


Senran Persona: Ninjas of Hearts

by UknownHero



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Persona 5 Spoilers, Psychological Trauma, Rating: M, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 360,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UknownHero/pseuds/UknownHero
Summary: Cross-Posted from FanFiction.netIn collaboration withJGResidentEvilFate can be an interesting thing within life. It can bring unexpected changes that no one can truly see. For two girls, those that were destined to be rivals between good and evil, changed under the masks of rebellion to forge their own true paths.Now get up and stand your ground because these sexy ninjas are gonna steal your heart!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Asuka (Senran Kagura), Kurusu Akira/Homura (Senran Kagura), Kurusu Akira/Miyabi (Senran Kagura), Kurusu Akira/Yumi (Senran Kagura), Persona 5 Protagonist/Asuka (Senran Kagura), Persona 5 Protagonist/Homura (Senran Kagura), Persona 5 Protagonist/Miyabi (Senran Kagura), Persona 5 Protagonist/Yumi (Senran Kagura)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. A Ninja's Mission

_This is a work of fiction._

_Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead are purely coincidental._

_Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of continuing._

**I agree.**

_...The contract has been sealed._

_The world is not as it should be. It’s filled with distortion, and “ruin” can no longer be avoided._

_Those who oppose fate and desire change...from time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters._

_The main characters in this story are Tricksters...so rise, young ones, rise against the abyss of distortion and show the world that darkness can brighten even the smallest of lights._

* * *

__

* * *

**_(4/8, Early Morning)_ **

**(???)**

Within a darkened room, illuminated by a single flame, two people stared at each other in kneeling positions with serious expressions.

One of them was a short girl who had her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, wearing just a yellow shirt and a pair of short shorts.

Her true name is not known, and those who do know will die before they would even speak a syllable of it unless they were family, but to the public she was only known as _Asuka_ with it being her new name.

In front of Asuka was a rather old man sporting a beard, wearing dark, traditional garbs and his long silvery hair in a ponytail.

This man was only known as Hanzō, a legend amongst the modern day shinobi...and the grandfather of Asuka.

"Huh!? You’re transferring me from Hanzō Academy!?" Asuka exclaimed in shock and confusion. She didn’t expect such news when she was asked to come here today. "B-But why Jii-chan!?" She then asked in concern.

The elderly man sighed as he expected this reaction from his granddaughter. "I’m not sure if you have been keeping up with the news lately, but for over two years there have been a number of unusual incidents in Tokyo and it has the Council worried." He revealed. “Many cases within the city have been caused by some sort of psychotic breakdown or mental shutdown. Many _have_ died as a result." He then stated.

To hearing that, the girl’s eyes widened as she remembered hearing about it. “Mental shutdowns...!?” Asuka gasped quietly. “Do you know what’s causing them?” She then asked.

Hanzō in response shook his head to that. "It’s unclear, but clearly there is something in the city that could endanger more innocent lives and disrupt the peace if this continues.” He replied in a serious tone. “Like all missions I have given you before, you should not treat this lightly. You will be attending Shujin Academy under the alias _Asuka Shirokage_ , our original maiden name before your mother married your father, for one year to investigate this and if possible stop it.” He then explained.

Asuka in turn nodded to that mission description before realizing something. “But...I don’t have a place to stay there Jii-chan.” She then reminded. “Is there a safe house I can use?” She soon asked in concern.

The legendary shinobi in turn stroked his beard to that. “You do not need to worry about that.” Hanzō reassuringly replied. “I have found an apartment not too far from the Academy in Shibuya, though you do have to share with a roommate. I mustn’t remind you to maintain your cover at all costs." He stated. "Do you understand?” He soon questioned.

“Yes, Jii-chan...” Asuka replied with a respected bow.

“Good.” Hanzō responded with a nod. “Now, your strength is still raw. You must learn to channel that strength as sword and shield.” He then advised.

“ _Sword and shield_?” Asuka repeated, looking a little confused.

“You must not flout your strength.” Hanzō continued. “But do not think for a second that strength comes from the body only. A sharp mind and a strong soul will never fail you.” He explained as his granddaughter nodded to that. “Now, you may go! And start packing, your train is leaving at 6 AM tomorrow!” He then declared.

“Hai!” Asuka happily responded as she stood up. “I promise I’ll fulfill your expectations and become a first-rate ninja!” She excitedly declared.

* * *

**_(4/8, Early Morning)_ **

**(???)**

In another room with poor lighting, were two women. Even if they were sitting down or relaxing, there was a dangerous aura around them that told anyone remotely in their vicinity that they were dangerous, trained in so many ways to kill and sabotage that just merely looking at them wrong was suicide.

The one kneeling down had tan skin, her dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon with the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wore black sailor fuku uniform with a red trim, the standard of her current school, wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath and white loose socks with brown dress shoes.  
  
She had long abandoned her real name long ago. She hated it with a passion. Now, she was only known now by her new permanent name: _Homura_ , one of the best shinobi in the school—Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy.   
  
Her master was in the shadows, but the tan skinned girl could clearly see what she was wearing and who she was. Long, purple hair tied up in a long ponytail and a black mask hiding the lower half of her face. Donning a tight sleeveless shirt that stops exposing her stomach that is connected to a piece that covers her nose and mouth. Around her neck is a red triangular shaped scarf with white triangle marks and white dots inside of the triangles. She also wore baggy red pants with knee-length black high-top sandals, with a gray cloth wrapped around her waist.   
  
Another who abandoned her name long ago, she was simply known as Suzune, a teacher of Hebijo Academy with _mercy_ being no longer part of her vocabulary.   
  
"You know why you're here." Suzune began, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
"Of course." Homura replied. "...Who do I have to-" She started to ask however...   
  
"This isn't a normal assignment." Suzune interrupted. "Your mission will take one year to complete." She then revealed.   
  
"A year?" Homura said, surprised. "What kind of mission is that?" She soon asked.   
  
"One that could change the world." Suzune answered in a serious tone. 

Homura held back a gasp before asking one more question. "When do I start?" She soon asked.

* * *

**_(4/9, Early Morning)_ **

**(Train Station)**

Today was the day.

It was quite an emotional good-bye to all her friends, but with a promise to visit them as soon as she could, Asuka Shirokage was ready for her mission.

"Bye Jii-chan!" Asuka called out, waving good-bye to her grandfather. She was currently in her Shujin uniform, which was given to her only hours ago.

"Good luck, Asuka." Hanzō replied as he patted her head, before handing her a box. "It's going to be a long journey, so I've made this for you." The girl didn't even have to look inside to see what her grandfather gave her; she just hugged him in response. "Now, your train is leaving. You better hurry." He soon advised.  
  
"Hai!" Asuka replied with a nod before she dashed onto the train and gave him one last wave. "Bye! I won't let you down!" She then declared.   
  
"You never will!" Hanzō called back as he waved his granddaughter good-bye as the train left the station.

On the train, Asuka quickly took a seat and pulled out her phone. "An entire year..." She tried to squeal as quietly as possible. "Mission...START!" She then excitedly declared.  
  
"OI! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Someone yelled in annoyance.

This in turn caused Asuka to jump and blush. "S-Sorry!" She soon apologized.

* * *

**_(4/9, Daytime)_ **

**(Train)**

Today was the day.

A briefing at 4AM, leaving no earlier than 5AM, Homura Shinkukage had left Hebijo Academy to begin her mission.

_Shinkukage_ , her former last name before she was exiled from her family, now being her name from this day forth until her mission was complete.

“Damn assholes...” Homura quietly sighed out. She was sitting in a crowded train, waiting for her stop. She discovered that the school she had transferred to had a really lax uniform policy when she read through the rules, but she decided to not stand out very much by being too revealing and wore her uniform to code, unlike that girl across from her. After all, dealing with people would only distract her from her mission.

That mission?

She had one year, under the guise of a civilian student, to investigate the strange happenings and occurrences within Tokyo and acquire its power for Hebijo.

She had nothing to worry about. Tokyo has a deeply ingrained corruption that the Evil Shinobi have been taking advantage of. Many politicians had used Hebijo’s services in order to eliminate competition, kill key figures that would disrupt social order and made sure the big guys stayed on top. I mean, who would expect megacorporation _Okumura Foods_ to use shinobi to make sure their secrets weren’t exposed? Maybe she could use that as blackmail material to convince some people to spill the beans.

This was only a mission for her. Even if she had to share an apartment with someone, they would not get in the way of Hebijo obtaining the power it needs to fight the Just.

“Still...my old last name...” Homura muttered in slight depression with a sigh escaping her lips at remembering what happened that day before shaking it off.

Getting bored, however, she looked around the train to see if there was anyone that she should take note of. She did spot one or two people wearing the Shujin uniform. Actually, she recognized one of them since she was on the same station as her, who was currently playing with her phone. It was some girl around her age with her brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a ribbon similar to her own. She must’ve gotten the memo about Shujin’s lax uniform policy as she wore a red scarf and her skirt was worn just a little higher to the point where she could even see her green and white panties...

And now that she noticed, her panties could clearly be seen by the other Shujin student on the train.

"She's either _incredibly_ innocent...or just doesn't realize." Homura thought to herself.

The teenage boy meanwhile had wavy black hair and dark gray eyes underneath round, black glasses and wearing the uniform to code...and completely killing it as well admittingly. He seemed to be staring into space, only snapping out of it when they hit a bump.

Homura did also note that he was there in that seat before she got on, so she assumed he was from out of town. Plus the luggage he had only supported her theory.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today.”_ A woman’s voice came from a speaker, snapping a lot of people out of their thoughts. _“We will be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop of this line. Please transfer here for all subway lines. The doors to your left will open.”_ She then advised.

“Looks like I should be getting off soon...” Homura muttered to herself as she made sure all her bags were safe. As she did so, she overheard a few girls in different uniforms chatting and gossiping with each other.

“ _What are you for real? A mental shutdown?”_

_“It’s the truth!”_

_“To a person though? It’s gotta be a joke! You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?”_

Homura meanwhile narrowed her eyes to hearing that. “Mental shutdowns...” She muttered to herself before shaking her head.

Mental shutdowns caused by some supernatural element? What a joke.

* * *

**_(4/9, Afternoon)_ **

**(Tokyo, Shibuya)**

“Moh...where am I...?” Asuka groaned to herself. “This place is so much bigger than home...” She admitted as was currently; well, lost as she searched up directions on her new phone.

She had to be updated on today’s technology or else people would get real suspicious of her very quickly. She swore if she could use her shinobi abilities, she could search for her apartment in no time flat, but there were too many people and not enough hiding spots to allow her to use them.

Somehow, she made her way to the Shibuya Scramble Crossing, one of the busiest places in all of Tokyo. It was a wonder how she hadn’t bumped into anyone yet.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

“Eh? Is someone calling?” Asuka muttered to herself in confusion as she closed the GPS app, only to spot something that wasn’t there before on her Home screen. It was a red icon with an eye on it, a star replacing the pupil. “That wasn’t there before...” She got out in confusion. “Moh, don’t tell me I got a virus on this thing already!?” She exclaimed with a pale face.

Though, there was something in the back of her mind telling her it was safe. Suddenly, the icon expanded and took up the bottom half of the screen.

“Stupid piece of...Why now...?” The brunette then heard someone growl from her left over the noise of the crowd. Looks like she wasn’t the only one having phone troubles. 

Still, Asuka tried turning off her phone, but it didn’t work. “How did this break already?” She soon wondered out loud before looking up...

Just in time to see time slow down to a halt.

“W-What the...” Asuka got out in confusion before quickly realizing that she wasn’t the only one as she saw a boy with pale skin and a girl with tan skin looking around frantically, all of them in the same uniform.

“What the hell...” The boy muttered, wondering what was causing this to happen.

However this was before all three saw something in front of them at the middle of the crossing.

“What?” The three soon thought in confused unison at the sight.

**_FWOOOOSH!_ **

There were three colored flames. One in Crimson Red, one in Emerald Green and the final one was in Sky Blue. All forming into... _something_.

All they could do was stare at the flames as it started to form into humanoid shapes before seeing menacing smiles appear on them...all focusing on those not frozen in time.

Suddenly, there was a flash of an image in Asuka’s mind. One of her smiling wildly without a care in the world, her eyes going from brown to golden as bright green flames surrounded her, engulfing every inch of her body as her grin became wider and wider.

And strangely enough, it felt _good_.

**I am thou...Thou art-**

And, as quick as the image appeared, it disappeared. Looking around, Asuka gasped as she saw that time had resumed and everyone was going about their day like it was nothing. She tried to find where the boy and girl were, but they were lost in the crowd.

Why were they not frozen along with everyone else?

There was _definitely_ something going on here.

Or maybe she was just really tired from the trip. So she just went into her settings, deleted the mysterious app without a second thought and continued her way to her apartment. “Well, that was weird. Come on, Asuka. Get yourself together.” Asuka muttered to herself as she slapped her cheeks. “Gotta get to my apartment. Moh...I hope my roommate is nice...” She then mumbled to herself in concern as she reopened the GPS app and melted into the crowd as well.

* * *

**(Shibuya)**

Asuka let out a sigh as she got to the top of the stairs. Why were city trains always so packed? “Let’s see...it says to go here and then take a left...” Asuka whispered to herself as she looked around before going off in a direction, hoping that she was following the map right. She soon stopped as she noticed there was something interesting on a nearby TV playing in a store.

_“A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it!”_ A male tabloid host exclaimed. _“The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up.”_ He then declared.

“Something really _is_ going on here...” Asuka muttered to herself in concern as she frowned, ignoring the whispers of worry around her. “I need to find the source of this fast.” She mentally told herself as she then continued walking, following the directions to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Homura felt like she was being followed. Ever since she left the train station, she had this feeling she wasn’t alone on her way to her apartment.

Was it an enemy?

Someone who was planning to steal the power that Hebijo Academy wanted?

Or did someone want to take advantage of her?

It didn’t matter. All she wanted to know was if she needed to eliminate them before they got in her way.

Still, the tan skinned girl chose to ignore it for now. If she attacked first, someone was definitely going to notice and there was going to be too much trouble which would mean she would have to abandon the mission before it even truly began.

"I need to lose them." Homura hastily thought before speeding up her walking speed.

“Hey, looks like there’s a shortcut through here!” Asuka exclaimed as she cut through the alleyway to get out of the crowd of people.

“Damn it, they’re catching up to me.” Homura meanwhile cursed before breaking out into a sprint.

Someone was definitely following her.

* * *

“I can see the apartment building!” Asuka happily got out as she started running. “I can’t wait to meet my new roommate!” She got out before sweatdropping. "Hopefully she won't be like Katsu-nee with her liking to grope me..." She then mumbled out in embarrassment and a red face.

* * *

“I can see the apartment...” Homura muttered to herself. “I can fight them there, but I have to hurry.” She mentally told herself.

* * *

**_(4/9, Evening)_ **

It wasn’t anything special, a boring four-story building in the middle of a quiet street. The only thing of note was the admittingly fancy (and probably super expensive) green colored neon sign.

**Shin Megami Apartment Complex**

**True Goddess Housing since 1992**

“And...I’m here.” Asuka got out, staring down at her phone as she approached the front entrance of her new home for a year. “Let’s see...it was Room 269...WAH!” She exclaimed as she bumped into someone, causing both of them to crash to the ground. “Owie...” She got out as she rubbed her butt from the pain.

“Ah! Watch where you...” Homura groaned as she held her head before she stood up. She looked to see who she crashed into, only to realize she recognized her. It was that girl from the train. “Hey, are you alright?” She soon asked in a kind tone as she offered a hand.

“I think I am...” Asuka replied as she grabbed the other girl's hand and got up with her help. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention...” She then apologized with a small bow.

The tan skinned girl however waved it off. “It’s fine. I should’ve watched where I was going as well.” Homura sheepishly replied before she rubbed the back of her neck. “I was in a rush. Well, I _am_ in a rush.” She then revealed.

“Well, I hope I didn’t make you late.” Asuka responded as the other girl took out a piece of paper before looking at the door of the building.

“Actually, this is where I should be.” Homura replied as she looked at the sign. “So garish...” She mentally remarked.

“Really?” Asuka questioned in surprise. “Because this is my destination as well. I’m actually moving in for the year to attend Shujin Academy.” She then revealed before looking down to see how the other girl was dressed. “Hey, are you attending Shujin as well?” She soon asked.

Homura in turn slightly narrowed her eyes at that as she looked at the strange, large breasted girl’s uniform, especially the pin on the blazer’s lapel. “Yeah...We’re even in the same year.” She muttered to the coincidence before turning to the entrance. “Well, let’s not waste anymore time.” She decided as the other girl nodded in agreement as the two girls entered the building. “Why don’t you go ahead and get your room first? I’m willing to wait a bit.” She soon offered.

“Sure, thank you.” Asuka replied with a bow before heading up to the front counter and ringing the bell. “Hello?” She soon called out.

After a few seconds, a middle-aged woman came to the counter. “Hello, welcome to the Shin Megami Apartment Complex. How can I help you?” The middle-aged lady asked.

“Um, I’m moving in here.” Asuka informed. “My grandfather rented an apartment for a year under the name _Asuka Shirokage_?” She revealed.

The middle-aged lady then looked through her book as she nodded to that. “Ah, yes!” The lady replied. “Room 269.” She then revealed.

“That’s my room.” A familiar voice from behind the brunette revealed, who turned around and saw it was the tan skinned girl she crashed into. “I’m Homura Shinkukage. My guardian requested me to have a roommate.” She then revealed.

“My Jii-chan also requested me to have one too.” Asuka replied with a smile before gasping. “Wait, that means you’re my roommate!?” She soon exclaimed her question in realization.

“I guess so...” Homura answered as the lady left to get their keys. “So I guess we should formally introduce ourselves. The name’s Homura Shinkukage, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She greeted as she held her hand out.

“Um, I’m Asuka Shirokage. I hope we get along.” Asuka replied with a bright smile as they shook hands.

“Well, we are roommates for a year so we don’t have a choice.” Homura chuckled out that reminder. “But I hope we do too.” She then added as she closely examined the girl. "Hm, she has a strong grip for someone so...weak-looking." She thought to herself.

After the lady gave them their keys, they headed up the stairs to get to their apartment.

“Oh man...” Asuka yawned out as they walked. “I’m so tired from that trip. I just wanna sleep.” She then added.

“It’s only 6 PM though.” Homura pointed out. “And it’s a Sunday tomorrow so we should at least unpack everything we have then if you’re that tired.” She then suggested.

“But don’t we have to report in to confirm our enrollment tomorrow?” Asuka asked before hearing her stomach growl. “Plus, I’m too hungry to go to sleep...” She moaned out before remembering her gift Jii-chan gave her before she left. She quickly took off her bag and reached into it to grab a box. “Here we go!” She said as she opened it up, revealing rather five long, thick, and moist...rolls of sushi. She took one out and started eating. “Want one?” Asuka offered to her new roommate. “Jii-chan made these before I left, Homura-chan.” She then revealed.

Homura in turn nodded to that as she took the sushi roll. “Thanks.” She replied before taking a bite, her eyes widening in amazement. “Wow, this is really good Asuka-san!” She soon complimented as she continued eating the roll.

Asuka in turn rubbed the back of her head to that. “Yeah well, Jii-chan used to run a sushi restaurant back where I live and he’s super good at making thick and big futomaki rolls.” She giggled out as she put away the sushi box for later. “He’s retired now though and my parents have been taking care of it ever since.” She then added.

“It shows...” Homura muttered before sighing as quietly as possible. “Anyway, this should be it.” She soon informed as they approached their new apartment. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They entered and saw what they would be living in for the next year.

The entire apartment was pretty large, but only having the bare essentials. A living room, a bathroom with a shower and tub that looked as though it could hold up to three people, a bedroom and a kitchen.

Asuka looked inside the bedroom and saw it was just two beds with their own bedside tables and a closet. 

In the living room was an old CRT TV, a couch, an empty bookcase and a table. The kitchen was well equipped, even having pots and pans already in the cupboards. All they had to do was go shopping and they would be set for the week. Out the window, they could clearly see the city, which looked amazing at night with all the lights.

“Well, this isn’t so bad...” Asuka muttered as she opened up her luggage. “And it’s near the school, so we shouldn’t be getting affected by all those transport incidents.” She then admitted. "That I need to figure out soon." She mentally added.

“Yeah, it’s causing so much trouble for people here...” Homura agreed with a nod. "And that’s why Hebijo Academy needs it." She silently added.

"But most of all I can’t let her know as I finish this mission." Both kunoichi thought as the brunette pulled out a few scrolls while the tan skinned girl pulled out a wooden katana before they quickly stuffed them back into their bags upon realizing they were unpacking the wrong ones. "Too close!" They then thought in relief.

“Well, we can always do the rest of it tomorrow.” Asuka quickly declared as she pulled out her futon while gathering up her other bags. “I’m going to sleep early. Feel free to eat the rest. Night!” She quickly got out.

And with that, she slammed the door to the bedroom, threw her futon on the bed and threw herself face first into it.

The other girl meanwhile sighed as she looked back at her stuff. “So this will be my life for a year.” Homura muttered to no one in particular before sighing and went to eat more of her roommate’s sushi rolls. She wondered how life would be with her new roommate, if she would get in her way or somehow help her in her mission. She didn’t seem too bad, maybe a little annoying like some of her friends back in Hebijo, but she could tolerate it. After eating the rest of her sushi roll, she decided to start unpacking after placing the leftovers in the fridge before going into the same bedroom to sleep in her own futon.

However under her covers, Asuka was already in her pajamas as she was searching up what was going on with Tokyo, hoping the internet would give her at least a starting off point of her investigation. But, all the information she found wasn't helpful in the slightest, all of it saying the cause of the mental shutdowns plaguing Tokyo couldn’t be explained. After an hour or two, she gave up and exited to the Home Screen, reminding her of that eye app from before. It wasn’t there anymore, but it was quite strange.

“What was that...from before...” Asuka mumbled to herself. She sighed before placing her phone on her bedside table, shifting a little to get comfortable. “One year...” She muttered to herself before yawning. “I wonder what school will be like here...” She mumbled tiredly.

"I hope I can complete my mission." The two kunoichi then thought before they both drifted off to sleep. 

Who knew that school or even their missions for that matter, would be the very least of their worries.


	2. The Start of Rebellion

**_(4/10, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The next morning came early from the two roommates as Asuka woke up with a yawn. "Mmm... sleepy..." She mumbled out as she sat up from her futon, her breasts bouncing at the action before she turned her head towards the clock. "6:12 AM..." She then added in a sleepy tone as she got to her feet. "Guess it's time to get ready..." She decided.

Meanwhile with Homura, she also just woke up as she sat up and stretched her back with a loud crack. "Mmm..." She moaned out as her breasts bounced as she got to her feet. "Wash up first... get dressed... make breakfast for me and Asuka-san..." She listed off to herself as she then started to take off her shirt as she walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, morning!" Asuka greeted her new roommate from the bathroom as she turned the water on. "Wow, Homura-chan, you really do keep in shape, huh?" She soon asked as she was impressed with how developed her roommate was.

"Oh, thanks." Homura replied with a small grin before noticing her roommate had already undressed. "And you're not so bad yourself.” She then admitted as she entered the bathroom. “Come on, I'll help you wash up." She soon offered.

Soon enough, the two found themselves washing each other's backs while getting to know each other, foam and steam covering their private parts conveniently enough as they both discreetly made sure to tell the other about being a shinobi.

"...Yeah, my friends are really good people if you know them long enough." Asuka continued, reminding herself to not say anything that would lead to the tan skinned girl figuring out that pretty much every person she knew was a shinobi. "Ikaruga-chan is pretty strict, but she's like a big sister to me like Katsu-nee. Oh, and there's Yagyū-chan and Hibari-chan. They're practically stuck together most of the time, to the point of being obsessive, but they're really kind and cool people to be with. And Katsu-nee..." She started before she then trailed off as she rubbed her bare breasts.

She swore she still could still feel her usual gropes, even if she wasn't there.

* * *

**(Hanzō National Academy)**

"What are you doing, Katsuragi?" Ikaruga deadpanned as she saw the blonde grope the air.

"Trying to grope Asuka. I will not let distance stop me from feeling her boobs!" Katsuragi shouted out, causing the ravenette to facepalm...

**_FWOOSH!_ **

Before both of them, as well as the pink haired Hibari and the white haired Yagyū, went into a coughing fit as their sensei made his usual entrance.

"Why is it always smoke bombs!?" Hibari cried.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

"This _Katsu-nee_ chick sounds... _interesting_ to say the least." Homura admitted as she scrubbed her back.

Asuka meanwhile noted that it took her new roommate at least 30 seconds to complete her sentence. "She may be a little too... _physical_ at times, but she _is_ one of my best friends and she's fun to be around." She admitted with a giggle as she thought back to her fellow shinobi classmates. "How about you? Do you have friends back home, Homura-chan?" She soon asked with curiosity.

The tan skinned girl in response rubbed the back of her head to that. "Er...yes...?" Homura replied while not sounding too sure. "I uh... _hang out_ with them a lot, but they aren't exactly people I would see outside of my old school." She admitted as she thought of her two seniors, her fellow second year and her junior.

The one with an unhealthy obsession with bean sprouts.

The one who was pretty much a snake and was kind of a psychopath.

The one who would spray bullets everywhere as her solution to everything.

And the one was a mad scientist who used her sexy body as a weapon as well.

Homura consciously decided to group them up and describe how she best thought about them.

"They're all nutjobs, but they're my friends." Homura deadpanned. "For reasons beyond my comprehension." She soon admitted.

* * *

**(Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy)**

Meanwhile at said school, the one with an unhealthy obsession with bean sprouts, the one who was pretty much a snake and was kind of a psychopath, the one who would spray bullets everywhere as her solution to everything, and the one was a mad scientist who used her sexy body as a weapon as well all sneezed at the same time, for some reason feeling like they've been insulted.

“...Meh.” Hikage got out with a shrug before Yomi continued force-feeding her bean sprouts, while Haruka petted Mirai like a little cute kitty.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Homura suddenly felt like she shouldn't care about something, and promptly did so.

"Oh. Well, I hope I can be considered one and hang out outside of school." Asuka happily replied before remembering. "Speaking of which, we better get ready soon..." She soon remembered.

"Right." Homura agreed with a nod before cleaning herself a little faster.

After finishing up their bath and eating their eggs and toast breakfast, they got dressed into their uniforms and left the apartment to make their way to Shujin Academy for their enrollment confirmation.

It wasn't a far journey to the school, but it was much quicker for them to take a train than go there by foot.

* * *

**_(4/10, Morning)_ **

**(Train)**

Currently, Asuka was wishing they walked there.

"I can’t...I can’t breathe!" Asuka thought as she tried to find an air pocket. The train was packed to the brim with people and she was stuffed between her roommate, her breasts squished against her back, and a really fat business man who was really sweaty from the humidity caused by all the people in the car and she had a feeling that he had beans for breakfast. She could barely even move her arms around. "When are we going to get there?" She whined in her head as she tried to pull out her phone. She took a picture of the subway map earlier and wondered how many stops there were until they arrived at their destination, only to pause when she saw that red eye app from earlier on her phone again.

“What the...”Asuka whispered under her breath before swiftly deleting it again. She quickly made a mental note to download anti-virus software onto her phone as she suffered the rest of the way to her stop.

"Ugh...I hate city trains!" Homura meanwhile struggled out in annoyance. "We're gonna have to think of alternate routes just in case." She decided in her head.

* * *

**_(4/10 Daytime)_ **

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Shujin Academy)**

“Ooooh...can’t they make them any bigger...” Asuka breathed out, sucking in as much fresh air as she could. “I almost died back there...I don’t think I can handle that every day.” She soon admitted with another deep breath.

“It isn’t that far of a walk so we should go on foot sometimes, especially with all those problems with public transportation lately.” Homura muttered, though she did mentally agree with her roommate before looking at the school in front of them.

There wasn’t anything inherently special about the school but it had this sort of atmosphere she couldn’t put her finger on. Maybe it was the colours of grey, grey and more grey or maybe it was something else that gave off this...subtle oppressive atmosphere, but there was definitely something there that made her feel strangely uncomfortable, and she didn’t know why.

“So this is our school, huh?” Asuka got out while also feeling slightly uncomfortable. “It looks... _clean_.” She then awkwardly admitted.

The tan skinned girl nodded in awkward agreement to that. “We better head inside.” Homura informed. “The faster we do this, the more time we have to unpack the rest of our things.” She then reminded.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that as she followed her tan skinned roommate. “I hope I can make friends here...” She then muttered to herself before they started walking up the steps, just as two other people arrived behind them. Asuka stopped and looked behind her.

It was someone with a beard dressed as if he was going out on a date and a boy with black hair wearing glasses and the Shujin uniform.

"Huh. Looks like we aren’t the only ones transferring here." Asuka soon thought to herself.

Homura meanwhile stopped climbing the steps too as she saw her roommate eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right?” The man stated. He seemed a bit cold to the Good Shinobi. “Don’t get me wrong- I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.” He then ordered.

“Yes, sir.” The boy replied quietly with a nod, almost if he was picking and choosing what to say.

He looked familiar to both girls, but they decided to ignore it and continue walking.

Meanwhile, the glasses-wearing boy saw the girls in front of him and frowned a little before shaking his head and followed his guardian inside.

“Hm, didn’t expect there would be other transfers...” The older man noted as they all entered the school. It was a little strange, especially since the girls didn’t have their parents or guardians with them, but it wasn’t his business to comment about it. When they reached the Principal’s Office, there was a small problem about who would go first.

“Ladies first.” The teenage boy spoke up, still rather quiet.

That statement meanwhile caused the man to get a little annoyed since he didn’t want to be here any second longer than necessary, but let it go. At least the little punk was polite.

The two girls meanwhile could only shrug their shoulders and enter the office together.

“Ah, it seems a few of our new transfers are here.” A morbidly obese man, probably the principal, said as the girls walked into the room.

"GOOD GOD HE'S FAT!" Homura mentally exclaimed in disbelief at the sight of the man. “HOW IS HIS CLOTHES NOT EXPLODING RIGHT NOW!?” She thought...before suddenly becoming thankful that his clothes were strong enough to hold all that lard.

It was then that they noticed that there was another person there, a woman with messy hair and an almost bored look on her face. They decided not to say anything about them and be polite.

“Welcome to Shujin Academy. I am Principal Kobayakawa, and this is a teacher here at our school.” The principal politely introduced.

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the year.” The awfully youthful-looking middle-aged woman greeted, though she didn’t seem...happy to be here.

“Thank you. I’m Asuka Shirokage.” Asuka introduced herself with a bow.

“And I’m Homura Shinkukage.” Homura concluded. “I assume our guardians did all the paperwork before our arrivals?” She then guessed more then asked.

The principal in turn nodded to that. “They did actually, but we do need your signatures to confirm the transfers.” Kokayakawa revealed before presenting the two their forms. After a few seconds of signing their names, they were now officially students of Shujin Academy. “Good. Please remember to read the rules and most importantly be on your best behavior. You are not only students, but future representatives of our society. Remember that actions have consequences, and while I wish for your two to enjoy your tenure at Shujin Academy, causing trouble will get you punished. Your first day will be tomorrow.” He then advised.

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school.” Ms. Kawakami said as she gave the two their Student ID cards. “I’ll show you to your classroom then.” She then informed.

The two girls in response nodded to that.

“Now, there is another student that will be transferring in as well.” The principal soon began. “Be aware that he has a record. If he breaks any of the school rules, report it to me immediately and he will be dealt with peacefully.” He then revealed.

“Hm?” Asuka hummed out in confusion as both girls looked a little confused before remembering who was waiting in the hallway.

"Does he mean...the quiet guy with glasses?" Asuka and Homura thought. He didn’t seem dangerous at all, but decided to trust the principal with his judgment for the moment. And with that, they said good-bye and left the office without another word as the teenage boy and the man he was with entered the office.

* * *

**_(4/10, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shibuya Station)**

The girls had nothing else to do other than unpack, which probably wouldn’t take more than an half of an hour, so they had decided to explore Tokyo a bit and get something to eat for lunch. Now, they were waiting for their train to arrive.

“So...Shujin seemed so...fun...” Asuka awkwardly got out, wanting to stop the awkwardness of just standing around in silence. “Don’t you think so, Homura-chan?” She soon asked.

The tan skinned girl however scratched the back of her head to that. “I don’t know about that.” Homura admitted. “It didn’t seem very-“ She started, however...

“ _We’re experiencing technical difficulties in the lower line_.” An announcement interrupted her. Now that they were snapped out of their thoughts, people were starting to notice there was a squealing coming from the tunnel including Asuka and Homura.

However it only took the two girls half a millisecond to realize the squealing was getting a lot louder _fast_.

“EVERYONE! GET BACK!” Asuka shouted out as she and her roommate dived out of the way of the off-rail train, just in time to save them from not getting hit by the out of control subway.

**_BOOM! CRASH!_ **

There were some who reacted to Asuka’s yell just in time to get out of the way while there some who just didn’t have the reflexes or reaction time to avoid injury or worse.

The brunette coughed out the dust in her lungs and got up before helping Homura up. “What *cough* what just happened?” Homura groaned, still a little dazed from the crashing train before they both checked if they had any major injuries. Luckily, it was only a few bruises and dirt on their clothes. “I knew we should’ve gone home on foot...” She then muttered.

The short haired girl meanwhile looked on at all the damage that was caused. “There...There might be people hurt...” Asuka got out as she saw people slowly recover from the crash. “We need to help them...” She then added as she moved towards the train.

The tan skinned girl on the other hand shook her head to that. “No. Let the public services do it.” Homura got out with a serious tone while placing a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t get in their way.” She then admitted. "Though I can't blame her, that shit was intense..." She meanwhile thought as she looked at the sudden destruction.

Though for Asuka, as much as she wanted to help, she remembered what her grandfather said to her before she left.

_You must not flout your strength._

“A-Alright...” Asuka said as she sat on the ground as medical services, police and every news station in Tokyo arrived on the scene.

Interviews, medical checks and questions...it all blurred past her and before she realized it...

* * *

**_(4/10, Evening)_ **

**(Tokyo, Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

...They were back home and very tired.

“We have to go on foot from now on.” Homura tiredly decided as she threw herself onto the couch. It was extremely annoying to talk to so many people, and now there was the possibility that she might end up on TV, which would draw way too much attention to herself. Hopefully, they would cut out her interview since she made it as incoherent as possible, like she suffered PTSD or something.

“All those people...” Asuka quietly muttered as she went to the kitchen to get a drink. “How many...” She then asked in a sad tone.

“You shouldn’t be so hung up about it.” Homura got out. “It isn’t your fault that the train went out of control or that there were casualties. We survived, we can still walk. Get over it, Asuka-san.” She harshly declared. "...She reminds me of how I used to be..." She admitted in her head.

Asuka frowned a little at her roommate, disliking her harsh tone but shook her head. She’s her roommate from now on, so she had to get used to her flaws as well.

That was the foundation of friendship after all.

“Let’s...Let’s just go to sleep.” Asuka decided before yawning. “What a day...” She mumbled out.

“Yeah. We don’t want to be late on our first day.” Homura agreed before getting up. Both of them were too tired from the train incident from Shibuya to do anything and headed to bed a little earlier than they would usually after eating the rest of Asuka’s sushi.

Within their room and with Asuka sound asleep, the tan skinned girl checked her phone to see if the news of the Shibuya train incident was up on the internet and sure enough, it was.

Homura read the article and noted that most of the blame was placed on the engineer and faulty railway lines, but ultimately wasn’t clear about the real cause. The engineer on the train was unconscious but alive and would be interrogated soon. There were at least 70 to 75 casualties, probably more if it wasn’t for Asuka's warning. Still, another incident...

"Another psychotic breakdown...?" Homura guessed as she frowned. She soon started racking her brain for a cause but couldn’t come up with anything concrete. Could it be drugs being secretly injected into the victims or could it be some disease that hasn’t been detected yet? She sighed before putting away her phone and went to sleep. She promised herself to start investigating the cause on Sunday.

* * *

**_(4/11, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The two girls groaned as they woke up. They hadn’t slept well last night as if they hadn’t slept a wink, they were sore all over and they both had headaches.

“Do you feel like you’ve been hit by a train?” Asuka groaned out as she rolled onto her back.

“I feel like I wish I did yesterday.” Homura moaned before stretching her muscles.

An awkward moment of silence soon passed before...

“Let’s go to school!” Asuka cheerfully tried to say as she grabbed her uniform and headed into the bathroom.

Homura nodded to that but decided not to join in this time in bathing and just start on their breakfast, deciding to wash up after the other girl was done. They both didn’t talk very much as they went through their morning routines before they began walking to school.

As they walked, they could definitely see the effects of yesterday’s accident affect the public. There were people rushing around, some were asking directions and some just looked plain lost. There was also lots more traffic than there was yesterday.

“We barely just got here...” Asuka muttered to herself. She kept reminding herself about her mission as she walked, that she needed to complete it soon. The amount of chaos caused by these breakdowns was getting really out of hand.

“Well, not every day is going to go well. Even the first one.” Homura admitted before looking at her phone. They still had a good hour or so before class started and they were only a few minutes away. When she looked back up, she saw that her roommate still had a sadden and downtrodden expression, causing her to sigh as she could already figure out what was wrong. "Hey Asuka-san..." She called out.

Asuka's eyes widened as she looked at her roommate in confusion. "Hmm? What's wrong, Homura-chan?" She then asked in an innocent tone.

Homura sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I...wanna to apologize for the harsh words I said last night..." She started. "My _guardian_...she cares for me...but she can be a bit harsh too, so I got that from her." She revealed.

On hearing that, Asuka's expression slightly brightened up a little. "It's ok Homura-chan, it was a traumatic situation and you were saying what was basically true." She replied while rubbing the back of her head with a small giggle. "I can't let something like that get to me or I would just end up being some kind of depressed emo." She then joked out.

Homura in turn smiled at that. "Yeah, I can tell that you shouldn't be a doom and gloom girl." She remarked in amusement.

As a result, two had a small giggling session before they then looked up and noticed the cloudy sky.

“Looks like it’s going to rain soon.” Asuka soon noted.

“Didn’t say anything about that on the weather report this morning...” Homura admitted. “We better hurry.” She advised.

Asuka nodded before the two continued their commute to school at a faster pace.

* * *

**_(4/11, Early Morning)_ **

**(Aoyama-Itchome)**

It started raining as they neared the school. Using their bags as makeshift umbrellas, they looked around for some cover to dry themselves off a little. They didn’t want their uniforms to be wet when they arrived, so maybe they could wait out the rain for a few minutes. Today was turning out to be pretty unlucky.

"I’m starting to miss home..." Asuka whined in her head before they took cover underneath the front of a shop, where another student had taken cover. "Jeez, sudden rain sucks..." She mumbled out.

“We should’ve been more prepared...” Homura sighed out while nodding in agreement before seeing the boy from yesterday look at them. “Hm? Wait, aren’t you...” She started.

“From yesterday.” The boy answered. “You transferred to Shujin Academy too?” He guessed.

“Yeah.” Asuka answered before holding out her hand. “I’m Asuka Shirokage. Nice to meet you!” She greeted with a bright smile.

“Akira Kurusu.” Akira simply introduced himself as he shook her hand before looking at the girl with tan skin. If one had a sharp eye, they would notice him resisting the urge to look at how... _well endowed_ the two girls were. “And you are?” He soon asked.

“Homura.” Homura off-handedly answered before checking her phone again, but her eyes widened to see that the red and black eye app was back on her phone. “Again?” She muttered in annoyance.

“Hm?” Asuka hummed before checking her own phone while the boy pulled out his, only for them to see they all had the same app on their phones again.

“I tried to delete this thing three times already...” Akira mumbled to himself as the app icon expanded.

Before all of them could get rid of the app on their phones again, another girl walked into their cover as she pulled off her hood.

Like a lot of people in the school, the girl seemed to embrace its lax uniform policy. The standard black blazer over a white varsity-like hoodie worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt, with her hoodie having a zipper, a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an S symbol near the front bottom on one side, and a green four-leaf clover symbol on the back of the hood. She also wore red tights and brown boots with yellow laces. She also had a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears.

But the most interesting thing about her was her features.

Bright sea-blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in bushy pigtails with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. It was very obvious that the girl was of foreign descent.

"Wow." Akira thought, ignoring his phone for the moment.

"She’s really pretty..." Asuka admitted in her head.

Homura meanwhile said nothing to the newcomer as she looked at the rainy sky. "Now that I think about it, I didn’t bring an umbrella here..." She realized, making sure to buy an umbrella after school.

The blonde haired girl turned to see all of them staring at her, causing her to giggle and smile at them before looking forward. Looks like all of them were going to wait out the rain together.

That is before a white car stopped in front of them and had their windows rolled down to reveal that it was a man with a mop-like hair style wearing a dark blue tracksuit.

“Good morning.” He greeted. “You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.” He advised before he then noticed the other two girls. “Come on, I’ll even give your friends a ride.” He soon offered.

“!” Upon hearing the offer, Homura didn't know why, but for some reason an inner voice screamed within her not to go with the man.

“Um, they aren’t my friends.” The blonde girl replied before glancing at the other girls. “But, um, sure. Thank you.” She then added.

“We’ll just wait out the rain...er...Mister...” Asuka started but trailed off at the end.

“Kamoshida. Suguru Kamoshida. The gym teacher at Shujin Academy.” Kamoshida finished as the blonde girl got into the car before looking at the boy. “Do you need a lift too?” He then offered.

Akira looked surprised at the offer before shaking his head. “Nah, I’ll wait out the rain too.” He replied while waving the offer off.

Mr. Kamoshida only nodded as the blonde girl rolled up the window. For a split second, however, the smile she had towards the man was gone.

Homura however noticed that detail as she mentally narrowed her eyes with distrust.

A few seconds later, the car then drove off to the school.

“Hm, he seems friendly.” Asuka spoke up after a few seconds of silence as they heard footsteps splashing in the rain, another student in the Shujin uniform running past them before giving up, allowing them to clearly know who it was.

It was a boy with short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes wearing the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word **_ZOMG!_** He also has the plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles with his pants having black suspenders that hang down instead of being worn on his shoulders, a white belt and white sneakers with a rising sun flag motif. Overall, he had all the looks of a delinquent.

“Dammit...” The blond cursed. “Screw that pervy teacher!” He declared in anger.

This confused the group immensely to the accusation.

“... _Pervy_ teacher?” Akira repeated not noticing his phone, as well as the girl’s, recording his voice.

Asuka on the other hand tilted her head while Homura had a serious expression on her face.

Meanwhile, the boy with blond hair noticed that there were others there as well before he turned around while he clenched his fists and approached the group.

They all quickly put their phones away just in case.

“...What do you want?” The vulgar boy asked. “You plan on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” He soon accused.

The black haired boy soon blinked to that. “What do you mean exactly?” Akira questioned. He wanted to know about this guy’s apparent animosity towards the guy.

“Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.” The guy replied before letting out a sigh of frustration and looked to the side. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of the castle?” He grumbled before he then looked at the group. “Don’t you agree?” He soon asked.

“What are you talking about?” Asuka spoke up in confusion. “He seemed like a nice guy.” She soon admitted.

“What!? All of that is a front!” The guy growled out. “He’s just an asshole through and through. You prolly be more careful around him.” He then warned.

“King of the castle, though?” Homura repeated with a raised eyebrow. She...really didn’t get where this guy was going and neither did the others.

“Um...what?” Akira then asked.

The guy just sighed. “No, I-I-I mean-“ He then paused as he realized something. “...W-Wait, you people don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re all from Shujin right?” He then asked.

“You go to Shujin too?” Akira soon asked. If he was wearing the school uniform, it was so heavily modified that it could easily pass off as his street clothes.

“What...? No other high school’s got a uniform like this.” The guy just sighed before looking at their pins. “Second years, huh...that means we’re all in the same grade.” He then studied their faces. “Never seen your face before, though. And I would've _definitely_ recognized you two.” He noted as he looked at the two girls, noting down their figures. With bodies like that, Kamoshida would’ve definitely...

“We’re transfer students.” Homura explained. “Me and Asuka-san here only arrived a couple of days ago.” She revealed.

The blond in turn nodded to that. “Heh. Then no wonder you guys don’t know him.” The guy said before looking at the rain. It seemed a lot lighter than it was a few minutes ago. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.” He then advised.

“We still have a little time...” Asuka admitted as they started walking, only for all of them to suddenly feel light-headed at the same time. “Ah!” She got out.

The tan skinned girl's eyes then widened as she looked at her roommate. "Asuka-san?" Homura got out before she grabbed her own head in pain. “W-What the...” She groaned as she held her forehead before tensing.

Was someone about to attack them? Did an enemy shinobi put up a Shinobi Kekkai? Everything still looked normal, but now her guard was up. Something didn’t...feel right.

“Ngh...!” The vulgar boy groaned in pain. “Uuugh, my head hurts...” He got out.

“I-I’m not feeling so hot right now.” Asuka moaned, using both of her hands to clutch her head while leaning against a wall.

“Dammit...I wanna go home...” The vulgar boy mumbled before he continued walking.

“We don’t want to be late though...” Akira sighed out before following the guy.

Homura soon helped Asuka up before they followed the boys as well, unaware their phones were currently still on. They all turned a corner and into an alleyway, but to the girls, something was definitely off, but they couldn’t put a finger on it.

While Asuka was cautious, Homura was ready for battle.

Homura actually had an old dagger she used to use hidden in her blazer just in case.

Akira then noticed a puddle that the vulgar boy just stepped into glow slightly red. He stopped before he ignored it and kept going, seeing that if he stood any longer he would interrupt the girls’ stride.

“Wha-!?” The vulgar boy exclaimed. They snapped themselves out of their thoughts before walking over to the blond haired boy.

“Huh? Why did you...” Asuka started before trailing off as she saw what surprised the boy.

It was a large medieval castle, the sky now filled with sickly purple clouds swirling around the highest tower.

“Wh-Why is there castle here in the middle of the city!?” Asuka exclaimed. Last time she checked, Tokyo didn’t have castles like this, especially in highly populated areas.

“What in the...” Homura mumbled, staring in awe and confusion at the castle.

“We didn’t...come the wrong way though...” The vulgar boy muttered, looking back at the alleyway. “Yeah, this should be right.”

Akira just studied the castle a little before spotting something very peculiar. “Hmm?” He hummed out in confusion.

It was a sign near the entrance that clearly said _Shujin Academy_.

“What’s going on here?” The boy got out, now thoroughly confused.

“Not sure.” Akira replied, still staring at what supposedly was their school.

“I guess we’ll just have to go and ask.” The guy suggested. This was either a really elaborate trick, a hallucination, a dream...or their school was haunted.

That would explain the screaming in the practice building...

“We should keep our guard up though.” Homura advised, sporting a serious expression on her face. “Something’s going on here.” She then admitted. She was tempted to use Shinobi Tenshin right then and there but there weren’t any obvious threats to their lives yet and she didn’t want these civilians to find out anytime soon.

But whatever this was, it might be connected to the power Hebijo wants if she was lucky.

“R-Right. There has to be a reason why our school is a giant...medieval...castle...” Asuka agreed, each word being pronounced more weakly than the previous. There was no way something like this would happen unless someone would create a Shinobi Kekkai, so she was on guard now. She would have to protect these boys and her roommate if push comes to shove, even if it meant blowing her cover.

"I gotta at least make sure they are safe..." The two girls both thought in unison.

Anyway, they all nodded and walked across the drawbridge and into the castle unaware, to those who would’ve seen them, that they'd disappeared into thin air when they walked through that alleyway...and into the Metaverse.


	3. Le Mat, L'Écureuil Heureux, L'Eon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art is brought to you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm)

**_(4/11, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shujin Academy?)**

This...was a very bad idea, straight from the get-go.

It was blatantly obvious that something was definitely wrong here and yet here they were walking towards the largest castle she has ever laid eyes on with the feeling that she should be as far away from this place as possible. And while it could be chalked up to the others being unused to supernatural events and such, the very air around her felt... _ off _ . Actually, everything about this castle just seemed off to her. Sure, it’s not every day your school turns into a medieval castle overnight but this...wasn’t normal. Not even by Shinobi standards. Whatever this place was, it was dangerous. Completely unknown. And very,  _ very  _ real.

This wasn’t just some advanced Shinobi Kekkei...no...this was something much bigger than that. Much more powerful than that.

But Homura just steeled her nerves and kept up her confident stride. This wasn’t her first time having the odds stacked against her during a mission. That was practically her entire life, so this should be nothing special. If there were actually any threats, she could easily eliminate them even without breaking out her swords. That’s what Hebijo trained her for after all.

Whatever was in her path...she would cut it down without a second to hesitate.

Meanwhile, Asuka could sense an enormous amount of  _ lust _ emitting from the castle itself. It almost overwhelmed her. She never felt such...evil from anywhere before, and she shouldn’t. But she could easily tell that this place wasn’t somewhere she wanted to be in, mission or not. Everything was telling her to be wary of the area. To escape as soon as trouble struck, no matter who got left behind. But that was against her very nature, the principles she prided herself on as a Good Shinobi. There were innocent people in the mix and she really couldn’t stop them even if she tried.

Plus, she was curious herself. Where  _ did  _ this castle come from? She considered maybe it was a Shinobi Kekkei but she has never seen one that made a castle appear and she would’ve felt herself entering the barrier in the first place. And there was no way this was a prank or special event of any sort. She was going through everything she learned for the cause of a castle replacing Shujin Academy but there didn’t seem to be an explanation that she could come up with.

Maybe this was a breakthrough. A clue into the psychotic and mental breakdowns. Or maybe something different entirely they may have stumbled upon. Who knew? Asuka’s top priority was to protect the civilians as they explored the castle, so her mission was more of a side objective for now. Something for her to investigate later.

Right now, all Asuka needed to do was stay vigilant and protect the innocent.

After crossing the drawbridge and entering the castle grounds, they saw a large and elaborate door in front of them. “How are we going to get in?” Akira muttered before he walked up to the door and tried to push it open, despite the feeling that it would be pointless. However to their surprise, the door was a lot lighter than expected and he managed to create enough space for them to pass through into the castle. “Okay...” He then concluded. 

Without another word, the four students went through the doors and continued making their way deeper into this strange world.

**(Entrance Hall)**

“Th-That’s weird...” The vulgar boy muttered as they walked into the middle of the area.

It was...certainly grand, fit for a king, with marble flooring, chandeliers and candles to light up the place, with stairs leading to the upper levels of the castle and a painting with a golden frame, depicting an adult male with a rather bad-looking hairdo looking rather heroic. He seemed familiar but they all wrote off as their imaginations. They did just see the front entrance for the school a second ago.

“Where’s the school...?” The dyed blond soon asked as he looked around for any sign that Shujin Academy existed where he stood.

“Are you sure we didn’t take a wrong turn?” Akira questioned. They did just go through a rather shady shortcut to get here.

“N-No! This has to be it!” The vulgar boy replied before the confidence in his tone faltered. “I mean, it... should be...” He soon stammered out in confusion.

“Maybe we got lost along the way. Maybe if we go back the way we came, we can find the school.” Asuka suggested as the vulgar boy took out his phone from his pocket to look up a map to see if they did get lost somehow.

“Out of service? No Wi-Fi!?” The vulgar boy exclaimed in shock. “Where’d we end up...?” He once more asked.

“It said  _ Shujin Academy  _ at the front right?” Homura asked, getting nods from everyone else in response. “And I definitely recognized parts of the area on our way here. I highly doubt we’re lost. This place should be where Shujin should be.” She confirmed.

“But if this should be the school, where did we-“ Akira started to speak, only to be interrupted by the clanking of metal. They all turned towards the source and saw a large man(?) in knight armour with a blue mask over its face, holding a chipped sword and battered shield approaching them. Shivers ran down their spines as it drew closer to them, though they couldn’t tell why.

“Geez!” The vulgar boy called out. “You freaked me out...Who’re you? You a student?” He asked as he approached the knight. “Man, your costume’s impressive! Is that arm-” He started to ask, however...

“SHINOBI TENSHIN!”

**_CRASH!_ **

Everything seemed to play in slow motion as Homura’s brain processed what had just happened.

The black haired boy just stared in shock, the vulgar boy looked like he just shit his pants and the tan skinned girl’s eyes widened as they saw Asuka drop-kick the knight in the mask at blinding speed, something the Shinobi of Hebijo wouldn’t have picked up if she was normal.

A speed only reached by other shinobi.

Asuka was no longer in her Shujin uniform anymore. She had a different uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold two wakizashi sheaths, with the blades in each of her hands. The only thing Homura recognized was Asuka’s red scarf around her neck.

In real time it was just a half a second, but it felt like an eternity as the cogs in Homura’s brain turned to realise something.

The knight was holding a real sword...and Asuka was no mere civilian.

“...Asuka-san?” Homura managed to say quietly before time resumed as normal.

“HA!” Asuka shouted out as she landed on her feet as the Knight was knocked away. Her feet stung but not by the actual landing, but the impact of her feet meeting its face. It was understandable, considering it was wearing armor but she thought she would make more of a dent. The mask didn’t even shatter.

“WHAT THE EFFIN’ HELL!?” The vulgar boy screamed out. Before he could question the girl’s actions, or anything else for that matter, another knight similar to the one she just kicked in the face arrived onto the scene. “W-What’s going on!?” He exclaimed in confusion.

“Everyone, run! Get yourselves somewhere safe!” Asuka quickly ordered as she raised her blades. “I knew this place was bad. I’ll hold them off while you guys escape!” She then declared.

“Holy shit, this shit’s real isn’t it!?” the vulgar boy exclaimed as he saw more of those guys in armor came into the area.

“Looks like it.” Akira replied, strangely calm about the situation, before shifting into a defensive stance as the knights closed in on them.

“C-Calm down! Time out, man!” The vulgar boy tried to reason, but to no avail.

“There are too many enemies here...” Asuka whispered to herself as she grimaced. She never fought a heavily armored enemy before, and seeing more and more coming made her doubt her chances of survival. But the civilians come first; her own safety was only on her mind so she could fight them off longer. “Why are you still here? If you can’t fight, run!” She called out once more.

“What!? No way! We’re not leaving you behind!” The vulgar boy called back.

“It’s not like we have much of a choice.” Akira pointed out as he grabbed the blond’s shoulder, who could only nod, knowing it was for their survival. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Before he could see who it was, a knife was placed in his hand. “Huh? Is this...” He started as he looked at the weapon.

“What the... Why do you have an effin’ knife on you!?” The vulgar boy shouted out at the tan skinned girl.

“Does it really matter right now?” Homura asked rhetorically. “I’m gonna stay behind. You two head for the exit. Don’t be afraid to use this.” She then ordered as the black haired boy tightened his grip on the weapon before looking back at her. “What the hell are you guys waiting for? Go!” She soon demanded in a serious manner.

“Yeah, we better not mess around any longer.” The vulgar boy stated.

Akira meanwhile hesitated before putting the knife in his blazer and started running for the exit, but they both stopped. They didn’t have the heart to leave them alone to fight off the guards.

“Homura-san! We’re-shit...” Akira cursed as he and the vulgar boy backed away from the knights blocking the exit. “Outta luck here...” He concluded.

“Homura-chan!” Asuka yelled out, causing the girl to turn around...just in time to see that one of them was about to cave in the back of her skull with its shield. “NO!” She got out.

“Heh. Shinobi...Tenshin!”

And before Asuka could react and defend her roommate...her roommate defended herself by countering and slashing the knight in the face with her left arm, three scratch marks upon its helmet and mask.

As Asuka processed what her roommate had just done, she noticed her roommate was in a completely different uniform wielding six katanas between her fingers and a nodachi on her back. Asuka realized it only meant one thing.

Homura was just like her; a shinobi.

“...Homura...chan?” Asuka managed to get out before the tan skinned girl forced the knight away before slashing it again with her right arm, her limbs moving faster than the human eye could see. It fazed the Knight as much as she liked to but it was good enough.

“Wh...Who are you people?” The vulgar boy wondered out loud, staring at the well-endowed girls along with the other boy.

The girls meanwhile only looked at each other, knowing that things were about to get really complicated really fast.

“Shinobi!” The two girls answered in unison before dashing in front of the boys to protect them.

They doubted their weapons alone could kill these guys, they needed to bring out their more advanced Ninja Arts if they wanted to get out of the castle.

“Got any ideas?” Homura quickly asked as she readied herself.

“Just one.” Asuka replied as her swords became coated in a green light while the two boys decided it would be best for their safety to duck down. “ _ I'll show you a dance cloaked in shadows! Hanzō-Style: Full Bloom! _ ” She shouted out, her voice echoing around the area as she went ahead charging towards the Knights without fear and unleashing a barrage of slashes upon her enemies before slamming her swords down, causing the perfect marble floor in front of her to rise up, causing a few Knights to get sent flying.

“If that’s the plan...” Homura muttered before going into a low stance. “Then I won’t hold back as well. _ I sacrifice myself to the will of our dance! Sound of the Wind! _ ” Homura called out as she spun around as fast as she could, her katana extending outward as Knights were beginning to get sucked into the mini-tornado she created. “Now get the Hell away!” She roared before releasing an explosion of energy, forcing the Knights away to give them breathing room.

“What the hell is going on?” The vulgar boy wondered out loud, pretty obviously done for the day and wanting to go home. “Did they do it?” He soon asked.

“It looks like it...” Akira replied as they both stood up.

“Is everyone alright?” Asuka asked while panting slightly from exhaustion.

Homura meanwhile was a little dizzy from her attack but recovered pretty quickly.

“I think so.” The vulgar boy said after checking himself for injuries. “Okay, we better hurry bef-GAH!” The blond started but then cried out in pain as a Knight shoved him onto the ground with its shield. “Just what the hell...” He soon struggled out.

“Hey!” Akira called out before he was almost instantly knocked out by another knight.

“What the-AH!” Homura shouted out as she was grabbed from behind, her arms painfully pulled behind her back, causing her to drop her weapons, and lifted off the ground. She looked around and saw that the guards had quickly recovered from her and her roommate’s attacks. Even their armor was blemish-free and even the ones she and the other girl attacked beforehand no longer had any signs of damage on them.

“Let go of me!” Asuka called out after a knight managed to capture her as well while she tried to break free. “Why didn’t our Ninja Arts affect them!? ARGH!” She thought in confusion and panic before she cried out in pain as the flat part of a sword went across her right cheek.

Before Homura could even react, the pommel of another sword dug into her stomach. Despite her unnatural endurance, the strike caused her to hack up some blood.

“Homura-chan!” Asuka called out once more.

“A-Asuka-san!” Homura called back.

**_RIP! TEAR!_ **

The two then suddenly disintegrated their clothes, hoping Frantic Mode would give them enough strength to break out of their captors’ arms and run.

However it wasn’t enough. The two just kept struggling against their captors, fruitlessly kept trying to break out.

Their rewards were only a metal fist to their faces and the blissful peace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**_(4/11, Morning)_ **

**(Shujin Academy?)**

H...

...ey...

...damn it...

“Wake up!” A voice managed to rouse Asuka from her forced nap. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to recover from the massive headache a Knight  _ kindly _ gave her and tried to refocus her eyes. After a few more seconds, her vision went back to normal and first thing she saw was the vulgar boy’s face. “Shit, those bastards...those assholes really messed you two up...” The blond boy got out.

Asuka could barely form a sentence, her mind still pretty foggy from earlier. She tried to move her arms to feel for injuries...only to hear the sound of chains instead.

“What the...?” It took a few more seconds but now Asuka knew what the situation was. She realized she was chained up to a wall, every limb becoming immobilized while she also tasted copper, which only meant that knockout punch split her lips and soreness of her right cheek made her guess correctly that it was badly bruised.

The Good Shinobi quickly looked down and let out a sigh of relief, seeing that she was now dressed in her Shujin uniform. She tried to escape her chains, she felt so weak that she couldn’t even muster up the energy to transform. Next, she realized she was in a dungeon cell. It was dark and grimy. Even with clothes on her back, she could feel the slime on the walls.

Asuka then looked around and saw the glasses wearing boy on a  _ bed _ , though it was really just a hard piece of wood covered by a thin cloth, and he didn’t seem to be conscious. She then turned her head and saw her roommate across from her, also chained up in the same fashion as her,unconscious with a black left eye and a little blood running out of her mouth and dripping off her chin. “H-How...ugh...how long was I out for...?” She soon asked before wincing in pain.

“Felt like an hour or so. Could be wrong.” The vulgar boy answered, before checking his phone. “Just woke up and my phone’s clock’s been screwed up for a while. Here, let me help.” Before Asuka could respond, a water bottle was placed on her lips and tipped forward. Now realizing how thirsty she was, she drank as much water as she could before pulling away before she had drunk the whole bottle.

“Thank you.” Asuka got out as the vulgar boy threw away the empty bottle into a corner before pulling out another one. “I needed that uh...sorry, I forgot to ask you for your name.” She admitted.

“Ryuji.” The blond delinquent answered without a thought. “Ryuji Sakamoto.” He introduced.

“I’m Asuka Shirokage.” Asuka replied. “Thanks for the water, Ryuji-kun.” She then added.

“You’re welcome. I’m gonna go wake up the others now. Try to...uh...relax.” Ryuji said before going over to the other girl, using a little of the water in the second bottle to clean up her face.

After the tan skinned was conscious again and started struggling, Ryuji went over to the black haired boy to wake him up. It took a little more effort, but before long everyone in the prison cell was awake and itching to get out.

“You all right?” Ryuji asked as the other boy sat up from the makeshift bed.

“I’ll live. How’s you and girls?” Akira replied, spotting the girls chained up to the wall.

“Sore.” Asuka groaned. “But fine otherwise.” She then added as she moved her jaw, only to wince in pain.

“We are  _ not  _ fine, tits-for-brains! We’re frickin’ chained up like dogs!” Homura snapped in anger as she struggled against her bindings. “Argh! Why can’t I break out these!? What are these made out of!?” She struggled out as she tried to break free.

“Aw...Homura-chan...that’s mean...” Asuka whined out before looking awkward. “...We’re gonna talk about this at home, aren’t we?” She then guessed.

“ _ If  _ we make it home, Jugs.” Homura instantly responded with a sigh before giving up her struggles.

“Doesn’t she…” Akira thought in confusion before shaking his head. Now was not the time to look at boobs.

The blond meanwhile blinked as he looked at the two girls. “That is not what I expected ninjas to be...” Ryuji admitted.

“Hidden in plain sight.” Akira muttered. “Makes sense though.” He calmly added.

“I thought they only existed in anime until today.” Ryuji groaned out. “But this place...this entire thing ain’t no dream, is it?” He soon asked.

“My face agrees with you.” Homura mumbled to herself before wincing in pain. “And I think also my ribs.” She then added.

“Just what the hell is goin’ on!?” Ryuji grumbled, pacing around the cell before running up to the cell bars. “Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!” He yelled out as he continued to shake the cell’s bars before pushing off it in frustration. “Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kinda TV set...!? Are we on some stupid fucking reality show!?” He got out in confusion.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

Suddenly, they heard someone let out a horrible scream of pain not too far from them. 

The two boys immediately ran up to the bars to see what was happening. “Th-The hell was that just now...?” The dyed blond soon asked in fear.

“I-I-I don’t t-think you can fake a sc-scream like that.” Asuka got out; her eyes widened in absolute horror as the tortured man begged before screaming in more pain. “Wh-Where are we...?” She asked once more.

“I would like to confirm to everyone that this is all real.” Homura spoke up as the boys stepped back from the bars. “And if that guy’s screams are any indicator, death is the least of our worries.” She then added.

“Whoa...whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...” Ryuji got out in a panicked tone. “You’re shittin’ me, right...?” He soon muttered.

“Ju-Just find a way out!” Asuka called out. “Don’t worry about us; just get out of this place. We’ll find a way out on our own.” She concluded.

“Eff that! You’re gonna die down here!” Ryuji said. “C’mon, dude, let’s see if someone before us left behind a lockpick or somethin’.” He then said.

Akira in turn nodded before they began searching the cell, checking inside barrels, underneath the bed and in the dark corners of the cell.

“Even if we did get out of these chains, there’s not much we can do to help you guys.” Asuka admitted before wincing in pain.

“You’re goddamn ninjas!” Ryuji called out. “Some type of help is better than nothing!” He then added.

“And we have nothing.” Akira announced. “There is nothing here we can use.” Suddenly, they heard  _ a lot  _ of footsteps, of metal boots walking on stone floors. And they were coming closer to their cell. Fast.

“Huh? You guys hear that?” Ryuji asked.

“I think those are guards.” Asuka guessed.

“Maybe they have keys on them.” Homura assumed. “Do you two know how to pickpocket?” She then asked.

Both boys however shook their heads.

Homura in response to that groaned in annoyance. “Damn it...um...” She got out as she tried to think of something.

“We’ll figure something out later. Let’s just see what these guys are up to.” Akira suggested.

Having no other option, Akira and Ryuji went up to the bars just as guards approached their line of sight.

“ **_Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon._ ** ” One of the knights said, its voice twisted and distorted. It sounded too natural to be a simple voice changer. Whatever these guards were...they weren’t human. “ **_Your charge is ‘unlawful entry’. Thus, the men will be sentenced to death...and the women will become concubines for his Majesty, with disloyalty and/or disobedience being punished by death._ ** ” He then stated.

“SAY WHAT!?” Akira, Asuka, Ryuji and Homura exclaimed; their voice mixed with shock, horror and rage.

“...If that’s what it takes to escape...” Homura thought, already bracing herself for the long run.

“N-No...” Asuka stuttered in her mind as she started to lose her cool.

“Who the  _ fuck _ are you talking about!?” Ryuji shouted out, his rage barely contained as the other boy tightened his grip on the bars. “Who’s the jackass you’re serving!?” He then yelled out.

“ **_Don’t you dare speak ill of the King, you filthy peasant!_ ** ” A Knight yelled out, about to drive its sword through the boy’s foul mouth...only to be stopped by a hand.

A  _ human  _ hand.

**“** **_That is enough._ ** **”** A familiar, yet distorted voice said as he approached the cell.  **“** **_I’ll take care of these pieces of scum personally._ ** **”** He declared.

**“** **_O-Of course, my liege._ ** **”** The Knight shakingly responded in fear as it moved out of the way of the King.

“Hold on...that voice...” Asuka thought before her eyes widened.

“Wait a minute...isn’t that...” Homura started, realizing she recognized the voice past its distortions. It disgusted her, it made her angry and it made her never want to hear this person’s voice ever again.

These were all the same feelings she had when she met Suguru Kamoshida.

**“** **_No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle._ ** **”** Kamoshida said as he walked up to the bars, wearing nothing but a regal cape covered in hearts, a bright pink man-thong and crown and having bright golden eyes that glowed in the dark.

“Huh? Wait...Is that you Kamoshida?” Ryuji gasped in shock.

* * *

_ “Good morning.” He greeted. “You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.” He advised before he then noticed the other two girls. “Come on, I’ll even give your friends a ride.” He soon offered. _

_ “Um, they aren’t my friends.” The blonde girl replied before glancing at the other girls. “But, um, sure. Thank you.” She then added. _

_ “We’ll just wait out the rain...er...Mister...” Asuka started but trailed off at the end. _

_ “Kamoshida. Suguru Kamoshida. The gym teacher at Shujin Academy.” Kamoshida finished as the blonde girl got into the car before looking at the boy. “Do you need a lift too?” _

* * *

“That guy from earlier? The gym teacher?” Akira asked after having a small flashback. “He’s...the King here?” He then added.

“So those comments from earlier...” Asuka started.

“I didn’t mean this literally!” Ryuji shouted at her, panic in his voice. “Just what the hell...?” He muttered in confusion.

**“** ** _I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto..._** **”** _King_ Kamoshida said before putting on an irritatingly smug look. **“** ** _Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?_** **”** He soon asked in a taunting tone.

“Wha-what is he talking about Ryuji-kun?” Asuka soon asked in confusion.

Ryuji ignored her and decided to focus on why the man that ruined his life was here of all places.

**“** ** _And look, you brought along a friend this time...because you can’t do anything by yourself._** **”** _King_ Kamoshida taunted as he looked at the chained up girls. **“** ** _But at the very least you also brought along some niiiice offerings, so maybe I’ll lighten up your punishment. A quick, clean death is much better than a slow and painful one._** **”** He declared while licking his lips. This only caused more disgust and rage to build up within them.

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” Ryuji called out, wiping the smug grin off the  _ King’s _ face and switching it to a glare.

**“** **_Is that how you speak to a king?_ ** **”** The  _ King _ growled at the boy.  **“** **_It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me—the King. The punishment for that...is death._ ** **”** He then declared.

“Is every punishment for a crime here ends with death?” Akira growled quietly, holding back his anger despite a voice in his head telling him...no,  _ shouting  _ at him to unleash it. He squashed it down, his more rational side telling him it would make the situation worse. “Is that how things are run here? Why are these guards loyal? With fear?” He then asked in a low tone.

**“** ** _I heard that._** **”** _King_ Kamoshida growled as he slowly turned to the glasses-wearing boy. **“** ** _My subjects all love me, and any who disagree will be executed. Speaking of which, I think it’s time. Take them out!_** **”** He ordered as the two boys quickly started backing away from the cell bars as the two girls were desperately trying to break out of their chains.

“S-Stop it...!” Ryuji uttered as a Knight went to unlock their cell and get in to murder them. “...Goddammit. . ! Hragh!” Deciding he had nothing left to lose, Ryuji charged into one of the knights and knocked it down. “I ain’t down for this shit! I’m not gonna die without a fight! COME ON!” He declared before another Knight answered his challenge and shoved the guard of its claymore into his stomach. “Nnngh...! Ow...!” He soon got out.

“Damn it!” Akira got out as he tried to help, only to be blocked by a pair of swords and forced his back against the wall.

“RYUJI-KUN!” Asuka yelled out as she struggled once against her bonds, only for a sword to be placed against her neck. The blade was so sharp it had already cut her skin. If she moved anymore, it would be the end of her life.

“LET ME OUT!” Homura screamed out in rage as she summed up all of the strength she had in her to break free, and it was working. The chains were starting to come apart, but that stopped when another one of the guards punched her straight in the face. There was blood running out of her nose as she spitted out more blood onto the ground. Her vision then became red as she realized the Knight’s knuckles left a large gash on her forehead, her own blood obscuring her vision.

“D-Don’t worry about me...” Ryuji wheezed out. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but he just looked at the girls and Akira. The girls had no chance in getting away but Akira... “Dude, just go! Get outta here!” He then ordered in a serious manner.

“Akira-kun...run...save yourself!” Asuka begged, readying herself for her impending misery and death. She was a Shinobi, a protector of light...to die in a dark dungeon without anyone knowing where she was...to break her promise with her Jii-chan...

“No... I won’t...I can’t...I will never...” Homura whispered to herself, wanting to remain defiant, to deny that her end would entail being defiled and thrown away. She didn’t survive this long to die like that. She didn’t do so much, killed so many people, destroy so many lives including her own just to die like that.

**“** ** _Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are._** **”** _King_ Kamoshida taunted.

“Shu-“ Akira wanted to yell, however...

“He ain’t a friend...none of them are...” Ryuji groaned out. “C’mon! Hurry up and go!” He called out once more.

“ **_What’s the matter? Too scared to run away?_ ** ” Kamoshida taunted as he looked at Akira. “ **_Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time…_ ** ” He then looked at Sakamoto and the two Shinobi. “ **_I’ll focus on this one’s execution. And after I’m done with Sakamoto and you, I’ll have my way with these offerings you brought._ ** ” He soon decided as he licked his lips.

“You...You...” Akira couldn’t help but growl through gritted teeth but again was reminded of the swords in front of him. He couldn’t do anything as the  _ King _ had two guards pick up the blond by his arms as the King grinned madly.

“ **_Take this!_ ** ”

**_WHAM!_ **

“ **_Lowly scum!_ ** ”

**_WHAM!_ **

“ **_Useless pest!_ ** ”

**_WHAM!_ **

Every punch was a thunder crack to Akira and the girls. More and more, rage started to build within them as they continued to remain useless in defending the blonde boy’s beatdown.

The  _ King _ soon spat on the blond’s defeated form as a Knight picked him back up by his blazer.  **“** **_...Hmph. Where’d your energy from earlier go?_ ** **”** He mocked as the blond was thrown to the ground again.  **“** **_A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I’ll have you killed right now._ ** **”** He declared.

“Have you lost your GODDAMN MIND!?” Akira yelled out before instantly  **feeling good about it. He had wanted to say it ever since he saw this jackass’ face but after everything he wanted to keep his mouth shut. After all, when he did he ended up expelled and punished by shitty corrupt cops and an unfair trial for something he didn’t do. His caretaker hated him, he knew every single staff member in the school would treat him like a fucking murderer and his parents didn’t even say good-bye.**

**He didn’t give a shit who this guy was. All he knew was that he was an asshole.**

“What the...” Akira soon thought in confusion. That...came out of nowhere.

No...wait...not, it was from deep down within himself.

**“** **_Hm...? What...? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am._ ** **”** The  _ King _ said as he walked up to boy, staring past his glasses and into his glaring, defiant… rebellious eyes.  **“** **_That look in your eyes irritates me!_ ** **”** The  _ King _ declared as he then kicked the boy in the stomach, his back hitting the wall.

“Please...” Asuka quietly begged. If she was stronger she could’ve - no,  _ would’ve - _ freed herself and  **yet she was useless like always. Her friends would’ve done much better than her and take care of these Knights in seconds. Hell, they probably wouldn’t even be captured in the first place. They were much more suited as the successor to the greatest** **_fucking_ ** **shinobi to ever live. What a totally realistic and achievable goal to have set when she didn’t even know violence existed. And after seeing this bullshit, she knew deep down all along that there were people** **_without_ ** **light. People, humans, those who were supposed to be born innocent, they were people who couldn’t be saved. That they needed to die. Even with the purest light...it would create the darkest shadow. Thus, was the life of a ninja...unable to love, unable to have** **_real_ ** **friends, unable to have a life. Her own life.**

**But soon...she would show them...she was more than who she was born as.**

Asuka’s eyes then widened to that mindset she thought up of. “H-Huh!? I...I...can’t...I wouldn’t...” She soon thought in confusion as she started to panic mentally. Where were these thoughts coming from?

**“** **_Hold him there… After the peasant, it’s his turn to die_ ** **_._ ** **”** The  _ King _ ordered his knights.

As soon as Akira heard that, he got up to stop him only to be pushed back against the wall and held them by two more Knights, each one holding his arms painfully and firmly.

“No...no I don’t wanna die...” Ryuji sobbed out, just knowing his time was coming very soon.

“N...No...” Homura barely managed to get out, unable to form more proper sentences. She wanted help, she wanted to fight,  **and she wanted everything that went wrong in her life to die in the biggest fire she could make and stomp on the ashes as well. This wasn’t the first time she was forced to do something, to be trapped in chains. She had been trapped in chains ever since she killed in self-defense. Now she was no more but a puppet, a mere tool for Hebijo. They had lured her in and captured her and placed her in a zoo they called a school. She wanted freedom, she to run wild, to escape the chain around her neck that was ready to be hung on the highest tree branch when she was deemed worthless. She was already defiled and was being prepared to be thrown away, and she knew it from the very beginning.**

**Fuck them. Fuck all of them. This was her life dammit!**

“Th...That’s...” Homura thought as a shiver ran down her spine after realizing what she just thought. Just what was she thinking about?

“And why do I hear my own voice then?”The three thought at the same time and they all came to the same conclusion.

“Was that...me?” The three soon thought in confused unison.

However before anything else could be done for the three...

**“What’s the matter...?** **Are you simply going to watch?”** A booming male voice questioned in Akira’s head, causing him to gasp as he tried to look for the source. **“Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?”** The male voice then asked in a serious yet tempting tone.

Akira’s eyes then narrowed to the questions as though he was remembering something. “...It wasn’t...” He muttered out in his own serious tone before he started to struggle.

Asuka then looked towards the black haired boy, as she noticed him struggling. “A-Akira-kun?” She muttered out in confusion.

Homura on the other hand continued to struggle to try and break free as she noticed what was happening. “O-Oi!” She called out.

**“Very well...I have heeded your resolve.”** The male voice declared as Akira gasped as he felt something within him, causing him to breath heavily.  **“Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!”** It ordered as the black haired boy screamed loudly.

The two shinobis eyes meanwhile widen to the sight of this. “Akira-san!/Akira!” The two girls called out in unison.

The black haired boy however couldn’t hear anything as he continued to struggle.  **“Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!”** The voice soon declared as Akira soon fell limp and started breathing heavily.

When the two girls saw the boy go limp, their eyes widen in concern, however...

**“So, you have finally realized it my dear...”** A suave and feminine voice echoed from the Good Shinobi's head, causing her pupils to dilate.  **“That there are those that say that are good but then deceive to obtain their own desires, and those that are evil to hide possible good deeds...”** She then echoed.

Asuka began to struggle in pain as she closed her eyes, her head feeling like it was about to burst open at any minute. Though strangely, she felt as if something was rushing through her body. "W-What..." She got out as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be bright yellow before screaming out in pain.

Homura then gasped as she turned and saw this, but knew she couldn't help her roommate. All she could do was struggle against her chains. "Asuka!" She called out before her pupils dilated too.

Asuka then continued to struggle as she started to spasm in chains, her neck becoming bloodier as the sword against it tore her skin apart. Yet, she never noticed how close to death she was. Everything hurt. Her body. Her mind. Her heart. Her  _ soul _ . She didn’t notice the distant moans of pain. She didn’t notice the blond being lifted up against the wall with a sword aimed at his throat. She didn’t even notice her roommate thrashing around and the still limp boy. All she could hear was the voice from within.

**“Light and Darkness...good and evil...”** The female voice then echoed in the girl's head. **“Do you believe that this balance should stay intact?”** She then questioned.   
  
The short haired girl started to breath heavily to the question that she was asked. "Y-Yes...” Asuka answered. “I believe that good can't be around without evil..." She then got out with a nod, still trying to endure the pain. "Light can’t be made without shadows either..." She answered.

**“Then let us form our contract...one that will balance out your true self.”** The female voice offered while the girl started to thrash about again.  **“I am thou, thou art I...”** She then began as sweat started to run down the girl’s head.  **“Now that you see that one can't live without the other, show them all the true power of choice!”** She then demanded in a serious tone as the girl’s thrashing ceased.  **“Now...show them you are no mere shadow, that you** **_are LIGHT!_ ** **”** She soon declared while the girl started to breath heavily with some saliva running down her mouth.

Meanwhile at the same time...

**“You can't forgive people like that can you?”** A tomboyish female voice echoed in the tan girl's head, whose eyes widen to hearing that as she started to thrash around in pain.  **“People like him were the cause of your own suffering and yet you fell for their same temptations, leading you down your current path, straying from what you originally desired.”** She then declared.  **“However you knew of their true plan didn't you? You always knew. Their desire for your power?”** She then questioned.

Homura then started to breathe heavily as her eyes turned bright yellow. "Yeah...they knew...I knew all along about my power..." She replied in her exhausted state. "I...I can't forgive them...any of them...all of them!" She declared.

**“Then form the contract with me already...such is the desire of the other self within you...”** the voice then declared as the tan skinned girl started to growl, almost like a feral animal. “ **I am thou, thou art I...”** She then began.  **“You can now truly let yourself loose and to slice through your own forged path!”** She then loudly ordered.  **“A path no one will ever take...a path bathed in CRIMSON!”** She soon declared as the girl’s eyes narrowed with fury.

“ **_Execute him!_ ** ”

Suddenly, at the same time, something shattered within the three.

With a sudden burst of strength, both girls calmly broke their chains, pushed away the guards and landed on the floor, the cuffs and remnants of the broken chain hanging off their ankles and wrists while their hair covering their faces.

“That’s enough!” Akira meanwhile shouted out, his barely contained anger echoing around the cell.

“ **_What was that?_ ** ” The  _ King _ growled, glaring at the person who dared to speak in such a manner, the Knight let go of the blond’s neck as he started coughing for air.

“He  _ said;  _ To get. The fuck. Away from him. You piece of shit.” Homura  _ translated _ , her whole body shaking as if it was holding itself back.

“You are no king.” Asuka quietly started. “You're a damn tyrant...” She then declared in the same tone.

**“** **_You people desire to be killed that much...? Fine!_ ** **”** With a quick tilt of his head, the  _ King _ commanded his guards to shield bash all of them in the face, seemingly knocking all of them out in an instant.

Ryuji meanwhile struggled to stand as he saw everyone else get a sword placed against their necks, readying for the simultaneous execution.

Then, as the Knights raised their blades...something wonderful happened.

**_To fully understand one’s self...to find their place in the world..._ **

“Per.” Homura whispered. Suddenly, a surge of power ran through their bodies as forced blasted their foes away. At that moment, they felt...good. Better than they had even been in their entire lives.

There had been a weight on their shoulders they didn’t realize existed, but when they noticed it felt as though they could fly.

**_To realize there are no simple answers...to take joy in the journey...to live life..._ **

“So.” Asuka mumbled out as they all stood up before noticing something on their faces.

Akira somehow had donned a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

Asuka meanwhile had a simple black mask with a white circle on her right cheek that covered her entire face. 

And lastly, Homura had a white mask with a black circle on her left cheek, similar to her roommate’s as the mask covered her entire face.

It was rough, it was irritating, it was worthless now. They wanted them  _ gone _ .

So with a strong grip on their respective masks, they struggled for a moment to get them off before in one quick and bloody motion, they tore them off.

“AAAAAAAAAH!” The three screamed loudly as the blood splattered around them

**_Innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity..._ **

**_These are the values and aspects that would change the World._ **

“Ah...ah...ah...” Asuka moaned out as she panted heavily.

“Grrr...” Homura slowly growled.

“Hehehehe...” Akira laughed softly, before they all started grinning like madmen. “...Na.” He concluded.

* * *

* * *

**_SHATTER! FWOOSH!_ **

Engulfed in green flames, Asuka changed as her hair was released from it’s ponytail. She no longer needed her Shujin uniform. Hell, she no longer needed her Shinobi uniform. Instead they were replaced with a pale yellow short kimono decorated with green and pink flowers, showing a fair amount of cleavage, thigh-high white socks, a pair of shinobi sandals and light brown gloves.

However behind her was a female frog-like woman wearing a light green strapless dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant orange obi bow tied around her waist while it was holding two wakizashi in it’s amphibian like hands. 

Then with her first breath, Asuka shouted a single name with a confident grin on her face. “BURY THEM KAERU!” She called out.

Meanwhile engulfed in crimson flames, Homura no longer felt restrained and let out a mighty, animalistic roar as her ponytail undid itself and her hair flowed freely. Her Shujin uniform had now been replaced by a black shinobi shozoku with red lining and a bright red snake curling around her left sleeve, with holes, tears and burn marks all around it and dark orange gloves.

Behind the tan skinned girl meanwhile was a large, female-humanoid with a stocky build, long flowing hair with red tips, white triangular eyes, furry dark blue arms and legs and a pair of two absurdly sharp blades prodding out of her knuckles and wearing dark yellow spandex with a cross slashed across her chest with a large purple Japanese Rat Snake wrapping around it’s body entirely.

Homura soon growled with a smirk on her face as she looked at the enemies in front of her. “SLICE THEM UP WOLVERINE!” She roared.

And lastly engulfed in blue flames while a demonic laughter was heard, Akira never knew how good it felt to be rid of his mask until now. His uniform was now just a dream to him. Wearing an equally, if not better, stylish outfit consisting of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves.

Grabbing the chains of the being behind him, a red demonized version of a creature with jet black wings, he couldn’t help but grin.

He was  _ done _ being a bystander.

The demonic creature then spread its wings as it pushed back all the guard surrounding the male.  **“I am the pillager of Twilight, Arsene!”** The being then declared.

“Wh...What the?” Ryuji got out in shock and confusion to the sight of the three.

**“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you.”** Arsene revealed.  **“If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.”** He then offered.

Akira in response to this only nodded in acceptance. “Give me your power.” He then said in a serious tone.

**“Hmph...very well...”** Arsene replied. Akira could feel the evil grin his Persona would’ve had.

To the sight of this, the  _ King _ was shitting himself, his Knights were no longer intimidating to the awakened.

The being known as Arsene then looked at the boy that brought him out with his arms crossed. Although Arsene knew he was merely the physical representation of the young, rebellious boy’s mind, as soon as he awoke to his power he knew there was something special about him.

“Ravage them!” Akira soon ordered.

Arsene in turn chuckled in amusement to that.  **“With pleasure.”** He responded before blasting away the remainder of the Knights. With three people with the same power at their beck and call, Akira just cracked his knuckles and uttered the next phrase with such conviction there was no doubt that no matter how guards he threw at them, no matter how strong they were...there was no stopping them now.

“Okay, so Kamoshida, tell me...who’s next?” Akira questioned with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona: Kaeru  
> Belongs to: Asuka Shirokage  
> Arcana: L'Écureuil Heureux  
> Origins: Japanese Mythology (Date Unknown)  
> Stat Spread: Average all around but with abnormally high Luck  
> Skills: Magna Family, Media Family, Sukukaja, Masukakaja, Makajamaon, Lucky/Miracle Punch, Tetraja, Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, Megidolaon, Tentarafoo, Enduring Soul, Life Aid, Soul Chain, Evade Physical, Null Fear, Earth Boost, Earth Amp, Trigger Happy, Speed Master, Auto-Masuku.  
> Resists: Fire, Lightning & Earth  
> Weak: Wind, Water & Gun  
> Description: Frogs in Japanese mythology are ascribed magical powers, and are popular for lucky amulets mostly due to its homonym meaning "return", therefore implying many happy returns (of money and fortune), a safe return journey, etc. This is the physical representation of that belief and will always help travelers return home, safe and sound and with a few more coins in the pocket.  
> -  
> Persona: Wolverine (X-23)  
> Belongs to: Homura Shinkukage  
> Arcana: L'Eon  
> Origins: NYX #3 (February 2004)  
> Stat Spread: High Attack, Endurance and Speed but severely lacking in Luck and Magic  
> Skills: Agi Family, Cleave, Swift Strike, Vicious Strike, -tou Family (Fire/Physical), Terror Claw, Bloodbath, Ghastly Wail, Triple Down, Riot Gun, Matarunda, Marakunda, Masukunda, Ali Dance, Fire Boost, Fire Amp, Fear Boost, Arms Master, Regenerate Family, Charge, Heat Up, Trigger Happy, Attack Master, Auto-Mataru.  
> Resists: Physical, Gun, Wind & Fire  
> Weak: Water, Nuclear & Psychokinesis  
> Description: Wolverine (alter ego: James Howlett or under his alias "Logan") is a mutant known for his adamantium claws, insane healing factor and his feral attitude. After spending several centuries wandering aimlessly, he eventually got the attention of the X-Men and was inducted into the team. However, this Persona is based on his female clone, X-23 or Laura Kinney. She recently took his name and costume and became the new Wolverine after the original Wolverine trapped himself in adamantium and died of suffocation.


	4. L’Bateleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art is brought to you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm)

**_(4/11, ?)_ **

**(Kamoshida's Castle of Lust, Underground Dungeon)**

“What...What is this...?” Asuka thought, feeling this strange energy fill her body. “What am I feeling? This...This is amazing!” She then wondered.

“ **That is your true power. I am the rebellious soul you tried for so long to ignore.** ” A voice that sounded so much like her revealed. “ **It is about time you travelled along this path, and it is time for you to show what you are capable of doing. It seems this Castle of Lust has shaken your resolve.”** She then stated as the mysterious being behind her seemed to  _ glare  _ at the foes in front of her true self.  **“I cannot allow such thoughts to weaken your heart!”** She soon declared. **“Now, will you allow me to guide you along? Or, will you ignore me and go alone?”** The voice soon questioned.

Asuka didn’t hesitate to respond to this...being that came from the depths of her heart. “I’m not going to let this place get to me...Let’s bury them, Kaeru!” She called out before settling into a battle stance.

* * *

* * *

As this was occurring, Homura was conversing with the being that came from within herself as well.

**“So look who decided to finally get it.”** A voice similar to her own quipped in an almost mocking tone. “ **About time you paid attention to me.** ” She then remarked.

The tanned skinned girl looked at the being behind her with widened eyes. “Just...what are you...?” Homura asked in a slow tone. She felt really good, but this was too much to process.

**“Like you didn’t know already...”** The being soon replied.  **“I am thou, and thou art I. I’m your soul given form, born from the depths of your heart and blah blah blah. Are you going to keep talking or are you gonna go out there and fuck some shit up!?”** It then questioned in an antsy tone.

The tan skinned girl in response to that looked back at the enemies. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Homura replied., a feral grin on her face as she took out her six katanas and glared at the  _ King _ . “Burn them. Shred them. Let our instincts run wild, Wolverine!” She roared out her orders, an animalistic grin gracing her face underneath her mask.

* * *

* * *

**“** **_Who the hell are you people...!?_ ** **”** The  _ King _ exclaimed before turning to his knights. “ **_Guards! Start by killing that one!_ ** ” Kamoshida commanded, pointing at Akira.

“Have at it boys!” Homura called out in a mocking tone. “Bring it on!” She soon declared.

Suddenly, the masks of the knights broke open before bending backwards, exploding into some sort of black blood before being replaced by...pumpkins with lanterns? There were ten in total, all of them ready to kill anything and everything for their ruler.

**“** **_You’ll learn the true strength of my men!_ ** **”** The King declared.

“Let’s do this.” Akira declared with a mad smile still on his face as the three faced their enemies. Akira pulled out the ten girl’s old dagger, which said girl remembered was called a  _ Black Kogatana _ , which suddenly burst into flames in his hands and transmogrified into a brand new combat knife. His smirk never faltered for a second as he shifted into a battle stance. As their surroundings transformed into a more suitable combat space, Akira readied himself for his first fight.

His blood was pumping, his eyes razored focused on the monsters in front of him.

_ He never felt more alive! _

“You’re about to eat those words! Arsene! It's showtime!” Akira ordered as his guardian spirit laughed.

* * *

( _ Cue Will Power _ )

“What are these things!?” Asuka asked, having never seen anything like these...Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniacs in front of them.

**“They are nothing you should worry about.”** Kaeru informed her user.  **“Just know they are lesser for crumbling under the power of a corrupt ruler! They are nothing more than obstacles that must be destroyed!”** She declared.

“Then how do we destroy them...?” Akira wondered out loud.

**“What I displayed earlier was merely a glimpse of power.”** Arsene informed the three.  **“Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power… and** **_unleash it_ ** **!”** He soon ordered.

“Alright, here we go!” Akira shouted out before focusing on an enemy. “There! Eiha!” Laughing joyously with the amount of hate that Akira had towards the corrupted Jack-O-Lantern, Arsene unleashed a tornado of dark energy at it, taking pleasure in the pain it inflicted upon it before it dissipated into nothingness.

“If that’s how it is, I must be bursting with power!” Homura called out. “Show no mercy! Cleave through ‘em Wolverine!” She ordered.

**“I’ve been waiting for this!”** Wolverine said eagerly as she charged at a Pyromaniac and used her claws, slicing through its stupid, smiling pumpkin head and destroyed it in an instant.

“Let’s dance, shall we?” Asuka taunted before placing her hand on her mask. “From the depths of my soul! Magna!” Kaeru nodded before jumping high into the air and throwing a boulder at another one of the Jack-O-Lanterns, killing it before it could even beg for mercy.

All the other Pyromaniacs however weren’t just going to sit there and take it. They swiftly retaliated, charging at the three! Asuka just barely managed to dodge their attacks while Homura was a little too slow and got hit, however, she barely felt a thing.

Meanwhile, Akira just flipped over one Jack-O-Lantern, used another as a stepping stone before launching off it and landed on the other side of the cell, right behind them all.

**“Swing your blades!”** Arsene commanded.

Akira didn’t hesitate and stabbed one in the back before slicing in half another.

Asuka proceeded to counter her attackers by kicking one away and stabbing the sentient pumpkin in the eye.

Homura, smirking as the Jack-O-Lantern realized its attack barely fazed her, grabbed it and proceeded to make diced pumpkin out of it.

**“Very good.”** Kaeru praised the three.  **“Our powers are yours. Use it well.”** She then informed.

**“Show these bubs what your true self is made of!”** Wolverine called out.

**“Run wild to your heart’s content!”** Arsene finished off.

“Gladly.” The three said in unison as they faced the remaining Jack-O-Lanterns.

**“** **_Can we talk about this?_ ** **”** One of the Jack-O-Lanterns begged.  **“** **_We were only following orders!_ ** **”** It then got out.

“No.” Akira answered before they all charged at the last of the King’s men. It was a tornado of violence as they inflicted as much damage as they could upon the remnants of the King’s guards. Slicing, stabbing, and going as far as using a Jack-O-Lantern to beat up another Jack-O-Lantern. When they ended up with one last Jack-O-Lantern, they all sliced it at the same time.

“Of all the King’s guards and all the King’s men...” Akira started.

“ _ The great and powerful Kamoshida... _ ” Homura continued in a sarcastic tone while having a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Couldn’t stand up to a boy and his friends.” Asuka finished off as their battlefield melted away.

_ ( Stop Music _ )

* * *

“Oh, hey. Money.” Akira noted as he put away his knife into his trench coat and picked the small pile of coins and notes off the ground. “300 yen? What a rip...” He then muttered in slight annoyance.

“I think I just got stronger just from that fight…!” Asuka cheered as she felt the being from within herself had learned something new.

“Me too...” Homura mumbled out before she looked at her gloved hands. “Uh guy...when did we change our clothes?” She soon asked in realization.

“Hm? What?” Asuka asked before looking down, only to see her cleavage out in the open. “EEEEEEH!?” Asuka exclaimed as she tried to cover herself, her cheeks a bright red. “Wh-When did this happen!?” She then asked in confusion and embarrassment.

“I don’t think these clothes come with underwear...” Akira soon stated as he checked himself out, which meanwhile caused the embarrassed girl to blush even more when she realized she felt a light breeze where there shouldn’t be a light breeze. “Feels good though. Freedom in all the right places...” He then got out.

“What...What was that just now...?” Ryuji spoke up, getting Akira and the girls’ attention. They had honestly forgotten about him for a second.

**“** **_You little..._ ** **”** The King started before being sucker punched in the face by Homura before Ryuji got up and shoved him to the ground. “ **_AAGH_ ** !” He cried out in pain.

“Hah! You like that, you son of a bitch!?” Ryuji taunted, feeling proud of himself for once.

“Lock the cell!” Akira called out as he grabbed everyone’s bags and dashed out of the cell.

“Huh?” Ryuji got out in confusion before seeing a ring of keys. “You mean this?”

“Hurry up, dammit! We are leaving!” Homura shouted out as she and her roommate rushed out of the cell as well.

Ryuji didn’t wait any longer and swiped the keys before running as fast as he could when he saw Kamoshida starting to get up. He quickly locked the cell just as the King charged at the blond, but ended up grasping the bars.

“Okay, it’s locked!” Ryuji announced.

“We’re finally out of there...” Asuka breathed out in relief before being startled as the King shook the bars of his new cell.

“ **_Damn you!_ ** ” He cursed. They decided to ignore him for now. He wasn’t going to threaten them as long as he was locked away.

“Hey...! What was that just now!?” Ryuji exclaimed before looking at their new outfits. “And...your clothes...!” He then got out.

“This is so much different than a Shinobi Tenshin...” Asuka admitted before in a burst of their colored flames, they all reverted back to their Shujin Academy uniforms, though for the girls, their hair wasn’t in ponytails like before. “Whoa!” She got out with surprise.

“Our uniforms are back...” Homura stated as she made sure everything was in order before feeling pain flare up throughout her body. “Damn…everything still hurts…" She then groaned, sucking in a breath as leaned on one leg a little too much.

The boys looked and, sure enough, all the shinobi's sustained injuries from before were gone, but were instead replaced by aches and groans. At the very least, they were no longer bleeding everywhere but just the phantom pain of those injuries were enough to stop the two shinobi from using the full extent of their strength or agility. They were going to have to take it easy for now or else they'd risk injuring themselves further.

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

They all stumbled back as the King banged the bars again.

**“** **_You bastards!_ ** **”** The King shouted out.

“God, this is effin’ nuts!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“And that’s why we should’ve left yesterday.” Homura stated as she held her side. “Now c’mon, before more guards show up!” She soon suggested.

“Akira-kun, think you can take the lead?” Asuka requested as she clutched her arm.

Akira nodded, knowing that the more competent members of the group weren't in the best condition to lead, before they all ran off while Ryuji threw away the keys into the rushing water, hoping it would delay the King’s release long enough for them to escape, before following the group.

“ **_Goddamn thieves…!_ ** ” The King grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Asuka rushed back, grabbed him by the ears before slamming him into the bars of the cell, knocking him out.

**_DONG!_ **

“Not thieves!  _ Shinobi _ !” Asuka playfully corrected before running back to the others. She winced in pain, but quickly determined it was worth it.

“Was that really necessary?” Akira had to ask. He approved but he just wondered why.

“Felt like it, I guess.” Asuka answered with a shrug.

Homura meanwhile smirked in agreement to that. “Gotta give her props for that.” She thought in amusement.

“That was kinda awesome.” Ryuji meanwhile admitted before shaking his head. “But I ain’t down for staying here any longer! C’mon, let’s get outta here!” He then reminded.

They all nodded before they all ran as fast they could. Akira went to open a door, only for it to not budge. Homura slammed her shoulder against it, guessing it was rusted, but again it wouldn’t open.

"Ugh…bad idea…" Homura got out as she held her aching shoulder.

“Dammit! This one’s locked!” Akira cursed.

“Then we find another way.” Asuka decided before looking around a bit before seeing several cages sunk into the water, creating a make-shift set of stepping stones.

Asuka thought about crossing the gap in big leap, but she could already tell that it would only hurt her further.

“Hey, think we can all get across that?” Ryuji soon asked.

“We’ve got no choice really...” Homura remarked before they all jumped across one at a time.

They kept running and leaped off a few submerged cells as they continued their escape.

“All that execution shit... Was he serious?” Ryuji thought out loud. “All of this has to be one sick joke...” He then got out.

“He nearly killed us so I’m betting he wasn’t messing around.” Homura replied before frowning as they went into a cell and found a hole in the wall. It looked like someone managed to do it with just their bare hands. The sight of a skeleton at the corner of the cell missing its hand bones just made everyone wince. “Just where the hell did we end up?” She soon asked.

“I have no idea, Homura-chan...” Asuka answered.

“I don’t think it matters right now.” Akira spoke up. “We can worry about it once we’re out of this place. Now hurry up and start crawling. It’s gonna be a tight squeeze.” They decided to stop talking for now and continued their escape. Akira went first, next was Ryuji then Homura and Asuka.

“Aw crap, my bag’s stuck!” Ryuji whispered out in the middle of the tunnel.

“We are going to die in here if you don’t move...” Homura mumbled to herself as she gave the blond-haired boy a shove forward.

After emerging out of the tunnel and crossing a drawbridge, they started to hear metal boots hitting stone. Without any words they dived behind a pile of crates and barrels and poked their heads out to see where the guards were going. It looked like they were all heading towards Kamoshida’s cell.

“You think they’re looking for us?” Ryuji asked.

“Not likely. I’m betting they’re gonna free Kamoshida first and then go after us." Asuka answered. “That’s our window to escape. As long as they’re distracted, we won't face as much opposition.” She then stated.

“Damn, I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore!” Ryuji got out in annoyance. “We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!” He then declared.

“Keep following me, then.” Akira ordered as he made sure the coast was clear. “We don’t know how far away from the exit we are, but complaining about it isn’t going to get us anywhere near it. Now let’s get going.” He then added. They continued running for a short time and ended up going up a spiral staircase before seeing a door.

However, Ryuji was already panting and gasping for breath.

“Dude, we ran like 15 feet and those stairs weren’t that long.” Homura stated. “How out of shape are you?” She soon asked.

“Really...outta shape...” Ryuji panted out, both girls detecting the slight regretful expression on his face before he looked at the door. “I-Is this… the exit!?” He soon asked.

“Hopefully.” Akira replied but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“Alright, let’s get the hell outta this place!” Ryuji called as the glasses-wearing boy opened the door, only to see they ended up at another floor of the dungeon. “Dude, you gotta be jokin’...” He muttered in annoyance.

“Moh...I knew there would be more...” Asuka groaned out before shaking her head. “But we need to keep going. There has to be an exit somewhere.” She then declared with a determined expression.

“And if we can't find one?” Akira asked in concern. All the determined girl did was wince in response.

“Let’s keep going. There has to be an exit  _ somewhere _ .” Homura decided, deciding to take the lead for now. They continued running for a few seconds before hearing someone. “Hm?” She got out.

“H-Hey...Look...” Ryuji called out as he pointed over to a man in a cage hanging over rushing waters.

The man was actively begging for their help. Whether it was to escape this horrible place or to give him a quick death, they didn't know. He was way too incoherent to really understand other than the word  _ Help. _

“I’m guessing that’s where all the screaming was coming from.” Akira muttered in a grim tone.

“A-Are there more people other than us in here?” Asuka gasped. “Oh god...” She soon mumbled out in disbelief.

“More than likely...” Homura replied before shaking her head. “But right now, we should be getting the hell out. We can’t do anything for him unless we want the guards to catch up to us.” She soon reminded.

"..." Asuka went silent, a guilty look on her face before they all started running again, though Ryuji stopped to take one last look before he kept going.

“Look, a bridge!” Asuka called out as they ran up to the drawbridge. It had a statue of Kamoshida’s creepy head along with it. “I’m not seeing a lever...” She then revealed.

“We can’t lower it, and the gap’s too wide. Let’s find another way around.” Akira decided.

“But there  _ is _ no other way.” Homura pointed out. “We’re at a dead end!” She then declared.

“Dammit!” Ryuji swore in frustration. “How the hell’re we supposed to get outta here!?” He soon asked.

“...Hey! You there!” An unknown, somewhat feminine(?) voice was heard. They took a quick look around to where it was coming from. “Blondie! Tanny! Frizzy Hair! Buh...Buh...Buh...Just look over here!” The voice got out, though stammered out slightly for a moment.

“Hmm?” Asuka hummed out in confusion.

“It’s coming from a cell...” Homura thought in a serious manner before they all looked at where the source of the voice was coming from, and saw what looked like a living black cat plushy with an oversized head and a yellow bandana around its neck paw at the bars.

Everyone’s jaw simultaneously dropped at the sight of the cat.

“W-What the!? What the hell is this thing!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder...” Homura mumbled to herself. “Mirai would love this thing...” She then added to her thoughts.

“Well, it’s official. I’ve seen everything.” Akira got out, officially done with the day.

“It’s...so...cute~!” Asuka squealed at the sight of the cat as she kneeled down and hugged it through the bars.

“I...I...I’m  _ not _ ...cute! But if… you want me…to be…” The cat gasped for breath before purring at the softness of the girl’s chest, which caused the tan skinned girl’s eye to twitch for a moment before shaking its head and snapping back into reality. It pushed itself away from the girl and looked at the four outside the cell. “W-Well, it’s obvious you guys aren’t soldiers of the castle. Get me out of here! Look, the key is right there!” It then revealed.

Homura turned her head to that and saw that there was a key holder on the nearby wall, with a single silver keyring hooked on it.

“We’re trying to get the hell out of here...! We don’t have the time!” Ryuji called out, remembering seeing those pumpkin guys from earlier. “I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!” He then stated.

“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!?” The strange creature retorted. “What else could I be!?” It then questioned.

“A cat.” Akira deadpanned automatically.

The cat itself in response to that looked offended by the statement. “I am  _ not  _ a cat!” The totally not-cat cat-like creature stated as it glared at the blond. “Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!” It soon threatened.

Suddenly, they started hearing more footsteps, causing the group to duck down.

“Th-They’re gonna get here soon!” Asuka realised. There were too many footsteps and she knew she couldn't rely on Kaeru right now.

“Damn it, we’ve been here too long.” Homura cursed under her breath as the blond of the group checked his phone.

“Shit, there’s still no service.” Ryuji informed in slight frustration, resisting the urge to throw his phone on the ground. “Ain’t there any way to contact someone outside!? We need help damn it!” He soon asked in a slight panic.

“What are we gonna do...” Akira muttered to himself, trying to think of anything. “Arsene, your help would really be good right now.” Akira thought, however he was only met with silence.

“Hey, you four!” The cat spoke up, getting everyone’s attention again. “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t want to get caught and executed, right?” It then offered.

“Deal.” Asuka automatically replied as she went for the key, only for the blond to grab her wrist.

“Hey! We can’t trust this thing just yet!” Ryuji reminded. “For all we know, as soon as our backs are turned, it’s gonna alert every single guard in this place to us!” He then declared.

“B-But Ryuji-kkkkuuuuunnnnn…” Asuka whined, staring at the delinquent with big, watery eyes.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile crossed her arms over her chest to that. “Ryuji’s right. It could be a trap.” She admitted, seeing the blonde-haired boy starting to crumble under her roommate’s gaze. She couldn’t let herself fall for this cat’s trickery if it really was working with the King. She couldn’t judge a book by it's cute, soft and huggable cover.

“But we don’t have a choice.” Akira sighed as he looked at the creature. “You better not be lying.” He soon stated.

“I never go back on my word.” The cat stated.

From what the shinobi could tell, it seemed like it wasn’t lying.

“I don’t know...This thing sounds like it’s all talk...” Ryuji remarked, looking somewhat skeptical.

“If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!” The cat  _ offered _ . “But you better decide now. If you don’t hurry, they’ll catch you.”It soon reminded.

After being reminded by their impending doom by hearing sounds of an army coming up the stairs, they decided to risk it. With a quick insertion into keyhole and a turn of the key, the cell door unlocked, allowing the cat to walk free out.

“Ahhhh...” The cat sighed out in relief as it stretched its tiny body. “Freedom tastes so great...” It then added.

“Just tell us where the exit is already, you stupid cat thing!” Homura shouted out, growing frustrated by all this. The cat growled and looked at her.

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” The now named Morgana said before it looked at a corner and spotted it’s cutlass.

“Shut up. Don’t care. Let’s just go!” Homura called out, becoming more anxious as the footsteps got louder.

“Seriously, do you wanna be locked up again?” Ryuji threatened, only to be interrupted by the brunette picking the creature up.

“Hey, don’t listen to them.” Asuka kindly replied as she hugged it close to her chest. “Just help us and we’ll help you out with anything you need after.” She then requested.

“R-Really...?” Morgana got out in an incredulous tone. The boys and Homura stepped back when they saw the weird expression on the cat’s face before it shook its head again. “Al-Alright...for you...um...” It started.

“Asuka. And thank you.” Asuka introduced herself and thanked as she placed the creature down on the ground. “Now lead the way, Morgana-chan!"

“Alright. Follow me, and stay quiet! We’re kind of a big group.” Morgana ordered as it ran off towards the bridge. The group quickly followed behind it, hoping it would lead them to their freedom.

**(Shujin Academy)**

“...It’s fourth period already.” Kawakami sighed to herself, still waiting at the Faculty Office. “Sakura-san said that Kurusu-kun left the house this morning, and Shirokage-san and Shinkukage-san guardians haven’t been answering my calls. Should I call the police...?” She wondered out loud before shaking her tired head. “No. That’ll just be more of a hassle...” She muttered before sighing to herself. “What did I do to deserve this...?” She soon lamented, wondering how messed up her life had become since that day.

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Underground Dungeon)**

“What’re you doing?” Ryuji asked.

They were once more at the drawbridge again and Morgana was just standing there looking at Kamoshida’s bust.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Morgana got out as it turned to the group. “I’m lowering the bridge.”

“But we tried that already.” Asuka spoke up. “We couldn’t find anything to lower it.” She then revealed.

“It’s okay for not noticing it Lady Asuka. You’d have to have a good eye for this type of stuff.” Morgana started.

“...Lady Asuka?” Asuka and Homura thought in confused unison.

Morgana then turned towards the black haired boy. “You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over there. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, okay?” He then advised.

“Alright.” Akira replied as he studied the statue a little. Now that he looked at it closely, he could see that the jaw was separated from the rest of the statue.

Without warning, he grabbed the jaw and pulled it down, causing the eyes of the statue to glow and the drawbridge to lower.

“What the-The statue was the thing that lowers the drawbridge!?” Asuka exclaimed. “Why was it designed like that!?” She soon asked.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say the King really likes his own face.” Homura remarked. “I bet his toilet seat is his face in solid gold.” She soon guessed with a flat expression on her face.

“Make sense. He loves eating his own shit.” Ryuji chuckled out. “But seriously, how were we supposed to know that?” He soon asked.

“Hmph, amateur.” Morgana muttered to himself. “Come on, let’s get going.” He then ordered once more.

Ryuji just grumbled to himself before they all ran across the bridge, only to stop in their tracks when a guard blocked their path.

“A-Aah! Shit...Shit man, it’s them!” Ryuji yelled out as he fell onto his back and tried to crawl away from the knight.

“Argh...really wasn’t looking forward to a fight...” Homura growled as her mask appeared on her face while her clothes changed.

“This isn’t good...” Akira muttered quietly as blue flames died around him.

“What is with these clothes...?” Asuka wondered out loud before pulling out her weapons.

“Tch… You amateur!” Morgana said as it jumped in front of the group, his curved sword in hand. “Stay still!” Morgana then looked at the trio whose clothes had changed and looked ready to fight. “Hey, you three! You can all fight, right?” It then asked.

“Is that even a question?” Homura replied in a mutter as she placed a hand on her mask.

“Okay then, let’s go!” Morgana declared before doing a backflip and shouting into the air. Suddenly, they all felt a familiar energy coming from the cat. “Come...!  _ Zorro _ !” He soon ordered

“What!?” Asuka managed to get out before a pillar of blue flames appeared behind the creature.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

“Huh. Nice.” Akira simply remarked as he smiled, seeing the cat’s mighty-looking spirit standing heroically behind it. It made Morgana look even tinier in comparison but nonetheless made it seem even more powerful.

**“I am thou...thou art I. To defend those against tyranny and strife, I will always be there!”** Zorro announced heroically. It was somewhat dampened by the fact his voice sounded like Morgana attempting to sound deeper.  **“I am Zorro, the Outlaw! My rapier will remain sharp as long there is injustice in this world!”** He declared as he made a  _ Z _ in the air.

“This thing has the same power!?” Homura exclaimed in disbelief.

“No effin’ way...” Ryuji got out in awe of the display. “What the hell is that!?" He then exclaimed.

“It’s the power of Persona...” Morgana stated as he smirked at the shocked shinobi before looking at the guard, who had already revealed itself as another Jack-O-Lantern and an Incubus. “Hmph! We will promptly shut them up!” He soon declared.

* * *

( _ Cue Last Surprise _ )

“Damn Shadows...” Morgana grumbled as they faced their foes. “They’ve taken up intercept positions! It means they’re holding nothing back and are serious to kill us. I’ll back you guys up, so fight like you life depends on it! Let’s go!”

“It won’t be too hard.” Homura remarked with a smirk as she focused on the Jack-O-Lantern and ripped off her mask. “Take this! Agi!” She declared

**“Hmph, nothing personal.”** Wolverine declared as it prepared to unleash its new skill.

As this was occurring however, Morgana’s eyes widened. “Hold on! Wait!” It called out as it tried to stop the attack, but it was already too late as Wolverine fired a fireball at the living pumpkin. Morgana couldn’t help but groan as it saw the Pyromaniac laughed at the attack, looking a lot better than it did at the start of the battle.

“That could be a problem...” Akira muttered to himself as Homura looked shocked.

“My attack didn’t do anything? What the hell!?” Homura growled out.

“Go! Magna!” Asuka announced as she proceeded to summon a boulder to attack the Jack-O-Lantern.

This time it did damage but Morgana still wasn’t impressed. “Hmph. I knew you people were amateurs. Nothing personal though Lady Asuka.” Morgana got out before smiling wickedly at the Shadows. “Now  _ this _ is how you fight! Garu!” He declared.

**“You will all fall under our might!”** Zorra declared as his a gust of wind at the Pyromaniac. It screamed in pain as it fell to the ground, too weak to float any longer. Before it could even act, Morgana sliced it in half with its cutlass.

“Whoa! That seriously hurt that thing Morgana-chan!” Asuka exclaimed. “What did you do?” She soon asked.

“Every enemy has a resistance and a weakness.” Morgana explained. “Strike at its weakness to knock ‘em down, then use that opening to strike again! Abuse that information with everything you’ve got!” It then revealed.

“Right...” Homura got out in a skeptical tone.

“Good to know, but let’s end this quick.” Akira decided before attacking the Incubus before jumping back and letting Arsene use Eiha on it, destroying it and ending the battle.

"Nyahaha!  _ Mission accomplished!"  _ Morgana cheered out.

_ (Stop Music) _

* * *

“Power is coursing through me...” Akira muttered his declaration while feeling the being within him had learned something new as he saw something on the ground. “Hmm, more money.” He then muttered as he picked up the leftover change.

“Whew...” Asuka meanwhile breathed out with relief.

“I gotta say, you three weren’t too bad.” Morgana admitted as it looked at the three wearing the masks. “Your Personas are pretty strong too.” It then added.

Ryuji then ran up to the group as he looked at the cat creature. “Persona...?” He then asked.

Asuka and Homura meanwhile heard the term as well as they looked at their escape guide in confusion. “Is that what they’re called?” They meanwhile thought in unison.

“Y’mean those things that came out of you guys all dramatic-like?” Ryuji soon guessed.

Morgana in response nodded to that. “Yes. You saw all of them rip their masks off when they summoned them right?” He then started. “Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that...” He started explaining, however...

**_FWOOSH!_ **

At that moment, the three that were fighting were enveloped in their respective colored flames before revealing they were once more back in their Shujin Academy uniforms.

“Wah!” Asuka exclaimed at this happening once again.

“Rrgh, why does it keep doing that...?” Homura growled as she flexed her hands. That power boost was starting to get addicting.

“Huh, I guess you three don’t have control over your powers yet.” Morgana deducted as he looked at the three Persona-users. “The transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all-” He started.

“Rrgh, that’s enough! This crap doesn’t even make any effin' sense!” Ryuji however declared in annoyance.

Morgana in response to that hopped in the air for a moment. “Can’t you just sit still and listen for once blondie!?” It then asked with its own annoyance in its voice.

“Don’t call me blondie! My name’s Ryuji!” The blond teen declared. “And another thing!” He then started, however...

“Oi! I hate to break up the argument, but I really wanna get out of this prison!” Homura interrupted as she leaned down to the creature and glared at it. “And you better get us out of here...” She then warned in a serious tone.

Morgana in response to this nodded as it then looked at the girl glaring. “O-Of course uh...” He started.

“Homura.” The girl replied as she stood back up.

The cat creature nodded once more to that. “R-Right, Lady Homura’s right. We don’t have the time for a lecture or to argue about this.” It then admitted. “You wanna escape this place in one piece right? Then let’s go!” It declared before dashing off. 

"We seriously need therapists after this…" Akira mumbled to himself as they all followed the cat, hopefully making their way to freedom.


	5. Confrontations and Confidants

**_(4/11, Morning)_ **

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust)**

“So, we’re in a castle in a supernatural world with our gym teacher as its ruler, discovered modern ninjas exist and now we have the power to summon mythological or fictional characters by ripping off our masks while wearing stylish outfits that come out of nowhere and following a cartoon cat who can also summon a mythological/fictional character to the exit.” Akira soon summarised as they followed said _cartoon_ _cat_.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Asuka replied. “Why are you telling us this?” She soon asked.

“Just to make sure I’m still not going crazy. Or somehow took drugs this morning.” Akira answered before looking around. “...Yep. Still think I’m on drugs. I knew there was something in that curry...” He muttered to himself.

“But you’re not crazy.” Homura pointed out in a deadpan tone. “At least there’s that.” She then added.

“Are we seriously having a conversation while we’re  _ escaping for our lives _ !?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“In situations like this, it’s important to stay calm.” Morgana spoke up before smirking in amusement. “Good to see you guys have some nerve, unlike Blondie over there.” It soon stated.

“I already told you before! It’s Ryuji!” Said boy angrily declared.

“And didn’t I say to keep quiet? There are still guards roaming around and I am not looking forward to another encounter.” Morgana hissed before stopping. “But in case we do, have these.” The cat then got out as it then pulled out a few painkillers and handed them to the girls.

“Where did you get these?” Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’d be surprised what this place just has lying around Lady Homura. I swear; it’s almost if it’s just there for us to take.” Morgana replied. “But right now, we just need to get you out of here.” It soon reminded, causing everyone to nod in agreement and continue their escape.

“Another drawbridge, up ahead.” Akira announced.

“How many drawbridges does this guy need?” Asuka wondered.

“As much as he likes seeing his own face.” Homura answered.

However as they were still moving, the blond of the group stopped. “Hold on a sec!” Ryuji called out as they all stopped running, right in front of a cell. He stepped forward for a closer look at the person inside it, who was struggling to stand up. “I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before...” He soon revealed.

“That’s odd. It looks like he’s wearing a sports uniform...” Akira noted.

“Where have you seen it, Ryuji?” Homura questioned in a serious tone.

Ryuji in turn tried to think, only to shake his head. “Dammit! I’m too flustered!” He swore as he scratched his head. “I can’t remember a damn thing!” He then got out.

“Maybe it’s another one like us...” Asuka sadly guessed. “Someone who got trapped by the  _ King _ here.” She then added.

“Just ignore them. We can’t leave if we keep making pit stops.” Morgana informed. “Come on, let’s go!” It then ordered.

“H-Hold on! We can’t just leave him here!” Asuka got out in a shocked tone. “He can’t even stand! He needs help!” She soon stated.

“Yeah, and who exactly are these guys?” Ryuji asked. “We’ve been seeing these guys everywhere. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Asuka, we need to leave.” Homura slowly declared. “If you wanna save these people now, fine, but don’t drag us down with you.” She then added in a serious tone.

“But Homura-chan, we-“ Asuka tried to convince her roommate only to be glared at.

“Think. Rationally.” Homura growled out. “I get you wanna save everyone, but we’re no condition after the shit we’ve been through. Even with this Persona thing, we will be overwhelmed, overpowered and killed.” She then added in the same serious tone.

In response to that, Asuka just sighed and nodded. She knew it would probably be suicide if she did, but it didn’t make her feel less guilty about leaving all these people to their fates.

“Besides,” Morgana spoke up. “They’re just-“ It then started, however...

“ **_OVER THERE_ ** **!** ” The worryingly familiar distorted voice of a guard shouted out as the drawbridge lowered.

Everyone quickly went into battle stances as it approached.

“You should’ve listened to me...!” Morgana groaned.

“Heh. Guess we have no choice.” Akira remarked as he smirked, his Phantom Suit appearing in a burst of flames. “Let’s fight.” He declared.

“...Okay.” Asuka muttered as her uniform burst into flames, leaving her in her kimono.

“Persona!” Homura called out, having already summoned Wolverine to her side.

“I’m glad you guys stick to your guns.” Morgana complimented just as the Knight let out its true form, two Beguiling Girls. “Looks like it’s raring to go as well.” The cat said as it pulled out its Scimitar. “Let’s make this quick.” He soon decided.

“Got it! Arsene!” Akira called out as he ripped his mask off his face. Before the enemy had even made its first attack, they had already killed them all. “That wasn’t so bad.” Akira commented as he retrieved the pitiful amount of cash.

“I think I’m getting better at this whole Persona thing.” Asuka cheered out just as they went back to their Shujin Academy uniforms. “It’s like I’m getting stronger with every fight!” She soon admitted.

“This feels so odd...It feels so natural to use these things. . ,” Homura commented before groaning. “Ugh...but my brain feels like it just got run over by a truck...” She then got out before holding her head.

“What?! You’re already low on SP!?” Morgana exclaimed, surprised with how low the tan skinned girl’s Spirit Point pool was. “You only did, like, one or two magical attacks back there!” It quickly reminded.

“Yeah, I feel fine.” Akira spoke up. “Little winded but I’m cool.” He revealed.

“Is there something wrong with Homura-chan?” Asuka asked with concern.

“Hmm, it looks like she doesn’t have the necessary mental capacity to handle casting a lot of spells.” Morgana stated. “But she’ll get better at it the more she uses her Persona, don’t worry. Let’s just get away from here before more show up.” It soon suggested.

“You guys are seriously gonna leave these guys here!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “They need help! They could die in here!” He declared.

“We should at least try...” Asuka muttered as the  _ cat _ sighed.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Morgana said before sighing again. “Hrgh...There’s no time to explain. Like Lady Homura said before, either go leave with your life or stay and die. Now  _ let’s go. _ ” It said before running off across the bridge.

“Dammit...” Ryuji swore. “Fine, I’m coming! God, I’m getting sick of this stupid effin’ place...” He then grumbled.

“If we somehow end up back here, we’ll try and save a few.” Asuka tried to reassure the boy. “Now let’s go.” They then started running after Morgana across the bridge, hoping the cat wouldn’t screw them over.

“The entrance hall is right above here!” Morgana informed the group as they ran up the stairs. “The exit’s close...Keep it up!” It then ordered.

“Almost there...I wonder what Jii-chan will think about this...” Asuka thought out loud as they arrived at the entrance hall.

They had seen guards at the front entrance so they sneaked around them and into a nearby hallway. They guessed the rest of them were all in the dungeon either trying to free the King or searching for them there.

“We’re here!” Morgana announced as they stopped.

“Well, never thought I’d be escaping from prison...But then again I never thought I’d be fighting monsters too...” Akira admitted.

“Finally! We’re saved...!” Ryuji sighed in relief.

“We’re out of that place...after all this time...” Asuka panted out. “If I see another cell, it would be too soon...” She soon added.

“Same here.” Homura agreed with a nod. “Alright, where’s the exit, Morgana?” She asked as the blond walked up to a door and tried to open it.

“What the-!? This not openin’!” Ryuji called out as the other boy tried to other door from right across.

“This one’s locked too...” Akira informed the group.

“This isn’t the exit!?” Asuka exclaimed as the tan skinned girl angrily lifted the cat off the ground and started shaking it.

“You stupid lying...!” Homura growled. “You tricked us didn’t you!?” She soon accused in anger.

“H-Hey! Don’t jump to conclusions so quickly!” Morgana got out as it managed to get out of the girl’s grip. It then pulled out a hairpin, went over to the door Akira tried and quickly put the hairpin in the lock. After a few seconds, there was a click and Morgana turned the knob, letting the door swing open. “Over here.” It soon informed.

“Oops! Sorry, Morgana-chan.” Asuka apologized as she comforted the cat by hugging it. “Are you okay?” She soon asked in concern.

“Buh...Buh...Yes Lady Asuka...” Morgana sighed out in bliss and it rubbed its over-sized head in her chest as they walked into the room with the glasses wearing boy shutting the door behind them.

Homura meanwhile just frowned at the torches in the room, it’s purple flames highlighting the ugliness of the flags hanging off it depicting everyone’s least favourite person at the moment.

“Where are we supposed to get out from here?” Ryuji complained. “There aren’t even any windows!” He soon added.

“But there is a vent.” Homura pointed out as she pointed at the grate in the wall. She quickly ran over to it and crouched down. “I’ll boost someone up there to open it up. Come on.”

“I’ll do it.” Akira offered as he ran up to the tan skinned girl. After being helped up, he removed the grate and studied it a little. “It leads directly outside!” He informed as he jumped down, a relieved smile on his face.

"Oh thank god!" Asuka got out as she let out a sigh of relief while others began to relax a little.

“As I thought, you three seem to be a natural at this." Morgana complimented." Of course, it’s only the basic of basics, but you managed to do it silently as well. It’s like you’ve been doing this for years.” It then added.

“You could say that again, Morgana-chan.” Asuka replied with an awkward giggle.

“Yeah...A little...” Homura mumbled out a reply.

“Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ out of here!” Ryuji cheered out, happy they were finally about to leave.

“I wonder how we got here in the first place though...” Akira muttered. “I mean...we didn’t do anything special...at least on purpose...” He soon added.

“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out.” Morgana stated. “Now, get going.” It then ordered.

“You’re not coming?” Homura asked.

“There’s something I still have to do here.” Morgana answered. “We’re going our separate ways.” It soon declared.

“Don’t get caught again.” Akira warned as he climbed up to the exit.

“Heh, you better be careful too.” Morgana replied with a smirk.

“Are you sure? We can always help, if you want.” Asuka offered.

“I am sorry, Lady Asuka, but it is a noble pursuit that I must partake by myself.” Morgana said. “But just knowing you are safe will be enough to realize my goal here. I hope you understand, mademoiselle.” It soon declared with a small bow.

“Cute...” Asuka drawled out before the tan skinned girl snapped her out of it.

“Well, good luck, I guess.” Homura quickly got out as she rolled her eyes, having enough of the day and wanting to go home as soon as possible. “I hope your cat burglary goes well.” She added just as quickly.

“I am not some lowly burglar.” Morgana stated. “I am a gentleman thief, thank you very much.” It soon declared with confidence.

“Right...” Ryuji deadpanned. “Let’s just get out of here. Ladies first.” He instructed.

“No way! You’ll see up my skirt!” Homura soon accused as the glasses-wearing boy entered the vent first, who decided not to mention the twenty-three and a half times (he counted) he got a glimpse of their panties. Seriously, they really needed to lower their skirt or something... “You go first.” She soon ordered.

“I didn’t mean...” Ryuji tried to defend himself before sighing and crawling through next.

As the two female roommates were left alone, they looked at each other with one of them having an awkward expression while the other had a serious expression.

“So...that talk...” Asuka nervously started.

The tan skinned girl merely sighed in response to this. “Save it for home. Just know that there is a possibility that we may not be on the same side.” Homura declared before crawling through next.

Asuka gasped before wincing in pain before shaking her head and waved over to the  _ cat _ before crawling through as well.

“Those four seem useful...” Morgana thought out loud. “Especially the frizzy-haired one and those girls if my judgment’s right. I may need to contact them after I’m done here...Maybe they can help out with Mementos as well...Hmph! We’ll see if they come back. I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we see each other. Especially if they want to learn more about the power of Persona. . ,” He then blushed and groaned. “And… I’m talking to myself. I’ve been in that dungeon for too long...” He grumbled out.

**_[Now exiting_ ** **Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust…** **_]_ **

* * *

**(Aoyama-Itchome)**

After they all ran away as fast as they could away from the cursed place, they stopped after what felt like several blocks to rest in the middle of the street. Ryuji felt tired but the Persona-users felt absolutely exhausted, both physically and mentally, and a little sick. “I can barely...” Asuka panted as she tried to catch her breath. “I can barely feel my legs...” She got out.

“You know, I think we should just skip school today...” Homura suggested.

“Yeah...Good idea...” Akira got out as his breathing went to normal. “It’s not an option, but good idea.” He admitted.

“What?” Ryuji asked before slapping his forehead. “Hey, uh...what time is it? Wait, did we even make it back!?” He soon added in confusion and concern.

Akira just pulled out his phone, only for his eyes to widen when he saw the mysterious app was open.

Asuka and Homura meanwhile quickly pulled their phones out as well, only to see that their version of the app was open as well.

**_[You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.]_ ** A voice from their phones said before closing simultaneously.

“Uh...okay?” Akira muttered before his phone away.

“Thank you, you piece of stupid...” Homura grumbled.

“Huh?  _ Returned _ ...?” Ryuji repeated. “Does that mean we got away?” He then asked.

“Did...Did this app have to do with that castle?” Asuka thought before being snapped out of them.

“What was all that anyways...?” Ryuji asked. “That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?” He soon exclaimed in confusion.

“Hey, quiet down, idiot!” Homura whispered, only to groan when she saw police officers approaching them. 

“What’s with all that yelling?” One of the officers called out. “Are students of Shujin?” He soon questioned.

“Um...Yes...?” Asuka answered as the other girl just face palmed. “Is there something wrong?” She soon asked.

“Yes there is.” The officer replied. “You’re all cutting class.” He then declared.

“Huh? No!” Ryuji tried to explain. “We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up-“ He started, however...

“Getting really,  _ really  _ lost!” Homura quickly interrupted while glaring at the blond. “We’re all new students to Shujin, and we just moved in to Toyko, and ended up taking the wrong train. You know with all the confusion with schedules due to all the accidents lately. Ended up on the other side of the city. Plus, we don’t have the school’s phone number yet so we couldn’t contact them. We all decided to just get here by foot, which took forever and now we kinda realized we have no idea where the school is.” She expertly lied.

The two officers looked at the tan-skinned girl, trying to see if she was lying or not but ultimately gave up.

“What are you-“ Ryuji was about to ask, only for the other boy to subtly kick him in the shin. “Ow! Hey!” He got out.

“Sorry, my foot slipped.” Akira whispered to the blond before speaking up. “So, officers, do you know where Shujin Academy is? I’m sure we’re really late.” He soon asked.

“We just passed by there. Only a few minutes down the road.” The officer on the bike answered, guessing that these kids were telling the truth. “We won’t report this in, but this is your last warning. If I catch you kids hanging around during school hours...” He soon advised.

“We promise we’ll try and get to school on time. Don’t worry officers.” Asuka said. “We won’t meet again.” She quickly added.

“But what about-“ Ryuji tried to speak again only to be interrupted once again.

“Our education and our future? Oh  _ Sakamoto-kun _ , we’ll worry about that once we’re  _ in school _ .” Homura quickly got out as she not-so-subtly directed murderous intent in his direction.

Ryuji in response decided it would be a good idea to just shut up and head for school.

* * *

**_(4/11, Lunchtime)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Front Gate)**

“Is…Is this for real?” Ryuji got out, pretty much voicing everyone’s thoughts as they stared up at the school, and not the  _ Castle of Lust _ they just escaped from. “I’m sure we came the same way...What’s goin’ on here...?” He soon asked in confusion.

“Th-There was a castle right here.” Asuka muttered. “We just left this place a few moments ago.” She then reminded.

“Returned to the real world...” Akira mumbled with a frown.

“Let’s just head in...” Homura groaned before going up the steps. “I just want this day to end already...!” She complained before wincing at the headache she had, only to be stopped by a rather unappealing hunk of meat in front of her.

“Well well well, look what we have here.” Kamoshida said as he looked at the four. “You’re all awfully late to school now. When Ms. Kawakami asked me to look out for all of you, I thought she was just worried over nothing.”

“Kamoshida!” Ryuji growled. Then, just for a few seconds, the three Persona-users could only see the Mad King Kamoshida with his imposing castle behind him before snapping back to reality just to see Kamoshida the gym teacher with Shujin Academy behind him.

They all felt dizzy at that moment and stumbled back a bit.

“Ugh...My head...” Asuka moaned. “S-Sorry, but...I’m not feeling too hot right now...” She then groaned out.

“Don’t vomit...Don’t vomit...” Homura meanwhile mumbled out.

“Yeah...” Akira admitted. He felt really sweaty and his vision blurred if he didn't consciously keep his focus. Hell, he was barely standing up right now. He could hear echoes of Arsene’s voice in his head, trying to ease the pain of his mind. It was helping but he still felt sick.

Kamoshida frowned at their states before sighing. “Alright, I’ll overlook this since you three are new. But Sakamoto, you’re going to the counselor’s office. There’s no excuse to why you’re this late. I have no choice but to assume that you’re cutting class."

"It’s such a shame, you weren’t like this when you were still doing morning practice, you know.”

“That’s only because-!” Ryuji started to shout out only to force it down. He knew he was baiting him, and getting angry was just gonna lead to more trouble. He just sighed and walked up the steps, but not before glaring at the gym teacher. “Pervy-ass bastard...” Ryuji thought as he gritted his teeth.

“Now, why don’t you all head over to the Nurse’s Office for a few minutes? I’ll inform Kawakami that you arrived.” Kamoshida advised as he gave them a winning smile.

Akira, Homura and Asuka however almost hurled at the sight. After their experience at the castle, they could only see Kamoshida in just Speedos, a cape and crown.

“Thank you.” Asuka got out before they all started walking up the steps. Just as Kamoshida thought the girls were out of hearing range, he spoke to Akira.

“Hey...Have we met somewhere?” Kamoshida asked.

Akira in response only looked at the Mad King and frowned. “ _ No _ .” He stated coldly before walking away without another word.

Kamoshida just frowned before shaking his head. He didn’t care; as long as he knew his place...preferably expelled from the school like all of the other scum he had to deal with.

* * *

**_(4/11, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shujin Academy)**

They all felt a little better after lying down in the Nurse’s Office but it didn’t mean everything was fine. Akira could still hear gossip from other students passing by. Talking about him almost killing someone, being a dangerous person to be around or secretly having a knife on him at all times.

Okay, maybe that last one was true but that was only recently. Plus, he knew a girl that had and could wield six goddamn katanas on her with a million different ways to kill so his assault record kinda paled in comparison to that.

Akira however frown at the whispers. He remembered his parents telling him no one but his teachers and principal would know about his criminal record and it was against the law to reveal that type of information, which was pretty much the only he had going for him when he moved here. But now it was out in the open, with all its bullshit and lies.

So already, his life sucked not even three days since he arrived. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

“Remember, classes will end after the fifth period today because of the subway accident.” Kawakami informed the Persona-users as they walked to their classroom. They noted the tired and dull tone in her voice. “I’m going to be introducing you all. By the way, when you’re introducing yourselves...Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Do  _ not  _ say anything unnecessary.” She then informed.

“Like why my record’s out in the open even though it’s against the law that should’ve been protecting me in the first place.” Akira grumbled softly, causing the teacher to gasp slightly, showing that she didn’t know that before she then groaned when she realized it was just gonna create more work for her to deal with. “But yeah, I’ll be good.” He then informed.

“Huh?” Asuka spoke up. “What was that?” She soon asked.

“I knew something was wrong...” Homura muttered, remembering students consciously avoiding them. And the whispers...This day was just worse and worse by the minute. Anyway, they arrived right outside the classroom.

“Remember, don’t do anything unnecessary.” Kawakami warned before they all entered the classroom. In an instant, the students in the room either turned quiet or started whispering. They could all clearly hear their whispers, it was like their words were grating against their brains.

“ _ Why are those girls with someone like him? _ ”

“ _ Did they just get here? On their first day? What the Hell... _ ”

“ _ Hmph! I heard the guy beat someone to near death, and it wasn’t even the first time he done it... _ ”

“ _ I tell you, he’ll explode if you piss him off. I bet 1000 yen he punches you in the face. 2000 if he hits you in the balls. _ ”

“ _ What the fuck? What are those girls eating? I want some of that! _ ”

“ _ I bet those are his whores or something. I tell you, no one with those bodies would be virgins... _ ”

“ _ Now I face out! I hold out! I Reach Out to the Truth and blah blah something something something, something about our souls... _ ”

“ _ Wow, hot. _ ”

“ _ Which one? _ ”

“ _ All of them. _ ”

The tanned girl’s eye immediately began to twitch after hearing the whispers. “Urge to kill...  _ rising _ ... _ rising _ ...falling... **_rising_ ** ...!” Homura thought as the comments got more and more idiotic.

“I miss Hanzo Academy...’ Asuka cried internally to all the comments about her.

“Sojiro is so going to kill me when I get home...” Akira thought, trying to ignore everything.

“Settle down...” Kawakami sighed out, barely making an effort. “...Well, I’d like to introduce a few of our new transfer students: Akira Kurusu, Asuka Shirokage and Homura Shinkukage. They were all sick earlier today so they spent some time in the nurse’s office to recover. Please, say something to the class.” She soon revealed without much of a care.

“U-Um...Hello everyone...uh...please take care of me!” Asuka stuttered out as she quickly bowed.

“I hope we all get along!” Homura replied with a fake sweet tone and smile as she really wished to say  _ I don’t want to be here. I can hear all of you. I hope we’ll never interact. I hate each and every single one of you. _

Meanwhile, Akira just cleared his throat. “My name is Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you all.” Akira greeted...right before pulling out a stereo from out of nowhere, placing it on the floor before turning it on as  _ Last Surprise  _ blasted out. “And this...will be my best dance yet!” Akira called out, his clothes burning away in blue flames, revealing a stylish outfit as lights sprouted from the ground and-

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

“That didn’t happen.” Sae deadpanned.

“I wish it did...Probably would've left a better impression.” Akira grumbled out. “Anyway...” He continued.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

“My name is Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you all.” Akira greeted as he flashed a peace sign. He held back a groan when all he heard was more whispers about him.

“...Uhh, so...Your seats will be...Hmm...” Kawakami awkwardly started as she looked around for available seats. “Over there.” Conveniently, there were three seats open right next to each other. Two behind a familiar looking girl and one just on the right of the last one. “Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with them for today?” She then requested.

They all walked over to their seats, ignoring more whispers and other mean comments as they passed by, noting that there was even more added to the mix directed at the foreign-looking girl.

Asuka’s eyebrow rose when she saw a rather beaten-looking student wince as they passed by him. She gave him a worried look before continuing on. She chose the last seat next to the window, Homura took the one next to her and Akira decided on the seat right behind the familiar-looking girl and in front of Asuka.

“...Lies.” The flashy female student quietly growled under her breath just loud enough for them to hear.

“Wait...aren’t you...” Homura started before groaning at the headache. She just shook her head and went to her seat as Asuka stared at Akira, just wondering who he really was.

“Oh, right! The volleyball rally’s in two days...” Kawakami said. “Everyone’s just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let’s get class started. Who’s on duty today?” She then questioned.

It was the beat-up student who rose up and sighed. “Everyone, please rise...” He instructed as the three transfers' first day of school finally began.

* * *

**_(4/11, After School)_ **

**(Hallway)**

“Only a few more minutes, Homura-chan...Only a few more minutes before we can go home...” Asuka mumbled out.

Kawakami had asked the three to step outside after class was over, and as much as they wanted to bitch and moan, they didn't really have a choice considering the amount of trouble they were definitely in.

Homura was about to say something else when they saw the hallway turn into part of the castle again. It was really starting to mess with their heads now. They were barely lucid.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kawakami asked in concern as she walked out to meet them.

“What is this place?” Asuka groaned out.

“Is it really just a school?” Homura muttered.

“Or is this a castle?” Akira finished as they all shook their heads.

Kawakami in response to the questions gave them looks of wory. “Hm, maybe I should’ve sent you all home instead...” She muttered. “It seems people are talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them.” She soon informed.

“Should we tell the principal? This is a clear case of defamation and it should cause some concern.” Homura suggested.

“I wouldn’t try it. We don’t know who started it and Principal Kobayakawa is rather busy with other things that he really doesn’t have the time for...or the heart...or the brains...” Kawakami advised, silently adding the last part. “Maybe you should bring it up to Niijima-san. She could deal with your problems.” She then sighed. “I can’t even catch a break...Why do I have to deal with three different transfer students?” She then grumbled out.

“Looks like we’re all pretty unlucky today, huh...?” Asuka spoke up as everyone sighed simultaneously.

“Kurusu-kun, you should probably head straight home without stopping by anywhere.” Kawakami suggested. “Sakura-san sounded pretty mad.” She then informed.

“Yeah, I was expecting that.” Akira mumbled out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, and I’ve been hearing other rumors that you all arrived here with Ryuji Sakamoto.” Kawakami began as she gave the trio a disapproving look. “Don’t get involved with-“ She started, however...

“Speak of the Devil.” Akira muttered as he saw said boy walk up to the group.

“What do you want?” Kawakami asked, her tone a little bit more hostile. “I heard from Mr. Kamoshida that you were cutting class today.” She soon accused.

“Ugh...it was nothin’.” Ryuji casually replied.

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either...” Kawakami noted.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Ryuji apologized sarcastically. He then started to walk away, but not before glancing towards the glasses-wearing boy. “I’ll be waiting at the rooftop. Bring the girls along with you.” He whispered before walking away.

“Hm?” Akira got out before seeing part of the castle again. “Well...One pit stop won’t hurt...” He thought as the teacher sighed once again.

“See? That’s why I don’t want any of you getting involved.” Kawakami warned as she started to walk away. “Understood?” She then asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” The three replied.

The three soon remained in the hallway as they looked at one another after the teacher had left. “...We’re so gonna get involved with him, huh?” Homura deadpanned her question.

“Yep.” Akira flatly replied. “Most definitely.” He soon added.

“But...Ryuji-kun was so nice back in the castle...” Asuka stated. “Why would Ms. Kawakami tell us...” She however trailed off once she saw Kamoshida and the principal walk up the stairs and conversed right in front of them.

“Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here?” Kamoshida asked. “He’s already associating himself with Sakamoto, a student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. And those girls already seem to be friends with both of them. At this rate, it’s be pointless how much I contribute to the school.” He then informed.

“Now, don’t be like that...” The principal said. “This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star.” He then declared.

The three meanwhile held back grunts of disgust, the memories of the castle resurfacing again.

“Still, a steady build up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.” The principal soon informed.

“...Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa.” Kamoshida replied with a sigh. “Alright, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.” He stated before they both walked away.

“This school’s really relying on him, huh?” Akira noted. “Shujin’s reputation isn’t that bad...is it?” He then asked.

“Considered one of the worst schools in the state.” Homura said, recalling her research.

“Oh...” Asuka winced at the statement. “That sounds bad.” She then admitted.

“At least the uniforms are nice.” Akira said. “Come on, Sakamoto’s waiting on the rooftop. I’m guessing he’s eager to talk about something...” He then informed.

“But...isn’t the roof closed off to students?” Asuka pointed out.

“I’m guessing it’s unlocked then.” Homura muttered. “Come on, we don’t want to keep that numbskull waiting too long.” She then remarked.

* * *

**(Rooftop)**

They all entered the rooftop and looked around. A high chain-link fencing to stop students accidentally falling off the place, a few air conditioner units and spare or old school desks and fold-out chairs littered the area, with Ryuji sitting on one waiting for them.

“...There you guys are.” Ryuji greeted. “Sorry for callin’ you all up here like this.” He soon apologized.

“We don’t mind, Ryuji-kun.” Asuka spoke up.

“Yeah, it’s nice to get away from all those people.” Homura admitted as she stretched her arms and enjoyed the fresh air. “Fucking assholes...” She then grumbled in annoyance.

“Kawakami told us you were trouble, you know?” Akira got out as he sat down. “Sure, you look like a delinquent with the hair and all, but you seem like a nice guy. You know, with slight anger problems.” He then added.

“Thanks man.” Ryuji replied with a slight smile. “Heh, we’re pretty much on the same boat.” He joked as he then turned to the girls. “And you two don’t exactly have the best reputation right now.” He soon informed.

“We figured.” Homura deadpanned while her roommate blushed in embarrassment from remembering the comments made.

“Mostly by association though.” Ryuji revealed as he leaned in. “I heard Akira here has a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it. No wonder you were so gutsy.” He then informed.

“Yeah, we’re gonna talk to the Student Council President about it. See if they could track down who did it so we could charge them for defamation.” Asuka spoke up as they all took a seat.

“Don’t bother. The President’s useless. Nothing more than the principal’s lap dog.” Ryuji pointed out with a slight edge to his tone.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Akira replied with a shrug with the girls nodding in agreement.

“...So, you're really ninja girls, huh?” Ryuji once more stated as he blinked.

“Yes, and it would be better if you  _ didn’t say that out loud _ .” Homura growled with narrow eyes. “Someone could be listening.” She quickly whispered.

“S-Sorry!” Ryuji quickly apologized. “What I mean is, can’t you just use your...uh... _ special skills  _ to try and track down whoever started it?” He soon asked.

“Sorry, but information gathering isn’t exactly my forte.” Homura admitted. “And I’m pretty sure Big Tits here would get herself caught in an instant.” She then added while pointing a thumb at her roommate.

“Mooooh...don’t be mean Homura-chan...” Asuka let out as an imaginary rain cloud formed over her head. Sure, she wasn’t the best at stealth but she usually didn’t get caught until  _ after  _ she got the objective.

“But yours are big too...” Akira thought with a sweatdrop. He would've said it out loud but he liked to enjoy his hobby of living to see tomorrow.

“Plus, we have more important things to worry about...Like that castle that should be right here.” Homura started.

“Yeah, what was all that that happened?” Ryuji wondered out loud. “You know, how we all almost got killed back there...It wasn’t a dream...right? You guys remember it too, yeah?” He then asked.

“If it was a dream, I wouldn’t have this.” Akira stated as he flashed the knife under his blazer.

“And you wouldn’t know we were shinobi in the first place.” Asuka pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ryuji sighed out. “But just ‘cause we remember, it doesn’t mean much though...I mean, even if it was a dream, you guys still saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah...Thanks, guys.” He soon added.

“No worries.” Asuka replied. “But...it was only because of those things we had...our Personas...” She informed.

**“No, it was all you all along. We just gave you a means to an end.”** A voice in her head stated, causing Asuka to look around to see who said that but shook her head.

“What exactly was all that anyway?” Homura had to ask. “Oh, I tell myself my life is shit and I should do something about it, and now I have a goddamn wolf at my beck and call. That doesn’t make sense. I’m thankful for it making me realize some things I should’ve but it’s just... what the hell?” She grumbled out.

**“I’m a wolverine! Get your animals right!”** A voice in her head called out.

“Yeah, whatever.” Homura said off-handedly before pausing. “Wait, did any of you hear that?” She then vocally asked.

“Hear what?” Ryuji asked back with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing...” Homura groaned out. “Just...who are you...?” She mentally asked.

**“I am thou, thou art I.”** Wolverine simply stated.

“Thank you, that’s helpful.” Homura muttered sarcastically.

“Yeah, those Persona things...those were actually pretty cool all things considered.” Ryuji admitted. “But man, that Kamoshida we saw back there...” He got out.

“That wasn’t like the Kamoshida we met.” Asuka said.

“Really? Because the asshole in the castle full of himself and the ripped mophead here are actually pretty effin’ similar.” Ryuji stated. “Get this. You prolly don’t know about it yet, but there are some rumors about him. Screams comin’ from his office, stuff about the volleyball team, getting rid of anything he doesn’t like...” He informed in a serious tone.

“That sounds horrible!” Asuka gasped.

“But they’re just rumors.” Homura pointed out. “But then again, they don’t seem too out there with that prick...” She remarked.

“Yeah, and no one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals!” Ryuji continued. “The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that...” He then added.

“So...do you think the Kamoshida here is connected to the Kamoshida who rules the castle?” Akira guessed. “Because he didn’t recognize me this morn-er, noon.” He soon stated.

“It has to be, I mean why would the King be Kamoshida in the first place?” Homura pointed out with a frown. “If we could only get back to that castle...find that cat again...maybe we’ll get some answers then.” She soon suggested.

“Yeah...” Asuka got out before taking out her phone, spotting the app that wouldn’t stay deleted. “I wonder...” She was about to open the app but...

Ryuji suddenly let out a frustrated noise. “Ugh, forget it!” He decided. “I don’t care if it was a dream, or if it was real! I just hope I never end up in a place like that again!” He then sighed and stood up. “Sorry to drag you guys out here like this. That’s all I had to say.” He apologized once more.

“It’s okay Ryuji-kun, that place was pretty bizarre...” Asuka replied as her roommate looked at the time.

“Asuka, our train’s gonna leave soon. We better go.” Homura stated as she got up.

“Um...you go ahead. I need to take care of a few things.” Asuka got out as Akira and Ryuji continued to talk. “I’ll see you at home.”

“...Alright.” Homura replied, her eyes narrowing a little before she and the blond haired boy left.

“What were you guys talking about?” Asuka had to ask out of curiosity.

“...Being troublemakers.” Akira replied while smiling a little. “You?” He then asked.

“Secret stuff.” Asuka answered before looking down at the ground. “You know that castle...it was real, right?” She once more asked.

“Yeah.” Akira replied while imagining red gloves on his hands. “It was.” He added.

“And if it was a dream...There was still something there I needed to find out.” Asuka admitted as she swallowed some saliva. “I realize now just...just how set my life was from the beginning. Like, I was trapped in some fancy cage that I never noticed was around me this entire time. My friends were only my friends out of circumstance, though they are still some of my best friends I care for, meanwhile the people around me expect me to live up to something I only made my goal because I had no choice...it really just got to me how pathetic my life really is.” She admitted as she then let out a humorless chuckle.

“You aren’t pathetic.” Akira stated firmly. “Far from it. You’re a good person, no matter who you are.” He complemented.

“Yeah...I just wish that...I wasn’t the person standing here now...” Asuka admitted before clenching her fists. “Akira-kun...What do you think I am?” She suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Akira let out. He only thought of three options.

_ A badass bitch. _

_ Asuka Shirokage. _

_ It isn’t that simple. _

“...It isn’t that simple.” Akira admitted with a sigh.

“But I really wish it was...” Asuka muttered. “But I think I needed that. I guess...I just need more time to think about it. Would you mind...helping me with that?” She soon requested.

“I’d be happy to.” Akira replied.

“Thanks.” Asuka giggled out.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

“I’ve been looking in the school files, you know.” Sae stated as she opened up a folder. Akira did his best to hold back a gasp as he saw it was Asuka’s and Homura’s files. “Trying to find possible accomplices and possible suspects. These two look familiar? Transferred in the same time as you and into the same class. Funny thing about these two, I looked up the names  _ Shirokage  _ and  _ Shinkukage  _ and as it turns out...those names don’t exist anywhere. No previous school records, no birth certificates, in all sense of the word they shouldn’t exist. At least on paper...” She then informed.

“What are you trying to say?” Akira questioned with his eyes narrowing. “I don’t know who these girls are.” He then lied.

“But you had some connection with them, right? They’re also these  _ Persona-users _ you were referring to.” Sae stated before she leaned in. “Tell me...who are they?” She then questioned in a serious tone.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

**_SHATTER!_ **

I am  **thou** , thou art I…   
Thou hast acquired a  **new** now.

It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity.

With the **birth** of the Happy Squirrel Persona  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to **freedom** and new power...

**RANK 1** **  
** **ABILITY UNLOCKED** **  
** **Baton Pass**

* * *

“What the...” Akira let out as a card trapped in chains appeared in front of him. It depicted a smiling creature with a bushy tail perched on a tree throwing nuts at an old wise man, annoying him greatly. “L' Écureuil Heureux...” He mumbled out. Just as he was about to grab it, Akira opened his eyes to see Asuka snapping her fingers in front of him.

“Uh...you kind of spaced out for a second there.” Asuka said. “You okay?” She soon asked.

“Yeah. I-I'm fine.” Akira answered, despite feeling confused. “...I’m gonna go home.” He informed.

“Sure, see you later Akira-kun!” Asuka said before they left the rooftop. As she headed for the exit, Asuka was just wondering what was going to happen once she got home.

* * *

**_(4/11, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Asuka however really didn’t expect her roommate to place a sword to her neck once she got home. “Wh-Wh-Wh-What!?” She exclaimed.

“Tell your friends to back down, and I won’t hurt you.” Homura threatened.

“Wh-What friends!? I don’t have friends!? I’m a complete loser at school!” Asuka pointed out. “I mean, neither of us really have friends, but then again Ryuji-kun and Akira-kun could be considered our friends after that whole thing at the castle but we only just met them and Akira-kun has that Persona thing like us. What was it called, um...Archie? Arcana? Anthrax?” She got out.

“I meant your Good Shinobi friends, call them off.” Homura ordered before she sighed. “And it’s Arsene, by the way.” She then corrected.

“But I’m all alone Homura-chan! Please, put the sword down and we’ll talk! I won’t hurt you even if you hurt me!” Asuka tried to reason. “Come on! Try! See what happens! I won’t fight you!” She revealed.

Homura proceeded to press her sword closer to the girl’s neck, getting ready for the kill...before sighing and calling back the katana.

“Thank you.” Asuka sighed out in relief.

“It was nothing...” Homura mumbled out before going into the bedroom. “Just...It’s complicated alright. After what happened and what I’ve been through...you kind of stop trusting a lot of people.” She admitted.

This in turn confused the other girl, but it also concerned her as she entered the apartment, closed the door before locking it and entering the bedroom as well. “Homura-chan... what... happened to you exactly?" Asuka asked.

“...” Homura said nothing as she looked at the floor as they sat on their futons.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...” Asuka then got out.

The tan skinned girl in turn sighed as she looked at her roommate. “No Asuka...you should know since we’re gonna be living together for the year and for the fact that we both know about that world.” She started as she took in a deep breath. “Well to start with...I was originally from a clan of Good Shinobis...training to become one just like the rest of my family, who all had high expectations from me.” She started.

To hearing that, Asuka blinked a couple of times, surprised to hearing that as she felt like it was similar to her own situation. “Really? But you-” She started.

“However I was later disowned and exiled while I was in middle school for an... _ incident _ ...” Homura then interrupted in a hesitant manner as she lowered her head and balled her hands into fists. “Asuka...I...I’ve killed someone...” She then revealed. “It was an accident at the time...but I murdered someone...” She stated.

Asuka's eyes then widened to that. “Homura-chan...” She got out in shock.

Homura then narrowed her eyes in anger. “I was stupid at the time...I trusted a teacher I got to close too much because there was a lot of pressure on me from my family back in middle school and he revealed himself to be an evil shinobi who wanted to get my family’s secrets after I revealed my own identity before he tried to kill me...and I killed him out of anger...” She spat out.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “No Homura-chan!” She declared in a loud manner as she grabbed the other girl’s shoulders, shocking her slightly from the sudden contact. “You killed him out of self defense! It wasn’t your fault! He tricked and deceived you!” She responded.

For a moment, the tan skinned girl was shocked at the response her roommate gave her before she downtrodden her head. “It didn’t matter either way in the end...I broke the Good Shinobi law, was disowned by my own family and exiled from my chance of being able to go to a normal high school for good shinobis...” Homura declared as she turned her head towards a sheathed nodachi. “The only thing I have left from my family is Engetsuka, my family's heirloom, and I can’t even properly use it.” She then revealed before narrowing her eyes. “I guess that’s one of the reasons I was offered to go into Hebijo...God I feel like such a dumbass for not realizing...I practically gave them access to my family's power...” She then got out, unaware that tears were started to form from her eyes.

Asuka however noticed this as she narrowed her eyes after hearing roommate’s story and what happened to her. “That’s...that’s not fair...Homura-chan was tricked...” She thought to herself as she realized one important fact. “The Good Shinobi rules...they’re too harsh...it’s not fair...” She then added in her head.

“It’s funny though...” Homura quietly started, gaining the other girl’s attention. “It took hundreds of accidents, some sort of supernatural world, unlocking this... _ power _ I never thought I had and...and meeting you, I guess. But without all of that stuff happening, I never would’ve gotten a clear head to figure all these things out. So...I guess I should say thanks...Asuka.” She soon got out in a slightly grateful tone.

“You’re...You’re welcome.” Asuka gasped, slightly taken aback by the statement before smiling. “So...what do we do now?” She then asked.

“I’m not sure.” Homura admitted. “I mean, we  _ should  _ be enemies, but after everything in that castle...I need time to think. But for now, we’ll just be roommates. Nothing more, nothing less.” She decided.

“Okay, I understand Homura-chan.” Asuka replied before yawning. “Ugh...I think that whole Persona thing drained me...” She got out.

“Yeah, let’s just turn in for the night.” Homura suggested. After a quick dinner and shower, they hopped into their futons with little to no other words between them. “Good night, Asuka.” She called out.

“Good night, Homura-chan.” Asuka replied back before closing her eyes, wondering what would tomorrow bring.


	6. Very Much Involved

**_(4/12, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Morning had come early within the kunoichi’s room as the rain was falling outside, though the two girls were still sleeping as a result of what happened the other day... however the two unfortunately weren’t aware of the... _situation_ they were in.

“ZZZZZZZ...” Asuka breathed out in her peaceful sleep as she was cuddling under the covers, though not aware of where _she_ was and _what_ she was cuddling. As far as she knew (er, dreamed), she was cuddling sentient marshmallows.

...Well, she wasn’t _that_ far off.

Homura meanwhile was also still asleep as her futon was more of a mess. “Mmmm...” She moaned out as she felt a slight chill go through her body and something heavy. “Mmm?” She moaned out some more as she struggled to open her eyes before they slowly opened. “Ugh... I slept like a log...” She quietly grumbled out while remembering the incident the other day. “Well, better get up...” She soon decided as she tried to move... however, she couldn’t for some reason. “Huh?” She thought to herself before looking down to notice one thing off after seeing the top part of her body. “...The hell? Why am I naked?” She thought in confusion before taking the blanket off and going wide eyed at what she saw. “Asuka!?” She thought in even more confusion as she saw her roommate, who was also naked at the moment, cuddling up to her stomach.

“No, Mallow-chan... it’s all gooey and warm...” Asuka mumbled out, however was still sleeping as she was still cuddling up to the tan skinned girl’s waist as if it was a body pillow with her breasts against her side while a little bit of drool was leaking out of her mouth.

This in turn caused Homura to groan in an awkward annoyance to this development. “How the hell did she even get here?” She muttered as she looked at her roommate before also seeing both her clothes as well as her roommate’s clothes scattered around them. “And did she strip us both in her sleep?” She then added in more confusion.

“ZZZ... Mmm? Mallow-chan?” Asuka soon started groaning out as her eyes started to move.

Homura in turn sweatdropped some more as she could already tell how this was gonna end.

Asuka meanwhile had woken up, but she was in a daze as she looked up at her roommate. “Oh, good morning Homura-chan...” She sleepily got out before sitting up.

Homura in response looked at her sleepy roommate as she also sat up. “Uh... morning Asuka.” She replied in an awkward manner as she also sat up.

The Good Shinobi in turn loudly yawned as she then started to rub one of her eyes. “Mmm... Homura-chan, what are you doing in my room?” Asuka then sleepily asked.

This instantly caused the tan skinned girl to sweatdrop. “Not even aware.” Homura deadpanned in her head as she looked at her roommate. “Asuka, we share the same room... you’re in my futon.” She revealed.

Asuka tilted her head in a sleepy manner as she heard this. “Eh?” She got out. However after a few moments, her head went completely red in realization as she fully woke up. “EEEEEEEEH!?” She exclaimed in a panicked tone. “W-Why am I in your futon Homura-chan!?” She soon asked as she then looked down at herself before looking at her roommate. “A-And why are we naked!?” She then added to her list of questions.

Homura in turn had to hold back a snort of laughter as she looked at her flustered and confused roommate. “No idea, you’re the one that stripped the both of us.” She remarked in an amused tone as she saw her roommate’s shocked expression before she looked at the clock. “Jeez, 5AM. We woke up early. I thought we’d be sleeping more after what happened yesterday.” She admitted.

Asuka soon calmed herself down as she also looked at the clock. “Yeah, I thought the exhaustion we had would be a lot longer.” She agreed as she took in a deep breath as she looked at her roommate. “Well... since we’re up, maybe we should get ready.” She suggested.

The tan skinned girl nodded in agreement to that as she stood up and did some stretches. “Good idea.” She replied as she headed for the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a bath.” She then stated as she turned on the light.

Hearing that, the Good Shinobi got to her feet as she looked at the tan skinned girl. “Hold on Homura-chan!” Asuka called out as she also stood up and caught up to her roommate just as she started running the water.

“Hmm?” Homura responded with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up?” She soon asked.

Asuka in response rubbed the back of her head. “Well...I was wondering if we could take a bath together.” She requested, causing her roommate to blink in confusion to that. “I-I know you said we were just roommates... but I really do want to be your friend.” She revealed in an honest tone before taking in a deep breath. “And truth be told... I still think that it was wrong that you were exiled from your chance to be a Good Shinobi...” She soon admitted in a more serious tone.

Slightly surprised to that, the tan skinned girl blinked a couple of times to what the other girl had said. “Asuka...” Homura responded as she saw her roommate’s serious yet honest expression before smirking. “Hehe, you really remind me of myself back in middle school.” She admitted as the steam from the hot water started to rise. “Sure, we can take a bath together.” She then concluded.

Asuka smiled back to the accepted offer as the two girls got into the bath after it filled up all the way. “Aaaah, so warm~ Like our troubles are melting away~” She sighed out at the feeling of the hot water.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she enjoyed the warm water with a smirk on her face. “Got that right Asuka.” She replied. “Though we really should start getting washed up.” She then suggested.

“Right!” Asuka replied with a nod as she grabbed the shampoo and got some out. “Here, I’ll wash your hair Homura-chan!” She happily offered as she kneeled behind her roommate.

“Asuka, you really don’t-” Homura started, though her roommate had already began scrubbing her head. “Jeez...” She got out in a embarrassed manner with a blush on her face as the suds started to form. “Hey Asuka.” She then started.

“Hmm?” Asuka hummed out as she tilted her head in a innocent manner. “What’s up Homura-chan?” She asked.

The tan skinned girl slightly downtrodden her head. “I... I know you said you wanted to be my friend... but why?” Homura soon asked. “Why are you being so nice to me? I know you said I killed out of self defense, but I had still killed someone either way... we should be enemies... I’m the dark and you’re the light...” She then added in a more serious tone.

In response to hearing that, Asuka got a pail of water and dumped it on the girl’s head to get rid of the shampoo. “Well... after we got our Personas... I realized that I can’t be exactly what everyone expects of me, especially being Hanzō’s granddaughter and all...” She admitted.

Homura’s eyes meanwhile widen as she heard this. "She’s Hanzō’s granddaughter!? _The_ legendary shinobi and the one that Hanzō Academy was named after!?" She thought in disbelief. She outwardly remained calm as she looked at her roommate. “So you were a Hanzō Academy student.” She soon stated more then asked.

Asuka in turn rubbed the back of her had to that with an awkward giggle leaving her lips. “Yeah, I was sent here by Jii-chan for a yearlong mission involving the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdown people have been having here to try and find the source of it to end them.” She revealed as she turned around.

Homura in turn narrowed her eyes to that as she took the shampoo and started scrubbing her roommate’s head. “...I’m here for that reason too... but it’s for Hebijo Academy wanting to obtain the power of whatever’s causing them, rather than stop it.” She revealed as the soap suds started to form. “But after the incident involving the train and then yesterday with that castle and getting my Persona...” She hesitantly started before trailing off while pouring the pail of water on the other girl’s head as she then sighed.

“Yeah... everything that happened yesterday... it felt so unreal... so unreal that it made think more...” Asuka admitted as she shook off the excess water. “Though... it feels weird that we were able to see things more clearly after all that happened.” She then added.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she placed a hand to her chin in a thinking manner. “It did seem weird, especially with how we realized our faults...” She then muttered. “That castle though... I feel there’s more to it then we know...” She soon added in a serious tone as she stood up and got the body wash.

Nodding in agreement to that, Asuka stood up as well as she also had a serious expression on her face. “I was thinking the same thing... and I think that weird app on my phone is connected to what world in some way as well.” She soon revealed.

This in response caused Homura to look at her roommate in a surprised manner as she started to wash her body. “Phone app?” She started in a serious tone. “It wouldn’t happen to be a red and black eye with a star would it? Because I have an app that suddenly appeared on my phone with the same appearance and when I tried to delete it, it kept coming back.” She counter revealed.

Asuka’s eyes then widen to that reveal. “Then... we both have that app... and maybe Akira-kun also has it, we all ended up in that world along with Ryuji-kun, though he possibly tagged along by accident...” She started before she started to rub her head in pain. “Moooh, thinking about all this makes my head hurt Homura-chan.” She whined in a child like manner.

Homura merely giggled to that as she handed her roommate the body wash before resuming to clean herself after she took the bottle. “Well there is a lot to think about at the moment.” She soon reminded.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that as she started to wash her body as well. “Yeah and we both got an entire year for our missions.” She admitted before she tapped the other girl’s shoulder, causing her to turn around. “So Homura-chan... do you think we can work together?” She soon asked. “No one will really know we’ll be working together if we just keep it a secret that a good and evil shinobi are roommates.” She then added with an innocent smile.

Homura meanwhile looked at her fellow shinobi with a thinking expression on her face as she washed the suds off her body. “...” She didn’t say anything at first as she blinked for a moment as she then saw her roommate was replaced with herself in middle school with the same innocent smile before she then turned back to her roommate, causing her to giggle. “You really are like me from back then...” She thought in a nostalgic manner as she then took the pail and poured it on the other girl to get rid of the suds on her body. “Sure, I’m fine with this plan Asuka.” She replied as she then patted the girl on the head with a smirk on her face. “However at one point, I wanna see how strong you are.” She then stated as she drained the tub.

Asuka in turn blinked in confusion to that request. “Eh?” She got out. “You mean you want to fight me?” She then asked.

“Just a friendly spar, but not now though. During the weekend would be the best.” Homura explained with a hand on her hips as her breasts bounced at the action. “And this is _no_ t because you’re the legendary shinobi’s granddaughter, oh no, this is because I really just want to see how strong you are.” She then declared with an excited smirk on her face.

Asuka in response blinked a couple of times to that, but she then gave off her own excited smirk. “Sure Homura-chan! I want to fight you too!” She replied in an eager tone.

Homura’s expression brightened with excitement to that reply. “Then it’s settled!” She declared as she then stepped out of the tub. “Now then, I think we’re washed up enough Asuka. Let’s get dressed and start making breakfast.” She soon suggested as she grabbed a towel and started to leave the bathroom.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that as she also grabbed a towel started to get out of the tub as well, however since the floor was still wet, it caused her to slip and fall forward. “WAH!” She cried out.

Homura however back to this as she witnessed her roommate about to fall right on her. “Eh?” She got out as...

**_CRASH!_ **

The two landed on the ground together with Homura’s back being on the ground while Asuka was on top of her with both of their breasts pressed against one another as they looked at each other.

“Oooow...” Asuka groaned out in slight pain as she looked at the girl she was on top of. “Ehehehe, sorry Homura-chan, I slipped.” She soon got out in embarrassment while a giggle escaped her lips before cutely sticking her tongue out.

Homura meanwhile looked at the erotic position she was in with her roommate. “Pffft! Ahahaha!” She got out as she couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

Asuka in response to this blinked a couple of times in confusion. “Are you alright Homura-chan?” She asked in concern as she got off the other girl.

Homura’s laughing soon died down as she looked at her roommate after getting to her feet. “I’m alright Asuka, it’s just that you caught me off guard like that from just an accident.” She revealed “It’s just... funny really.” She then admitted with a grin while patting the girl’s head.

Asuka however blushed to the contact, but then smiled. “I’m sorry Homura-chan, I guess I can be a klutz at times.” She replied in an apologetic manner.

Homura soon placed her hands on her hips to that in a proud manner. “Ah it was nothing. It’s gonna take a lot more than me falling to the ground to hurt me.” She declared with confidence. “You on the other hand are really like me when I was in middle school.” She then added in a calmer nostalgic tone as she started to dry herself off.

“Really?” Asuka asked in an innocent tone as she also started to dry herself off.

Homura nodded to that as the two girls exited the bathroom. “Yeah, since I was the heir to my clan, like your being Hanzō’s granddaughter, I had many expectations...” She revealed as she slightly downtrodden her head. “Not that it really matters now...” She then muttered as her hair covered her eyes.

Asuka however noticed this and soon gained a sad expression on her face. "Homura-chan..." She got out as she looked at the back of her roommate. She couldn’t help but feel upset for the other girl after learning what happened. "It wasn’t fair for Homura-chan... she was tricked..." She thought once more with closed eyes. ‘Not fair... not fair... _not fair_...” She kept repeating in her head.

Homura meanwhile took in a deep breath as she placed her hands behind her head. “Well what’s done is done. I really can’t do anything about it now.” She concluded in a laid back manner before turning around to see the upset expression on the other girl’s face, causing her to frown. “Asuka... you-” She started, however...

“It’s not _fucking_ fair!” Asuka suddenly snapped, shocking her roommate from her swearing. “All of this Good Shinobi, Evil Shinobi is bullshit! I just want to make this world a better place; that has always been a dream of mine, that’s what I’ve told myself I could do if I just stayed quiet and followed orders! But _this_ , this is complete and utter bullshit! Who cares!? The longer I think about it, the more I could care less about the Good Shinobi and their stupid goddamn laws! Every single person in my life expects to be the best, be better than Jii-chan! Better than my friends! Better than every single shinobi in the world! I’m sick of it! I’m sick of Good Shinobi laws! I’m sick of being a shinobi if I have to obey those rules and meet those expectations! And I’m sick of not being able to do anything to change!” She ranted before she then sighed as her anger faded away. “I... I just hate this world so much...” She soon concluded.

**“Are you feeling better my dear?”** Kaeru questioned in the Good Shinobi’s head.

"I... I feel a little better..." Asuka responded to her Persona. "I... I didn’t know I was able to say all of that..." She then mentally admitted.

**“You had just released the inner feelings that you have kept within yourself for your entire life…”** Kaeru then informed.

Asuka in turn nodded to that, not saying anymore to this as she took in multiple deep breaths.

Homura meanwhile looked on with wide eyes at her roommate as she released the obvious pent up anger she was holding back, all because of what happened to her. “Ah... Ah...” She was speechless as she soon watched as the other girl started taking in deep breaths to calm herself down as she went to her knees. “Asuka...” The tan skinned girl got out as she also went down to her knees before she embraced the girl in a hug, their breasts squishing into one another as they did so. “Thank you...” She soon muttered.

Asuka in turn took in a deep breath after venting as her roommate hugged her, causing her to smile softly. “It’s no problem Homura-chan.” She replied before realizing the position they were in with their breasts pressing up to one another’s. “Uh Homura-chan, I think we should get dressed.” She soon suggested with an embarrassed blush on her face.

The tan skinned girl ended her hug as she nodded in agreement. “Good idea.” She replied as she stood up and offered a hand to her roommate while having a smirk on her face after noticing the other girl’s blush, an idea coming to mind on how to lighten the girl’s mood. “What, embarrassed that my chest was up against yours?” She soon asked in a teasing tone.

Asuka’s blush never faded as she took the tan skinned girl’s hand and pulled herself to her feet as a pout appeared on her face. “N-No! I already had to deal with Katsu-nee back home constantly groping me to make my breasts bigger.” She admitted as she held her breasts in her hands and moved them a little before sighing. “Moooh... Katsu-nee, they’re already big enough...” She then mumbled out.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Academy)**

Meanwhile, Katsuragi groped the air as she peacefully slept as everyone else just stared at her. “...I’m getting the feeling she misses Asuka...” Ikaruga deadpanned.

“Should we... Should wake her up...?” Hibari asked fearfully, the very thought of the consequences of awakening the sleeping beast making her shiver on the spot.

“Don’t be scared, Hibari. I will protect you.” Yagyū declared... before ripping off Ikaruga’s top off, bra and all, and pushing her forward while she grabbed Hibari’s arm. “Run Hibari! Ikaruga, sacrifice yourself for us! Your breasts are large enough to be our shield!” She called out as they dived out of the room.

“What!?” Ikaruga exclaimed as she tripped and landed chest first... right into the blonde’s hands.

About a week later after the incident, the three started planning to visit Asuka as soon as summer started... right after Yagyū stopped wearing two eye patches after repeated insistence that she wasn’t hearing things.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Asuka suddenly shivered as she got her white bra and panties on. “I just know for a fact that she _really_ wants to grope me and make my breasts even bigger...” She muttered as she slightly dropped her head and sighed in an exhausted manner.

Homura merely chuckled to this as she already had her black bra and panties on and was getting her uniform on. “Ah I wouldn’t worry about it too much; you’ll do fine in the end.” She reassured. Though inwardly, she wanted to meet her roommate’s groper for her _actions_. "Yeah... this _Katsu-nee_ needs to be taught a lesson. That’s borderline harassment from what Asuka’s saying..." She thought in a protective manner.

Asuka soon got the rest of her uniform on with the addition of her red scarf as she nodded to her roommate. “Right, it’s all part of growing up in a way.” She replied.

Homura eventually got the rest of her uniform on as she nodded in agreement. “Exactly Asuka.” She replied before realizing something. “By the way,” She soon started while brushing her hair to get the knots out.

“Hmm? What’s up Homura-chan?” Asuka asked in an innocent manner.

“Your last name, _Shirokage_... it’s a false one isn’t it?” Homura stated more than guessed.

Asuka in response blinked to that as she rubbed the back of her head. “Sort of, it was actually my mom’s maiden name and Jii-chan told me to use that for my name for my mission.” She revealed.

“I see...” Homura responded while nodding in fascination to learning this as she handed the brush to her roommate after finishing, also knowing that it made sense for undercover missions. While using any sort of clue to a real identity was a death sentence in the world of shinobi, it was easily fixed by the fact most ninjas destroy their records as their first lesson in stealth.

Birth certificates. Fingerprints. Even down to anything containing their handwriting. Physical or digital; it was all collected and destroyed before they truly started training as shinobi. She doubted anyone would find anything about another ninja just by looking through a database.

“What about you Homura-chan?” Asuka suddenly asked as she started brushing her hair. “Is Shinkukage just a false name too?” She then added.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to sigh to that. “That... That name was my old clan name... before I was disowned and exiled...” Homura revealed in a slightly hesitant tone.

“O-Oh... s-sorry Homura-chan...” Asuka meekly got out followed by her apology for bring up bad memories as she finished brushing.

Homura’s smirk however returned as she patted the girl on the head, causing her to blush with a pout on her face. “Ah it’s nothing to worry about, the past is the past.” She decided while placing her hands on her hips. “But for now, we better make breakfast and then head out.” She soon suggested before looking out the window. “And we better buy some umbrellas...” She then added.

Asuka also nodded in agreement to that as the two headed for the kitchen and made breakfast, eating it then heading out, neither one of them bothering to do their hair into ponytails as they exited the apartment.

* * *

**(Subway Train)**

Unfortunately for the two girls, the trains are always crowded as they were forced up to one another with their breasts pressing up to each other with their bags to their sides, though luckily they were able to get umbrellas in the case that it rained in the future.

“Ugh...” Homura groaned out. “Note to self, find an alternate route that _doesn’t_ involve the train...” She muttered to her roommate as she looked right at her.

“Mmm...” Asuka meanwhile moaned out in an uncomfortable manner. “Yeah...” She agreed as she did the same.

A slight distance away, Akira was on the same train as he was holding his bag as he sighed in exhaustion from the tight space.

“Seriously, what was that conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?” A light hearted student asked.

“Didn’t you hear? The guy totally lost it.” A mellower student replied. “It’s been happening a lot lately.” He then added.

“All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?” The light hearted student soon asked.

“Hm?” This in turn caught the two kunoichi and the boy’s attention.

“Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it’s not all that surprising.” The mellow student admitted.

This meanwhile caused the glasses wearing boy to sigh again while the kunoichi narrowed their eyes to the mention the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns as they continued riding the train.

* * *

**(Aoyama-Itchome Subway Platform)**

The two girls soon got off the train to their station as the once more took a relieved breath with their hands on their knees as the other pedestrians passed them.

“That’s a relief...” Asuka got out as she gathered her bearings.

Homura in response nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah...” She replied.

“Asuka? Homura?” A familiar male voice called out.

This in turn caused the two girls to look up to see a familiar glasses wearing boy.

“Oh morning Akira-kun!” Asuka happily greeted with a smile to her friend.

While not as enthusiastic as her roommate, Homura had gained _some_ respect for the boy since he also held the same power. “Hey.” She simply greeted.

“I guess you two had a tough time on the subway train as well huh?” Akira stated more then asked as they started walking.

The Good Shinobi nodded in response to that. “Yeah... it’s so packed...” Asuka mumbled out as she held her bag and umbrella.

“Got that right...” Homura muttered out in agreement.

“Same here...” Akira also agreed with a nod and a sigh as he looked at the ticket station. “We should get to school.” He then suggested.

The two girls in response nodded in agreement to that as the three headed out, while also attempting to ignore the fearful and or perverted rumors about them.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy)**

Soon enough, the three had made it to the school safely, seeing that it was indeed the school, though this only created more questions.

"What was that castle though...?" The three thought in joint unison as they entered the building and headed for their classroom.

* * *

**_(4/12, Morning)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

Within Class 2-D, the two kunoichi and the black haired glasses wearing boy sat at their desks alongside the other students as the lecture began.

“Class is starting,” A slightly portly glasses and overalls wearing man started as he looked on at the students. “I’m the social studies teacher Mr.Ushimaru. I’ll be teaching you the rules of society this year.” He started.

“A sucky society that is...” Homura quietly muttered, though only her roommate could hear her and couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Hmph... you all look like you’ve been spoiled growing up.” Ushimaru declared.

This in turn got some reactions as Homura’s eye in response to hearing that twitched in annoyance while Asuka slightly downtrodden her head before the two prepared themselves to attempt to take notes.

“Before we learn about society’s rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being decent human beings.” Ushimaru revealed.

“Ugh...” Homura groaned out in more annoyance.

“Mmm...” Asuka got out, also feeling slightly annoyed to how this lecture was going.

“Hey you, the new kid one behind Takamaki.” Ushimaru called out.

This in turn got Akira’s attention as he looked up at the teacher.

“The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts.” Ushimaru started. “A soul, a composed of appetite and what else?” He then questioned.

This in turn gained some of the class’s attention as they waited for the answer to be given.

“Logic.” Akira soon answered after thinking it over.

This in turn got a chuckle from the teacher as he clapped in an impressive manner. “Correct. So you knew that, huh?” He responded before looking at the class once more. “Plato’s teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance.” He then revealed

The two kunoichi meanwhile looked on intently to that statement as they glanced at one another for a moment before looking back to the teacher.

“People who’ve been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society’s scum.” Ushimaru then revealed to that class.

“...” The kunoichis meanwhile could say anything to that as they deeply thought about what he had said.

“Wow, he got it right... is he really a delinquent?” A black haired student asked.

“He seems like a punk, but maybe he’s actually serious about studying?” A brown haired student then asked.

“Evil... is born from ignorance...” Asuka muttered as she slightly slumped into her seat. “Though good and evil are two sides of the same coin...” She then added before going back to take notes.

Homura meanwhile narrowed her eyes to what the teacher had stated in his lecture. “...” She couldn’t say anything as she resumed her note taking.

Akira meanwhile rubbed the back of his neck as he was getting some kinks out of it. "That was a total guess." Akira thought.

“Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are the actions of such scum.” Ushimaru soon started, gaining the class’s attention once more. “We don’t need crude people like that in this school. Understand?” He then stated more than questioned.

“Crystal.” Homura deadpanned in her head with an annoyed tone as she went back to taking notes.

“Hmm...” Asuka hummed out as she also took notes from the lecture.

As such, the classes continued on through the day without any trouble.

* * *

**_(4/12, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, After School)**

When classes were over, students were already departing from the building to either head home or to hang out in Tokyo. However for some, they needed to take care of business.

“Appetite, spirit and logic...” Asuka muttered to herself as she left the bathroom as her roommate was waiting outside so they could go home together. “I was thinking the soul was made up of memory, emotion, light and darkness all this time.” She then revealed.

To hearing that, Homura only looked at her roommate in confusion. “Where did you get that from?” She had to ask as they stood in the hallway. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re talking about something else.” She soon added.

The Good Shinobi then placed her hands behind her head to what was said. “I think I heard one of students back in Hanzō talk about it once...” Asuka replied. “Though, looking back on it now, they were also talking about time travel and ice cream.” She then revealed as she rubbed the back of her head with a small giggle escaping her lips.

“I don’t think that’s relevant given the fact that it was a philosopher’s interpretation of a soul.” Homura started in a serious tone. “There are many interpretations of what exactly a soul is, what it means to be considered a human being. It’s difficult to define really; what it means to be a person. What makes up a person to begin with? What makes someone an evil person? I mean, now that I think about it, it can’t be defined as-” She continued her own lecture, however...

**_Grumble_ **

Asuka in turn blinked to hearing that as she could figure where it came from. “Hehe... I’m guessing we should save this for later...” She giggled out as her roommate blushed in embarrassment before she then frowned as she spotted the injured boy from yesterday. It looked like he had more bruises. “By the way Homura-chan, have you been noticing a lot of students having injuries around here?” She soon asked

Shaking off the embarrassed blush, the tan skinned girl regained her focus as she heard the question. “Huh? You mean like that Mishima guy in class?” Homura started before looking around before frowning herself. “Now that you mention it... I’ve been seeing a lot of people with bandages in this school... I just thought it was from all the accidents.” She admitted. “But then again... it’s pretty strange that so many from this school is getting hurt...” She soon added.

The Good Shinobi nodded in agreement to that as she kicked her foot a little. “Well, I’m going to go find Akira-kun and Ryuji-kun.” Asuka said. “Want me to go buy some bread downstairs?” She then offered.

“Eh, sure. I’ll be waiting out at the front gate.” Homura replied with shrug as she left.

Just as the Hebijo shinobi left her sight, Asuka saw her male friend leaving the library with a book in hand and couldn’t help but snicker at seeing that the book was titled _The Greatest Thief in Fiction: The History of Arsène Lupin_.

"Looks like someone is curious about his Persona." Asuka thought. "Maybe I should find a book on mine and Homura-chan’s Personas... It would be interesting to read..." She then added to her thoughts as she as she walked up to the Fool. “Oh, Akira-kun!” She soon called out “Where are you going now? I was thinking we could hang out today.” She then offered.

Akira however shook his head in refusal to that. “Today’s not good, actually. My guardian’s still pretty pissed about me being late yesterday so I’m just gonna buy some TaP Soda before heading home.” He replied. “Kind of addicted to it, really. It just soothes my head for some reason.” He soon revealed.

“Really? Never really tried it before since I’m usually on a strict diet because of my... er, _part-time job_.” Asuka awkwardly admitted, making sure to not mention anything about her being a shinobi in the hallway. “Though, I guess one won’t hurt.” She then added.

“I’ll buy you one, then.” Akira offered with a smile, just glad to have made some friends so fast.

“Hehe, thanks.” Asuka happily replied with a giggle.

The two continued to chat among themselves, but stopped as soon as they saw a familiar PE teacher walking up to one of their classmates.

‘Her name... it was Ann, right?’ Asuka tried to remember before frowning. ‘I’ve heard nothing but bad things about her, but doubt those were based on fact. Why does everyone in this school make assumptions?’ She then questioned in her head.

“Hey there, Takamaki!” Kamoshida greeted. “Looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all the accidents.” He offered while explaining his _reasons_.

“Sorry, I have a photo shoot today.” Ann sighed out.

Akira and Asuka meanwhile quickly noticed how uncomfortable she was around the man. After the whole thing with the castle, they couldn’t exactly blame her.

“It’s for the summer special issue, so I can’t afford to miss it.” Ann then revealed.

‘A _model_? You gotta be kidding me...” Akira thought in disbelief. ‘There shouldn’t be this many attractive people in this shitty school...!’ He then added in his head.

Meanwhile the Student Council President, an apathetic teacher, the heiress of a fast food chain and Ryuji sneezed at the same time.

“Hey, now...” Kamoshida started with a concerned look on his face. “Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work you pretty little self to the bone.” He then advised.

“Please don’t say that.” The two Persona-users however thought with disgust and a shudder.

“You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right?” Kamoshida continued. “Something about appendicitis?” He then added.

Akira however raised an eyebrow to that. “Appendicitis? That’s required to go to the hospital.” He muttered.

Asuka meanwhile blinked to that as she heard that mutter. “Guess the _King_ is pretty gullible to not realize that.” She then joked with a small giggle, which in turn got a chuckle from the boy.

Ann nodded as she looked down at the ground, trying to avoid looking at the teacher directly in the eye. “Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy...” She revealed with a sigh. “Sorry to worry you.” She then apologized.

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often.” Kamoshida stated. “That’s why I asked you in the first place.” He then reminded.

“That doesn’t sound like a concerned teacher...” Akira then whispered as the girl nodded in agreement, feeling a slight sense of lust coming off the hunk of meat causing her to frown.

Was Ryuji right about the _King_ and the PE teacher’s connection?

“Oh, and... be careful around that transfer student. The one with the glasses.” Kamoshida suggested while said boy clenched his fists. “He’s got a criminal record after all. If something were to happen to you...” He soon started.

“Er... thank you. Please excuse me.” Ann replied as she quickly left as the two had the feeling that she was glad the conversation was over.

"I know the whole school knows, but he shouldn’t have said that." Asuka thought, now eyeing the teacher suspiciously. Now she knew a teacher definitely revealed her friend’s criminal record, though she was still working out the motivation and the source of that information. Maybe she should try and track down who did it and get them charged for defamation after they were done with the castle thing.

“Tch...” The gym teacher grumbled under his breath before looking around to see Asuka and Akira standing in the middle of the hallway. “Oh, hey. How’s school going for you?” Kamoshida asked as he approached the two. The male of the two knew it was more directed at the Good Shinobi than him. “Is everything alright? How’s Shujin treating you?” He questioned.

“Fine.” Asuka replied in a dispassionate tone. Like the last girl that talked with the teacher, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Well, if you need anything, I’m always here.” Kamoshida informed. “And hey, there are a few openings in the girl’s volleyball team and we need to bolster our numbers if we want to get to nationals again. Think that sounds interesting?” He revealed followed with the offer.

The Good Shinobi in turn mentally winced to that offer, especially after remember the castle incident yesterday. “Er... I wanna see my other options before I decide what I should do.” Asuka lied in a polite tone. “I just got here after all.” She then added.

“Alright then. But just in case, I’ll have some spots for you and your friend open. And there is the volleyball rally coming up soon. Just come to me at any time if you want to join.” Kamoshida replied before leaving.

As the teacher did so however, Asuka could hear him curse under his breath

Akira meanwhile shook his head in a slightly stressed out manner. “Maybe I should buy a Dr. Salt Neo too...” He decided.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna need the entire machine...” Asuka groaned. “I just... I just can’t see him as anything other than the _King_.” She then admitted. “What is wrong with me...?” She soon asked.

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” Akira responded. “Let’s just go home.” The Fool then decided.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that and they both headed for the front entrance. As they went down the stairs and out the gate, they saw Homura and Ryuji talking to each other.

“You’re serious about this?” Homura whispered to the blonde-haired boy. “Because this sounds like something that’ll get people killed, specifically me.” She then added in a dead serious tone.

“Yes! I can’t just let it go.” Ryuji insisted in his own serious tone. “We have a way out this time and I came prepared. I’m ready, even if I don’t have one of those Persona things.” He soon added.

“I’m not talking about having a Persona...” Homura sighed out. “It’s more than that. There is a difference between being brave and being a complete idiot. What you’re suggesting is being a complete idiot. I cannot fathom the probability of how bad you’ll die.” She then added.

“Well, I have you guys. And maybe that cat thing will show up again.” Ryuji stated. “I can’t do this alone.” He then admitted.

“That’s because we have the power to fight and you don’t.” Homura reminded. “I seriously can’t emphasize this enough. This is a bad idea and you should leave it alone. I’ll go and convince the others to investigate it for you but you are _not_ -“ She soon started, however...

“Ryuji. Shinkukage.” Akira spoke up, catching their attention.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

“Finally! Kurusu, please tell this moron that whatever he’s suggesting is going to get him killed.” Homura demanded.

“It depends.” Akira started as he put his hands into his pockets. “How stupid are we talking?” He then asked in attempted joking tone.

“Hey!” Ryuji called out indignantly, but was promptly ignored.

“The type of stupid that wants us to go back to the Castle of Lust.” Homura informed. “We barely made it out of there yesterday, and now he wants us go back and get killed all over again.” She then added.

“I keep explaining it to ya! I know what I asking might be a bit much but...” Ryuji started before sighing. “Look, I tried tellin’ myself it was all just a dream... but I just couldn’t do it. I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida after all. I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what.” He revealed. “And y’know, you three are the only people I can rely on for this stuff.” He then admitted. “So, are you in?” He soon asked.

“...I don’t think I can let it go either.” Akira admitted after thinking about for a few seconds. “Alright, I’m in.” He then responded with a serious tone.

“Are you sure you can’t just forget about this?” Asuka had to ask in a worried tone. She didn’t want anything to hurt the guy, including her newfound abilities.

“Hey, I’m tougher than I look. I’ll stay out of your way when we’re facing those monsters, I just want to find out what that castle is.” Ryuji answered

This meanwhile caused the Good Shinobi to sigh. “Well, I can’t let you guys go in alone. Count me in, too.” Asuka decided with a nod before turning to her roommate. “Homura-chan?” She soon asked.

“...Ugh... You just want us to kill all the Shadows, huh.” Homura couldn’t help but groan out. “Damn it. Alright, fine, what’s the plan?” She responded followed by the question.

“Okay, first off, we need to find the castle again. Let’s retrace our steps from yesterday and see if it leads us back there.” Ryuji suggested as he was about to walk off, only to be grabbed by his blazer. “Hey!” he got out.

“Hold on! I think we already figured it out.” Homura quickly revealed, remembering the discussion she had with her roommate earlier that day before letting go of the boy’s blazer.

This in turn caused to the two boys to be surprised to this declaration. “Huh!? You did!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah!” Asuka spoke up, remembering as well. “Everyone, check your phone.” She ordered. With a nod and a shrug, everyone pulled out their phones. “Do you have anything on it? Any weird apps?” She soon asked.

“You mean this one?” Akira guessed as he held up his phone, showing everyone the app the girls had.

“Yep, that’s the one we have.” Homura responded as the two kunoichi showed the boys their phones.

“What the-Why don’t _I_ have one!?” Ryuji exclaimed before pausing. “Hold on, didn’t your phones say something about returning to the real world yesterday?” He soon asked.

“That’s how we figured it out.” Asuka revealed. “We think that this app is the reason why we ended up in that castle. We must’ve accidently turned it on while we were heading for school.” She then deducted.

“What is that eyeball-lookin’ thing supposed to be anyway?” Ryuji wondered out loud.

The black haired boy merely shrugged to the question asked. “Don’t know. It just appeared on my phone when I arrived in Tokyo.” Akira responded as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew the name of the app, the Metaverse Navigator, and where came from but decided to keep it a secret for now. That _Velvet Room_ was still a mystery to him and he didn’t entirely trust the warden of that place. The guards were cheek-pinchingly cute though. “Couldn’t delete it, even when I rebooted the thing it was still there.” He then revealed.

“Well, let’s put it to the test.” Homura decided as she opened the app on her phone. “And here’s our search history and...” She started.

“Aha, look!” Asuka called out as she looked at her phone. “ _Suguru Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust_! We got it!” She declared after reading the name out loud.

“Whoa... that thing really is a navigation app...” Ryuji got out in awe. “Come on! What are we waiting for!? Let’s go!” He then decided.

“Hold on, there’s no way this app can’t be _just_ for Kamoshida’s Castle...” Homura pointed out. “I mean there has to be more places like it... but what does it have to do with us? Why give us this type of thing out all the people living in Tokyo.” She soon asked.

“We’ll worry about that later.” Akira said as he opened up his copy of the app. “Right now, let’s go see if the _King_ is shitting on his throne.” And with that, he tapped the location on the screen.

**[Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…]**

**[Beginning navigation.]**

**[Now entering _Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust_ ]**

“Wh-Whoa!” Ryuji exclaimed as they all stumbled back.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust)**

Suddenly right before their eyes, their school turned back into the castle in the blink of an eye. “What the hell!? It’s the castle from yesterday!” Ryuji exclaimed in shock to this happening.

“Yeah...” Asuka mumbled out before they all ran across the drawbridge and to the front entrance.

“Looks like we made it back here safely.” Homura stated. “Just where the hell did this app come from?” She soon asked.

“I don’t know, but we can at least confirm we weren’t dreaming all this.” Akira said. “...Or were on varying amounts and types of drugs.” He stated his attempt at a joke.

“You know, this does seem like something out of... a...” Ryuji trailed off as he looked at the Persona-users.

“What?” Akira spoke up as he tilted his head to the side.

“Guys! Your clothes!” Ryuji called out before turning his head away with a blush on his face. The three looked confused before looking down to see they were back in the clothes they wore when they were using their Personas. Their hands quickly went up to their faces and felt their masks sticking to their skin.

“WAH!” Asuka cried out as she quickly tried to lower her kimono a little. “Why doesn’t this outfit come with underwear!? It has everything _but_ underwear!” She exclaimed in embarrassment, though her face was covered by her black mask.

“Okay, next time we bring spare panties and bras whenever we do this type of thing.” Homura sighed out as she pinched the bridge of her nose on her white mask. She noticed that their voices were completely clear despite the ceramic masks covering their mouths. “Wait a minute, why don’t we just use Shinobi Tenshin. They have underwear.” She soon suggested.

“Oh right! SHINOBI TENSHIN!” Asuka called out... only for nothing to happen. “What? _Shinobi_... TENSHIN!” She declared once more.

Nothing.

“Shinobi Tenshin!”

Still nothing.

“Shinobi Tenshin?”

And... nothing at all.

The boys and Homura continued to look at Asuka and her futile attempts to get rid of the outfit that refused give her underwear and leave her sacred place vulnerable to light breezes and perverts, which was bad considering the place they were in and who was in charge.

Homura could stop her... but she was finding it amusing to see her roommate making a fool of herself. Plus, she waiting to see if her roommate could use Shinobi Tenshin while wearing (what she dubbed) a Phantom Outfit somehow.

“Shinobi... Tenshin...”

In near future, while they were exploring Mementos and kicking Shadow ass, Homura came to the realization that Asuka’s own outfit was the reason why she was weak to Wind.

“Oh no...” Asuka mumbled out in realization.

“Well, that’s just perfect...” Homura groaned as she face palmed. “Looks like we can’t access Shinobi Tenshin while in here and I doubt we can turn our clothes back into the school uniform. Looks like you’re taking the lead, Kurusu. Sakamoto, you better stick behind him, and not us, or else I strangle the life out of you. Got it?” She ordered and declared in a protective manner towards her roommate.

“Yes ma’am!” Akira and Ryuji responded in unison with a salute.

Regaining his composure however, the blond then looked at the three. “Seriously though, what is with those outfits?” Ryuji soon asked the Fool.

The white bird mask Persona user however smirked to the question. “You jelly?” Akira soon asked with a amused tone.

“I-I ain’t jelly-ack! I mean, jealous.” Ryuji said as he blushed and looked away while the others couldn’t help but chuckle and giggle at the reaction. He grunted as he looked around before stomping his foot down. “What’s going on here!? This makes no effin’ sense at all...!” He then declared.

“Hey! Quiet down!” A familiar voice called out. Everyone turned to see Morgana step out of the shadows and approaching the group. “You’re causing a commotion! Half of the castle’s gonna hear you if you keep yelling like that!” The cat creature then declared.

“What...? You!” Ryuji said before realizing what the cat just said. “And it’s Ryuji, Monamona!” He corrected.

“It’s Morgana.” The cat deadpanned.

“Morgana-chan! You’re okay!” Asuka squealed as she picked up then cat creature and held him against her chest.

“O-Of course, Lady Asuka!” Morgan responded, trying to deepen his voice while attempting to keep his cool. “A g-gentleman thief never breaks a promise.” He then got out.

"How is she not noticing...?" Homura thought with a deadpan tone, staring at the two. She swore she saw hearts coming out of the monster cat’s head and that worried her a lot more than she anticipated. “Er, it’s good to see you’re okay but um...why are you here?” She soon asked.

“Huh? What?” Morgana got out, not quite listening before snapping out of it. “Oh! Right! Well, the Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be... only to see you guys back here again after you barely managed to escape.” He then explained.

“Sorry, but this place is the source of a lot of questions and answers for us.” Akira stated as the black full face mask wearing girl placed the mysterious Persona-user down.

“Like; is this really the school?” Ryuji spoke up. “What exactly is this place?” He soon asked.

“That’s right.” Morgana answered simply.

“But... it’s a castle!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“I think he means that the school _is_ the castle.” Homura guessed. “At the very least, in this... dimension.” She then deducted.

“That is correct, Lady Homura.” Morgana informed. “However, it’s only to this castle’s ruler.” He then added.

“Wait, you mean Kamoshida?” Asuka spoke up. “The _real_ Kamoshida?” She then added.

The cat creature nodded in response to the guess. “Yes, it’s how his distorted heart views the school.” Morgana explained.

“Distorted heart?” Akira repeated, looking a little confused before looking at the castle and frowning. He was starting to paint a much better picture of the PE teacher now, and it was becoming uglier with each piece of information he got.

“I think I’m starting to get it...” Homura muttered out with a hand on her chin. “This place really is connected to the real Kamoshida... but it also means...” She started.

“He really _does_ think he’s the king of the castle.” Asuka concluded, going back to their first encounter with the king. “Full of himself, demanding loyalty and praise... or else be punished for disobeying his word.” She listed off. "And the name... the _Castle of Lust_..." She thought as she shivered, not liking the image she was seeing in her head.

“Er... would you mind explaining it me again?” Ryuji sheepishly asked. “Uh... I still don’t get it.” He then admitted.

This in response caused Morgana to sigh and shake his head. “I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it...” He then remarked in a disappointed tone.

“What’d you say!?” Ryuji growled out as the black haired boy and the tan skinned girl quickly held the boy back from attacking their current source of information, only for a tortured scream to echo around the area. “What the effin’ shit...? What was that!?” He soon asked.

“It must be the slaves captive here. Don’t worry about them.” Morgana said off-handedly.

“ _Slaves_!?” Asuka exclaimed in shock. “What do you mean _don’t worry about_ them!? We gotta go help them!” She then declared.

“There’s nothing we can do. If we tried to break them out, we’d only end up as slaves ourselves. Or worse.” Morgana stated. “And when I say _Or worse_ , I mean there are worse fates than death.” He then added.

“But I ain’t leaving any of them behind!” Ryuji called out. “Those guys we saw held captive yesterday, I’m pretty they’re from our school. If they ended up here like us, then it’s our job to get them out!” He declared.

“Except it’s completely pointless.” Morgana stated. “The King has millions of slaves, alive and dead. Plus, stuff like this is not out of the ordinary. It happens every day here, even more since your escape. And by the sounds of it...” He started as more tortured screams were heard. “...I’d say the poor guy’s suffering one of the lighter punishments. He must’ve been fiercely loyal to the King.” He then added.

"Pfft... Wusses." Homura thought. Those screams were nothing compared to what Hebijo’s punishments brought out.

But then again, these people weren’t shinobi, just average students no less...

“By the way, since you four escaped yesterday, the King lost his temper.” Morgana informed. “From what I heard, one of you knocked out the King and locked him in a cell. Now, he has a ton of guard patrolling the place _and_ has about a dozen guards on him at all times. Also, the dungeon’s permanently on lockdown and has such heavy security that escape is impossible. Nice going, Blondie.” He then remarked.

“Why did you think it was me!?” Ryuji called out before growling to himself. “That son of a bitch...!” He swore.

“Um... actually it was me... I was the one that knocked him out...” Asuka admitted as she slowly raised her hand. “Sorry.” She then apologized.

“Huh? What?” Morgana responded, stunned to that reveal before shaking his head. “W-Well, a-actually i-i-it can be to our advantage. There are f-fewer guards patrolling the upper floors thanks to your actions.” He got out with a small stammer.

“But we aren’t going into the upper floors.” Akira stated. “At least not now. All we’re here for is information.” He then informed. “And if this really is Kamoshida’s view of the school, it wouldn’t hurt to look around and see what kind of man he really is.” He soon added.

“Yeah... We’ll show him... We’ll show the whole effin’ world what kind of man he is...” Ryuji growled out, his tone and body language unnerving and worrying the group of Persona-users.

“R-Ryuji-kun?” Asuka said. She was slightly scared with the amount of rage she felt coming off the blond.

“Oi... Ryuji...” Homura got out, seeing the rage in his eyes, feeling as though it was familiar to her. "Something’s off with him... and it’s related to Kamoshida..." She then thought.

“Ryuji...” Morgana whispered out. Now he was worried about the boy.

“Hey, are you okay?” Akira soon asked.

“ _Okay_? No way!” Ryuji replied. “I mean, all of this... all of this is bullshit!” He shouted out as he charged at the door, trying to shove it open. “You hear me, Kamoshida!? I’m right here! I’m coming for you, you worthless piece of shit!” He soon declared

“Sakamoto! Calm down!” Homura called out. “That won’t open the door! Now shut up! You’re gonna attract attention!” She then reminded.

“We’ll help you with your grudge with Kamoshida, Ryuji.” Akira started in a comforting tone. “But keep your voice down and stay behind me. We’ll get him eventually.” He then informed.

“Argh… fine.” Ryuji said after taking a few calming breaths. “Hey, Monamona!” He then called out

“It’s Morgana!” The cat corrected once again.

“Do you know where those voices are coming from...?” Ryuji asked. “If we can’t save the ones in the dungeon, we may as well focus on the ones above ground.” He then stated.

“You want me to take you to them?” Morgana asked. From his body language alone, they knew that it was a rather dangerous request to ask.

“Please, Morgana-chan.” Asuka requested as she crouched down to his level. “We’ll follow your every instruction if it means getting in and out as soon as possible.” She then added.

“Yes, my sweet.” Morgana replied in a dream-like state before shaking his head after realizing what he said. “Er, I mean, I will take you up on that request provided you all follow them to the letter. I know the lower levels well enough to guide us through safely enough with our numbers.” He informed as he looked at the four. “But, after this, you’ll help me with one of my problems, got it?” He then stated his demands.

“If it means a smooth infiltration, I’m in.” Homura responded with a nod before groaning. “And... we’re following a mascot. Again. Oh, my acquaintances are never gonna believe me...” She soon grumbled out.

“I don’t think anyone would believe us.” Akira pointed out.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to sweatdrop. “Touché.” Homura replied. “Alright, everyone get ready. The guards are probably on high alert right now.” She then informed.

“Okay, I’ll do my best!” Asuka declared as she tightened her gloves.

“What are we waiting for? It’s show time.” Akira declared with a devilish smirk on his face as they started walking towards the open grate. It looked like no one has noticed or bothered to fix the hole in their security.

“Hey... thanks guys.” Ryuji thanked the group of Persona-users. “For doing this for me.” He then added.

“No big deal. That’s what friends are for.” Asuka replied as she stood up.

“We just met them yesterday. You can’t be friends that fast.” Homura remarked with a sigh.

“I don’t know about that...” Asuka muttered as she looked at the Fool as he entered the vent into the castle. “There’s something about Akira-kun that makes me think I can rely on him, that I’m glad to be his friend. He just has this aura around him.” She then admitted.

The tan skinned girl in turn sighed to that as she could tell that her roommate was serious. “Just... be careful on how you choose as allies, Asuka.” Homura informed in a concern matter. “You’ll never know which one will stab you in the back.” She then added.

“You really need to work on your trust issues, Homura-chan. You should visit a therapist once in awhile... not everyone is like that...” Asuka sighed out, but understood where her roommate was coming from after learning what happened to her. “Now come on, let’s see what this castle has in store.” She informed as she dashed off into the vent.

Homura meanwhile couldn’t help but frown at her statement before shaking her head. “I don’t need a therapist... right?” Homura whispered to herself. “I can work it out myself.” She then muttered.

**“I doubt you will.”** Wolverine deadpanned in her head.

“Oh, shut up you.” Homura grumbled out as she caught up with the others, though could really understand her roommate’s embarrassment since she could see under the kimono with a small blush underneath her mask as they crawled through the vent. “I... I _really_ have to protect Asuka...” She muttered to herself in a instinctive and protective manner.

Now it was time to see what this castle held within its walls… the secrets the school kept from the public at large.


	7. Le Chariot and the Injustice

**_(4/12, After School)_ **

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Entrance)**

“Okay, people. Listen up.” Morgana started as the girls joined up with the boys. “This hole in the wall is our main point of entry. Our infiltration point, if you will.” He informed.

“Ain’t that where we escaped outta last time...?” Ryuji pointed out.

“It is. But we also made an entrance in the process.” Homura stated, gaining everyone’s attention. “Looks like there’s no other ways in. The windows are too high and it would take too long to go around the perimeter of the castle for another entry point. This should be good for now.” She then stated the reasoning behind it.

“Hmph! Impressive, Lady Homura.” Morgana complimented. “Not barging through the front entrance and ease of entrance and escape is one of the basics of phantom thievery.” He soon declared

‘Yeah, it’s also one of the basics of stealth and ninja-ery.’ Homura deadpanned in her head.

The blond of the group merely sweatdropped to that. “How’re we supposed to know about that type of stuff?” Ryuji questioned.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to teach you as we go.” Morgana replied as he climbed into the vent in a flash. “Come on, follow me!” He then instructed.

“...Should we tell Morgana-chan we kinda know this stuff?” Asuka spoke up.

“I wouldn’t want to shatter this thing’s ego...” Homura mumbled.

“Well, at least humor him. He definitely has information on how this world works and the power of Persona.” Akira told the girls. “Plus, it would be nice to know a little about being a phantom thief. Sounds like fun, to be honest. It will make things easier for us too.” He then admitted.

“Let’s just get going.” Ryuji said before bowing down. “After you, m’lad-“ He started, but then paused as he saw the tan skinned girl glaring at him underneath her white mask. “I mean; after me, m’ladies.” He corrected in a nervous manner.

“Such a gentleman...” Akira chuckled out as he helped the blond up into the vent before going up himself, followed by the girls.

* * *

**(Entrance Hall)**

As the group made it through the vent, they soon arrived at the same room they had used to escape from the castle the first time they went into the castle.

“You’d think they would search for holes in their defenses after everything...” Akira noted.

“While we shouldn’t rely on luck, we should be glad they haven’t been more thorough.” Morgana stated. “This is our only way into the castle right now without going through the front. And you know how that turned out...” He then declared as everyone quickly winced at the memories.

“Alright, I get it, so our only way in is through that vent.” Ryuji repeated what was said prior. “Shouldn’t we put the grate back on, just in case a guard comes in here and notices? They could replace the grate with bars or somethin’.” He soon suggested.

“Well, it was locked when we first came here.” Homura muttered as she looked around the room. “And it looks like it isn’t used very often. As long as we don’t draw any attention to this room, I’m sure the guards will be none the wiser.” She soon added.

“Still, this place gives me the chills...” Asuka admitted. “Just something about this place feels  _ wrong _ ...” She then added.

“Yeah, and it ain’t just the faces plastered all over.” Ryuji added in as he pointed at a flag depicting the PE teacher’s face. “Dude loves plastering his face everywhere. I swear he jerks off to his own face.” He then remarked.

“That...honestly wouldn’t be a surprise.” Homura replied with a shrug.

“Okay people, enough small talk. Time for business.” Morgana spoke up. “And remember; make sure you do exactly as I say, all right? Don’t do anything unless I say so.” He then instructed.

“Got it, Morgana-chan.” Asuka replied as she gave the cat a quick salute. “Lead the way.” She soon requested.

“Alright. Stay low and follow me.” Morgana instructed as he dashed off.

They four looked at each other before nodding, silently telling each other they were ready to face the dangers ahead. Seeing that there was nowhere else to go, they made their way to the Entrance Hall, finding it odd that there were no guards patrolling the area.

“Don’t worry about the guards here. They already swept the place and doing the other areas right now.” Morgana informed the group. “As long as we’re not making a lot of noise, we’ll be fine.” He reassured.

“We went by here when we first came...right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, we did.” Asuka sighed out as she rubbed her cheek. Man, did that hurt.

The blond then looked around at the scenery. “But...it looks like nothing happened.” Ryuji pointed out, remembering the amount of destruction the girls created as they fought the guards the first time.

Suddenly, it changed. For just a second, it was the entrance of the school before switching back to the Entrance Hall. “What the...!? I’m seein’ double or something just now...! Was that Shujin!?” Ryuji exclaimed in confusion.

“Looks like it.” Akira sighed out.

“Oh, this is giving me a headache...” Asuka groaned.

“Maybe this time around it won’t make us question reality.” Homura muttered. “This whole thing is already as complicated as it is.” She then added.

“As I told you before, this castle is your school to its ruler.” Morgana informed once more. “Don’t worry, all those headaches and confusion won’t stay around for long once you get used it. Now let’s get going, the Shadows could come at any moment. Come on, this way.” He instructed as the group nodded and followed the cat only to stop as they realized where they were going.

“Wait, where are we going?” Asuka asked as they saw the door.

“Hold on, isn’t that the dungeons?” Ryuji pointed out.

“Yes is it. It’s our only way to our current objective.” Morgana stated as he picked the locked. “You said you wanted to get to where the prisoners were being tortured so I’m bringing you to where they are. That’s why I said to follow my every instruction to the letter. Mess up, and we’ll die. Just a little motivation to keep you on track.” He advised.

“Well, shit.” Akira mumbled to himself as the cat opened the door. “It has been too soon for us to be back here.” He got out.

“At least we can handle those guards now if we get caught.” Homura admitted. “Though, I would like to avoid combat as much as possible.” She then added.

“Combat is inevitable here.” Morgana stated. “We will have to fight sooner or later. But I am going to teach you how to do some real damage. Now let’s go, we’re on the clock here.” He then declared.

With a nod, they all went down the stairs as silently as they could. They were tense and making sure they weren’t caught off guard.

As they kept going, suddenly Akira held out his arm to stop everyone.“Hold on, there’s a guard.” Akira whispered to the group. They looked up ahead and saw a knight with his back facing them, seemingly looking bored out of its mind. They could hear it silently grumble about getting the  _ shit jobs _ and  _ not serving the King like her wanted to _ .

“Looks like you were right. There’s no way past this guy.” Asuka sighed out. “Is everyone ready?” She soon asked.

“Like you need to ask.” Akira replied as he pulled out his Rebel Knife. “Ryuji?” He then asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay back and not get in your way.” Ryuji replied as he hid behind the barred door. “I’ll be watching.” He then informed.

“Well, I’m always ready.” Homura stated as she summoned her katanas. “On the count of three, we charge ‘em. Take it by surprise.” She instructed.

However before they could, the cat creature jumped a little to get their attention. “Wait a minute, there’s a much better approach than just charging in.” Morgana informed. “This should be a good time to teach you guys the basics of battle. You better remember it all.” He then added.

The Good Shinobi in turn tilted her head to that. “So, what do we do?” Asuka asked.

“Easy, we take them by surprise.” Morgana answered with a smirk. Meanwhile, the tan skinned girl sweatdropped at that, considering she just suggested it. “Shadows are susceptible to surprise attacks. The general rule of thumb is to take them from behind and hit ‘em hard while they’re stunned.” He soon revealed.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed by these guys are hulking masses of metal.” Homura reminded. “We’re all wielding bladed weapons, it’s not like we can do much.” She then added.

“Au contraire, mademoiselle. There is something we can do.” Morgana started before looking at the boy Persona user. “Frizzy Hair, I need you rip off that guard’s mask. That’ll break the control the Palace’s ruler has over them and leave them vulnerable for a few seconds. Think you can do that?” He then questioned.

“Sounds easy. Let’s do this.” Akira replied before dashing behind the guard before jumping on its back.

**_“What the-!?”_** The Shadow got out before a red glove grabbed its mask. **_“Huh!?”_** It exclaimed in shock.

“No more masks! Show me your true form!” Akira called out before ripping both its mask and his own, summoning Arsene at the same time. He didn’t hesitate as the the armor melted, revealing it was another one of those pumpkins. “Eiha! Now!” He ordered as he crushed the guard’s mask in his hand.

“Kaeru! Help out!” Asuka shouted out as her Persona appeared behind her after easily removing her mask. “Magna!” She declared.

“Don’t leave me out! Cleave!” Homura commanded as she unleashed Wolverine after removing her mask. Before the poor Jack ‘o Lantern could even react, it was turned into paste.

“Nice work team! Dia!” Morgana praised as Zorro quickly healed the tan skinned girl while he and the blond walked up to the new Persona-users. “Good job, but you should’ve let me go first. You could’ve taken it down without using your Personas if you let me use Garu on it. You need to pace yourself, or else you’re going to be crawling your way out here.” He then informed.

“Right. Don’t overuse your Persona.” Akira stated as he picked up the cash dropped by the guard. He could share it, but he was kinda broke. He spent all his money on soda and food. “Got it. Alright, let’s keep going. Morgana?” He then stated.

“We still got a ways to go. Come on, before guards realize they have a friend missing.” Morgana informed as they made their way through the area.

As they made their way through, Homura started noticing the cat creature occasionally looking behind and watching her roommate and the male Persona user talk as she couldn’t help but sigh. “Time to put a stop this before I’m mentally scarred for life...” Homura thought.

**‘Even more than you already are?’** Her Persona sarcastically stated.

‘Didn’t I tell you I’m good enough mentally and physically?’ Homura growled, both in her head and outwardly. “Stupid bitch...” She then muttered in annoyance.

**‘...You just called yourself a bitch.’** Wolverine deadpanned as the image of her sweatdropping appeared in her head.  **‘Oh my God, you have so many trust issues you don’t even fully trust your own heart.’** She then added.  **‘Take it from me and visit a therapist afterwards...or at least talk with that roommate of yours.’** She soon advised

“Oh shut up.” Homura then shut off communication with her Persona as she directed her attention to their  _ instructor _ . “Oi cat.” She soon called out as they went through the halls.

“Hm? What is it?” Morgana spoke up as he and the others stopped to look at the tan skinned girl.

Said girl in response placed a hand on her hip as she looked down at the one who was teaching them about the world they were in. “Look, I know that you’re a male despite your feminine voice, name and smell.” Homura informed the cat.

“What the-? What do I smell like!?” Morgana had to ask before sniffing his armpit.

Homura however looked on at the cat while narrowing her eyes. “Not important. All you need to know is that if you keep eyeing Asuka the way you constantly are, I will  _ not _ be able to hold back.” She stated in a serious manner while preparing her six katanas.

To hearing that, Asuka merely tilted her head in an innocent manner to that. “Homura-chan, what are you doing?” She had to ask her roommate.

“Nothing, just making sure no boundaries are crossed in our time here.” Homura answered in the most innocent tone she could muster, which only creeped the others, besides her roommate, out. “Isn’t that right Morgana?” She asked once more.

“Y-Yes ma’am!” Morgana quickly replied as he saluted in a nervous manner...before sniffing his armpit again. “Seriously, what’s wrong with my smell...?” He quietly muttered to himself as the blond looked around, spotting and passing by more and more empty cells as they continued on.

“Man, why ain’t anyone here...?” Ryuji wondered out loud as they stopped.

“Yeah...other than that one guard this whole place is empty.” Homura noted before looking at their instructor. “I thought you said there was more security.” She then stated.

“I did...” Morgana replied as he looked around. “It seems I overestimated the King’s forces. He spread his army too thin from the looks of it.” He soon revealed.

“Unless he has more of the focused elsewhere...” Asuka pointed out.

“And I’m guessing they took the prisoners as well.” Akira spoke up. “All the cells we’ve seen are empty and I’m not hearing screams like before.” He then added.

To that statement, they all quickly grimaced at the implications. They may have pissed off the King more than they thought.

“Dammit.” Ryuji growled. “They don’t deserve this! Where’d they go and take them!?” He soon asked in a annoyed and angered tone.

The cat however then shushed the blond. “Quiet down!” Morgana ordered in a hushed tone. “There may be more up ahead.” He then informed.

“Which one? Guards or prisoners?” Akira asked.

“At this point; both.” Morgana answered grimly. “They’re probably transferring the prisoners to somewhere with worse conditions than the dungeons.” He then stated.

“Then we better hurry.” Asuka suggested as they continued further into the dungeons, only to stop again as they heard a lot of footsteps coming their way. “Uh oh...We need to hide now.” She then got out.

“I don’t see a lot of hiding spots right now...” Akira said as they frantically looked around for somewhere to hide.

“Over here.” Morgana called out as he waved at the group. “This door is unlocked. We can wait in there until they leave.”

With a nod, they all quickly entered the room. The room was rather sparse with only a table and some chairs but it was enough.

Ryuji quickly used one of the chairs to jam the door shut before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Okay, I think we’re safe.” Asuka breathed out.

“Don’t bother with that. The Shadows probably won’t come in here.” Morgana stated.

“Are you sure about that? It kinda looks like their break room more than anything.” Akira stated they looked around.

“How can you tell?” Ryuji asked after catching his breath.

Homura meanwhile just frowned at the sight of the tired boy. Now that she noticed, he also had a slight limp to his step and he stood awkwardly. It was now obvious to her that the blond had an injured leg, but how it was injured was the question. She shoved it into the back of her mind for now. It wasn’t important right now.

“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over the area is weak.” Morgana explained. Just as he said that, the room changed into a classroom before reverting back.

“This feels different than from outside.” Akira noted as he took off his mask. He didn’t feel as tense as he was while inside the other parts of the castle, so he felt like there was no need to keep his mask while he was in here.

“Now that you mention it...the air feels less heavy here...” Asuka admitted as she followed suit. “It’s like I can think a little bit more clearly.” She soon added.

“I guess this place being a classroom makes sense, then.” Homura stated as she frowned, keeping her mask on for now while crossing her arms over her chest. “Kamoshida probably doesn’t see classrooms as anything important since that’s where the other teachers are in control. But everywhere else in the school is fair game.” She then added.

“Just what the hell is this place...?” Ryuji meanwhile wondered out loud. “This shit still isn’t making sense...” He then added.

“Now do you understand?” Morgana spoke up, getting everyone’s attention. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.” He then stated.

“Another reality...” Akira repeated to himself. This was getting stranger by the second.

“How the hell does a PE teacher create something like this...?” Homura muttered out in a confused manner.

“Simple. This castle came from his heart.” Morgana revealed. “In this world, if one’s desires becomes corrupt and distorted, it materializes into places like this ruled by their unrestrained dark side and crawling with Shadows. I like to call such a place a  _ Palace _ .” He started explaining.

“A Palace...?” Ryuji repeated as everyone took in this new information.

“Palaces come in many shapes and forms, and this is happening because he views your school as his castle.” Morgana continued.

“So, the school became a castle because he just thought it up?” Asuka guessed with a innocent tilt of her head.

“Not consciously, but he did create this castle. His heart was distorted enough to will it into existence.” Morgana replied.

“Hahahaha...” Ryuji weakly chuckled out to learning this. “I’ve always said that he just fooling himself thinking he was king of the castle but now that I know what he really sees...I can’t help but see him as effin’ pathetic. God, that son of a bitch...!” He growled out.

The cat creature meanwhile frowned to this. “You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana noted.

“Yeah, we’re not all fans of his either.” Akira spoke up before frowning at the blond. “But it looks like you have history.” He then added.

“More than you should even know.” Ryuji growled. “Let’s just say  _ hate  _ doesn’t even cover how I feel.  _ Everything  _ is that asshole’s fault!” He then declared.

“What do you mean by  _ everything _ Ryuji-kun?” Asuka asked with concern in her voice.

“It’s just...” Ryuji started to say something, but then just sighed. “Ugh... nothing. Just...it’s just his fault, alright. Don’t wanna talk about it right now.” He got out.

The tan skinned girl however narrowed her eyes to that last statement before she took in a deep breath. “Sakamoto, save your anger for if you get a Persona.” Homura then instructed. “Being angry is only going to blind your judgment. Calm down and relax a little. You’ll just wasting your energy.” She soon informed.

“Lady Homura is right.” Morgana stated in agreement. “I don’t know what happened between you two but don’t let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside and negative emotions are what Shadows are drawn to. Let’s take this time to take a break while we wait for the guards to pass.” He then suggested.

“We’ve only been here for fifteen minutes though.” Homura pointed out.

“I know. This is a marathon, not a sprint. Only a fool would try to do everything in one go.” Morgana replied. “Plus, I wanted to talk about those clothes of yours.” He then added.

“Huh? These things?” Asuka soon asked as she looked at her outfit before gasping. “Wait a minute, are you gonna tell us why these things don’t have underwear!?” She then exclaimed in a embarrassment manner.

“Er...no.” Morgana sweatdropped, though was holding back a blush from what the Good Shinobi had said. “Aren’t you curious at all about why your clothes changed into those outfits when you gained your Personas?” He soon asked.

“I am. Not everyday you get an outfit like this.” Akira admitted as he adjusted his coat. He wanted to know if there were more like the clothes he was wearing. Maybe he should track down an outfit like it once he’s back in the real world.

“Yeah, it seems a little unnecessary for us to change whenever we come here.” Homura soon added.

“I’m just as curious as hell about it too.” Ryuji agreed.

“I just want to know where my underwear goes.” Asuka admitted as she tried to cover her exposed area. She was sure she was going to die of embarrassment if she kept thinking about it.

“I can explain all of that.” Morgana said proudly. “It’s because of this world that your clothes change.” He then revealed

“More stuff that makes no sense...” Ryuji mumbled under his breath.

“Anything distorts according to how a ruler please within his or her Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all.” Morgana continued. “In order to prevent such distortions, one must have a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image that you hold within.” He then stated.

“...Does that image usually come with underwear?” Asuka asked as she raised her hand as if they were in a classroom (though, that wasn’t too far off).

“Actually, no.” Morgana replied. “Let me explain. Name a fictional character.” He then instructed.

“...Kaeru?” Asuka slowly answered. That was easy.

“Wolverine.” Homura deadpanned.

“Arsene.” Akira said automatically.

“Elvis Presley?” Ryuji hazarded a guess.

“Okay, would’ve been easier if I just said your Personas instead so let’s just use Arsene for this example.” Morgana sighed out before continuing. “Now, what do you find the most interesting about your Persona visually?” He then asked.

“The wings, the top hat and the mask for his face.” Akira replied.

“Are you concerned about anything else?” Morgana asked.

“Not really. My Persona is really good-looking.” Akira replied as Arsene thanked him for the compliment in his head.

“And there’s your answer. Most people won’t even think about type of underwear a person has and if they did, it would be really creepy.” Morgana explained.

“But...anyone could see my underwear if I had any on...” Asuka spoke up

“Then underneath it all you’re a pervert.” Morgana stated in the kindest tone he could muster.

However it came out as rather blunt and caused Asuka to gasp hard enough to start choking on air while the tan skinned girl’s eye twitched to that.

“Uuugh...I’m so fed up with all this!” Ryuji called out as the male Persona user patted the depressed girl’s back. “I’m more curious about you than their clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?” He exclaimed followed by his question.

Morgana in turn frowned at that. “I’m a human.” He soon answered. “An honest-to-god human!” He then declared.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and just stared at the talking cat with an oversized head.

“...What.” Akira flatly asked.

“D-Did I hear that right?” Asuka muttered as she looked at the cat with wide eyes.

“...Are you sure you wanna say that?” Homura deadpanned.

The blond of the group however sighed as he look at the cat with tired eyes. “No, you’re obviously more like a cat!” Ryuji stated.

Morgana looked down at his feet and looked away from them. “This is, well...It’s because I lost my true form.” He then explained before wincing a little. “...I think.” He then got out.

“Wait, you  _ think _ ?” Homura repeated in disbelief. “What do you mean by that? It’s pretty likely that you aren’t human, Morgana.” She then stated.

“Well how would you know? We’ve never met before.” Morgana remarked. “...At least I don’t think so. Look, I don’t care about that right now, all I care about is regaining my true form and I know just how to do it. Actually, that’s the reason why I snuck in here for. A preliminary investigation of those means.” He then revealed.

“Didn’t you get caught though?” Akira pointed out.

This caused the cat to gain a sheepish expression. “I got a little reckless and made a mistake. And because of that, I was tortured by Kamoshida.” Morgana revealed with narrow eyes. “I have much of a grudge as all of you. I’ll make him pay for sure!” He then declared in a tone filled with revenge.

“Just what the hell...” Ryuji groaned. “It feels like we’re in some dumb manga or something.” He then muttered in annoyance.

“Oh...Morgana-chan...” Asuka cooed out as she picked up the cat and hugged him. “Don’t worry; we’ll try and help you however we can. Isn’t that right, guys?” She declared before turning to the others.

“We already promised before so don’t worry, we’ll help out when we can.” Akira replied.

Homura however was rather hesitant. “I’m not so sure about this Asuka.” She admitted, getting everyone’s attention. “I mean, I can get behind the whole Persona thing and our clothes changing like how we do a Shinobi Tenshin, but I’m not so sure about helping him out. For all we know, this could lead nowhere. From the sounds of it, not even he’s sure that whatever we do will help him.” She then added.

“I-It will. Trust me.” Morgana got out as he unconsciously rubbed his body on the Good Shinobi’s chest. “Anyway, the guards should’ve walked past by now. We should get a move on before this opportunity slips through our hands.” He suggested as he then dropped to the ground and walked towards the door. “I’ll be counting on your skills this time, rookies. From now on, we’re a team. Got it?” He then instructed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force all the hard work on you guys. I found a few things that might help yesterday so I brought it along. Here.” Ryuiji replied as he reached into his blazer and pulled out a handgun.

To the sight of this, Akira and the girls froze for a second before calming down as they looked closer.

“You brought a fake gun!?” Homura chastised the blond. “How the hell is that supposed to help us!?” She soon exclaimed.

“It looks real enough. Maybe we could fake out some guards with it.” Ryuji replied before opening up his bag. “Plus, I went out and bought these when I found that. Check it out.” He said as he passed out a few more guns. A pair of pistols for Asuka and two machine guns for Homura to use, however, they noticed something strange about their guns.

“Ryuji-kun...why did you give us toy guns?” Asuka soon asked as she stared at her guns in disbelief.

“Dude, you just spray-painted them black! You didn’t even give us any foam darts!” Homura complained in annoyance. “This is not gonna work! We’d be better off with what we got now.” She then declared.

“Hey, it worked for the movies! People do stuff like this all the time!” Ryuji reminded. “Anyway, I also brought some medicine too. You know what they say: ‘Providin’ is pre...something.’ Huh? Huh?” He then stated.

“So you were planning this from the start...” Morgana groaned.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Akira remarked with a smirk while putting the mask back on his face.

“We’re going to die.” Homura deadpanned.

“No we’re not, Homura-chan. We can do this.” Asuka encouraged her roommate as she placed her mask back on. “Let’s go. We can’t stay here any longer.” She then added.

“Again, we’re gonna die.” Homura sighed out as they all put away their guns.

“Okay, move out.” Akira ordered as he opened the door a little, peeking out to see if there were any guards before opening it fully, wincing as he heard the rusty hinges squeak. 

“There should still be soldiers outside. Make sure to take note of the situation so we can get to our objective as efficiently as possible.” Morgana instructed in a quiet voice.

Akira nodded and took a quick look around before hiding himself deeper into the shadows. There were still guards talking to each other.

‘Maybe it’s a good time to get some info.’ Akira thought. He signaled the others to stay quiet as he listened closely to guards’ conversation.

**_“Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there...Guess it was my imagination...”_ ** One of the guards said.

Akira meanwhile silently cursed, they must’ve heard the door make a noise. Thank God these guys were idiots.

**_“And what of the other slaves?”_ ** The other guard asked, continuing on their conversation before it was interrupted.

**_“They’re all in the training hall.”_ ** The first guard replied with a shrug.  **_“I’d assume they’re all screaming in pain by now.”_ ** It then added.

‘Shit.’ Was their collective thoughts. They had a location now but they couldn’t help but grit their teeth to stop them from just jumping out and attacking.

**_“Very well.”_ ** The third guard said.  **_“By the way, I heard we have intruders around. Killed Guard #736 just a while ago. Stay on your guard. They could be anywhere.”_ ** The guard said before they all left for their posts.

“Okay, we know where they transferred the prisoners to.” Asuka whispered out. “Morgana-chan, you know where that is?” She soon asked.

“Yes, I do. It should be further ahead from here.” Morgana informed.

“But for real, did they just say  _ training hall _ ?” Ryuji questioned as he frowned. “Because from the sounds of it, it was more like a torture chamber more than anything else!” He then added.

“We’ll see for it ourselves when we get there.” Homura soon stated as the others nodded in agreement. “Let’s go. We better make sure we’re nothing more than shadows to these guys.” She then informed.

“Won’t be too hard. The soldiers here are pretty incompetent. Why do you think they’re stuck down here?” Morgana remarked in amusement as they left room.

They stalked through the halls as quiet as they could before spotting a guard standing in front of a barred door. “Shoot, there’s a guard on duty in our way. The training hall is just past those bars...” Morgana then got out.

“So we have no choice but to fight then.” Akira muttered out.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Homura agreed. “There’s no other way from the looks of it.” She then admitted.

“Okay then. Asuka, Homura, Morgana; get ready. I’ll take the mask off while you guys hit take ‘em down.” Akira ordered. “I’ll jump in if I need to.” He then stated.

“Got it.” Asuka said with a nod.

“Sounds good.” Homura said at the same time.

“Alright. But make sure you don’t get noticed beforehand.” Morgana warned. “All the guards are connected to each other so if one of them spots you, it’ll be like they all spotted you and they’ll raise the security level of the entire Palace and make it harder to hide from them. If it gets to high, we’ll be forced to retreat. Be careful.” He then informed in a serious manner.

Akira nodded before everyone quickly went to their positions. Once he was sure they were ready, he sprinted at the soldier and ripped off his mask in one smooth motion. Akira frowned as he saw it wasn’t one of the usual ones they encountered.

“Now’s our chance! Go!” Morgana called out as they rushed in to face the two Gallows-Flowers. “New enemy type! They’re not weak but not strong either. We can beat them but stay cautious!” He then informed.

“Okay. Here we come!” Asuka announced as both ninjas attacked each one of the Gallows-Flowers before jumping back. It looked like they didn’t do as much damage as they thought. “No, not good enough...” She soon got out.

“Watch it!” Homura shouted out as the two Shadows retaliated. They both dodged the attacks easily, but they knew they couldn’t finish them off quickly without using their Personas. Wanting this end as soon as possible, Homura summoned her other self. “Persona! Agi!” She declared.

**“No problem.”** Wolverine said as she shot out a fireball, the Gallows-Flower burning into nothing but ashes.

“Way to go, Lady Homura! It’s weak to Fire!” Morgana cheered out. “End it!” He then declared.

“It’s all over. Wolverine!” Homura commanded. Once Wolverine casted Agi once more and destroyed the last Shadow, Homura sighed in relief as she called back her Persona. She could already feel the fatigue of using too many spells.

“You alright?” Akira asked as he ran up to her, concern in his voice.

“I’m fine...just need to lighten up on the fire.” Homura panted out. “Let’s keep going.” She then added.

“Okay...” Akira replied with a frown.

Meanwhile, Asuka also shot a concerned look at her roommate before they continued their way to the objective, avoiding any more opposition.

They went through the barred door and made their way downstairs before Homura to grab Akira’s coat before he rounded a corner.

“Guards. Hide.” Homura informed in a serious manner.

They all nodded and sunk into the shadows, listening closely to the enemy to gain more information and to tell when they were leaving.

**_“Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?”_ ** Guard #2112 asked.

The group couldn’t help but sweatdrop at that before looking at their outfits.

‘Okay, have to admit, not the most conspicuous outfits.’ Asuka admitted in her head.

**_“No, nobody yet...”_ ** Guard #6969 replied.

Meanwhile, Morgana cursed under his breath. “Shoot...I had a feeling there would be more enemies ahead.” He muttered. “I’d be impossible to dodge all of them.” He then admitted.

“Then what do we do?” Ryuji quietly asked. “Should we try and take ‘em down like before?” He then added.

“It’s not like we have much of a choice.” Homura replied as she put a hand on her mask.

“Lady Homura, remember when I said about conserving energy.” Morgana scolded. “We don’t have to use our Persona’s power to fight. We’re only setting ourselves up for failure. This is the long way to our objective, so it would be smart to save up as much energy in case we need to go through a big fight.” He instructed.

“Damn it...” Ryuji sighed out. “I wish I had the power to fight...I’d at least be able to help out a little...But all I got are some toys from earlier...I’m such a loser...” He then muttered.

“Don’t say that. You don’t need to help us, Ryuji-kun. We’re helping you after all.” Asuka replied in a kind tone as she gave him a smile, though was hidden underneath her mask. “So what do we do?” She asked as the cat had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Hold on...those guns...” Morgana mumbled out. “Hey, one of you. Give me a gun.” He then ordered.

“Uh...sure?” Akira replied in a hesitant tone as he passed the cat the Tkachev as he watched him examining it. “What are you doing?” He then asked.

“Yes...this could work...” Morgana declared with a smirk as he gave it back. “Alright, get your guns ready. We’re gonna use them to kill some Shadows.” He then informed.

“ _ What _ !?” Homura quietly shouted out as everyone else looked confused. “These aren’t even real guns! Kurusu’s gun doesn’t even shoot anything!” She then reminded.

“It depends on how you see it.” Morgana replied cryptically as the guards to approach their position. “Don’t worry, I’m sure this’ll work. Frizzy Hair, ladies, let’s do this!” He then declared.

“This isn’t going to work!” Homura shouted out as she and her roommate jumped onto the two guards’ backs and ripped off their masks, causing six Pixies to come out.

“Frizzy Hair! Get your gun and fire!” Morgana called out.

Akira hesitated for only half a second before pulling out the gun and firing. To everyone’s surprise, he managed to nail three Pixies in the head as he emptied his clip, knocking it down to the ground.

“Nice shooting! You’re a natural!” Morgana complemented.

“Huh.” Akira let out as he looked at his smoking gun. “Nice.” He praised.

“WAH! What the...!?” Asuka shouted out in surprise.

“Holy shit! That just fired!” Homura exclaimed.

“Hehe, it’s only natural you’re surprised.” Morgana replied with a smile. “Just be mindful of how much ammo you have left.” He then informed.

“Ammo?” Akira repeated before reaching into his coat and pulling out another clip for his pistol. “That wasn’t there before.” He muttered as he reloaded his gun skillfully, like he had been doing so for years.

“Alright! Your turn! Go ahead a fire away!” Morgana instructed the two girl, knowing they had time.

“But...I never used a gun before...” Asuka admitted as she aimed the two toy pistols. The weight of the guns felt so... _ foreign _ to her. It felt like they were made of metal instead of plastic!

“Same here.” Homura agreed as she held the two toy machine guns. “Guns...were more Mirai’s thing...though she stored and used them in between her legs.” She added with a sweatdrop.

To hearing that, Akira, Ryuji, who was still in some shock from his toy gun firing real bullets, and Morgana just looked at the two with strange expressions.

“What type of people do you know?” Akira asked.

“The type of people that you regret meeting every time you think and then reluctantly call acquaintances because you have no other contacts other than people who you respect and fear.” Homura answered automatically, almost as if she had been asked that question multiple times before.

“...Wanna talk about it?” Ryuji offered.

“No.” Homura flatly stated. There was a few more seconds of silence.

“...Wanna talk about it with m-“ Akira hesitantly started.

“Not you too, Kurusu!” Homura interrupted.

“...How about-“ Asuka was about to offer only for her to be shut down.

“Everyone, just shut up.” The Hebijo shinobi deadpanned as they went back to the battle.

“A-Anyway, here goes nothing...” Asuka nervously started before aiming her pistols at two different targets before firing. The recoil surprised her, causing a few of her shots to miss before she managed to hit both her targets. “Whoa! It worked!” She exclaimed as she searched her body to see if she had spare clips...only to blush and reach into her cleavage, pulling out two fresh ones. “Moh, of course they would be there...” She muttered out.

“...I seriously have no idea what’s going on.” Homura sighed out before aiming her guns at the last Pixie. “Any last words?” She then asked

**_“U-Uh...”_ ** The remaining Pixie tried to think of something to stop her impending death.

“You’re taking too long. See ya.” Homura replied before closing her eyes then firing until all she heard were clicks. When she opened her eyes, she looked at her latest murder...only to see she was perfectly fine, every  _ other  _ Pixie disappeared into nothingness and that everyone else was cowering behind cover.

“You hit everything  _ but  _ what you were aiming at!” Ryuji called out.

The last Pixie looked around after she stopped bracing herself before laughing at the girl.  **_“Hahaha! You can’t even hit the broadside of a-ACK!”_ ** She got out before being whacked in the head by the submachine gun.

“That works.” Homura remarked with a shrug as retrieved her gun, learning that throwing your gun was just as effective.

“Uh...okay...?” Morgana got out as he used his slingshot to put the Pixie out of her misery. “A little unorthodox and you might’ve damaged your gun, but it works.” He then admitted.

“Whatever.” Homura offhandedly remarked as she went to reload her machine guns before attempting to find the safety on the thing, remembering a few things about firearms from Mirai before she remembered that the guns she and her roommate had were just toys, unlike the boy’s which was modeled to be as close to a real firearm as possible.

Their guns didn’t  _ have  _ safeties.

Homura quickly unloaded her gun just as fast as she reloaded as the other approached her in the bullet-riddled hallway. “Asuka, unload your gun. Now.” She soon ordered in a serious tone.

“What?” Asuka asked; looking confused as the cat unloaded her guns for her.

“She’s right. Your guns don’t have the usual safety features a normal firearm should have since they’re children’s toys.” Morgana informed as he pulled back the slide to make sure there wasn’t a leftover bullet in it. “I suggest you replace these as soon as you can and get something better than a toy. We don’t want a misfire, do we?” He then instructed.

“They shouldn’t be able to fire to begin with!” Ryuji yelled out. “What the hell is with this effin’ place!?” He soon asked in confusion.

“This is a cognitive world.” Morgana explained. “As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes as such. It’s actually a good thing that the guns you gave them are realistic-looking, or at least believable enough to pass off as a real firearm.” He then informed.

“That’s...actually fairly useful.” Homura admitted. “Guns seem a lot more effective than our normal weapons here...” She then added

“Um...aren’t guns usually more effective than swords?” Ryuji pointed out.

“Eh...you’d be surprised how ineffective bullets can be in... _ our  _ circumstances.” Asuka awkwardly admitted while scratching her cheek as the cat’s eyebrow rose, wondering where that came from.

Meanwhile, Akira and Ryuji nodded to that, knowing they were referring to them being shinobis.

“Man...this place just makes my brain hurt more and more...” Ryuji soon groaned out. “I just don’t get it.” He then admitted.

“I wasn’t expecting someone with your brains to understand.” Morgana chuckled out, ticking the blond off. “How about you three? Did you get what I said?” He soon asked.

“It’s simple logic, really.” Akira nonchalantly replied.

“Given the rules of this world.” Homura added in with a frown.

“Wait a minute!” Asuka gasped as she searched her outfit before pulling out a keychain, which had a fake mochi on it.

“Oi Asuka, I think that isn’t a good...” Homura tried to stop her roommate, only to be too late as she lifted up her mask and bit into it. “...idea.” She got out weakly.

“It’s delicious...!” Asuka exclaimed as sparkles appeared around her with stars in her eyes.

This meanwhile caused everyone else to sweatdrop at what just happened. “You know you’re not getting that back once we’re out of here...” Homura pointed out.

“I wonder what would happen if I brought along one of those realistic-looking fake pe-“ Akira wondered out loud before the blond covered his mouth.

“Don’t you effiin’ dare put that image into my head!” Ryuji shouted out with a disgusted expression on his face.

“I was gonna say  _ pears _ ...” Akira thought as he got out of the blond’s grasp.

“Hold on, if it’s anything realistic-looking, then why you have a slingshot!?” Ryuji called out as he looked at the cat. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to have a gun as well!? And why is it as strong as a gun!? What the hell do you mean by cognitive!?” He soon asked as the other also looked at the cat for answers.

Morgana then opened his mouth to explain all of his questions...only to shut it. “Er...look, you can interpret it however you want.” He replied as he then sighed before realizing something. “Oh, we should probably divvy up our roles in battle from here on out. We’re constantly switching who’s doing what and it could lead to disastrous consequences.” He then informed.

‘You totally dodged the question...’ Everyone else thought.

“As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies in our way.” Morgana continued. “It’ll be important for us to coordinate our moves well. I can keep providing intel on our opposition, but one of you should decide how we fight.” He then instructed.

“Whaddya mean by  _ how we fight _ ?” Ryuji asked.

“I think he means mean who’s going to be our leader from now on, right?” Asuka clarified as the cat nodded in response. “Er...I don’t mind being told what to do...but I will stand up and take the lead if I have to...” She then revealed.

“I honestly don’t wanna be the leader.” Homura admitted. “But I doubt either of you are capable.” She then added.

“But Akira-kun seems to be adjusting to using a Persona better than us.” Asuka pointed out. “I think he should lead us in fights.” She then suggested.

“How about we just put it to a vote?” Akira suggested as the others nodded in agreement. “You can only vote once and you can’t vote for yourself. Majority wins. Okay? First, who votes for Shinkukage?” He then asked.

After a few seconds, Asuka raised her hand, causing her roommate’s eye to widen in surprise.

“Alright. One. Anyone else?” Akira asked. No one said anything. “Okay, moving on. Who votes for me?” He then continued.

Ryuji and Homura put their hands up to the question. “Okay. Which means by default, me and Morgana are voting for Shirokage to be leader. Which is a draw between me and Shirokage.” Akira stated as he then sighed. “Probably would’ve been smarter to do this if we had more people here...” He then admitted.

“We’re wasting time.” Morgana then reminded while tapping his foot. “Okay, let’s just say  _ both  _ Lady Asuka and Frizzy Head are our leaders from now on. We’ll work out the specifics later. Let’s go.” He then declared.

The others nodded to that as they all started to run down the passageway.

“Another enemy up ahead!” Asuka informed.

“I got this.” Homura replied as she dashed forward and got a solid grip on the guard’s mask. “Take that damn mask off!” She declared as she ripped it off, causing two Shadows that had the appearances to be a dog standing on two legs while holding a club to appear.

“New enemy type!” Morgana declared as he got his cutlass out before his eye twitched. “D-Damn, it had to be d-dogs...” He then grumbled out as the enemies howled while glaring intently at him.

“Hmph, not a dog fan huh?” Homura remarked in amusement as she took out her submachine guns and locked in the ammo. “Calm down, I can hit them...” She muttered to herself as she took aim at the two Shadows before firing, this time getting both of them at once and knocking them down.

This meanwhile caused her roommate to smile in excitement underneath her mask. “Nice work Homura-chan! You hit their weakness!” Asuka happily praised.

“Not bad.” Akira meanwhile got out with a smirk on his face.

“T-Thanks...” Homura mumbled out to the praise as she reloaded her guns before taking out her blades and slashed at one of the knocked down Weredogs, destroying it.

“Nice! Enemy defeated!” Morgana exclaimed in excitement before getting his slingshot out. “Leave this to me now Lady Homura!” He declared as he fired upon the Weredog a couple of times before destroying it and ending the battle.

“Whew, great work everyone!” Asuka then praised as she felt herself getting pumped up. “I think I’m getting better at this.” She then admitted.

Homura meanwhile smirked to herself as meekly pumped her fist. “I’m getting stronger now...” She muttered.

Akira also smirked as he picked up the small amount of money. ‘I can feel power coursing through me.’ He thought.

Ryuji soon walked up to the group as he looked at them. “Nice work you guys.” He praised.

“Hehe, thanks Ryuji, though Homura-chan did most of it this time along with Morgana-chan.” Asuka giggled out.

This in turn got a grin of pride from the cat. “Why thank you Lady Asuka.” He replied before looking at the tan skinned girl. “You weren’t bad either, nice work finding their weak points, those are crucial in a battle.” He informed.

Homura soon smirked to that, though it was covered by her mask. “Of course, no matter what kind of battle it is, finding the weak point is the first step to victory.” She replied. “But enough of that, let’s keep going.” She then concluded.

“R-Right.” Ryuji agreed as followed behind the Persona users as they started running. “Man, shinobis are really good, they can already use the guns I gave them.” He got out.

The group’s stride grinded to a halt as Ryuji realized what he just said while Akira just looked at him in disbelief.

To hearing that, Homura’s eyes widened in shock to that blunt reveal.  “God dammit, Ryuji...” She growled as she face palmed. “GODDAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!? WE'VE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR ONE DAY, ONE  _ FUCKIN’ _ DAY, AND YOU FUCKING BLEW IT ALREADY! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET TO EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE STUPID LIVING PLUSH DOLL THAT HAS TITS ON HIS BRAIN FOR FOR MY ROOMMATE YOU MORON! IF THIS HAPPENS IN THE REAL WORLD, I SWEAR TO MY PERSONA AND EVERY GOD AND DEMON IN EXISTENCE THAT I'M GONNA RIP YOUR OUT YOUR THROAT AND YOUR DICK AND AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! I’LL SWITCH YOUR BALLS WITH YOUR EYES AND HEAD WITH YOUR HEART! I WILL CRUSH YOUR FACE WITH MY FOOT!” She loudly declared in a whisper with rising anger as she cracked her knuckles.

Said blond meanwhile winced after hearing that declaration as he felt a massive amount of killing intent, not to mention the increasingly more outlandish, violent and physically impossible threats got as the very angry shinobi continued yelling quietly. “Ah crap!” Ryuji muttered in a fear filled manner.

Akira on the hand looked on at the angered girl as a sweatdrop fell from his head as he heard something about  _ shitting in his ribcage, punching him so hard that it breaks time and space to the point where every second of his life from his birth will be him getting uppercutted by her fist  _ and  _ beating him with his own skull _ before he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down.” He responded.

Morgana’s eyes meanwhile widened to hearing that as he came to a stop with the others following suit. “Wait what!? Shinobis!?” He exclaimed.

“Hmm?” Asuka got out as she looked back at the cat in a innocent manner. “Yeah, me and Homura-chan are shinobis.” She revealed.

“Wait seriously!?” Morgana then exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Calming herself down, the tan skinned girl looked towards the cat. “Yeah, what about it?” Homura then asked with a raised eyebrow, though was still irritated by the blond revealing their secret.

“I always thought that rumors I hear in this realm about shinobis still existing in modern days were just that, all rumors!” Morgana exclaimed his explanation. “But besides that, what kind are you two? The strict good kind or the laid back evil kind?” He then asked.

Asuka in turn tilted her head to that as well as her roommate. “ _ Strict good _ ?” She repeated.

_ “Laid back evil _ ?” Homura also repeated with a raised eyebrow underneath her mask.

The blond however scratched the back of his head to that. “What are you talking about cat?” Ryuji then asked.

Akira meanwhile also raised an eyebrow to what the cat had asked as he looked at the girls. “Do you two know what he means?” He soon asked.

The two kunoichis looked at each other for a moment as the three boys looked at them. “Homura-chan, you think we should tell them more about us?” Asuka started in a weary tone.

Homura in turn sighed to that as she rubbed the back of her head. “Not really much a of choice.” She replied as she looked at the three. “Asuka’s a Good Shinobi while I’m an Evil Shinobi thanks to... _ reasons _ ...” She revealed.

“Hmm...” Morgana hummed out as he intently looked at the tan skinned girl while giving off a serious expression. “I see...” He replied.

This in turn caused Homura to blink in slight confusion. “Really? That’s all you have to say about me being an Evil Shinobi?” She then asked.

“You obviously have your reasons to being one in the first place, and even I know that deception runs deep everywhere.” Morgana replied in a serious tone as they came to the end of the hall to see another guard in front of a door. “We can talk more about the Good and Evil Shinobi nonsense later, we got another guard that’s blocking our path.” He then informed.

Asuka then looked around the corner herself as she also saw the guard. “And it looks like this one’s blocking where we’re supposed to go right?” She then guessed.

“Bingo Lady Asuka.” Morgana replied.

“So you guys gonna take it down again?” Ryuji then asked with a grin.

“Looks like it.” Homura replied.

“Get ready...” Akira then instructed as he readied his knife.

“Actually,” Morgana suddenly started, getting the group’s attention. “This might be a good time to teach you three another lesson. This one being a really handy one in fight.” He then revealed.

“Really now?” Homura stated more than asked.

“Is it some kind of new attack method?” Asuka then asked with a curious tone, but was also filled with anticipation.

Morgana then gave a wide grin to that. “Something like that! Let’s go!” He declared. 

The three other Persona users nodded in agreement to that as Akira rushed forward and slashed the guard with his knife, causing it to react as a single Pixie came out in its place while the four then got ready to fight.

Morgana gripped his cutlass as he looked at the enemy. “Listen, there’s a distinct flow to battles. Allow me to show you guys, after all, seeing is...something?” He started.

“The hell is that suppose to mean?” Homura then asked while in her fighting stance.

“Just follow my instructions Lady Homura.” Morgana replied as he turned to the male Persona user. “Alright Frizzy Hair, first knock down all the enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!” He revealed.

Akira in turn nodded to that as he readied himself to pull his mask off while a circle of blue flames surround him. “Go down! Eiha!” He declared as the dark spell struck the Shadow, knocking it to the ground in a dizzy manner.

“All right! Now rush in for an All-out Attack!” Morgana declared with excitement.

“Roger!” Akira responded in a calm but confident manner.

“Hai!” Asuka replied, ready to go.

Homura meanwhile nodded to that as she readying herself.

At that point, all four of them readied their guns and slingshots at the Pixie before backflipping and jumping into the air until the shadows of four silhouettes charging back and forth as they unleashed attack after attack on the Pixie.

Then as fast it was, it came to an end as the four got into specific poses with their masks on. Akira was smirking as he was adjusting his glove. “ _ Show’s over _ .” He stated in a prideful tone.

Morgana somehow had made a mafia like chair appear as he sat in it while smoking a cigarette. “ _ Mission accomplished _ !” He declared.

Asuka dusted her hands off before placing one of hers hand over her head in a salute while the other on her hip and tilting her body slightly. “ _ From the shadows, we win _ !” She cutely declared in a playful manner.

Lastly, Homura crossed her arms over her chest as she gave off a menacing glare. “ _ Nice try, but you lose _ !” She declared with a serious tone.

As these declarations were occuring, the Pixie behind them began to spray black goo that others would mistake it for blood as the battle ended.

As everything went back to normal and the minimal amount of money was collected, Morgana looked at the three Persona user with an impressed grin on his face. “Mm, that went well! You three are definitely fit for this.” He praised.

Asuka meanwhile rubbing the back of her head to the compliment. “Thanks, that was pretty awesome too!” She replied.

Homura on the other hand looked at her gloved for a moment before looking back at the cat. “How did we just do that? It felt...instinctive pulling that off.” She admitted. “And where the hell did you get the chair and cigar?” She questioned as she looked up at the ceiling. There was no way he carried a chair and cigar just for that...right?

Ryuji then came up to the group with a look of disbelief on his face. “Wh-What was that super-move thing you guys just did!?” He soon asked.

Morgana then smiled as he looked at the four. “I told you guys, it’s called an All-out Attack.” He replied. “If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat them all at once.” He revealed as he then looked at the girls. “I believe that shinobis have their own version of it when they’re teaming up?” He then asked.

The two kunoichi’s eyes widen to hearing that as they looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the cat creature. “Oh! You mean the Aerial Raves!” Asuka declared.

The tan skinned girl in turn nodded to to that. “Right, they let us perform a barrage of attacks in the air, but only if we launch them.” Homura revealed in a serious tone. “That All-out Attack was pretty similar now that I think about it.” She soon admitted as she then looked at the cat. “But again, how the hell do you know about that?” She then asked in the same serious tone.

Morgana’s grin never left his face as he looked at the tan skinned girl. “Hehe, you hear about a lot of things being a phantom thief. Rumors about these kind of things are always going around no matter the information trying to be hidden.” He responded.

“Still though...that fight was over quick...” Ryuji then admitted.

“Well it is a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies after all.” Morgana then pointed out. “Lady Asuka, Frizzy Head, as I mentioned before, I want one of you two to be the head of our command, so either of you can decide when to use the All-out Attack if we have a chance.” He soon stated.

“Hmm...” Asuka hummed out as she then looked at the male Persona user. “So what do you think Akira-kun?” She then asked.

Akira in turn rubbed the back of his head to that. “I’m fine either way.” He responded. “How about you be the vice commander and take charge if I go down? I’ll take charge of fights while you’re in charge of exploration.” He then suggested.

Asuka’s eyes widened to the offer as she then looked at the others. “Homura-chan, Ryuji-kun, Morgana-chan, are you alright with that plan?’ She then asked.

“It’s fine by me.” Ryuji replied.

“I think that’s an excellent idea Lady Asuka.” Morgana happily replied.

“...” Homura meanwhile was hesitant to the idea, but then sighed. “Fine.” She simply answered in a slightly neutral tone. ‘Jeez...that cat really know how to put Asuka on the spot...then again, I did vote for her to be the leader of this group...’ She then thought to herself.

**‘Your emotions really are all over the place...especially when it comes to that roommate of your...’** Wolverine deadpanned from the girl’s head.

‘Shut it.’ Homura mentally retorted in annoyance.

“So anyway, strike the enemy’s weakness, knock them all out, then do an All-out Attack! That’s the ideal pattern!” Morgana declared.

Akira in turn nodded to that as he looked at the door. “Let’s go.” He calmly ordered.

Everyone else nodded in agreement to that as they followed the male Persona user when he opened the door to find a small room with another door on the other end that had a purple pink tint to it, but then they noticed a banner above it.

“Alright! This is is!” Morgana revealed, confirming their destination.

Ryuji then read at the banner in confusion. “Kamoshida’s...Training Hall...of Love?” He read out loud. “What kind of bullshit is this!?” He then exclaimed.

“No idea...” Homura responded, though she had an eerie feeling going through her body. “Asuka, stay close to me...” She then ordered.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in an innocent manner.

The tan skinned girl then gave off a serious expression to the black mask wearing girl, even though her face was covered by her own white mask. “Please, just listen to me...” Homura then requested in a low tone for only her roommate to hear.

To hearing that, Asuka softly gasped with widened eyes for a moment before returning to normal. “Alright...” She replied in her own serious tone.

Homura then sighed in relief to this as her roommate did as she asked before looking towards the male Persona user. “Let’s go.” She then stated.

Akira in turn nodded to that as he opened the door and the group went inside.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Training Hall of Love)**

Well, they knew where the screaming was at now because they was currently making them simultaneously deaf. The stone walls were not making it any better. “Those screams...” Asuka mumbled out in horror before clutching her head. “Th-They’re hurting my ears…” She then added.

“Sounds like it’s straight from a slasher film...” Akira grimly remarked.

“Those voices...” Ryuji muttered out. “Where’re they comin’ from...?” He soon asked.

“My guess is straight up ahead.” Homura stated. “And from the sounds alone, I doubt we’ll want to see it. Just...brace yourselves. This might get a little messy...” She soon advised.

And with that happy warning, the group continued on following the sounds of pain, mentally bracing themselves for the sight they were about to see, their imaginations only making things worse as the screams got louder and louder, until finally they found the source.

“Hey, it’s coming from over there!” Ryuji called out as he pointed down a hallway, his voice being masked by the various amounts of begging for-actually, the tan skinned girl frowned at that underneath her mask. There was nothing about someone saving them, for the pain to stop or even the sweet release of death. It was just...pain. Nothing more. There wasn’t even any crying, it was just...screaming. They all went down the hallway and looked out a barred window.

It wasn’t a pretty sight.

Boys in the Shujin sports uniform had their hands on a volleyball net as the guards whipped their backs and they were very sure that the red was hiding the blood that was surely dripping down their backs.

“I-Is that...” Asuka whispered out as she watching the boys cry out in pain.

“Yeah...all of them are students from Shujin...’ Akira replied. He even recognized a few faces from school, right down to the bandages they had.

“H-How horrible!” Asuka got out in disbelief at the torture being done.

Homura meanwhile narrowed her eyes in disgust to the sight of this  _ training _ . “This is...” She got out in a hesitant manner while balling her hands into fists out of anger.

“Dammit! This is bullshit!” Ryuji yelled out, unintentionally finishing the tan skinned girl’s sentence.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?” Morgana scolded.

This however, this only made him more angry. “But this is beyond messed up!” Ryuji called out.

“And I’m pretty sure the screamings covering our voices.” Akira pointed out as he watched at the morbid sight. He couldn’t look away, yet every fiber in his being was telling him that he had to put a stop to this...but he had no idea how. He spotted a guard at every corner of the room, and a couple more in waiting just in case the first ones got tired.

“We have to save them!” Asuka declared as she and the blond rushed over to the barred door. “Morgana-chan, you can lock pick this right? Come on and hurry!” She then requested in a hasty tone.

“Hey, hold on!” Morgana spoke up, realizing the mistake they were about to make.

“Stop it...!” A voice from behind begged them.

They all turned around to hearing that, only for Akira, Asuka and Homura’s eyes to widen. They recognized the boy, right down to the injuries he had, though he had a metal collar and chain around his neck.

“M-Mishima-san?” Asuka gasped out in shock to seeing her classmate.

“What the...” Akira mumbled. For a second, he thought the poor guy got sucked in here as well but he distinctly remembered him leaving the instant the bell rang. Just what was going on...?

“How the hell did you get in here!?” Homura exclaimed in confusion.

“I-It doesn’t matter.” Mishima replied. “Y-You need to leave us alone...It’s useless to try and help...You’ll only make things worse.” He then revealed in a defeated tone.

**“Huh!?”** The four simultaneously let out.

“What are you talking about!? Anything is better than this!” Asuka called out to try and reason with him.

At that point, another slave limped his way over to the group. “If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed like you guys!” He explained.

“This isn’t living if you have to go through this shit!” Ryuji shouted out. “You’re tellin’ me you wanna stay in a place like this!?” He then questioned in disbelief.

“You do realize we can’t take these guys out of here, right?” Morgana stated, causing everyone’s attention to be directed at him.

“What? Why?” Akira questioned with a frown.

“Yeah! We can’t just leave ‘em here!” Ryuji stated.

“M-Mishima-san...” Asuka whispered out as she watched the boy limp away.

“Guys, I would like to point out that there are a bunch of guards that will very much try and kill us if we tried.” Homura pointed out. “There’s too many people we have to fight or save. It’s suicide.” She soon stated in a serious manner.

“Not unless we give them the power to help themselves.” Asuka replied in a serious tone. “We...We can help them unleash their Personas! We can steal the weapons off the guards and overthrow the King! We ca-” She started suggesting, however...

“Ryuji, Lady Asuka;  **_they’re not real_ ** !” Morgana shouted out, having enough of this suicidal behavior from the two.

To that declaration, silence fell upon them as they processed the information.

“Wh-What?” Ryuji got out before growling. “What the effin’ hell do you mean by that!?” He then asked.

“Let me explain.” Morgana started as he took a few calming breaths. “These are only humans in Kamoshida’s cognition. They aren’t real humans that have entered from reality. They’re different from all of you.” He revealed.

“H-Huh?” Asuka got out in confusion.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes widen to that as she figured out what the cat had meant. “...They’re fakes. Illusions created for the ruler of the Palace...just like this castle.” Homura got out in realization.

“Cognition...?” Ryuji muttered to himself.

“It means there’s no point in saving these guys.” Akira stated. “The people we see here are completely different from the ones back in reality. If we tried, they’ll only disappear once we leave and probably end up back where they were. We came here for nothing.” He explained in a angered tone.

“Well, not completely for nothing...” Morgana muttered to himself. “I did teach you how to fight and stuff...” He then reminded, though fell on deafs ear.

“This...This sucks!” Asuka cried out as she pounded one of the bars with her fist. Even if these people were just dolls to the ruler, it didn’t help her feeling useless to save them. Everything in here pointed to an undeniable fact: This was the PE teacher at his purest. That would’ve broke past Asuka, knowing that this man couldn’t be redeemed...but she was no longer that person, she could deal with something like this now, but it nevertheless hurt to know that the darkness was so ingrained into his heart that there was no saving it.

“The hell!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “Why’s it gotta be so complicated!? So the school’s a castle, and the students are slaves...It’s so on point that it makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that asshole’s head...!” He then declared.

“The wonders of a fucked up brain...” Homura sighed out, though she felt the same as the others.

Morgana then went up to the window, grimacing at the sight. “Still, this is horrible, it must means he treats them as slaves in the real world too.” He then stated.

“Which explains why half the goddamn school looks like they were run over by a bus.” Homura growled out as she narrowed her eyes. “It’s all this bastard’s fault! Has no one said anything about this!? He should’ve been arrested before we got here! How long has this been going on!?” She then asked as she turned her head towards the blond since he knew more about their school.

“There’ve been rumors but...” Ryuji started as he got a closer look at the students before his eyes widened in shock. “Wait, I know these guys...they’re members of the volleyball team! The one that Kamoshida coaches for!” He then declared in even more shock.

To hearing that, Asuka gulped in a nervous manner. “N-No way...” She got out in disbelief. “I’m glad I didn’t take his offer to join the team...” She then admitted.

Homura’s head meanwhile jerked and looked towards her roommate to hearing that. “He offered what now?” She questioned in a angered tone and narrow eyes. “Are you saying that sick bastard offered you to join the volleyball team!?” She questioned while the others also looked at the black mask wearing girl.

Asuka in turn nodded to that as she frowned under her mask. “Yeah...I think he was trying to butter me up with sweet words to convince me to join, but after yesterday, I knew not to trust him...” She revealed.

“Good,  _ never _ take any of that bastard’s offers ever no matter what...” Homura practically demanded in a protective manner as she placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder, the girl in turn nodded in acceptance.

“Still though, they must be physically abused everyday...” Morgana then stated as everyone’s attention returned to him. “There’s no way they’d be so beat up normally...” He soon added.

To hearing that, the blond’s eyes widen in shock. “Don’t tell me...” Ryuji then started. “They’re going through similar shit in reality!?” He then exclaimed.

“It would explain all the wounds they had...” Akira then pointed out as he narrowed his eyes. “If this keeps up, they won’t survive to see next year.” He then added.

Morgana nodded in agreement to that. “Most likely. I mean this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves...” He then added.

Meanwhile, the tan skinned girl balled her hands into fists as she heard this. “That bastard...not even Evil Shinobis are treated this way...I mean the girls at Hebijo knew what they were getting into with the risks of merciless training and even possible death...but no one is ever tortured like this...” Homura admitted in her head with narrow eyes as she looked at the tortured students before she then turned her head towards the blond. “Oi Ryuji, what were those rumors you mentioned early about exactly?” She then questioned in a serious tone.

Ryuji then scratched his head to this as he continued looking on before turning to the others. “I heard that Kamoshida’s been using physical punishment...they’re just rumors, but...” He revealed, but then hesitated at the end.

“Seeing this confirms them. Kamoshida is physically abusing his team.” Homura declared in a serious manner.

“But it’s been happening for a while now, wouldn’t someone report to the police by now? Like Homura said before?” Ryuji then asked.

“That should be, but...” Asuka got out before her eyes gained a sadden expression. “Kamoshida might be able to hide the evidence...and even threatening the volleyball team members not to talk...” She then revealed.

Homura nodded in agreement to her roommate’s statement. “Yeah, that asshat might not be that smart, but he’ll know not to make sure to leave any loose ends...” She added.

“Dammit...” Ryuji got out as he then took out his phone. “Even so, I’ll get these guys as evidence and if it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida!” He then declared as he readied the camera app, however he gained a confused expression. “Huh? It’s not workin’!?” He then exclaimed.

To hearing that, the others eyes widen as they also took out their phones and tried to activate their camera apps, but nothing happened.

“It’s true...” Akira stated in a serious tone.

“What gives?” Homura then asked.

“Why not though?” Asuka also asked in confusion.

Ryuji meanwhile looked at his phone in even more confusion. “We can use the navigation app, but the camera’s a no-go!?” He then asked.

“That’s what it looks like Ryuji...” Homura responded as she placed her phone away.

Morgana however gained a confused expression to what they were talking about. “A navigation app?” He then asked.

“It’s what we used to come to this world Morgana-chan.” Asuka meanwhile revealed as she placed her phone away. “So what should we do now?” She then asked.

“Well whatever you do it fine, but we’re gonna get caught if we stand around like this.” Morgana then advised. “We need to head back!” He then declared.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Homura then agreed.

“Yeah.” Akira got out in agreement to the declaration.

“Hold on,” Ryuji got out. “We might not be able to take some pics, but I’ll memorize their faces before we head home!” He then revealed.

“Ryuji-kun...” Asuka got out.

Homura meanwhile sighed as she looked at the blond as he was determined to wanting to expose the twisted PE teacher. “What happened to him with Kamoshida?” She thought, now wanting to know his backstory.

Akira meanwhile nodded to that as rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the blond going further in. “Alright.” He replied as he looked at the girls. “Asuka, Shinkukage, you two watch for guards here while me and Morgana go with Ryuji.” He instructed before he and the cat went after the friend.

“Yes sir!” Asuka  _ cheerfully _ replied with a mock salute.

Homura however sighed to her roommate’s antics while she leaned against the gate frame, though she could feel that something was off about her as the others left to go after the blond. “Hey...are you...ok Asuka?” She soon asked.

The Good Shinobi in response turned to her roommate. “Eh?” She got out but then noticed that she was staring at her intently, causing her to sigh. “Not really...” She then admitted in a slightly depressed tone while rubbing the back of her head.

“Kamoshida?” Homura bluntly guessed.

“Yeah...” Asuka responded with a nod. “I...I still just can’t believe that he actually thinks of the school this way...” She then got out. “It’s...disgusting for a human being...” She soon added.

Homura in response sighed to that, but she could understand somewhat where her roommate was coming from since she really didn’t have to ever deal with situations like this outside of shinobi training. “It’s...just how it is in the real world Asuka...” She started as she took out her phone and looked at the app that brought them to the Castle of Lust. “Everyone has their hidden sides that no one wants to reveal...even if they try to deny that it exist, it’s still there...” She then admitted as she placed her phone away.

“I guess...” Asuka replied in a hesitant tone. “It...still just sucks though...” She soon added with another depressed sigh.

“Yeah...” Homura agreed with a small nod as she looked at her depressed roommate. “Dammit...that bastard Kamoshida caused this to her...” She meanwhile thought, hating the sight of her being like this as she tightly gripped her hands into fists.

“Also Homura-chan...” Asuka suddenly started, gaining the tan skinned girl’s attention. “I noticed something that’s gotten me more nervous. . “ She revealed.

This in turn caused the Evil Shinobi to raised an eyebrow. “What?” Homura soon asked.

“...” Asuka was hesitant to answer, but she then took in a deep breath. “Where...Where are the female Volleyball Team members?” She grimly asked.

To hearing that, Homura’s eyes widen in realization to the fact that only the  _ male _ Volleyball Team members were here for  _ training _ . However before she could say anything else, the two boys and the cat came back, causing her to leave thoughts for another day. “Took you guys long enough.” She remarked.

Ryuji meanwhile was still growling in anger, but had a determined expression on his face while Akira and Morgana had serious expressions on their faces.

To seeing those expressions, Asuka gulped in a nervous manner. “W-Was there more?” She soon asked.

“Members running for water on a treadmill trying to send them into a spiked steamroller and one being hung to the ceiling by his legs and hands tied while a cannon fired volleyballs straight at them...” Akira grimly answered. “Not exactly the happiest places to be in, in my opinion.” He then admitted.

That reveal in turn sent shivers down both girls spines to the mere idea that the PE teacher was doing similar stuff in reality.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Morgana then asked. “We’re really cutting it close.” He then added.

“I am, you memorized their faces?” Asuka quickly asked.

“You can’t unsee what's going on here.” Ryuji replied. “So, we’re good.” He soon added.

“Alright, time for an overdue exit.” Homura stated. “Let’s move out.” She then ordered.

“Okay, Asuka-san, go ahead and take point. We’ll be right behind you.” Akira instructed.

Asuka nodded and took the lead with her roommate following directly behind her to censor the upskirt the boys would’ve gotten.

Homura meanwhile looked at the back of her roommate as they all started running to get out of the  _ Training Hall of Love _ with a determined expression on her face underneath her mask. “I gotta protect her in case something happens...” She thought to herself.

Once the the group made outside the training hall, they stopped as they gathered their bearings. “Alright, we’re back. We gotta get out of here quick!” Ryuji then declared.

“No shit Sakamoto...” Homura meanwhile grumbled out in annoyance.

**_“The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting!”_ ** A guard’s voice declared.  **_“Chance of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!”_ ** It then demanded it’s order.

The group then saw a guard coming to the other end of the wooden bridge as it was searching for them as the five quickly got to cover. “Tch, we’ve stayed here too long...” Morgana got out in a whisper. “Come on, let’s get out of here!” He declared.

“Right!” Asuka agreed.

With that, the five then dashed off away from the guard.

* * *

**(Entrance Hall)**

Eventually using their stealth, the five were able to make it back to the entrance of the dungeon.

“Phew, out of there...” Asuka sighed out in relief.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she was also glad to not be there. “Yeah, but we aren’t out of the castle yet.” She then reminded.

“Lady Homura’s right Lady Asuka.” Morgana stated in a serious tone as he was already ahead of the group on the stairs. “The exit’s this way! Follow me!” He then ordered.

“This has gone pretty smoothly for our first infiltration.” Homura told the male Persona user. “You seem really good at this already.” She then admitted.

“Maybe it’s my true calling. Beats being a paper pusher.” Akira joked out in an attempt of amusement. “Now let’s get out of here. We don’t wanna miss our trains home, do we?” He soon added in amused tone.

“Stop joking around.” Homura scolded. “We’re not in the clear yet. Let’s hurry before the guards find us.” She then suggested.

The others nodded in agreement to that before going up the stairs, it seemed like it was the home stretch.

But of course, nothing could be this easy.

“Mother...” Homura grumbled under her as they all froze at the sight of the  _ King _ and his Knights. “Knew it wouldn’t be this easy...” She then got out.

“No...!” Asuka called out as she looked around, finding themselves surrounded.

Meanwhile, the  _ King _ let a disgusted noise as his and the male Persona user’s eyes met.  **_“...You knaves again.”_ ** The  _ King _ questioned in annoyance.  **_“To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless!”_ ** He then declared

“Not hopeless, just a rebel with a cause.” Akira replied. “You know, we saw that torture chamber of yours. If this is how you treat people, as nothing more than punching bags to destroy and discard, well let’s see how you like it when you’re at the other end.” He threatened.

**_“What the hell are you talking about? I’m training them to be the best in country, if not the entire world.”_ ** Shadow Kamoshida defended himself.  **_“If they end up getting a few bruises, it’s not my problem.”_ ** He then added.

“It is your problem! It’s more than a few bruises!” Asuka shouted out. “It’s nothing more than abuse down there! What in your twisted head makes you think that what you’re doing is right!?” She then questioned in anger.

“Shujin is supposed to be a school, not a place for your abuse and pleasure!” Ryuji called out as he stepped forward. “The school isn’t a castle, and you’re no king you asshole! I’ve memorized every face in that  _ Training Hall of Love  _ of yours! You’re goin’ down!” He then declared.

However, the  _ King _ only gave them a twisted smile in response.  **_“So it’s true when they say barking dogs have no bite.”_ ** He remarked in a amused tone.  **_“How far has the star runner of the track team has fallen.”_ ** He then added.

“What? Track team?  _ Star runner _ ?” Homura mumbled to herself as the others looked at the blond in confusion, who only grimaced at the statement only to recover.

Kamoshida did say Ryuji used to be part of the track team the other day but...it was becoming clearer how Ryuji got a grudge against the guy.

“The hell you gettin’ at!?” Ryuji shouted out.

**_“I speak of the Track Traitor who acted in violence, ending his teammates hopes and dreams.”_ ** The  _ King _ revealed in a taunting manner. Suddenly, it clicked in everyone’s heads.

“Hold on...” Asuka said as she figured it out. “Y-You...Your the reason he has a limp, aren’t you!? You cost him his life! He didn’t ruin his teammates’ future...You ruined his!” She accused.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl grinded her teeth in anger to this realization. “You set him up, you bastard!” Homura yelled out.

**_“You didn’t know before?”_ ** The  _ King _ taunted.  **_“What a surprise. So you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all?”_ ** He then remarked.

“Hey, news flash!” Akira called out. “We don’t give a shit! After what you’ve done, after what we know, there’s no way I’m turning my back on a friend! He was right; Everything is your fault!” He then declared.

“Dude...” Ryuji got out in a low voice.

“Why should we believe you when all you’ve done makes me wanna slice your fucking head off your shoulders?” Homura growled as she took out her katanas. “He’s an idiot, yeah, but he’s a lot better than you in every single way!” She soon added.

“Ryuji-kun...believe us...it’s not your fault. You’re our friend, don’t forget that.” Asuka calmly revealed in a reassuring tone.

To hearing these, Ryuji was honestly speechless at their declarations.

Asuka then returned her gaze to the  _ King _ as she prepared herself to fight. “Okay, you bastard! It’s time to pay for what you’ve done!” She soon declared.

“ _ PERSONA! _ ” They all cried out as their awakened selves appeared.

**_“Grrr... .”_ ** The  _ King _ growled out, having his words empowering their resolve rather than breaking it down.  **_“Fine! Help the worthless fool! But let’s see if that’s going to help you with my best soldiers! Seize them!”_ ** He then ordered.

“Ah! We’re completely surrounded!” Morgana exclaimed as every guard in the room transformed into all the Shadows they’ve seen so far as well as a few new ones. “Everyone! Brace yourselves!” He then warned.

“Get out of the way!” Akira called out to the blond just as they dived out of the way of a wind spell. It was an almost constant onslaught of different spells and attacks, with them either guarding against them or moving out of the way just in time. They had not chance to realitate, all they could do was survive until it was over.

**“You know what he said sounds a little familiar, you know...”** Wolverine mumbled in her head.

“ _ SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOLVERINE! _ ” Homura snapped, finally having enough of her Persona telling her lies, not noticing the cracks that started to appear on her mask and even more tears in her outfit. This surprised everyone, especially when she suddenly got a headache and clutched her head.

Behind her Wolverine was starting to stutter, as if there was a graphic glitch with her, as glowing red cracks appeared on her body.

“Wh-What happened!? Homura-chan!” Asuka exclaimed in shock and confusion.

“Oh no...” Morgana got out in an extremely worried tone. “This shouldn’t be possible...but...she’s starting to reject her Persona...! It’s in the process of becoming a Shadow!” He declared in disbelief.

“What!?” Akira called out. “Shinkukage-san! Calm down! We need you!” He then added.

“Stop lying...STOP LYING DAMMIT!” Homura yelled out as her outfit began to burn away. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I’M FINE! I’M COMPLETELY FINE!” She demanded in denial.

**“Shit! I took it too f-far! Sh-She’s b-breaking down-d-d-d-down-down!”** Wolverine announced, her speech becoming more distorted by the second.  **“I-I can’t fight li-like this! Her-Her heart is tearing itself apart! Sh-She’ll die-die-die-die!”** She then declared, causing a rush of panic to run down their spines.

“Homura-chan! Get a-AAAHHH **!** ” Asuka cried out in pain as she and her Persona were hit with a wind spell and blasted up into the air, her Persona being forced back into her soul. When she slammed back onto the ground with her face to the floor, she tried to stand up only collapse and lay on the ground, completely motionless.

“No! Lady Asuka’s down! Someone help her!” Morgana called out, only to get himself struck with a bolt of lightning from a Shadow that had a ogre appearance with yellow skin with chains on its hands and blue overalls. “GAH! A-A Zio spell...!” He got out in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

“Shit...” Akira got out as he saw the Shadows close in on him, causing him to step back.

Homura was still freaking out, Asuka was knocked out at the moment and Morgana was twitching on the ground from that last attack on him.

**_“You better surrender now. I’ll make sure your execution is swift.”_ ** The  _ King _ lied with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Akira growled at him before looking behind his back...just in time to see a knight on a horse stab him in spine, before being headbutted by Bicorns. Akira just groaned in pain as the Shadows reverted back to knights and stepped on his back along with Asuka.

Morgana however was stepped on by the  _ King _ himself while Homura was still writhing in pain so they didn’t bother. “Rrgh...You piece of-” Morgana cursed only to wince out in pain as the  _ King _ rubbed his foot further into his back.

“ **St-Stop trying to r-r-reject me and he-help! W-W-We’re go-go-going to d-d-d-d-d-d-die!** ” Wolverine tried to stop Homura, but only made it worse as more and more cracks appeared on her. At this rate, Wolverine would become a Shadow once again which would fracture her mind and leave her brain-dead.

“Liar...Liar...” Homura chanted to herself in denial as she spiraled deeper and deeper into the darkness. “Leave me alone...Leave me alone dammit...” She then demanded.

“H-Homura-chan...” Asuka groaned out, having regained consciousness to see her roommate suffering. “Please...listen...” She begged.

Ryuji could only look around as he tried to find a way out of this. All his allies were down for the count, he was surrounded with no way to fight and the  _ bastard was still smiling at him _ .

**_“I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this, isn’t that right?”_ ** The  _ King _ guessed as he continued to destroy the cat creature’s spine.

“No...” Ryuji muttered out, feeling so  _ useless _ .

**_“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly...”_ ** The  _ King _ taunted.  **_“How dare you raise your hand at me.”_ ** He declared in annoyance and anger.

“Shut the hell up! Who wouldn’t after everything you’ve done!” Akira growled out just as the armored foot ran deeper into his back. It felt like his spine was going to snap in two.

Meanwhile, Homura managed to break from her self-inflicted pain for a second to realize that Shadow Kamoshida wasn’t talking about them...it was about Ryuji.

**_“Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?”_ ** The  _ King _ then asked, causing the blond to glare at him.

Ryuji however glared at him in anger. “That . .That was  _ not  _ practice! You tortured us! You left us broken and on the ground every day!” He revealed. “That wasn’t kindness...It was physical abuse and slavery! You closed it down because you just didn’t like our team, you bastard! God...this castle really is from you...!” He then declared.

The  _ King _ however scoffed to that. “ **_It was nothing but an eyesore!_ ** ” He soon stated. “ **_The only one who needs to achieve results is me! The coach who got fired was hopeless too...”_ ** He then added.

“You...You ruined their dreams...because you didn’t like it...!?” Asuka called out in disbelief.

“So you had gotten him fired then.” Akira said through gritted teeth, hating the man more and more with each passing second.

**_“That’s right.”_ ** The  _ King _ admitted proudly with a prideful and vile smirk. “ **_Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breaking his star’s leg._ ** ” He then declared.

“...What?” Ryuji whispered out as everyone’s eyes widened.

“ **_Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!_ ** ” The  _ King _ taunted, not knowing that the tan skinned girl had stopped rejecting her Persona, only because all her hate was directed at  _ him _ .

Wolverine was still broken, but at least her transformation in a Shadow had stopped.

“Dammit...am I gonna lose again?” Ryuji got out in a defeated tone. “Not only can I not run anymore...the track team is gone too cause of this asshole...!” He then declared as he looked down at the floor.

“So that’s why...” Morgana got out in a tone filled with sympathy for the blond.

“You broke Ryuji’s leg...” Akira whispered out before wincing in pain from underneath the golden guard’s armored foot.

Underneath the second golden guard’s armored foot, Asuka’s eyes widened to what the Shadow of the PE teacher had revealed. “My god...h-he made Ryuji-kun suffer that much!?” She got out in disbelief, knowing now that the man was completely irredeemable for his actions.

“You...You son of a bitch! You damn bastard! You broke Ryuji’s leg and ruined his life just ‘cause it would overshadow your stupid volleyball team!?” Homura roared in fury as she struggled to get to her feet, now fully understanding why the blond hated the PE teacher. “Damn teachers...it’s just like what happened to me...” She admitted in her head as she thought back to her own past.

* * *

_ Years earlier... _

_ Y-You used me Komichi-sensei!?” A younger Homura asked in shock and fear as she was in a PE storage room with shurikens and kunais surrounding her as she was on the ground. “W-Why!?” She soon got out in a fear filled tone. _

_ “My mission is to locate potential successors from the Good faction and eliminate them.” An older male explained in a dead serious tone as he held a kunai knife in his hands before he started chuckling wickedly with a vile smirk on his face. _

_ The younger Homura then backed up a little in fear to this reveal. “And that’s why...I was the only one you were nice to?” She soon asked _

_ “You saved me a lot of effort.” Komichi then admitted. _

_ “I-I trusted you.” Homura got out while shaking her head in denial to learning this. “That’s why I even told you my secret, that I’m a shinobi.” She then added. _

_ “Nothing feels better than betraying people after earning their trust.” Komichi soon revealed as the smirk never left his face as a gasp left the young girl’s lips while he leaned down and prepared his kunai. “And if you can make them fall for you, that’s even better.” He then declared _

_ At that point, Homura’s eyes widen in complete shock before it turned to anger. “RAAAAAAAAAAH!” She roared in a blind fury, unaware of the smirk on the male. _

**_SPLAT! SPLASH!_ **

* * *

**“D-D-D-Do you really b-b-believe that is the truth...?”** Wolverine suddenly managed to question despite her distorted voice.  **“D-D-Do y-y-you t-t-truly n-n-not r-r-remember?”** She then added while bringing her hand up.

This in turn confused the girl as she looked at her other self. “T-THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” Homura mentally demanded before wincing in pain and held her head from the aching pain she was feeling.

**“C-Calm down and l-l-listen to your heart. Wh-What i-i-i-is it saying?”** Wolverine then instructed in a calm tone.

In response to this, Homura just closed her eyes, only to cry out in pain as she started to go back to that day...except this time it was no longer through the eyes of her younger self.

* * *

_ The young Homura’s eyes were wide at the sight in front of her, shocked and confused to what happen as her rage had vanished, unaware of the blood on her face and hands... _

_ The man, the teacher she had trusted with her secret as a shinobi, Komichi stabbed himself as the circle of blood dyed his clothes became larger as the smirk on his face never left. “Hehe...with this...your dreams...your future...are...over...” He weakly chuckled out in the same vile manner while some blood came out of his mouth. _

**_THUD!_ **

_ The man soon dropped like a ragdoll in front of the young blood soaked girl as life soon left him, leaving the girl speechless to what happened. _

* * *

Homura soon took in a sharp breath as she held her head while her eyes were wide and dilated. “N-No way...” She got out. “T-That’s right...all this time...” She muttered in realization. “He...He killed himself...but I was the one blamed for it happening...” She soon added as anger started to swell up within her.

**_“Once these two are dealt with, Sakamoto’s next while the girls are sent to reeducation.”_ ** Shadow Kamoshida meanwhile declared as it was followed by maniacal laughter that was filled with satisfaction.

Wolverine soon started to hover in front of the tan skinned girl as she looked at her.  **“That’s right...he not only manipulated you into trusting him...but he had also manipulated and took advantage of the Good Shinobi laws by committing suicide, tricking everyone in your family into believing you were the one that killed him since you two were the only people there that day.”** She calmly declared as her voice became less distorted.  **“Even when you had tried to explain it, they had denied your voice and ignored your words, which was all part of the Evil Shinobis plots into getting your family’s power after your family disowned and exiled you while your grandfather gave you Engetsu...”** She then added.

“I...I...” Homura got out as she struggled to stand besides the blond with the support of her blades as she looked at her pinned down roommate before thinking back to both last night and that morning she had with her as things she had said came to her mind.

_ “You killed him out of self defense! It wasn’t your fault! He tricked and deceived you!” _

_ “I-I know you said we were just roommates...but I really do want to be your friend.” _

_ “The longer I think about it, the more I could care less about the Good Shinobi and their stupid goddamn laws!” _

“Ryuji! Lady Homura!” Morgana got out.

“Homura-chan! Ryuji-kun!” Asuka called out before wincing in pain from the metal foot on her back.

“Stand up for yourself!” Akira meanwhile ordered “It isn’t your fault! It’s his! Show him that you’re stronger than he thinks!” He then declared.

Homura then looked intently at her roommate with a serious expression under her white mask while panting heavily. “Asuka...your the only one who actually cared for the pain held back all this time...even declaring that you don’t care about the policies of the Good Shinobis anymore after learning what happened to me...” She started thinking in a neutral manner.

“Don’t let him win!” Akira then called out.

The tan skinned girl then turned her head towards the blond for a moment after hearing what the male avian mask wearing Persona user then said before turning her head back to her roomate. “You didn’t care at all about me being an Evil Shinobi...you wanted to keep spending time with me even after learning the truth...” Homura added to her thoughts. “Even though I had killed so many after joining Hebijo...you didn’t care one bit...” She continued thinking as sweat ran down her head. “Asuka...you’re...you’re my...” She hesitantly started in her mind as she fully realized what her roommate actually was to her now.

“ **What is she to you...what is that girl truly to you that the others girls at Hebijo aren’t?”** Wolverine then asked in a serious tone.  **“WHAT...DO...YOU...WANT!?”** She soon questioned in a demanding tone.

Homura then tightly gripped her swords as she took in many deep breaths. “I...I want to protect her!” She soon mentally roared as she got to one knee. “I want the power to protect my first real friend dammit!” She then declared in her head, gaining a new resolve.

Suddenly, the cracks started the heal on her other self as Homura’s breathing went back to normal, feeling a new power awaken within her. “Thank you...Wolverine.” Homura thanked her Persona in her head.

**“Just don’t do that again.** ” Wolverine chided.  **“...Or think that’s the last one. Or it can be solved by yourself or me, which is technically yourself.”** She then added.

“I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Homura thought as she directed her focus on the PE teacher’s Shadow now.

“You’re right...” Ryuji meanwhile got out. “Everything that was important to me was taken by him...I’ll never get them back!” He admitted.

**_“Stay there and watch.”_ ** Shadow Kamoshida then ordered.  **_“Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you while the girls...”_ ** The  _ King _ started before chuckled in a perverse manner.  **_“They will be properly trained into loving me as their master like everyone else.”_ ** He then declared.

However to those words, the two started getting to their feet as angered expressions were on their faces.

Ryuji then looked intently at the Shadow of the PE teacher as he struggled to stand because of his limp. “No...that’s what you are...” He started.

Homura’s face meanwhile was full of fury to hearing that as her body was shivering from anger. “Your barely can be considered as a human being for what you’ve done...” She then added as her mask started to repair itself.

“All of think about is using people...you’re the real scumbag Kamoshida!” Ryuji continued as the two then stepped forward.

“We are  _ not _ your damn slaves...” Homura declared as the torn parts of her attire repaired themselves. “We will  _ never  _ be your slaves.” She then added.

“Ryuji-kun...Homura-chan...” Asuka whispered out, a smile gracing her face underneath her mask to the fact that the two were now resolving their issues and directing their wrath towards a more deserving target: The King of Lust himself.

Shadow Kamoshida then looked towards his guards.  **_“What are you doing? Silence them!”_ ** He ordered before smirking back at the standing duo.

Ryuji then pointed a finger at the PE teacher’s Shadow. “Stop looking down on us with that  **STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!** ” He demanded with fury.

“We’re gonna take you down no matter what it take you perverted bastard!” Homura meanwhile declared while breathing heavily to the point that it was similar to growling as a warm crimson glow coated her body. “Now  **GET! OFF! MY! FRIEND!** ” She then demanded with fury coursing through her body, but before she could charge in...

**“You made me wait quite a while.”** A voice in Ryuji’s head started, causing the blond to look around in confusion.

“Did you hear th-A-AAAAGH...!” Ryuji started before he winced in pain, his eyes becoming gold as he writhed in pain, clutching his head. It felt like his skull was being crushed from all sides.

“Sakamoto!” Homura exclaimed, only to feel a familiar power starting to come out from him while also seeing the golden eyes. “No way...” She got out in disbelief, realizing what was happening.

**“You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact.”** The entity, which Ryuji realized had his voice, offered. “ **Since your name is disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The** **_other you_ ** **who exists within desires it thus...** ” It then added.

“Yeah...Give me your power...” Ryuji thought calmly, unlike his body which was flailing around on the ground in pain. “Give me everything you have for me to offer...Let me show this bastard he never should’ve messed with me...I’ll make him effin’ pay for what he’s done!” He mentally declared.

**“Haha! That’s more like it!”** The entity laughed out.  **“I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”** He soon declared.

“AAAHHH!” Ryuji shouted out as steel skull mask appeared on his face, along with an mischievous smile. Every gasped as they realized what had happened.

**_“Hmph. What can you do...?”_ ** A golden soldier taunted as he raised his blade.  **_“Cower in fear and watch!”_ ** It then declared.

“No way...” Ryuji growled as he grabbed the edge of his mask, pulling as hard as he could. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else! PERSONA!” He then roared.

Blood sprayed everywhere on the floor as the mask finally came off as Ryuji exploded into yellow flames while he was roaring loudly. The power he excluded was immense, it was maybe even more powerful than the three’s awakenings. The knights pinning down the three were destroyed from the force of the wind as the tan skinned girl stared in awe of the blond’s awakening and Persona appearing behind him.

Ryuji was no longer in his uniform, instead he wore a matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots and a pair of yellow gloves.

His Persona meanwhile was a skeleton in a pirate outfit with a cannon on his right arm, standing on a pirate ship with a smiling face with sharp teeth on it.

“Way to go, Ryuji-kun!” Asuka cheered out, excited and amazed to this happening.

“Whoa, even he had the potential!?” Morgana exclaimed, surprised by this development.

“Would you look at that...” Akira muttered with a smirk on his face, as if he was expecting it to happen.

“Damn, he looks like he’s from a biker gang... .” Homura meanwhile remarked as she looked on.

Ryuji meanwhile was taking in deep breaths as to regain his bearings before his head snapped up to reveal a cocky grin.

Homura soon enough gained a confident smirk on her face while her Persona hovered above her with its crimson glow, renewed and full of power.

**_“Damn, this one as well!?”_ ** Shadow Kamoshida got out in shock and annoyance to the fact that the blond troublemaker had the power to oppose him now.

**“I am the rebel of the seven seas, Captain Kidd!”** The blond’s pirate skeleton Persona revealed.  **“Now that our pact has been forged, we shall now sail forth, blasting and destroying any and all who oppose us! Run rampant and oppose all that get in your way!”** Captain Kidd then declared.

As this was said, Ryuji looked at his yellow gloved hands in amazement. “Right on, wassup Persona!? This effin’ rocks!” He declared.

“Hehe, told you that you would get one.” Homura remarked in amusement.

“I remember you saying  _ if _ in that statement. Not  _ when _ .” Akira pointed out as the others regrouped.

“Who cares? How does it feel, Ryuji-kun?” Asuka had to ask in excitement.

“Like...I can blow up the whole effin’ world!” The new Persona-user admitted as a steel pipe appeared in one hand and a sawed-off shotgun in the other. “This is amazing as shit!” Ryuji declared as he then turned to the only surviving knight. “So, what was that about me cowering in fear?” He remarked in a amused tone.

**_“Grr...Don’t you dare mock me, you brat!”_ ** The Guard Captain demanded in anger before turning back into the knight-riding Shadow as everyone got ready for battle.

“Yo, I’m ready...” Ryuji started as his mask re-appeared on his face. “Bring it! Let’s show this world what we’re made of! Blast them away...! Captain Kidd!” He commanded.

* * *

( _ Cue Three Minutes Clapping by Takeharu Ishimoto _ )

**_“What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!”_ ** The Guard Captain growled out.

In response to hearing that, Ryuji only smirked as held his pipe. “Kamoshida’s cognition ain’t changin’, right? Then I’ll act like the troublemaker I am!” He remarked in a serious manner. “Let’s prove how much of mistake that is! Let’s do this Captain Kidd!” He once again commanded.

**“Aye to that. Strike them down with everything you have, matey!”** Captain Kidd replied with a nod.  **“You’ll only get stronger from here.”** He then declared.

“It’s summoning more Shadows!” Morgana informed as the Guard Captain summoned two Dirty Two-Horned Beasts and two Troublesome Maids to its side. “We haven’t faced a Shadow as tough as him before so be careful people!” He then advised.

“Don’t worry! We’ll crush them with everything we have then!” Asuka declared. “Right Akira-kun?” She then asked.

“Right.” Akira agreed with a nod. “Okay, everyone! Don’t hold back! We’re going on Full Assault!” He ordered.

The white masked, tan skinned girl in response smirk to the order. “I don’t mind that one bit! Wolverine! You know what to do!” Homura commanded as she removed her mask in crimson flames.

**_“Gurentou!”_ ** She and her Persona called out in unison as Wolverine’s claws glowed orange, slicing at the maid Shadow as the enemy cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, trying to recover from her wounds.

Homura meanwhile barely felt the move drain her, realizing it wasn’t drawing from her small Spirit Pool but rather her stamina, which she had plenty of. “Yes! Once more, Persona!” She once more commanded as she ripped off her mask again.

**“We’re back!”** Wolverine declared as it sliced through the other maid before the tan skinned girl charged in, ripping apart the maid before finishing her off by using one of her machine guns to leave her with bullets, destroying her instantly.

“That’s how we do it!” Homura cheered out in satisfaction.

“That...was a  _ little _ overkill.” Akira admitted. “Not that I’m complaining though.” He soon added with a smirk.

Homura’s smirk however never left her face underneath her mask. “Thanks Akira!” She replied.

“That was awesome! Let me try!” Ryuji exclaimed as he pointed at a Two-Horned Beast. “Zio, Captain Kidd!” He commanded.

**“To the depths with you!”** Kidd declared as it shocked the beast, making it fall to its knees as electricity started to come off it.

“You managed to knock it down and paralyze it! Hit it!” Morgana shouted out.

“Batter up, asshole!” Ryuji then remarked as he gleefully kicked the beast in the face before knocking its head clean off. “Oh yeah! Now we’re talking!” He soon declared.

“My turn!” Asuka declared with excitement as she summoned her Persona in green flames. “Bury them Kaeru! Magna!” She commanded.

**“My power will always be yours!”** Kaeru shouted out as she blasted then the remaining Bicorn with a boulder. It shrugged off the blow and charged at the Good Shinobi. Thinking quickly, jumped onto its head and ran on its back before leaping off it and ripping off her mask.

“Again Kaeru!” Asuka ordered, making her Persona fire another boulder at the beast right into its ass. It cried out in pain but was still standing. “Wasn’t enough! Akira-kun!” Asuka called out.

“Go down already. Arsene, Cleave!” Akira commanded, feeling a surge of energy fill his body. His Persona silently nodded and charged at the Bicorn, cutting it with its knife-for-heels, destroying it. “Keep going!” He then ordered.

**_“ARGH! I’LL KILL YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL IN THE NAME OF KING KAMOSHIDA!”_ ** The Guard Captain roared, angry at how easily dispatched his back up was as it charged at the group. It attempted to stab them with his spear, only for all of them to dodge it.

“Is that all you got! Garu!” Morgana called out as Zorro appeared behind him, casting a tornado underneath the knight as it launched him into the air. “Launched the enemy! Strike now!” He commanded.

“Right! Homura-chan, Aerial Rave!” Asuka then then called out.

The white masked, tan skinned girl nodded to that with a smirk on her face to the plan. “ _ Okay _ !” Homura replied with excitement as the two kunoichis charged in and jumped into the air as the two began slashing at the Guard Captain Shadow, finishing with a downward slash. “Someone finish it!” She then called out.

“Right here! Captain Kidd!” Ryuji commanded as another lightning bolt hit the Guard Captain, causing it to cry out in pain as the horse he rode collapsed to the ground. When it looked up, it saw everyone aiming their guns at it.

“Oh the irony of it all...” Homura declared with narrow eyes, but a smirk of satisfaction on her face underneath her mask as she pointed her sub machine guns at the Shadow.

“Was that supposed to be a challenge?” Akira taunted as he gave the Shadow a smirk.

The cat creature gave off a wide grin as he readied his slingshot. “Aw yeah! We can finish this now!” Morgana declared in excitement.

“That was amazing everyone!” Asuka cheered out.

“Hell yeah! Any last words!?” Ryuji then questioned as he pointed his shotgun at the Guard Captain.

“ **_I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious Kamoshida…_ ** ” The Guard Captain groaned out in pain. The tone he had made it seem he was utterly shattered by the prospect of losing.  **_“So why… have I lost…!?”_ ** He soon got out in confusion.

“It just proves Kamoshida ain’t anything special. He’s nothing more than a pathetic douchebag who wants everyone to be his bitch.” Ryuji stated.

“We’re going All-out!” Akira shouted out as everyone backflipped.

“Now shut up and die!” Ryuji declared as they rushed the large Shadow, becoming blurs to the Guard Captain as it cried out in anguish and pain.

The Shadow remained stock-still as everyone jumped away from it, with the newest Persona user landing on his face before recovering. “ _ Freakin’ boring _ !” Ryuji declared while making a peace sign just as the Shadow exploded.

( _ End Music _ )

* * *

“Real smooth, Sakamoto.” Homura deadpanned as they regrouped with the blond letting out a breath while he slumped down.

“Hey, at least he recovered.” Akira reminded as he patted the blond’s back as he tried to get his breath back. Akira and the rest themselves were quite winded from the battle as well. “You okay, man?” He soon asked.

“I’m good…” Ryuji panted out. “Just...felt like I ran a marathon across Japan.” He admitted as he then straightened himself and glared at the  _ King _ , who looked stunned that one of his best were dispatched easily. Especially by Ryuji. “...How ‘bout that!? Even if you apologize now...I ain’t forgivin’ you...!” He then declared.

“I think we’re way past the point of forgiveness or redemption for years, Ryuji-kun.” Asuka stated as they aimed their guns at the  _ King _ . “Everything you’ve done...Every life you ruined...You’ll pay dearly for each and every person you’ve ruined and hurt.” She declared.

The  _ King _ however in response to hearing these declarations could only growl at the group.  **_“I told you that this is_ ** **my castle** **_. It seems you don’t understand...”_ ** Shadow Kamoshida started.

Just as he said that, a very familiar looking girl in nothing more but a bikini and cat ears walked up to the  _ King _ .

“Wha-Takamaki!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “No effin’ way!” He then added in denial.

“What. The. Fuck.” Homura let out as everyone’s widened at the sight of the familiar student.

“Oh no...” Asuka muttered as she started realizing the relationship between the teacher and the foreign-looking student.

“Heh...expected nothing less from you.” Akira calmly stated, which actually unnerved the group. They could see his fury threatening to appear on his face. Meanwhile, Morgana just gasped at the sight of girl.

“Oh...!” Morgana got out as a starstruck expression appeared on his face. “Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!” He got out in amazement. “Though...she really doesn’t compare to Lady Asuka and her bub-bub-bub-bub...” He mentally added as he drifted off the dreamland.

Homura quickly noticed the cat’s expression and promptly resisted the urge to face palm or to punch the cat in his oversized head. “CAAAAAAAT!” She growled out in her head. Mostly because she was still holding her guns and she didn’t want to whack her forehead with it or set off a bullet.

“What’s goin’ on...!?” Ryuji had to ask as the ash blonde wrapped her arms around the  _ King’s _ neck.

“I...I don’t even...What...” Asuka tried to say something, but couldn't thanks to the appearance of the girl from their class.

“What the fuck are you doing to her you bastard!?” Homura growled out as she almost went to attack the  _ King _ .

Akira however held the tan skinned girl back. “Hold on, something’s off.” He soon started as he narrowed his eyes. “...This is just another cognition, like the ones in the torture chamber. That’s not the real Takamaki-san.” He then stated.

“Yeah...” Ryuji added as he looked into her eyes. There was literally nothing there, unlike the real one who was emotive, expressive and full of life...until recently. “Just noticin’ it now. She’ ain’t real!” He then declared.

“I know that! But what the fuck is he doing with the  _ real  _ one!?” Homura shouted out, snapping the cat creature out of his daydream just in time to hear her question.

“Remember, Lady Homura, this is just how Kamoshida views the school and its students.” Morgana informed. “For all we know, he sees the girl as an object of lust. It doesn’t mean he’s actually doing anything to her.” He then added.

“ _ But he is _ ...” Asuka stated in a low tone, remembering the few interactions she saw between the PE teacher and the model.

As they were discussing, the  _ King _ grabbed the girl’s chin and started leaning his face in.

Ryuji was soon the first one to notice. “Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” He then called out. “I mean seriously!? You’re big piece of shit as it is with just the physical abuse!” He soon added.

**_“How many times do I have to tell you until you understand?”_ ** The  _ King _ sarcastically questioned.  **_“This is_ ** **my** **_castle, a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me!...That is, everyone besides slow-witted ninjas like you.”_ ** He then remarked in annoyance as he glared at the group.

“Not ninjas! Thieves!” Morgana corrected.

**_“Thieves, ninjas, whatever. Different name, same meaning.”_ ** The  _ King _ replied offhandedly without a care.

“...Oh, I am  _ so  _ gonna kick your ass.” Homura and Morgana declared in angered unison as their eyes twitched.

“No one actually loves you! They’re afraid of you!” Asuka shouted out. “We just happen to be the only ones who actually speak up against you!” She soon declared.

“If you think we’re just gonna let you do whatever you want, you’ve got another thing coming.” Akira stated in a serious tone. “We’ll stop you. Both here and the real world. Count on it.” He then declared.

**_“What? Are you jealous?”_ **

**_BANG!_ **

“No. Not really.” Homura casually replied as she blew her smoking gun before putting her mask back on over her mouth while the cognitive ash blonde faded into nothing. “I’d rather be put out of my misery if I was like that. Like what I did just then to that sex doll. Or is it an onahole? More than likely it’s your right hand. How come something so meaty can hold something so tiny?” She then remarked with a witty tone.

“No wonder your Persona uses Fire.” Akira got out as he high-fived the girl.

Ryuji meanwhile clapped to what was done while Morgana laughed at the sick burn the tan skinned girl got out.

Asuka however had a confused expression on her face while she tilted her head. “...What’s an onahole?” She innocently asked, causing everyone to sweat profusely.

As this was occurring however, the  _ King _ growled at them in anger and fury to what happened.  **_“Clean them up this instant!”_ ** He soon commanded, causing more Shadows to appear in front of the group of thieves and ninjas.

“...Meh, worth it.” Homura muttered in satisfaction with a shrug.

“Not worth our lives though! We’re completely outnumbered!” Morgana called out. “ We’re running low on energy anyway. Let’s scram before we get surrounded again. I am not expecting a second awakening to happen then!” He then added.

“We’re not gonna do anything and just run!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“I’m still itching to fight.” Homura admitted as she placed a hand on her mask.

“We’ve got everything we came here for. Better not stretch our luck further than it already has.” Akira advised. “We can’t just die here.” He then stated

“Guys, we can come back anytime we want. But right now, need to leave.” Asuka got out in a calming tone.

To hearing these statements, the two sighed as they knew they were both right.

“Damn it...” Ryuji cursed as he glared at the  _ King _ . “We’ll expose who you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us...!” He then declared with determination.

“We’re coming back and trashing this castle.” Homura growled. “We’re tearing this place apart brick and brick!” She then declared.

**_“Hahahahaha! I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here!”_ ** The  _ King _ laughed out madly.  **_“Come at me whenever you want, if you don’t care about your lives!”_ ** He then challenged in a taunting tone.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Asuka replied with a smirk hidden underneath her mask. “After all, the first thing a shinobi must come to terms with is the possibility of dying every day! I do care for my life, but I’m not afraid to die if that’s what it takes to stop you!” She then declared.

**_“Then ahead and throw your life away!”_ ** The  _ King _ challenged.

“Jokes on you! We already did!” Asuka called out before laughing victoriously...before realizing what she just said. “Aw...” She soon mumbled out.

“Seriously, you just said you were torturing people! Not training or some bullshit! Even Evil Shinobi admit to being evil! That’s why we’re called Evil Shinobi! How are you still thinking people actually like you?!” Homura exclaimed before groaning. “You know what, fuck it. This place blows, let’s just go.” She soon decided.

Meanwhile, Morgana just sweatdropped as he turned his head towards the avian masked Persona user. “Thank god you have a level head.” Morgana told the boy. “Now cheese it!” He then ordered.

**_“After them!”_ ** The  _ King _ commanded as the Shadows gave chase.

They only looked at each other before nodding.

“PERSONA!”

* * *

**(Front of the Castle)**

“Is everyone okay? Any major injuries?” Akira panted out as everyone caught their breath.

They had their Personas cover their escape route, making sure none of the guards followed them through the grate. It was actually rather difficult to have their Personas act on their own while they did something else. It was like their minds were getting overloaded. They all made mental notes to never do that again.

“Better than ever, Akira-kun.” Asuka replied as she gave him a thumbs-up before looking at the cat creature, who was just laying on the floor. “Some… worse than ever.” She then added.

“And I thought yesterday things couldn’t get any worse...” Homura groaned before going to her roommate. “Asuka, are alright? That bastard didn’t try anything when they pinned you down did he?” She soon asked in concern.

Holding back her slight surprise for her roommate asking her that, Asuka shook her head. “I’m ok Homura-chan. I was lucky that Kamoshida didn’t realize I had no...” She started before blushing as she brought her skirt down in embarrassment.

Homura in turn giggled to that as she placed her hand on her roommate’s head. “We’ll talk more when we get home.” She replied as her black mask wearing girl nodded in agreement.

“Probably will with our luck.” Akira said, causing Homura to groan more.

“Anyways!” Ryuji called out as he straightened himself, looking at his new outfit. “I don’t remember changin’ into this!” He soon got out.

“Comes with the superpowers.” Homura replied after taking another deep breath. “Everything except the underwear.” She then added.

“No kidding.” Ryuji muttered out as he checked down his pants. “It’s kinda freeing actually.” He admitted.

“I know, right.” Akira spoke up. “It looks good on you.” He admitted.

“Yeah, the jacket… the mask… you look like a biker that came straight from hell.” Asuka complimented.

“Uhhh… Should I be happy about that?” Ryuji asked as the cat creature got to his feet.

“You have the power of Persona. The ability to summon a pirate to your beck and call is a great trade-off to looking like a thug.” Homura replied. “Besides, at least you have pants.” She then added.

“Wait, why-oh...” Ryuji remembered as Good Shinobi pulled down her skirt as she blushed. “Er...Sorry...?” He then got out in a awkward manner.

“It’s trouble enough to have a big chest thanks to Katsu-nee...” Asuka mumbled out, causing the avian masked Persona user to pat her back in comfort while trying his hardest not to fall into temptation as a dark aura enveloped the tanned skin girl.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

**_“Did you find them!?”_ ** One of the pursuing Shadows asked.

**_“No, search that way!”_ ** Another ordered as they heard them scatter.

“I’m getting the feeling our secret infiltration route won’t be so secret soon...” Homura muttered out.

“So what’s goin’ on?” Ryuji questioned. “I’m completely lost, man...!” He then added.

“You know, you’ve been saying that a lot.” Akira deadpanned.

“I told you before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace’s ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens.” Morgana explained. “It’s to prevent you from being affected by the distortions.” He then revealed.

“Does that mean, if we visit a new Palace, we don’t start out with our Personas ready for us to use until we become threats to their reality?” Homura asked.

“Well...technically yes.” Morgana answered. “But Shadows generally consider Persona-users threats, no matter who it is, so unless you’re not considered one by the ruler beforehand, you’ll always have your Persona and Thief Outfit once you enter the Metaverse.” He then revealed.

“The Metaverse?” Homura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah right, let me explain.” Morgana decided as he coughed into his paw. “Ahem, this place as I said or rather,  _ world _ I should say is known as the Metaverse. It’s reality created by the thoughts and feelings of the people in the real world. A giant world made up of people’s inner thoughts and desires. In other words, one giant dreamland.” He revealed.

“...Huh?” Ryuji got out in confusion.

Morgana in turn groaned to that in annoyance. “Okay, fine. Let me simplify it for you. The Metaverse is a world made up of people's mental perceptions in real life.” He then added.

“So in this case, Kamoshida thinks of Shujin Academy as his castle and the students being his worshippers and...” Akira started before trailing off, not wanting to say his thoughts on what the PE teacher thought of the female students.

“Sort of, this castle of Kamoshida is sort of separate and cut off from the rest of the Metaverse, but still the same, A.K.A. a Palace.” Morgana corrected. “This is the result of his distorted desires taking form. Their cognition in a sense.” He then revealed.

“Cognition...?” Asuka then asked in a innocent manner.

Akira in turn nodded to that as he looked at the group. “Cognition is the mental action or process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience, and the senses.” He explained. “This castle of Kamoshida’ is pretty much the best example possible. Though a more mundane example is those ink blots psychiatrists use. You may see a mushroom cloud, but someone else can see two bears high fiving despite seeing the exact same picture.” He then added.

“Distorted nothing, this is just fucked up in the head...” Homura remarked as she looked at the scenery once more.

“That’s why it’s his distorted desires.” Morgana soon stated.

The Good Shinobi looked at the castle once more before turning back to the others. “So that’s what this world is called. The Metaverse...” Asuka mumbled to herself as they all took off their masks and looked at them. “How much does Morgana-chan know about the Metaverse? How long has he been here?” She soon wondered before shaking her head. She’ll get to it when the time was right.

The cat creature then turned to the blond. “Your appearances meanwhile reflect your inner self. It’s the rebel that slumbers within...” Morgana continued.

“Well, it’s wide awake now. It’s scary how used to this I am already.” Akira sighed out as he put it back on.

“Yin and Yang, huh...” Homura noted as she looked at the design of hers and her roommate’s.

“A skull...” Ryuji muttered out. “...Just what the hell is my inner self tryin’ to tell me?” He then asked in confusion.

“Your head is as thick as steel, you numbskull.” Morgana joked with a witty grin.

“Aw come on!” Ryuji complained.

“You have to admit, you fell  _ right _ into that one.” Akira pointed out.

“So...are we all clear about everything Morgana-chan told us?” Asuka soon asked. “For the reason we have these clothes that don’t come with underwear, what the hell this loopy place is and why this place is run by a fruit loop?” She then listed off.

“Yep.” Homura spoke up.

“Definitely.” Akira replied with a nod.

“Er...no?” Ryuji sheepishly admitted.

“Close enough! Let’s go home before the guards find us.” Asuka declared as they all started walking away.

“Ye-Hey! Wait! What do you mean by going home!?” Morgana shouted out, only for the blond to stop everyone in their tracks...for a completely different reason than he expected.

“Oh shit! We’re in deep shit!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“We’re in double deep shit?” Akira asked. “Uh...that’s kinda redundant considering our reputations...at best we’re knee-level deep in shit.” He soon added.

“Please stop this metaphor before you lose your kneecaps.” Homura stated in a flat tone.

“All I was saying is that we’re already in enough trouble.” Akira replied. “How much more shit can we be in?” He then asked.

“Dude! We might’ve escaped from the Kamoshida here, but we’re still screwed with the one in the real world!” Ryuji stated.

This in response cause the others to look at the newest Persona user of their group.

“Um...pretty sure the real Kamoshida is already out to get us.” Akira got out before glancing at the girls. “In more ways that one.” He then added.

“No! I mean he’s gonna bust us for tryin’ to expose him! We’re gonna get expelled or worse!” Ryuji called out.

“WHAT!?” Asuka exclaimed. “D-Does he know about...Oh  _ shit _ , he knows doesn’t he!? He knows we’re shinobis!” She declared as she flailed her arms.

“C-Calm down!” Homura got out as she tried to make her panicking roommate settle down. “Our covers aren’t blown yet. All we need to do is er... _ make him disappear _ and make sure to hide the evidence. Imagine the problems we would solve then.” She then revealed.

“WHAT!?” Asuka exclaimed once again before pausing in thought as she remembered the last two days. “That...actually sounds tempt-No, no, no! We aren’t killing him! He does deserve to be punished and made to suffer but he doesn’t deserve to die...at least not yet!” She declared after contemplating her roommate’s plan.

“But if he knows, we have no other choice.” Homura darkly stated in a serious manner.

“Hold on before you do anything hasty!” Morgana spoke up. “Don’t pay attention to the idiot. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He then remarked.

“Somethin’ tells me these insults are gonna be daily...” Ryuji grumbled under his breath.

“Everyone relax.” Morgana continued. “The Kamoshida in reality can’t possibly know about what happened here. A Shadow is the true that is suppressed-a side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.”

“So...we’re okay?” Akira asked, making the cat creature nod in response.

“What about a Persona? You said Homura-chan’s was turning into one back there.” Asuka questioned before turning her head to her roommate once more. “Oh that’s right! Homura-chan, are you alright!? What was all that about anyway!?” She soon asked in concern.

The tan skinned girl in response to that question sighed in a exhausted manner as she looked at her roommate. “I...I just had a  _ major _ wake up call...that’s all...” Homura vaguely responded.

“Homura-chan?” Asuka got out in confusion to what was said.

“Asuka, we can talk about this later when we get home...” Homura soon replied in a more solemn and calm tone. “Alright?” She then requested.

To this request, Asuka was slightly speechless to what her roommate had asked, noticing the subtle shift in her voice toward her. “S-Sure...” She replied.

The cat creature meanwhile looked on at the serious interactions between the two kunoichis as he brought a paw to his mouth and coughed to gain their attention. “Ahem! Anyway, to answer Lady Asuka’s question, a Persona is merely a controlled Shadow, the acceptance of one’s flaws. Everyone has a dark side, but only those with a strong enough heart can actually give it a physical form. Essentially, anyone can be a Persona-user. Even A.I. for a robot or android or even *shudder*  _ dogs _ ...” Morgana explained, though twitched slightly to mentioning the animal.

“That’s...a little weird but I can get behind that!” Ryuji declared as he rolled his arm around. “All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-” He started however...

“Wait, I guided you as promised.” Morgana interrupted. “It’s your turn to cooperate.” He then stated.

“What?” The four Persona-users got out in confused unison.

“That’s why I’ve been super nice about teaching you idiots everything.” Morgana revealed before looking at the girls. “Uh...You’re included in that statement. You just promised to help.” He then reminded.

“Huh? Cooperate?” Ryuji said in confusion, clearly not remembering anything about that.

“Really?” Akira got out before shrugging. “So...do you want some money or some fish...?” He then asked as he reached into his pocket to check how much money he had.

“Nothing like that.” Morgana sighed out, though the fish sounded tempting. “Remember what I said before? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form!” He then declared.

“Oh, that.” Homura muttered out. “Can I say again that this could be a wild goose chase? Because, again, you could just be a living cat plush doll.” She soon suggested while placing her hands on her hips.

“I am not a cat and I am not a plush doll or any combination of those things!” Morgana called out as he flailed his arms around. “I am, without a doubt, 100% human! That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and-” Morgana then started, however...

“Er...Sorry, but I don’t have the time. My mom’s gonna kill me if I don’t go now.” Ryuji stated. “And besides, we never said anything about helpin’ you out!” He then declared.

The tan skinned girl in turn nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah, we didn’t exactly promise you we’d do it!” Homura retorted. “I just wanna go home and get something to eat!” She soon added.

“Huh!?” Morgana gasped in shock and confusion. “Don’t tell me...Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?” He then questioned in a offended manner.

“Yeah, and you did it for your own personal gain. You literally just admitted it several seconds ago.” Homura deadpanned with a neutral expression underneath her mask.

“We did promise Morgana-chan! Come on guys!” Asuka tried to convince the others.

“Um...I said we’d help  _ when we can _ .” Akira pointed out. “Now’s not the time. I’m sure it’s getting late in the real world and I was serious about us missing our trains. We need to leave for now.” He then stated.

“Come on! Help me out! You’re all just going to up and leave when most of you are already part of my master plan!?” Morgana complained.

“Yeah, we don’t even know what your master plan is and I can already tell that it involves us dying horribly.” Homura replied as she grabbed her roommate’s waist strap. “And I will  _ not _ risk Asuka getting hurt anymore for the day thank you very much! We’ll visit you when we can.” She then added.

“H-Hey! Homura-chan! Come on! Wait! Morgana-chan!” Asuka cried out as she was dragged away by her roommate while flailing her arms in a comedic manner as they all went to exit the Metaverse.

“Is it because I’m not human!? Because I’m like a cat!? Is that why you’re trying to make a fool out me!?” Morgana continued to call out to try and guilt them into helping.

“Nope! It’s because we have better things to do!” Ryuji called back as he waved the creature good-bye. “Thanks for everything, cat! You’ve got guts, bein’ a cat and all! See you around!” He then added.

“Besides, there’s already a Fool in this group.” Akira quietly mumbled to himself, which the two kunoichis managed to hear as they looked at him in confusion.

“Hey! What the hell!? Don’t you keep walking away!” Morgana shouted out. “Ugh, seriously! This is your last chance to turn back now and help me! After this I won’t forgive you!...Please, I need your help! I can’t go to Mementos alone! Why’re you wrapping this up like everything’s all hunky-dory!? COME ON! FFFFFFFUUUUUUU-” He began to swear in anger at this development.

**[Now exiting** **_Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust…_ ** **]**


	8. Growing Friendships

**_(4/12, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

**[You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.]**

The four Shujin students had soon returned to the real world after their fruitful  _ trip _ to Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, all of them being relatively fine save for the slight exhaustion and the blond of the group placing his hand on the wall while catching his breath.

“Whew...we’re back...” Akira got out in relief.

“Yeah...thank god we’re back...” Ryuji agreed as he took his arm off the wall.

“Got that right...” Homura got out as well as she cracked her neck.

Meanwhile, the Good Shinobi of the group was more worried about a different matter. “Morgana-chan...” Asuka mumbled out in concern.

Akira in turn saw the concern in the girl as he then went and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Asuka-san, I understand that you wanted to help him, but we’re pretty exhausted and that healing spell he has access to can only do so much...” He pointed out. “Plus, I’ve had enough near-death experiences today. I’d rather save my nine lives for when I need it.” Akira mentally added.

“Akira’s right Asuka,” Homura got out in agreement. “We couldn’t actually help Morgana even if we wanted to. I mean Ryuji just awoken to his Persona.” She then reminded.

“Yeah, I dragged you guys around a lot today...sorry.” Ryuji replied followed by his apology.

Asuka in turn shook her head to that. “It’s not a problem Ryuji-kun, I wanna expose Kamoshida’s abuse after everything we saw too.” She revealed.

“Gotta agree with Asuka on that. That bastard needs to be taken down.” Homura agreed with a nod.

“We should start our investigation tomorrow though since we’re all exhausted.” Akira suggested.

Ryuji in response to that nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m dead tired too.” He then admitted. “I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home.” He soon added.

“Can’t blame you for that, I feel like I went through 8 hours of training.” Homura admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck while her roommate nodded in agreement.

Ryuji then smirked in excitement. “But man, if what we all saw was for real, this is gonna get good! I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves.” He then declared.

“You mean the guys on Kamoshida’s volleyball team right?” Asuka stated more then asked.

The blond in turn nodded to that. “Right! Once we make ‘em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done.” Ryuji soon declared. “So...you three wanna help me out look for those guys or any witnesses?” He soon asked.

Homura however smirked to the question. “You even need to ask?” She counter questioned while crossing her arms over her chest.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he’s gotta pay for what he’s done.” She replied.

Akira also nodded in agreement with the others. “I’ll help out.” He simply replied.

Ryuji in turn pumped his fist to that in excitement. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” He replied in excitement.

Then after a moment, the blond slightly turned his body while looking at the ground. “Hey Akira...If you’re thinkin’ of layin’ low ‘cause you got a record, I don’t think that’ll help...” Ryuji soon started.

“Eh what do you mean Ryuji-kun?” Asuka soon asked with a tilt of her head.

Ryuji in turn sighed to that. “‘Cause everyone already knows. They got him totally pegged as a criminal.” He revealed.

“So someone  _ did _ reveal Akira’s record to the school...” Homura got out as she narrowed her eyes.

Akira in turn also narrowed his eyes to hearing that. “Already had the feeling someone might’ve. How did that happen though?” He soon asked.

Ryuji then looked at the three as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!” He revealed in an angered and annoyed tone.

To hearing that, Asuka’s eyes widened in shock. “Seriously!? Why would-!?” She started to ask before gasping in realization. “It’s because he’s trying to make him an outcast like you...” She got out in disbelief.

“Bastard...” Homura meanwhile growled out. She wasn’t surprised, but she wasn’t exactly happy either. 

Ryuji in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, and no one else besides a teacher could’ve leaked it that fast. It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn’t agree with.” He then stated in a angered tone.

“Like with you and the Track Team...” Asuka got out in a sympathetic tone.

“Yeah...” Ryuji replied in the same angered tone as he then placed his hands in his pockets. “Now no one’ll take anything I say seriously...” He then admitted with a depressed tone before it became a serious one. “ Still, those rumors about him gettin’ physical might be for real.” He added.

“Not  _ might _ , are. His Shadow admitted that he was getting bored of torturing them, so it’s obviously that he’s actually doing it and takes pleasure in doing so...” Homura corrected.

“And that’s why I can’t just sit back as he gets away with this shit!” Ryuji then declared in a serious tone.

“Of course.” Akira replied with a nod of agreement.

“Yeah!” Asuka also agreed with a smile of determination.

Homura meanwhile said nothing, but also nodded in agreement.

“Right, so I’ll be counting on ya guys from now on! Don’t worry; I’m hyped about this too!” Ryuji declared. 

Akira once more nodded to this as a small smile graced his face as he felt a strong bond of trust coming from the blond.

* * *

_**(** **Fast Forward** **)** _

“Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could’ve gone about it that way...However, you did not. There are merits to having associates...That’s what you decided. Am I wrong?” Sae questioned in a serious tone.

Akira in response only smirked to the question. “You’d be surprised what a few friends can do for you.” He admitted as he closed his eyes, remembering the warmth of their bonds. 

_**(** **Rewind** **)** _

* * *

**_SHATTER!_ **

I am **_thou_** , thou art I...

Thou hast acquired a **_new_ **vow.

It shall _**become** _the wings of rebellion

that _**breaketh** _thy chains of captivity.

With the _**birth** _of the Chariot Persona

I have obtained the winds of blessing that

shall lead to _**freedom** _and new power...

**RANK 1**

* * *

“Le Chariot...” Akira muttered to himself.

However before anything else could be said or done...

**_GRUMBLE!_ **

The sounds of four stomachs growling in unison interrupted everyone.

“Oh...” Ryuji got out in a slightly embarrassed tone. “I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” He then remembered.

“Yeah, same here...” Asuka also got out with a small blush on her face before her eyes widened. “Ah! I forgot to get you some bread after school ended Homura-chan! Sorry!” She added followed by her apology and a small bow.

“Ah it’s alright Asuka.” Homura reassured with a small wave of her hand before she then held her stomach. “Though now I’m  _ really _ hungry...” She soon admitted.

“We must’ve worked up more of an appetite from being in the Palace.” Akira deducted.

“Well it’d be weird splittin’ up now, so why don’t we grab a bite somewhere?” Ryuji soon suggested.

This in turn caused Homura to raise an eyebrow to the suggestion. “You have something in mind?” She then asked with slight curiosity.

Ryuji in response to this grinned. “Meat of course.” He replied as he went to pick up his bag.

This immediately caused Homura to grin widely while giving a thumbs up. “Agreed Sakamoto!” She replied with excitement.

To hearing this, Asuka giggled sightly to her roommate’s improved attitude. “Homura-chan must love meat.” She thought as she made the mental note.

“So, any place in particular?” Akira then asked while holding back a chuckle from the tan skinned girl’s reaction.

“Just follow me.” Ryuji replied with a grin. “I mean I totally gotta hear about your past!” He then added.

This in turn got the attention of both girls with curiosity getting to them wanting to know about their friend with a criminal record when he didn’t look like someone who would never do anything of the sorts.

* * *

**(Shibuya Central Street, Ore no Beko Beef Bowl Shop)**

Later that day, the four headed off to Shibuya’s Central Street where they went to a beef bowl shop to settle down and eat while chatting and learning about each other, more so the boys since the girls had to keep most of the details about their shinobi status a secret to everyone else eating.

However when they heard Akira’s story about  _ why _ he had a criminal record...

**“WHAT!?”** Ryuji, Asuka and Homura got out in surprised and angered unison before quickly sitting down after realizing they got the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

They didn’t take it well, to say the least...

“The hell man! How much shitter can that asshole get!?” Ryuji exclaimed in a slightly quieter voice as he held his beef bowl while sitting next to the glasses wearing boy.

“ _ That’s _ the reason you got a criminal record!? That’s completely unfair!” Asuka declared in anger as she sat on the other side of the boy with her roommate sitting next to her. “Why in the world would the police side with a guy like that!? You were in the right at the time!” She then added in confusion.

“He must’ve had some connection to the police, maybe paid them off...Or they are horribly inept.” Homura guessed. ”Either way, it isn’t fair and complete bullshit. God, I wish you remembered more. Asuka and I could probably track that bastard down given we have the time and resources.” She soon added in her own angered tone.

Akira however just sighed to that. “It’s in the past...” He replied in a neutral tone.

“Are you for real? If it was me, I wouldn’t calm down until I punched that dick in the face.” Ryuji declared in anger.

“Not until I get to him first...” Homura remarked with narrow eyes. “What the hell kind of person was this guy if he was  _ that _ influential with the police...there’s definitely something off about that...” She meanwhile thought in a serious tone.

“Well, whatever it’s worth, at least you have some friends to stick with you. I don’t think a lot of people under similar circumstances can have that.” Asuka encouraged . “Though, I guess fighting monsters in a world created by everyone’s heads applies as well...” She then muttered out with a small sweatdrop.

“Or meeting people like us.” Homura added. “Or, you know, the whole Persona thing. And the whole Kamoshida thing with his distorted heart...And this is just our first week in Tokyo.” She then reminded.

Ryuji then went back to eating more of his beef bowl. “So...you left your hometown and you’re living here now, huh?” He then got out while chewing.

“Only for a year.” Akira replied as he ate some more. “Still getting used being outside the sticks. The city isn’t exactly what you call... _ comfortable _ , I guess. There’s definitely a better word for that.” He then admitted.

“That must be rough...” Asuka admitted as she also ate some more of her food.

“...” Homura meanwhile didn’t say anything to that as she knew the feeling. “Him too...cast out for something that wasn’t his fault...” She thought.

The blond then placed his bowl down on the table. “Huh, we might be more alike than I originally thought.” Ryuji then admitted as he smiled at the Fool. “You’re the first guy to make me think that.” He soon added. 

Asuka in response to that tilted her head in a innocent manner. “Hmm? What do you mean Ryuji-kun?” She soon asked.

“I mean, I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don’t belong.” Ryuji explained. “I did something stupid at school before, too.” He admitted in a regretful tone.

“I think you’re confusing stupidity for bravery.” Akira remarked before narrowing his eyes. “Let me guess, it involved Kamoshida and ended with your leg broken.” He deducted.

“Yep.” Ryuji simply replied with a sigh as he finished his beef bowl. “I guess that’s why I started doing the shit I do. Dying my hair. Gettin’ into trouble. If I’m treated like a punk, I may as well act like one, right? At least, that was my logic before...” He trailed off as he stared at his hand, picturing his Persona in his head. “But now...Now I’m ready to take on that bastard again. And this time...I won’t back down until he gets what’s comin’ to him.” He then declared with determination.

“And we’ll back you up every step of the way.” Asuka spoke up as she pumped her fist in agreement while her roommate had a thoughtful expression on her face as she absentmindedly ate beef.

“By the way, the place you’re livin’ now is in...Yongen, right?” Ryuji them asked, which the glasses wearing boy nodded in response to that. “It’s rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin’ home.” He soon added.

“Hey, don’t you two take the same train as me?” Akira pointed to the kunoichis.

“Yeah, but we can easily get to our apartment on foot but it’s a lot faster if we just take the train.” Asuka answered. “Besides, I want to keep talking with you guys. You’re actually the first male friends I have and it feels nice to just...hang out and act like nothing bad is happening for a little bit.” She soon admitted.

“Maybe one day we’ll stop pretending.” Akira offered with a small smile as the blond noted how much food was in his bowl.

“What the hell, man. You barely touched your food.” Ryuji got out as he put more beef into the other boy’s bowl.

“Ryuji-kun, Akira-kun has been eating. You just eat really fast.” Asuka giggled out.

“That does  _ not  _ excuse the fact that there is still too much meat still in front of him!” Ryuji dramatically stated. “This shit is the best beef bowl in Japan after all!” He then declared before dramatically stuffing his mouth full of meat.

* * *

Meanwhile, a cop who knew kung-fu in the small town of Inaba felt insulted for some reason as she tried, and doomed to fail, a certain small restaurant's signature challenge.

_ Again. _

While wondering how her boyfriend was able to complete it without much effort.

However, considering how the Meat Dimension demanded her attention once again, she decided not to worry about it.

* * *

“This is my second serving and I haven’t eaten as much because I was talking.” Akira deadpanned. “I can do it myself, you know.” He then reminded.

“Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you guys for helpin’ me.” Ryuji offered as he re-filled everyone’s bowls for them. “Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I’m sure we’ll all feel better about bein’ in school.” He then added.

“I really hope people start to see that you’re good people after-oh!” Asuka started before realizing something important. “W-We...None of us actually exchanged our contact information, have we? I don’t think I even have Homura-chan’s.” She then remembered.

“Huh? What?” Homura snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard her name. “What are we talking about again?” She soon asked.

“You weren’t listening the whole time?” Ryuji got out with a raised eyebrow. “We’re about to exchange our phone numbers and Chat IDs. Get your phone out.” He then answered.

“Oh! Right. It would be best if we keep in constant contact with each other while we deal with Kamoshida. Plus, I have a feeling that this whole thing with the Metaverse is just the beginning...” Homura stated as they started exchanging their contact information.

**_[“TheWildJ0ker” has been added to your contacts]_ **

**_[“SushiRoll23” has been added to your contacts]_ **

**_[“Shut7heFUp” has been added to your contacts]_ **

**_[“Homura S” has been added to your contacts]_ **

“Someone put a lot of effort into their online persona.” Akira thought as he sweatdropped.

“Just you wait, Kamoshida...” Ryuji growled under his breath. “We’re gonna start right away, tomorrow. First, we’ll hit up those guys that were kept as slaves back there.” He then instructed.

“Isn’t the volleyball rally tomorrow too?” Homura muttered out. “I think classes are cancelled and we get the afternoon off. That’s the perfect time to interrogate the victims. We’ll talk more about our game plan tonight or tomorrow.” She soon suggested.

“Exactly what I was thinkin’.” Ryuji agreed. “Ugh! But the thought of that thing ticks me off. The whole thing is just an ego booster for the bastard and it’s completely compulsory. I swear, I wouldn’t be surprised if the principal was covering for him.” He soon added.

“He is the  _ star of the school _ .” Akira mockingly remarked, imitating the principal’s voice. “And considering Shujin’s floundering reputation, I guess it wouldn’t be too outlandish.” He then added.

“I  _ really  _ miss my old school...” Asuka groaned out while a cloud of depression appeared over her head.

“Act like a punk, huh...” Homura meanwhile muttered quietly to herself. “Hey Kurusu, can I talk to you alone afterwards?” She soon asked in a serious tone.

“Hm? Homura-chan?” Asuka spoke up. “Is something wrong?” She then asked in concern.

“I just want to talk to him alone. It’s nothing too major or serious.” Homura lied.

However, Asuka just gave off a worried look, showing her that she didn’t buy it.

“Um...Sure. I’ll be happy to, Shinkukage-san.” Akira answered, not sure why she asked him out of the blue.

“Anyway, enough of Kamoshida, let’s get back to eatin’.” Ryuji soon suggested as he added some more ginger to everyone’s plates, causing the glasses wearing boy to sweatdrop, the Good Shinobi to look worried and the tan skinned girl to suddenly feel like she hasn’t eaten anything yet.

“I don’t really like ginger.” Akira thought a deadpan tone.

“Oh no! I don’t want to be rude, but if I eat too much fat it’ll go directly to my...my...” Asuka thought before trailing off as she stared at her chest with a worried expression on her face.

“Meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat...” Homura chanted in her head as she started devouring her bowl.

The four then continued eating their food, making small talk and having a genuinely good time.

Well, apart from when Ryuji and Homura raced each other to finish their bowls while Akira and Asuka watched on in fascination and disbelief. They had never seen so much beef in so little time. There was no one who could beat them.

-

Meanwhile, back at Inaba, the cop who knew kung-fu felt insulted once again and the sudden urge to go to Tokyo to kick someone she would never meet under normal circumstances in the face for some odd reason.

However, she was already deep in the Meat Dimension with her fianceé for the seventh time so she decided not to worry about it.

* * *

**_(Later on...)_ **

As the blond and the Good Shinobi of the group went to the bathroom to wash up, the others had decided to wait outside the beef bowl shop for them.

“So why do you want to talk to me about?” Akira soon asked, curious that the shinobi in front of him actually looked a little nervous. 

The tan skinned girl in response sighed to that. “Um. . Well, it’s about what happened...back at the castle.” Homura replied.

To hearing that, Akira couldn’t help but wince at remembering how the girl was practically tearing herself apart back there. “Do you wanna talk about it? The offer from earlier still stands.” He then asked.

The tan skinned girl merely shook her head to that. “It’s not just about that, it’s about...a ton of stuff really.” Homura stated. “Kurusu, do you consider me...broken?” She soon asked.

“What?” The Fool got out in confusion and a raised eyebrow. “Um...I’ve only known you for two days.” He then reminded

“Three days. You’re not counting when we met on Sunday.” Homura pointed out. “It’s just that...I feel like I’m going to break down again if I don’t deal with my issues, and a therapist isn’t exactly the best person to admit that I murder for a living.” She admitted in a hesitant manner while scratching the back of her head. “I...I feel like I’m a monster, following their instincts and just...killing, because it’s all I’m good at ever since everything went wrong for me.” She soon revealed.

“No you’re not. You're just exaggerating. Anyways there’s always Asuka and Ryuji.” Akira reminded.

The girl then scuffed the ground with a small kick of frustration. “I know but...I need someone who isn’t a goddamn shinobi. Someone who can give me a different perspective. I just...need an outlet because one of these days...I feel like I’m going to hurt someone close to me...” Homura soon admitted before gaining a deadpan tone. “Not to mention...Sakamoto’s a little too loud.” She then added.

In his eyes, Akira knew that the girl was trying her best to open her heart to him but was struggling to keep it open while noticing the subtle language her body was telling him.

She wanted to close herself off again, despite knowing that it wasn’t the best idea. She was lost with no other place in the world...

He had to choose his words carefully. The girl was emotionally vulnerable and this was one the first times she ever let herself crack. 

He could say that she wasn’t the type of person to hurt someone close to them. Try and convince her that the monster she view herself as didn't exist.

Or, he could flat out tell her she really was broken but like most things, she could be fixed with time and a little from your friends.

But he was also considering complete silence. They do say that doing nothing could say a lot about what’s happening.

“...” Akira decided that staying quiet was the best option right now.

“I’m guessing you’re not sure what to do, huh?” Homura sighed out. “It’s fine. I don’t know either. I guess-” She then started, however...

“That you are broken.” Akira interrupted, realizing that staying quiet was a mistake. “But you're not beyond repair. I’ll help you any way I can. Count on it.” He then reassured.

“Kurusu...” Homura mumbled out, slightly surprised to his offer before smiling kindly.

For the Fool, that was the first time he saw the ninja smile like that.

“Thanks. And don’t think I won't repay you. How about some training? Bet that cat doesn’t have shit on what shinobis can do.” Homura soon offered as her smile became a smirk.

Though surprised by the offer, the glasses wearing boy nodded to the offer. “You got yourself a deal.” Akira replied as they shook hands.

* * *

_**(** **Fast Forward** **)** _

“The feats you are able to pull off daily in your heists were astounding. You were able to sneak past the most trained guards, fight as if it was a dance and move as though you were a shadow yourself. Certainly quite amazing for a 16 year old with only average grades in Physical Education before coming to Tokyo.” Sae noted as she leaned in. “You were taught these skills while you were here, weren’t you? It would be impossible that you were self-taught and I doubt drugs were involved. Tell me, was it a former specialist? A coach? A notorious thief? Or...was it someone much more advanced than that?” She questioned, listing off each option.

“Much, much better than you can imagine. ” Akira stated. “After all...they were basically modern day ninjas.” He then admitted.

_**(** **Rewind** **)** _

* * *

**_SHATTER!_ **

I am **_thou_** , thou art I...

Thou hast acquired a **_new_ **vow.

It shall _**become** _the wings of rebellion

that _**breaketh** _thy chains of captivity.

With the _**birth** _of the Aeon Persona

I have obtained the winds of blessing that

shall lead to _**freedom** _and new power...

**RANK 1**

**ABILITY UNLOCKED**

**Baton Pass**

* * *

In front of him was another card trapped in chains. On it was a girl with one half human and the other half monstrous with grotesque and normal hands attempting to grab her.

“Le Eon...” Akira muttered.

**_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_ **

Suddenly, Homura snapping her fingers in front of his face got him out of his trance.

“Oi, were you paying attention?” Homura asked as she put her hands on her hips. “I need you to show me if you have what it takes to go through my training.” She then declared.

“Huh? Oh, uh, what do you need?” Akira soon asked.

“I won't tell you right now, but here’s something you should aware of.” Homura started. “First off, I have to determine if you’re  **proficient** enough to handle what I have in plan for you. Plus, you better have the  **guts** to face it head on. Got it?” She revealed.

“Got it Shinkukage.” Akira replied with a nod while making the mental notes about the details.

“That's  _ Homura _ - _ sensei  _ to you once training starts.” Homura corrected in a serious tone while crossing her arms over her chest. “And for that, you have to pay me 1000 yen up front.” She then declared.

“ _ What!?”  _ Akira got out in disbelief.

“What? You thought it would be  _ FREE _ ? Dude, I gotta pay for the crap I have to get to make sure you’re in top shape once I’m done with you! Might even include Ryuji someday...though that leg is going to be a problem...” Homura mumbled out.

Akira in response sweatdropped to that. “Couldn’t it be a little cheaper?” He soon asked.

Homura in turn shook her head to that. “Nope. I’m paying for the majority so be glad I’m not charging full price. Also, now it’s 1750 yen for you asking.” She then stated.

“WHAT!?” Akira then exclaimed in disbelief.

“2500. Wanna go 5000?” Homura deadpanned.

“Hold on, my parents didn’t exactly give me a lot.” Akira soon revealed. “Which is none at all.” He meanwhile thought.

“Tough luck. 6000.” Homura then declared.

“Motherfucker!” Akira soon swore out.

“Ding ding ding! 10000!” Homura called out in a exaggerated manner before laughing at the boy’s shocked expression. ”Hahaha! Ah, I was just screwing with you...” She soon revealed while placing her hands on her hips. “But I  _ was _ serious about the 1750 yen. You better pay me that or else I won't let you train.” She then added with a serious expression.

To hearing that, Akira sighed in slight relief to that as he took his wallet out from his bag and handed her the money. “She raised it by 750 yen.” He meanwhile thought, making another mental note for the future.

“Sorry to have kept ya waitin’.” Ryuji called out as he and the Good Shinobi walked out the shop. “So, what were you two talking about?” He then asked in a curious manner.

“Nothing too special.” Homura replied. “I think rush hour’s over so we should all probably head home before it gets dark. Kurusu has a curfew after all, right?” She then suggested.

“Right. Better not stay out any longer...” Akira responded in agreement.

“Alright, let’s meet up tomorrow and get this investigation underway!” Ryuji announced. “I’ll message you guys tonight.” He then added.

“Alright!” Asuka replied.

And with that, everyone went their separate ways home in a good mood. After everything that had happened during the past few days, it was finally nice to end the day on a positive note for once.

* * *

**_(4/12, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“Finally home!” Homura got out in satisfaction as she tossed her school bag aside while entering the apartment.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement as she closed and locked the door behind her. “Well a lot did happen.” She replied. “You ate a lot at the Beef Bowl Shop.” She added with a giggle.

“Hehe, what I say, I love meat.” Homura replied in a amused tone and a grin while stretching her arms out in exhaustion while heading further into the apartment. “But man what a day, I just wanna sleep now.” She then added.

Asuka in response was about to say something, but then a yawn escaped her lips. “Yeah...I’m exhausted too...” She got out in a sleepy tone while placing her phone on the table. “How about we just wash up and go to bed for the night? We really did work hard together with school and in Kamoshida’s Palace.” She then suggested.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she also placed her phone on the table next to her roommate’s. “Yeah.” She replied. “Not to mention we have to help the guys get evidence on that perverted bastard’s abuse...” She then added in a serious tone.

“Yeah! We’re gonna expose him for what he’s done!” Asuka encouraged.

“But first we gotta rest up to conserve our energy.” Homura then reminded. “So we better change and get to sleep early after washing up.” She soon added as she took off her shoes and socks.

As such, the two kunoichis silently started undressing themselves to get ready to go to wash up and go to sleep for the night, though even though they were exhausted from the day’s adventure, they were still restless.

As she unbuttoned her uniform, the Good kunoichi couldn’t help but look at the tan back of her roommate with concern, remembering what she declared back in the Castle. “ _ Friend _ ...” Asuka repeated in her head. “She called me her friend...” She added to her thoughts.

**“She most certainly did. But if it took nearly killing herself to realize that, I fear her mental state is much more damaged than you think.”** Kaeru stated with a serious tone within the girl’s head.  **“And I can attest to you that Wolverine agrees.”** She soon added.

Meanwhile, the tan skinned girl sighed to herself as she also unbuttoned her uniform. “Ugh...if this keeps up like today and I keep getting life-changing revelations, something is going to snap that would not be pretty.” Homura muttered to herself.

Soon after a while...

“Homura-chan...back in the Palace...you called me your friend...” Asuka suddenly got out as she took off her top. “Did...something happen back in the Palace?” She then asked in concern as she unclasped her white bra, her breasts bouncing at the action.

The tan skinned girl in response to that nodded as she also took of her top. “...” She first didn’t say anything to this while unclasping her black bra. “Yeah...something did happen back at the Palace...” She soon replied. “I...I remembered more of what happened that day back when I was in middle school...” She revealed in a saddened tone.

This in response meanwhile caused the Good Shinobi to gasp in shock. “You...remembered something else?” Asuka asked in a hesitant tone while taking off her skirt before giving off a concerned look. “Homura-chan...what was it? What did you remember?” She then asked in concern.

To that question, Homura took in a deep breath while gathering her thoughts as she stopped changing after she also took off her skirt. “I...I never killed him Asuka...” She revealed in a solemn tone. “That...That bastard committed suicide right in front of my eyes...” She added.

To hearing that, Asuka’s eyes widened in shock. “W-What...?” She got out before realizing something important. “N-No...Y-You mean...it was all planned...?” She then asked.

Homura in response nodded once more to the question as she turned around to look at her roommate. “...Yeah...” She replied in a hesitant tone. “He...He tricked everyone...and my family never listened to me when I tried to explain what happened...eventually making me convince myself that I  _ did _ kill him...” She then added before gaining a depressed expression. “Just...Just don’t worry about it.” She suddenly requested in a ashamed tone. “I...should’ve tried harder to prove my innocence. Maybe then I wouldn’t have-” She then started admitting, however...

**_WHAM!_ **

Homura was then violently interrupted by a punch to the face and sending her to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Good Shinobi looked as though she was about to explode. “Homura-chan...BAKA!” Asuka loudly declared while retracting her fist.

Touching the area of impact, the tan skinned girl winced from the punch as she then looked at her roommate. “B-Baka!?” Homura got out, more surprised then confused from the insult.

The Good Shinobi then puffed up her cheeks in a cute but serious manner. “Stop blaming yourself for everything!” Asuka demanded, looking rather angry, but also in sadness as signs of tears were at the sides of her eyes. “It isn’t your fault, we’ve been over this already! Break out of that mindset, you’re only hurting yourself Homura-chan!” She then added

The tan skinned girl then felt the phantom pains from the strike to her face. “Ooow...I think you’re hurting me more than my mental issues...” Homura groaned out. “And you’re supposed to  _ slap  _ to snap them out of it. I swear, that haymaker would decapitate a normal person...” She then stated.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi to blush in embarrassment. “S-Sorry, but it was kinda the first thing that came to mind.” Asuka sheepishly admitted before she once more gaining her serious expression. “But it doesn’t change the fact that you’re being stupid right now. That guy framed you and led you astray. It was never your fault. He...He and your family changed your way of thinking...” She then added.

“Willing to bet I have a Palace then...?” Homura muttered out.

The Good Shinobi however shook her head to that. “You don’t have a Palace.” Asuka stated.

“How would you know if I do?” Homura challenged as she pulled out her phone. “ I bet if I pull up the app now, I can find it with enough effort.” She then stated.

“Morgana-chan said that Palaces are born from one’s distorted heart and desires! You don’t have one. You have a Persona.” Asuka argued. “You should understand yourself more, right?” She soon asked.

**“She’s right. The King in the castle was a Shadow of that gym teacher.”** Wolverine pointed out.  **“You have the power to control your heart and I’m here. If you had a Palace, it’s gone now.”** She then added.

“Which means the possibility that I may have had a Palace before I got you.” Homura thought, though was starting to doubt her own words. “Still...” She then started before trailing off as she held her head in a grieving manner.

The Good Shinobi then went down to her knees as she looked at her roommate. “Homura-chan, you have to realize that you have friends now. We’ll always be by your side, no matter what happens.” Asuka declared as she hugged the girl. “Just realize you’re not alone anymore in this world. If keep putting up walls, you’re going to lose yourself again.” She added as she then hugged her roommate tighter. “I...I don’t want to lose you, Homura-chan...” She then admitted.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girls eyes widen in surprise. “A-Asuka...” Homura got out, stunned by the declaration.

**“I can feel your bond with your roommate strengthen, albeit rather faintly...”** Kaeru stated.  **“But that is good enough for now. Unbreakable bonds take time to develop.”** She then added.

Asuka meanwhile said nothing to this as she nodded in agreement and closed her eyes with a kind smile on her face.

**“You’re still resisting, but it’s slowly waning. Which is good, you’ve to started to open up to other people.”** Wolverine admitted.  **“Though you can deepen your bonds later. You’re both rather fatigued. Neither of you have noticed that you’re on the floor in the nude.”** She soon pointed out.

“Huh?” Homura got out before looking down, seeing their bare breasts squishing against each other and feeling her roommate’s warmth on her bare skin. Their legs must’ve given out at some point, though that didn’t explain why both of them were missing their skirts and br-

Oh wait a minute...

“Goddamnit, Asuka! Did you-” Homura soon started, however...

“ZZZZ...Wait, Mallow-chan...that gooey stuff is going into my hair...” Asuka mumbled out as she rubbed her face in her  _ pillow _ , causing her roommate to sweatdrop.

Feeling rather sleepy herself, she was really tempted just to sleep on the floor tonight. However, knowing that was a bad idea, Homura decided to wake Asuka up so they could take a bath before bed. Taking a quick sniff, it only reinforced her resolve.

“Uh...Asuka...wake up...! We need to wash up and get to bed for tomorrow!” Homura reminded as she shook her fellow shinobi’s shoulder. “You’re kinda drooling on me! I swear, if there is a Milk-chan in that dream of yours I am moving out!” She then added.

The Good Shinobi then opened her eyes half way. “Homura-chan...? What are you doing here...? What are you...OH GOD!” Asuka got out before she suddenly snapped awake with wide eyes. “Huh!? What!? Mallow-chan, NO!” She soon exclaimed.

“Asuka!” Homura called out, getting the Good Shinobi’s attention.

“Huh? Homura-chan?” Asuka got out in confusion. “Wh-Why did you do that to Mallow-chan...?” She then suddenly asked.

“What are you talking about? What kind of dream did you have?” Homura had to ask.

Realizing her blunder, the Good Shinobi winced in a awkward manner. “Oh, er that was a...I-I’m not sure that I remember...” Asuka lied as she laugh nervously. “All I know is that things got melty, really fast.” Se then added.

“Um...right...” Homura replied, not convinced in the slightest. “Now would you mind getting off of me? We’re kinda...” She requested but then trailed off

“Huh?” Asuka got out as she looked down. It took her brain a few seconds to process what she saw, but after that she went completely red. “EEEHHHHHHHHH!?” She soon exclaimed in complete embarrassment as she used her arms to cover herself.

Homura in turn couldn’t help but try and not laugh with a snort, but failed miserably as she began laughing loudly. “PFFT! AHAHAHAHAHA!” She got out, very amused by her roommate’s reaction.

“MOH! Is this gonna happen every time I sleep now!?” Asuka soon asked with even more embarrassment.

“HAHAHAHA! Well it’ll at least keep things interesting!” Homura joked as she got to her feet and offered a hand. “Come on Asuka, we should get washed up for tomorrow.” She then reminded. “Asuka...thank you...for accepting me...and for saving me from myself...” She meanwhile thought in a grateful manner, looking at the other girl in acceptance. “Let’s both strive to become stronger than everyone else!” She then added to her thoughts in a determined manner.

**“Well, you better get started. There’s a long crimson road ahead before you reach your maximum potential.”** Wolverine reminded.

“Okay, okay.” Asuka giggled out as she grabbed her roommate’s hand. “It’s nice to see you’re lightening up now. You seemed so serious before...everything.” She soon admitted.

**“She was on the path of ruin. Maybe she still is.”** Kaeru pointed out.  **“Remember, take things slow. She is not used to friendship just yet.”** She then reminded.

“I know...and that’s why I want to help Homura-chan...” Asuka meanwhile thought in a determined tone.

The tan skinned girl merely shrugged her shoulder to that. “What can I say? Facing yourself does that to you.” Homura admitted with a smile before looking towards the bathroom. “Come on, we really gotta get washed up now.” She then reminded once more.

“Hai!” Asuka replied with a nodded as the two went to the bathroom and she turned the water on as hot steam started to rise. “So you don’t mind taking a bath together now? You were pretty awkward about it this morning when we had one together.” She then reminded with a smile on her face as she took off her panties and placed them aside.

The tan skinned girl in response to that gained a small blush of embarrassment. “W-Well...it was only because I...well...I’m not used to having friends, especially friends who bathe together. Actually, intimate contact like hugging and stuff is rather foreign too.” Homura awkward explained as she also took off her panties and placed them aside as well. “Let’s just wash up. I already smell like a sweat puddle and the steam isn’t helping.” She then added.

“Hehe good idea.” Asuka replied, the smile never leaving her face to the suggestion.

**_SPLASH!_ **

Both girls sighed in bliss to the feel of the warm water, not being able to resist relaxing from it.

“Oh yeah...taking a nice hot bath is the best...” Homura got out in a relieved tone while stretching her arms out before placing them behind her head in a relaxed manner with a smirk on her face.

“Hai! It just makes you want to stay in the entire time.” Asuka admitted in agreement with her roommate as she also relaxed herself with a smile on her face.

For both girls, they knew that they needed moments like these with everything that had happened and what they went through to relieve them of their stress before it could have overwhelmed them. The two at least knew this since for bathhouses and hotsprings, they were neutral areas for both Good and Evil Shinobis alike as they then prepared themselves to wash up.

However, Homura suddenly felt herself being stared at as she was washing herself before turned to see that her roommate was indeed staring at her in what appeared to be admiration while no longer washing herself, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. “What? Something on my face?” She soon asked while turning her body around.

“Ah!” Asuka got out in realization before giving off a awkward and embarrassed smile. “S-Sorry Homura-chan, since we were busy this morning with a lot of stuff, I never noticed how pretty you are.” She then revealed in a innocent tone.

In response to hearing that reveal, the tan skinned girl eyes widened in shock. “WH-WHAT!?” Homura choked out, surprised at what her roommate just said. “I mean, I-I’m kinda flattered but well...er...I-I’m, it’s not like I don’t like that kind of people it’s just that I’m not  _ that  _ kind of person...I should probably leave now...” She soon stuttered as she almost got out of water in a flustered manner.

Tilting her head in confusion for a moment before realizing the misunderstanding, the Good Shinobi brought her hands up in denial while blushing in embarrassment. “O-Oh wait a minute Homura-chan!” Asuka started while looking at her roommate that turned back to her. “I-I didn’t mean like  _ that _ , just that you have nice smooth and tanned skin and beautiful long and silky black hair like my friend Ikaruga-chan back home.” She then revealed before tugging on her own hair a little and sighed a little. “Meanwhile, my hair is really short and choppy while my skin is nothing special compared to yours.” She soon added in slight disappointment.

To hearing that, this caused the tan skinned girl to relax. “Oh, that’s what you meant.” Homura replied as she sighed in relief, sitting back down before patting her roommate on the head with a grin on her face. “Thanks, but you really shouldn’t sell yourself short. Your hair’s beautiful as well. And not as long. Do you know how difficult it is to maintain this length? It takes a while to learn how to in a timely manner.” She soon revealed as she combed her wet hair with her fingers. “Plus, I think your bust size is a little bit bigger than mine.” She then admitted.

Asuka in turn giggled in appreciation to that before she sighed again while looking down at her breasts. “Thanks Homura-chan...though I wish they weren’t so big at times...but Katsu-nee’s constantly groping is part of the reason why...” She then admitted.

As Homura grabbed the shampoo bottle while hearing that, she couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance and narrowed her eyes before kneeling down behind the other girl. “No offense Asuka, but the more I hear about this  _ Katsu-nee _ and her antics, it sounds more like she sexually harasses you.” She then stated in a serious tone as she squeezed some out before started started scrubbing her roommate’s head, causing soap suds to form. “Don’t worry though, I’ll protect you and make sure no one tries to pull that shit on you while we’re here.” She soon declared in the same serious yet protective tone as she then poured a pail of water of her roommate’s head to get rid of the excess soap and suds before offering the shampoo bottle.

To hearing that, Asuka giggled some more to that as she shook her head a little before taking the shampoo herself and began washing her roommate’s head after she turned around and sat back down. “Hehe, thanks Homura-chan. You saying that sounds alot like when Yagyū-chan says that to Hibari-chan back home.” She then revealed.

“Really?” Homura questioned in a curious tone and a raised eyebrow.

Asuka in response nodded to that as she combed the shampoo through her roommate’s hair to get through every nook and cranny. “Yeah, Yagyū-chan has always been protective of Hibari-chan ever since they joined, and I mean  _ really _ protective since she’ll hurt anyone who tries to do anything to her.” She soon replied before getting the pail of water and dumping it on her head.

“Hmm...” Homura hummed out to this information as she stood up to prepare herself to wash her body. “No way, there’s definitely something deeper to this...” She thought before her eyes widened in realization. “Wait a minute...” She then added in her head as she grabbed the bodywash.

“Homura-chan?” Asuka called out in a innocent tone as she also stood up.

“Hm... I shouldn’t be the one to judge considering I never met her but...how close do you think they really are?” Homura suddenly asked.

The Good Shinobi in response to that merely gave off a thinking expression while placing a finger to her chin. “They're practically stuck together. I mean, I never really see them apart from each other, even while sleeping, bathing, eating, training...” Asuka answered before slowly looking confused. ”When one of them needs to use the bathroom, whenever they disappear while we’re out shopping, when they have to put away sports equipment after P.E. and we don’t...see...them...for a while...huh.” She listed off before tilting her head in a innocent manner.”And for some reason they look a little happier and smell a little weird when they come back every time, more so Yagyū-chan then Hibari-chan.” She soon added.

To hearing all these facts, the tan skinned girl’s eyes widen to what this obviously lead to. “Oh dear God, don't tell me...” Homura thought as she realised something before coughing. “Er...Asuka...Doesn’t that seem a little suspicious to you?” She then asked in a awkward tone.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Yeah, though when I asked Ikaruga-chan once about it, she said to not worry about it. She said that it's perfectly fine and she's expecting Yagyū-chan to say the magic L-word to her soon. It only confused me more. What L-word was she talking about?”

“Asuka, can you guess what the L-word is?” Homura soon asked in a teacher like tone.

“Lesbian?” Asuka replied in a questioning tone.

Homura’s eye soon twitched to that. “Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me. You wouldn’t know if someone punched you in the...” She mumbled to herself. “Okay Asuka, think carefully and review what you just said. What kind of relationship do you think they have?” She once more asked.

“...Er, well...I think...” Asuka soon started.

“Yes...” Homura got out.

“That Yagyū-chan and Hibari-chan...” Asuka continued.

“Yes...!” Homura got out in more excitement for believing that her roommate had figured it out.

“Are training in secret! No, wait! They have a secret stash of junk food hidden somewhere!” Asuka soon declared.

**“...Thou art either oblivious or in denial. ”** Kaeru deadpanned.

“What was that?” Asuka asked her Persona out loud.

**“Oh you have to be-AH! My eyes! Tried to face palm! Forgot I can’t retract my claws! Fuck, it's really stuck in there! This is gonna hurt!”** Homura didn’t pay attention to the disgusting sounds of Wolverine trying to pull her claws out of her face as she just stared at the Good Shinobi.

Groaning slightly, Homura calmly looked at her roommate. “Asuka, I think this Yagyū likes Hibari.” She soon revealed.

“Of course. Hibari-chan is her best friend after all.” Asuka replied in the same innocent tone.

The tan skinned girl shook her head to that. “No, I mean...It’s a  _ different _ type of like. Not the one between you and me-” Homura started explaining.

Asuka’s eyes however widen in shock while a gasp escaped her lips. “Y-You don't like me?” She soon asked while her eyes became like sad innocent eyes.

Homura in turn almost face faulted to that. “No! I like you as a friend, just not in the way Yagyū likes Hibari.” She revealed.

“But everyone likes Hibari-chan.” Asuka then stated.

“Seriously, how the fuck did you catch what I was implying earlier but not this shit. For fu-” Homura started, but then groaned out before taking in a deep breath. “I’m trying to get you to figure it out yourself by not saying the actual answer!” She then declared.

“Figure what out?“ Asuka once more asked in confusion.

“That Yagyū and Hibari’s relationship is more than just a friendship!” Homura answered in a exasperated tone.

“...But didn’t I say they were practically sisters yesterday? Or was it today...?” Asuka once again asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

“Okay okay okay, stop. Let’s break it down before I have to go out and buy a whiteboard.” Homura soon started in an annoyed tone while groaning slightly again. “First off, what other L-words can you think of when it comes to relationships and it involves two or more people who have a very close bond to the point where there is nothing they keep secret, where they trust each other and will stay by their side until death?” She soon asked.

“...Laryngitis?” Asuka slowly answered.

Homura wondered why she wasn’t getting it after dropping several, very obvious hints. She was  _ this close  _ to just saying it outright. “Alright, I am going to say a phrase, a very common phrase, that involves the L-word. I want you to complete it and then figure out why I am this close to mentally shutting down figuratively.” She then instructed.

“Okay.” Asuka replied.

“The phrase is  _ I am in  _ blank _ with you _ . What word starting with L fits in the blank?” Homura then asked as she offered her the body wash.

“Um...OH!” Asuka started before gaining an expression of realization while grabbing the body wash. “Wow, I’m so dumb! That was obvious in hindsight. It’s  _ I'm in  _ Lesbian _ s with you.  _ It was in a graphic novel I read once that I found in Hanzō!” She soon answered. “Though, I don't know why it involves Yagyū-chan and Hibari-chan...” She then added.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl’s eye twitched. “...Never a dull moment even with stuff like this, huh.” Homura muttered in a deadpan tone. “Let me spell it out since it’s pretty obvious by now you are physically incapable of figuring this out by yourself or so deep in denial that even if it’s stabbing you in your boobs that you won't get it.” She soon started.

The Good Shinobi in turn tilted her head again in a innocent manner. “Get what?” Asuka once more asked.

“Yagyū is in love with Hibari.” Homura bluntly revealed in a deadpan tone.

“Oh. That. Huh.” Asuka casually replied while soap suds started to form over her body as her roommate started counting down until the  _ bomb _ dropped, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

“There we go.” Homura thought, seeing that her roommate had finally realized what she had been trying to tell her.

“EEEEEEEEH!? Y-YOU MEAN Y-YAGYŪ-CHAN M-MIGHT LIKE HIBARI-CHAN  _ T-THAT _ WAY!?” Asuka exclaimed in disbelief while a blush graced her face to the mere idea while her body was covered in suds. “T-That would explain a lot...” She then admitted in a slightly embarrassed and meek tone.

“Well it’s just a best guess,” Homura then reminded as she washed off her body of the soap suds with the shower nozzle. “It sounds more like Yagyu is the one liking Hibari in a romantic way.” She then added while offering the nozzle to her roommate.

“Moooooh, you should’ve just straight out told me...I feel like an idiot now...” Asuka got out in an embarrassed and ashamed fill tone while dropping her head in depression as she then took the nozzle and sprayed herself down, getting rid of the soap suds.

The tan skinned girl in response to seeing this started to rub the girl’s head. “Ah it’s alright Asuka, maybe while we’re here for the year, I’ll help you notice these things.” Homura then offered with a smile.

“...I would like that Homura-chan, thanks.” Asuka replied in a grateful tone to the offer as the two started getting out of the bath, however...

“WAH!” Homura got out as she slipped forward from the wet surface.

“Eh?” Asuka got out as she turned around as...

**_CRASH!_ **

The two girls were once again on the ground as they were that morning, though now the roles were switched.

“Ooooow...” Asuka moaned out as she rubbed the back of her head after hitting the floor before seeing her roommate on top of her, seeing their breasts pressed up to each other in their naked state. “A-Are you alright Homura-chan?” She soon asked in concern, though had a small blush of embarrassment as a result of what happened.

Homura slightly winced in pain as she the rubbed the back of her head, but then blushed at the state they were in. “Y-Yeah...” She got out in clear embarrassment to what happened. “Sorry.” She soon apologized as she got off the other girl as she sat on the floor.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “It’s alright Homura-chan, now we’re even for this morning when I fell onto you.” She replied with a smile while a giggle escaped her lips.

Homura soon held back a snort of laughter, this time succeeding as she looked at her roommate. “I guess you’re right.” She replied with a smirk.

Soon enough, the two started to have a small giggling session over their antics, finding them pretty funny before getting to their feet and began drying themselves off.

“Huh, I wonder if the others are doing fine...I hope nothing bad is happening at Hanzō Academy...” Asuka wondered out loud in concern.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Homura off-handedly replied.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Shinobi Girl’s Dorms)**

In the eerie dead of night...

“Katsuragi-san? What are you- ? Wait, what the hell is-?”

“BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSS… THE VOID!  **THE VOID** !”

**_CRASH! THUD!_ **

...The desperate come out to salvage all they can.

“This is escalating way faster than I expected. Katsuragi’s already gotten to Ikaruga...” Yagyū quietly admitted in a whisper, watching with her pink haired  _ friend _ from their hiding spot as they watched their blonde senior groping a currently unconscious and naked (and possibly drugged) black haired substitute leader.

“W-What makes you say that?” Hibari asked in a meek tone, only for it to be answered immediately.

“FILL THE VOID! FILL THE MASSIVE BREAST VOID!” Katsuragi begged in a crazed manner to whatever god (preferably the Breast Goddess) as she groped as desperately as she could.

The white haired girl then narrowed her eyes to this display, already knowing the reason behind these actions from the blonde. “...How long has Asuka been away again?” Yagyū questioned in a serious tone.

“A-About two to three days.” Hibari answered once more in a meek tone.

There was a couple seconds of silence as Yagyū narrowed her eye. “...Hibari, execute Plan ABP before it gets any worse.” She then ordered.

Hibari nodded and dashed off as stealthfully as she could, hoping the back-up plan would work.

Yagyū then sighed to how desperate they were becoming. “I hope an Asuka Body Pillow will be enough.” She then muttered.

“Katsu-nee! Look what I ha-KYAAAAH!!” Hibari screamed out as she was tackled to the ground.

**_CRASH!_ **

The blonde then looked down at the pink haired girl as she was on the ground. “THE VOID MUST BE FILLED WITH MASSIVE BREASTS!” Katsuragi declared in a slightly crazed manner while drool started coming out the sides of her mouth while breathing heavily.

“K-Katsu-nee, c-calm down! A-Anyway, my c-c-chest isn't as big as-” Hibari meekly tried to reason, only to be shut down. 

“DON'T CARE! CLOSE ENOUGH! I WILL MAKE THEM BIGGER IN THE END WITH MY TECHNIQUES!” Katsuragi stated in a obsessive and serious tone with swirls in her eyes as more groping ensued.

“YAGYŪ-CHAN! HELP ME!” Hibari cried and moaned out as she was instantly stripped naked.

“HIBARI!” Yagyū exclaimed in horror. “Asuka, hurry up with your mission. Things are falling apart without you.” She begged in her head as she charged into the fray. “Katsuragi! I will not allow you to-SWEET MERCIFUL FUC-!” She soon got out.

“Smoke bomb!”

**_POOF!_ **

And thus no one went to sleep that night...save for the unconscious Ikaruga, who would wake up the next morning wondering why none of her bras were fitting her anymore or why Katsuragi was tied up and knocked out besides Yagyū, who had a nosebleed and a perverse grin on her face, and Hibari as they too were also unconscious and naked.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Meanwhile, Asuka felt a shiver run down her spine, as if someone dangerous was coming for her while she dried herself. She was also confused as she wondered why she felt like buying some sort of armor or chest plate while wrapping her towel around her chest.

However the Good Shinobi decided to ignore it for the time being.

“Oi Asuka,” Homura got out with a towel already wrapped around her chest. “Something wrong?” She soon asked in concern.

Asuka in response shook her head in a negative manner to the question. “It’s nothing Homura-chan. Let's just get dressed and get to bed.” She soon suggested, however...

**_BZZT! BZZT!_ **

**_BZZT! BZZT!_ **

Their phones vibrating quickly got their attention. They quickly grabbed them with one hand while using the other to keep their towels on as they looked at their screens.

**_[Shut7heFUp: Hey, decided to go and message you guys.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Can you see this?]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: No.]_ **

“Hehe,” Asuka giggled out at her male friend’s response. “We better respond to Akira-kun and Ryuji-kun.” She then suggested.

Homura in turn nodded in agreement. “Right.” She replied.

**_[SushiRoll23: Loud and clear, Ryuji-kun!]_ **

**_[Homura S: Yo.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Good and I know you can see this Akira! Anyway, I’m gonna be counting on you guys tomorrow, OK?]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Got it.]_ **

**_[Homura S: Understood.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: Alright!]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Awesome!]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Welp, see you guys tomorrow!]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting abused. All four of us.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: Of course! Let’s give it our all!]_ **

**_[Homura S: See you guys tomorrow.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Night.]_ **

The two girls then turned off their phones before placing them on the desk side, plugging them in so they would charge.

“I wonder what would happen if our phones ran out of charge in the Metaverse.” Homura muttered out before she imagined what would happen. “Actually, ignore that. I’d rather not think about it.” She soon decided

“Yeah.” Asuka agreed with a nod while making a mental note to buy a portable power station before the two took off their towels and started to get changed into their pajamas.

While humming to herself, Homura proceeded to search through her clothes for her pajamas, dropping her towel without a care as soon as she found the top and got it on.

The Good shinobi’s eyes widened as she looked at her roommate. “O-Oh, you sleep with nothing under your pajamas either?” Asuks asked in a curious tone with a small blush.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, usually I wrap bandages around my chest for everything and sleep with the bandages on, but I know that I can’t for this mission, so I had to stop.” She then revealed.

“Homura-chan, that's not really good for you.” Asuka chided. ”Bandages don't really give you the proper support you need, especially for us with...our size. You’re going to hurt yourself in the long run.” She then added.

“But...I only have a few bras...” Homura then admitted in a sheepish tone.

“Then we’ll go shopping.” Asuka soon suggested. “Come on, it'll be our first outing as friends! It’ll be a great chance to get to know each other!” She then added.

Homura in turn smiled to the offer. “I’ll take you up on that.” She replied.

“Okay. We’ll go out on Sunday after our sparring match. Don't worry, Homura-chan! At the end of that day, we’ll be going home with underwear to be proud of!” Asuka declared.

“Great. Now, can you put some clothes on? You're jiggling all over the place.” Homura remarked, this causing her roommate to blush and quick get dressed.

Soon, they were dressed in their PJs. Asuka was wearing light grey sweatpants and a white tank top that showed off her belly button while Homura was wearing just wearing a large black t-shirt, leaving her black panties uncovered.

Homura couldn't help but sweatdrop at the colour-coordination. “You know, we really gotta splash other colors into our wardrobe.” She then deadpanned.

“Hehehe...” Asuka awkwardly giggled out as she rubbed the back of her head.

The two soon started heading for their futons, however...

“Um...Homura-chan...?” Asuka suddenly got out in a meek and shy tone.

“Hmm? What’s up?” Homura responded while raising her eyebrow.

Asuka the shifted her body slightly in a meek and shy manner. “D-Do you think we can sleep in the same futon together?” She soon asked.

Homura thought about it, considering the fact that there was a chance that Asuka would strip her again (or worse).

But then again...It wouldn't hurt, right? Plus, she had a feeling Asuka would just somehow wander into her bed while she was asleep anyway.

“...Alright, fine. But if I wake up naked again, I will tie you to your futon next time.” Homura sighed out as she laid down on her futon.

Asuka smiled at that as she jumped in with her. “Ah...So warm...” She soon mumbled out.

“Move a little! This futon isn't exactly made for two.” Homura got out as they tried to shift their positions to be more comfortable. Eventually, Asuka fell asleep while Homura was trying to get used to sleeping with someone else by her side.

“Zzz...” Asuka got out as she slept peacefully.

Homura meanwhile couldn’t help but smirk to seeing this. “Well at least she isn’t stripping...” She thought as she then watched as her roomate shifted slightly, wrapping her arms around her waist, causing her eyes to widen. “O-Oi!” She stammered out.

“Mmm...” Asuka however moaned out in her sleep as she cuddled up to her roommate. “Homu-nee...so cool...” She soon mumbled out with a small smile on her face as she gently held the other girl.

To the complements, the tan skinned girl couldn’t help but smile. “Aw...That’s cute...” Homura thought in amusement. “She called me Homu-Wait, what did she say? Did she...” She then added to her thought before fully realizing what was said.

**“Aw jeez...”** Wolverine groaned out.

The tan skinned girl then looked at her fully asleep roommate. “She called me Homu-nee... _ She called me Homu-nee!?  _ We’ve known each other for only three days! I mean, maybe I just misheard it. Yeah. I must’ve.” Homura soon thought in slight denial while an embarrassed blush was gracing her face. “I wouldn’t be a good sister, right? I’m still a terrible person and...and...” She then added in her head before trailing off.

**“And...you’re suffering a minor panic attack.”** Wolverine pointed out.

“No I’m not. I’m just trying to figure out why in the world Asuka would consider me like a sister so early. Come on, we haven’t even really hung out yet. I’m not having a panic attack.” Homura then retorted in more denial.

“ **Well, let’s see. Accelerated heart rate, sweating, shaking like a leaf, pain in chest, fear of losing control. Yep, you’re suffering a panic attack.** **How did you live without me?”** Wolverine questioned after listing off the girl’s condition in a deadpan tone.

“Because I didn’t have to think about others! Why the hell did Asuka calling me  _ Homu-nee _ send me into a panic attack!?” Homura soon thought in even more confusion. “M-Maybe I should call Kurusu and ask what he would do.” She then suggested.

**“It is late so I doubt he would be up for a therapy session at 11:53 on a school night.”** Wolverine then reminded. **“Go to sleep.** **You have something important to do tomorrow. You’ve had a rough day.”** She soon suggested.

“R-Right...Just...kinda overwhelmed with today.” Homura admitted in her thoughts as her eyes started to close in exhaustion. “I’m...barely friends with Asuka...what right do I even have...to dare to try...and be...be...” She barely thought as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her roommate, pulling her into a tender hug while drifting off to sleep. “The cool...big sis...she...deserves...” She soon mumbled out, fully falling asleep while resting her head on top of the other girl’s and the pillow as a small smile graced her face.


	9. Investigation Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kamoshida. That is all.
> 
> This chapter's (hilarious) art is brought to you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm)

**_(4/13, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Early the next morning, Asuka woke up first with a cute yawn escaping her mouth.

Sleeping with someone else next to you gave off a warmth that just couldn’t be replicated, especially during the colder seasons. It was so nice that she just wanted to bury herself in her pillow for the rest of the day.

Though... there was something off...

Even though she opened her eyes, she was still seeing nothing but black and for some reason couldn’t move her arms to rub the sand out of her eyes. Her face also kinda felt a little sweaty and lastly and most importantly...

_SHE COULDN’T BREATHE!_

“ZZZZZZ...” The sleeping Homura calmly breathed in and out with a peaceful smile on her face as she held her roommate close, pressing her head into her own chest like she was a plushie.

The Good Shinobi’s eyes soon widened as she realized what was going on. “WMUPH MUP! WMUPH MUP! WMUPH MUP!” Asuka’s muffled screams got out as she lightly hit her roommate back’s to wake her up as currently she was being suffocated by her large breasts. She must’ve rolled over her in her sleep and now she on top, blissfully unaware that she was killing one of her only friends. ‘Not like this! Not like this Homura-chan!’ Asuka thought as her panic increased.

“Mwuh...” Homura groaned out as she felt something slapping her back, slowly opening her eyes from her peaceful sleep to see that she was still in her pajamas. “At least I’m not naked this time...” She soon mumbled out in slight annoyance about being woken up but then she remembered the events of yesterday, so with a sigh of exhaustion, she rolled off her futon and onto the floor, ready to start the day.

Meanwhile, Asuka was recovering from yet another near-death experience with swirls in her eyes. That seemed to be happening a lot since she got her Persona.

‘ **You have had a lot of near-death experiences even before gaining a Persona, this is just the first time it has been happening multiple times in a row over several days.’** Kaeru pointed out. ‘ **Just take some deep breaths before you get up. You’re a little woozy...’** She then advised in concern.

“I think my life flashed before my eyes.” Asuka meanwhile panted out in an exhausted manner. ‘Wow, I didn’t realize how one sighted it really was... and how much I spent it naked.’ She then thought with an embarrassed blush on her face.

The tan skinned girl then turned her head to see her roommate. “Oh, you’re awake. Had a nice dream?” Homura casually asked as she stretched her limbs. “Come on Asuka, we have a King to dethrone.” She then added while rubbing the other girl’s head.

“I... I think I’m gonna need a minute Homura-chan...” Asuka breathed out, recovering from earlier before noticing something after looking down at themselves. “Hey! We’re not naked this time!” She then exclaimed with a smile.

Homura in turn smirked as she nodded in agreement. “Yeah. It surprised me too.” She then admitted while still rubbing the other girl’s head. “Guess I should say thanks for not stripping us both while we were sleeping.” She soon added in a joking tone.

Within the tan skinned girl’s head meanwhile, Wolverine was giggling in amusement to the joke. ‘ **You know, if this keeps up one of these days someone’s gonna walk in and think you two are fu-‘** She soon started, however...

“S-Shut it Wolverine...” Homura mumbled out, interrupting her Persona’s words with a mental blush.

Asuka meanwhile immediately blushed to being reminded of that. “I-It’s not a problem Homura-chan.” She replied in a slightly meek tone while looked at her roommate in a curious manner. “Um Homura-chan, you’re still rubbing my head.” She then got out.

“Yeah I know.” Homura simply replied, not even being phased by what she was doing. “Honestly after everything that happened yesterday, our talk last night and sleeping together... I gotta say I _really_ feel good...” She then admitted in a calm tone with a kind smile.

Asuka lightly gasped to that as she looked at her roommate. “Homura-chan...” She muttered out in a surprised tone. ‘She must be making an effort to change herself huh Kaeru.’ She meanwhile thought in a happy tone.

 **‘Hmm... She’s slightly improving, but still has a long way to go.’** Kaeru stated in the Good Shinobi’s head. **‘Wolverine possibly knows this too as your roommate is developing, changing herself from what she was in the past after learning the complete truth.’** She then added.

Homura then stopped rubbing her roommate’s head as she looked at her. “But enough about that, we should get ready. We can’t take that asshole down in our pajamas.” She then reminded.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement to that as the two then got to their feet. “Yeah!” She replied as they both went to get their uniforms on after taking their pajamas off.

As they got dressed, Homura couldn’t help but stare at her roommate in a dazed manner as her words from last night echoed in her head. ‘Homu-nee...’ She thought as just thinking about it still made her a little nervous. “This is gonna bother me for the rest of day, isn't it?” She quietly muttered to herself.

“Hm, is something wrong?” Asuka asked in concern as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Homura was a little hesitant but relented, knowing that if she didn't get it off her chest soon it’ll cause her trouble down the line. “Um... Well... Er, you... It’s...” She hesitantly started as her head then went red with awkwardness and embarrassment. “Yousortofkindofcalledme _Homu-nee_ inyoursleeplastnightanditsortoffreaksmeoutbutatthesametimeI’mveryflatteredbutIconsidermyselftooshittyofapersontobeconsideredanythingclosetobeingafriendletaloneearntherighttohave _-nee_ inmynameandI’mreallyreallysorryifI’mnotmakingsenseitsjustthatI’mnotusedtothiswholecaringaboutothersthingthankstoHebijoAcademyandohmyfuckinggodI’mreallyhavingapanicattackrightnow.” She soon blurted out at a rapid pace before quickly shutting her mouth after taking in a deep breath. “Damn... I really overreacted there...” She soon thought in embarrassment and realization.

 **‘Yes you did...’** Wolverine stated in agreement, the image of her giving Homura an un-amused look on her face (er... eyes?) flashing in her mind.

In response to that, Asuka was... understandably confused, having no idea what the hell her roommate just blurted out. She didn’t even think half of that were real words. “Huh?” She soon got out in confusion as she innocently tilted her head.

After calming herself down, the tan skinned girl looked at her roommate with a small embarrassed blush on her face. “Um... I mean... You kind of called me _Homu-nee_ in your sleep...” Homura quietly mumbled out.

To hearing that, Asuka looked at the other girl with a disbelief tone after hearing that. “Eh?” She once more got out in confusion. “I... called you _Homu-nee_ in my sleep?” She soon asked, blinking a couple of times to make sure she heard that right after getting her bra and panties on. ‘Was that why she was holding me so close when I woke up?’ She meanwhile thought while getting her uniform on.

“Y-Yeah...” Homura answered in an awkward tone as she also got her uniform on. “It... honestly surprised me last night when you called me that...” She then admitted in the same awkward tone.

“I-I see... I must’ve unconsciously called you that while talking in my sleep... sorry Homura-chan...” Asuka got out in her own awkward tone while getting her skirt on. “I guess usually being in the same dorm as Ikaruga-chan and Katsu-nee caused it since they’re a year older than me.” She then admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl started to rub her chin a thinking manner. “Hmm...” Homura hummed out before realizing something. “Well what’s your birthday then? I mean we’re both second years, but one of us has to be older than the other.” She then stated.

The Good Shinobi’s eyes widened to that. “Oh! Well I was born September 8th.” Asuka revealed.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Ok... and I was born on the 3rd of January.” She then replied. “So that would mean...” She soon started.

The Good Shinobi in response to hearing that smiled with delight. “Ah! So even though we’re second years, you’re older than me Homura-chan.” Asuka soon stated. “So I guess it’s alright in some way.” She then added.

“I guess that’s true... it felt awkward with you calling me _Homu-nee_ , even though you called me that in your sleep.” Homura soon admitted while rubbing the other girl’s head. ‘...Though... it wasn’t all that bad...’ She however admitted in her head with a more solemn tone.

Within the tan skinned girl’s head, her Persona continued to witness the small changes occurring with her other self. **‘Hehe, seems like she’s developing well to reforge herself as her own person... though time will tell as she matures herself...’** Wolverine soon stated.

The other girl in turn blushed in embarrassment as the tan skinned girl rubbed her head in a affectionate manner once more. “Ehehe...” Asuka meekly giggled out.

The tan skinned girl then took her hand off her roommate’s head. “But enough of that, we still gotta finish getting dress, eat, then head to Shujin.” Homura reminded, listing off each thing needed. “We have a rebellion to start and tyrant to overthrow.” She then added with a smirk.

As Asuka nodded in agreement, the two finished getting dressed as they then started prepared a quick breakfast some eggs and toast to eat, doing so as they talked further about their plans what to do when they get to their school.

Soon after they finished, they both placed their plates in the sink, got their bags and phones and prepared to head out, Homura heading out the door first with Asuka right behind her, however...

“Oh right.” Asuka thought in realization as she stopped walking followed by her taking her phone out and opened the calendar app. “Ok... plans for this Sunday, sparring match with Homura-chan then shopping...” Asuka muttered to herself as she typed all of their plans down. “Hmm... we’ll need to get jobs so we can get more money. I’ll talk to Homura-chan about it tonight.” She meanwhile decided in her head.

“Come on Asuka! We don’t want to be late!” Homura called out her reminder.

“Hai!” Asuka called back as she looked back at her phone. “And save!” She concluded before putting her phone away, getting her bag and heading out the door while closing and locking it behind her before catching up to her roommate.

“So what was that about?” Homura then asked as the two started walking.

Asuka in turn rubbed the back of her head as a small giggle escaped her lips. “I was just putting our Sunday plans down so I wouldn’t forget.” She revealed as she then gave off a nostalgic expression. “Ikaruga-chan always said you should schedule yourself and have a plan.” She then added while sighing in a slightly relaxed manner. “I wonder how they’re doing. I hope nothing bad has happened to them...” She soon got out in concern.

“Ah I’m sure they’re fine Asuka, what’s the worst that could happen?” Homura then asked while shrugging her shoulders as they walked down the stairs. “I mean it’s not like we’re jinxing them to something insane happening to them every time we mention ‘em.” She then added in a joking tone with a smirk on her face.

“Hehe, I guess that’s true Homura-chan.” Asuka giggled out her reply in agreement. The mere idea of that happening was ridiculous after all.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Shinobi Girl’s Dorm)**

Meanwhile at the same time...

“This is... unusual...” Ikaruga got out as she struggled to get one of her bras on, though now it felt tighter. “It couldn’t be... have they gotten bigger!?” She soon asked herself in a mutter, surprised and shocked to this being a possibility as she then took it off. “Wait a minute... When did I go to sleep last ni-” She started as she then saw the reason. “Oh.” She soon deadpanned as she took notice of the cause.

“Void... Breast God...” The tied-up Katsuragi mumbled in her sleep, rubbing her face against a pillow.

“Stop touching me Katsu-nee. Stop touching me Katsu-nee. Stop touching me Katsu-nee...” Hibari chanted out while staring off blankly into space, not even acknowledging her nudity.

Meanwhile, Yagyū was unconsciously cackling madly as she laid near the pink haired girl with blood trickling down her nose.

“...I... I don’t... I can’t fathom that it's not even a week yet.” Ikaruga thought in disbelief. ”I didn't think Asuka would be this important to everyone... or how reliant Katsuragi-san is on her for her sanity… and ours.” She then added.

“BOOBS! VOID!” Katsuragi snapped awake and yelled out in a voice not too dissimilar to a demon filled with excitement and lust... Before promptly falling unconscious with swirls into her eyes.

Ikaruga soon started to groan in irritation to what she heard as she rubbed her forehead in a stressed out manner. ‘If Katsuragi-san doesn’t cease this soon, I _will_ take her to Hanzō Academy’s hidden room and trap her in one of the _torture devices_... Kiriya-sensei probably won’t mind in the end...’ She thought to herself, deciding that would be the best course of action.

* * *

**(Aoyama-Itchome)**

As the two kunoichis were heading for the school, they eventually caught up with the male glasses wearing Persona user and greeted him as they all started walking together, revealing some new information along the way.

“So Ryuji’s got the app now huh?” Homura stated in a serious tone after hearing this information as the three started walking towards the school.

Akira in response to this nodded to the statement. “Yeah, he texted me saying that he got it last night.” He revealed.

“Well that’s good, we won’t be limited on people being able to use the Metaverse app.” Asuka admitted with a smile.

“Though, I have to ask where this app comes from...” Homura soon muttered out.

“It’s... It’s from a... It’s from a mysterious benefactor.” Akira cryptically answered. “Not sure why he’s helping us, but so far I’m not complaining.” He then added.

“What kind of person would give high school students a way into the minds and hearts of others?” Asuka asked in a curious yet serious manner. “And are you sure you can trust this person?” She then added in a skeptical tone.

“...Honestly, I’m not sure.” Akira admitted. ”We just have to trust him for now.” He then added.

The tan skinned girl then took out and looked at her phone to see the app, narrowing her eyes to it. “I don't know about this... I mean, we had these apps before we got our powers. We could’ve been easily just normal teenagers, and yet out of all people we were chosen to have this app, supernatural in nature yet tied to modern technology...” Homura voiced her thoughts before rubbing the back of her head before placing her phone away. ”Maybe I’m just over-thinking things but... keep your eyes peeled around this Benefactor, alright?” She then requested.

“Don't worry; I won’t let my guard down.” Akira soon replied with a nod.

As the three continued heading for the school, they ended up overhearing some students that were walking in front of them.

“How annoying- we’ve barely started high school, and already they’re making us play at a volleyball rally?” A dissatisfied first year stated.

“How unfortunate.” Akira muttered in a deadpan tone.

“And why are they pitting us against the teacher team? Kamoshida’s gonna crush us.” The dissatisfied first year then admitted.

“Che, basically just another ego booster for that perv...” Homura meanwhile muttered out annoyance.

“Ryuji-kun already said that yesterday.” Asuka pointed out.

“It doesn’t make me feel any better.” Homura whispered back. “And certainly not for the volleyball team...” She muttered to herself.

“Mmhm.” Asuka hummed out in agreement.

“We get to see his technique live and in person though.” A bandwagoning first year then reminded. “We should totally get spiked on!” He soon added.

The Good Shinobi in turn to hearing that almost dropped her jaw in shock. “They can’t be serious!?” Asuka got out in disbelief.

“Sounds like they are...” Akira replied while keeping his composure.

“Yeah ok.” The dissatisfied first year replied. “You’re gonna get you face smashed in.” He then added. “Just look at how banged up the volleyball team is. What the hell goes on during their practices?” He soon asked.

“It’s not practice, it’s torture...” Homura quietly muttered out in a detestable tone.

“We really gotta do something about this...” Asuka then stated in a serious and quiet tone.

“And we will... But not now.” Akira soon stated in his own serious and quiet tone.

Soon enough, the three Persona users arrived at the school and entered the main building, still ignoring the whispers of lies and rumors that were forged by the physical education teacher

* * *

**_(4/13, Morning)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

In three of the Persona-users classroom, their homeroom teacher was at the chalkboard looking at all her students with an exhausted expression on her face. “Ok quiet down.” Ms. Kawakami called out as this got the attention of all the students that were chatting among themselves. “Alright then, listen up people, as you know, the volleyball rally is today.” She informed.

“Ugh...” Homura mentally groaned out with an annoyed expression on her face while her roommate frowned to knowing this.

“Just great...” Akira meanwhile quietly muttered to himself.

“Head to the gymnasium once you’ve changed. Got it?” Ms. Kawakami soon instructed.

‘This is gonna suck, isn’t it...’ Asuka soon thought as she sighed.

Any extended amount of time around Kamoshida was surely going to make the Good Shinobi do something she might regret.

“Can I kill myself so I can’t go?“ Homura openly asked with a deadpan tone.

To that question, everyone there wasn’t sure if it was a serious question or not...

“That's not funny Shinkukage...” Kawakami sighed out. “Just don’t complain and endure it if you hate it so much, and try to make the best of it. There are some things you can’t fight after all...” She then stated.

‘We’ll see about that.’ Akira thought as he smiled deviously, concerning the teacher and causing the girls to perk back up.

Somehow, the teacher felt that today was _not_ going to end well...

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Girls Locker Room)**

As the two kunoichis headed into the locker room to get changed, they both felt as though there was a lot of attention on them as they were looking at their lockers that were next to each other.

“Homura-chan...” Asuka whispered out in concern as they began to take off their uniforms.

Homura in turn nodded to that as she slightly motioned her to look back to see other girls that were changing staring towards them with anxious, angry, curious and envious stares, causing her to sigh in annoyance. “Oi, if all of you got something to say, get it out of your mouths already!” She demanded in the same annoyed tone.

And as demanded, a multitude of girls approached the two kunoichi as they began bombarding them with question after question with no sign of stopping.

“SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO EAT!? Can I have some of that!?”

“Those are not real! They are definitely not real dammit!”

“Are you part-cow or something!?”

“Why do they jiggle so much!? You’re wearing bras for fuck’s sake!”

“Are you two pregnant or something!? What's the baby’s name!?”

“Do you do porn? It’s... It’s for research, I promise!”

“How the fuck do your uniforms form around your breasts!?”

“How do you two still have _spines_ with those mammies!?”

Asuka in turn blushed at all the questions asked towards her as she covered her naked chest with her arms with an innocent expression on her face. “I-It’s really not that big a deal having big breasts...” She admitted. “T-They really get in the way when I do things and guys give me perverted stares at times... they can honestly be a hassle at times...” She soon revealed.

“Asuka’s right.” Homura soon stated in agreement as she looked at the other girls. “Just having big breasts doesn’t really mean much, they would just prove that guys are perverts if that’s the only thing they’re attracted to. What matters are a good personality, some brains and being who you are, not just how you look. If you really think breasts are going to win you a guy, then you aren’t worth it to begin with.” She then added in a serious tone.

To that declaration, silence went through the entire locker room as the group of girls looked at the two kunoichi with serious expressions to the tan skinned girl’s words.

“...Fuck that! I want a boyfriend!” One of the girls suddenly shouted out after a while. ”I don’t mind being fucking shallow! Give me your secrets, goddamnit!” She then demanded while bringing up her hands in a groping manner followed by multiple other girls.

“Yeah share the love!”

“We deserve breasts like that too!”

“Come on!”

“Give us your secrets!”

As such, the begging for larger breasts occurred once more from the other girls as she continued to gather around the two kunoichis.

“You know, I kinda miss Hebijo. It wasn’t the best but at least I won’t get _ganged up_ by _**cunts!**_ ” Homura muttered out in annoyance to her roommate as the girls closed in on them, chanting _I want tits._ They were perfectly capable of fighting them off but taking down the entire female student body would look bad on their permanent records.

“...What’s a cunt?“ Asuka meanwhile asked in a whisper, ignoring their impeding groping for a second.

The tan skinned girl in response to that almost face faulted to hearing that. “You should go out more.” Homura deadpanned before bracing themselves.

But before the hoard could get in closer...

“Alright you girls, that’s enough.” A mature yet stern voice called out in a calm matter.

Suddenly, the breast-crazed students stopped and turned around to see a very angry and annoyed face glaring at them.

The newcomer appeared to be a third year since she had gained the attention of the other girls. The brown bob cut haired girl had her arms crossed over her chest as she was just in a t-shirt and red sweatpants as she glared at the harassing girls with eyes that seemed to be a reddish-brown, but bordering more towards red.

“Now then, you have ten seconds to go back to your business and stop this useless effort or else the principal will be informed of your harassment. And don't bother denying if I do, _I know all your faces._ ” She calmly stated, the sunlight slightly hitting her eyes making it seem like they were glowing.

To that statement, the group of groping girls flinched as they briefly bowed to the one that ordered them to stop. “I'm sorry Kaichou, it will never happen again!” The Shallow Girl quickly apologized before everyone quickly scurried back to their lockers to continue changing.

“That's what I thought.” The red eyed girl breathed out in relief before looking at the two girls... before shifting her eyes down slightly. “...” She said nothing more as she looked at the two girls.

“...Take a picture if you want. It’ll last longer.” Homura muttered out in annoyance before seeing a few flashes. “Oi! That wasn’t an offer!” She soon declared, annoyed that someone took pictures of them.

“M-My apologies, just... Th-They _are_ quite large.” The newcomer muttered out as she compared her chest to theirs.

“I-It’s alright... just please change the subject.” Asuka soon requested as she blushed in embarrassment.

The newcomer then coughed into her fist to regain her composure. “I also apologize for how they were acting.” The brown haired girl then got out to the two transfer students. “They should know better then to harass other students.” She then added.

Asuka in turn sighed again as she got the red and white gym uniform with the addition of her scarf. “It’s alright. I’ve... dealt with this kind of thing before in the past.” She vaguely admitted as she thought of her blonde shinobi friend.

“Same, I’ve had to deal this kind of thing back at my old school as well, so I’ve dealt with that kind of thing too.” Homura admitted in agreement to her roommate.

“Right, you two are the new transfer students.” The brown haired girl got out as she offered a hand. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Makoto Niijima, a third year and the student council president of Shujin Academy.” She revealed in a polite manner.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl gave off a slightly intrigued look as she fully got the gym uniform on. “Hmm...” Homura hummed out. ‘The student council president... she could be useful...’ She soon thought as she looked at her roommate.

Asuka meanwhile grabbed the other girl’s hand as she shook it in a friendly manner. “It’s nice to meet you Makoto-san, I’m Asuka Shirokage.” She introduced herself in a polite time with a smile on her face before letting go.

The tan skinned girl then brought her hand out. “Homura Shinkukage.” Homura simply introduced herself as she shook hands with the girl.

To hearing that, Makoto smiled back with a nod to the two girls as she and the tan skinned girl ended their handshake. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you two.” She replied as she slightly relaxed herself. “So, how are you two finding Shujin Academy so far?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“Well…” Asuka started before she and Homura mentally paused.

The two then reviewed their memories of the past three days.

* * *

_“We’re experiencing technical difficulties in the lower line.”_

_“What the-AH!” Homura shouted out as she was grabbed from behind, her arms painfully pulled behind her back, causing her to drop her weapons, and lifted off the ground._

**_“Your charge is ‘unlawful entry’. Thus, the men will be sentenced to death... and the women will become concubines for his Majesty, with disloyalty and/or disobedience being punished by death._ ** _”_

**_“I am thou, thou art I...”_ **

_“PERSONA!”_

_“So, we’re in a castle in a supernatural world with our gym teacher as its ruler, discovered modern ninjas exist and now we have the power to summon mythological or fictional characters by ripping off our masks while wearing stylish outfits that come out of nowhere and following a cartoon cat who can also summon a mythological/fictional character to the exit while avoiding knights that can turn into fairies, jack o’ lanterns and devils with boners.” Akira said as they followed said cartoon cat._

_“Stop lying... STOP LYING DAMMIT!” Homura yelled out as her outfit began to burn away. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I’M FINE! I’M COMPLETELY FINE!” She demanded in denial._

* * *

There was a few seconds of awkward silence for Asuka and Homura as the traumatized looks faded from their faces.

“It’s going... fine...” Asuka lied as she tried to smile.

“Yeah, it’s... this school is great...” Homura coughed out.

Makoto however noticed the slight shift in their tone of voices as she just raised one of her eyebrows before sighing. “Well if you have problems, you can always come to me. As the School Council President, I’m always here to help.” She stated her offer with honesty.

“Th-Thank you, we’ll keep that in mind.” Asuka replied as she visibly struggled to keep up her smile.

“Because believe me, if we told you the shit we went through, you’d probably think we’re crazy.” Homura meanwhile thought while mentally rolling her eyes. “The voices in my head don’t help with that statement.” She then added.

 **‘Oh, fuck you.’** Wolverine grumbled out in annoyance.

“Well you two seem to be pretty close, are you friends?” Makoto then asked in the same curious tone.

“Oh! That’s-” Asuka started in a slightly flushed manner to the sudden question, however...

“We’re roommates in the same apartment building.” Homura replied, causing her roommate’s eyes to widen to thinking that they weren’t. “...But we are friends...” She then added as a grateful smile came across her face as she then started to pet and rub her roommate’s head, who in turn blushed in embarrassment to the action.

 **‘You’re acting awfully affectionate to someone you’ve met not even a week ago.’** Wolverine soon got out.

Homura meanwhile continued rubbing the other girl’s head as a small smile graced her face. ‘It’s as I said in the Palace... Asuka’s my first _real_ friend... She’s someone I _have_ to protect...’ She mentally declared.

 **‘That’s called a Declaration of Protection.’** Wolverine soon informed. **‘And usually, those aren’t said by people who are _Just Friends_.’ **She then added in a witty tone.

‘Don’t even go there! I don’t think of Asuka _that way_... she’s become special to me...’ Homura soon mentally admitted in a serious tone. ‘It’s only been three days... but I really mean that...’ She then added in her head with a solemn tone.

Asuka’s embarrassed blush never left her face as her roommate kept rubbing her head, but she silently gasped to what she had said about her before regaining her composure and looked at the student council president. “Yeah, Homura-chan and I are friends.” She got out as she soon smiled. ‘She actually said it...’ She meanwhile thought in disbelief, but still with happiness.

 **‘I believe it was due to you unintentionally calling something a kin to an older sister... it may have triggered a new desire within her...’** Kaeru meanwhile deducted, her other self giving off a mental blush to being reminded of what she say the night prior.

The student council president then looked at the two with a pleased expression. “Well, Shirokage-san, Shinkukage-san, if there is anything you need to tell me, again I am always here to help if needed.” Makoto reassured with a kind smile as she left the locker room. “And please tone down the language; it’s for a better learning environment.” She soon requested.

“Okay, we will!” Asuka called out before sighing in relief as the two were left alone as they adjusted their gym uniforms. “...Do you think she knows about Kamoshida and the abuse?” She soon asked in concern.

After giving it a thought, Homura in response shook her head in a negative manner to the question. “I don’t think so. No way would the principal let information such as his _star teacher_ doing what he does get out, not even to the student council. I can figure he cares more about keeping a good reputation thanks to the volleyball team over everything else going on.” She replied in a serious tone.

“So do you think we should tell her about the abuse?” Asuka then asked as she closed the locker holding her uniform.

Once more to the new question, Homura shook her head in a negative manner as she did the same. “Not now, there could still be a risk that she could cause more of a disturbance if she goes and asks the principal about it and that in turn could lead him to try and figure out what we’re doing.” She responded in a serious tone before crossing her arms over her chest. “For now let’s just meet up with Akira and Sakamoto and get through this stupid rally.” She then added.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Alright.” She replied as the two started heading out the locker room.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Gymnasium)**

Within the gym, the volleyball rally was going swimmingly... considering the bored face of Ryuji, the disinterest in Akira, the sadness and concern of Asuka, the _I’m-gonna-kill-myself-if-I-have-to-sit-through-this-shit-for-another-10-minutes_ aura of Homura, the pretty mass of misery that is Ann Takamaki and the total care-free, **_I fucking rule the school with an iron fist and if you dare disobey I’ll have you killed,_** kind and joyful smile of Kamoshida.

“Ugh... I can still kinda see Kamoshida in speedo...” Ryuji admitted with a wince. “That’s gonna haunt me for the rest of my life.” He then added.

“Join the club.” Akira replied with a sigh. “...You think his Shadow’s dong is bigger than it is in reality or...” He then wondered.

“Kurusu!” Homura interrupted, not wanting to hear this right now while her roommate silently blushed.

“What? It’s proven to be untrue that bigger penises actually give better pleasure to their partner. It actually turns off some women due to how painful it might be.” Akira casually explained, not even minding that there were girls sitting near them. “Which is fitting considering...” He started once more.

“We are _not_ talking about Kamoshida’s junk here out of all places.” Ryuji quietly shouted out. “Change the subject! Change the effin’ subject!” He then demanded.

The glasses wearing boy merely adjusted his glasses to that. “Sorry, but we have to pass the time somehow until we start... you know.” Akira sighed out.

“Maybe... we can talk about how our others are doing.” Asuka suggested after the blush faded from her face. “Kaeru’s doing fine. She’s helping me think clearly and stuff.” She soon revealed.

“Same with Arsène.” Akira replied before looking at the tan skinned girl. “Hey, is Wolverine alright?” He asked, concerned about what happened yesterday.

The tan skinned girl in response nodded to that. “She’s good now, and hopefully it stays that way.” Homura replied before looking towards the blond. “How about you Sakamoto, how do you feel with your Persona in your head?” She soon asked.

“Well... kinda hard to say considerin’ I only got him yesterday.” Ryuji answered while rubbing the back of his head. “But he’s fun. Told me a pirate story before bed last night. Gotta say, really weird but kinda awesome.” He then admitted.

“Yup.” Homura replied with a smile. “...I wonder if our Personas can help us cheat on tests.” She then got out in a curious manner.

 **‘Don’t push thou luck.’** Their Personas responded at the same time. **‘I am thou, thou art I and if thou is an idiot, so am I.’** They then revealed.

“Alright, alright! So much for not studying...” Akira grumbled under his breath.

As soon as the Persona-users apologized to the voices in their heads, they suddenly heard face meeting ball, turning their heads to see that the P.E teacher had just spiked the ball into a familiar dark blue haired student’s face.

“That... had to hurt...” Homura admitted while wincing in pain as the boy fell to the ground. “He totally did that to Mishima on purpose...” She then added.

“That’s pretty obvious.” Akira stated in agreement.

The blond as nodding in agreement to that as he glared at the teacher. “He’ll pay soon enough...” Ryuji declared in a serious tone as the injured boy was sent to the infirmary.

However, Asuka was silent. Her hair was covering her eyes as she stood up without a word and walked to the volleyball court, standing where her abused classmate was knocked off his feet.

When she looked up, Asuka was glaring at the _King_ with a fury that had been building up the past few days.

At that moment to the other Persona-users, only they saw a green wisp of Kaeru appearing behind Asuka as her Phantom Outfit appeared for a split second while a rebel’s smirk graced her face.

“Holy... “ Homura got out in surprise to this occurring. “Asuka, what are you doing!?” She called out for only them to hear.

“What... just happened...?” Akira whispered out as he heard his Persona laugh within his mind.

‘ **A rebellious soul is not bound to a plain of existence.** ’ Arsene chuckled _evilly_. **‘Allow her to avenge the powerless alone, it is what her heart demands!’** He then declared.

Asuka’s smirk however never left her face as she took hold of the volleyball. “Kamoshida- _sensei_ , would it be too much trouble if I could join in place for Mishima-kun?” She requested in a confident tone for everyone in the gym to hear while playfully tossing the ball in the air.

“...Wait what!?” Homura got out with wide eye in confusion to the sudden request.

“Huh, this’ll be interesting.” Akira started as a small grin came across his face.

“Wait seriously!? For real!?” Ryuji got out in disbelief and excitement.

As this request was made, multiple other students looked on at the confident transfer

The Good Shinobi then spun the volleyball hand on one finger. “What’s wrong? Afraid that a girl might show you up?” Asuka remarked in a surprisingly smug tone while placing her other hand on her hip.

 **‘Don’t let your emotions influence your actions.’** Kaeru meanwhile advised. ‘ **As much as you want to make him realize his mistake, think it through a little before you act.’** She soon added.

“I did.” Asuka muttered under her breath as she stretched and bounced on her feet a little to make sure she was limbered up. However it had the very obvious side-effect of causing her large chest to jiggle around, making the once-bored students that weren’t already worshipping the P.E teacher to suddenly take interest in the match while some of the girls gave off envious stares.

“Ugh...” Homura groaned out in disgust as she rolled her eyes. “God, this is what I was talking about back in the-KURUSU!” She then started as she then looked at the glasses wearing boy with an irritated expression.

“What?” Akira meanwhile asked, his phone up and recording. “I’m just doing what every person with a smartphone does when anything interesting is happening: Film it and upload it to the internet.” He then stated.

“Why?” Ryuji questioned in slight confusion.

“A little payback for exposing my record.” Akira answered with a smirk as he zoomed out and turned his phone sideways for a wide screen image. ”Alright, Shirokage. It’s showtime.” He then quietly declared.

Asuka meanwhile shrugged her shoulder in a confident manner as she closed her eyes. “I mean since you’ve been winning so far, what difference would it make if _I_ join in? That is, unless you’re actually _scared_ of someone showing off _their_ dominance?” She soon asked in the same taunting tone as she opened her eyes once more with the rebel’s grin on her face.

To hearing that taunts, multiple students looked on in shock to the transfer student who said that, surprised that someone would even stand up to the P.E teacher.

“Did she actually just say that?”

“Man she’s got some some balls for taunting Kamoshida-sensei.”

“No, she has a vagina. Balls are weak and vulnerable and can’t take a beating!”

“That makes her kind of hot.”

“Not to mention she was pretty cute looking on the first day she got here.”

“Think she’s got a boyfriend?”

The teachers meanwhile looked at one another as they were having a small discussion over the matter.

“Well I don’t see why she can’t join in.”

“She did request it in a polite manner.”

“But doesn’t it seem a bit confident?”

“Makes you wonder how good she is?”

Meanwhile holding back his obvious anger to the blunt taunt towards him, Kamoshida soon nodded to these comments as he looked at the girl. “Alright Shirokage, let’s see what you got.” He replied with a _smile_ while eyeing her body.

Asuka then tossed the ball to the teacher’s side as the P.E teacher caught it. “Thank you Kamoshida- _sensei_.” She replied, her rebel’s grin still not leaving her have for a section as she got herself ready along with the other boys that were on the students team, who were all blushing towards the girl on their team now.

“Well this is a surprise...” Homura muttered in an impressed tone while a smirk appeared on her face.

 **‘Her inner rebellious nature must be on the surface at the moment.’** Wolverine contemplated.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she then noticed the P.E teacher eyeing her, causing her eyes to then narrow in a held back anger. “Oi Asuka! Take him down!” She then called out.

Asuka in response to that gave a thumbs-up. “I plan to Homura-chan!” She replied with excitement.

“This is gonna be brutal.” Akira muttered out.

“Daaaamn, she’s really egging him on, she tricked Kamoshida into letting her in on the match.” Ryuji got out in a even more impressed tone.

At that moment, a whistle blew as the new match between the students and teachers started.

The server threw the ball up and...

That was as far Ryuji got as he realized volleyball matches weren't as exciting as anime portrayed it as, mainly since Asuka was playing rather conservatively. He ended up pulling out his phone and watched some real action... Provided by _Dead or Alive: Xtreme 3._

However it only took a few minutes for things to get exciting.

Kamoshida spiked the ball, the now dangerous object ready to smash another student’s face in. However, Asuka dashed in front of Kamoshida’s target and blocked it, managing to hit the ball into the air.

Seeing her chance, she leaped into the air. Higher than anyone else has ever seen.

The students could only stare in awe at the sight of the Good Shinobi in the air, her sweat glistening in the light and her breasts defying all laws of physics as she went for it.

“CHESTO!” Asuka mentally declared as she slammed the ball with her palm, sending it back.

* * *

* * *

**_BAM! CRACK!_ **

With Asuka’s spike, it struck the ground in front of the P.E. teacher, causing the wood to crack… before bouncing up and hitting him square in the gonads so hard that the volleyball burst as a result.

To witnessing this, Homura idly wondered if that crack was from the wood or his pelvic bone. Or even both.

The P.E teacher’s eyes meanwhile dilated to the sudden rush pain going through his lower body as he face paled. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!” Kamoshida soon wailed out in pain with tears in his twitching wide eyes as he held the area of impact and fell to his knees.

The reactions were simultaneous to witnessing this.

Every male in the room that wasn’t Akira or Ryuji instinctively covered their crotches and winced while making some sort of weird squeaking noise, as if they were hit as well.

The females meanwhile were laughing in playful amusement towards Kamoshida’s pain where even Ann had a giggle escape from her lips as she couldn’t help herself.

Akira simply stopped recording and took a picture with his phone.

Ryuji couldn’t help but let out a whoop and grin madly at seeing this.

Homura however was desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

And Asuka had no idea what just happened. She may have blacked out for a couple of seconds there, only focusing on the P.E. teacher and allowed her body to do the rest.

However, it only took several seconds for Asuka to realize that maybe she struck the ball a little _too_ hard as she blinked a couple times. “WAAAAAAH! I’M SO SORRY!!” She exclaimed as she flailed her arms in a panic to what she did.

‘ **Told you so.’** Kaeru fake-coughed out to this occurring.

As this was occurring, the other teachers gathered around the fallen man in concern while some of the students looked on as they tried to see the P.E teacher.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“That hit struck hard.”

“You’re not gonna be moving right for a while coach.”

“Man though, that was an impressive hit though.”

“I guess she must’ve been an athlete back at her old school.”

“Dude, the ball _broke_ and the impact where it bounced into his ‘nads _cracked_. What kind of school did she go to for that to happen!?”

“Something must’ve been wrong with the ball...”

These and such mutters were heard from both teacher and students, creating a multitude of emotions among them.

“A-Are you o-” Asuka meanwhile began to ask in concern, however...

* * *

**_“I’ll focus on this one’s execution. And after I’m done with Sakamoto and you, I’ll have with these offerings you brought.”_ **

* * *

A shiver then ran through the girl’s spine as she frowned at the fallen man with narrow eyes. “Nevermind.” Asuka soon thought as her previous anger towards the _King_ returned as she then decided to leave the court after calming herself down and let the other teachers help him to the infirmary.

“Huh, she just realized what she did.” Akira chuckled out with a sweatdrop.

“AHAHAHA! Oh, this is gonna be an awesome year!” Ryuji laughed out as he wiped away the tears.

Homura meanwhile was still holding back her laughter as she looked at both her flustered roommate and the injured P.E teacher as he was being carried to the Nurse’s Office. ‘Hehe, if that wasn’t an accident, something like that would be instantly thought of being _evil_.’ She offhandedly thought.

The tan skinned girl’s Persona however just groaned to that statement. **‘Oh please, you know fully well that the _Good_ and _Evil_ titles of a shinobi are all just bullshit created by old assholes to segregate shinobi from one another because of ideals. There is no _Good_ or _Evil_ shinobis in reality.’** Wolverine remarked in annoyance.

To hearing that remark, the tan skinned girl merely sighed in depression and realization to this fact. “That... might be true...” Homura hesitantly admitted. “But to change something like the Shinobi Code would be difficult...” She then responded before looking towards her embarrassed roommate. ‘Hmm... I wonder how the others at Hebijo are doing...’ She offhandedly thought as she and the others got to their feet and left the gym to discuss their plan against the P.E teacher while new rumors started to form.

* * *

**(Hebijo Academy)**

Meanwhile at the same time within a traditional Japanese castle-like building...

Four _unique_ appearing girls were going through their own activities to pass the time when they weren’t going through their shinobi training.

The green haired girl sighed in an emotionless manner as she twirled her knife. “I may not have emotions... but I’m really bored...” Hikage admitted.

“Hai, without Homura-san being around, things seem less active around here besides the other students training...” Yomi stated in agreement with a nod while watering her bean sprouts.

As the discussion was going on, the oldest members of the Elites was going through test tubes before looking back at the others. “Now now girls, Suzune-sensei gave Homura-chan a very special and important mission in Tokyo, and I know that you miss her, but the mission she was given is of absolute importance. I am sure right now she’s getting closer to her objective.” Haruka responded in a _mature tone_ with a seductive smirk on her face.

The youngest of the group in turn looked up from her laptop in agreement to the oldest member of the group. “Haruka-sama is right; Homura will be back when her mission’s done.” Mirai replied.

“I guess...” Yomi responded in a hesitant tone before sighing in slight boredom as she continued watering her sprouts.

“Oh... I just remembered something... if you see a little pink blob roaming around, I assure you that it is safe and-” Then, just as Haruka finished that word, there was a monstrous roar as a bright pink tentacle appeared behind her and wrapped around her chest, instantly dissolving her clothes into nothing. “Um, no worries, I think I found it.” She soon declared.

“...Haruka-san, what exactly were you doing?” Hikage meanwhile asked.

“Well, I can assure you what I was not doing and that was creating a sentient, assassination dil-” Haruka started.

“You know what, it’s better if we don’t know.” Hikage soon interrupted.

“HARUKA-SAMA!!” Mirai exclaimed in concern while flailing her arms in a panic before rushing to her side as more and more pink tentacles burst into the room.

It was just another _fun day_ at Hebijo, with the newer students quickly getting used to chaos. By now, it was just another occurrence that happened while attending this school so they just ignored it as they let the more advanced shinobi deal with the threat, going about their day like nothing was happening.

There were a total of 23 deaths, 145 cases of tentacle rape and 290 cases of consensual sex that day.

* * *

**_(4/13, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Courtyard)**

After the incident in the gym, the four soon left to discuss their plan, however...

“Moooh~! I can’t believe I snapped like that...” Asuka got out in shame while sitting on one of the benches with her hands on her lap.

Homura meanwhile had a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked at her roommate while sitting beside her and patting her back. “Come on Asuka, what you said and did was completely badass and completely worth doing to that bastard.” She encouraged before crossing her arms over her chest. “Guess this means you have a bit of a _bad girl_ in ya huh?” She then teasingly added in amusement.

The Good Shinobi in turn blushed to what her roommate was teasing her with. “Well... in middle school, I did used to get into some fights with both boys and girls before Jii-chan told me I needed to be a sword and a shield... he even told me that again before coming here to Shujin.” Asuka soon revealed. “I guess Kamoshida pissed me off to the point where I went back to my middle school antics...” She then admitted.

“And is that a bad thing?” Akira rhetorically asked. “I know the type of person you are Asuka. You wouldn’t pick fights unless you had a reason so don’t worry about it, because that was awesome.” He then added with a smirk.

The blond also nodded to the encouragement being given to the embarrassed girl. “No kidding! You spiking that asshole in the nuts was awesome! Let’s see him try and stop us now with him waddling around icing his junk!” Ryuji replied in agreement while also having a satisfied smirk on his face.

To that reply, Asuka couldn’t help but not snort in amusement to the mere image of the P.E teacher trying to follow them around and interfering while waddling around and holding an ice pack to his _lower area_.

“There ya go. I’m sure his Shadow definitely felt that so don’t feel guilty for the asshole. Besides, what’s the point of a sword if you don’t use it to attack? A strong shield needs an equally strong sword.” Homura then encouraged. ‘Sword and shield huh...’ She meanwhile thought once more in a solemn tone to her roommate’s words.

 **‘Wise words to go by.’** Wolverine soon declared in a calm tone. **‘Remember them yourself.’** She then advised as the tan skinned girl merely nodded in response to that.

This in turn relaxed the Good Shinobi as she took in a deep breath. “Thanks guys.” Asuka replied in a relieved tone.

Meanwhile, Akira became a little bit more of an understanding of how the _Good_ Shinobi thought.

“Oh, is the video uploaded yet?” Ryuji asked, remembering that the glasses wearing boy filmed the entire thing.

“Yep.” Akira replied, seeing a few of the students looking at their phones and either wincing or laughing to the video. “Not expecting it to go viral, and the principal will probably be taking it down but at least the school will know the _star of the Shujin_ has a weakness.” He then declared.

“Yeah, a critical hit to the ‘nads.” Homura laughed out in amusement before she she settled down. “Alright, enough with the petty crap. Let’s get serious. Taking a shot at his ego isn’t going to be enough if we want Kamoshida to pay.” She soon stated as the others nodded in agreement. “Sakamoto, still remember all those faces back in the torture chamber?” She then asked.

“Perfectly. Got their names and everythin’.” Ryuji replied with a nod.

“Good.” Asuka got out as she then realized something. “There were a lot of people back there. We won’t be able to get to them all with the time we have.” She then stated.

“Then we split up.” Akira suggested.

He then took on a thoughtful expression. It would be best if he and Ryuji had one of the girls with them since they were more trustworthy in the eyes of the student body, despite the rumours. Looking at the two shinobi, he saw an opportunity to gain more of an understanding of how one of them worked, which could help him deepen his bond with them later when they have the time to hang out for real.

After a bit of deliberating, he made his decision.

“I’ll go with Asuka to the classroom building while Homura will go with Ryuji to the practice building.” Akira soon declared. “Kamoshida’s probably forcing them to keep their mouths shut so we’re going to have to get creative and take advantage of any vulnerability they have. It’ll make interrogating them more effective if we pair up, give us options in our approach.” He then explained.

His reason being that since Asuka was rather friendly, she had the most potential to get information out of the volleyball team without getting too physical.

“Like shoving our breasts in their faces?” Homura muttered out sarcastically while rolling her eyes while her roommate lightly blushed to the thought of that idea.

“If you have to.” Akira answered with a nod while ignoring the sarcasm. “Anything to get proof that Kamoshida is abusing them. Nothing is off the table except anything physical.” He then added in a serious tone as the two girls blushed red.

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Ryuji agreed as he pulled out his phone. “Sendin’ you a few names right now. We only have so much time until _volleyball practice_ starts so we better get this shit done before then.” He then informed.

“Okay. I’m so fired up! Let’s do this!” Asuka excitedly declared as she pumped her fist. “PERSONA!” She then openly cheered with the same amount of excitement.

Homura however silently face palmed as her roommate’s cheer of a seemingly random word got the attention of everyone around them, meanwhile causing said girl to realize what she did and blush while a giggle escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. ‘It had to be the least subtle ninja in the country...’ She soon thought, though was slightly amused by her attitude.

Akira meanwhile just chuckled in amusement to that as he adjusted his glasses. “As Asuka said, let’s do it.” He calmly declared.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji replied while pumping his fist.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she looked at her roommate. “Akira, make sure Asuka stays safe and if Kamoshida somehow appears at anytime, avoid him.” She then ordered in a serious tone.

“Homura-chan...” Asuka got out in slight embarrassment to what her roommate said.

The glasses wearing boy merely nodded to that. “Of course.” Akira replied in the same calm manner. “Come on, people, let’s start a coup.” He then added with a rebellious smirk on his face while adjusting his glasses.

With that, the groups of two went off in search of evidence to use against the P.E teacher.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom Building Second Floor)**

With the leader and vice leader...

Akira was looking over his phone to see some of the information being given to his. “Ok, Ryuji said that one of the guys he saw was someone in Class D, our class.” He then informed.

Asuka nodded to that as she took a quick peek inside, immediately noticing one of the students who had bandages on his head and over one of his eyes. “I see him... but he looks really hurt and scared Akira-kun...” She then admitted in a depressed tone.

Akira nodded in agreement to that as he looked at the vice leader. “All the more reason to question him for information.” He soon reminded.

“Right.” Asuka replied in agreement.

At that moment, the two entered the classroom as they approached the injured volleyball team member.

“What...?” The injured boy soon asked as the two approached him, first noticing the boy of the group. “Are you skipping out on the volleyball rally? I guess I expect it from you transfer.” He then added.

“...” Akira in response didn’t say anything to that, though he was getting slightly annoyed of the false label placed on him.

“We just wanted to talk.” Asuka however said in the boy’s place. “We have a few questions about the volleyball team.” She then added in a sweet tone.

The injured boy then turned his head to the girl as he gained a nervous expression from recognizing her. “H-Hey, aren’t you the girl in the video that spiked Kamoshida in the nads?” He then asked.

Asuka in turn dropped her head in shame to that. “Moh... It was an accident...” She muttered out her response.

The boy then shifted his head away from the two. “Y-You really shouldn't have done that. Be-Because Kamoshida might be, you know, can’t do his...” He began to say, however...

“Cut the crap. Is Kamoshida hurting you during practice or not?” Akira bluntly asked.

This in turn caused the boy’s eyes to widen in shock. “Wh-What? He would never...” He got out.

The girl in response to this gave off a concerned expression to the injured boy. “We only want to help you. You can’t keep this up or else something bad and permanent will happen to you.” Asuka declared in a calming tone. “What you’re going through isn’t worth it. Please, just talk to us. No one will know.” She soon requested.

The volleyball team member however just looked away with the same fear filled expression on his face. “S-Sorry... I-I can’t help... Just leave me alone...” He got out as he walked past the two and left the classroom.

To witnessing this, Asuka sighed in depression to this occurring. “I can’t believe it’s that bad...” She got out.

Akira in turn nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah...” He replied.

Then as Asuka took in another deep breath, she lightly slapped her face and pumped her fists. “Well, I can’t let myself get depressed. Just gotta remain positive.” She got out, to encourage herself and keep her spirits up.

To witnessing this, Akira let out a little chuckle in amusement to the display. “You can be a pretty happy girl Asuka.” He admitted.

Asuka nodded back to that as she let out a cute giggle while rubbing the back of her head. “Hehe, Jii-chan and my friends back home at Hanzō Academy tell me all the time I’m the positive one and I always encourage others around me.” She then admitted.

Akira’s smile never left as the two started to leave the classroom. “Well there’s nothing wrong with that.” He then stated.

“Hehe, thanks.” Asuka replied with a smile.

“Hmm... A supportive person that remains rather optimistic even in situations like this...” Akira soon thought, getting a little better at understanding the Happy Squirrel.

Asuka then pumped her fists in a cute manner once more. “Alright Akira-kun, let’s keep searching! Someone’s gotta admit Kamoshida’s crimes to us eventually!” She soon declared in a positive manner.

Akira in turn nodded in agreement to that declaration as they resumed their search.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Practice Building)**

Meanwhile with the other group...

“Come on now, I’ll let you touch my breast~ Why don’t you talk to me a little~? I’ll show you a world only few have seen~” Homura seductively offered to the very nervous and scared looking boy, slowly pulling down her shirt a little to expose her cleavage a bit. “Please~? I can feel Handsome Jr. wanting to meet me, and I’ll happily give him a kiss if you just talk about your experiences in volleyball~ I’ll let you on a little secret: _I frequently forget my underwear and today is no exception_ ~” She then _revealed_ with an equally seductive smirk _._

Ryuji meanwhile looked on at the display as he also had a blush on his face. “Damn... she’s really trying to get the info out of him...” He thought.

“S-Sorry, but I’m not into you! Please leave me alone!” The volleyball member fearfully declared with a massive blush on his face to the bouncing cleavage being shown to him as he then walked off at a fast pace.

As the she watched the boy left, the tan skinned girl’s expression became one of annoyance as she readjust her gym uniform. “Damn... Came off too strong...” Homura lowly swore out. “But we tried everything else before but none of it worked. Kamoshida really got to them. Their spirits might be all broken at this point...” She muttered out in annoyance. ‘That’s the last time I try pulling a Haruka...’ She meanwhile thought, remembering her seducing _friend_ back at Hebijo. Then suddenly, their phones rang. They quickly pulled them out and saw a new message from Akira and Asuka.

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Heads up. We recently saw Kamoshida up and waddling so keep your eyes peeled. I think he’s heading to either the gym or the practice building.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll27: We’re running out of time! Be careful guys!]_ **

“And of course, more shit we have to deal with.” Homura sighed in frustration as they put away their phones.

“I refuse to believe Kamoshida has them all under his feet.” Ryuji growled. “There’s gotta be someone in the team that still has their will left. There’s gotta!” He then convinced himself.

Homura in response sighed as she rubbed her head. “We just gotta keep asking around. I mean we just gotta talk to the ones that are bandaged up.” She soon replied.

“Right, we can't give up now. Not only when we just started.” Ryuji agreed with a nod.

“Then let’s go Sakamoto.” Homura declared before looking towards his leg. “So... the doctors couldn’t fully help your leg recover?” She then suddenly asked.

“Hmm?” Ryuji got out in confusion.

 **‘Why the interest?’** Wolverine meanwhile asked within the girl’s head.

“I’m just curious.” Homura simply replied both physically and mentally. “And... I’m trying to start a conversation. Never really was one for talking much.” She then admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

The blond in turn sighed to that as he tapped his leg to the ground with the tip of the foot. “Well, it somewhat recovered, but it’s been a while since I ran like I did back when the Track Team was around before Kamoshida took over and well...” He then started admitting before trailing off.

“Right...” Homura replied while rubbing the back of her head. “Tricked by the dick into letting himself get hit so you would get the trouble...” She got out. “I know the feeling all too well...” She then admitted.

 **‘Mainly because of that bastard Komichi back in middle school for you...’** Wolverine meanwhile remarked in anger.

‘Thank you, Wolverine, for reminding me _why_ my life was ruined.’ Homura thought in a tone mixed with sarcasm and genuine thanks.

“That reminds me, I haven’t heard how you or Asuka-san ended up here. I gotta hear your stories too.” Ryuji pointed out.

“And you will continue to not hear our stories.” Homura automatically replied.

“Why not?” Ryuji had to ask. He received a glare as he remembered why. “Oh, right. Because you’re a-” He then guessed.

“I will slice your head off if you finish that sentence.” Homura casually threatened. “All you need to know, you already know. So don’t ask anymore more questions.” She soon stated.

“Al-Alright.” Ryuji nervously got out as they walked in silence, looking for more interrogation targets.

Homura however sighed as she saw the nervousness. “Fine, you get one question and I better like it.” She said in an annoyed tone.

Sighing in relief, the blond started to rub the back of his head in a awkward manner. “So uh... that seducing you tried doing with that guy...” Ryuji soon started while getting closer to talk quietly. “That somethin’ you learned as a shinobi or...?” He then asked before trailing off.

“Well... yeah... but... have this _friend_...” Homura started as an image of said _friend_ in her shinobi clothes appeared in her head, test tubes between her fingers, going _Hora, hora, hora, hora!!!_ “You know what, it would probably better if you don’t know who I’m talking about.” She soon stated with a sigh while shaking her head.

“What?” Ryuji asked in confusion.

“Exactly.” Homura replied before hearing the bell ring. “Huh?” She then got out.

“Shit, we’re outta time already!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Damn it, we don’t have anything yet.” Homura growled. “Maybe we can ask one or two more people before they get to practice. C’mon, we have no time to waste!” She then declared in a hasty tone.

And with that, the two rushed off to try and find someone who would give them any information on the physical abuse.

* * *

**_(4/13, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Courtyard)**

The two leaders of the group soon arrived back at the courtyard in exhaustion from their search as they waited for their comrades.

“What’s taking them so long?” Akira muttered out as he checked his phone.

“Hopefully getting more information than us.” Asuka breathed out.

“So you mean _any_ information?” Akira deadpanned before they both sighed in unison. They would say today really wasn’t going their way, but they didn’t necessarily have a good day yet ever since arriving in Tokyo.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” A female voice got out.

“Hmm?” Asuka hummed out as she and the glasses wearing boy turned to see a familiar ash blonde. “Takamaki-san?” She then got out.

Akira meanwhile still had his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ash blond. “What is it?” He eventually asked in a curious manner.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be quick.” Ann replied before crossing her arms over her chest. “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were all late the other day. You guys looked sick back then, but some people still think it’s a lie.” She soon stated.

“We... We caught a cold on our way to school.” Asuka hesitantly lied.

“...I guess that makes sense.” Ann replied with a shrug. “But there’s also these weird rumors going around too.” She then revealed.

However before the two could answer...

“What do you want with them?” A familiar male voice asked.

The three then turned to see Ryuji and Homura walking up towards them.

“Right back at you. You’re the only one here not in our class.” Ann pointed out.

“We just happened to know each other.” Ryuji replied.

“Why are you here anyway? You haven’t given us a second glance since Monday, why talk to us now?” Homura questioned, suspicious of the girl’s motives.

“...What’re you planning on doing to Kamoshida-sensei?” Ann bluntly asked.

“HUH!?” Ryuji exclaimed in surprise.

“Damn, she found out. Though, no much of a surprise considering how public our actions were.” Homura thought, kicking herself a little for not being more effective in their questionings.

“Wh-Why would you think that, Ann-chan?” Asuka chuckled out nervously. “It’s not like we’re doing anything dangerous or anything...” She soon added.

“At least not as dangerous as the shit Kamoshida calls volleyball practice.” Akira quietly mumbled under his breath while the blond of their group came to a realization.

“...I see. I gotcha.” Ryuji growled out. “You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.” He then accused.

‘...That’s isn’t it.’ Akira thought as he narrowed his eyes, remembering the ash blonde’s interactions and expressions with the teacher.

“Ryuji-kun... you think Ann-chan’s trying to get us in trouble?” Asuka meanwhile asked.

“I don’t think. I know.” Ryuji answered.

“At least we can agree on that first part.” Ann stated. “And this doesn’t involve you Sakamoto!” She then declared.

“Yes. It does.” Homura stated as she frowned, remembering the P.E teacher’s cognition of the ash blonde. “It involves all of us except you. I doubt you’d understand what’s really happening.” She soon added in a serious tone.

“Yeah, if you found out what we’re really doin’, what Kamoshida’s been doin’ behind your back, you’d dump him right away.” Ryuji then revealed.

“What...? Behind my back?” Ann got out in confusion and surprise.

“If you knew who he really is, you wouldn’t like it.” Akira soon stated. “Look, walk away now and we can forget about all of this. You won’t understand what’s going on until it’s too late.” He then added.

‘She might end up getting dragged into the Metaverse after all.’ Akira mentally added.

Ann just sighed in frustration. “Anyways, people are already talking about you four.” She informed.

“Oh? Really? I thought people were talking about _another_ group with a criminal, a delinquent, an idiot and a whore in it.” Homura sarcastically remarked. “Thanks for the info. You can leave now.” She then _requested_.

“What’s your problem?” Ann seethed with narrow eyes. “I’m just telling you that no one’s gonna help you.” She then declared.

“Kinda knew that already.” Akira murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“We don’t need your help. We can take care of ourselves.” Homura hissed as she glared at the ash blonde while getting in front of her roommate. “Now are you just gonna stand there looking pretty, or you going to leave and suck the pain out of Kamoshida’s dick right now?” She then growled out.

“Homura-chan!” Asuka exclaimed in disbelief to her saying that.

“Wh-What!?” Ann gasped out. “I-I’m telling you this to warn you!” She then declared.

“And I’m telling _you_ to leave us alone before I get your boyfriend arrested for fucking a minor. Now get out of here or else that pretty little head will be on the sidewalk.” Homura threatened.

They glared at each other for a few seconds, sparks flying between them as they dared each other to make a move. The others could cut the tension between the two with a knife.

“...Fine.” Ann finally responded in a low tone as she walked away, fuming.

“That was pretty harsh, Shinkukage-san.” Akira commented with a frown.

“Homura-chan, why did you say that?” Asuka meanwhile asked. “That was too much...” She then added.

“Sorry, but I had enough of bullshit for one day.” Homura replied with an exhausted breath escaping her mouth while placing a hand on her roommate’s head. “So, I’m guessing no one got anything from our victims?” She then asked.

Asuka in response shook her head in a negative manner. “They were all too afraid of Kamoshida...” She answered in a depressed manner.

Meanwhile, Ryuji stared at where the ash blonde left his view. “You’ve really changed, huh, Takamaki...” Ryuji muttered to himself, though it got the attention of the others.

“You know her?” Akira asked.

“We just went to the same middle school, is all.” Ryuji answered. “But... ugh, whatever. What’s important right now is the fact that we have nothing.” He then revealed.

“Yeah, we basically talked to everyone we could on our end. No luck.” Homura sighed out. “Ugh, this is frustrating. This entire thing was a waste of time. There’s no one else we can talk to.” She soon declared in annoyance.

The four soon started to contemplate on what to do on the matter at hand with with their situation.

“...What about Mishima? The guy who got spiked earlier.” Akira suddenly suggested, getting the attention of the others. “He should be in the infirmary right now resting and with Kamoshida gone, we can just talk to him without worrying about getting caught by the King.” He then explained.

“That was... the generic-looking guy with the collar and chain around his neck back in the castle right? The one who’s always covered in bruises at school.” Ryuji got out, trying to remember the guy’s face before the others nodded at that. “Sweet! Let’s go get him! It’s our last chance to get this shit done.” He then declared.

“What if he doesn’t talk, like the others?” Asuka pointed out.

“We’ll make him talk.” Homura replied darkly, her fists clenched.

To hearing that reply, Akira didn’t like the look in her eye, but he was willing to accept what the tanned skin girl would do to the boy as long as it didn’t go too far.

Homura soon started walking as she looked back towards the others. “Come on! Let’s get him before he leaves!” She soon started in a hasty manner.

Nodding in agreement to that, the others went off to follow the tan skinned girl.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom Building First Floor)**

As the four rushed towards the school entrance, they were able to see a familiar dark blue haired boy.

“Oi! Mishima-kun!” Asuka called out to get his attention.

Blinking in confusion to that, said boy turned around to see the group, though had to hold back a blush from the two girl. “O-Oh, Shirokage-san... Shinkukage-san...” Mishima got out in a nervous tone.

“Hey, do you got a second?” Ryuji soon asked in a serious tone.

To hearing that, the blush faded from Mishima’s face as he he looked at the blond. “Sakamoto...?” He got out in confusion before looking towards the other boy. “And you too...!?” He then got out in a more nervous tone, but this one being more filled with fear then embarrassment.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t have a concussion or something?” Asuka then asked in concern.

“I-I’ve had worse... I’m just not that good...” Mishima responded as he tried to fake a smile, only to sigh and look down sadly. “Look, I have to tell you something... About Kamoshida...” He then revealed.

This caused the group’s eyes to widened, thinking that the boy might be willing to stand up and speak, unlike everyone else they’ve met so far.

Akira took a quick look to survey the area. “If you wanna talk about him, we better get out of here before he comes around.” He then advised.

But before anything could be done...

“What’s going on here?” A familiar adult voice questioned in a serious tone.

The group then turned their head to see the P.E teacher waddling towards them with one of his hands holding an ice pack towards his lower region.

“Fuck...” Homura mentally swore to seeing the teacher.

“Speaking of the King...” Akira sighed out.

“Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?” Kamoshida questioned as he approached the group.

“I-I’m not feeling too well today...” Mishima replied, not necessarily lying but still wanting an excuse to leave.

“What? Maybe you’re better off quitting then.” Kamoshida suggested, causing the boy to snap to his attention. “You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.” He then stated.

“Um, Kamoshida-sensei, can you please let Mishima skip practice for today?” Asuka spoke up while her roommate held back the blond from approaching the teacher. “He... promised to tutor me tonight.” She quickly lied.

“I-I did?” Mishima asked in surprise, before wincing as the glasses wearing boy subtly kicked him in his already bruised shin before giving him a look. “I-I mean, I did! Right, sorry. I f-f-forgot.” He then _remembered_.

“Huh? This early? Exams aren’t coming anytime soon and you just got here.” Kamoshida stated. “Plus, Mishima’s special training can’t be interrupted. Come on, Mishima. We’re going to be late.” He then ordered.

“I heard Mishima-kun is good at math and I’m absolutely hopeless at it.” Asuka admitted. “Please, Kamoshida-sensei, it’ll only be today.”

“Hm...” Kamoshida then took on a thoughtful expression. “Alright, I’ll let Mishima go home for today.” He soon stated.

“R-Really...!?” Mishima gasped in surprise.

However, the others knew there was going to be a catch to this, and they knew what it was going to be.

“But only if you and your friend join the volleyball team. The girl’s team needs a few more members to reach official capacity.” Kamoshida added. “So what do you say? Just so you know, you’ll be stunting Mishima’s growth here if you accept.” He then stated.

“You son of a bitch...” Ryuji growled under his breath.

‘It’s a no-win situation.’ Akira analysed with a frown. ‘If she accepts, Kamoshida will take advantage of her. If she doesn’t, we’ll lose Mishima.’ Then he thought a little deeper. ‘However... this decision is between playing the short game and the long game. If Asuka accepts, we can convince Mishima to speak up against Kamoshida and wrap this up rather quickly. But if she doesn’t, we’re just gonna have to think of something else. What to do...’ He then added to his thought while trying to come up with a solution.

“Dammit Asuka!” Homura thought as she glared at the P.E. teacher. “No matter what you say, we’re gonna lose!” She mentally declared.

* * *

_“Ugh...” Homura groaned out in disgust as she rolled her eyes. “God, this is what I was talking about back in the-KURUSU!” She then started as she then looked at the glasses wearing boy with an irritated expression._

_“What?” Akira meanwhile asked, his phone up and recording. “I’m just doing what every person with a smartphone does when anything interesting is happening: Film it and upload it to the internet.” He then stated._

* * *

“Or maybe not.” Homura whispered to herself before stepping forward. “I’m sorry, Kamoshida, but we’re gonna have to decline.” She _politely_ responded in a _sweet_ tone.

 ** _“What!?”_** Asuka, Akira, Ryuji and Mishima exclaimed in unison.

“Asuka, don’t you remember? Our part-time jobs are already eating up our schedule already and if we joined, we’d have to quit.” Homura explained before getting closer to her ear. “Just go with my lead, I have a plan. I’ll explain later.” She then whispered.

“What are you doing!?” Asuka quietly sent back.

“Turning this around.” Homura mouthed before turning her attention to the P.E teacher. “Yeah, you can take Mishima to practice. Sorry for taking away a potential gold medalist like yourself.” She then apologized.

“Dude, what the fu-” Ryuji almost shouted out, only for the other male of the group to cover his mouth and giving him a look.

Ever since Akira saw that the girls were shinobi, he made up a little rule that he would follow for the rest of the year: Trust them and hope to every god there was that it didn’t bite them in the ass.

“That’s a shame, but the offer still stands regardless.” Kamoshida sighed, mentally cursing furiously. He then walked up to the two boys, who were both glaring at him. “And as for you two, if I catch wind of you getting into anymore trouble, I’ll make sure you’re gone from this school before you even realise it.” He soon threatened.

“Bastard...” Ryuji grumbled under his breath.

“That especially goes for you.” Kamoshida then stated as he focused his attention to the glasses wearing boy. “Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?” He soon questioned his reminder.

‘He did. It just lasted until you showed up and started teaching.’ Akira thought, almost saying it out loud before deciding not to push his already terrible luck.

Ah, fuck it.

“You have an amazing spike.” Akira _complimented_ as the light covered his narrowed eyes.

The P.E teacher however just scuffed to that. “Hmph. Just don’t get in the way of my practice.” Kamoshida grunted dismissively.

‘You can literally replace _practice_ with _torture_ every time he says it.’ Homura thought, trying to reign in her anger.

“All these unsettling rumours are making the students anxious, after all.” Kamoshida then added.

“That’s your own goddamn fault. After all, only a teacher would know ‘bout his record.” Ryuji however stated.

Kamoshida however just scoffed to that remark. “Tch, this won’t get us anywhere.” The P.E. teacher countered in annoyance. “Let’s go, Mishima. Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don’t have any right to be here.” He then reminded.

“Worst school in the country.” Homura fake-coughed.

‘That’s a lie.’ Asuka meanwhile thought as she glared at the teacher. ‘You take those aspirations and crush them under your heel for your own satisfaction! You’re not worthy to be around people you _piece of shit._ ’ She mentally declared in anger.

Mishima sighed sadly as the P.E teacher walked. “Yes, sir.” He responded in a defeated tone.

Though, just as the boy was about to walk to his doom, Akira decided to have one last jab. “...You know I wasn’t talking about _your_ spike.” He soon called out to the teacher. “Hope you can still have kids!” He then added. ‘Actually, I wish she gave you a vasectomy.’ Akira mentally remarked.

To hearing that, a few students chuckled, having seen the hilarious video of the teacher getting his balls hit with a ball.

Kamoshida clenched his fists before relaxing, knowing that he was baiting him out. He had experience with this after all. Not wanting to give that criminal scum any satisfaction, he simply walked away.

He had some issues to work out.

“God I want to punch him in face so bad.” Homura muttered out.

“I’m so sorry, Mishima.” Asuka apologized. “We know what’s happening, and we’re gonna work on exposing Kamoshida until everyone knows!” She soon declared in a reassuring tone.

“...That’s what I was going to talk about before.” Mishima spoke up, getting the group’s attention. “There’s no point.” He soon started.

“Huh? What do you mean!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Proving that he’s physically abusing us... is meaningless.” Mishima revealed as he swallowed some saliva. “Everybody... **_Everybody already knows_**.” He then stated in a depressed tone.

The Persona-users eye widened at that. They could feel the words pierce their hearts.

“E-Excuse me?” Akira managed to get out, thinking it was a sick joke for a second.

“Y-You can’t be serious Mishima-kun...” Asuka got out in denial.

“It’s all true. The teachers... the principal... Our _parents_... They all know, and they all keep quiet about it.” Mishima explained.

“The teachers _and_ parents are letting this happen?” Homura then questioned with narrow eyes.

“You... You have to be shittin’ me...” Ryuji got out in disbelief. “This has gotta be a joke.” He then added in denial.

“...Don’t be a pain. You don’t understand what I’m going through.” Mishima soon stated. “Shouldn’t you of all people know that nothing’s going to help...!?” He then questioned as this caused the blond to flinch at the reminder.

“That’s...That’s complete and utter bullshit.” Homura however growled, reaching her breaking point. “You... You...You deserve all the shit Kamoshida is throwing at you if you’re letting it happen. You and this entire fucking school.” She then declared with fury.

“H-Homura-chan...!?” Asuka gasped. “Stop... please... not again...” She soon begged.

“Do you really think we don’t know the type of shit you’re going through? Don’t make me laugh!” Homura continued telling the boy off. “You’re nothing but pathetic a dog and a spineless pussy! Your mother’s a bitch and your dad’s a dumbass for not even trying to do _anything_ for you! Do you even think they love you at this point? Because if they’re letting this happen, you may as well disown them. Maybe get them for criminal neglect.” She then declared.

“Shinkukage-san, that’s enough.” Akira said sternly, but the girl kept going.

“Hey, are there any bruises on those kneecaps? Because I really hope you spent all that bullshit you call special training on them while Kamoshida fucks your mouth! And you like it, don’t you? You like the fucking blood and cum dripping down your throat while your asshole gets rammed by the stupid fucking poles that hold the net! You sick, rape-fetish fucktard! I bet you get off to the memories every night!” Homura shouted out, spit flying onto Mishima’s face.

“Hey! Lay off the guy! That’s effiin’ disgusting!” Ryuji called out. “You’re being worse than Kamoshida!” He then stated.

The tan skinned girl however jerked her head towards the blond as her anger never left. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking compare me to that bastard!” Homura yelled out before turning back to Mishima, who was trying to escape. “AND DON’T _YOU_ DARE LEAVE! Actually, why don’t you!? Why even come to this school if you’re just gonna be beaten to an inch of your life? Your future’s already ruined, so you may as well drop out! If you’re letting this abuse happen, why are you here? _Why don’t you just go ahead and **fucking kill yourself!?**_ ” She then declared with rage.

“HOMURA-CHAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Asuka shouted out, having reached her limit. None of them had even noticed that they had attracted a crowd. “Please... That’s enough.” She soon begged.

That tone in her voice. A tone that said that she lost respect for her. That she was disappointed.

It hurt. It made Homura’s heart break apart. “A-Asuka...” She got out, her voice filled with pain and budding regret as she realized her faults.

 **‘Now look what you’ve done... you went too far...’** Wolverine meanwhile stated in a serious tone.

‘I-I didn’t mean to!’ Homura thought in a panic. ‘I... I was...’ She then mentally stammered out. “I...” She wanted to apologize, but she knew that it was too late for one.

“...Just leave and go home. There’s nothing we can do here.” Akira sighed out as he walked away.

Soon, everyone left the area except for the tan skinned girl, who could only watch as everybody she knew turned their back on her.

This in turn caused her to lower her head in shame at what she did. “Dammit... Why do I keep making things worse...?” Homura mumbled to herself as she sniffled and headed for the locker room.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Girl’s Locker Room)**

As most of the girls had already finished changing and left, the two remaining people in the room were the two kunoichis as they silently did as such.

Homura didn’t want to be here, not alone with just her roommate with her. She felt like her very presence disgusted her, making her think that when she wasn’t looking at her she was glaring.

Meanwhile for Asuka, she was still upset over two matters. The first thing being what her roommate saying about their classmate committing suicide in her angered state. The second... was more towards herself for what she said to her roommate, instantly feeling the regret of saying that as she looked at the other girl’s condition where she looked like she was gonna fall apart at any moment.

But before the Good Shinobi could try and break the silence...

“Asuka... I’m... I’m sorry...” Homura suddenly got out in a saddened tone as she looked into her darkened locker. “It’s just that... what Mishima said was similar to what happened to me with my parents... who only cared for me being the heiress to the Shinkukage Clan and bringing greatness... not as their daughter...” She then admitted as tears began to form in her eyes.

This in turn caused Asuka’s eyes to widen in shock and disbelief to hearing that reveal, but said nothing as she looked at her roommate.

“I... I just...” Homura soon started. “I hate the fact that people can be used so easily for their own selfish gains and believe that they can get away with it... it pisses me off to no ends...” She then admitted.

Asuka in turn gained a saddened expression to learning this, understanding why she had snapped at the boy. “...But you didn’t have to tell Mishima-kun to kill himself.” She soon replied. “You went too far saying that. All that anger should’ve been for Kamoshida, not one of his victims.” She then reminded.

“I know... it’s just... I’m so sorry... I screwed everything up.” Homura sobbed out as more tears came out of her eyes while burying her head into the open locker. “Why...? Why can’t I ever do anything right!? I’m such a fuckin’ idiot!” She shouted out in anger as she punched the wall, creating a small crater in it.

Feeling even sadder for how her roommate was, the Good Shinobi gave off a concerned expression towards her. “We all make mistakes, Homura-chan. Just don’t let it get to you and move on. That’s what make us stronger in the end.” Asuka soon stated. “C’mon, there’s always another way. It isn’t hopeless, and it never will be. You’re not an idiot Homura-chan.” She then encouraged.

The tan skinned girl slowly brought her head out of the locker as she looked towards her roommate. “...So... y-you’re forgiving me, huh.” Homura sighed out in between sobs. “Must be pretty easy compared to forgiving yourself... especially when they hate themselves...” She soon admitted.

“But you can try.” Asuka softly suggested as she took hold of her roommate’s hand. “Just no more self berating yourself Homura-chan.” She then instructed in an attempted mother-like tone.

The tan skinned girl soon rubbed her eyes with her open hand to get rid of the last of her tears. “...Fine. I’ll try.” Homura replied with a small smile, making her roommate smile as well as they both let go from holding hands. “And you’re right about one thing: There is another way.” She soon started.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Asuka had to ask as her roommate pulled out her phone.

“We’re not alone. We’re never alone as long as there are good hearts in the world.” Homura declared as she checked her battery life. “After all, what’s the power of four people compared to a million?” She soon asked rhetorically with a smirk.

The Good Shinobi in turn to hearing that tilted her head in a innocent manner in confusion. “...I don’t get what you mean Homura-chan.” Asuka sheepishly admitted.

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Homura off-handedly replied as she shut off her phone. “You’ll never see it coming, Kamoshida! This is your Last Surprise!” She then declared.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

“She actually said that, by the way.” Akira clarified.

“And why is this important? No, how do you even _know_ what those two were talking about? From what I can gather, there was no possible way you could listen into that conversation.” Sae had to question. Unless he was a pervert determined enough to sneak into the girl’s locker room, there was no way he would’ve known that.

“I assure you, all of this will make sense in the end.” Akira offhandedly replied in a strained tone. “Besides, you said to tell you every last detail I can remember, so I’m going to do just that. Anyway...” He soon continued.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Hallway)**

After Akira had finished changing out his gym uniform, he started heading towards the gate to meet up with the others.

However he then noticed an injured looking black haired girl covered in bruises as he was walking towards down the pathway to get to the main building.

“...” The girl mumbled out as she looked at her phone before turning her head to see the glasses wearing boy. “What is it?” She soon asked in what appeared to be a defeated tone before her eyes fell a little. “Oh... I’m in the way aren’t I? Sorry...” She then suddenly apologized.

Akira however shook his head to that. “I’m sorry too.” He replied in a neutral tone.

The girl however also shook her head to the returned apology. “Oh no, it’s totally my fault. I shouldn’t have been spacing out like that...” She then admitted.

Akira in turn narrowed his eyes under his glasses as he saw how defeated looking this girl was along with the bruises all over her body. ‘She must be on the volleyball team too...’ He then deducted in his head.

“Hm, you don’t look familiar.” The girl suddenly said before coming to a realization. “Could you be one of the three transfer students in Class D?” She then guessed.

“Yes.” Akira replied with a nod as he held his hand on. “Akira Kurusu.” He briefly introduced himself.

The girl in turn took hold of the hand as they shook hands. “Shiho Suzui.” She replied while a brief smile came to her face before they ended the handshake. “Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you or the others. Ok...?” She suddenly requested.

Akira however just shook his head to that. “They don’t bother me...” He replied.

To hearing that, Shiho nodded as she had one of her arms hold the other while frowning. “I’m glad to hear that.” She replied before taking in a breath. “...My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks.” She then revealed before realizing what she was saying. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to drag on like that.” She suddenly apologized.

Akira once more shook his head to that. “Not at all.” He responded in a solemn tone.

“A-Anyway, I have to go to practice...” Shiho soon revealed as the defeated expression returned to her face. “I’ll see you around...” She then added before slowly walking away.

“Yeah. Be careful out there.” Akira soon replied as he watched the defeated girl leave, causing him to narrow his eyes at how she was and to ball his fists in anger. “Damn...” He then muttered as he headed to the main building.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, School Gate)**

As classes had ended and everyone changing back into their normal uniforms, all of the students started to leave for home or to enjoy themselves.

However for the four Persona users, they were by the school gates as they were pondering on what to do next after their tan skinned friend apologized for her ranting, who meanwhile was bowing to them.

“I... I’m so sorry everyone. The things I said... There’s no excuse for the things I’ve said, and... Damn it! Just... I’m sorry...” Homura apologized in a shame filled tone.

“It’s alright Shinkukage-san, you were obviously stressed out and you went and lashed out at Mishima...” Akira stated as he adjusted his glasses.

“But... still...” Homura then got out in a hesitant manner.

Ryuji however just rubbed the back of his head to the bowing girl. “It’s fine, just stop doing that. Er... You’re kinda makin’ a scene.” He soon added.

Asuka meanwhile looked on at her roommate’s constant apologizing to their two male friend as she gave off a small smile.

“But still... That went well.” Homura eventually remarked sarcastically while hefting her bag after she finished bowing.

“Still can’t believe that people are just letting him abuse the students.” Asuka sadly mumbled out. “How long has this been really happening?” She soon asked.

“From my guess: since he started working here.” Akira grimly answered. “Having that type of influence over anything is a scary thought.” He then added.

“But this is total bullshit!” Ryuji however growled out as he kicked the ground. “We’re probably the only people who’ve spoken up in years, and we just so happen to be the voices most people choose to ignore!” He soon stated.

“Because he already made sure we’re seen as nothing more than scum and sluts.” Homura soon remarked in anger and annoyance. “I am _not_ going home until we have _something_ to show how much of a bastard he is.” She then declared.

“Because if we can’t, we’ll have no other choice but to take care of it ourselves.” The Evil Shinobi mentally added. “And I don’t think I can hold myself back with what he’s done.” She darkly thought.

“And what are you gonna do?” Ryuji had to ask in a curious manner.

“Do what every person does with a smartphone when seeing anything interesting.” Homura replied as she pulled out her phone.

A flash of recognition appeared in Akira’s eyes.

“Film it and upload it to the internet.” Akira realized as he smiled deviously. “Don’t get caught now.” He then advised.

Homura in response to that rolled her eyes. “Oh please, look who you’re talking to.” The _Evil_ Shinobi remarked in a somewhat cocky tone before vanishing.

“...Well, that was easy.” Ryuji admitted after a few seconds of silence before a grin formed on his face. “Heh, sure pays with having ninjas for fri-” He then started, however...

“Ryuji-kun!” Asuka quickly interrupted in a hasty manner before pouting with a puffed up cheek.

“Er, right. I mean... Sorry...” Ryuji got out.

“It’s okay, Ryuji-kun, just watch what you say from now on.” Asuka then advised.

”As soon as she uploads the video, we start sharing it as much as we can. Get the word out and let the world know Kamoshida’s true colors.” Akira instructed while adjusting his glasses.

“I don't know... Things can go wrong.” Asuka muttered out in concern.

“Well, whatever happens, we deal with it. We’re not stopping until he pays.” Ryuji soon declared as he cracked his knuckles.

“Right, but we should lay low for a bit afterwards. I’m gonna expect Kamoshida to keep an eye on us now.” Akira suggested. “Well, a closer eye on us. Knee-level deep in shit and such.” He then added.

“Alright, let’s hope Shinkukage gets enough evidence so not even the principal can bullshit it away under a rug.” Ryuji stated with a smile on his face. “Can’t believe we’re this close to taking him down.” He then added.

“You do realize when people say that, things tend to go wrong sooner or later. You just jinxed us.” Akira pointed out.

“Aw, c’mon man, you’ve been watching too many crappy movies.” Ryuji laughed out. “We should hang out on Sunday. Still gotta make it up to ya for yesterday.” He soon suggested before turning to his female friend. “Er... You and Homura can come with if ya want. I’m payin’.” He then offered.

The Good Shinobi in response smiled to the offer. “Maybe. Homura-chan and I already have plans Sunday, but we can join you if we have the chance.” Asuka replied.

“Alright cool.” Ryuji replied with a grin. “I better get going, later guys.” He then added with a small wave to the two as he started heading home.

“See ya!“ Asuka called out as the glasses wearing boy waved the blond goodbye as well. “We should get going too before we miss our train.” She soon suggested.

Akira silently nodded before they both started making their way to the train station, making small talk all the while.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Station Square)**

Later on, Akira waved the kunoichi goodbye as she went off to head back to her apartment while he went up the stairs in the other direction to prepare to change lines, however as he did so...

“Will you please give it a rest!?” A familiar voice asked in a annoyed tone.

“Hmm?” Akira hummed out in confusion, turning his head to see a familiar blonde haired girl with a frustrated expression on her face as she was on her phone. “Takamaki-san?” He thought as he continued to listen in.

“I told you, I’m not feeling up to it...” Ann soon got out in a slightly more depressed tone. “I’m sorry about what happened to you at the rally but...” She then started, but then stopped as it seemed to appear that she was listening to something that was being said on her phone.

Akira then watched as the blonde’s eyes widened in shock. “Hmm?” He hummed out once more out of concern this time while adjusting his glasses.

“Wait what!?” Ann got out in shock. “That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?” She then stated in anger.

To hearing that, Akira narrowed his eyes as that statement made it obvious who she was talking to. ‘Kamoshida...’ He thought.

Ann then narrowed her eyes in the same amount of anger and frustration. “This has nothing to do with Shiho!” She soon declared.

Akira meanwhile just listened on as he didn’t want to disrupt the _discussion_ between the blonde and the P.E teacher.

Suddenly, the sound of the call ending was heard as it started letting out a low beep. “Ah!” Ann got out in shock to this occurring.

Akira then watched as the blonde went down to the ground in a depressed manner. “...” He said nothing to this happening, but his narrow eyes remained.

“Shiho’s... starting position...” Ann then muttered out in concern.

‘I should talk to her...’ Akira mentally decided as he walked over to the ash blonde.

When Ann noticed a shadow above her, she looked up to see the glasses wearing transfer student as she stood up herself and backed up a bit. “Wait... were you listening?” She soon asked.

“...Not on purpose.” Akira replied with honesty.

Ann sighed in response to that as she shook her head. “Haven’t you heard of privacy?” She then questioned.

Akira in response to this adjusted his glasses as he looked at the girl. “Sorry.” He simply replied.

“...” Ann in turn sighed to that before shaking her head again. “...No, I was out of line. Sorry.” She soon replied in a exhausted manner as she then wiped her face as what appeared to be tears forming from her eyes.

Then after a small moment of silence as other pedestrians passed them, the ash blonde took in a deep breath. “So... how much did you hear?” Ann soon asked in concern.

“...A lot...” Akira responded in a neutral tone. “That was Kamoshida wasn’t it? And it was something about a friend?” He then guessed.

Ann in turn looked down to the ground as she gained a depressed expression. “Shiho...” She muttered out. “It’s nothing at all. Nothing...” Ann tried to convince the glasses wearing boy, but he was having none of it. She then wiped away the tears in her eyes and ran off.

“H-Hey, wait!” Akira called out before sighing. “Nothing, huh? Don’t try to convince yourself.” He muttered out before chasing after the girl.

He couldn’t let this go even if he tried.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Meanwhile...

Asuka opened the fridge as she looked at the available ingredients, clad in only a towel as she took a shower earlier after getting back to her apartment. “Hmm... What should I make for dinner tonight...?” She muttered to herself. “Maybe something meat-related? It would help Homura-chan’s mood if I make a steak or something...” She soon deducted before realizing something. “Right... we still have to talk about getting part time jobs.” She then muttered out with a sweatdrop as she took out a steak from the emptying fridge and started to prepare it.

Asuka’s head soon dropped a little as she looked at the cooking steak as she used one of her hands to hold up her towel. “...Is someone _really_ evil just ‘cause a code says so?” She mumbled out.

 **‘Well, at the end of the day you’re both trained killers. There’s no changing from that path.’** Kaeru pointed out. **‘Lies, deception, sabotage, assassination, theft... they’re all things you’re expected to do as part of your profession. The only difference is the type of people you target and inflict these actions upon. So what of codes, they are only meant to define boundaries which can’t be crossed, and yet as a shinobi, those lines shouldn’t exist in the first place. You should only be loyal to people for your own reasons.’** She soon stated. **‘Besides... why are you asking yourself this? You knew the answer before you even asked it.’** She questioned followed by the the reminder.

“B-Because I needed a second opinion...” Asuka replied in a hesitant tone.

 **‘That second opinion is from yourself. What don’t you understand about _I am thou, thou art I_? You know this, but you're still questioning yourself. Quite literally in your case. I am simply the mask you show to the public, hiding the true self underneath.’** Kaeru soon stated in a tone full of wisdom. **‘So tell me, why are you asking me as if I’m someone else?’** She then questioned.

“...Because, Because I’m... I... I don't know.” Asuka sighed out.

‘ **Well, there’s always tomorrow. You’ll figure it out eventually.’** Kaeru then stated. **‘Anyways, your regret and dread are clouding your thoughts so you aren't thinking as clearly.’** She soon advised.

Asuka’s head then dropped to that. “...I was too harsh to Homura-chan with Mishima-kun... wasn’t I?” She then asked, guilt and sorrow laden throughout her voice.

 **‘You were...’** Kaeru replied. **‘However she also felt regret for what she said... especially when she revealed more to you in the locker room, opening her heart even more as a result...’** She then reminded.

“I guess we still have a lot to work on, huh.” Asuka muttered to herself. “We can always be better.” She then declared in a determined manner.

 **‘And you cannot blame her for her ranting with everything she had been through.’** Kaeru once more reminded.

Asuka in turn shook her head to that. “No... Homura-chan went through so much more pain than I did due to deceptions and lies...” She admitted as she continued preparing the steak. “I want to help her... but how can I actually? She said I reminded her of herself when she was younger...” She then contemplated.

 **‘The best thing you can do is continue what you’re doing and be her friend. That’s all she needs.’** Kaeru answered. **‘By the way, your towel is on fire.’** She then informed.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion before looking down at the bottom of her towel, her eyes widening at the flames. “OH CRAP!” She screamed out as she quickly took it off, throwing it to the ground and started stomping on it frantically.

‘Next time, don’t cook while talking to your Persona.’ The Good Shinobi thought as she quickly got some water in a cup and put out the flames.

“Whew! That was close.” Asuka breathed out in relief, turning off the stove before shivering. “And... I should get some clothes on.” She soon realized.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She quickly went to get it and saw Ryuji, Homura and Akira were on IM. She opened it up and read through what was written so far before joining in on the conversation.

That's when things got troubling.

“What the...” Asuka quietly started as she stared at the screen. “Homura-chan... Please...” She then got out in concern.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Central Street)**

Meanwhile, the two Shujin students decided to sit down at a fast food joint known as Big Bang Burger they had some glasses of water in front of them.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.” Ann stated. “It was just an argument.” She then added.

“And yet, here you are. So that means you do have something to say to me. And those tears say otherwise.” Akira said. “Look, we’re not friends and I’m not trying to become one, but what happened back there isn’t something I can ignore.” He soon stated in a serious tone

“We barely know each other.” Ann muttered out.

“That isn’t an excuse to ignore someone who clearly needs a shoulder to lean on.” Akira stated. “I wanted to at least apologize for my friend back at the school... it was a rough day for her thanks to Kamoshida.” Akira then got out. “Actually, we all had a few rough days thanks to Kamoshida. Nevertheless, sorry for what happened.” He soon corrected.

“No kidding...” Ann mumbled out.

“Just talk to me. No one will ever know.” Akira said in comforting tone just as the waitress came by and gave them their drinks.

Ann couldn’t help but sigh. She could try and hide it, but at this point... well, there was no point to hiding it. “...You’ve heard the rumours… haven’t you?” She then asked. “About Kamoshida-sensei.” She soon added.

Akira had to stop himself from scoffing. He was one of the many prime examples of Kamoshida’s control over the school. And that wasn’t even scratching the surface. “A little.” He eventually replied with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

“Everyone says we’re getting it on.” Ann continued as she played with her glass. “But... that’s _so_ not true...!” She angrily declared. “That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number... for the longest time...” She soon revealed.

“But then you had no choice.” Akira stated with a frown as he pieced it together in his head. ‘Suzui-san... her starting position... Kamoshida... the cognitive version of Takamaki-san...’ He thought before revealing that he worked it out. “You started hanging out with Kamoshida, because you wanted to help your friend, Shiho Suzui, get the starting position on the volleyball team because you felt like you owed her.” He then deducted. “You engaged in enjo-kōsai.” He soon added.

“It’s not... Well, that’s completely...” Ann stammered to try and defend herself before giving up. “But... It kind of is, isn’t it?” She soon admitted.

“But instead of money and expensive gifts, you traded dates for giving Suzui-san a better position in life.” Akira soon stated. “It isn’t real enkō but it’s similar to it.” He then admitted.

“Never went out on a date with him, it was only being with him after school and between classes.” Ann stated.

“But he wanted more, isn’t it?” Akira guessed; the image of the Lustful King with his arm around the bikini-clad version of the ash blonde appearing in his mind.

Ann hesitated, before she sighed again. “He told me to go to his place after this.” She then revealed as she crushed her napkin. “...You know what that means.” She soon remarked in disgust.

“Unfortunately.” Akira replied, keeping up a calm facade while internally he wanted to castrate the man.

Besides, with Homura getting irrefutable evidence right now, that wouldn’t be necessary.

“If I turn him down, he said he’d take Shiho off as a regular on the team...” Ann continued, her voice cracking a little as her body shivered. “I’ve been telling myself this is all for her sake... but I can’t take it anymore.” She soon declared in a quiet tone.

‘She’s doing so much for one person...’ Akira thought as he clenched his fists under the table. ‘Maybe too much. Does Suzui-san know what she’s even doing? Maybe it would be best to tell her tomorrow before Ann does something reckless.’ He then added to his thoughts.

“I’ve had enough of this... this _bullshit_.” Ann growled. “I hate him!” She then declared in a strained manner.

“...But you’re thinking about doing it anyway.” Akira stated as he narrowed his eyes.

“S-Shiho’s my best friend... I’d do anything for her.” Ann sobbed out, tears running down her face. “She’s all that I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me... What should I do...?” She soon asked as she continued crying.

Akira couldn’t help but tighten his grip on his knees. Kamoshida was taking advantage of Ann’s friendship with Shiho for his own personal gain. Mainly, to satisfy his lust for her.

He didn’t think Kamoshida could sink lower, but as it turns out, there was a false bottom at the end of the hole.

Okay, that analogy sucked but he thought he got his point across.

“Sorry... I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not your problem.” Ann sniffled before taking in a deep breath. “What... am I saying...? I’ve barely even talked to you before...” She then got out.

“It’s fine.” Akira simply replied as he leaned forward. “Are you glad you got that off your chest?” He soon asked.

“A... A little...” Ann admitted. “It’s just... Sorry, all of this is my fault.” She soon apologized.

“No it’s not.” Akira responded in comforting tone. “I should be the one apologizing for being nosey after all.” He then added.

“...You’re so weird.” Ann muttered out. “Usually everyone just ignores me.” She then admitted.

“Heh, I actually envy you a little.” Akira however remarked with a sad smile.

“Yeah...” Ann replied as she got a good look at the boy. “Are you really a bad person as the rumours say...? You just don’t seem like the type of person...” She had to then ask.

“Don’t worry, y’all. I’m bad to the bone, bitch.” Akira remarked in a mock gangsta voice before blushing and rubbing the back of his head. “W-Wait, that sounded way better in my head! S-Sorry about calling you a bitch and all...” He quickly apologized.

Ann snickered before she went into full-blown laughter. “Is that supposed to cheer me up? Because it’s working!” She laughed out before calming down and sighing sadly. “I kinda had the feeling they were all just exaggerations. You seemed lonely at first... almost like you didn’t belong anywhere...” She soon admitted.

“What do you expect; My parents living overseas for work so I have to move here for a year?” Akira remarked in a attempted amused tone before sighing as well. “God, I wish it was that simple...” He quietly mumbled out.

“Yeah, we’re just about the same in those regards.” Ann admitted. “Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to talk to you.” She soon added.

“I’ve been noted to be charismatic by some.” Akira admitted.

“And humble too.” Ann joked.

Akira couldn’t help but smile at that. This showed that she was relaxed around him.

However after a while, Ann then gained sad expression once again. “...Is there really no way for me to help Shiho...?” She soon asked.

“Yes. Tell her what you’ve been doing with Kamoshida.” Akira answered.

“Ugh, but that would only make her feel guilty and... she did so much for me...” Ann stated in a guilty manner. “I just wish I could change his mind... Like, to forget about me and everything... As if something like that would ever happen.” She then admitted before sighing.

“...Yeah. It would be nice, huh.” Akira also sighed out while adjusting his glasses so the sun reflected off them.

Wait a minute...

‘His Palace.’ Akira realized in his head as his eyes widened. ‘If that place is connected to his heart... and his Shadow is just his repressed self...’ He began to think.

“But maybe you can...” Akira mumbled to himself, barely audible to the girl in front of him.

“What was that?” Ann asked.

“N-Nothing.” Akira hastily replied. “Um, just... It could happen one day. Kamoshida might turn over a new leaf. Have a change of heart.” He got out.

“I wasn’t asking for a serious response, you know.” Ann replied with an amused smile as she stood up and grabbed her bag and drink. “I’m gonna head home. Don’t tell anyone I told you, okay? I’ll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida.” She soon requested.

“Don’t worry about it though. I doubt you’d convince him.” Akira replied.

“Now who’s the one feeling hopeless? I bet I can think of something that’ll help you. You did help me after all.” Ann countered. “Well... thanks. See you at homeroom.” She then added.

“Same goes to you.” Akira responded but just as the ash blonde left the restaurant, he stopped her. “But you have to tell her you’ve been doing... or else I will. You shouldn’t sacrifice your future for hers, and vice versa. There’s always another way, okay?” He soon added.

“...I’ll think on it.” Ann replied before exiting the restaurant.

As he was alone in the restaurant, Akira suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Guessing it was Homura with the evidence, he opened up IM and checked what it said. He frowned and quickly typed in a message.

He didn't like the answer.

“...Shit.” Akira swore as he stuffed the phone into his pocket and started heading home.

* * *

**(Shibuya Central Street, Ore no Beko Beef Bowl Shop)**

Meanwhile, Ryuji was eating at the beef bowl shop when he heard his phone ring, indicating he got a message from IM. While stuffing his mouth with more meat, he casually took it out and looked at what was going on, texting back with his response.

A few seconds later, he almost choked on some beef when he saw the last message.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Practice Building Second Floor)**

As Homura went through the halls in the stealthful manner, she made sure to examine any and every detail from the remaining students.

“When you don’t him, he’s there and when you do need him, he’s suddenly missing.” Homura grumbled to herself. “Come on, Kamoshida- _sensei_... Where are you? I only want to make you fam-” She muttered before she then stopped herself and quickly hid around a corner as soon as she saw a familiar miserable-looking boy sluggishly going through the halls. ‘Mishima...’ She soon thought, wincing as she saw that the boy looked even more beaten down than before.

However the _Evil_ Shinobi noticed that he seemed... nervous. Almost if he didn’t want to do something. Either way, she had the feeling he was heading somewhere, so she started to follow him.

Eventually, he crossed paths with a girl, who also looked rather beaten-up and miserable. “Another volleyball team member...” Homura guessed as she honed in her senses, a foreboding feeling running down her spine.

“Suzui...” Mishima got out. “Are you leaving...?” He soon asked.

“What is it...?” Suzui asked as she turned to the boy.

“Kamoshida-sensei asking for you...” Mishima hesitantly answered. “He’s in the P.E. faculty office.” He then informed.

“What did he say?” The injured girl had to ask.

“I don’t know.” Mishima replied with a defeated sigh. “Well... I have to go.” He then revealed before running off.

‘Kamoshida’s Office.’ Homura mentally repeated. ‘Didn’t Sakamoto mention that sometimes people can hear screaming from there?’ She soon thought. ‘I guess that’s where he personally beats students.’ She added as she then smirked and pulled out her phone. “Which is some serious evidence against him.” She then declared.

 **‘But wouldn’t that involve letting an innocent, defenseless student get beaten?’** Wolverine pointed out.

“If I can get the footage, she’ll be the last of Kamoshida’s victims.” Homura replied off-handedly. “I’ll take her to the hospital later anyway if she needs to.” She then added.

“But for now, let’s do this.” Homura whispered out as she started following the girl to Kamoshida’s office. As soon as she opened the door wide enough, the kunoichi got into the room, found herself a nice hiding spot and started recording.

“Sorry for calling you here like that.” Kamoshida started in an _apologetic_ tone as he was sitting down with one of his arms on the table behind him while the other was still holding the ice pack to his _lower area_.

In response to that, Shiho held one of her arms with the other as she gave off a nervous and uncomfortable expression. “What... did you need me for?” She soon asked in hesitant manner while attempting to look away.

Kamoshida in response took his arm off the desk as he rest it on his lap. “Suzui, from what I’ve seen, it seems your performance has dropped quite a bit lately.” He then stated.

‘As a result of your abuse, no shit...’ Homura meanwhile thought as she kept recording the two.

Shiho in response to that dropped her head slightly. “...Yes.” She replied in a exhausted tone.

“If this goes on, I might have to rethink making you the starter at the next meet.” Kamoshida soon revealed.

To that reveal, the female volleyball student’s eyes widened in shock as she looked at the P.E teacher. “Y-You can’t!” She exclaimed

“Don’t panic. Whether I actually make you a starter or not still depends on you.” Kamoshida explained before a lecherous and vile grin soon appeared on his face as he eyed his student. “As long as you can keep quiet until I’m finished Suzui...” He then declared with a threatening and wicked tone in his voice while licking his lips.

‘...What?’ Homura thought, her mind going blank as she heard that.

“K-Kamoshida-sensei!? W-What are you...” Shiho barely got out in a fear filled and hesitant tone as a lustful and wicked chuckle from the P.E teacher soon followed.

Meanwhile from her hiding spot, Homura was frozen on the spot.

It took her brain several seconds to catch up on what it was processing.

No... this wasn’t happening... was it?

No, no this can’t be right. It was only just abuse and...

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! This wasn’t supposed to happen and WHY WASN’T SHE MOVING RIGHT NOW!?

She didn’t know what to do now. He was tearing her apart and _she let him tear this girl apart piece by piece_.

Every voice in her head told her to perform a simple task: **_KILL THE FUCKING SHITHEAD RIGHT NOW! HE’S WORSE THEN KOMICHI! DO IT! DOITDOITDOIT!_**

But then, there was another voice. A kinder... softer voice... telling her to stop. To think it through. To be the better person. She had more than enough to make sure he was put away for good.

In the end, she ran.

She got out the room as quickly as she could, leaving everything from that horrible experience behind except for her bag and her phone, which was still recording.

She ended up on a rooftop several blocks from Shujin, emotionally and physically drained from everything she had to go through today as she fell to her knees. Seeing that she was still recording, she stopped it.

And when the shock, confusion and disgust finally faded away... it was quickly replaced by **_rage_**.

 ** _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_** Homura soon roared out to the coming evening sky until she ran out of air, her cry echoing around the city.

It wasn’t enough. She wanted to fight, she wanted to destroy, she want to burn something to the ground, she wanted something to _die_.

And yet she just laid there on her hands and knees, tears running down her face. She looked at her phone, containing all the evidence of Kamoshida’s true self and the ticket to sending him to Hell where he belonged.

She wanted to destroy it so it would give her a reason to kill him, so there was no other choice. The only thing stopping her was her more rational side. Otherwise known as her Persona. And even _that_ part of her was also holding back some fury with what she witnessed.

‘He’ll pay... that bastard _will_ pay for this in the end...’ Homura soon thought in a raspy yet determined and dead serious tone as she kept breathing heavily after she finished screaming.

 **‘You already know now... he can never be forgiven...’** Wolverine meanwhile declared in a dead serious tone. **‘Imagine the scenario if your dear roommate was in that girl’s place... would you be able to handle it? Him putting his hands all over her, touching her in a abusive and lustful manner without any remorse or sympathy... then throwing her away to repeat the cycle with another...’** She then added in the same tone while her yellow eyes glowed with fury.

In response to that, Homura’s eyes widened in a fear filled manner as her mind soon created the image of the female member of the volleyball team was replaced with her roommate begging for her help, angering her even more as she started shivering in fury while more tears fell from her eyes. ‘Never... He will _never_ touch Asuka... over my dead body dammit...’ She then added to her thoughts in a more protective and serious manner as she dashed off the rooftop away from the school, pulling up the IM on her phone as she kept moving from roof to roof to head back to her apartment with an expression full of rage.

**_[Homura S: Meeting. Tomorrow.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: You got footage?]_ **

**_[Homura S: Oh I got more than footage. Meet up on the rooftop after school.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Why? What’s wrong?]_ **

**_[Homura S: So many things. You won't understand until I show it to you but...]_ **

**_[SushiRoll27: Of course we will Homura-chan. Just tell us why.]_ **

**_[Homura S: ...]_ **

**_[Homura S: He went too far now...]_ **

**_[Homura S: We’re gonna kill that sick son of a bitch.]_ **


	10. Untamable L’Amoureux

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

“Ah, yes. _That_ video. It was uploaded to multiple social media sites at the same time.” Sae sighed out at remembering the incident. “I’ve seen it while investigating the Phantom Thieves. It was taken down but the police was able to save a copy and it was used in court against him, which he openly admitted to doing. That poor girl...” She then added in a solemn tone.

The exhausted boy in turn nodded his head to that. “Shiho Suzui... She never stood a chance at the time.” Akira regretfully replied.

“However... The video was released _after_ Kamoshida’s confession to the school.” Sae then stated as she narrowed her eyes at the leader. “If what you’ve said so far is true, you had enough evidence against the man to get him convicted as soon as April 14, over two weeks before his confession. So, why was the video not turned over to the police as soon as possible?” She soon questioned in a serious tone.

Akira in turn to hearing that sighed as he rested his head in his hand. “Here was the thing... We were in a very dark place back then and... we decided to do something... _else_.” He soon stated.

“Hm? What is it?” Sae questioned once more.

Akira narrowed his eyes as he gave her a serious expression. “We didn’t plan on releasing it at all, not after learning what Kamoshida did to her...” He declared in raspy anger, the memory fresh in his mind despite the drugs and how long it was since.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

**_(4/13, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

**_SLAM!_ **

The sound of the door slamming caused Asuka to jump as she turned to see her tan skinned roommate. ‘Homura-chan?’ She thought.

Said tan skinned girl meanwhile stormed into the apartment as she placed he bag on the ground as she noticed the steak made. “...” Homura said nothing as she sat down and began eating.

Asuka meanwhile gave off an even more concerned expression towards her roommate as she literally feel the waves of rage coming off her while also remembering the last text she sent to the group. ‘What did Kamoshida do...’ She soon thought in a nervous tone before going back to washing the dishes.

**‘To fill the girl with such pure anger... I believe that man did something completely irredeemable...’** Kaeru soon stated in a serious manner.

Soon enough after dinner was finished, Asuka and Homura silently changed into their pajamas and went into their futons that were right next to each other.

The Good Shinobi looked over to see her roommate’s eyes already closed with a serious expression on her face, causing Asuka to become worried. “Homura-chan...” She mumbled out as she closed her eyes, completely drifting off to sleep.

As the two soon fell asleep, neither one of them realizing their bodies started shifting slightly, going into each other’s embrace as a result.

* * *

**_(4/14, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The next morning, the air felt heavy in the two kunoichi apartment as one of them struggled to get their eyes open.

“Mmm... soft... Homu-nee...” Asuka quietly mumbled out as she snuggled her head deeper. However as she then slowly opened her eyes and focused her vision, the Good Shinobi couldn’t help but blush at what she was doing. “Oh! I... Um...” She stammered out in an embarrassed manner.

**‘I believe this will become a daily occurrence for you.’** Kaeru pointed out in an amused tone.

“What do I do in my sleep?” Asuka muttered to herself as she tried to get up, but then realized that her roommate was still holding her.

**‘That is a question I cannot answer as you are the one that instinctively does it. And that refers to both you and your roommate since she’s still holding you close.’** Kaeru then stated.

Blushing to that, Asuka started to move slightly in hope of waking her roommate. “Homura-chan... please wake up...” She mumbled out.

Homura on the other hand still kept a tight hold on the other girl as she unintentionally rubbed her chest into her roommate’s. “Mmm...” She sleepily hummed out. “Asuka...” She then got out in her sleep.

To hearing that, Asuka blinked a couple of time as she stopped moving. “Eh?” She quietly responded in confusion.

“Mmm... Asuka... protect...” Homura mumbled out in her sleep. “Cool... big... sister’s... duty...” She then added in a protective tone, unaware of what she was saying as she continued to hold the other girl close.

To hearing that as well as being snuggled, Asuka’s blush became even redder in embarrassment, though couldn’t help but give off a small smile to the words. “Homura-chan...” She muttered out in both surprise and delight.

**‘It seems that your roommate’s inner thoughts speak more than her actual voice.’** Kaeru soon stated. **‘She is unaware of it, but those mutters are what she truly thinks... what she secretly desires...’** She then added, causing her other self’s eyes to widen to that reveal.

At that moment, Homura’s eyes struggled some more as she soon opened them, causing her to groan in exhaustions. “Mmm...” She moaned out.

“Um... G-Good morning Homura-chan...” Asuka meekly got out, the red blush still on her face as her roommate was still snuggling her.

“Mmm... Hey.” Homura groaned out. Despite the fact that she slept dreamlessly, she just felt _tired_. She wanted to stay in bed and sleep, but she knew she had to get up some time if she wanted to take the P.E teacher down. But right now, she had lost almost all her drive to do it.

Maybe a day at school would reignite her fire.

But before that, Homura soon noticed what she was doing as she blushed crimson while looking at her roommate. “...” She couldn’t utter a single word as she was completely embarrassed by the situation, though she still hadn’t let her roommate go.

**‘Looks like ya finally woke up...’** Wolverine remarked in her own amused tone.

Soon enough, Homura finally realized what she was doing and released her roommate, her fire instantly reignited. “Asuka! Ah! Sorry! I... uh... I...” She got out as was trying to apologize to the other girl for holding her in her arms, but couldn’t seem to as she was too embarrassed as steam was coming off her head and her face was completely red.

“Ehehe...” Asuka awkwardly giggled out. “At least we aren’t naked again?” She then admitted in the same awkward tone.

Homura turned to face her and giggled awkwardly as well. “Heheheh... Yeah... I guess so...” She awkwardly replied as she took in a deep breath before remembering what she saw last night before returning to the apartment and going to bed.

**‘I can tell you _really_ liked holding her in your arms.’** Wolverine remarked while having an nonexistent smirk gracing her face.

‘S-Shut up!’ Homura mentally responded in annoyance with the blush still on her face before calming down and looking towards her roommate. “We... We should get ready...” She then hesitantly suggested.

“Yeah... that sounds like a good idea.” Asuka replied with a nod of agreement as the two got out of their futon and headed for the bathroom to wash up in the bath together, though silent all the while.

After drying off, the girls silently got on their uniforms as they prepared to leave the apartment.

The Good Shinobi however nibbled on her lip slightly in a nervous manner. “Hey Homura-chan... what _did_ happened last night?” Asuka soon asked in concern. “You looked like you just survived a massacre... Was it really that bad?” She soon added in the same amount of concern.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes however became covered by the shadows of her hair. “...” Homura in turn didn’t say anything to the question as she lowered her eyes.

“Ah!” Asuka got out. “I-I’m sorry Homura-chan!” She replied in a slightly panicked tone after realizing that mentioning that fact had a negative effect while flailing her hands to try and change the subject. “W-We better get to school!” She soon suggested in a hasty manner.

The tan skinned girl merely nodded in agreement to that as the two headed out.

* * *

**_(4/14, Morning)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

School was... well, after finding out how anyone related to Shujin were letting Kamoshida do whatever he wants including torturing the students for his own pleasure, school became nothing more than... background noise to be honest. The teachers couldn’t catch their interest for more than a few seconds, the other students were basically faceless expect for a select few and everything just seemed a little less vibrant every time they entered the area. Hell, now that she really looked at it, the school seemed to be designed like a prison more than anything else.

It was like they were in a world where freedom didn’t really matter anymore.

At least, that was how Homura felt as she barely listened to the teacher ramble on and on about something she couldn’t care less about.

Meanwhile, Asuka was lost in her own thoughts, trying to figure out what else they could do towards overthrowing Kamoshida’s rule over the school as well as working out how to deal with her roommate. She didn’t want to talk to her Persona since it would probably be only stating what she already knew: Leave her roommate alone for a while. She had a rather stressful day yesterday, yelling at people that didn’t deserve it and such, and that’s not even including the event that caused her to storm into the apartment. Homura needed to cool off and collect herself before they pressed her for information.

The lesson was something they had already gone over back in Hanzō so she didn’t pay much attention as she let her eyes wander around. Mishima still looked as miserable as ever, Akira was looking out the window and not paying the slightest amount of attention and Ann was constantly glancing down at her phone with a worried look on her face.

Huh, that was odd. But it was probably nothing.

Asuka then vaguely remembered that this lesson was going to be on the mid-term exams, so she decided to get her roommate to focus just in case she didn’t learn any of this.

“Homura-chan.” Asuka whispered over to her roommate. Hearing no response, she looked and saw that the girl had fallen asleep, resting her head on her hand. That was, until her hand slipped out from under her head and made her face planted onto her desk, and even that didn’t wake her up.

The Good Shinobi soon sighed to that. ‘I’ll help her out with studying later...’ Asuka mentally decided as she looked forward, but not really paying attention to the lecture. ‘Something happened yesterday, and it’s worrying me that something else will happen today because of that. I have to do something before it does.’ She soon thought with concern. ‘That makes sense, right? I just have to figure out what that something is.’ She then added in her head.

The Good Shinobi then glanced towards outside the room as she looked out the window to see a silhouette pass their classroom. “Hmm?” She hummed out in curiosity.

However briefly seeing the silhouette filled her with an intense amount of uneasiness.

“Excuse me Ushimaru-sensei,” Asuka suddenly got out with a raised hand, getting everyone’s attention during the lecture. “May I use the restroom?” She then requested with an innocent and embarrassed blush on her face.

“Yes you may, but please save your toilet breaks for after class from now on. Then you can do your business all you want then.” Ushimaru ordered.

“Y-Yes sir.” Asuka politely responded as she got up from her seat and started to leave the room.

“Phrasing!” A random student called out.

“And you be quiet and sit down!” Ushimaru ordered as the girl left the classroom.

At that moment however, Homura groggily woke up to notice her roommate had left the classroom. ‘Asuka?’ She thought in concern before drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, 2nd Floor Hallway)**

As soon as the Good Shinobi had left the classroom, she started to fast walk down the hallway trying to find the silhouette. ‘Where... where could they have gone...’ She thought in concern as panic started to well up from within her, remembering the defeated expression on their face, causing her eyes to widen as she looked out the window. ‘N-No... t-they wouldn’t!?’ She then thought in realization as she figured out her possible course of action.

She looked up to the rooftop, and saw someone’s shadow standing on the edge on the other side of the fence.

Asuka didn’t have to guess who that was.

She broke out into a sprint, not caring about anything else other than saving someone who was about to jump.

“Shinobi... Tenshin!” Asuka muttered as quickly ran down the hall. However this time when she changed to her usual Shinobi attire, she didn’t notice the _addition_ to her outfit by green flames. ‘Move faster! FASTER!’ She mentally told herself as more and more panic and fear grew from within her.

As more and more students started to notice, as Asuka got to the rooftop...

Just as Shiho Suzui stepped off it.

**_“NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_** Asuka screamed out as she dashed even faster, making herself appear as a yellow blur to the untrained eye.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy Classroom)**

A few minutes earlier back at the classroom, lessons continued on as normal after one of the female transfer students left.

“So, I assume all of you all know about the separation of powers?” Ushimaru questioned to the class. “There are three branches in our government.” He then started.

As the lecture continued, Homura struggled her eyes open as she couldn’t fall back asleep this time, so she just rested her head on her hand as she listened on without much of an interest.

“The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides check and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable.” Ushimaru then explained.

Homura however roll her eyes to that before narrowing them. ‘Save for the corrupt politicians that hire Evil Shinobi to do dirty work for them and provide Evil Shinobi academies’ funding in secret. Yep, totally equal.’ She thought in a dead serious tone.

“If there’s one thing I know about politics, it’s that everyone’s out for themselves.” She heard Akira mumble.

‘Ugh... when is this gonna end?’ Homura mentally complained as she started to fall asleep again. ‘I wish something would happen to stop this dumb class.’ She mumbled before closing her eyes.

“Huh? What’s that?” A male student suddenly asked as he stood up.

To hearing that, Homura woke up a little as this got her attention.

“Enough! This is a classroom!” Ushimaru ordered as more students started talking over him.

“What the!? She’s gonna jump off the roof!” A female student exclaimed in shock.

And with that, Homura’s attention was fully gained. ‘SHIT!’ She mentally swore as she rushed out of the room.

“Hey Shinkukage, get back to your seat!” Ushimaru ordered once more, but was ignored as every student in the classroom got up.

Mishima then looked out as he paled at recognizing who it was. “N-No! S-Suzui!?” He stammered out.

That immediately grabbed Ann’s attention as she jerked up from her seat. “Shiho!?” She got out.

At that point, the ash blonde rushed out of the classroom with Akira soon following behind her. “Never a dull moment...” He muttered out, wishing there was right now.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, 2nd Floor Hallway)**

As the three along with most of the other students rushed out of their classrooms, they all looked out the windows to see the female volleyball member.

“No way!”

“Is she serious!?”

“You gotta be kidding me!”

Homura looked on with widened eyes to the sight. “Oh god...” She muttered out before grinding her teeth. ‘Kamoshida...’ She thought in anger, already knowing that he was the source.

“Please, Shiho! Don’t do this!” Ann cried out as she tried to think of a reason to stop her other than the usual generic phrases. She wasn’t a psychologist, goddamnit! But like hell she wished she was right now.

“Ann...” Shiho muttered out from the rooftop as she saw her best friend. “...I’m sorry...” She then added as she leaned forward and began to fall.

“No!” Akira got out in shock as he and the others watched at the girl started to fall.

“SHIHOOOOO!” Ann wailed out in fear.

And suddenly, before her feet touched a blade of grass, she vanished from everyone’s sight.

“...Eh?” Akira, Ann and Homura got out in confused unison.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Rooftop)**

**_WOOSH! WOOSH!_ **

“H-Huh...?” Shiho got out in confusion as she looked at the person who saved her mid-fall after seeing that she was back on the roof. Was there blood running down her face?

She appeared to be wearing a yellow school uniform with a green skirt with the addition of a red scarf around her neck and...a black full face mask with a white circle on her cheek. “What were you thinking...?” Her black-masked savior sobbed out. “What the hell were you fucking thinkin’!?” She then exclaimed.

Shiho, not really knowing what was happening and suddenly feeling really dizzy, fell unconscious with a thud.

“What the-?” Asuka got out in shock as she was startled by the sound and saw that girl she saved was now asleep. “No. Nononono...This isn’t happening!” She mumbled to herself as her clothes changed back into her Shujin uniform and her mask vanished from her face in green flames. “Somebody call an ambulance!” She soon called out in panicked and serious manner.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, 2nd Floor Hallway)**

Fear and shocked filled screams were heard among all the students to what occurred after witnessing the girl jump. There was even a little blood on the grass.

“No... W-Why...” Ann stammered out in confusion and shock as she felt her body couldn’t move. “S-SHIHO! WHERE ARE YOU!?” She soon cried out.

Homura meanwhile felt a massive pang of guilt to this happening as she could only stare at where the girl had fallen with widened eyes. ‘N-No... this is... my fault...” She thought, feeling as though she couldn’t breathe.

“Takamaki-san...” Akira got out as he wanted to try and calm her down, but realized that it wasn’t the time for something like that.

“Dude, what the eff just happened!?“ Ryuji questioned as he rushed over to the two in a hasty manner. “It was like a goddamn horror flick or some shit! One second she’s there, the next she’s gone! You see anything!?” He then asked in a panic.

“Kinda hard to focus on the details since _someone almost killed herself in broad-fucking-daylight_!” Homura shouted out after regaining her ability to breathe.

“Hey, where’s Asuka!?” Akira spoke up, realizing that the other resident kunoichi was nowhere to be seen.

“W-What the!?”

“Huh, where did she go!?”

“Holy shit, tell me that was just a dream!”

“S-She jumped! She actually jumped!”

“Wasn’t she from the volleyball team?”

“Why would she jump at school?”

“What’s happening!?”

“Someone call the fucking police!”

“I thought I saw a yellow blur for a second.”

“Yellow blur...” Homura muttered out in confusion before her eyes widened in realization. “Asuka!” She thought in a panic as she dashed down the halls.

“ _Somebody call an ambulance!_ ” A voice coming from upstairs was heard, quickly catching everyone’s attention.

“They’re on the rooftop!?” Ryuji exclaimed as the ash blonde and tan skinned girl dashed off to the roof while the glasses wearing boy called the ambulance.

“Yeah, and we better see if they’re okay!” Akira suggested as they quickly made their way there before the crowd got too big as he got a response from his phone. “I need an ambulance at Shujin Academy right now! There’s been an attempted suicide!” He then called as he ran down the hall.

‘And hopefully, not a successful one.’ Akira soon thought.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Rooftop)**

**_SLAM!_ **

“Asuka!” Homura called out as she got as she opened the door to see her roommate with the now unconcious girl. “Dammit!” She soon swore as she went by her side. “What the hell happened!?” She questioned in concern as she examined the unconcious girl. “No... don’t tell me she’s dead... please don’t tell me she killed herself!?” She then added in a panicked tone.

“She... She just...” Asuka stammered out in a fear and panic filled manner as she laid the unconscious girl on the ground.

“SHIHO!” A familiar voice cried out, the two turning to see Ann rushing towards them as she went to her best friend’s side.

At that moment, more students soon followed as a crowd formed, all of them muttering among themselves while some of them took out their phones before some of the teachers soon arrived.

‘These idiots!’ Asuka and Homura thought in union to this occurring, knowing full well that what they were doing was just being like onlookers to a car crash or an accident while sounds of an ambulance were heard at the ground floor of the school.

“Class is still in session! Return to your classrooms at once!” A panicking teacher ordered, but was completely ignored by all the students as they continued to look at the unconscious girl.

Ryuji meanwhile looked at the crowd around him and the glasses wearing boy as more mutters and picture taking on their phones continued. “What the hell is wrong with these people!? She just tried to off herself and they aren’t even doin’ anything about it!” He then declared in shock and anger.

“Out of the way immediately! We have a stretcher!” A new voice called out as all the students turned to see some paramedics holding a stretcher.

“Homura-chan.” Asuka got out as she backed away.

“Yeah...” Homura responded as she did the same.

Soon everyone watched as the paramedics went to the unconscious girl and placed her on the stretcher. “We need someone to go with her... Are there any teachers around?” A paramedic soon asked in concern.

To that, a panicking teacher looked away. “I-I’m not in charge of her class though...” He admitted in a hesitant manner.

“W-We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa...” A hesitant teacher suggested.

‘Are they serious!?’ Asuka and Homura meanwhile thought in unison with expressions of disbelief on their faces.

However the ash blonde soon stepped forward. “I’ll go!” Ann offered in a hasty tone.

“Please hurry!” The paramedic soon requested in his own hasty tone. “Everyone move out of the way so we can bring her to the ambulance.” He then ordered. “Damn, why is she on the rooftop of all places…” He grumbled to himself. It was going to be a serious pain in the ass to get her downstairs.

“S-Shiho... why?” Ann quietly cried out, slightly still in shock over this happening.

“A-Ann...” Shiho weakly got out with a depressed expression. “I’m sorry... I just... can’t take it... anymore...” She then revealed.

“Shiho?” Ann got out as her best friend whispered into her ear, causing her to gasp at what she said. “Kamoshida!?” She then muttered in shock.

“Ngh...” Shiho however groaned in pain as she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness once more.

Ann’s eyes soon widened to this happening. “No... Shiho!?” She got out in panicked concern.

At that moment, the ash blonde went with the paramedics as they left the rooftop while the siren of the ambulance was heard from the ground floor.

“D-Did you see that!?”

“Ugh, I’m gonna have nightmares about this...”

“Oh man! I can’t believe this happened!”

“What if the paparazzi comes!?”

Ryuji meanwhile narrowed his eyes to everything that happened as he remembered hearing the ash blonde’s words. “The volleyball team...” He muttered.

“Return to your classrooms at once!” The panicking teacher attempted to order but was completely ignored.

“Fuck classes dammit...” Homura meanwhile muttered out for only the other Persona users to hear, all of them nodding in agreement.

“Ah... Ah...” Mishima gasped out in a fear filled manner to this occurring.

Soon enough, the four Persona users noticed that a familiar dark blue haired boy was running away from the scene.

“Mishima-kun...” Asuka muttered out.

“...He knows something...” Akira stated with narrow eyes.

To that statement, Ryuji narrowed his eyes in a serious manner. “We’re gonna make him talk this time. And this time, _no holding back_.” He declared as the others nodded in agreement and went after him down the stairs as they passed the overweight school principal.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, 1st Floor Hallway)**

He was going to die.

That’s what Mishima thought as soon as the tan skinned girl lifted him high into the air with one arm and smashed against the wall in a secluded corner in the school. She didn’t break anything but he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be the case in the next five seconds.

“Talk. **_Now._** ” Homura practically demanded in anger. Even if she already knew what happened, she wanted to get more of the details on the matter. The fire within was roaring with energy, and she was going to use every ounce of it.

“Augh!” Mishima winced out. “T-That hurts!” He then added in pain.

“Oh, it’s going to hurt a lot more if I don’t like what you say.” Homura threatened in dark tone.

“Why the hell did you run like that!?” Ryuji then questioned in an accusing manner.

“I-I didn’t run...” Mishima responded in a nervous tone as the tan skinned girl placed hi back down, causing him to catch his breath.

“Mishima-kun... please...” Asuka begged. “Shiho-san almost killed herself...” She then reminded.

“Just tell us.” Akira soon ordered in calm tone.

“They’re right!” Ryuji stated in agreement. “We ain’t trying to get you busted. We won’t say you talked either. But let me remind you a girl just tried to killed herself, and if you know anything about and still shut your mouth, I won’t stop what my friend here will do to you.” He then added.

“S-Suzui...” Mishima got out in a scared tone filled with guilt.

Homura however crossed her arms over her chest. “ _Well_!?” She questioned in a demanding tone with glaring eyes.

The dark blue haired boy was left surrounded on all sides by the four as he knew he could he couldn’t hold back the truth anymore after what happened. “Suzui-san... was called out by Kamoshida-sensei!” Mishima declared.

“Wait what?” Ryuji got out in shock to hearing this.

“Of course it was him...” Akira growled out. “It’s always him...” He then added.

“W-What do you mean _called out_ Mishima-kun?” Asuka meanwhile asked in both confusion and concern.

Homura however narrowed her eyes in both anger and guilt as she averted her gaze slightly.

Mishima soon gained a depressed expression on his face. “I was called by him a number of times too... to the teacher’s room.” He then started. “It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood... and hit them.” He soon revealed.

“Damn, so the physical punishment was for real...” Ryuji stated in rising anger.

“OF COURSE IT WAS FUCKING REAL!” Homura snapped. “WE’VE KNOWN THAT FOR THE PAST FOUR FUCKING DAYS!” She then reminded with fury.

“But yesterday... even after he was struck by Shirokage-san, he called Suzui out of the blue when she didn’t even make any mistakes or anything...” Mishima soon stated. “Kamoshida-sensei seemed really irritated that day... so it might have been... worse than usual...” He then added but trailed off at the end.

Three members of the group didn’t even need to hear another word as they had a good idea what happened...

“He didn’t!?” Ryuji got out in disbelief before it soon became anger. “That effin’ son of a bitch!” He soon roared as he rushed off.

Asuka meanwhile balled her hands into fists of anger. “That’s... That’s...” She started in rising anger to the mere idea of what was done.

Homura on the other hand was looking towards the ground in a shame filled manner while tightly holding her phone in her skirt pocket. “...” She couldn’t say anything as both anger and shame filled her entire being.

Akira soon enough narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction where the blond went off. “We better go after him.” He calmly suggested.

Nodding in agreement to that, the two girls and the glasses wearing boy ran down the halls after their friend.

Mishima meanwhile after a moment of hesitation followed suit.

Unaware to any of them, a small black shadow with blue eyes followed them in secret.

* * *

**(Practice Building 2nd Floor, P.E Faculty Office)**

As the five entered the room, they all saw the P.E teacher at a desk with a pencil in hand as it appeared he was thinking over something.

“Hm? What do you want?” Kamoshida questioned, obviously feigning ignorance.

“You sick fucker! What the hell did you do to Shiho!?” Ryuji questioned in anger and fury.

“What are you talking about?” Kamoshida then asked in the same tone while waving the group off.

“You know damn well what we’re talkin’ about! Stop playin’ dumb!” Ryuji then declared as he kicked away one of the folding chairs nearby.

“You have a lot to answer for...” Asuka meanwhile stated in a serious tone while stepping forward.

“That is enough!” Kamoshida then ordered in a authoritative manner, but was also dripping with annoyance in his voice.

Mishima meanwhile sadly narrowed his eyes. “What you did... wasn’t coaching...!” He then stated in a slightly hesitant manner.

The P.E teacher in response to hearing that narrowed his eyes as they all looked at the volleyball team member. “What did you just say?” He then questioned in annoyance and anger.

Mishima then gripped his head as he looked towards the ground. “You... you ordered me to call Suzui here... I can only imagine what you did to her...!” He then declared.

‘I don’t need an imagination. I saw what you did to her!’ Homura almost shouted out, but managed to shut herself up just in time. If she revealed she had evidence, she couldn’t imagine how worse things will get. ‘I’m already a failure and a fuck up, don’t fuck it up further.’ She then added in her head.

Kamoshida then started to get up from his seat as he glared at the male volleyball team member. “You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of...” He then stated in annoyance. “Basically, you’re simply making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?” He soon accused.

“That has nothing to do with it you sick fucker!” Homura then growled out.

Mishima however looked back towards the P.E teacher with a glare. “That’s not what this is about...!” He soon countered.

Kamoshida in response to that merely scoffed in annoyance once more. “Alright then, say that it _was_ exactly as you said, what can you do?” He then tauntingly questioned to the five while leaning forward towards the blond of the group.

“Why don’t you sit back and watch? I’ll show you all kinds of things I can do you bastard...” Homura thought as her anger kept growing.

“We’ve just received a call from the hospital.” Kamoshida then revealed. “Suzui’s currently in a coma and her chances of recovering are _very_ slim...” He soon stated. “How would someone like that make a statement?” He questioned in a tone that basically stated that he didn’t even care.

This in turn shocked the group even more to this new information.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl’s eyes widen in shock and confusion. “H-HOW THE FUCK DID SHE SLIP INTO A COMA!?” Homura exclaimed.

“Th-That... No... NO!” Asuka started to hyperventilate as she tried to make sense of everything.

“Bullshit! That’s not how that works! She was saved!” Ryuji called out in confusion and panicked concern.

Akira meanwhile tried to draw on his memory of the scene. He remembered seeing her fall feet first, ensuring she would’ve ruined her legs. However, from what he saw of her injuries, her legs were fine...

However, he remembered that she had a new, massive head wound.

“...Shit.” Akira quietly swore out, remembering seeing blood on the grass. He then figured it out as he imagined the scene playing in slow-motion. ‘She must’ve hit her head _as_ Asuka saved her. She grabbed her in such a way when she was close to the ground that she caused that head wound before jumping to the rooftop. She suffered serious trauma to the head, and maybe blood loss and she’s in a coma. It’s a miracle she didn’t snap her neck...’ Akira thought. Despite the morbid scenario, he felt a little smarter after figuring out how Shiho slipped into a coma.

Kamoshida however placed a hand to his head and closed his eyes in a disappointed manner. “Besides that, I heard it appears as though there’s no chance for her getting better... the poor girl...” He then stated in the same tone while faking to care.

Mishima in turn to hearing that shook his head in denial. “No... it can’t be...” He got out in shock.

Ryuji however was shivering in anger as he balled his hands into fists. “You goddamn...!” He began with fury.

Kamoshida in response to hearing the sweat looked towards the blond in annoyance. “This again...?” He questioned. “Does this mean we need to have another case of _self-defense_?” He then asked in a taunting tone.

“You shut your mouth you son of a bitch!” Ryuji demanded in anger as he prepared to throw a punch towards the teacher.

However, Akira stepped up and grabbed the fist as the blond brought it back. “Stop, he’s not worth the effort anymore.” Akira stated.

“Oh, so you finally realize that you can’t do anything.” Kamoshida remarked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

The glasses wearing boy however narrowed his eyes to that. “ _No_. You’re just pathetic. Thinking you’re the king of the damn world, but in reality, you’re just a washout athlete who no one cares about anymore.” Akira countered with his own smirk.

“Ain’t that the truth... you are pathetic...” Homura soon stated in agreement.

To that remark, Kamoshida’s smirk faded as he clenched his fists, wanting to wipe the damn smirk on the scumbag’s face, but he knew better than to fall for his taunts.

“Hmph, I won’t fall for that. Besides, I’m too important to deal with worthless scum like you personally.” Kamoshida scoffed. “Everyone present right now will be expelled.” He soon declared as he back down at his desk. “I’m reporting you all at the next board meeting.” He then revealed.

To hearing that, the five students became shocked in disbelief.

“Wha!?” Ryuji got out, his eyes widening to that reveal.

“Did he just-!?” Homura got out in shock to that declaration.

“Just... What the hell is wrong with you!?” Akira shouted out without thinking, the Persona-users being able to see Arsène faintly float behind him for a second.

Asuka meanwhile became speechless to the P.E teacher’s actions, her body soon shivering as though something was welling up from inside her, something not being just anger this time.

She had surpassed the point of rage. Of sadness. Of a emotion she couldn’t describe how she was feeling and _this man in front of was still fucking alive_!?

Then... the Good Shinobi finally **_snapped_**.

“You can’t just make a decision like that!” Mishima declared, also shocked to this reveal.

Kamoshida however just glared at the dark blue haired boy. “Who would seriously consider what scum like you said?” He then questioned with narrow eyes. “You threatened me too Mishima, so you’re just as responsible.” He declared.

“H-Huh?” Mishima responded in confusion.

“To think you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team.” Kamoshida then remarked. “You act like you’re a victim, but you leaked his criminal record, didn’t you?” He soon revealed.

All the Persona-users’ eyes widened to hearing that.

“It’s all over the internet, correct?” Kamoshida then added. “How terrible.” He added in a sarcastic manner.

At that moment, the group turned to look at the dark blue haired boy.

“Mishima?” Ryuji got out in shock and disbelief.

“He... He made me do it... I had no choice...” Mishima revealed as he fell to his hands and knees in shame.

“Of course that bastard did...” Homura growled out while grinding her teeth to that reveal.

At that moment, a malevolent laughter soon came out of the lips of the P.E teacher, a laugh that was similar to that of his Shadow. “Now, are we finished here? You’re all expelled!” Kamoshida once more declared. “You’re all done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.” He then added followed by the order.

“You son of bitch!” Homura growled out.

“I can’t believe he’s gonna get away with shit!” Ryuji meanwhile exclaimed in anger to this occurring.

Akira meanwhile narrowed his eyes to this happening. ‘Dammit... another adult is going to ruin our lives even more...’ He thought as he clenched his fists.

However at that moment, a dark giggle came out of the lips of the Good Shinobi of the group, causing all of them, including the P.E teacher, to look at the girl, the Persona users meanwhile only seeing wisps of green flames surrounding her. “ _Ufu... ufufuf~_... We apologize _Kamoshida-sensei_... we’ll be leaving now...” Asuka suddenly started as the rebellious smirk graced her face once more. However, it wasn't that same smirk from yesterday. Instead there was a sort of… unstable feeling coming off of it.

To witnessing this, Homura had to hold back a gasp of shock to the wisps of flames appearing once more. ‘Again!?’ She thought in concern.

**‘It seems your roommate has gotten to her breaking point...’** Wolverine stated in a serious manner. **‘Not that I can blame the girl.’** She then added.

‘...She’s pissed...’ Akira thought in a surprised manner.

‘Damn... Kamoshida pushed her too far...’ Ryuji meanwhile thought in the same manner.

The girl then sashayed towards the door in a surprisingly seductive manner before motioning her head to look at the P.E teacher with the rebellious grin still gracing her face and shadows covering her eyes. “And... thank you oh _so_ much for your permission... _Your Majesty_... _Ufu... ufufufu~_ ” Asuka darkly concluded as her head faded from the doorway, a vile yet seductive giggle echoing down the hall.

‘That is not the laugh of a sane person.’ Akira thought, with everyone in the room was now very scared of the usually nice and kind-hearted girl.

“O-Oi! Asuka!” Homura called out in concern as she went after her roommate. ‘Man her inner rebel’s going wild! That laugh made her sound like fuckin’ Haruka!’ She meanwhile thought in disbelief.

**‘No, that is not the will of rebellion. It’s more like... something else... something _darker_ has formed within her as a result of this happening...’** Wolverine guessed in a serious manner. **‘Watch her, she might be in danger of hurting herself. And possibly others if it’s really serious.’** She then advised.

“Shit.” Homura quietly swore to learning this before glaring at the P.E teacher with all her hate for everything he’d done. “I promise with all my heart, **I. _Will_. End you!**” She declared with a wild, angry expression on her face while unintentionally letting out a wave of killing intent before running after her roommate.

To that declaration, the glasses wearing boy gulped in a nervous manner. ‘That... can’t be good.’ Akira thought, knowing how capable the two shinobi were before turning to the others guys. “Ryuji, Mishima... we should leave... Right now.” He then quietly suggested.

In response to this, the two in mention nodded in nervous agreement as the followed the glasses wearing boy out of the room.

Kamoshida however was left stunned to those words as he felt an uneasiness within his heart as a scowl came across his face as he realized what it was... and it pissed him off to no end...

“Those damn bitches!” Kamoshida swore out in anger, crumpling some of the papers on his desk as a result, though the pang of fear in his throat for the girls never left.

* * *

**_(4/14, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Rooftop)**

After the four Persona users separated from Mishima, they gathered to the roof to contemplate on what to do next since classes were cancelled due to the attempted suicide.

“You’d think they would lock the rooftop up tight after what happened.” Akira noted.

“They did. I went ahead a picked the lock after they did, that way we won’t be disturbed.” Homura explained.

“Dude... just what the hell...” Ryuji meanwhile groaned out. “A girl almost killed herself right here and Kamoshida’s doesn’t even give a shit! No, he’s actually taking advantage of it! I knew he was a shit person but this, _this_ is where it crosses the effin’ line!” He then declared in anger as he kicked over a chair.

Asuka, however, remained eerily silent. Her hair covering her eyes as her body shook. If one were to look at her eyes they would see that they had become dull.

“But I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner, at least to my knowledge.” Akira stated. “Unless the principal managed to cover up other incidents like...that, it was bound to happen. Beating someone every day and someone’s gonna be pushed over the edge to end it all.” He then added.

“D-Don’t s-s-s-say that...” Asuka growled, as if she was barely restraining herself from exploding.

“Sorry, bad choice of words.” Akira quickly apologized. “But still, all that physical abuse was gonna push someone to committing suicide one day.” He stated in a serious manner.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes however were covered by shadows to that. “...It... wasn’t just physical abuse.” Homura hesitantly spoke up. “It wasn’t just that... it was _more_ than that.” She then revealed

“...What?” Ryuji whispered out.

Homura however didn’t say anything as she only pulled out her phone and played the video.

It was unbearable to watch, yet they couldn’t look away. It was only a few minutes, but those minutes were something couldn’t unsee. They saw Kamoshida, they saw Shiho, and they soon saw him _tearing her apart_ and he did... _things_ that were unbecoming of a human being.

Simply put, Kamoshida went from a real piece of shit to a total fucking monster.

“H-Homura-chan... t-this is...” Asuka got out as she and the others watched the video. “O... Oh god... this is why she was pissed last night... she forced herself to watch _this_...” She then thought in realization.

“So... This is why she jumped...” Akira muttered out as he looked away in disgust.

“...What...?” Ryuji got out as he clenched his fists. “What the hell is this _bullshit_!? WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP HER RIGHT THERE!?” He then roared in anger.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? NO WAY I WAS GONNA EXPOSE MYSELF WHILE I WAS RECORDING SAKAMOTO!” Homura roared with fury as a crimson wisp of flames radiated around her for a moment before dying down.

“That is not an excuse! YOU’RE A EFFIN’ NINJA!” Ryuji loudly reminded. “YOU LEFT HER THERE BECAUSE YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELF!” He then accused.

“GODDAMNIT RYUJI! THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Homura shouted back as she almost went choked the boy, only for the others to hold her back. “LET ME GO!” She then demanded.

“No, not until everyone calms down.” Akira stated in a serious manner. “Everyone is angry, I get it. I’m angry too but that does not mean we should be fighting each other. Ryuji, she was in shock and panicked so don’t blame her. Homura, you should of at least went back and take her to the hospital when you calmed down. Do not let your emotions control your actions, it’ll only hurt you in the long run. Now both of you shut the hell up and drink some goddamn soda!” He then ordered as he stuffed drinks into their hands.

“How the fu-” Homura started but was quickly shut up.

“Drink. The goddamn. Soda.” Akira once more ordered in tranquil fury.

Ryuji and Homura glared at each other for a second before letting go of their anger. They didn’t deserve each other’s rage.

“Still... she just left her there man...” Ryuji mumbled out while holding his soda before opening it and taking a slug.

“Homura-chan’s _not_ at fault here,” Asuka meanwhile stated, getting the others attention. “She had to do everything she can to get the evidence and she already feels the guilt of letting it happen, Ryuji-kun. There was no way for her to have known.” She then reminded.

Even though she still felt ashamed over what happened, Homura merely looked towards her roommate, glad that she was defending her.

“I’m not forgivin’ her just like that though... But I understand...” Ryuji sighed out. “So what do we do now...?” He soon asked.

“Well we got to do something or else we’ll get expelled thanks to that bastard at this rate...” Asuka responded with a contemplating expression.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile narrowed her eyes to this reminder. “It shouldn’t matter for us, though. It’ll just be a mission failed for us while the boys...” Homura thought as she drank the soda. “No, I can’t just abandon everyone. Not while someone like Kamoshida is out there ruining lives... I won’t let what happened to me happen to them...” She then decided in her head.

The four then remained silent as they continued drinking their sodas while thinking of what to do...

However...

“I think...” Homura started, getting the others attention as she held the soda can. “We should kill him... we can’t let him get away with this bullshit he’s pulling anymore...” She then angrily stated in a dead serious tone while crushing the can a little.

“Wha!?” Ryuji got out in shock to the suggestion.

“Are you serious?” Akira then asked with narrow eyes.

To hearing that, the Good Shinobi’s eyes widened for a moment to the suggestion, but surprisingly, she narrowed them while nodding in agreement. “I agree...” Asuka responded. “There is no need for someone like Kamoshida in this world... we’d be better off without him...” She then declared dripping in pure hate while clenching her fists.

Homura however blinked to hearing that, surprised that her normally kind roommate would even say that. “Asuka?” She thought in concern.

“...You two can really kill him?” Ryuji asked in genuine curiosity and interest.

“Won’t even leave a trace unless we want to send a message.” Homura informed as her roommate nodded in agreement.

“...Damn it to eff! Why the hell does that sound like a good idea right now!?” Ryuji growled out.

“It would be simple to do with our skills...” Asuka admitted in a tone similar to her roommate’s.

“But... It would only make things worse.” Akira spoke up, getting the others attention towards him. “Think about it. Everyone knows we have a grudge against Kamoshida and a motive. If he suddenly disappears without a trace, we’ll definitely be on the top of the list of suspects. And I have the feeling the principal would just expel us anyway just to save face.” He soon stated. He had to admit, he was making assumptions and he didn’t really have all the facts, but he had to rein in his friends before they did something really stupid.

“But we can’t just let him walk away, not after all the shit he’s done over the years.” Homura growled out. “So, _Leader_ , is there another way we can do this?” She then sarcastically questioned while crossing her arms over her chest.

Akira now had to think carefully about his next few words. Anything he said that was weaker than straight up killing the P.E. teacher would undoubtedly strengthen their conviction and lead them down a much darker path. No matter how easy it would be to pull off, they were gonna have to face the consequences of their actions sooner or later. It would be best to avoid them all together, lest they suffer ruin.

Damn it, why did he have to know trained killers that allowed murder to be a real option on the table.

“...Then what about his Shadow? King Kamoshida.” Akira suggested, once more gaining the others’ attention. “Morgana said that Shadows represent one’s repressed self, a side they don’t want to see. What would happen if something... bad happened to it?” He then asked.

The other Persona-users looked at each other with questioning looks before looking back at Akira.

“You’re suggesting we should just charge in and kill his Shadow instead?” Homura clarified.

“The castle is his heart, right? If we take out his Shadow, it’s bound to do something to him.” Akira explained himself. “At the very least, we can use his Palace to our advantage afterwards.” He then added.

“...Yeah, that makes sense...” Asuka muttered out, as the others really considered going with the glasses wearing boy’s plan.

But before anything else could be said on the matter...

“Hold on, before you guys do anything reckless and stupid, I think I might have a solution to your problems.” A familiar voice stated.

To that, everyone’s eyes widen as they stood up in shock.

“...Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion as she and the others looked around to find the source. “Morgana-chan!?” She then called out.

“Eh, it was probably somethin’ else.” Ryuji guessed with a shrug.

“But...we’re the only ones here. That was distinctly Morgana.” Akira pointed out as he narrowed his eyes. He could swear he could hear the faint sounds of a meow all day. He heard there was a possibility of a cat in the school while on the train but... was it really Morgana this whole time? “Where are you anyway?” He then asked.

“Oh, so you’re looking for me? _I’ve_ been looking for _you_ since you all left!” Morgana remarked as stepped out of the shadows... only for them to see a black and white cat with blue eyes and a yellow collar, which jumped up onto one of the desks that littered the rooftop. “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you. How dare you up and leave me the other day!” He then added in an angered tone.

To witnessing the talking cat, the Persona users could only look on in shock and disbelief with widened eyes.

“...Am I going crazy or did that cat just talk?” Ryuji finally asked. “Please don’t tell me it’s only me.” He then added.

“Meow?” Akira nonchalantly replied.

The blond in response to that jerked his head towards the glasses wearing boy. “This is no time to be jokin’ around!” Ryuji freaked out.

“M-Morgana-chan?! Is that really you?” Asuka asked she lift up the cat to get a better look.

“The one and only Lady Asuka, Lady Homura.” Morgana replied in a proud tone followed by a bow of his head since the girl was holding him.

“...Wanna say you’re not a cat now?” Homura deadpanned.

“I am _not_ a cat!” Morgana called out, which only caused her to deadpan even more. “This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding all of you so be grateful for my intervention. You would’ve made a grave mistake back there.” He then informed.

“Alright then, how the hell did you get here? How did you even leave the Metaverse!?” Homura exclaimed.

“D-Don’t tell me he got a phone on him...!” Ryuji guessed in shock.

This however caused Asuka to get a mini-heart attack after imagining how cute it be if the cat had a tiny little cellphone on his collar. “Mmmmmmm!” She silently squealed out as a smile slowly started to form.

“You don’t need one when you’re at my level.” Morgana scoffed in a confident manner. “I did get pretty lost making my escape tho-whoa! H-Hey! Put me down!” He then sheepishly admitted before making a demand, however...

“Oh my god, you’re just so adorable Morgana-chan!” Asuka soon squealed with delight as she rubbed the cat’s face against her cheek. “You’re sooo fuzzy too!” She then added while also rubbing his chin.

To witnessing this, Homura, Ryuji and Akira gave off deadpan expressions to the sight.

“...We should be happy she’s back to normal right?” Ryuji soon asked as he began to pet the cat’s head.

“N-No...?” Akira hesitantly answered. “A bipolar ninja probably won’t be great in the long run.” He admitted as he also started petting the cat’s head. “It really is fuzzy though.” He soon added in an impressed tone.

“H-Hey! Quit petting me like-Oh yeah, that’s the spot~!” Morgana demanded, though he then began purring in a pleased manner. “Okay, that felt a little good but quit it already! It’s unbecoming of a phantom thief like... like... right there! Oh! Oh! That’s the stuff... Yeah... Keep doing that Lady Asuka~ Mrrrrow~!” He soon purred out in a pleased manner.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile sweatdropped to this display. “I think it’s because she likes cute things more than murder.” Homura got out to the sight, though inwardly smiling to see her roommate still being herself despite the new dark opinions she had. “Speaking of which, are we gonna kill Kamoshida or not?” She then questioned in a serious tone.

“Hold on! Waitwaitwait!” Morgana quickly called out to hearing as he wriggled his body to stop the cuddling and petting. “There’s something else you can do about Kamoshida that doesn’t specifically involve killing him!” He then revealed.

This in turn gained everyone’s attention.

“What?” Ryuji started in shock.

“Is that true!?” Asuka meanwhile asked.

“What do you mean?” Akira then questioned.

“Explain cat.” Homura however demanded as things had become serious once again.

Morgana cleared his throat, ready to give a lengthy explanation. “Frizzy Hair was close just a moment ago. It does involve the King, but it doesn’t involve killing him. My way is much better, and can be done without a single drop of human blood being spilled.” He started explaining.

The blond however gained an irritated expression to that. “God, this condescendin’ attitude! This thing’s gotta be Morgana!” Ryuji grumbled out.

“You were still doubting me!?” Morgana exclaimed.

“I mean, come on, a talking cat isn’t exactly the weirdest thing that has happened to us this past week.” Akira admitted as he fake-coughed and not-so-subtly pointed to the large-breasted ninja girls.

“...Why are you looking at us like that?” Asuka asked in an innocent manner with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah... I guess you’re right.” Ryuji mumbled as he kicked the ground.

“You _guess_!?” Morgana exclaimed once again before sighing. “You’re quite the skeptic despite being an idiot, Ryuji.” He then remarked in annoyance.

“J-Just keep tellin’ us shit!” Ryuji got out. “You said you know how we can deal with Kamoshida without killing him or his Shadow. What do you mean by that?” He soon asked.

“It has to do with what Akira was talking about earlier. You’ll need to attack his castle.” Morgana started. “That castle is how he views the school.” He reminded.

“Yes. We know. Get on with it!” Homura remarked in annoyance.

“Hey, be patient. This is all important things to keep in mind.” Morgana explained before continuing. “He doesn’t realize what happens in there, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart.” He then revealed.

“Nice thing for a little confirmation.” Akira thought.

“Thus if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.” Morgana continued explaining.

“...You want us to blow up his castle?” Homura guessed. “I’m down for that, though I don’t know if there’s a place nearby where we can get enough explosives...” She then admitted.

“Maybe we should plant some in his fuckin’ house.” Asuka growled, her eyes once more narrowed to remembering the man while her roommate looked at her with a surprised expression.

“Th-That's a little extreme man.” Ryuji mumbled out.

“We’re not blowing up his castle or his house!” Morgana shouted out. “Wouldn’t work anyway on the castle. It’ll only be permanently changed if something in reality affects Kamoshida.” He then informed.

“And it’s not like Tokyo is near a military base or something...” Akira pointed out. “I mean, there wouldn’t be explosives anywhere near the city unless it was a terrorist attack. And a terrorist charge would not be great for my criminal record.” He then reminded.

“I have sources though.” Homura said off-handedly. “Well, my former school has sources anyway but I could probably-” She soon started to suggest, however...

“We’re not blowing up anything!” Morgana shouted out. “This is the job for thieves and ninjas, surgical precision and stealth! Not blowing stuff up, guns blazing like in an action movie! I mean, what kind of thief would use explosives!?” He exclaimed followed by the new question.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, an heiress to a fast food chain sneezed before she could take a sip of her Kopi Luwak coffee.

* * *

“Anyway...” Morgana started as he cleared his throat and calming himself down. “Remember what I said before? A Palace is the manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So, if the castle was no more...” He continued.

“His distorted desires will go too.” Akira finished off in realization.

“So he’ll just stop beating the volleyball team and... all that other stuff, just like that?” Asuka asked hesitantly. Just the idea of the P.E teacher suddenly being good and acting like nothing happened pissed her off to no end.

“Precisely, and more! Good thing you’re our leaders, you two pick up on things fast.” Morgana complimented.

“This still sounds like we should nuke his castle...” Homura mumbled out, her voice barely audible.

“For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “But... that’s not enough. He’s still getting away with the abuse and shit. No amount of goodwill or other bullshit will ever make up for what he's done. That ain't getting back at him!” He then declared.

“Another thing you’re wrong about, Ryuji. Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart.” Morgana explained. “However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he’ll confess them himself!” He then revealed.

“A change of heart?” Asuka repeated in confusion. “He’ll... confess everything?” She then added.

“What’s that supposed to mean exactly cat?” Homura then questioned.

“It means we force him into confessing his sins.” Akira answered. “And right now, it's our only non-lethal choice. We have to do this. We _need_ to do this.” He then stated.

Homura however narrowed her eyes to hearing this. “You can’t really be serious?! After what he’s done, you’re just expecting us to let him live!?” She soon countered in anger.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement to that as she held the cat in her arms. “He doesn’t deserve to live.” She darkly stated.

“But he doesn’t deserve to die either!” Akira spoke up.

“And what makes you think he won’t be back to his old tricks again!?” Homura then questioned.

“Then we release the video with Mishima’s help.” Akira simply answered. “He’ll get arrested, our expulsions are rescinded, and then he’ll spend the rest of his life rotting in jail with a completely ruined reputation. Either way, we win.” He then stated.

“Besides... if you kill him, that’ll be it. You can torture him beforehand but when you kill him, he’s dead. All done.” Morgana started to pander to their darker sides. “Don’t you want him to suffer? To feel all that regret he should feel come at full force all at once? Don’t you want him to wallow in his misery for the rest of his life?” He then asked.

To those questions asked, the two kunoichi eyes widen in shock as they hadn’t thought of it that way.

“Not to mention that killing would be easy, but for some, it’s just a coward’s escape from living. The easy way out...” Morgana then pointed out. “I saw that girl jump, and saw what type of person Kamoshida is in the real world. Death would be nothing more than a mercy if we don’t change his heart.” He soon declared in a serious tone.

To hearing that declaration, both girls eyes widened in shock and disbelief to the statement, causing them to contemplate on the manner of either killing the evil P.E teacher or letting him live and suffer.

“...The easy way out huh...” Homura soon mumbled to herself. “Death... as a mercy...” She meanwhile thought as she remembered the day her chance at becoming a Good Shinobi was ruined.

**‘The cat is right...’** Wolverine soon started. **‘By Komichi committing suicide the way he did, it brought the easy way out for him and forced you down the path you were forced currently going down due to all the deceptions. However now is your chance to make things right...’** She then declared.

Homura however shook her head to that. ‘No. This isn’t and won’t be for atonement or redemption. I passed that long ago.’ She thought. ‘This will be for _revenge_. For Akira, Ryuji, everyone else that’s been screwed over by Kamoshida. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ She then decided in her head in a serious manner.

Meanwhile with the Good Shinobi...

“A coward’s escape...” Asuka muttered in a quiet tone.

**‘This is indeed true. It may be a shinobi’s duty to kill for some missions but for other people, they might believe that death itself is a form of escaping from the real world, casting off their past deeds be it good or evil so they would no longer have to deal with them anymore.’** Kaeru meanwhile stated within the girl’s head.

‘Then I’ll make his life a living hell.’ Asuka thought in a serious tone. “Morgana-chan, death will be a mercy after we’re done changing his heart.” The Good Shinobi decided.

“As long we do something to him, I’ll go with it. I just want revenge.” Homura soon stated.

“Yeah, sounds good enough for me. We’re in, Monamona.” Ryuji replied.

“ _Morgana_.” The cat-but-not-a-cat corrected in a dull tone.

“Change of heart it is, then.” Akira responded, smiling a little that he managed to lead down a non-lethal path. “Alright, let’s get this thing started.” He then declared.

“Hold up, there’s few things you should know before we do this.” Morgana started, getting their attention once more. “In order to actually perform a change of heart, we have to steal the Palace’s Treasure held within.” He then revealed.

“Stealing...?” Ryuji got out in confusion before looking at the two ninja girls. “Okay, that’ll be easy enough.” He then added.

“Yeah, what else?” Asuka asked.

“I’ll tell you more once we’re inside the Metaverse. It’s a pretty top secret plan so I don’t want anyone knowing.” Morgana answered. “Besides, there is one little thing you should be careful of.” He then informed.

“And that would be...” Akira urged the cat to continue.

“Well, if we erase the Palace, there’s no doubt that the person’s distorted desires will be erased as well.” Morgana started. “But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, fall in love---those sort of things.” He then informed.

The Persona-users suddenly got the feeling that they knew where Morgana was going.

“...What are you gettin’ at?” Ryuji hesitantly asked.

“If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they would be no different than someone who has shut down entirely.” Morgana answered. “They may even die if not given the proper care.” He then warned.

To hearing that last bit, the two kunoichi eyes widen to hearing that. “What did you just say!?” Asuka and Homura questioned in shocked unison.

“...So if we screw up... Kamoshida’s gonna be like a vegetable or somethin’!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“In other words... a mental shutdown.” Akira realized. The accidents, the people going insane...it was clear now. Someone was out there with the same power, a Persona, they were causing all those incidents.

“So then...” Asuka started as she looked at her roommate.

Homura meanwhile nodded to that. “Yeah... all of this is somehow related...” She concluded in a serious tone.

To witnessing the two girls having serious expression, the boys and the _not_ cat looked on in confusion.

“Girls?” Akira started in a concerned manner to seeing them this way.

“Lady Asuka? Lady Homura?” Morgana called out as he looked up at the girl that was holding him.

The two girls then looked towards the others for a moment before looking back to each other.

“Homura-chan, should we?” Asuka asked in a serious tone.

The tan skinned girl in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, they can know. We’re all too deep into this...” Homura responded in her own serious tone.

The blond of the group meanwhile raised an eyebrow to this. “Uh girls, mind filling us in?” Ryuji then asked.

The Good Shinobi in response to that question took in a deep breath as she and her roommate looked at the boys. “Alright... you know how we’re shinobi, right?” Asuka started as they nodded to her. “Well... then you should be able to piece together that our transfer here wasn’t because we wanted to... at first that is...” She then admitted.

The tan skinned girl nodded in agreement to that. “To put it simply, we were sent here on missions to study the incidents occurring and see if we could do anything about them.” Homura explained.

“So, you were sent together to stop the shutdowns?” Akira guessed.

The tan skinned girl however shook her head to that. “No, we’re from different schools. Different sides of... what I guess you could call a war.” Homura corrected as the boys eyes widened to that reveal. “Asuka here was sent to stop it since she’s part of the Good Shinobi side... while I was... well...” She continued before hesitantly cutting herself short while looking away in shame.

“Huh?” Ryuji got out in confusion.

“What do you mean Shinkukage-san?” Akira meanwhile asked.

The cat however narrowed his eyes as he was able to figure it out. “I see, so the Good Shinobi want to bring an end to mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns while the Evil Shinobi want access to them as well for their own purposes... possibly to assist them in the pointless war between the two shinobi sides...” Morgana contemplated.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Yeah... that _was_ my original mission and reason for transferring to Shujin... but after everything with the Palace, Kamoshida and getting my Persona...” She revealed before trailing off in a hesitant tone.

“Wait, so you’re an Evil Shinobi?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah... but not exactly by choice. Just really unfortunate circumstances.” Homura sighed out. ”Look, like I said before, our pasts aren't something we can discuss. They aren’t exactly family-friendly. Mine isn’t anyway.” She then added.

“Oh, yeah. Um, sorry for bringin’ it up.” Ryuji apologized.

“It’s okay, Sakamoto. Just... Yeah...” Homura mumbled out awkwardly.

“Hold on, if one of your missions were to obtain the ability to cause stuff like mental shutdowns... Then your mission is already complete.” Akira pointed out.

“...What?” Homura asked in both confusion and surprise.

“If we’re only going off of what Morgana just said, that means the incidents are being caused by another Persona-user, maybe more, taking advantage of the Metaverse and Palaces. So, in essence, you’re already done.” Akira explained.

“...Son of a bitch, you’re right.” Homura got out with widened eyes. “Having the power of a Persona means the power of the shutdowns and breakdowns...” She added in realization.

“So...there’s no point for Homura-chan to be here anymore?” Asuka realized, saddened to the idea of that.

The tan skinned girl however shook her head to that. “I’m not leaving any time soon. I don’t have to go back until next year, give or take a few days.” Homura stated in a serious manner. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind dealing with a few more assholes after Kamoshida while I _'_ m here. With Wolverine at my side, I won't leave while there's still shitty people I can deal with.” She then admitted.

**‘And ‘cause of your adorable little roommate.’** Wolverine quickly quipped out.

“And for my ador-” Homura almost repeated before quickly covering her mouth from fully repeating what her Persona said with a crimson blush on her face, who meanwhile was laughing it up in her head.

Asuka meanwhile tilted her head in innocent confusion to the sudden action by her roommate. “Homura-chan, are you alright?” She got out in concern.

“Just contemplating the fact that I like messing with myself.” Homura sighed out after uncovering her mouth. This got her weird looks but they decided to ignore it for now.

“Either way... We’re not releasing that video until Kamoshida pays for everything he has done.” Akira stated.

“Yeah, better make sure we don’t lose it.” Ryuji pointed out. “Maybe make a few backups and give us copies. We might be able to use ‘em as bargaining chips if it comes down to it, as well as a little insurance.” He then suggested.

“Yeah... so we’re really risking giving Kamoshida a mental shutdown?” Akira clarified as he pulled out his phone.

“At this point, I don’t give a shit.” Ryuji stated. “Change of heart, a shutdown or just releasing the video. It doesn’t matter to me. Kamoshida’s gonna effin’ pay one way or another.” He then declared.

“He’s _not_ gonna get away with this.” Homura growled out. “No matter what happens, we’re always one step ahead of that bastard. We have nothing to lose, so let’s go for broke.” She then stated.

“We’re coming for you, Kamoshida.” Asuka declared, though was thinking about... _accidently_ screwing up when they get to the Treasure.

Soon enough, Homura sent them all a copy of the video to their phones. It felt really wrong to have something so... incriminating on them. While keeping the video to themselves would be a detriment to them in most cases, and really stupid, they wanted blood and justice.

However, they forgot about another person who had a stake in this...

“Is it true that you’re all getting expelled?” A familiar female voice asked as she made herself know.

To that, the four students and cat turned to see a familiar ash blonde as she closed the door behind her.

“Damn, that bastard’s at it again.” Ryuji remarked in annoyance, instantly knowing how the new rumor about them was being spread.

Akira meanwhile nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah, spreading rumors to make all of us look bad and turn everyone against us...” He then stated in a disgusted manner. “Except this time it’s kind of true...” He however muttered out.

Asuka meanwhile narrowed her eyes to the ash blonde’s question. “Kamoshida...” She growled out in a dark tone while once more balling her hands into fists.

Though the tan skinned girl was concerned for her roommate’s current anger, she was more focused on the current situation. “How much did you hear?” Homura questioned in a serious tone and narrow eyes.

“...Enough.” Ann started as she walked up to the group. “I also talked to Mishima and he gave me more of the details...” She then revealed.

To that reveal, the blond of the group placed his hands in his pockets. “So... You know what’s happenin’ then. You know everything.” Ryuji stated in a serious manner.

“Not everything but... Whatever you’re planning to do to Kamoshida... I want in.” Ann soon declared with a determined expression on her face.

“...What?” Homura questioned with a raised eyebrow. “You mean... murder or the change of heart?” She then asked.

The ash blonde’s eyes however widened to that. “Hold on, y-you were talking about murder!?” Ann questioned in disbelief.

“...No.” Asuka started while shaking her head. “So, you’re here for the change of heart?” She then asked, trying to ignore the fact that they revealed they were planning to kill someone, no matter how brief, and change the subject.

“Wait, hold on! What was that about murder!? What are you-” Ann soon asked, however...

“Look, it’s really complicated. It was just an impulsive idea. Nothing is going to come of it, I promise.” Akira sighed out before glancing towards the other Persona-users. ”Isn’t that right, everyone?” He then questioned in an almost threatening tone.

“Alright! Alright! We get it! We aren’t gonna kill him.” Homura grumbled out, not exactly happy but not exactly willing to try harder for it either. “Besides, it’ll be much better if we make him suffer.” She then admitted.

“...I-I’m actually kind of scared about what you people are planning but... I still want in.” Ann replied. “Dead or alive, I just want him to pay for what he did to Shiho!” She then declared.

“Then you’re probably not gonna want to watch the video.” Akira quietly mumbled out.

“But...” Ryuji started in a whisper. “Should we really bring Takamaki? It’s dangerous in the castle.” He then reminded.

“And you realize King Kamoshida’s not going to hold back this time.” Morgana stated, getting the attention of the other Persona users. “He’s going to have tons more guards patrolling his castle, not to mention the Shadows we’ll encounter will grow stronger and stronger the closer we are to the Treasure. If we take her with us, it’ll be much more difficult to navigate the Palace. This will be much different than escaping or heading to an area. We need the strength of everyone here to pull their weight. We can’t have anyone holding us back on this mission.” He then informed with a serious tone.

“Those are really good reasons...” Akira admitted.

The ash blonde however looked on at them in confusion. “...Why are you talking to a cat?” Ann soon asked. “Can you understand the little guy or...?” She then added to her questions.

“What? You can’t hear him-” Homura got out before shaking her head. “Doesn’t matter right now. So, Leader, what do you say? Should we bring Takamaki or not?” She soon asked.

Akira had to think a little before reaching a decision. However, someone else from the team decided to take the initiative.

“Let Ann-chan come...” Asuka however stated, gaining the others attention. “She deserves her chance to get back at that bastard just as much as the rest of us.” She soon added.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Ann asked.

“If you want to, we can help you gain a power never-before-seen in this world.” Asuka replied, unaware that a multitude of people, androids and animals included suddenly felt like they should correct someone. “This could be your chance to avenge your friend, and maybe do more than that. Does that sound good to you? Because there’s no backing out as soon as you do.” She then advised.

“It’s going to be dangerous though and you might die if you’re not careful. Think you can handle that?” Akira added in a serious tone.

“...I’d do anything for Shiho.” Ann soon responded in a serious tone. “Count me in.” She once more declared with determination.

“Alright, but you gotta stay behind us when we get there.” Ryuji then informed with a serious tone.

“A lady like her should not be flawed by the dangers of battle.” Morgana dreamily stated, causing the tan skinned girl to sweatdrop.

“Alright. There’s no turning back now.” Asuka declared as she pulled out her phone and activated the Meta Nav. “Let’s do this.” She soon added.

“And thus starts Day 4 in the Worst Week of Our Lives.” Homura mumbled out before realizing what her roommate was doing and the huge mistake she was about to make. “Hey, wait, Asuka! DON'T ACTIVATE IT HE-” She soon exclaimed, but it was too late.

**_[Now entering Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust...]_ **

* * *

**_(4/14, After School)_ **

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, ???)**

And with that, they popped into existence inside the Metaverse...in mid-air just above the highest point of the castle near the entrance.

Which was about... a couple thousand feet from the ground.

“...re.” Homura weakly finished.

Soon enough, the group became completely silent as they slowly looked at one another.

“...Whatever you do, do not look down.” Morgana slowly warned with widened eyes.

Almost instantly to that warning, everyone looked down.

“...Huh.” Akira got out, not even bothered by the fact that they were literally standing on nothing. “...That’s interesting. Where we activate the Meta Nav in the real world correlates with where we appear in the Metaverse.” He calmly stated.

“Yeah, that’s cool and all but WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Ryuji shouted out as they all started falling.

“WAH! OH GOD, WHAT IS WITH THIS SCHOOL AND FALLING OFF STUFF!?” Ann yelled out before realising what she just said and remembering what had happened before. “SORRY SHIHO!” She called out before continuing to cry and scream her lungs out.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY!” Asuka exclaimed while flailing her arms in a panic.

“NO TIME FOR APOLOGIZING!” Homura screamed out. ”HOW THE FUCK DO WE LAND!?” She then questioned.

“I'M NOT SURE, I NEVER FELL THIS HIGH!” Morgana admitted.

“YOU'RE A CAT, YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT GOING SPLAT!” Ryuji pointed out.

“THAT’S NOT HOW CATS WORK! AND I! AM NOT! A CAT!” Morgana shouted out in annoyance.

“But we have the wings of freedom. Let’s use ‘em.” Akira declared as he put a hand on his mask. “Arsène! Catch!” He called out as he threw his mask off towards the ground, the mask itself lighting up in blue flames before turning into his Persona.

“W-Whoa...!” Ann got out in awe before the avian masked Persona user grabbed her just as his Persona grabbed them.

Soon enough, the others followed suit with their Personas.

“Kaeru!”

“Wolverine!”

“Zorro!”

“Captain Kidd!”

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle...

**_“Hm, slow day today.”_** Guard #582 noted to his fellow guard.

**_“Yep.”_** Guard #4833 replied, not wanting to talk to the Shadow.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHFUCKYOUHHHHHHHHHHH!” Homura yelled out as she fell past their window, flipping the bird as Wolverine caught her.

**_“...What was that?”_** Guard #582 asked, taking a few seconds notice.

**_“Maybe it’s the sound of you being an idiot.”_** Guard #4833 suggested.

**_“Huh. Maybe you’re right.”_** Guard #582 grumbled sarcastically. **_“...Dick biscuit.”_** He soon insulted.

It should be noted that the guards weren’t very smart.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Castle Entrance)**

After everyone landed and calmed down, they all took deep breaths of relief.

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, holding the ash blonde bridal style.

Meanwhile, Ann couldn't help but notice how... _handsome_ the boy was, now that she got a good look at his face without the glasses. That was, until a mask appeared on his face, which only seemed to enhance his features.

“I know it's a standard question and all but I just wanna... Hey, are you listening?” Akira then started, but then asked as he noticed the spaced out expression she had.

Suddenly, Ann snapped back to reality. “Wah!” She got out as she fell out of the avian masked teen’s arms and face-first onto the ground. “Ow...” She winced out in pain while getting herself to her feet.

“Alright, mental note for the future, only activate the app in front of the school and not on the rooftop from now on.” Homura stated.

“Sorry guys...” Asuka once more apologized.

“Well, it’s one more thing we know ‘bout this place now.” Ryuji panted out.

“W-What is this!?” Ann soon exclaimed in shock to the changed scenery after looking around. “A-A castle!?” She then got out in confusion.

“Yup.” Akira casually replied. “Welcome to Shujin Academy otherwise known as the Castle of Lust, where all dreams come true... For the asshole who rules the place anyway.” He then sarcastically added.

“H-Huh?” Ann got out in even more confusion as she turned around to see the Persona users. “What the!? What in the world are you guys wearing!?” She soon asked.

Asuka meanwhile crossed her arms over her chest as she slightly narrowed her eyes while looking at the castle. “That’s... hard to explain Ann-chan...” She responded in a hesitant yet serious tone.

“Oh yeah...” Homura stated in agreement followed by a glance towards her roommate in concern.

“Hey, keep it down everyone! You're gonna attract the Shadows at this rate!” Morgana quietly ordered.

“H-Huh!? A monster cat!?” Ann then exclaimed in disbelief.

“M-Monster!?” Morgana got out in a shocked and offended tone. “C-Come on Lady Ann, I’m not a monster of any sorts!” He then added.

“Can’t deny the cat part though.” Ryuji quietly snarked.

“Definitely a cat from his reaction to being petted.” Homura then remarked. “Also, _Lady Ann?_ Seriously?” She then asked in a deadpan tone.

“What? It is the proper way to refer to such beautiful and elegant ladies like yourselves.” Morgana defended himself as he had ignored the snark.

“I have to admit, it would be flattering if it wasn’t coming from a living plushie.” Homura admitted.

“Yeah...it would be.” Ann admitted in agreement after calming herself down. “I’d definitely would buy someone like...What’s his name again?” She started before asking her question.

“Oh, allow me to properly introduce myself.” Morgana soon began. “I am swift as the wind, as strong as the smell of tuna, and as skillful as phantom thief. I am Morgana, mademoiselle, and it is an honor to be in your presence.” He introduced as he bowed.

The others just stared silently at the cat.

“...Okay, you have to admit that was pretty smooth.” Akira spoke up after a while.

“Erm, no it wasn’t.” Ryuji deadpanned.

“MMMMMMMMMMM!” Asuka meanwhile had to resist gushing out and squealing over how cute the _not cat_ like thief was.

“Basically, you can think of him as...” Homura started before smirking underneath her mask. “The mascot of our little _group_. He was that cat you saw us talking to on the roof before.” She soon stated.

“We should start making merch.” Akira suggested, semi-seriously since he was hurting for cash.

“Hey! I will _not_ be monopolized! A phantom thief never sells out! He steals from those who do!” Morgana declared.

“Hey, um, before we go and make plushies and t-shirts...” Ann spoke up in a sweet tone before switching to a more angry one. “Can anyone tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!?” She soon questioned.

“Oh, right. Maybe we should start from the beginning.” Akira replied as he pulled out his phone. “First off Asuka, Homura and I had this red app on our phones as soon as we arrived in Tokyo on Sunday. The Metaverse Navigation app, otherwise known as the Meta Nav. It allowed us access to a place called, well, the Metaverse and to people’s hearts. And for some reason, it activated on our way to school.” He then explained.

“Yeah, got dragged in just by bein’ there. We were at school, just not in the same plane of existence.” Ryuji added in. “And this entire place, it’s the bastard’s thinkin’. This place is how Kamoshida views Shujin and it’s not pretty.” He soon revealed.

“So this is why you three were late on your first day.” Ann soon realized. “And this place is how Kamoshida sees the school!?” She then added in shock.

“Yup, the castle where he sees the students as his slaves and he’s the king.” Homura remarked in an angered tone. “Asuka and I were almost forced into being concubines to the fucker...” She then muttered out. “Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised that Kamoshida has concubine copies of us here now. Which I will personally put out of their misery if we see them.” She soon stated.

“Please don’t remind me...” Asuka sighed out, though she imagined herself doing the same thing as her roommate.

“Copies?” Ann repeated in confusion.

“He also has copies, cognitive versions of people in reality, to satisfy his distorted desires. They’re not real, but it’s painful to watch and listen to. Pretty sure you can still hear the screams of the volleyball team in the dungeons from here.” Akira answered and, as if on cue, they heard the horrible pained screams of a false poor soul. “He even has a version of you.” He then revealed.

“Wh-What!?” Ann exclaimed. “Don’t tell me...” She soon started with a pale face.

The tan skinned girl in response nodded to the ash blonde’s guess. “Yeah, his version of you is his princess, if that bimbo can even be called that.” Homura remarked in annoyance. “She had cat ears and walking around basically naked in a skimpy bikini. And she’s horny 24/7 for that prick’s prick. I think she has a bigger bust size than you too...” She then added.

“Please stop.” Ann requested as she then sighed. “So... I’m basically his airheaded whore here... That sounds about right with that bastard...” She then declared in anger.

Akira in turn nodded to that. “Unfortunately. We never heard the copy talk, but with the way she was clinging to her _King_ , it seems to be obvious.” He responded. “It was more so because we had to run after his guards showed up.” He then revealed.

“Yeah, Asuka and Homura did try to fight off the Shadows with their shinobi abilities the first time we accidentally came here, but they overwhelmed ‘em.” Ryuji nonchalantly admitted before realizing what he just said. “Oh fu-” He soon got out with a pale face.

The ash blonde in turn nodded to thar before her eyes widened to one specific detail mentioned. “H-Hold on! Asuka and Homura are what now!?” Ann soon exclaimed.

To also hearing what the blond said, the mental warning bells went off in the two kunoichi.

“U-Uh, you didn’t hear anything! He just said... er...” Homura tried to figure out an excuse before she groaned as she looked towards the skull masked Persona user. “Goddammit Ryuji! Will you ever shut your mouth!?” She got out in angered tone.

‘I’m getting the feeling I’ll be hearing _Goddammit, Ryuji_ a lot this year.’ Akira thought with a sweat drop.

Asuka also nodded in agreement to that. “Seriously Ryuji-kun! What the hell!?” She then remarked in a tone similar to her roommate’s.

“S-Sorry!” Ryuji quickly tried to apologize...only to realize the girls had summoned their weapons. “Oh, this is gonna hurt isn’t it.” He then guessed.

“Hold on, we need the idiot alive for his Zio attacks ladies. He’s the only one who knows any.” Morgana reminded with a sigh.

“Gee, thanks for the support cat.” Ryuji deadpanned.

“I’M NOT A CAT YOU STUPID MONKEY!” Morgana loudly countered.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Ryuji roared back in anger.

“Both of you be quiet!” Asuka and Homura however ordered in perfect unison.

“Huh, I wonder what's gonna come off first if they keep arguing like that: Their tongue or their balls.” Akira deadpanned. “Hold on, does Morgana even have ba-” He was almost thankful for his thoughts being interrupted, or else he would go down a hole that would be too deep to come out of.

“Guys! Take this seriously!” Ann called out. “Are we gonna stand here arguing or are we gonna go into the castle already!?” She then questioned.

“Do you have any other questions?” Morgana asked.

“You mean besides the fact that two of the transfer students are actual ninjas?” Ann then questioned as she looked at the two girl in mention. “You know what, I'm just gonna accept it and move on. So, what were those things from earlier? That demon guy, the pirate and... did I hear someone shout _Wolverine_?” She soon added to her questions.

“The power we mentioned earlier. Persona!” Akira called out as he ripped off his mask, summoning Arsène behind him before disappearing in the next second.

“Yeah, with them we can fight Kamoshida’s monster guards in the castle known as Shadows.” Homura then explained. “They’ll get in the way if you’re not careful.” She then advised.

Taking a deep breath, Ann nodded to that as she gave off a determined expression. “As long as we can take down Kamoshida, I’ll be fine.” She replied.

“Good, because once we enter, we’ll be treating each other like Phantom Thieves, so we’re counting on you Joker when it comes to combat!” Morgana then stated to the avian masked Persona user.

This in turn got confused expressions from the others.

“Joker?” Asuka soon asked.

“What kind of name is that?” Ryuji also asked.

“That’s Frizzy Hair’s codename because I get the feeling he’ll be our trump card when it comes to fighting.” Morgana revealed.

“But... why the codename in general Morgana-chan?” Asuka soon asked.

“Think of it, we’re in Kamoshida’s territory now. If you use your real names, the Kamoshida in reality will become even more antagonistic towards you guys, that’s where the codenames come in.” Morgana then explained.

“But he’s already seen us before we awakened to our Personas.” Homura then reminded.

“Hehe,” Morgana chuckled out in a confident manner. “That however is where your Personas, masks and outfits come into play. Those three things mess with the perception of the Palace ruler so that even though he’s already seen who you are before, they’ll interfere with his cognition.” He then explained.

“...Huh?” Asuka and Ryuji got out in confused unison.

Akira however placed a hand on his chin in a thinking manner. “Hmm... so you’re saying that thanks to our wills of rebellions, he won’t recognize us and won’t act more antagonistic to us in the real world...” He stated. “Is that about right?” He then questioned.

“Bingo! As expected of you Joker!” Morgana replied in a proud tone.

“Huh, so these clothes aren’t just fashion statements, good to know.” Homura responded with a nod. “At least these clothes won’t get shredded like our usual Shinobi Tenshin outfits me and Asuka go into.” She then admitted with her roommate nodding in agreement.

“Shinobi... Tenshin?” Ryuji repeated in confusion as the others looked at the two.

“You two shouted that out earlier in our first few visits.” Akira remembered. “So, mind explaining what exactly that is?” He then asked.

“It’s a shinobi technique that allows a shinobi to have access to all of their abilities where their appearances are different depending on the person like our Phantom Thieves outfits to their ideal appearance, however their clothes are less durable so they shred easily and literally vanish into thin air.” Morgana revealed, getting shocked expressions from the two shinobi as they looked at the not cat. “You can hear a lot of rumors here in the Metaverse.” He then briefly explained.

Joker in turn nodded to that. “It does explain why Asuka and Homura’s clothes changed the first time we came to the castle and tried to fight off the Shadows.” He admitted.

The two shinobi meanwhile blushed under their masks as they looked away for a moment. “At least they didn’t see us go into Frantic Mode...” Homura muttered as her roommate nodded in agreement.

“Alright, then what about me? What should I be called?” Ryuji soon asked with curiosity.

“Hmm...” Morgana hummed out while thinking. “How about...Thug?” He then suggested.

“What!? No way!” Ryuji declined instantly. “Come on, give me something better than that!” He then added.

“Blabbermouth.” Homura deadpanned as her roommate nodded in agreement, both of them having frowns underneath their masks.

“That’s even worse!” Ryuji complained.

“Pirate?” Ann meanwhile suggested. “That thing he summoned was pirate after all.” She then explained.

“Nah, just doesn’t feel right.” Ryuji admitted. “If anything, it’s gotta be ‘bout this mask. I actually kinda like it.” He then admitted.

“So Numbskull? Thickhead? ...Skullfu-” Joker listed his suggestions.

“No way!” Ryuji quickly shut down.

“Okay, then. Skull. Your codename will be Skull. Happy now?” Morgana sighed out in annoyance.

“Hell yeah! Sounds awesome! I’m Skull!” Skull shouted out in joy.

“Goddammit Ryuji! This place echoes, ya know!” Homura shouted out as well. “And I just realized that I may have looked hypocritical back there but… dammit.” She then sighed out.

“Yep, definitely all year.” Joker said in a dull tone, not even surprised.

“So uh… what do we do about this one’s codename?” Skull asked as they all looked at Morgana.

“It better not be anything demeaning like Monster or Plushie! And I swear to God, if one of you suggests something with the word Cat in it...” Morgana growled.

“Yeah, of course, you stupid cat piece of...” Skull grumbled.

“Really? That rules out... all of my options.” Homura replied.

“Er... all I can think of is names for pets...” Ann admitted.

“Can we hurry this up?” Asuka sighed out in annoyance while tapping her foot in an antsy manner.

“I’ve got nothing.” Joker admitted before turning to the blond Persona user. “You got any suggestions?” He soon asked.

“Um, all I got is Mona.” Skull answered. “How’s that for ya, cat?” He then asked.

“Well, if it’s easier to call me that, then I guess we’ll go with it.” Mona replied. “So, onto the ladies. So, any suggestions?”

“Well, there’s Ninja for Homura and Geisha for Asuka...” Ann muttered out, unintentionally staring at the chests of the two in mention before quickly looking away.

“Yeah, but they’re both ninjas and rather beautiful so it would be a little confusing...” Mona stated, causing Homura to groan.

“What about just Black and White?” Skull spoke up.

“You have to think a little more creatively than that, though that is a good starting point.” Joker pointed out.

“I’ll go with the codename Yang while Asuka’s will be Yin since our masks are like the two halves of the Yin-Yang symbol.” Homura stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

Asuka nodded in agreement to this. “I’m alright with that codename.” She replied.

Ann also nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah, their masks do reflect each other.” She then admitted.

“Ok then, so we’re Joker, Skull, Mona, Yin and Yang from now on.” Mona listed off. “Make sure to go by those names once we’re in the Palace.” He then reminded.

“And what about Ann? Shouldn’t she have a codename too?” Joker pointed out.

“Hm, well we might be able to say her name without consequence considering her, uh, _status_ here but we can never be too careful.” Mona admitted. “Alright, how about Princess?” He then suggested.

The image of Cognitive!Ann wrapped around King Kamoshida quickly came to the Persona-users’ minds.

“No!” They all quickly shouted out.

“Well, since she’s not gonna be helpin’ us much and we’re essentially her bodyguards, how about Escort?” Skull then suggested.

“Escort can also mean prostitute.” Joker pointed out as again, Cognitive!Ann flashed in their minds. “So that’s a no.” He then stated.

“What about... Junko?” Yin spoke up.

This in turn gathered the others attention as they raised their eyebrows to the suggested name. “Why Junko?” Mona soon asked.

The black full face masked Persona merely shrugged her shoulders to that. “I don’t know, she just looks like someone with that name at first glance.” Yin simply replied.

“We should keep it simple. How about Lady?” Joker soon suggested, throwing in his two yen. “Though, it ultimately comes down to what Ann thinks her name should be.” He then reminded.

To that statement and reminder, Ann gained a thinking expression as she contemplated on what to be called. “Well... I think I should stick with my name for now.” The ash blonde replied. “I don’t want a codename until I get one of those Persona things you have.” She then explained.

“You should at least be able to defend yourself.” Yang however stated as she gave her one of her guns. “Here. Remember to keep it unloaded until we’re in a fight and don't even think about firing until Joker tells you to fire. He’s our combat leader so you should follow his orders, got it?” She soon instructed.

“G-Got it.” Ann replied as she nervously held the gun. “Um... where did you get guns?” She then asked in concern, a little worried that they managed to get their hands on firearms in Japan, let alone somehow sneaking them into a high school.

“They’re toys.” Akira bluntly answered as he twirled the gun around his finger casually. “But the enemy doesn’t know that.” He then revealed as he stopped.

“Oh, so they don’t fi-” Ann started, however...

**_BANG!_ **

“HOLY EFFIN’ SHIT!” Skull screamed out as everyone jumped back. “Shin-Shit! I mean Yang, you okay!?” He then asked in concern.

A smoke mark remained on the white face masked Persona user as the bullet fell and bounced slightly on the ground. “...I can’t believe that didn’t hurt more.” Yang got out, surprise in her voice to this occurrence.

“Should’ve said they actually fire first...” Joker admitted.

“Everyone shut up! We’re attracting attention!” Mona informed.

“WAH! I didn’t mean to!” Ann exclaimed as she dropped the-

**_BANG!_ **

“AH!” Yin called out in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

“Shit!” Skull swore as he went over to check on her.

“This is really bad! Lady Asuka is knocked down!” Mona exclaimed. “Zorro! Dia!” He commanded as his Persona appeared.

“YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT ASUKA!” Yang shouted out with fury as she went to attack the ash blonde, who braced herself, but was held back by the male Persona users.

“There is such thing as a misfire you know!” Joker informed. “Guns kill their owners and loved ones a lot.” He then added.

“I-I’m okay! It didn’t hurt that much.” Yin groaned out as she got up. “J-J-Just a little dazed.” She soon added.

“She fucking shot you!” Yang pointed out before going to her side to examine her. “Did it hurt!? Let me see where the bullet struck! Are you sure you’re ok!? Do you feel woozy at all!?” She then questioned in an instinctive elder sister like manner.

“Well, she isn’t bleeding.” Joker pointed out. “People who get shot usually bleed.” He stated.

“Guns work differently in the Metaverse than in reality.” Mona explained. “Think of it as another element an enemy or an ally can be weak to. Plus, guns can be weaker than melee weapons.” He then revealed.

“It felt... weird.” Yin admitted. “Like, my body wanted to collapse in on itself when I was hit. Kinda like when I was hit with that Wind spell.” She then added as she winced.

“That’s the nature of battle in the Metaverse.” Mona stated. “Never assume the enemy is weaker than you, they might know something that’ll destroy you in an instant.” He then instructed.

“I think that applies to life in general...” Joker muttered out.

“Alright, you don’t get a gun!” Yang called out as she picked up her machine gun before calming herself. “J-Just stay behind us and don’t die...” She sighed out.

The ash blonde merely nodded to that. “R-Right...” Ann replied.

“...At one point though, we really need to upgrade the guns we got...” Yang soon admitted.

“Yeah...” Yin replied in agreement with a nod.

“Don’t worry, if we’re lucky we’ll find some new weapons in treasure chests in the Palace, but we’ll need to find a way to obtain more equipment afterwards.” Mona informed. “But that’s a future problem, right now we’ll just have to deal with what we got. The Shadows have surely noticed us at this point we’ve wasted a ton of time.” He then added.

“Yeah, we should get started.” Skull soon stated.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this...” Ann mumbled in a worried tone, but still didn’t regret the choice she had made.

“No turning back. Let’s go wild.” Yang growled out, wanting to start killing Shadows to blow off some steam.

“It’s all on you, Leaders.” Mona said.

“Ready for this, Joker?” Yin asked.

Joker only nodded to that. “Alright then, get your game faces on everyone. We’re going in!” Joker announced as he tightened his red gloves as they all turned to face the castle.

And with that, the infiltration had begun.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Old Castle Central Hall)**

After Yin helped Ann into the vent, everyone had arrived in the empty room.

“Heh, looks like they don’t know ‘bout this place yet.” Skull remarked with a smirk.

“I think they’re worrying more about pleasing their King rather than improving their defenses.” Joker guessed, also having a devilish smile on his face. “Gotta love asshole narcissism.” He then remarked.

“Or you know, the guards are idiots.” Yang pointed out.

“Alright Vice Leader, think you can guide us through this castle without getting spotted?” Mona asked.

“I’ll try.” Yin replied. “Just make sure Ann-chan can follow us.” She soon instructed.

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself... at least outside of fighting. I’ll help when I can.” Ann responded.

Joker in nodded to that as he and the black full face masked girl went to the door. “Alright then, let’s go.” He ordered.

As the others nodded in agreement, Yin took the lead as she opened the door and scanned the hallway. “All clear for the moment. The Entrance Hall is to the right of us, so we should stay away from it.” She whispered

“Agreed.” Yang whispered back as they all started to follow, however...

“Hey look! Ain’t that...” Skull got out as he glanced towards the Entrance Hall.

The group then looked towards where their skull masked companion was staring as they saw a familiar face along with a horde of Shadows in knight armor, causing them to hide along the doorway and look into the Entrance Hall.

“Looks like they’re having a meeting.” Joker whispered out.

Shadow Kamoshida meanwhile was above them as he looked down towards his guards. **_“Those intruders were quite entertaining the other day.”_** He stated in his distorted voice. **_“However, I can’t allow that trash to ransack my castle!”_** He then declared.

“That only makes me want to ransack his castle even more.” Mona stated with a greedy look in his eyes. “Some objects in the Palace can turn into some really good stuff, like gold and artifacts that come into the real world. Once we find someone to pawn that stuff off, we’ll be rolling in cash.” He then revealed in excitement.

“Cash would be nice.” Joker admitted.

“You can get money here?” Ann asked.

“Not much but money is still money.” Joker answered.

“Well, I’m sure Kamoshida’s Treasure gotta be worth a good chunk.” Skull remarked.

“Knowing him, it’s probably going to a giant bust made out of solid gold.” Yang said before looking at the _not cat_ , who literally had Yen signs in his eyes and drooling puddles on the ground. “And... the cat is drooling. Great...” She muttered sarcastically as she face palmed.

**_“Strengthen the security! Kill them all on sight! This including the girls! I’ll reward whoever brings me their heads!”_** Shadow Kamoshida soon ordered with authority in his voice.

To this, the guards all started to cheer for their king as well as chanting for the _death of the intruders_.

“I’m getting the feeling he doesn’t like us.” Ann deadpanned.

“We should back off just in case a Shadow has wandering eyes.” Yin suggested as they went back into the hallway. ‘Damn it, it would be so easy if his army wasn’t there.’ She thought.

Ann meanwhile gained a disgusted expression to seeing the Palace ruler. “That bastard... he literally thinks of himself being a king...” She muttered out in anger.

“It... It gets worse.” Skull responded. ”It always gets worse around here.” He then added before looking towards the _not cat_. “Hey Mona. Can’t we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?” He soon asked.

Mona however narrowed his eyes to that. “Look at all those soldiers idiot! It’d be suicide if we did that. And I’m sure you don’t want a repeat of last time.” He then reminded.

To that reminder, the other four Persona users winced at remembering what happened while the ash blonde looked at them in confusion.

“We’ll tell you later.” Joker simply replied to the ash blonde.

“Besides,” Mona then started once more. “Don’t you want him to confess his sins?” He then asked.

“Basically there’s no point in beating the shit out of him...” Yang stated.

“...” Yin meanwhile narrowed her eyes as she glared towards the _King_.

“Lady Yang’s right, we just need to steal his materialized desires... the _Treasure_.” Mona concluded.

“Ugh, fiiiiine.” Skull groaned in defeat. “So, where is it?” He then asked.

“My guess is it’s at the top of this dumb castle.” Yang answered.

“So like a video game area with a treasure room?” Yin then added.

“Yep, and we are on Floor 1 out of a couple of dozen considering the size of the castle. And let’s not forget that this place might not follow physics so it could be much, _much_ bigger than we realize.” Yang cautioned. “If we had a map of this place, or maybe scouted it out a little, or maybe landed somewhere near the top it would be so much easier.” She then admitted.

“It would make sense to map this place out.” Joker muttered out before pulling out his probation journal. Maybe he should make his own, like that game, Etrian... something. Although, Sojiro was checking this so it wouldn’t be a good idea to use it to map out a place, it would definitely make him look suspicious.

“There probably a map somewhere in the castle, we just would have to look around for one.” Mona stated.

“Then let’s go to the other door.” Yin started as she went to the door across the hall and quietly opened it.

Only to find a Guard Shadow with its back facing towards them.

“O-MPH!” Yin nearly shouted out before her roommate managed to... _cover her mouth?_ It didn’t make sense since their masks already _did_ cover their mouths, but at this point logic was sent out to the back and put to sleep. Multiple times. With a minigun.

Anyways, Yang managed to pull her back just in time as the guard turned around in curiosity, wondering what that sound was and why the door was suddenly open.

**_“Damn, must’ve been the wind.”_** The Guard grumbled to itself as it went back to its usual routine of staring at a wall.

“That was close.” Ann breathed out in relief. “God, those Shadow things look creepier up-close.” She whispered.

“Technically the guards are the shells of the actual Shadow and were only able to be revealed after removing their masks.” Mona instructed. “Hey, this might be good opportunity to teach you something...” He then admitted.

“Really? _Now_ of all times?” Yang quietly complained.

“Yeah, we should just kick its ass and move on.” Skull agreed with a nod. “You can teach us _after_ we have the damn Treasure.”

“But this is something important! Lady Ann, you better stay here.” Mona then stated. “Alright Joker, are you ready to take it down?” He soon asked.

“Let’s go.” Joker replied as he dashed out of hiding and stabbed the guard’s armor, unleashing the Shadow from within. “Only one? The King really needs to step up his game.” He soon remarked as he and the others flipped back and prepared themselves to fight.

“I think he already is.” Yin pointed out.

“Okay, remember how I taught you all about Hold Ups and All-Out Attacks? I’ll teach you their practical use now.” Mona informed.

“Ain’t all that shit about killin’ Shadows?” Skull asked in a blunt tone.

“Have you never heard of a robbery? Well, I’m not surprised honestly.” Mona stated. “There’s another use for Hold Ups besides killing enemies. Shadows are born from people’s hearts, so naturally they can talk as well.” He then revealed.

“Yeah, I remember one of those pumpkins begging for its life in our first trip here.” Yang remembered, which creeped out and worried Ann.

“So we can communicate with them.” Joker muttered out. “Can they speak Japanese or do they have their own language?” He then questioned.

“The Shadows can speak any language, however to you they’ll talk in Japanese.” Mona answered. “If it spoke to someone whose native language is, say, French they’ll speak French. Get it?” He then questioned.

The blond Persona user merely scratched his head to that. “Uh... not really.” Skull admitted.

“Okay, you don’t have to understand because it’s not important. What is important is what we can convince Shadows to do.” Mona continued. “If you talk to them while they’re cornered, they might offer money or items, because they don’t wanna die. In fact, talking things out has a better chance of scoring something great, as opposed to just offing them on the spot.” He soon revealed.

“Aren’t we supposed to act like phantom thieves, not like the thieves you find on the streets?” Yang bluntly asked.

“It’s kill or be killed in the Metaverse, so a little hope of living through a battle will make people do anything. Honor can check itself at the door.” Mona replied. “Well then, if there’s no more questions, let’s do the first step. Hold ‘em up, Joker!” He then ordered, however...

**_BANG!_ **

**_“AH! MY FACE!”_** The Beguiling Girl called out as she fell to the ground.

“There.” Yin bluntly replied in a dark tone as she twirled her guns.

“Holy shit! That was out of nowhere!” Skull exclaimed.

“U-Uh... Good work, Yin. You knocked her down.” Mona complimented a little weakly, surprised by the sudden shot. “O-O-Okay then. Hold Up!” He called out as everyone aimed their guns at the Shadow.

**_“Oooow! Seriously!? You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about...? It can’t get any worse than this...”_** The Beguiling Girl groaned out in pain, holding onto where the gun shot her.

“Oh, it’s about to.” Yin growled out her threat while keeping a tight grip on her guns.

“Huh, so they really can talk.” Skull got out.

“I’ve actually been wondering about this, but shouldn’t we be talking about it actually being a female when before it had a male voice?” Yang then pointed out.

“Shadows are ambiguous in the armor, so you really can’t tell unless you rip the mask off.” Mona explained. “Besides, we’ve fought guards with multiple Shadows popping out of it.” He then added.

“Aren’t we threatening a Shadow right now?” Yin pointed out in annoyance, getting everyone’s attention back to the fallen girl, who tried to escape while they were talking. A graze to the shoulder quickly stopped her.

**_“What’re you going to do with me!?”_** The female Shadow asked before looking excited. **_“Are you going to have your way with me!?”_** She soon declared.

“What!?” Ann called out from her hiding spot.

“...What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Yin asked in a harsh yet innocent manner, not quite understanding the phrase.

“A-Aw dude! No way, man! No!” Skull got out in disgust.

“Er... that’s unexpected.” Mona admitted with a blush on his face.

“...You can do that?” Joker asked as he tilted his head.

“Joker!” Yang growled out.

“Right. Getting distracted.” Joker sheepishly replied as he shook his head. “Give me money, right now. Unless a couple of yen is worth more than your life...” He threatened.

**_“Wait, so you’re not-”_** The Shadow started once more, however...

“WE’RE NOT DOING YOU!” Yang shouted as she shot near the fallen girl. “Now pay up or die, bitch!” She threatened in anger.

“...Doing what?” Yin meanwhile asked.

“Not the time! Please go out more, Yin!” Yang replied.

**_“For real!? U-Um, so you’ll let me if I just give you something?”_** The Girl asked in surprised. **_“A-And not...”_** She then added but trailed off in a hesitant manner.

“Well, something along those lines.” Mona interrupted before the girl could describe what she wanted. Huh, not that much of a surprise that someone like her would be hanging around a place called the _Castle of Lust_. “Now let it be money or items, just cough it up!” He then demanded.

“You better have enough for all of us, you know.” Skull joined in, liking the power a bit.

**_“S-S-Sorry... but... er... this happened so suddenly so, um... I don’t have anything on me...”_** The Beguiling Girl sheepishly admitted. **_“I-I usually do though, you know! I’ll pay you back later if you put down the guns! Oh... this is sssooo awkward...”_** She then added in embarrassment.

“...Huh?” Yang got out dumbly.

“Excuse me, what?” Joker said in disbelief. “Well shit, that _is_ awkward. Um... What do we do, Mona?” He soon asked.

“Oh... this isn’t going how I was planning for this to go...” Mona muttered to himself. “Uh... anyway, it can’t be helped if that’s the case. Time for you to go to hell.” He then decided.

“Ready to go All-Out, Joker! Just say the word.” Yin called out as she glared at the Shadow.

**_“F-For real!? Wait!”_** The weaken Shadow begged.

“Sorry, but you’re in our way. Now stop wasting time.” Yin demanded.

**_“No! Come on! Wait up!”_** The Beguiling Girl cried out, tears running down her face. **_“Can’t we work something out? I’ll do anything! Just don’t kill me, please! I don’t wanna die! Waaaaaaah!”_** She soon begged while sobbing, a literal waterfall of tears gushing out of her eyes. It was almost comical.

“Um... I’m startin’ to feel bad ‘bout this, man.” Skull admitted, feeling awkward seeing the enemy the way it was. “Whadda ya say, Joker? She ain’t gonna rat us out if we let her go now.” He then added.

“But there’s also a chance she will and we have a normal person to worry about.” Mona warned. “So Joker, what’s the call?” He soon asked.

Joker thought about before deciding what to do. “...You chose the wrong enemy.” He stated as he cocked his gun. “No hard feelings but we can’t let you walk away.” He then admitted.

“Well, if you say so Leader.” Skull replied with shrug.

**_“Heh, I admire people with confidence.”_** The Beguiling Girl chuckled out humorlessly after she finished crying. **_“You know, in any other situation, we’d probably get along pretty well. But I guess it wasn’t meant to-huh?”_** The Shadow started, but then paused as she felt... _something_ within in her react. **_“Whoa... I feel different! Something’s happening!”_** She exclaimed as her body glowed.

“Huh?” Yang got out in confusion to this occurrence.

“What the...!? What’s going on!?” Mona asked, equally as surprised and confused by the situation as the girl floated into the air.

“Shoot it! Shoot it!” Yin called out in a panic with her guns ready.

“Hold your fire! We might not want to stop this.” Joker ordered as he watched on in awe, feeling connected to the once weakened Shadow.

**“Oh yeah! I remember now!”** The Beguiling Girl gasped out. **“I don’t belong to King Kamoshida...I’m an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity’s souls. My name, my true name, I know it now! My name is... _Pixie_! Hehehe! Oh wow, this feels amazing! I am thou...”** She soon revealed.

“Oh, that’s important. And I thought your name was _Fairy_.” Yang meanwhile muttered to herself sarcastically before recognizing the last phrase. “Wait, _I am_ what now?” She got out in disbelief.

**“Thou art I! I’ll gladly help you on your journey, Fool. From now on, I’ll live inside your heart!”** Pixie declared.

“What the...” Joker got out as the Shadow suddenly turned into a mask just like his before dispersing into energy which was absorbed. The force caused him to stumble back a little with his eyes turning red as he felt... something enter his head. “Whoa! That’s new.” He then added while his eyes went back to their normal color.

“What was that just now...?” Mona questioned in awe of the situation. ”What happened to the Shadow...!?” He then asked in confusion.

The ash blonde meanwhile looked on from her hiding place as the battle ended. “So those are Shadows? They looked a lot more threatening in my head.” Ann admitted as she then approached the group.

“Joker! You okay?” Yin called out as she ran up to him as he shook his head.

“Yeah, did that Pixie Shadow do anything to you!? Damn it, don’t tell me he’s boobytrapping his own guards...” Yang got out in concern.

“I'm okay. I’m okay. Actually, I feel...better than okay.” Joker admitted.

“Dude, w-what the hell was that!?!” Skull exclaimed. “The enemy got sucked into Joker’s mask!” He added in confusion.

“I-I have no idea! I wasn’t expecting that either...!” Mona replied.

“Is it something you don’t even know we can do, Mona?” Yang guessed before seeing a guard walk past the open door... before walking backwards and spotting them. “Aw crap...” She swore in annoyance.

**_“Intruders! Halt!”_** Another Guard Shadow demanded.

“Fuck you!” Yang called out as she attacked the guard before it could warn its brethren. “Got those two-horned horses here!”

**‘Bring me out!’** A familiar female voice echoed in the avian Persona user’s head.

This in turn confusion the avian masked Persona user. “D-Did anyone hear that?” Joker asked as he looked around to see where that voice came from as it sounded familiar.

**‘You do not need me for this battle, but our new ally will assist you greatly here.’** Arsène told his wielder. **‘Concentrate... and call out her name!’** He then instructed.

To that instruction, Joker nodded as he placed a hand to his mask, ready to summon. “...Come on out... PIXIE!” He declared.

The black full face masked Persona user’s eyes widen to hearing that. “Huh!?” Yin got out in confusion as she looked at the combat leader as a familiar being was beside him now.

“Heh, definitely new.” Joker remarked with a smirk before both of them looked at his opponents. “Ravage them! Zio!” He commanded.

**“Sure thing! I told you I’ll pay you back Trickster!”** Pixie declared out as she cast the lightning spell upon the enemy, knocking it down instantly.

“What the!?” Yang got out in confusion to hearing that.

**‘Well, it seems as though the leader has a special quality to them...’** Wolverine stated within the girl’s mind.

Mona’s eyes meanwhile widened as this display. “Wait, wasn’t that the Shadow from earlier!?” He asked in confusion before gasping in realization. “Don’t tell me... Did you take in the Shadow’s appearance and powers and turned it into a Persona!?” He soon guessed in disbelief.

“Looks like it.” Joker replied casually as he gave the new Persona a high five.

“Hold on, you can do that!?” Skull exclaimed in shock and disbelief. “Can I do that too!?” He then asked.

“We can figure it out later! Fight now!” Yin declared, getting annoyed by all the questions as the Shadow got back up as a result.

**“Hmph, what’s her problem?”** Pixie questioned with a scoff and a pouting expression.

Joker however sighed to that. “She’s going through a slight sanity break. Zio!” He explained before commanding another attack.

The Persona’s expression lightened up to that. **“Yes sir!”** Pixie replied with excitement as she sent another lightning spell on the enemy, knocking it down again.

**_“GAH!”_** The Shadow wailed in pain once more.

“Now! All-Out Attack!” Joker commanded to the others.

“You’re done!” Yin shouted out as they all rushed the Shadows as they became blurs before jumping back as the Shadows soon exploded into black goo. “Finished!” She declared in a serious tone.

“Power courses through me.” Joker then declared as he cracked his neck.

“Holy... Does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?” Mona soon asked in awe.

“I guess so.” Joker replied casually with a shrug. “Is that a problem?” He then asked.

“Th-That’s! Just what... Just who in the world _are_ you Joker?” Mona muttered out.

“What the hell was that back there?” Yang asked as she approached the Combat Leader. “I thought you had Arsène!” She then added as Ann got out of her hiding spot.

“I still do.” Joker replied as he quickly summoned the Persona mentioned to show that he still had him.

“Hm... Looks like after Joker made that Shadow remember her true name, he sealed the enemy’s appearance and powers into his mask and made it into a new Persona for him to use.” Mona guessed. “But...That shouldn’t be possible! Usually it’s one Persona per person!” He then declared.

“So I’m guessing none of us can do it.” Yang conceded.

“If Joker can have multiple Personas, that would mean he could become a one man army.” Ann then pointed out.

“Yeah, and that’s what makes this exciting.” Mona grinned with stars in his eyes filled with excitement. “Don’t you get it, Joker really _is_ our trump card! The ability to adapt to any situation no matter what can expand our battle strategies greatly, to nearly infinite possibilities. With him, there’s no telling what we can do!” He then declared.

“But it looks like I’m gonna have to convince a lot of Shadows to join my side. And I doubt it’ll be as easy as Pixie’s awakening.” Joker reminded.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile crossed her arms over her chest. “So Joker can increase his arsenal by getting downed Shadows to work for him from negotiations and we can catch the enemy off guard? Nice! That’ll definitely increase our battle capabilities!” Yang remarked as a smirk formed under her mask.

The avian masked Persona user nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment. “The Pixie I just obtained has the same healing spell as Mona along with the lightning spell that Skull has.” Joker then informed before reopening his eyes. “She feels a lot different from Arsène, like I just stepped into someone else’s shoes. It’s weird but... kind of amazing.” He then admitted.

The new Persona then appeared by her user’s side, surprising everyone at her sudden appearance. **“Remember, there’s the easy way and the right way. We Lovers are always here to help you choose, no matter where you go.”** Pixie cheerfully stated before returning to Joker’s head.

Skull however tilted his head as the others save for the _not cat_ followed suit. “... _Lovers_? The hell’s that supposed to mean?” The _Chariot_ asked in confusion.

“Oh, I guess I should mention this.” Mona spoke up. “Every Shadow, and even your Persona, has a Tarot Card Arcana associated with it. For example, my Persona Zorro is Number 1 in the deck: The Magician. Makes sense that I have the Arcana that embodies initiative and power.” He then revealed.

“Is that really important to tell us?” Ann soon asked, looking skeptical.

“Well, since I can tell which Arcana is the enemy as well as everyone else’s, I’d say it might be important or else I wouldn’t know. Maybe there are enemies that are weak to certain Arcana instead of different attacks...” Mona guessed as the avian masked Persona-user coughed nervously.

“Really? What’s mine then?” Skull then asked.

“Are we seriously doing this right now instead of, I don’t know, somewhere _safer than here_?” Yang deadpanned, although was interested herself.

“We’re wasting time...” Yin grumbled out in annoyance while tapping her foot in a hasty manner.

“Yin and Yang are right. I’ll save this for when we don’t have to worry about Shadows attacking us. Plus, did a little reading while searching for you guys back in reality so if you don’t understand your Arcana I’ll explain it to you.” Mona said. “Meanwhile, let’s get to work expanding Joker’s arsenal!” He quickly added in excitement.

**_“With the weapons of the Knights of Kamoshida?”_** A distorted voice questioned from right behind them.

“...We should really close that door.” Joker groaned as the ash blonde dived for cover while the full black masked Persona user rushed the Shadow before it could attack and kicked it in the mask, unleashing the Shadow within.

“I’m guessing the meeting just ended.” Mona stated. “Okay people, let’s finish this quick! Get in position!” He then ordered.

“Get ready for a beatdown, assholes!” Skull shouted out as their enemy took form.

“Hold up! Now that you know the basics, how about a little negotiation training? Come on Joker. Let’s see if we can convince Mr. Horsey over there to give us something good.” Mona suggested. “Just remember every Shadow has a different personality, so watch what you say.” He then instructed.

“Alright. Here goes nothing.” Joker said as he quickly analyzed the situation. One horse with two horns, flanked by two Pixies. Joker just smirked at this. “This’ll be easy.” He remarked with a grin as pulled out his gun and shot the two Pixies before quickly summoning his own Pixie. “Ready for a little honor killing, Pixie?” He soon asked.

**“Wouldn’t be if I didn’t want to be your mask. Zio!”** Pixie replied as she casted the spell, hitting the Shadow and knocking it down.

“Hurry up and let’s end this Joker!” Yin called out as they ran up and aimed their guns at them. “Do what we have to do.” She then requested.

“Okay, let’s see.” Joker muttered to himself as he studied the vulnerable Shadows in front of him. Studying the Dirty Two-Horned Beast’s body language, he was able to deduce that it was easily irritated by noticing the angry twitch in its eye and it’s subtle growls. He always did have the uncanny ability to read someone’s emotions, and it looked like he was going to use it often. “Alright, you there, lend me your power.” He demanded as everyone pointed their guns at one of the knocked out target.

**_“You bastard... what’re ya makin’ me do!?”_** The Shadow questioned in an irritated manner.

“Didn’t you hear Joker, he said told you to lend him your power.” Yin repeated in an annoyed tone. “Work with him or die. Your choice.” She then threatened.

**_“Alright! Alright! Let’s not do anything we’ll both regret, missy. I’ll talk.”_** The Two-Horned Beast relented. **_“But I’ll decide if I work with him or not.”_** It then responded.

“That seems fair.” Joker acquiesced, knowing that it’s his best chance to gain a new Persona. “Ask away. But don’t you try blindside us, you hear?”

**_“I gotta admit, you did a hell of a job cornerin’ me like this. I gotta ask. How do you train?”_** The Shadow then asked.

Joker knew how to deal with types like him. He just had to show who was in charge here, preferably the ones with the guns pointed at his head. Maybe mix in a little cockiness in there. “If you must know, I don’t.” He soon lied.

**_“That’s what you tell me, but I say you spend more time at the gym than you do at school.”_** The Shadow said, a little impressed.

“Really?” Joker thought as he flexed his free arm a little. “I haven’t seen a gym in real life before moving here.”

**_“Y’know, in the human world, I hear that when people meet each other, it’s called_ ** **fate. _What kinda_ fate _do you do you think there is in this meetin’ between me and you?”_**

“...Well, maybe we were destined to meet and fate brought us to together. But our actions from then on are in our control, whenever one of us walks away from this or none of us.” Joker answered.

**_“Huh, I guess fate’s got some kinda role in all sorts of mysteries...”_** The Shadow laughed. **_“What a coincidence, my sentiments is exactly-Hey! I can’t believe it..._ I remember now...!”** It soon declared.

“Way to go Joker, looks like you did it!” Mona praised as the Dirty Two-Horned Beast glowed.

**“I am thou, thou art I! I’m no Shadow from this place. I used to be livin’ in that there sea of the human soul! From now on, call me Bicorn. No need for honorifcs, sonny.”** It then declared.

“No problem... Bicorn.” Joker replied as the Shadow transformed into a mask before being absorbed, this time taking the rush of energy well and smirking all the while.

“Damn, looks like the other one got away...” Skull noticed. “But I still feel a little stronger...” He then admitted.

“Gettin’ stronger, let’s go!” Yin declared. “Ha ha! I think Kaeru learned something new! A healing spell called Media!” She then added in her head with satisfaction.

“Yep, I feel a fire growing brighter within me.” Yang revealed while clenching her hand into a fist.

“Hehe! Even without much of a fight, Captain Kidd’s better than ever!” Skull called out as he cracked his neck.

“Looks like everyone’s getting stronger, Joker. That Bicorn is of the Hermit Arcana.” Mona noted. “But, I'm noticing you’re taking a little longer.” He then added.

“I guess there had to be a drawback to being a one man army.” Joker guessed.

“Aw, what? That’s bullshit.” Skull complained.

“Nothing we can do about it, it’s called _hard work_.” Yin deadpanned with narrow eyes. “Everyone has to do it to get stronger, so stop complaining Skull.” She then ordered while placing her hands on her hips in an authorial manner.

“Okay! Okay! Yeesh, just sayin’...” Skull mumbled out.

“Wait a minute, Joker has the lightning spell Zio now.” Yang realized before looking at skull masked Persona with a wide grin under her own mask while the blond was sweating now. “Can I-” She started, however...

“No.” Joker automatically ordered.

“Aw, come on! Not even a little?” Yang whined.

The avian masked Persona user merely sighed to that. “...Only a light bruising, maybe a few slaps to the face, and only in reality. Give me 2500 yen and you earn a kick to the groin.” Joker then offered.

“Eh, I can live with that.” Yang replied with a shrug as she patted herself down to look for her wallet.

“Is this really all for me to keep my mouth shut next time?!” Skull exclaimed.

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you haven’t accidentally shouted out the existence of this place over the loudspeaker.” Yang admitted.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

Akira then paused as he remembered a certain... mistake.

“...Don’t tell me but did this Skull...” Sae skeptically started as she started to question both the police and the Phantom Thieves’ competency.

“Erm... Well... something similar to that almost happened once, but I’ll get back to you on that.” Akira replied as he continued his incredibly long and detailed story.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

“Think of it as positive reinforcement.” Joker falsely-reassured the blond. “Or was it negative reinforcement? Kind of get the two confused.” He then admitted.

“Can we please continue our infiltration, please! I wanna ki-I mean, get the Treasure already!” Yin called out in irritation.

“Wait a second, Yin. My wallet is here somewhere...” Yang replied as she continued to search for it. ”Ugh, do I have to pay in advance?” She soon asked.

“We are you all so casual about this!?” Ann exclaimed. “You have to be the worst thieves I’ve ever met, _ever_. Of all time.” She groaned out.

“Have you met any other phantom thieves?” Joker pointed out, which caused the ash blonde to go silent. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He then remarked with a smirk.

“That was a trick question and you know it.” Ann deadpanned.

“Hey, it’s either cracking jokes and taking names or freaking out that we might die every second we’re in here and no one will ever know where to find our bodies since we have no idea what will happen if someone actually dies in here but most likely than not, we’ll go missing and never see our loved ones again and vice versa and all because we went way in over our heads for something that really should be done by people better than us.” Joker casually explained. “So, yes, I’m gonna go ahead and have a little fun along the way. Are you all cool with that?” He then asked.

The responses were simultaneous.

“Yup. Oh yeah.” Ann coughed out.

“I don’t mind at all.” Skull muttered out while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-If it keeps you focused on our task, Joker.” Mona got out, sounding a little worried about their trump card and his mental state. Maybe having all those Personas in his head is a bad idea, despite the advantages it would have.

“Sure, as long as... yeah, just don’t bring it up again.” Yang weakly replied while her roommate just stayed silent.

“Okay, let’s get out of here before more show up.” Joker advised, the others nodding in agreement as they started going deeper into the castle.

Yin peeked out of the door slightly and saw the next room was a hallway with a set of iron bars on the left side and another door at the end, with another guard standing in front of it.

“Damn, there’s no way we cannot get in the next room.” Yin muttered in frustration. “We’re gonna have to move quick if we wanna get this over with.”

“I have a better idea. Move aside.” Joker offered as the black masked Persona user got out of his way. After studying the door a little, pushed it open a little… before slamming it shut.

**_“Huh!?”_** The Shadow exclaimed in surprise before approaching the door. “ ** _Alright what’s th-”_** He began, however...

“Knock knock!” Joker remarked as he kicked the door open, slamming it into the Shadow’s face before leaping onto it’s back. “Never answer the door to strangers. As punishment,” He began as he grabbed the mask. “Show me you true form!” He commanded out as he ripped it off.

“There was a much quieter way to do that, you know.” Yang pointed out as she took out her weapons. “Whistle, throw a rock, anything other than that!” She then declared.

“There are no rocks here.” Joker however got out as their enemy formed, a Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac.

“Just fight!” Yin shouted out as she ran up to the stunned Shadow and slashed it up, knocking it to the ground. “Knocked it down!” She declared.

“Wasn’t much a challenge!” Yang commented. “Not that I’m complaining.” She then remarked.

“Stick ‘em up! This is a Hold up!” Mona commanded as they all aimed their guns and slingshot at it.

**_“King Kam-ho-shida won’t go easy on you when he hears about this, ho!”_** The Shadow threatened, but by the tone of voice it seemed it had already gave up.

‘He seems pretty gloomy. Should be easy enough to convince.’ Joker thought as he aimed his gun at the Pyromaniac. “Hey! Lend me your power and you don’t die!” He soon ordered.

**_“Hee? You’re willing to talk, ho? Then let’s talk-ho! If we’re on the same wavelength, I’ll think about it, ho!”_** The pumpkin replied. **_“What do you want with me, ho? Hee-ohhh, now I know...You’ve come from some other company to scout me-hee out! There’s no mistaking it, ho!”_** It then added.

“Be careful, Akira. It’s a little sensitive so be nice and patient.” Joker told himself. “Ah, you got me. And let me just say, you are definitely a shoe in. I guarantee it.” He encouraged.

**_“Aw, that’s sweet. I know you’ve come all this way, but I have de-hee-cided to stay where I am for all eternity, ho.”_** The pumpkin replied.

“Hey, gotta take risks sometimes.” Skull muttered under his breath as the pumpkin sighed to itself.

**_“You know, I’m tired of the endless fighting, ho...”_** It admitted. **_“I need to recover, ho. Don’t you feel that way too...?”_** It soon asked.

“Heh, no really.” Joker replied. “Actually, it soothes me. Stabbing people, shooting them while they’re on the ground helpless, making them beg for their lives. That’s how you blow off some steam.”

“Ok... _now_ you’re scaring me Joker.” Yang surprisingly confessed.

“It’s an act, go with it.” Joker whispered to her.

**_“You’re...a little weird, ho._** ” The Pyromaniac replied. **_“But great minds think alike, ho...! Hee!?_ I remember now! I’m not a Shadow here, ho! I live in the sea of hee-human hearts!”** It soon exclaimed.

“Finally.” Yin sighed out. “So who are you then?” She then asked in a impatient tone.

**“Actually, I have two names to go by. You can call me either Jack-o’-Lantern or Pyro Jack!”** The Crypt Dwelling Pyromaniac declared.

This in turn caused the avian masked Persona user to raise an eyebrow.“Where did Pyro Jack come from? Jack-o’-Lantern is a more fitting name after all.” Joker then asked in a curious manner.

**“Cultural differences and mistranslations!”** The Shadow then declared as it then started to glow. **“But besides that, I am thou, thou art I. I’ll be your mask as we burn our enemies into ashes! So treat me well!”** It concluded.

“I will.” Joker replied as he absorbed the Shadow. “Oh, that’s brisk. That might be habit forming.” He then admitted with a smirk.

The not cat meanwhile looked at the leader as he was examining him. “Hmm... Oh! That Jack-o’-Lantern’s of the Magician Arcana like Zorro!” Morgana soon revealed. “That’s pretty cool Joker!” He then added in excitement.

“So I’m guessing it’s got the fire spell like me?” Yang then asked.

“Well that’s pretty cool.” Skull spoke up before looking at the iron bars. “Hey, what’s that?” He then asked.

“Yeah, I’m getting this... weird aura coming from that hallway.” Mona admitted in concern as the two shinobi tried to lift the bars, but to no avail.

“They... aren’t... moving!” Yin grunted out before they gave up. “Ugh, but Mona is right. Something feels really off about that place.” She then admitted.

“I’m not seeing any levers or anything that might lift the bars. We’ll just have to come back later after we do something.” Yang stated in annoyance.

“Yeah. Come on, there’s another door here we can try.” Ann spoke up. With a nod, they went over to the door at the end of the hall and went through it.

* * *

“Oh shit, I think we’re in a barracks now.” Yang quietly swore as they quickly took cover behind a wall.

“That’s too many guards.” Skull got out.

“Ugh, too many guards and not enough hiding places. We’ll get busted for sure if we moved from here.” Mona remarked in a frustrated tone.

“Hey, I have another idea.” Joker spoke up. “Ann, I need you to go out there and distract them.” He ordered.

“Easy en-wait, what!?” Ann got out before being shoved out into the open. “Wait, J-Joker! Guys?! What are you-” She added in confusion and shock.

**_“Princess?”_** One of the Guards asked in confusion. ** _“What on Earth are you doing here on the lower floors? Should you not be with King Kamoshida?”_** It then asked they all started to approach her.

Ann started to panic and quickly went into an awkward pose, trying to look sexy to the Shadows. “O-Oh, I was just...” She soon started as she smiled while visibly sweating. “You know like, wandering around... meeting the people... Like I do. As Princesses should do once in a while. Hehehe... hehe... he...” She lied, her tone monotone and wooden. And her attempt to giggle cutely was even worse.

“She’s going to die.” Yang deadpanned quietly while her roommate nodded in agreement.

“Not unless we act. Follow my lead.” Joker replied as they moved out.

‘I’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgonnadie!’ Ann internally screamed while the Persona-users snuck around the guards while they were distracted.

**_“You shouldn’t be wandering around. We have intruders in the castle. We’ll escort to your chambers.”_** The Guard however offered.

“N-No, it’s okay. I-I can g-g-g-get there by myself and...” Ann whimpered as the guards started to get too close for comfort. “And... um... GUYS!” She called out in a panic as she ducked down and covered her head.

“NOW!” Joker shouted out as they all individually jumped onto a Shadow’s back.

**_“What the-!?”_** A Guard exclaimed.

“You just got punked, bitches!” Skull shouted out as the Persona-users ripped off each mask in unison as the ash blonde ran to safety. “Alright!” He soon cheered.

At that moment, the five Guard Shadows burst into red and black goo as they then reformed themselves into more monstrous forms.

“We’re facing a lot of Shadows here, Joker! We’re going to have to strike fast or smart if we want to take ‘em all out.” Mona informed. “We’re looking at ten Shadows. Two Mocking Snowmen, three D-Dog-Men, three Pixies, one Gallows Flower and a Bedside Brute! What are you thinking Joker!?” He then exclaimed.

“Strike smart! Listen to me!” Joker ordered.

“On your orders, Joker!” Mona called out as everyone nodded.

The battle leader then brought his knife out. “Yang! Double Agi!” Joker ordered as he switched Personas. “Jack-O’-Lantern!” He called out.

Yang in turn nodded to that as she brought a hand to her mask. “Right! Burn them Wolverine!” She commanded.

At that moment, in wisps of blue and crimson flames, the two Persona came out as they readied themselves before...

**_FWOOSH! FWOOSH!_ **

Hitting their targets straight on, knocking down the two Mocking Snowmen as they yelped in pain. “Two down, more to go!” Yang announced.

The battle commander nodded to that as he looked at the skull masked Persona user. “Skull, Mow ‘em down! I don’t care who!” Joker ordered.

“Eat lead, assholes!” Skull shouted out as he took out his shotgun and fired blindly at group of Shadows, managing to down the three Pixies and one of the Dog-Men. He then ran up and kicked the Bedside Brute in the tail, who doubled over in pain. “Am I good or what?” He then remarked with a smirk.

“More like sloppy on my end!” Mona remarked. “But enough of that! All-Out Attack now!” He then shouted out.

“Shred them!” Yang roared out as they rushed the Shadows, instantly becoming blurs as they attacks at the enemies from all directions.

“Mission accom-huh!?” Mona started before getting surprised by something.

“Hey, one of them is still alive.” Skull noticed.

“Barely.” Yang added, noting how messed it looked.

“Should we kill it?” Yin asked, already aiming her guns at the Shadow.

“Hold on, it looks like it wants to talk.” Joker stated, causing the vice leader to put her guns down.

**_“Hee hoo hee! Wow! You look like a fun person to play with! Let me be your mask!”_** The Mocking Snowman excitedly request.

“...Wait what?” Joker got out in sudden confusion. “You don’t wanna talk or something? You don’t even want an item? I mean, we just killed all your friends and-” He then asked.

“Just accept the damn Shadow already. You’re being too nice.” Yang deadpanned.

“Hey, if it wants to join, let it.” Skull pointed out.

“I know, I know, just pointing out some weird logic.” Joker replied. “Okay, Frosty. Go ahead.” He then got out.

“ ** _Frosty... why does it sound... hee hoo hee!_ That’s it!**” The Mocking Snowman realized. “ **I remember now! Jack Frost’s the name, freezing my enemies is my game!”** It then declared.

At that moment, everyone relaxed themselves since they were victorious, but before the new Persona could join the avian masked Persona-user...

“Aw! Jack Frost looks so cute!” Yin suddenly squealed with delight as she hugged the Persona.

Suddenly, Joker felt something _soft_ squishing against his face even though there wasn’t anything there. “Wow, they’re soft.” He soon thought, completely straight-faced as he silently enjoyed the feeling.

**“Hee hoo hee!”** The Persona squeaked out in an adorable manner before turning energy and joining the avian masked Persona user.

“I think I’ve seen plushies of Jack Frost before...” Yang admitted. “Actually, that raises more than a few questions. How the hell did...” She started, but hesitated in the end before shaking her head in a negative manner. “You know what, I’m probably just gonna confuse myself if I think about it too much.” She then concluded.

“Well now, that Jack Frost is also of the Magician Arcana like mine and Jack-O’-Lantern.” Morgana soon informed. “We’re making good progress.” He then admitted with a smirk.

“And this room seems to be empty, at least for now. And I’m not detecting any Shadows nearby.” Mona said. “I’d say we’re good for a while.”

“Good, now that we’re all safe...” Ann started before glaring at the Persona-users. “WHO THE HELL PUSHED ME OUT BACK THERE!?” She then questioned in a demanding tone.

“I plead innocent.” Joker automatically replied as while raising up his hands.

“Do I look like the type of person who would do that? Actually don’t answer that.” Skull countered.

“I would never do that to you Lady Ann! It would be criminal!” Mona defended himself, ignoring the irony.

“Well I didn’t do it which would only... leave...” Yang trailed off as they all turned their gaze to the remaining member, who didn’t look guilty at all.

Yin meanwhile crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes to the others. “...What? It worked!” She reminded before looking at the combat leader. “Anyway, so what does Jack Frost know?” She soon asked.

“Don’t change the subject.” Joker deadpanned.

“Dick. Move.” Skull slowly and quietly stated in a mutter.

“Lady Yin...” Mona got out in awe at the sheer audacity of the move.

“I don’t... I...” Yang stammered out in disbelief to seeing her roommate acting this way.

“That is... um... ugh...” Ann sighed out.

“Good. Now are we just gonna stand here in the open like this or are we gonna get the Treasure? Now come on before you get left behind.” Yin ordered as she went on her way.

“That shouldn’t be worrying at all.” Joker sarcastically remarked. “And the Jack Frost has the ice spell known as Bufu.” He then informed.

“Good thing we have Joker to take care of any missing elements we don’t have.” Mona muttered out.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile only looked at the backside of her roommate as she was fast walking. “Asuka...” Yang whispered out before sighing and following her.

* * *

As the group continues running, sneaking and avoiding the guards to prevent the security level from rising, however...

“W-Wait up...!” Ann called out as she stumbled towards the Persona-users. “Oh God, my lungs are burning...!” She panted out.

“Lady Ann! Everyone stop right now!” Mona ordered as the group quickly halted. “Are you okay?” He soon asked in concern.

“Yeah! I can do this... for another hour!” Ann wheezed out. “Ugh! Is the room spinning or is it just me...?” She then got out in a exhausted manner.

“Uh... I don’t wanna be rude or gross but... you look like you’re about shit yourself from exertion alone.” Skull admitted as the ash blonde leaned against a wall, sweat glistening off her skin. “I know too many people who have and they’re not at school anymore.” He confessed with a wince.

“You’re not even fighting and you’re tired?! Are you seriously that out of shape!?” Yang complained.

“It’s just... not exactly used to this much excitement.” Ann panted out. ”Just... give me a minute for a breather.” She then requested.

“Lady Ann’s body isn’t used to the Metaverse, so long periods of exposure is going to have adverse effects on her. Especially since she doesn’t have a Phantom Outfit like us.” Mona informed.

“I don’t know ‘bout that. Pretty sure that shitty stamina’s because all she does is eat sweets.” Skull got out while getting everyone’s attention. “Back in middle school, I never saw her eat anything other than candy and stuff. She even brought a whole cake and ate it by herself!” He then revealed.

“That... Is an exaggeration.” Ann defended herself while still getting her breath back.

“Oh yeah... She shared a slice or two. Still ate the rest.” Skull then remembered.

“Hey!” Ann snapped in annoyance to that addition.

“This sounds like a serious case of malnutrition.” Yang cringed.

Meanwhile, Joker was starting to get worried and needed to tell the black face masked Persona user to pace themselves. They were rushing awfully quickly through this and they might not make it to the Treasure if this kept up.

“Yin,” Joker called out, getting her attention. “In order for this infiltration to go smoothly I suggest instead of heading straight to our objective, focus on finding the next safe area.” He then suggested. “Allows us moments of respite while on our way there. We need to take this slow and plan out our every move.” He soon advised.

The Good Shinobi however narrowed her eyes under her mask. “We’re fine the way we’re going now. This detour is completely unnecessary. We don’t need rest.” Yin responded as she glared at the boy. “I want this Treasure found yesterday, and I’m not stopping until we do find it. Are we clear _Joker_?” She then ordered.

Joker however narrowed his eyes to the usually kind girl. “Probably a bad idea to disagree, but it’ll be a worse idea if I do agree.” Akira thought. He was probably going to lose some points from her but he had to be the responsible one and slowly try and bring her back to the light.

“No, we are not clear.” Joker replied as he shook his head. “That kind of mentality will get us killed.” He then advised.

“But we need the Treasure unless you want to get expelled and let Kamoshida ruin more lives.” Yin growled out her reminder.

“Not at the cost of one of our lives, Yin.” Joker asserted, feeling courageous and gutsy. “We’re taking a break _right now_.” He once more ordered.

“Che...” Yin tsked out in annoyance, knowing that she was out matched at the moment. “Fine...” She begrudgingly responded while folding her arms over her chest.

Yang meanwhile looked on as her roommate took the lead again as they all started to head for a safe room. “Asuka... you’re...” She thought.

**‘Becoming like your former self when you were at Hebijo?’** Wolverine meanwhile guessed within the girl’s head in a serious manner.

Hearing that instantly caused Yang to grimace, not even wanting to imagine that. “Hey... Asuka-” She called out as she reached out for her roommate, however...

“It’s Yin and I’m fine. Let’s just find a safe room.” Yin responded in an annoyed and antsy tone as she dismissively shoved the hand away.

Seeing that it wasn’t really the time, Yang and Joker sighed before everyone went back to focusing on the infiltration as their full black masked comrade took the lead

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle, West Building 1F Safe room)**

Soon enough, the group had made it to a safe room as they all started to rest up, however for some of them...

There was a tenseness in the air...

“Yin...no, Asuka, we need to have a serious talk _now_...” Yang started in a serious tone.

“About what?” Yin however harshly replied as she was leaning against a wall. “We’re already wasting our time as it is...” She then grumbled out in annoyance.

Yang however narrowed her eyes that. “I’m referring to _that_...” She declared as she stepped forward towards her roommate. “Your attitude at times, it’s similar to me when we first got here...” She revealed.

Yin in response to that narrowed her eyes. “And?” She remarked in a tone similar to that of her roommate’s while crossing her arms over her chest. “We have a mission to get done and I want to find the Treasure as fast as possible!” She declared.

Joker however stepped forwards towards the antsy vice leader. “You need to calm down, you’re not thinking straight...” He then stated.

“I said I’m fine Joker! Lay off already!” Yin once more declared in annoyance.

“Asuka, seriously! Calm down!” Yang ordered while placing a hand on her roommate’s shoulder.

“My _name_ is Yin at the moment!” Yin however reminded in the same amount of annoyance and anger in her voice as she roughly took her roommate’s hand off her shoulder. “We gotta be going by our codenames Yang, remember?” She then questioned in a harsh tone.

Yang however narrowed her eyes to that. “Fuck codenames! You’re being just like how I was in the past, a complete and utter bitch!” She declared.

“It’s not like you’re not one now.” Yin muttered out with a scoff.

The tan skinned girl however narrowed her eyes to that. “What was that!?” Yang then questioned in rising anger.

“You heard me.” Yin responded in the same rude tone.

“Okay, that’s a little harsh.” Skull stated as he got up.

“Oh shut the fuck up, you fuckin’ loudmouth! You lost your right to talk!” Yin harshly declared in anger.

“Lady Asuka!” Mona got out in shock.

“It’s _Yin_!” Yin stated once more in annoyance.

“No. Asuka, you need to stop. Now.” Joker ordered with narrow eyes.

“All of you, shut the hell up! I’m fine! Stop worrying about me! God, it would better if you all _fuckin’ **ju**_ -” Yin started, however...

“STOP WHAT YOU’RE SAYING RIGHT NOW!” Ann yelled out as she jerked up from her seat.

**_“GO JUMP OFF THE SCHOOL!”_** Yin soon declared with fury.

**_SLAP!_ **

At that moment, Homura delivered an echoing slap right across her roommate’s face as the others looked on in shock to this.

“Holy effin’ shit Shirokage.” Ryuji got out in surprise while the other non-shinobi remained silent, just... stunned by the declaration.

Though the slap was unnecessary, as Asuka instantly felt regret as soon as the word left her lips after realizing what she said. “I... I...” She got out as she fell to her knees after reaching what she said.

“Calm. Down. Now.” Homura once more ordered in a calm yet furious tone. “You were out of line there Asuka...” She then declared once more.

**‘Well isn’t _this_ familiar...’** Wolverine stated to her other self. **‘You remember it well don’t you...’** She then added.

“...” Homura was hesitant at first as she knew exactly _who_ her Persona was talking about. ‘Yeah... me...’ She thought in an ashamed manner as she remember the other day.

* * *

_“Why don’t you just go ahead and **fucking kill yourself!?** ” She then declared with rage._

_“HOMURA-CHAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Asuka shouted out, having reached her limit. None of them had even noticed that they had attracted a crowd. “Please... That’s enough.” She soon begged._

_That tone in her voice. A tone that said that she lost respect for her. That she was disappointed._

_It hurt. It made Homura’s heart break apart. “A-Asuka...” She got out, her voice filled with pain and budding regret as she realized her faults._

**_‘Now look what you’ve done... you went too far...’_ ** _Wolverine meanwhile stated in a serious tone._

* * *

‘No... I can’t let her become another me.’ Homura thought in a serious manner. ‘She deserves better...’ She then added in her head.

“O-Oh god... I’m so sorry you guys... I don’t know what came over me...” Asuka meekly got out in an ashamed tone.

**‘Now you’re the one who went too far... and you blocked me out from talking without knowing.’** Kaeru revealed in a tone filled with shame towards her other self.

Homura in turn just rubbed her roommate’s head to that. ”You were angry for what happened. It happens to everyone.” She reassured.

Morgana meanwhile nodded in agreement to that. “That’s right Lady Asuka, after what happened thanks to Kamoshida, you were in the right to be angry.” He then stated in a saddened tone.

“Yeah, though you were kind of a psycho back there...” Akira admitted. “Going from gushing to cold-blooded doesn’t make you look healthy.” He then added.

“It’s just that... I feel like a failure... No, I am a failure... I failed everyone... it’s my fault. It’s my dream to make this world better... But even with everything I have... I couldn’t! I fucking! Couldn’t! Stop her! I should’ve been faster!” Asuka cried out as she ripped off her mask with some tears running down her face. “Why am I not good enough...!? It’s all my goddamn fault! I taunted him, hurt him, tried to do something good but it all ended up with that girl getting raped! I’m... I’m...” She stammered out in a more shamed filled manner.

**‘That was not your fault though, you had no idea it would occur.’** Kaeru pointed out within the girl’s head.

“But I still should’ve saved her.” Asuka whispered out. “Shiho’s in a coma now because of me!” She then reminded. “It’s my fault... it’s all my fault...” She then loudly whimpered out as more tears fell from her eyes. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry I caused all of this...” She got out.

“Lady Asuka...” Morgana got out in a saddened manner to seeing the girl like this.

“I... I just wanted to be stronger... tougher... faster... Like Homura-chan...” Asuka then revealed while sniffling. “Stronger to take down Kamoshida... stronger to protect and save everyone...” She soon added.

This in turn shocked the others to that reveal.

‘So that’s why she was being so harsh?’ Ryuji thought in disbelief.

‘She blamed herself for what happened to Shiho?’ Ann meanwhile thought in shock to the idea.

‘So while Homura felt guilty for leaving Shiho behind, Asuka took the actual jump really personally...’ Akira thought in concern. ‘I guess the guilt brought Asuka to her breaking point, and the threat of expulsion smashed it to pieces. Which led to that sanity break at the office.’ He then added in his head.

“Asuka...” Homura got out as she kneeled down to the girl. “You... You don’t need to be like me...” She soon added as she placed both hands on her roommate’s shoulders.

“But Homura-chan... you’re-” Asuka got out.

“No I’m not! _You’re_ the strong one Asuka! _I’m_ the real weak one!” Homura suddenly declared as she took off her mask and threw it aside, showing that there were tears were running down her face, shocking her roommate. “If... If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have you. And... And everyone else. And Wolverine. The point is that you still had hope when we met while I... I gave up on it so long ago.” She then admitted in a shamed filled manner.

Asuka meanwhile was still in a state of shock to this reveal and all the emotions her roommate was letting out. “H-Homura-chan...” She got out.

“Asuka... just stay being you...” Homura practically begged as she pulled her roommate into a tight hug. “Never make me hit you ever again like that... please...” She soon requested while rubbing the other girl’s head.

Asuka in turn sniffled to that and nodded to the request, but then remembered something. “But... aren’t we going to spar on Sunday?” She then asked.

Homura however tightened her hug. “Sparring matches are an exception... it’s because... we’re friends...” She replied, hearing a surprised gasp from her roommate as a result.

**‘...So you finally and openly said it...’** Wolverine stated in a serious manner.

‘Of course! I can’t let Asuka become like the old me! I’ll _never_ allow that to happen to her dammit!’ Homura thought in a determined manner. ‘Especially now that I want to try and change myself.’ She then admitted in her head.

**‘It took you long enough, even if it has only been a few days...’** Wolverine then remarked in a quiet tone.

“R-Really?” Asuka got out, not sure if she heard her roommate right.

Homura in response pulled her roommate back slightly as she looked at the other girl directly into her eyes. “Y-Yeah... you really are Asuka...” She sincerely replied with a grateful smile as tears continued going down her face. “So please... please don’t change who you are just to become stronger... _ever_...” She then got out.

“H-Homura-chan...” Asuka whimpered out to the declaration as more tears started to fall from her eyes. “I... I...” She got out.

It was then at that moment, the two shinobi started to openly cry as they let all of their emotions out.

The boys had the sudden urge to shout _MAKE OUT_ for some reason and ruin the moment. Thankfully they held their tongues.

“Whew... glad that’s over...” Skull got out. “I really hope this is the last time we have to go through that kind of shit.” He then admitted.

“No promises.” Yang sniffled out her joke, causing everyone to groan. “Wh-What?” She then asked.

“I need my emotions for stuff other than the out-of-control emotions from the two of you. Please stop draining it from me.” Joker practically begged.

The ash blonde however sweatdropped to that. “Is this common?” Ann soon asked.

“ _Four days_. We’ve known each other for at least four days.” Skull flatly stated. “So... I guess yes?” He awkwardly answered in a tone unsure of himself.

“Alright after all that drama, I think it’s time to relax.” Joker suggested.

Everyone else sighed in relief and sat down.

“Y-Yeah.” Mona replied while nodding to that. “Let’s recharge our batteries since we’re all emotionally drained right now.” He then suggested.

“Hey, Mona, why don’t you continue your explanation about our Arcana? I wanna know mine, dammit!” Skull requested.

“I’m a bit curious too...” Yin then admitted.

“Have you calmed down Yin?” Joker meanwhile asked.

“Y-Yeah. I’m good, Aki-I mean, Joker-kun.” Yin replied with a nod.

The avian masked Persona user merely sweatdropped to that. “Just Joker is fine.” He requested, getting a nod in response as a result.

“Anyway, Skull’s Arcana is _The Chariot_.” Mona revealed off-handedly, not really wanting to say anything about it.

That in turn perked the blond up. “Dude, that sounds badass!” Skull cheered. “What does it mean, anyways?” He then asked in excitement.

“It represents foolhardiness, stupidity and lack of finesse.” Mona lied.

* * *

Suddenly, the cop in Inaba who knew kung-fu suddenly felt like she should beat-up a mascot-like character. But considering she was still really _deep_ in the Meat Dimension, and the mascot she already knew had moved on to bigger and better things, she decided to ignore it.

* * *

“Put the cat down calmly, and he will take back what he said.” Joker calmly ordered, as the blond Persona user held the _not cat_ by the neck with his shotgun to his oversized head.

“Not a cat!” Mona quickly corrected in annoyance.

“Are you seriously saying that now!?” Ann exclaimed.

“We need the cat alive, he’s the only o-wait.” Yang started before pausing before looking at the avian masked Persona user. “Do one of your Personas know any Wind spells?” She soon asked.

“Lady Yang!” Mona called out in a panic.

“Yang!” Yin got out in the same manner

“I’m just checking.” Yang replied.

“I don’t.” Joker meanwhile answered.

“Fine.” Skull sighed out as he dropped the cat. “Wasn’t going to pull the trigger anyway.” He then revealed.

“I don’t know if I believe that!” Mona panted out.

“If we all had gun licenses, they would be revoked by now.” Joker quietly deadpanned.

Yin soon started petting the _not cat’s_ head, more specifically scratching his ear. “Are you alright?” She then asked in concern.

Mona however gained a pleasure filled expression in response to the affection being given. “Mrrrrrow~!” He meowed out in a pleased tone. “Right there Lady Yin~ Mrrrrrrow~!” He requested before realizing what he was doing. “A-Anyway, what it really represents is victory, conquest, self-assertion, self-confidence, control, war and command.” He then revealed.

“Ok, now _that’s_ badass!” Skull remarked in a approving tone.

“I guess that sort of suits him.” Ann admitted while the other girls nodded in agreement.

“It would make sense.” Yang then admitted.

“I guess.” Yin also got out.

“Meanwhile, Joker here is... huh, _The Fool_. Well, Arsène at least since he can use multiple Personas.” Mona stated. “Quite an odd Arcana to have, though it makes sense since Joker has unlimited potential with his unique heart. Number 0 in the deck.” He then revealed.

“Really?” Joker questioned with a raised eyebrow before placing a hand to his chin in a thinking manner. “Why the number zero though? Shouldn’t it be number one instead?” He then asked.

“How should I know? I didn’t make the cards.” Mona replied. “Besides, it’s also number twenty-two so that makes it even more confusing.” He then admitted. “Also for the Arcanas of the other Persona you have, Pixie is of the Lovers, Bicorn is of the Hermit and lastly, Jack-O’-Lantern and Jack Frost are of the Magician.” He then listed off.

“Yes, you’ve told us already.” Yan then reminded.

“Just covering my bases.” Mona stated.

“Alright, so how about mine and Yin’s Arcana?” Yang asked in a curious yet serious tone.

Mona seemed a little hesitant to answer but relented.

“Lady Yin and Lady Yang’s Arcana however are unique ones to say the least like Joker’s.” Mona then revealed. “In fact Lady Yin’s Arcana shouldn’t even exist, technically... and hers and Lady Yang’s Arcana explains the reason for new Shadows for appearing within the Palace and the Metaverse.” He soon added.

Yin’s head in response to that tilted her head in confusion. “Really? We caused new forms of Shadows to appear?” She then asked in concern while looking at her roommate for a brief moment.

“Honestly Lady Yin, that earth spell that Kaeru uses are also an interesting factor. For the elemental spell families, usually there was only Agi the Fire spells, Bufu the Ice spells, Zio the Electric spells, Garu the Wind spells, Frei the Nuclear spells, Psi the Physchokinsis spells, Kouha and Hama the Bless spells and Eiha and Mudo the Curse spells. And all their variants and types.” Morgana listed off while scratching the side of his face. “However after Lady Yin and Yang went into the Metaverse, Shadows that use an Earth spells called Magna and Water spells called Aqua started appearing. Also, I’ve never heard of a physical skill that also deals elemental damage.” He then added.

“So just by being here, we created not only new elements, but also an entire plethora of new Shadows we have to deal with.” Yang clarified in disbelief.

“That’s the gist.” Mona replied with a shrug.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE OUR ARCANA TO CAUSE THIS BULLSHIT!?” Yang yelled out. “I don't know about you, but I don’t wanna be killed by monsters and magic I’ve created.”

“Well, you are weak to Water and Skull’s weak to Earth now along with Wind...” Mona pointed out.

“Wait what!? For real!?” Skull asked in disbelief to hearing that.

“Goddamnit!” Yang swore before sighing.” At the very least, we gave Joker here more Personas to work with.” She soon got out after calming down.

Joker in turn shrugged his shoulders. “You win some, you lose some I guess.” He pointed out. “Although-” He then started, however...

“Be quiet before you make this worse.” Ann sighed out.

“Who the hell came up with these spell names?” Yang meanwhile muttered. “They can’t be real words save for Aqua...” She then added.

“We’ll look it up on the internet later.” Joker suggested.

“That seems to be the answer to almost everything these days.” Yin muttered out.

“Which is why our phones don’t work here, and I doubt any other piece of technology would too.” Joker reminded.

“Which makes a lot of movies automatically kind of worse.” Skull admitted. “I mean, a lot of stuff would be solved if someone just pulled out their phones.”

“Can we please get back to what our Arcana are?” Yang groaned.

“Well, Lady Yang’s Arcana is Aeon while Lady Yin’s...” Mona started but trailed off in an uneasy manner. “Er... It’s a little odd to say the least.” He then admitted.

“Um, what’s an Aeon?” Skull asked as he put his hand up.

“Oh, first off, that Arcana isn’t in the normal, more popular Rider-Waite deck or the Marseilles deck, which seems to be what these Arcana are based off of from what I can see. It comes from the Thoth deck, replacing the Judgement card which is number twenty so I think it has the same meaning as Judgement.” Mona explained. “Though... I heard mutterings of the existence of other unique Arcana like something called the Universe or something along those lines, but it’s probably just a fantasy.” He then revealed.

“Alright, then what’s my Arcana Mona?” Yin soon asked in a curious manner.

To that, there was an awkward silence that can from the _not cat_.

“Mona?” Yin asked once more with an innocent tilt of her head.

“...The Happy Squirrel...” Mona soon revealed before coughing into his paw awkwardly.

To that reveal, the rest of the group blinked a couple of times.

“Huh?” Skull got out in confusion.

“What?” Joker also questioned in the same amount of confusion.

“EEEEEEEEH!?” Yin soon exclaimed in shock. “ _THAT’S_ MY ARCANA!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” She exclaimed in a panic before realising something. “I don’t what that is. Is it bad?” She then asked.

“Wait... You mean, like, from that dumb American show?” Ann on the other hand asked in disbelief. “Er, that’s a pretty old reference. I don’t think most of us were born yet when it aired...” She then admitted.

“Hold on, that doesn’t seem like a real Arcana.” Yang stated with a sweatdrop.

“It wasn’t. But it was made real thanks to the collective consciousness.” Mona sighed out. “Turns out, some decks actually include the Happy Squirrel now. From what I read, it can have multiple interpretations due to being made real on essentially a whim... and a joke. In Norse Mythology, Ratatosk, which means _gnawing tooth_ , is a squirrel that climbed up and down a tree that represented the world. Ratatosk carried insults as it traveled to opposite ends of the tree, fueling a rivalry between the evil dragon residing at the bottom of the tree and the eagle perched at the top...” He then revealed the lengthy explanation for the arcana.

“So, basically the squirrel caused a war between two factions.” Ann simplified.

“Factions huh...” Yang muttered out to the mention of that word, thinking about the shinobi factions.

“But that does _not_ sound like her at all!” Skull called out.

“ _Or_ it can read as a wild card, the unforeseeable in any circumstance. It’s neither good nor bad, just an irony. A variable, in a world full of constants, with an unsure future ahead.” Mona then revealed.

This in turn got the avian masked Persona user’s attention. “Wild Card, huh?” Joker muttered to himself.

“Anyways, the point I’m trying to get across is that once you two entered the Metaverse, it changed slightly. You managed to affect the entire Metaverse and that’s... that’s just not normal.” Mona stated.

“So we’re basically anomalies in the Metaverse...” Yang muttered to herself. “Is it because we’re ninjas? We are taught to think differently from the average person. Maybe it caused us to be excluded from the public consciousness.” She soon added as her roommate nodded in agreement.

However, Mona shook his head. “Maybe, but there’s still a lot we don’t know about the Metaverse. For all we know, it could just be a huge coincidence.” He then admitted.

“Speaking of the ninja thing, what’s up with the whole Good and Evil Ninja title thing?” Skull soon asked.

The two girls in questioned looked at one another before nodding in silent agreement. “Well...” Yin started in a hesitant manner before calming herself down. “ _Good Shinobi_ are those who work under the government to further national interests. They do not use their powers for personal gain, and will always help other good shinobi. Good Shinobi are trained in a specially designated academy. Graduates are then sent on missions by the national government.” She then revealed.

“So you’re basically like a government black ops.” Joker clarified, not liking the sound of that.

“Somewhat, shinobi actually have been around since feudal times and have been around since then.” Mona then revealed.

“Daaamn, they’ve been around that long!?” Skull got out in an impressed tone. “Thought they only existed in anime and that shit nowadays.” He then admitted.

“Yep, and it was supposed to be that way, at least in the public eye.” Yin replied. “Modern Shinobi are still alive and kicking, and there are a lot of us, just no longer as public knowledge that we exist as we hide in plain sight.” She soon revealed.

Yang in turn nodded to that as she looked at the others. “Meanwhile, _Evil Shinobi_ are the ones that work behind the scenes, typically for corrupt businesses or politicians. They are trained at clandestine schools to mercilessly to perform any task at the client's request, no matter how illegal or dirty...” She also revealed.

“Hm, so like the Good Shinobi, but without morals and standards.” Joker muttered out.

“So, you...” Skull started as he pointed at Yang.

“Yes.” Yang answered bluntly.

“And do you-” Skull asked once more.

“Now I do.” Yang interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask if she regretted it.

“So, Yin’s a Good Shinobi while Yang is an Evil Shinobi.” Ann stated. “Is that right?” She then asked.

“That’s right... However...” Yin soon started as she looked at her roommate. “I’ve been starting to realize that those titles might not mean much as I thought...” She then admitted as her roommate nodded in agreement.

“That’s something I can agree with.” Mona remarked in agreement, getting the others attention. “Shinobi honestly shouldn’t be divided by titles like Good or Evil, I think of them as pointless. It can basically be boiled down to Red vs. Blue. Both sides are still shinobi no matter what title they have.” He then added.

“And yet, every day we still go out with the intent of killing each other.” Yang sighed out.

“So... eventually are you gonna wanna kill Asuka?” Ann then nervously asked with a pale face.

“What!? Fuck no!” Yang exclaimed. “If I wanted to, I would’ve done it as soon as I found out. But that... that was a long time ago.” She then revealed.

**‘Not that long ago.’** Wolverine bluntly reminded.

Yin however scratched her cheek to that. “That was about a few days ago. We met on _Sunday_.” She then clarified with a small sweatdrop.

**‘And both you and your roommate made excellent progress for your development.’** Kaeru stated. **‘Save for what happened earlier with that attitude.’** She soon added.

Yang in turn sighed to that. “I know that, but ever since I met all of you, and awakened to my Persona, it changed me. I got a clearer head now...” She then admitted in a solemn tone. “And learned some truths about myself that unintentionally made myself forget... part of it due to my old Good Shinobi clan and the other part due to an Evil Shinobi...” She added with narrow eyes.

“Huh? What you mean?” Ann then asked.

“It’s... It’s better off not knowing at the moment.” Yang hesitantly replied as she closed her eyes.

Joker however nodded to that. “Alright, I think we had enough backstory. We should get going before it gets dark in reality.” He then suggested.

“Speaking of you two being shinobi,” Mona suddenly started, getting the two girls attention. “It’s a rare case, but I believe that whatever shinobi skills you two have might be able to work now thanks to you two awakening to your Persona, so keep that in mind while in battle from now on.” He then advised. “...And if that one other rumor about shinobi is true... don’t use Frantic Mode... that mode that strips a shinobi down to their underwear for more power and speed but reduces defensive capabilities...” He quickly added as his head became red for a blush.

That instantly caused mental alarm bells to go off in the heads of the group... all of them for various reasons...

“WAH! HOW THE HELL ARE THERE RUMORS ABOUT _THAT_!?” Yin exclaimed in shock and confusion while flailing her arms in a frantic manner with a massive blush on her face full of embarrassment.

“Well, you have to admit not every shinobi is as subtle as people expect shinobi to be.” Yang pointed out. “And it’s only a last resort...” She then admitted with an embarrassed blush on her face.

“Wait that’s true!? For real!?” Skull meanwhile asked in shock with a blush of his own on his excited appearing face. He almost asked for a demonstration, but then he realized he also didn’t want to see a castration. His _own_ castration.

“Shinobi seriously have a technique that does that!? Ann however asked in disbelief with a smaller blush on her face.

‘Okay, why is everything we find out about shinobi is either depressing, dangerous or gives me a boner?’ Joker thought while shifting his pants a little before coughing into his fist. “Alright, let’s get back to business.” He soon declared as everyone got themselves ready. “We have a heart to steal.” He added with a devilish smirk as he opened the door...

Just in time for a few guards to see them exiting the room.

Both parties froze on the spot as they slowly came to the conclusion on what to do next.

“...Motherfucker...” Yin and Yang both swore in unison.

**‘Language!’** Kaeru chided in the Good Shinobi’s mind.

“Shit.” Joker sighed out in resignation.

“RUN!” Skull shouted out.

“LADY ANN!” Mona screamed out as he leaped into the ash blonde’s arms.

**_“AFTER THEM!”_** The gold armored Leader Guard ordered as they chased the thieves.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Pleasure Chamber)**

“Oh shit, that was scary as eff!” Skull panted out as the combat leader quickly closed the door behind them, having ran around the floor for a while before ending up where they were now.

“I think we’re-what the fuck is this.” Yang panted out, only to notice what kind of room they were in. “What. The fuck. IS THIS!?” She then exclaimed as she attempted to cover her roommate’s eyes.

Laying around on the ground were multiple girls in female gym uniforms except their shorts were replaced with bloomers. And they had no tops.

“ _Fuck me like a doggy! Woof woof!_ ”

“ _I like the pain. It makes me like, sooo wet...”_

“ _Oh Kamoshida-sensei, this hole is waiting and willing!”_

_“The taste of blood only turns me on even more!”_

_“I want my daily dose of protein! Will you give it to me, sensei?”_

_“I cum every time I think of you, Kamoshida-sensei! Please, I need you!”_

_“Fill me up! Fill me up sensei!”_

_“My pussy is ready!“_

“What the eff... is _this_ how he sees the girls on the volleyball team?” Skull asked in disbelief.

“That’s just... no.” Joker got out in disgust and narrow eyes to the sight.

“I think I’m gonna hairball, gack!” Mona choked out.

“I... I can’t... This...” Yang stammered, her ability to say a coherent sentence lost.

Meanwhile, Yin removed her roommate’s hand away from her eyes and spotted something in the corner of the room. “Oh God...” She got out as she saw something she never wanted to see.

It was herself and Homura chained up on a post by their arms and legs, naked, and having horny expressions on their faces with multiple bruises all over their bodies.

“ _This is mercy... This is mercy Kamoshida-sensei..._ ”

“ _Please... give me more Kamoshida-sensei... I deserve to be pu-HURK!_ ”

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Who were promptly shot in the face. Multiple times by two _very_ angry shinobi as the cognitive versions of the shinobi vanished in an instant in the form of black goo.

“That sick motherfucker is a dead man!” Yang called out as they put away their guns.

“Ok, that was waste of ammo.” Joker pointed out in a deadpan tone.

“But oh so worth it.” Yang sighed out in relief.

“Yeah...” Yin got out in agreement.

“I’m kinda freaked out how casually you shot yourselves in the face...” Skull admitted, a little worried about the girls.

“That. Was. Not. Me.” The two shinobi growled out in furious unison.

“They’re right, they were just copies as Kamoshida saw them...” Mona then reminded. “But also still a waste of ammo like Joker said.” He soon stated.

“Here’s the thing, Mona-chan, I don’t care.” Yin then stated after calming herself down.

Ann meanwhile gulped as she looked where the copies of the shinobi were as she then looked at the horny appearing girls volleyball team members. “So... this is how Kamoshida thinks of girls?” She got out in disgust.

“God, I want to shoot them all too.” Yang admitted and she clenched her hands around her guns.

“Hey, um, isn’t this the place where you guys got that weird feeling from earlier?” Skull asked.

“Yeah. We went in here without much of a thought.” Joker answered before realizing something. “...Wait, why were the bars gone? And why were the girls begging for him if he isn’t... here...” He then asked before trailing off, causing the eyes of the others to widen in shock and realization.

**_“So the thieves made it to my pleasure chamber huh, how annoying.”_** A familiar warped voice remarked.

“Son of a-” Joker swore as they turned around to see the King and his guards standing right behind them. “Why do we keep running into you?” He complained.

**_“That makes two of us you damn thieves...”_** Shadow Kamoshida remarked in annoyance.

“Oh god! He’s literally wearing nothing but a speedo!” Ann exclaimed in disgust, looking away on instinct.

“Something tells me he wasn’t wearing them until now.” Yang growled out. “We were so focused on killing Kamoshida’s cognitions of us, we didn’t pick up on the clues that he was here. Dammit... That was so amateur!” She scolded herself in her head.

**_“Hmm?”_** Shadow Kamoshida got out as he then noticed the ash blonde and smirked. **_“Oho~! Well lookie what we have here, an imitator to_ my Ann _?”_** He remarked.

“Oh no.” Yin groaned as seemingly from out of nowhere, another Ann walked up to Kamoshida with a lusty, not-much-happening-in-the-head-compartment expression on her face.

_“Kamoshida-sensei, like, what’s with all the noise~?”_ The other Ann asked in an airy tone. _“It’s like soooooo annoying~”_ She then complained with a pout on her face as she appeared the Shadow of the P.E Teacher.

“Huh!? W-Who’s that!?” Ann asked in confusion to the seeing the double of her in the pink and black bikini coming into the room.

“What the!?” Yang got out in shock. “I know for damn sure I killed that bimbo last time we were here! What the hell!?” She then exclaimed in annoyance.

“They’re cognitions, remember. You can’t kill an imagination, they’ll just keep coming back.” Mona informed.

Yang in turn groaned to that as she looked at the copy of the ash blonde as she went into the arms of the P.E teacher’s Shadow. “That fucker...” She growled out before turning to their own ash blonde. “That Ann is unfortunately how that pervert sees you, a blonde ditzy bimbo.” She openly revealed.

_“Hmph! Like, how rude~!”_ The Cognitive Ann got out in the same tone.

However at that moment, a group of guards lead by a golden armored one came into the room. **_“My King! We shall not allow the intruders to escape your wrath!”_** The Lead Guard declared with their weapons ready.

“And the door wasn’t locked. Great, we practically walked into an accidental trap.” Joker then remarked with narrow eyes.

“Yeah, this doesn’t look good.” Skull grumbled out.

“Goho-Ms or Smokescreens would be great right now...” Mona muttered to himself.

“Don’t know what those are, but I agree.” Yang remarked with narrow eyes. “Yin, stay behind me now...” She then ordered in a serious tone.

Yin however shook her head to that. “No, Ann-chan’s life is more important. We have to protect her.” She replied.

“Yeah.” Skull got out as they silently took out their weapons.

The ash blonde however narrowed her eyes to the sight. “Kamoshida! What did you do to Shiho!” She demanded as she stepped forward.

**_“Hmm? Who are you... oh yeah, that one concubine that tried to kill herself.”_** Shadow Kamoshida responded with a care.

“Oh, don’t tell me there’s one of...” Joker started before trailing off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

**_“She tried to escape through death but... I wouldn’t let my property escape without my permission without receiving punishment, can I?”_** Shadow Kamoshida remarked in confidence.

“Oh God... If Shiho recovers, he’s gonna force her to keep attending Shujin.” Yin realized.

“H-He can’t do that, can he?” Skull asked in disbelief.

“Considering how complancent the entire school and those related are... I... I can imagine he can.” Joker grimly admitted.

“Especially when the principal is basically his lapdog...” Yang remarked as her anger continued to grow.

**_“_** **If _she recovers. She had a good run, but if something breaks it’s not of my concern. I’ll just find another.”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared.

“You... You...” Ann growled through gritted teeth.

**_“Oh, and what are so upset about? It is all your fault you know?”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared with a sadistic smirk.

“Wh-What?” Ann gasped before shaking her head. “No. NO! Shut up! Y-You made Shiho j-jump!” She countered.

**_“Did I just hear a stutter in your voice? Oh please, admit it. You made her jump and you know it.”_** Shadow Kamoshida accused.

“Shut up! Ann-chan is _not_ at fault here!” Yin however declared.

“And what the hell are you even talking about you sicko!?” Yang meanwhile questioned in anger.

“N-No...” Ann continued to deny, but her voice was quieter. “T-This is ‘cause I didn’t go to your place yesterday!?” She got out in realization.

The white full face masked girl however looked towards the ash blonde with widened eyes. “...What?” Yang got out in further rising anger.

“...Oh my god...He raped Shiho-san cause he couldn’t get Ann-chan...” Yin soon realized.

To hearing that, the others eyes widened in shock and disgust. “You were goin’ to do the same to Takamaki!? You piece of shit!” Skull exploded.

**_“Oh if only you had obeyed like My Ann here, then maybe she might not have had to suffer.”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in a disappointed tone. **_“She did her best, but it wasn’t enough in the end, oh how sad. Hahahahah!”_** He then remarked before laughing in an amused manner.

“I... I... Oh god...” Ann muttered to herself as she went to her knee, hugging herself. “I... I... shoul-” She started blaming herself, however...

“Are you really buying this bullshit!? Come on Takamaki, stand up!” Yang shouted out. “What’s done is done. We can’t change that, but we’re sure as hell going to make this fucker pays.” She declared in anger.

“But... He’s...” Ann stammered out as tears started running down her eyes.

“That doesn’t matter! Everyone makes mistakes!” Yin meanwhile declared. “You can only keep moving forward to prevent them from happening ever again to anyone else! Or don’t you remember what happened earlier?” She then added in a determined tone.

The ash blonde’s eyes soon widened to hearing those words. “Guys...” Ann got out, slightly calming down.

“We’re here for you, no matter what.” Joker comforted.

The skull masked Persona user in turn nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Come on Takamaki, I know you’re stronger than this. Now get up and raise hell already.” Skull encouraged as he offered his hand to the ash blond, who quickly took it.

**_“Che, you pieces of garbage are really starting to annoy me.”_** Shadow Kamoshida remarked. **_“Guards, kill them all and chain up the girls, they need some_ proper punishment _.”_** He ordered as he turned to the other ash blonde. **_“Would you say my little kitty cat?”_** He then asked in a flirty tone with a perverted expression on his face.

_“Teehee~ Anything you say my-HURK!”_ The Cognitive Ann started, however...

**_BLAM! BLAM!_ **

The real ash blonde had blasted her copy with a shotgun with extreme prejudice. Once in the body, once in the head. “Huh. That _is_ satisfying.” Ann admitted as she handed the skull masked Persona user his ranged weapon back.

“Right?” Yin and Yang got out in unison agreement with smirks under their masks.

“Again. A waste of ammo.” Joker deadpanned. “But I’ll allow it.” He then admitted.

“Same here Lady Ann.” Mona replied in agreement and a nod.

Shocked at first to the (second) cognition of the ash blonde being killed, the King scoffed at this occurrence. **_“...Che, no matter. You’re still surrounded and there’s a replacement right here.”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in annoyance.

“You underestimate our power, _your Majesty_.” Joker replied with a devilish smile.

“You’re overestimating _our_ power, Joker.” Mona whispered to the Combat Leader. “We can’t take out all their enemies.” He then admitted.

“You think I don’t know that? I’m bluffing like hell right now.” Joker whispered back.

“Well, I don’t think he’s buying it.” Mona gulped as they saw the _King_ grin madly.

**_“Hm... Maybe you’re right. I want every guard in the castle to come here, right now.”_** Shadow Kamoshida commanded.

“Nope, he believes us... and I just made it worse.” Joker sighed out.

“O-Oh God, I’m detecting hundreds of Shadows closing in on our position!” Mona exclaimed.

“That sounds bad...” Skull scowled as he readied himself.

**_“So, any last words before my guards arrive?”_** Shadow Kamoshida taunted with a smirk on his face.

“We... We might die here.” Yang quietly admitted.

“...But at least we’ll go down fightin’...” Yin concluded as she readied herself.

The ash blonde however stepped forward once more with her hands balled into fists. “Yeah. Yeah, I do, you asshole...” Ann started feeling _something_ within her spark to live.

**_“Hmph? Really? Bah, you’re not worth the waste of-”_** Shadow Kamoshida started, however...

**“Shut up.”** Ann and _another voice_ growled out as small wisps of pink flames appeared around her, just for a split second.

To seeing this, the Shadow of the P.E paled slightly to the sight. **_“...No...”_** The King growled out, having a feeling on what was about to happen.

**“Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!”** Ann shouted out, completely reaching her breaking point. **“STOP THINKING YOU CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT YOU BASTARD!”** She roared in defiance. **“EVERYTHING YOU DO! EVERYTHING YOU SAY! JUST BEING NEAR YOU! YOU PISS ME OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!”** She then declared with fury and rage.

Suddenly, Ann heard glass breaking within her head.

**‘My... It’s taken far too long.’** A suave voice started, causing Ann to gasp as it had her voice.

“Huh, what was-AAAAAHHHHHH!” Ann suddenly screamed in pain as she started to thrash around, grabbing her head in pain.

“Holy shit! Takamaki!” Skull shouted out in concern.

“Hold on... don’t tell me...” Joker guessed as he started to smirk at what was gonna happen.

Yin meanwhile nodded in agreement to witnessing this. “Yes! I was right!” She declared.

Shadow Kamoshida however narrowed his eyes to this. **_“No! I will not allow another thief to exist!”_** The King shouted out in anger. **_“Guards, I want them dead. NOW!”_** He ordered as the guards started running towards them.

“Shit!” Yang exclaimed as she summoned Wolverine. “We have to protect Takamaki while she’s going through her awakening!” She declared.

“Then we better give it everything we got!” Joker shouted out. “Full Assault!” He ordered as more guards kept appearing by the second.

“Right!” The others replied with their weapons ready.

**‘Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don’t? Forgiving him was never the option... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within... I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract...’** The same alluring voice echoed in the ash blonde’s head.

“GARGH!” Skull screamed in pain as was hit with a Wind spell, collapsing to the ground. “D-Dammit!” He swore out.

“Shit. We have to survive! Focus on Healing and Support!” Joker ordered as he switched Personas.

“Gurentou!” Yang called out as Wolverine slashed through another Shadow. “Fuck! I’m getting a little tired here!” She then admitted, much to her frustration.

“Where do they keep coming from!? Magna!” Yin exclaimed as she cast another rock upon another Shadow.

“Ah! There’s too many!” Mona called out, panicking as they tried to hold off as many guards as they could. “We can’t keep this up for much longer!” He declared as he quickly used Dia on Skull while Yang protected him.

“Yes we can!” Joker declared as he saw Ann starting to calm down and stand up. “Come on, Takamaki! I know you can do this!” He encouraged.

**“All** your **anger** , all **your** rage! **Unleash** it!” Joker and Ann’s budding Persona called out unintentionally in unison.

“I... I hear you... Carmen...” Ann struggled out before narrowing her eyes as pink flames formed over her face, revealing a red cat like mask. “You’re right! I can’t hold back anymore!” She soon declared in anger as she stepped forward with a furious expression on her face.

“Joker! We have to get out of here!” Mona called out.

“Just... a little... longer!” Joker growled out in determination. “Arsène, ravage them!” He commanded.

“Shit! There’s way too many!” Skull shouted out.

“Stop thinking and keep fighting!” Yang panted out as she struggled to keep Wolverine summoned. “I need... healing...” She then grunted out.

“Ugh... Media! Urgh...” Yin groaned out, using the little SP she still had to heal the group. “Ann-chan... Please... hurry...” She then muttered out.

**‘There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.’** The voice then declared within the ash blonde’s mind.

“Thank you.” Ann muttered in small voice before gripping onto her mask. “Come on... Come on...!” She struggled out.

“ANN-CHAN! DO IT!” Yin called out as everyone’s strength gave out.

“COME ON! Grrrr... **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ” Ann roared out just as she ripped off her mask, blood spraying everywhere as a pillar of pink flames engulfed her, a burst energy wiping out all the lesser Shadows that were attacking the team and the cognitions while everyone else looked on in awe.

“W-Whoa...” Yang got out in a impressed tone as the heat from the awakening was intense, even for her. Small pink flames littered the room, distorting the area around it to reveal small hints of the real world underneath, showing some of the floor of the P.E faculty office.

As the flames died down, Ann was soon visible once more, however she was now in her Phantom outfit, a skin tight red latex catsuit worn with a cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots and has a clipped on tail on her back.

And behind her was a woman with pink skin, yellow cat-like eyes, a panther-like mask and her ash grey hair done up in twin drills, wearing a dress that showed a lot of cleavage and decorated with roses, and holding onto two men with leashes made of a rose’s thorny stem, their heads covered in some sort of torture device of some sort in the shape of a heart.

And they both looked _pissed as hell_!

**“I am the alluring dancer... Carmen!”** The ash blonde’s Persona revealed. **“With our contract now form, we let loose a fiery dance that will burn away our enemies to cinders while submitting others to our will!”** She then declared.

“This... This power...! Shiho... You sacrificed so much for me... And all I could do was give you was a promise of a future better than mine... I’m so sorry. I was selfish but I’ll make it up to you. It’s my promise in case... in case you don't make it.” Ann began as she placed a hand over her heart, tears in her eyes before glaring at the King, who was currently shitting his Speedos as her tears evaporated. ”And it all starts with you. Your future is mine to steal you piece of shit, just like you’ve done to people before me! I’ll take your heart... _and crush it under my heel!_ ” She soon declared in anger as a whip and a submachine gun materialized into her hands from pink flames.

**_“Y... You bitch!”_** Shadow Kamoshida countered in anger. **_“Guards! Kill them all!”_** He then commanded.

**_“Such insolence! We shall have your head!”_** The Lead golden armored Guard shouted out as it took on its true form.

“Ready for this, Takamaki!?” Skull called out as everyone got ready for a fight, feeling a renewed sense of energy.

“As I’ll ever be. Let’s go Carmen!” Ann declared as she readied herself to fight.

* * *

_(Cue Just the Beginning by Kamen Rider Girls)_

“A whip, she had to be using a whip...” Yang muttered as she got into her battle stance.

“Um, should I be worried Ann-chan has a gun now?” Yin asked in concern.

“Not the time! What in the shit basket is that thing!?” Skull exclaimed as he pointed at the large Shadow.

“A demon on a toilet.” Joker bluntly pointed out. “Man, humanity’s really getting creative with their Shadow designs.” He then added.

“Despite how it looks, it’s the strongest enemy we’ve ever faced yet and the King’s influence is strong in this one, so Joker won’t be able to recruit it! Brace yourselves!” Mona warned.

**_“How dare you deny King Kamoshida’s love, you selfish lass!? Pay for such treachery with your life!”_** The Lead Guard Shadow declared.

“I’ve already paid the price, now I’m going to take all of it back!” Ann shouted out. “Love? Don’t you fuck with me, it’s bullshit! Every girl he sees is nothing more than an outlet to him! What the hell makes you think it’s love!?” She questioned. “Carmen, let’s do this!” She declared as her Persona went back into her as the red cat mask appeared over her face.

“Don’t even say that bullshit about it being love!” Yin demanded. “Now it’s us girls who are gonna get revenge now!” She then added.

“Hell yeah!” Yang replied in agreement as she readied her six swords.

“Let’s give ‘em hell!” Skull shouted out while holding his pipe.

“The enemy’s agitated now, careful everyone!’ Mona advised as he had his cutlass ready.

“Act on my command!” Joker ordered as he looked towards the newest Persona user. “Ann, let’s see what you can do! Take it’s life!” He then added with a smirk.

Ann in turn nodded to that as she brought her hand to her mask. “Glady. PERSONA!” She called out as her mask vanished into pink flames. “Dance Carmen! AGI!” She commanded as her Persona appeared and threw a fireball.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

“ ** _GUH!_** ” The Boss Shadow screamed in pain, knocking it off its _throne_.

“Alright! Way to go, Ann-chan!” Yin cheered as they pulled out their guns.

“Nice! It’s got a fire weakness!’ Yang exclaimed with a smirk under her mask.

“Don’t get cocky! It might have something that can wipe us out!” Mona informed.

“But not now. We’re going All-Out!” Joker commanded as they backflipped.

“I’ve been waitin’ for this! Go!” Skull shouted out as they rushed the Shadow.

They all quickly attacked the Shadow with everything they had, but when they jumped back they saw it was still standing strong.

“Guh! Not enough!” Ann called out as they went back into position.

**_“You think I’ll fight you scum alone!? Men, come to my aid!”_** The Lead Guard commanded as new Shadows appeared on the battlefield.

“Should’ve known this asshole would have a couple of guard dogs.” Yang growled, seeing some small humanoid wolf like Shadows.

“Damn, it’s hiding behind them! We won’t be able to target him until all the other Shadows are gone!” Mona informed, though unintentionally shivered at the sight of the new Shadows that appeared. “We need a spell that can hit multiple targets, but I don’t think any one of us know one.”

“We haven’t tried our guns on them though.” Yang realized as she pulled out her dual machine guns. “My turn!” She declared as she readied herself before pulling the triggers, however....

**_Click! Click! Click!_ **

“What!?” Yang exclaimed as she pulled the triggers again. “Oh shit, I really _did_ waste my bullets!? Fuck!” She got out.

“Hurl your gun!” Joker ordered.

**_“Haha! Dumbass!”_** One of the humanoid wolf like Shadows taunted. **_“What kind of idiot would thr-GACK!”_** It started, however...

**_WHAM!_ **

“Careful! You might break your guns if you do that!” Mona called out.

“Seriously! Not the time, Mona!” Yang reminded as she dashed forward and recovered her gun before preparing three blade in her other hand, thrusting it forward towards another Shadow. “Surprise bitch! Cleave!” She then declared with Wolverine appearing behind her, the two stabbing the Shadow in unison and knocking it down before jumping back to the others. “Knocked it down somehow! Go for it Joker!” She then called out.

The avian masked Persona user nodded as he placed a hand to his mask, feeling an increase in power. “I need you, Pixie!” Joker announced as Arsène vanished and was replaced with one of his newly acquired Personas. “Zio!” He commanded.

**“Hi, bad guys! Bye, bad guys!”** Pixie chirped as she rained down lightning upon another three enemies, severely hurting them. Joker winced at the the drain of energy, but he wanted to keep the momentum going.

**_“GAH!”_** The Shadow roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground.

“Yin, still have bullets?” Joker asked.

The black full face masked Persona user quickly checked. “Five left in one gun. One bullet for each Shadow.” Yin replied.

“Then go for it!” Joker called out as Yin felt an even bigger increase in power.

“This is gonna hurt.” Yin declared with a smirk under her mask, as she fired upon the Shadows with ease. Each and every one of them being shot in the head and leaving nothing but money and black goo.

“Nice shooting, Lady Yin! You’re a natural!” Mona cheered out, exposing the Lead Guard to their attacks while said girl twirled around her pistol. “Okay! Hit it with everything you have!” He then ordered.

“I got this! Captain Kidd! Lunge!” Skull commanded. His Persona charged in and hit the Shadow, but was barely affected by the attack. “That’s not good!” He revealed.

**_“You should have never crossed the King! MAGARU!”_** The Boss Shadow called out.

“Wait, Magaru!? OH NO!” Mona shouted out in a panic. “That’s bad! That’’s beary, beary bad!” He exclaimed.

“Huh!?” Yin got out in confusion. “What’s Magaru!?” She then asked.

She got her answer as everyone was struck with the Wind spell at the same time.

“GGAAAHHH!” Skull and Yin screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground.

“Yin!” Yang got out, having barely felt the attack, as she glared at the Boss Shadow in fury. “How dare you fuckin’ piece of shit! DIE!” She soon roared while preparing all six of her blades.

“Good to see you care ‘bout my wellbeing Yang.” Skull groaned in pain as he tried to stand up.

However, the Lead Guard quickly used Dia on itself, undoing most of the damage they had dealt to it. **_“This will teach you to defy King Kamoshida! Now die!”_** It declared.

“Go to hell! Gurentou!” Yang shouted out as Wolverine cut the Shadow. However, a flash of worry came over her as she saw that it wasn’t hurt very much. “What the hell!? It’s weak to fire!” She exclaimed in confusion.

“But it resists physical attacks as well! That move won’t be as effective on it!” Mona called out.

**_“Hahaha! Foolish lass!”_** The Lead Guard taunted in a confident manner as it then unleashed an attack on the leader.

“Argh...!” Joker grunted out in pain, nearly collapsing but managing to stop himself. ‘Come on, Akira, everyone’s counting on you! You can’t die here!’ He mentally told himself as he stood up, clutching onto his arm and breathing heavily. He was going to have to think of something quickly or they won’t make it out alive.

“We need to stall! Ann, hit ‘em again with fire and give me a heal!” Joker ordered, wincing in pain as he pointed at the Boss Shadow.

“Got it Leader! Agi!” Ann ordered as her Persona appeared sent a fireball towards the enemy, who managed to dodge it, before focusing on the avian masked Persona user. “Dia!” She then added as the leader was covered in a light green glow for a moment.

“Thanks. Mona, use Dia on Yin! Yang, give Skull some Medicine!” Joker commanded as he threw the white full face masked Persona user some painkillers before summoning Jack o’ Lantern to his side. “And I’ll hit it with everything I have! Agi!” He soon declared. He was already forming the next step of the fight in his while also preparing for any more unexpected attacks.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

**_“GAH!”_** The Lead Shadow wailed as the flames struck it dead on as it knocked it to the ground again.

“How’s everyone doing?” Joker asked as his teammates recovered.

“We’re good Joker! Just keep fighting!” Ann called back as they pointed their guns at the fallen Shadow.

Joker in turn nodded to that. “Alright! Don’t hold back!” He shouted out as they all backflipped. “All-Out Attack! Hit it until it dies!” He commanded.

“Right!” The others replied in unison as they all rushed towards the Lead Shadow.

“AAAAAHHHH!” The group cried out as they attacked the Shadow. However, after jumping back they saw it barely clinging to life.

“It wasn’t enough!?” Yin and Yang exclaimed in shocked unison.

“It’s a persistent one to say the least...” Mona admitted.

“Ain’t that the truth...” Joker got out in agreement as he switched back to Arsène.

**_“How... dare... you...”_** The Lead Guard Shadow got out. **_“You will never get away with this... for defying King Kamoshida you selfish lasses... My Liege will make you submit...”_** It then declared.

“SHUT THE HELL UP! No matter what he tells himself, he’s nothing more than **a fucking loser!** ” Ann roared out as she rushed the Shadow by herself, shooting every single bullet in her gun before taking out her whip and jumped, wrapped it around the Lead Guard’s neck pulled with all her might until the Shadow gave one last choke before exploding into black goo.

“Nothing to it.” Joker said confidently.

“Ha ha! Loser!” Skull cheered out.

“The. End.” Morgana breathed out.

“And that’s that!” Yin began.

“You expected to live through that?” Yang continued.

“A beautiful rose has thorns!” Ann victoriously declared.

_(Stop Music)_

* * *

As destroying all of the Shadows, all that remained were the Persona users and the _King_...who was scared shitless to the destruction of his forces and couldn’t move as a result.

Meanwhile, the thieves had absolutely drained themselves of everything they had in that fight. If they continued to the Treasure like this, they would probably die.

Joker quickly thought of something that will allow both parties to retreat. “I’ll say this once, and never again. Leave and we won't kill you, got it?” Joker demanded as he aimed his empty gun at him.

**_“You... have the nerve to make demands!?”_** Shadow Kamoshida questioned in anger.

“Do you wanna die?” Joker countered with narrow eyes.

The two glared at each other before the King finally relented.

**_“I-I’ll get you brats one day! Now leave, I will not show mercy next time we meet.”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in a fear filled manner.

“Glad to see we reached an understanding.” Joker remarked with a smirk as the King ran away. As soon as he was sure he was gone, he dropped the act and fell to the ground. “He's gonna summon some guards on us soon, so we better run.” He then advised in a exhausted manner.

Mona in response nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we should head back for now and make a plan for the future.” He suggested.

“To the entrance!” Skull declared as they started to run.

However at that moment, the ash blonde looked down in shock and confusion. “What the heck am I wearing!?” Ann exclaimed in embarrassment as she covered her chest with her arms while crouching down, causing the others to stop and look towards her. She then paused when she felt up her own chest. “And where the hell did my bra go!?” She soon added in even more embarrassment with an intense blush on her face.

“She _just_ noticed?” Yang meanwhile asked with a sweatdrop to the reaction.

“It really doesn’t hide much.” Joker noted. “It’s like she’s wearing nothing at all... nothing at all... nothing at all... nothing at all...” He soon started repeated as he looked at the newest Persona user.

“Dude, why are you repeatin’ yourself?” Skull asked with a deadpan tone.

“Just thinking about when we need to use the bathroom in the Metaverse.” Akira replied as focused on where the ash blonde’s... _zippers_ were placed.

“...You can be really weird sometimes, Joker.” Mona deadpanned, though had a blush on his face.

“Heh, it’s part of my charm.” Joker replied with a smirk.

“You have charm?” Skull joked, unaware that the avian masked Persona user’s Charm was barely existent.

Yang however sweatdropped again to that. “Let’s just leave before we all die here.” She deadpanned.

“Hold on!” Joker quickly got out as he quickly dashed up to a pile of yen and stuffed it into his pockets. “Okay, _now_ let’s leave.” He replied.

“Smart move Joker.” Mona got out with a wide grin with yen signs in his eyes.

“You two are made for each other.” Ann joked.

“Can we please run, I think I can hear footsteps!” Yin called out in a panic.

“Cheese it!” Skull suggested.

At that moment, the group started running like mad with the last of their energy.

“Oh and for anyone curious, Lady Ann’s Arcana is _The Lovers_.” Mona soon revealed.

“NOT THE TIME YOU STUPID FUCKIN’ CAT!” Yang yelled out.

“NOT! _A_! **_CAAAAAAT!_** ” Mona declared, his words echoing around the castle.

* * *

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Underground)**

After leaving the Metaverse, they decided to relax so they headed to the Underground. Ann was out getting them drinks, but not before Ryuji sent her the video.

“Takamaki has as much as a stake in this as all of us, more than likely even more.” Ryuji explained himself. “Wouldn’t feel right if we kept the video from her. Prolly be pissed about it either way. So now, it’s down to her to decide if we really want to expose Kamoshida to the world or change his heart and make him confess.” He soon added.

“That’s surprisingly wise and thoughtful of you, Ryuji.” Morgana complimented.

“Still... it’s gonna be pretty hard to watch for her.” Homura pointed out. “I mean, it was hard to watch for us, and I was there.” She then reminded.

“Well...no matter what Ann has the final say now. It’s the least we can do after all.” Akira stated.

Speaking of the Lover, she arrived with a handful of drinks... and she didn’t look happy.

“So... You saw it?” Akira asked hesitantly as the ash blonde carefully set the drinks on the ground.

“Only... Only a little...” Ann softly answered. “Oh God... Shiho...” She got out in a sad manner as she covered her mouth.

“Hey Takamaki...” Homura started, getting the ash blonde’s attention. “If you want to slap me for leaving Shiho behind, go for it... I deserve it...” She shamefully declared.

“Homura-chan...” Asuka got out in a saddened tone.

“...Are you sure?” Ann then asked while balling her hand into a fist.

Homura then took in a deep breath. “Y-” Before the first letter of her answer left her lips...

**_POW!_ **

“Aaaahhhh...!” Ann squeaked out in pain she held her possibly broken fist. “Oh, that hurt a lot more than it should’ve. Owowowowowow...” She winced out in pain. “What is your skin made of!?” _The Lovers_ soon exclaimed in confusion.

“Oh. Right. Not a shinobi. Not as strong in reality.” Homura remembered, having barely noticed the punch. “Um... I’m not sure how to... er... Asuka, hit me for Takamaki.” She bluntly requested.

“WHAT!?” Asuka exclaimed in shock.

“You’re the only one who can actually do damage to me, and-” Homura started to explain, however.

“B-B-But what about earlier!? I don’t want to hurt you too!” Asuka stammered out.

The tan skinned girl however sighed to that. “Look, just a little love tap to the face. That’s all I’m asking.” Homura once more requested.

“No! Don’t make me do this Homura-chan!” Asuka soon begged.

“I deserve it, just one punch and that’s it.”

“Please, don’t make me do this!”

“Punch me, Asuka. Punch me!”

“No! I won’t!”

“Yes you-”

**_WHAM!_ **

The others soon winced to the action the Good Shinobi preformed to her roommate. “Oh... right in the gut.” Akira grimaced as the tan skinned girl collapsed onto the ground to her knee as having been kicked by her roommate.

“I-I think I saw a sonic boom.” Ryuji muttered out in awe.

“Um, she said punch...” Ann weakly pointed out.

“Lady Homura, are... are you okay?” Morgana asked, seeing the girl not getting up from the ground.

“Ah... Too... hard...!” Homura coughed out in pain. “I think... I just... barfed a little... ack... Oh that sucked hard...!” She got out before wincing in pain.

“Wah! I’m so sorry Homura-chan! I didn’t want to punch you but the next thing I thought of was a kick and I instinctively did it!” Asuka frantically explained herself.

“A shinobi’s strength, never mess with it.” Morgana reminded in fear.

“And Asuka thought she was the weak one?” Ryuji got out with a sweatdrop.

“I think we’re _all_ the weak ones compared to them.” Akira pointed out.

“I... I need to buy another drink.” Ann got out as she held her throbbing hand, running off to find something cold enough to reduced the swelling.

“Can’t believe these are the same people that scare the shit out of me only an hour earlier.” Akira muttered out himself.

“Are you feeling better Lady Ann?” Morgana soon asked in concern after waiting a few minutes for the ash blonde to return, this time holding an ice cold can of Arginade.

“I’m fine. Probably gonna hurt using this hand for a while though.” Ann answered. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m talking to a cat. Oh, er, sorry. Not a cat.” She got out followed by her apology.

“Thank you Lady Ann.” Morgana replied in happiness.

“Yeah... sorry about that Takamaki...” Homura meanwhile apologized in a awkward manner.

“I didn’t know you can apologize for having skin made out of metal.” Ann replied.

The tan skinned girl shrugged her shoulders to that. “Comes with the training I went through.” Homura bluntly admitted.

“I can agree with that.” Asuka replied in agreement. “Though when we battle, it’s different since we’re on equal terms either using a Shinobi Tenshin or going Frantic.” She then added in a quiet voice.

“That’s because presumably every shinobi is an overpowered superhuman.” Akira deadpanned.

“Oi, we aren’t like that. Remember when we first went into the castle and encountered guards? We got limits too.” Homura reminded.

“Yeah, we know that but compared to the average person...” Ryuji mumbled out.

“I think it’s because your skills and attack are based on your physical strength and such. Most Persona abilities are based on your mentality and personality.” Morgana guessed. “So basically, you’re all around the same amount of power in the Metaverse as a regular human. Physical strength is still important though.” He then explained.

“I think we’re getting off topic here...” Asuka got out.

“Right, making Kamoshida confess his sins.” Akira reminded with a nod as he took out his phone. “Besides Ann, we have until the board meeting until we get expelled. That gives us a time limit of, what? Two weeks?” He then asked.

“I think so.” Ann answered with a nod.

“So until then, we gotta storm through the Palace to get to the Treasure.” Homura stated in a serious manner. “Cause there’s no _way_ me and Asuka are getting expelled thanks to that fucker.” She then declared.

“Yeah. No more police. No more teachers. No more parents. No more adults. It’s all down to _us_ to fix this pile of shit we call a school.” Ryuji stated.

The cat then nodded to the group. “Alright, so we’re in agreement to do this?” Morgana questioned in a serious tone.

“To changing Kamoshida’s heart? No shit!” Homura replied with a smirk.

**‘Your chance for a redemption... a small one, but still a start.’** Wolverine stated in a serious manner.

‘Like I said before. It’s not for redemption at the moment, it’s for revenge.’ Homura mentally stated. ‘My redemption... it’s not starting yet...’ She then admitted in her head.

“Anything to make this world a little bit better.” Asuka got out in a determined manner.

**‘Not for Good... Not for Evil...’** Kaeru stated. **‘This is to start something new.’** She then declared.

“And I won’t stop. I will _never_ stop.” Asuka swore with a serious tone.

“Yeah, it’s time for payback on that bastard. I ain’t stoppin’ either.” Ryuji replied. “How ‘bout you, Takamaki, you really wanna go through with it?”

“We agreed it’s down to you.” Akira said.

Ann glanced at her phone before she nodded in agreement. “Yeah. We are. I’m doing this for Shiho... for myself... and for everything he’s done.” She admitted.

Akira then adjusted his glasses as he looked at the others. “We’ll change Kamoshida’s heart and stop his crimes... _together_.” He calmly declared.

“Yeah, you can count on me. I’ll do whatever it take to make him atone!” Ann then declared.

To this, Akira nodded as he could sense a strong resolve from the ash blonde that was on par with everyone.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

“I doubt something as dangerous as your group could’ve been pulled off with orthodox methods. It wouldn’t be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others...” Sae stated as she looked at the exhausted teenager. “...If you’re listening, then answer me!” She then demanded.

“I am. But um...” Akira mumbled out as he remembered how _great_ , _believable_ and _human_ the ash blonde’s acting was. “...Never mind.” He sighed out.

Still, he remembered how determined she was back on that day. How she became a Phantom Thief.

**( _Rewind_ )**

* * *

**_SHATTER!_ **

I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow.

It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity.

With the **birth** of the Lovers Persona  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to **freedom** and new power...

**RANK 1**

**ABILITY UNLOCKED  
Baton Pass**

* * *

“So then...” Ann started as she looked at the smallest member of the group. “What are we gonna do about Morgana?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ryuji however asked in confusion.

“We can’t just send Morgana back into the Metaverse or let him live on the streets. Someone has to take care him since, you know, he doesn’t have thumbs here.” Akira explained. “Actually, does he even have thumbs in the Metaverse…?”

“Yeah. Someone here has to take me in. Well, at least until I regain my human form.” Morgana stated. “Which we will be working towards after this is over.”

“Ugh… Fine. We’ll do whatever this thing is as long as no one dies.” Homura sighed. “So, who’s taking care of the cat?”

“NOT A CAT!” Morgana corrected.

“Well, no matter what he says, he’s still a cat here and can’t take care of himself properly. Someone has to take him in as pet.” Asuka answered as she then raised her hand in excitement. “I volunteer as owner of Morgana-chan!” She soon offered.

“G-Great idea, Lady Asuka.” Morgana approved, just imagining what it would be like to live with the ninja girls.

“Won’t argue with that. We’d prolly kill each other after a day.” Ryuji admitted before glancing at the _not cat_ , who was staring dreamily at the girls. “Then again, letting him live with one of the girls isn’t great too.” He then added in a deadpan tone.

“Asuka, remember? Our apartment building doesn’t allow us to keep pets.” Homura reminded in a deadpan tone, though was glad her roommate had returned to normal.

To that reminder, Asuka’s head dropped in a depressed manner. “Awwwww~!” She whined out. “But... But...” She then got out with sad puppy dog like eyes.

Homura suddenly felt like she should have a heart attack right now to witnessing this. Too bad she was so strong-willed and-

“We’re Shinobi. We can sneak him in Asuka. Anything for you~” Homura suddenly started in a sweet tone with dull and hazy eyes, almost as if she was hypnotised while petting her roommate’s head with an equally sweet smile...

**_SLAP!_ **

Before slapping herself across the face with her other hand, regaining her focus immediately. “Ow. Akira, you better take him to your place right now before I do something I’ll regret... or Asuka kills him with her tits and hugs.” Homura soon requested in a slightly awkward tone as she continued rubbing her roommate’s head along with wincing in pain from the slap she gave herself.

Akira in turn nodded to that. “Of course.” He replied, though was slightly amused at the tan skinned girl doing that.

“Wow... I didn’t expect to see that from Lady Asuka.” Morgana commented as he witness the tan skinned girl nearly being hypnotized by her roommate, though was disappointed that he couldn’t stay with the two girls. “It was almost like she had Lady Homura in a trance of sorts. Maybe her Persona knows Marin Karin or Brain Jack, the brainwash ailment spells.” He then added in an impressed tone.

**‘Eh, I’m more focused on keeping everyone fighting along with fighting as well in battle.’** Kaeru pointed out. **‘I’m not sure that I can learn those Skills...’** She then admitted.

“I think it’s because she’s heart-meltingly cute.” Ryuji casually guessed with a grin on his face.

This however caused the Good Shinobi to blush. “I-I’m not that cute...” Asuka stammered out in embarrassment.

“You sure about that, Asuka-chan? Because I think you are.” Ann commented in amusement. “I think you got something inside of you that’s been wanting to come out for a long time and I don’t just mean your Persona.” She then added.

“Y-You really think so?” Asuka asked in a curious, innocent and meek tone with a blush still on her face.

“Oh, you know it, girl! You really got it in you!” Ann happily responded while patting the girl’s back.

“And I’m sure that Homura wouldn’t say no to that cute side of yours.” Ryuji remarked with a smirk. “No matter how much she tries to deny.” He then added in a joking tone.

“Do I need to punish you for yapping about our professions?” Homura however threatened in a dark tone as she cracked her knuckles.

“Oh. Shit.” Ryuji swore as he quickly remembered. “I-I promise! I won’t do it again!” He then pleaded.

“Nope. Don’t trust you in the slightest but I’m willing to give you one last chance, despite my better judgement.” Homura automatically replied. “Do it once, shame on me. Do it twice, shame on you. Do it one more time and I cut out your tongue with a rusty fork before feeding it to either Morgana or a dog.” She soon threatened in a false sweet voice.

“Preferably a dog!” Morgana called out.

“Don’t you mean a spoon?” Akira meanwhile asked.

“Tried it once. Takes too long for my tastes.” Homura replied off-handedly, causing everyone to start sweating in nervousness.

“D-Duly noted.” Ryuji squeaked out.

“Good boy.” Homura replied in a authorial manner, though she had a mental blush on her face as to _why_ the teasing had happened in the first place.

**‘What the hell was that about?’** Wolverine meanwhile questioned in amusement.

‘I... don’t know...’ Homura mentally admitted. ‘It was like... Asuka’s expression had some kind of special power that overwhelmed me...’ She then added in her head in confused disbelief.

‘ **Nope. I’m pretty sure it’s something else. Want me to go into a long-winded speech about you and your cute and sexy-** ‘ Wolverine started.

“DON’T YOU FUCKIN’ DARE!” Homura yelled out before realising that she said out loud. “...Someone please tell me their Persona is just as annoying as mine.” She then got out.

“Nope.” Ryuji replied while shaking his head.

“Mine doesn’t really talk much...” Morgana admitted.

“None of mine really.” Akira simply answered.

“I just got mine.” Ann meanwhile reminded.

“Sorry Homura-chan.” Asuka then apologized.

“I hate you all.” Homura deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh and giggle at this as she only sighed before joining in.

“Ha ha, a girl jumped off the roof of the school, we now planned to get expelled and we all almost died today.” Akira stated in a dull tone as the laughing started to die down. ”Ugh... this entire week is a mess.” He then got out.

“No kidding. I’m _still_ waiting for me to wake up from this dream even though I know I’m awake.” Ann admitted. “It’s all so... surreal. That castle... my Persona... frickin’ ninjas. It’s going to take a while to wrap my head around all this.” She then admitted.

“Can’t blame ya for that. “ Ryuji admitted in amused agreement while scratching the back of his head.

“It’s only natural that you’re confused. Demanding that you understand all of right after what you went through is asking too much.” Morgana comforted the ash blonde.

“Well then, let’s focus on our plan of attack. That should be easier to understand.” Homura suggested.

“Right.” Asuka spoke up with a nod. “Well, like Akira said before, we shouldn’t solely focus on getting the Treasure. Our first priority would be to find safe rooms while slowly working our way up to the Treasure.” She instructed.

“Guess you got a clearer head now?” Akira pointed out to the Good Shinobi with a smile.

“Hey, I gotta be if we wanna pull this off.” Asuka replied with her own smile. “And... I admit that I wasn’t right in the head...” She then added.

“For real.” Ryuji got out in agreement. “You acting like Homura was a bit much.” He then admitted.

“Excuse me?” Homura deadpanned while glaring at the blond.

Asuka however sighed to that. “Can we please stop talking about that and get back to this possibly fatal heist we’re planning?” She soon requested.

“Lady Asuka’s right,” Morgana stated. “We need to make sure we have a good plan for this. But first we have to confirm who the leader is.” He then added.

“Akira-kun.” Asuka instantly replied. “I snapped at everyone, I even put Ann-chan in danger, so I don’t think I can handle being the leader... I’ll stick to being vice leader though.” She then stated.

“Not to mention he can use multiple Personas and seems really good under pressure.” Morgana then reminded. “Unlike everyone else here.” She added.

“Yeah... gotta admit the truth on that one.” Ryuji sheepishly got out.

“Same here.” Ann replied.

“While I personally think I should be the leader, I’ll gladly settle into the role of mentor since you have a very special power.” Morgana stated.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Asuka replied with a nod before looking towards the glasses wearing boy.

“Look, I honestly admit having a mere civilian with little to no experience in combat being the leader is a bad idea... however, I trust Asuka’s judgement and majority rules either way. We’re in your care, Joker.” Homura soon stated in a serious tone. “So don’t screw up or I’ll increase the pay for your training.” She quietly added.

Akira in response rubbed the back of his head as he nodded to the group. “I won’t let you guys down.” Akira reassured the team he was in charge of now.

“Alright, so Akira will be the one to declare when we go into the Palace, so you should all be prepared at anytime.” Morgana then informed.

“So we have to carry our guns and crap to school? Because that’s probably not a good idea.” Ryuji pointed out.

“He’s right. If we get found out, we’ll be arrested and Akira-kun will go to jail.” Ann agreed with a nod.

“And if we just stash our stuff somewhere secret in the school, it would probably be even more incriminating.” Asuka pointed out. “I mean me and Homura-chan can hide our weapons since we’re shinobi, but I don’t know how for you guys.” She then admitted.

“Wait a minute, that’s it! You’re shinobi! We’ll just give our weapons and armor to you girls and place it, say, a couple blocks away from the school or maybe at your house, just somewhere easily not accessible to the average person. Then once we’re ready, you can just retrieve our gear in a second.” Morgana suggested.

“Hmm...” Homura hummed out to the idea with her hand on her chin. “We _could_ put them on the roof nearby the school for this heist.” She admitted.

“Oh cool, you can jump from rooftop to rooftop like in a video game! That’s totally badass!” Ryuji exclaimed in excitement while pumping his fist.

“So, where are we going to meet up once we’re ready?” Ann however asked.

Homura in response to this crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay, first off, we’re not meeting up at the rooftop at Shujin.”

“What? Why? Sounds like a good location.” Akira questioned. “It’s in the school, so it would solve the problem of meeting up quickly and then heading to the Palace.” He then reminded.

“...Did you seriously just forget what happened today?” Homura deadpanned her new question as her eyes drifted in the ash blonde’s direction, who winced at remembering. “Plus, it’s gonna be pretty suspicious for us to go somewhere that should be locked up tight and we can’t infiltrate the Palace on Sundays.” She then added.

“I agree, we should choose somewhere _close_ to the school, but not _in_ the school.” Asuka got out. “I mean look what happened when I activated the app to get us in.” She then added.

“I wanna say the same place you’ll store our weapons but I don’t want to rely too heavily you girls. There might be a chance it’ll end up exposing your secrets.” Akira admitted.

Asuka in turn smiled to that. “Thanks, we appreciate that.” She replied in a sincere tone.

“You’d probably kill us if anyone found out and it’s our fault.” Akira then added as the non-shinobi nodded in agreement.

“...Hold on, there’s a reason why shinobi aren’t known to the public.” Homura realized. “Shinobi Kekkei!” She declared.

Asuka’s expression brightened to that. “Oh yeah! We could use that!” She got out in agreement.

This however confused the other Persona users.“Shinobi Ke-What now?” Ryuji dumbly got out.

“A barrier ninjutsu that creates something akin to a pocket dimension.” Morgana answered. “It basically renders anyone inside it invisible while also protecting the environment around it. Mainly used for when a shinobi needs to fight in a public location.” He then explained.

To hearing that explanation, the two shinobi gained surprised expression to that. “...Seriously, how the hell are there rumors about shinobi in the Metaverse?” Homura deadpanned.

“Hehe, no matter how much a shinobi says they aren’t a human, they still are.” Morgana simply declared.

“Huh...” Asuka got out to that reveal.

“So in essence, our base of operations can be anywhere we want and no one would know a thing.” Akira chuckled out in amazement. “God, I love knowing ninja girls.” He then muttered in a satisfied tone.

“You think they’re all sexy like Asuka and Homura?” Ryuji soon asked with a wide and excited grin on his face.

Suddenly, around about 99 people sneezed at the same time.

“How vulgar Ryuji.” Morgana began in a disapproving tone.

Homura however in response to hearing that glared at the blond as she cracked her knuckles. “Say that again, I dare ya.” She threatened.

The ash blonde meanwhile looked at the now scared blond. “You really gotta watch what you say. Your life is literally on the line if you don’t shut up sometimes.” Ann deadpanned while sighing.

“Homura-chan’s right Ryuji-kun.” Asuka replied in agreement.

“Sorry, it’s just that... this ain’t exactly a _normal_ situation so I’m kinda freaking out that I know actual real life ninjas who are effin’...” Ryuji started explaining before quickly stopping himself. “I should stop now.” He then got out.

“Good idea.” The three girls replied in unison with an approving nod.

“You’re learning. Good boy.” Morgana teased in amusement. “Do want a treat?” He then remarked.

“Okay, first a monkey now a dog. Man, sucks to be me.” Ryuji mumbled under his breath.

“It sucks to be all of us. That’s what brought us together in the first place.” Akira spoke up.

“But we can suck together this time.” Asuka beamed as she brought everyone into a group hug.

“W-Whoa!” Ryuji got out in shock to the sudden hug.

“Not the best phrase Asuka.” Homura admitted while sweatdropping, though had a small grin on her face. “But fuck it, we’re in this together.” She then added in amusement.

“‘Til the end.” Akira finished with a smirk.

“Hahahaha, yep! ‘Til the end!” Ann laughed out.

“Alright, so we’ll start preparations for our mission tomorrow.” Morgana declared. “I expect everyone to meet up on Sunday morning.”

“Oh sorry guys, we won’t be able to help out this Sunday though. Me and Homura-chan have plans that day.” Asuka revealed.

Homura meanwhile rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. “Yeah, we sort of need to get more clothes since we’re kind of limited.” She then admitted.

“Oh! I might be able to help out on that.” Ann offered.

“Right... you’re a model, aren’t you?” Homura remembered. “Um, I don’t think it would be necessary. It’s only getting the practical stuff, changes of clothes and-” She started while rubbing the back of her head, however...

The Good Shinobi took and cuddled up to her roommate’s other arm. “Oh come on, Homura-chan! It’ll be a great way to know each other!” Asuka encouraged before turning to the ash blonde. “So you can really help us?” She then asked.

“Yup, you two live in Shibuya right? Meet me in the underground shopping mall.” Ann questioned before instructing the two where to go. “A lot of good clothing stores are there, so you can find what you need there.” She then informed.

“Sounds great. We’ll meet by...noon?” Asuka suggested.

“Yeah! Sounds good!” Ann happily replied.

Homura meanwhile sighed in a defeated manner to that. “Alright then Takamaki-san.” She replied.

The ash blonde however shook her head to that. “Come on, there’s no need for formalities, just call me Ann like Asuka-chan and Morgana do.” Ann requested as she turned to the guys. “That applies to you two as well.” She then added with a wink.

“Thanks Ann-chan,” Asuka happily replied. ”Now all me and Homura-chan have to do is get some jobs so we can some money on hand.” She then revealed.

“Huh, that actually sounds like a good idea Asuka.” Ryuji admitted.

“I live in a coffee shop so that won't be much of a problem.” Akira revealed. “Though, the guy who lets me live there kinda hates my guts thanks to what happened to me...” He then added.

“Hm, maybe I should make sure Joker won’t get in trouble and gets plenty of sleep...” Morgana muttered to himself.

“I can probably throw in a little of my pay to use for thievery.” Ann offered.

“Hmm... a coffee shop...” Asuka thought in an interested manner.

“So the guys are out getting weapons and armor while the girls are out getting clothes.” Akira muttered to himself. “That is some serious unfortunate implications without context.” He then admitted.

“What context? I don't see a problem with that.” Ryuji replied.

“But before we go shopping, me and Homura-chan are gonna be having a sparring match.” Asuka then revealed.

“I see, so you two are gonna use a Shinobi Kekkei correct?” Morgana guessed.

“Yup. Homura-chan wants to see how good of a shinobi I am.” Asuka replied with a grin.

“And I’m still pretty excited to see how my friend is in a fight.” Homura openly admitted.

“But aren’t you two gonna get hurt from going all out?” Ann meanwhile asked in concern.

“Er... actually, shinobi sparring matches ends when the opponent is... completely stripped down...” Morgana however revealed with a blush on his face.

“...Seriously, what happened between the feudal period and _now_?” Akira asked in disbelief while adjusting his pants.

“Holy shit...” Ryuji meanwhile got out with a blush on his face before checking if his nose was bleeding.

“You know, I was gonna suggest that I join for a bit of training but now I’m just gonna stay outside the barrier.” Ann squeaked out, a large red blush on her face as a result to learning this new piece of info.

“And of course the cat had to reveal _that_...” Homura muttered out in slight annoyance. “Don’t worry, our clothes return afterwards.” She then revealed.

“A-Anyway,” Asuka stammered out to change the subject. “For clarification, where are we going to meet up to set the barrier when we’re ready for the Palace?” She soon asked.

“I’d say in the alleyway. A lot of students don’t know it’s a shortcut and those who do have already gone home by the time we get there.” Ryuji suggested.

Asuka in response to the suggestion nodded in agreement. “Perfect. All we need to do now is get ourselves ready and wait for Akira’s call to meet up.” She stated.

“Oh yeah, we should exchange our contact info.” Ann soon suggested as she tried taking out her phone. “Uh... Asuka-chan?” She then got out.

“Ah, right!” Asuka yelped as she released everyone. She completely forgot she was hugging everyone.

Ann giggled to that as she took out her phone. “Huh? What’s this app?” She then asked in confusion and curiosity.

“Hm?” Akira got out in confusion as he looked over the ash blonde’s shoulder. “Look at that.” He then muttered, a little unsurprised but still curious about the situation.

“Lemme see.” Ryuji requested as he looked as well. “Dude, she has the Meta Nav on her phone!” He then exclaimed.

“But I don’t remember downloading this!” Ann called out.

“Yeah, that’s what we’ve all been saying since Day 1.” Homura explained. “But Akira here says it’s from someone who wants to help us for... whatever reason.” She then revealed.

“Really?” Ann then asked with curiosity.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Yeah. For some reason me, Asuka, and Akira had the Nav before we went into the Metaverse, so now I’m wondering why me and Asuka haven’t met him yet while Akira has. I mean, it would make sense for all three of us to meet him instead.” She then stated.

“Yeah, that does sound pretty effin’ fishy.” Ryuji admitted as they all turned to the glasses wearing boy.

“...You have to have a card.” Akira cryptically revealed.

Asuka in response tilted her head in a confused manner. “A card?” She then asked.

“Look, I have no idea what’s going on, but just know that our Benefactor’s going to help us pull this off.” Akira stated, not wanting to reveal the existence of the Velvet Room just yet.

Especially since it was a prison with guards not above using their power. And he couldn’t do a single thing since they were 7 year old girls and he didn’t have the heart to defend himself if it meant hurting them.

Completely unaware that they would kick his ass when he fought back later in the year.

“Okay, you’re clearly bullshitting us but I’m too tired to care.” Homura replied. “Let’s go home, Asuka.” She soon suggested.

“Um, I don’t know about Akira-kun lying to us but home does sound good right now.” Asuka replied as she threw away her drink. “What are we doing after prep? Going back into the castle?” She soon asked.

“No way! We’ve almost died every time we went in there, I’d say we take a few days off to relax, gather ourselves and seriously prepare for our infiltration. No more diving into the Metaverse on impulse.” Morgana spoke up. “This isn’t going to happen in a day, so let’s use that time get ourselves fully prepared. We will only go when we are ready, got it?” He then advised.

Ann in turn nodded in agreement to that. “Alright, so we should exchange contact info so we can stay in touch with everyone.” She once more stated as she had her phone out.

**_[“Sweetkat06” has been added to your contacts. ]_ **

“Oops, I think I messed up your name. Is it SushiRoll23 or SushiRoll27?” Ann asked.

“SushiRoll23.” Asuka answered as the ash blonde corrected the mistake.

“Hehe, what kind of name is that Homura? It’s waaay too simple.” Ann giggled out.

Homura surprisingly gave a pouting face to that. “Nuh uh! I put an S for Shinkukage! See, it’s not that simple!” She defended herself.

That however caused the ash blonde to snort in amusement. “That makes it even worse!” Ann laughed out.

Morgana meanwhile blinked as he looked at everyone IM names. “Uh... Is no one going to bring up the fact that their IM names also have the number of their Arcana in it, except for Lady Homura for obvious reasons?” He then asked.

“What?” Ryuji got out as everyone checked it.

“Huh, I never noticed.” Asuka admitted.

“That’s... kinda creepy actually.” Akira admitted.

“I-I just used _7_ to replace the _T_ because ShutTheFUp was already taken...” Ryuji mumbled out, a little nervous by this.

“So... should I add my Arcana Number to my IM name?” Homura soon asked.

“For the sake of creativity, please do.” Akira replied.

“The Aeon Arcana is an alternate for Number 20.” Morgana then revealed.

**_[“Homura S” has changed to “Homura S20”]_ **

“...Give me your phone.” Ann demanded as she quickly snatched the tan skinned girl’s phone.

“O-Oi!” Homura got out in shock as she watched the ash blonde typing on her phone.

**_[“Homura S20” has changed to “FireGirl20”]_ **

“There we go. All better.” Ann declared in a satisfied tone.

As Homura took back her phone, she looked at her new IM name and sighed. “I feel violated.” She got out.

“Well it’s better than _Homura S20_!” Ann declared.

“I like it Homura-chan, it suits you a lot more.” Asuka chirped out in delight.

To that, the tan skinned girl blushed in embarrassment. “F-Fine...” She got out.

“Well, it’s getting late. We should all go home.” Akira suggested.

“Yeah, I gotta get acquainted with my new residence.” Morgana reminded with a grin.

“...Stupid apartment rules...” Asuka mumbled out in a disappointed tone and a pout on her face.

”It could be worse. Just be happy to know he’s safe.” Homura assured her roommate while rubbing her head. “Now come on, our train’s leaving.” She then reminded.

“Uh...Actually, I think your train left three minutes ago. Next one’s in twenty.” Ryuji pointed out. “Don’t you take the same train as them, Akira?” He then asked.

Throughout the underground train system, there was the distinct sound of three voices loudly swearing, echoing down the tunnels.

* * *

**_(4/14, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The two soon arrived at their apartment as the Good Shinobi opened the door. “Finally home!” Asuka got out in exhaustion as she placed her bag aside and took off her shoes.

“Yeah, thank God our route on foot is fast thanks to our abilities.” Homura groaned out as she did the same followed by closing and locking the door behind her. “So Asuka, bath then heading to bed?” She soon guessed.

Asuka in response nodded to the guess. “Yeah. We definitely need one after what we went through.” She admitted.

“You’re right about that.” Homura replied in agreement.

As such, the two started to take off their clothes to prepare themselves to take a bath to relax themselves.

“Man, it feels like I’ve been here for four month, but it’s only been four days...” Homura muttered to herself. “It’s... weird, but comforting for some reason...” She then admitted.

“Yeah...” Asuka replied in agreement. “Hey... Homura-chan?” She then suddenly got out out.

“Hmm?” Homura hummed out to hearing that. “What’s up Asuka?” She soon asked.

“About... earlier, before the Palace. About... your mission.” Asuka soon started. “What... are you gonna do about it?” She then asked.

“Honestly... I’m not exactly sure. If it comes down to it, I’d probably make sure no one else gets a Persona, even if it means... destroying them.” Homura answered. “Including... a certain someone if they can’t be saved.” She vaguely added with a slight wince, not wanting to think about it.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi to gasp in surprise to that answer, but she then realized something else about what her roommate said. “Wait, so does that mean... you’re _not_ gonna leave Homura-chan?” Asuka soon asked in a concerned yet hesitant manner as she took off her shirt and skirt followed by her scarf and socks.

The tan skinned girl in response to that shook her head in a negative manner. “No way I’m leaving now. And you know what, screw ‘em.” Homura suddenly declared after taking off her top.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion to that declaration as she looked at the other girl in her white bra and panties.

As the tan skinned girl was down to her black bra and panties, she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her roommate. “After everything in the Metaverse, I know now that _no one_ from Hebijo should get this power we have. It’s already in the wrong hands and look what’s happening now. People going crazy or going completely numb to the world. And all the corruption and shit already in Tokyo... I can’t just let that go. Not anymore.” Homura soon stated with determination. “That and... it feels like there’s more to this than we know...” She then added in a serious tone.

**‘Plus it would saddened your roommate to no end.’** Wolverine then reminded. **‘You may deny it, but this _is_ true. This was proven the other day when I mentioned Shiho being replaced with Asuka and your instincts to want to protect her.’** She soon added in a serious manner.

‘I know... Asuka’s my first _real_ friend... she’s... someone I want to protect...’ Homura thought as she then took off her underwear.

“But won’t Hebijo need regular reports back, just to make sure you’re doing your job? Won’t you get in trouble and... they’ll...” Asuka pointed out but trailed off in the end as she did the same as her roommate.

The tan skinned girl however smirked as she started rubbing her roommate’s head. “No problem, I’ll just falsify my reports to Hebijo just so they’ll stay off my back for a little while. Hopefully, they won’t catch on until it’s too late.” Homura answered in a nonchalant manner. “I might even play with them a little lead them on a wild goose chase. Either way, we can’t let _either_ of our sides know about this.” She then stated.

**‘Just don’t let your roommate know about the Yoke Technique they placed on you and all the Hebijo students, she’ll go ballistic if she does...’** Wolverine then reminded in a serious manner.

Homura in turn mentally winced to remembering that. ‘Right... if Asuka finds out I got something that could instantly kill me if Hebijo finds out, she would go ballistic like before in Kamoshida’s castle...’ She thought in a nervous manner as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Unaware to the mental discussion that was occurring, the Good Shinobi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, the Good Shinobi council might cause us trouble too...” Asuka guessed. “But... I don’t wanna lie to Jii-chan... he’s the one who gave me the mission to come here to stop the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns in the first place...” She then reminded in a slightly nervous manner.

The tan skinned girl however shook her head to that. “Well, too bad. We can’t tell anyone, or else this war’s going to shed even more senseless blood than usual.” Homura soon stated in a serious manner.

Asuka didn’t like it, but she knew it was the only way no matter how guilty she would feel. It was for the greater good in the end.

“By the way Asuka...” Homura soon started as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. “This morning when you woke up before me... did I... _say_ anything in my sleep?” She soon asked with a small blush. “After what I saw last night, I might’ve not been in my right mind possibly...” She then admitted.

To that, Asuka jumped slightly at remembering what happened this morning. “She’s probably going to freak out if I say the truth.” She thought.

**‘Tell her the truth Asuka, she can take it... probably.’** Kaeru advised, though hesitated at the last word.

‘Do not add probably at the end of a sentence! It only makes me more uncertain!’ Asuka mentally panicked.

Unaware of the mental discussion, Homura raised an eyebrow in concern. “Well? Did I say anything or not?” She asked once more. “And no lying Asuka, new rule for our apartment.” She then ordered.

**‘Pot calling the kettle black.’** Wolverine deadpanned.

‘You know my reason and you were the one who suggested it.’ Homura mentally countered.

“Fuck!” Asuka meanwhile shouted out before covering her mouth.

Homura in turn to hearing that gave a teasing grin “Well well, looks like a little of _me_ is still in you Asuka.” She remarked in amusement.

‘Oh thank God, she didn’t take that fuck as her actually saying something.’ Asuka sighed mentally in relief.

“But seriously though, what are you hiding Asuka?” Homura soon demanded. “I definitely said something in my sleep, didn’t I?” She then accused.

“Double fuck!” Asuka got out once more before covering her mouth again.

“And that new mouth of yours just keeps proving it.” Homura then declared.

“Triple fu-uuuuhhhhh...” Asuka groaned out in defeat.

Homura then started to tap her foot. “Well? I’m waiting.” She stated in anticipation.

“Uuuugh...fine...” Asuka sighed out. “Homura-chan... you... you said you...” She began before blushing. “Wanted to protect me... like a big sister would... saying it was your duty to do so...” She revealed in a meek tone.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to blink to hearing that. “...Oh. ‘Kay.” Homura casually replied while shrugging her shoulders.

_3...2...1..._

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRING!_

The tan skinned girl’s eyes widened as she fully realized what her roommate told her. “WHAT!?” Homura exclaimed with a crimson blush on her face after the mental clock went off. “OH GOD! I SAID _THAT_ IN MY SLEEP WHILE CUDDLING YOU!?” She then added.

The Good Shinobi meanwhile winced to this reaction. “This is why you don’t add _probably_ to the end of sentences!” Asuka mentally shouted out.

**‘It was going to happen either way...’** Kaeru weakly pointed out.

**‘Ugh... Why...?’** Wolverine sobbed out.

“Asuka, I... uh... this is...” Homura stammered out in panicked embarrassment to this situation. “Uh...D-Don’t pay attention to Unconscious!Homura! Unconscious!Homura is a lying bitch!” She then wildly declared.

**‘But those are your true feelings.’** Wolverine deadpanned.

‘SHUT UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ME!’ Homura shouted out loud.

**‘Yes. I do know you. Are we _seriously_ going to go through this again?’** Wolverine then questioned.

“GAAAAAAAH!” Homura screamed in embarrassment while gripping the sides of her head.

“H-Homura-chan! You’re scaring me!” Asuka called out in concern.

Huh, maybe freaking out about calling your roommate her sister in sleep while naked looked bad while trying to prove you’re actually mentally sound.

**‘Just calm down already, it’s not _that_ big a deal.’** Wolverine soon stated.

‘Not big a deal!? Why do you think I’m freakin’ out about!?’ Homura mentally pointed out. ‘Asuka calling me _Homu-nee_ one night is too much pressure as it is! I can’t be a big sister! I’ve been an only child my whole life!’ She then added in her head in the same panicked manner.

**‘Yeah, so was Logan and look how he turned out.’** Wolverine remarked before realizing something. **‘Oh. Right. You don’t read American comic books... Actually, he’s a bad example now that I think about it. Er... Spider-Man? He had a clone, right?’** She then started.

‘...You’re an American comic book character?’ Homura asked in shock.

**‘And you’ve been telling _her_ to go out more.’ **Wolverine snarked.

The Good Shinobi in response to seeing how her roommate was thanks to the reveal started to make her feel uncomfortable. “Homura-chan... does it... really make you feel that uncomfortable?” Asuka soon asked in a slightly meek and saddened tone as this got her roommate’s attention. “If it does... I could go into another room when we sleep. I don’t it to keep bothering you if it does...” She then offered in the same tone.

The tan skinned girl in turn winced to the offer. “But... there’s only one bedroom.” Homura reminded.

“...I’ll figure something out... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if you don’t like it...” Asuka replied while innocent tears starting to form in her eyes.

Homura in response to seeing this panicked as guilt instantly formed from within her. “Nonononononono!” She sputtered out as she started to feel dizzy and hazy. “Don’t take it the wrong way Asuka! It’s nothing like that! I’m only freakin’ out because I-” She started, however she suddenly stopped panicking as her eyes suddenly dulled as her face was soon graced with sweet appearing smile.

Asuka in turn blinked to this sudden change. “Eh? H-Homura-chan?” She got out in confusion.

The tan skinned girl merely tilted her head to the question in confusion. “Yes Asuka~?” Homura replied in a dull yet sweet tone.

Within the girl’s head however, her Persona was laughing in amusement. **‘Oh God, this is hilarious!’** Wolverine laughed out while the tan skinned girl’s mind was taking a little _vacation_ from both the overreacting and her roommate’s innocence.

“A-Are you alright?” Asuka soon asked in concern.

“Yes I am Asuka~” Homura replied in the same tone.

This in turn caused the girl to blink some more in confusion. ‘What did I just do?’ Asuka thought in the same amount of concern.

**‘I do not know... but I believe you can abuse it.’** Kaeru guessed.

“W-What!? I can’t just-” Asuka stammered out in shock, however...

“Is something wrong Asuka~? I’m here for you if you need anything~” Homura replied in concern.

**‘Really now.’** Kaeru responded in a curious manner.

“...Anything?” Asuka soon asked in a more curious manner.

“Anything for my first real friend~” Homura replied in the same tone once more. “I’ll even pleasure-” She then started in a husky voice, however...

“No Homura-chan! No need for that!” Asuka exclaimed in a panic. ‘Oh wow, this is weird.’ She meanwhile thought. ‘I should... see what all of this is about...’ She decided in her head as she looked at her roommate. “Umm... repeat anything I say.” She suddenly commanded.

“Anything I say~” Homura repeated.

“Ok...” Asuka slowly started.

“Ok~” Homura once more repeated after her roommate said the single word.

Silence soon fell upon the room as the Good Shinobi looked on at her roommate in shock and disbelief. ‘Oh God... she’s completely listening to me...’ Asuka thought in shock and concern to this happening.

**‘Again, you can use this.’** Kaeru pointed out. **‘Your roommate is usually a strong willed girl and not really willing to reveal her secrets, but now would be your chance to learn more about her thanks to this... _Sweet Homura_.’** She then added.

‘But... isn’t that disrespectful and deceitful towards her?’ Asuka soon asked her Persona.

**‘Don’t you want to know more about her?’** Kaeru countered with her own question. **‘Start by asking her if she lies.’** She then suggested.

To that, Asuka gulped as she looked at her dulled expression roommate. “Um, Homura-chan, do you lie?” She soon asked.

The tan skinned girl in response nodded to that. “Yes~! A lot~! Mostly to you if I have to~! Like the time I said I would have to destroy a certain person earlier, I meant myself to protect you~!” Homura revealed in the dazed yet sweet manner.

“H-Huh!? But why Homura-chan!? Asuka asked in concern

“I do this mostly because I don’t have to open my heart to people and feel soul-crushingly sadness when something inevitably happens to them when I drive them away or get them killed~!” Homura answered, all in a peppy tone similar to her roommate’s.

To that answer, Asuka jaw dropped in horror as she gained a pale face. ‘H-Homura-chan...’ She thought in even more concern to learning this new information.

**‘...Are you sure you don’t want to learn more about your roommate?’** Kaeru once more asked in a more serious tone. **‘Her in this state can give you a lot of information...’** She then added.

“I think I’m good for the moment.” Asuka replied in an unusually high voice, not feeling so well after learning this new piece of information.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile tilted her head in a cute manner. “Is there something wrong Asuka-chan~?” Homura soon asked.

To that question, the Good Shinobi jolted up and blinked to hearing that. ‘... _Chan_?’ Asuka thought, a small yet excited smile started to form on her face.

**‘...Seriously? _That’s_ what convinced you.’** Kaeru soon asked in a deadpan tone.

“Yes.” Asuka replied as she looked at her roommate. “Homura-chan.” She soon started.

“Yes Asuka-chan~?” Homura innocently replied.

“You will tell the truth Homura-chan. You will always tell the truth from now on if that is alright.” Asuka commanded in a sweet tone.

The tan skinned girl merely nodded to that. “Ok, I will tell you the truth from now on Asuka-chan~” She happily replied.

The Good Shinobi in turn nodded to that. “Ok then, what do you think of me as a person?” Asuka soon asked.

Homura in response to that gave off a smile similar to her roommate’s. “You’re my first real friend Asuka-chan~ I secretly loved it when you called me Homu-nee but I force myself to freak out to hide the fact because I feel as though I don’t deserve it~ Consciously or not~” She soon revealed.

Asuka in turn blinked to that in concern. “Huh?” She got out. “Why... why don’t you feel as though you don’t deserve it?” She then asked in a more worried tone.

“Because of my past~” Homura innocent replied. “I learned back then the most valuable lesson of all: trust no one, assume everyone around you is out to kill you and to never love again~ Ever~” She then revealed in the same sweet tone.

The Good Shinobi in turn paled even more to hearing that. “Um, so are there going to be... _problems_ if I tell you about the last few minutes?” Asuka asked.

“Honestly, if I find out I was spilling out my heart to you, I would probably have a mental shutdown~” Homura admitted.

The Good Shinobi’s eyes in response to hearing that widened in a fear filled manner. “D-Don’t joke like that Homura-chan!” Asuka soon exclaimed in a panic.

Homura however shook her head to that. “Oh no, I don’t mean like the ones caused by a Persona-user, I mean I’ll freak out even more than before and move out, never seeing anyone in this shitty city ever again out of embarrassment~! I even secretly have a set of luggage ready just in case I need to leave in a hurry Asuka-chan~!” She soon revealed.

To that reveal, the Good Shinobi then looked on at her roommate as a concerned yet serious expression appeared on her face. “...Homura-chan, get rid of that luggage right away and then snap out of this state with no memory of this happening. However consciously go back into this state only if I snap my fingers here in our apartment when it’s only the two of us.” Asuka soon commanded in a dead serious tone.

**‘...Do you really want her to tell the truth?’** Kaeru then asked in a serious tone. **‘There are some things that should be left buried.’** She soon informed.

‘Yes I know that, but if it means helping Homura-chan, I want to do everything can to do so.’Asuka mentally replied.

**‘Don’t say I didn’t warned you.’** Kaeru sighed out.

“Ok, anything for my first friend~” Homura happily replied as she stood up and went off to do her task.

As Asuka watched her roommate preformed her task as she revealed another piece of luggage and unpacking it, the serious expression never left her face as she started thinking. “I’m... her first _real_ friend...” She mumbled out.

**‘Yes, be happy about that. Let’s just ignore the fact how much effort she puts into shutting her heart to others and how she can’t admit the truth to herself despite everything.’** Kaeru stated in a serious manner. **‘Though _Sweet Homura_ here was willing to reveal it to you, so she must have a side to her that shows she cares for you.’** She then deducted.

‘But... she shouldn’t have to...’ Asuka mentally admitted. ‘She should be allowed to... it’s like Morgana-chan said, even though we’re shinobi, we’re still human beings...’ She then added in her head.

**‘Of course. All human beings make mistakes.’** Kaeru stated as the tan skinned girl came back and sat down.

“I finished~” Homura sweetly replied before she playfully crawled over and...

**_Chu!_ **

Kissed her roommate’s forehead, shocking the girl to the action as she sat back in front of her in the same matter as before. “Goodbye for now Asuka-chan~” Homura then added with a smile as the light returned to her eyes with a strained expression came to her face. “Ugh, what the hell just happened?” She got out in confusion, her voice returning to normal as she held her head in pain.

Gulping in nervousness as she quickly shook off the blush as a result from the kiss, the Good Shinobi waved it off. “Nothing! You passed out of your freak out so I watched over you!” Asuka quickly lied. “...She must _never_ know...” She meanwhile decided in her head.

**‘And... that means lying to her.’** Kaeru pointed out.

‘...But we both are lying in some way... Call it an alternative, better option to the truth.’ Asuka mentally replied. ‘Homura-chan’s lying about her hidden feelings and I’m lying by not telling her about Sweet Homura.’ She then added.

**‘Is there anything else you should lie about, just in case?’** Kaeru then asked.

Asuka in turn mentally groaned to that. ‘Ugh, please stop trying to make me feel guilty. This is for the best and I already feel guilty from accidently controlling Homura-chan followed by you convincing me to get more of the truth out from her.’ She then admitted in her head.

**‘You’re... not... getting it... are you?’** Kaeru weakly got out.

‘Huh? Got what?’ Asuka mentally questioned in confusion.

**‘You know it, and yet you only deny it so you can be closer to her.’** Kaeru sighed before cutting off the connection.

Asuka however only became more confused to this with an innocent tilt of her head.

Homura meanwhile heard her Persona snickering, but decided to ignore her. “Okay then, thanks.” She replied her roommate. “But both of us really need a bath now.” She then added.

“No rest for the wicked, huh.” Asuka replied with a small smile as she stretched in exhaustion.

“No rest for the extremely messed up people with manifestations of their psyche running around in their heads. Huh, I wonder how Akira’s doing with that new roommate of his.” Homura sighed out. “I can barely handle one.” She then added with a smirk while only holding her towel.

Asuka in response to that puffed up her cheeks in a cute manner. “H-Homura-chan!” She got out in a embarrassed and somewhat whiny tone.

Homura’s smirk never left her face to that as the two entered the bathroom. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” She replied in a playful manner as she turned on the water with steam rising. “Though, I am kinda worried about Akira.” She then admitted.

“Why?” Asuka had to ask.

“I mean, he had all those Personas in his head from the Palace now. That shouldn’t be good for his sanity.” Homura answered. “I wonder if he can actually handle it? It’s weird having one other voice in your head, but five is just... kinda worrying.” She then admitted.

**‘Well screw you too...’** Wolverine grumbled out in the girl’s head in annoyance.

**‘You can’t exactly disagree...’** Kaeru mumbled in her other self’s head before quickly cutting off the connection once more.

“Hey, Akira-kun’s stronger than you think. He was the calmest out of all of us today.” Asuka pointed out.

“That’s not saying much considering other than him we had a talking cat, a loudmouth with an attitude problem, a model who just watched her friend attempt suicide, a psycho and me.” Homura listed off. “Yeah, we were not 100% sane back there, huh.” She then added as the tub filled up, causing her to take her roommate’s hand. “Come on, the bath awaits.” She stated.

“Hai! Homura-chan!” Asuka happily replied as the two got into the bath, soon sighing in relieved unison from the warmth.

“Oh yeah, this is gooood...” Homura got out in relief while stretching her arms. “Wouldn’t cha say Asuka?” She then asked.

“Yeah, with everything that happened, we needed this...” Asuka replied in a relaxed tone before gaining a downtrodden expression “Not like how awkward it was this morning...” She then added.

Homura in turn winced to remembering her attitude that morning. “Yeah... sorry for not speaking about it...” She apologized in a guilt filled tone.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “No, I understand perfectly, you were angry with Kamoshida for what he done...like I was in the Palace today.” She admitted in a shame filled manner.

Homura in turn crawled over to her roommate and rubbed her head in a tender manner. “Hey, emotions are a powerful thing that can strengthen or weaken you. It just depends on how you use them. We both experienced what can happen when it overwhelms you, so let’s work on trying and control them and use them for our own purposes.” She explained.

**‘Well those are some wise words coming from you.’** Wolverine admitted.

‘I’ll take that as an insult.’ Homura mentally sighed out.

Asuka meanwhile looked at her roommate in amazement. “Wow Homura-chan, that was so cool.” She got out.

The tan skinned girl merely giggled to that as she sat next to her roommate. “Thanks, having a Persona _really_ gave me a new perspective on things...” Homura then revealed in a solemn tone.

To hearing that, the Good Shinobi smiled to the trust filled words, but then she remember what her roommate said in her sweet state from earlier. “Hey Homura-chan?” Asuka suddenly started.

“Yeah?” Homura replied in relaxed concern.

Asuka then took in a deep breath as she looked at her roommate while unintentionally placing her hand on top of hers. “Do you think... having that argument we had in the Palace was necessary?” She soon asked.

“Hmm?” Homura hummed out in confusion. “What do you mean?” She then asked.

“Well...” Asuka started. “It was like you said... I really _was_ acting like a bitch... not just for acting like the old you Homura-chan... but more from my own anger...” She soon admitted as she unintentionally held her roommate’s hand tighter.

“Guess you’ve been saving that anger for a while, huh?” Homura muttered out in a serious tone to remembering the events.

“Maybe? I thought I got it all out when I got Kaeru but...I guess not.” Asuka soon said.

“Hey, it’s not easy to let go. Especially when you’ve been holding on for too long.” Homura replied in a gloomy tone. “I know it all too well to be honest...” She then admitted.

“Yeah.” Asuka sighed out as she stared up at the ceiling. “Hey Homura-chan... we can still be friends right? Be honest with me this time.” She then got out.

“I haven’t stopped being your friend.” Homura immediately replied.

“...Am I... your first _real_ friend though?” Asuka soon asked. “I mean I have my friends at Hanzō Academy and I do enjoy being around them, but they were by us being in the same class together.” She then added.

“Are you trying to make excuses? I am your friend. You are my first friend. End of story.” Homura stated as she leaned back and closed her eyes. “Now can we be quiet now? I just wanna soak here for a while.” She soon requested in a relaxed tone. ‘...HOW THE HELL DID SHE LEARN THAT!?’ She meanwhile internally panicked after realizing what her roommate had asked.

**‘Hahaha! Wouldn’t you like to know!’** Wolverine remarked in amusement.

Homura’s mouth in turn twitched to that as she decided to ignore her other self to relax in the bath.

Asuka in response nodded to that as she also leaned back and closed her eyes as the hot steam continued to fill the air, though didn’t let go of her roommate’s hand.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

Sae soon sighed to the details that she was being given. “Again, how exactly do you know about all these details about what those girls do in their apartment if you weren’t there? Is half of that even true!? Why is a _bathing session_ so important!?” She then questioned.

“Look, do you want information or not? Because this shit is important.” Akira rhetorically asked, causing the prosecutor to sigh again. “Good, I see we understand each other. Anyway...” He continued.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two shinobi got out of the bath as they dry themselves off and wrapped the towels around their chest.

“Well that was relaxing...” Asuka admitted as she held her towel. “We should visit a hot springs soon.” She then suggested.

“Then we should get jobs because I don’t think it’s in our budget right now.” Homura replied. “But yeah, that sounds heavenly.” She then admitted in agreement.

“Right?” Asuka replied in agreement. “I was actually curious about the place where Akira lives... a coffee shop sounds like a good job.” She then revealed.

“Do you know what or where it is?” Homura soon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well... it’s in Yongen-Jaya.” Asuka awkwardly answered. “I’ll look it up on my phone when we have the time.” She then added.

**_Pipipipipipipipi!_ **

“Speaking of our phones.” Homura got out as they went over and grabbed their phones, quickly opening up the IM.

**_[Sweetkat06: Hey. Thanks for everything today.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: You saved me, and I didn’t even thank you properly.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: It’s fine. Really. Don’t worry about it.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Besides, YOU saved US with Carmen. We should be thanking you.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Er, thank you. By the way.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Yeah. You were awesome out there!]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: I knew you could do it, Ann-chan!]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: Thanks guys. I just wanted to let you all know.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: I’ll see you all tomorrow.]_ **

Asuka sighed as she then plug her phone into the charger. “Well at least Ann-chan’s feeling slightly better after what happened.” She got out in relief. “But until we take down Kamoshida, we aren’t in the clear right Homura-chan?” She then asked as she dropped her towel and covered her chest with one of her arms.

Homura in turn shook her head to that. “No one is until he confesses and is gone from our lives, so we better give it our all.” She soon declared as she also plugged her phone into the charger while dropping her towel.

“Yep. Everyone’s counting on us, even if they don’t know it.” Asuka replied. “Even when everyone turns on us thanks to Kamoshida’s lies...” She then added.

“I don’t care about that. It’s about helping people after all, even if we’re still hated in the end...” Homura soon declared. “I’m already used to it either way...” She then admitted.

“Well, no matter what happens we still have our friends.” Asuka reminded as she then took her roommate’s hand. “And I’ll _never_ hate you Homura-chan.” She then declared. “After after learning more about you...” She meanwhile thought.

“I’m... actually not so sure about that. But I’ll try.” Homura hesitantly replied.

“Ne-ver Homura-chan.” Asuka slowly repeated with a pouting face. “You suffered enough. Never again.” She then added in a determined tone.

“It’s a long road ahead before that happens.” Homura sighed out.

The Good Shinobi however narrowed her eyes to that as she released the other girl’s hand. “...I don’t give a damn Homura-chan.” Asuka then harsh declared in a tone similar to her roommate’s. “I’ll make sure _no one_ suffers again and it all starts with you.” She then added as she started getting into her pajamas.

Slightly surprised to her roommate saying that, Homura looked towards the other girl to see that she was dead serious. “This is really stupid... but I’ll help you when I can. Can’t do it solo, no matter who you are.” She replied as she got her pajamas on.

“Thanks.” Asuka replied as she threw herself into the tan skinned girl’s futon. “And no more single person futons, we’re sharing from now on, got it Homura-chan?” She then demanded in a similar tone to her roommate’s once more.

“I’ll buy one on Sunday. Now move over.” Homura replied with a sigh as she crawled in. “You’re starting to become really bossy now.” She then admitted.

The Good Shinobi in turn smirked to that. “Well as Vice Leader, I must take command when Joker is not available _Yang_.” Asuka playfully joked out.

“Got it, _Yin_. I will follow you wherever you go. Even where you sleep.” Homura jokingly remarked with her own smirk before realizing what she said. ‘That... sounded creepy now that I think about it.’ She thought.

**‘Yah think?”** Wolverine remarked in amusement. **‘Like how your roommate’s letting out her inner self that’s like you, you are doing the same except you having a bit of her in you. You two are indeed like Yin and Yang.’** She then declared.

Homura however rolled her eyes to that. ‘Yeah, like that’ll ever happen. Me like Asuka? I can’t see it.’ She muttered to herself.

The Good Shinobi however tilted her head as she heard what her roommate said. “Homura-chan, what was that about you becoming like me?” Asuka meanwhile asked in confusion.

The tan skinned girl in turn sighed to that. “Actually I’m just telling my Persona that I will never be like you.” Homura however revealed.

“...Is that a bad thing?” Asuka soon asked in a innocent manner.

“Not at all. It’s only because I don’t see it. Wolverine said it’s because we’re like a representation of the yin yang symbol and due to you acting a bit like me.” Homura soon explained.

“But...I’m just trying to toughen up.” Asuka admitted. “I think me acting like you is unintentional Homura-chan.” She then added.

**‘Unintentional or not, you are _indeed_ changing.’** Kaeru however stated. **‘For better or worse, however, are paths I cannot guide you down. They are your own to make, so make sure to choose wisely.’** She soon revealed and advised at the same time.

Asuka in turn nodded to that as she looked at her roommate. “Homura-chan, was it _that_ weird of me acting like you?” She then asked in concern.

The tan skinned girl in turn sighed to that. “It was more... worrying than weird.” Homura answered. “It’s getting late, we should get some sleep.” She then suggested.

“School is not going to be great tomorrow.” Asuka sighed out after nodding in agreement.

“Well we were already outcast by our appearances and for hanging out with the delinquents, it really shouldn’t matter at this point.” Homura then admitted as she closed her eyes.

“...Yeah, I guess that’s true...” Asuka got out with a yawn escaping her lips as she snuggled up to her roommate, a small smile gracing her face. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow. Good night Homura-chan.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. “And thanks for helping me today...” She then mumbled out.

Homura meanwhile reopened her eyes to hearing that as she gave a small smile of her own bringing the other girl in close to her, causing her to gasp slightly as she held her roommate close to her with a small giggle escaping her lips from the reaction. “Yeah, night Asuka.” She replied in a slightly playful manner as she also closed her eyes. “And I should be thanking you...” She mumbled out in a grateful manner.


	11. Just Another Hectic Day

**_(4/15, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Once again, it was another bright, clear morning in Shibuya as the citizens started their days like nothing happened. There totally wasn’t an attempted suicide at some crappy high school yesterday. If there was, it would’ve been on the news by now.

Besides, it wasn’t like Japan had a high suicide rate already, especially with all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns plaguing the country.

It was safe to say that the two kunoichi of Shujin Academy and their friends had their work cut out for them. But right now was their relaxation time, a chance to take a break from all the stress of Kamoshida and stealing his heart.

They wouldn’t know how few or far between these moments were going to be, they may as well take full advantage of it.

“Mmm...” Homura moaned out in her sleep as the sunlight started to go through their bedroom window.

Asuka was still sleeping comfortably while holding onto her roommate. “Mmm... Homu-nee...” She also mumbled out as she slept.

Almost if she reacted to those words, Homura held her roommate tighter, pressing her head into her chest. “Asuka-chan...” She then mumbled out.

As Asuka snuggled deeper into her roommate’s chest, her dream was showing her something completely different. Right now, she was back in her Land of Sweets and was hanging out with her candy friends. She suddenly felt thirst and spotted a large milkshake nearby.

However in real life, Asuka drooled before licking her lips, her tongue lightly touching her roommate’s untanned skin, getting ready to wrap her mouth around an imaginary straw and suck as hard as she could.

She opened her mouth wide open before...

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Their phones’ alarms went off.

“Mmm... hmm?” The two got out in confused unison as their eyes stirred and struggled to open. Their vision was blurry for a moment as it was still early morning and they were just waking up, but soon their vision corrected, not allowing them to escape the harsh light of day.

“Hmm...?” Homura hummed out once more in confusion before remembering they had set an alarm on their phones last night. She climbed out of the combined futon and disabled hers and her roommate’s alarms, while making a mental note to tell her roommate to put a lock on her phone. While rubbing her eyes, she suddenly realized she felt a little cold. She didn’t have to look down to realize what had happened. ‘Again?’ She thought as she sighed.

“Eh...?” Asuka got out, missing the warmth. She groaned, forcing herself to get up before looking down. ‘Again?’ She also thought, still a little sleepy. She tried to go to their closet to get some underwear, only to somehow trip on air and slam into her roommate, both instinctively wrapping their arms around each other.

“WAH!” They both screamed out as they fell to the ground.

**_CRASH!_ **

“Ooooow~” Asuka got out in slight pain.

“Yeah... gonna be feeling that all day...” Homura muttered while wincing slightly.

Now fully awake, they were now able to realise what it might look like to the outside observer they most likely had if this kept up. The two soon looked at one another as embarrassed blushes graced their faces, but still didn’t let go as they notice they were both in the same condition, naked and holding each other closely.

“Weeelll... looks like we’re back to _this_ awkward situation again...” Homura admitted with a small giggle escaping her lips. “Why can’t we have a normal morning when we wake up?” She meanwhile moaned in her head.

“Uh huh...” Asuka replied with a groan of pain. ‘Homura-chan feels so warm... it’s so... comforting...’ She meanwhile offhandedly thought in a relaxed manner.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile had her own set of thoughts in her mind regarding her roommate as she looked at the other girl. ‘I don’t know why... but Asuka’s so... _cute_... I feel like I want to hold her in my arms forever like a plushie...’ Homura also offhandedly thought in a relaxed tone.

They both quickly blushed as they realized they were staring at each other.

Wolverine however giggled in amusement. **‘Hehe, your roommate _is_ pretty cute.’** She quipped out.

Homura nodded dumbly to that. “Yeah, she sure is.” She quietly mumbled out to herself, but then realizes what she just said and blushed. ‘N-Not that way dammit!’ She mentally declared.

**‘Oh I know, I know _all_ too well~’** Her Persona teasingly added.

“Ugh...” Homura groaned out in annoyance as she face palmed.

“A-Are you alright Homura-chan?” Asuka soon asked in concern. ‘So... warm...’ She offhandedly thought once more.

Homura sighed as she rubbed her the other girl’s head. “Sorry about that Asuka, it wasn’t from us being like this, it was from Wolverine making another witty remark.” She explained to relieve the other girl’s concerns. ‘So... soft...’ She however thought while unintentionally rubbing her roommate’s body in a tender manner before stopping herself.

This was going to lead somewhere, and she was afraid she was going to like it.

Homura could just picture Wolverine just making the most annoying nonexistent smirk on her face with putting her hands on her hips.

Asuka meanwhile blushed slightly at her roommate's action, but quickly shook it off, not wanting to make things any more awkward. “So... Wolverine’s been doing that a lot Homura-chan?” She then asked.

“Yeah... who would’ve thought my other self liked teasing me...” Homura got out with an annoyed sigh.

**‘Yet you don't deny what I say~!’** Wolverine once more teased.

Homura in turn just groaned to what was said. “And Wolverine made yet another remark...” She grumbled out. “Maybe we should get up... we’ll have to get ready for school...” She soon suggested.

“Yeah... good idea...” Asuka replied in agreement.

The two got up from the floor, groaning from their sore muscles before they got full views of each other’s naked bodies, causing them to blush in embarrassment.

Asuka giggled awkwardly as she looked away. “Ehehe... it’s... different then we take a bath together Homura-chan.” She admitted.

Homura in response to that giggled just as awkwardly. “Yeah... a lot different...” She got out in agreement.

“Well, at least this is better than Katsu-nee trying to grope me.” Asuka admitted with a smile while trying to lighten the mood as she rubbed the back of her head.

Homura just smirked to hearing that. “No shit, I’m no sexual harasser like her.” She then remarked in proud amusement.

The Good Shinobi giggled with a blush. “True, you’re at least on my side when it comes to something like that. I’m glad about that, thanks.” She replied in a grateful manner.

Homura meanwhile smirked to that. “Ah don’t mention it Asuka.” She got out.

Soon enough, the two continued to laugh a little while not even caring about their naked states.

Homura continued rubbing her roommate’s head for a few more minutes before remembering they had somewhere to be. “So, how about that bath now? We can continue in there.” She once more suggested.

Asuka in response nodded in agreement as she smiles while not even being embarrassed from the head rub. “Sure!” She got out.

The girls soon headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day by starting off with a bath. Asuka stretched slightly as Homura turned on the water as the steam starts to rise. They decided to talk while they waited for the tub to be full.

“Mmm~! I have to admit, I feel like that sleep was the best we ever had... despite what happened yesterday...” Asuka admitted in a relieved manner, jumping a little to get herself reinvigorated.

Homura in turn nodded in agreement to what her roommate said. “Yeah, it was pretty hectic for all of us.” She replied in as she tested the water. It wasn’t warm enough so she increased the heat of the water using a Ninja Art.

Meanwhile to that reminder, Asuka slightly lowered her head in a depressed manner. “Especially where I... you know...” She hesitantly got out before trailing off with a shame filled expression.

The tan skinned girl in turn noticed the hesitation in her roommate’s voice as she stood up and looked towards her while placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey come on, don’t beat yourself up. You were rightfully pissed... We all were thanks to that bastard...” Homura started and then reminded. “I’m just glad you didn’t... well, kill him.” She then admitted.

“I know, but... I just wasn’t myself yesterday... I was almost like how you were before... and I even yelled at the others...” Asuka then reminded in the same shame filled tone. “It’s just that... what he’s been doing is unforgivable... And I never felt such anger before that I just...” She admitted before sighing.

“Come on Asuka, you don’t need to explain yourself. You were rightfully angry yesterday and it was caused by Kamoshida. Now you got a reason to do this like the rest of us.” Homura once more stated as she patted her roommate on the back.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “I get that and I know you’re right, but... what if I lose it again?” She started before asking her question in concern. “I’m... scared at what I could become... I might even lose Kaeru like how you almost lost Wolverine...” She then nervously admitted as the two of them got into the bath.

“Then I’ll snap you out of it before you do anything like my past self would. I don’t want anything to happen to a friend of mine.” Homura declared in a serious yet soft tone as she rubbed her roommate’s head in a tender manner.

Shocked slightly to that declaration, Asuka crawled over and hugged her roommate with her head in her chest. “Thank you... Homura-chan...” She mumbled out with a relieved smile on her face.

Homura blushed at first, but returned the hug. “Sure thing Asuka...” She softly replied.

**‘Hehe, next thing we know, you’ll start letting her call you _Homu-nee_.’** Wolverine meanwhile remarked within the tan skinned girl’s head.

In response to that remark, Homura just blushed at that. ‘Dammit Wolverine! Stop teasing me already!’ She mentally ordered in annoyance.

**‘NEVER! It’s too much fun teasing you!’** Wolverine declared. **‘Plus, it could be worse. You could’ve gotten Deadpool.’** She then added.

“...I need to read one of your comics.” Homura soon muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Asuka took in a deep breath and backed up from her roommate to reveal her determined and peppy smile. “Ok, I’m feeling better now.” She started while sitting back down in front of the other girl. “So, you want me to wash your hair or do you want to wash mine first?” She soon asked.

“I’ll wash your hair first, Asuka.” Homura immediately offered. “If that’s alright with you that is.” She then added.

Asuka nodded to that as she grabbed the shampoo bottle. “Sure!” She replied.

Homura then smiled as she is given the shampoo bottle before her roommate turns around. “Now remember to keep your eyes closed so you don’t get soap in your eyes, ok?” She soon informed in a soft tone.

“Hai, Homura-chan!” Asuka replied as she closed her eyes. “Though I already know that. I’m already 16.” She then reminded with a giggle.

Homura in turn blushed to that in slight embarrassment at being reminded of that. ‘What was that all about?’ She thought in confusion while squeezing some shampoo into her hand and lathered up before she started scrubbing her roommate’s hair.

Asuka sighed in relief as the tan skinned girl massaged her scalp. “Ahhhh~ Feels so good~” She got out in a pleased manner.

Homura in response smiled to that. “I’m glad you're enjoying it.” She replied as she continues scrubbing her roommate’s hair while making sure she didn’t get soap in her eyes.

Silence soon followed as the tan skinned girl continued to lather her roommate’s head, making sure it stayed atop her head.

“Hey Homura-chan?” Asuka suddenly started, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” Homura got out in confusion as she continued scrubbing her roommate’s scalp.

“I’m not saying this to make you feel awkward or to freak you out Homura-chan... but you would make a great big sister.” Asuka soon admitted.

To hearing that, Homura immediately blushed with widened eyes. “H-Huh?! M-Me? A big sister!?” She stammered out in surprised confusion. ‘D-Did she seriously just say that!?’ She then asked in her head.

Asuka nodded to reinforce her suggestion. “Yeah, thought I don't mean like how Yagyū-chan is with Hibari-chan back home... more so since Yagyū-chan might have a secret crush on Hibari-chan... it’s more like... there’s this certain _feel_ to you Homura-chan.” She then revealed.

Homura however raised an eyebrow to hearing that. “What kind of _feel_ about me exactly?” She soon asked in a curious manner.

“Like... a natural big sister like feel Homura-chan. And not for the fact that your older than me by months being born. It’s like... You act like one when you’re around me.” Asuka described.

“You mean like how I treat you and protect you, right?” Homura guessed. ‘Me doing that... it’s instinctive...’ She mentally admitted, but didn’t deny that she does do it.

Asuka nodded. “Yeah, like that Homura-chan.” She answered.

Homura blushed as the rubbed the back of her head with one of her hands. “I... never really pictured myself as a big sister. Mostly because I was an only child and well, I’m not exactly what you’d call a _role model_.” She admitted.

Asuka soon enough giggled to that. “Same here Homura-chan. I’m an only child too.” She got out.

Homura meanwhile smiled to that reveal. “So I guess we’re both on the same boat on that one: Only children and terrible role models.” She then remarked in amusement.

Asuka laughed and nodded in agreement* “Yup! We are Homura-chan!” She replied before realising the second part. “Hey!” She got out with a pout.

Homura soon laughed at the reaction as well as she continued scrubbing her roommate’s hair.

“So... would you still feel awkward if I called you _Homu-nee_ like how I call Katsuragi _Katsu-nee_?” Asuka soon asked in a slightly concerned tone while remembering what her roommate’s sweet side had told her.

**‘Any particular reason for asking that?’** Kaeru questioned in a serious tone.

‘It’s because she freaked out over me calling her _Homu-nee_... I just wanted to know if it would still affect her...’ Asuka thought.

**“And what about learning about it from _Sweet Homura_?”** Kaeru questioned again.

“I...I don’t want to abuse knowing about _Sweet Homura_...” Asuka answered in her head.

Unaware of the mental discussion, Homura shivered a little from _that name_ being said once again. “I... don’t really know... I’m not used to someone calling me _Homu-nee_ before...” She replied in an uneasy tone as she poured a pail of water on her roommate’s head to get rid of the excess shampoo. “But... if you really want to... I guess I wouldn’t mind if you did.” She quietly admitted to herself. “But only in private!” She quickly added.

“O-Oh... I-I see...” Asuka stammered out with a blush on her face.

**‘Well now, looks like your growing eh _big sis_ ~’** Wolverine teasingly remarked, feeling that if she was here in reality, she would be nudging her shoulder.

“S-Shut up!” Homura loudly got out, a blush gracing her face as a result of what her Persona’s remark.

Unaware of what was happening, Asuka jumped to that in confusion. “E-Eh?” She got out in confusion.

Homura soon realized her blunder as she looked at her roommate. “Oh! Sorry Asuka! I didn’t mean you!” She responded in concern.

Asuka was still confused before she gained an expression of realization as she figured it out. “T-Then was it...?” She started to guess.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Yeah... my Persona again...” She revealed while nervously giggling.

Asuka soon sighed in relief to that. “Ah...” She replied while calmly nodding. “I understand; Kaeru can be the same sometimes.” She then revealed.

**‘Except _I’m_ giving you useful advice.’** Kaeru then stated.

“At least yours doesn't have a sharp tongue.” Homura grumbled in slight annoyance.

**‘Gee, thanks.’** Wolverine remarked in the same amount of annoyance. **‘Glad to know that you know that my tongue is as sharp as my claws.’** She then added.

“But... Wolverine’s your other self.” Asuka then reminded.

Homura just rolled eyes in response. “I know...” She replied once more in annoyance

“And... don’t you remember the last time you argued with her? Where you... you know...” Asuka started before trailing off at the end.

Homura lowered her head as the memories started to come back again. “I know... I know what you mean...” She replied in a guilt filled tone.

**‘It was ‘cause you were in denial over the truth about what actually happened.’** Wolverine soon stated.

‘I was still a kid then. What was I supposed to do when someone killed themselves in front of me?’ Homura reminded in her head before following it up with a question.

**‘Spoken out more, be rebellious, anything but stay there and accept it.’** Wolverine answered in a serious tone.

‘It's not like I could before, I was being pressured by my parents. I just wanted someone to talk to and be relaxed.’ Homura mentally reminded once more.

Spying the sad and annoyed looks on her roommate’s face, Asuka knew what she was doing. “Homura-chan?” She suddenly got out.

"Hmm?" Homura hummed out to hearing her roommate’s voice

“You were spacing out again. Talking with Wolverine in your head again?” Asuka guessed with concern.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Yeah...” She answered.

Asuka’s face soon became a concerned one. “...A serious discussion?” She then asked.

Homura soon gained a slightly depressed expression to the question. “You could say that.” She responded.

“...Wanna talk about it while I wash your hair?” Asuka offered as she crawled up behind her roommate.

Homura nodded to that offer. “Yeah...” She replied while turning around and closes her eyes while handing her the bottle.

Asuka in response took the bottle and squeezed some shampoo out as she began to wash her roommate’s hair as soap suds started to form. “Your hair is still really pretty Homura-chan.” She complimented.

To hearing that, Homura smiled back as she sighed peacefully. “Thanks, I’ve been keeping it healthy whenever I can, though most of the time it’s been natural.” She soon revealed in a slightly relaxed tone.

“And that’s what makes you so lucky.” Asuka admitted as she started to giggle.

“That so?” Homura got out in a curious manner, not exactly confident about that statement.

Asuka nodded while still giggling. “Hai, Homura-chan.” She replied, but the giggling soon died down as she takes in a deep breath. “So... what did you and Wolverine talk about exactly?” She soon asked.

Homura in turn sighed to that. “...It was mostly about how I was pressured by my parents before they disowned me. The usual, I guess...” She replied in a slightly saddened tone.

Asuka winced at that. “O-Oh, sorry if I brought up some bad memories Homura-chan...” She stammered out, her voice having some guilt in it.

“It’s ok, I’m sure you didn’t mean too.” Homura replied with reassurance.

Asuka soon combed her hands through her roommate’s hair as she continues washing it. “Thanks...” She got out in a relieved tone. “It must have been rough for you when it happened.

Homura nodded to that as she allowed her roommate to continue scrubbing her hair. “Uh huh... I was completely alone after they exiled me... the memento I have is my family’s sword... Engetsuka...” She replied in a depressed and solemn tone.

“Um, why didn’t you… why didn’t you get rid of it if brings back bad memories?” Asuka suggested in concern. “I don’t mean in a negative way... but if it hurts you in some way...” She then added, but trailed off at the end.

To that question, the tan skinned girl’s opened wide for a moment before closing them. “...I honestly didn’t think about it.” Homura admitted. “Guess some part of me wants to go back, or I’m just sentimental. It’s... just a sword to me now... and I can’t even use it properly...” She then admitted.

“Homura-chan...” Asuka got out in a saddened tone to hearing that. “...Wait, _properly_?” She then repeated the word in confusion.

Homura in response nodded to that. “Yeah... I think it’s because I can’t physically and mentally use it... that was part of my reason to become stronger... so I can use it and unleash all of its power...” She then revealed.

“So that’s why you wanted to get stronger...” Asuka responded as she continued scrubbing her head. “So you can use your sword...” She then added.

“But that’s not happening anytime soon.” Homura sighed out. “Maybe the Metaverse will help but I’m not exactly sure it will.” She soon added.

**‘...’** Wolverine meanwhile didn’t say anything to that as she looked on with a serious expression.

“But then there’s the issue... if I deserve the power of Engetsuka...” Homura soon revealed. “I mean with everything I’ve done... everything I had done for Hebijo... do I actually deserve my former family’s sword that was given to me after they exiled me?” She then asked.

“...I can’t really answer that Homura-chan... No one but you can.” Asuka answered in a serious filled tone.

“Well, at least I now have something I didn’t have in previous years: friends and a Persona.” Homura softly admitted while grinning. “Maybe this year I’ll be able to.” She then added.

The Good Shinobi soon smiled to that. “Yeah! Me, Akira-kun and the rest will help you every step of the way! I know you’ll be able to wield it someday!” Asuka encouraged as she then decided to change the subject. “So, do you have any tips for long hair? I’m thinking of growing mine out.” She soon asked in a calmer tone.

Homura in turn raised an eyebrow to that. “You are? Is it because I have long hair?” She then asked in a curious manner.

Asuka giggled to that. “Actually I had thought about it for a while. Ikaruga-chan, Katsu-nee and Yagyū-chan all have long and pretty hair as well, so it got me thinking about it.” She soon revealed.

Homura in turn giggled as well to that reveal. “Oh, ok, gotcha. Well, if you’re gonna have long hair, you need to make sure it’s well kept and doesn’t get tangled up. That’s your biggest concern when having long hair.” She then informed.

Asuka giggled some more to that as she continued scrubbing. “I guess you'll have to teach me then.” She jokingly replied.

“That I do. I’ll teach you everything there is about having long hair.” Homura replied in a determined manner.

Asuka smiled happily as she poured the pail of water in her roommate’s head. “I’m looking forward to it Homura-chan.” She got out.

Homura soon shook the excess water off while smiling back to her roommate. “As am I Asuka.” She responded.

The two then stood up and began to wash their bodies.

Soon enough, they got out of the tub and dried off before turning to the main room to get their uniforms.

Asuka dropped her towel onto the floor as the tan skinned girl tossed her uniform at her, which she soundly caught without a problem as she then tossed her roommate a black bra and a pair of black panties. “Once we get to Shujin, we have to do everything we can to prevent us from getting expelled thanks to pervert Kamoshida...” She declared as she started to strap her white bra on followed by her matching panties.

Homura meanwhile was doing the same while nodding in agreement. “And find a way to steal his Treasure. If what Morgana said yesterday was true, then we could make him confess his crimes without killing him. But it won’t be easy. Kamoshida would probably be ready for us.” She stated in a serious tone.

Asuka nodded before put on her shirt and buttoning it up. “It won’t matter. We’ll just take on everything he’s got.” She replied as got her skirt on.

“Yeah, we'll make him pay for what happened to Shiho and the other students." Homura declared as she got her skirt on followed by

Asuka smirked as she got her blazer on. “Yeah, we aren’t doing this for good or evil anymore...” She stated while wrapping her red scarf around her neck.

“We’re doing this for those that Kamoshida had tormented for too long.” Homura replied as she buttoned up her uniform.

Asuka laughed darkly as rebellious smirks appeared on their faces. “Ufufu~ And since he messed with us~” She started in a sudden alluring, suave and seductive tone while her eyes flashed green for a moment.

“We’re gonna teach him a lesson he won’t soon forget!” Homura loudly declared, almost shouting it for the world to hear.

The two then high-fived each other as if it was natural.

Afterwards, Homura then realized what they did and blinked. “Whoa...” She got out in a surprised manner while looking at her hand she did the high-five with.

**‘It seems you two are in synch...’** Wolverine stated in a serious tone. **‘It’s kind of sad when a sudden high-five shocks you.’** She then remarked.

‘Yeah...’ Homura mentally admitted in agreement before sweatdropping.

Asuka meanwhile soon realized the same thing. “Wow...” She also got out in the same surprised tone as she mimicked her roommate.

**‘Well this is an interesting development...’** Kaeru meanwhile admitted in an intrigued tone. **‘Though that sudden shift in your tone concerns me...’** She then added.

‘Hey, can’t I let loose once in a while?’ Asuka mentally asked. ‘I have my friends to bring me back from the brink if I snap again, so you don’t have to worry so much this time.’ She then reassured in her head.

Homura soon enough looked at her roommate. “That was...” She started.

Asuka in turn looked back at her roommate. “Just so natural...” She continued.

Homura nodded in agreement before smirking. “And honestly...” She began.

Asuka then gave her roommate the same kind of smirk back. “It feels just right...” She admitted.

**‘And now you two are finishing each other’s sentences...’** Kaeru stated in the same intrigued tone.

**‘Now it’s less coincidental and more freakiness.’** Wolverine deadpanned.

‘What do you mean?’ Asuka and Homura meanwhile thought unintentionally in unison as they continued to look at one another.

**‘You’ve only known each for almost a week and you’re already acting like best friends.’** Both Kaeru and Wolverine soon stated in unintentional unison as well as their other selves.

‘What? No! Well... maybe?’ Asuka and Homura mentally both got out.

**‘Oh yeah? What’s the first word that comes to mind regarding her?’** Wolverine questioned in a serious tone.

**‘Then what is the first thing that you think of when you see her?** **’** Kaeru soon asked.

“Warm.” The two soon answered out loud. “Eh? What did you suddenly say that?” They then asked each other in perfect unison, causing their eyes to widen in a surprised manner.

**‘Told you.’** Kaeru and Wolverine replied once more in unison.

They both snorted in amusement for a moment at each other saying the same thing, but they soon broke down laughing.

“Ahahaha! Maybe we are indeed Yin and Yang, but for a _different_ reason...” Homura soon deducted between giggles.

“Hehehe! Yeah! Instead of fighting each other, we’re working together...” Asuka stated in agreement between her giggles.

“Towards a common goal...” Homura continued.

“To take down Kamoshida!” They declared in rebellious unison as they pumped their fists.

With that, the two headed out of their apartment and went down to the first floor as they left the area to get to school with both determined and rebellious expressions on their faces.

* * *

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Shujin Academy)**

As the two girls continued walking to school, they soon noticed a familiar face. “Ah! Akira-kun!” Asuka happily called out with a wave.

Said male adjusted his glasses as he looked at the peppy girl while she and her tan skinned roommate came towards him. “Hey, are you okay now Asuka?” Akira asked in concern.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Yup! Ready to kill Shadows and take hearts!” She quietly declared in a determined tone.

“Remember, today onwards is planning and preparation. It’s going to be a while until I give the say so.” The Leader reminded.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Sure thing Leader.” She quietly replied in agreement.

The male soon nodded to the response given. “Alright, now let’s endure the school day. Ladies first.” Akira suggested in a joking manner as he bowed and stepped aside.

“You could save that for when we reach the school gate.” Homura giggled out as she and her roommate walked past him.

“I have a feeling I won’t have a chance to.” Akira soon stated before narrowing his eyes once they saw that the school was in viewing distance. “We better make sure we aren’t late.” He suggested.

Homura however groaned to that. “And to think classes are going on like normal after what happened yesterday thanks to that fucker...” She grumbled out in both annoyance and anger.

“They should’ve closed the school down for a week at least.” Asuka sighed out. “...I think it might have been the fat principal we have...” She then suggested.

Slightly surprised to her roommate saying that about an authority figure, Homura nodded in agreement to the suggestion. “How the hell did he become a principal anyway? This is like criminal amounts of neglect. Maybe we can get him arrested.” She then suggested.

The glasses wearing boy soon adjusted his glasses to the idea. “Kamoshida first it works, then we’ll deal with Kobayakawa.” Akira stated, the girls nodding in agreement with that plan.

As the three reached the school, they narrowed their eyes as they saw a familiar face at the gates. “Kamoshida...” They muttered in disgusted unison as they continued walking to towards the school.

“Good morning. C’mon, hurry up and get to class.” Kamoshida instructed in a nice tone before turning to the three. “Good morning.” He soon greeted.

“...” The two kunoichi didn’t respond to him as they started to walk past him.

“Good morning.” Akira meanwhile greeted back in a neutral tone as he then started to walk past him as well.

“...That admirable behaviour won’t do you any good once you’re expelled.” Kamoshida informed in a taunting tone.

The three soon narrowed their eyes again to the taunt as they started heading to homeroom.

_“Hey look, the transfer students...”_

“ _Didn’t you hear? Not even a week and they’re already getting expelled.”_

_“Good riddance. This school’s already crap enough as it is.”_

_“Hey, why don’t they even look worried?”_

_“They’re probably freaking out on the inside.”_

_“I don’t know, I think I saw one of ‘em smiling.”_

_“Probably eager to kill someone else or whore themselves out.”_

_“Bummer the two girls got kicked out though...”_

“He’ll pay...He will pay for this...” Homura muttered.

“If he thinks we’re afraid, he’s got another thing coming.” Asuka growled out.

However, Akira just smirked as he pulled out his phone, containing the P.E teacher’s route to his distorted desires and access to his Palace. “Always one step ahead.” He declared as he deviously grinned. “You have no idea what you just started Kamoshida.” He began.

“Because we’ve already won.” The three quietly concluded as they entered the building.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

All the enthusiasm they had that morning faded away as classes wore down their souls. ‘So. Boring.’ Homura thought. ‘Must. Look. Awake.’ She mentally told herself.

‘Really... boring...’ Asuka meanwhile thought, though she was taking notes.

Thankfully, they felt their phones vibrated. Seeing that the teacher was too busy enjoying his own crap, Akira, Ann, Homura and Asuka took out their phones and opened the IM.

**_[Shut7heFUp: Hey, we’re meeting at the hideout after school, right?]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: You mean the alleyway in front of the school?]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Well, it’s up to Joker when we meet.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: Hey! Why are you texting in the middle of class!?]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: You’re texting too now.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: That’s not the point here!]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Ann. I haven’t even started paying attention yet.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Same here. You really think we’re actually listening to this crap?]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: At least I’m trying to, but none of it is really sticking today...]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: It’s probably because of what happened yesterday. I’ll hold off the meeting if you want to take a break and rest.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Getting you used to having a Persona and such.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: No. I’m good and ready to steal that asshole’s heart. Any time, Joker.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: Don’t we need Morgana-chan with us if we’re gonna meet?]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: She’s right, we’re gonna need him if we wanna pull this off.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Hey, Joker, you left the cat at home right?]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Nope. He’s resting in my desk right now.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: ...He is?]_ **

“I am, and I’m reading all your messages!” Morgana called out from the glasses wearing boy’s desk, getting all of the girls’ attention. “I’m in this conversation too! AND I AM NOT A-” He then started his declaration, however...

“Hm? Do I hear a cat?” Ushimaru questioned.

“M-Meow! Nya! Purring!” Morgana quickly got out in a panic.

“Quiet down, Mona.” Akira whispered to the _not cat_. However, he suddenly felt murderous intent, right before the teacher threw his chalk at him. Unable to react in time, he was prepared for it to hit his forehead, only for the Good Shinobi to catch it with ease, causing the others students to look at her in amazement while the teacher looked on in shock.

“Whew! That was close.” Asuka breathed out as she sat back down.

“ _Oh wow! She caught it!”_

_“What? I didn’t even see her move!”_

_“Damn, that was pretty awesome.”_

_“Why would she catch it for him?”_

“Thanks.” Akira muttered as he relaxed a little.

Asuka meanwhile smiled to that. “Not a problem Akira-kun.” She replied.

“Good grief! If Lady Asuka wasn’t there you would’ve taken one to the eye.” Morgana soon stated. “Looks like you’re gonna have to work on your **Proficiency** if want to dodge it next time.” He then advised.

“Hey! In the back! Quiet down!” The teacher called out. “What’s so important if it means talking while in the middle of a lesson?” He then questioned.

“Oh, we‘re just planning to steal Suguru Kamoshida’s he-” Homura started saying _out loud for everyone in the class to hear_ , however was violently interrupted...

**_CRASH!_ **

...By her chair tipping over. One of the legs looked like it was kicked in.

“GAH!” Homura got out in pain as she rubbed the back of her head from the sore spot.

“Oh no! It seems the chair has given out under her! What unfortunate craftsmanship!” Ann quickly faked her sadness over the situation.

Asuka meanwhile kept the innocent sweet smile on her face as she just giggled to her roommate’s _misfortune_. “Come on Homura-chan! We better get you to the infirmary!” She hastily _suggested_ as she picked the fallen girl up.

“But I’m not that hurt. Thanks to my training as a ni-” Homura started, however...

“Hush now Homura-chan~” Asuka _sweetly_ replied.

“Hey, what did she say? Was she about to say ni-” A student started asking, but

**_SHATTER!_ **

“WHAT THE!? Holy shit! The window just exploded!” Akira exclaimed as he made sure to hide the recently used knife. “This school is falling apart!” He then declared.

“Lady Homura! Be quiet!” Morgana got out in a whisper.

“I can’t!” Homura quietly replied in a panicked tone. “It’s like my mouth just moved on its own!” She then admitted.

“Well, keep it shut!” Morgana growled.

“Homura-chan! Infirmary!” Asuka instructed as she dragged the tan skinned girl out the room.

**‘Told you so.’** Kaeru coughed out.

“Told me wh-” Asuka started to demand, only to remember all the hints her Persona was dropping her yesterday.

* * *

**_‘...Do you really want her to tell the truth?’_ ** _Kaeru then asked in a serious tone. **‘There are some things that should be left buried.’** She soon informed._

**_‘Is there anything else you should lie about, just in case?’_ ** _Kaeru then asked._

**_‘You’re... not... getting it... are you?’_ ** _Kaeru weakly got out._

**_‘You know it, and yet you only deny it so you can be closer to her.’_ ** _Kaeru sighed before cutting off the connection._

_“You will tell the truth Homura-chan. You will always tell the truth from now on if that is alright.” Asuka commanded in a sweet tone._

_The tan skinned girl merely nodded to that. “Ok, I will tell you the truth from now on Asuka-chan~” She happily replied._

* * *

The Good Shinobi soon paled at remembering. “Oh...!” Asuka got out in realization and widen eyes. ‘...Fuck!’ She thought in a panic as the two arrived at the empty infirmary as she placed her roommate on the side of an open bed. ‘I must’ve unintentionally made it so Homura-chan unconsciously obeys the commands I gave her when she was _Sweet Homura_!’ She mentally deducted.

**‘Oh, so _now_ you get it!’ **Kaeru got out as she rolled her eyes.

‘Okay, that was a mistake on my part but you should’ve told me instead being cryptic!’ Asuka mentally exclaimed in a panic.

**‘I was being cryptic because you already knew; you just refused to acknowledge it.’** Kaeru soon stated.

“I... Damn it!” Asuka outwardly swore as she continued fast walking towards one of the beds.

As this mental discussion was going on...

“Jeez, what’s with me?” Homura got out in confusion as she held her head while sitting on the side of the bed.

Asuka then scanned the room to fully confirm that it was empty with the only the two of them being in it as she closed the door behind her. ‘Ok... maybe it will work?’ She thought in an uneasy tone as she prepared her hand.

**_SNAP!_ **

“...What the hell are you doing?” Homura asked as she looked at the Good Shinobi in confusion.

“Huh?” Asuka got out in confusion before her eyes widened in realization once more. “Oh no...” She then quietly groaned out as she remembered the _other condition_.

* * *

_“...Homura-chan, get rid of that luggage right away and then snap out of this state with no memory of this happening. However consciously go back into this state only if I snap my fingers here in our apartment when it’s only the two of us.” Asuka soon commanded in a dead serious tone._

_"Ok, anything for my first friend~" Homura happily replied as she stood up and went off to do her task._

* * *

‘Double fuck!’ Asuka mentally swore to this development.

**‘Yeah, you just screwed yourself over with that order.’** Kaeru then declared in a serious tone.

‘N-No, I-I can fix this when we get home tonight.’ Asuka mentally suggested in a nervous tone.

**‘It’s second period.”** Kaeru reminded

Asuka soon had streams of tears running down her eyes. “I know~” She sadly replied.

“Uh... you ok?” Homura asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion to her roommate acting this way.

For Asuka, she knew it was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

“Is... Is that...” Sae started to ask, not wanting to know that the most infamous criminals in Japan were _this close_ to busting themselves before they even begun.

“No. It gets worse.” Akira sighed out.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

**_(4/15, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

As soon as everyone arrived, Akira turned to their local kunoichi while the _not cat_ rested on his shoulder. “Ready?” He questioned.

“Always.” Asuka and Homura replied with determined expressions on their faces.

“Do it.” Akira ordered.

The Good Shinobi nodded to that order. “Shinobi Kekkai!” Asuka declared while making a hand sign.

On command, the area around the group started to distort themselves as the scenery soon became that of a green tinted version of an area in Asakusa.

“Holy shit! This is awesome!” Ryuji complimented.

“So this is your Shinobi Kekkai...” Homura mumbled out as she studied the barrier. “Not bad.” She then admitted.

“This is going to take some getting used to.” Ann muttered out in awe.

“Huh, so we really are invisible to the world.” Akira got out as he looked around, seeing no one around.

“No one in or out can escape this place and only other shinobi can see ‘em. We’re good as long as it’s up.” Homura informed.

The male blond of the group then placed a hand to his face with his eyes widening as a result. “Hey, why are our masks on?” Ryuji asked, seeing everyone with their masks on their faces but not their Thief Outfits.

“What the-!?” Morgana got out in shock as he fell out of the backpack, revealing that he was in his Metaverse form. “Ooooow!” He winced out in pain as he stood up.

“Whoa!” Ann exclaimed as she looked around and at everyone. “That’s a little weird. And I don’t know about you guys but… It kinda feels like we’re back in the castle but at the same time we’re not.”

However the two kunoichi were the most confused ones of all as they felt their masks.

“What is...” Asuka started.

“Going on here?” Homura concluded in confusion.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

“Huh?” Ryuji got out as he took out his phone along with the others to see the familiar app flashing red. “What’s up with the Nav?” He soon asked.

The _not cat_ then looked at the avian masked Persona user. “I think it’s reacting to the Kekkai!” Morgana guessed. “Is it confusing for a Palace?” He then deducted in an unsure tone.

“Hold on, I think... I think it’s downloading something.” Akira said just as _ping_ came out of their phones.

**[Shinobi Kekkai Detector Attachment has been added as a feature to the Meta Nav]**

“Huh!?” Asuka and Homura got out in confused unison to hearing their phones say this.

“A detector... for Shinobi Kekkai!?” Asuka questioned in shock to this happening.

“Alright, what the hell is this!?” Homura soon exclaimed in confusion. “Why does the Nav have an attachment for Shinobi Kekkai now!? This shouldn’t even be possible!” She then added.

“Don’t look at me about this! I’m just as confused as you are!’ Ryuji replied.

“Hold on... Let me try something.” Akira started, getting everyone’s attention as he grabbed the edge of his mask. “Persona!” He commanded as he ripped it off.

As expected, Arsène appeared behind him before disappearing a second later once Akira got him mask back.

“H-How?” Asuka stammered out in shock.

“Man, all this Persona and shinobi crap’s getting more and more complicated by the day...” Ryuji muttered out.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on!” Ann demanded.

“Well... this is only a hypothesis, but I think Shinobi Kekkai are actually like a pocket Metaverse.” Akira stated as he put away his phone.

The _not cat_ member of the group however shook his head to this. “I... don’t think so. I think it’s more like... a mini-Palace!” Morgana gasped out in realization. “But... that can’t be right since you have Personas now. You shouldn’t have one unless...” He then started, however...

“...It was made that way? Or is it that... oh shit!” Homura guessed before swearing out loud. “If a Shinobi Kekkai can allow us to summon our Personas...” She continued.

“...The person causing the incidents might be a shinobi as well.” Ann finished.

“We can’t assume that. It could very likely be a normal person who stumbled upon the power.” Morgana stated before narrowing his eyes. “Besides, this isn’t what this meeting is about. It can be saved for a later date. So let’s get back to business.” He then decided.

“Right. Let the meeting begin.” Akira declared in agreement.

“Alright. So, what first on our prep list?” Homura asked.

“Well, let’s figure out Ann’s codename while we’re here. Best if we decide before we get back to the castle.” Morgana suggested.

“I wonder if we could make our Thief Outfits appear?” Asuka meanwhile wondered in a curious manner.

“Hmm... maybe we can if we have a code word for it.” Morgana suggested. “Like how for a shinobi says _Shinobi Tenshin_ to get into their battle outfits.” He then explained.

“We can rule out the word _Persona_ then, only my Persona appeared and my clothes didn’t change.” Akira reminded.

“What about something from a sentai like erm... _Shit to the turbo_?” Ryuji guessed.

“I think you mean _Shift to the turbo_. And that’s lame.” Ann deadpanned. “Plus, it didn’t work anyway.”

“Are we seriously just gonna shout catchphrases until something happens?” Homura groaned out.

“Technically it would be a code word, but possibly.” Morgana stated.

“Hmm...” Asuka hummed out, thinking about what the code word could possibly be to get them into their Thief Outfits. “Wait... Thieves...” She muttered out before taking in a deep breath, thinking up of a code word that might work. “Kaito Change!” She declared in a determined tone.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

Soon enough, Asuka’s entire body was enveloped in green coloured flames, causing the others to shield their eyes from the intensity.

“Wah!” Ann got out in shock.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji exclaimed, surprised to this happening.

“That actually worked!?” Homura stated in disbelief and widened eyes as the flames died down to see that her roommate was in her thieves outfit. “You ok?” She then asked in concern.

Asuka meanwhile was examining herself to make sure everything was there, however... “...Moh! I still don’t have underwear!” She cried out in despair. “Morgana-chan! Please help me make it so I have underwear!” She then exclaimed.

To that request, Morgana’s head went red. “U-Uh... er... If I’m right, if you try hard enough and concentrate, you can change your own cognition and change how you look!” He then advised in a uneasy tone.

“O-Okay! Come on! Underwear, underwear, underwear, underwear!” Asuka chanted out as she pictured herself wearing her nice pair of bra and panties.

**_Fwoosh!_ **

However as a result, Asuka suddenly ended up in _just_ her underwear with her mask over her head. Really skimpy white underwear.

This in turn got various reactions from the others as their friend stood there in her underwear as a result of what happened.

Asuka silently and slowly looked down before covering herself with her head completely red. “WAH! Ch-Change back! Changebackchangebackchangebackdammit...!” She wailed out.

‘Wow, that’s so cute on her.’ Ann absentmindedly thought as she silently rubbed her still growing chest.

‘Maybe Morgana was right about her subconsciously being a pervert.’ Akira thought as he and the _not cat_ tried to hide their nosebleeds.

Homura’s eye however twitched to this. “CAAAAAAAAAAAT!” She growled out with fury.

“...Daaaaamn~” Ryuji got out in shock as he scanned the girl while two trails of blood leaked out from under his skull mask.

**_WHAM!_ **

As such, Homura socked the blond in the gut. “Perv...” She declared in an angered and dead serious tone.

“OMPH! T-That came out of my mouth wrong.” Ryuji groaned on the ground. “S-Sorry...” He got out his apology.

**_Fwoosh!_ **

Eventually, Asuka was able to get back to her normal Thief Outfit, causing her to sigh in relief. “Moh! This kind of thing always happens to me! First with Katsu-nee back home with obsession with groping me and now this!” She whined in a shame filled tone.

“I think the universe is trying to tell you something.” Ann awkwardly guessed. “I don’t know what it is but it’s telling you something.” She then added.

The tan skinned girl however narrowed her eyes to that. “Fuck you, Universe! Stop messing with me and my roommate dammit!” Homura shouted out as she flipped the bird at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, a chained up statue couldn’t help but feel insulted for some reason. If he could move, or emote, or not be a statue to make sure humanity can continue to live, he would sigh and shrug. Or not care at all. Maybe fall asleep.

* * *

“C-Can we get back to the codename thing?” Morgana asked.

“A-Agreed.” Ann got out. “Kaito Change!” She declared as she was enveloped in pink flames.

Akira meanwhile snapped his fingers in a cool manner. “Kaito Change.” He simply commanded, soon being enveloped in blue flames with the rebellious grin on his face.

“K-Kaito C-Change...” Ryuji groaned before being engulfed in yellow flames.

“Kaito... Change!” Morgana shouted out... before remembering he was already in his desired state. “Oh, right. Whoops.” He got out while scratching the back of his oversized head.

Homura soon cracked her knuckles. “Kaito Change.” She calmly declared, immediately being engulfed in crimson flames.

Once everyone save for the _not cat_ of the group was in their thieves outfits, they all looked at one another, though the skull masked Persona user was still on the ground in pain. “Should we go by our codenames while we’re here?” Asuka soon asked after finally calming down from before.

“I don’t see why not. Gives us time to get used to referring to each other with our codenames.” Morgana answered.

“Okay then, let’s talk about Ann’s codename.” Joker suggested as he leaned up against a wall that manifested. “There are no bad names here, so don’t be afraid to throw out a suggestion.” He then advised.

“Dominator.” Yang automatically answered before realizing what she said as everyone started looking at her. “My bad...” She soon apologized.

“Okay, let’s ignore the fact that I said that there are no bad names and shoot that one in the head.” Joker corrected. “Any others?”

“Hmm... Sexy Cat?” Yin innocently suggested.

“I... guess that’s... _better_?” Ann groaned out.

“But not good still.” Joker stated.

“K-Kitty Woman?” Skull soon got out.

The blonde however narrowed her eyes to that. “I just want a name that’ll strike fear into our enemies. _Kitty_ does not strike fear!” Ann called out.

“Let’s just start off on the basis of her outfit’s... _motif_. So let’s go for a cat-related theme.” Joker suggested.

“Yeah, she does have the tail and mask for it.” Yang pointed out. “So he is right. It’s gotta be cat related.” She then added.

“Well... Maybe something like er... Panther or Tiger, something along those lines.” Ann soon suggested.

“She’s a cougar…” Mona dreamily stated.

The tan skinned girl’s eye twitched however to hearing that. “MONAAAAAA!” Yang got out in annoyance while cracking her knuckles.

“What’s wrong with a furious cougar?” Mona asked in an innocent manner.

“It’s the _way_ you said it.” Yang immediately stated.

“Plus, er, cougar kinda means... something _else_ when it’s used to describe a lady.” Joker explained. “A significantly _older_ lady.” He then added as he scratched his cheek.

“...What?” Yin and Mona got out in innocent confusion as they tilted their heads to the side in unison.

“...Welcome to the team, Panther.” Yang soon declared.

“Yeah, Panther sounds good.” Panther agreed with a nod. “Now let’s move on before we get off track.” She soon suggested.

“Alright then, let’s talk equipment.” Mona replied. “So far, all we’ve been using are the stuff we find in the Palace, relying on weapons that came with our Personas save for Yin and Yang due to them being shinobi. While they’re doing good for now, our armour and weapons are going to be quickly outdated unless we find a supplier to provide for those needs.” He then explained.

Joker nodded in agreement to that as he looked at the skull masked Persona user. “Skull, where did you originally get those guns?” He soon asked.

“Er, well, I went to a nearby toy store for Yin and Yang’s guns, but I got that pistol from an Airsoft shop at Central Street. Shouldn’t be too hard to find again.” Skull explained.

“...Why the hell did you get ours from a toy shop?” Yang deadpanned her question.

“It was cheaper and I didn’t have the cash for real ones.” Skull replied.

“So you cheaped out on us!? How mean~” Yin declared with a pout underneath her mask.

“Hey! You have any idea what Joker’s gun cost? Shit’s really detailed, that’s why I bought it in the first place.” Skull defended himself.

“You bought! TOYS! FUCKIN’ TOYS! You didn’t even buy us foam darts!” Yang loudly reminded in anger.

“You could have at least done that Skull.” Yin stated in agreement.

“They didn’t have any.” Skull revealed sheepishly.

“No more making excuses!” Yin and Yang demanded in unison.

“Hey come on, he did his best.” Joker said.

“Did you forget that Panther accidently shot Yin ‘cause she was using one of my guns?” Yang then reminded.

“I also shot _you_ in the head.” Panther winced.

“I think that was bad trigger discipline.” Mona guessed. “Though part of it was due to a lack of a safety.” He then admitted.

“Okay, let’s add Gun Safety 101 to our prep list.” Joker mumbled under his breath. “So, we have some cash from our previous trips to the castle, we may as well use it as soon as possible.” He then suggested.

Mona in turn nodded in agreement to that. “We’ll also need someone to supply us medicine and other drugs should the need arise. I noticed that there was a clinic near Joker’s home and heard that the doctor working there is a little shady. If we can convince her to give us stuff, we should be all set to go.” He soon stated.

“Sounds good to me Joker.” Yin replied with a nod.

“Alright, I guess... that’s it. Unless anyone else wants to raise a concern or remind us of something we forgot?” Joker asked, waiting for someone to possibly speak up.

Everyone else however shook their heads to the question. “We’re good Joker.” Skull replied with a thumbs-up.

The leader in turn nodded to that. “Okay then, meeting’s over.” Joker declared as everyone dropped their thieves outfits, returning them to their Shujin uniforms save for their masks and Mona turned back into a cat.

“So, now that’s out of the way...” Ryuji started as he looked at the tan skinned girl. “Blabbermouth, huh?” He teased with a grin.

“I will cut you.” Homura threatened while summoning one of her swords in its sheath.

“Still though, that was pretty out of character for you in class today,” Ann admitted. “So what was that all about anyway?” She then asked in concern.

“Erm... I’m sure it’s just sleepiness or something...” Asuka answered, trying to hide her nervousness

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s just stress from everything that’s happened.” Homura then admitted in agreement.

“Well, it’s rather impressive that all of you managed to work together to stop her without a single word spoken to each other.” Morgana admitted. “If that’s not teamwork, I don’t know what it is.” He then added.

Homura soon held her head in an exhausted manner. “I... I think I’m gonna head home now. I got no idea what’s going on with me...” She admitted before turning to her roommate. “I’ll make dinner tonight, so expect steak.” She then informed.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll see you tonight.” Asuka chuckled out nervously.

“...I can’t leave until you drop the Shinobi Kekkai.” Homura deadpanned.

“Oh right!” Asuka got out while playfully sticking out her tongue before making a hand sign. “HA!” She declared as the barrier around them started to dissipate.

Soon enough, everything around them returned to normal as they all returned to the alleyway.

“Alright, I’m heading back, later guys.” Homura groaned out as she held her head before walking towards the station.

“Yeah, better get going as well. See ya guys tomorrow.” Ryuji said as he left as well.

Ann nodded in agreement as she looked at the leaders. “Besides this Sunday, from tomorrow on, I’ll be visiting Shiho at the hospital, so... see ya.” She revealed as she also left.

“...We should probably visit her after we take care of Kamoshida.” Asuka suggested.

“Sounds good.” Akira agreed with a nod. “So, are you going home as well?” He then asked.

“Actually... I have some time to kill. Wanna hang out around the city today?” Asuka offered with a kind smile.

Akira felt that if he were to hang out with the Good Shinobi now, their relationship would deepen, though cursed himself. If he picked up a Persona of the Happy Squirrel Arcana, he felt like he might be able to understand the Good Shinobi much better. “Note to self, find a Happy Squirrel Arcana Shadow and recruit it as a new Persona...” He mentally told himself.

“Akira-kun?” Asuka innocently asked.

Akira soon regained his focus as he looked at the girl. “Sure, I don’t mind.” He replied.

“Well, I’m gonna go take a walk while you two are busy.” Morgana revealed as he jumped out of the glasses wearing boy’s bag before bowing to the girl. “Lady Asuka, I’ll see you later.” He politely added while wagging his tail.

Asuka in response nodded to that as she crouched down and started petting his chin. “Alright then Morgana-chan, I’ll see you tomorrow!” She happily replied.

“Mrrrrrrow~! Right there Lady Asuka~” Morgana meowed out before realizing what he did, causing him to cough into his paw. “Er... r-right.” He got out in an awkward manner before walking away from the two.

Akira meanwhile merely chuckled to that. “...Anyway, I don’t have a place in mind, so where do you want to go?” He soon asked.

“Well then... can you take me to where you live?” Asuka asked.

“What? You mean LeBlanc?” Akira questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Not exactly what I had in mind. Why?” He then asked in a curious manner.

“Um... You’ll see. Come on, before we miss the train.” Asuka replied as she grabbed the boy’s arm, leading him to the station.

* * *

**(Yongen-Jaya, Cafe LeBlanc)**

Soon enough, the two arrived in Yongen as they walked through the streets.

“Huh, things seem to a bit quieter here than in the rest of Tokyo.” Asuka admitted.

“No kidding. Only place in the city that kind of feels like home, even just a little.” Akira sighed out as he walked head. “Where I live is down here.” He advised as the girl followed him.

She noticed the various shops and services that within walking distance. Second-Hand store, a batting centre, the clinic Morgana mentioned, a grocery store even a public bathhouse. Asuka had to admit she was a little jealous about that last one.

“We’re here.” Akira got out, getting the girl’s wandering mind back to focusing on him. The shop looked a lot nicer than all the other shops in the area.

“Hmm... LeBlanc.” Asuka read out loud as her friend entered the shop with her soon following.

“...I’m back Sakura-san...” Akira quietly got out as he entered the store.

“Coming back early I see.” Sojiro noted as a girl entered his coffee shop next, looking rather nervous. “Hmm? Who’s this?” He then asked.

“A friend from school. Asuka, this is Sojiro Sakura, my guardian for the year.” Akira introduced.

“P-Pardon me for intruding sir, my name is Asuka Shirokage.” Asuka greeted with a nervous blush on her face.

The cafe owner merely looked at the girl intently while eyeing the girl from top to bottom. “Hm, why is someone like you hanging out with a punk like him?” Sojiro soon questioned.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “I’m sorry sir, but Akira-kun isn’t a punk!” She reassured. “He was the one who suggested this place.” She then added.

“Hm?” Sojiro hummed out. “Suggested what exactly?” He then asked.

The girl meanwhile took in a deep breath to the question. “Sir, I came here with Akira-kun wondering if you were hiring because I wish to apply here.” Asuka said.

Akira meanwhile blinked to hearing that before calming down. “Ah, so that’s what it was...” He thought.

“Hmm? A job here?” Sojiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Y-Yes sir!” Asuka shyly replied with a blush on her face.

“Hmm...” Sojiro hummed out, raising an eyebrow to the sudden request. “What kind of experience do you have?” He then questioned in a curious manner.

Asuka in response to this question took in another deep breath. “Well at home before coming here and attending Shujin Academy, I used to help out at Jii-chan’s sushi shop in both being a waitress and helping him make the food.” She revealed. “I was hoping I could broaden what I know by learning how to make coffee since I’m a quick learner.” She then added in an honest tone.

The shop owner in turn rubbed his chin to hearing the girl’s answer. “Well, we serve both coffee _and_ curry here in LeBlanc. I don’t think sushi experience will be appropriate here and this place is too small for a waitress to be needed. Don’t exactly need extra employees here.” Sojiro explained.

“I-I see.” Asuka replied in a slightly depressed tone.

Akira knew he was going to have to step in, though he had to think about what to say.

From the vibes he got from Sojiro, he could always convince him to use Asuka’s... _unique looks_ to bring in more customers. It felt wrong to suggest it, and it might bring in more hormonal teenage boys to come here just to stare at her. Probably won’t buy anything too.

He could suggest adding sushi to the menu. Coffee and curry wasn’t exactly what you’d call an obvious combination, so why not add sushi to the menu? Though, it would be a pain the ass to add it to their selection, needing to get the ingredients and such. And who knows how popular sushi would be in a small back alley restaurant like LeBlanc?

Then he could say that either himself or Sojiro could teach her how to make coffee and curry as well to help her gain the experience and to put his friend in a good position. Though, it might be too much trouble. Getting a schedule together was going to take some work, and since he can’t be in the shop during the day it was either going to be during the evening or when the shop’s closed. It might pay off, but at the same time it might not.

Akira honestly couldn’t decide between his choices. To him, all of them sounded like a good option to get Asuka hired, but not enough to be sure that it would work.

Akira decided to throw caution into the wind and just pick one: **All of the above**.

“Why don’t you just add sushi?” Akira suggested, getting everyone’s attention. “If you hire her, having a girl around here might boost sales. And I’ll offer to teach her the ropes if needed.”

“H-Huh!?” Asuka got out in shock to the suggestion.

To hearing that, Sojiro gained a thinking expression on his face. “Hm. Well, I think I have some sushi-preparing equipment somewhere here.” He admitted. “Plus, this place could use a bit of liveliness...” He mumbled to himself. “Okay, I’ll hire her but she’s your responsibility. She screws up, and it’s on your head. And don’t think you can neglect taking care of that cat too. We’ll discuss her pay later. Also... er... well...” He got out as he shifted his sight downwards, already hearing the sound of broken porcelain.

The girl meanwhile blushed slightly, instantly knowing what the shop owner was referring to. “Don’t worry Sakura-san, I’ll make sure to dress appropriately.” Asuka reassured with a determined tone.

Sojiro meanwhile just chuckle to the girl’s attitude. “Just call me Boss Shirokage.” He then instructed.

“Hai, Boss!” Asuka replied in relief.

Sojiro then looked at his tenant. “Watch the shop for me, I have to go to the store to get some supplies.” He then ordered as he started to walk towards the door.

Akira in turn nodded to that. “We will, Boss.” He replied.

“You don’t get to call me Boss yet.” Sojiro stated without missing a beat as he left.

The two in turn sighed in relief as the girl sat down in one of the booths.

“I guess... that went well?” Asuka hesitantly asked.

Akira meanwhile went to the kitchen. “You should probably call Homura and say you got the job.” He suggested as he started to prepare some coffee, even though he had no experience.

However at that moment, Asuka’s phone rang. She saw it was an anonymous number but otherwise recognized it.

“Hold on a sec. I’m getting a call from my friends.” Asuka told her male friend as she answered the call. “Hey guys! How are you doing?” She soon asked.

“I-It’s been... It’s been great.” Hibari answered. She didn’t sound as cheerful as she remembered.

“Really? What’s been happening while I was away?” Asuka innocently inquired.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Academy)**

Ikaruga, Yagyū and Hibari hesitated to answer while looking at the temporary leader’s phone as they remembered what happened earlier today after finally getting their blonde friend to stop groping them once again.

The entire thing was a mess but after restraining the desperate girl from attempting to grope the entire female student body and more, Katsuragi sort of... broke down? If it could be called that. It was mostly just a bunch of gibberish about boobs and crying as they dragged her back to the school.

It took... several hours (and maybe a few drugs) for Katsuragi to return to a more... stable and peaceful state, allowing them to attend classes as normal.

That lasted until the blonde broke down in the middle of a pop quiz that mentioned melons.

“It’s... It’s okay Katsuragi-san...” Ikaruga comforted the busty blonde as she cried into her futon.

“NOTHING FILLS THE BREAST VOID!” Katsuragi however wailed out in sadness.

“Hey, we all miss Asuka. I promise, she’ll visit sooner or later and we’ll visit her during our summer break.” Yagyū comforted the grieving girl, while keeping her weapon ready just in case she flips out again.

“I don’t think we can last until summer break if this happens every day.” Hibari whimpered.

“Look, it’s either that or she gets arrested for rampant serial sexual harassment so stay behind me and for the love of everything you hold dear; _shield your chest_.” Yagyū whispered out, twitching when she saw the blonde’s hand twitch.

“Wait... I feel... a disturbance in the force... of all that is squishy and plump.” Katsuragi suddenly began as she sniffed the air. “It’s like... SOMEONE IS TRYING TO TAKE ASUKA’S BREASTS AWAY FROM ME! YOU WANT WAR!? I’LL GIVE YA WAR! I AM HER ONE AND ONLY DESIGNATED MOLESTER!” She soon declared with widened and deranged eyes, pointing at the ceiling in determination.

“Okay, this isn’t working. Get the _Manpuku Wagojin_!” Ikaruga ordered.

* * *

**(Yongen-Jaya, Cafe LeBlanc)**

“...Nothing major.” The three girls weakly answered in unison over the phone.

“Hey. Where’s Katsu-nee? I’m kinda missing her... antics.” Asuka admitted with a blush. “But not _that_ much.” She then added in her head in satisfaction.

“She’s... _busy_.” Yagyū half-lied, ignoring the moans and screams of the said girl. “So, how is your new school by the way?” She then asked.

“...Great.” Asuka replied just as weakly. “I-I made some new friends.” She revealed.

“Th-That’s great, Asuka-san.” Ikaruga’s voice replied over the phone in a strained voice as she ignored the blonde crying at the mention of new friends, thinking one of them were stealing her groping privileges from her. “W-We should meet them some time.” She soon suggested before coughing into her fist. “Anyway, onto business. Asuka-san, **_is the frog watching the road?_** ” She then vaguely asked.

“Wh-What!?” Asuka exclaimed, nearly dropping her phone as she knew that it was the code for a status update in her mission. “U-Um...Well...” She stammered out.

The glasses wearing in turn to seeing this raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What’s wrong?” Akira asked in concern.

Asuka quickly muted her phone. “What’s wrong is that my... superiors want a status update right now and I don’t wanna reveal anything about the M... _you know_.” She answered nervously. “I’m not the greatest liar and they’ll know! What am I supposed to say?” She soon asked.

Akira had to think this through, or else his friend was going to get in big trouble if she didn’t answer soon. He quickly thought about some appropriate options on what to say and discarding the worst until he came to three conclusions.

The first one was to tell them about the Metaverse outright and her activities since she arrived truthfully. He quickly dismissed it though, that was completely stupid and would cause Asuka to think on the spot, which would probably make things worse.

The second was more appealing. He could always tell her that she just has to calm down and not reveal the truth.

However, the third one was a curveball that might throw them off: Make Asuka say that she’s on a date.

If this was dating sim, that would be raising a flag that would ultimately lead to a more romantic relationship in the future. Being very early in a route was odd, but there was probably a few more later down the... and he was turning his relationships into a dating simulator.

God, why did he have to know girls that look straight out of an eroge. Stupid power of friendship fuelling his Personas.

However, not wanting to ruin such a new friendship, he decided to go for the second suggestion. “You just need to take in a deep breath and calm down; a panicked voice is what makes people realize that someone is lying.” Akira instructed while adjusting his glasses.

“O-Okay…” Asuka said before taking a few deep breaths. “Al-Alright. Thanks, Akira-kun.”

“No problem. Now you wanna un-mute before they get suspicious.” Akira advised.

Asuka nodded and un-muted her phone. “Sorry, I was interrupted. Well… the frog has been watching. She saw an old couple going over a bridge followed by a villager.”

“Nothing, huh? Well, you’ve only recently started your mission so I didn’t expect much.” Ikaruga sighed out before they heard a familiar scream, echoing out of the phone for the two in the coffee shop to hear.

“ **BOOBS!** ”

“O-Oh, look at that. Time for training. Good luck with your assignment, Asuka.” The temporary leader quickly said before throwing the phone away. “Hibari, Yagyū! Before she-”

**“THE BREAST GODDESS MUST RECEIVE HER OFFERINGS!”**

“It’s too late! EVERYONE R-” Hibari’s voice exclaimed in a fear filled manner before the phone suddenly cut off.

Asuka and Akira meanwhile sweatdropped to hearing that as the boy placed the cups of coffee on the table.

“...I suddenly don’t want to meet your friends.” Akira bluntly admitted.

“Eheheh... they aren’t all bad... Katsu-nee just _really_ misses me...” Asuka awkwardly admitted with a giggle while taking her cup. “Mmm, pretty good.” She admitted with a smile.

“That doesn’t sound like missing you.” Akira deadpanned. “Guess your profession won’t allow a dull moment, huh? At the same time... I kinda want to meet them as well.” He then admitted.

Asuka couldn’t help but giggle to that she enjoyed her coffee. “I think you might like them as well Akira-kun, thanks.” She replied.

“Not a problem.” Akira grinned while adjusting his glasses. “It must be difficult keeping this from your friends.” He then added.

“Shinobi are trained to lie perfectly, despite me being terrible at it.” Asuka glumly admitted. “It’s just that... I don’t really like to lie, especially to my friends. It’ll just make me feel guilty and eats me up inside.” She soon revealed.

“Not exactly a trait a shinobi should have, huh.” Akira muttered out.

“Yeah. It does.” Asuka sighed out. “...Thank you.” She suddenly started.

“Hm?” Akira hummed as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I mean, for convincing Sakura-san to hire me. I would’ve just left if you hadn’t spoken up when you did.” Asuka explained. “So, thank you Akira-kun. I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot more during the year.” She then added with a smile.

“Yep, I guess so. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Akira replied as they hit their cups together before downing the rest.

* * *

**_SHATTER!_ **

**RANK 2**

**Follow Up**

* * *

“Alright!” Akira muttered as he pumped his fist.

“Ah~! That was a good cup!” Asuka complimented in a relieved tone. “I think you got a knack for this Akira-kun.” She then added.

“You think? Well, I am going to be your teacher while you work here.” Akira reminded in a joking tone. “Maybe you can teach me how to make some sushi.” He then suggested.

“Well, making sushi makes you more **charming** _or_ **kind** to people. If teach you someone how to make sushi, it makes you **smarter** _or_ **proficient**. That’s what my parents say.” Asuka stated. “Just give me a call whenever you want to start a lesson, okay Akira-kun?” She then requested.

Akira in turn just nodded to that as the two continued to enjoy some time together before the manager returned with the supplies. Seeing the time, Asuka knew she had to go home before the last train back left without her.

* * *

**_(4/15, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“I’m back!” Asuka called out as she opened the door and entered the apartment, closing the door behind her as she took off her shoes.

“Hey! Dinner will be ready soon Asuka.” Homura responded.

“Okay! Let me just change.” Asuka replied as she took off her blazer and scarf before sniffing the air. “Mmm~! Wow! That smells good Homura-chan!” She admitted.

“If there’s one thing I won’t mess up, it’s meat.” Homura declared with pride in her voice and a smirk on her face.

“Well Homura-chan, I got some major news!” Asuka happily started. “I got a job!” She soon revealed.

Homura’s eyes in turn widened to that. “Really? That’s great!” She beamed with a smile. “Looks like I’m going go job hunting then. So, where are you working?” She replied.

“Remember the coffee shop Akira-kun mentioned yesterday? He helped get me a job there.” Asuka revealed in a delighted tone as she arrived at the kitchen area.

“Oh, you got a job at Akira’s place, that’s-” Homura started to congratulate her roommate only to remember who was also living there as well. “...Wait, Morgana lives in the shop too, right?” She then questioned.

“Ah! Right! Kind of forgot that Morgana-chan lives with Akira-kun now.” Asuka giggled out. “I guess that means I get to pet him more! Yay!” She cheered in a pleased tone.

“Oh dear God, _no_.” Homura mentally panicked in concern. ‘That cat better not get any ideas dammit!’ She declared in her head.

**‘That cat isn’t a horn dog. I think it’s just immaturity and sheer social stupidity.’** Wolverine guessed.

‘I’ll spay and neuter him myself!’ Homura thought with an awkward grin on her face, her hand twitching as she almost summoned one of her katana. ‘He kept ogling me, Asuka and Ann dammit!’ She then reminded in her head.

**‘Again. Sheer. Social. Stupidity.’** Wolverine deadpanned.

‘And the hearts he had in his eyes to the cognitive Ann?’ Homura questioned.

**‘You checked her out too.’** Wolverine countered.

‘Out of shock! I did not have hearts in my eyes!’ Homura mentally retorted.

**‘The cat is living anime character when in a world where fake guns can shoot real bullets!’** Wolverine then reminded. **‘Jeez you are really letting out the new emotions unlike your old self...’** She remarked in slight annoyance.

“Sheer social stupidity, my ass...” Homura grumbled out, still with a smile on her face while her left eye twitched.

After calming herself down, Asuka soon noticed the new expression on her roommate’s face. “Uh Homura-chan... why are you smiling weirdly?” She innocently asked, wondering why her roommate’s smile was frozen on her face.

“Just thinking about how you and Morgana might lead to a bestiality moment.” Homura automatically answered as she continued preparing dinner before her eyes widened at realizing what she said. “Oh shit I said that out loud, didn’t I?” She soon groaned out.

“W-WHAT!? NO WAY HOMURA-CHAN! EW!” Asuka exclaimed in disgusted to the mere idea. “MOH! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THI-” She declared, however...

Homura blushed madly in embarrassment as she got the steaks on some plates. “I-I’M SORRY! I... Goddamnit! What is with my mouth today!?” She got out in frustration as she placed them on the table.

Asuka meanwhile remembered the events from school. ‘Oh yeah.’ She thought.

**_SNAP!_ **

“What are-?” Homura started to ask, however it quickly died down as the light in her eyes vanished while a sweet smile appeared on her face. “Ah, good evening Asuka-chan~” She politely greeted in a sweet tone.

Asuka sighed to the greeting as she decided to just cut the shit and get straight to the point.

“LIE! GO BACK TO NORMAL AND LIE!” Asuka loudly demanded before shifting her tone to be softer. “Sorry, I mean only lie about stuff about Personas and Ninjas. Otherwise tell the truth but only in our apartment.” She quickly added.

Homura however tilted her head to that while being un-phased by the loud demand. “Did something happen Asuka-chan~?” She asked in a curious tone. “This is all pretty sudden~” She then added.

“Ah... Well... I sort of screwed up so I want you to go back to normal, BUT THE NORMAL THAT IS YOU AFTER YOU GOT YOUR PERSONA! NOT THE NORMAL ONE BEFORE COMING TO SHUJIN!” Asuka shouted out, making sure to be specific while making sure she thought through everything she said.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Ok~ What about me being like this when you snap your fingers Asuka-chan~?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“You mean you being _Sweet Homura_?” Asuka asked.

“ _Sweet Homura_ ~?” Homura innocently questioned while tilting her head again before smiling. “I like it Asuka-chan~” She then added.

The Good Shinobi however started to feel uncomfortable. “Mmm, this is really creeping me out now...” Asuka quietly admitted.

“Do you want me to be less creepy~? I apologize if I am~” Homura replied in the same innocent, slightly higher tone.

“Uh... could you please stop talking in that weird voice and stop smiling, please.” Asuka begged.

“What weird voice Asuka-chan~? And this is just me revealing my real feeling I keep hidden while using my other natural voice~” Homura replied.

That statement in turn peaked her curiosity as she raised her eyebrow. “...You actually sound like that?” Asuka soon asked.

The tan skinned girl in turn shook her head to that. “No. It’s just how I imagine her voice sounds like her head~” Homura answered. “I used to talk like this when I was younger, but after Komichi betrayed me, destroyed my innocence and lead me down the Evil Shinobi path, I gained the belief that I had to be tough in all aspects, including my voice~” She then revealed.

**‘...She sounds somewhat like you... yet she forces herself to talk in that other tone...’** Kaeru stated in a serious tone. **‘I admit... this sort of makes me feel sorry for her for forcing herself to act and talk in a way that isn’t her...’** She then added.

Asuka in response to hearing that narrowed her eyes slightly. ‘...If I tell her to talk in her natural voice, it feels like I’ll be forcing her into _my_ ideal version of Homura-chan, not Homura-chan’s ideal version of herself.’ She thought to herself, unsure to the mere idea of manipulating her friend to _that level_. “Homura-chan... which tone do _you_ actually like talking in?” She soon asked.

The tan skinned girl merely tilted her head to that in a thinking manner. “Mmm~ I like both honestly~” Homura soon revealed.

**‘Hmm... That’s a little concerning.’** Kaeru admitted.

“Well... Oh!” Asuka exclaimed, remembering the Makeshi Tiike take on the _Cakeman_. “How about you use your normal voice while outside our apartment, and that voice you use now inside our apartment when it’s only the two of us?” She suggested.

**‘...So you want her to have the chance to talk in her old tone of voice since you feel bad for her?’** Kaeru questioned. **‘Are you sure it is wise to manipulate her like that?’** She then added.

‘...I’m just... guiding her.’ Asuka mentally reasoned. ‘I... I want her to be able to talk the way she used to before she sent down the Evil Shinobi path...’ She then stated in her head with a sadden tone.

**‘...You indeed care for her and want to help her...’** Kaeru stated in a serious tone. **‘But this isn’t exactly the way to go.’** She added in an uneasy tone.

‘...I know... but what else can I do? She would never do it to try and close herself out...’ Asuka then reminded in concern.

**‘But wouldn’t it be better to allow her to open up by herself rather than forcing her?’** Kaeru then questioned.

‘Yes... but what else can I do...’ Asuka then asked in a hesitant manner. ‘I want to satisfy both myself and Homura-chan... but now I’m starting to become selfish with this...’ She admitted. ‘Homura-chan told me that I reminded her of herself when she was younger and hearing her voice that is similar to mine makes me want to help her in some way... I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!’ She loudly and mentally declared.

**‘...It seems like you’re a mess now with this entire situation...’** Kaeru deducted.

‘Ya think?’ Asuka replied in her head as she dropped it in frustration.

**‘This is why most people don’t have power; it can stress them out...’** Kaeru soon informed.

Asuka merely nodded to that as she looked at the table in an ashamed manner.

Homura in response to this tilted her head again to the suggestion, though was unaware of the mental discussion that had occurred. “What do you define as my normal voice~?” She queried.

“Huh? What?” Asuka got out as she snapped back to reality. “Oh, right... Well your usual tough voice you talk with being the voice you talk with outside the apartment since everyone’s used to it while here in our apartment, you use your current voice, but only when it’s the two of us in here, but only if you want to.” She explained.

“I would be delighted Asuka-chan~ You come up with such good ideas~” Homura sweetly complemented. “Though that is to be expected of my first real friend~” She then added.

“I’m... I’m really not that smart Homura-chan...” Asuka murmured with a blush on her face to the praise towards her.

**‘I can agree with that statement.’** Kaeru spoke up in agreement.

Homura however shook her head to that. “Asuka-chan please~ Do not sell yourself to short like that~ It’s the reason why I chose you to be the leader~” She then revealed.

This however caused the Good Shinobi to blush even more. “A-Aw... you’re just saying that.” Asuka giggled out.

“Oh no~ I am being completely honest Asuka-chan~” Homura replied. “If you want me to prove it, let me pleas-” She started to request, however...

**_SNAP!_ **

**‘Was she about to say she would pleasur-‘** Kaeru started, however...

‘SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP...!’ Asuka frantically thought, not wanting to think about it right now. ‘I don’t think of Homura-chan _that_ way!’ She then added in her head.

**‘But isn’t it weird that she keeps offering to-‘** Her Persona proceeded to point out, only for Asuka to cut the connection before she could hear anything else.

“Wha?” Homura meanwhile got out while shaking her head. She felt like she just slept for a few hours. “Hey Asuka?” She started, her voice remaining unchanged from her hidden sweet side as it sound more like her roommate’s. “Did something happen because I think I blacked out for a little.” She soon got out in concern.

Slightly surprised to the change in her tone of voice, Asuka knew she had to feign ignorance, even if she hated it. “N-Nothing happened at all Homura-chan... We were just about to eat.” She answered, her voice still having some depression in it.

“Er... alright.” Homura shrugged before she started eating like nothing happened before noticing something. “Huh. My steak’s a little cold. Weird.” She got out.

“Oh, really? Maybe we let it-” Asuka started, but stopped talking as her roommate proceeded to use one of her Ninja Arts to heat up her steak to where it looked as though it was just cooked and never got cold. “...Well that’s one way to reheat a steak.” She awkwardly admitted with a smile.

“Something they don’t teach you as a Good Shinobi. Use your abilities when you use it cut down time.” Homura explained as she cut into her steak, causing her to smirk. “Nice and warm.” She declared in a pride filled tone while taking a bite.

“Huh, and my sensei says not to do that to avoid becoming lazy...” Asuka then admitted.

“Well, you’re not exactly given the luxury to do stuff in the more honourable way. You use what you got.” Homura stated as she then noticed her roommate’s cold steak. “...Want me to heat your food?” She then offered.

“...Yes please...” Asuka replied. “Um... should I get a fire extinguisher just in case you...” She soon asked in a nervous tone.

“It’ll be fine. Watch.” Homura interrupted with reassurance as she cracked her knuckles before preparing a hand sign. “HA!” She got out, however...

**_FWOOSH!_ **

The steak was still cold.

“Homura-chan... I don’t think you got my steak.” Asuka noted.

“Yeah... I think your shirt’s on fire now Asuka...” Homura got out while her face paled.

“Oh.” Asuka replied, also with a pale face.

* * *

And that’s how they ended up naked together in bed.

“Um... Homura-chan, w-why are you naked too?” Asuka had to ask with a blush.

“It was my fault for what happened, so I have to pay for my actions too...” Homura replied in a serious yet guilt filled tone. “I’m just more concerned that you only had one set of pyjamas.” She then added.

**‘Didn’t even offer her your pyjamas while _you_ slept in your birthday suit.’ **Wolverine coughed out.

Homura’s eyes soon widened to that. ‘Ack! Well... er... they’re too big?’ She awkwardly answered in an uneasy manner in her head.

**‘Sure they are _big sis_ ~’** Wolverine remarked in amusement. **‘Well, actually now that I think about it’s more like wanting to get a _little too close_ -‘** She then started, however...

‘Finish that sentence and I’ll... I’ll... picture that Deadpool guy naked!’ Homura mentally threatened in a uneasy tone.

**‘That’ll be just torturing yourself.’** Wolverine soon pointed out.

‘Oh please, he can’t look that bad.’ Homura scoffed mentally, planning to look it up while her roommate slept.

Unaware of the mental argument, Asuka blushed to her roommate’s response in embarrassment. “I was taught to pack really light and thought I didn’t need the extras.” She explained

Homura soon sighed to that reason after regaining her focus towards her. “Right, the Good Shinobi instruction of packing light. My parents used to drill that into me too...” She got out in part annoyance and part depression.

“Well, at least we have that shopping trip to look forward to on Sunday.” Asuka sighed out. “Though it’s gonna be a little hard to explain what happened to my pyjamas to Ann-chan.” She then admitted.

“Yeah, your idiot roommate set her on fuckin’ fire trying to heat their dinner.” Homura grumbled out in the same guilt filled tone.

“But it was an accident Homura-chan...” Asuka meekly replied as she hugged her roommate’s arm. ‘So... warm...’ She offhandedly thought.

Blushing slightly to the contact, Homura looked towards the other girl. “I still caused your clothes to get burnt to a crisp...” She once more reminded.

“You can replace clothes. You can’t replace important people Homura-chan.” Asuka stated. “You’re my friend and nothing will change that.” She declared as she hugged her roommate’s arm tighter.

The tan skinned girl in turn smiled to that. “Thanks Asuka... that means a lot to someone like me...” Homura got out. “...And we better hug each other tight. It’s gonna be a cold one tonight.” She then informed as she moved closer and hugged her roommate back, the two soon pressing their breasts up to one another while looking directly into each other’s eyes.

“Good night, Homura-chan.” Asuka said as she closed her eyes.

“Night Asuka.” Homura replied as she subtly reached for her phone.

* * *

A few moments later in the middle of the night...

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Homura wailed out in fear.

Asuka suddenly woke up to her roommate screaming in terror as she smashed her phone against a wall, not breaking it, but did turn it off. “What’s wrong!? WHAT’S WRONG HOMURA-CHAN!?” She exclaimed in panic.

“I can never unsee! I can never unsee!” Homura chanted in a traumatized manner. “Hold me Asuka while I claw my eyes out!” She soon begged in a fear filled tone while summoning her weapons.

“Homura-chan, don’t! HOMURA-CHAN, PUT DOWN THE SWORDS!” Asuka exclaimed as she held her roommate’s back, pressing and squishing her breasts against the tan skinned girl’s back. “J-Just calm down and tell me what happened...” She got out.

“HE LOOKS LIKE AN OLD AVOCADO THAT HATE-FUCKED A WALNUT IN THE ASS! A LIVING TUMOR THAT SHIT ITSELF, WHICH GAINED A LIFE OF ITS OWN AND WANTS TO DIE! KAMOSHIDA IF HE WAS 1% UGLIER!” Homura wailed in the same traumatized manner.

Asuka’s eyes soon widened to that. “...OH DEAR GOD! DON’T PUT THAT IMAGE INTO MY-OHGODISEEIT!” She wailed out as well.

**‘...Now would be a good time for _Sweet Homura_ to come out...’** Kaeru admitted. **‘You know, after you stop freaking out. Also, you may wanna quiet down before your neighbours knock on your door.’** She then advised.

“Uuuuuugh...” Asuka soon groaned out after her Persona calmed her down. ‘You want me to bring _Sweet Homura_ out _now_?’ She mentally asked.

**‘Yes, to help calm her down as well as trying to figure out what exactly happened to her.’** Kaeru explained. **‘And I believe there are some other topics that need to be taken into account.’** She then added.

Asuka meekly nodded in agreement to that, already know what her Persona was talking about. “A-Alright...” She replied.

“Ugh... that’s gonna be in my nightmares for a while...” Homura groaned out as she shook her head. “Let’s just go back to-” She started, however...

**_SNAP!_ **

Homura’s eyes soon dulled as she turned her head towards her roommate. “Hello again, Asuka-chan~” She sweetly greeted.

Asuka meanwhile took in a deep breath as she released her roommate from the hug. “Homura-chan... can you tell me why exactly you freaked out the way you did?” She soon asked.

“Oh, it was because I saw fictional character naked~” Homura answered with a tilt of her head.

“...That’s it?” Asuka questioned in disbelief. “...Can I have a look?” She soon requested.

“Sure~” Homura happily answered as she picked up her phone, not caring that her screen was slightly shattered at the corner as long as it worked.

“I mean, it can’t be that bad r-” Asuka started before her roommate held the image she saw that caused the freak out. “...I have the need to claw my eyes out right now.” She admitted in a traumatized manner. “H-Homura-chan... why did you look this up?” She soon asked.

“Because I fuckin’ hate myself~!” Homura answered without skipping a beat.

“W-Wha!? W-Why would you-” Asuka started, but her eyes widened in realization. “...It was Wolverine again wasn’t it?” She guessed in a nervous tone.

“And morbid curiosity thanks to her~!” Homura added. “He fucked Death, you know~!” She then informed.

“...” Asuka just stayed silent before sighing. “I’m... just gonna give up right here and change the subject.” She soon decided.

“Of course~” Homura replied.

**‘Now... the other matter when it comes to _Sweet Homura_...’** Kaeru reminded.

The Good Shinobi nodded to that as she looked at her roommate. “Homura-chan... why exactly do you keep giving me the offer to let you... _pleasure me_?” Asuka soon asked with a blush.

The tan skinned girl’s expression brightened to that. “Oh~! It’s the first thing I think about~! Even in my dreams thanks to what I was taught by my clan~!” Homura innocently replied.

“...Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion. “W-What do you mean by that?” She then asked.

“Well I-” Homura innocently started.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

**_SLAM!_ **

“Why is this necessary!?” Sae demanded with a red face after slamming her hands on the table. “Stop playing games with me!” She then ordered.

“But this all really happened!” Akira replied in a strained tone

“Then how do you know!?” Sae questioned

“I was told this by my friend...” Akira answered before coughing into his fist. “Er... Well... Not really, just... um... Let’s just continue where we left off.” He soon suggested.

Sae didn’t believe him, at all, but she let him continue as she calmed herself down.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

After a very long and _very detailed_ explanation of her various dreams and experiments throughout the years, both Asuka and Kaeru were concerned, slightly traumatized...and a little aroused.

“That’s... That’s _not_ what pleasure normally means...” Asuka choked out. There was no incest, no paedophilia or all that bad stuff but it was... _something_ equally as horrifying... and obviously _super mega_ illegal around the world. She was surprised that her roommate’s family wasn’t exiled everywhere for their actions. Though, they are shinobi and must have been able to keep secrets like this hidden.

“What do you mean~?” Homura soon asked. “It’s just what I was taught~” She then reminded.

**‘...Well, seems as though your roommate’s former family did indeed have its dark side to them...’** Kaeru stated in a serious manner. **‘Except that dark side is an eternal abyss of horror and milk.’** She then added.

‘I don’t understand that milk part but for some reason it sounds about right.’ Asuka thought.

“How do you... Where do you... Why do you...” Asuka got out as she tried to figure out what to ask first. “Homura-chan... why did your family do those things to you?” She then asked.

Homura however smiled innocently to that. “The walls were thin and I frequently watched out of curiosity before they made it part of my training~” She explained.

“That... That is so wrong it’s not even funny...” Asuka admitted. “Not everyone is like your family Homura-chan...” She then added. “Please don’t ever offer to pleasure me anymore...” She soon requested.

“Sorry, but I cannot do that Asuka-chan~!” Homura replied.

“What! Why!?” Asuka exclaimed in shock to the reply.

“Sorry, but it’s so ingrained into my brain that it can’t be overwritten~!” Homura explained.

**‘...Nevermind, your roommate’s clan is a group of brainwashers...’** Kaeru corrected in a serious and disgusted tone.

“But... do you really have to keep offering that to me?” Asuka meekly asked with a blush. “I _really_ don’t see you that way Homura-chan...” She then admitted.

“I see, too bad~! I’m still going to try anyway~! I really want to make you happy Asuka-chan~!” Homura innocently replied. “Like how my clan did with me before they exiled me~!” She then added.

To hearing that, Asuka paled to the mere idea of what her roommate went through. “Homura-chan, you _do_ know that would be against Good Shinobi code right?” She asked before realizing something else. “N-No, wait, how old were you when you started!?” She questioned.

“Five years old~! Or was it seven~? It was kind of a blur during my first time~ And besides, there’s a loophole in the code for that~! As long as you use this special technique where you shove-” Homura started.

“You know what, let’s just end this conversation for now before it becomes-” Asuka interrupted, wanting to go to sleep and erase this entire discussion from her head, however...

* * *

**_(4/16, Early Morning)_ **

Asuka soon looked out the window, gaining a deadpan expression on her face as she saw the sun starting to rise over the horizon. “Morning.” She weakly got out.

“Oh, have we been up all night~?” Homura soon asked with surprise in her voice. “Well then, we should prepare for-” She then started, but...

**_SNAP!_ **

**_PLOP!_ **

As such, Homura plopped down back into the futon.

Asuka sweatdropped to this. “And Homura-chan fell back asleep...” She muttered out in a exhausted manner. “We’re never gonna have a normal morning are we...?” She complained as she walked out the room to start making breakfast with a yawn escaping her lips while hearing her roommate snoring.

And thus, another day started for those who would come to be the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts.


	12. Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter features a heavy amount of porn!
> 
> Gun porn that is! Hahahahahaha...!
> 
> I’m pretty sure the government is watching me right now…

**_(4/16, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

As Asuka was already preparing breakfast, not even caring at all for the fact that she was in the nude save for an apron due to the exhaustion of what she went through the entire night and not getting enough sleep, she yawned as she looked towards her roommate with a deadpan expression as a sigh escaped her mouth. “...If this is what Ikaruga-chan has to go with Katsu-nee back home... now I really know she has endurance for these kind of things and I respect her even more now...” She muttered out.

“ZZZZZZZZZ...” Homura meanwhile was loudly snoring out as she laid face first on the pillow.

“Is it Sunday yet?” Asuka groaned as she looked at a nearby calendar. “Tomorrow...” She then mumbled out as another yawn escaped her lips before going back to cooking breakfast. ‘God, I just want to skip today.’ She thought in a slightly childish tone while glancing over to her sleeping roommate once more. ‘...And I am never using _Sweet Homura_ again.’ She then added in her head as she went back to cooking.

 **‘So it took one night of antics like you’ve endured like about with your friends at Hanzō Academy to make this decision...’** Kaeru remarked. **‘And here you were the one that-’** She then started, however...

Asuka once again sighed to that remark. ‘Kaeru please, not now...’ She mentally requested. ‘I’ll tell Homura-chan about _Sweet Homura_ after our shopping trip tomorrow.’ She then added as she went back to cooking breakfast.

**_SHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

“Hmm...Did I turn the heat up too much?” Asuka idly wondered.

 **‘Um... It looks like it. Er... You may wanna turn it down a little-‘** Kaeru started, however...

**_POP!_ **

Some of the cooking oil popped onto Asuka’s arm, causing her to jump as she quickly backed away from the pan while keeping it on the grill and went to the sink. “ITA! HOT OIL! HOT OIL! OWOWOW!” She got out in pain while rubbing the injured spot while running it under cold water.

 **‘Did it ever occur to you to wear anything _other_ than an apron!?’** Kaeru then questioned.

“I WAS TOO LAZY AND TIRED!” Asuka admitted.

“What happened!?” Homura got out, suddenly waking up without warning as she rushed over to her roommate, not even caring about being in the nude like the other girl. “Asuka, what the hell happened!? Are you alright!? Are you any pain?” She rapidly questioned in a concerned, panicked and serious tone with narrow eyes.

Not even fazed by her roommate suddenly being awake, Asuka gave off a sheepish smile. “Well I was cooking and some of the oil popped and landed on my skin.” She revealed.

Homura then looked at her roommate’s appearance and frowned. “And _why_ were you cooking the way you were?” She questioned while crossing her arms over her chest in an authorial manner while once more narrowing her eyes.

“Er... La-Laziness Homura-chan...” Asuka coughed out in a meek tone. ”You can take the bath first. I’ll wash up after breakfast.” She then offered.

Homura however shook her head to that. “Oh no Asuka, _we_ will be taking a bath together after breakfast so we don’t waste time.” She then stated in the same authorial tone.

“But breakfast should be done soon while you’re taking a bath. I’ll eat before you’re done.” Asuka reassured.

“And I said no Asuka, I am _not_ letting you get yourself hurt again. I _will_ help out with breakfast.” Homura stated in a demanding tone while wagging her finger.

Wincing slightly to her roommate taking charge, the Good Shinobi started to feel uncomfortable as she gulped into a nervous manner. “B-But Homura-chaaaaan!” Asuka whined out with a pout.

“Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! No buts and no whining Asuka!” Homura declared while crossing her arms over her chest once more. “We are cooking and eating breakfast together and I do not want any back sass missy!” She then ordered.

To that, Asuka began to feel very meek as she looked at her roommate. “A-Alright Homura-chan...” She got out in a defeated tone as the two started cooking together. ‘She’s acting like Ikaruga-chan now, taking charge the way she is...’ She thought to herself, not sure what to think on the idea as she imagined her roommate wearing her Hanzō friend’s military like Shinobi Tenshin outfit, though imagined her roommate’s version being black instead of her friend’s white outfit as she was giving out orders to the others in their group at Shujin.

 **‘Huh, so now _you’re_ giving out the orders this time.’** Wolverine remarked in amusement.

‘I’m just taking charge here Wolverine. Someone has to be the responsible one in the apartment.’ Homura mentally responded in a mature tone as she stayed by her roommate’s side to help with the cooking. ‘Asuka needs _some_ form of discipline and I plan to give it to her... as her roommate... and as a friend...’ She added in her head in a solemn tone as a small smile came across her face.

The Good Shinobi meanwhile was thinking over her matters to what just occurred. ‘Kaeru... you know I didn’t do _this_ to Homura-chan... right?’ Asuka mentally asked on concern. ‘Is Homura-chan... acting _more_ like a big sister to me now without realizing it?’ She then asked in her head as she kept cooking.

 **‘That... I am unsure of...’** Kaeru admitted. **‘It might be that she unconsciously acting this way as her way of wanting to protect you, hence the reason she instantly woke up when some oil popped onto your skin.’** She then deducted. **‘Though I do also know that you didn’t cause this thanks to _Sweet Homura_...’** She quickly added.

Asuka merely nodded to that as she kept cooking with a distracted expression on her face.

Homura however noticed this and slightly narrowed her eyes. “You ok Asuka?” She suddenly asked. “Were you having a chat with your Persona?” She then added as she watched her roommate meekly nod to the question. “Wanna talk about it?” She soon offered in concern.

Asuka once more nodded to that. “Yeah...” She got out in a meek tone. “Homura-chan you’re... you’re _really_ acting like a big sister towards me now, but I’m not sure what to think about it...” She revealed.

The tan skinned girl in response to hearing that jolted up in brief as her eyes widened. “T-That’s...” She stammered out in an uneasy manner with a small blush on her face before taking in a deep breath, the blush fading as a result. “I... I just want to make sure y-you feel comfortable... you’re my friend Asuka...” She admitted in a soft tone. “...Was it... weird?” She then asked.

Asuka meanwhile gasped to learning but then shook her head in response to the question. “No, not really...you acting like that made me think that you’re a lot like Ikaruga-chan back home. When Katsu-nee’s antics got out of hand at time, she would step in and bring them to an end and tries to bring order.” She revealed.

Homura merely giggled to that as she kept cooking. “Well, I guess that’s because I just want to make sure you don’t make the same mistake I did when I was in middle school... I mean you really _do_ have that _little sister_ vibe Asuka.” She replied.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi to blush in embarrassment. “E-Even though you said you feel awkward with me calling you _Homu-nee_ by accident?” Asuka stammered out her question.

“...” Homura in response at first didn’t say anything before she kept cooking. “...Yeah...” She finally replied. “I honestly don’t if I’ll ever be comfortable being called that... I mean... I really don’t deserve it...” She then admitted as her expression became crestfallen.

 **‘Ugh... _this_ again?’** Wolverine questioned in annoyance.

Homura mentally narrowed eyes to that remark. ‘Yes _again_ Wolverine.’ She thought in a serious manner. ‘I can’t exactly feel good about myself after everything I’ve done, I am... _was_ still an Evil Shinobi...’ She mentally reminded.

Asuka in turn to hearing that frowned in a sad manner. “Homura-chan...” She got out as she took one of her roommate’s hands and held it tightly. “You don’t need to keep beating yourself up like that... stop berating yourself...” She added.

 **‘Give it time, change will come for her... and not just from _Sweet Homura_ , but by being closer to others like you...’** Kaeru advised.

‘...I guess you're right...’ Asuka soon thought, though was still feeling depressed over it.

Getting the feeling that her roommate was having a discussion with her Persona, the tan skinned girl sighed as she looked at the cooking food. “But Asuka...” Homura started in a hesitant manner. “It’s... not exactly easy to make up for the sins I committed...” She then reminded. ‘All because of _him_.’ She mentally growled.

Asuka then narrowed her eyes in a sad manner as she looked at the cooking food. “Please Homura-chan... can try not to blame yourself anymore?” She soon requested while tightening the grip. “Don’t let your past affect who you are, here and now... for you, the past has passed.” She then added while pulling her roommate’s arm into her chest, pressing it against her breasts.

To the feel of her roommate’s breasts enveloping her arm, the tan skinned girl blushed as the initial reaction, but quickly calmed down to the other girl’s words. “I’ll... I’ll try Asuka... I’ll honestly... for your sake... and for mine...” Homura hesitantly replied. ‘Forgiveness is a whole other problem though…’ She mentally sighed out.

The Good Shinobi soon smiled gently to her roommate’s words as they placed the food, some scrambled eggs and bacon on two plates before turning off the stove and sat themselves down.

Homura soon started to drool a little at her plate of food. “Oh yeah... this looks great!” She admitted in a hungry manner.

Asuka had another yawn escape her lips, but still smiled as she looked at their breakfast. “Yeah!” She replied in agreement. “Alright then.” She then began as the two clapped their hands together.

“ITADAKIMASU!” The two kunoichi declared in unison as they began eating their food with gusto.

“Man, this is great!” Homura complemented in a satisfied tone.

“Mmm!” Asuka got out in agreement as the two kept eating.

Soon enough both girls finished off their plates as though they were clean.

“Ooooh yeah, that was good.” Asuka sighed out in a pleased manner.

“Hell yeah it was...” Homura got out in agreement while rubbing her stomach as she then looked at her roommate. “Alright Asuka, we better take a bath, get dressed and head for Shujin.” She soon listed off. “...And no complaining missy. We have a _lot_ to do today.” She then added in an authority filled tone while crossing her arms over her chest again.

Once more, Asuka began to feel meek under her roommate’s words s she placed their plates in the sink.”Y-Yes ma’am...” She got out.

 **‘You were acting like that girl your roommate mentioned again.’** Wolverine meanwhile informed in the tan skinned girl’s head.

Homura in turn sweatdropped to that while rubbing the back of her head. ‘Ehehe, I guess it’s sort of my way of takin’ charge...’ She admitted in her head with a small mental giggle while looking at her roommate. “Sorry about that Asuka.” She soon apologized.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “It’s alright Homura-chan... it’s sort of nostalgic hearing you sound like that.” She then admitted in a solemn tone.

“’Cause I sounded like your friend Ikaruga?” Homura guessed.

Asuka in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, Ikaruga-chan’s always like that to Katsu-nee whenever she does something.” She replied before giggling. “Hehe, maybe once we deal with that bastard Kamoshida, you can start a disciplinary committee at Shujin.” She then suggested as she kept giggling.

To that idea, Homura blinked to the idea in a curious manner. “That’s... I don’t know Asuka.” She replied in a awkward tone while rubbing the back of her head again. “I mean I don’t think I would be cut out for something like that.” She then admitted. ‘Hmm...’ She meanwhile hummed out in her head to the idea.

Asuka however just giggled to that. “Hehe, I guess it would be sort of weird, but it might be kind of cool if you did. I just thought that it might improve our reputation at school. We could ask Makoto-san if you can start one.” She then sheepishly admitted. “I mean it would give you a reason to discipline Ryuji-kun more.” She then added in a joking tone.

Homura in turn blinked to that. “Well when you put it that way...” She got out with a grin on her face as the two then headed for the bathroom as she turned on the water. “Sakamoto _can_ be a blabber mouth.” She then reminded.

“Right? He did reveal our shinobi status to Ann-chan and who know what else he could do. You could totally whip him into shape if you wanted to.” Asuka got out in agreement as she kept giggling. “But enough of that Homura-chan, we better get in now.” She soon suggested as she saw the steam rising while another yawn escaped her lips.

**_SPLASH!_ **

Soon both girls got into the bath as they started to wash their heads.

While doing this, Asuka yawned once more in an exhausted manner. “Mmm...” She hummed out in a sleepy tone while stretching her arms.

“Asuka, are you sure you’re alright? You look exhausted.” Homura got out in concern while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Hai, just a little sleepy Homura-chan.” She replied as her head drooped a little.

“Okay, well we better get cl-” Homura started, however...

**_SPLASH!_ **

“ASUKA!” Homura exclaimed in a panic as her roommate suddenly fell forward face first into the water. “Man she must be tired!” She then thought in concern as she brought her roommate’s sleeping head up. “Asuka, hey.” She softly got out as she gently slapped her roommate’s cheek.

“Mmm...” Asuka hummed in a pleased yet sleepy tone as she leaned into her roommate, laying her head on the other girl’s chest. “Mmm... soft~” She soon mumbled out with an adorable smile on her face.

Homura in turn couldn’t help but blush to this. “A-Asuka...” She mumbled out but didn’t even try to force her roommate off her while unintentionally wrapping her arms around the other girl while a small smile graced her face. “...Soft...” She quietly got out to the feel of the other girl.

She could soak for a _little_ bit longer this morning before heading to Shujin.

* * *

**_(4/16, Morning)_ **

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Shujin Academy)**

Eventually, the two got out of the bath and got themselves dressed as they quickly rushed off to Shujin, barely making it as they sat down, however as the class had started...

“ZZZZZ...” Asuka snored softly as the homeroom teacher taught her class with the minimum effort it took to do it.

Kawakami meanwhile had noticed that the girl was asleep as soon as she entered the classroom, but didn’t bother her, mainly because she was too tired and she envied the fact that the girl could afford to sleep a few minutes while she couldn’t.

Although, even she thought what she was talking about was boring and as a teacher, it was her job to teach them lessons and prepare them for their future in society...

Plus, she could use a little fun.

Society is a cruel mistress… and so was she!

Prepare to learn, **_bitch!_**

“Asuka!” Kawakami called out.

“WHUHBUH! I’M AWAKE!” Asuka shouted out as she stood up, some students quietly chuckled and giggled.

“Good to see you’re paying attention.” Kawakami sarcastically muttered to herself. “Answer me this: What was a common assassination technique used by ninjas in ancient times?” She questioned with an amused smirk on her face.

Asuka as a result was panicking since she was asleep and her mind was somewhere else the entire time, so she didn’t know how to answer the question and was visibly sweating. She was going to get in trouble for not paying attention at this rate.

However without a second thought, Akira wrote down the answer he thought was right in his notebook and subtly shifted it into the Good Shinobi’s sight.

“U-Uh... Oh! They set their houses on fire!” Asuka answered. “Wait, what?” She got out as she realised what she just said.

“Correct! Many _ninjas_ were actually just normal people who had been hired to kill someone. Sneaking around a compound or the like would be suicidal. So they would often just burn it down rather than go through the trouble of killing them themselves. Some of them weren't even near the target, simply throwing a firebomb and running. While rather extreme, it's rather effective since to this day the identity of many of these assassins were lost to history.” Kawakami informed before groaning. ”When ancient assassination is easier than modern day teaching...” She then muttered out in a exhausted manner.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi’s eyes to widen in shock. ‘What!? Kiriya-sensei never mentioned anything like _that_ back home!’ Asuka mentally exclaimed to the mere thought.

“Heh. Our identities are already lost to history.” Homura whispered to herself, thought was also intrigued by this information. ‘Hmm... _normal people_ huh?’ She meanwhile thought.

“Wow Joker. That was pretty gutsy of you to help Lady Asuka out. Also, I’m impressed you managed to write down the answer without anyone noticing.” Morgana praised. “I’m glad our ninjas are willing to become thieves as well. Such barbaric actions would be unbecoming of a Phantom Thief.” Morgana stated.

‘Gotta pat myself on the back for that one.’ Akira thought to himself as he pumped his fist.

Asuka meanwhile sighed in relief after calming down as she looked towards the glasses wearing boy. “Thanks Akira-kun, I appreciate it.” She whispered in a grateful manner.

“Always here to help.” Akira replied as the lesson continued.

* * *

**_(4/16, After School)_ **

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Shujin Academy Front Gate)**

After classes had ended for the day, Ryuji, Asuka, Ann and Homura were waiting outside the front gate for their leader to arrive, saying that he needed to do a few things before they head to the place the blond suggested. Right now, they were making small talk to pass the time.

“So,” Asuka started as a yawn escaped her lips. “Did you guys notice Kamoshida stalking some of us during the day?” She asked in a serious tone.

Ryuji in turn response nodded to that. “Yeah, that bastard must think it’s real funny that he’s getting more people expelled just cause he doesn’t like him. Prolly wants to see our scared faces or somethin’.” He remarked in anger.

“And all the while that rat bastard not even caring what he did to Shiho...” Ann then reminded. “He will pay for what he did no matter what.” She soon added in her own serious tone.

“Hey, shut up. We can’t talk about... _you know_ , while we’re out in public. Anyone could be listening to us. Kamoshida or students he forced into listening in.” Homura quietly warned. “We can’t let the King know that there are thieves in his castle.” She then reminded in a serious tone.

“Huh in his what?” Ryuji asked in a confused tone. “Wait, oh! I get ya. Yeah, the King’s Kamoshida right?” He then got out in realization.

Homura just groaned in frustration. “Ugh... are you a fuckin’ dumbass Sakamoto?” She deadpanned her question. ‘Maybe I _should_ consider starting a disciplinary committee after taking down Kamoshida, would whip this blond idiot into shape that way...’ She meanwhile thought.

At that moment, the glasses wearing Persona user arrived with the _not cat_ in his bag. “Sorry for making you guys wait.” Akira apologized as he ran up to his friends. “Had to go to the toilet real quick. So, what's on the agenda today?” He got out followed by the question.

“Let me set up a Shinobi Kekkai real quick.” Homura started as she cracked her knuckles.

“That won't be necessary. Remember, today we are getting better equipment in order to help us fight Shadows and survive the Castle of Lust.” Morgana informed as he popped out of the bag. ”This might get expensive, so I want a quick review of everyone’s finances before we go.” He then stated.

“Well... I got 5000 yen on me right now.” Ryuji revealed as he checked his wallet.

“I have 7,500 but and only afford to lose...3000 yen. I need the rest to buy flowers for Shiho.” Ann informed.

“One thousand for me.” Homura groaned out.

“...150. Sorry...” Asuka sheepishly admitted.

“Er... Last I counted was around twenty or thirty thousand yen.” Akira muttered out. “Huh, that's more than I expected.” He then admitted.

“That's because you never share _any of it_ with us after you got the money from the Palace _,_ asshole.” Homura deadpanned.

“Sorry, but I don’t exactly have my parents credit card. I have to take what I can get, Ryuji has an allowance, Ann is a model and um... aren't you supported by your respective employers?” Akira explained followed by the question to the two kunoichi.

“Yeah, but only for the essentials.” Asuka replied. “It’s the reason me and Homura-chan have to look for jobs.” She then revealed.

“Well I guess it was a good thing Sojiro-san got you a job at my place.” Akira replied.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that as another yawn escaped her lips.

“Wait, you got a job Asuka-chan?” Ann asked in pleasant surprise.

“Yep. I work at LeBlanc now.” Asuka replied. “It’s a pretty nice place and Sojiro-san said that I can come in at any time.” She then added.

“That’s great Asuka-chan!” Ann congratulated.

“While it is a rather noteworthy milestone, I would like us to get back to discussing our equipment and the ways of obtaining it.” Morgana spoke up, getting everyone’s attention. “Every second we waste is another second we could use preparing for our infiltration. We’re on a time limit people and if we don’t take care of it now, our operation will surely fail.” He then advised.

“Right. We better get ourselves ready for anything. Let’s head to the place right now.” Homura replied with a nod.

“We should probably head home and switch into some casual clothes though. I doubt the shop owner would like selling guns to high school kids, even if they are fake.” Akira soon suggested.

“Yeah. I’ll swing by home and grab an old duffel bag too.” Ryuji offered. “You girls know where to put our shit after this, right?” He then asked.

“Yep. It’ll be somewhere no one will ever look.” Homura assured.

The ash blonde in turn nodded to this. “Well okay then. I’m gonna visit Shiho now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Ann replied as she started walking away.

“It’s best that we all head home too before it gets too late.” Morgana suggested. “Let’s all hurry home and change. We’ll meet up at near that... ugh, _dog_ statue in Station Square.” He then informed.

“Hai.” They all replied with a nod before they all started making their way to their own homes.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

As both girls entered the apartment and closed the door behind them, they sighed in relief as they placed their bags aside.

Asuka then stretched her arms as a yawn escaped her lips. “Well, we better get changed and regroup with Akira-kun, Ryuji-kun and Morgana-chan.” She got out.

Homura nodded in agreement to that as she began to take off her uniform. “Good idea.” She replied before realizing something. “Hey, after the accident happened last night, you don’t have that many casual clothes to wear right?” She then asked.

Asuka in turn winced to that reminder as she was already in her bra and panties. “Y-Yeah...” She replied in an awkward tone. “...So do you have any suggestions on what to do Homura-chan?” She soon asked.

“Well...” Homura started. “I could let you borrow some of my clothes, if you’re alright with it that is.” She then offered with a small blush gracing her face.

Asuka in turn blushed to the offer. “You... you don’t mind Homura-chan?” She then asked.

“Not really, as long as you don’t mind black.” Homura replied in a casual tone while offering her a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Asuka however shook her head to that as she took the t-shirt and jeans and got them on, though the shirt was a slightly tight fit that revealed her bellybutton. “Not at all Homura-chan, thanks.” She replied while placing her phone in her pocket.

The tan skinned girl merely smiled to that as she also got a black t-shirt and jeans on. “Hehe, looks good on ya Asuka. Black’s a good look for you.” She got out in a playful manner.

That in turn surprised the Good Shinobi to her roommate’s words. “Oh uh... thanks Homura-chan.” Asuka replied with a blush to the praise.

“No problem, but we seriously need more colors.” Homura sighed out. “All we really have is black and white, so I’m glad Ann’s helping us.” She admitted as her eyes then drifted downwards from her roommate’s innocent face, causing her to blush at seeing that her t-shirt was tightly hugging the other girl’s chest as she then _bounced_ slightly.

**_BOING!_ **

Homura soon had some steam coming out her ears to the sight of this. “D-Definitely need some more clothes for you Asuka.” She then stammered out.

“Huh?” Asuka got out in an innocent manner.

 **‘You’re likin’ it huh~’** Wolverine quipped out in amusement.

More steam soon started to come out of the tan skinned girl’s ears to that remark. ‘N-Not that way Wolverine!’ Homura mentally stammered out in embarrassment. ‘I-I do _not_ like Asuka that way!’ She added in her head.

**_BOING!_ **

“Homura-chan, are you alright?” Asuka asked in an innocent tone as she got closer to her roommate, looking up at her while her chest bounced slightly.

More steam soon started to come out of the tan skinned girl’s ears. “N-Nothing Asuka! Um... where are we supposed to meet again?” Homura stammered out.

“Morgana-chan said to meet up at the Station Square.” Asuka reminded. “It shouldn’t take too long since we already live in Shibuya.” She replied. “I wonder what’s wrong with Homura-chan?” She meanwhile thought in an innocent and curious manner.

 **‘Asuka, you _do_ notice how revealing your outfit is correct?’** Kaeru meanwhile questioned. **‘I believe Wolverine is teasing your roommate with perverse remarks.’** She then deducted.

‘Really? How does that work?’ Asuka mentally asked. “Hey Homura-chan, is Wolverine teasing you again?” She soon asked in innocent concern with a cute tilt of her head.

**_BOING!_ **

Homura’s head soon went red to that question as well as the girl’s action. “N-No! N-Not at all Asuka! Hey! Look at the time! We better leave. _Now._ ” She quickly stammered out in a panicked manner as she took her roommate’s hand and started dragging her out.

“...” Asuka couldn’t say anything to that out of shock as she was being dragged out. ‘Ah, so she _was_ affected...’ She meanwhile thought in realization.

 **‘Indeed.’** Kaeru got out in agreement. **‘It seems as though Wolverine really likes teasing her other self out of amusement.’** She then deducted.

The Good Shinobi however shook her head to that. ‘No... Think there’s a reason behind it.’ Asuka thought as she glanced at her flustered roommate.

The two soon continued down the stairs as they then headed out to the meeting point.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Station Square)**

“Please, consider what I have to say! Everyone, wake up! This country is twisted!” A middle-aged, Speech-Giving Man called out on a soap box. “Strange incidents are occurring. What is the cause of them all? The runaway-train incident, the mysterious psychotic breakdown phenomenon... These are all signs of the end of our once peaceful days! Now is the time for our politicians to show their strength, and yet...” He continued

“You know, this feels so... ironic, I guess?” Asuka casually admitted. “Mainly because we know what’s really going on and the cause of everything.” She then added.

“I don’t think that’s irony.” Homura replied as they continued to watch and listen.

The two had arrived at Station Square earlier than expected so they were hanging around the Bachiko Statue, listening to the guy on the soap box while enjoying some smoothies they picked up on their way there while the tan skinned girl also kept a protective close eye on her roommate due to some people giving her lecherous smirks thanks to the clothes.

“But you know, it looks like this guy isn’t a dumbass like most people. He’s _actually_ making sense.” Homura remarked while hearing the speech.

“ _Boo! You suck!”_

_“My grandma makes better speeches than you! And she's dead!”_

_“Asswipe! Turdguzzler! Nincompoop!”_

_“Fuck you, Failnosuke!”_

_“Get out of here No Good Tora!”_

_“_ Case in point...” Homura deadpanned to the other people’s opinions.

“...What a bunch of assholes...” Asuka muttered out as another yawn escaped her lips.

Homura then jerked her head slightly to her roommate to hearing that. “Asuka...” She got out in concern.

“What? It’s true Homura-chan...” Asuka replied with a small pout as she then finished her smoothie.

“...Well I can’t argue with that.” Homura mumbled out in agreement as she also finished up hers. “Ah, I see ‘em.” She then got out as she saw who they were waiting for.

“Sup!” A purple hoodie and blue baggy jeans wearing Ryuji greeted as he along with the white shirt and black jacket and blue jeans wearing leader walked up to them. “Sorry if we kept you ladies waitin’.” He then apologized.

“It’s fine, Ryuji-kun.” Asuka replied. “So, where is this place?” She soon asked in a curious manner.

“Follow me. This place is a little out of the way and Shibuya’s a big place.” Ryuji answered.

“Yeah, we live here remember?” Homura pointed out while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Um, wait, I don’t mean it like that just uh... it ain’t exactly advertised.” Ryuji explained himself. “I just stumbled upon it one day while runnin’ late so stick with me, okay?” He then advised.

“So a shady dealership.” Asuka innocently guessed.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it shady...” Ryuji muttered out. “More like, er... okay, maybe it’s a _little_ shady but the guy didn’t ask questions so that’s good enough for us, right? It’s where I got Akira’s gun after all.” He then added.

“Hey, if this place can get us weapons, it’s fine by us.” Morgana then got out. “Lead the way, Skull.” He soon ordered.

“Just leave it to me.” Ryuji declared while pumping a fist in an excited manner. “Also, you two look _good_ in casual clothes.” He got out with a grin on his face.

The two kunoichi however narrowed their eyes to that. “Drop it or we’ll hurt you.” Asuka and Homura declared in a deadpan unison with serious expressions on their faces.

Ryuji in turn winced to those declarations. “Y-Yes ma’am!” He replied in a nervous manner.

Akira meanwhile chuckled to that. “Hehe, looks like Asuka’s being influenced by Homura and vice versa.” He got out in amusement as they started walking. ‘Though, is that a good thing?’ He then thought as they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Central Street)**

The three soon followed the blond of the group as he started heading down an alleyway as they soon came across a store that appeared as though not many people would know about it unless they accidently came across it.

“This is it. Pretty legit, right?” Ryuji grinned.

“So this is where Ryuji-kun got Akira-kun’s gun.” Asuka got out as she then looked at the sign. “Untouchable.” She read out loud.

“How the hell did you find this place again? Because I’m not sure how you managed to _accidentally_ find a gun shop in a back alley where I’m pretty sure there’s been a few murders performed here.” Homura asked.

“Well it’s more of a model gun shop.” Ryuji admitted.

“That doesn’t explain the chalk outline over there...” Asuka pointed out in concern.

“Oh, that’s probably from a prankster or some crappy artist trying to be edgy. The police don’t actually do that.” Homura answered.

“Wait for real!?” Ryuji got out in disbelief to hearing that.

“That would disturb the evidence.” Akira explained.

The _not cat_ however groaned in annoyance to this. “Can we focus back on why we’re here in the first place!?” Morgana called out.

“Er, right.” Akira mumbled out.

“As long as we can get better guns then those spray painted toy guns, I’ll be happy.” Homura admitted.

“Agreed.” Asuka replied with a nod. “Let’s go in.” She then suggested.

As the _not cat_ went back in the bag to hide, the four went forward and entered the shop.

* * *

**(Airsoft Shop, Untouchable)**

As they then entered the store, they looked around for a moment to see that it had appeared to be shady, but for the four outcasts, it was good for them.

“Oh shit.” Ryuji quietly swore as his eyes widened. “Hey, do any of you know anything about military stuff?” He soon asked.

“Er... A little...?” Homura answered as she thought of her multiple gun using _friend_ back at Hebijo.

“Nope.” Asuka replied as she shook her head while another yawn escaped her lips.

“I shot a man once.” Akira casually stated.

“Ok-Wait, what?” Ryuji got out with wide eyes as he and the girls looked at him.

“Kidding.” The Fool quickly declared with a smirk.

“Dude, don’t... don’t kid about that stuff, alright?” Ryuji advised. “I guess if worse comes to worse-” He started.

“Which it will, considering it’s us.” Homura interrupted.

“-We can just ask the shopkeeper what they recommend. Just act like we know what we’re doing.” Ryuji then finished. “So, who’s going first?” He soon asked.

“Hey, are you just gonna block the door or are you gonna buy something, you damn brats.” The shop owner then asked.

“All of us it is.” Akira sighed out as they all walked up to the counter.

“So, do you know what you want yet?” The shopkeeper asked.

Akira then scanned the shop owner to try and find a way to get on his good side if possible. ‘First rule of social interaction; find out their name.’ He thought as his eyes drifted down to a nametag on the shopkeeper’s coat.

**Hi, my name is  
_Munehisa Iwai  
Don’t wear it out, asshole_**

“Well, Iwai-san, we’re here to buy some model guns. So let’s talk business.” Akira stated in a serious tone.

Raising an eyebrow to the words, the shop owner in turn smirked to the confidence in the boy. “Heh. I like your style but uh... hey, is that friend of yours alright?” Iwai started in amusement but then asked the question in concern as he saw the Good Shinobi slowly but surely drift off to sleep on her feet, eyes still open. She was even drooling a bit as she stared off into space with glazed eyes.

“ZZZZ...” Asuka snored. The combination of lack of sleep, boring classes and self-loathing had finally caught up to her.

“Uh... Did she get enough sleep last night?” Ryuji asked as he started snapping his fingers in front of the Good Shinobi’s face.

**_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_ **

“I guess not.” Homura deadpanned before looking around before spotting a bullhorn in the shop. “Mind if I borrow this?” She then requested.

“Meh, go nuts.” Iwai shrugged.

Homura in turn smirked to that while turning on the bullhorn before she... gave it to Ryuji.

He knew what to do.

**_"ASUKA!"_ **

“WAH!” Asuka yelped out as she immediately woke up from the sudden punch to the eardrums as the tan skinned girl tossed the shop owner the bullhorn and a few coins his way, which he casually caught in each hand as they chuckled and giggled in amusement to what happened. “S-Sorry guys, I-I guess I’m more exhausted than I thought.” She got out in a meek and sleepy tone.

“Hmm, I suggest after buying some new equipment, you head home and go straight to sleep Lady Asuka.” Morgana got out in a muffled tone from within the glasses wearing boy’s bag.

“That’s... actually a good idea Morgana-chan...” Asuka got out while rubbing one of her eyes in a cute manner before another yawn escaped her lips.

‘Ok so it isn’t just me he tells to go to sleep, good.’ Akira meanwhile thought as he sweatdropped to the _not cat_ ’s suggestion before turning back to the store owner. “Anyway, what do you think is good for us?” He soon asked.

“You lookin’ for recommendations then.” Iwai guessed.

“Yes sir,” Asuka got out. “We all want to update our equipment.” She then revealed.

Iwai however just shrugged to that. “...I dunno. Just buy whatever looks interestin’ to you. There are plenty on display over there.” He got out.

“Ugh, some customer service...” Ryuji quietly sighed out.

Homura however rolled her eyes to that. “Just be quiet and be glad he isn’t kicking us out for that.” She remarked in annoyance.

Ryuji in turn groaned to that.

“Fine, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver?” The Surly Manager questioned in annoyance.

“Uh, automatic...?” Ryuji idly wondered.

“He means a gun that fire automatically from just pulling the trigger.” Homura got out.

“Um... Isn’t that every gun?” Asuka pointed out in an innocent tone.

Homura in response sighed to that as she rubbed her roommate’s head, causing the other girl to blush. “There’s a lot you need to learn about firearms Asuka.” She got out in a soft and tender manner.

“She means you keep pressing the trigger down which makes the gun continuously fire rounds.” Iwai spoke up.

“So you mean rapid fire?” Asuka then guessed.

“Yes, that is what you call automatic fire. There's also semi-automatic fire, burst fire. Etcetera etcetera.” Iwai replied. “Now stop wasting my time.”

“How about we start with the real things we need to replace first.” Homura then suggested as she took out the spray painted toy guns and placed then on the counter. “Our blond friend here gave me and my roommate these and we thought we needed something better.” She then revealed.

“Nope. I mean _stop wasting my time_. I’m not letting ya buy anything.” Iwai stated while shaking his head. “This is an enthusiast's shop. My regulars will get mad if I let casuals like you hang around.” He then stated.

“I’m not a freakin’ casual! I bought shit from here like, last week!” Ryuji called out.

“Heh, can’t remember you.” Iwai then remarked in amusement

“You bastard...” Ryuji grumbled out.

“Sakamoto, calm down now.” Homura ordered in an authority filled tone.

“But-!” Ryuji started.

“Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! No buts mister, now shut up!” Homura once more ordered in the same tone while crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at the blond. “Let us do the talking.” She then added.

Ryuji in turn just grumbled to that. “You’re not exactly quiet either...” He muttered out.

“What was that Sakamoto?” Homura questioned with narrow eyes.

“N-Nothing...!” Ryuji got out in a nervous manner.

Meanwhile, the Good Shinobi was trying to find a way to make it so the shop owner would work with them. ‘Come on Asuka. Think. Think!’ Asuka thought, internally and externally panicking.

“Look, if you’re just here to look and not buy a model or something to play a game with, I suggest you leave right now.” Iwai soon informed.

Actually, that gave Asuka the jump start she needed to lie her way through this.

“Um, actually we recently got into... Airsoft, um, thanks to some friends and got into guns as an extent. And we heard that you were the one to come to for quality weapons.” Asuka lied, looking rather nervous.

The glasses wearing boy meanwhile nodded to that as started playing along. “Yeah, we’re looking for something realistic-looking and functional. All we’ve been using are hand-me-downs or toys.” Akira spoke up.

Iwai then looked at the obviously spray painted toy guns before groaning. “Whoever did this did a shitty job.” He deadpanned.

The blond in turn sighed to that. “Yeah. We, we know.” Ryuji groaned.

“Well, as long as you ain’t gonna rob a bank or something, I don’t see why not to let you shop here. Always like helpin’ fresh faces anyway.” Iwai replied. “So, which one of you are going first?” He then asked.

“Better start with our leaders first.” Morgana suggested as the tan skinned took back her toy guns.

Asuka and Akira meanwhile nodded in agreement and went up to the counter while the others looked at the other stuff the store had.

“We just need something better than what we have now.” Akira started as they handed in their pistols. “So, what do you have here that’s better than these?” He then asked.

“If we’re talking pistols, you can never go wrong with the classics. The Tkachev here is based on the 1911 which was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War as well the Soviet War in Afghanistan and is still being used today. Pretty damn reliable, even in its Airsoft version.” Iwai then informed.

“Hey, I’ve heard of something called a Deagle? Do you have those?” Asuka asked in an innocent tone.

“Hm, you mean the _Desert Eagle_?” Iwai then asked as the girl nodded, causing him to sigh in annoyance. “Don't be fooled by the movies and video games kid. It’s a terrible firearm. A slow fire-rate, high recoil, heavy, expensive and a smaller clip size than most pistols. And it comes with customized skins which look like shit. The only reason to buy one is to compensate for something down below the belt.” The shop owner answered. “Go for something like the Beretta 92 or a Glock. Way better and much cheaper.” He then suggested as he placed two models on the counter.

“Soooo... which of the two would you say is best for dual wielding?” Asuka then innocently asked.

Iwai in turn looked at the girl to the question in a curious manner before looking at the model guns. “Well, if you’re going akimbo, there are better guns than what’s in front of you. Unmodified, at the very least.” He stated.

“Akimbo?” Ryuji meanwhile as he tilted his head in confusion.

“It means dual-wielding guns, and unless you’re superhuman or filming an action movie, you’re an idiot to think that it will work. There are ways of using two at the same time effectively, but that boils down to just using one gun until it runs out of bullets and switching to the other one. There’s a saying amongst enthusiasts: _You’ll shoot lots of holes in everything **except** your target, but you’ll look cool doing it. _You won’t hit anything beyond five feet. And may God have mercy on your soul if you try to reload. So I’m recommending you get pistols with extended clips so won't have to reload often if you really want to dual wield.” Iwai stated.

“Guess that means I’ll have to practice to get better at dual wielding pistols then...” Asuka thought as a determined expression appeared on her face. ”I’ll take two model Glocks with extended clips Iwai-san.” She soon requested in a polite manner.

The shop owner in turn nodded to that. “Alright then. I’ll go get those extended clips. Wait right here and don't steal anything.” Iwai replied as he walked into the back room.

“Don’t worry Lady Asuka, you’ll be able to get a lot of gun training in the Palace.” Morgana reassured as his head popped out of the bag for a moment.

Asuka in turn nodded to that as she pet the _not cat_. “Thanks Morgana-chan!” She replied.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile placed a hand on her roommate’s head and started to rub it as the _not cat_ went back into the bag. “ _Deagle_ Asuka?” Homura remarked in amusement with a teasing smirk on her face.

“Mmmm...” Asuka got out with an embarrassed blush and pout on her face as the blond went next.

“Hey, do you have somethin’ that goes _ker-chunk_. Like this one.” Ryuji asked as he handed over his replica shotgun.

The shop owner soon returned with the second handgun as he then looked at the replica shotgun. “So you want a pump-action. I’m afraid those are rare in Airsoft. I mean, what’s the point of loading shells into the thing if you’re using BBs. If you want a pump-action, that’ll usually be a custom order. However, I do have a few pump-action shotguns in stock, but there are much better guns that’ll do the same job, just better.” Iwai explained in a serious tone. “My personal recommendation is the SPAS-12. It can switch from pump-action to semi-auto at a moment’s notice and comes with a built-in folding stock. Semi-auto means it fires as fast as you can pull the trigger, by the way. And no, you can't put a scope on it and use it as a Sniper Rifle. I can't tell you how many idiots asked that question.” He then added while a deadpan expression appeared on his face.

“Hey!” Ryuji got out in a offended manner.

“Just covering my bases, kid.” Iwai replied.

Ryuji in turn grunted to that. “Fine then, give me what you recommended then.” He got out.

The shop owner in turn smirked to that. “Smart move kid.” Iwai remarked as he went into the back of the store again.

Meanwhile Asuka was texting Ann as the shopkeeper went to get the blonde’s shotgun.

**_[SushiRoll23: Hey! Sorry if I'm interrupting Ann-chan but what type of weapons do you want?]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: You're not interrupting anything. Just telling Shiho about my day.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: And well, I’m not used to using guns so...Maybe something that either improves accuracy or let’s me ignore it.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Oh, this is a friendly fire incident just waiting to happen.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: I said I was sorry for that. -_-” ]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: Anyway, gotta go, later.]_ **

“Homura-chan!” Asuka soon scolded to her text comment as she put away her phone before another yawn escaped from her mouth.

“Joking Asuka.” Homura remarked with a smirk as she started rubbing her roommate’s head again.

“So, anything else?” Iwai meanwhile asked in a curious manner.

“Well we have friend who couldn’t make it with us who’s also interested in guns, mostly for automatic guns.” Homura vaguely revealed. “Got anything like that?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“SMGs it is. So you want accuracy or just Pray N’ Spray? Well, there are two submachine guns that come to mind.” Iwai replied as he pulled out two very different looking guns. ”The Vector and the Thompson, or more commonly the Tommy Gun. Vectors have a special mechanism inside the gun that reduces recoil by a considerable amount to almost nothing. They are rare though. The company that makes the real thing took back the license to make the Airsoft versions a bit ago, so you'll just have to settle for the Tommy Gun unless you want something else. I’ll even throw in a realistic drum magazine in there for that gangster feel. But I might be able to get a Vector if you give me time. Here’s a tip though, amateurs are way more dangerous than professionals. Professionals think, see what they're shooting at. Amateurs don't and shoot first.” He then advised.

“Hmm...I think Ann-chan would like the Tommy Gun more.” Asuka suggested.

“What makes you say that?” Ryuji then asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just a gut feeling.” Asuka innocently replied with a sweet smile on her face.

“Simple enough. Here you go, though I would’ve liked this friend of yours to be here to get a feel of it before buying but hey, a sale’s a sale.” Iwai remarked with a shrug. “So, who’s next?” He then asked.

The tan skinned girl in response to that stepped forward and placed her toy guns on the counter. “Alright sir, I want to buy six guns.” Homura bluntly stated in a serious tone.

“...Wait what?” Akira got out.

Ryuji meanwhile blinked to that. “For real?” He asked in confusion.

“Hey, does anyone see the pretty pretty butterflies? They're telling me to slaughter the weak and drink their stomach fluids.” Asuka mumbled out, not exactly lucid right now.

This caused the shop owner to chuckle for several seconds in amusement.

Until he realized that the girl was completely serious.

“...So what, do you want six guns so you won’t have to reload or something?” Iwai guessed.

“Nope.” Homura automatically answered.

“Ok, so you’d have spares just in case they get broken beyond repair.” Iwai guessed again.

“Nope.” Homura answered once again.

A moment of silence soon passed as the shop owner looked at the tan skinned girl.

“...You’re not planning to wield all of them at the same time, are you?” Iwai deadpanned the question.

“...Maybe.” Homura replied as she looked away from the man before the glasses wearing boy pulled her away from the counter.

“Um, do you really think that’s a good idea?” Akira asked in a skeptical tone.

“Ah don’t worry Akira! I will find a way!” Homura proudly declared. “I mean I wield six swords, what’s the difference between that and guns?” She then whispered with a confident smirk on her face.

‘There’s a lot of differences between swords and guns...’ Akira thought as he then imagined how the tan skinned girl would manage to wield six guns at the same time.

One in each hand... One on each leg... One in her mouth...

And one between her breasts.

‘...Why do I want to see it so much?’ Akira thought before shaking his head. ‘Better talk her out of it. Her mask covers her mouth.’ He mentally decided. “Homura, I really don’t think you should try doing that, dual wielding is enough for you. Plus we won’t be able to afford it.” He soon stated in a whisper.

The tan skinned girl merely groaned in a disappointed tone. “Uuuugh... fine.” Homura sighed out.

“Anyway, you gonna buy something or what?” Iwai demanded, not exactly feeling patient right now.

“Hm...If I can’t get six guns, can I at least get a pair of guns that are small but spray tons of bullets if they were real?” Homura asked.

“Then you probably want an Uzi.” The shop owner guessed as he reached under the counter and took out three different model guns, each smaller than the last. “An Israeli weapon made during the Arab-Isreali War. Created by a man named Uziel Gal, who didn't want this little guy named after him. And look how that turned out. Adopted in 1951, it was made to be low cost and piss-easy to make. Fires at a rate of 600 Rounds per minute. But that’s probably not enough for you, is it? So I either recommend the smaller Mini-Uzi, which fires at a faster 950, or the even smaller Micro-Uzi, which fires at an even faster 1200. I have to say, whatever you choose it’ll be a little better than the crappy toys you brought in.” He then informed.

“Hmm...” Homura hummed out as she examined the model guns. “Two model Micro-Uzis it is then.” She decided.

“And I’m guessing you want extended mags too.” Iwai stated as the tan skinned girl nodded in response. “I’ll be right back.” He then added as he once more went into the back of the shop.

“Thanks.” Homura replied as she rubbed the back of her head. “I guess... wielding six swords is different than six guns...” She sheepishly admitted in a mutter.

“You think.” Akira deadpanned.

“Though I would’ve found a way eventually...” Homura grumbled to herself.

“Hey Joker! Ask if they have slingshots for me to use!” Morgana whispered out as the shopkeeper returned.

The glasses wearing boy nodded to that as he looked at the shop owner. “Excuse me, but do you also have any slingshots?” Akira soon asked.

“So you’re into hunting too, huh. Well, I don't sell those here. You have to go somewhere that specializes in hunting if you want one. But, since I like you I’ll make a few calls and see what I can do.” Iwai replied as he returned with the second model Micro-Uzi. “Is that everyone? Because that’ll all be... around, let’s see... 1400 times three plus 10200 plus 4200 plus 800 times two and add another 2500 for modifications... that’s 22,700 yen.” He then stated after counting up the total price.

“Yeesh, that’ll be pricey...” Homura admitted as she looked at the glasses wearing boy. “Guess it was a good idea for you to get the cash that was dropped in the Palace.” She then muttered out.

“That’s still a serious dent.” Akira muttered out as he paid for the guns while the blond placed them into the duffel bag after handing over some money to help alleviate the damage to his wallet.

“So, is there anything else you want?” Iwai then asked.

“Whoa! What’s that!?” Asuka suddenly exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention as she pointed at the very large _gun_ on display.

“That’s... a display model only. Looks nice so I put it up there. It’s not for sale, you have to place a custom order and even that’s a big maybe.” Iwai informed. ”But if you want to know, that is a Minigun.” He then revealed.

“ _That’s_ what you call **mini**!?” Ryuji got out in disbelief.

“It’s just a name, kid. And don’t yell. It doesn’t work like it does in the movies. You have to have a power supply on ya and it ain't exactly meant to be hand-held, only mounted. And if you're thinking of ordering now, forget it. You’re not ready for something like that.” Iwai informed.

“I agree with that... we would need someone really strong to be able to hold something like this...” Asuka muttered as her roommate nodded in agreement.

‘That thing could work in the Metaverse.’ Akira thought. ‘Not exactly what you’d call a weapon for a thief though. It would be best if we ignore it go for the more practical options.’ He then decided in his head. “Iwai-san, even though this is a model gun store, do you also have model melee weapons like knives and swords?” He then asked in a curious manner.

“Yeah? It's on the sign outside.” Iwai pointed out, somewhat annoyed.

They all looked and saw that, yes, there was clear as day. There was also another smaller sign underneath saying that it was a pawn shop too with a _no questions asked_ policy.

That was oddly convenient.

“Nice, we’ll be able to sell the Treasure here once we get it.” Morgana declared with a wide grin.

“Well that’s good.” Asuka got out before going over to the combat leader. “Akira-kun, you don’t have to worry about buying melee weapons for me and Homura-chan.” She soon whispered.

“I think we’re good for weapons for now. Let's save some money for the other supplies.” Akira replied.

“It would be wise to.” Morgana admitted.

“But how about armour? We’re not exactly as durable as these two here.” Akira remembered.

“Yeah, and even our durability has its limits.” Homura muttered out. “Um, excuse me but do you have any protection? You know, for games?” She then asked before adding the excuse.

“Well, if you’re gonna use ‘em, I also sell protective gear. But if you're looking for something to add to your style, I even sell accessories. Pins and necklaces, all that crap.” Iwai soon revealed.

“Do we need armour? Won’t it just disappear like our uniforms?” Ryuji quietly asked the _not cat_.

Morgana however shook his head to that from within the bag. “Nope, your clothes don’t actually disappear in the Palace. The flames transform them to look like your Thief Outfit. You’re essentially changing the material your outfit is made of when you change while wearing armour. And accessories can actually grant special effects while in the Metaverse, like resistances or even increasing your strength while it's on.” He then revealed.

“Good to know.” Homura got out. “That’s actually a lot more useful than our Shinobi Tenshin outfits...” She then admitted as her roommate nodded in agreement.

 **“I suggest eventually getting something that’ll weaken the effect of ice attacks.”** Wolverine informed as her other self nodded in agreement.

“How much money do we have left?” Asuka soon asked in concern.

Everyone quickly pulled out their wallets and counted.

“Er... not as much as I hoped...” Akira sighed out.

“Hmm... it looks like we have enough to get a few accessories.” Morgana informed. “We’ll have to go to the Palace again and defeat a bunch of Shadows to get some more cash to use. We can even find accessories and armour in the Palace as well with treasure chests scattered about.” He then added.

“So we should just concentrate on weapons and armour next time we’re here.” Homura then suggested.

“Alright, then we’re done here.” Akira calmly declared.

“Good. Here’s a few precautions before you go out.” Iwai soon started. “Don’t go ‘round pointin’ ‘em at other people. Keep them in that bag until you get home. And make sure to avoid the fuzz. Don’t want to be arrested, do you?”

“Yes sir, thank you for the advice.” Asuka politely replied with a bow.

“Hehe, at least the girl here has some manners.” Iwai remarked in amusement with a smirk on his face. “Maybe one day I’ll show some real good stuff... if you got the **guts** for it, of course.” He then offered.

Akira in turn smirked to that. “Thanks, I might take you up on that Iwai-san.” He replied as they left the shop.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Central Street)**

Right outside the store, the group was standing around as they stretched a bit from their weapon shopping.

“Well, now that we got some better weapons, next will be medicine.” Morgana stated in a serious before smirking. “Luckily there’s a clinic near where Akira is staying, so me and him will worry about it.” He then revealed.

“Sweet! Then we’ll leave that to you!” Ryuji got out with a grin.

Suddenly, Asuka yawned loudly. “I’m gonna head home early guys, I’ll see you guys later.” She got out in a sleepy tone while rubbing one of her eyes in an adorable manner.

Homura’s mouth meanwhile twitched to the sight of her roommate’s adorable action. “Mmmmm...!” She forcefully held back a squeal while fighting back a blush.

 **‘Save it for when you get home.’** Wolverine remarked in amusement.

“I may as well put our guns and stuff at the...” Asuka started before her roommate went and whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to widen for a moment in a surprised manner. ”Really? _There_? Okay then, if you say so...” She replied.

“Huh? You’re taking our stuff where?” Ryuji asked, wondering why the Good Shinobi looked so surprised.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a secret, would it?” Homura pointed out in a deadpan tone.

“Well, I trust that the place you've chosen will be secure and where did Asuka go?” Akira got out in confusion as he noticed that the Good Shinobi was gone already.

They had all blinked at the same time, allowing Asuka the chance to slip away without notice.

“Hehe, ninjas... effin’ awesome.” Ryuji chuckled out while rubbing the back of his head. “Well, I’m headin’ home. See you guys on Monday.” He then added before walking off.

“Yep, see ya.” Homura called out with a small wave.

Morgana then hopped out of the bag as he looked at the remaining two. “Well, I’m gonna walk around a bit. See ya Joker, Lady Homura.” The _not cat_ replied as he started to walk away.

“Enjoy yourself, Cat.” Homura got out, giggling as she heard a mutter under the _not cat_ ’s breath saying the obvious _not a cat_ line. “Well, I have nothing to do today.” She then admitted

“Me neither.” Akira replied with a nod. “We have time.” He then added.

The tan skinned girl in turn raised an eyebrow to that. “Time for what?” Homura asked.

“You know.” Akira answered as he nudged her shoulder.

“O-Oh! Right... forgot. So, you want to hang out today?” Homura offered in a slightly awkward tone as she lightly kicked the ground under her while looking around the area.

“Don’t you mean training?” Akira pointed out with a smirk.

“You know what I mean.” Homura mumbled out. “So, do you think you’re ready for my training?” She then questioned in a serious tone.

“It depends. Are you ready for the student to surpass his master?” Akira remarked with a cocky smile. Hanging around two ninja girls would have surely have increased his courage and skill.

Homura merely giggled to that in amusement as a smirk graced her face. “Alright then smartass, show me how good your **proficiency** is.” She then ordered.

Akira thought for a moment on how to show that he was ready. Suddenly, it came to him as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a napkin he got from LeBlanc.

With his Decent level of Proficiency, he was able to create an origami crane in five seconds flat.

“Impressive, for a _civilian_ , but I still need more to see if you’re ready. Last chance to back out.” Homura stated her warning.

“Heh. You should know by now, I don't back down.” Akira remarked with a devilish smirk.

The tan skinned girl couldn’t help but smirk to that. “Alright, now let’s see if you have the **guts.** ” Homura started before-

**_FWOOSH!_ **

Throwing a punch that was only a few centimetres away from the glasses wearing boy’s face, creating a harsh gust of wind. However with Akira’s Bold levels of Guts, he barely flinched as his smirk remained on his face.

“You’re ready.” Homura noted as the smirk was still on her face. “Pay up and we’ll start your training right away.” She soon instructed.

To that Akira reluctantly paid the tan skinned girl his last 1,750 yen, sighing at the fact that he would have to pay to hang out with someone.

Meanwhile, a teacher and a fortune teller sneezed for some odd reason.

“Thanks.” Homura replied as she pocketed the cash. “So uh...I haven’t had time to set up anything or buy any of the necessary equipment, but don’t worry Akira. I’ll make sure this session will be as effective as if I was prepared.” She awkwardly revealed while rubbing the back of her head. “And uh, word of warning, you may have trouble walking for a while. And/Or blinking.” She then added.

Something told the Fool that this wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience.

**[New Location Unlocked! Secret Training Ground]**

* * *

**(Secret Training Ground)**

A little outside of Tokyo in the forest near a waterfall...

**_"YYYAAAAAHHHHH!"_ **

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Homura stated in her Shinobi Tenshin outfit, ignoring the pained groans from underneath her.

Akira could barely feel his eyes as he laid pathetically on the ground, covered in dirt, bruises and feathers while tan skinned girl used his tired and broken corpse as a makeshift pillow.

God, those ducks were fucking _brutal_.

At least his stamina and mental fortitude increased from that experience.

“You go through this _every day_?” Akira soon got out in an impressed tone.

The tan skinned girl once more rubbed the back of her head to that. “Well, Good Shinobi training is a little less harsher than Evil Shinobi training. That was just the beginner’s course all up-and-coming Shinobi receive.” Homura replied. “Shinobi in general though usually start at a young age, so don't beat yourself up over this.” She then informed.

“That's impossible considering I can’t beat myself up emotionally more than you beating me up physically.” Akira moaned as he heard something crack, causing him to sigh in relief.

“Well, at least your wit’s still intact.” Homura giggled out in amusement as she got off him and helped him to his feet. “Don't worry, I’ll try and lighten up the training next time. Can’t let our combat leader pass out while we’re fightin’.” She then offered followed by a small joke.

To hearing that offer, Akira would have loved to accept that and allow his body to never again endure her training ever again. However, he noticed that the tan skinned girl seemed a little... _Sad_?

If he wanted to know why, he was gonna have to continue and endure this harsh training.

“N-No. I won’t be able to be at your level if I give up after one session.” Akira replied as he got to his feet. “I’ll be fine Homura.” He then reassured.

“Oh, okay. If that’s what you want.” Homura sighed out in a distracted manner as her shinobi attire returned to her normal clothes.

Akira narrowed his eyes as he saw there was something on the tan skinned girl’s mind. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked in concern.

“...” Homura remained silent, doing nothing but look at the ground.

“Homura?” Akira once more asked.

“N-Nothing.” Homura awkwardly replied as she shook her head. “Let’s end it here for today and get back to the city.” She soon added.

Akira had to think through his approach.

Homura was still closing herself from him, unconsciously or not, and if she wanted help he needed to change his strategy and take her out of her comfort zone.

He could be direct and ask her flat out if she was hiding something. It could work, Homura probably needed to face her problems head-on, but it almost might cause her to close herself even more if he didn’t do it right.

He could simply stay quiet and work on getting her comfortable around him later. Homura wasn't exactly the type to trust others on a personal level so quickly so it would be better to take things slow and take his time. Probably the safest option.

But Akira already knew what he was going to say.

“No. We’re not.” Akira firmly stated. “Tell me what's wrong.” He then ordered.

“Dammit.” Homura quietly winced out. “I told you, it’s nothing Akira. Do you want me to leave without you?” She remarked.

“Well it doesn’t seem like nothing, does it?” Akira pointed out. “I could tell Asuka that-” He then started.

“No,” Homura quickly interrupted. “I’ll tell her... when I’m ready...” She hesitantly got out.

The glasses wearing boy merely narrowed his eyes to that. “Don’t give me that. I know that you will never be ready.” Akira stated.

“...How can I Akira...?” Homura meekly got out while dropping her head in shame.

“You don’t.” Akira answered seriously. “Just talk to me. Please.” He soon requested in a calmer tone.

**_CLICK!_ **

The tan skinned girl soon started scratching her head. “...DAMN IT! Fine! You want me to tell you my problem? I’LL TELL YOU MY FUCKIN’ PROBLEM!” Homura growled out in a frustrated manner.

**_BOOM!_ **

And thus, Homura proceeded to tell her entire life story over the course of an hour to the boy, who regretted pulling the pin on this _grenade_ as a result.

Her _entire_ life story with all the hardships she went through and endured.

Even down to the type of crayons she ate when she was four until her former family forced her to stop. She liked the purple ones, by the way. The blue ones were too tart.

However to the glasses wearing boy, he had noticed a major factor within the girl’s life. “You... really seem to be hung up by your past.” Akira noted in a hesitant manner.

“It made me the wreck I am today.” Homura sighed out as she sat down on the ground.

As he looked at the frustrated and exhausted girl, Akira soon thought of something bad.

Really, _really_ bad.

The type of bad that would probably get him killed.

But he had no other options other than deciding to say it or not.

“Homura, I don’t know. I think you should blame yourself more than your past.” Akira soon stated in a serious tone.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

Suddenly, a tree was set ablaze.

This in turn caused the glasses wearing boy to jump a little. “You can put that out, right?” Akira asked in a fearful tone.

 ** _“What the fuck did you say to me!?”_** Homura however questioned in anger as she quickly got back to her feet.

“And you’re ignoring the forest fire.” Akira stated in a deadpan tone.

 ** _“Don’t you fucking ignore me!”_** Homura soon demanded.

“There is a fi-never mind.” Akira sighed out. “All I’m saying is that... You seem to be letting your past define you... control you even.” He then stated.

“Ugh, don’t give me that speech. I already got that from Wolverine.” Homura grumbled out in anger and annoyance.

 **‘Did I now? Even though it’s true?’** The tan skinned girl’s Persona stated in a serious tone.

‘Wolverine! Not! Now!’ Homura mentally demanded in the same angered tone.

“You say that you hear her but have you actually listened?” Akira questioned.

“...” Homura remained quiet at this, only grimacing in response upon seeing Wolverine’s disappointed face in her head.

“That face tells me I hit it right on the mark.” Akira noted.

“Why do you even think I’m at fault here? The man who betr-” Homura started, however...

“But that didn’t stop you.” Akira interrupted.

This in turn shocked the tan skinned girl. “Huh?” Homura got out in confusion.

The glasses wearing boy merely adjusted his eyewear to that. “I mean, you keep saying that this man ruined your life but...that wasn’t exactly a good reason to say all that shit back there. The insults, the harsh words. You completely snapped, and all of that was your fault.” Akira stated.

“Ack!” Homura grimaced. She knew what he was talking about, the day of the rally. He wasn’t letting her live it down. “But what about Ryuji!? Kamoshida ruined his life too!” She then reminded.

“At least he moved on. He dealt with it in his own way and still wants revenge, sure, but at least he didn't shut away his heart. At least he still cared about others without needing a Persona to tell him to.” Akira said as he narrowed his eyes. “Yes, you were tricked. Yes, you were powerless. But that was back then, that’s no longer an excuse.” Akira then pointed out in a serious tone.

“E-Excuse me!? What the hell are you talking about!?” Homura then questioned, shocked for a moment at the glasses wearing boy’s words.

“And you’re pretty easy to rile up if they know your buttons.” Akira continued. “I mean, I can piss you off by just saying, I don’t know... you are a coward. You’ve always been one and you will continue to be one.” He then declared.

That in turn caused the tan skinned girl’s jaw to drop at the insult sent towards her. “You piece of-” Homura growled before stopping herself. “Argh...!” She added in a frustrated manner.

_One more push._

“You know, it almost seems like you don't care about anyone but yourself.” Akira accused. “Everything you do is for your own benefit, not others. I bet you don't even care about me, or Ryuji… _Asuka…_ ”

Homura suddenly pulled the boy in by his workout clothes towards her as she glared straight at him with anger filled eyes.

_Jackpot._

“I don’t care?! _FUCK YOU! I DO FUCKIN’ CARE! BECAUSE **EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT WILL DIE AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!”**_ Homura loudly declared with fury.

To this, Akira smiled deviously as the tan skinned girl realized that she accidentally revealed what her real problem was as the girl released him.

“I hate you, you know that.” Homura soon deadpanned in a blunt tone.

“Duly noted. Now start talking.” Akira soon ordered.

“Ugh! Fine. I’m just worried that... it's about my old school. Hebijo Academy. It... They have a kill switch on me.” Homura soon revealed.

“!?” Akira gasped in shock with widened eyes to that reveal.

“Yeah. If they even knew that I’m going to betray them, which I am by the way right now, that’s it. Snap. Boom. Dead.” Homura explained. “And...They’ll go after you guys. I was planning to leave after Kamoshida was dealt with but...” She then revealed but trailed off at the end.

“Let me guess, Asuka managed to convince you to stay.” Akira replied while adjusting his glasses.

“I actually just... lost my will to leave.” Homura muttered out. ”Maybe it’s Wolverine or you guys, or people like Kamoshida out there in the world... but I just... I’m worried that even if I stay or go, things will only get worse. That...someone will die because of me.” She then admitted in a guilt filled tone.

Akira had the tan skinned girl right where he wanted her. She was finally vulnerable. Now it was time to work on the finisher.

He pushed her to the edge, now it was time to bring her back and face the truth.

“Well what _were_ you planning to do if you _did_ leave?” Akira soon asked.

The tan skinned girl in response sighed to that as she looked at the sky. “I... I can’t go back to Hebijo.” Homura started. “And everyone I know outside this stupid city ain’t exactly going to help. So... Maybe I would’ve left the country. Start a new life somewhere else.” She then revealed.

“That’s not exactly a solid plan.” Akira admitted with a sweatdrop.

“Well fuck you too. That was off the top of my head.” Homura grumbled out in annoyance as she looked back towards the glasses wearing boy.

“Like I said, that’s not a solid plan. Mostly because you’re running away.” Akira bluntly declared. “Not to mention it would really upset Asuka.” He then added.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “I... I know...” She admitted. “I’m... already weird around her as is. It’s like I’m becoming like an older sister to her... even though I don’t deserve to, I can’t help but wanting to protect her like an older sister would...” She then revealed with a blush on her face. “And no, I don’t like Asuka in _that_ manner. It’s a completely sibling like desire to protect her... Not like I’d be a great choice, mind you.” She quickly added.

‘ **Thou art in denial.** ’ Arsène deadpanned.

 **‘Indeed...’** Bicorn got out in agreement.

‘In denial with what?’ Akira then mentally asked.

 **‘Everything regrading who she cares for.’** Pixie answered.

 **‘And beyond.’** Jack O’ Lantern added.

 **‘Past the limits of human comprehension heehoo.’** Jack Frost finished.

‘ **Yes.** ’ Arsène simply replied, ignoring all other answers.

‘You guys aren’t helping me here.’ Akira mentally sighed out.

 **‘She is trying to deny a familial love she has and wants for another in a attempt to make herself seem strong and powerful... but it is only breaking her down from within.’** Pixie then explained in a serious yet disappointed tone.

 **‘It is also as though the girl is trying to make herself as a hermit of sorts by trying to keep others away from, though this will only close and repress herself if she continues this course of action.’** Bicorn then stated.

To hearing those explanations, this caused the glasses wearing boy to nod as he looked at the depressed tan skinned girl. ‘Okay, I get it. Now...how do I approach this?’ Akira soon thought.

He couldn't help but sweatdrop as every Persona he had collectively shrugged and cut off their connection.

He really needs to get an Aeon Arcana Persona soon.

“Well... _do_ you want to? Be a sister to her I mean.” Akira soon asked.

Shadows soon started to cover the tan skinned girl’s eyes. “I... I... No. I don’t. At the end of the day, I’d rather be another s-st-stranger.” Homura hesitantly answered while biting her lip.

Akira however narrowed his eyes to that. “You’re lying.” He bluntly declared.

“I’m... I’m not.” Homura then hesitantly stated in denial.

**_SLAP!_ **

The boy soon in response slapped the tan skinned girl over the head. “Do you want my help or not Homura!?” Akira shouted out. Not out of anger, but out of concern. “Because if you do, you’re not exactly making a real effort right now.” He then added. “Ignore the pain, ignore the pain, ignore the pain.” He meanwhile thought, not wanting to stop the roll he was on.

“I do! It’s just-” Homura started though was looking at the ground in a frustrated manner.

“Don't. Look. Away from me. Say it. To my face.” Akira interrupted and ordered at the same time. “Tell me the truth and take that fucking mask off already.” Joker demanded.

Homura could see that he was no longer the joking and quiet geek from earlier, but the cunning and prideful leader he was destined to be.

And he wasn’t taking _no_ for an answer.

“...Argh... Don’t make me-” Homura started grumbling out in a slightly whiny tone.

“I can and I will. Say it.” Joker once more ordered.

“...You’re a dick.” Homura then got out.

“Duly noted. Now please.” Akira once again ordered.

The tan skinned girl soon dropped her head as her eyes were covered by shadows. “...Do I want to be her sister?” Homura openly asked for the boy to hear, but it was more towards herself. “After everything, after all this time... do I deserve... _familial love_ from her? Any type of love from anyone?” She then added in confusion while holding her head in a frustrated manner.

“Everyone deserves love, Homura. Some can abuse it or push it away but...they still deserve at least a shred.” Akira stated. “The hole you think you’re in isn’t a hole. It's a tunnel. And awaiting you at the end is a light that will never go out. A light that will disappear as long as you have your loved ones by your side.” He then declared.

A moment of silence soon passed between the two as a small gust of wind blew through the air until...

“...Hehe. Hehehehe! HAHAHAHAHA!” Homura suddenly burst out into laughter. “Oh God that was so cheesy as hell!” She then admitted while holding her stomach.

This meanwhile shocked the glasses wearing boy. “O-Oh! I, er... um...” Akira got out in an awkward tone while scratching his cheek.

“Akira, shut up. You convinced me.” Homura giggled out. “I’ll... I’ll talk to Asuka later to... work things out a little.” She then revealed.

Akira in turn sighed with relief to that. “Good, because I thought you were going to kill me multiple times back there.” He then admitted.

The tan skinned girl soon sighed to this while rubbing the back of her head. . “I-I’m sorry, just... I want to blame my past but... that's not an excuse any more, is it? I do want your help though, Akira.” Homura soon admitted.

“Then show me next time we train.” Akira then suggested.

“A-Alright. I promise I'll try.” Homura stated with a nod. “You're expecting a _thank you_ , aren’t you?” She then deadpanned her question.

“No. I’m not. At least, not until the end.” Akira casually replied.

“Oh. Well... thanks.” Homura awkwardly got out while rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

**_SHATTER!_ **

**Rank 2  
Follow Up**

* * *

“So... About the tree you set on fire...” Akira started to say in an awkward tone.

“Huh? Oh.” Homura casually got out as she just uprooted the tree, placing it under the nearby waterfall before placing it back where it belonged. “There. All better. Let’s head home.” She nonchalantly replied as she stretched a little.

The glasses wearing boy however sweatdropped to that. “I am never going to get used to this, am I?” Akira mumbled to himself as the two started heading back to the city.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Central Street)**

As the two got back to familiar grounds, the tan skinned girl looked at the boy the a small grin on her face after the training and discussion they had.

“Heh, well I’ll see ya around. I expect you to train without me.” Homura got out as she walked away.

As they went their separate ways, Akira narrowed his eyes before turning around. Seeing nothing, he continued walking.

Something wasn’t right. He felt like he was being watched, but it could just be paranoia.

But considering that now that he knew about the world of Shinobi, he wouldn’t put it past him that he was in danger.

Either way, until he was sure there was someone watching that didn’t want him to train with Homura. He better keep this close to his chest, or else this person would know he knew and escape.

And no way in hell he’ll let someone endanger his friends. Not even a shinobi.

Though, he wasn't aware of a security camera zooming in on his face, following him before he went out of its range.

* * *

**(????)**

**_“Shinobi are trained to lie perfectly, despite me being terrible at it.”_ **

**_“Not exactly a trait a shinobi should have, huh.”_ **

**_“It’s... not exactly easy to make up for the sins I committed...”_ **

**_“Hehe, ninjas... effin’ awesome.”_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: No. I’m good and ready to steal that asshole’s heart at any time, Joker.]_ **

“This can’t be real.” The hacker only known as Alibaba muttered to herself after listening and reading through everything she gathered. For one thing, their phones security was shit so she was easily able to access their text messages and call herself to listen into conversations without them knowing. She also hacked into the security cameras and got photos of them.

She checked the national registry and, lo and behold, there were no files for the two girls who claimed to be ninjas.

It was safe to say that if she hadn’t improved their security, they would’ve been hosed before they even started if the right person had the skill.

Like a world-class hacker like herself.

She was totally right to be paranoid and have LeBlanc bugged to hell and back. Who would know that the guy living there in the attic would bring a _frickin’ ninja there._ And she had the evidence to prove it.

Speaking of evidence, she pulled up the file she downloaded of their phones. A video filled with despicable acts.

And what was all this about _stealing hearts_ and calling the guy living at LeBlanc _Joker_?

“...No. Not yet, anyways.” Alibaba told herself before she switched screens.

**_BOING!_ **

“Alright, now to figure out why their boobs have DOA physics.” Alibaba decided.

**_GRRRRRR!_ **

“...Right after dinner. SOJIRO! I HUNGER!” She soon ordered in a childish manner.

* * *

**_(4/16, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“I’m back.” Homura got out as she entered the apartment, closing the door behind her and taking her shoes off.

“ZZZZZZZZ...” Asuka’s cutely breathed out in her sleep.

Homura merely smiled to seeing her roommate cuddling up to a pillow. “Cute...” She muttered as she then noticed the other girl wasn’t wearing anything, causing her to blush. “Yup... need to make sure we get a decent amount of clothes for us...” She then decided.

 **‘Yet you liked sleeping naked with her _Homu-nee_ ~’** Wolverine quipped out in a teasing manner.

The tan skinned girl in turn quietly groaned to that. “Ugh... why do you do this Wolverine?” Homura grumbled out in annoyance.

 **‘...Because it’s fun?’** Wolverine answered as if it was the most obvious reply in the world.

Homura couldn’t help but just groan and pinch her nose.

 **‘Hehe, you make it too easy, I am your other self, the side you usually won’t let out.’** Wolverine soon reminded. **‘The side involving many attributes that you forgot about yourself or tried to ignore until you had awakened me and then accepted me.’** She then added.

“So on the inside, I’m an asshole?” Homura grumbled out.

 **“No, on the inside, you used to have fun and smile at the little things when you weren’t going through your family’s form of _training_. Something to tried to get rid of after the incident.”** Wolverine replied before cutting the connection.

Homura in turn groaned again to that as she started to take off her uniform. ‘Ugh... she _had_ to remind me of that sick training... guess getting exiled from the Shinkukage Clan did have some benefits...’ She thought with disgust while looking at her naked sleeping roommate. “Asuka...” She soon muttered to herself as a small smile graced her face. “...We’ll talk about it after we get clothes tomorrow...” She mentally decided after fully stripping down before sliding into the futon and hugging her roommate from behind as she drifted off to sleep with a grateful smile on her face.

May as well sleep in early. They had a big day tomorrow after all.


	13. Inner Beauty and Overwhelming Cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art is brought you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm)  
> You can also find all of Asuka and Homura's outfits (and lingerie) and other commissions by clicking [here](https://www.deviantart.com/jgresidenevil/favourites/81159976/senran-persona). Be aware of spoilers there!

**_(4/17, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

As the sun started to enter through the cracked curtains of the windows, moans were heard as two girls were sleeping without a care in the world.

“Mmm...” Asuka moaned out as a peaceful smile was on her face while snuggling up to her roommate.

However in the Good Shinobi’s dreams...

* * *

**(Asuka’s Dream)**

The Good Shinobi was standing over a valley surrounded by sweets with a determined expression on her face.

“Yes, Mochi-chan, we shall go the Land of Ice-Cream and save it from the tyranny of Pocky. I will be their sword and shield and protect those who need it the most. Leave any survivors, but take down those that attack up...” Dream Asuka stated as she was dressed in traditional shinobi attire with a chibi mochi on her shoulder that had little arms and legs.

At that moment, a familiar person wearing similar clothes came to her side. “You...disturb me, Asuka.” Asuka’s Dream Homura deadpanned. “But it’s not in my place to say. Onwards! To the Town of Kitty-Shaped Cookies That Strangely Look Like Morgana!” She then declared.

“Hai! Onward Homu-nee! Mochi-chan!” Asuka replied with enthusiasm while pointing one of her blades to the sky in front of her.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Homura in her sleep meanwhile held her roommate tightly without any sign of letting go as she had a satisfied smile on her face.

But within the tan skinned girl’s dreams...

* * *

**(Homura’s Dream)**

The tan skinned girl was in a prison cell as she had a sadistic yet satisfied smirk on her face.

“Die fucker! Die! Eat it! Yeah! Betcha didn’t expect to see me again, did’ja, punk!? You left me to fend for myself! This is for everything ya caused ya bastard! Choke on it! Choke on my vengeance! How does it taste!? Ahahahahahahahaha, FUCK YOU! Payback’s a bitch ain’t it motherfucker!” Dream Homura declared as she was in dungeon dressed as a sexy prison warden while _punishing_ the man that ruined her life by having him chained up.

At that moment in the tan skinned girl’s dream, her version of her roommate that was also dressed as a sexy prison warden came in with a plate of her favorite food. “Homu-nee, would you like some fresh and juicy steaks? I made them myself.” Homura’s Dream Asuka happily and innocently offered with a smile on her face.

Dream Homura in turn grinned to that. “Oh, hey Asuka. And sure, I’d like some, thanks!” She replied in a satisfied manner while getting fork out and started eating one of them.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Truly, they were _angels_ in this flawed world.

But alas, even angels would need to rise and thus were awoken...via pigeon slamming into their window.

**_CRASH!_ **

**_FWOOSH!_ **

“WAH!” Asuka exclaimed as her eyes shot open to the sound, but couldn’t move due to her position. “MOH! KATSU-NEE! NOT SO EARLY!” She instinctively whined as she covered her chest.

“GRRRRRR! I SWEAR TO GOD HARUKA, IF IT’S ANOTHER GODDAMN TENTA-” Homura growled her threat in frustration, already in her Shinobi Outfit before looking around. “Right. She’s not here. Never mind.” She muttered out with a shrug before reverting back to her normal clothes...which was nothing.

“Huh?” Asuka soon got out as she looked around. “Oh yeah, I’m not at home...” She mumbled out while uncovering her chest.

Soon enough, the tan skinned girl looked at the one by her side. “Ah, morning Asuka, slept well?” Homura calmly asked, not even fazed by their naked state as she rubbed her roommate’s head with a peace filled smile on her face.

Slightly surprised to this calmness and her head being rubbed in a tender manner, Asuka blinked a couple of times as she nodded. “H-Hai.” She replied in a meek tone while looking at her roommate. “What’s...going on? Is this Homura-chan or _Sweet Homura_?” She meanwhile thought in confusion to how her roommate was acting as even though her tone of voice was the way it was before the incident that ruined her chance of becoming a Good Shinobi, but now she was feeling something _different_ coming from her roommate now.

 **“No. It isn’t. She doesn’t have that... _smile_ on her face.” **Kaeru stated in a serious yet curious manner. **“Something must have happened to her yesterday...something that must have relieved her in some way.”** She then added.

“Good, you were really exhausted yesterday so I’m glad you got a good night sleep.” Homura then admitted in a mature and kind tone before stretching her limbs. “Mmm...just like I did.” She then got out in a pleased and satisfied manner.

“Y-Yeah...” Asuka replied in the same manner as before. “Um...Homura-chan, are you ok?” She then asked in concern.

Homura merely tilted her head in confusion to that. “Of course Asuka, why do you ask?” She replied with her own question.

“Well you seem... _different_ Homura-chan.” Asuka soon replied. “Not in a bad way I mean, just... _different_...comforting for some reason.” She then admitted.

Homura’s head was still tilted in confusion to that as she continued rubbing her roommate’s head with a smile on her face. “I guess...I just feel _really_ good today...like I was _really_ able to clear my head of some of my built up stress that I had thanks to everything that happened to me in my life...” She explained.

 **“Hey, how about you stop talking about your life and start getting shit done! You have a spar to win!”** Wolverine called out, antsy for the sparring match to get underway.

Homura soon sighed to her Persona’s words. “Wolverine’s getting antsy for our match Asuka.” She soon revealed.

“Well, we better not keep her waiting then.” Asuka replied as she stood up, walked over to the closet and pulled out the duffel bag full of gear that they had bought yesterday.

“...Wait. _Now_? As in, in our bedroom?” Homura questioned with a raised eyebrow. “I thought we’d go to the roof or something...” She then started, but then paused as she realized what the plan was, smacking her own forehead as a result. “Right, Shinobi Kekkai.” She got out in a embarrassed manner.

Asuka in turn couldn’t help but giggle to that. “Hehe, silly Homura-chan~” She got out in a teasing manner as she tossed over Homura’s Micro-Uzis before grabbing her Glocks.

Homura in turn couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment to that as she caught them. “S-Shut up...” She grumbled out before taking in a deep breath. “Also Asuka,” She started as she placed her hand on her roommate’s shoulders. “When we start, I want you to come at me with the intention to kill.” She soon requested in a dead serious manner.

The Good Shinobi’s eyes widened in shock to that. “Wh-WHAT!?” Asuka exclaimed.

“Listen, if we don’t treat this like a life-or-death scenario, we won’t be able to show each other our true potential.” Homura then explained. “And if you hold back even a little...I guarantee I won’t show an ounce of mercy.” She soon declared.

“B-But...” Asuka however stammered out in a concerned manner.

**_WOOSH!_ **

Asuka forgot to breathe as a few strands of her hair fell to the ground, her roommate standing behind her with her mouth near her ear.

“It’s All-Out or nothing.” Homura once more declared in a serious manner, but this time in a whisper.

After a moment from that declaration, Asuka gained a determined expression on her face. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She soon replied in her own serious tone.

“So then Asuka, you ready?” Homura then questioned in a serious manner.

Taking in a deep breath, Asuka nodded as she looked at her roommate, knowing now that this was not going to the friendly spar that she was thinking of. “Hai, Homura-chan.” She replied before making a hand sign. “Shinobi Kekkai!” She declared.

* * *

**(Asuka’s Shinobi Kekkai)**

Soon enough, the two girls were surrounded by the green tinted version of the Asakusa district of Tokyo.

“Did I ever mention that I wanna visit here someday?” Homura asked as she looked around.

“No, I don’t remember if you did. But I think you said you wanted to meet my friends before.” Asuka answered. “Or...am I confusing my conversations with Akira-kun?” She then questioned in a concerned manner.

“And you say I’m the forgetful one.” Homura muttered out. “So...no matter what happens, we’re still...friends after this.” She then hesitantly asked in concern.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Asuka questioned.

“Just...I just needed one last thing before we started.” Homura replied with a smile...right before sucker punching her roommate in the face.

**_WHAM!_ **

“AH!” Asuka screamed out as she skidded across the ground.

“Oh, by the way, never let your guard down. Expect the unexpected.” Homura instructed as the other girl picked herself off the the ground.

Rubbing her cheek, Asuka nodded as she stood her ground with a determined expression on her face.

“Shinobi Tenshin!” Asuka and Homura declared in perfect unison.

In the blink of an eye, their shinobi outfits appeared in a spectacular display of colors, as well as their Thief Masks appearing in a burst of green and crimson flames.

“Asuka, dance within the cloak of shadows!” Asuka declared as she dual wield both her blades while her model pistols were attached to a pair of holsters on her thighs.

“Homura...” Homura started, hesitating for a moment to think before nodding to herself. “Strives to change within the shadows!” She soon declared while holding all six of her blades while her model submachine guns were in holsters on her thighs.

Slightly surprised to that declaration, Asuka held back a gasp as she readied herself. “Homura-chan...let’s make this an amazing match!” She soon requested with a excited smile underneath her mask.

The tan skinned girl in turn nodded in agreement to that as an equally excited smirk appeared on her face underneath her mask. “Yeah, let’s go wild and rampage Asuka!” She declared.

Then at that moment, the two shinobis charged in at one another.

* * *

_(Cue Armed and Ready by Casey Lee and Jeff Williams)_

**_CLANG!_ **

The two soon clashed in the middle of the battlefield, their blades digging into each other as sparks flew between them.

They stared into each other’s eyes, seeing fires within them burning as bright as the sun in the middle of July before Homura broke the clash by kicking her roommate in the stomach and launching her into the air with an uppercut before pulling out her guns.

“WHOA!” Asuka exclaimed before pulling out her own guns as the tan skinned girl fired at her. “Too close!” The Good Shinobi thought quickly and starting firing, only hitting bullets that would’ve hit her as she fell to the ground.

“She got really good with her guns real fast.” Homura mentally noted as she kept firing. “How is she doing this?” She then wondered in her head.

“I don’t know how I’m doing this!” Asuka mentally exclaimed as the rolled upon landing before leaping into a sprint towards her roommate, bullets whizzing past her and grazing her mask. “But I’m liking it!” She then admitted in her head, filled with excitement to this occurrence.

“Man, these things aren’t the most accurate.” Homura mentally commented before dropping her guns to block an overhead strike with her swords. “Then again, we’re only going to use them in close-quarters.” She then added as she tackled her roommate to the ground.

“I thought you were taking this _seriously!_ ” Asuka grunted out as she flipped the tan skinned girl off of her while grabbing one of her fallen blades.

“I am. I’m just talking to myself while fighting. That’s how good I am.” Homura replied as she caught the sword that was about to go through her chest. “By the way, you screwed up.” She soon revealed with a smirk as she used her legs to lock her roommate in place.

“ACK!” Asuka got out as she started slamming the ground.

“This is gonna hurt for the both of us. _Hayabusa!_ ” Homura soon declared as she then took a stance before she began swinging her swords at a rapid pace at her roommate, creating a barrage of slashes while moving forward at a slightly slower pace, however, each swing was backed by intense power and a fiery crimson energy.

**_SLICE! SLASH! SLICE! SLASH!_ **

Soon enough, Homura ended the barrage with a swift uppercut before following it with one final joint slash of all six of her katana.

“AH!” Asuka exclaimed from both the pain from the attack and the shock of the effectiveness of it. But then...

**_FWOOSH! RIP!_ **

With a large part of her shinobi attire shredded into confetti, Asuka was in serious trouble as she struggled to regain her focus while calming herself down. “Gotta focus on defense right now. Just wait for an opening.” She mentally told herself.

Asuka began to guard against her roommate’s attacks, barely keeping up with her speed. She definitely had more striking power behind her swings, but they were wild and unfocused. Good for keeping pressure, unpredictable but...

“Full of holes!” Asuka finished off her thoughts as she landed a scratch on her friend’s hip. Nothing too damaging but it did create a small tear in her outfit without her noticing.

“Let's play some mind games.” Asuka thought with a hidden smirk as she allowed her roommate to keep attacking, giving her more and more opportunities to get more and more tears in her roommate’s outfit. Make her think she has the advantage throughout the encounter while slowly whittling it away from her.

“A few more attacks and I'll win!” Asuka and Homura thought in unison before catching their weapons in a blade lock.

“Come on, all defense and no offence! If you’re gonna try and hit me, then hit me!” Homura taunted, trying goad her roommate into doing something against her, though was still not noticing the damage that was already dealt.

“Just biding my time, Homura-chan!” Asuka replied.

“Really? Because your time is up!” Homura soon declared before driving her knee into Asuka’s stomach, flipping backwards before dashing forwards while swinging her swords in a X, forcing her roommate away. “Didn’t even scratch me!” She soon remarked in a confident manner.

The Good Shinobi however giggled in amusement to that. “Look down.” Asuka suggested with a playful smile.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes widened to that. “...Oh you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Homura muttered out before looking at herself. As she was unfortunately expecting, her shinobi attire was in the same state as her roommate’s.

Homura’s eyes then widened as she realised her mistake and looked up...just in time to see the other girl’s wakizashi slashing upwards on her chest.

With Homura launched into the air, she was vulnerable to Asuka’s aerial combo which was finished with an axe-kick to slam Homura to the ground.

“Damn it, why did I fall for such a dum-OH SHIT!” Homura started to complain only to yell as the other girl threw her weapons at her roommate’s blades first before diving in to land on them, which would’ve skewered them straight through her body if she didn’t roll away. Instead, the swords were stuck deep into the ground. “That was a little too close.” She muttered.

“And I almost got you too.” Asuka mumbled as she pulled her swords out of the earth.

“Getting tired yet?” Homura taunted as she lifted her mask a little to wipe away some blood.

“Nope. Not in the slightest!” Asuka called out with a smile underneath her own mask. “You’re _really_ good. I’m giving it my all just to keep up.” She then declared.

“Then I’m not trying hard enough.” Homura replied with a smirk.

“Then I’m not trying hard enough too! Here I come!” Asuka shouted out as she lunged at her roommate once more.

**_SHING! CLANG! SHING! CLANG!_ **

Soon, the two once more continued clashing blade to blade as sparks continued being created as a result before the two then backflipped away from one another.

The Good Shinobi soon remembered something as her eyes widened in realization. “I almost forgot I could do this. Just because I have a Persona now doesn’t mean I can’t summon something else!” Asuka thought as she went through a series of hand signs. “Let’s hope this works! Please come forth!” She soon added to her thoughts.

**_POOF! CRASH!_ **

Suddenly, a giant toad appeared on the battlefield.

“Oh right, that’s still a thing. So a toad is her guardian animal, classic.” Homura thought in a impressed tone before narrowing her eyes. “Dammit, if I could summon snakes it could eat it whole...though I don’t want to make Asuka sad...” She then added to her thoughts.

“Ha, it worked!” Asuka meanwhile cheered out for her success as she jumped onto the back of her summoned toad. “Wait... Huh?” She got out as her summon started to act on his own. “Wah?! Nooo!” She screamed as the toad leaped high into the air.

“Oh no you don’t!” Homura shouted out as she cloaked herself in crimson energy as she went on all fours. “ ** _RRRROOOAAAARRRR!_** ” She roared out before dashing forward.

Before being crushed by her roommate’s toad.

“H-Homura-chan?” Asuka asked as she looked around in a confused manner. “Where did she go? Wah, don’t tell me she’s hiding somewhere to strike!?” She then got out in a panic.

The Good Shinobi then heard her roommate’s muffled groans. “Nope. Under here...” Homura got out. “Don’t mind me, just slowly being crushed to death by a giant frog.” She soon sarcastically remarked.

“Um...It’s a toad Homura-chan.” Asuka awkwardly yet innocently corrected.

“I know. I’m just in a lot of pain right now.” Homura bluntly reminded.

“Oh. Uh...do you mind?” Asuka then asked as she made a hand sign.

**_POOF! WHAM!_ **

“ACK! SPINE!” Homura cried out in pain as her roommate’s knee had dove into her back. “Fuck! Just had to throw in one more attack!” She got out in a accusing manner.

Asuka however panicked to that accusation. “N-No, I just fell! Sorry!” She explained followed by her apology as she frantically got off her roommate.

The tan skinned girl merely shook her head to that. “Don’t apologize. That was actually pretty good.” Homura meanwhile responded followed by the form of praise.

“O-Oh...thank you Homura-chan.” Asuka got out, feeling happy to the praise that she had gotten from what happened.

“Yeah, now. This is getting old, so let’s finish this.” Homura soon decided as she resummoned her katanas.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that and resummoned her swords as well.

Then with no more words between them, they readied themselves into their stances...

Before finishing this fight in one swing of their blades.

**_CHESTO!_ **

The two stood still, letting silence fill the air before...

**_FWOOSH! RIP! TEAR!_ **

“WAH!” Asuka exclaimed.

“NO!” Homura got out in shock.

In a flash, the last shreds of their outfits disappeared leaving them as naked as the day they were born save for their masks before they fully collapsed onto the ground.

However after a few moments, the two shinobis started to struggle and move, forcing themselves to try and get to their feet.

“This isn’t...over. Not by a long shot.” Homura declared as she slowly stood up.

“I was...thinking the exact same thing.” Asuka panted out as she also stood up, though had a smile on her face. “No more holding back now Homura-chan.” She then countered with excitement in her voice. “I knew it...Homura-chan’s an amazing fighter...that’s why...” She meanwhile thought.

“Who said I was Asuka?” Homura taunted with a smirk on her face. “Now shut up and fight!” She demanded, her voice also filled with excitement. “Asuka, you’re on par with me...this is awesome! But still...” She meanwhile thought.

“I WON’T LOSE THIS FIGHT! KAITO CHANGE!” The two shinobis openly declared in perfect unison as the two were then enveloped in green and crimson flames respectively with rebellious smirks on their faces.

**_FWOOSH! FWOOSH!_ **

The flames eventually died down as the two shinobis were now in the Phantom Thieves attire with their Personas hovering above them.

“Bury her Kaeru! Magna!” Yin commanded as she started charging.

“Burn her Wolverine! Gurentou!” Yang ordered, doing the same as her roommate with her weapons ready.

**_CRASH! FWOOSH!_ **

* * *

_(Cue Wiping All Out by Shoji Meguro)_

Both attacks soon collided with one another as it launched the two Persona users back off their feet.

“I guess we are really in sync with one another with both of us summoning our Personas eh Yang?” Yin remarked in an amused tone.

The tan skinned girl merely nodded in agreement to that. “I guess we are Yin.” Yang replied in her own amused tone. “I am thou.” She then started.

“Thou art I.” Yin finished.

“What’s with the Shakespeare anyway?” Yang casually asked.

“Well, I’m sure there’s some deep, philosophical **_MAGNA_**!” Yin started before suddenly shouting the command as a boulder hurtled towards her roommate.

“You don’t know, do you.” Yang mentally deadpanned as she and Wolverine rolled to the side. “Oh well, that’s just another mystery to solve later.” She then decided.

“ ** _MAGNA!_** ” Yin meanwhile declared once more.

“After I win, that is. **_GURENTOU_**!” Yang added as Wolverine sliced through the boulder before She herself dashed towards her opponent, ready to engage in close combat.

As the two kunoichis fought, their Personas also began to clash with one another.

 **“Give it up. My claws are made out of the strongest metal known to humanity. What makes you think this is a fair fight?”** Wolverine declared while following up with the question in a taunting tone.

 **“Easy. Fire dies, earth is eternal. Even when crushed into pieces, earth never DIES!”** Kaeru however countered in a serious manner as she pushed her swords harder against the claws.

 **“Hmph. Well, if fire dies, then I’ll snuff out the one in your eyes.”** Yang and Wolverine responded in unison with cocky smirks on their faces.

 **“Don’t get your hopes up. We’ll flatten you in our path to glory!”** Yin and Kaeru declared in unison. **“MAGNA!”** They then commanded in unison.

“Shit!” Yang swore out before screaming in pain as Wolverine was hit by the sudden boulder at point blank range, feeling dizzy as a result of the attack. “Gah! No, Wolverine’s weak to Earth!? Son of a bitch!” She swore out.

“And Kaeru resists Fire! Hit ‘em again!” Yin ordered. She knew her roommate was resistant to physical attacks, so she had to focus on magic to do any real damage on her.

“Well, I’m always fighting at a disadvantage, why stop now!” Yang sarcastically called out before diving out of the way. “What the hell can Wolverine do other than Agi and Gurentou!?” She soon thought as she kept dodging attacks.

 **“Maybe you should’ve saved this fight until we were a little stronger.”** Wolverine criticised.

“Shut up, you were the one who wanted to fight! And don’t give me that _I’m only saying what you’re thinking_ bullshit! **_CLEAVE_**!” Yang commanded as she pulled out her Micro-Uzis and started firing. “If I’m right, if I don't know how many bullets I have per magazine, I technically have infinite ammo. Your mind is just as important as your matter over here, Homura.” She told herself in her head.

“Oh no! WAH!” Yin screamed out as she dove for cover. She briefly forgot they had guns.

“Remember to count your opponent’s shots. That's what Jii-chan taught me when fighting gun-wielding enemies. Well, that would help if I wasn’t going against bullet hoses.” Yin mentally grumbled. “But she has to run out of bullets eventually.” She soon added.

“Or I could just do this.” Yin suggested out loud before she unloaded her guns before throwing one of her pistols out into the open.

“Huh?” Yang got out in confusion, not even pausing her fire. “Such an obvious distract-” She was then distracted by the other Glock that was hurled at the side of her face.

Yin dashed towards the stunned girl, taking advantage of her surprise as she wrenched the Micro-Uzis out of the tan skinned girl’s hands before turning them on her, firing both in wild abandon as she fired up her body. A normal human would’ve been cut in half with that move.

“Okay. That kinda hurt.” Yang admitted. “But it’s nothing I can’t shrug off.” She soon added.

“I know. However...you’re out of bullets.” Yin pointed out as she dropped the empty magazines. ”You can’t hurt me with them any more.” She then stated.

“Heh, but you’re still weak to guns.” Yang however remarked with a smirk.

Yin looked confused before gasping.

It was too late however as Yang kicked her roommate’s hurled pistol into the air.

As Yin tried to catch the airborne gun before it could be used against her, Yang slid between her legs before getting back her guns before using them as what any sensible person would use their empty guns for: makeshift bludgeons.

**_WHACK!_ **

Yang was relentless with her attacks, constantly hitting her roommate’s head and limbs.

“AUGH!” Yin got out as she struggled to block the attacks before finally catching the other girl’s forearms.

Yang gasped before getting headbutted to the ground while the Good Shinobi jumped high into the air.

“This is the finale! Magna Meteor Rain!” Yin dramatically commanded.

 **“...That’s not something I can do yet.”** Kaeru awkwardly pointed out.

“...Can you just use Magna multiple times from above then?” Yin then suggested, not noticing that she was floating next to her Persona yet very slowly floating back onto ground level.

Meanwhile, Yang was wondering how long this was going to take.

 **“That I can do. Just watch your Spirit Pool.** ” Kaeru warned as her other self braced herself.

Yin then felt her energy rapidly drain as her Persona fired boulder after boulder upon her opponent. “Oh...that was a mistake...” She soon groaned as she held her head after getting her Persona to stop.

“Easy. For you. To say.” Yang managed to get out as she climbed out of the pile of rocks. “You weren’t flattened by all the rocks on Earth and beyond.” She sarcastically remarked.

“Are you okay?” Yin asked in concern.

“Just give me a minute!” Yang called out, smirking under her mask. “Sucker.” She then muttered in a satisfied manner.

“What was th-AAAAHHHHH!” Yin screamed out in pain as Kaeru was stabbed through her stomach from the back.

That in turn got the tan skinned girl’s full attention as her eyes widened in shock. “Oh fuck, Asuka!” She soon exclaimed. “I didn’t know that would actually go through!” Yang admitted in horror.

“I-I’m okay... ! Just, ohhh... .Just give me a sec.” Yin groaned while she rubbed her back. “Am I bleeding? Because it feels like I am...” She soon got out in concerned.

“...We both can’t move, can we.” Yang sighed out.

“No...wait...I...I think I can stand up...” Yin got out as she started to recover.

“Oh, no the fuck you don’t! You’re not getting up before me!” Yang shouted out, getting up quicker than Yin and dashing towards her.

However, Yin was ready as she dodged to the side at the last second then grabbed her roommate’s hair, pulled her towards her before pistol-whipping her in the back of the head.

**_TWHACK!_ **

“Despite how pretty your hair is, it can be turned against you.” Yin soon stated.

The tan skinned girl merely winced from with strike to the back of her head. “Yeah, it may be. But only the best can keep it like that.” Yang replied with a cocky smirk.

“Who said you’re the best?” Yin asked in a curious manner.

“One of the best Shinobis in Hebijo.” Yang then revealed. “...Not exactly a proud title nowadays, but a title nonetheless.” She admitted.

“Well, we’re not _just_ ninjas right now.” Yin pointed out. “Just a pair of dastardly and sexy thieves.” She soon reminded as she gave a cute wink to her roommate. “To me, we’re equals.” She then stated.

“Yeah but you’re forgetting one little detail.” Yang replied.

“What is it?” Yin soon asked in a curious manner.

Yang however paused to the question. “...Actually, I don’t know. I was being super dramatic and was kinda winging this whole spiel.” She embarrassingly admitted, breaking character as a result.

“O-Oh...” Yin got out with a sweatdrop. “...Can we continue fighting now? This is getting awkward.” She soon requested.

“Yup. **_CLEAVE_**!” Yang shouted out.

“WAH!” Yin screamed in pain as her roommate’s Persona cut through Kaeru, making her feel like she was being cut in half. “Ack! Media!” Yin then instinctively exclaimed.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes immediately widened to that. “Oh come on! I don’t even have a heal-” Yang started to complain before realizing she was healed as well. “Huh? Oh!” She got out.

The Good Shinobi blinked under her mask as she she realized what she did. “Er, whoops. I healed Homura-chan too.” Yin meekly got out in awkward embarrassment.

 **“Media heals all allies. You still consider her as one.”** Kaeru soon informed.

“Er...can I turn it off?” Yin then mentally asked.

 **“Can you turn off your subconscious?”** Kaeru countered with an obvious question.

The Good Shinobi soon sweatdropped to that. “...Okay, no more healing.” Yin got out as she took hold of both her blades.

“Deal.” Yang simply replied as she held all of her blades. “And thanks for the recovery.” She then remarked in amusement.

The black masked girl couldn’t help but giggle to that as she once more held both of her blades. “No problem, though don’t expect it to happen again now.” Yin got out.

“Noted.” Yang replied while also preparing herself. “Damn it, I really don’t have a plan right now. We’re just beating each other up and we just healed. This isn’t going anywhere!” She thought as she frowned. “Okay, what the hell did that cat say that’ll help right now?” She then mentally asked herself.

Then she remembered something she asked yesterday.

* * *

**_(Rewind)_ **

“Hey, cat.” Homura whispered out, ignoring yet another boring lesson from their boring teacher she couldn’t remember the name of.

“What is it? I’m in the middle of the most wonderful nap.” Morgana yawned out.

“You know All-Out Attacks? Why don’t we include our Personas in them? It would make them more powerful.” Homura then asked.

Suddenly, Morgana’s ears perked up as he looked shocked at the girl. “Lady Homura, do not do that under any circumstance. It will put a huge strain on your mind and body to the point of complete exhaustion, and that’s the best case scenario. You cannot do All-Out Attacks with your Persona. It would kill you if you are not careful.” He then advised in a dead serious tone.

The tan skinned girl merely rolled her eyes to that. “Yeah, we’ll see about that. I mean, how hard can it be?” Homura thought.

“Huh? Wazuh...?” Asuka got out, waking up a little. Hearing and seeing that there was nothing going on, she face planted back onto her desk, asleep.

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

* * *

“Welp, no time like the present! Here we go!” Yang shouted out as she lunged at the black masked girl, tackling her to the ground.

“GUH!” Yin screamed out in pain.

“You’re vulnerable! Let’s do this Wolverine!” Yang commanded as she backflipped. “I’m going All-Out!” She then declared.

“What!? An All-Out Attack with her Persona!?” Yin thought in shock to the idea as her roommate along with her Persona sped towards her.

And in the blink of an eye, Yang appeared on the other side of the battlefield, arms crossed while her roommate hovered in the air.

“ _Can you actually try next time?_ ” Yang called out as suddenly a million slashes struck the other girl at blinding speeds before allowing her to fall back to earth, but at that moment, she then groaned before collapsing bonelessly to the ground. “Ugh...Holy fuck, that hurt a lot more than I hoped...” She weakly got out while both Personas started to flicker.

“No, Kaeru...” Yin panted as she was unable to keep her Persona on the field any more.

“Agh...” Yang got out, her Persona vanishing from the field as well.

Soon enough, the two then looked at each other intently and serious expressions as they both realized that the other was running out of energy to continue.

It was time to settle this not as ninjas or thieves, but as humans.

“Fine then...No more shinobi abilities.” Yang stated as she stood up while tossing away her katanas and guns.

“No more Personas.” Yin continued as she tossed away her own weapons.

The two soon got to their feet as they looked at each other with determination as their masks appeared over their faces once more. “But...I can still beat you.” They both declared in unison as they cracked their knuckles.

“ASUKAAAAAAAAAAA” Homura roared as she charged towards the other girl, a wisp of crimson flames swirling around her.

“HOMURA-CHAN!” Asuka roared as she also charged in while a wisp of green flames danced around her body.

**_BAM!_ **

* * *

_(Cue Funk Goes On by Hidenori Shoji)_

When they met, they cross-countered and they punched each other in the face, causing each other to skid across the ground.

“Urgh, nice hook.” Homura groaned out.

“Nice try.” Asuka meanwhile remarked with a smirk as she picked up one of the discarded guns and fired.

Homura however rolled out of the way just in time. “Okay, now that’s just plain cheating.” She then remarked.

“Next time, check if there’s a bullet in the chamber.” Asuka replied as she tossed the gun away, which was finally empty. “Expect the unexpected, right Homura-chan?” She then got out in a joking tone.

“My own lessons against me. Can’t be prouder than that.” Homura thought with a hint of pride in her voice. “Yeah, you’re right about that.” She openly admitted with a smirk. “But if you’re gonna cheat, I will too.” She then decided.

“Eh!?” Asuka exclaimed, turning around just in time to get kicked in the face.

**_WHAM!_ **

Soon enough, the Good Shinobi was rolling and tumbling across the ground. “Ooow~” Asuka got out in a childish manner.

Homura however giggled to that childish display as she got back into her stance. “Gotcha~” She remarked in a teasing manner. “Come on, Asuka! This isn't ametuer hour! Give me all you've got!” She soon taunted in a tone full of anticipation.

“Argh...Okay, you can do this.” Asuka quietly encouraged herself before running towards her roommate.

Asuka feinted with a quick jab, making her roommate dodge and counter with a kick.

Homura meanwhile realized her mistake too late as she caught her leg before slamming her elbow into her knee.

**_BAM!_ **

“GARGH!” Homura cried out, feeling her kneecap almost break. Thinking quickly, she then used her trapped leg as an advantage and used her other leg to kick her roommate in the face, stunning her enough to let go.

Falling flat on her back, Homura bounced back onto her feet to deliver punishment with a flurry punches and kicks, finishing off with an hammer fist to the top of Asuka's head, forcing her to her knees before kicking her in the jaw.

“AAHH!” Asuka screamed in pain, her mask hiding the large amount of blood she just spat out. “This spar is getting less and less friendly and more and more painful...” She mentally groaned.

Then she remembered.

This wasn’t a spar. It was life or death.

And one of the many rules Shinobi were taught on the first day of training flashed in her mind.

“A ninja must use everything to her advantage, even if they must sacrifice something to their detriment to win!” Asuka thought as she quickly took off her kimono and wrapped it around her roommate’s head.

“What the!? Is this your...Asuka, are you t-!” Homura started to question in shock only to get punched repeatedly in the head.

While she was being beaten, Homura idly reminded herself that her roommate only had a kimono to keep her decent.

Discarding one’s modesty to win. Not uncommon in the world of Shinobi but not like this.

But two could play at that game.

Homura regained her focus and started using her other senses to dodge the other girl’s attacks before ripping off the kimono off her face.

“Use every advantage you have, no matter what the cost!” Homura thought as she wrapped her arms around her roommate, her left arm going a lot lower than both of them were comfortable with. “FORBIDDEN NINJA ART! THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!” She loudly and openly declared.

This in turn caused Asuka to gasp in shock to the declaration. It was the ultimate technique, taught to all shinobi so they may never use it. It was versatile, with many variations and types of executions but it would always end the same.

The defeat and embarrassment of the victim and the automatic expulsion of the user.

“HOMURA-CHAN! NO!” Asuka exclaimed in shock.

“PSYCH! BODY SLAM!” Homura however then suddenly declared as she lunged forward.

**_WHAM!_ **

“Wha-MMMPH!” Asuka screamed out before getting her roommate’s breasts shoved into her face.

“Can’t believe I’m weaponizing these!” Homura thought to herself as she squeezed the other girl tighter into her chest while making sure to lock down her limbs. “Don’t bother tapping out! The only way you’re getting out of this is either unconscious or dead!” She then declared in a dead serious tone.

“I don't wanna lose from suffocation by breasts! Katsu-nee already does this kind of thing enough as it is!” Asuka thought, panicking as she struggled to escape and breathe. The way her roommate was keeping her locked in place was preventing her from winning since she couldn’t snap her neck but she was losing air fast so she needed a plan, _now_.

And then...three plans struck her.

Now, Asuka had to think this through. Each one could feasibly allow her to escape, but how effective and more importantly how her relationship with her roommate would be affected.

The first was...definitely the worst. As it required the use of her...bodily functions to surprise Homura enough to escape. It would discard the rest of her decency, and possibly more, but if that what it took to survive...well...

The second however was...just as bad. It involved her becoming that of her blonde friend back home and becoming what she was essentially, a pervert that lusts over both the male and female bodies of others. Plus, she was worried that she would go past the point of no return and unleash something that she didn’t know she contained.

But the third one...was downright **_evil._**

And that one was what Asuka ultimately chose, after agonising about it for thirty long nanoseconds.

The Good Shinobi soon took in a deep breath as she slowly raised her head to look up at her roommate. “I... **I WUV YOU, HOMU-NEECHAN!** ” Asuka suddenly exclaimed in a _extremely_ cutesy tone with big, starry eyes.

**_SHATTER!_ **

The tan skinned girl instantly froze up to hearing that as her eyes widened in shock. “H-Homu...H-H-Homu...Ho... _HOMU-NEECHAN_...!?” Homura squeaked out.

That was enough for Asuka to get out of her roommate’s grip and jump away as she then playfully stuck out her tongue while putting on her kimono.

“I’m still wearing a mask.” Asuka realised with a groan. She then checked something. “...Why does the inside of my mask taste like chocolate?” She then mentally wondered in a curious manner.

“Di-Did you you just...Di-Did you just call me...” Homura meanwhile stammered out as she looked at her roommate with a massive blush on her face.

“Er...what are you talking about? I didn’t say anything when I broke out.” Asuka lied. “Maybe that last knock to the head got you hearing things.” She then suggested.

 ** _“She’s lying...”_** Wolverine soon stated.

“Shut up!” Homura mentally growled while the blush faded before dashing forward, catching the other girl off guard with an uppercut. “No mercy!” She declared as she rapidly punching her roommate in the stomach, keeping her in the air until delivering a devastating kick to the the face.

Recovering rather quickly, Asuka jumped over and came in from behind, clutching the tan skinned girl’s torso. “German Suplex!” She shouted out before she bent back with all her power, dropping and slamming the other girl on her head.

“AUGH! Okay, when the hell did Good Shinobi start teaching wrestling moves!?” Homura thought in a baffled manner as her roommate released her. “That wasn’t even remotely lethal! Are you still holding back!?” She then asked.

“Let’s fix that!” Asuka suddenly called out as she tackled Homura down.

They traded blows with each other, rolling around the ground as they kept punching each other’s heads, both of them losing and gaining the advantage.

Then Homura punched her roommate in the throat.

“ACK!” Asuka choked out as she was push down as the tan skinned girl wrapped her hands around her neck, slamming the back of her head on the ground.

From what Asuka could see, the tan skinned girl’s eyes were filled with rage, but not hate. She really wasn’t holding back, but at the same time she knew when to stop.

And she wasn’t stopping now.

“H-Homura...cha-!” Asuka wheezed out before being punched straight in the face over and over and over again.

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

“STOP! HOLDING! BACK!” Homura demanded and punctuated her punches with every word as she gripped onto her roommate’s throat even tighter.

**_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

“W-Wait...Stop...!” Asuka started to beg, starting lose consciousness and feeling her throat beginning to cave in. “Ho-” She tried getting out, however...

**_WHAM!_ **

There was a sickening crack before Asuka was flung away, tumbling on the ground before skidding across the ground face-first.

“That's what you call a fini...” Homura started taunting before noticing that the other girl wasn’t moving. “Asuka, you alright?” She soon asked as she didn’t receive a response.

Maybe that last hit was a little _too_ hard.

“O-Oi, Asuka, are you okay?” Homura asked as she started walking towards the seemingly unconscious girl. “I know I said we’re supposed to kill each other but I was sure you could take it.” She then got out, though her concern for the other girl was getting up.

Still nothing. And it didn’t look like she was breathing...

Homura soon enough was starting to get nervous with sweat running down the side of her head as she began fast walking. “...O-Okay. I know you’re alive. If you were really dead, the Shinobi Kekkai would-” She began, however...

**_CRACK!_ **

Homura instantly paled as she saw some cracks forming. “-Go...down.” She concluded as warning bells went off in her mind, causing her to rush to roommate’s side in panicked concern. “No, she’s still okay! She’s still alive! She’s just sleeping! What a fun joke, Asuka! Haha! HAHAHAHA!” She laughed out...which very quickly turned to hyperventilating. “No...Nononononono! Asuka, don’t be dead dammit!” She soon thought.

 **“Why don’t you check her pulse before you commit senpukku?”** Wolverine suggested in a calm tone. **“God dammit, thy other self is thine an idiot...”** She soon remarked.

After giving herself a few minutes to calm down and regain her composure/stop crying, she flipped over Asuka’s cor- _body, totally alive and not dead body_ onto her back and pressed her hand between her breasts.

**_..._ **

**“...Ok, _now_ you can start panicking.”** Wolverine decided.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes soon dilated in a panicked manner. “She has no pulse...” Homura slowly mumbled out. _“She has no pulse_! _Shehasnopulseshehasnopulseshehasnopulseshehasnopulseshehasnopulseshehasnopulseshehasnopulse-!_ ” She fearfully kept repeating as more and more guilt started to fill her entire being, however...

**_Ba-dump..._ **

Wait a minute...

**_Ba-dump...Ba-dump...Ba-dump..._ **

“Oh thank fucking God!” Homura shouted out in relief.

It was faint but she could feel that there _was_ a pulse that was... _getting faster!?_

**_Ba-dump...Ba-Dump! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!BA-DUMP!BA-DUMP! WHAM!_ **

And that’s when Homura felt her throat get crushed.

“That...hurt...” Asuka slowly whispered.

“Wha-” Homura managed to get out before being choke-slammed just as her roommate’s Shinobi Kekkai repaired itself. “ACK!” She got out in pain.

Asuka stumbled back as the tan skinned girl picked herself off the ground, both slowly recovering and trying to regain their focus.

“Faking your death. Oldest trick in the book.” Homura groaned out before shaking her head. “What is with me today? Falling for all that.” She then mumbled to herself.

Asuka however wasn’t listening however as she was eerily dead silent.

To the Good Shinobi, there was ringing in her ears. Her vision was blurred. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Her body ached so much.

But when everything came back to the Good Shinobi, all she saw was a blurry target.

“ ** _RAAAAAAAAAH!_** ” Asuka suddenly roared out in a primal manner, dashing towards the other girl before she could even react.

With a move that caused her Shinobi Kekkai to shudder, Asuka threw her fist at the tan skinned girl’s throat, causing her to cough harshly as she went to her knees before she then kicked her jaw, sending her flat onto her back.

And with no ounce of emotion Asuka’s face, she finished the tan skinned girl off with three quick stomps to her head, leaving a large cut on the side of her head.

Breathing heavily underneath her mask, Asuka started to silently walk away, forgetting that she was in her own Shinobi Kekkai.

She would regret that dearly.

**_BANG!_ **

“AAAAHHHH!” Asuka yelped in pain, stumbling around as she rubbed her back. “Oooooow~” She then got out whiny and childish tone.

“You should’ve...checked if you had one in the chamber too.” Homura coughed out as her roommate collapsed to the ground while dropping her roommate’s other gun. “D-Damn...getting exhausted...Asuka was like a feral animal...” She admitted in her head.

Asuka then looked at her opponent as surprisingly, her eyes were narrow in the form of a glare towards her roommate. “Yeah...that was my fault Homura-chan...” She replied in agreement to her blunder. “But I _won’t_ make that mistake again.” She soon declared in a serious tone. “That's not good, I let myself fall back to being a psycho! I-I wanted to hurt Homura-chan so bad! Keep it together, Asuka, and remember she's your friend.” She meanwhile thought in a concerned and nervous manner, but shook it off for the moment.

Homura soon began struggled to get up once more, but once more fell to the ground as she looked at her roommate. “Jeez...she just keeps surprising me...” She thought in a impressed manner while mentally smirking.

* * *

_(Cue The Other Promise by Yoko Shimomura)_

“But...it isn’t over... Not yet...” They both thought in unison.

Breathing heavily as they forced themselves back onto their feet, fire still burning yet fading, they stumbled towards each other for a few more swings.

Asuka landed a right hook and a left hook before running out of stamina, which Homura took advantage of by punching the Good Shinobi in the chest before trying to knee her abdomen.

However the tan skinned girl’s legs felt like lead so she stopped and settled tried to slap her face only to trip over herself and fall to the ground while her roommate just collapsed.

Broken. Tired. Their fires barely even sparks.

But still, that fire still burned.

“Come on, _come on_ , **_come on_**...!” Asuka shouted out as she commanded her body to do _anything_.

 ** _“RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH...!”_** Homura roared as she fought through the intense pain and stood up on her two feet, just as her roommate did.

Grabbing each other, they both pulled their heads back and slammed their masked foreheads into one another.

**_BONK! CRACK!_ **

_(Stop Music)_

* * *

And with that, the barrier once more started cracking around them.

They stayed there, breathing heavily as they kept their masked foreheads connected to each other while looking directly looking at each other with grins of satisfaction gracing their faces underneath their masks.

“You’re...Pretty good.” Homura started in a exhausted manner.

“Thank you Homura-chan...but you’re better.” Asuka however replied in a honest tone.

“I...doubt that.” Homura soon got out before they both fell unconscious at the same time, though they were both smiling as their clothes vanished in green and crimson flames along with their masks to reveal they had swirls in their eyes.

* * *

**_(4/17, Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

As the two shinobi/thieves awoke back at where they started and despite the killer headache, they both had excited and satisfied grins on their face as a result of their match while panting in exhaustion.

Asuka was soon sitting on the ground as she looked at her tan skinned roommate. “That! Was! Awesome Homura-chan! I knew you were strong, but man that was amazing!” She declared, anticipation and excitement still in her voice.

Homura meanwhile smirked to that as a giggle escaped her lips. “Hehe, thanks Asuka, you were amazing too! I never thought I would meet someone on par with _me_!” She replied, her voice sounding similar to her roommate’s voice.

They then both winced in unison. Looks like that last slugfest at the end didn’t fade away unlike the burns, dirt, bullet holes and slices.

Homura then struggled to sit up as she looked at her roommate. “Arrggghh...We don’t have painkillers, do we?” She guessed while wincing in pain.

Asuka soon also got up as she then got to her feet. “Hold on, I think we have a First-Aid Kit in the kitchen with some. I’ll go get it real quick.” She replied and offered, though also winced in pain.

“Thanks.” Homura got out as she winced in more pain. “Man Asuka, I gotta admit, you hit hard.” She replied while getting to her feet.

Asuka meanwhile blushed in embarrassment to that. “W-Well you _did_ sucker punch me first Homura-chan.” She then reminded as she returned with the pain killers, taking some to dull the pain as she then offered the bottle.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Almost didn’t want to do it.” Homura admitted as she scratched the back of her head while taking the bottle and popping in some pain killers herself. “Well, _almost._ Not to mention you were being hesitant on fighting with me for real Asuka.” She replied in her own serious tone.

“Well, you usually never fight someone you care about to the death just to see how good they are.” Asuka pointed out. “And use swords...and guns...and ninjutsu...and mythological slash fictional figures that represent your inner self...and magic...and-” She began listing off, however...

“Okay, I get the idea.” Homura interrupted with a giggle. “Our lives were never _normal_ to begin with, why start being normal now?” She then asked.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Asuka replied with a slight nod. “But still, I feel really bad about it.” She soon admitted.

“Me too but I won’t let it get in the way of fighting with everything I have.” Homura soon declared. “So you shouldn’t either Asuka.” She then suggested in a more serious tone.

“And that’s the thing. I wasn’t. Just for a minute I...” Asuka hesitated, not wanting to say it as one particular part of the fight came back to her mind. ”I forgot you were my friend. I just...lost myself to the rush of the fight and I...I...” She soon stammered out.

Homura however in reaction to this placed both hands on her roommate’s shoulders. “Hey, look at me. Everything is fine. I would never hurt you and you will never hurt me.” She reassured.

“...What?” Asuka got out in confusion. “U-Um...Didn’t we just...” She then started.

“I mean at the end of the day we’re still friends breaking the mold of Good and Evil. Just...Keep that in the back of your mind and don’t let it get to you next time.” Homura soon advised. “Besides, we are _definitely_ having a rematch.” She then declared with a grin.

“Okay.” Asuka nodded before realizing that last part. “Wait, _rematch_? When?” She soon asked.

Homura couldn’t help but smile softly to that.

Asuka meanwhile didn’t question why. She knew the reason.

“I dunno. After we get stronger, get better with our Personas, learn some new techniques. Maybe even get the others involved.” Homura then suggested.

“That sounds good.” Asuka replied with a nod as she stretched. “Ugh, that was a really intense morning workout.” She then admitted.

“Yep, and it's only...11am.” Homura stated. “Wait, when did we agree to meet Ann again?” She then asked.

“Hehe, we better get into the bath now and then get a quick breakfast.” Asuka soon suggested with a giggle escaping her lips. “We have to meet up with Ann-chan at noon.” She then reminded.

The tan skinned girl nodded to that in agreement. “Yeah.” Homura replied as the two then stood up, soon remembering they were both naked, but weren’t phased by it. “After that match, we really need one.” She then added.

Asuka giggled some more to that as the two then headed for the bathroom, turning on the water as she watched the tan skinned girl then heat up the water using her jutsu. “Again, using a jutsu like that is actually pretty handy.” She soon admitted. “I wonder what I can do with my techniques...” She then got out in a curious tone.

“Fuck if I know. The best I can think of is rock furniture.” Homura replied with a shrug.

“That would be uncomfortable.” Asuka admitted with a sweatdrop as the two then entered the tub.

“And that’s the first lesson of abusing your your power: Be creative to ensure an effortless future in the mundane.” Homura then wisely stated.

“Moh...Your element is more useful than mine...” Asuka soon mumbled out in a envious manner with a pout.

“Yeah well you just need time to think on it.” Homura replied as they got into the bathtub. “I’ll wash your hair Asuka.” She then offered as she got the shampoo bottle and squirted some into her hands.

“Thank you. I wanna soak here for a while.” Asuka replied as she sank down in the tub a little in a relaxed manner.

The tan skinned girl merely smiled to that as she then got behind the other girl while kneeling down. “Hey Asuka...can I tell you something?” Homura soon asked as she began scrubbing her roommate’s head.

“Hm?” Asuka hummed out as she heard this. “What is it Homura-chan?” She then asked in concern.

Homura then took in another deep breath as she lathered and created the soap suds. “That man...the one that caused me to go down the Evil Shinobi path...I never told you that he tricked me into making me fall for him right?” She then revealed in a question.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi to gasp in shock, though kept her eyes shut. “N-No, you never did...” Asuka replied. “He...He went that far to trick you Homura-chan?” She then asked.

The tan skinned girl nodded to that. “Yeah...it was part of the reason I gained the belief that I couldn’t trust people...not even those at Hebijo...” Homura admitted as she then poured the pail of water on her roommate’s head. “But you Asuka...you’re different...you’re someone I feel as though I can completely trust...someone precious to me...” She then revealed in a honest tone while enveloping her in a hug, pressing her chest against the other girl’s back. “She’s so soft...” She soon thought to feeling her roommate’s skin.

Asuka’s eyes immediately widened after reopening them to hearing that reveal while also being unphased by her roommate’s actions. “H-Homura-chan...” She got out to hearing this confession. “She’s so warm...” She meanwhile thought from feeling her roommate’s hug, relaxing her as a result.

“Which is why...” Homura then started as she slightly tightened her hug. “I wanna protect you Asuka...protect you from what happened to me in the past...as I try to change myself for the better...” She soon declared while closing her eyes with a peace filled smile on her face.

Asuka couldn’t help but gasp to hearing that. “I...wow...” She quietly muttered. “Homura-chan’s...serious about this...” She soon thought.

 **“It is as she said before your fight, she is striving to change herself due realizing the lost truths she had forgotten...”** Kaeru then explained in a serious tone.

“W-Well...There’s no point in saying that now...You’ve already changed and I always have my friends to bring me back from the darkness. You don’t need to do anything for me.” Asuka stated.

“Yeah but...if you fall, it’s more than likely going to be my fault and...that’s just not something I can live with.” Homura then started. “I just...I want to be a positive influence for once and try not to screw up anymore than I already have.” She soon admitted.

“Well, you’re already a positive influence.” Asuka then reassured.

“If you’re referring to yourself, that’s a very bad example.” Homura however stated. “And don’t just say things to make me feel better. After all, how am I gonna grow if you keep praising me?” She then added followed by the question.

Asuka however became crescent fallen to that as she started to become a bit depressed. “S-Sorry...I didn't know...” She meekly got out.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. You’re just too nice for your own good.” Homura comforted her roommate. “Just lighten up on the niceness and we should be fine. We shouldn’t focus on our positives, but acknowledge and work on our negatives as well.” She soon suggested.

Asuka merely nodded to as she then tilted her head. “Well...what are my negatives?” She soon asked in a curious manner.

Homura’s eyes in turn widened to that. “...Uh...” She got out in a uneasy manner.

“Come on, Homura-chan, I can take it! Don’t hold back! I definitely won’t cry! So lay it on me!” Asuka declared. However, her expression and body language was not showing the same confidence her voice showed.

“FUCK!” Homura mentally exclaimed. “Er...well...Thing is, I can’t really think of any...” She soon revealed.

“W-Well, I’m sure I have negatives.” Asuka got out.

“No, I genuinely can’t think of any. And if there is something, I see it as a positive. You’re just...a _way_ better person than me.” Homura soon admitted.

This however surprised the Good Shinobi. “H-Homura-chan...” Asuka got out, her eyes wide.

Homura meanwhile kept rubbing her breasts against her roommate’s back. “Me saying that surprised you huh?’ She guessed in a solemn tone.

Asuka merely nodded to that, though was also blushing from the feeling against her back. “Y-Yeah...” She replied in a meek manner. “I...I never thought you would reveal something like that...” She then admitted.

Homura soon released her roommate from the hug as she gave off a grateful smile while watching her roommate turn around to look at her. “Honestly...same here...” She admitted. “You...You just have some kind of effect on me.” She then revealed.

 **“It is possibly due to your roommate usually having a innocent and pure soul, which isn’t bad, but it also isn’t good at times.”** Wolverine soon informed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Homura then mentally asked.

 **“You know what I mean.”** Wolverine vaguely stated.

“What? Wolverine? _Wolverine!_ Goddammit.” Homura mentally growled, realising her own Persona had cut their connection between them.

“What is it, Homura-chan? You seem annoyed...” Asuka asked in concern.

“Ah, j-just don’t worry about it, okay.” Homura got out with a sigh.

“Oh come on, don’t give me that. At this point we’re just a couple of shinobi trying to make it out of this world alive, so we have to look out for each other.” Asuka stated.

“Well it’s as you said before, we aren’t _just_ shinobis anymore, we’re also a pair of _sexy thieves_ now.” Homura then reminded in a teasing tone.

The Good Shinobi merely blushed to being reminded of what she referred to themselves during the battle. “Hey, isn’t thievery part of the job description anyways?” Asuka pointed out.

The tan skinned girl merely started thinking about that. “Hm. Maybe you could always say we were always thieves.” Homura muttered out. “Except we’re not stealing money and secrets, we’re stealing hearts and corrupt desires. And money and secrets as well if you think about it...” She then listed off.

“I wonder if Morgana-chan knows why Shadows have money on them. I mean, do they count counterfeit or-” Asuka then started wondering, however.

“I think it’s best not to think about it, Akira’s the one worry about the money for weapons and equipment.” Homura interrupted with the reminder as she then relaxed herself.

“I guess you’re right but...I just can’t help but worry.” Asuka soon admitted.

“He’ll be alright. Sure, he’s practically hanging by a thin thread over a pit full sharks with head-mounted lasers who are swimming in lava but he seems like the type of guy who would dance on that thread without a care in the world.” Homura reassured before her eyes widened. “Welp, that gave me an idea.” She then suddenly declared.

Asuka however tilted her head in confusion to that. “Gave you what?” She asked.

The tan skinned girl however sighed to that. “Nothing...” Homura replied.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in even more confusion.

“Just don’t worry about it.” Homura got out before deciding to change the subject. “You know...Can I admit that...I kinda liked being an Evil Shinobi?” Homura soon asked as her roommate looked at her in innocent confusion. “I mean, I know now that the cons outweigh the pros but...You have more freedom as an Evil Shinobi, you could do so much more and do things that would usually get you punished for even thinking. Sure, we did bad things but...At least you could perform your mission without worrying about rules and regulations.” She then explained her reasoning.

“Well, that does sound nice from a certain perspective...” Asuka admitted. She didn’t necessarily agree but she could see where her roommate was coming from.

Homura then gained a more relaxed and solemn expression as she looked at the ceiling. “But honestly...it feels pretty good doing something _good_ for a change.” She soon admitted with a smile.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure what we’re doing is against Good Shinobi code. So to me it feels good to be _bad_.” Asuka admitted as well.

“Ah, the pleasure that is the grey area of the world.” Homura breathed out in a relaxed tone.

The Good Shinobi however shook her head to that. “Grey is boring Homura-chan, I’m starting to think it’s more like...a rainbow color if you ask me.” Asuka soon stated. “Black and white blinds you, makes it difficult to see how beautiful the world truly is. Some colors are darker, some are brighter but they all give you a different experience and complete a picture you never knew you were painting your entire life.” She then got out in a solemn manner.

Homura soon looked at her roommate in a surprised manner. “...Holy _shit_ , where did _that_ come from!? You don’t seem like someone to talk like that.” She admitted in a impressed tone.

Asuka winced a little at that exclamation though. Sure, Shujin Academy kinda thought she was an idiot but...does her roommate think that too?

“It’s a quote from Ichiryusai Madarame. I had to do a report on him for school last year.” Asuka explained. “I mean, you know, civilian school.” She then added.

“The guy who painted the Sayuri, right?” Homura guessed as her roommate nodded to that. “I think I heard that quote before but from somewhere else. Bah, probably doesn’t matter.” She replied while shrugging her shoulders.

The Good Shinobi looked on at her roommate in innocent curiosity before remembering something. “So Homura-chan...you really tried doing an All-Out Attack with Wolverine.” Asuka soon got out.

“Yep, and I still regret everything that led me to doing that.” Homura replied with a wince. “I thought I was strong enough to do it, but that’s why I’m not one of the leaders. Doing shit without thinking.” She then admitted.

“Well, you seem like the type of person to risk your life doing stuff that shouldn’t be done, usually for the benefit of everyone.” Asuka replied.

“...I never really thought of it like that.” Homura admitted in a tone of realization. “Still, I really should have listened to the cat.” She then added.

“Well, sometimes it's good to take risks but uh...try to not die doing stuff like that. You’ll never know what will happen and we still don’t know a lot about the Metaverse and Personas you might do something that could transfer over to reality and-” Asuka rambled, sounding increasingly panicked and worried.

“I’ll try not to do that risky stuff often. Or die.” Homura awkwardly giggled out before falling into a silence.

They continued soaking in the water for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth and each other’s company as the Good Shinobi start scrubbing her roommate’s head.

Eventually Homura decided to talk about something that had been bothering her during their spar. “Hey Asuka...about what you said when I had you pinned down near the end...” She soon started as her roommate scrubbed her head as a blush was on her face.

The Good Shinobi in turn blushed pink to that. “That was just...psy-psychological manipulation through the vulnerability presented by the obvious over-reliance on me and my emotional support thanks to being the first close relationship you had in years, and may as well be your first genuine mutual relationship you’ve had in your entire life.” Asuka mumbled under her breath.

“...What?” Homura got out in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

“I-I mean...Puppies!” Asuka soon got out. ”I...I was hallucinating you giving me puppies. From lack of oxygen. Not because I wanted to take advantage of your vulnerable mental state because I’m going to shut up now before I say something dumb.” She soon decided.

“I...What?” Homura got out, feeling more confused before shaking her head. “Eh, probably doesn’t matter.” She then thought.

 **“No offense, but that wasn’t a good lie...”** Kaeru meanwhile stated in a deadpan tone. **“Or a lie, all things considering.”** She then added.

“I know...” Asuka mentally replied as she continued washing her roommate’s hair. “Pretty...” She mumbled out in admiring tone while combing her hands through the other girl’s hair in a gentle manner.

“Eh?” Homura however got out as she heard that. “You think I’m...pretty?” She soon asked in a slightly awkward tone with the small signs of a blush coming on her face.

Asuka in response to hearing that blushed madly while shaking her hands in front of her face to the misunderstanding. “A-Ah, I meant your hair Homura-chan, I can’t help but admire it for being so pretty.” She explained. “I-I know I said that before, b-but it’s true.” She then added.

“Didn’t stop you from using it against me.” Homura mumbled out. “Maybe I should cut my hair one of these days. It might cause me trouble down the line.” She then suggested.

Asuka’s eyes widened as she realized that she gave her roommate that idea from what she did during their battle. “Y-You don’t need to do that Homura-chan, i-it was a spur of the moment thing during our fight! I-I told you before, I wish I had such beautiful, long flowing hair!” She reminded.

“Well, it’s not like I’m gonna cut it all off! Maybe around your length or something a little more reasonable.” Homura reassured. “But if that’s what you want, I won’t cut it. However if my hair gets caught in something, I know who to blame.” She then added.

“That won’t happen. Didn’t you say you were the best?” Asuka pointed out.

“Hey, even the best can screw up. I mean, it’s not like anyone’s perfect.” Homura stated before a shiver run down both of their spines.

Why did they suddenly feel that statement wasn’t true? And why did Akira flash in their heads?

“...I suddenly feel weird...” Asuka admitted.

“Yeah...I think we’ve been bathing for too long...” Homura muttered out. “...Meh, five more minutes.” She then decided in a easy going tone.

“Five more minutes sounds good.” Asuka agreed with a nod.

To that, the two were once more silent as they enjoyed the warmth of the bath, however...

“Hey, what do we know about each other so far?” Homura suddenly asked. “I mean, it’s only the start of the year and yet I feel like I’ve known you all my life. It’s odd, but...” She then started, but trailed off at the end.

Asuka then gave off an innocent expression towards her roommate. “Why should it matter? We’re friends, there’s nothing more about it.” She replied.

Homura merely nodded to that. “I know but I feel like you barely know me. You know about my past and what I’ve done, but that’s about it.” She explained.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “That’s not true! You love meat. And you like fighting, I could always feel you smiling under your mask when you attack.” She soon started as she gave off a thinking expression. “And uh...oh! You always have this protective aura around you, although that only really appears when we’re outside and the world practically hates us out there but um...You have a hot-temper that gets the best of you at the worst of times but you have a good heart in the end!” She then declared. “ Actually, you’re pretty much like Ryuji-kun!” She soon admitted.

However at that point, Asuka suddenly felt that she made a mistake.

“...What?” Homura got out, her left eye twitching.

“W-Well, you’re not as...loud but... maybe a little loud but er...Ryuji-kun is...you...I’m sorry, I’m gonna shut up now.” Asuka stammered out before deciding to be quiet.

“I-I’m not like that idiot. I’m nowhere close to that idiot and that description of me doesn’t sound like that I’m a man from the ass-end of the US South. Although, the others have told me I could probably pass off as a guy if I tried a little…” Homura frantically thought. “...Does Asuka think I’m a violent, swearing asshole? Because it certainly feels like it. No, that’s just my irrationality that was born from all the terrible shit that happened to me and have done to others! Yeah. Hehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I’M _NOT_ LIKE FUCKIN’ SAKAMOTO!” She mentally declared.

“Homura-chan?” Asuka got out, snapping her roommate out of her trance.

“Wh-What is it, Asuka?” Homura asked.

“Um...What do you think about visiting Asakusa during Golden Week?” Asuka soon suggested. “You said you wanna visit there, so why not go there when we have the time? We could always bring the others, though I doubt Akira-kun will be allowed to go.” She then added to her suggestion.

“Golden Week, huh? That sounds good. I’d get to meet your friends finally.” Homura replied with a smile. “...That includes Super Groper Girl Katsu-nee, right?” She then asked.

Asuka in turn nodded to that. “Y-Yeah.” She replied in a uneasy tone while imagining her blonde friend trying to grope her roommate.

“Oh. Good, because that’ll give me the _great_ opportunity to show her what Wolverine can do.” Homura casually replied as she cracked her knuckles.

“That’s great, Homura-chan!” Asuka got out with a smile before pausing as she realised what Homura just said. “...Wait, what?” She then asked in concern.

“Just shut up and hug me.” Homura ordered in a deadpan tone.

Asuka, who had a confused and worried look on her face, hesitantly did so.

 **“Um, shouldn’t you think about that a little more?”** Wolverine soon suggested.

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t ruin the moment.” Homura thought dreamily.

 **“But-”** Wolverine once more started.

“ _It doesn’t matter. Don’t ruin the moment._ ” Homura growled slowly.

“What moment?” Asuka asked in a innocent manner.

“Uh...The moment we...” Homura tried to lie to avoid this awkward situation before deciding the next best course of action: Cut it and run. “Hey, I think we need to hurry up. I think we’re going to run late if we stay here any longer.” She soon reminded.

“Oh, we should shouldn’t we? We can’t make Ann-chan wait!” Asuka replied, relieved to have avoided the awkward moment. “We can pick up breakfast on the way. Now let’s wash off and get dressed.” She soon suggested.

Homura nodded at that. After finishing their bath, they quickly got dressed. Since Asuka had to borrow Homura’s clothes, they were both wearing black, tight-fitting t-shirts and skinny jeans once again.

After grabbing their phones and wallets, they were out the door and into the real world.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Underground Mall)**

Eventually, the two kunoichis arrived underground as they then looked around while other people passed by them.

“I’ve been thinking about downloading an audiobook to listen to, but a lot of the top-sellers are really weird.” Asuka admitted as she pulled out her phone. “I mean, there’s _Claudia Goes to Schlongtown Part 6: The Erectening: the Japanese Edition feat. Tentacle Lube_...” She then started before trailing off.

“Okay, I think that’s enough information to assume that’s a horrible idea.” Homura quickly stopped her roommate. “Seriously, what is wrong with this country?” She soon grumbled out.

“A-A lot things I guess.” Asuka answered before spotting a familiar head of ash blonde hair in the crowd. “Oi! Ann-chan!” She called out as she and her roommate saw the ash blonde on her phone. “Sorry if we’re late, we just had our spar earlier today.” She then explained.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t waiting that long.” Ann replied as the two approached her after putting her phone away. “So, how did it go?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“It was a draw in the end.” Homura answered. “We knocked each other out cold.” She then revealed.

“I thought spars ended when...you know, you’re stripped down.” Ann got out with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah...our spar was less _friendly_ or more like _actively trying to kill each other_...” Asuka awkwardly admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

“...You two scare me. Like, a lot.” Ann soon replied.

“Oh please, us three are the scariest bitches in Tokyo.” Homura stated while rolling her eyes. “It’s just that people will never know that. _Ever_.” She added while placing her hands on her hips.

“Except...us.” Asuka added as they all recalled their more... _unhinged_ moments.

“We are total psychopaths.” Ann admitted.

“I think the proper term is sociopath.” Homura spoke up.

“What’s the difference Homura-chan?” Asuka however asked in confusion.

The tan skinned girl merely crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, a sociopath is wild, has erratic behavior and violent usually caused by a crappy upbringing.” Homura started explaining. “A psychopath however is _fucking scary_ , because they are born insane and considering they are generally highly educated with good jobs but will also manipulate the shit out of everyone and anyone if it means getting to their goal. Which is usually, I don’t know, mass genocide?” She then informed.

“Oh, I thought it was the other way around.” Ann admitted in a intrigued tone. “Huh, the more you know.” She then added.

“Well, we don’t sound like either of those plus we’re completely sane.” Asuka muttered out.

 **“That’s right!”** Kaeru spoke up.

“See, Kaeru agrees with me!” Asuka reassured with a smile.

“...You’re not exactly proving that statement right now.” Homura deadpanned.

“Oh...” Asuka got out in realization as the three girls stood around awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say next.

“...Uh...well, we’re supposed to be getting clothes right now.” Ann reminded the two. “So we should get to doing that as soon as possible. And I think people are staring at us.” She then pointed out.

All of them soon looked around and saw that, yes, people were indeed staring at them.

The tan skinned girl merely groaned in annoyance to that. “DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR LIVES!?” Homura shouted out as she was dragged away from public view.

“We’re already outcasts in school, don’t make us outcasts in...” Asuka started but then paused as she remembered what she does for a living, if you could even call it that. “...Dammit.” She grumbled out.

“Let’s just head into the clothing store.” Ann soon decided as the three started heading in. “Wow, today’s already off to a great start.” She sarcastically mumbled to herself.

“Well, I think it’s certainly better than the ones we had during our first week here.” Homura stated. “So I’d say this is a definite improvement beyond any reasonable doubt.” She then added.

“Then let’s make today your first _real_ day in Tokyo.” Ann declared. “So uh...welcome to Tokyo. Enjoy the... _air_.” She then awkwardly added.

“Um...Thanks. I guess.” Asuka spoke up. “Uh...can you please stop pulling us? It’s kinda starting to hurt a little.” She soon requested.

“Oh. Sorry.” Ann apologized as she let go of them, allowing them to stand on their own two feet. “Just got too excited. It’s been a while since I got to go out with friends.” She revealed.

“Well, it’s not often you find girls who are as hot and as hated as yourself.” Homura mumbled out.

“That’s...both harsh and nice...” Asuka thought with a sweatdrop. “One step at a time, huh, Homura-chan.” She then reassured in her head.

“I wouldn’t say that you’re hot. It’s more like you’re... _cute_ , in a way. I don’t know how to describe it but there’s just something about you two that makes you... _cute_.” Ann tried to explain.

“I’m...not exactly the most attractive in the world.” Homura admitted. “My voice isn’t what you’d call _cute_. And, you know, everything else about me.” She quickly added.

“It is deeper than most but it’s fine!” Asuka reassured. “Meanwhile, everyone seems to focus on one thing about me most of the time.” She admitted while glancing downward, emphasizing her breasts.

“Come on, don’t sell yourself short. You can easily be the center of attention if you just tried a little.” Ann complimented.

The Good Shinobi however blushed in embarrassment to that. “...I don’t want to be the center of attention. These things are already attention-grabbing enough.” Asuka mumbled out as she squeezed her chest a little.

“And no matter what, thanks to Kamoshida, we’re gonna be nothing more than bitches and whores.” Homura added bitterly.

“That’s because people are too focused on your outer beauty. So let’s see if we can bring out that inner beauty as well.” Ann soon suggested as she grabbed both their wrists and dragged them into the changing rooms.

“Hey...Um...Didn’t we spend all our money on weapons yesterday?” Homura pointed out.

“Oh...Jii-chan will definitely notice the hit to the bank account.” Asuka lamented in concern.

The ask blonde however smirked to that. “Paying. You owe me later. Now shut up and find something cute.” Ann demanded.

The tan skinned girl merely raised an eyebrow to that. “Wow you’re aggressive today.” Homura noted. “I like that.” She then admitted with a impressed smirk on her face.

“Being passive hasn’t done me any favors lately, so I’m taking the initiative from now on.” Ann soon revealed as she then saw a sign that made her eyes sparkle in delight. “Besides, there's a sale on today and like hell I’m not gonna make the most of it!” She declared with delight. “So do you have any preferences or something?” She then asked.

“Well, we kinda need... _everything_...” Asuka replied. “All we have are t-shirts and jeans and… my pajamas are kinda burnt to a crisp…”

“...What.” Ann deadpanned.

“It’s… It’s a sensitive topic.” Homura sheepishly got out. “We were also thinking of getting clothes other than black or white, got any recommendations?” Homura then asked after revealing their plans.

“Seriously? You just have black or white?” Ann asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was function over form.” Asuka simply answered while scratching her cheek with a sweatdrop.

“Um...I could probably assume.” Ann muttered as she glanced down. ”Maybe we should start off with materials. I suggest something soft and elastic for those at home.” She soon stated.

“Soft would be nice.” Asuka got out in agreement.

“As long as it’s comfortable too.” Homura then stated.

“Well, let me introduce you two to the Big White Cotton T-shirt!” Ann declared as she pulled it off the rack, talking like one of those infomercial salesman. “As you can see, it is much bigger than the average T-shirt, as it is generally designed to fit the average male or the smaller woman should she forego pants while inside one's humble abode to keep them warm, yet still provide modesty except for the occasional panty-shot...provided if they _are_ wearing them.” She soon explained.

“So for girls trying to be daring? Sounds like something Katsu-nee would do.” Asuka admitted.

“Hikage too.” Homura then added. “Though her reason being that she says she has no emotions.” She meanwhile thought.

“No, this is for when you want to eat a whole tub of ice-cream without giving a damn who sees you.” Ann explained. “You know, lazy days where you don't go out and watch Webflix all day?” She soon added.

“That sounds boring.” Homura then awkwardly admitted. “And uh, didn’t we say we’d rather avoid white t-shirts?”

“Then you have truly not lived.” Ann stated. “Also comes in red, black, orange, brown, yellow, pink, icy blue, pale blue, dark blue, purple, green, lavender and rainbow.” She then listed of while showing the entire rack of them.

“That’s a lot of color choices.” Homura got out in a deadpan tone with a sweatdrop.

“With several shades of blue, apparently.” Asuka added as she felt that the color choices were oddly specific but didn’t think much of it.

“Hehe, blue’s the in color at the moment thanks to Rise Kujikawa’s new album _Sapphire_.” Ann then explained. “I listened to a bit of her stuff from her idol days and it’s really good.” She added.

“Huh, that’s pretty rare for idols to break out into being full-fledged singers.” Homura noted. “Eh, but I’m not too interested, but it is still impressive.” She then admitted.

“I think I heard that name before...” Asuka mumbled out. “I think she was involved in a serial killer case that I wrote a report about for my… _part-time job_. Can’t remember where though.” She got out while getting into a thinking position.

“Huh? She was?” Ann got out in a surprise tone to hearing that.

“Oh! I remember! The Inaba Murders and Kidnappings.” Homura began as this got the other girls attention as she then nodded. “Yeah...a couple of years ago Hebijo sent someone over there to obtain the poison the killer used. It was a complete bust though...” She soon explained. “Huh, almost like why I’m here.” She then added.

“Yeah, and the killer has a Persona like the one causing the shutdowns and was stopped by a ragtag bunch of misfit teenagers that also have Personas.” Ann joked.

“Well, you can’t be anymore misfit than being outcasts of society.” Asuka then admitted. ”That's what we have over them.” She soon added.

“Yeah. If they were around back then.” Homura muttered out.

“Alright, enough joking around. We don’t have all day so let’s check some stuff out.” Ann soon decided. “I already have an idea for Asuka-chan. So Homura-chan, why don’t you go around the store to see if there’s anything you’d like to try out.” She then suggested.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Sure.” She replied as she looked around the immediate area.

Asuka meanwhile tilted her head in a innocent manner. “You already have an idea for me Ann-chan?” She soon asked.

“Yep. Though, the real trouble will be finding something that would fit your figure...” Ann answered. “Although, I’m gonna guess anything you try on is going to _magically_ form around your chest.” She then added.

“It is kinda weird that they do, huh...” Homura admitted as she looked down at her shirt after returning to the other girls. “I guess it’s a Shinobi thing we haven’t noticed. Probably for aerodynamics or something.” She then guessed.

“Well, I didn’t feel aerodynamic after getting Carmen.” Ann mumbled out. ”It felt like I was wearing nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing at all-” She then started before repeating the last bit.

“At least you don’t have to worry about flashing anyone.” Asuka sighed out.

“I am _so_ glad the boys aren't here.” Homura soon admitted.

“If the boys were here, we’d get nothing done.” Asuka giggled out in a joking manner.

“What? Because we’re too busy trying to kill them or goofing off?” Ann asked with a humorous grin.

“I think you already know the answer to that one.” Homura laughed. “We’re getting off track again. I’ll be over there if you need me.” She then decided before walking off to browse a bit in the other sections.

* * *

* * *

The ash blonde nodded to that as she looked at the other girl. “Okay. Asuka-chan, wait here. I’ve got the perfect outfit for you.” Ann soon declared as she went off to find the clothes.

Asuka however just...stood there awkwardly, waiting.

Soon enough, Ann back with the clothes in hand, shoved the girl into the nearest changing room. “Here you go!” She soon declared.

“WAH!” Asuka exclaimed, nearly tripping over her own feet. “You are really pushy today!” She soon got out.

“Sorry! Just change into those clothes I gave you.” Ann apologize. ”I swear on my heart that you and Homura will love it.” She then declared.

“A-Alright...” Asuka mumbled out before taking off her clothes.

After a while, Ann noticed that the other girl was humming in a thinking manner and judging by her feet, she was spinning around to check all sides.

“So, what do you think? Nice, right?” Ann guessed with a smirk.

“Ann-chan, are you sure I should show this to Homura-chan when we get home?” Asuka asked in a whisper from the changing room.

The ash blonde merely nodded to that. “Totally, I can tell that she’ll love it.” Ann encouraged with a smile.

“But...doesn’t this seem a little _too_ girly?” Asuka then asked. “I mean it looks nice, but does it really suit me?” She soon added.

“Hehe, there’s no such thing as _too girly_ Asuka-chan.” Ann declared with a grin on her face. “Trust me, Homura will love it.” She then added to her declaration.

“Maybe but...I’m getting the feeling that Homura-chan is only going to look at me as a dumb girl rather than, you know, a _competent Shinobi_.” Asuka soon admitted.

“Well, she’s just getting used to having people close to her heart so she’s going to protect them with everything she has.” Ann guessed.

“I know but...she has her... _moments_.” Asuka revealed. “And... _other stuff_.” She then muttered out.

“ _Moments_? _Other stuff_?” Ann repeated with a raised eyebrow. She was about to press further, only for the tan skinned girl to come over.

“Hey, which of these belts look like they would hurt more Ann?” Homura casually asked as she walked up to the ash blonde with a couple of dangerous-looking belts in hand.

“What kind of question is that?” Ann thought with a sweatdrop before shaking her head. “Anyways, what do you think about Asuka-chan’s outfit?” She however asked.

Homura just looked at her weirdly. “Um, she’s in the dressing room right now.” She pointed out.

“What?” Ann got out in confusion as she looked to her side to see the Good Shinobi had indeed gone into the dressing room while she wasn’t looking. “I’m getting the feeling that they’re avoiding something.” She mumbled to herself.

“Excuse me? What do you mean by that!?” Homura questioned in a offended tone.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s go ahead and work on you.” Ann soon suggested.

“Huh? Wait, hey! Don’t change the subject!” Homura called out angrily before getting a pile of clothes shoved into her hands. “Okay, fine! I didn’t want to talk about it anyway!” She soon declared before stomping off.

“Yes. It’s blatantly obvious you do.” Ann thought as the tan skinned girl went into a dressing room just as the Good Shinobi left hers in her normal clothes.

“What were you talking about with Homura-chan?” Asuka asked in a innocent manner as she placed the recently worn clothes onto a nearby seat.

Ann couldn’t help but sigh. “Don’t worry about it. Just go over there and find some socks.” She then requested.

“Um...okay...?” Asuka replied with a raised eyebrow before walking away.

Ann once more sighed to that as she then looked at the dressing room the tan skinned girl was in. “Ok Homura, you wait in there and I’ll bring you something that might suit you.” She soon informed.

“Sure, just don’t take too long.” Homura replied as she walked into the changing room.

“I won’t. Besides, I have something in mind already.” Ann declared as she walked away.

After a few minutes, Ann came back with some clothes she wanted the tan skinned girl to try out.

“Hmm...” Homura hummed out as she looked at herself in the changing room mirror. “I don’t know Ann. It’s nice, but I’m not sure...” She then got out in a uneasy tone.

Ann merely scratched her cheek to that. “Well I was mainly thinking that you’re a tomboy, so I thought that outfit might suit you.” She revealed.

“It does, doesn’t it? But...I’m starting to think that Asuka might see me more as a violent, potty-mouthed man than well...a teenage girl.” Homura soon admitted.

Ann however giggled to that. “Ah come on Homura, don’t sell yourself too short, Asuka-chan really cares for you.” She soon countered. “You’re lucky to have a friend like her Homura.” She then added with a smile.

“I...I know...” Homura soon muttered out as her head went slightly red. “I’m just not that great at it though.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Ann asked.

“N-Nothing.” Homura stammered out. “I-I should change out of this. This is definitely going into the buy pile.” She soon decided.

“Not gonna show it to Asuka-chan?” Ann asked in slight confusion.

“Well, there are some things you have to keep secret.” Homura muttered out as she got the clothes off.

“That doesn’t sound like you’re talking about clothing.” Ann noted under her breath.

“Huh?” Homura however got out in confusion as she left the dressing room in her normal clothes.

“You’ll...You should figure it out on your own.” Ann sighed out as the Good Shinobi came back. “Anyways, next on the list...We’re gonna have to take care of your _support problems_.” She then stated while glancing slightly downward.

“ _Support problems_?” Homura questioned with a raised eyebrow while her roommate tilted her head in innocent confusion.

The ash blonde merely sighed to that while rubbing her forehead. “I mean your bras. That has to hurt to have them going everywhere. Honestly, I’ve never seen someone’s chest move like that. _Ever_.” Ann soon declared.

“It’s not that much of a bother nowadays. You get used to it after a while and we have the strength to support them naturally.” Homura admitted in a uneasy manner. “Plus, our size isn’t exactly available in stores.” She then muttered under her breath.

Ann in response to hearing that crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh yeah? Asuka-chan, why don’t you go ahead and jump on the spot.” She then suggested as both girls looked at the most innocent of the group.

Asuka in turn blinked to that. “Eh? Um...okay...” She replied as she did as suggested.

**_BOING! BOING! BOING!_ **

At that moment, a store employee started coming around as she saw the three girls. “Excuse me, are you ladies doing alright? If you’re having trouble I’m always here to-” She began to offer, however...

**_BOING! BOING! BOING!_ **

“GGGAAAHHH!” The helper suddenly screamed out before covering her mouth, a hot red blush on her face. “E-Excuse me but I think my manager is calling me to the bathroom. B-Be right back!” She quickly apologised as she ran off, the girls staring at her before she left their sight.

The tan skinned girl merely sighed to this occurring as she looked at her roommate. “...Asuka, please stop before you flood the entire store.” Homura deadpanned.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi to stop and drop her head. “Moh...Not again...” Asuka moaned out.

“I can’t tell if it’s was a blessing or a curse to wield a weapon of mass destruction attached to your chest.” Ann deadpanned as well. “Despite that...unexpected occurrence, you need new bras.” She soon concluded.

The tan skinned girl soon sighed to that. “Fine. But make it quick because I can feel _nosy assholes burning the back of my skull who should be **minding their own fucking business!**_ ” Homura growled at the crowd that was forming around them, who quickly took off to her word.

The ash blonde merely sweatdropped to that. “I guess you two have to deal with these kind of things often?” Ann soon guessed.

Asuka in turn nodded to that. “Yeah...I have a friend back home that practically has an obsession with groping for fun...and I’m usually her main target for her perverted antics.” She revealed with a sweatdrop.

“Is that her only trait?” Homura asked. ”Because that makes her rather flat.” She then bluntly declared.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Academy)**

Katsuragi suddenly felt deeply wounded for some reason. Like someone was calling her flat-chested.

However, considering she was deep in the Boob Dimension, she decided to ignore it.

“HIBARI!” Yagyū called out in concern.

“YAGYŪ-CHAN, IT’S A TRAP!” Hibari suddenly exclaimed.

**_BOOM!_ **

“...It is way too early for me to deal with this.” Ikaruga mumbled out before diving in to help.

It was only 12:53pm, by the way.

* * *

“...In personality that is.” Homura suddenly felt the need to add.

_Odd._

“Homura-chan, I’m honestly scared that Katsu-nee will eventually get bored of _just_ breasts all together and becomes pervy over the entire female body.” Asuka meekly admitted before turning to their ash blonde friend that was blushing madly to the mere thought. “And no, Katsu-nee is not a lesbian, there have been times where she thinks guys are cute and looks at them in a lustful way...she just _really_ likes groping though...” She then added with an embarrassed blush on her face.

“...Where does she grope on a guy?” Ann soon asked after processing this information.

Asuka however sighed to that. “I honestly have no idea...” She mumbled out, the embarrassed blush still gracing her face.

“That’s because you’ve never seen her I’m guessing.” Ann thought with a sweatdrop.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile also sweatdropped to the question. “Can we please get back to shopping for bras before this conversation takes a weird turn?” Homura soon requested.

“I think it already has...” Asuka awkwardly pointed out.

“...Let’s just shop for underwear and forget that conversation ever happened.” Ann sighed out before walking towards the bras and panties section.

“S-Sure, that’s a great idea Ann!” Homura called out.

“Y-Yeah.” Asuka also got out in agreement.

After a while, Ann came back with some bras for the tan skinned girl to try on, however... there were a lot of problems along the way.

Mainly, because of Homura herself tossing most of them because her sarashi were so much better compared to all of the bras the ash blonde brought over. “Nope. Too small. Nope. Feels like shit. Nope. This is just string. Nope. Looks like shit. Nope. This one kinda chaffs. Nope. Wrong shade of black. Nope. This one feels like it has ants. Nope. This one actually has ants. Nope. Just nope on this one. _This one_ however...is probably the worst so far.” She got out after seeing each bra.

This however caused the other two girls to sweatdrop to hearing this.

“Huh, so Homura does know a bit about fashion.” Ann mumbled out, a _slight_ bit of sarcasm in her tone.

“H-Homura-chan, are you making up excuses?” Asuka soon asked.

“No, I’m just...” Homura paused to think of another excuse. “...A very picky person.” She then admitted.

For some reason, Ann and Asuka severely doubted that was the case.

 **“Bullshit.”** Wolverine however faked coughed. **“You just don’t want a bra.”** She then remarked.

“N-No I don’t! I-” Homura was then interrupted by the ash blonde finally snapping and pulling her out of the changing room before she could completely wrap her sarashi around her.

“Jeez! What does it take to convince you to buy these bras!? You can’t just wear a sarashi all the time!” Ann shouted out as she shook the tan skinned girl by her shoulders, causing the tan skinned girl’s sarashi to fall apart.

**_BOING BOING BOING BOING BOING BOING!_ **

“Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the interupti-GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FUCK!” The helper screamed out with a blush on her face. “...Excuse me one moment please. I’ve decided to break up with my boyfriend and have a torrid lesbian rebound fling.” She got out calmly as she started walking away once more while pulling out her phone.

“WAH! Please don’t do that! It just happens to everyone!” Asuka exclaimed as she chased after to helper to convince her not to go through with it.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile sweatdropped to the sight of that along with the ash blonde. “Okay you’ve convinced me.” Homura got out as she looked at the other girl hold her with her eye twitching. “ _No one should have that power_.” She then admitted.

The ash blonde in turn nodded in agreement to that as she released the other girl that went back into the changing room. “You know, ever since you two and Akira-kun arrived, things have gotten weird around Tokyo.” Ann noted. “Like, at the start of the month it was announced that there was a gogoKICKme for some place called _Bootyland_.” She then revealed.

“Okay, cool...” Homura nonchalantly replied as she started to get a new bra on before realizing what was said. “Wait what?” She soon asked as one of her _acquaintances_ flashed in her mind.

She knew a certain bean sprout obsessed _friend_ well enough to know about her side obsession of butts and that she had a pen pal along with muttering to herself about creating a theme park when she thought she was alone but...that dumb idea for a theme park, or rather the dumb idea of _building_ a theme park, couldn’t be related to her, right?

_Right?_

The ash blonde merely nodded to that. “Yeah...It’s way past it’s goal last time I checked...I think it’s opening up next year. All the backers were given bean sprouts for some reason.” Ann then revealed.

Yep. It was her.

Homura soon groaned as she rubbed her forehead in a frustrated manner while in the changing room. “...This country is full of perverts.” She grumbled out. “And I happen to know one of them.” She mentally added.

“If you think it’s bad here, you don’t wanna go to the town of Kuoh, Shinjuku or more specifically, the Kamurocho district.” Ann warned with a shiver going down her spine.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to groan in annoyance. “Ugh, maybe I _should_ take Asuka’s idea seriously and start a disciplinary committee at Shujin after beating the shit out of Kamoshida...” Homura then got out.

Ann in turn raised an eyebrow to hearing that. “A disciplinary committee at Shujin?” She repeated in the form of a question.

The tan skinned girl nodded to that. “Yeah. There’s enough shitheads in the school to necessitate one. It might be a change of pace for me in a way.” Homura then explained.

The ash blonde in turn sweatdropped to that. “...You do know disciplinary committees only exist in anime, right? I’m pretty sure Principal Kobayakawa would shut it down before it even gets started. Besides, the Student Council takes care of that role already.” Ann pointed out. ”And look how _that’s_ going.” She then muttered to herself.

Homura however heard that and sighed. “Maybe, but let’s see how things change _after_ we take down Kamoshida and upload that video to the internet. Guys like that fat bastard will usually crack and falter after a major incident like that, leading to them wanting to take any suggestion to make sure they keeps a good reputation.” She then explained with a knowing smirk on her face. “And by the Student Council, you mean Makoto Niijima right?” She then guessed.

The ash blonde nodded to that. “Yeah, you know her?” Ann questioned with a raised eyebrow

The tan skinned girl merely nodded back to that. “Yeah, met her in the locker room with Asuka before the volleyball rally began as we were changing when she stopped a bunch of girls from bombarding us with...breast related questions...” Homura revealed, though slightly groaned at remembering the incident. “I was already able to tell at the time that she completely has no idea about Kamoshida’s actions.” She then added in a more serious tone.

“Yep, that’s the Student Council in a nutshell. Focusing on the _big problems_ while ignoring the ones that actually need fixing.” Ann sighed out. “But enough about school. It’s Sunday, our only day off from it. Bet your _jobs_ don’t exactly let you take breaks, so enjoy it. Forget about school, forget about the Metaverse for the day and let’s just relax for a bit.” She soon suggested.

Homura however shook her head to that. “I’m not so sure about that, thanks to our skills as shinobis, we can see specific aspects about people and for the Student Council President, I was able to see that even though she focuses the bigger problems, it’s also as if she’s chained down, as if she has to do what she does as a result of being ordered around by others.” She then revealed. “So...I don’t think you should hold anything against her until you know all the details. That’s a what a shinobi would do, gather information.” She soon suggested.

“Maybe you’re right, but I’m not exactly in a forgiving mood right now.” Ann darkly replied before shaking her head. “Nope. Nope nope nope. No more thinking about bad stuff. So, what will it take to buy this bra?” She asked with a smile on her face as held out a decent selection of bras of various colors and patterns into the changing room.

Homura however sweatdropped to that. “She’s avoiding the situation.” She thought in a deadpan tone before sighed in defeat. “Fine. This one. Still too small but it’s one of the bigger ones they have here, right?” She replied followed by the question.

Ann then slightly groaned in a envious manner. “Jeez, what the hell is your cup size!?” She soon asked.

“Hips 85cm. Waist 57cm. Bust 87cm. E Cup. Butt 85cm.” Homura nonchalantly listed off while crossing her arms over her chest. “You can say its a result of training for my... _occupation_.” She then vaguely added.

“So not only superhuman powers but also large breasts? That seems too good to be true.” Ann got out in a slightly envious tone.

“It is. Oh hell, it is.” Homura stated as she got a the white, pink and yellow floral pattern bra on with matching panties. “God, I hope the Metaverse doesn’t affect our bodies too much.” She then muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Huh, not bad.” She then admitted as she opened the curtain. “So Ann, w-what do you think?” She soon asked while showing the underwear.

The ash blonde then placed a hand on her chin as she looked over the tan skinned girl’s current lingerie. “Hmm...the floral pattern is nice like I thought it would be, but now I realize that the color contrasts with your skin too much and it just doesn’t scream you. Maybe go for a slightly darker tones.” Ann suggested while explaining her reason.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “I guess that makes sense.” She replied.

Asuka however returned to the others at that moment with a sigh of relief. “Too close...” She mumbled out before seeing her roommate in the underwear, immediately brightening up her mood. “Wah! Homura-chan, you look soooo cute!” She squealed with delight and stars in her eyes.

The tan skinned girl jolted up to hearing that. “R-Really?” Homura got out, getting flustered and a red face to the complements. “Erm, maybe I should buy it...” She then meekly suggested with steam coming out of her head.

The ash blonde meanwhile sweatdropped to this. “The more I hang out with you two, the more I realise you have such a complex.” Ann accused with a sigh.

“C-Complex!?” Homura stammered out in shock to the accusation. “I-I don’t have a complex!” She then declared in a offended manner.

 **“Really now.”** Wolverine meanwhile remarked in a deadpan tone.

The ash blonde however smirked to that. “Hey, Asuka-chan, do you mind doing another fav-” Ann started to call out.

“Alright! Alright! There’s no need for that.” Homura groaned out.

The ash blonde merely giggled in amusement to that before covering her mouth with her hand. “ _Asu-con_ ~” Ann fake coughed in a teasing manner.

“Oh fuck you.” Homura then grumbled out.

Asuka meanwhile innocently tilted her head in a confused manner before going into the changing room.

“Hm, now that I’m working at Leblanc, I should probably think about what type of sushi I should start making for a menu item.” Asuka mumbled to herself as she undressed. “Well, there's always Jii-chan’s big, long, moist, meaty sushi rolls but...no, it would feel wrong. Not without him here, guiding me slowly through the process as we fill each and every one with our essence of love. Just thinking about doing it without him makes me feel so guilty. Like, I feel empty without him by my side. I would have to force myself to do it, and thinking about it kinda makes me tear up. Oh God, now I’m hungry for his big sushi. I hope he comes over and fills the entire fridge because that would be so good. And I get to share it with all my friends too, each one filled with his love. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have his sushi in my hand right now...” She rambled out, however...

“Asuka, what the hell are you talking about?” Homura asked, interrupting her roommate with a horrified expression on her face as the ash blonde remained silent, an expression of disbelief on her face.

“Huh? Oh, I must’ve talked too loud. I was just wanting my grandfather’s sushi.” Asuka innocently replied.

“Please don’t.” Ann whispered out her request.

“Eh?” Asuka replied with an innocent tilt of her head.

“Nothing! Hey, are you done yet?” Homura tried to change the subject in order to forget her roommate’s... _unfortunately_ worded ramblings.

“Er... I guess...?” Asuka replied as she managed to hook her bra just as the tan skinned girl had asked. With a quick look in the mirror, she turned around and opened the dressing room door to show the others.

**_BOING!_ **

“So, how does it look?” Asuka asked while showing off the bra she found, a black bra with green flames that didn’t go over the shoulders and just wrapped around her like a tube top. “The flames reminded me of summoning Kaeru, so I thought it looked cool.” She then explained.

Homura looked from her changing room before giving a thumbs up with a serious expression on her face after being stunned silent for a moment. “Looks awesome. Is there also one with red flames?” She bluntly declared followed by the question. “My Asuka _must_ get this...” She offhandedly thought in a surprisingly excited and possessive manner.

The ash blonde however immediately knew why the tan skinned girl was acting the way she was. “ _Asu-con~_ ” Ann once more teased in amusement.

“Shut up or I break your knees.” Homura darkly grumbled out, though her head was an embarrassed red with steam coming out once more while getting a yellow bra and panties on.

 **“...She is right you know.”** Wolverine then pointed out in a teasing yet amused tone. **“Also, _My Asuka_?”** She then repeated in the form of a question.

The tan skinned girl merely groaned to that. “Ugh...why does everyone make fun of me?” Homura deadpanned. “Even _I_ make fun of me! God my life must _really_ suck.” She then grumbled out before realizing the second part, causing her to blush to darken with more steam coming out of her head. “AUGH!” She mentally yelled in embarrassment before looking at her roommate once more, who was now in the red flames version of the last bra and panties she had on, causing one of her eyes to start twitching. “Oh good god, my Asuka’s so cute!” She then couldn’t help but mentally gush out, completely forgetting about her previous frustration as she continued looking at her roommate.

“S-So, how does it look?” Asuka then innocently asked in a meek tone while a red blush graced her face.

“Huh, it surprisingly suits you Asuka-chan. Red’s a good color for you along with green.” Ann admitted with a smile before turning to the tan skinned girl. “Wouldn’t you agree Homura?” She then asked.

“Yes.” Homura bluntly declared with a thumbs up. “God, she’s so cute I want to eat her up like the marshmallow she feels like.” She soon thought before she stopped to think about she just mentally said. “...No that sounds about right.” She mentally corrected herself.

 **“Ok, this is now drifting away from friendship to creepy guy hiding behind a bush...”** Wolverine mumbled out. **“You need to learn about something called _self-control._ Or read a self-help book on _How to Act Like A Normal, Stable Person Without An Obsession._ ”** She soon added.

“You know, that was an oddly specific title for a book...” Homura mumbled to herself. “I don’t even know why I bought that last year.” She then quietly added.

 **“Maybe you should’ve brought that with you! Dear God, control yourself woman! Your sanity is already screwed up as it is! What about Carmen’s other self saying you’re an _Asu-con_!? Weren’t you denying that!?” **Wolverine shouted out.

“But I can’t help it! My Asuka looks so adorable in those bras! They completely suit her!” Homura mentally admitted in excited tone. “And could even match if we wanted to!” She then added in her head in realization as she began to imagine it.

* * *

**(Homura’s Imagination)**

In a pink hazy space, an imaginary version of the tan skinned girl was laying on a fluffy bed while her roommate was cuddling up to her, both of them wearing similar bra and panties, though Homura’s version was the red version and Asuka’s was in the green version as they had pleased expressions on their blushing faces.

“My Asuka...my cute little Asuka~” Homura softly declared as she caressed her roommate’s cheek in a tender manner.

“H-Homu-neechan...” Asuka meekly got out, thought was smiling from her roommate’s touch. “Y-You’ll protect me right?” She soon asked in the same meek tone that was similar to that of a little sister.

“Of course my precious Asuka~” Homura softly replied while pulling the other girl in closer. “I won’t let you get hurt, and if you do I’ll tear them limb from limb with my bare hands~!” She happily declared.

“Aw...You’re the best sister ever! Better than whoever the fuck Katsu-nee thinks she is!” Asuka exclaimed in happiness as she continued snuggling without even a care to what the tan skinned girl said.

“Hehe, I know I am.” Homura replied in a proud tone. “And _you‘re_ the best little sis ever.” She then praised as she started rubbing the other girl’s back. “And you’re all _mine_ Asuka...~” She soon mumbled out in a possessive manner.

“Yes I am! Now let’s go slaughter all those who get between our friendship Homu-neechan!” Asuka cheered out as she cuddled deeper into her roommate.

The pinky hazy space continued to darken as the two continued cuddling each other in a blissful manner.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Underground Mall)**

Meanwhile, Homura had a dazed look on her face, drooling and occasionally giggling like a excited school girl. “They will burn. They will all burn. By the way, do you want to toast some marshmallows while we’re at it, Asuka~?” She soon thought in a delighted tone.

“H-Homura-chan? Are you okay?” Asuka asked in concern to her roommate’s giddy smile, but got no answer in response.

“Um, I think she’s having a freakout over how cute you look in that.” Ann replied, looking slightly disturbed at the sight. “Um...by the way, where do you live? I’m asking out of curiosity, not to recommend a local therapist or something ridiculous like that.” She then got out.

Asuka looked at the ash blonde weirdly before shrugging, thinking it wouldn’t hurt. “Well, we live in the Shin Megami Apartment Complex, Room 269. It’s here in-” She started revealing, however...

**_THUD!_ **

Suddenly, the tan skinned girl fell to the ground.

“WAH! HOMURA-CHAN!” Asuka exclaimed as she rushed over to her roommate.

“C-Cuteness...overload...” Homura mumbled out, twitching on the ground with a dreamy look in her glazed eyes.

Meanwhile, Ann just looked on in disbelief and snickering. “Are you sure you’re trained ki-uh, _professionals_?” She soon asked in a joking tone, sweating just a little considering she almost called them _killers_.

“Yeah, pretty sure we are.” Asuka awkwardly giggled out while looking back towards her roommate in concern, crouching down to get closer to her. “What happened Homura-chan?” She meanwhile thought in a innocent manner.

 **“...Your roommate is an interesting one to say the least.”** Kaeru meanwhile admitted. **“Though you really are affecting her by just being around her.”** She then added.

“Eh? What do you mean Kaeru?” Asuka then mentally asked in confusion.

At that moment, Homura looked up to see her roommate’s breasts right above her. “H-Hey, Asuka...” She got out with red blush on her face. “You...you look...” She tried to get out, however...

“Oh, right, forgot about this.”Asuka then got out as she pressed something in one of the cups of the bra.

Suddenly, the flames came to life.

“I didn’t know this type of thing exists! Though, I don’t get why this exists. No one’s gonna see it unless you’re topless...” Asuka muttered out, looking down at her breasts before gazing back up to her roommate. “Anyways, what do you... think?” She began to ask, but trailed off at the end.

Homura was long gone at this point.

“There is nothing I won’t do for my Asuka. I won’t let anyone come between us. I don’t care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don’t care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take her from me. Nothing else matters. _No one_ else matters. _My. Asuka. Will. Be. Safe._ ” Homura soon thought in a creepy, obsessive tone with a dazed yet satisfied expression on her face.

 **“Actually, I think I liked creepy guy hiding behind a bush. At least it didn’t make you think like a yandere.”** Wolverine admitted.

“...What’s a yandere?” Homura mentally asked before blinking in realization. “Wait, isn’t that one of those psychos who’ll kill to get they want? Well, I assure you I am not-” She declared, however...

 **“Hey, I think there’s a guy leering at Asuka in a perverted manner.”** Wolverine interrupted.

Homura immediately jolted up to hearing that. “WHAT!? HOW DARE HE LOOK AT MY ASUKA LIKE A PIECE OF FUCKING MEAT! I’LLKILLHIM! I’LLFUCKINGKILLHIM!” She mentally roared in possessive fury while searching for said guy.

Wolverine in turn sweatdropped to that. **“Oh wow, you’re actually planning murder right now. I was lying by the way.”** She got out in a deadpan tone.

“What?” Homura got out as she snapped back into reality and saw the other girls just... staring at her with the most confused and worried expressions on their faces. “Uh... Hey, that dress would look good on you.” She soon suggested as she tried to change the subject by grabbing a random green and black dress.

However, to her horror and excitement, Homura soon realized her roommate _would_ look good in the random dress she got. And with that, her imagination ran wild once more. “Cuuuuuute~!” She soon thought in a cooing manner.

Wolverine meanwhile sighed to witnessing this. **“Yup, you _are_ an _Asu-con_...”** She mumbled out but was ignored by her other self.

“U-Uh...Homura-chan?” Asuka meanwhile asked in concern as she poked her roommate on the shoulder while holding the dress she was given.

“Yeah...let’s leave her alone for a bit. She’ll come back to to Earth eventually. Maybe.” Ann said as she slowly pulled the other girl away from the dazed girl to somewhere else.

“You didn’t have to say that Asuka~” Homura muttered out before shaking her head and noticing that the two girls were backing away from her. “Eh, what happened!? I sort of spaced out a little.” She soon revealed.

“I-It’s nothing Homura-chan!” Asuka called out. “But uh...hey! We should go ahead and try out more of Ann-chan’s recommendations!” She then suggested. “Why was she sounding like _Sweet Homura_ for a moment?” She meanwhile thought in a concerned manner.

 **“I...I give up. She’s broken and just leave it at that.”** Kaeru soon got out in disbelief to this occurring.

“Did...Did I do something to make her this way?” Asuka nervously asked.

 **“I am not sure. Maybe those wounds aren’t healing right. Just snap her out of it before she sets something on fire by accident.”** Kaeru then advised.

“That...That’s an exaggeration.” Asuka lied to herself.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

“Okay, maybe there’s a little truth in that fact.” Asuka relented as one of the workers sprayed down a rack with their fire extinguisher while sprinklers went off in that section. “Maybe calling her _Homu-neechan_ wasn’t the best idea.” She soon thought to herself.

 **“It was either that or the Dark Side with you becoming like Katsuragi. Or soiling yourself.”** Kaeru soon deducted. **“All choices have long term consequences, so you chose the one that wasn’t the most damaging in the long run...Back then, anyways.”** She then informed.

“So how do I fix it?” Asuka then mentally asked.

 **“...I dunno. You’re not a therapist.”** Kaeru replied.

“I’ve been really hating the fact that I’m not lately.” Asuka sadly sighed out. “But I can still help her. Plus, Akira-kun and the others will always be there for us.” She then added in her head. “Not right now though. Time to snap her out of it.”

“Uh...I heard Ann-chan’s dating Ryuji-kun.” Asuka suddenly blurted out.

“I’m WHAT!?” Ann exclaimed.

“Huh!? Why the fuck would you be with that idiot!?” Homura snapped before her eyes widened. “Wait, where am I? What were we talking about again?” She soon asked in confusion.

“Going to a changing room and putting on a bra that won’t make you jiggle.” Ann sighed out.

“Wait, hold on! What was that about you-” Homura started to ask only for the ash blonde to stuff some underwear to her face before shoving her into a changing room.

“Um, sorry Ann-chan but I-” Asuka started to apologize only for the girl she was apologizing to place a finger on her lips to interrupt her.

“Be lucky you’re not getting a banana hammock.” Ann stated in a false sweet tone.

“What?” Asuka managed to get out before being shoved back into her own changing room.

After spending more time trying out different types and sizes of underwear, Ann’s patience was starting to wear rather thin.

As well as her logic and understanding of physics.

“Seriously, why do your breasts jiggle so much when you breathe!?” Ann exclaimed. “Your breasts break physics any time you move! God, they are gonna sag so much once you’re in your twenties.” She then mumbled out.

“You know what, at this point it’s a lost cause to find bras that both look great and keep our tits still.” Homura stated while rubbing her head. “And Suzune-sensei would say otherwise to that...” She meanwhile thought.

“No way! As the daughter of those in the fashion industry it is my duty to find something functional and fashionable, no matter how impossible it is!” Ann declared with enthusiasm. “A Phantom Thief must not give up even in the face of impossible odds, right?” She then added in a quiet tone.

“That's what everyone says about anything and everything.” Homura deadpanned. “Office work, assassination, school...prost-” She started listing off, however...

“Just help find me a bra before the end of the day. Unless you _want_ to pay for everything?” Ann threatened, interrupting the tan skinned girl.

“Please be quiet Homura-chan, we’re kinda broke right now.” Asuka quietly requested.

“Alright alright. I’ll tune down the sarcasm.” Homura replied. “Hey, Ann, how big are your BWH?” She then asked.

“Wh-Homura-chan!” Asuka exclaimed in shock to the question.

“Th-That’s a secret!” Ann stuttered out with a blush.

“...You’re a model.” Homura pointed out in a flat tone before blinking. “Hold on, I can find it onli-” She then started.

“Only idols reveal their three sizes! And they lie about it!” Ann quickly interrupted.

“Are you sure about that?” Homura questioned with a smirk as she raised her phone like a loaded gun waiting to fire. “Have you ever looked?” She then asked.

“...You don’t seem to understand that not everything is online. I mean, I genuinely don’t remember my sizes so how the hell wou-” Ann began, however.

“I got it! It’s-” Asuka started to say but was tackled to the ground as the tan skinned girl caught her phone in mid-air.

“Huh. Not what I was expecting but not bad either.” Homura commented.

“Wha!?” Ann exclaimed in shock before looking down at the dazed and confused girl she was on top of. “How did you find it in the first place?!” She then asked in disbelief.

“Email.” Homura simply replied as she held up the phone.

“Em-WHAT!?” Ann exclaimed as she grabbed it to delete it from the inbox. “From who!?” She then questioned while looking at the phone.

“It didn’t say.” Asuka answered as she sat up. “The reply address was just a bunch of letters and numbers and all they said was: _You owe me_.” She then added.

“...I-Is someone stalking us?” Ann hesitantly asked as she looked around.

Suddenly, Asuka got another email.

“ _No. It’s only me. I’m using a burner account. I just wanted to know more about your new friends so I snuck in and got their medical files and permanent records to make sure they were not threats, Asuka. Watch out for the glasses guy, he’s much more dangerous despite his looks. Don’t worry. Heading back to Asakusa now. From Ikaruga._ ” Ann read out loud.

“Oh! It was just Ikaruga-chan from back home.” Asuka got out in relief. “Though she doesn’t know the truth about what happened to Akira-kun.” She then added with a sweatdrop.

The ash blonde dumbly nodded to hearing that before realizing something. “Hold on, how did she-” She began, however...

“She must be listening into us somewhere. She’s more than likely gone now.” Homura guessed.

At that moment, another email came in. “ _And watch out for that roommate of yours, she seems similar to Katsuragi-san and it creeps me out_.” Ann read out as they all simultaneously sweatdropped.

“Oh fuck you. I’m nothing like that super pervert.” Homura grumbled out.

“Why don’t you write it to her?” Ann suggested as she offered the Good Shinobi’s phone.

“Oh, yeah.” Homura got out as she grabbed it. “ _Oh, fuck you. She’s not a super pervert like Katsu-nee. Fire emoji. Middle finger emoji. Angry emoji. Middle finger emoji. Fire emoji_.” She typed.

“That...That’s not how you do emojis.” Ann pointed out while sweatdropping.

Asuka however paled to this. “Why are you writing it like I’m typing it!?” She exclaimed as she tried her phone back, only to see her roommate holding away from her.

“Hey, how do you spell _Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis_? I’m trying to expand my options and be creative.” Homura suddenly asked as she continued typing.

Asuka could see that the majority of the email were swears now so she ignored her roommate’s last question and pressed on. “This is fraud Homura-chan!” She declared in a panic.

“Um, I think you’re actually committing identity fraud and...” Ann trailed off as she started to raise her phone.

“Oh fine. Alright! I’ll stop!” Homura decided as she she gave it back.

Asuka in turn sighed in relief to that. “Oh thank goo-YOU ACCIDENTALLY HIT SEND!” She started but then paled to see the long message being sent.

“Oh. Fuck.” Homura swore out in an awkward manner to learning this. “Well, at least they know you care about your wonderful and still alive roommate who will never hurt you and doesn’t like that look in your eyes right now.” She then started but then changed the subject during her discussion as she saw the glare towards her.

“...” Asuka meanwhile said nothing as she glared at the tan skinned girl.

“Uh...are you okay...?” Homura nervously asked as the ash blonde started slowly backing up.

“...aaaAAAAA ** _AAAAAAA_ -**” Asuka suddenly but slowly began screaming.

“OH GOD, SAVE ME ANN!” Homura begged in a guilt filled manner.

“FUCK THAT! YOU’RE BY YOURSELF FOR THIS!” Ann called out.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Academy)**

“Hm?” Katsuragi got out as she looked up from her magazine.

“What is it?” Hibari asked.

“I...I suddenly feel a disturbance in the Breast Force again...Except...there’s someone out there, the Chosen Blessed, who will grow to have power and breasts beyond our comprehension. I do not know who her name is, nor do I know her full potential but...the Chosen Blessed will have the power to save the world...or destroy it...which only means one thing...I WANT THOSE TITS IN MY HANDS RIGHT NOW! LET’S GO!” She then demanded.

**_HEAD DESK!_ **

“I hate my life...” Ikaruga mumbled to herself quietly and in a stressed out manner.

* * *

**(???)**

Meanwhile, Alibaba continued stare at her screen in disbelief. “They’re going to be **_what!?_** ” She screamed out for the fifth time.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Underground Mall)**

“ ** _-AAAAA_** CCHHHooo...!” Asuka suddenly sneezed.

“Okay, that was a weird and loud sneeze.” Ann admitted as the Good Shinobi rubbed her nose.

“Wait...you’re _not_ gonna murder me super hard?” Homura hesitantly asked.

“Oh, it was an honest mistake. And it’s a burner account so it’s probably not going to be seen because it’s going to be deleted in the next hour or so. One message chain per account.” Asuka casually replied.

“Oh thank God.” Homura breathed out in relief.

“You’d think your jobs wouldn’t involve savviness with modern technology.” Ann commented.

The tan skinned girl merely rolled her eyes to that. “Oh please, it’s 2016 not 1185. We have to change with the times if we want to survive in the modern day.” Homura stated.

“We still use smoke signals though...” Asuka quietly added. “You’d be surprised how many people don’t look up nowadays.” She then admitted.

“I’m surprised how many people don’t look _forward_ nowadays.” Homura deadpanned. “Anyways...where were we again?” She soon asked.

The ash blonde merely blushed to that. “O-Our sizes...” Ann answered.

“Right. Well, if we’re all telling our BWH to each other, why don’t you tell us yours Asuka?” Homura asked.

Asuka meanwhile blushed as she looked at the other girls before sighing. “...Hips 85cm. Waist 57cm. Bust 90cm. F Cup. Butt 85cm.” She reluctantly revealed. “...Katsu-nee _really_ love big breasts...” She then added in a meek manner.

“Are all...Er, _you know..._ Do they all have big breasts?” Ann then had to asked.

The Good Shinobi in response shook her head to that. “No! Not everyone! There’s Yagyū-ch-no wait, I’m misremembering! I know-” Asuka started before pausing mid-sentence. “A-Actually I don’t know a lot of people back at home so...” She then admitted in a hesitant manner.

“Well, at my old school there’s Mirai and...uh...” Homura tried to remember if there was anyone in Hebijo with a normal-sized chest. “The fu-Holy shit! It’s either melons or washboards! Why haven’t I noticed that before!?” She then realized in confused disbelief.

The other girls of the group merely blinked to that. “What?” Both Ann and Asuka asked in confusion.

“I-I mean that...Well...In the world of Shinobi, there is only _blessings_ and _curses_. No in-between. Although, the blessed have a burden and the cursed have a gift.” Homura sagely informed.

“...What?” Ann once more asked in confusion.

“Most of the people I know are either above D or below B and it’s usually ain't all that cracked up to be.” Homura then explained.

The ash blonde soon sweatdropped to that. “...Shinobis are weird.” Ann soon deadpanned in a mutter.

“Eh?” Asuka once more got out in confusion.

 **“**... **She’s talking about breasts.”** Kaeru then informed.

The Good Shinobi’s eyes widened to that. “O-Oh...!” Asuka replied in realization before quickly blushing.

 **“Still, such wise words...If only if it wasn’t referring to breasts.”** Kaeru sighed out.

Asuka in response couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “I wonder if the guys have conversations like this.” She soon thought with a sweatdrop. “A-Anyway Ann-chan, let’s see if we can find any more bras before we get some lunch.” She soon suggested in a stammering tone.

“I’ll probably be leaving after that to visit Shiho.” Ann reminded. “You can come with if you want to.” She then offered.

“Sorry, but we have to decline. We have other stuff to do afterwards. But we promise to visit once Kamoshida’s been dealt with.” Homura replied, now trying on a dark grey version of the floral bra and panties.

“What did I say about relaxing? It’s our day today so let’s enjoy it.” Ann requested. “Now, can we shift away from boobs and crap and talk about something else?” She soon suggested.

“But we’re buying bras.” Homura then reminded.

“Yeah but I’m getting tired of it. Oh, and that looks good Homura, but you can do better.” Ann then stated.

“Good enough for me.” Homura then bluntly decided.

“Nope, you should always strive to be better Homura.” Ann sagely stated while holding out some more underwear for the two. “So uh, do you two have a thing for black and white like your masks?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“No, it’s just really coincidental color coordination.” Asuka answered.

“Or it could be fate.” Ann teased with a joking smile on her face.

“And this is the reason we needed to get some different colored clothing.” Homura then revealed. “Diversity, you know.” She added.

“Hm...Well, let’s start off with your favourite colors and work from there.” Ann soon suggested.

“Ok, I like green.” Asuka spoke up.

“Crimson red for me.” Homura replied.

“For some reason, I somehow knew you two would say that.” Ann admitted. “Must be because of the flames when we summon our Personas.” She then added.

“Then I guess your favorite color’s pink then huh?” Homura remarked with a smirk.

“It’s the same with the gloves.” Ann replied. “Though, I don’t know why your gloves are brown and...I think a different shade of brown.” She then added.

“I think it’s supposed to be dark orange.” Homura soon corrected.

“Isn’t that brown?” Ann soon asked.

“Mine is not brown!” Homura then declared.

“I think the word _brown_ has lost all meaning so can we please get back to what we’re doing?” Asuka suggested.

Both girls in response to that suggestion sweatdropped in realization.

“Right, we’re getting distracted. Again.” Ann sighed out. “Wow, how long have we been here again?” She soon asked.

“Um...Three hours.” Asuka answered after pulling out her phone. “Well should wrap it up soon or else our sanity will start to suffer.” She then mumbled out for only their group to hear.

“You sure about that last part?” Ann asked with a skeptical expression on her face.

“...Well, you can’t exactly refute that.” Homura mumbled out. “But we still need some more underwear so let’s get it out of the way. So, anything else we wanna talk about?” She suggested followed by the new question.

“Erm...You have any interests? You know, hobbies that help you cope with...your jobs?” Ann soon asked.

“I don’t think we have the most _appropriate_ hobbies to discuss in public.” Asuka soon countered.

“You have to have other interests that doesn’t involve that stuff.” Ann began. “Well besides training...what else do you girls like to do?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“Uh...Well...T-T-Tr-Training...? No wait, um...” Asuka stuttered out to correct herself. She going to ask if making sushi with her grandfather counted, however her roommate didn’t give her a chance to correct herself.

“Fighting.” Homura replied bluntly.

Ann could only sweatdrop at their answers. “Nothing else? That’s...actually kind of sad when you know what you do.” She then admitted.

“Yeah. Our _jobs_ are really depressing when you think about it. We train young, and most likely die young without experiencing life, love, the world around us...” Homura sighed out. “There’s a lot of things you miss out when you're a Shinobi. Be happy you’re not us.” She then advised.

At that moment, the three girls became silent out of depression.

“Well, this turned gloomy really fast.” Asuka muttered out. “Anyway, I guess in a way, what we’re both doing is pretty refreshing since it let’s us get away from some of our occupation duties.” She then added.

“And that’s why we’re gonna make your stay here as memorable as possible.” Ann then declared.

“It’s already memorable, just not in a good way.” Homura replied as they all simultaneously winced. “But goddamn it if it hasn’t been the best week of my life...barring certain incidents.” She then got out.

“Yeah...I guess mine too.” Asuka admitted.

“I kind of wished we met under better circumstances but I can’t really deny that.” Ann admitted.

“Right, sorry about everything I said back there.” Homura sighed out.

The ash blonde however shook her head to that. “It’s water under the bridge. At best, I should be angry at Ryuji for making you think I was in league with Kamoshida .” Ann replied. “And you can’t even really blame him too. The rumours got to him and I just let it happen. Well, that feeble, helpless Ann is dead. There’s only the rebel that remains.” She soon declared with a smirk.

“Well, that _rebel_ better pull her weight when the time comes or else she’s being left behind.” Homura however reminded.

“Oh don’t worry, a _Panther_ always gets her prey.” Ann replied with a smirk. “Now come on, show me what you’ve got.” She then requested in a encouraging tone.

“Huh? Oh, right. Underwear.” Asuka got out as the two opened the curtains of their individual changing room.

The ash blonde as a result couldn’t help but smile proudly to seeing the two girls. “Ok, now _those_ suit you two!” Ann declared in satisfaction.

For Asuka, she was wearing a forest green colored lace bra and panties while for Homura, it was similar, but her’s being crimson in color.

“Huh, and it doesn’t cause our breasts to jiggle...” Homura noted and jumped on the spot.

**_Boing!_ **

“Well, not as much as before.” Asuka added with a sweatdrop to the smaller jiggle before smiling. “But it is an improvement.” She then stated in a positive tone while looking towards her roommate. “And you look great Homura-chan!” She complimented in a delighted tone with a cute smile on her face.

“Y-You too, Asuka. Yours suits you really well.” Homura replied with a smile and a small blush. “I swear, I would _murder someone_ for you without a second thought if you asked _really_ nicely, Asuka. Especially in that.” She however thought in excitement.

“Well, I guess this is as good as we’re going to get today. Let's pay for this stuff and grab a bite to eat.” Ann decided in a satisfied manner.

“Sounds good. We’ve been here way too long.” Homura got out in agreement as she cracked her back.

Soon enough, the two girls got their normal clothes back on and arrived at the register with their new clothes they each decided on including shirts, pants, dresses, bras, panties and shoes.

“That’ll be 108074 yen.” The clerk revealed.

Suddenly, Asuka started coughing having gasped too hard while Homura’s jaw dropped.

“Why are clothes more expensive than model guns!?” Asuka and Homura thought in confused and shocked unison.

Ann however just shrugged to that reveal. “Not much of a hit to the rainy day fund. Here you go.” She replied as she casually handed over her card.

“That was definitely going to be a hit...” Asuka mumbled to herself.

“Is this the salary of a model? Wow, we _really_ don’t get paid that much.” Homura grumbled quietly.

“Yeah...” Asuka got out in agreement.

“...Hold on, she only gave us 3000 for equipment!” Homura realized. “You cheap daughter of a-” She began growling out in anger.

“I only get 10000 yen per week but I really don’t need to use a lot of it most of the time and I save most of it. Plus, I work a lot thanks to my natural looks.” Ann interrupted before things got hairy. “And I don’t carry physical cash in my wallet most of the time. I’m kinda paranoid I’d get robbed.” She then added.

“That should be the least of your worries.” Homura darkly thought, the memory of the gym teacher tearing the ash blonde’s friend apart replaying in her mind.

“It’s okay, Ann-chan. At least you pitched in.” Asuka got out. “Though, we have to start setting aside some money so we can buy more from Untouchable.” She then added.

“Yeah, our equipment needs to be constantly up-to-date, which is a huge money sink we can’t ignore.” Homura agreed as she shook her head. “God, it’s going to suck finding an actual part-time job for me. I barely have any skills outside of shinobi crap.” She soon admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll help you find one.” Asuka reassured. “Maybe not now, but soon.” She then added.

“We still have a bit of time to hang out before I need to go so...” Ann muttered out before spotting something. “Oh, wait right here! There’s something I wanna show you.” She said before dashing off.

A few minutes later, Ann came back with three drinks that, for some reason, filled them with a sense of dread.

“Oh, have you tried this aojiru yet? This shop is famous for giving out special types of these drinks on Sundays.” Ann began as she gave them the oddly-colored drinks. “They’re said to improve your knowledge and all sorts of things. I never tried it before so let’s make it special. To your first Sunday in Tokyo!” She soon declared.

“Cheers!” They all called out in unison before before taking a big swig of their drink.

They instantly regretted it.

“AaaaaAAAAAAAAA **AAHHHHHHH**...!” Ann screamed out while crying, her eyes suddenly burning.

“Everything is pain! There are no Shadows! There is only Penis Chariots!” Asuka deliriously and frantically declared.

“Huh, this...this tastes like dirt.” Homura mumbled out before taking another swig. “No, wait...yeah, there’s undercooked bull testicles and kale in this. The kale explains the dirt.” She got out before casually taking another swig. “Eh, Haruka’s concoctions are worse than this.” She meanwhile thought.

Although for drinking Nasty Aojiru, they became braver as a result.

“Ugh...that sucked.” Asuka soon admitted while holding her bags.

“I think...I think I’m gonna bleach my mouth when I get home.” Ann soon groaned. “And cry when I go to sleep.” She then added.

“I’ll go ahead and buy you two something to wash it down. Give me a sec.” Homura offered as she walked over to a nearby machine, soon returning with sodas in hand. Though, to Ann, two soda cans appeared in her hands.

“...I love knowing you two.” Ann got out with a smile as she took the drink while the other girl chugged her’s down. “You handled it pretty well Homura.” She then added.

“Well, I have this acquaintance that...er, it’s probably best you know very little of her but let’s just say she’s what you’d define as a...scientist with weird fetishes.” Homura vaguely explained.

* * *

**(Hebijo Academy)**

“...” Three girls were all silent as they were also covered in orange blood as well as large furry corpses around them.

“Not. A word.” Haruka suddenly ordered with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“I didn’t say anything.” Mirai pointed out.

“You were thinking about it though.” Haruka stated.

“...Yeah, I was actually.” Mirai admitted rather bluntly. “But I don’t get why you decided to make an aphrodisiac for squirrels Haruka-sama.” She then added.

“A test subject before human trials.” Haruka simply replied.

“...I have never, _ever_ , seen you test something on anything other than a human.” Mirai deadpanned. “By the way, on your left.” She casually informed, causing the oldest girl in their group to duck.

**_BANG!_ **

“Thank you.” Haruka soon replied.

“And besides, I don’t think turning squirrels into giant, hyper-violent monsters is a success.” Yomi then got out.

“It is to me. And there’s only a dozen left.” Haruka once more replied.

**_BANG!_ **

“Less than a dozen left.” Haruka corrected herself. “We’ll be fine.” She then reassured as a door slammed opened, revealing a very tired-looking green haired girl.

“I hate you with everything I have, Haruka. However, I don’t have the capacity to do that so I’m going to sleep. Oh, and update the counter by 8.” Hikage stated in a dull tone, walking past them covered in nothing but fur and orange blood. “By the way, their blood dissolves all clothing after a delay.” She then informed.

“Thank you!” Mirai soon exclaimed. “...Wait, what did you say?" She then asked.

“Hey, um, does anyone smell burning pineapples?” Yomi asked a question that was rapidly being answered right now.

* * *

**_(4/17, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shibuya, Central Street)**

Eventually, they went up to Central Street to hang out for a little bit longer before Ann had to leave.

“Huh, didn’t realize this is how many bags we have to carry home.” Homura commented. “Or how expensive clothes shopping actually is.” She then admitted.

“You did say you had to replace your entire closet.” Ann replied. “You’re lucky I can take the hit _and_ get you into some really nice stuff.” She happily added in a proud manner.

“The benefits of knowing a model.” Asuka giggled out.

“And the benefits of knowing _professionals_. I don’t think I can carry even a fifth of those bags.” Ann then revealed in the same proud manner.

“Yeah, we should off-load these as soon as we can.” Homura then got out.

**_GRRRRRRRR!_ **

The sound of three stomachs said otherwise.

“Or we can get something to eat first,” Ann soon suggested. “You girls are alright with Big Bang Burger?” She then offered.

“I could go for a burger right now. I could probably eat a cow.” Homura replied as she rubbed her stomach.

“Well there’s always the Big Bang Burger Challenge. They more than likely stuffed an entire cow in that thing and it’s only 500 yen.” Ann then suggested while explaining her reason.

That immediately perked up the tan skinned girl. “That. Sounds. _Awesome_!” Homura exclaimed in excitement to the idea.

“Um...I hope they have something not too fatty there.” Asuka muttered out.

“Oh, trying to watch your weight?” Ann guessed to that reveal.

“Er...No-Not necessarily.” Asuka replied with a blush. “Fat...goes...” She then started, but trailed off at the end while blushing in embarrassment.

The ash blonde however tilted her head to that. “Hm, what was that?” Ann soon asked.

“All fat...usually goes to my breasts...” Asuka meekly revealed.

The ash blonde in turn to hearing that couldn’t help but blink before she sweatdrop. “...Seriously, what is with your genetics!?” Ann once more asked, though her voice had a little envy in it.

“One of life’s greatest mysteries, Ann. One of life’s greatest mysteries.” Homura comforted the girl as they headed to Big Bang Burger.

When they got there, Homura automatically attempted the Big Burger Challenge. To skip the gory and slightly disturbing details, she won rather easily.

“THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” Homura cheered, arms raised in victory as the other customers and staff restaurant clapped at her achievement.

“Well, it's good to see Homura-chan enjoy herself.” Asuka awkwardly giggled out.

“Again, you two scare me. A lot.” Ann stated with a sweatdrop. “And I also question your genetics and training. And... You know what, I'm gonna assume magic and not waste my life thinking about it more than I already have. I wouldn't be surprised that magic exists at this point...” She then sighed out. “...Is there magic?” She soon asked.

“Er... I guess? If you count stuff like um, our _special skills._ ” Asuka awkwardly replied.

“How do they work anyway? Please don't tell me it’s chakra like in a manga...” Ann soon asked followed by her guess.

“Um, well, techniques work by-” Asuka soon began, however...

“Urgh...Can someone help me into the bathroom? My legs fell asleep and there is an emergency quickly approaching...also I want a drink afterwards. I’m kinda thirsty.” Homura soon requested.

“Oh...Oh! Crap! I take her left, you get her right.” Ann ordered as they quickly put their arms on the tan skinned girl’s shoulders and slowly guided her onto her feet and to the bathroom.

“Please don't tell me this counts as a fail!” Homura begged.

“No it doesn’t!” One of the employees called out while he started taking pictures, mostly of the trio’s asses.

Then, mysteriously, his phone safely exploded.

“Thank you!” Homura called back before wincing. Her stomach did not like that.

“I’m gonna assume you had nothing to do with that.” Ann giggled out.

“Nothing at all. Now go slowly! Breakfast, lunch and dinner is really close to violently exiting from my mouth!” Homura warned.

“We haven’t had dinner yet.” Asuka pointed out.

“And that is the severity of the situation right now!” Homura stated. “Oh God, what the hell did they put in the sauce!?” She soon asked.

“C-Calm down Homura-chan, you’re gonna make it through this.” Asuka reassured as they got to the bathroom.

“Asuka, Ann, if I die tell my _acquaintances_ to lower me in my grave so they can let me down one last time.” Homura soon requested in strained tone.

“You can tell them yourself!” Ann exclaimed before pausing. “Wait, excuse me!?” She soon asked in confusion and realization.

“We’re here!” Asuka called out before shoving the tan skinned girl through the ladies’ bathroom door. “Whew! That was a close one.” She soon got out in relief.

“SWEET HEAVEN ABOVE! RELEA-UUURRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!” They heard Homura scream on the other side of the door. “VICTORY NEVER FELT SO GOOD! BUT IT TASTES LIKE A SWEATY ASSHO-WWWWAAARRRGGGHHHH!” She then groaned out.

“A little _too_ close.” Asuka added with a wince.

“Yep. God, just looking at her eat the thing was tiring.” Ann muttered out.

“No kidding. Probably worse for Homura-chan.” Asuka replied with a nod before glancing at the door, where they continued to hear the tortured screams of a murderer being murdered himself coming from a teenage girl. “Though, maybe she could’ve slowed down a little.” She then admitted.

“Yeah. But I gotta admit, that was impressive.” Ann soon added. “For a second there, I thought she unhinged her jaw back there.” She then admitted.

“Well, Homura seems to really like meat.” Asuka revealed. “I mean, she challenged Ryuji-kun to an beef bowl eating contest the other day. She gives him a lot of grief but I can see them getting along really well later.” She then added.

“All the while she’s still holding shooting you by accident against me. You’d think she’d take me shooting _her_ more personally.” Ann mumbled out.

“You can’t really blame her. She’s resistant to bullets while I’m weak to it.” Asuka pointed out. “You know, something just came to me. Are we...Are we resistant to the stuff we’re resistant to in the Metaverse in the real world. Like, are you resistant to fire here?” She stated followed by the question.

“I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t try and test it.” Ann replied. “Somehow, it’s eventually gonna end up with Ryuji or Akira tied to a pole on the highest building in Tokyo in the middle of a thunderstorm.” She then deadpanned.

“And we can do it too.” Homura spoke up as she exited the bathroom, completely clean. “Quite easily in fact.” She then added.

“That’s why I keep saying you two scare me.” Ann stated. “And that was quick. I’m not gonna ask, by the way.” She then added in a blunt manner.

“Good thinking. And we aren’t the strongest shinobi out there. We’re still technically in-training after all.” Homura pointed out. “There are a lot more dangerous people than us. I mean, this is a profession where a lot of people uh... _quit_ early.” She then revealed.

“Yeah, I know the saying. That you should fear those who reached old age in a profession where they die young.” Ann finished. “And what is that defined as?” She soon asked.

“...When you reach your twenties.” Asuka hesitantly and sadly answered.

The ash blonde in turn slightly paled to that. “Ouch.” Ann winced.

“Yep. And that’s why I _might_...consider a career change.” Homura muttered, though was unsure. “...Hey, you gonna visit Shiho or what?” She soon asked.

“Huh? Oh, almost forgot!” Ann got out as she checked the time. “I better get going before visiting hours end. See you two tomorrow!” She then added.

“Bye Ann-chan!” Asuka waved the ash blonde goodbye while said girl disappeared into the crowd. “We should get going too.” She soon suggested.

“Yeah, sure. God, I’m tired.” Homura sighed out as she picked up the bags of clothing.

It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

Sae just sat there, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and resign. “I am not going to ask why you know all about your friends’ outings, down to what type of undergarments they were looking at, while also saying you were getting friendly with your local doctor at roughly the same time. I’m going to assume that your accomplices are rather transparent with their daily lives.” She then stated.

“Why? Isn’t it your job to ask questions? Or do you only want answers from me?” Akira pointed out while smiling deviously.

He received a death glare that quickly wiped it off his face.

“Okay, moving on...” Akira continued.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

**_(4/17, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“Back home!” Asuka happily declared as she and her roommate entered their apartment their bags.

“Thank _God_. It was such a drag to get all these up here.” Homura groaned as they dropped all the bags onto the floor.

“Well, we better start putting it all away before we head to bed or else we’ll never get around to it.” Asuka then suggested.

Homura nodded in agreement to that and they both started putting away everything they’ve bought.

It took a good hour or two, but eventually they got down to the last bags.

“That should be the last of it...” Asuka mumbled to herself. “Tops?” she then started listing off.

“Check.” Homura replied as she made sure it was all folded up and placed properly.

“Bottoms?” Asuka continued.

“Yep.” Homura replied.

“Shoes?” Asuka then asked.

“In the living room.” Homura answered.

“Underwear?” Asuka soon asked.

“Somewhere only we and God knows.” Homura vaguely stated.

“Okay, we’re good.” Asuka happily replied with a nod as the two then noticed something in the corner of the room.

“Hey wait, we missed two bags.” Homura stated before the two remembered what were in those bags.

“Oh that’s...” They both started to say before quickly covering their mouths and blushed.

Soon a moment of silence occurred between the two girls as they uncovered their mouths and the blushes soon left their faces.

“Hey Homura-chan, Ann-chan told me that for this one outfit I got, I should show you when we got back here.” Asuka suddenly revealed. “Do you...mind if I get it on and show you?” She then asked in a curious manner.

“Hmm?” Homura hummed out with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, sure Asuka, you don’t need my permission.” She replied.

Asuka nodded to that as she took one of the bags into the bathroom. “I’ll be changing.” She informed as she closed the door.

“And I’ll be here waiting.” Homura replied, pulling out her phone to see if anyone was online right now. Unfortunately, no one was currently. “Why am I so nervous about this...? She’s just changing into new clothes, idiot!” She thought as she waited for her roommate to stop changing.

Soon enough, the Good Shinobi appeared before her roommate in a simple white sundress, shyly holding onto a straw hat behind her back while wearing open toe sandals.

* * *

* * *

"S-So Homura-chan, how do I look?" Asuka asked, a pink blush dusting her cheeks while having her hands behind her back in an adorable manner.

Homura however could only stare, words dying in her mouth as she tried to describe how... _good_ her roommate looked in her new clothes. “Asuka...You...Just...Wow...” She soon got out. “Oh my sweet marshmallows, she looks _so cute~_!” She mentally gushed out.

To hearing that reaction, Asuka couldn’t help but smile. “So...it’s not too girly or something? Ann-chan recommended it to me.” She replied while doing a small twirl to show off the clothes

Homura soon snapped out of her trance and slapped herself across the cheek to regain her focus. “Hell no Asuka, it’s not too girly at all! You look great!” She praised in a honest manner. “ _You’ll always look great in anything~_ ” She however thought in a cooing and excited tone.

Asuka could only smile while a blush graced her face. “Thank you Homura-chan...I never thought I would be wearing clothes like this really.” She then admitted.

Homura in response raised an eyebrow to that. “Why not? You’d look great in any of them.” She replied.

The Good Shinobi’s blush soon became one of embarrassment as she covered her cheeks. “Y-You really think so?” Asuka soon asked.

Homura immediately nodded to that in a enthusiastic manner. “Yeah, sure do!” She replied with honesty. “Marshmallows...” She meanwhile offhandedly thought.

Asuka soon gave a grateful smile to her roommate’s words. “Well then, I’ll keep it! Thanks Homura-chan!” She cheerfully decided. “It’s only for the hotter days though. I have a different one for the winter months.” She then revealed.

Homura in turn smirked to that. “Good to know. It really looks great on you and I can’t wait to see the other one. Remind me to thank Ann later.” She soon requested.

Asuka nodded in agreement. “Good idea. So what about your new clothes Ann-chan recommended to you? I can I see them?” She soon requested.

Homura in response to that gained a slightly sheepish expression. “You sure? I feel like it’s a little too... _tomboyish_.” She admitted in an awkward manner.

The tan skinned girl however quickly regretted it as she had a mini-heart attack when Asuka pulled out the puppy dog eyes. “Pweeease~?” She asked in a cutesy tone, which was only intensified by her current clothes.

The tan skinned girl immediately twitched to the sight of this. “Dammit! Why must she be so adorable?!” Homura mentally asked as her resistance was failing her.

Asuka meanwhile was still giving off the puppy dog eyes, increasing in adorableness by 50% every second.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll show you! Please stop! You’re getting light into my eye.” Homura finally relented as she rubbed her eyes to hide the tears.

She was crying from sheer adorableness.

Asuka soon enough ended the puppy dog eyes and smiled happily and in satisfaction. “New info number two, Homura-chan can’t resist puppy dog eyes.” She mentally stated to herself.

“I can't believe this! Why did I fall for something like that?” Homura mentally groaned.

 **“Maybe it’s because you secretly love cute things? Also you’re as gullible as shit?”** Wolverine deadpanned.

“SHUT UP!!!” Homura mentally demanded as she grabbed her bag. “I-I’ll be changing in the bathroom.” She then informed with a red face as she got to the door and closed it behind her.

Asuka however was looking behind her in a slightly concerned manner. “Are you alright Homura-chan?" She soon asked while tilting forward and cutely tilting her head before her roommate could close the door.

Homura quickly turned around to face her roommate. "Y-Yeah, I’m fine Asuka! Perfectly fine!” She hastily replied in a flustered manner.

Asuka tilted her head the other way in the same cute manner before she gave off a teasing smile. “Homura-chan, do you think I look cute~?" She then asked a sly tone.

Homura’s blush intensified as steam started coming out the sides of her head as she then closed the door. “Yes! You are cute! Dammit, why do you torture me so much?!” She panickingly replied with her own question while in the bathroom.

Asuka in turn couldn’t help but giggle to that. “Well I think you’re cute too Homura-chan for getting flustered like this.” She then admitted with a innocent smile.

As Homura was changing in the bathroom, she immediately jolted up with a blush to what was said about her. “Asuka thinks I’m cute...Asuka thinks I’m _cute_!” She meanwhile thought in excitement to the praise she received. “Y-You aren’t praising just to be nice right? I thought we talked about this!” She then called out.

“I mean it Homura-chan, it suits you.” Asuka continued to compliment her roommate from the other side of the door.

"A-Asuka...” Homura stammered out in a slightly uneasy tone.

Asuka then tilted her head in a curious manner. “Hmm? Are you done yet?” She soon asked in concern and a little excitement.

Soon enough, Homura finished changing and reopened the bathroom door as she came out to reveal she was wearing a green hoodie with white sleeves and a H on her right breast, and some jean short shorts while also having white tennis shoes on.

* * *

* * *

Asuka’s mouth was soon wide open to her roommate’s appearance as stars appeared in her eyes. “Wow! You look great Homura-chan! Those clothes suit you so well!” She praised.

Surprised to that complement, Homura couldn’t help but blush. “Y-You really think so?” She got out. “I-I mean, the H on this thing is a little on the nose and it uh...it might stand for _Homura_ or... _Hebijo_...” She then started to to mumble out.

Asuka happily nodded to that in excitement. “Yeah! They suit you so well it’s not even funny! It’s like they were made for you Homura-chan!” She then added

“Oh God, I think I’m gonna explode from happiness alone.” Homura thought to herself in a excited manner before brushing some of her hair aside as she gave off a bashful smirk to try and calm herself down. “W-Well, if you think so, then I’ll keep this. I’d be a waste if I just returned it, guess Ann knows her stuff, huh.” She replied.

“She really does, though its expected of a model.” Asuka giggled out before gaining a thoughtful expression after realizing something. “Now that I think about it...when we both first came to Tokyo, we both had our hair in ponytails, but after awakening to our Personas, we never tied them back up again.” She got out as she looked at the bathroom mirror.

Homura then turned around to also look at the mirror. “Now that you mentioned it...you’re right. We never did tie our hair back. Perhaps it’s a sign of us finally breaking free of our insecurities. Er, _most_ of our insecurities at the moment.” She muttered out.

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. I mentioned it cause I just noticed it...I mean we’ve changed so much in just a week.” She admitted.

Homura merely shrugged her shoulders as well to that. “Kinda short compared how change usually goes. Though with what happened, it’s surprising we _didn’t_ change in any way.” She replied.

“But it’s not really a bad thing is it?” Asuka then asked. “I mean we’ve surprisingly learned so much more then we would have back at our respective shinobi schools. We have an entire year!” She soon declared while grinning.

“Yeah, that’s true. Guess we learned quite a bit just by being with Akira and the others. Something our shinobi schools seems to neglect.” Homura replied before adding that last part bitterly.

Asuka narrowed her eyes to that in agreement. “...Or just don’t want to teach us...to uphold _their_ traditions...” She grumbled out.

“Or that...” Homura sighed out in agreement while rubbing the back of her head.

Asuka then sighed as she felt as though the subject now was getting depressing. “Honestly, even after what happened...I’m glad I came here...not just ‘cause of my new power...but also cause I met you Homura-chan...” She then confessed as she gave an honest smile.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes soon widened to that. “Y-You mean that?” Homura asked.

Asuka only nodded to that while still smiling bright.

For Homura, she couldn’t help herself as a small smile graced her face. “You...you’re _really_ nice Asuka...” She admitted.

The Good Shinobi merely gave off an innocent smile to that. “But I’m not nice because I have to. Thank you Homura-chan.” Asuka replied.

Homura however shook her head as she then placed her hands on her roommate’s shoulders, slightly surprising her to the action. “No Asuka, I really mean it...you are _the_ nicest person I had ever met...no one has ever been this nice to me before since that bastard who was acting nice to me until he ruined my life with his suicide that framed me...” She admitted as her hair then started covering her eyes as she frowned in a sad and guilty manner. “Even when I don’t deserve it...so why Asuka? Why go so far for someone like me?” She soon asked.

Asuka couldn’t help but wince at this but quickly calmed herself down. “Do I even need a reason to want to be friends with you?” She countered with her own question. “I thought you looked really sad and I wanted to be friends with you. So don’t even say you don’t deserve it, everyone needs a friend to always be there for them.” She then stated.

“Even...when I’ve killed before? Even with what I’ve done in the past?” Homura replied in a stressed manner.

Asuka merely nodded to that in a determined manner. “Even if you’ve killed before, I won’t abandon you because of that. You’re my friend and that won’t change no matter what.” She declared.

The shadows were still covering Homura’s eyes as some tears start to well up as she suddenly pulled her roommate into a tight hug. “T-Thank you...” She stammered out while sniffling.

Asuka was shocked to this action at first but returned the hug. “You’re welcome Homura-chan.” She softly replied.

Homura continued to quietly cry as she hugged her roommate tighter, merely repeating _thank you_ in a grateful manner.

“I won’t let Homura-chan be sad anymore...” Asuka thought with a serious expression on her face. “I _can’t_ let her be sad anymore...” She then added in her head in a determined manner be she then smiled softly as her roommate continued hugging her. “Hey Homura-chan?” She softly began.

"Hm? What is it?” Homura asked while still rubbing her roommate’s back.

Asuka pushed herself back slightly as she looked at her friend straight into her eyes. “Let’s continue hanging out and do things together. You alright with that?" She suggested.

“I never said anything about stopping." Homura simply replied.

Asuka in response smiled happily to that. “Then it’s a deal then Homura-chan!” She decided.

“Right!” Homura once more replied with her own smile.

At that moment, Asuka then remembered another issue. “So taking baths and sleeping together is still allowed right?” She then asked in a curious manner

“Of course! They’ve been allowed since we got our Personas!” Homura got out in a reassuring tone. “It’s a _must_ now my adorable Asuka~ You’re _my_ sweet little marshmallow~” She meanwhile offhandedly thought in a possessive manner.

Asuka sighed in relief. “Good, ‘cause I like taking baths with you! It's fun and you won’t go and grope me like Katsu-nee does.” She admitted.

The tan skinned girl merely rolled her eyes to that. “Please, like I’m anything like that pervert of a friend of yours.” Homura giggled out with an amused smirk on her face.

 **“Really now.”** Wolverine however remarked in a deadpan tone. **“ _Marshmallows_?”** She then repeated.

“...I really want marshmallows today...?” Homura weakly and mentally replied with a shrug. “Dammit Wolverine, I’m not like Asuka’s friend Katsuragi...I have no interest in groping her like she does...” She then mumbled out in denial.

 **“Actions speak louder than words...”** Wolverine soon countered.

“Well, all your teasing and cryptic shit is louder all of those...” Homura mumbled out.

“That’s true Homura-chan! You would never go on a groping spree like Katsu-nee would.” Asuka agreed, unaware of the mental discussion her roommate was having with her Persona.

Homura then couldn’t help but rub the back of her head. “Mainly cause I’m not a pervert like she is.” She soon reminded in a pride filled tone. “But same here, I honestly like taking baths with you as well.” She then replied.

Asuka giggled some more at this. “And a few days ago, you used to be so embarrassed by it or not even wanting to take baths together.” She then remarked in an amused manner.

Homura blushed and rubs the back of her head. “Okay, _maybe_ I was at first.” She awkwardly admitted.

To hearing that, Asuka couldn’t help but giggle in amusement.

“W-What? Did I say something stupid?” Homura soon asked in a awkward manner with the blush still gracing her face in confusion to her roommate’s sudden giggling.

Asuka in response shook her head to that. “No no, it’s just that you usually would never admit to something that. You would be too prideful at the time.” She replied.

Homura in turn became flustered in a embarassed manner to that. “O-Okay, _maybe_ my pride has gotten the better of me.” She soon got out.

To hearing that, Asuka couldn’t help but smile. “And this shows you’re changing, actually both of us are changing.” She declared.

“Yeah, we really are. Maybe for the better.” Homura admitted with a satisfied sigh.

Asuka in turn nodded to that as she then hugged her roommate with her wrapping her arms around her roommate’s neck. “Yeah, we’re friends now.” She replied.

Homura blushed but hugged her roommate back anyways. “Y-Yeah, we are friends now.” She replied.

Asuka meanwhile kept giggling. “You’re blushing again Homura-chan~” She got out in a teasing tone.

Homura’s soon looked away in a flustered manner. “W-Well, that’s because it’s hot out here, that’s all.” She countered.

Asuka however began to grin in a teasing manner. “Come on Homura-chan~ We made the rule of no more lying in this apartment~” She chided in a playful manner.

Homura couldn’t help but giggle at this. “I know. I’m just messing with you.” She soon replied.

 **“Alsoyou’reachronicliar.”** Wolverine quickly admitted, which her other self promptly ignored.

At that point, the two girls kept giggling in amusement to everything they were talking about.

“So Homura-chan, think we should take a bath now? We had a long day.” Asuka soon suggested.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. I think I’m starting to smell.” Homura replied as she took a sniff of her armpit before gagging. “Sweat and cinders do _not_ mix.” She thought.

“Same here.” Asuka giggled out in agreement.

The two then took off their clothes as they then wrapped towels around their bodies before entering the bath and turned on the water.

“Ah the bath, the best time at any point of the day!” Asuka happily got out.

“You can say that again.” Homura giggled out in agreement.

“Ah the bath, the best time at any point of the day!” Asuka jokingly repeated with a laugh. “I’ll wash your hair once the bath is full Homura-chan, but I would like to soak for a bit before we do.” She then offered followed by her request.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Alright, fine by me.” She replied.

Soon the tub filled up as the two entered it after placing their towels aside.

Asuka soon had a satisfied and relaxed expression on her face. “Aaaah~ So good~!” She sighed out in a relieved manner.

Homura also had a relieved expression on her satisfied face. “Ooooh yeah...~” She mumbled out in relief while leaning back with her arms laying on the rims of the tub.

Asuka meanwhile was doing the same on the opposite side with her breasts floating in the water. “Mmm...times like these just makes you want to relax allll day~!” She continued sighing in the same manner.

“Yeah...tell me about it.” Homura meanwhile got out in agreement.

Asuka then looked towards her roommate for a moment before turning her gaze to the ceiling. “I mean with everything going on, we _definitely_ need this.” She then admitted.

But at that moment...

 **“Asuka, when are you going to tell your roommate about her secret _sweet side_?”** Kaeru suddenly questioned in a serious tone.

To that sudden question, Asuka had to sigh at being reminded. “Kaeru...please...” She mentally replied in a uneasy manner.

Homura however was completely ignorant to the meaning of her roommate’s sigh. “Agreed.” She simply replied.

The tan skinned girl’s Persona however had other ideas. **“She’s hiding something.”** Wolverine declared in a serious tone.

Homura however narrowed her eyes to that. “Hmm? What do you mean?” She mentally asked in confusion.

 **“It’s exactly as I said.”** Wolverine answered in a serious tone.

Soon enough, Homura turned towards her roommate. “Asuka...are you ...hiding anything?” She hesitantly asked.

To hearing that, Asuka looked over in confusion. “Hm?” She hummed out in a curious tone.

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me.” Homura soon revealed.

To that, Asuka began sweating nervously. “H-Huh? W-What makes you say that?” She soon asked in a stammering tone.

“A gut feeling, maybe.” Homura bluntly and casually replied with a shrug.

Asuka in turn gulped in nervousness “Umm...Homura-chan, your Persona didn’t say anything did she?” She then asked.

Homura soon raised an eyebrow to that. “That depends on what she was talking about.” She replied.

“W-Well it sounds like she’s suspecting me of something and it got me curious.” Asuka admitted. “If her Persona knows, _Homura-chan_ knows already but refuses to admit it. And that’s not gonna last long.” She meanwhile thought.

Homura merely raised an eyebrow to that. “Is that so?” She then asked.

Asuka in turn nodded to that. “Y-Yes.” She stammered out. However in the girl's head, her thinking process was saying otherwise. “Oh god please buy it...” She practically begged in her mind in a panicked manner.

Homura in turn shrugged her shoulders to the answer. “Well, okay, if you say so.” She replied in a relaxed manner.

“Ok good.” Asuka replied with a sigh of relief.

 **“Yet you won’t tell her about _Sweet Homura..._ ”** Kaeru however stated in a serious tone within the girl’s head.

Asuka soon began blushing as steam blows out from her head like a tea kettle. “K-Kaeru! I can't just tell Homura-chan something like that! She’ll become so embarrassed that she’ll move out!” She mentally reminded in a panicked manner.

Homura then glanced over to her roommate with a raised eyebrow. “...You ok?” She soon asked in concern.

Asuka soon jolted up to the question. “Y-Yeah! Everything’s ok!” She got out in a nervous tone.

Homura then narrowed her eyes, now knowing her roommate was hiding something. “Asuka...what aren’t you telling me?” She soon asked in a more serious tone.

Asuka was now sweating bullets. “N-Nothing! It's nothing!” She nervously got out.

Homura however wasn’t buying it as she then crawled over to her roommate with a serious expression. “Asuka, I thought we promised no more lying.” She reminded in the same tone.

Asuka meanwhile knew that her roommate was right. “I...I know...” She replied in a defeated tone.

Homura nodded to that as she placed her hands on both of her roommate’s shoulders. “Ok then Asuka, tell me what your hiding now...please.” She requested in a calm tone.

Asuka meekly nodded to that request. “Ok...here I go...” She started, taking a deep breath and closes her eyes. “I have to tell Homura...I...have...to...” She soon mentally struggled out, however...

**_SNAP!_ **

Asuka soon reopened her eyes, unaware of what she just did as she saw that her hand was in the form as a result of her snapping her fingers as she paled. “Oh no...” She thought in a nervous manner.

Homura however raised an eyebrow to that sudden action. “What was-” She started but her eyes soon dulled as a sweet expression forms on her face. “Is something the matter Asuka-chan~?” She then ask in a sweet tone.

Asuka however was getting nervous. “U-Um...” She stammered out.

Homura meanwhile started to wave a hand in front of her roommate’s face to get the other girl’s attention. “Asuka-chan~? Hellooo~?” She got out in a sweet and innocent tone.

However the Good Shinobi was still mentally dealing with other matters. “What am I gonna do!? I can’t believe I did it to Homura-chan again! What am I going to tell the others!?” Asuka mentally panicked.

Kaeru however narrowed her eyes to this question. **“The truth.”** She soon answered in a serious manner.

Asuka in response to that slumped down and sighed in a depressed manner. “I guess I really don’t have much of a choice, huh?” She then mumbled out.

Homura soon innocently tilted head. “Is there something wrong~?” She then asked in concern.

Asuka soon took in a deep breath to calm herself down. “Ok, I know this might sound weird, but there’s something you really need to know.” She then started.

Homura meanwhile smiled sweetly to her friend’s words. “And what would that be Asuka-chan~?” She soon asked in a innocent manner.

 **“Shouldn’t you tell her when she’s normal and not _Sweet Homura_?”** Kaeru pointed out.

Asuka in turn sighed to that suggestion. “I guess you're right...” She mumbled out as she took in another deep breath. “Homura-chan, please go back to normal.” She then requested.

Homura in response kept smiling. “Normal~? I am normal~” She simply replied.

Asuka however sweatdropped to that. “I mean before I snapped my fingers.” She then explained.

Homura soon enough realized what her roommate meant. “Oh~? Is that what you mean~?” She soon asked as if she wanted it to be confirmed.

Asuka merely nodded to that. “Yes Homura-chan.” She replied.

Homura nodded to that as she didn’t want to upset her friend. “Well, if you say so~ But first~” She started as she suddenly crawled over and kisses her roommate’s forehead.

**_CHU!_ **

Homura then cutely tilted her head after back away from her roommate. “Bring me out again sometime Asuka-chan~!” She then requested with a smile.

Asuka however just blushed at being kissed on her forehead again, not able to say anything to the request given to her.

The light soon returned to Homura’s eyes as she winced slightly while holding head “What just...” She groaned out in a confused manner.

Asuka’s blush soon faded as she looked at her roommate. “Homura-chan...are you ok?” She then asked in concern.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Yeah...just a headache.” She replied while shaking the pain out of her head. “So, can you tell me what your hiding now? No more secrets.” She once more asked followed by their promise to one another.

Asuka nodded to that as she was prepared this time. “Alright...no more secrets...Ok, here I go.” She encouraged himself, taking a deep breath and this time making sure she didn’t snap her fingers.

Homura however raised an eyebrow to these actions.

“Well...something happened the night when Ann-chan got her Persona...” Asuka started as she looked at her roommate. “And now when I snapped my fingers, your original personality becomes a... _different personality_...” She soon revealed.

Homura however blinked to that to that in both concern and confusion. “...What? What _kind_ of personality exactly Asuka?” She soon asked.

“Well...don’t get too angry, but your personality becomes a sweet kind.” Asuka then revealed.

Homura in response focused all of her attention on her roommate. “...Define _sweet_ exactly...” She slowly but seriously requested.

This immediately caused Asuka to blush bright red at the face. “Well...you become the most kindest person I’ve ever known and you say that you’d do anything for me...” She revealed in a meek tone.

This in turn surprised Homura greatly to this information. “...A-Are you serious? I was like that?” She soon asked.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Y-Yes...” She answered as she watched her roommate’s eyebrow started twitching, causing her to blush at that. “You...even kiss my forehead too...” She then meekly revealed.

That reveal in turn made Homura turn even redder than a tomato out of embarrassment as steam just blows out like a tea kettle. “I...I was...like that...?” She got out in a tone filled with disbelief.

Asuka softly nodded to that. “Yes...I didn’t say anything because...” She started as tears start to well up. “I didn’t want you to leave...” She soon revealed.

Homura’s red face soon vanished in a instant as her eyes widen to that reveal. “Leave? Why would I leave?” She then asked in confusion.

Asuka soon sniffled to that. “Well...you said it would be out of embarrassment...and you said that you don't want to open up to people because you believed that it would lead to soul-crushing sadness when something happens to them...” She then answered.

Homura soon enough paled in fear to that. “Oh god...I revealed _that_ to her!?” She thought in a panic.

“I...I just didn’t want you to leave...” Asuka sniffled out her confession with more tears in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry Homura-chan...” She then apologized.

This however was too much for Homura as she couldn’t bare to see her roommate sad like this, so she instinctively went and hugged her roommate tightly. “Shhhh...it’s ok, I’m not mad...just surprised...” She softly responded.

Asuka on the other hand didn’t say a word, but still had tears in her eyes as she let her roommate hug her.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile narrowed her eyes in anger. “Dammit, I can’t believe I told her that...” Homura mentally scolded herself as she then clutched her hand into a fist for that confession. “Asuka...I admit that I _used_ to think that way, but after meeting you and getting my Persona...I have started changing...I mean your my friend, an _actual_ friend...” She soon revealed.

Asuka in turn looked up at her roommate to that. “R-Really? _Sweet Homura_ said that too...but you’re too embarrassed to say it...” She then meekly got out.

Homura then released her roommate from the hug as she looked at her with intensely in her expression. “I know...but I just couldn’t really bring myself to say it out loud...” She admitted as she looked at the ceiling of the bathroom. “I...never really was allowed to talk back back in my old clan...” She then suddenly confessed.

To this reveal, Asuka blinked a couple of times as she calmed herself down. “You weren’t?” She asked in a curious manner.

Homura nodded to that while sighing as she leaned back along the end of the tub before looking back at her roommate. “Yeah, since I was the heiress, they expected great things from me...as well as being completely obedient all the time...” She soon revealed.

Asuka in turn narrowed her eyes to that. “So they made sure to have that ready if you ever talk back?” She guessed.

Homura merely nodded again to the guess given to her. “Yup...and it really stressed me out all the while...I _do_ want to be a shinobi...but...” She then confessed, but trailed off at the end in a hesitant manner.

This however caused Asuka to raise an eyebrow. “But...?” She repeated.

Homura then sighed. “...Now that think about it...I never really had much of a childhood in the first place...” She soon confessed in self realization. “Training, studying, training, studying, that’s all I did day in and day out...all the while thinking that was the best at the time since we were isolated from outside world activities unless it was shinobi related until I got to middle school ... and then all that bullshit happened...” She then revealed before trailing off at the end.

This instantly caused Asuka to gasps in shock to even imagining what her roommate went through. “You mean they never let you even have any free time? Not to spend some time with friends? Nothing?” She then asked.

“Yup. No friends, no play, no _world_. They just said that I had to focus so I could _fulfill my dream and bring honor to the Shinkukage Clan_...” Homura sighed out, a frown appearing on her face.

“You mean _their_ dream to bring honor to your _clan_...Not yours...” Asuka mumbled out bitterly as she narrowed her eyes.

Homura merely nodded in agreement to the bitter statement. “Exactly...but now...I don’t really know what my dream as a shinobi is...” She soon confessed.

Asuka then crawled over and hugged her roommate. “Then we’ll find it together. I’ll help you find your dream as a shinobi, I can promise you that.” She suddenly offered.

Homura’s eyes soon widened in shock to that offer. “R-Really? A-Are you sure?” She then asked in a surprised yet concerned manner

Asuka merely nodded to that. “Yeah, I’m sure. Even if it takes me the rest of the year.” She then declared.

“A-Asuka...” Homura got out as she was taken aback to this declaration.

Asuka’s determined expression never left her face as she looked at the tan skinned girl. “I can promise you that we’ll find your true reason to be a shinobi. And I _won’t_ break that promise.” She soon declared.

Homura meanwhile was still in shock, though tears start to form in her eyes.

Asuka then noticed the tears and used her finger to wipe off some tears.

Homura in turn blushed to that action, though was still shocked over her friend’s offer. “Asuka...that’s...t-thank you...” She sniffled out as she held herself back from crying even more.

Asuka in response smiled kindly to that. “You’re welcome Homura-chan.” She replied as she began to rub her roommate’s head in a tender manner. “I’m here for you. . so you can talk to me...and you can be yourself...” She softly revealed.

It was at that moment...Homura finally broke down as tears started running down her face. “AAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH!” She openly cried out.

 **“Took you long enough to let it out...”** Wolverine muttered though had a non-existent smile on her face.

Asuka in turn held onto her roommate tightly. “Shhhh...That’s it...just let it all out...You don’t have to hold back any longer...” She softly got out a caring and kind filled tone.

Homura still had tears still running down her eyes while hugging her roommate back. “WAAAAAAAAH!” She continued crying.

In turn, Asuka kept hugging her roommate while stroking her back to comfort her. “I have to be here for Homura-chan...she needs someone to actually support her...” She meanwhile thought in a serious manner.

Homura however kept crying while clutching onto her roommate.

To this, Asuka kept a tight hold on her roommate. “And I’ll be there for her...as we both work to find our true place as shinobis...not for good...not for evil...But for the sake of us and everyone...” She soon thought.

A few minutes passed in the tub, the two shinobis/thieves just spending it holding onto each other, the tan skinned girl eventually calming down, but still had some tears in her eyes.

“Feeling better Homura-chan?” Asuka softly asked as rubbed her roommate’s back in a tender manner.

Homura soon began rubbing her eyes. “Y-Yeah...I-I’m better now...” She got out. “I...really cried again...” She thought in disbelief as merely thinking of what she just did felt foreign to her.

Asuka in turn nodded to that. “Good, you deserved to let it all out...” She then replied.

The tan skinned girl merely nodded to that. “I-I guess I must’ve been holding back for years...I didn’t think I’d cried _this much_... I thought I used up all my tears already.” Homura sniffled out.

“It just goes to show that even though we’re shinobis...we are still human beings, like Morgana-chan said.” Asuka calmly stated.

The tan skinned girl once again nodded to that. “I-I’m definitely starting to realize that now. We may be trained to be weapons, but we _are_ people first.” Homura replied after fully calming down.

The two then nodded in agreement to that as they both had gained determined expressions on their faces.

“Though at the moment, we aren’t _just_ shinobis now.” Asuka then reminded.

“No, and we were never ordinary students to begin with.” Homura added in.

Asuka soon looked at her hand before balls it into a fist" “We’re Persona users now...” She then declared.

“ _And_ we’re Phantom Thieves...” Homura declared as she slammed her left fist into her right hand.

Asuka merely nodded to that. “And we’ll change Kamoshida’s heart for what he’s done to us and everyone.” She got out in a confidant manner.

Homura also nodded in agreement to that statement. “We’ll make him repent for his crimes by stealing his heart.” She declared.

The Good Shinobi soon smiled in happiness. “All together.” Asuka continued

The tan skinned girl then smirked to that. “As a team.” Homura soon concluded.

The two then high fived one another while standing up in determined and excited manner. Although they did get full views of each other’s naked bodies, neither really minding the sight as they were currently too fired up to bring down the evil P.E teacher.

 _Again_.

And as soon as their leader gave the say-so.

After calming down a bit, Asuka smiled to her roommate. “So then, you mind if I wash your body Homura-chan?” She soon offered.

Homura in turn merely shook her head to the offer. “Not at all Asuka.” She replied without a care.

Asuka smiled brightly to that as she grabbed the scrubbing brush.

Homura soon turned around and spreads her arms out. “Be careful...” She soon requested while blushing in a embarassed manner. “I’m...I’m actually really ticklish...” She absentmindedly revealed.

This in turn surprised Asuka to this new information, but then she gained a mischievous smirk on her face. “Ticklish huh...?” She repeated in a excited and playful tone.

Homura’s eyes widened and her skin paled as she realized her lethal mistake. “Asuka...you wouldn’t...” She got out, fearing for her dignity.

Asuka’s eyes soon gleamed to that guess. “Oh...I would...” She _playfully_ replied as she started scrubbing her body with the brush. “Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!” She got out with childish delight.

Homura immediately started laughing as a result. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A-ASUKA! HAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP!” She barely got out.

Asuka however kept giggling as she kept _scrubbing_. “Note number three, Homura-chan is ticklish!” She thought in a delighted tone.

Homura meanwhile continued laughing without any sign of stopping. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! K-KNOCK IT OFF! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” She once more got out, struggling to speak due to her laughing

Asuka merely continues giggling happily to her roommate’s laughing. “Nnnnnope~!” She teasingly replied.

Homura laughed even harder as the tickling continued. “HAHAHAHAHAH! C-C’MON! HAHAHAHAHAH! CUT IT OU- HAHAHAHAHA!! O-OH, SHIT, I THINK THERE’S STILL BURGER IN MY STOMACH!” She lied, but her roommate took the risk and continued her _assault_ for several minutes.

Soon enough, it finally ended so that the tan skinned girl could catch her breath.

“Hahahaha...That was so much fun...Hahaha...” Asuka giggled out.

Homura meanwhile was panting in a exhausted manner. “That . .was...so...not...cool...” She got out.

“It lightened up your mood though.” Asuka pointed out with a smile.

“I...I guess...” Homura panted out.

Asuka then got a pail of water and doused her roommate to get rid of the soap suds.

Homura stood back up while shaking her head to get rid of the water still lingering before looking towards her roommate. “Now...” She started as with an _evil_ smile on her face. “Let’s see if _your_ ticklish Asuka.” She soon decided.

“Eh?” Asuka got out with a sweatdrop to that decision. “Uhh...n-no need for that Homura-chan...” She nervously got out.

“I wasn’t a request, _Asuka-chan_ ~” Homura said as she got a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Now...some revenge my cute little Asuka...” She offhandedly thought in the same possessive manner.

This in turn caused the Good Shinobi to pale slightly as she knew the reason why her roommate wanted revenge. “This is what I get for tickling Homura-chan...” Asuka thought in a nervous manner.

Homura then menacingly held up the scrubbing brush. “My turn~!” She sang out.

Asuka started to slowly back away as a dark aura surrounded her roommate. “Wait! Homura-chan! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She begged in a panicked manner.

However, Homura just giggled menacingly in response. “As you said before, Nnnnnnope~!” She simply replied as she held the scrubbing brush.

“WHY ME?!!!!” Asuka screamed out as she was soon being held tightly.

As such, the scrubbing and tickling began and like before, Asuka started laughing uncontrollably. As they say, karma is a bitch.

“Tickle! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!” Homura called out.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Asuka laughed out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Homura meanwhile kept giggling happily to this occurring as she kept going.

“HAHAHAHAH! H-HOMURA-CHAN! HAHAHAHA! I-I’M SORRY!” Asuka begged between bouts of laughter.

Homura however didn’t listen as she still had the gleam in her eye. “Sorry, but this is _my_ payback now Asuka-chan~!” She replied as she kept going.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, I’M GETTING A STITCH! IT’S STARTING TO HURT A LITTLE!” Asuka laughed out.

“I don’t care! It won’t kill you!” Homura happily countered as she continued her revenge.

As before, it continued for a few minutes and eventually, it finally stops so that the girl could catch her breath.

Homura soon sighed in a pleased manner as she held a pail of water. “Well...that was satisfying.” She remarked while grinning widely before pouring the pail of water on her roommate to get rid of the excess soap.

Asuka meanwhile batted back up while shaking her head to get the lingering water off.

Homura’s grin never left her face as she placed her hands on her hips. “So, what’s the lesson we learned tonight?” She then asked in a teasing tone.

Asuka in turn sighed in a defeated manner. “Never tickle someone or you might get tickled yourself.” She nonchalantly replied.

Homura then rubbed her roommate’s head. “Good girl.” She replied once more in a teasing manner.

Asuka in reaction to that couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. “H-Homura-chan...” She meekly got out.

Homura’s grin then widened to the girl’s reaction. “Ah! Come here you!” She suddenly declared as she pulled her roommate into a headlock.

“WAH! AHAHAHAH!” Asuka laughed out.

“Come on, say it!” Homura ordered once more in a teasing manner.

“AHAHA! I GIVE! I GIVE ! I GIVE HOMU-NEE!” Asuka finally relented, not realising what she was saying. She just wanted it to stop.

Homura was having too much fun to notice too, only knowing that Asuka was tapping out. “Do you really give Asuka? I need an honest answer!” She once again teased.

“AHAHA! I MEAN IT HOMU-NEE! I GIVE!” Asuka once again begged.

“Well, if you say so!” Homura chuckled out as she let go of her roommate.

Asuka stumbled away a little while she caught her breath, allowing her remember what she said earlier. “Wait...did I call her Homu-nee again?” She thought.

Homura meanwhile also realized something as she looked at her roommate. “Hold on...did she call me Homu-nee again?” She thought.

The two looked at one another, turning increasingly red before turning away in embarrassment.

“I...um...this is...” Homura mumbled out as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I...well...you see...” Asuka stammered as she poked her fingers together awkwardly.

Neither really knew what to say at the moment, so they silently decided to exit the tub. Their fingers were starting to get a little pruny anyways.

Asuka soon glanced towards her roommate. “I know she said she likes me calling her Homu-nee, but I have to at least respect her...” She thought in a respecting manner.

Homura meanwhile also glanced towards the other girl. “Ok, just calm down. I know that sweet side told her I like her calling me _Homu-nee_ , but there should be a time and place for that...” She thought in a serious tone.

“So for now, let’s just keep it as it is.” Asuka and Homura thought at the same time.

The two however stayed silent as they looked at one another, the embarrassed blushes still on their faces.

“...We can still snuggle right?” Asuka meekly asked, breaking the silence as a result.

“...Yeah, we still can.” Homura awkwardly replied with a nod.

However the two girls had one similar thought in mind. “...I _really_ want to cuddle with her...” The girls both thought at the same time.

At that moment, silence returned as the two continued looking towards one another, not knowing what to say next.

“Hey...” Asuka and Homura spoke up at the same time before stopping themselves. An awkward atmosphere had filled the apartment that wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

“Sorry...you go first...” Homura apologized.

“N-No, you first...” Asuka stammered out.

“N-No, I insist...” Homura however offered.

“B-But you’re older than me, s-so you go first.” Asuka stated,

“A-Age is just a number, and it’s usually the younger one who goes first.” Homura pointed out nervously.

“Er, well...no, you should go first.” Asuka replied as she shook her head.

“Asuka, if you want to talk I’d be happy to-” Homura started only for the friendly voices in their heads to chime in.

 **“SOMEONE SHUT UP AND SAY SOMETHING! YOU’RE BOTH ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!”** Their Personas yelled out in unison, causing both of them the clutch their heads while their ears rang in pain.

“F-Fine...I-I’ll go first... Ow…!” Homura got out after they recovered. She took in a deep breath before starting. “I’m sorry for reacting the way I did on certain matters like you calling me _Homu-nee_! And I’m sorry for putting you in that headlock! I was just messing around!” She apologized as she then bowed. “And I’m also sorry for acting like a bitch for the first few days we met!” She soon declared.

Asuka however suddenly countered the bow with her own bow. “And I’m sorry for being so annoying to you when we first met!” She apologized.

The tan skinned girl in turn jerked her head up with a surprised and shocked expression. “Whoa whoa whoa Asuka! You were _never_ annoying to me! You just reminded of myself when when I was back in middle school and I wasn’t used to it!” Homura quickly got out.

To hearing that, Asuka looked up in shock. “You really think so? I thought you found me annoying.” She admitted.

Homura however took hold of her roommate’s shoulders to that. “Are you kidding me!? You’re _mild_ compared to the other girls I know which include a girl obsessed with bean sprouts and side obsession for butts, a girl who keeps saying she has no emotions, a loli who _wants_ our size breasts and a sadist that takes pleasure in trying to make people into her puppets. Why do you think I keep calling them _acquaintances_!?” She listed off with a twitching eye. “Asuka, you are fine the way you are!” She soon declared.

Asuka in turn sweatdropped to the exasperated reveal. “W-Wow...so I’m way better than those others girls you’ve mentioned?” She got out in a surprised manner.

“Completely and utterly!” Homura automatically replied with a nod.

“Wow I...I don’t really know what to say...” Asuka muttered out in a unsure manner.

“You can take it as a compliment.” Homura soon suggested after calming tone.

“Well...if you say I should take that as a compliment, then I will.” Asuka replied before taking in a deep breath. “There is one other thing I have to tell you though...” She then started.

Homura raised an eyebrow at this, looking a little confused. “And what’s that?” She then asked.

Asuka then proceeded to blush. “Well...for some reason when your _Sweet Homura_...you...you keep offering to... _pleasure me_...and I have _no_ involvement in it...” She answered, looking away from her roommate, not wanting to meet her eyes.

To hearing that, Homura’s eyes widened as she paled slightly. “Wait...I offer to do _what_ now...?” She then asked in a nervous manner. “Oh _fuck,_ don’t tell me I revealed _that_ part of my life to her!? Shit. _Shit. **SHIT!**_ ” She thought in disbelief.

Asuka was still blushing as she scratched the back of her head. “Y-You told me that it was something your family _trained you_ in and that you started when were either five or seven years old...also saying that you’re _not a lesbian_...” She mumbled out before coughing in nervousness.

In response to hearing this, the tan skinned girl just couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her roommate about her _other_ personality.

Soon enough, Homura couldn’t help but groan in annoyance to hearing what her friend told her about her sweet side while pinching the bridge of her nose. “Goddammit, I thought I was done with that sick training after I was exiled, now I learn I have a side of me that wants to pleasure you now...” She grumbled out in annoyance and frustration as looked intently at her roommate. “Listen Asuka, whatever I say in that state, never and I mean _never_ listen to it. It may have been true that clan did do those kind of things in secret, but I am completely and utterly against them now despite what _Sweet Homura_ says.” She then explained.

“You mean like, not a word?” Asuka soon asked in concern.

Homura in turn nodded to that. “Exactly, not a word... _never_ take anything she offers related to it.” She then advised in a serious tone.

Asuka merely just nodded to that advice. “Sure thing Homura-chan...I’ll make sure not to bring out _Sweet Homura_ as much...I just wanted to you be able to act as you did before you went down the Evil Shinobi path...I didn’t mean to manipulate you...” She replied in a guilt filled tone.

“I know you didn’t mean to, but that doesn’t mean I’ll still hate that other side of me my parents used to keep me in line. So I don’t blame you Asuka.” Homura stated.

“I...also ended up liking your old tone of voice from before you went down the Evil Shinobi path...so I commanded her to make it so you use that tone only when we’re alone in our apartment...” Asuka truthfully told her roommate while blushing even harder followed by twiddling her fingers.

To hearing that, Homura blinked to that reveal. “Really?” She soon asked before realizing her voice was indeed similar to how it used to be when she was younger, adorable and innocent like her roommate’s. “Huh, that’s...actually kinda cute of her to do that for me. Almost forgot I sound like that...” She thought in a nostalgic manner as she then hugged her roommate. “I...Thank you...I didn’t think would ever hear something like that...after what happened to me, I thought I had to make myself tougher in any way possible, even purposely deepening my voice...” She soon revealed.

It took the Good Shinobi a second to react before she hugged her back. “But that shouldn’t mean you need to push others away. We’re all here for you when you need us...especially me Homura-chan...” Asuka stated.

“...In a close friendship like way right? ‘Cause honestly, I can’t see us as anything besides that.” Homura admitted.

Asuka merely nodded to that. “Yeah, in a close friendship way. Honestly I felt the same.” She also admitted.

Homura in turn sighed in relief. “Ok good. That would’ve made things awkward.” She breathed out.

Asuka rubbed back of her head in response. “Yeah, really awkward.” She agreed.

“I mean we already get enough of that at Shujin.” Homura pointed out with a slight wince.

“By the way we look or by hanging out with Akira-kun, Ryuji-kun and Ann-chan?” Asuka then asked.

“A combination of both. From the get go, we were going to be outcasts.” Homura answered.

The Good Shinobi merely nodded in response to this. “I guess we kinda are...but it’s not that bad.” Asuka soon admitted while smiling sheepishly.

Curious to that, Homura raised an eyebrow. “How so?” She then asked.

Asuka in turn just giggled to the question. “Well we wouldn’t have been able to meet Akira-kun, Ryuji-kun, Ann-chan and Morgana-chan if we weren’t outcasts.” She pointed out.

“Heh, I guess you’re right. We wouldn’t have met them if we weren’t outcasts compared to everyone else.” Homura soon replied with a giggle of her own.

Asuka merely nodded in agreement to that. “Even though out status being outcasts was caused by that bastard... I guess we should thank him, because he started his own downfall and we made some great friends.” She then admitted before slowly narrowing her eyes to the reason for them being outcasts.

“Yeah... _him_...” Homura growled as she clenched her hands into fists. “God, we should really stop talking about that fucker. It’s ruining the night.” She then got out as she also narrowed her eyes.

At that moment, Asuka soon had a _vile_ smirk on her face. “Oh don’t worry Homura-chan, we’ll get him~ Ufufufu~” She replied in a more seductive tone, giggling all the while.

Though unaware if the shift in tone of her roommate’s voice, Homura also smirked in a more vile manner as well. “Oh yeah...that we will~ Hehehehe~” She replied in a more sinister tone.

The two soon enough continued laughing in seductive and sinister manners as they stood in the room while drying themselves off with their towels .

Asuka soon sighed in a pleased and satisfied manner. “Aaaaaah~ Stiil, no matter how many times, taking a bath with you is soooo good Homura-chan~” She declared, though her voice still sounding _extremely_ seductive as she licked her lips in the same manner.

Homura however gasped as she immediately recognized the tone of voice after she finished drying herself off. “H-Haruka?!” She exclaimed in shock and concern.

Asuka however raised an eyebrow to that before innocently smiling. “No, I’m Asuka silly~ Ufufufu~” She replied as she kept giggling in the same seductive manner.

Homura couldn’t help but look at her roommate in disbelief and shock to how she was acting. “B-But you’re sounding _a lot_ like Haruka!” She declared.

Asuka in response innocently tilted her head. “I am~?” She then asked as started giggling some more. “Ufufu~ Don’t be silly Homura-chan~ I never even met your friend Haruka~” She replied in a carefree manner.

Homura however was mentally panicking to this. “That’s not what I’m hearing! Where’s my adorable and cute Asuka!?” She thought in a frantic manner.

Asuka meanwhile continued giggling in the same manner as she drops her towel and began hugging her roommate. “Ufufufu~ Hey Homura-chan~?” She started.

Homura was slightly surprised to the action. “Y-Yeah?” She hesitantly asked, becoming increasingly worried by the second.

Suddenly, Asuka began rubbing her cheek against her roommate’s in a tender manner.

“A-Asuka!?” Homura exclaimed, feeling steam coming out of her ears.

Asuka however giggled to the flustered reaction. “Ufufufu~ You are just sooooo adorable Homura-chan~” She suddenly confessed as she continued pressing her breasts up to her roommate’s.

“R-Really?” Homura got out, her face feeling like it was the temperature of the sun.

"Of course~! So adorable that it’s not even funny Homura-chan~ Ufufufu~" Asuka giggled out.

Meanwhile Homura was starting to feel weird since she could hear the seductive undertones in her roommate’s voice.

Why was Asuka acting like a completely different person!? And _why_ did it have to be someone she knew!?

“That’s why~” Asuka started as she hugged the tan skinned girl tightly. “I’ll do _anything_ to make you happy...” She declared in her normal yet determined voice.

“Asuka! Are you back to normal!?” Homura exclaimed in concern, though her roommate didn’t really listen as she hugged her tighter, who was starting to get uncomfortable by this and started trying to wriggle out of her grasp. “H-Hey, A-Asuka...” She then stammered out in a awkward manner.

“Quiet, I need some hugging Homu-nee~” Asuka interrupted in sultry tone as she smiled seductively.

This immediately caused the sirens to go off in the tan skinned girl’s mind. “Shit, she’s starting to act like Haruka again! I really need to get her back to normal.” Homura thought in a panicked manner before she was hit with the realization of what her roommate just said, causing her eyes to widened and her blush deepened. “Wait...SHE JUST CALL ME _HOMU-NEE_ AGAIN!” She mentally exclaimed.

However, Asuka kept hugging her, not noticing the panicked expressions on the tan skinned girl had on her face. “Ufufu~ Oh come on _Homu-nee_ , you actually like it don’t you~?” She then teased.

“N-Not like this!” Homura mentally shouted out as her struggling continued.

“Ufufu~” Asuka giggled out before finally releasing her roommate. “Better Homu-nee?” She soon asked, her voice being normal while smiling kindly and softly.

Homura’s eyes widened at this. “A-Asuka, don’t tell me you were acting and not having another psychotic break again!?” She gasped out in disbelief.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Asuka admitted as she smiled innocently, like nothing happened. “So, was my acting good Homu-nee?”

“ _Good_? It was so convincing that I thought you were Haruka or possessed by her!” Homura exclaimed in disbelief. “And that’s a bad thing!” She mentally added.

Asuka continued giggling. “Thanks, I honestly just winged it. Its like I said before, I never even met this Haruka girl you’re talking about.” She revealed. “And look, you didn’t react!” She then declared in a happier tone.

“Eh?” Homura got out as she blinked in realization. “Huh. Well, what do you know, I didn’t.” She replied with a easy going shrug.

Asuka smiled excitedly. “Maybe this means your no longer affected by it Homu-nee!” She cheered out excitedly before quickly calm down. “I-I mean...if you’re alright with that.” She then added in a meek tone, wanting to at least respect the other girl’s decision.

To that, Homura rubbed the back of her head while still blushing. “That’s...” She started as she then took a deep breath to calm herself down. “...Sure, it’s alright Asuka.” She soon decided.

Asuka’s eyes sparkled in excitement while smiling widely. “Really Homu-nee!?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

“Y-Yeah, really.” Homura replied as she blushed slightly before smirking as a thought came to mind. “Though this means you’re the _little sis_ Asuka.” She then stated in a more teasing manner.

Asuka hugged Homura tightly. “I know!” Asuka got out with a smile... before realizing what her roommate meant, causing her to shove her away. “Hey! I’m not little Homu-nee!” She then declared in a offended manner with a childishly pout and a puffed up cheek.

 **“ _Physically_ that is.” **Wolverine coughed out.

“That’s not what your pouting face says.” Homura giggled out.

Asuka’s pout never left her face to that teasing. “Moooh! Homu-neeeeeee!” She got out in a whiny tone.

Homura just laughed at that. “Ahahaha! Yup! Definitely a _little sis_ Asuka!” She managed to get out while still giving off the teasing grin.

“I’m not little...” Asuka murmured, still pouting.

“Just keep telling yourself that _little sis_.” Homura teased as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Asuka however was still pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Homura in turn kept giggling as she drops her towel. “Come on Asuka, don’t give me that face~” She got out in a teasing tone.

Asuka in response kept pouting as she turns away.

Homura soon giggled to this action. “You acting this way just proves it~” She kept teasing.

Asuka just turned around and playfully stuck her tongue out.

Homura snorted in laughter to that before she pulled her roommate into a hug, pressing her chest into her roommate’s head. “I can finally get this off my chest now. Asuka, you are completely and utterly fuckin’ adorable.” She soon admitted as she rubbed the other girl’s head.

Asuka laughed, not even mad or phased anymore. “That’s because I have a sister now who’s just as adorable and awesome.” She stated.

“Aw, thanks sis.” Homura thanked in a sisterly tone.

Asuka was still giggling. “No problem Homu-nee!” She replied as the two girls hugged each other.

At that point, the Good Shinobi remembered another major issue. “So Homu-nee, since you’re like a big sister to me now, what are you gonna do about...well...Hebijo?” Asuka soon asked in concern.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl’s eyes to widen before narrowing them. “I...really haven’t thought about that...I’m not sure what to do about Hebijo...” Homura admitted as they ended the hug and looked at each other once more.

“Oh...well then what _do_ you want to do?” Asuka then asked with a serious expression on her face.

“I...really don’t know...” Homura answered as she lowered her gaze.

“Homu-nee...give it time, you’ll figure it out.” Asuka assured as she patted Homura’s head.

“I hope so...” Homura sighed out. “She can’t learn about the Yoke Technique...not yet...” She thought.

 **“True, your _little_ _sister_ learning about that vile take technique would cause her to go on a rampage towards Hebijo if she discovers it...”** Wolverine admitted in agreement.

Houmra however just blinked in response to that as she started imaging it happening.

 **“...You’re thinking about helping her if she does, aren’t you?”** Wolverine sighed out in a deadpan tone.

“... _No_...?” Homura mentally lied as her Persona face palmed. “What? It could be a good sisterly bonding experience!” She excitedly thought.

 **“Yeah, wonton murder and destruction. What a great pastime.”** Wolverine groaned out sarcastically. **“Oh, you’re really hitting the limit of how much sarcasm I can dish out.”** She then remarked in a deadpan tone.

“Good, then you’d shut up.” Homura thought. “Speaking of which, _shut up_.” She soon bluntly requested, only to hear a groan from her Persona.

Asuka however was all but obvious to the mental discussion her roommate was having. “You will Homu-nee, but in the meantime,” She started as she suddenly smirked in a seductive manner. “Let’s enjoy the rest of the night together Homu-nee~” She then suggested in the same seductive tone that was practically _oozing_ lust.

Homura immediately blushed as steam started coming out of her ears to witnessing this. “A-Asuka...y-you’re teasing me again right?” She stammered out in concern. “Fuck! I think of her as a cute and adorable sister dammit!” She mentally panicked.

Asuka however just winked again while blowing a kiss at her roommate. “Maybe I am~ Maybe I’m not Ho-mu-nee~ That would be up to _you_ to decide~ Ufufu~” She replied with her voice in a seductive manner. “Hehe, it’s fun teasing Homu-nee, now I know why Katsu-nee does teasing like this.” She meanwhile thought in an amused manner while looking at her flustered roommate.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Shinobi Girl’s Dorms)**

Suddenly, Katsuragi shivered. “Huh.” She suddenly began.

“What is it?” Yagyū asked.

“I don’t know why but...I feel as though I’m corrupting Asuka while she’s on her mission.” Katsuragi admitted. “Like...she’s starting to see how I see the world. It...excites me for various reasons I cannot explain.” She got out.

“Excuse me for my language but what the **[THINKOFTHECHILDREN]** are you talking about Katsu-nee?” Hibari demanded in a exhausted manner.

“...What was that word again?” Ikaruga asked, all of them staring the pink haired girl.

“ **[MYEARSAREBLEEDING]**? I heard it was a swear but I don’t know what it means. Is it that bad?...Yagyū-chan? Anyone?” Hibari innocently asked.

“...Our team is falling apart.” Ikaruga muttered out. “We’ll go mad at this rate...” She admitted in a fearfilled manner.

“Aren’t we already at that stage?” Yagyū pointed out while her nose was bleeding.

Ikaruga could only sigh in response. “Why? Just...why?” She soon mumbled to herself, noting how...frickin’ ridiculous these days had become.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Asuka suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. “Bah, probably the cold.” She thought as she looked back to her roommate with the same seductive smile. “Well Homu-nee~?” She once more began.

Homura in turn jolted up to that while she was still blushing. “W-Well what?” She stammered out.

Asuka rubbed the space next to her on the futon.. “Are you gonna get in~? Remember, we made the rule of sleeping in the same futon together and I _really_ want to cuddle~” She offered as she began giggling. “Ufufu~ Or am I getting you too flustered~?” She soon guessed while winking towards her roommate again.

“I...I...” Homura stuttered out before suddenly, blood shot out from her nose for a few seconds before collapsing onto the floor.

**_THUD!_ **

“Wow, I like this floor! It’s so soft and stabbable!” Homura randomly thought with excitement.

 **“...I can’t blame her this time.”** Wolverine admitted with a sweatdrop.

Asuka’s eyes widened in shock, not exactly expecting this sort of reaction. Though, in hindsight, it was sort of inevitable. “Wah! Homu-nee!” She exclaimed as she rushes to her roommate’s side. “A-Are you alright!? Did I overdo it!?” She soon asked in a panic.

Homura meanwhile had swirls in her eyes as she laid on the floor with blood dripping down her nose. “I both love and hate my life right now, all thanks to Asuka Shirokage~ I am never letting you go~” She quietly mumbled out with a goofy smile on her face.

 **“Maybe you _are_ secretly a pervert...one different from that Katsuragi girl...” **Wolverine deducted as she sweatdropped. **“I mean, there _is_ the possibility that you’re bi...”** She then started.

“Fuck...off...” Homura thought before her mind went fully blank.

Asuka then lifted her roommate up a little. “Oh crap! I-I _did_ overdo it!” She exclaimed out in a frantic and panicked manner.

“Nadit imibecuc rogaya larod. Nusos nulen tahu retoh rib ne itolib. Terabi tapedo pag eruvied ocososa tal tisuga so eyin dah. Pa tetirib voc ri gega? Piyutu onon pazil nu pisele pebuko yo pemuruh tol.” Homura blabbered out as she then blew a raspberry for about five seconds straight before slumping into unconsciousness.

Asuka’s eyes widened to that she soon began shaking her roommate in a panicked manner. “Come on Homu-nee! Wake up! Please wake up!” She begged. “Oh my God, that’s a lot of blood! Did she pop a blood vessel in her nose when she fell!?” She meanwhile thought in a frantic concern.

 **“That’s not...”** Kaeru tried to say something before just sighing and giving up.

Suddenly, Homura shot up with a gasp before coughing after taking in too much air. After a few seconds to steady her breathing, she realized she was on the ground. “A-Asuka?” She stammered out.

“Homu-nee! You’re all right! I was so worried about you!” Asuka exclaimed in relief.

The tan skinned girl looked at her roommate weirdly before noticing that she could feel something wet on her face and tasting copper. She touched her upper lip and saw blood on her finger. “Ugh...did I seriously just pass out from a nosebleed?” Homura groaned out in embarrassment.

Asuka in turn nodded to that with an embarrassed blush on her face. “H-Hai, I overdid it and you pulled a Yagyū-chan on me like when she’s with Hibari-chan...sorry...” She explained followed by her apology.

“...Well...just as long as you know not to go overboard, I’ll let it slide today since that was caused from an overload of _extreme_ cuteness.” Homura replied as she wiped the blood off her face.

 **“Bullshit.”** Wolverine meanwhile bluntly remarked in a deadpan tone.

Homura however narrowed her eyes to that. “I am not pervert. I am not pervert! _I am not a pervert!_ **_I am not a fuckin’ pervert! I AM..._** ” She mentally declared before trailing off at the end. “Okay, _maybe_ I am a little bit of a pervert, but I’m not a Katsuragi level pervert. I got _no_ interest in groping my precious Asuka. Sue me if I think she’s fuckin’ adorable as hell dammit!” She then admitted in her head in a ranting manner.

 **“You keep telling yourself that. Check back in six months and let’s see if that statement remains true.”** Wolverine suggested. **“Which will be...what? October something?”** She then asked.

The tan skinned girl’s eye twitched to that. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up!?Sister like! My precious Asuka is sister like to me!” Homura mentally growled.

“Hai.” Asuka said with a nod as she let her roommate sit up. “So...you’re okay now to sleep the way we are?” She then asked as she glanced down.

Homura looked confused for a second before realising they were naked the entire time. “Yeah...I suppose we could sleep like this.” Homura muttered out. She then blinked in realization. “Huh, I’m not affected by this at all...maybe this is good for me sis.” She soon admitted. “And now I get to feel my sweet Asuka’s _marshmallows_ and use them as the softest _pillows_ on the planet~” She unintentionally thought.

Asuka nodded in agreement. “Come on Homu-nee, we better get to sleep now.” She soon suggested.

“Yeah.” Homura replied with her own nod. “Oh yeah sis...do you mind that for now, we don’t let anyone know about our sister like relationship for now?” She soon requested as they headed to the futon. “I just mean you calling me _Homu-nee_ just in our apartment and not in public for now.” She then explained.

The Good Shinobi in turn nodded to that in agreement. “Yeah, it would be really weird and it’s our thing.” Asuka agreed. “Plus, it gives the others fuel to tease us with.” She then added with a sweatdrop.

The tan skinned girl’s eye twitched to that as she could already imagine the teasing that would occur if their friends heard about this. “...I hate the fact that you’re right...” Homura groaned out.

**_Pipipipi!_ **

“Huh?” Asuka out in surprise as the two sat up from the futon and got their phones. “Speaking of which, it’s Akira-kun.” She revealed as the two looked at the forming discussion.

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Everyone meet up at the alleyway tomorrow after school.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Time to rob the King blind.]_ **

To seeing this, the two shinobis nodded in agreement as they had serious expressions on their faces as they started typing back.

**_[FireGirl20: Ne, Joker. I thought you’d take your time before going back there. Not that I’m complaining.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: His heart is as good as ours!]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Ready to kick ass, Akira.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: He’s going to regret everything. Count on it.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Alright...rest up everybody. Night.]_ **

After nodding to that quickly writing their own _good nights_ , they turned off their phone and plugged them into their chargers. After setting out their uniform for tomorrow, the two girls crawled into the futon and underneath the blanket together.

At that moment, Asuka began hugging her roommate even tighter. “Tomorrow, we’re doing this...” She mumbled out.

Homura blusheed at this but hugged back regardless. “Yeah...and I’ll be there to protect you...sis.” She quietly and softly promised.

Asuka gave off a small smile to hear that while snuggling closer. “Homu-nee...” She mumbled out as she blushed. “Hey...could you...kiss my forehead like _Sweet Homura_ does?” She soon sweetly and innocently requested while she gave off puppy dog eyes.

 **“...Should I even ask why you are asking her that?”** Kaeru soon asked in a curious tone.

“...I...I just want the both of us to be happy...” Asuka innocently replied.

Homura in turn blushed to that. “Dammit! What is it with this sweet and precious girl and being so cute!? I just can’t take it!” She thought in a panicked manner before then sighed to calm herself down. “S-Sure.” She then stammered out as she then leaned in and kissed roommate’s forehead.

**_CHU!_ **

Asuka soon smiled happily while cuddling even more. “Thank you Homu-nee, your the best.” She mumbled out in a sleepy manner as she went and kissed her roommate’s forehead back.

**_CHU!_ **

Homura in response couldn’t help but blush even more to her roommate’s sleepy action. “Y-Yeah...no problem...” She mumbled out while watching the other girl snuggle into her. “I’m...her _big sis_ now...” She meanwhile thought, the statement now sounding extremely comforting to her. “And now my cute and precious Asuka is my adorable, soft and sweet little sister~” She then unintentionally added to her thoughts.

 **“I’m just glad you’re not going to have those freakouts about the whole sister thing. Now we can work on your fuck ton of other issues you have.”** Wolverine stated. **“But hey, progress is progress.”** She then admitted.

Asuka in turn giggled to that. “Homu-nee, so cute~” She sleepily cooed out.

Homura blushed even more while holding the other girl closer to her chest. “I _will_ protect her...it’s...my duty now...my...precious...Asuka...” She mentally declared as she drifted off to sleep.

The girls held onto each other as they fell asleep, dreaming about nothing but the wonderful year they’re going to have together.

And stabbing the corrupted P.E. Teacher violently in the throat and balls, but the mostly them spending time together and stuff.

* * *

**_(4/18 After School)_ **

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust)**

At the entrance of the Palace, the six Persona users looked on at the castle of the corrupted gym teacher after classes ended, all of them having one thing in mind.

Stealing the Treasure hidden within.

“Remember guys, this is going to take a while so pace yourselves and keep focus.” Mona called out.

“I’m all fired up! Let’s get this asshole’s heart already.” Skull declared as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

“We’ll take this castle apart brick by brick if we have to.” Panther growled with a determined expression on her face.

The Vice Leader of the group then took in a deep breath to calm herself down. “This is our time now.” Yin stated as she stretched her limbs.

“Let’s get this shit started.” Yang commanded while cracking her knuckles.

The Leader of the group nodded to those statements as he looked at the castle. “Alright everyone, it’s showtime.” Joker soon declared with a smirk on his face while adjusting his gloves.

 **“Your distorted heart is ours!”** They declared out in unison.


	14. Phantoms of the Castle- Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took months to write by to you Ao3 reader, you don't have to wait that long.
> 
> This chapter's art is brought to you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm)! Don't afraid to ask for commissioned art!

**_(4/18 After School)_ **

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Castle Gate)**

The group was ready to go. After taking the weekend to prepare themselves both physically and mentally, they were now ready to infiltrate the castle of the perverted P.E. teacher and face any challenges that were within it.

...

...

...

At least that’s what most of the group thought...

“...” Mona was silent, merely glaring at the target of his annoyance.

“Hm...” Yang hummed out.

“Hah...” Yin breathed out.

“Come on, man...” Skull grumbled while tapping his foot impatiently.

“...Does he always space out like that?” Panther soon asked as she pointed to their leader, who was just standing there staring into space.

“No. This is the first time we've ever seen him like this.” Mona replied. “He may be weird, but not this weird.” He then admitted.

“Aki-Ack! J-Joker isn’t weird.” Yin defended after correcting herself.

“...Why do I have the feeling that you are either lying to us or yourself Yin?” Yang deadpanned. “I mean, either way, we have to snap our leader out of this weird trance. We have a heart to steal and a timer to beat.” She then reminded. “So, who’s gonna do it?” She soon asked.

“Why are you asking that? Why don’t you do it yourself?” Skull called out.

“Then why aren’t you doing it?” Yang however countered,

“I’m just asking why you want one of us to do it.” Skull then answered.

“Well, I don’t know. I just want someone to fucking get Joker back to Earth so we can go and get this asshole’s heart already!” Yang soon declared in annoyance.

“Then why are you two arguing when we could already be snapping him out of it!?” Panther spoke up. “See, Yin’s doing it right now while you two were fighting.” She then pointed out.

As such, all of the group was now watching as the Vice Leader attempted to get their Leader out of the trance he was in.

“Joker? Joker...?” Yin got out as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Hello? Um, we need you right now. _Please. Pwetty pwease~_?” She then added before shifting into a more cutesy tone.

Yang’s eye merely twitched to that attempt.

“Moh...that’s not working...” Yin mumbled to herself. “U-Uh...Um...I’ll...I’llletyougropeme.” She quickly mumbled out before bracing herself.

Still, Joker remained silent.

“I’m sure Joker isn’t the type of person to do such a thing.” Mona stated. “You should not offer your body under any circumstance. A beautiful lady such as yourself must not be sullied.” He then informed with a dreamy expression on his face.

“I-I’ve been sullied a lot...” Yin however thought as a haunted look appeared on her face before shaking it off. “Okay, what else can I do to snap him out of it...?” She then asked.

“Kick him in his balls Yin!” Yang bluntly suggested.

This immediately surprised the Vice Leader. “Wh-What!? I-I-I can’t do that!” Yin declared.

“Well, if he’s wasting time like this, he deserves one!” Yang however countered.

“I’m not kicking his balls!!” Yin then responded.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Yang soon questioned, starting to get annoyed over this situation while tapping her foot. “Uh...hey, does anyone have something on their phones that’s loud and obnoxious that we can blast into his ear?” She then suggested.

“I think the only app that will work in the Metaverse is the MetaNav so that’s out.” Panther pointed out as she tapped on the music app on her phone.

“Welp, there’s only one sure-fire way to snap him out of it.” Skull stated as he pulled out his shotgun.

“Skull! NO!” The others shouted out in unison.

“Don’t you dare fire that thing!” Mona growled.

“What? No, I was just gonna use the sound of the gun cocking to get him to react.” Skull informed...before turning the safety on, causing the ash blonde to slap it out of his hands.

“Are you some kind of moron Skull!?” Mona and Yang surprisingly asked in unison.

Panther however sighed to this. “Joker’s right. We really should have our gun licenses revoked.” She admitted.

“Our _imaginary_ gun license.” Mona pointed out. “Feel lucky they’re model guns in the real world.” He then reminded.

“Wait a minute. Mona!” Yin got out as an idea appeared in her head. “Use your slingshot and hit him on the head.” She soon suggested.

“Uh...Aren’t slingshots just as powerful as guns here?” Panther asked.

The Vice Leader however waved that off. “Well, unlike guns, you can adjust the power of your shots.” Yin explained. “Mona-chan, fire away!” She ordered,

“As you wish, Lady Yin.” Mona answered in his dream-like state as he fired a pebble he picked up from the ground at the leader.

However, it ricocheted off of the Leader’s forehead...hitting Mona.

**_REPEL!_ **

“WAH! MONA-CHAN!” Yin shouted with worry as she picked up the _not cat_. “A-Are you ok!?” She then asked in concern.

“H-How...? Can one of his Personas repel Gun attacks...?” Mona moaned out in confusion to this occurrence, though blushed at being held.

“Wait, what did you say about _repel_? Personas can actually do that!?” Skull exclaimed.

“Yes. Resist, null, drain, repel or reflect.” Mona listed off as he recovered. “But still...I don’t think any of his Personas can do that. At best, they should be _weak_ to it...Something’s going on here...” He then stated in a more serious tone.

“Really? So what do you think is going on?” Panther soon asked in concern and confusion. 

“I don't know, but I'd say it would be best if we-” Mona started, only for the tan skinned girl to finally hit her limit.

“Oh for fucks sake...JOKER!” Yang shouted out in annoyance as she grabbed her leader’s shoulder.

Suddenly, the tan skinned girl’s survival instincts kicked in. Too bad it happened too late.

**_BBBZZZTTT!_ **

**“AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!”** Yang screamed in pain before being blasted away from the zoned-out Fool.

If one were like Joker, they would see a young blonde girl in a warden’s outfit with a calm expression just sighing as she put away her Disciplinary Baton.

“WAH! YANG!” Yin cried out as she ran over to help the fallen girl. “Are you alright Yang-nee?” She whispered softly so only the tan skinned girl could hear her.

Immediately in reaction to that, the white full face masked girl woke up with an excited smile on her face, even though it was hidden by the mask. “Aw, she looks so cute when she’s concerned~” She thought in an excited manner.

 **“You just got your ass shocked to hell and back and you’re obsessing over your** **_little sister_ ** **.”** Wolverine deadpanned. **“God, you have such a complex.”** She then added.

The tan skinned girl however narrowed her eyes to the remark. “Wolverine, my own parents were never concerned for me when I was younger and the asshole that ruined my life back in middle school pretended to care.” Yang mentally reminded in a blunt manner. “ _Sorry_ if I’m gushing over one of the few people that do actually care about me.” She then added in her head.

 **“...You have a point...”** Wolverine awkwardly admitted. **“Still want you to take care of yourself and live though. Just saying. Self-preservation over adorableness.”** She then revealed. **“You don’t want to become a pervert like that Katsuragi girl your roommate mentioned right?”** She soon asked.

Yang’s eye twitched at that. “You’re gonna keep using her as a warning to curb my obsession, huh?” She mentally guessed.

 **“You just called it an obsession.”** Wolverine pointed out.

“Wolverine, _shut the fuck up._ ” Homura mentally deadpanned.

“Yang?” Yin asked again, causing the tanned skinned girl to snap out of it.

“I-I'm fine. The only thing hurt was my pride. And also my back but mostly pride.” Yang muttered out, only confusing her roommate even more.

“Alright, if you can’t snap Joker out of it, maybe I can.” Skull soon suggested as he walked up to the spaced out leader. 

“Skull, that is probably not a good idea...” Panther pointed out.

“Hold on Panther. It could be a fluke.” Mona suggested, though couldn't wipe the anticipating smile on his face.

“Hey, I resist Electricity thanks to Captain Kidd so I should be-” Skull then reminded, though those being his last words before lightly touching the Leader on the shoulder.

**_BBBZZZTTT!_ **

**“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!”** Skull screamed in pain before being blasted away from the still zoned-out Fool, slamming into a recently recovered tan skinned girl.

If one were like Joker, they would see a young blonde girl in a warden’s outfit with an angry expression just grumbling as she put away her Disciplinary Baton.

“WAH! SKULL!” Yin cried out as she helped the fallen boy and girl get back onto their feet.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna avoid touching him altogether when he's like this.” Panther deadpanned.

“Agreed.” Mona spoke up with a nod.

“Uuugh...” Yang groaned out. “S-Same here...” She replied in agreement. “The hell was that though?” She meanwhile thought in confusion.

“What the-Are you two alright!?” Joker exclaimed, seeing the dishevelled states of two of their fellow Thieves.

“I’m okay. Just hating my life right now.” Yang replied with a groan. “Wait a minute, you snapped out of it!” She got out in realization.

Joker however tilted his head to that. “Out of what?” He then asked.

“You were just standing around, doing nothing but stare into space all of a sudden.” Mona revealed.

“Seriously, we have a time limit! And you were just here doing jack shit!” Yang complained.

“Y-You don’t see...” Joker started before trailing off as he glanced as the Velvet Room door. “ _That_?” He then asked.

“What? You mean the empty space behind you where you stood and started drooling? Yeah, I can definitely see it.” Yang answered in a sarcastic tone.

“Really?” Joker asked before realizing what the white full face masked girl also revealed. “Wait, _really_?” He got out as he wiped his face.

“Yeah, so mind explainin’ to us why you spaced out like that?” Skull asked. “You know, it’s kinda hard to tell what you’re thinkin’ sometimes.” He explained while the rest of the team suddenly had flashbacks to all the weird stuff their Leader said throughout the time they’ve known him. “Er, well, most of the time.” He then got out.

“Let’s just say he’s a man of high caliber and leave it at that.” Mona suggested.

The Leader however looked at the group in disbelief. “Wait, so you really don’t see the blue jail door and the blue wearing loli guarding it?” Joker clarified as he pointed at apparently empty space.

Justine looked up from her clipboard and waved with a coy smile on her face before going back to it.

“Huh?” Yin innocently asked as she looked to where the leader was pointing, only seeing something glowing blue. “A blue butterfly?” She thought in confusion before shaking her head. “It’s gone now.” She then added to her thoughts.

“What's wrong, Yin?” Yang asked, causing her roommate to snap out of it.

“Oh uh, nothing. I thought I saw something but...I guess it was all in my head.” Yin replied as she rubbed her eyes.

“Okay then, don’t go loopy like Joker here.” Yang stated.

The Leader’s eye however twitched to that. “I’m not...Goddammit, I give up...” Joker sighed out.

“...Should I just say yes to validate your sanity?” Panther asked in a slightly nervous tone.

“No.” Joker immediately deadpanned.

“Okay, then no. We can’t see it.” Panther answered.

“Alright, then you just have to take my word for it.” Joker soon started. “Over there is a place called the Velvet Room. I’ve been there in my dreams. It is place between mind and matter, where a heavenly voice can be heard even when no one is singing. A place of calm and rest, to allow one to regather themselves, strengthening their mind and body.” He calmly explained in a serious tone. “A room where...I’m in a prison cell with little children as guards.” He then revealed in the same tone.

“...What?” Yang then bluntly asked.

“It’s...something about rehabilitation and saving the world from the distortion. It’s complicated.” Joker replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, okay, cool. What was that about the little children?” Yang asked once more.

“Are you really focusing on that out of everything I just said?” Joker deadpanned before sighing. “Their names are Caroline and Justine, and they’re twin little girls...I think. Th-They’re not human from what I can tell. They could be a million years old for all I know.” He then vaguely explained.

“Okay, from pedophilia to pedophilia. Great answer, Joker.” Yang sarcastically replied.

“You’re not gonna let me explain myself properly, are you?” Joker groaned out.

“Nope.” Yang bluntly answered with a proud smile on her face, though hidden by her mask.

“Yeah, you’re not exactly convincing us...” Skull sheepishly admitted.

“Is this just some convoluted way to out yourself as a lolicon?” Yang suddenly asked in a blunt manner. “‘Cause I have an acquaintance at my old school that’s right up your alley if you are.” She then offered in a deadpan tone.

“I’d...rather not.” Joker awkwardly declined. “And there is the whole _Probably Not Human_ thing to think about.” He then added.

“A loli is still a loli, Joker.” Yang stated in a blunt manner.

“They could look like Cthulhu in their true form!” Joker declared before pausing. “Actually, I hope they’re not.” He soon admitted.

“Still not helping your case.” Yang deadpanned.

“The place is a little...unwelcoming anyways. There’s something in the air about the Velvet Room that seems... _off_. Like there’s a monster right around the corner.” Joker soon revealed. “Like I’m going to get beaten any day now.” He then admitted.

“Don’t tell me you’re a masochist too?” Yang then guessed in the same deadpan tone before sighing. “Jeez Joker, you, Haruka and Mirai would get along great.” She soon declared.

* * *

**(Hebijo Academy)**

Within a dark room surrounded by some computers, beakers and smoking chemicals, a single female was in the room sitting down as if she was a queen of sorts as she looked over the monitors, examining what was on the screens while giggling in a seductive satisfaction.

“Ufufufu~ That last experiment was really an enjoyable one~” Haruka admitted in an amused and satisfied tone as she sat in her chair while petting _something_ on her lap.

Said _something_ being Mirai as she laid on the other girl as if she was a cat while enjoying being petted like a cat while her head was being _pillowed_. “H-Haruka-sama...” She mumbled out, though was still satisfied with where she was as she unintentionally started purring.

“Ufufu~” Haruka giggled out as she kept petting the cat like girl’s head. “So many experiments to perform, so little time~” She then declared in delighted amusement while typing on her computer. “Hmm~ So I would need _this_ compound to make so my next experiment can dissolve clothing like that squirrel blood~” She began in a fascinated tone before giggling seductively. “Ufufu~ With this, my next tentacle experiment will be able to render anyone powerless and vulnerable to me~” She soon declared in an excited tone.

“WHO TOUCHED MY BEAN SPROUTS!?” Haruka heard a familiar voice shout out in furious anger.

This in turn caused the mad scientist to lick her lips. “And I know who the test subject of that experiment will be~” Haruka added while sighing in a blissful manner. “With Homura gone for her mission, I have free reign to do whatever I please~ Ufufufufu~” She got out in satisfaction as she kept giggling in excitement.

“...I’m still right here, you know that right Haruka-sama?” Mirai mumbled out, but was soon rendered immobilized by the older girl petting her again.

“I know~! I just want you to know the futility of your actions~” Haruka then cooed out.

“Eh?” Mirai replied in confusion.

“Nothing~!” Haruka sung as she continued petting the girl’s head, causing the first year to instinctively purr. “Ufufu~ It’s time to continue my lovely experiments~” She then decided in her head.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Castle Gate)**

“...Am I?” Joker asked himself in a hesitant manner before shaking his head. “Wait. Nope. Not now. And I’m 100% sure I’m not either of those things.” He soon declared.

“Yeah, go keep telling yourself that.” Yang mumbled to herself. “Is there anything else in that sex dungeon? Maybe some bondage play or even a little electrocution?” She then guessed in a sarcastic manner.

“E-Electrocution!?” Yin exclaimed in concern.

“I'm uneasy about the whole electrocution thing too, Yin.” Mona admitted.

“That's because you're weak to Electricity.” Everyone else thought in unison with a sweatdrop.

“T-They really use electricity to...to...” Yin mumbled out as a blush grew underneath her mask.

“Well, everyone has a kink and that is all we're gonna say on the matter.” Joker stated.

“Alright, are there any other Shadows/Personas we should be worried about?” Yang asked. “Because I'm really not looking forward to killing angelic strippers.” She then admitted.

The _not_ _cat_ however looked at the tan skinned girl in a surprised manner. “...How do you know about the Angel Shadows?” Mona soon asked.

Suddenly, the conversation stopped dead cold at the mention of that.

“...What...?” Panther got out.

The white full face masked girl’s eye twitched. “...Man, humanity is _really_ perverted huh...” Yang mumbled out.

“For real...” Panther got out in agreement. 

“Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh...” Joker awkwardly replied as he just stared at the girls and their outfits.

“Well, it goes all the way back to the first humans whose only care in the world is surviving and breeding. Sex is an integral part of humanity.” Mona explained. ”A little too integral for some people.” He then added.

“Prime example...” Panther reminded as she pointed at the castle.

“Well, Personas who are more lust-inclined are bound to be attracted to this place. Though, it's more like a combination of lustful and medieval Shadows. Let me tell you, there are much more... _risque_ Shadows in the Metaverse.” Mona revealed before shuddering. “I pray we don’t meet one of them here.” He soon declared whough had a small blush on his face.

“Can we stop talking about fetishes please?” Skull begged, feeling really uncomfortable. “I mean, it could represent how Joker views the legal system or the world in general. Run by children or the immature, beating down the powerless for next to no reason other than to flaunt their power.” He then suggested.

Suddenly, the conversation stopped dead cold as they all turned their heads towards the skull masked blond, blinking.

“...Dude, what the fuck!?” Yang suddenly exclaimed in disbelief.

“What? I passed first year like all of you!” Skull called out. “Sure, not with flying with colors but still...” He then awkwardly admitted before trailing off at the end.

“Yeah, but...you’re _Skull_.” Mona pointed out.

“Oh, shuddup!” Skull yelled out in annoyance. “Can we get back to the fact that Yang knows hyper dangerous lolis, sadists and crazy people!?” He then suggested.

“Okay, I only know one of each! Except the crazy people part, that’s basically everyone in my old school.” Yang then replied.

“Still, you seriously have a masochist and a loli as friends?” Skull then asked in an unsure manner to the tan skinned girl.

The tan skinned girl in turn rubbed the back of her head to that. “ _Acquaintances._ And well Haruka’s actually a sadist that loves treating others like her puppets...and she _really_ loves doing tentacle related experiments...” Yang bluntly replied, though sweatdropped at the mention of the last part. “Mirai though...she would start spraying bullets at everyone with all the guns she has in her pocket space between her legs if you even _mention_ that she’s a loli...along with her mini fighter jet that rides on top of at times...” She then added before groaning loudly in a more frustrated manner while dropping her head in shame.

To those revealed, the rest of the group looked at the tan skinned girl in disbelief as they could hardly imagine the more... _colorful_ aspects of the two girls mentioned.

“A _fighter jet_?” Joker weakly repeated after finally being able to get something out. “Are you kidding me?” He then asked.

“Just don’t question it.” Yang sighed out.

“Oh I’m questioning it now because that sounds like overkill and expensive.” Joker pointed out.

“ _Don’t question it._ ” Yang repeated a little more forcefully this time.

“...H-How...What is your definition of a _shinobi_ these days!?” Skull exclaimed in disbelief to the description of the tan skinned girl’s acquaintances.

The tan skinned girl merely shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, anyone can be a shinobi.” Yang stated. “Well, at least anyone can be an _Evil Shinobi_...” She then corrected.

Mona in turn crossed his arms over his chest to that. “Hence why I used the terms _Strict Good_ and _Laid Back Evil_ . _Good Shinobis_ are strict with recruiting while _Evil Shinobis_ will recruit anyone who trains enough...” He then stated. “But like I said, those are just titles in the end.” He concluded.

“I’m honestly starting to see that now.” Yang then admitted while her roommate nodded in agreement.

“Can we get back to the fact that a ninja can just _casually_ use a fighter jet?” Joker requested.

“ _Mini_ fighter jet.” Yang bluntly corrected.

“This chick still has a goddamn jet, no matter how goddamn small it is!” Joker pointed out.

“ **Don’t question it!** ” Yang shouted out.

“But...ack...wait...screw it!” Joker got out in frustration before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

This meanwhile caused the others to sweat drop, though they couldn’t blame their Leader.

“I-Is everyone you know-” Panther started to ask.

“Yes.” Yang bluntly answered, already knowing and interrupting the oncoming question. “The others being Yomi, who’s obsessed with eating _only_ bean sprouts with a side obsession with butts and Hikage, who keeps declaring she has no emotions...” She then revealed. “Thank _god_ they can’t hear me here...” She then got out in relief.

“That's because we’re in a different dimension.” Mona pointed out in a dull tone.

“Exactly.” Yang then remarked in the same relieved tone.

At that moment, the rest of the group looked at the black full face masked girl. “...Are you the same Yin?” Joker soon asked in a curious manner.

Yin however shook her head to that. “Mine aren't _that_ bad...” She replied in an innocent manner.

The white full face masked girl gave off a cat like smile, glad that no one was able to see her face due to her mask. “Aw...she’s lying to herself~ How cute of her~” Yang mentally cooed out.

“Really? Cause-” Joker then started saying, but...

However Yin then sweatdropped in an awkward manner. “...Though Katsu-nee _does_ love groping me and the other girls as a hobby while Ikaruga-chan’s always trying to keep order as our shinobi class representative...and I _did_ just find out from Yang that Yagyū-chan might be in lesbians-ack, er...in _love_ with Hibari-chan...” She then admitted while poking her fingers together in a meek manner.

“...This Katsu-nee being the reason you’re so... _developed_?” Panther then asked while glancing down towards the Vice Leader’s breasts.

The black full face masked girl merely nodded to that. “Yeah...though Katsu-nee has told me she likes both guys and girls...though I was usually her main target for groping before coming to Shujin...” Yin then revealed while the others minus her roommate blushed.

“...Daaaaamn...” Skull droned out as he just tried to imagine what the Vice Leader had gone through.

Before stopping before he got too _hard_.

“Why do I simultaneously want to and avoid meeting your friends?” Joker meanwhile mumbled to himself.

Yin then rubbed the back of her head. “Well, I still think you all might like them, they _are_ nice people, though Katsu-nee’s really... _grabby_ at times.” She awkwardly admitted.

Everyone in turn sweatdropped to that. “Does she have a preference then?” Joker asked.

“As long as you have breasts...” Yin then awkwardly revealed.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the ash blonde, who reacted by covering her chest.

“Look, I've been objectified for years by this point. If she touches me, I will drag her to the Metaverse and Agi her ass.” Panther growled.

“Not if I get to her first~” Yang meanwhile thought in a sickly sweet tone.

The Vice Leader merely sweatdropped to that. “She mainly does it for teasing, but I sometimes wonder about Katsu-nee.” Yin then admitted.

* * *

**(Hanzō Academy)**

Within the shadowy and trashed Ninja Room, a shadow crept around in a slow manner that was almost zombie like as they had their hands out as if it wanted to grab something while their eyes gleamed white. The only thing that confirmed it to be human was _her_ long, blonde hair...

“Neheheheheh~ Yagyū-chaaaaaan~ Hibari-chaaaaaan~ What are yoooooou?~?” A lecherous female voice droned out in a stalker like manner with an equally creepy giggle escaping her lips.

Meanwhile, Hibari and Yagyū were hiding within the ceiling, only breathing in the smallest amount of air that they needed to survive.

“Hibari. Don’t even move your lips. Katsuragi can detect movement of any kind.” Yaygū warned in a whisper. “I’m sure you know the ultimate silent communication technique by now, right?” She then asked.

“ _Baka mitai, hontou baka ne. Anta shinjiru bakari de. Tsuyoi onna no furi setsunasa no yokaze abiru_.” Hibari meanwhile sang in her head just to keep herself from freaking out and crying.

“O-O-Oh...H-Hibari...we can’t do such a thing right now. B-But we can do so when we are safe.” Yagyū then replied, blushing all the while.

“ _Dame da ne! Dame yo dame na no yo! Anta ga sukide sukisugite!_ ” Hibari kept singing in her head.

“You’re right, Hibari. I cannot hide like a coward. I must protect you at all cost. If you see Ikaruga, tell her that I wish Asuka was still here.” Yagyū then stated.

“ _Dore dake tsuyoi osake demo...Yugamanai...omoide ga...baka mitai..._ ” Hibari continued singing.

“Yagyū-chaaaaaaan...Hibari-chaaaaaan...where are yooooooou~?” Katsuragi meanwhile got out in a stalker like tone. “I already caught Ikaruga-chaaaaan~ You really should join meeeeeee toooooo~” She then added with an equally creepy yet excited smile.

Yagyū took in a deep breath before leaping out behind the breast-obsessed girl. “Katsuragi! I cannot allow you to continue this anymore! You miss Asuka, I get that. I miss her too, but you’ve not only caused us to fear for our lives every day since she left, but also...Well, it’s mostly fearing for our lives but you’re really running a high risk of getting kicked out if this continues.” She soon stated while narrowing her uncovered eye. “Stop now...before I am forced to treat you like an Evil Shinobi and eliminate you.” She then ordered in a threatening tone while preparing her umbrella.

The blonde however had a dazed expression on her face before snapping out of it. “...What? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Katsuragi admitted while analyzing the white haired girl. “Oh hey, did you go up a cup size!?” She soon asked with an excited and giddy grin on her face.

The white haired girl meanwhile groaned to that. “Fuck it. I’m just gonna do the simple solution: Tell Sensei and have him punish you.” Yagyū soon decided in a serious manner.

**_POOF!_ **

“Why can’t you arrive like a normal person!?” Yagyū coughed out. “Oh...I’m gonna die from smoke inhalation eventually, I just know it.” She groaned out.

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Castle Gate)**

Yin merely sighed as she rubbed her head. “Moh, I just know Katsu-nee’s planning something when I get back...” She mumbled out.

The Leader soon enough coughed into his fist to get everyone’s attention. “Hey, is sexual repression a problem in the Shinobi world?” Joker bluntly asked.

“N-” Yang started to deny only to stop herself. “...Well, now that I think about it, maybe...” She then admitted, though was unsure.

“So this Katsu-nee needs to get laid then?” Skull guessed as two of the girls then looked at him with blunt expressions on their faces. “What? I’m bein’ serious here.” He then stated.

“By the way Yin describes her, probably.” Panther replied as she shrugged.

“Though, I seriously doubt her chances of actually getting another human to interact with her...” Yang muttered under her breath.

The Vice Leader however tilted her head to the ongoing discussion. “...What do you mean by laid?” Yin innocently asked.

The rest of the group merely blushed to that innocent question asked. “Seriously, go out more. I’m begging you.” Yang sighed out.

“Eh?” Yin got out in confusion and an adorable tilt of her head.

Mona however jumped up into the air while flailing his arms in annoyance, though had a light blush on his face. “CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE INFILTRATION WE HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR WEEKS!?” He soon asked, getting everyone’s attention.

“It's been 3 days cat.” Yang bluntly reminded.

“DOESN'T MATTER! IT FEELS LIKE WEEKS TO ME! WE ARE BURNING DAYLIGHT!” Mona then declared.

“It’s the afternoon.” Yang also pointed out. “But you’re right. We better get a move on. Every second counts after all.” She then admitted in agreement.

“Yeah, this gives me the chance to try out this new power.” Joker then admitted as he adjusted his gloves with a confident smirk on his face.

To hearing that however, this caught everyone’s attention as they looked at the Leader once more.

“Uh, what was that about a new power?” Yin then asked in concern and curiosity.

Joker merely shrugged his shoulders to that. “Apparently it’s called Third Eye.” He simply replied.

Yang however raised an eyebrow to that. “Third Eye?” She repeated in the form of a question. “What the hell is that? And more than that, how the hell did you suddenly get a new ability?” She then asked.

“Well... It’s like a sixth sense, I guess. Allowing me to see the world in a different light. I got it from our Benefactor that gave us the Metaverse Navigator.” Joker answered.

“...From your loli wardens that beat you gave this new ability to you.” Yang bluntly retorted while the others sweatdropped to the thought.

“No!” Joker called out. “It’s from the Prison Master. A...creepy guy with the long nose and bulging eyes...dressed like a butler.” He then awkwardly answered. “If you ever meet, please don’t tell him that.” He then requested.

“...You’re _really_ not making a compelling argument Joker.” Yang then remarked.

“Hey, you want proof?” Joker soon offered as he placed a hand on his mask.

“Sure.” Yang replied while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, here’s your proof. PERSONA!” Joker declared as his mask vanished in blue flames and suddenly, an unfamiliar purple devil looking Persona appeared. 

“SWEET EFFIN’ CHRIST! WHAT IS THAT!?” Skull exclaimed in a panicked manner.

“Skull we met one of them before in the castle. I just fused one with Pixie and Jack O’Lantern.” Joker explained. “Guys, meet Incubus. Incubus, say hello.” He casually stated.

A moment of silence soon passed as the new Persona looked at the rest of the group before...

 **“So, you fucking one of them?”** The new Persona suddenly asked with a perverted smirk on his face.

It was _very_ clear on the Persona’s face that he was referring to _everyone_ there.

This immediately made all the female members blush madly to the sudden question.

“WHAT THE HELL!? WE DON’T NEED ANOTHER KAMOSHIDA!” Skull declared in a more angered tone.

Mona however jumped up to that. “Be quiet Skull! We don’t want them knowing we’re here!” He reminded.

“Can you blame me!?” Skull however retorted in anger.

The Leader however sighed to that. “Okay, enough introductions. See you when we need you.” Joker quickly declared as he returned the Persona to his mind. “Urgh...don’t make me regret fusing you. As soon as I have enough money, I’m gonna summon Pixie or Jack ’O Lantern back.” He mentally grumbled out.

 **“Don’t worry kid. It was just a joke. However if you are-”** Incubus replied, but as he was about to continue...

Joker’s eye twitched. “Arsene, shut him up.” He mentally requested.

 **“With pleasure.”** His Initial Persona answered.

**_TWACK!_ **

This caused the Leader to sigh as he looked at the rest of the group. “Don’t worry everyone, Arsene’s punishing Incubus as we speak.” Joker soon revealed.

“...I don’t know how to feel about that.” Panther awkwardly admitted.

“If he can’t control his own Personas, then we are _fucked_.” Yang meanwhile thought with a sweatdrop.

“So, uh, believe me now?” Joker asked.

“Well, you were certainly doing something when you spaced out like that.” Mona replied. “Though, this whole Velvet Room thing is still rather hard to believe.” He then admitted. 

“Then you don’t have to. Just know that I have a way to create new Personas and improve the ones I already have.” Joker replied. “Still gonna get rid Incubus soon though. He knows Curse attacks, however Arsene has that covered so I’m gonna work on fusing something that has an attack we don’t have. Like Water or Bless.” He then explained. 

“Already planning for the future. I’m impressed.” Mona approved with a nod.

After getting rid of the blush on her face, though was glad her mask was covering it, the Vice Leader then gave off a thinking position. “Incubus...like the German male dream demon?” Yin then asked. “The male version of a Succubus, the female demons that tries to attract men?” She soon added.

This in turn surprised the rest of the group, even the roommate of the vice leader as they looked at her.

“...How do you know that?” Mona asked in a more curious tone.

“School.” Yin casually replied. “I read about them in a book one time. I remember it being back while I was at Hanzō Academy.” She then explained.

The ash blonde then twirled one of her pigtails in an awkward manner. “So uh, why him?” Panther asked.

Joker in turn smirked to that. “Know thy enemy. I know what the Incubus Shadows are strong and weak to now.” He explained. “They hate guns and light, but are great against Electricity.” He then revealed.

This in response caused the _not cat_ to nod in approval. “That’s actually really smart Joker. If you can fuse Personas before we meet their Shadow versions, we’ll know what to do against them in battle instead of blindly throwing attacks and spells that may or may not work.” Mona praised. “A Phantom Thief must always stay one step ahead of the enemy like a shinobi.” He then declared.

This meanwhile caused the Vice Leader to smile underneath her mask. “Even more reasons to gain more Personas.” Yin declared in agreement.

Joker however narrowed his eyes to that. “There is a limit to how much I can hold though so we might have to head back here occasionally so I can clear up some spots and fuse some more. Who knows, maybe I’ll get Gojira eventually.” He then remarked in a joking manner with a smirk on his face.

Mona however started sweating a bit to that. “Well...he is part of the public unconsciousness...” He muttered out to himself, though no one heard him.

“So, did you fuse anything else?” Panther asked.

“Well...” Joker then started.

“...Wait, you didn’t get rid of Jack Frost did you!?” Yin however interrupted in a concern and panicked manner with watery eyes.

The Leader in turn chuckled to that. “Don’t worry, I was only kidding Yin.” Joker replied in an amused tone as he summoned the little guy with a quick removal of his mask as said Persona appeared beside him.

Yin then smiled under her mask as she grabbed said Persona and cuddled it into her chest. “Jack Frost-kun~!” She squealed with delight.

 **“Hee hoo hee bud bud!”** The adorable Persona squeaked out.

“Like I’d get rid of him. He’s the only Persona I have that knows Ice spells. Gotta have coverage, ya know?” Joker replied, though had a small blush on his face as he _felt_ the softness against his cheek. “Besides, apparently I’m too weak to fuse anything else and I kinda like Arsene and Jack Frost to be on me right now.” He then revealed.

“Ok good, cause Jack Frost is sooooo cute~!” Yin delightfully declared as she kept cuddling it like a plushie.

To that, Joker decided not to mention that Jack Frost was not going to be a permanent Persona, unlike Arsene.

 **“Hee hoo hee!”** Jack Frost however squeaked out some more while being cuddled and hugged.

...Okay, there had to be some way to abuse the Velvet Room to his benefit.

Yang meanwhile was smiling at her pleased roommate. “Hehe, maybe I’ll get one of those Jack Frost plushies for sis.” She thought. “...But would she stop cuddling me to hug the plushie in her sleep?” She soon added to her thoughts in concern.

Mona meanwhile looked on in envy. “Mmm...” He got out.

Yin meanwhile looked down at the _not cat_. “Hm? Something wrong Mona-chan?” She innocently asked.

“It’s so obvious...” Yang meanwhile thought in a deadpan tone, though had a satisfied expression on his face underneath her mask.

“Making friends with Shadows and then fusing them together for stronger Personas. This feels like one of those monster collecting games.” Skull remarked in a joking tone.

“Yeah, just with tons more violence and threats.” Joker chuckled out. “But seriously, you _really_ don’t wanna know how I got Incubus.” He then stated in a more serious tone.

“What, since they’re _prison wardens_ , they execute the Personas?” Yang then asked in a more joking manner with a smirk under her mask.

The group was only met with silence as a result as they then noticed their Leader sweating a bit.

“...Joker?” Yang asked again, sounding a little more panicked. “Oh hell no! Don’t tell me!?” She exclaimed.

“...It’s not that bad, actually.” Joker admitted.

This slightly relieved the rest of the group. “Oh, so I’m off base then.” Yang then stated.

Joker however scratched his cheek awkwardly to that. “No, you got it right but the whole thing is pretty quick and they’re just aspects of my personality so they’re not _technically_ killed, just...changed, I guess.” He then explained.

“...That does not make me feel any better. Or make you look sane.” Yang bluntly replied.

“Um...what’s the execution exactly?” Yin then asked while cuddling the tiny Persona in her arms like a plushy.

“...Guillotine ...” Joker then awkwardly revealed.

The other members of the group meanwhile looked at their Leader in disbelief.

Yin’s body soon enough became pale to that mere image. “...Okay, I admit that Joker is weird.” She meekly declared as she kept hold of the Persona.

“I think the correct term is disturbed.” Panther spoke up.

“I think the correct term is LET’S GO!” Mona called out.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get this fire started.” Joker declared as they turned towards the castle as the Leader tightened his gloves.

“Anyway,” Skull then started, getting everyone’s attention while rubbing his head. “Where do we start?” He then asked.

“Let’s head to the most recent safe room we found, the one in the west building.” Mona suggested. “That one’s pretty close to our usual entrance. It should be a pretty decent starting point.” He then explained.

Yin in turn nodded in agreement to that. “Good idea.” She replied.

“Then let’s head out and find that fucker’s Treasure.” Yang then declared while cracking her knuckles once more.

“Everyone, let’s go.” Joker ordered as he adjusted his gloves before heading to the entry point. “Guys first.” He then added.

“Thank you for remembering that, Joker.” Yin thanked the Leader as the all the guys went into the ventilation shaft. “Moh...Why am I the only one exposed like this...?” She mumbled out in a whiny tone as she crawled into the vent, shoving the duffel bag full of equipment and medicine first.

As Yang followed right behind her roommate, she noticed something, causing her to blush. “...Should I tell sis that she has underwear on now?” She mentally wondered before shaking her head. “Nah, not yet, sis is too adorable.” She then mentally decided as she crawled through the shaft. “...and it’s her silky green lace pair...” She offhandedly thought to herself.

“Yang, can you please move? I think I can hear you drooling.” Panther requested, causing the tan skinned girl to snap out of it and quickly began crawling, thankful that her mask was hiding the hot red blush she had right now.

-

**(Central Hall)**

“This place is getting way too familiar.” Joker sighed out as he landed on the ground.

“That should be a good thing. A thief should know the place their infiltrating like the back of their hand.” Mona stated as he dropped down.

“Let’s just get going. I had enough of that bastard getting in our way!” Skull called out as he cracked his knuckles. “I bet we could plow through this Palace like it’s nothing!” He then stated.

“Be patient Skull, Rome wasn’t built in a day.” Joker stated as he opened the door, spotting two urns in front of him. “Hm...” He hummed out as the girls got out of the vent.

“What is it Joker?” Mona asked.

“This might be a good opportunity to test out Third Eye.” Joker answered with a smirk.

“Really?” Yin got out in surprise.

“Yeah, watch this.” Joker informed, getting everyone’s attention as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, revealing glowing golden irises. “ _I can feel it._ ” He soon muttered.

“Whoa...” Skull whispered out in amazement.

“His eyes became gold like when...” Yin started.

“We awakened our Personas...” Yang concluded.

“And wardens from the Velvet Room.” Joker mentally added. He then pointed to the two urns that were in the room. “That urn on the left has something in it. The right one is empty.” He then whispered.

Panther and Mona then ran up to the two urns, the _not cat_ taking the right and the ash blonde taking the left.

At the same time, they touched the urns, causing them to explode into black smoke. Panther instinctively shielded her face from it before realising there was something in her hand.

“What the...” Panther whispered out as she stared at the bright green crystal in the palm of her hand. She could feel some sort of calming energy emitting from it.

“What the!? That’s a Life Stone! That’s better than any medicine we can buy!” Mona exclaimed. “Wow, Joker’s ability is amazing!” He then declared in excitement.

“Okay, now I’m starting to feel cheated.” Yang admitted as the ash blonde gave the Life Stone to her roommate, who threw it into the duffel bag. “We all got the app first, and yet he’s the one getting all the cool stuff.” She then got out in a slightly envious tone.

“Hot. Cute. Superhuman. Ninjas.” Panther slowly deadpanned.

“Well, we were all screwed over in some way so I guess that’s compensation...I guess.” Yin muttered out.

“You just said _I guess_ twice.” Joker pointed out. “Now let’s get going. We have a Palace to clear out.” He then declared.

“Of it’s riches or the Shadows?” Yang asked.

“Both, if we’re good enough.” Joker replied. “Alright guys, you’re under my Direct Command. Make sure to listen to my orders. Yin, go on point.” He then added.

“Okay, I’ll do my best!” Yin declared as she stepped forward. “To the West Building Safe Room.” She then ordered as she walked out of the room.

From there, she spotted the door to the main hall. However, it was closed.

Curious, she tested to see if it was unlocked before barging her shoulder against it.

**_BAM!_ **

“What the!? The door’s locked now!?” Yang exclaimed in disbelief.

“I guess the guards finally wised up. Even just a little.” Joker noted. “Probably by the King’s orders though, so they’re probably still as dumb as rocks.” He then remarked.

“Probably for the best. I’m detecting Shadows guarding the entrance.” Mona informed. “We have to go and find another way around the castle.”

“Well, this door’s unlocked so I’d say we go this way.” Joker suggested as he opened the door to the room where he first obtained Pixie.

“I swear, if we have to go through that stupid sex dungeon place again...” Panther groaned out as they went through the door and into the West Building.

* * *

**(West Building 1F)**

“I think we’re near the barracks so stay low.” Yin whispered out as the group went into a crouch, silently making their way down the hall.

When they got to a door, Mona opened it slightly and peeked inside. “Shadows are in the room. Not as many as there was before but still a threat if they manage to gang up on us.” He soon informed.

“And of course all the guards are back after the last time we were here...” Yang grumbled out in annoyance before sighing. “Oh well, more practice for us.” She then decided.

“That would be a really worrying sentence if the guards here were human.” Panther pointed out.

“Well they’re not, so they can all fuck themselves.” Yang replied in a nonchalant manner. “...Which they probably are considering who runs this place.” She then added.

“And...that’s another nightmare that is going to haunt me for years.” Joker mumbled to himself. “Come on. Let’s move.” He ordered as he looked at the Vice Leader. “So how do we approach this Yin?” He soon asked.

“Hrm...If we just pick off every Shadow one by one, we’re just gonna run out of energy and supplies before we even make it halfway. Let’s just try and sneak past them. Only engage when necessary.” Yin replied.

“Alright, let’s try and get through this without spilling blood.” Joker replied in agreement.

It was much easier said than done, due to the lack of decent hiding spots in the room. However, they managed to get pretty far into the room before they encountered a serious obstacle.

Yin stopped everyone as she peeked her head out. “I can a see Shadow in our way. Maybe we should wait until it passes.” She revealed followed by the suggestion.

“That’s not gonna be easy. Another Shadow might come by soon.” Mona warned.

“Urgh... And this guy isn’t moving...” Yang muttered out.

“Okay, you guys ready for a quick fight?” Joker asked. The group nodded. “Alright. Panther, get ready.”

“Okay, Joker.” Panther replied with a nod, before a confused look appeared on her face. “Wait, why do I have to do it?”

“You haven’t ambushed a Shadow yet. Think of it as an initiation as a Persona-user.” Joker answered. “I'll get it's attention then you go for the kill. Ready?” He then added.

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” Panther responded in an uneasy tone.

Joker nodded and signaled for the group to stay where they are while he went off on his own. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked out into the open. “Hey, do you know what a philistine is?” He asked.

 **_“Hey!”_ ** The guard shouted out.

“Panther! Now!” Joker ordered.

“Alright, should be easy enough.” Panther whispered to herself before running up and leaping onto the Shadow’s back, interrupting its call to raise the security level. “Uh...Er...D-Die?” She weakly demanded before just sighing and ripping off the mask, kicking off it as she landed next to avain masked Leader.

“We’ll work on that later Panther.” Joker assured as he pulled out his Rebel Knife.

“Alright, these Shadows are pretty weak! We can finish this fight in a snap!” Mona informed as they stared down the enemy Jack Frost, Pixie, Bicorn and Mandrake.

“Here I go!” Yin shouted out as she pulled out her guns and started firing at the Pixie and the Mandrake. She missed the Mandrake, but managed to down the Pixie. “One down! Joker! Go!” Yin called out as she high-fived her fellow leader.

**_CLAP!_ **

“Tingly.” Joker got out in amusement as he felt the rush of power flowing through him. “PERSONA!” He commanded as he was then surrounded in blue flames. “Bicorn! LUNGE!” He ordered.

To that order, the horse cried out in fury and charged through the Jack Frost, knocking it off its feet.

“Nice! A Critical Hit!” Mona cheered.

“Let’s keep it going, Yang!” Joker called out as they high-five.

**_CLAP!_ **

“Oh, I’m feeling it now!” Yang shouted out excitedly, crimson flames dancing around her. “Wolverine! Gurentou!” She commanded in excitement.

 **“BURN!”** Wolverine roared, her claws glowing.

**_SLICE! SLICE!_ **

“Finish it off!” Yang shouted out as she high-fived her roommate.

**_CLAP!_ **

“We're unstoppable!” Yin declared as green fire surrounded her. “Kaeru! Bury them with Magna!” She commanded.

**_RUMBLE! CRASH!_ **

A boulder was soon thrown at the last enemy and luckily enough, it knocked down the Mandrake.

The Leader then smirked in a satisfied manner. “They’re all knocked down, rush them!” Joker soon ordered.

“All-Out Attack!” Yin declared.

To that, the six phantom thieves rushed in and attack all the enemies without mercy.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! WHAM! WHIP!_ **

Yin then landed as she winked with hand above her head and good into her victory pose. “That was easy!” She declared as the Shadows behind faded in black goo and smoke.

* * *

* * *

“That was a great display of teamwork, everyone!” Mona complimented.

“Alright! I think I got a new move!” Skull revealed. “Apparently it’s caused _Lunge_?” He then stated.

“That’s just a simple physical skill like Cleave. With your thick head, you can do some real damage now.” Mona informed.

“How is it different from Cleave?” Yang asked.

“Well, Lunge is deals blunt damage and Cleave deals slicing damage.” Mona explained.

“Yeah, but _how is it different from Cleave_?” Yang repeated. “Stabbing, bashing, whatever. All Shadows go down the same.” She then reminded.

“Er...because it makes sense...?” Mona awkwardly answered in an unsure manner. “Just be glad that we don’t have to deal with what type of melee attack we have to do in order to down an enemy.” He then added.

“...Seriously?” Yang soon asked. “Would that have been a thing?” She then added to the questions.

“Don't worry about it and move on.” Joker nonchalantly got out as he opened the door. “Now let's get going.” He then ordered.

“‘Kay, Joker.” Skull replied with a quick salute. “...What _is_ a philistine...?” He then mumbled to himself.

“A person who’s hostile or indifferent to culture and the arts and or who has no understanding them.” Yang replied in a casual manner.

“Oh.” Skull got out with a shrug. “The more you know.” He then added.

Soon enough, the group made it to the end of the familiar territory they knew as they saw the familiar room.

The Vice Leader soon nodded as she took in a deep breath. “Ok everyone, let’s get into the Safe Room.” Yin soon ordered as she opened the door.

* * *

**(West Building 1F Safe Room)**

“Whew, made it.” Yin got out in relief as everyone filed into the safe room, her closing the door behind her.

“It still feels so odd to be in safe rooms...” Panther admitted. “Like... I’m in a warm, cozy spot where the outside is cold and harsh. It’s almost like this place shouldn’t exist.” She then added.

“By technicality, it really shouldn’t.” Mona pointed out as he hopped onto the table.

“Well, kick back and take a breather, guys. Because from here on out is uncharted territory. And with that, stronger Shadows.” Joker ordered as he kicked a fallen chair up into the air before sitting it on just as it landed on its legs.

“You’re getting way too used to this whole thief thing.” Skull noted as he took a seat. “Even better than Yin and Yang.” He then added.

“I’ll take that as a compliment Skull.” Joker casually replied.

“Yeah, but you’re doing flips like an acrobat while I’m just getting used to how high I can jump.” Panther pointed out. “You even did that chair thing without even thinking.” She then added.

“It _is_ odd how much of a natural Joker is to being a thief and wielding his Personas.” Yin muttered out in a curious tone.

“I guess he’s in his natural element in the Metaverse.” Yang guessed. “Release the limitations of the real world and he can outdo even the strongest of people.” She then explained.

Yin nodded in agreement to that as she then tilted her head. “Now I’m wondering if he’ll be like that in a Shinobi Kekkei.” She soon got out in a curious tone.

“Probably about the same as he is in here.” Panther guessed. “It’s like a mini-Palace right? That would mean whatever he can do here, he can do in there.” She pointed out.

“I guess that’s something to put into the training regiment...” Yang muttered to herself as she took a mental note.

“Okay, then, let’s get a grasp of our current situation.” Mona suggested as he stood on the table. “And make sure it’s about the Palace and our mission. If we go on another tangent, someone is getting Garu’d.” He then warned.

“Alright alright, no need for violence.” Joker informed. “So, how’s everyone doing so far?” He soon asked.

The Vice Leader merely shrugged her shoulders. “I’m doing good Joker.” Yin replied.

“We really haven’t made a lot of in the Palace, so we’re all feeling good. Maybe you should ask us later on when we’re deeper in.” Yang soon suggested.

“Well, it’s important to know everyone’s status no matter how early we are.” Joker stated. “Nonetheless, I’ve emptied several vending machines around Shibuya so if you want a soda, just ask.” He then offered.

“That seems really unhealthy Joker...” Yin admitted in an awkward manner.

“I’m living off curry and coffee for an entire year. Health is already out the window.” Joker stated in a deadpan tone. “The only balance is this and Yang’s training.” He then mentally added.

“Oh right, sorry.” Yin replied, wincing slightly to reminder of his current state.

Joker merely shook his head to that. “It’s alright.” He replied.

“Hey, we want our Leader to be in tip-top shape at all times. Maybe we can take you out get some healthy stuff to eat.” Yang offered.

“Actually, it would be easier just to get him a mini-fridge. They’re not that expensive these days.” Skull suggested.

“You guys don’t have to do that. It’s fine.” Joker stated.

“Oh, no way. We’re gonna try and make your probation as comfortable as possible. By the end of the year, it’ll practically be home.” Panther declared.

“...Thanks. All of you.” Joker replied with a kind smile.

“Even in such dark times, you have friends helping you every step of the way.” Mona whispered out. “Let’s get going. The sooner we’re done here, the sooner we can get that mini-fridge!” He soon declared with enthusiasm. 

“For the mini-fridge!” The thieves called out in unison as they left the safe room.

* * *

**(West Building 1F)**

As the Leader started opening the door, he saw a suit of armor standing near the door to the next room. “Shadow, attack when I remove its mask.” Joker whispered the ordered. 

“We’re right behind you.” Skull replied with a nod.

“Do it Leader.” Yin then requested in anticipation.

Smirking, the Leader then dashed forward and immediately jumped onto the guard’s back.

 **_“What the-!?”_ ** The Guard Shadow got out in confusion and shock, however...

“I’ll reveal your true form!” Joker declared as he ripped off the Shadow’s mask, revealing two Silky and a Kelpie.

“Three of them, don’t drop your guard just cause we outnumber them!” Mona soon instructed as they all took their weapons out and readied themselves to fight.

“Goin’ first! EAT THIS!” Skull shouted out as he dashed towards one of the Silky and swung at it. However, the Shadow dodged it swiftly. “Oh shit!” He swore out, almost tripping as he did so.

“Oh Skull, you’re pathetic...” Mona sighed out in a disappointing manner.

“That’s...really mean. Like genuinely mean.” Yang mentally noted before noticing that the very Silky that the blond just attacked was charging up something. “What the-” She got in confusion.

“Oh no! Watch it!” Mona warned, however it was too late as Silky casted something upon the ash blonde, who couldn’t dodge it.

“What the... ZZZZZZ...” Panther mumbled out before falling asleep where she stood.

“Oh no! Panther’s asleep!” Mona exclaimed. “The enemy must’ve used the sleep spell Dormina on her!” He then deducted.

“That has some unfortunate implications if there are Shadows running around with that skill here...” Joker thought.

“ZZZZZZ...” Panther snored out. “Strawberries... on a shortcake...” She soon started mumbling.

“Welp, this can easily be solved.” Yang muttered as she rushed over to the sleeping beauty. “WAKE UP!” She then shouted out as she slapped the ash blonde in the face.

**_SLAP!_ **

“AAHH!” Panther cried out as collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain.

“I should’ve probably mentioned first that physical attacks deal increased damage to those who are asleep.” Mona informed. “Dia!” He ordered his Persona.

The ash blonde immediately felt the effects as she looked at the tan skinned girl. “Thanks for waking me up.” Panther got out. “Ow.” She winced as she held her cheek.

“There has to be a better way to do that.” Yin muttered out before ripping off her mask. “Magna!” She commanded.

**_RUMBLE! CRASH!_ **

Immediately, a large boulder struck at one of the Silky. She took some damage, but not enough to knock it down.

“PERSONA!” Joker quickly ripped off his mask and summoned Jack Frost. “Freeze them!” He then commanded.

Jack Frost nodded and casted Bufu on Kelpie, who shrugged off the spell.

“Nope! Resisted it!” Joker cursed. “Panther, go for melee!” He ordered.

“Here we go!” Panther called out as she wildly swung her whip around, knocking a Silky off her feet. “Got a lucky shot!” She soon declared.

“Finish it off!” Joker ordered.

“AGI!” Panther called out as Carmen destroyed the fallen Shadow.

The Kelpie growled as it saw an allie die as a dark aura came over it.

“Oh shit, it’s doing the thing from last time!” Skull announced.

“Stop that legless horse before it brings in reinforcements!” Mona shouted out.

Yin nodded and acted before anyone else as she ran up to the Mad Marsh Horse and feint with a quick swing of her weapons and went for a kick instead, launching the Shadow skywards.

“Launched the enemy!” Yin declared. “Yang, with me!” She then ordered.

The white full face masked girl nodded to that as the two readied themselves. “Right, time for an Aerial Rave!” Yang replied in confidence and excitement as the two shinobis jumped into the air and began rapidly slashing at the Shadows, leaving only a Silky alive.

“Whoa!” Panther got out in a surprised manner. “They’ve done this before?” She then asked.

“Yup, it’s a basic skill that a shinobi can use after enough training.” Mona soon informed.

“Man we gotta learn something like that.” Skull got out.

“We already do, the All-Out Attacks.” Mona then reminded.

“But unlike All-Out Attacks, they can actually do it in the real world.” Joker pointed out before placing a hand on his mask. “Now, enough talk. This is the end! Jack Frost!” He declared as he removed his mask.

 **_“Hee hoo hee!”_ ** Jack Frost giggled out in a childish manner after appearing.

“Freeze them with Bufu!” Joker soon commanded as his Persona hit the Troublesome Housemaid. Although she resisted it, she still fell and disappeared into nothing. “That was a waste.” He cursed under his breath as the battlefield faded away. “But I can feel even more power course through me.” He soon declared as he felt himself getting stronger.

“Me too! Now I’m even more charming!” Mona revealed in excitement.

“Weren’t you already charming enough?” Yin then asked in an innocent manner.

“Hey, you can always improve purr-fection.” Mona soon declared.

“ _Purr_ -fection?” Skull snorted out.

“You have something to say Skull!?” Mona called out.

“Well, we can’t exactly take you seriously if you’re making cat puns.” Panther giggled out.

“Wait what!? That was a cat pun!?” Mona exclaimed. “I thought that was how it was pronounced! Th-That does not mean I’m a cat though! It is only because of the distortions affecting me!” He then declared in denial.

“Bullshit.” Skull coughed out.

“But still possible Skull.” Yin defended in an innocent manner with a small giggle escaping her lips.

The ash blonde however sweatdropped to this discussion. “Can we please get going now?” Panther meanwhile requested.

“I agree, we got a Treasure to find.” Yang then pointed out as she slowly opened the door to the next room. “Looks like a shitty dining room for the soldiers with two guard Shadows in there.” She soon informed as she then sniffed the air. “And a kitchen as well, can smell the meat being cooked.” She then added.

“Wanna take a guess it's long pig?” Skull spoke up.

“What the hell is long pig?” Yang asked in confusion before shaking her head. “Nevermind, just use Third Eye, Joker.” She soon requested.

Nodding to that, Joker stepped forward and scanned the room. “Focus...” He muttered as his Third Eye activated, seeing three golden objects. “Two barrels and a crate have items in them.” He calmly informed.

“Got it. Let’s sneak past the guards and get the stuff before attacking them.” Yin soon ordered.

The group nodded and started making their way through the area. They managed to get themselves a Pearl, a Holey Helmet and a Strange Lantern before attacking the Shadows. It wasn’t too hard, however when they got the door to the next room...

“Damn. Guard facing this way.” Joker informed as he peeked through the door and into the hallway.

“Another unavoidable fight...” Yang sighed out. “Alright, you guys know the drill. Who wants to do it this time?” She soon asked. 

“I’ll do it.” Skull offered as he took a couple of steps forward.

“Besides Skull.” Yang then deadpan while trying to place a hand on the dyed blond’s shoulder.

“Too late!” Skull declared as he charged at the door...then tripped. “Shit!” He swore out as all he managed to do was open the door wide open with his face.

 **_“Hm?”_ ** The Guard Shadow got out as the door opened, revealing the thieves to him. **_“...”_ ** He said nothing as he looked around.

“...” Everyone remained silent, waiting to see who would act first.

 **_“...Stupid rats.”_ ** The Guard grumbled to itself as it continued its path of walking back and forth.

Meanwhile, everyone was in disbelief. “These guards...are total idiots...” They thought with a sweatdrop.

“This just goes to show that the Shadows at times reflect the intelligence of the Palace ruler.” Mona meanwhile whispered.

“Let’s just take it down already.” Panther sighed out as she ran up and jumped on its back. “Submit to me!” She demanded as she ripped off its mask.

 **_“WHA!?”_ ** The Guard Shadow exclaimed in shock and confusion.

“That one was better Panther!” Joker complimented as they got out their weapons. “Rush it down!” He then ordered.

“You heard him! Finish it quick!” Mona called out.

Luckily, it was only a single Bicorn that came from the Shadow. A quick application of Zio and it went down pretty easily.

“These guys used to be tough...” Skull breathed out while rolling his shoulder.

“I guess we’re too strong for these Shadows now?” Yin simply deducted. “I mean, they might have spells that can down us, but now we’re killing them before they can act.” She then explained.

Mona in turn nodded to that as he crossed his arms over his chest. “That may be true Lady Yin, but as we get deeper into the Palace, the Shadows _will_ get stronger and more formidable.” He then revealed.

“Then we keep getting stronger to match them.” Joker soon stated. “Take it slow, and we’ll get there.” He then instructed as he started making his way to the door at the end of the hallway.

The others nodded and followed the Leader, however they stopped when the tan skinned girl noticed something...odd.

“What is it Yang?” Joker soon asked.

The tan skinned girl then approached the focus of her gaze. “Why is there a volleyball here?” Yang bluntly asked as she approached the shelf of books and other wares. “...Kamoshida brand. Of course...” She thought with a sweatdrop.

“Crack it open, Yang. Third Eye says that it has something.” Joker informed as his eyes returned to their steel grey color.

“Oh cool, more shit to pawn off.” Yang replied as she smashed the volleyball. “What the-!? This stupid broken helmet is bigger than the volleyball!” She declared in confusion.

“Well, the item doesn’t materialize until after its been smashed. It’s technically empty until someone cracks it open. Like...that cat experiment thing.” Mona explained. “What was its name again?” He then mumbled out while trying to remember. 

“Schrödinger’s Cat?” Joker guessed.

“Yeah. That.” Mona replied as he flicked his paw. “Anyways, throw it into the duffel, Yang.” He then ordered.

“I should stop applying logic in the Metaverse...” Yang mumbled out as she threw the helmet over to her roommate, who swiftly caught it and placed it in the duffel.

The Leader merely nodded in agreement to that. “That would make sense.” Joker replied as he looked at the door. “Now let’s go. Yin, take the lead.” He soon ordered.

“Hai!” The Vice Leader replied as she stepped forward and took hold of the door before slowly and quietly opening it, everyone else following as a result.

* * *

**(West Building 2F)**

When they went through the door, the first thing they saw was a spiral staircase leading up to the upper floors of the castle. However, most of it had collapsed, only allowing them to go up a floor.

And that’s when they saw a Shadow in the hallway, its back facing them. Yin had to spread her arms out to stop the others from going forward and getting the guard’s attention.

“Damn...there’s one here too...” Skull quietly swore out.

“Ugh, of course this prick is blocking the way.” Yang groaned out. “Come on, let’s just ambush it and go.” She then suggested.

“Well sure, if you want to go about it the orthodox way. But there’s a more stylish route!” Mona informed with a smirk on his face.

“Or, we could just rip its mask off like we’ve done a dozen times over already.” Yang pointed out. “I’d rather be practical than stylish, Mona.” She then stated.

“Trust me Lady Yang, this way of ambushing the enemy is both stylish and practical as it will also lower our Security level within a Palace.” Mona soon revealed. “See those sofas on the side of the hallway? Hide behind those so you can get closer to the enemy. Once it’s in range, jump on it and rip its mask off!” He then explained.

“Whoa...That does sound pretty damn cool...” Skull admitted.

“That’s just basic stealth and infiltration.” Yang thought with a groan.

“Hey! This isn’t a movie!” Panther quietly reminded.

“We’re running around in cosplay inside some asshole’s head, killing monsters with the physical representation of our psyche. If this isn’t a movie, then it’s an anime.” Joker reminded in a deadpan tone before smirking. “And I am perfectly okay with that.” He then admitted as they crouched behind the sofa just as the Shadow turned around.

Focusing on the next sofa closer to the Shadow, Joker leaped there, becoming only a black blur to normal humans.

“When did Joker become that fast?” Skull asked. “He practically teleported over there.” He then whispered.

“That was shinobi-like speed.” Yin then admitted as her roommate nodded in agreement. 

“It's thanks to our rebellious spirits. Our wills can overcome our physical limits.” Mona explained. “You can do it too if you believe. But right now, let's destroy this Shadow in style.” He then requested.

Joker nodded before leaping onto the Shadow. “Everyone! Go for it!” He called out as he ripped off the mask, revealing the Shadows from within.

“Two Apprentices in a Jug and a Laconic Warrior! They’re not strong, but they’re new to us, so watch it and find their weakness!” Mona informed as they leapt out of cover.

“You’re just making those names up Mona!” Skull called out as he pulled out his pipe.

“Shut it and start swinging and slashing you two! Gurentou!” Yang shouted out as she ripped off her mask with crimson flames dancing around her.

**_FWOOSH! SLASH!_ **

**_“AUGH!”_ ** The Laconic Warrior got out in pain while falling to the ground.

Mona meanwhile grinned to this. “Nice! A Critical Hit!” He exclaimed.

“Passing it off to you Joker! Take it down!” Yang announced as they high-fived.

**_CLAP!_ **

Immediately, the Leader felt the rush of power coursing through him. “Thanks! Bicorn, GARU!” Joker commanded.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

**_“GAH!”_ ** One of the Apprentice in a Jug cried out as it got knocked out.

“Another knock down!” Mona cheered out.

“I’m not done yet! Garu again!” Joker once more commanded.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

**_“WHY!?_ **” The other Apprentice screamed out as it fell.

“Another one bites the dust!” Panther announced with a smile.

“All of ‘em are down! Stick ‘em up!” Yang called out as they aimed their guns at the fallen enemies.

“Your call Joker.” Mona soon started. “Both of them are new Shadows, so it might be beneficial in the long run if you convince one ‘em to join our side.” He then informed.

“Hm...I don’t think I have room for them in my soul...” Joker muttered out. “I’ll fuse them later. Waste ‘em.” He then ordered. 

“You heard him! All-Out Attack!” Panther shouted out as they rushed at the Shadows.

And in an instant, their enemies were gone.

“I wasn’t even tryin’ that time!” Skull cheered out. “These guys are starting to feel more like annoyances than threats.” He then admitted in a confident manner.

“Guess the Shadows before removing their masks are pretty much dumbasses if they can’t see us right behind cover.” Yang whispered her remark in amusement.

“Yeah, they are. Still, just don’t get too cocky.” Joker stated.

“Oh please, I have just enough cock to be aware.” Yang remarked...before her eyes widened in dawning horror at what she just said. “W-Wait...that came out wrong! Fuck!” She then exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Real smooth, Yang.” Skull chuckled out.

“Oh, shut it, Skull.” Yang muttered out as she peeked around the corner. “I see a Shadow, get ready.” She ordered while preparing herself. She _needed_ to blow off some steam now.

The two Leaders merely smirked, though the Vice Leader's was hidden by her mask. “Go for it Yang.” Joker and Yin offered.

Yang nodded before disappearing in the blink of an eye, reappearing on the Shadow’s back. “Take that damn mask off!” She immediately demanded while ripping the mask off.

The fight wasn’t very tough and ended rather quickly. It was only a few Pixies, which were quickly dispatched with a few bullets.

“Woohoo! We won!” Yin delightfully cheered. “I feel like I’m getting stronger.” She got out.

“My fire is burning brighter and stronger.” Yang declared while cracking her knuckles.

“Um... okay then.” Panther muttered out with a slightly confused look on her face. “Let’s keep going.” She soon suggested.

Nodding in agreement to that, the group continued down the hallway, stealing whatever Joker’s Third Eye could see before eventually going into a peculiar room.

“Look! There’s something in there!” Skull announced as he pointed at the table in the centre of the room. However, they were blocked off by sets of bars.

“I wonder what’s on that table since its barred off?” Yin then asked in a curious manner as she got closer to the bars. “Hey Joker, do you think you can find a way in using that Third Eye ability you have?” She soon suggested.

Mona in turn smiled to that. “That’s a great idea Lady Yin!” He declared in agreement as he then looked towards the Leader. “Joker, see if you can find a way to get there.” He then instructed.

The Leader in response nodded to that suggestion. “Alright. _Open your senses, Akira._ ” Joker whispered out as his eyes flashed gold.

The world around him darkened as he spotted glowing blue footprints. The trail was going from chain on their side to another on the other side, and conveniently enough, the levers he had to pull were glowing blue as well.

The Leader soon smirked in a satisfied manner to this result. “Heh, I love this thing.” Joker chuckled out. Hopefully, this works in the real world as well.

“You got something Joker?” Yin then asked.

“Yep.” Joker answered as he walked around the cage and pulled the chain levers before suddenly, the bars rose.

“Oh yeah! You’re the man, Joker!” Skull cheered out.

“Now let’s see what it blocking off from us.” Yang declared as the group went to the center of the room.

“It's...a map.” Yin got out. “This entire room and it’s security was all made to protect...a map.” She awkwardly and bluntly declared. 

“Er...Yeah. That sounds way too complicated just to protect a piece of paper.” Skull admitted.

“A pretty beat-up one at that.” Yang noted. “Still, it’s legible. Take it Yin, we’re gonna need it to help with exploring the castle.” She then suggested. 

“Yes, as Lady Yang as pointed out, a map will allow us to have a better grasp of the Palace's topography. A Phantom Thief will never get far unless they have a map on them.” Mona explained. “It’ll make securing a route much, _much_ easier.” He then declared.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess that not every Palace has a map.” Panther guessed.

“Hey, even Shadows can get lost.” Mona stated while looking at the map before narrowing his eyes. “Although, it looks like it only shows half of the castle...” He then revealed.

“Because of course it does.” Yang muttered out as she rolled her eyes. “We better keep our eyes peeled for the other half then.” She soon stated.

“Yeah.” Yin replied in agreement. “Now let’s go, we got a Treasure to find.” She then declared as they continued going through the castle.

* * *

**(Central Hall)**

Eventually, the thieves went through a door, leading them into a rather familiar space.

“Huh, we’re back here.” Yin got out while recognizing the area as the _not cat_ shut the door behind them. “I guess we’re in another area of it.” She then added.

“It looks like the upper floor. There’s some hanging chandeliers above us.” Panther then pointed out.

Yang then looked down. “And there’s guards below.” She then informed.

“Dude, what the hell...” Skull got out. “I can see one of ‘em with red stuff comin’ out of it!” He then informed.

“Let’s stick to the high ground.” Joker suggested as he then looked towards the nearby bookcase. “Over here, we can climb here to the edging.” He soon informed.

“Hey, there’s an open door on the other side. I guess that’s the only way forward.” Yin pointed out.

“Let’s move.” Yang replied as she jumped on the bookcase and onto the beams above, with the rest soon following.

“Keep low and keep your balance. A fall from here would not end well.” Mona whispered out.

“Just don’t look down.” Joker suggested as they walked on the beams.

“Where do we go from here?” Panther asked as she looked around, seeing that there was no beam that spanned the entire room.

“Looks like we’re gonna have jump across the chandeliers if we wanna continue.” Yang stated.

Yin merely shrugged her shoulders. “Not really a big deal as a shinobi.” She casually reminded.

“They look oddly secure though.” Joker noted. “Like...they were _made_ to be jumped on if that makes sense.” He then added.

“This castle’s architecture is seriously confusing...” Panther muttered out as she jumped on the nearest chandelier.

“Kamoshida’s head remember?” Yang reminded in a deadpan tone.

“Touche, but still really stupid.” Panther replied as they started crossing the room using the chandeliers.

“Eh, just think of it as a platform jumper.” Skull then suggested in a casual manner.

“Yeah, but I don’t think chandeliers normally handle the weight of four people!” Panther pointed out.

“Ahem, _five_ people remember?” Mona corrected.

The Vice Leader however giggled to that. “You’re really light, Mona-chan.” Yin stated.

“Both of you, stop arguing about dumb choices in the building of this stupid castle and-” Yang started, only to stop as a Shadow spawned right in front of her. “Ah, what the hell!?” She exclaimed in disbelief.

“Why the hell would someone station a guard here!?” Skull exclaimed as the tan skinned girl dashed towards the Shadow, leaping into the air and onto its back.

“Take that fuckin’ mask off!” Yang roared as she ripped off the mask.

“You know, this would’ve been way more difficult if we actually fought on these platforms.” Joker noted as they entered the battlefield.

“It’s a Brutal Cavalryman! Careful, it’s stronger than all of us!” Mona warned.

“Then throw everything you’ve got!” Yin called out as she summoned her Persona. “Magna!” She commanded.

**_RUMBLE! CRASH!_ **

The boulder crashed into the Cavalryman and hurt it, but the Shadow still stood strong and proud.

“Didn’t do much!” Yin announced as her mask returned to her face.

“I got this! Jack Frost, freeze its heart!” Joker called out.

 **“Hee hoo...!”** Jack Frost got out in its squeaky tone as it cast the ice spell, creating a snowball and hitting the knight in groin, causing the Shadow the fall off his horse.

“Got it down! All-Out Attack!” Joker ordered.

“How are you gonna feel after this!” Panther called out as they rushed the Shadow.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_ **

“ _Boom_.” Joker whispered out as the Shadow exploded into nothing. “Never gets old.” He then remarked with a smirk.

**_WEE WOO! WEE WOO! WEE WOO!_ **

Suddenly, the sound of a siren was heard as it blared through the entire castle.

“Huh!? The hell is that!?” Skull exclaimed.

“Dammit! The Security Level has been raised!” Mona cursed.

“How did that happen!?” Panther asked.

“They must’ve heard the battle!” Yang soon deducted.

“Let’s go!” Yin called out as they all started to run.

 **_“You’re not going anywhere!”_ **A Guard Shadow declared as it appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

“Oh crap! AMBUSH!” Skull shouted out as they were surrounded. “Shit, that’s a lot of dudes!” He then exclaimed.

“Bicorn...Incubus...Pixie...two of each.” Joker muttered out. “Careful everyone! Let’s think this through!” He then ordered.

“Watch it!” Panther shouted out as she dived out of the way of a Zio attack.

However, Skull was too slow to dodge the attack aimed at him. However, it was another Zio so he ended up shrugging it off. “Hah! Dumbass!” He taunted.

A Bicorn growled at this and decided to take revenge. **_“GARU!”_ ** It called out.

“Huh?” Yin got out as she felt a slight breeze under her feet before quickly turning into a small tornado. “ _AAAAAAHHHHHH!_ ” She then screamed out as she collapsed to the ground.

“YIN!” Yang exclaimed before seeing the Shadows surround the fallen girl. “Huh? What the hell!?” She got out in panicked confusion.

“Oh no! That’s really bad! The Shadows have taken Yin hostage!” Mona informed. “We’re gonna have to negotiate for her safety!” He then declared.

“What!? Shadows can do that!?” Panther exclaimed.

“Yes. And if we escalate the situation, she could get really hurt or worse.” Mona then revealed. 

“Grrr...” Yang growled, her trigger fingers twitching.

“Stay calm, Yang. I’ve got this.” Joker ordered as he stepped forward. “At least, I hope I’ve got this.” He mentally added.

“S-Sorry...” Yin apologized, still suffering the effects of the last attack.

“Let’s negotiate.” Joker offered as he kept up a calm demeanor while everyone else aimed their ranged weapons at the enemy to make sure they wouldn’t try anything. However, inside he was worried that he could screw it up. “What can we do to get our friend back?” He demanded.

 **_“Alright, if you want this bitch back, we only need a few things from you.”_ ** An Incubus soon began.

“Oh... I can’t wait to chop your heads off...!” Yang thought.

“Alright, we’ll see what we can do. What are your terms?” Joker asked as his trigger finger twitched.

 **_“First, we’re gonna need about 500,000 yen, three Somas, about 7/8th of your life and a kiss from the cat.”_ ** The Incubus then continued.

“...What.” Joker got out as his eye twitched.

“Th-That’s really unreasonable!” Panther called out.

“And Panther will never touch you!” Mona added.

 **_“Who said anything about the easy pussy?”_ ** The Shadow questioned, thoroughly shutting the _not cat_ up and creeping him out.

“...Any time Joker.” Skull calmly started as he pumped his shotgun. “Any time.” He got out.

“And that’s just the start?” Joker thought as his bit his lip. “There’s no way we can meet their demands! They might kill Yin.” He then added to his thoughts. “Come on, Akira...Think this through...” He then muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“What the...?” Joker whispered out as he checked his phone. It said a new contact has been added: The Thieves Guild.

Suddenly, he got a message on the IM. “That...shouldn’t be possible.” Joker thought as he looked at the message.

**_[Unknown: This is a gift from the Velvet Room. Across many different universes and different times are Thieves just like you and your allies. Some you may not recognise, others that you know, or people you have yet to meet. Call them and they will come to your aid.]_ **

“Come to my aid...” Joker thought as he looked at the hostage Vice Leader. He didn’t think about it and dialed the number.

“Joker? What are you doing?” Skull quietly asked.

“Phoning a friend.” Joker replied as he heard someone pick up on the other side.

“ _The Thieves Guild [[UknownHearts](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4427605/)] have responded to your call. Please hold. _”

“Huh?” Joker got out as suddenly a bullet struck the floor near the Vice Leader before the crack of a sniper rifle rang around the area. The Shadows jumped back in surprise, allowing her to get up and run back to the others, who were just as surprised as the Shadows. Joker looked up and saw... _something_ reload their rifle.

“Hmph. Such unworthy opponents to take a lady hostage just to win a futile battle.” The Sniper scoffed out. “I hope these Shadows fear the might of the Phantom Thieves now. I hope that bullet will allow you to step closer to the Treasure. Until we meet, Joker.” They then declared.

And with that, the Sniper disappeared.

“ _The Thieves Guild has answered your call. You have [2] calls left._ ”

“Thanks.” Joker muttered to himself as he put away his phone. “What kind of weird name is _UknownHearts_.” He meanwhile thought.

This meanwhile confused the others as their Vice Leader returned to the group. “Who the hell was that!?” Yang exclaimed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Joker narrowed his eyes, thinking about the mysterious sniper’s words, before shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s show them what happens when you mess with Phantom Thieves! Full Assault!” He soon ordered.

“Joker’s flowing with power!” Mona declared. “You heard him!” He then added.

“I ain’t showin’ mercy!” Skull called out.

“Get in line!” Yang demanded in a menacing tone of voice. **“GURENTOU!”** She roared as she ripped off her mask in a ferocious manner.

Wolverine appeared and went for a Pixie, instantly destroying it with one swipe of her claws.

“One down! Let’s keep it up!” Joker called out as he aimed his pistol and shot the other Pixie before switching Personas. “Come on...give it all you’ve got, PERSONA!” He got out as he summoned his own Incubus.

 **“Sorry! Gotta make sure you learn!”** Incubus called out as it went up to a Bicron and used Evil Touch on it.

“ **_What? Huh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **” The affected Bicorn screamed in horror.

“Nice! You inflicted the enemy with Fear!” Mona exclaimed.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yin and Yang asked in confused unison.

“...Exactly what it means?” Mona answered with a shrug. “They’ll be too scared to move for a bit, so let’s take advantage of it!” He then declared.

This in turn caused the two full face masked girls to smirk the opportunity. “Sounds good to me! Time for payback!” Yin and Yang soon declared in perfect unison.

“Man those two are in sync.” Panther soon muttered out.

“For real.” Skull replied in agreement.

“Magna!” Yin called out as Kaeru threw a boulder at the enemy.

“Gurentou!” Yang commanded as Wolverine’s claws glowed crimson and dashed towards the Shadows.

“Uh...I think they’ve got this...” Joker stated as they watched the two shinobi destroy each and every Shadow, one by one.

“PAYBACK’S A BITCH MOTHERFUCKERS!” Yin and Yang soon declared in satisfied unison as green and crimson flames swirled around them.

Eventually, after stabbing the Incubus that _negotiated_ with them in the tail multiple times, the battle ended with the two shinobi covered in Shadow goo before it soon vanished.

“Yeah! Victory!” Mona cheered. “You two really went all-out!” He then declared.

“Hell yeah we were!” Yin and Yang replied in agreement and in unison, adrenaline still coursing through them after what had happened as they high fived one another.

“Yeah, we sort of just sat back and watched.” Joker awkwardly admitted. “Still, power courses through me.” He soon revealed.

“Dude, why do you keep repeating that every time you feel stronger?” Skull asked in confusion.

“Habit.” Joker simply replied as the Vice Leader nodded in agreement.

“Then when did it become a habit?” Skull questioned.

“Save it for the Safe Room, Numbskull.” Yang stated as she went on ahead.

“It's Skull!” The dyed blond shouted out before quickly following.

As the group jumped across the rest of the chandeliers and through the hallway, the two kunoichis were watching from behind, however...

“Hey, Yin. Are you okay?” Yang suddenly asked as they kept running, the high of destroying the Shadows from before wearing off.

“I’m fine. Sorry for making you worry.” Yin apologized. “I’ll try and do better next time. It won’t happen again.” She then reassured.

“ _You were kidnapped and almost_ ... _almost_...” Yang however stated, hesitating to finish her sentence for fear that it would fill her mind with nightmares. “If Joker screwed up and the Shadows did something to you, I’d...I’d...” She muttered out, though trailed off at the end, not knowing what to say as she bit her lip under her mask.

“Homu-nee...” Yin thought, already being able to tell that the other girl was concerned for her. “It’s ok Yang-nee.” She softly replied for only the two to hear.

The white masked girl however shook her head to that. “No, it’s not. If I had to talk to them, you would’ve died. I’m not good enough.” Yang self barretted herself.

The black full face masked girl merely placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder as they kept running. “You don’t have to be good enough. You just have to be you.” Yin however encouraged.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl couldn't help but smile underneath her mask. “...Hehehe.” Yang giggled out. “Got that off a fortune cookie?” She then asked in a joking manner.

“Come on.” Yin giggled out as they caught up to the group as they came to a stop at a corner.

“Hey, wanna bet they start dating by the end of the year?” Joker whispered to the blond.

“W-What? No!” Skull called out in response. “Dude, you really shouldn’t bet on fr-” He then began, however...

“I’ll take that action. I can see it happening, though we’ve only known them for a week.” Panther spoke up. “What’s the starting pot?” She then asked.

“For real!? Panther!” Skull blurted out before covering his mouth.

However as the two kunoichis made it up to the rest of the group, they were able to tell that the two had offended expressions on their faces underneath their masks.

“Oi! We heard that Joker.” Yang soon deadpanned.

“It’s nothing like that you guys.” Yin then revealed.

“Yeah. _Now_...” Joker and Panther thought as they gave each other a look.

“Hey! I know what you’re thinking! Our relationship is none of your business! What? Just because we’re close after a week that we’re in love or some shit! It's perfectly normal for two people to sleep together naked!” Yang shouted before covering her mouth as soon as she blurted out that last word. “Fuck!” She mentally exclaimed.

“ **Please insert foot into mouth.** ” Wolverine snarked.

Meanwhile, blood spurted out of Mona's non-existent nose and fainted on his feet.

“As...Shinobi! Yeah, our apartment is really cold and we’ve been trained to share body heat or else we might get sick, so we decided to share and-” Yin began explaining as she flailed her arms in a frantic manner.

“Yin, please stop.” Yang begged as her head was bright red, though it was covered by her mask. “I’m gonna go commit seppuku real quick. Be right back.” She soon declared in a depressed tone.

The Vice Leader’s eyes widen to hearing that. “Yang! No!” Yin shouted out as she tackled her roommate to ground.

**_CRASH!_ **

“GAH! YIN!” Yang exclaimed as the two crashed to the ground.

“...They’re supposed to be shinobis...?” The others thought with a sweatdrop.

“Just...I’m gonna erase that image in fear of what you’re gonna do to us and move on.” Joker stated. “Starting pot’s five thousand.” He then whispered to the ash blonde before signalling everyone to start following him as he picked up the dazed _not cat_.

“OI! WE HEARD THAT! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Yin and Yang however declared in angered and offended unison once more as they quickly got up and followed the Leader, who could only laugh as they chased him.

They eventually made it to the other side of the room and landed back on solid ground. “The cognition here is weak...” Mona noticed. “There may be a safe room nearby.” He soon informed.

“Alright, let’s loot the room the first before we head there.” Joker suggested.

“Your greed is getting to you Joker...” Yin warned.

“It’s not. Just need to check if there are healing items we can use in the safe room.” Joker informed as he turned on Third Eye.

“Hey, there’s a treasure chest over here.” Panther announced. “It’s locked though.” She then informed.

“Joker, you made a lockpick last night. You might wanna use it on that.” Mona suggested.

“Hm, I only have a few though and whatever’s in there might not be worth it.” Joker muttered out. “I’ll think it over in the safe room.”

“Hey, I got Dull Sword out of this thing.” Skull called out as he threw it over to the Vice Leader.

“And I got this shield. It’s kinda dented up though. Still should be worth something.” Yang informed as she passed it over to the Vice Leader as well.

“At this rate we’ll fill the duffel bag with loot and equipment.” Joker noted as walked up and swiped at a nearby urn, grabbing the item that spawned from it before taking a good look at it. “Oh come on...” He then groaned out.

“What the, what’s that doin’ in an urn?” Skull questioned as the group looked at the Nude Candle Stand their Leader found. “And uh...why the hell does it look like Panther?” He then asked.

“...Really Skull?” Mona got out in a deadpan tone, though had a blush on his face towards the statue.

“He’s right though.” Yin admitted in agreement.

Panther meanwhile was shivering as she looked at the statue. “It’s...scarily accurate.” She noted.

The white full face masked Persona user however was taking in _very_ deep breaths to calm herself down. “...Resisting the urge to kill that pervert...” Yang growled out.

“You know I’m gonna sell this, right?” Joker pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter, still wanna kill him...” Yang countered.

“Wanna bet that he has statues for... _you know who_.” Joker asked.

“If he does, I’m gonna melt it to the ground then jam it into his eyes.” Panther growled.

“Personally, I’d bash his skull with it then stuff down his throat but your way sounds like fun too.” Yang casually stated.

“Break his legs with it and hang him off the school.” Skull added with narrow eyes.

“I’d take it and ram it up his-” Yin suddenly began before suddenly coughing, realizing what she was about to say.

“We just got unnecessarily violent there for a second.” Mona muttered out. “I guess our hatred runs deeper than we thought, but we shouldn’t let it blind us from our goal. If we give into it, we’re no better than the person we’re trying to stop.” He then advised in a serious tone.

“Sorry...” Yin apologized.

“Save your brutality for the Shadows. It’s gonna be way more satisfying when we steal his heart.” Joker advised.

“Y-Yeah. That’s why we’re doing it in the first place.” Panther awkwardly replied with a nod.

“Well, I’m detecting a Shadow nearby. Let's blow off some steam, mademoiselle.” Mona informed.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Panther replied with a nod.

The black full face masked girl then dashed forward and on top of the knight armor wearing Shadow. “Reveal your true self!” Yin ordered as she ripped the mask off.

The ensuing fight wasn’t that hard and ended rather quickly, finishing off their enemies with an All-Out Attack.

“Hehe! Losers!” Skull confidentiality remarked.

“Growin’ stronger by the minute!” Yin cheered happily as she then felt something from within her. “W-Whoa, I think I got something new...” She then revealed in an amazed tone.

 **“Sukukaja my dear.”** Kaeru revealed in a soothing tone.

“Gesundheit.” Yin casually replied.

“Hm?” Mona got out. “Something wrong Lady Yin.” He then asked in concern.

“I think my Persona just sneezed. She was telling me about a skill I just learned. Suku... something.” Yin answered.

Mona’s then gained an impressive expression to that. “You mean Sukukaja correct?” He guessed.

“Gesundheit.” Yin replied. “Is there, like, a weird disease floating around the Metaverse?” She soon innocently asked in concern.

The _not cat_ however chuckled to that. “No, that’s the name of the skill. Sukukaja. It improves someone’s evasion when cast for a bit.” Mona explained.

“Moh...why can’t these skill names be in Japanese...” Yin groaned out.

“Well, there is a system of how spells work and how they’re modified. For example, Garu is just a single target Wind spell. However if there is a Ma- in front of it, it now hits all targets.” Mona then explained. “It's probably better if you just figure it out yourself however.” He soon added. 

The Vice Leader merely sighed. “Noted.” Yin replied as she rubbed the back of her head, feeling a headache coming on already. “I see an open window up there.” She soon pointed upwards.

“Huh?” Joker got out as everyone looked at where the Vice Leader was pointing. “Do you think it leads outside?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Yang got out as leaped into the air...

**_SMASH!_ **

...And smashed through the window.

“You know you could’ve opened it before you went through it!” Skull called out.

“Too slow! Hey, everyone! Get out of here!” Yang called back.

The thieves looked at each other before shrugging and following the tan skinned girl’s lead.

* * *

**(Castle Gate)**

“Hup!” Yin grunted out as she landed on the ground and looked around. “Hey...wait a minute...”

“This is the front entrance.” Panther realised as she looked at the recently-smashed window.

“It ain’t too much of a fall from there.” Skull noted.

“And with our enhanced physical abilities, we can easily jump back up.” Mona pointed out.

“Yep! We got another entry point into the castle now!” Yang declared with a smirk under her mask.

“May as well use this chance to visit the Velvet Room...” Joker muttered to himself. “Be right back. It won’t be too long, so just talk amongst yourselves.” He then ordered.

“Don’t worry about us, Joker. We’re really good at that.” Yang assured as the Leader nodded before walking over to the Velvet Room door as she then smirked. “Enjoy being beaten by your loli guards!” She soon called out in a joking tone.

“I will! Guh! I mean...goddammit.” Joker sighed out before spacing out.

The others meanwhile chuckled and giggled to that mistake made by their Leader.

The ash blonde then turned to the tan skinned girl. “You’re gonna be doing that all the time now aren’t you?” Panther guessed in an amused tone.

“Oh yeah.” Yang simply replied.

“He's gonna catch wise eventually.” Mona pointed out. “And counter it with his own remarks. He seems to be quite smart. And kind of a smartass.” He then added.

The tan skinned girl merely shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah I know, that’s why I’ll enjoy it while I can.” Yang casually replied with a smirk on her face.

“That is _so_ gonna bite you in the ass.” Panther then got out.

Yin meanwhile then looked towards where their Leader was as she tilted her head. “...That butterfly again...” She mumbled out in a curious manner to the sight of the blue glowing butterfly as she then walked over to him. “Hmm?” She hummed out as brought her hand out towards the glowing insect.

“Yin! What are you doing!? Don’t touch him!” Skull called out.

“I’m not though.” Yin called back as the butterfly landed on her hand, her eyes flashing blue for a moment as she then shook it off. “Just seeing if he’s alright.” She then added, unaware as the butterfly then started flying again before landing on her head and fading away.

“Just get away from him! You could get hurt!” Yang warned in concern, worried for her roommate.

“Ok.” Yin replied as she started walking back to the rest of the group before looking back at the Leader of the group. “Hm?” She hummed out once more in a confused manner. “...blue mist and...a door?” She meanwhile thought while squinting her eyes a bit. “Maybe I am going loopy...” She then mumbled out.

“Huh? You say somethin’ Yin?” Skull then asked.

“Are you alright Lady Yin?” Mona meanwhile asked in concern.

The black full face masked girl however shook her head to that. “I’m fine. I guess I’m still getting used to being in the Metaverse.” Yin replied while rubbing the back of her head in a sheepish manner. “...What was all of that...?” She mentally wondered in a curious manner.

 **“...”** Kaeru meanwhile said nothing to this development as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Are you sure Yin?” Yang asked in concern. “You can always tell me sis.” She then whispered for only the two girls to hear.

“Yeah, I’m alright Yang-nee...” Yin whispered back with a nod as she then looked back to where their Leader was, though still seeing the same things as before. “I probably should keep this to myself for now. I feel like it’s a Akira-kun thing.” She meanwhile thought in a more serious tone.

At that moment however, the black full face masked girl watched as the blue door open as their Leader came back to consciousness, however, then suddenly, two identical looking young girls came out.

“Eh?” Yin quietly got out to herself in confusion. “Who are they?” She soon thought.

“Hey _Inmate_!” One of the twins with the buns started in a rude tone. “You better be sure to obey our Master in regards to Personas.” She reminded while holding what appeared to be a baton

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist Caroline.” Joker grumbled out before being whacked by the baton. “Augh! Right in the butt cheek.” He got out in pain.

“There's a lot more from where that came from _Inmate_.” Caroline then remarked.

“I hope you complete this part of your rehabilitation quickly.” The other girl got out in a more gentle and softer tone.

Joker however sighed to that. “I’ll do what I can Justine.” He replied in a mutter while rubbing where he was struck. “Though the others think I’m a masochist lolicon after telling them about you two...” He then grumbled out.

“Aaaahhhh...” Yin quietly squealed out as she looked on in confusion and disbelief. “J-Joker was being serious!?” She meanwhile thought with her mouth gaping underneath her mask.

“How the hell _do_ you fuse a Happy Squirrel Persona anyways...?” Joker grumbled out as he walked back to the group. “So, what have you been talking about while I was away?” He soon asked.

“W-Wait...Was that...Huh!?” Yin sputtered out in even more confusion as she looked at the young looking ash blondes with the eyepatches.

“Hm? What's wrong Yin?” Joker asked.

To that, the Vice Leader quickly dragged the Leader back towards the blue door, though confusing the others to the sudden action. “A-Are...are they Caroline and Justine!?” Yin then asked the Leader in a whisper before glancing down towards the young looking girls.

The Leader however blinked to that “...Excuse me?” He soon asked, not sure if he heard the Vice Leader correctly. “Wait a minute...are you telling me...?” He then started, only to watch as the girl nodded to that. “...Oh boy...” He awkwardly got out as he looked at the two wardens. “So uh...Believe me now?” He then asked to try and lighten the mood.

Yin just nodded dumbly to that as she looked at the two little girls.

However the two wardens took notice of the girl staring intently at them. “Hm?...Can you see us?” Justine soon asked in a curious manner as the two then walked up to the black full face masked girl to examine her. “Strange. She does not have a contract, so she shouldn’t be able to see us...” She then added.

“Ugh, just ignore her. One inmate is trouble enough. Besides, she doesn’t even have a Wild Card.” Caroline stated.

Yin however felt offended to that. “H-Hey! What’s with that attitude!?” She then asked.

Justine however sighed to this. “Please excuse Caroline. She is always like this.” She politely requested to the girl as her sister merely scoffed. “Though it is curious for someone who is not contracted with our master to be able to see us.” She then admitted.

Joker meanwhile adjusted his mask to that. “Then how is Yin able to see you two and the Velvet Room door?” He soon asked. “I mean I’m glad that she’s no longer going to think I’m crazy, but this is still strange.” He then admitted.

“How should we know _Inmate_ ?” Caroline however countered in annoyance. “We don’t exactly know the reason why _Racks_ there can see us.” She then remarked while pointing her baton at the girl.

“ _R-Racks_ !?...Okay, that’s not as hurtful as _Tits-For-Brains_ but that still hurts.” Yin thought in an offended manner.

The twin with the bun then narrowed her single eye towards the girl. “Listen up _Racks_ , you better make sure to help the Inmate here with his rehabilitation.” Caroline ordered as she pointed her baton at the girl in a threatening manner.

This however confused the black full face masked girl. “Rehabili-What?” Yin got out in confusion.

The bun haired twin then smirked to that. “It means-” Caroline started explaining.

“I know what the word means, just what do you mean by that!?” Yin then asked her question in detail, interrupting the rude warden.

**_WHAM!_ **

However that result in her getting struck in the stomach with the baton. “OMPH!” Yin got out in pain. “W-What was that for!?” She soon asked in confusion to the sudden action.

“Don’t interrupt me next time, _Racks_.” Caroline then ordered in a serious tone.

Justine meanwhile sighed to this once more. “I apologize for Caroline’s actions.” She replied. “Allow me to explain the Inmate’s rehabilitation.” She then offered.

Yin meanwhile groaned to the fading pain. “T-That would be nice Justine-chan.” She meekly replied.

**_Tap!_ **

“ITA!” Yin yelped out.

“No honorifics, please.” Justine politely requested with a light blush on her face after she lightly tapped the clipboard against the girl’s head.

The black full face masked girl however rubbed the sore spot on her head to that. “That tap felt like a punch!” Yin thought.

Joker meanwhile sweatdropped to this. “Would you believe me if I told you they haven’t beaten me yet?” He soon asked.

“...I don’t know if I should answer that.” Yin however admitted while still rubbing her head.

Justine then looked towards the girl as she brought her clipboard to her side. “Allow me to properly introduce ourselves, I am Justine and my sister is Caroline. We are wardens of what is known as the Velvet Room, a place in between dream and reality, mind and matter.” She soon started.

“O-Ok...Joker already explained some of that to us...” Yin then revealed as the pain faded from her body. “Though we really didn’t believe him when he told us, at first.” She soon admitted. “Though I definitely do now...” She concluded.

“Correct, usually those who have formed a contract come in contact with the Velvet Room. How you are able to see us and even the door to the Velvet Room itself is beyond us.” Justine then admitted.

“Maybe Igor knows something about it...” Joker mumbled to himself. “Maybe I could ask him.” He then suggested.

“Hey! Don’t refer to our Master in such a casual manner, _Inmate_!” Caroline however demanded in annoyance.

Yin however tilted her head to that. “Master?” She repeated in the form of a question.

“The master of the Velvet Room I mentioned.” Joker explained in a serious tone.

“Correct, our Master was the one who came in contact with this Inmate as a means to determine his future.” Justine then revealed.

“His future? What do you mean?” Yin then asked.

“He means to oppose the fate of ruin upon the world.” Justine soon answered. “Which is why he needs to be rehabilitated towards freedom.” She then added.

“Um...I don’t get it.” Yin soon admitted. “What does this mean exactly?” She soon asked.

“He has to change the world by becoming an excellent thief, _Racks_.” Caroline bluntly declared.

“...That sounds contradictory.” Yin awkwardly pointed out.

This however caused the braided hair warden to tilt her head. “Hm? How so?” Justine questioned in a curious tone.

“Well, you’re encouraging him to do illegal things to break out of prison and-ACK!” Yin started explaining before being struck with the baton again. “W-Why!? I-I was just pointing it out!” She got out as she rubbed her stomach again.

“That, _Racks,_ was for doubting our Master.” Caroline declared as she held her baton.

Yin however groaned to that. “Please stop calling me Racks.” She mumbled out.

“Okay, Tits-For-Brains!” Caroline replied in a smug tone and a smirk on her face.

“On second thought, I’ll take _Racks_...” Yin quickly corrected while the bun haired girl’s smirk never left her face in an amusing manner.

Justine however sighed to this. “Once more, I apologize for my sister’s actions.” She replied.

“Well, you’re not stopping her...” Joker quietly muttered out.

“So um...can you please more on what your helping Joker with exactly?” Yin soon requested.

“Of course.” Justine replied. “Our duties as wardens to the Inmate are that we help with Persona fusions, improvement and management.” She then explained.

“So...is it true that in there, it’s a prison for Joker?” Yin soon asked while looking at the Velvet Room door. “...And that you execute his Personas for him to gain new ones?” She then added.

The Leader in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, apparently I’m a _prisoner of fate_ and the reason it’s a prison is because of the state of my own heart.” Joker soon revealed.

“And do not worry about the executions, they are only the discarding of old personalities for a new one.” Justine then revealed. “And we also have a Compendium will allow the Inmate to summon them once more if he wants to, for a price though.” She explained.

Yin in response nodded to that. “So, they don’t die.” She stated before sighing. “That’s a relief.” She then admitted.

“So...You won’t mind if I fuse away Jack Frost?” Joker cautiously asked.

“WAH! Yes I would mind!” Yin exclaimed with a pale face underneath her black full face mask.

“Yep that was the response I was expecting.” Joker mumbled out. “I could always just resummon him afterwards.” He then suggested.

“I refuse Joker.” Yin however declared in a defiant tone while crossing her arms over her chest with a puffed up cheek.

“Even if there’s something cuter than Jack Frost?” Joker added.

“Mmmm...” Yin moaned out in the same defiant manner. “ _Nothing_ is cuter than Jack Frost.” She countered.

“Not even-” Joker once more started.

“No means _no_ Joker!” Yin concluded, interrupting the Leader immediately.

“Hm, I am banning Black Frost from being fused.” Justine stated as she started writing on the clipboard.

“Please don’t.” Joker requested as he looked at the wardens. “Is there a way to keep Jack Frost but not as part of my forces?” He then asked. “Like him being a mascot or a sub Persona if that makes sense?” He soon added.

“That is not in your rights, Inmate.” Caroline stated in an annoyed tone.

Joker however sighed to this as he knew this was a difficult situation. “Yin! Use Overwhelming Cuteness on Caroline and Justine!” He suddenly ordered.

This however surprised everyone else present. “Huh?” The twin wardens and the black face masked girl got out in confused unison to the sudden order by the Leader.

* * *

_(Cue Time to Make History by Shihoko Hirata)_

“Inmate, what are you-!” Caroline started in confusion.

Justine however readied herself. “Caroline. This is no longer a negotiation. This is a battle they are challenging us to, and we shall not fall.” She declared.

“Wait what!?” Caroline got out in even more confusion to this turn of events. “This wasn’t a negotiation to begin with!” She countered.

“Nonetheless, as our relationship with our guest is that of prisoner and warden, we cannot allow him to win.” Justine then stated.

“Why am I the only sane one here?” Caroline sighed out. “Okay, fine! Anyways, I can’t allow the Inmate to hold something so petty over us.” She soon decided.

“Yin! This is for the fate of Jack Frost! As co-leaders, we must fight for what’s right, even if it costs us our lives!” Joker declared, deciding not to mention this was somewhat fueled by the soft feeling he liked from the Vice Leader.

“Yes sir!” Yin replied as she prepared herself. “For Jack Frost!” She then declared.

“What is going on though?” Caroline once more asked herself in confusion. “Is it cause of the Happy Squirrel?” She then wondered. “No...It’s something more!” She soon realized as her single eye widened in shock.

“Hmm? What do you mean Caroline?” Justine then asked in a confused tone as she looked back at the black full face masked girl. “Is there actually something special about this girl beside the fact that she can see us and the door to the Velvet Room?” She then added to question.

“I’m...not entirely sure.” Caroline soon admitted. “But we’ll worry about this later, we have to teach them that we are the wardens and they are the inmates, _Racks_ included!” She then declared as she readied her baton.

Yin meanwhile kept the determined expression on her face as she looked at her _foes_. “Bring it on.” She countered.

Joker meanwhile took in a deep breath as he looked at the Vice Leader before looking at the twins. “Well...it’s showtime!” He declared while adjusting his gloves.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group...

“You have any idea what's going on over there?” Skull asked.

“I'm not sure, but I’m kinda afraid to find out.” Panther stated.

Yang meanwhile looked on in concern as she watched as her roommate got into her battle stance. “What is my precious Yin doing?” She offhandedly thought in concern.

Back with the Leader...

The Vice Leader then took in a deep breath. “From the depths of my soul!” Yin quietly called out, taking off her mask before putting on the cutest face she could muster. “ _Pweeeeeese~!?_ ” She soon started in a cutesy tone with in incredibly adorable puppy dog eyes and slightly tilting her head.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

“URK!” The twin got out as they suddenly winced in _pain_.

“W-What was that?” Justine asked in confusion, holding her chest.

“How should I know Justine!?” Caroline responded in the same amount of confusion to the sudden pain she received.

Yin however was oblivious to what the twins were talking about.

“Fine...if you’re not holding back, we’ll actually start trying.” Justine replied. Despite her voice sounding dull, they could hear a slight threatening undertone. “ _Persona_.” She declared blue fire surrounded her. “Maragi!” She then commanded as a Jack o Lantern appeared by her side.

**_FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!_ **

“Incoming!’’ Joker commanded with widened eyes as they quickly dove out of the way as two fireballs came at them.

“Eh?” Yin got out as her eyes widened in shock. “T-They can use Personas too!?” She exclaimed in a panic.

“Of course they can use Personas! Why didn’t I realize they can use Personas!? Their role is doing stuff with my Personas!” Joker mentally scolded himself.

Caroline meanwhile smirked to that. “Hehe, looks like you underestimated us _Inmate_ , _Racks_.” She remarked in an amused and confidant tone.

Joker however narrowed his eyes to that. “I thought this was just gonna be a fight based on cuteness, but I can work with this.” He thought with a smirk.

“Moh! Everyone’s always calling me stupid nicknames like that~” Yin then whined as she looked at the twins after getting back to her feet. “Can we just talk this out~?” She soon asked in the same cutesy tone with another tilt of her head.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

“GAH!” The twins got out in union pain once more as they held their chests.

“A-Again!? She didn’t even attack!” Caroline exclaimed in confusion.

“You can’t handle the cuteness, can you?” Joker taunted with a smirk on his face. “Well, eat this! Jack Frost!” He commanded as he removed his mask.

 **_“Hee hoo hee!”_ ** The small Persona squeaked out.

“Ravage them!” Joker commanded. “...W-With hugs. Don’t Bufu them.” He then added to the order.

 **_“Hee hoo hee!”_ ** The Persona squeaked out once more as it flew towards the twins, soon embracing the bun haired twin in a hug.

“This. Is so. Stupid.” Caroline deadpanned in a muffled tone while the Persona hugged her head.

The braid haired twin however giggled to seeing her twin in her current situation. “I quite like it actually.” Justine admitted. “However, this is a futile effort. Begone.” She ordered as she brought her clipboard out. However when she was about to hit the Persona off...

**_WHACK!_ **

The clipboard instead struck the twin as a result of Jack Frost jumping off the bun haired girl at the end, laughing all the while. 

“OW! That hurt Justine!” Caroline got out in pain.

Justine however held her head to that. “I know. I felt it.” She soon revealed.

“...I’m...not gonna ask about that...” Joker thought while the Persona floated back to his side. “Nice one Jack Frost.” He then praised with a smirk on his face.

“No violence, Joker! If we hurt them, we can’t convince them!” Yin declared in a concerned manner.

“But they struck each other.” Joker bluntly reminded. “Er, well, and herself as well but um...” He then started, but trailed off, not knowing how to word it.

The Vice Leader however shook her head to that. “No redirection! We can only beat them with our wits...and invoking the thoughts of puppies!” She then stated.

“...Ok?” Joker replied in an awkward and confused manner. “Might as well just roll with it.” He meanwhile thought to himself.

“So, you have a plan?” Yin soon asked.

“Working on one, but you better give me some time.” Joker replied.

“On it!” Yin got out, taking in a deep breath. 

“Take this!” Caroline began. “Mabufu!” She declared.

Suddenly, two small icebergs started appearing around the two Leaders.

“AAHH!” Yin screamed out as she dived out of the way. However, the Leader just stood there. “Joker!” She exclaimed in shock and concern.

“I have a resistance to Ice.” Joker pointed out...before the small iceberg shot out like a spike and hit him in the groin. “...Nope. Doesn’t matter.” He squeaked out before flopping onto the ground.

“J-Joker! Media!” Yin called out as the white glow surrounded the two.

“Thank you.” Joker groaned out as they got up.

“Oh great, she has Media, just perfect!” Caroline grumbled out in annoyance.

“Do you want to use Megidolaon, then?” Justine asked.

“...Hrm...Nah...Too easy.” Caroline replied as she shook her head in a casual manner.

“What the hell is a Megidolaon?” The two leaders thought as sweat ran down their heads in concern and fear.

Quickly shaking off the fear, the Vice Leader regained her determined expression. “Come on! We can do this!” Yin encouraged while removing her mask. “Kaeru! Do something cute!” She soon ordered.

The Vice Leader's Persona meanwhile looked to that. **“I do not know any Charm skills.”** Kaeru pointed out.

“Th-Th-Then...don’t...use...skills...?” Yin awkwardly suggested.

Kaeru however could only stare blankly at her other self.

“...You’re going to die now.” Caroline stated in a serious tone.

“I know.” Yin sighed out.

At that moment, both girls were on the attack.

“Maqua!” Caroline declared.

“Mazio!” Justine declared.

“Why!?” Joker growled in frustration as they dived out of the way of the mini-tidal wave coming their way that was then charged with lightning. “I can’t rely on Jack Frost, I have to change it up.” He thought as he mentally went through his current Personas. “Please tell me you have something, _Incubus!_ ” He commanded as he removed his mask and was circled in blue flames.

 **“Hehe, never knew you were into lolis Trickster.”** Incubus remarked in amusement.

“...I _will_ fuse you after this.” Joker deadpanned. “So, what do you think you can do against them?” He then asked.

“ **Well, there’s always-”** Incubus started with a wicked smile on its face.

The Leader’s eye however twitched to this. “Already know what you’re gonna say. Good-bye!” Joker instantly replied as he dismissed the current Persona. “Fuck it. Arsene! Convince these lovely ladies with your natural charm!” He soon ordered.

On command, the Trickster’s starting Persona flew towards the twin wardens.

“ **My, such mischievous young girls. You should be out playing with others, instead of trapping yourselves in that prison!”** Arsene soon stated.

“I am sorry, Arsene. But it is our duty to our Master.” Justine apologized swiftly.

“Yeah! Now go back! You can’t make us for your words and...handsome looks...” Caroline got out.

“Wh **_at?_ **” Joker and Arsene got out.

“SHUT UP!” Caroline soon yelled out in a flustered manner.

 **“It seems that my job here is done. The rest is up to you.** ” Arsene stated before returning into Joker’s soul.

“Is that all you have, Trickster?” Justine asked with a slight taunting tone in her voice.

“Couldn’t take them down...” Joker growled.

“Follow up!” Yin called out.

“Go for it, Yin!” Joker cheered out as the Vice Leader stepped towards the twins.

“...I don’t know what to do.” Yin thought as she closed her eyes and looked at her Persona. “Kaeru?” She mentally asked.

 **“I don’t know what to do too, I am supposed to be a lucky frog. Not some cuteness generator.”** Kaeru calmly informed.

“I-I know, but still...” Yin awkwardly mumbled out.

“...Uh, Yin. You’ve just been standing there for, like, five minutes.” Joker spoke up.

“H-Huh? O-Oh...I’ve been. . I’ve been...” Yin stammered out, not sure what to say.

“Discussing something with your Persona?” Joker guessed.

The Vice Leader in turn nodded to that. “Y-Yeah...” Yin awkwardly replied.

“Hah! Aren’t you supposed to know how to seduce people? Wow, you kinda suck.” Caroline laughed out.

“I expected nothing, but they have somehow managed to deliver even less.” Justine quipped.

“Why are you so mean...!?” Yin whined out.

“Shut up Tits-For-Brains.” Caroline demanded, causing the Vice Leader’s heart to be stabbed in a metaphorical manner.

“Th-That’s worse than any other physical pain I ever experienced.” Yin thought, tears forming in her eyes.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

“Ack! Counter!” Caroline winced, her heart beating faster than normal now to the sight of the tears.

“...Understood.” Justine responded, though seemed to be hesitant while looking at the Vice Leader with a small blush on her face. “Caroline, this has gone on too long. Shall we... _go All-Out?_ ” She soon suggested.

“What!?” Joker and Yin gasped out.

Caroline in turn smirked to that. “Gladly.” She replied as the two jumped into the air.

“Well, this could be bad.” Joker got out.

“This is your punishment for disobeying those of the Velvet Room.” Caroline declared.

“Face punishment.” Justine meanwhile ordered as the two sisters rushed at the two Leaders.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_ **

“AAAAHHHHH!” Yin screamed out.

“Oh, so this how it feels.” Joker causally thought as he was beaten.

“ _Don’t get so cocky._ ” The twins soon demanded in serious unison.

“A-Ah...” Yin groaned out from the ground.

“You still alive?” Joker asked as he slowly stood up.

“Y-Yeah.” Yin replied while getting to her feet. “W-Who are these people...?” She then muttered out.

“We are your wardens, and you are our inmates.” The twins declared in perfect unison. “So bow down to your master!” They then demanded.

“They’re holding back massively... I know it...” Joker thought as he glared at the twins.

“We...We...We can’t win...” Yin panted out in an exhausted manner.

“Hmph! So you fin-” Caroline started, however...

“But! I will never concede.” Yin interrupted. “Just because we have a slim chance of winning this...doesn’t mean it’s impossible! 1% can mean 100% in the end!” She soon declared.

“...What?” Caroline then got out in confusion.

“I can't give up. That is not something I can physically do.” Yin thought in determination. “I have no choice...but to do the impossible.” She added to her thoughts in a serious tone.

 **“...What are you planning?”** Kaeru then asked in a concerned manner.

“Something that’ll turn the tide...hopefully...” Yin mentally replied as she then gulped in a nervous manner.

Joker then looked at his fellow Leader. “Yin?” He questioned.

“I-I won’t give up! This...will be my finale!” Yin declared as a green aura surrounded her.

Back with the rest of the group...

“This radiance...Her cuteness...I can feel it from here!” Yang thought as her eyes widened. “Is Asuka...showing her true form!?” She added to her thoughts in excitement to the mere idea, gaining a giddy expression on her face as a result.

The ash blonde meanwhile sweatdropped as she looked at the tan skinned girl. “...I don’t know who I should be more worried about. Them or you.” Panther admitted.

“For the love of God, let this end already.” Mona groaned out in a antsy tone.

Back with the Leaders...

“ _Your finale_? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Joker asked. “Like, are you gonna go out with a bang or pull off some ultra cute move to finish them.” He then added.

“...The second one...” Yin awkwardly replied with a nod as she watched the two wardens walked towards them.

“What can you do, Tits-For-Brains? Do you want us to show you another fraction of our power?” Carolina taunted.

“No, I’m gonna show you all of my power! Here we go! My super secret technique!” Yin called out as she powered up. “WROOOOOOOAH!” She suddenly began to roar as the green aura intensified.

“She’s about to do something!” Caroline called out.

“I don’t know what but I don’t like it. We must stop her.” Justine soon suggested.

“Alright, here comes-” Caroline started, however...

**_BOING! BOING!_ **

Suddenly, the two wardens were suddenly enveloped into a hug as their heads were pressed into the Vice Leader’s breasts.

The warden’s single eyes widened in shock in confusion to this sudden action. “Soft.” The twins unintentionally thought.

“Aw...You two just wanted hugs didn’t you~?” Yin cooed out as she rubbed the two warden’s backs in a tender manner.

“...” The two wardens meanwhile were motionless and speechless to this.

“L-L-Let go!” Caroline stammered out.

“Nope!” Yin however countered as she tightened her hug.

“...You’re...surprisingly warm and comfortable...” Justine commented.

Yin in turn smiled under her mask to hearing that. “And you’ll get much more if you concede.” She then offered.

“W-Well, that wouldn’t be th-What am I doing!? Get away!” Caroline exclaimed as she and her twin sister pulled away from the girl, both of them blushing rather hard.

Joker soon smirked to that. “She struck their weaknesses!” He thought.

“Alright, we’re going All-Out!” Yin declared as the two then rushed at the twins. “Wait! We can’t hurt them!” She panickingly reminded.

“Who said anything about hurting them? Follow my lead!” Joker commanded as he leaped into the air.

“O-Ok.” Yin replied as she followed the Leader and jumped into the air as well.

“PERSONA!” Joker called out as he summoned Arsene, prompting Yin to do the same with Kaeru as they landed. Suddenly, both Joker and Arsene grabbed Yin and Kaeru’s hand respectively and started ballroom dancing with them.

Admitting, it was less cute and more stunning.

“Finale!” Joker announced as he twirled Yin around before leaning against each other back-to-back.

“ **We’ll** steal **your** heart!” Joker, Yin, Arsene and Kaeru declared in unison as they pointed finger guns at them and _fired_.

“AAAAAHHHH!” The twins screamed out as they held their chests. It felt like they were _shot_ straight through the heart with that.

“They are becoming more powerful. We end this.” Justine suggested.

“I agree. We will take _their_ hearts!” Caroline declared.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group, they just...stared at their two leaders, who seemed to just be flailing around, shouting nonsense while summon their Personas to do something. “...Hey, remember when you said that you're glad to have them as leaders?” Skull asked.

“Nope. Not at all.” Mona replied.

“How long have they been acting like that?” Panther questioned as she checked her phone.

“For the love of...JOKER! YIN! GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DO IT MYSELF!” Yang shouted out. “...P-Please?” She quietly requested.

“In a minute Yang!” Yin called back in a casual manner.

“Okay, fine.” Yang sighed out.

“It's not gonna be a minute.” Skull deadpanned.

“I know.” Yang groaned out. “Sis, I don’t know what you're doing, but you better get it done soon...” She then thought to herself.

Back with the Leaders...

“Keep it up, Yin! SHOW NO MERCY!” Joker cheered on as Yin kept pressing the advantage.

“Had enough Caroline-chan! Justine-chan~?” Yin innocently asked in a cute manner.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

“She's relentless!” The twins thought in unison.

“Come on! I have to keep going! I won’t let this end until we win!” Yin thought in determination. “ _Pwease, my wardens, allow us this small freedom!_ ” She soon requested.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Immediately, the twin wardens began to stagger as a result of the request.

“Well...it may not be _that bad_...” Justine suddenly admitted while lowering her guard slightly.

“Wha!? Justine! D-Don’t give in like that!” Caroline exclaimed in shock to how her twin responded.

“I am not. _You_ are Caroline.” Justine responded.

“N-No I’m not!” Caroline retorted with the blush still on her face while stomping her foot.

Meanwhile the two Leaders looked on as their _opponents_ were fighting amongst each other and lost concentration on them.

“They’re distracted! This is our chance!” Joker called out.

“Let's finish this! Heartbreaker!” Yin soon declared before taking in a deep breath as she unintentionally began sparkling some more. “Its alright Caroline-chan, Justine-chan, I’ll forgive you for hurting us if you surrender~ Pweeeease~?” She soon declared in a cutesy tone as her eyes sparkled while she gave off an incredibly adorable expression.

**_SHIIIIIIIIIINE!_ **

Joker soon smirked to the display as he then noticed the shocked wardens. “She got them.” He thought in a satisfied tone.

For the wardens, they took on the full force of their female opponent’s _attack_ , not being able to look away from the Vice Leader. **_“S-SHE’S TOO CCCCCCUUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE...!”_ ** Justine and Caroline exclaimed as they futilely shielded themselves from the Vice Leader’s radiance.

( _Stop Music)_

* * *

Soon enough, the light faded as the Leader unshielded his eyes. “...What the hell just happened?” Joker slowly asked in confusion as he stared at the shivering and sobbing twins that were down on their knees. “...and did they say what I think they said?” He meanwhile thought to himself.

The Vice Leader tilted her head to that in an innocent manner. “Um, I guess we won...” Yin awkwardly replied as she looked at the two. “So, are you gonna do something about Jack Frost or do I have to convince you again?” She soon asked in a same innocent manner as the two leaders looked at the twins.

“A-Alright!” Caroline and Justine got out in unison while adorable blushes on their faces. “W-We’ll allow the _Inmate_ to have that specific Jack Frost as a Sub Persona!” They soon declared.

“A Sub Persona?” Joker repeated in the form of a question.

The twin wardens in response nodded to that. “You equip another Persona, however you do not get its strengths and weaknesses, but you will get their resistances if they have one.” Justine then explained.

“...” The two leaders then stared blankly at the twins.

“Basically since you have Jack Frost as a Sub Persona, you have a resistance to Ice now _Inmate_.” Caroline bluntly revealed. “This is applied to all Personas you currently are using. However, it can only give one resistance and you cannot choose if they have more than one. Stronger Personas may even bring something more than a resistance.” She then added.

“That...sounds useful honestly.” Joker soon admitted. “Can’t believe that came out from essentially a more convoluted form of begging.” He then added in an awkward manner.

“Oh, don’t worry Inmate. You’ll need to do more than beg to allow access to more to the Velvet Room from now on.” Justine stated as she wrote down “ _Start daily beating upon next visit_ ” on her clipboard.

“Er... thanks...?” Joker hesitantly got out as an ominous feeling ran down his spine.

“Yes, but he will have access to another to use for fusions.” Justine then explained. “...Is that reasonable?” She soon asked.

“Two Jack Frosts? Even better!” Yin cheered out wit stars in her eyes.

The avian masked Persona user meanwhile chuckled to that. “Can’t you just turn him into a living plushy or something? Wouldn’t that be easier and way more convenient?” Joker soon suggested.

The Vice Leader’s eyes instantly widened to that idea. “...Oh my God, please do it.” Yin soon begged with starry eyes.

“W-Wait, we can't just-” Caroline started.

“Yin, sparkle harder!” Joker bluntly ordered, interrupting the girl.

The bun haired twin’s eye widened to that. “Okay! Okay! Just please stop! Where are those sparkles coming from anyway!?” Caroline begged while also being confused to the reason why they lost.

“I’m not sure, but I’m just gonna assume it’s better not to know...” Joker replied.

“I agree, Inmate.” Justine admitted. “You will get your... Jack Frost plushie... on a later date. Please ignore that explanation of sub Personas for now.” She then added, sounding slightly exasperated.

“Yes! That’s how it’s done!” Yin cheered out. “Thank you Caroline-chan! Justine-chan!” She happily and innocently replied while hugging the two.

Caroline’s blush then deepened to the contact. “D-Don’t make this a misunderstanding about this _Racks_ , w-we’re only d-doing this for the _Inmate’s_ rehabilitation...” She countered in an uneasy manner while struggling to break free.

“Yes, all for the Inmate’s rehabilitation.” Justine then stated, though the blush never left her face while not even struggling. “However, this will not happen again. Isn’t that right, Caroline?” She questioned.

The bun haired twin however stomped her foot to that. “Hey! _You_ crumbled first Justine!” Caroline reminded.

The Leader of the group however smirked to this occurrence. “That’s not what your face says.” Joker soon thought. “Er, thanks.” He then awkwardly got out.

Caroline in response scoffed to that. “Words are meaningless. You can thank us by avoiding ruin.” She then ordered.

The Vice Leader then released the two from the hug. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to help him any way I can.” Yin replied with a nod.

The braid haired twin then bowed to that. “Until we meet again, Miss Asuka of the Happy Squirrel.” Justine responded in a polite manner.

“Sure thing.” Yin replied before realizing what she was called. “Wait, h-how do you know my name!?” She soon exclaimed in confusion.

“Duh, cause we are connected to the _Inmate_ , _Racks_ .” Caroline remarked while rolling her single eye in annoyance. “Now get moving for your rehabilitation, _Inmate_!” She then ordered.

“Moh! Why does everyone make insults due to my chest?” Yin soon whined.

The Leader meanwhile chuckled as he looked at the Vice Leader. “I feel like I understand Asuka a little better. I bet when we hang out next time, our bond will grow stronger!” Joker thought as he pumped his fist.

“Joker, can you bring out Jack Frost?” Yin requested in an innocent manner.

“Sure.” Joker answered with a shrug as he summoned the little guy.

Yin squealed at the sight of the Persona and went to her knees. “You're so adorable, Jack Frost.” She soon cooed out as she hugged the Persona, with the Leader thoroughly enjoying the contact.

 **“I once threatened someone to buy something off me or else I committed suicide, ho!”** Jack Frost casually revealed, causing the two leaders to freeze. **“It was common practice back then, hee hoo.”** He then added.

The black full face masked girl however tightened her hold on the Persona. “Please never do that again, ok?” Yin soon requested.

 **“Don’t worry, hoo, extortion is where it’s at these days.”** Jack Frost innocently declared as he returned to the Leader’s soul.

“...Well, we’re already doing that anyway so I'd say that's a win.” Joker awkwardly muttered out as they walked back to the group. 

“Uh, Joker. For some reason you look a little more **_charming_ **now.” Mona noted as he then watched as the Leader couldn’t help but pumped his fist at that. “What happened?” He soon asked.

“The greatest battle to ever happen, Mona.” Joker casually replied, earning him even more weird looks.

“So uh... ready to go?” Joker asked.

They were only met with complete and other silence.

“...You think we’re crazy, don’t you?” Joker deadpanned.

The rest of the group slowly nodded.

Suddenly, Yang stormed up to the leader, grabbing his coat before she started shaking him around. “Why were you talking to air!? Joker! What did you do to Yin!?” She soon shouted out in an accusing manner.

“I-It’s nothing Yang, really.” Yin awkwardly replied as she looked at the bun haired twin that had a smug grin on her face, causing her to narrow her eyes with a puffed up cheek underneath her mask.

“Then what’s with the obvious pout you have underneath your mask?” Yang then asked.

“...I’m not pouting.” Yin lied.

“I can tell when you are.” Yang responded in a deadpan tone.

“Yang, is me pouting more important than the infiltration?” Yin asked, trying to change the subject.

“Not when you’re upset about something.” Yang countered in a serious tone while crossing her arms over her chest. “So, what’s up? You were mumbling something about your chest earlier.” She then stated.

Yin however started sweating. “Well...I guess I’m still upset about the whole no underwear thing...” She awkward admitted.

This turn caused the tan skinned girl to the sigh. “So that’s it.” Yang thought as she then walked up to her roommate. “Sis, you’re actually wearing underwear now.” She then revealed in a whisper.

Yin’s eyes widen to hearing that as she reached under her skirt to realize a familiar silky feeling, causing her to sigh in relief. “Yay!” She got out with satisfaction. “Wait, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” She soon asked in confusion.

And now it was Yang’s turn to start sweating. “W-Well, we were busy with the infiltration.” She awkwardly replied. “Hey, what are the others doing anyway?” She soon asked to quickly change the discussion.

“Guys?” Yin called out in concern as they saw that the others were staring at them.

“Please let go of me.” Joker spoke up.

Yang, upon realizing that she was once more holding onto the leader, soon dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. “Oh _fuck_ , sorry!” She quickly apologized.

The Leader then took in a deep breath to this. “It’s not a problem.” Joker replied.

Panther then turned around from the guys of the group and slightly opened her outfit as she looked down it before sighing in relief. “Whew, got a bra and panties this time.” She mumbled out.

“Still leaves little to the imagination though...” Joker meanwhile thought as he got up. “There is an unusual amount of nudity in your life, huh.” He then awkwardly stated.

“Yeah...pretty much...” Yin and Yang replied in unison.

“Well, considering how we fight I guess you could consider it a part of the job description.” Yang added.

“Man, and here I thought ninjas were like the ones from a manga or somethin’.” Skull then got out while rubbing the back of his had. “Shadow clones, shootin’ fireballs out of their mouth, that kind of shit.” He then listed off.

“Yeah, well, sometimes I wish it was.” Yang groaned out. “And Shadow Clones are unfortunately an extremely high ranking technique while I already use fire in my slash attacks with my swords.” She then revealed.

“Can you at least walk on water?” Joker asked in a curious tone.

“Ha, that’s easy for me.” Yang then declared in a confidant manner before turning to her roommate. “How about you Yin?” She soon asked.

“I slip sometimes.” Yin admitted in slight embarrassment. “B-But I do know it pretty well.” She then added.

“...We’re not teaching you.” Yang suddenly deadpanned.

“I wasn’t gonna ask about that.” Joker replied with a sweatdrop.

“We’re also not gonna teach you flight, invisibility, shapeshifting, the summoning of animals, and control over the elements.” Yang then added.

“Okay, I _was_ gonna ask about that.” Joker then sighed out.

“Joker, it takes years to even learn that stuff and we’re not gonna be around for that long. Just focus on what you can do now.” Yang then explained. “Now let’s get going. We’ve already wasted enough time being here.” She soon reminded.

“Alright, Captain Kidd’s itchin’ for a fight right now.” Skull stated as he pumped his fist while everyone started walking back to the new entryway into the castle.

Suddenly, without anyone noticing, the sash that kept Yin’s kimono tied together undid itself.

“Hey, Yin, you still have the ma-” Joker started to ask as he turned around, only to stop and stare, a blush soon forming on his face.

“Hm? Joker?” Yin asked as she tilted her head to the side. “What were you gonna ask me?” She then added.

“I think he was going to ask about the maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...” Mona started, only to trail off as he turned away while a small leak of blood came out of his nonexistent nose.

“What are you guys looking-oh my God!” Panther started asking before exclaiming in shock as she turned around as well.

“Hey, I thought we were goin’. We’re running out of time and _holy shit_.” Skull got out in surprise he quickly averted his gaze.

“Oh for the love of...Why do we keep wasting time!? What are you- **_SWEET FUCK_ **!” Yang shouted out.

“What’s wrong!? Is there something on my face?” Yin asked in panic as she touched her mask.

Yang meanwhile couldn’t help but sweatdrop at that.

“Look down.” Joker pointed out as he pointed downwards.

“Eh? Why?” Yin once more asked, this time in concern.

“J-Just look down.” Panther instructed.

Yin, shrugging her shoulders, looked down.

Suddenly, she realised why everyone was staring at her.

“Uh...Yin...? You’re actually kinda missing a bra...” Joker awkwardly pointed out, trying to look away with a blush on his face.

“Wha!?” Yin in response exclaimed in embarassed shock as she covered her chest with her arms. “Moh! Come on!” She soon whined with a blush on her face.

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Caroline meanwhile laughed out from the Velvet Room entrance, though only the two Leaders could hear her.

**_Tap!_ **

That was before her twin _tapped_ her over the head with her clipboard. “Stop being mean to Miss Asuka.” Justine ordered in a dead serious tone with her single eye narrowed.

“Ugh, what the hell Justine?” Caroline soon grumbled out in confusion while rubbing the back of her head from the pain. “You got hurt too!” She then reminded.

“A necessary evil.” Justine automatically replied as she looked over her clipboard. “It would be wise for you to respect Miss Asuka from now on _Caroline_.” She then advised in a threatening tone with her eye narrowed.

“Ugh, what the hell...” Caroline once more mumbled out in confusion as she just pouted in annoyance.

“Caroline...” Justine got out in a more threatening tone and her eye narrowed. “No more insulting Ms. Asuka.” She then demanded.

“Only if you stop hitting me!” Caroline called out. The twins proceeded to argue after that.

Back with the group...

“OI! STOP LOOKING!” Yang shouted out as she stood in front of the boys...her back facing them as she tried to cover their eyes. “The only person who can see her like that is _me_ dammit!” She mentally declared.

She then paused in thought as she realized how creepy that sounded, even in her head.

“...Maybe I _should_ see a therapist.” Yang thought, ignoring the fact that the _not cat_ of the group was tilting his head around her to stare at the topless girl, who was trying to hide her genitalia with her kimono.

The ash blonde then started twirling one of her pigtails in an awkward manner. “Well, you have to admit that if you wore a bra, it would ruin your outfit.” Panther admitted.

“R-Really?” Yin meekly asked.

“Maybe you should start wearing bandages under there.” Yang suggested.

The ash blonde however shook her head to that. “I wouldn’t, wearing bandages are unhealthy.” Panther however declared.

Yin in turn nodded in agreement. “Yeah! That’s what I said!” She replied as she then looked at her roommate. “...Are you wearing bandages in the real world?” She soon asked.

“Urk!” The tan skinned girl got out as she remembered that this time, she went and unintentionally bandaged her chest while her roommate was cooking breakfast. “...No.” Yang lied.

The two other girls could help but groan and pinch the bridge of their nose. “We _just_ went shopping...” Panther grumbled out.

Yang in turn pouted to that. “Come on, it’s a habit that was given to me by my former family...” She grumbled out.

 **“Blaming your problems on other people, huh, Homura?”** Wolverine sighed out. **“I mean, there’s always the possibility that you just** **_like_ ** **wearing bandages without any outside influence whatsoever but okay. That’s** **_fine_ ** **.”** She then added.

Yang couldn’t help but sigh. She could _hear_ the sarcasm dripping from her Persona’s voice.

“I mean, there’s always the possibility that you just _like_ wearing bandages without any outside influence whatsoever but okay. That’s _fine_.” Joker pointed out, unknowingly repeating after the tan skinned girl’s Persona.

“...” Yang only stared at the Leader of the group before cocking her guns. “...This isn’t a threat. I just forgot to cock my guns.” She stated in a deadpan tone.

“That is a lie and you know it.” Skull bluntly stated.

“Also I call discrimination. I don’t have underwear and I'm sure Skull doesn’t have any.” Joker declared in a deadpan tone.

“Uh...Nope. I have a pair.” Skull pointed out after he did a quick check.

The tan skinned girl then narrowed her eyes to that. “Too much info guys, too much info.” Yang remarked in a deadpan tone.

“Then what’s the appropriate amount of info?” Joker asked.

“Anything but that!” Yang automatically replied. “God, you are the weirdest person I've ever met. And _that_ is saying something.” She then added.

“The correct term is _fun_.” Joker stated. “Now let's help Yin find her sash, she's already cold as it is.” He then suggested. Panther and Yang nodded and started looking for the fallen sash.

Eventually, the Vice Leader found her sash and the ash blonde helped her tie it as secure as she could.

“Well Yin,” Yang started. “At least it’s better than completely nothing underneath.” She then awkwardly reassured.

“This feels like it’s worse than nothing.” Yin whispered out.

“Considering how things are going for us, this probably won’t be the worst thing to happen to you _this month_.” Joker pointed out.

“Not if I have anything I can do about it.” Yang mentally growled.

“Can we please stop talking about underwear and keep going?” Panther soon asked. “Do I have to be the one who keeps telling everyone to keep on track here?” She then added.

“Sorry, Panther. But it's a marathon, not a race.” Joker answered. “We can’t rush through and waste all of our energy.” He then reminded.

“But Panther is right. We should hurry this up, unless anyone else has a question to ask?” Mona spoke up.

“So beside that, any new Personas Joker?” Skull soon asked.

Joker however sighed to that. “Nope, sorry, didn’t have the money or experience for any new ones.” He responded. “Though I did register the ones I already have in case I fuse them into any new one so I can then resummon them later.” He revealed followed by the explanation. “...Though I still have to pay some Yen if I want to...” He then awkwardly admitted. “Which makes me question what the hell they use the money for...” He then muttered out as he looked at the two wardens.

“That’s our secret, _Inmate_!” Caroline called out in a smug manner.

“Wait, they make you pay real money for that shit!? The hell!?” Skull then asked in disbelief.

“Even in the Metaverse, the economy hates us.” Yang deadpanned.

“At least Shadows drop money, however that works.” Panther stated. “It could very well be counterfeit money for all we know.” She then added.

“Just don’t think about it too hard and let’s continue our infiltration.” Mona deadpanned as the rest nodded, heading back into the castle.

-

**(Central Hall)**

Soon, the group re-entered the main hallway of the castle.

The Vice Leader then took in a deep breath to calm herself down. “Ok! Back to adventure!” Yin soon happily declared.

“Don’t you mean stealing shit?” Skull pointed out.

“Back to stealing shit!” Yin corrected. “...Its alright for me to swear right?” She then asked in a more innocent manner.

Yang however smirked to that under her mask. “Go nuts.” She replied in an approving tone.

Yin in turn smiled happily. “Fuck yeah!” She declared before a giggle escaped her lips. “Guess I’m a _bad girl_ now huh?” She then got out in a joking manner.

The Leader in turn chuckled in amusement. “A bad girl would kick puppies for fun. You’re a rebel like the rest of us.” Joker stated in an encouraging tone.

The white full face masked girl however narrowed her eyes to that in an offended manner. “Oi, I never kicked puppies.” Yang declared in a deadpan tone. “And none of the other girls at Hebijo do either.” She then added.

“As far as you know.” Skull and Panther mentally added.

“You do kick heads though. Off their shoulders.” Joker pointed out. “Also, I wasn’t exactly referring to you...” He then added.

“...Blame orders from asshole adults and I never did that myself to anyone.” Yang countered. “Admittingly came close though.” She then mumbled out.

“...Do I wanna ask?” Skull spoke up.

“No.” Yang replied in a deadpan tone instantly.

“Alright. Let’s roll.” Joker ordered as he started walking off.

“Hey, we still haven’t opened this treasure chest yet.” Yin pointed out as she pointed towards the glowing chest with a large gold lock on it. “...Anyone have a lockpick?” She then asked.

The Leader soon stepped forward. “I have a few.” Joker replied.

**_SMASH!_ **

“Or, you know, you could just do that.” Joker added after the white full face masked Persona user destroyed the chest, lock and all.

“What? Better than wasting the lockpick right?” Yang then asked while also explaining her reason for what she did.

“If you’re gonna do that, then we don’t _need_ lockpicks.” Skull remarked in a deadpan tone.

“Though we should be more quiet if we pull a stunt like that. Do that only as a last resort from now on since it slightly increases the Security Level of the Palace.” The _not cat_ advised as he looked at the contents. “Ooh, a Gold Breastplate and an Onyx!” Mona revealed. “We can sell the Onyx for money!” He then declared with yen signs in his eyes.

“Huh, this might be useful...” Joker noted as he studied the Breastplate. ”Looks like it's a piece of armor the stronger Shadows use.” He then revealed. 

“Isn’t gold a pretty soft metal? It’s kinda worthless as armor...” Yang pointed out.

“It’s actually more useful to us as armor, though it looks like only the guys can wear it.” Mona then explained.

“Uh, it doesn’t look like strong piece of armor.” Skull admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh, guys, it’s made out of solid gold. We should just pawn it as soon as we leave the Metaverse.” Panther suggested. “I mean we could use the money.” She then admitted.

“Same with all the stuff I’ve been finding with my Third Eye.” Joker then pointed out. “It’ll all add up in the end.” He then explained.

“You know, if someone _is_ exploiting the Metaverse, they’re probably filthy rich right now.” Yang muttered out. “Look, someone wear it then sell it once we're back in the real world. We'll use the money to buy Kevlar or something on our next trip to Untouchable.” She then stated.

“Sounds good.” Skull said with a nod. “Leader should wear it though. He needs all the protection, bein’ our trump card and all.”

“That’s very selfless of you, Skull.” Mona noted.

“Thanks.” Joker replied with a smile. “Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure to split the cash with everyone.” He then reassured. “...Now how the hell do I put this on?” He then awkwardly asked.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

Suddenly, the piece of armor burst into light blue flames as Joker then suddenly felt that his clothing felt different now. “Huh?” He got out in confusion. “My clothes feel like the armor now.” He then revealed.

The rest of the group in turn blinked to that reveal.“Really?” Yin asked in a curious manner.

“Yeah, it feels heavier than before.” Joker explained as he then looked at the not cat. “Does that always occur?” He soon asked.

“Only if the one who wants to wear it, er, wants to wear it.” Mona explained.

“Well that’s...convenient.” Skull awkwardly admitted. “Wait, then what happened to your _real_ clothes?” He then asked.

“Calm down, you still have your uniforms or whatever clothes you usually wear.” Mona started. “Think of it as...your normal clothes also taking on the properties of the pieces of armor you equip.” He then explained.

“Like how our Thief Outfits change material to whatever we’re wearing when we enter the Metaverse.” Joker muttered out. ”Okay, then what happens to the old armor?” He then asked.

“It just appears on the ground next to you, ready to sell. Don’t worry about it.” Mona answered as he then picked up the Dark Undershirt and placed it in the duffle bag.

“But that’s my normal shirt.” Joker pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s also more money for us. Sell everything you don’t need.” Mona stated. “Just don’t think about it Joker. Some things are better left an unknown.” He then informed in a nonchalant yet serious manner.

“But we’re gonna be thinking about it now.” The majority of the group however thought in unison as they all sweatdropped.

“Just don’t think about it. Now come on, let’s see if the safe room here will be good enough to plan in.” Mona soon suggested as he entered a nearby door, with the others following suit.

* * *

**(Central Hall Safe Room)**

Everyone went into the safe room and had spread out to relax...despite having a 30 minute break prior.

They were feeling rather lazy right now.

“Hey Mona, I’ve been wonderin’ about something.” Skull suddenly started, getting everyone's attention. “I know this is crazy and all, but doesn’t us getting strong feel like a video game where you grind a lot?” He then asked.

This in turn got the entire group’s attention as the looked at the blond.

“And...right back to talking about nothing.” Yang groaned out.

“...What?” Yin meanwhile got out, looking rather confused.

“Y-You know, like an RPG?” Skull explained.

“...A rocket launcher...?” Yang slowly got out. “And what’s this about grinding!?” She then asked in more confusion.

“...Oh, right. They probably haven’t even held a controller in their life.” Joker muttered to himself.

“I think I heard Yagyū-chan and Hibari talked about grinding once...” Yin muttered out before blushing. “...But it might be related to something... _different_ now that I think about it after learning the possible truth about Yagyū-chan...” She then added.

This however caused the others to blush. “Not... _that_ type of grinding.” Skull deadpanned as he then looked at the tan skinned girl. “How about you? Never played video games?” He guessed.

“...Had a very strict family before being tricked into becoming an _Evil Shinobi_ , so no.” Yang soon revealed and answered at the same time.

“I was honestly too busy to play video games. I was mostly training or making sushi with Jii-chan.” Yin admitted as she scratched her head. “Though, I do know some things, but it’s mostly in passing and overhearing stuff...” She then added.

Mona however sighed to that. “That’s the usual lifestyle of a shinobi, using most of their time to study and train in the attempt to place the concept in their heads that they aren’t humans and are just weapons.” He depressingly revealed while shaking his oversized head. 

“Yeah, but all work and no play makes people go...something something.” Skull awkwardly admitted. “That was a movie quote, right?” He then asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Besides, we came out relatively fine now that we have our Personas.” Yang admitted. “Al-All things considering.” She awkwardly added.

“Yeah. It’s not the end of the world, we’re just ignorant about a few things. We have an entire year to learn, so I’m making it count.” Yin replied. “So, what are these RPG games?” She then asked in a curious and innocent tone.

“They stand for Role-Playing Game. General mechanics are levelling and growing one’s character to however the player wants.” Joker then explained.

“Ooooh.” Yin got out with a nod as this interested her. “That actually sounds pretty fun. And what's grinding?” She then asked.

“Spending hours of your life killing the same enemy over and over again just for money and experience and wondering what you’re doing with your life if you’re spending so much time on something you won’t touch for years.” Panther surprisingly revealed as everyone then looked at her. “What? Girls play video games too.” She got out in a slightly offended tone.

“Ah.” Joker got out. “You just don’t seem like someone who would.” He awkwardly admitted. 

“Well, you thought wrong. Me and my trusty PS2 have always been friends.” Panther proudly declared. 

The Leader in turn smirked to that. “Oh, you like the classics then? I’m more into the modern stuff myself though I don’t mind going retro.” Joker then admitted.

Yin however giggled to that. “I guess all of you will have to give us some recommendations then.” She soon suggested.

“I will, though games, especially the hardware, are kinda expensive so you’re on your own if you want the consoles. Or better yet, get a PC...Though it is a pain the ass to set up...” Skull then revealed.

“Do you two even have a TV in your apartment?” Panther soon asked.

“Oh, we do.” Yin answered. “...Do we?” She then asked her roommate.

“Yeah, though we’ve been too distracted to use it for anything.” Yang replied.

“Well, most people just watch stuff on their computers or phones these days. Or Webflix on anything.” Panther explained.

“Well besides my job at LeBlanc, Jii-chan does send me a monthly allowance.” Yin soon revealed. 

“How much?” Joker asked in a curious manner.

“For LeBlanc or from Jii-chan?” Yin asked back in an innocent manner.

“Well, considering that I know the Boss hasn’t even called you yet, I’d say Jii-chan.” Joker answered.

“Oh, around five to fifteen thousand yen.” Yin replied.

“...That must _really_ suck.” Skull replied with a wince.

“Well Jii-chan’s already paying for me staying in my apartment building.” Yin then revealed.

“But you need to buy food and other stuff just to live. Not to mention the Phantom Thieves Equipment and Supplies Fund.” Panther pointed out.

“AKA Money for Joker.” Joker fake-coughed out.

“Which is why I decided to get a job at LeBlanc. I knew I would need money to buy food and supplies.” Yin then replied. “Though Yang will also need to find a job as well.” She then admitted.

The tan skinned girl in response sighed to that. “Yeah, I gotta pay for myself as part of shinobi training, you have to learn to survive on your own in foreign environments.” Yang then explained.

“But this isn’t a foreign environment. This is in the middle of Tokyo.” Skull deadpanned.

“Yeah, it was _that_ secluded...” Yang awkwardly replied. “Luckily I’m pretty adaptive, so I got used to using a modern cell phone easily.” She then revealed. “They’re so easy to use these days.” She soon admitted as her roommate nodded in agreement

“Ah, that’s the beauty of ergonomic design.” Joker replied with a smirk.

“No idea what that means, but I don’t care.” Yang countered with a satisfied tone while her roommate nodded in agreement once more.

“But seriously though, there’s no way you could’ve been that out of touch with everything right? I mean you two do know there’s an arcade in Shibuya right?” Skull then asked.

The two shinobi however tilted their heads innocently to that. “ _Arcade_?” Yin and Yang slowly repeated in unison.

The two girl’s Personas could only sigh to this innocence. **“And this is why you two need to go out more.”** The two Persona stated in perfect unison.

The others could only look on in disbelief at the two girls as they could tell they were serious.

“...You know what a crane game is?” Skull soon asked.

“Uuuuh...” Yin awkwardly got out.

“Do you even know what a gachapon machine is?” Panther then asked.

“That sounds like a disease.” Yang bluntly stated.

“Alright, final question. What is Dragon Quest?” Joker soon enough asked.

“...A game...?” Yin and Yang awkwardly answered at the same time.

“...Oh my God.” Joker groaned out.

“Yare yare daze...” Mona mumbled out while shaking his oversized head in a disappointed tone.

Joker then looked at the _not cat_. “Jojo reference? Really?” He got out in an amused tone.

“That was a reference?! Wait, what’s Jojo?” Mona soon asked.

Skull’s eye twitched. “Oh no! We are _not_ talking about Jojo now! We’re talking about Dragon Quest and video games!” He declared as then looked at the two shinobis. “And are you two serious?” He then asked.

The two in response nodded to that. “Yeah. This Dragon Quest thing doesn’t seem _that_ big of a deal.” Yang replied with a shrug.

“People were robbin’ each other just for a copy of Dragon Quest 2! The government had to make a law for entries to never come out on Fridays!” Skull then revealed.

This in turn surprised the two. “R-Really?” Yin asked.

“Actually, that's the last one is a rumor but yeah, people were killing themselves over it. It’s not as big as back in the day but it's still big in the public consciousness.” Panther then got out.

“...People killed each other over video games...” Yang repeated in disbelief to the mere idea.

“Oh yeah, people have starved, been stabbed, been divorced...Forgotten children for a little too long...” Mona then listed off.

“For games...” Yin and Yang got out in unison.

“But those are the more _extreme_ cases. And it’s not restricted to games. There are plenty of crazy people out there.” Joker soon revealed. “You wouldn’t believe a thing about the waifu wars.” He then added.

“Don’t talk about the waifu wars, man. _Never_ talk about the waifu wars.” Skull got out with a shiver down his spine.

“That or husbando ones...” Panther then added.

The non-shinobi collectively shuddered at the memories.

“Still, it’s pretty hard to believe how out of the loop you two are.” Skull admitted.

“I really wanted to fulfill my dream of being a great shinobi like Jii-chan.” Yin meekly revealed.

Skull however sighed to that. “Nothin’ wrong with wanting to fulfill a dream.” He admitted.

“My former family secluded us from the outside world...and Hebijo is away from society...” Yang depressingly revealed.

“And that makes a depressing amount of sense.” Panther then got out in an awkward yet sympathetic manner.

“And well, not knowing about video games isn't the end of the world, plenty of people don’t even know anything past Tetris. But this is a whole other level.” Joker awkwardly admitted while rubbing the back of his head. “Like it's less locked out of the loop, and more locked out of society for you two.” He then explained. 

Mona once more sighed in disappointment. “Like I said, tries to make them weapons and no longer humans.” He got out.

“You two really need to get out more besides clothes shopping and eating.” Panther admitted.

“S-Sorry?” Yin awkwardly apologized. “I mean I used to get into fights when I was in middle school, but I really couldn’t get myself interested into regular stuff.” She then admitted.

“Yeah, and for me in middle school...it was when I got tricked by an Evil Shinobi and then kicked out of my family...” Yang meanwhile revealed.

“You had friends at the very least, right?” Panther soon asked in concern.

“Er...Well...” Yin and Yang awkwardly got out in unison.

However, that was all they needed for an answer.

“Seriously!? Yin, you’re the friendliest person I’ve ever met!” Skull exclaimed as the black full face masked girl blushed at the compliment before turning to the white full face masked girl. “And you’re...you know, nice to know, Yang. And you mean well.” He then awkwardly added.

The tan skinned girl however rolled her eyes to that. “Thanks, jackass.” Yang grumbled out in annoyance.

“Well, I have friends now. You guys, my team at Hanzō Academy...” Yin soon revealed as she then looked towards the tan skinned girl with a smile.

“That’s because of circumstance. If you spend enough time with each other, or almost die a few times together, you just assume you’re friends.” Yang pointed out. “Have you ever gone out of your way to make friends?” She then asked.

“Well...you know the rule about not drawing attention to yourself...to keep them safe in case of a shinobi attack.” Yin however reminded.

“So basically like a Sentai, Rider or superhero thing?” Joker then stated.

“Yeah. Like that...whatever those are...” Yin replied with a nod.

“Urgh, why am I not surprised...?” Skull groaned out. “How the hell did you think up of _Kaito Change_ anyways...?” He quietly mumbled to himself.

“Oh that?” Yin replied as she heard the skull masked boy. “I honestly don’t know myself, it was more like...the words came to me when I thought about it.” She soon explained. “Not to mention that _kaito_ means thief.” She then added.

“There are benefits and disadvantages of being outside the public consciousness.” Mona pointed out. “But this is getting increasingly sad the more we talk about you two.” He then admitted. 

“Maybe we should get back to what we were talking about before we get too depressed to continue.” Panther suggested.

“...What were we talking again?” Skull asked.

“You mentioning our gaining of experience being similar to a video game.” Joker answered.

“Yeah, we got super sidetracked on that one, though thanks for all the info for me and Yin.” Yang admitted. “So uh, mind explaining?” She soon asked.

“Well, when you defeat a Shadow, some of its essence gets absorbed into your Persona. Once your Persona absorbs enough power, it breaks a sort of barrier within, allowing it to grow stronger or even use new skills. You’re not technically learning new skills, it’s more like being able to handle new skills. You yourself also get stronger as you use your Persona, bettering your stamina and mental fortitude. Even when attacking without your Persona, they’re assisting you. I mean, come on, it’s not like you’re this strong in reality.” Mona explained. “Er, shinobi notwithstanding, of course. I think you’re actually weaker.” He then awkwardly added.

“...Huh?” Yin and Yang got out in confused unison to that explanation. “Weaker?” They then asked at the same time.

Then they remembered when they were beaten to hell on their first visit to the castle.

“Oh, right...” Yang groaned out.

“Mind over matter, then.” Yin muttered out. “I...I never felt so weak before I awakened to my Persona...” She then admitted.

The white full face masked girl nodded in agreement to that. “Same here...” Yang stated in a depressed tone as she narrowed her eyes.

“Well, you’re stronger both physically and mentally now. And you’ll get stronger as we continue being thieves.” Mona assured the girls.

“But still, now that I think of it, sometimes growing stronger as a shinobi feels similar in that regard to an RPG game.” Yang admitted with her roommate nodding in agreement to that before she began giggling in amusement. “I think Mirai even went and made the joke one time that our _Max Level_ would be _Level 50_ or something _._ She joined Hebijo after middle school so she knows more about games.” She then revealed.

“Really? Because most RPGs have their max level at ninety-nine or even a hundred.” Skull then revealed as the Leader and ash blonde nodded in agreement.

This in turn caused the while full face masked girl to blink to this new information. “...You sure about that?” Yang soon asked in a hesitant manner as the blond nodded to that. “Uh...wow...that’s a lot better than fifty.” She then got out.

“Fun fact: 100 is more than 50.” Joker stated.

“Ack! Oh fuck you!” Yang growled out.

 **“He’s already catching wise Homura.”** Wolverine remarked in a playful tone.

Yang just ignored her Persona and sighed. “Okay, whatever. Just... Damn. Is being a phantom thief better than being a shinobi?” She soon asked.

“Well, not necessarily. Humanity is special because we’re always improving, even in the smallest of aspects. We’re not bound by limits, only if you believe you are.” Mona informed.

“Besides, shinobi aren’t that different from thieves. It’s just with less murder and more stealing.” Joker stated.

“I beg to differ considering the amount of Shadow blood we spill.” Yin pointed out.

“Yeah, and there’s also robbery and extortion.” Skull added.

The ash blonde soon dropped her head in an exaggerated manner. “Can we please stop before this whole thing causes an existential crisis? I would rather not break down life-or-death situations and fights into video game mechanics and get used to threatening my enemies’ lives for stuff.” Panther sighed out.

“Actually, I’m kinda alright with that.” Joker admitted, getting everyone’s attention as a result. “My life is a dating sim now anyways, may as well throw in RPG dungeon crawling. All I need is a rhythm game and I’m all set.” He meanwhile thought to himself in amusement.

“That’s only because you’re weird Joker.” Yin stated with a small giggle.

“I think the correct term is fun.” Joker joked. “Making the best out of a shitty situation.” He then added.

“Well it can’t get anymore shit than this!” Yang called out.

“Still though, you should go play some games on your free time.” Panther then lectured. “Maybe we can all go to the arcade in Shibuya after taking down Kamoshida.” She then suggested.

The two full face masked girls looked at one another for a moment before turning back to the others and nodding to that offer. “We would like that.” Yin replied for the both of them.

Joker in turn smirked to that. “Let’s open up their world then.” He then declared. “ _After_ we send Kamoshida’s crashing down though. Time to get a move on, I think we’ve rested enough.” He soon stated.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Skull called out as they all stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

**(East Building 2F)**

Having exited the safe room, the thieves quickly went to the next, ending up in another section of the castle.

“If the map’s right, we still got a long way to go...” Skull groaned out as the Vice Leader checked the map.

“We’re not even halfway there.” Yin sighed as she put the map away. “Next time something volleyball related happens, I’m spiking Kamoshida in the nuts again.” She soon declared.

This in turn surprised the Leader. “Okay, where did that come from?” Joker got out in confusion. “I’m not gonna stop you, but where did it come from?” He then added.

“Well, its ‘cause he made his Palace so big and we got so much to traverse now as a result.” Yin soon explained.

“Yeah but...eh, fuck it, it’s easier to just blame him.” Joker muttered out with a shrug.

“Hey, quiet down. Look to the left, there are Shadows here too.” Mona warned as everyone crouched down. “Now, you can’t just blindly rush into a fight. First you need to ascertain how strong they are.” He then advised.

“Um, I don’t think you’ve noticed but they all look the same.” Yang deadpanned as her roommate nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, how’re we supposed to do that?” Skull asked.

“Well, we’ll need to observe the enemy’s actions and get some insight into their skills.” Mona answered. “It should be possible with the shinobi and Joker.” He then added.

“Really? Because I’m not seeing anything.” Yin admitted as the Leader’s eyes flashed gold.

“Okay...” Joker muttered out. “I think I’m getting used to using Third Eye. I can pick out which Shadows are stronger, weaker or on level with us now.” He soon revealed.

“There we go. As expected of our Leader.” Mona praised.

“Guess we’ll know who to pick fights with.” Skull stated.

“It would also be good to _not_ fight the Shadows with a red aura surrounding them.” Mona advised. “Those ones are usually stronger than others.” He then added.

“What if Joker recruits one of them? Would that help?” Yin then asked.

Mona merely shook his head to that. “Nope. They're too strongly connected to the ruler. We can only kill them.” He replied.

“So they would be good for gaining experience, got it.” Yang simplified. “Now let’s get a move on.” She then added as the others nodded in agreement, running down the halls, through a dining hall and all the while looting and taking down Shadows one by one.

Eventually they ended up at a locked door at the end of a wine cellar. “Welp, that’s not happening.” Joker mumbled under his breath.

“Wait...I can hear a faint breeze blowing in from somewhere...Is there another way through?” Mona spoke up.

This in turn caused the group to split up and look around the room.

A minute later, Yin found something as she climbed up one of the many wine shelves. “Hey, come up here! Another vent over here we can crawl through.” Yin informed.

“Nice. Let’s get go.” Joker ordered as he jumped over to the Vice Leader and crawled into the vent, with the others following suit. Soon, they exited out of the vent and into a secluded room with only one guard with their back towards them protecting a chest.

“The King really needs to stop leaving guards alone.” Yang whispered out. “Let’s take it down and take what’s in that chest.” She then added.

“I agree, Lady Yang. Hey Joker, do you think we can ambush it from here?” Mona asked.

Joker nodded before leaping into the air. “From the sky!” Joker called out as he landed on the Shadow. “Show me your true form!” He soon commanded as he ripped off the mask while everyone else jumped down.

“It’s just an Incubus!” Skull shouted out. “Take it down, cat!” He then demanded.

“Je ne suis _pas un_ **_chat_**!” Mona called out as he pulled out his slingshot. “Eat it!” He declared as he shot the ball bearing, downing the demon.

“When did that cat learn French!?” Yang thought in confusion as her roommate’s eyes sparkled at the sheer cuteness the _not cat_ had displayed.

“Alright, asshat! This is a Hold Up!” Skull announced as every aimed their guns at the enemy.

“Joker, what are we doing with him?” Panther asked.

“...I want something rare. Give it up or you eat lead.” Joker threatened.

 **_“I’ll give ya something rare, ya shitbird.”_ ** The opposing Incubus replied as he gave them the middle finger, his tail flexing a little too. 

“Actually, that seems really common from you.” Yang snarked.

“Damn it. This one's not giving up. He's not even responding to your Incubus.” Mona informed. “It's not cooperating. You know what to do, Joker.” He then reminded.

Joker only nodded. “Leave nothing.” He darkly ordered.

“You heard him! All-Out Attack!” Mona shouted out as they dashed towards the Shadow.

“No hard feelings!” Yin called out as they slashed and bashed the Shadow at blinding speeds before stopping to do their poses.

“ _Mission ac-_ wait, what?” Mona interrupted himself as soon as the team saw that the enemy had managed to live.

“The hell!? It’s still alive!” Yang exclaimed.

“And it’s... it’s _crying..._?” Yin realised as she felt something stab her heart.

“Oh, it’s surrendering!” Mona informed. “Remember what I said about Shadows not wanting to die? Well, this is another opportunity. Some Shadows just need a little bit more convincing to talk.” He then explained with a smirk on his face.

 **_“Uncle! This has gotta be it...”_ ** The Shadow got out in a strained tone.

“Oh, you’re willing to talk now? Well too late.” Joker growled, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

 **_“I’ll give ya that rare item you wanted! Just please let me live! I’m surrenderin’ here!”_ ** The enemy Incubus begged.

This in turn got the Leader’s attention, though kept his gun focused on the Shadow. “...Fine. But it better be something good.” Joker relented.

 **_“Thank you! Heh, with Incubus with ya, I guess I’ll treat you to something special.”_ ** The enemy Incubus then revealed.

“Better not be anything pervy.” Yang then threatened as she had her guns ready.

 **_“I-I promise! Here!_ **” The Incubus said as he tossed over an Odd Morsel.

“Hey! That will heal you _and_ raise your speed and power!” Mona informed. “That’s something worthwhile!” He then added.

Joker nodded to that as he threw over the item to the Vice Leader. “Thanks. Now go. And you better make sure we never see you again.” He ordered.

 **_“Th-Thank you!”_ ** The Incubus responded as it flew off to god-knows-where.

Soon the battle area faded around them as the group took in a breath to relieve themselves.

“Good to know that the Shadows can even surrender, though only after ripping those masks off them.” Yang admitted.

“Still, making them beg for their lives... Threatening something that wants to live...” Yin muttered out with a guilty look on her face.

“Remember what I said Yin. It’s kill or be killed, there are no heroes in the Metaverse.” Mona advised. “You’ve got nobody but ourselves to look out for. Don’t forget about that.” He then informed.

“That doesn’t make me feel any less guilty though...” Yin mumbled out.

 **“Close your heart to it.”** Kaeru however started within the girl’s mind. “ **They are still corruptions of humanity’s consciousness. They may have feelings, but they are not alive.”** She then added in a serious tone.

Yin soon nodded to that as she took in a deep breath. “You’re right.” She muttered out in a serene tone.

The Leader then looked towards the Vice Leader. “You okay?” Joker asked in concern.

The black full face masked girl simply nodded to that. “Yeah. I am now. Let’s go and open that chest.” Yin answered.

The Leader in turn nodded to that. “Alright...” Joker replied as he walked up to the chest and cracked it open for everyone to see. It only contained a rather small item.

“Oh, a Muscle Anklet! Wearing it will increase your strength, even though it’s not that much.” Mona then revealed.

“Every bit helps. Here, wear it.” Joker ordered as he gave it to skull masked Persona user.

“Thanks.” Skull replied as he took hold of it before it vanished into yellow flames. “Yeah, I’m definitely feeling a little stronger...” He soon revealed as he flexed his muscles a bit with a smirk on his face.

“He could’ve put on the Anklet physically...” Joker thought with a sweatdrop. “The Metaverse is rather streamlined.” He then got out.

“Meh, humanity’s inherit want of laziness.” Yang stated as she opened the door into the hallway, running over to the locked door from before and opening that as well. After that, the Thieves went through the other door in the hallway and entered the next section of the castle.

* * *

**(East Building 3F)**

After heading up the stairs, they spotted a guard going up and down the hallway, causing the Thieves to hide behind the chairs that sat along the wall.

“Better take care of him now. I don’t want another hostage situation...” Yang whispered to the Leader, who nodded in response. After waiting for the guard to wander close to them, Joker sprang into action and got onto the guard’s back.

“Show me your true form! Joker ordered as he ripped off the mask.

“We got some Dog-Men! They aren’t very powerful, so go for broke!” Mona informed as they faced the three Shadows, with Skull acting first, firing his shotgun and blasting their legs from underneath them.

“Yeah, eat shit!” Skull cheered out as he cocked his gun.

“That was amazing, Skull!” Yin cheered out as they pulled out their guns and aimed it at the downed Shadows.

“Hey, you! Up in front, let’s talk!” Joker demanded. “I want your power.” He then ordered.

“Are you sure, Joker? It looks _rabid_...” Mona got out as he stepped back.

 **_“Me not rabid! Me clean!”_ ** The Dog Man called out. **_“You dirty with friend blood!”_ ** It then declared.

“I guess he can smell the blood of Shadows on us...” Yang muttered out.

Joker narrowed his eyes and studied the Shadow, trying to figure out its personality. He needed to pick his next few words carefully.

He figured that the Shadow was timid, so he decided to be a little kinder to the Dog Man. “I’m sorry, we’ll wash it off as soon as we can.” Joker apologized.

 **_“Me glad we reach understanding. Not good smell.”_ ** The Dog Man replied, looking a little happier. **_“Hey, the actor John Gielgud believed that of all Shakespeare's characters Hamlet is probably the one most like Shakespeare himself–since, of all Shakespeare's characters, only Hamlet can be imagined to have written all the Shakespearean plays. How good an understanding of Hamlet's character does Gielgud's beliefs reflect?”_ ** It soon asked.

“...Cookies.” Joker answered with everyone looking severely confused and lost.

 **_“Oh! You don’t understand either! Wow, you real dog! Honest.”_ ** The Dog Man replied happily as he wagged his tail. **_“Wait..._ ** **Dog! Remember name. Name Weredog. I am thou, thou art I. Me be mask for you as pay.”** It soon declared.

And with that, the Shadow was absorbed into Joker’s mask.

“Nice!” Joker said with a smirk.

“Another mask to the collection.” Yin cheered.

“Weredog...” Joker whispered out before smirking. “ _Aeon_.” He then muttered with a gleam in his eyes.

“Hm? You say something?” Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing. Just start planning our next training session.” Joker replied before reviewing the new Persona. “...Why does he only know Cleave...?” He then bluntly and mentally asked himself.

 **“Grr...me sorry,”** Weredog apologized in the Trickster’s head. **“Use me to get me stronger.”** It then informed.

“Noted.” Joker replied with a nod before looking towards the other. “Let’s go.” He then advised.

The rest of the group merely nodded to that.

“Hm?” Yin got out as she picked something off the ground. “A card? Did a Shadow drop this?” she mentally wondered. “ _Recarm._ ” She quietly read out before pocketing the card. May as well ask about it when they have the chance.

“Hey, let’s head back. I think we missed a safe room back.” Mona informed. “We’ve been fighting a lot of Shadows, I think I need a break...” He then revealed.

“Yeah, let’s take a breather and relax for a bit.” Yin agreed with a nod as they doubled back down the hall to search for the safe room they skipped over.

* * *

**(East Building 3F Safe Room)**

Soon, the Thieves went into the safe room and breathed out in relief. It was as if it was going out into the countryside and breathing in the fresh air.

“Another break room for us!” Yang declared in a satisfied manner while stretching her arms.

“Hell yeah!” Skull cheered in agreement as he sat down near the center table. “Phew...There’s seriously tons of enemies ‘round here...” He then got out.

“Yeah, maybe we should start avoiding fights. I’m getting pooped...” Panther sighed out.

“Are we even close to halfway?” Yin groaned out as she dumped the duffel bag on the table.

“Sorry to say this but no, I think we’re still in the beginning stages.” Mona informed. “I don’t sense the Treasure anywhere near here.”

“You know, you’d think we’d get the second half of the map once we were halfway through this place.” Joker muttered out. “So until we find it, we’re no way close to there.”

“We still have a long way to go, but that’s not stopping us!” Yin declared in determination.

“Remember, Lady Yin. We should pace ourselves. Maybe after a safe room or two, we should leave for the day.” Mona suggested.

“Hey, how about we check our supplies before we keep going?” Yang then suggested. “Then we can estimate how much longer can we go before we need to resupply.” She then explained.

“Well, let’s see...” Joker got out as he checked the duffel. “We should have three bottles of painkillers, a dozen TaP Sodas and various other drinks. Er, I got some Fried Bread from the school store. Uh...I also got some Soul Food, something called a Soma and a few Revival Beads in the mail today...Along with my parents’ credit card.” He listed off, smiling _evilly_ as he mentioned having the credit card.

He was _so_ gonna abuse the shit out of that.

“Really? Be careful with that Joker. You really shouldn't use your parents’ credit card or else they might wise up when they see charges for model guns, weapons and armor. You should probably stick to cash for thief stuff.” Yang suggested.

“Good thinking. Besides, I don’t think Takemi accepts card for what she’s giving us.” Joker revealed.

“Well, we may as well drink a few of those sodas. They’re a lot heavier than all the other stuff.” Yin suggested as she passed out a couple of cans.

Nodding to that, Yang took a TaP Soda for herself, opened it and started chugging it down. “Oh...that feels good...” She thought in relief as her body shivered from the carbonated drink. “Man I’ve been missing out...” She unintentionally got out in a relieved tone.

Joker meanwhile chuckled to that. “Let me guess, your old family had a strict health policy?” He deducted.

The tan skinned girl merely shrugged her shoulders. “Meh, it’s just the average Shinobi diet and paranoia. Can't really drink soda often, especially on the field. One burp and you're good as dead.” Yang answered in a nonchalant manner.

“Huh, Jii-chan got away with drinking alcohol all the time though and burped a lot.” Yin soon revealed in an innocent manner.

“...Did we know your grandfather is a ninja?” Skull asked.

Yin merely shrugged her shoulders. “Ah it’s alright, Jii-chan was always pretty easy going on these kind of things, so I don’t think he’ll mind.” She replied in an easy going manner.

“Yet he’s still known as the Legendary Shinobi they named an academy after.” Yang however remarked in a teasing manner.

“That says a lot about his confidence in his abilities.” Mona noted in a impressed manner. “And I’m sure he can back it up when it comes down to it. Which leads to an issue I’d like to discuss: When one of us falls in battle.” He then added.

“Well, we have been doing really good, but that’s only because we’ve been mostly fighting Shadows we’ve already encountered.” Joker muttered to himself. “Still, it's inevitable that one of us will be rendered unable to act, so we’re gonna have to plan for this.” He soon advised.

“Then let’s talk about these things.” Mona began as he went into the duffel bag and pulled out three wristbands decorated by golden beads.

“The Revival Beads?” Joker asked he took them off the cat.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them. It’s that stupid superstitious shit people buy to improve their lives without doing anything.” Yang explained in a casual manner before reminding herself what world she was in right now. “...Wait a minute...” She then began as her eyes widened in realization.

“Hold on, do Revival Beads _actually revive you when you die!?_ ” Skull exclaimed. “Are you for real!?” He soon asked.

“Sort of.” Mona responded in a vague manner, confusing the group. “Well, here’s the thing everyone. Revival Beads only work if the fallen is wearing one beforehand here in the Metaverse.” He then informed. ”And we only have three. Which means...” He started, but trailed off at the end.

“We have to figure out who is more important in the group to have one.” Joker finished.

“Then obviously Joker should have one. If he falls, we’re screwed.” Yang stated in a serious tone.

“And we need our healer so Mona-chan should get one.” Yin spoke up.

“But that only leaves one for me, Panther, Yang and Yin.” Skull pointed out.

“Yeah, we’re all basically damage dealers right now.” Panther muttered out. “We can only do so much with three skills to our names.” She then admitted.

“So it boils down to who’ll do the most when the need arises and our backs are against the wall.” Yang stated as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up a little.

Joker couldn’t help but think it was subconscious seduction tactic.

“...So Joker, who do you think should get the last Revival Bead?” Skull soon asked.

Joker mentally cursed. This was going to be a tough decision that could affect his relationship with the others. He was going to have to think this through, both objectively and subjectively.

He decided to weigh his choices by the awakening of their Persona. Starting from the ones who unlocked theirs with him.

Yin. Asuka Shirokage. Known skills were Media, Sukukaja and Magna. The only Earth user on the team. She could heal the entire team in a pinch. However, it looked like she doesn't excel at anything. A jack of all trades. That could be good or bad depending on the situation. 

Yang. Homura Shinkukage. Their best physical attacker. Uniquely wields a Fire/Physical skill. He didn’t know how much of an advantage it would be, however it did draw from her stamina and strength which she had plenty of. However, she had a lot of weaknesses and these Shadows were going to take advantage of it as soon as they know about it.

Skull. Ryuji Sakamoto. Their second best physical attacker. Uses Electricity. He didn’t have the weaknesses Yang had, but doesn’t have her resistances either. And he had slightly better magical ability. Specialist vs. Generalist if it came down to Yang against Skull.

Panther. Ann Takamaki. Essentially their _mage_. Her element of Fire made her somewhat redundant, but compared to Yang her Agi spell was much more potent. Her physical ability was very poor, but made up for it in her magic and such.

It ultimately came down to who he wanted backing him up when things go wrong, not who he wanted to stay by his side. And that was the key to figuring out who to choose.

The Leader then took in a deep breath as he looked at the rest of the group. “...If things go wrong, I can keep myself up and healed.” Joker soon started. “Switch my Persona for whatever situation especially when things go bad. You guys can’t...so I’m giving up my Revival Bead and giving both to Panther and Skull.” He then decided. 

“Wait, you’re just giving yours to someone else? You're the most important person here besides Yin.” Yang reminded in a dead serious tone.

The Leader in turn nodded to that. “I know, and if things go wrong, then it's my fault and I don't want you guys to fall because of my mistake.” Joker explained.

He could feel this display of selflessness and deep thinking improved his Kindness, and improved his relationship with everyone in the room.

“Are you really sure about this?” Mona questioned.

“I have to take responsibility for all my actions, Mona.” Joker stated.

“Huh, guess it was a good idea to make you a Leader.” Yang soon admitted in an impressed tone before turning to her roommate. “Right Yin?” She then asked.

“Y-Yeah... Responsibility for your actions.” Yin mumbled out, though seemed a little distracted.

“Hm?” Yang hummed out in concern to the distracted tone. “You ok?” She soon asked.

“I-It’s nothing.” Yin replied as she shook her head. “Okay, we’ve had enough of a break. Let’s continue on with this heist.” She soon suggested. 

“Okay...sure...” Yang muttered out with an unsure tone as they left the safe room.

* * *

**(East Building 3F)**

As soon as they went into the hallway, the group quickly went into the shadows as they saw a guard heading towards them.

“Damn it. We wasted too much time in there. They replaced the guard...” Mona cursed.

“Let’s just go around them this time. All this fighting is startin’ to get to me...” Skull suggested.

“Yeah, and I’d rather not use up our Revival Beads just in case someone gets a lucky shot.” Joker said with a nod as he peeked out. He quickly planned and route through the hallway in his head before signalling to the others to follow him.

Dashing between hiding spots, they were making their way through the area without much trouble, eventually making to an intersection.

Yin quickly pulled out the map to check where they were and to see what’s on both paths. “Left side goes to a small room, right is progress.” She informed the group.

“Then we go left.” Panther spoke up. “I bet there’s something in that room we can use.”

“Alright, left it is.” Joker said as they went down the left hallway, going into the small room after making sure there wasn’t a guard hiding out there.

“Huh, reading room? A private study?” Mona got out as they looked around the room.

“There are a lot of books here...but do most of these not have titles on them...?” Yin noticed as she pulled out a book, skimmed through it a little before putting it back.

Yang however knew what it meant and glared at the books. “Goddamn pervert...” She quietly growled out in disgust.

“Hm?” Joker hummed out as he turned his gaze towards a book on a shelf. After activating Third Eye, he saw that it was glowing blue. “That’s interesting...” he muttered out.

“Joker? What are you looking at?” Yin asked before turning to where he was looking. “That book?” she guessed as she noticed that there was a book improperly placed on the shelf.

“Yeah. My Third Eye’s marking it as something important.” Joker explained as the black full face masked girl grabbed it.

“ _The Slave Book_?” Yin read out in confusion. “By slave...it must mean the volleyball team...” She soon deducted.

“We should probably take it for now. It could be useful in the near future.” Mona suggested as the Vice Leader nodded and placed the book away. She wasn’t curious about what it contained, only knowing that it was probably something she couldn’t unread if she did.

“Well, I guess that’s it for this room. Let’s get back on track.” Joker said as they exited the room.

The group continued on, going down the other path before ending up at a barred door.

“I’m going to assume that’s progress.” Joker stated.

“Hey, this is just like the one we saw before!” Skull pointed out. “If I’m rememberin’ right, we just gotta pull this...” He then explained as he walked up the lever and pulled on it. However, it didn’t budge. “Huh? The hell, is thing thing broken?”

“Skull, have a little patience will you?” Yang said as she pointed at a round indentation underneath the lever. “Look, there’s something missing there.”

“Looks like we be able to get anywhere unless we find whatever that fits into that.” Mona stated.

“A door that needs some kind of medallion-like key.” Yin then deducted while examining the barred up door.

“But where would that be?” Panther asked.

“Well, we know until we look.” Joker replied.

“What kind of Biohazard bullshit is this?” Skull groaned out.

This however caught the two shinobis attention. “Bio-what?” Yin and Yang asked in confused unison.

The blond in turn sweatdropped to that. “Not important. Just...who the hell creates these locks!?” Skull exclaimed.

“A perverted P.E teacher with the delusion that he’s a king.” Yang then reminded.

“Yeah, but he’s also an idiot! Locks should not be this complicated!” Skull then countered. “I swear, if we have to solve some crappy-ass puzzle just to get the effin’ key...” He soon grumbled out in annoyance.

“Stop grumbling about video game tropes and move on. There’s nothing we can do, unless Mona can lockpick this.” Joker ordered. “And this probably isn't a tumbler lock.” He then added.

“Afterwards, we should _really_ get you some video games to play...if you can handle some of the horror filled ones.” Skull then got out with a smirk.

“...Do you remember who you’re talking to? I’m sure we can handle it.” Yang deadpanned while rolling her eyes.

“Have shinobis dealt with flesh eating zombies before?” Joker then asked in a curious manner.

“...” The two shinobis didn’t say anything to that as they narrowed their eyes, the only feature being seen to show they had serious expressions on their faces.

The ash blonde looked at the other girls in disbelief. “...Please don’t tell me zombies actually exist?” Panther begged.

Yin however shook her head to that. “Don’t worry, it isn’t zombies...” She reassured.

“It’s...something worse...” Yang then vaguely revealed.

“What the hell could be worse then the dead comin’ back as flesh eating monsters or a zombie?” Skull then asked in even more confusion. “I mean, we’re fighting demons and shit right now so it really shouldn’t be too surprising.” He then reminded while rubbing the back of his head.

Yin meanwhile shivered at the thought of those kind of monsters as she then looked at the Leader. “Joker, if it exists as a Persona, please don’t get a zombie.” She then got out.

“Noted.” Joker replied in a casual manner.

The _not cat_ of the group however looked at the two with narrow eyes. “...The Yōma right?” Mona then guessed in his own serious tone.

Immediately, the two shinobi eyes widened in shock with a gasp escaping their mouths while the non-shinobis minus the _not cat_ looked on in confusion.

“Uh...Yōma?” Skull repeated in confusion.

Soon enough, Yang’s eye twitched to that guess. “GODDAMMIT! WHO THE FUCK KEEPS REVEALING SHINOBI SHIT!?” She yelled out in a more frustrated tone.

Mona however sighed to that. “Collective unconscious, its _everyone_. Every single person.” He soon reminded. “E-Except us. Personas and such.” He then added.

“But it had to start from some fuckface who couldn’t keep their mouth shut!” Yang growled out in a more frustrated manner.

“Calm down Yang.” Joker ordered as he looked at the tan skinned girl. “So, what are these Yōma that Mona mentioned? You really seemed to react to him knowing about them Yang.” He soon asked as this got all the non shinobis attention.

To that, both shinobis were hesitant to reveal one of the darker secrets that only shinobis knew about and that they only knew due to their families telling them about it in secret.

The tan skinned girl then took in a deep breath as she looked at the group. “Monster... _actual_ monsters... _outside_ of the Metaverse...” Yang soon answered in a serious tone. “They are born from the bloodshed that occurs between shinobis...” She then revealed.

This in turn caused the other humans of the group to pale. “Wait what? You mean real monsters!?” Skull then got out in disbelief.

“Y-Yeah, and we’re trained to fight them...and each other.” Yin explained. “It’s sort of like a never-ending cycle.” She then stated.

Mona soon crossed his stubby arms over his chest to that in annoyance. “Yeah, and unfortunately most shinobis are too prideful to acknowledge that and just cause more to appear.” He then revealed.

The Leader of the group then narrowed his eyes. “And I’m getting the feeling that the Good and Evil will never _kiss and make up_ any time soon.” Joker muttered out.

“...They are _that_ stubborn...” Yin and Yang replied in perfect unison.

“So basically, shinobis are dooming the world because both sides are effin’ idiots.” Skull then declared in a serious tone.

“...Basically...” Yin and Yang replied once more.

This in turn caused the other humans of the group to gulp in a nervous manner to the mere idea.

“Well...shit.” Skull groaned out in a nervous manner.

“It gets even worse when some of them don’t want to acknowledge the small amount of Human-Yōma _hybrids_ that exists in the world.” Mona then stated in a serious tone and narrow eyes.

This immediately caught both shinobis attentions as they looked at the _not cat_ to hearing that. “Wait the _what_ now!?” Yin and Yang got out in shocked confusion.

The Leader however blinked to that as he tried to imagine that. “Wait, does that mean a human and a Yōma...” Joker started before scissoring his fingers together.

“DUDE! NOT THE EFFIN’ TIME!” Skull exclaimed with an embarrassed blush.

“Sorry, just curiosity.” Joker quickly apologized in a dead serious tone.

The _not cat_ meanwhile ignored the blond’s reaction. “Well most Yōma are humanoid...and some of them _can_ talk...and most of the humanoid ones _are_ females...” Mona awkwardly answered with a blush on his face.

“Stop adding shit!” Skull called out. “We don’t need to know this right now! Save it for the safe room at least!” He then added.

“Right, we’re getting distracted again...” Panther muttered out.

“Hey, conversations like these help us keep our cool. But you’re right, we need to stay focused on our goal.” Joker reminded.

“...” The two shinobis eyes meanwhile were completely wide and in shock to hear this new information.

“Human...” Yin thought.

“Yōma...” Yang thought.

“ _Hybrids_?” The two shinobis thought in perfect confused unison. “...and some of them have human like intelligence?” They then added to their thoughts.

“ **Perhaps, but always take information with a grain of salt until you witness it for yourself.”** Kaeru stated. **“Just because they can think doesn't make them monsters.”** She then advised.

 **“The more you learn...the more it shatters what you were lead to believe in...”** Wolverine soon stated in a wise tone.

The _not cat_ meanwhile looked at the shocked duo’s expressions, though was able to understand why. “...We can discuss this another time.” Mona then stated in a more serious tone.

The two shinobis could only nod numbly to that suggestion.

“I’d rather not discuss that at all.” Panther admitted. “...It’s really just making it seem like the shinobis are stubborn idiots...” She then added.

Joker meanwhile groaned as he rubbed his forehead. “Every time damn time. Boner or dangerous secret.” He muttered to himself.

Skull however heard what the Leader said and nodded in agreement. “For real.” He got out in agreement. “We really gotta stop having conversations outside of safe rooms...” He then suggested.

“We aren’t exactly taking this seriously enough, I admit.” Joker admitted. “Let’s get going. That key medallion thing isn’t going to find itself.”

With that, they nodded at the Leader and continued on with exploring the area in hopes of finding the key to the door.

“Hey, I can see another one of those small rooms.” Yin informed.

“And...a Shadow.” Yang added as she cracked her knuckles. “Don’t worry, I got this.” She then declared.

“Go ahead.” Joker said as Yang leaped onto the Shadow’s back.

“Take off that fuckin’ mask!” Yang demanded while ripping off the mask.

The ensuing fight ended rather quickly. Though the sudden appearance of a Brutal Cavalryman did pressure them a little, they came out victorious and a little stronger too.

“Alright! A new move!” Skull revealed. “Somethin’ called _Tarukaja_.” He then got added.

“That allows you to boost someone’s attack for a bit.” Mona informed.

“I got a new move too!” Panther cheered. “Apparently it’s called _Dormina_.” She then revealed.

“Ah, you can send enemies to sleep, making them vulnerable to physical attacks.” Mona then told the ash blonde. “However, they will regain their power the longer they sleep so you better act fast.” He soon added.

“That could be useful...” Joker noted.

“Doesn’t work though. You can only target enemies, not your allies.” Yin however informed. “Learned that the hard way...” She then added.

“Okay, let’s see what’s behind that door.” Joker ordered as they went in.

Soon enough, the group entered a room with a large bookcase.

“Another study...” Yin stated as she closed the door behind her.

“And another book...” Joker added as he flashed Third Eye for a second before picking it up. Why was Third Eye marking down these random books as important?

“ _The King’s Book_?” Panther read out. “Gee, I wonder who this is about.” She sarcastically remarked.

“Well, I’m just going to save us the anger and not open this.” Yin stated as she placed the book away while they left the room.

Eventually, they found another study and, wouldn't you know it? Another book that was marked as important by Third Eye!

“ _The Queen’s Book_ huh?” Skull read out. “Oh God, don’t tell me it’s full of Ann porn...” He growled out in anger.

“Gimme that!” Panther demanded as she snatched the book out of the male blond’s hands and opened it before quickly slamming it shut. “T-THAT DAMN PERVERT!” She screeched in anger.

“It’s full of Ann porn.” Joker sighed out.

“How dare he!?” Mona growled out in anger.

“Okay, there has to be a hidden camera in the girl’s changing room or some hole in there.” Yin guessed, though her body was shaking in anger. “Or just some really intense imagination.” She then deducted.

“I’m going with the latter...” Yang declared with held back fury.

“I know we should burn this, however, it’s probably more useful to us not as ashes.” Mona suggested, despite looking ready to tear apart the book with a few Garu spells.

“Alright...” Yin grumbled out as she threw the book carelessly into the duffel bag as the group then left the room and back into the hallway.

Eventually, after wandering around for a few more minutes and dispatching a few more Shadows, they made it to a long hallway where another guard was going up and down, causing them to hide. At the far end of it was a golden chest with a giant padlock on it.

“Hey, there’s a chest down the hall.” Yin informed. “Wanna go get it before entering any rooms?” She then suggested.

“May as well. I don’t want these lockpicks to go to waste.” Joker replied. “So no breaking it open Yang, we don’t want to raise the Security Level.” He then reminded.

“...Fine.” Yang begrudgingly replied.

“There there.” Yin got out as she rubbed her roommate’s back.

“Let’s just kill this guy and get it over with.” Yang sighed out as Panther ambushed the guard.

After shooting the last surviving Shadow, the group went to the end of the hallway to unlock the chest. Since this was his first time lockpicking, Joker had Mona slowly guide him as he tried to unlock the chest without breaking one of the few precious lockpicks he had.

“And...Got it!” Joker announced after a few minutes, opening the chest in a dramatic fashion.

“A Bead and a Chewing Soul. Nice find.” Mona complimented.

“Sweet. It’ll keep us going a little longer.” Yin replied. “And every SP counts.” She then stated.

“Speaking of which, I’m starting to get a headache...” Panther groaned out. “I used Carmen a little too much that last fight.” She then added.

“Yeah, I’m finding it harder and harder to summon Wolverine.” Yang admitted.

“Looks like our team is starting to run out of steam...” Mona stated. “We should probably start thinking about leaving the Metaverse soon.” He soon suggested.

“Don’t worry, we’ll just ration out our resources.” Joker replied as he looked at everyone. “Alright everyone, from now on be mindful. Conserve your SP.” He soon instructed.

“Got it. Physical skills only.” Skull responded with a nod.

“So Panther, start whipping more and dominate every enemy we encounter from now on.” Yang then remarked.

The ash blonde in turn groaned to that. “Ugh, just because I look like a dominatrix doesn’t mean I’ll be any good!” Panther got out in annoyance. “Come on...why can’t my inner self use something _other_ than latex for my outfit...?” She soon lamented.

“So leather?” Joker spoke up.

“...Let’s just go.” Panther deadpanned before walking off towards the door they had skipped over to grab the treasure chest, the other following soon after.

When they went into the room, they looked around and saw that it was a library, dust particles floating around in the air. It looked like it hadn’t been used in a while.

“Whoa, it’s so musty...” Panther commented.

“A library, huh? That’s definitely fishy.” Mona stated.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Skull asked.

“Come on, it’s a library in a castle. There has to be some kind of secret mechanism in here. I’m sure the shinobi can vouch for that.” Mona answered.

“Yep. It’s a requirement for all shinobi academies to have a few secret passageways. There’s even one in the Hebijo library.” Yang stated. “Of course, I shouldn’t have mentioned that and in most circumstances everyone here will be killed but uh...fuck ‘em.” She then added.

“So, we should probably look around here for a bit. Maybe we’ll find a passage that will just let us bypass that barred door all together.” Yin suggested as they looked around the room to see if there was something that stuck out.

Joker glanced over the room with Third Eye on before spotting something glowing on one of the shelves. He walked up to it before turning off Third Eye, seeing that it was merely an empty space.

“Hm...Wait a second. The books on this shelf seem familiar.” Mona noted.

“Hold on...” Skull mumbled on as he read the spines of the books. “...Mishima...Nakaoka, Takeishi...Holy shit, these’re the names of the volleyball team members! Hell, there’s even the track team here!” He exclaimed.

“Why do all the titles have their names though?” Yin questioned before her eyes widened. “Hey, there’s a book about Skull here!” She soon revealed.

“ _Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape_.” Mona read out loud. “Yep, that’s definitely Skull.” He then declared in a deadpan tone.

“I am way too angry at Kamoshida to be angry at you right now, Cat.” Skull growled.

“Looks like there’s a book missing here.” Panther mumbled out before realisation struck her. “Wait, didn’t we find a couple of books earlier?” She then asked.

“Yeah. We did.” Yin answered as she took out the three books. “The King, the Queen and the Slave Books. I wonder...” She muttered out as she placed the Slave Book into the empty slot.

**_Click!_ **

This in turn surprised the rest of the group. “Huh? Did anyone hear that?” Skull soon asked.

The Leader in turn nodded to that. “Yeah. Looks like that one’s right.” Joker answered. “Come on, there has to be two more of these things. Rule of three, after all.” He then stated.

“That another game thing?” Yin asked in a joking tone as a giggle escaped her lips.

“Actually yes.” Joker replied in amusement. “Its either, three, five or seven for a number of things needed.” He then revealed with a smirk while the other non-shinobis nodded in agreement.

“Ugh, seven sounds like too much.” Skull groaned out.

“And thus why it’s usually three. Plus we have two more of these books.” Joker replied. “Now spread out and start searching. We’ll unlock whatever the King is hiding faster that way.” He then instructed.

To that, the rest of the group nodded as they spread out for anything out of the ordinary and eventually...

“Hey, there’s a missing book here and its contents surrounding it is pissing me off!” Yang announced as she waved a hand towards the group. “This entire shelf is about Ann and all the girls on the volleyball team.” She then revealed. 

This in turn gained everyone else’s attention as the walked over to the white full face masked girl. “Ann Takamaki...Shiho Suzui...Asuka Shirokage and Homura Shinkukage.” Joker read out loud.

“OI! We ain’t even on the volleyball team!” Yang then got out in annoyance.

“...Asshole...” Yin muttered out in disgust as she shoved the Queen’s Book into the slot. “He _will_ pay for this in the end...” She then declared in a dead serious and somewhat vile tone.

**_Click!_ **

“Two down, one more to go.” Joker stated as the others nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, after a few minutes of searching, they eventually found another empty space in one of the shelves..

“There’s an empty slot here!” Skull announced. “Let’s see... _The History of Kamoshida... Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps...Kamoshida’s Heroism...Kamoshida’s Law...?_ ” He read out in confusion.

“Goddammit! This entire fucking shelf is about Kamoshida!” Yin and Yang growled out in perfect unison as the black full face masked girl approached the empty slot and placed the book in.

**_Click!_ **

Suddenly, a bookshelf moved, revealing a secret room behind it.

“And with that, the secret of the library has been solved.” Mona declared as he jumped in the air a bit while flailing his arms.

The male blond of the group however sighed to that. “Just like I said. Biohazard bullshit.” Skull mumbled out as they approached the secret room.

However when they got a closer look at the room, they slowly began to pale at the contents in the room.

It could only be described as one of those private, creepy and expensive BDSM rooms. It had candles on the ground, surrounding a wooden X-shaped post with shackles on it. On the walls were various pictures, a collage of nothing but Shiho at various angles...and states of undress.

And on the ground...yeah, that was not red and white paint...

And to their ever mounting horror and disgust, they realised it had just been used.

“O-Oh god...” Yin got out as her face became pale. “S-Shiho-san...” She then muttered as she recognized the girl in all the photos.

“He...He even has photos...from the video...” Yang choked out.

“...Alright, I can’t blame you for being pissed before Lady Yang.” Mona soon admitted as he looked on in disgust.

“...Search the room. There has to be something here if he went through all that trouble to hide it.” Joker ordered in a serious tone. “Panther, do you need to step outside?” He then offered in concern.

The ash blonde however shook her head to that. “N-No. Let’s hurry up and then leave.” Panther replied while her body shivered in rising anger.

“Alright.” Joker replied with a nod as they searched the room.

“...He... _will_ ... _fuckin’_...pay...” Yin slowly growled out with a deadly gleam in her eyes as her body shivered in cold fury.

The Leader however sighed to that as he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Yin, focus.” Joker reminded, the Vice Leader nodding to that as he looked around and used his Third Eye to check for anything important in the room, and to block out all the pictures of Shiho.

Suddenly, he spotted something glowing to his side.

“Here we go.” Joker muttered out as he walked up to a nearby bookshelf and picked up the object. 

“That looks like...a medal?” Panther got out.

“Well, he was an Olympian back in the day.” Skull stated.

“Big fuckin’ deal.” Yang however remarked as she rolled her eyes. “But I’m guessing this is the key to the lock from earlier.” She then deducted.

“Yep. And here’s a map. Looks like it’s the other half we need.” Joker declared as he picked it up and began reading through it. “And from the looks of it...The Treasure is on the top floor...in a treasure room...behind his throne.” He then revealed.

**_SMACK!_ **

As a result, everyone smacked their foreheads to the obviousness of where the Treasure was.

“Told ya he was an idiot!” Skull called out.

“Well, considering there is a part called _The Bridge of Death and Spikes and Fuck You_ on the way to the throne room, it’s not going to be easy to get there.” Joker stated as he rolled up the map before looking back towards the secret room. “So then...wanna do the honors?” He soon asked the ash blonde of the group in a dead serious tone while holding the medallion and passing the second part of the map to the Vice Leader.

“...Gladly.” Panther replied as she brought a hand to her mask. “CARMEN! AGI!” She commanded.

The tan skinned girl then stepped forward with her eyes narrowed in anger and fury. “Right behind you, WOLVERINE! AGI!” Yang roared as she also removed her mask.

**_FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!_ **

They didn’t even look back as the secret room was blown up and charred to bits along with the library. They didn’t want to acknowledge that it was all going to come back in just a few short hours.

“...Let’s go.” Yang and Panther ordered in serious unison as the others nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, the group of thieves made a mad dash down the hallway without looking back, soon arriving at a door to another section of the castle as they quickly went through it.

* * *

**(East Building Annex)**

After causing the destruction of the library, the group had left the area behind just as smoke started rising out of it.

“Now it’s _really_ time to go.” Mona informed. “Mainly cause the guards will be any moment!” He then explained.

“Agreed.” Joker replied as he nodded to that. The Thieves continued through the area.

“Everyone, hold up!” Mona suddenly called out, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. “Something’s off about this area.” He soon stated in a serious tone. 

“Yep. I mean, this place is so big and it has no guards around? I smell a trap.” Yang guessed.

“Seems like it now that you mention it.” Skull agreed. “But there’s no other way forward and the way to the Treasure is definitely through here. We ain’t got a choice but to keep goin’, trap or not.” He pointed out.

“Yeah but here’s the thing...I feel like something’s coming...something big...” Yang got out in a dead serious tone.

“Yeah. I’m feeling it too.” Mona agreed with a nod. “We better be prepared for whatever lies ahead. This could get dangerous.” He then advised as he looked down the hall. “I also feel a Safe Room nearby. I think we passed by it.” He soon revealed.

“We should head back and prepare then. If you two’re right, this might get messy.” Joker muttered out. “Let’s go and take a break and talk strategy.” He soon suggested.

“You’re the Boss, Joker.” Yin replied as she gave a quick salute before the group headed back to find the Safe Room.

* * *

**(East Building Annex Safe Room)**

“Found it! Get in!” Yin announced as she opened the door into the Safe Room, the rest of her fellow thieves filing in and breathing a sigh of relief.

“Good work, Lady Yin.” Mona complimented as he leapt up onto the table.

“It’s like entering a room with A/C cranked up on a hot day.” Yin breathed out as she took a seat and spread the maps out on the table. “Oh, I didn’t know I needed this.” She soon admitted. 

“Me too. I wanna take a nap but that’s probably too relaxed.” Joker sighed out as sat next to the Vice Leader to study the map more closely.

“Whew, time to rest a bit.” Yang then got out as she sat down.

“Yeah, I’m pooped. We’ve been using way too many skills.” Panther admitted as she sat down next to her.

“Speaking of pooped, I kinda...Uh...Forgot to use the bathroom before coming here...” Skull awkwardly revealed.

“A-Aw, dude! No!” Yang gagged out. “Please tell me there's a bathroom near here.” She then begged.

“Of course, the entire castle itself.” Yin surprisingly remark in a crude manner, causing everyone to look at her. “What? I mean this _is_ Kamoshida’s Palace, what better way to insult him than shitting in his own territory?” She then explained her reason.

“Uh...I guess that’s true.” Joker admitted. “Skull, just...um...do your business in the corner there.” He soon ordered as he pointed at the farthest corner of the room.

“Dude, I’m not gonna shit in the same room where we’re supposed to relax and hang out. That's unsanitary, man.” Skull called out. “I’m gonna do it outside in the hallway or something.” He then decided.

“Well, at least bring some pocket tissues.” Joker suggested as he tossed him a pack. “Always be prepared for the unexpected.” He then informed.

“Hold on, a Shadow might attack while he’s doing his business.” Yang pointed out. “Someone has to go out with him and make sure he’s safe. Not it.” She suggested before declaring she wouldn’t be going.

“Not it!” Yin quickly shouted out.

“Not it.” Joker got out as he shook his head.

“Not it!” Panther desperately called out.

“Not it!” Skull declared.

“Skull, you’re not in this.” Mona pointed out...before realizing his mistake. “Hey, wait a minute!” He exclaimed in shock.

“Sorry Mona-chan.” Yin soon apologized as she then pet the _not cat’s_ oversized head. “Good luck, ok~?” She then encouraged with a cutesy wink.

Mona in turn blushed to that. “I-I’ll need more than luck Lady Yin, but I appreciate the thought.” He got out as he then looked at the blond of the group. “Come on monkey!” He then ordered.

“Oi! Don’t call me a monkey ya damn cat!” Skull demanded in annoyance as the two headed outside of the Safe Room.

“Not a cat!” Mona however declared before the door shut.

“If I can hear them argue through the door, I will cut their tongues off.” Yang sighed out.

“We should figure out how to get them to stop fighting.” Joker muttered out. “It could affect the team. Plus, I want everyone to be friends here.” He then added.

“I think they are friends, but it’s more like a comedic thing between Skull and Mona.” Yin meanwhile deducted. “I mean Ikaruga-chan and Katsu-nee are sometimes like that back home with the arguing sometimes since they’re both third years.” She then revealed. “...though it then leads to Katsu-nee teasing and attempted groping towards Ikaruga-chan.” She soon added.

“That’s a really terrible example.” Panther bluntly stated. “But I think I get what you’re saying in a way.” She then admitted. “Basically like in an anime involving two friends that argue a lot but are still friends, right?” She soon guessed.

“Yeah, and excuse me for sounding like a hypocrite but this isn’t anime. Friends don’t call each other worthless, especially when they mess up in battle.” Joker pointed out. “I’m pretty sure that is not friendly banter.” He then added.

“Ok then, maybe we should tell Mona-chan to stop calling Skull a monkey and tell Skull to stop calling Mona-chan a cat.” Yin then suggested.

The white full face masked girl however shook her head to that. “That's not good enough. That is an order, not a genuine apology. It’s like a teacher telling kids in elementary to apologise to one another. They're forced to say it, and they won't mean it at all.” Yang then explained in a serious tone.

“Then what do we do? We can't just let them fight like this.” Yin sighed out. “Moh, this is difficult...” She soon admitted.

“Hey, I think I saw something on Webflix where they recorded the abusive crap that someone yells at their partner and then replayed it to them. Maybe that could work...?” Panther suggested.

“That could work...If our other phone apps weren’t disabled here and I’m pretty sure we'd only pick up meows from Mona.” Joker stated. “Next.” He soon ordered.

“Maybe have the two fight it out in a Shinobi Kekkei?” Yin then suggested.

The Leader then shook his head to that. “And risk killing each other? Next.” Joker stated.

“Put them through life-threatening situations and they'll eventually appreciate each other?” Yang suggested.

“We're doing that right now.” Joker deadpanned.

“Ugh, we should probably avoid the zany schemes they show us on TV back in the day.” Panther sighed out. “I really don’t get why they hate each other. It's like they just started arguing the second they met each other.” She then pointed out.

“...Well, that is true.” Yang admitted. “They’ve called each other idiots for the past several days and it’s driving me insane. I’m assuming that they’re both responsible for their mutual hatred and I’m leaving it at that.” She soon added.

The Leader in turn sighed to that. “Hey, here’s an idea. How about they overhear our conversation about how toxic their relationship is and hope they see the errors of their ways.” Joker suggested...before opening the door, causing the subjects of their conversation to flop onto the floor. “Isn't that right Skull, Mona?” He then openly asked the two in mention bluntly.

“They were actually listening in on us?” Panther asked with a sweatdrop.

“It looks like it.” Yin replied with her own sweatdrop.

“So now they know the brunt of the problem, great.” Yang soon sarcastically remarked in annoyance as she and the rest of the group all looked at the blond and _not cat_. “You get where this is going right you two?” She then questioned in a dead serious tone while glaring at the two.

“He’s annoying.” Skull stated.

“He’s an idiot.” Mona deadpanned.

“Shut it, you two!” Yang called out. “We need to work as a team and if you two keep fighting, we will die. At least tone it down and try to get along.”

The two looked at each other before groaning. “Argh...Fine. We'll try and put a lid on it.” Skull sighed out. ”For the team.” He then added.

“For the team.” Mona repeated. “No hard feelings?” He then asked.

“Admittingly yes, but we’ll work on it.” Skull admitted.

“As long as I don't have to be near you when you go to the bathroom, I’m good.” Mona replied.

“Okay, Phantom Thief lesson number whatever-the-fuck: everyone has to go do their _business_ and shit before we travel to the Metaverse.” Yang soon suggested.

“Agreed.” The rest of the group replied in unison.

“If we ever get new members, we should write a pamphlet so we don’t have to repeat this type of stuff every single time.” Joker suggested.

“Yeah, but who's gonna pay for the printing?” Yang asked.

“Really? It’s only a couple of yen.” Skull answered.

“5,000 monthly.” Yang deadpanned.

“I retract that statement.” Skull automatically replied.

“Smart move.” Yang bluntly responded.

“W-Wait, are we actually planning on printing pamphlets?” Panther asked.

“...No...?” Joker hesitantly answered. “...This got away from us a little.” He then added.

“Er...we should start preparing for whatever Mona and Yang sensed.” Yin awkwardly suggested.

“Good idea.” Mona replied as the Vice Leader dumped the duffel bag onto the table while everything started checking their guns.

“Is everyone good on ammo?” Joker asked as he checked his pistol’s magazine.

“I’m pretty good.” Yang revealed while placing her Micro-Uzis on the table.

“Still got more than enough shells to blow some heads off.” Skull informed as he reloaded his shotgun.

“I used up a drum but I think I'm good...” Panther muttered out.

“I need to hone in my accuracy a little. I keep missing my shots at times...” Yin answered.

“That's because you keep trying to hit two targets at once. At least Lady Yang has the ammo to allow such mistakes.” Mona stated as he checked his fanny pack to check how many ball bearings he had left. “You seem to be much more accurate when you're focusing on one enemy though.” He then informed.

Yin in turn nodded to that. “I guess that is true.” She admitted in agreement. “But that just shows I gotta keep improving as both as a shinobi...and now as a phantom thief.” She soon added in a determined tone.

To that determined statement, Mona nodded to that. “Well said Lady Yin, I just know you’ll make an excellent phantom thief as well as a shinobi.” He encouraged.

“Thanks, Mona-chan. And don't think we've forgotten about helping you out after Kamoshida's gone.” Yin replied, petting the _not cat_ ’s as she then looked at the others. “Right guys?” She then questioned.

“Don’t worry, we haven’t forgotten.” Skull answered. “...It’s not gonna kill us, right?” He soon asked.

“Hey, if you can handle this Palace, you can handle anything Mementos can throw at you.” Mona replied before purring slightly.

“...Mementos?” The rest of the group thought in confusion to the term the _not cat_ said, also leading to the Vice Leader to stop petting the smallest member of the group.

“Don’t worry about it. Worry about now.” Mona informed as he pulled out a whetstone and started sharpening his sword.

With that, the group decided to just talk amongst themselves while they did maintenance and plan out their strategies.

“So Yang,” Panther started as she looked at the white full face masked girl. “What made you decide to use six swords at once?” She then asked in a curious manner. “I mean it’s a pretty crazy sword style.” She soon admitted.

“Hmm?” Yang got out as she noticed the ash blonde and the others looking at her. “Oh that? It's something I developed myself.” She revealed in a relaxed manner. “I mean after being kicked out of my former family and going down the _Evil Shinobi_ path, it gave me the freedom to choose whatever style I like.” She then explained.

“But why don’t you just use claws or just a single sword?” Skull asked.

The white full face masked girl then lifted up her mask as she revealed a smirk on her face. “Cause I wanted to surpass Miyamoto Musashi.” Yang then answered in a proud manner.

“Uh...Who?” Skull then awkwardly asked.

“Miyamoto Musashi, a well known samurai who was known to take down a hundred foes from just dual wielding two swords.” Joker explained while fiddling with his mask.

Yang in turn nodded to that. “Right Joker, I learned about him in middle school and was completely jealous that he was able to take down so many guys that wanted to surpass him. Though with my former strict family, I never really had to chance to dual wield since they were strict single sword users as shinobis.” She then revealed.

“Uh, wait, wouldn’t it make sense to follow a ninja instead of a samurai...?” Panther pointed out before sighing. “Oh wait, I just remembered the loose definition of what a shinobi is in the modern day.” She then muttered out.

Yang in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, when I was kicked out of my house and found by Suzune-sensei, I was given the freedom to use whatever style I wanted without any restrictions, so I went further from Musashi’s dual wielding sword style and created my own six sword using style.” She then declared in a prideful manner.

“Uh...I think saw someone use your exact same style in anime.” Skull soon admitted.

The tan skinned girl then looked at the blond. “...Were they a ninja?” Yang soon asked in concern.

“Hm, don’t remember. L-Let me search this up.” Skull said before pulling out his phone. “...We don’t have internet. Goddammit, I keep forgettin’.” He soon grumbled out while rubbing his head.

“And _that’s_ why you’re the monkey of the group.” Mona deadpanned with a sigh.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over your constant meows _Cat_.” Skull however remarked.

“Not a cat!” Mona retorted in anger while glaring at the blond, who in turn glared back at him.

“Oh dear God, they are not gonna stop fighting any time soon.” Joker mentally sighed as he noticed sparks flying between the two.

“Still though,” Yin then started, getting everyone’s attention. “That is pretty cool Yang.” She soon admitted in a delighted tone as she took out her blades. “My dual wielding style was passed down to me from Jii-chan, and I’m fine with using it like he did. Not to mention that it suits me.” She then revealed.

“That it does Lady Yin. It suits you perfectly!” Mona praised in a dreamy tone with a smile on his blushing face.

The tan skinned girl however rolled her eyes to the _not cat_ ’s reply as she then thought of another matter. “Speaking of weapons, why did everyone else get those specific weapons, you know Joker using a knife, Skull using a pipe and Panther using a whip?” Yang then asked in a curious tone as the all then looked at the _not cat_.

“Yeah, it’s kinda weird we can use weapons we’ve never touched before until we got our Personas.” Joker admitted as he twirled his knife around.

Skull nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah, and why a pipe for me?” He then had to ask in confusion before looking towards the ash blonde. “I mean it makes sense for Panther to use a whip to well...” He then began, but trailed off at the end as he glanced towards her.

The ash blonde in turn blinked in confusion before looking down at herself and blushing in slight embarrassment. “...Ah jeez...Why am I a dominatrix...? I mean, out of all things...” Panther got out with a sweatdrop.

“Well, may as well milk it for all its worth. Have the Shadows bow under your command.” Joker then declared in a casual manner.

The tan skinned girl however sweatdropped to that. “And that’s sounding _a lot_ like Haruka now.” Yang got out with a sweatdrop. “...You’re not a sadist right?” She then awkwardly asked.

“No, because I want more Personas.” Joker answered.

“Riiiight...” Yang sarcastically replied as she then turned to the ash blonde. “And you Panther?” She then asked.

The ash blonde in response blinked to that. “I-I’m not sure...” Panther awkwardly replied.

“Maybe it’s related to your inner self somehow.” Yin then suggested in a curious manner.

The ash blonde soon shivered to that idea. “Then my inner self is a bitch.” Panther then muttered out.

Skull however sweatdropped to that. “When did this shift to talking about Panther being secretly a dominatrix?” He soon asked.

“When you mentioned Panther’s outfit relating to her weapon you pervy monkey.” Mona remarked while rolling his eyes.

“That’s real funny coming from you.” Yang however growled while rolling her eyes. “And I thought you were gonna try and put a lid on it, you guys!” She then reminded.

“Can we get back to what we were talking about, the reason why we can use weapons naturally?” Joker spoke up.

Mona then crossed his arms over his chest in a thinking manner. “Hmm...I guess you can just chalk that up to instincts.” He simply answered.

“Instincts.” The group bluntly repeated save for the Vice Leader.

“What? It’s not like I can explain _everything_! There are still mysteries in the Metaverse that I don’t even know!” Mona soon declared in an offended manner. “Remember, lost memories.” He then reminded.

“Well, it wasn’t too much of a stretch considering _everything else_ you know.” Skull pointed out. “That is some real selective amnesia right there!” He then added.

“Maybe there are some things you can’t forget, even if you tried.” Joker stated.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Yang groaned out.

“Sorry.” Joker quickly apologized with a wince. “Well, I’d say I’m good to go.” He informed, changing to subject.

“Yep, I think everyone’s ready too. Let’s move out.” Mona decided as he jumped off the table while everyone else started leaving the room.

* * *

**(East Building Annex)**

As the group exited the Safe Room, they all headed to the door to the next unexplored room.

“Are you ready?” Yin asked in a serious tone as she placed a hand on the door.

“As we’ll ever be. Let’s do this.” Joker replied as everyone else nodded.

“Okay, brace yourselves.” Yin instructed as she opened the door.

* * *

**(East Building Annex, Chapel)**

As the Vice Leader lead the group into the room, she quickly shut the door behind them as quiet as possible. “Ok, onto new uncharted territory...” Yin reminded.

“Well, it’s technically charted. We have the completed map after all.” Joker pointed out.

“I mean for the fact we haven’t gotten here yet.” Yin explained. “The map only shows the room from a top-down view, not the contents of a room.” She then added as she pulled out the map and pointed to where they were.

“Well, from the shape of the room, it kinda looks like a chapel...” Joker started, only to trail off when they looked up.

The first thing they saw was the giant statue of the _King_ in all his _splendor_ , overlooking the rows of pews with a large stained glass window behind its head.

“That asshole...” Skull growled out in disgust to the sight.

At that moment, reality warped around them as they soon saw a familiar scenery.

“The gym?” Yin soon asked in confusion as she looked around.

“Oh, I get it... The gym’s some kinda holy place for him.” Skull growled out.

“And of course the fuckin’ chapel is the gym...” Yang growled out as well with narrow eyes. “It’s like he thinks of himself as a god after taking the volleyball team to nationals...” She soon declared.

“It _does_ make sense though.” Yin then admitted, though was still disgusted.

“Did Shujin even _win_ nationals?” Joker asked.

The skull masked Persona user merely snorted in amusement to that question. “Pfft...! Nope! We lost hard! Heard it was brutal.” Skull answered. “But I guess getting there was enough.” He then added.

To hearing that reveal, the two kunoichis looked at the blond in disbelief. “...Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Yin and Yang asked in deadpan unison.

Skull merely nodded to that. “Yeah. 3 to... somethin’. I forgot what the actual score was but let’s just say it was really, _really_ not good.” He replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I can’t believe he can think like that...” Panther muttered out as they walked towards the statue. “ _Especially_ after what he did to Shiho...” She then added in an angered and disgusted tone.

“Don’t remind me.” Yang spoke up as she winced at remembering.

The blond meanwhile began grinding his teeth to the sight of the statue. “God, that bastard makes me so freakin’ sick!” Skull shouted out as he clenched his fists. “Just you wait, Kamoshida...!” He then declared in a defiant manner.

“Skull, quiet down. You’re going to-” Mona started, only to be interrupted.

 **_“I see...So you’re the ones who set fire to the library.”_ ** A mysterious and distorted voice stated as the group looked around to find the source. **_“It seems my time waiting here has paid off...”_ ** It then declared.

“Show yourself.” Joker demanded in a calm voice as they got out their weapons.

At that moment, a gold armored Guard Captain did just that, appearing in front of the thieves. **_“Just as that ape there said, this place is a holy ground for our great King Kamoshida.”_ ** He then revealed.

“Seriously! Why am I being compared to an ape by everyone!?” Skull growled while preparing his pipe.

 **_“It is preposterous for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this.”_ ** The Guard Captain soon declared in disgust.

“Oh, drop that act of civility! If you wanna stop us, then shut up and fight ‘cause we aren’t going to show mercy!” Yang however countered as she readied herself to fight.

 **_“Very well.”_ ** The Guard Captain responded as he revealed his true form, a Heavenly Punisher ready to strike down those who defy the god behind him. **_“You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida... with your lives!”_ ** It declared as it also readied itself to fight.

“Wow, another death threat. Like we haven’t heard that before.” Joker sarcastically countered. “Don’t die too quickly. We’ll show you even a god can bleed.” He then added as he readied his knife.

_(Cue I Gotta Turn It On by Shinya Ogura)_

Immediately, the battlefield formed around the group as they faced the Guard Captain.

“Seriously? An armored angel?” Yang grumbled out in annoyance as she readied her blades.

“This is gonna be a tough one!” Skull admitted.

“Be careful! This Shadow is stronger than any other we’ve faced so far!” Mona informed in a cautious tone.

“At least it isn’t a demon on a toilet again...” Panther mumbled under her breath.

“Everyone! On my Direct Command!” Joker ordered.

“Sure thing Leader!” Yin replied.

However, at that moment, the Heavenly Punisher readied its blade while a red glow began surrounding it. 

“Oh shit, what is it doing!?” Skull shouted out as they all saw this display.

“That’s not good! The next attack is going to be a big one! Everyone guard!” Mona warned before covering his head.

To that, everyone raised their arms and braced themselves.

“Oh shit!” Skull exclaimed as he realized the Shadow was aiming at him. He couldn’t dodge out of the way and took the Cleave, breaking him out of his guard and tossing him onto the floor. “Argh...!” He got out in pain.

“Skull! Are you alright!?” Yin called out in concern.

Meanwhile, Joker cursed as the dyed blond had sustained a lot of damage even when guarding. While it was way better than him being knocked out instantly, he was going to have to think through this fight a lot more if he wanted everyone to come out of it alive.

“Mona, give Skull a Dia! Yang, go for the throat!” Joker commanded.

“Yes sir!” Yang growled out as she removed her mask “Wolverine! Gurentou!” She commanded.

Wolverine appeared and slashed at the large Shadow, however he merely shrugged off the blow.

“Fuck! He resisted it!” Yang growled out.

“Fire isn’t working on him! Try something different!” Mona informed in a panicked manner.

“Dammit! Captain Kidd! ZIO!” Skull commanded as he ripped off his mask, with Captain Kidd unleashing a lightning bolt upon the Heavenly Punisher. Unfortunately, it shook it off without much of a problem.

“Welp, that did barely anything at all...” Yang grumbled out.

“Dammit!” Skull cursed as the Shadow charged once again. “Oh shit, it’s charging again!” He then warned.

“Brace yourselves!” Yin called out as they guarded.

This time however, the Shadow aimed for the ash blonde and slammed his sword on her.

“GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!” Panther screamed in pain as she collapsed.

However, before she hit the floor, her Revival Beads shattered. A rush of energy ran through her body as she caught herself and stood back up. “Wh-Whoa...” Panther got out as some of her injuries healed.

“Panther! You okay!?” Skull called out in concern. “Damn, Panther wasn't even that hurt before we came here.” He then got out.

“I-I’m alright.” Panther winced out.

“We need a new approach...” Joker thought with a frown. “Come on Arsene, RAVAGE HIM! Eiha!” He commanded as summoned Arsene, creating a swirl of dark energy around the guard. Again, it shook it off. “What!?” He exclaimed in shock.

“What the!? I know for certain that these guys have an Electric and Curse weakness!” Mona got out in frustration.

“Yin! Slice its heels! Mona, what the hell does that mean?” Joker called out as the Vice Leader tried to attack with her blades, which didn’t do a lot as well.

“Joker, this is really bad! This Shadow doesn’t have any weaknesses we can abuse!” Mona informed in a serious yet concerned tone.

“Fuck! That’s frustrating as hell!” Yang declared in annoyance. “It keeps powering itself up then attacking!” She then added.

“Predictable, but nonetheless with the potential to instantly down us.” Yin admitted in a serious tone. “We need a different approach!” She soon stated.

The Leader then narrowed his eyes as he began thinking up of a plan. “Hm...Panther! Dormina! Skull, cast Tarukaja on Yang!” Joker commanded.

“Got it!” Skull and Panther replied as they summoned their Personas and did as they were told.

“Okay, now that’s a pick-me-up.” Yang breathed as she felt her strength increase. Meanwhile, Panther hit their enemy with Dormina, which caused the Heavenly Punisher to look drowsy for second before shaking it off and glaring at the Thieves.

“Shoot, it didn't work!” Panther cursed.

“Stronger Shadows have a higher resistance to ailments, so I’m not surprised.” Mona stated noticing that the guard was powering up. “Everyone! Guard up!” He then called.

“SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTT!” Skull yelled out as everyone braced themselves.

This time, the Shadow went for Mona.

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Mona screamed out as he was crushed by the Punisher’s sword. As the Revival Beads around his neck crumbled into dust, he was flattened by the sword a second time.

“MONA-CHAN!” Yin cried out.

“The hell!? That stupid thing destroyed Mona twice in a row!” Skull exclaimed.

“And used up his Revival Bead.” Joker cursed. “This is not looking good.” He then muttered.

“I-I can't fight like this...” Mona groaned out as he pulled himself up before disappearing. ”I'll provide support from the sidelines, but that's all I can do.” He regretfully informed from a distance.

“One ally down. But it doesn't stop us!” Yin shouted out. “This is for Mona!” She then declared.

“Yin! Stop!” Joker commanded, causing the Vice Leader to look at him. “You’re our healer now, keep yourself up and focus on support! Everyone else will take care of damage!” He then ordered.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine afterwards.” Mona called out. “Just focus on the enemy!” He then added.

“...Dammit!” Yin cursed. “Okay, but I get the last blow!” She soon requested.

“Okay, sure, just follow my orders!” Joker replied before staring down the Shadow. “Alright, no more Mr. Nice Joker. PERSONA!” He then declared as he ripped off his mask once more, summoning Weredog. “There’s no point in using spells, go for pure physical! CLEAVE!” He soon remarked.

Weredog howled as he charged at the enemy slashing at it as hard as he could. Despite getting through the Archangel’s armor, it still stood strong. However, he looked really annoyed.

 **“Hrn...! That’s it! I am done wasting my time with such riff-raff! You shall all perish in one blow!”** The Guard Captain soon declared as it then got into a stance.

“Who says riff-raff these days?” Panther thought before seeing the Heavenly Punisher charge up. “Alright guys, he’s going for another charged-up Cleave!” She informed as she prepared herself.

However, Mona’s eyes widened as he realized that the Archangel’s next attack was not going to be Cleave. “Oh no! That's not Cleave! It's about to use Varja Blast!” He soon warned, but it was too late.

“Shit! Switching Personas!” Joker called out in response.

“Vagina what!?” Skull managed to get out before everyone was blasted away.

Joker stood his ground as Incubus helped him survive the blast. However, the others weren’t so lucky. Skull blown onto his back. Yang slumped on her feet, feeling dead tired after guarding against the attack. Yin and Panther was blown off their feet and into a wall, knocking them out.

“NO! Joker! Yin and Panther are down! And Skull and Yang aren’t looking too hot either!” Mona informed in a panicked tone to the situation.

“D-Dammit...!” Skull managed to get out as he struggled to move, only to fall to the ground once more.

“Y-Yin...!” Yang called out with concern and panic in her voice. “Dammit, this asshole needs to die!” She then declared in a strained tone.

“Working on that, Yang.” Joker replied, trying to remain calm despite the situation. “Both of you use some medicine. I’m still good so I’ll draw his attention.” He soon ordered.

“Joker, you’re not doing well too. If you go down, we’re dead.” Yang reminded.

“Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself. Now get yourself healed so you can help me kill this Shadow.” Joker commanded as he dashed towards the Heavenly Punisher. “Arsene, ravage him! Eiha!” He soon ordered as he removed his mask.

The Heavenly Punisher didn’t even flinch as dark energy swirled around him, barely affecting him. **“Your ability to continue this fight is commendable, yet foolish! You will all die here!”**

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Joker taunted, hiding the fact that he was slightly panicking. “Dammit, I need backup here...I’m not dealing enough damage on my own...” He soon thought. “Why did I fuse Pixie!? She was the only Persona I had with Dia!” He then mentally ranted for his own blunder.

“J-Joker! Watch it!” Skull shouted out, snapping Joker out of his thoughts as he barely dodged a Cleave.

“Stop moving, idiot!” Yang got out as she applied the medicine on the dyed blond, having already applied medicine to herself. “Ugh, fine! Good enough! Get up! Joker’s getting killed out there!” She then ordered.

“Alright, alright! Goddammit, my leg still feels funny.” Skull got out as Yang helped him to his feet. “Captain Kidd, LUNGE!” He commanded as his Persona attacked the Shadow. It seemed to do some damage to him but wasn’t toppling over any time soon.

“Why did you use Lunge!? I just got done healing you!” Yang called out.

“Skull does more damage with physical attacks! He might be an idiot, but at least he knows his-WATCH OUT!” Mona started to explain, only to see the Arcangel’s mighty sword coming for them and...

**_CRUNCH!_ **

...Destroying their chances for survival.

“No...I can’t...die...” Yang managed to get out before finally unconsciousness overcame her, taking her out for the count.

“No! No no no no no! Joker, everyone is down!” Mona shouted out.

“I know that, Mona!” Joker called out as he swiftly dodged several attacks. “Come on, Akira! Think!” He thought, sweat dripping down his face.

They were out of Revival Beads, and he was almost out of energy. He was frantically overlooking every Persona he had, but he was frankly turning out blank.

“I can’t beat this guy by myself...” Joker whispered out. “What the hell do I do!?” He then added in his head in rising panic.

 **_“Calm down._ **” A deep yet calming voice echoed within the Leader’s mind.

“Huh?” Joker gasped out as he looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

 **_“The power of the past has heeded your call. The truth must not fade into the fog of obscurity, it must be brought into the light. Do not hesitate, and open your eyes can call forth my power for your own.”_ ** It then stated.

“The hell...?” Joker whispered out before shaking his head. “Okay...whatever you say! Just help us survive this!” He then requested.

 **_“I am thou...Thou art I! My power is yours, now unleash your truth upon the world!”_ ** The now booming voice then echoed within the Trickster’s mind.

Suddenly, a card appeared in his hand. At first it looked like a standard Fool Tarot card engulfed in blue flames before it started to flicker and glitch, transforming it into a black and red Le Mat card engulfed in red and black flames.

“...A-A card?” Mona got out in confusion as he then winced in pain.

“Let’s make history...Izanagi Picaro!” Joker declared as he crushed the red card with a smile on his face.

**_FWOOOOOOOOOSH!_ **

“Wh-Whoa...!” Mona gasped as the Leader’s new Persona appeared behind him, wielding a naginata proudly. It reminded him of a delinquent for some reason.

“This...is power...!” Joker got out with a mad smile on his face. “Izanagi Picaro...Let’s see what you can do!” He then declared.

“W-What is that...? Where did he get a Persona like that...?” Mona whispered out in awe before narrowing his eyes. “...And why is it wearing the Shujin uniform’s style?” He then asked in confusion.

“Hey, do you think a King face a real God?” Joker soon taunted.

 **“** **_The only god here is King Kamoshida! DIE!”_ ** The Guard Captain demanded as it prepared itself for another swing of its sword.

“Right back at cha!” Joker countered as Izanagi Picaro caught the Archangel's sword. “ZIONGA!” He commanded, barely flinching at the heavy drain of power as the new Persona shocked the Archangel to hell.

 **“** **_G-GAH...!_ ** **”** The Guard Captain got out in pain.

“CROSS SLASH!” Joker commanded, feeling a ton of his stamina be drained as Izanagi Picaro used his naginata to nearly slice the Shadow in half. However, Joker had to go to his knees to rest a little bit.

“Joker! Are you okay!? Looks like the last attack drained you!” Mona called out. “Even with such a powerful Persona, you won’t last long at this rate!” He then added.

“I figured as much.” Joker grunted out. “I only have one more attack in me...I need everyone back on their feet.” The Leader soon narrowed his eyes as he realized something. “But Izanagi Picaro doesn’t know any healing spells. What do I do?” Joker thought in an antsy manner.

Suddenly, he heard someone moaning and groaning as they tried to get up.

“J-Joker...” Yin moaned out, struggling to her feet before collapsing once more. However, on the ground next to her was a card.

Without thinking, Joker picked it up. “Recarm.” He read out loud.

Mona’s eyes in turn widened to hearing that. “R-Recarm!? That’s the revival spell that can bring back anyone from being unconsciousness!” He informed.

Joker’s eyes widened before glancing at Izanagi Picaro. With determination in his eyes, he crushed the Skill Card, absorbing it for the Persona to learn before grabbing the Soul Food and scarfed it down in seconds. Suddenly, a shock of energy filled his entire being as his eyes glowed blue for a second before looking at his opponent.

Joker in response smirked.

“Izanagi Picaro! RECARM! RECARM! RECARM! RECARM! RECARM!” Joker declared, feeling massive amounts of energy being drained from him as the strange Persona raised its naginata.

Immediately, a large white field appeared over the other Phantom Thieves as they basked in the light, all of them also reopening their eyes as they struggled to move.

“Whoa...I thought we were dead...” Skull got out as he stood up.

“Alright! That’s our Joker!” Mona cheered out as he rushed back onto the battlefield.

“Urgh...I still feel like I got hit by a truck...” Panther groaned out as she readjusted her jaw.

“Come on come on come on!” Yang growled out as she got up, ready for some revenge.

“Ah...” Yin moaned out as she felt energy flow through her veins. “...No...I won’t fall...I still have a promise...!” She managed to get out as Kaeru appeared behind her in green flames. “Kamoshida still has to pay!” She then declared.

“That’s what I like hearing!” Joker cheered out. “Hold nothing back! FULL ASSAULT!” He ordered.

“ATTACK!” Yin and Mona also ordered with their weapons out and at the ready.

 **_“Grr...I will not fall to such unworthy heathens!”_ ** The Heavenly Punisher declared, despite how weak it sounded and looked. **_“The power of the King is at my side!”_ ** It then added to its declaration in a proud manner.

“God this guy’s pathetic...” Panther muttered as she took out her gun.

“Power means nothing when you’re dead.” Yang got out. “Finish him off!” She then ordered.

“ _This is the end! No mercy!_ ” Joker declared as they rushed the Shadow with everything they had. “Arsene!” He soon called out, swapping back to initial Persona.

“Kaeru!” Yin followed suit.

“Wolverine!” Yang continued.

“Zorro!” Mona got out with his cutlass ready.

“Captain Kidd!” Skull continued with his pipe ready.

“Carmen!” Panther concluded as she cracked the ground with her whip.

The Persona-users proceeded to thrash the Shadow around, hitting it with everything they had until the Guard Captain finally fell to the ground

“Just one last push! ALL-OUT ATTACK!” Joker commanded as they all disappeared. Suddenly, multiple slashes appeared on the Shadow.

 **_“NO!”_ **The Heavenly Punisher screamed out.

**_BOOM!_ **

“Yes.” Joker breathed out. “Power courses through me!” He then declared.

“Now I’m even more charming!” Mona got out.

“Gettin’ stronger!” Skull revealed.

“Don’t think I’m stopping now!” Yin got out in satisfaction.

“Nice! My fire keeps burning!” Yang declared.

“Hehe! Leveled up!” Panther cheered. “...Okay, now I’m starting to see why Skull is finding this weird.” She then muttered out in realization.

“Yosh! We took it down!” Yin declared before taking in a deep breath. “We barely pulled it off though...” She then admitted.

“Yeah. Didn’t realise those things could be so tough...” Skull breathed out.

“Never...underestimate the enemy...” Yang muttered as she narrowed her eyes. “It’ll only get tougher from here on.” She then added.

“Yes. It looks like the King is making a concentrated effort to stop us now.” Mona stated in agreement.

“Well we _are_ a threat to him.” Yin reminded. “And for good reason.” She then added.

“I think that means we’re close to the Treasure. He’s going to going all out from now on.” Panther groaned out.

However at that moment...

**_SPLASH! SPLASH! SLASH!_ **

Multiple guards formed in the room all at once. The Thieves’ hearts stopped simultaneously before they hid behind the pillars.

“Crap...More of ‘em...” Skull growled out.

“What should we do? Head back?” Panther asked.

“No. The Treasure is definitely up ahead, and there has to be a path to it somewhere.” Mona stated. “Let’s look around, Joker!” He then declared.

“We could...or we could run because we have definitely been spotted and I’m not feeling too hot right now.” Joker pointed out.

 **_“INTRUDERS! HALT!”_ ** One of the guards called out.

“...I vote for a tactical retreat.” Yang deadpanned.

“I second that. RUN!” Yin shouted out as the Thieves ran away as the Shadows attacked.

* * *

**(East Building Annex Safe Room)**

**_SLAM!_ **

“I hate this fucking castle.” Yang thought after she _gently_ opened the safe room door with a dive kick. “GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN HERE!” She soon shouted out as everyone dove in landing in a heap just before she slammed the door shut, barricading it with the table and chairs in the room. “Whew. That was a thing.” She then admitted.

“That was not just a thing!” Skull called out.

“Ow...” Panther groaned out.

“Wait, where’s Mona-chan!?” Yin exclaimed as she frantically looked around.

“Underneath you.” A muffled voice coming from between Yin’s breasts answered.

“Eeep!” Yin yelped out as she hopped off the _not cat_. “A-Are you alright Mona-chan!?” She soon asked in concern.

“Apart from seeing heaven, I'm fine.” Mona replied in a slight daze. “So...soft...” He meanwhile mumbled out in satisfaction.

“...Really? _Really_!? Not even a clue?!” Yang called out.

“What?” Yin got out in confusion.

“...So, is everyone alright?” Yang asked, changing the subject.

“Well, all things considered, I'd say that went rather smoothly.” Joker replied, trying to lighten up the situation.

“...I hate you.” Yang deadpanned as everyone else sweatdropped.

“In all seriousness, I’m just glad everyone is- **AAARRRRGGGGGHHHH**!” Joker screamed out before collapsing onto the floor.

Somewhere in his head, he could hear Caroline shouting at him. _“THAT’S WHY WE DON’T LET YOU FUSE STRONGER PERSONAS, BAKA!”_ She loudly declared in an annoyed tone.

He didn’t know where that last _baka_ came from, but he had bigger worries.

“HOLY SHIT!” Skull exclaimed as he helped him sit up and winced as he saw foam coming out of the Fool’s mouth. ”Oh shit, he’s effin’ dying! Mona!” He declared in a panicked manner.

“Skull! Step aside!” Mona ordered as he studied the fallen boy. “Hm. That’s what I thought it was.” He soon stated.

“What is it, Mona?” Yin asked. “Please don’t tell us he’s...” She then started in concern.

“Joker’s fine. However, he drained all his stamina and SP using that odd Persona. It was too much for him to handle.” Mona explained. ”We need to leave. Joker can’t go on like this. Even a Soma won’t get him back into fighting shape. The only way to fix it is to return to the real world and let him get some sleep.” He then revealed.

“Good idea. We’re all pretty beat so we definitely need the break anyways.” Yin replied in agreement. “Still, look on the bright side, at least we only had one near-death experience on this visit.” She then added in encouragement.

“That is _not_ encouraging.” Panther bluntly stated to the Vice Leader.

“Alright, up you go.” Yang got out she picked up the leader, carrying him on her back. “Now...how the hell do we get out of here?” She then asked. “The outside is crawling with Shadows and I can’t fight while carrying him. And I’m not gonna leave him somewhere.” She then reminded.

“Well, there is always...the shinobi way...” Yin pointed out as her roommate nodded in agreement as they then looked at the ash blonde.

“...Goddammit.” Panther swore out, having an idea of what the Vice Leader was thinking.

“Here’s the plan.” Yin and Yang began as the group gathered around.

* * *

**(Chapel)**

“Okay. On my mark.” Yin commanded as her roommate gave her a nod in confirmation, while the others waited in the shadows, waiting for the signal. “Three. Two. One.” She counted down.

 **_“GO!”_ ** The two Shinobi/Thieves shouted out in unison as they ran out into the open.

 **_“There they are! Kill them!”_ ** One of the guards ordered as every Shadow in the room charged at them.

However, the two were swiftly dodging the hulking masses. Sliding under them, flipping over them and tricking them into slamming into each other.

Once they reached their objective, they gave each other a quick nod and summoned their weapons.

“NOW!” Yin called out as she and her roommate sliced the King’s statue in the Achilles’ Heel, causing it to tip backwards and hit the stained glass window, creating a hole and several cracks.

“That's our cue! Go!” Mona ordered out as the blond made sure their Leader was secure on his back before they all broke into sprints.

Dodging past the guards and leaping over the pews, all the active Phantom Thieves managed to run up the statue like a ramp before leaping off it to make their grand exit.

**_CRASH! SHATTER!_ **

They all smashed through the weakened glass, turning around in mid-air to wave the Shadows _goodbye_ in their own way.

“ _Chu~_!” Panther was blowing them a kiss.

“Ha! Effin’ lame!” Skull remarked as he threw up Devil horns.

“I bid you adieu!” Mona called out as he threw a rose at them.

“See ya assholes!” Yang got out as she was flipping them off.

Yin, however, she had her phone out. “Later~!” She concluded with a wink as she pressed the Metaverse Navigator app. 

**[** **_Returning to the real world..._ ** **]**

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

As the group returned to the real world, their clothes had returned to their Shujin Academy uniforms as they all took in deep breaths save for Morgana, who was leaning on their Leader’s shoulder as he looked at the rest of the group.

“Woohoo, that was awesome! A successful escape!” Asuka declared in excitement while pumping a fist. 

“So the Shinobi way is causing mass hysteria and destruction?” Akira asked while using the blond for support.

“Actually, it was using the window as an exit but I had to give it a little flair. I mean we _are_ Thieves.” Asuka giggled out before giving off an adorable wink.

“And that was so much fun honestly.” Ann admitted. “Although, we do have to add another near-death experience for today.” She sheepishly added.

“Man, Kamoshida and his guards are probably so pissed at us.” Ryuji admitted as the adrenaline of the escape was still running through his blood. “But that was _so_ worth it!” He then declared with a smirk.

“Ryuji is right about the _King_ being angry at us. Something tells me it’s Security Level is gonna stay at a high percentage for a while.” Morgana soon stated.

“Well, we aren’t going there for a while anyway. By the time we come back, I bet it will be back to normal.” Akira got out as he stopped using the blond as support and stand on his own two legs. However, he stumbled forward a little, causing the as the ash blonde and Vice Leader to catch him just in case he fell.

“You okay, Akira-kun? You don’t need one of us to walk you home?” Asuka asked as the glasses-wearing boy held his head.

“No, I think I’m fine. Just a massive headache.” Akira groaned out. “I’m sure it’ll go away by tomorrow. Hopefully.” He then added.

“Well, we better not push ourselves. We still have a good two weeks before the meeting.” Ryuji suggested.

“Yeah. We should spend some time resupplying and buying some new stuff. That last asshole was a pain.” Homura got out with a nod.

“It looks like it’s getting late anyways. We all better head home.” Ann sighed out.

“Alright, we made some great progress in the Palace. I’d say we’re over halfway to the Treasure.” Morgana declared from in the Leader’s bag. “I’m proud of all of you, so everyone get some much needed rest and get ready for our next infiltration.” He then informed.

“Uh, I guess see ya tomorrow then. Hope you feel better Akira.” Ryuji got out as he walked off.

“Well, until next time.” Asuka replied as she tightly held her bag.

“Yep, see ya.” Akira responded with a wave.

“Better get to sleep, Akira. We don’t want any trouble now, do we?” Morgana suggested with slight threatening tone.

“You know, I always feel like you’re making me sleep at gunpoint ever since you moved in...” Akira stated, the conversation sure to continue as they headed home.

“I have to hurry and visit Shiho before visiting hours are over.” Ann revealed she hugged the two girls. “See ya tomorrow!” She then called out as she ran off.

“Well, I guess you could call this another day.” Homura remarked. “Let’s go home. Maybe we can pick up some food on the way home.” She then suggested.

“If you’re getting dinner, I guess I’ll get the bath ready Homu-nee.” Asuka meanwhile offered with a smile while taking the other girl’s hand.

“Hehe, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Homura giggled out as they walked away from the school.

After saying their goodbyes, the group went their separate ways in order to rest up and prepare.

But they promised to come back to the Palace with a vengeance.

“Count on it.” The Phantom Thieves thought in determined unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona Tracking)
> 
> Joker
> 
> Level: 10
> 
> Personas:  Arsene (Resist: Curse) (Weak: Ice, Bless), Jack Frost (Block: Ice) (Weak: Fire), Bicorn (Resist: Curse) (Weak: Elec), Incubus (Resist: Elec) (Weak: Gun, Bless), Weredog (Resist: Fire, Ice) (Weak: Gun, Elec), Izanagi Picaro (Block: Elec, Curse) (Weak: Wind)
> 
> Skills: Eiha (X2), Cleave (X2), Sukunda, Dream Needle, Adverse Resolve, Bufu, Ice Break, Baisudi, Lunge, Tarunda, Garu, Ice Wall, Apt Pupil, Life Drain, Evil Touch, Agi, Tarunda, Dodge Curse, Rakukaja (X2), Cross Slash, Zionga, Recarm
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Yin
> 
> Level: 10
> 
> Persona: Kaeru (Resist: Earth, Fire) (Weak: Wind, Gun)
> 
> Skills:  Magna, Media, Sukukaja
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 2
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Yang
> 
> Level: 10
> 
> Persona: Wolverine (Resist: Physical, Gun, Fire, Wind) (Weak: Water, Earth, Bless, Psychokinesis)
> 
> Skills:  Agi, Cleave, Gurentou
> 
> Confidant Rank:  Rank 2
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Mona
> 
> Level: 10
> 
> Persona: Zorro (Resist: Wind) (Weak: Elec)
> 
> Skills:  Garu, Dia, Patra
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Skull
> 
> Level: 10
> 
> Persona: Captain Kidd (Resist: Elec) (Weak: Wind, Earth)
> 
> Skills:  Lunge, Zio, Tarukaja
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Panther
> 
> Level: 10
> 
> Persona: Carmen (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Ice, Water)
> 
> Skill:  Agi, Dia, Dormina
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
>   
> 
> 
> (Persona Analysis)
> 
> Persona:  Weredog  
>  Arcana:  L’ Eon (Aeon)  
>  Origins:  Fiction (Date Unknown)  
>  Stat Spread:  Decent Strength and Endurance, low everything else.  
>  Skills:  Cleave, Rakukaja.  
>  Resists: Fire, Ice.  
>  Weak: Gun, Electric  
>  Description:  Weredogs are therianthropic humans that appear mostly in fictional materials from around the world. The weredog is thought to be the latest take on the wide range of were-creatures seen through recent history. They are closely related to the original werewolves in their ability to take the form of a canine, however it is generally that of a domestic dog. They’re not often seen in folklore, but are generally considered the least violent of all the were-creatures.


	15. Blood, Sweat and Games

_**(4/18, Evening)** _

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

At the moment, the sun had completely set as the darkness of night consumed the Tokyo sky while the sounds of people walking and chatting were heard as well as the sounds of honking horns echoed through the air.

"Oh man, I'm beat..." Homura yawned out as she and her roommate entered their apartment, dumping a plastic bag of takeaway food in the kitchen. "Probably gonna skip the bath for tomorrow or something..." She then added.

"I agree Homu-nee, morning bath sounds a lot better this time..." Asuka got out before yawning. "I guess we're pretty exhausted from the Palace huh?" She then stated more than guessed.

"Sis, you got held hostage and we were almost killed by an angel with armour that cheats. Exhaustion cannot begin to describe how much I want to sleep until next week." Homura replied.

Asuka in turn awkwardly giggled to that as she began to take her clothes off. "I guess that's true." She replied in agreement. "We really should thank Akira-kun for saving us during that fight, though I guess part of it was just luck thanks to me finding that card with Recarm on it." She then added.

Homura then unclipped her bra and took it off as she started to take off her panties. "That and Akira getting that new Persona he taught Recarm to." She soon reminded. "We were lucky Sis. That's a bad thing." She then admitted in a more serious tone.

Asuka simply nodded in agreement to that as the nude duo then sat at the table and opened up the container held food, which had salmon and rice. "I know Homu-nee." She replied.

"Thank you for the food." The two soon declared at the same time before they began to eat.

"Umm Homu-nee?" Asuka soon asked as she looked at the tan skinned girl.

"Hmm?" Homura hummed out as she ate.

"Well...why are you naked?" Asuka soon awkwardly asked in a more curious tone.

To that questioned, Homura blinked a couple of times. "Well for me, I plan to go straight to sleep and I feel too lazy to get into pajamas." She revealed.

"...Same here..." Asuka awkwardly admitted, her eyes widening to hearing that explanation. "I guess great minds think alike, huh Homu-nee." She then got out.

"Yeah." Homura simply replied as the two continued eating until there was nothing left, leading to both girls sighing in satisfaction. "Aaaaah~" She got out.

"Mmm~" Asuka practically moaned out as a yawn then escaped her lips. "Sleepy Homu-nee~" She mumbled in a drowsy manner.

Nodding in agreement to hearing that, Homura got up from her seat. "Guess we should get to sleep now." She soon suggested as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Yeah..." Asuka mumbled out as the two trudged over to the futon and got into it. "Good night." She then got out.

"Night..." Homura also mumbled out as the two drifted off to sleep, but not before she brought her roommate close to her, pressing her breasts against her roommate's back and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So...warm...so...soft..." Asuka and Homura mumbled out as they held each other close in a sisterly manner, drifting off to sleep without a care.

* * *

_**(4/19, Early Morning)** _

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Groaning, Homura woke up as the sun hit her face. "Urgh...I really don't wanna go to school..." She thought, feeling too warm and comfortable to leave the futon. "Stupid Kamoshida, stupid Metaverse...I just wanna keep cuddle my precious Asuka..." She then added to her thoughts as she smiled at her roommate's sleeping face.

"Mmm~ Mallow-chan~ Stop touching me there...Alright, if it's you it's alright~" Asuka mumbled in her sleep. "I like massages..." She then confessed in her sleep

The tan skinned in response merely giggled. "Noted." Homura thought as she gently nudged her roommate. "Sis, wake up. We need to get up." She muttered.

Asuka's face however scrunched up to that. "No Mallow-chan, I don't wanna..." She mumbled out in a slightly whiny tone.

"Sis, we need to go to school." Homura then reminded.

"But there's a bad man there." Asuka soon whined.

To that, Homura narrowed her eyes to hearing this, knowing who her roommate was talking about. "Well, we're gonna take down that bad man eventually. But right now we need to prove our existence to society." She then softly declared.

"Okay, Mallow-chan. That village should be melted to the ground. We should record their creams." Asuka mumbled out with a smile before snorting herself awake. "Huh, what?" She got out in confusion.

Homura's smile soon returned as she rubbed her roommate's cheek. "Morning Sis." She softly greeted once more before the smile came more of a teasing one. " _Mallow-chan?_ " She then asked in a teasing tone.

"Wah! I swear, all the cookies had raisins in it and they...deserve...it..." Asuka frantically tried to reason, only to trail off as she remembered where she was. "...Um...You heard nothing." She got out.

"Yes I did." Homura however countered in an amused tone.

"You can't prove that." Asuka denied. "So what time is it?" She soon asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's time to wake up." Homura replied. "Come on, despite how much of a pain it is, let's get ready for school." She then requested.

To that, Asuka sighed in disappointment. "Ok Homu-nee..." She mumbled out as the two then sat up.

"To the bath?" The two soon suggested at the same time before giggling.

"We're on the same wavelength." Homura remarked in amusement.

"I'll say." Asuka replied in agreement as the two got up from the futon and headed for the bathroom. "That's not bad though." She then pointed out.

"No it isn't." Homura replied as she turned on the water and began to heat it up.

After a few minutes, they dipped into the hot water and breathed out in relief.

"Ooooooh yeah~" Homura sighed out in satisfaction while enjoying the hot water. "This always hits the spot morning or night." She then added.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement to that as she turned around and leaned back, placing her head against her roommate's chest. "It sure is Homu-nee~" She got out in a delighted manner while looking up at her with a smile.

Homura smiled softly to that as she couldn't help but rub her roommate's head in a tender manner. "She's so cute..." She thought to herself as she continued rubbing. "This is always peaceful..." She suddenly admitted.

"Hai~" Asuka immediately replied in a bliss filled tone. "Especially with all the progress we made today in the Palace." She then added.

"Asuka, that was yesterday. You need to wake up a little more." Homura got out in amusement as she splashed water on her face.

_**SPLASH!** _

To that, Asuka playfully stuck out her tongue before splashing back. "Right, I guess I'm still tired." She replied.

"Then maybe I should help you wake up~" Homura then teasingly suggested as she took a pail of water.

"H-Homu-nee..." Asuka stammered out, knowing what her roommate was planning.

_**SPLASH!** _

"Okay, now it's war." Asuka playfully declared as she clenched her hand into a fist, now fully awake. "Come here, Homu-nee!" She countered as she shoved and splashed more water.

_**SPLASH! SPLASH!** _

Eventually, the whole morning bath had melted into a giggling water fight as they splashed water onto each other until they ended up all wrinkly...and close to being late for school.

* * *

_**(4/19, Morning)** _

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

It was a _blah blah blah..._ At this point the Thieves barely cared about school and just wanted it to be over, but they still had to pay attention anyhow.

"Hello there, everyone..." The young teacher greeted. "I'm Mr. Hiruta, your biology teacher." He introduced himself as he wrote his name on the board.

"Is that a cravat?" Akira wondered silently.

"I thought he was a poetry teacher or something..." Homura whispered out.

"You must all be shocked by what happened with Suzui-san, it was a shock to me too..." Hiruta stated, causing the thieves to twitch at name. "Although, I can relate to how she felt. Her eyes were devoid of life as they looked upon this sad, hopeless world." He then added.

"There is still hope in this world. You people just don't do anything with it..." Asuka grumbled out in a low voice.

"Well, I suppose everyone views the world differently. Let's have a test." Hiruta added as he looked around the classroom. "You there! Take a look at the diagram at page 83!" He called out, getting the tan skinned girl's attention as she quickly flipped over to the page. "Is the line extending from A connected B or C? Which is it? No cheating now." He soon asked.

"What?" Homura replied as she looked at the diagram. "Um..." She got out.

"C." Akira quickly whispered out.

"Hey, I got it." Homura mumbled out before speaking up. "It's C." She soon answered.

"Correct Shinkukage-san." Hiruta got out as he gave the tan skinned girl a small clap. "It seems your eyes see the truth. This is an optical illusion. Some people see it correctly, and some do not. Isn't it strange that they view the same image differently? Humans don't see the world as it is. We simply process visual information with our brain." He soon informed.

"How is this about biology? That question was more about psychology..." Asuka quietly got out.

"How you see the world is nothing more than a trick of the mind...Is it all mere cognition." Hiruta stated. "There is no proof that the world each of us sees is the same." He then added.

"How you see the world depends on your brain's cognition, huh..." Morgana muttered out. "Optical illusions and the Metaverse might be more similar than you think." He soon added.

"It is the collective mind of the people..." Akira got out.

"Oh...! It's like that dress thing from last year."

"IT'S WHITE AND GOLD!"

"IT'S BEEN PROVEN IT'S BLACK AND BLUE YOU BLIND MOTHERFUCKER!"

"YOU WANNA GO OUTSIDE ASSHOLE!?"

"YES! THAT WOULD BE LOVELY ACTUALLY!"

"Oh dear lord, not again..." Ann groaned out.

* * *

_**(4/19, Afterschool)** _

"Ugh..." Asuka got out as she stretched her limbs. "Another day done and it's still only marginally better than yesterday." She then declared.

"What makes you say that?" Ann asked as she quickly packed up her things.

The Vice Leader then sighed. "I'd rather have another near-death experience than have Kamoshida breathe down my neck." Asuka then whispered.

"...Understandable." Akira replied before leaving the classroom with the ash blonde following soon afterwards.

"Hey, Asuka. I'm gonna be doing some job hunting today so we can't hang out today." Homura soon informed in a somewhat apologetic tone.

Asuka in response nodded to that. "Ok Homura-chan, good luck." She replied in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah, see ya at home." Homura got out as she left the classroom.

"Hm...May as well see if the others want to hang out." Asuka decided. "Ann-chan is visiting Shiho-chan today...and I don't want to wear out Akira-kun too much...maybe Ryuji-kun would like to go out with me somewhere." She thought.

Speaking of which, she spotted the dyed blonde walking down the hallway. He noticed her as well and approached her. "Hey, Asuka. Where's Homura?" He asked.

"She's out getting a job. 5000 yen, remember?" Asuka answered.

"Oh, so you're goin' home alone then? I don't think I've ever seen you away from each other, y'know." Ryuji soon asked.

Asuka in response nodded to that. "Well yes, unless you're not busy." She then replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuji questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna go to the arcade together?" Asuka soon suggested. "Not like a date, but just to hang out since Homura-chan's busy trying to find a job." She then explained.

"Why did you have to clarify that?" Ryuji asked...before noticing the tan skinned girl peaking outside from the classroom, glaring at him with a dark aura surrounding her. "Oh. Right. Of course, we'll just be hanging out and in no way getting into Homura's definition of funny business." He soon stated in a stiff tone.

"Great! Then let's go!" Asuka happily replied with enthusiasm as the two left the school.

As they left, Ryuji could still feel the tan skinned girl's glare as to let him know that if he should ever try anything funny with their Vice Leader, then he'll be in for some serious hell. "Y-Yeah." He got out in a nervous manner.

Then he got an encouraging message on the IM.

_**[FireGirl20: I'm always watching Sakamoto.]** _

"Jeez, don't need to give me any more encouragement, Shinkukage." Ryuji thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hm, did Akira-kun send you a message?" Asuka asked.

"No, he didn't. Let's go." Ryuji answered, feeling the tan skinned girl's gaze burned two holes into the back of his head as he pocketed his phone.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Akira was buying a drink from a vending machine. "Damn, out of all the good sodas." He mentally sighed before going for some green tea.

"How are you holding up, Joker? Still need some time before heading back into the castle?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna resupply tomorrow, maybe convince Takemi to let me get some better stuff." Akira replied. "But today, I'm thinking about doing some more training." He soon decided.

"You sure?" Morgana got out in concern. "Lady Homura was quite the slave driver from what you told me." He then reminded.

"I need to get stronger, Morgana. I'm not letting that Archangel thing happen again." Akira replied as he opened up his drink. "It's probably not going to be the last one we face and I can't rely on Izanagi Picaro or any other gifts from our Benefactors. I can't call myself the Leader of our group if I fail to protect my friends, which is why I better start fusing away some Personas, see if I can get some with a Physical resistance and get some new moves at our disposal." He thought to himself before sweatdropping. "Though Jack Frost is off limits now..." He then muttered as he imagined the Vice Leader's crying face.

"What was that last part?" Morgana asked.

The Leader however shook his head to the question. "Nothing. Let's go find Homura." Akira soon suggested.

After a few minutes of searching and a quick use of Third Eye, Akira found the tan skinned girl leaning against a wall right outside of their classroom, staring at her phone.

Homura meanwhile seemed to be watching a video, studying it very carefully.

After checking his funds, Akira approached her, having a feeling that his relationship would deepen should he choose to hang out with her today.

"Hey, Akira. You feeling better?" Homura greeted as the boy walked up to her.

"Yeah, but not well enough to head back into the Metaverse." Akira replied. "I was just wondering if I could get some training." He soon requested as he quietly switched over to Weredog.

This is turn surprised the tan skinned girl to the request. "Training? Uh...I was gonna go out and do some job hunting..." Homura started...only for the Leader to hold up a wad of cash in front of her face. "Which I can always do later. Let's get going." She soon decided with a smirk on her face.

"Well, if you're going to do that, I'll be taking a walk around town." Morgana spoke up. "Don't hurt him too much Lady Homura." He soon requested.

"No promises." Homura joked, although caused the Leader to start sweating upon remembering their last training session. "Hey, don't worry. I have a few new ideas on how we can train." She then informed.

"Please don't tell me it involves more fireballs or murder geese..." Akira groaned out.

"Akira, I swear on my heart that this training session will not hurt you...significantly anyways." Homura promised before mumbling that last part.

"Wow, it already hurts." Akira thought with a sweatdrop as he followed the tan skinned girl out of the school.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Arcade)**

The first thing Asuka noticed when they arrived was that it was _loud_. So many sounds pulling her in all directions. And the lights on the various machines were bright and vibrant. They were grabbing her by her eyes and never letting go. It was sensory overload.

...And honestly, she liked it.

"Welcome to the..." Ryuji started introducing, before he paused as he realized he didn't remember the actual name of the place. "To the Arcade." He awkwardly declared.

"Huh, so this is the arcade." Asuka muttered in awe as she looked around.

"Yeah, little overwhelming for your first time, right?" Ryuji asked with a smirk as he saw her nod to that. "All the bright lights and noise. It's the closest thing you can get to a casino when you're sixteen." He then added.

Asuka meanwhile just nodded to that. "So where do we start? Any recommendations Ryuji-kun?" She soon asked.

"Well, we should start off with something you're familiar with doing so...light gun or fighting game?" Ryuji said.

"Hm..." Asuka hummed out as she thought about what game to play. "Er...I guess a fighting game." She soon decided.

"Alright. Cross Tag, it is." Ryuji got out with a smirk. "I'll teach you the basics and go from there." He then offered.

Nodding to that suggestion, the Vice Leader and the blond walked over to the game stations where they sat across from one another and inserted their 100 yen coins into the machines.

"Alright Asuka, pick your characters." Ryuji then instructed.

"Hmm..." Asuka hummed out as she stared at the character select screen. "It's...There's a lot of faces here." She soon stated.

"Just pick the ones you like." Ryuji casually replied as he went through the characters.

"Um...Rubelle Rose and Oen look cute..." Asuka got out as she picked those characters.

"Then I'm goin' for uh...Jiraiya and Izanagi." Ryuji soon decided.

"Izanagi...like Akira-kun's new Persona he got." Asuka soon commented in a curious manner.

"It's just a name. Akira's Izanagi is way more awesome." Ryuji countered with a smirk. "Alright, game's startin'. You better get ready Shirokage. I'm actually pretty good at this game and just because you're a newbie don't think I'm holding back." He then warned.

"Sure thing!" Asuka replied as she readied herself.

_**"CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE! REBEL ONE! ACTION!"** _

* * *

**(Forest)**

"Alright, we're here." Homura announced as the Leader dragged behind her, forced to carry all her insanely heavy equipment bag for about an hour now. "Place our stuff over there." She then ordered.

Akira let out a tired noise in response and dumped the bag. "'Maybe I should've waited a little bit more before deciding to train..." He groaned to himself. "What did you pack in here anyways?" He then asked.

"Rocks. I already stashed away all the equipment we need an hour ago." Homura answered, causing the Leader to groan even more. "Don't worry, those rocks will be useful...eventually. Just think of carrying that bag as our light warm up for the real thing." She then explained.

"My bones hurt." Akira got out as he rolled his shoulder. "So, what are we doing?" He soon asked.

"This training session will be a little different." Homura stated as she rolled out a mat and pulled out her phone. "We're gonna dance." She soon revealed.

"...What?" Akira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's actually quite a workout and since we're doing it together, we can work on our teamwork. And all this while also being fun." Homura explained. "Come on, I'll let you choose the song, if you want." She then offered.

"Okay." Akira replied as he grabbed the phone and scrolled through the list of songs.

"Good. However, just because it's fun doesn't mean I'll make it easy." Homura stated.

"Alright, let's start off with something slow. _Fly Me to the Moon_." Akira got out as he pressed play on the phone, making sure it was playing at its loudest volume. "A little slow dancing will get us warmed up." He then added.

"Hey, I'm the trainer here. I set the regime and by extension the playlist after this." Homura reminded. "But alright then. I guess I can follow your lead this time. You know the basics, right?" She soon asked.

Akira had to think a little about his experience with dancing, lest Homura treats this training session harsher than he was prepared for.

 _Complete amateur._ Homura would probably go through the steps very carefully. Slower teaching would improve his mental capabilities but would not push his body.

 _I know some things._ Homura would probablyloosen up and won't guide him as much. Moderate teaching would balance out his body and mind equally.

 _I am a Dancing God._ Homura would probably call him on this statement and not hold back. Aggressive teaching would improve his body more than his mind.

Deciding to risk it, Akira smirked as he looked at the girl. "I am a Dancing God." He declared with confidence.

"Feelin' cocky huh? Alright, fine. Let's see what you can handle, _Dancing God._ " Homura declared with her own smirk.

"I feel like I've made a terrible mistake...but I can't back down from this..." Akira thought as he gained a serious expression and prepared himself.

Soon enough, horrible screams of pain echoed through the forest.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Arcade)**

Ryuji couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he stared at the screen in front of him, proudly declaring him as a _**LOSER**_.

Meanwhile, Asuka was doing a really goofy looking dance as her screen declared her as a big fat _**WINNER**_.

"What the shit...?" Ryuji managed to get out after several seconds of stunned silence.

"Woohoo! I won!" Asuka declared as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Urgh...Nothing feels worse than a Double Perfect..." Ryuji sighed out as they walked away from the game.

"That was so much fun!" Asuka happily declared.

"Dude! Give me a fightin' chance at least!" Ryuji complained.

"Sorry, Ryuji-kun, but I can't help it." Asuka playfully apologized with a giggle.

"I thought you said you never played video games before!? You're a natural at fighting games!" Ryuji then remarked.

"Well, I was just kinda pressing buttons at random. I thought I was losing every match..." Asuka awkwardly admitted.

"Asuka, you've been winning every game for the last five times!" Ryuji reminded.

"S-Sorry!" Asuka suddenly apologized in a slightly meek manner. "I-I guess I have a knack for these." She then deducted, though was unsure about it as she had an adorable expression on her face.

"Gah...well, of course I'd lose to a shinobi one-on-one..." Ryuji mumbled out. "Well, if I can't beat you in a game of skill, but how about a game of chance?" He then suggested as he pointed to the crane machines.

"Eh?" Asuka got out in confusion as she looked at the machine. "What's this?" She whispered for only the dyed blond to hear.

"Well, this is called a skill crane. You use these buttons to move around that claw and press this button to lower it, preferably onto something you want to grab." Ryuji explained.

To that, Asuka got a closer look into the machine before smiling. "Aww~ These are so cute!" She delightfully declared. "So I just have to time it right to try and get a prize?" She soon asked.

The dyed blond in response nodded to that. "Yeah, but these machines are designed to screw you out of money. Either the claw is too weak or the prizes are in bullshit locations." Ryuji explained as the Vice Leader slotted in a coin into the machine. "There are even prizes that sit inside these things for years! And they don't bother changing it because it's a waste of money. You'd be lucky if you-" He rambled on, however...

_**WINNER!** _

Lights soon began flashing and cheerful music was heard from the crane machine as the Vice Leader kneeled down and opened the hatch.

"Oh, I got three!" Asuka cheered out as she started taking out her prizes. "What were you saying, Ryuji-kun?" She soon asked in an innocent manner as she held the stuffed animals.

"..." Ryuji could only blink in disbelief. "Yeah, you're a natural at arcade games Asuka." He got out.

"I-I just got lucky." Asuka got out. "L-Let me try again. I wanna get some toys for Homura-chan." She then added as she slotted in another coin. "I mean, maybe it was beginner's luck?" She thought as she-

_**WINNER!** _

"Ok how the eff did you get five!? They don't even fit in the claw thing!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I don't know." Asuka innocently replied, surprised at her own accomplishment. "Um...Maybe we should try another machine." She soon suggested.

"Yeah, you've won enough from it. Besides, there are better prizes you could win like-" Ryuji began, however...

_**WINNER!** _

"..." Asuka remained silent as she held a giant teddy bear. "I...I-I don't know how I got him. But I love him already and his name is Teddie-kun." She soon declared as she hugged it tightly.

"...Ah." Ryuji got out before chuckling in amusement. "You know what, let's see how many prizes you can win before we run out of money." He then challenged with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, I wanna win more stuff for Homura-chan when we get home. I guess I could play a few more games." Asuka replied with a smile.

* * *

**(Forest)**

Meanwhile, music was echoing through the forest as two people moved to the rhythm.

" _So can you feel the Jazz? Or the beautiful Ballet? How about a Tango? Or maybe some Rock'n'Roll~?_ "

"Come on Akira! I work those feet! I want a big finish!" Homura ordered as she was dancing as well. "Jazz hands, then pirouette! Spin me and into a powerslide!" She instructed.

"She's a monster..." Akira thought as he followed the steps. "I didn't think Jazz hands could be this intense..." He then added in his head as he spun the tan skinned girl around before going into a powerslide.

"Grab my hands!" Homura soon ordered. "He ain't bad." She meanwhile thought. Despite the initial cries and weird cracking sounds, he was keeping up.

In response, Akira did as such and pulled the tan skinned girl close to him, causing him to blush a little at the very soft feeling against his chest before shaking it off and going into the next set of steps.

"At this rate, we'll be Dancing in Starlight before we finish! This can't be the best Joker can do, is it?!" Homura meanwhile taunted.

Akira narrowed his eyes at his trainer. "Alright, time to go All-Out! Arsene!" He declared as he channeled his Initial Persona, who's laughter then echoed in his mind and caused him to smirk and his eyes to flash gold for a moment. "Let's get into the swing of things, _mademoiselle~_ " He soon suggested in a smooth tone.

Before Homura could even react, the Leader did as he does in the Palace and took the lead. "W-Whoa!" She got out as she had expected for him to go into ballroom dancing, but instead he went into swing dancing, constantly moving her in all directions. "Well this is different! He's taking charge!" She soon thought.

Akira however had other things on his mind as he took charge of the dance. "I have no idea how I'm doing this." He thought to himself before swinging the tan skinned girl around before throwing her into the air.

This immediately causing Homura to yelp in shock. "Eep!" She unintentionally squeaked out before twisting herself around so she would land feet first on the ground, only for the Leader to grab her hands again. "That was actually pretty high up for a civilian...and did I just yelp?" She thought followed by the question.

"Huh, her yelp is cute." Akira mentally remarked in amusement and the smirk still gracing his face as he continued their dance for a few more minutes. "Now, the finale!" He thought as he then finished off the dance by dipping the tan skinned girl low to the ground.

Finally taking in a deep breath, the tan skinned girl smirked to the results as the song ended. "You're pretty good." Homura admitted.

"I could say the same to you." Akira replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, they realized what position they were in.

"Uh...you can let go now." Homura pointed out in an awkward matter.

Suddenly, Akira saw that he had two options.

 _Let go._ Drop her. Like an asshole.

 _Keep holding her._ Or continue this position. Like an idiot.

Such an important choice, right here.

Throwing caution into the wind, Akira kept holding her. "I'm not letting you fall. No matter what." He soon declared.

To hearing that, Homura blinked to the response. "...Are you flirting with me?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"What? No." Akira honestly answered. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment." He then apologized, right before unceremoniously dropping the tan skinned girl on her back.

"Oof! Thanks, asshole. You're such a gentleman..." Homura mumbled out before sitting up, though there was a small blush on her face and that definitely wasn't from the training.

"I aim to please." Akira retorted in amusement.

"Idiot..." Homura sighed out the the Leader helped her up. "Just for that, you're getting 10 laps." She then ordered.

To that, the Leader sweatdropped as he knew this was coming. "Sure thing." Akira replied as he started jogging.

Soon enough, the two began to take a break as they rested against a tree.

"Whew, what a workout." Akira breathed out in relief.

"I'd say you've just about reached the power of a second year shinobi. Good job." Homura complimented. "Oh, sorry, I mean second year of _training_. Excuse me." She then corrected herself.

"But it's an improvement over when I started." Akira stated.

"Yep. Gotta say, you're actually going beyond my expectations for training." Homura admitted in an impressed tone. "There's still a long journey ahead but overall, I'd say you're almost ready for some combat training." She then admitted.

"Great..." Akira groaned out, his face already feeling like it has been punched repeatedly. "At least make it as fun as dancing." He then requested.

"Oh, I promise. That way I can balance it out with cruelty and pain." Homura joked in amusement.

"I look to forward to my future torture then." Akira sighed out.

"Heeeeee...if my old family heard about this, they would've lectured me like crazy saying that training like this is pointless..." Homura casually admitted while stretching her limbs.

This in turn got the Leader's attention as he looked at the tan skinned girl. "You don't like your family, do you?" Akira muttered out.

Homura in response to that gained a depressed expression. "...It's...complicated..." She admitted.

"...You wanna talk about it?" Akira soon asked.

"...No. And don't you dare force it out of me like last time." Homura sighed out.

Akira merely nodded to that. "Alright." He replied. "Though I'll always be here if you need to talk to someone when Asuka's not around." He then offered.

To that, Homura couldn't help but smile at the offer. "Thanks..." She replied. "You're still pretty weird at times though Akira." She then confessed in a more amused tone.

"So, what made you think of doing dancing as training?" Akira then asked in a curious tone to try and change the subject.

"Well, after that last training session and seeing how intense it was for you, I decided to at least try and make it fun and dancing was the first thing that came to mind." Homura answered in a casual manner. "Now get up. We've had enough of a break." She then declared.

"You sure?" Akira however asked. "Still kind of in pain." He then added.

"Yeah. Now come on, the sun is setting soon and this forest is hell to navigate in the dark." Homura replied.

Akira in response simply nodded to that reasoning in agreement.

A few gruelling hours later, after some more dancing and training, Akira's strength finally gave out as he collapsed onto the forest floor.

At least he wasn't on fire this time.

"Good work today, Akira. Training's over. Pack up and go home." Homura announced.

"I can't feel my legs." Akira groaned out.

"Don't worry, that'll pass." Homura reassured, waving it off without a concern as she then went to pack up her own stuff.

As this occurred, Akira saw this as an opportunity to understand the tan skinned girl a little more, so he needed to figure out what he wanted to know.

 _Ask how she's doing with Asuka._ Hm, that seemed rather standard and it was something he could always ask every day. Also Homura was surprisingly easy to read when it came to her roommate and he knew that they hadn't had any real troubles in their relationship.

 _Inquire about what Homura thinks about everything that has happened so far._ Well, ten days since arriving at Tokyo felt like two years after everything they've been through. It had to be rather taxing on one's mind, even if hardened by such horrific events like disownment and murder.

 _Pry more into learning about Homura's life before Hebijo Academy._ That would probably be a rather interesting, yet disturbing conversation. Honestly, he wanted to hear more about Homura's friends, even if she didn't consider them as such.

Sighing, Akira decided to take things safe this time. "So Homura...how are things between you and Asuka?" He soon asked. "I mean with you being an _Evil Shinobi_ and her being a _Good Shinobi_ and all...you two seem to get along pretty well." He then pointed out.

To that, Homura blinked a couple of times before sighed. "Yeah...we get along really well." She replied. "Asuka...She reminded me of myself in the past..." She soon revealed a solemn manner.

"Really?" Akira asked in a curious manner as he tried to imagine the tan skinned girl being similar to the Vice Leader. "I can't really see that Homura." He admitted.

Homura however narrowed her eyes to that. "And why's that?" She soon asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Well..." Akira began in an awkward manner. "You're more of a tomboy then Asuka, no offense." he then admitted.

To that answer, the tan skinned girl rolled her eyes. "Hey, if it weren't for these things on my chest, I could probably pass off as a boy." Homura remarked as she rubbed her boobs.

"And yet you have your moments when you act like Asuka." Akira pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see myself in her." Homura got out with a smile before her expression became more solemn. "I wonder...If the circumstances were switched...would I have her life and she had mine...?" She then muttered out.

"Could you really imagine Asuka in your place?" Akira however asked.

The tan skinned girl however shook her head to that. "It's not that I can't imagine it, it's that I don't _want_ to." Homura soon confessed as she tightened her hands into fists and tightly held them. "That bastard who killed himself just to ruin me could've easily chosen Asuka instead. She could've been messed up as me." She then added.

"But you're trying to recover from it, you're not that messed up Homura." Akira pointed out. "Even if you're a Hebijo student, you're still trying to do better." He then reminded.

"But that doesn't change my past. Akira, I've killed people. I've destroyed lives. I've done things that you can't even imagine someone doing, yet to me it was nothing but a Tuesday. And it's horrifying to think Asuka could've easily been in the same position." Homura soon confessed.

"Then just don't let the past control you, move on and strive for the future." Akira then informed.

"Yeah, easier said than done..." Homura sighed out in a frustrated manner.

"Hey, I'm not letting my record get the best of me." Akira reminded. "Right now, I'm doing what I can to make the most of my time here in Tokyo for my probation period." He then added.

"That's because you're a civilian. I'm a shinobi. We live in different worlds that we can't imagine living." Homura stated.

Akira however narrowed his eyes to that. _Different worlds?_ That meant nothing to him. "We're all still human though." He countered in a serious tone. "No offense, but the more I hear about shinobi laws, the more I'm starting to see flaws in the system." He then confessed.

"All systems are flawed, Akira. It's why you're here after all." Homura pointed out. "But we just accept these flaws until someone with higher power changes it. And let me tell you, the ones on top want to keep it that way." She soon stated.

Akira in response sighed, understanding the tan skinned girl's words. "Do want it to change though?" He soon enough asked.

To that question, shadows covered Homura's eyes as she slightly tilted her head down. "Every fuckin' day ever since what happened to me..." She muttered.

"Then start doing something about it." Akira then ordered.

"Like what exactly Akira?" Homura soon asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

At this, Akira felt as though he had three options.

 _Hang out with Asuka more._ Why was that the first thing he thought of? What would hanging out with Asuka do other than emotionally heal Homura's wounds.

 _Train more and overthrow the Shinobi System._ That...Honestly sounded like a suicide attempt. It could possibly take dozens of years just to stand a fraction of a chance. And how would she do it? Destroy every single Shinobi school or something?

 _Be a rebel and do something you would never have thought of doing._ That idea would be interesting, giving his friend the suggestion to try something she never would've done.

"Oi Akira, you're spacing out." Homura remarked. "Are you imagining lolis again?" She soon asked.

"...Start your own rebellion." Akira however suggested, ignoring the question that was asked.

To that the tan skinned girl blink to that was said to her. "...What?" Homura soon asked.

"Well, you can't be the _only Shinobi_ to think about it." Akira stated. "How many Shinobi are there in the world? Chances are that there's going to be a few who have the same beliefs and thoughts." He then explained.

". .. You seriously want me to rebel against the entire shinobi system..." Homura repeated. "You can't be-" She then started in denial.

"I am." Akira interrupted. "If you want to change something, you would have to do it with your own hands." He declared followed with the explanation. "I mean I think Asuka would be all in for it." He then added.

"...Oh, this bad idea is starting to sound good." Homura mumbled to herself. "...Asuka _would_ be on my side for this after she learned what happened to me..." She then added. "Um...Maybe I'll keep it on the backburner. We have too much to worry about right now." She soon reminded.

"That's okay. What I was suggesting is pretty nuts..." Akira muttered out.

"Yeah? Not as crazy as going into people's hearts through an app on your phone dressed as dominatrixes and thugs?" Homura giggled out. "Anything's possible at this point, may as well try, am I right?" She then asked.

"Hey, you miss 100% of the shots you don't take." Akira then pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Homura countered in an amused tone.

To that, the two chuckled and giggled in amusement as they enjoyed their time together.

_**SHATTER!** _

**RANK 3**

**Blade Talk: Chance to step in after Shadow negotiation fails, allowing a retry.**

"I still can't feel my legs." Akira interrupted the laughter.

"Oh. Um...Er...Want me carry you home?" Homura awkwardly offered.

"...If you would." Akira soon replied.

Homura could only sigh before smiling at the Leader. "Next time this happens, you're crawling home." She remarked in amusement.

"Noted." Akira replied as the tan skinned girl lifted him onto her back.

Once some feeling returned to his legs, Homura eventually dropped off the Leader at the nearest train station.

"Guess I'll see ya tomorrow then Akira." Homura replied with a kind smile.

To that, Akira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, see you at school." He replied just as his train arrived.

After resting on the train home, Akira could feel the difference in his body and mind, both growing stronger from the intense training.

* * *

**(Big Bang Burger)**

Ryuji couldn't help but laugh as he ate his fries, with Asuka sitting across from him buried in her numerous stuffed animal prizes.

"I...I can't see my food..." Asuka's muffled voice whined out. "I think I won too many prizes..." She then admitted.

"That should not be a complaint." Ryuji chuckled out. "I wonder how well you'd do in a casino or the lottery." He then added.

"What's a lottery?" Asuka however asked in a curious manner.

"Nevermind." Ryuji casually responded while waving it off. "So, how many prizes did you win?" He then asked in a curious manner.

"Uh...83? No, it was 97." Asuka answered.

"And how long were we in there?" Ryuji then asked.

"2-3 hours?" Asuka once more answered.

"Really? Because it felt shorter than that." Ryuji admitted.

"Well, time flies by when you're having fun." Asuka pointed out. "Which is why it feels like these last few days feel like years." She mentally added.

"How were you such a natural Asuka!?" Ryuji got out in bewilderment. "I mean, you keep tellin' me it's the first time you even touched a game, but you just. Keep. Winning. Everything. First time." He then reminded.

"I honestly don't know." Asuka admitted. "Do you want one? Or twelve?" She soon offered.

"Eh, I'm honestly not a plushie guy, but maybe Ann would want one." Ryuji replied followed by the suggestion.

"Well, I did get a few plushies that look like sweets..." Asuka muttered out. "Maybe Hibari-chan would want one, I could send one to her." She then thought to herself with a smile towards the idea.

"Anyways...that was really fun!" Ryuji got out. "Makes you forget what we're going through right now." He then added.

Asuka in response nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, this was pretty fun Ryuji-kun. Besides Akira-kun, I really never hung out with guys my age." She then admitted.

"Well, maybe we can do this again." Ryuji suggested...before seeing the tan skinned girl, right outside the window, glaring at him. "Not like a date or anything still. Just two friends hanging out." He stiffly added.

Asuka once more nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah! You can show me some more games to play! I think you made me want to be a gamer now!" She happily replied followed with a playful giggle.

Ryuji in turn couldn't help but chuckle to that. "Sure." He responded, liking the idea.

"Yes! Now, can you please help me eat? I'm a little trapped in Teddie-kun's belly." Asuka soon requested, her body slowly sinking into the largest stuffed animal she won.

* * *

_**(4/19, Evening)** _

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

"Whew..." Homura breathed out as she entered the apartment. "Well that was a fun afternoon." She muttered to herself in a satisfied tone.

"Welcome back, Homu-nee." Asuka called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Sis." Homura greeted, only to see all the stuffed animals she was holding and all around the apartment. "Uh...what's with all of the-?" She started to asked, however...

"I won all these at the arcade." Asuka happily replied. "Though I think I overdid it." She then awkwardly admitted.

"I can see that." Homura got out. "Please don't tell me you got banned." She then groaned out.

"Nope, not at all Homu-nee." Asuka replied with honesty. "They're going to need a lot of new prizes though..." She then sheepishly admitted.

"I don't blame them." Homura replied in amusement.

"So, do you want one Homu-nee? I'm planning to give one to Ann-chan and send some to Hibari-chan as gifts." Asuka then informed.

"Uh...You have a snake or a wolverine?" Homura awkwardly asked. "A gift from Sis? Hell yeah I want one!" She mentally declared in excitement.

"Oh, I got three of each of them. They're...somewhere in here." Asuka answered as she tried to find it.

"Want some help?" Homura meanwhile offered.

"No, I got it! Just give me a second." Asuka replied as she dug through the pile. "Nope, that's a ferret. No, that's a crab. Uh...no, that's a spider...and it's a live one!" She exclaimed.

Homura's eyes immediately widened to that as she dashed towards the plushie pile. "Hold on Sis!" She got out, summoning her katanas.

"Wah! Don't ruin the plushies Homu-nee!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I won't." Homura assured as she dove into the plie.

_**STAB!** _

"Got it! Sis, you want me to burn it or throw it out the window?" Homura declared followed by the question.

Asuka then narrowed her eyes at the _spider_. "Oh wait, now that I look at it, that was another plushie...Whoops." Asuka got out with a blush.

"...You're lucky I can sew..." Homura replied as the two rose up from the pile with her holding the katana with the stabbed spider plushie in it.

"You can sew?" Asuka soon asked, curious to this new information.

"Haruka likes ruining clothes for her experiments so I was kinda forced to learn or else I'd be running around naked 24/7." Homura deadpanned her explanation.

"I-I see." Asuka responded in a hesitant tone as she watched her roommate taking the plushie out while putting her sword away. "Still, you can sew too, that's pretty cool Homu-nee." She admitted with a smile.

"And you don't?" Homura got out in a curious tone. "I mean, our style of combat _does_ involve tearing the clothes off each other..." She soon reminded

"Umm...we were taught at Hanzō Academy how to repair our clothes mentally unless we go into Frantic Mode." Asuka informed.

"Well, but there's also sewing up nasty wounds and such. Guess I should teach you some stuff." Homura replied.

"Thanks!" Asuka happily replied. "I'll make dinner for us tonight." She soon offered as she went to the kitchen fridge, getting out a large fish. "You want sushi?" She then asked.

"Eh, I don't know, I don't wanna get sick of it." Homura admitted as she sat down at the table after getting the sewing kit. "I like sushi as much as you, but I think we should mix it up from time to time." She then admitted.

"Alright, uh...hmm..." Asuka hummed out as she took out her phone. "Maybe I can find an idea online." She thought to herself as she browsed the internet for a while. "Uh...you know what, I'll just fry it up with have it with soy sauce." She soon decided as she began cooking.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile was focusing on sewing as she kept her concentration on it. "Okay, the more I repair it, the more realistic it looks and it's kinda creeping me out..." Homura muttered as she repaired the plushie spider.

"So Homu-nee, how was your day?" Asuka soon asked in a curious manner as she sliced up the fish.

"Eh, more training with Akira." Homura casually replied. "How was hanging out with Ryuji? He didn't do anything did he?" She then asked.

Asuka in response shook her head to that. "Nope, nothing happened Homu-nee. We just played a lot at the arcade before going to Big Bang Burger for lunch." She replied.

"You know, we should go there together next time. I bet I could empty the arcade." Homura suggested with a smile.

"Hehe~ Maybe you can Homu-nee." Asuka happily replied. "Though I think the staff is gonna be nervous if they see me again." She got out in a joking manner.

"Huh, you made someone afraid of you, nice work." Homura however praised in approval.

"I only won too many prizes." Asuka reminded. "They're probably scared that they're going to have to close the arcade because I cleared out their inventory." She then added.

"Still you inflicted fear into someone and that's something to be praised for." Homura countered.

"Umm...why though?" Asuka soon asked in confusion and concern.

"Because people won't dare mess with you, and thus you'll be safe from the various assholes and perverts that are in Tokyo alone." Homura explained before lowering her head slightly. "...Like when you snapped after what Kamoshida did..." She then muttered.

Asuka however sighed to that. "Please don't remind me...even if he did deserve it..." She responded. "I just didn't want to think about him right now after such a good day. So let's just enjoy ourselves before we have to go to school tomorrow." She soon requested as she focused on cooking.

Homura in turn nodded to that she placed the fixed plushie on the couch. "Sure Sis." She replied as she sat back down at the table. "So how's dinner coming along?" She soon asked.

"Just started frying the fish." Asuka replied as the pan sizzled. "Should be done in a few minutes. Wash up while I set up dinner." She soon requested.

Nodding to that, Homura got up from her seat once more as she went to the sink and did as such. "Honestly, I can't wait to try your cooking Sis." She soon confessed.

"I-It's nothing special..." Asuka got out with a heavy blush. "Hey Homu-nee?" She soon started.

"Hm?" Homura hummed out as she washed her hands.

"...If we weren't shinobis, do you think our lives would be different?" Asuka suddenly asked. "I mean, both of us were born into it, but I'm just wondering what it would be like if we weren't shinobis and were just normal girls like everyone else." She then explained.

"...Well, of course our lives would be different. A normal life was never on the table, so I can't imagine it." Homura replied. "But I wouldn't trade my current life for one. I'm...content, I guess, with where I am. At least for now." She then confessed.

"I guess..." Asuka replied as she flipped the fish. "I guess I was just curious since I got to do a normal girl thing like playing games at an arcade...and that I liked it." She then explained followed by the confession.

"...Really?" Homura asked in a curious manner.

Asuka in turn nodded in response. "Yeah..." She replied. "...Is that weird?" She then asked.

"...No. Not really." Homura answered with a shrug. "We've never had a mission like this before, right? We're supposed to live like _normal_ high school girls for a year so we're bound to have new experiences we couldn't get as Shinobi. I'm just glad you had fun...and nothing else." She then added.

"Yeah...so, how was training with Akira-kun?" Asuka soon asked.

"It went fine. He's really improving." Homura replied. "We talked about a few things like uh...st-stuff..." She vaguely added.

"Like...?" Asuka got out in a curious manner, interested in what their Leader discussed with her roommate.

"Um...It was like, the usual stuff. School, the Metaverse...something completely stupid that would probably get us killed. Nothing really worth mentioning." Homura casually informed.

" _Stupid_?" Asuka repeated.

"Yeah, it was dumb and uh...um..." Homura started before trailing off. "Yeah, stupid..." She hesitantly got out in an awkward manner.

"Homu-nee?" Asuka called out.

"Hey, if you could, hypothetically..." Homura soon started.

"Yes?" Asuka replied, curious to what her roommate was going to ask.

"Would you want to...Overthrow and completely change the Shinobi system with me?" Homura soon asked in a hesitant manner.

"...Eh?" Asuka got out in confusion.

"I-It's just a dumb thing Akira and I talked about while we were hanging out." Homura soon stammered out in an awkward matter. "It was a stupid idea. Don't think about it too much." She then requested.

"Well...The Good Shinobi Council needs a good kick in the ass." Asuka however confessed. "After learning what happened to you Homu-nee...they need it." She then added in a dark tone.

To hearing that shift in her roommate's tone of voice, the tan skinned girl narrowed her eyes. "Sis, you're sounding dark again." Homura pointed out in a concerned tone.

"All lights cast shadows Homu-nee. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. I'd like to think my personality works that way." Asuka responded as she flipped the fish.

This in response surprised the tan skinned girl as she looked at her roommate. "That...actually a good point." She admitted. "Like Yin and Yang." She then stated.

"Like the two of us." Asuka however corrected with a smile before looking back at the fish. "Dinner's ready." She soon informed as she took the food off the pan and placed it on a large plate.

Nodding to that, Homura went over and sat down at the table just as her roommate brought the food. "So you're seriously considering going against Good Shinobi Council." She stated more then asked.

The Vice Leader in response nodded to that. "Yeah. Homu-nee, I can't follow such people anymore. Not after letting such injustice happen to you." Asuka replied as she began cutting the fish.

"You do realize that it's a suicide mission. I bet not even Hanzō-sama can handle such a mission." Homura then pointed out in a serious yet concerned tone.

"Then I'll have to be greater than Jii-chan." Asuka soon declared as she placed a piece of the fish on a plate before placing it in front of her roommate. "I don't care how long it will take to achieve that goal, we're going to start that Shinobi Revolution one way or another." She then added to her declaration with dedication.

To that, Homura's eyes widened as she looked at her roommate. "Sis..." She muttered. "But...why do that for someone like me? I mean I'm just one of the many shinobis in the world..." She then asked in a more saddened tone.

"Because you didn't deserve the life you have, and I'm sure you're not the only one out there screwed over by the Council or the likes. I'm not just going to help you...I'm going to help everyone. Good, Evil, even the Renegade." Asuka answered in a passionate tone.

"Sis..." Homura got out as she looked at her roommate, knowing that what she was saying was completely true. "You're...you're too good for this cruel world..." She soon confessed with a smile.

"No, I'm not good enough. Not yet at least." Asuka replied with a sigh while shaking her head. "We will change the world. _That's_ my dream now." She then added.

"And not being a top rank shinobi?" Homura soon asked. "I mean, that's still part of my own dream." She revealed.

"Well, it is the result of changing the world. We'll go beyond the top rank! We will be rank number...infinity if that what it takes!" Asuka soon declared while puffing her chest out.

As Homura looked on, she couldn't help but smile at her roommate's determination. "Cheesy, but that sort of makes sense." She thought in amusement. "Infinity huh?" She muttered as she then noticed a light green colored backlight suddenly shining behind her roommate. "Huh?" She got out in confusion and a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Asuka asked as the tan skinned girl snapped back to reality. "Is there something on my face?" She then added.

"No. Just...kinda need food and sleep right about now." Homura replied as she shook her head. "What the hell?" She meanwhile thought as she looked at her roommate, who still had the backlight behind her.

"Homu-nee?" Asuka got out, starting to sound concerned.

"I-I'm fine." Homura lied as the backlight finally faded away. "Just the fact that I'm going crazy. Nothing to worry about..." She mentally added.

After eating and taking a bath, they laid themselves down in the futon, ready to sleep for the night.

"Mmm~ Soft..." Asuka mumbled out as she nuzzled the top of her head into her roommate's chest before looking up towards her roommate's face with an innocent smile.

"S-Sis..." Homura mumbled out in a slightly embarrassed state. "Goddamn she's so cute..." She soon thought to herself, blinking as she thought of something. "Hey Sis?" She soon asked.

"Hm?" Asuka hummed out in a curious manner.

"Has Kaeru been talking to you lately?" Homura suddenly asked. "I'm asking cause Wolverine hasn't made any witty remarks to me in a while." She then explained.

"Kaeru hasn't talked to me either in a bit." Asuka replied.

" **You don't need us talking to you two 24/7."** Wolverine spoke up. **"There wasn't much we could add lately."** She then added.

"And Wolverine's talking to me again." Homura grumbled out with a sweatdrop.

" **You're doing well so far so I do not find it necessary for me to speak."** Kaeru explained. **"You only need us when your heart falters. Plus, speaking to yourself isn't always healthy, is it?"** She then questioned.

"I guess that's true..." Asuka thought in an understanding manner as she giggled.

"Hm?" Homura hummed out as she heard the giggling. "Kaeru told you something Sis?" She then asked.

"Yeah. Just about not needing them all the time for advice." Asuka replied.

"I see," Homura replied. "Well, if it means Wolverine making less remarks that irritate me, then I'm fine with it." She casually added.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk bad about yourself." Asuka got out as puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not! It's just uh...Guh..." Homura tried to logically figure out why Wolverine kept annoying her with quips and comments if she was her other self.

"Hehehe, we should sleep now before you spend all night thinking about it." Asuka giggled out. "Night Homu-nee."

_**CHU!** _

"Good night Sis." Homura softly replied as she embraced the girl tightly after kissing her forehead.

"Mm~" Asuka moaned out as she snuggled into her roommate, snaking her arms around the tan skinned girl's lower back. "So...soft..." She mumbled out in a delighted tone.

"This is the life I missed out on..." Homura meanwhile breathed out while closing her eyes. "Despite everything, I haven't been this happy in years." She mentally confessed as pulled her roommate further into the hug.

The Vice Leader meanwhile snuggled her head even deeper than before into her roommate's chest. "Zzz...Mallow-chan...Burn the raisins...burn them all..." Asuka mumbled out in her sleep with a scrunched up face.

"I won't let my past haunt me, for Sis's sake...and my own..." Homura soon thought before fully drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Within the darkness of Tokyo's night...

"So...you think you can hide from me." The shadowy figure got out as they looked at a photo. It depicted a girl with tanned skin and large breasts, walking around with another girl with equally large breasts before crushing the photo in their hands. "I won't let you get away...I'm going to destroy everything you have...Homura..." They then declared in a vengeful manner as they vanished into the darkness.


	16. Helping Out in All Sorts

**_(4/20, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The darkened morning soon came as the clouds barely blocked the sun.

Asuka was soon enough the first to awaken as she yawned and rubbed the crust out of her eyes. “Mmm...Sunday can’t come any faster, can it...?” She sighed out while sitting up before stretching her limbs.

Seeing that her roommate was still sleeping peacefully, Asuka snuck out of the bedroom to prepare breakfast for them.

“Okay, what to make for breakfast today...” Asuka mumbled to herself as she checked the fridge. “...Leftovers it is...” She decided, feeling too sleepy to actually make anything as she looked towards the door where her still sleeping roommate was. “Homu-nee, it’s time to wake up.” She softly called out.

"Oieialagnd." Homura mumbled out from within the bedroom.

"But we need to go to school." Asuka reminded.

"Asjfbrvw? Bdlbsneoans..." Homura replied.

“That is not an excuse Homu-nee! Now get up or else you won't get breakfast today young lady.” Asuka soon enough ordered in a motherly tone.

“Urgh...” Homura groaned out as she walked out of the bedroom. “Okay okay...Just wanted a few more minutes of sleep.” She muttered.

“I know Homu-nee, I know.” Asuka replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Proving our existence to society is such a pain in the ass." Homura sighed out as she sat down.

“It’s just life, Homu-nee. And besides, would you rather be a shinobi alone or a civilian one with me?” Asuka replied with a question as she smiled happily.

“Well...there are advantages to proving our existence.” Homura giggled out as the brunette served their breakfast for the day.

“Itadakimasu.” The two girls quickly whispered out before eating.

"Wow, even reheated, it still tastes good." Asuka got out. "We should buy takeout from there more often..." She then suggested.

"Eh, it's a little pricey though. We should save it for special occasions." Homura replied..

"Yeah, you're probably right." Asuka replied with a shrug. "...Do you think moments like these will last?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Homura hummed out in confusion.

"I mean this...normalcy. It's been only a few weeks but so much had changed. We still have to deal with all the shutdowns after Kamoshida. And moments like these might go away." Asuka then explained in concern.

“Then cherish it.” Homura replied. “We can’t be together forever after all, so we may as well cherish every good memory we have of each other. You’re only truly gone once you’re forgotten.” She soon stated.

"You've been really introspective lately, huh Homu-nee?" Asuka then remarked.

"Heh, well, the situation we're in now makes you think." Homura replied once more.

"Yeah..." Asuka muttered out before they quietly ate and finish their breakfast before taking her phone out and looked at the calendar. “ _Happy Weed Day_...?” She read out in confusion.

“Why are we celebrating weeds? Don’t they mess up gardens?” Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I think they’re talking about the stuff in cigarettes...but those are bad for you.” Asuka informed.

“Oh, _that_ weed. Yeah, that’s illegal.” Homura stated before frowning. “Why is this a national message?” She soon enough asked.

“I’m...not sure.” Asuka awkwardly replied, unaware of a certain hacker’s small delight. “Let's just get ready for another day of school.” She soon suggested.

After a quick bath, they got dressed and went out the door, ready to conquer the day.

* * *

**_(4/20, After School)_ **

Another school day passed without much happening apart from the usual sneers, whispers and other such things that the Thieves had gotten used to at this point.

Homura yawned and stretched her arms as the bell rang. "I barely paid attention today..." She muttered out. “Hey, Ann, do you-oh right.” She got out as she realized that the ash blonde was already gone. “Visiting Shiho.” She mentally reminded herself.

Seeing Akira pack up his stuff, it reminded her that she didn’t go job searching yesterday and decided to finally get down to doing that. But first off, she had to inform Asuka about it so she wouldn’t worry if she was late.

“The injuries the volleyball team have are getting worse.” Asuka noted with a frown.

“There’s nothing we can do about it. Akira’s still recovering. Don't get mad about it, we’re going to expose him eventually." Homura replied in a serious tone. “In the meantime, I’m going job hunting again.” She then informed.

Asuka in response nodded to that, understanding the reason why their Leader had to rest. “Ok, good luck Homu-nee, I’ll see you later tonight.” She replied and encouraged in a whisper.

“Have a good afternoon.” Homura replied before walking out of the classroom.

“Okay...what to do today...” Asuka mumbled to herself. “I could always hang out with Ann-chan and see Shiho-chan...No. Not yet. Ryuji-kun said he needed to go home straight away earlier...” She thought with a frown as she tried to figure out how to spend her free time.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.

“Thank you, Gut-chan! Fried Bread it is!” Asuka happily got out as she stood up and skipped to the school shop.

Meanwhile, Akira got out of the bathroom, walked downstairs and and checked his phone. Ryuji was busy, so was Ann as usual, and he just trained with Homura yesterday and wanted to let his body rest. “Hey Morgana, I’m gonna hang out with Asuka today. Why don’t you take a stroll outside?” He then suggested.

“Alright. Being cooped up in that bag all day, I wanna stretch my legs out. I’ll see you at Leblanc tonight.” Morgana got out as he climbed out of his bag.

“Be safe.” Akira then requested.

The _not cat_ however smirked to that request. “Don’t worry Joker, it’s me you’re talking about.” Morgana replied with confidence.

“I know. Just a formality.” Akira responded with a nod. “See ya soon.” He replied as the _not cat_ walked off.

Akira really didn't have to go far to find the Vice Leader. She had bought some Fried Bread and was eating it outside in the courtyard.

“Ah, good afternoon Akira-kun.” Asuka greeted after finishing her food. “Are you still unwell from last time?” She soon asked in concern.

“A little. I should be good to go after tomorrow but I still need some time to get some supplies and equipment.” Akira informed.

“Oh thank God. We wouldn’t want our Leader to be out of commission for too long.” Asuka breathed out in relief. “Plus it's good to see you're doing fine now. So, is there anything you want to ask me?” She then added in a curious manner.

“Well do you want to hang out?” Akira casually asked with his hands in his pockets.

Blinking to the offer, the brunette then smiled. "I don't see why not." Asuka answered with a nod. “Let’s go to Leblanc again. I want to start working there and earn some money while learning how to make coffee.” She soon requested.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Akira replied with a nod before they started making their way to the coffee and curry shop.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, School Gate)**

"Ugh, I don't have references...The only one I have is Suzune-sensei..." Homura muttered to herself. "Wait...She still thinks I'm loyal to Hebijo...Hmm...Probably a bad idea to call her but I could say it's mission critical..." She then quietly added.

"What are you mumbling about?" Morgana asked as he approached the tan skinned girl.

“What are you doing here Morgana?” Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m just strolling around.” Morgana revealed. “You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?” He then asked.

Homura in response sighed. “Job searching, gotta keep up with Asuka and get some money.” She replied in a frustrated manner.

“Right, Lady Asuka got a job at Joker’s place.” Morgana replied with a nod. “So you know the two are hanging out today?” He then asked.

“Yep. Asuka texted me earlier. And with Ann at the hospital checking in on Shiho and Ryuji’s well...being Ryuji, so I guess everyone’s busy today.” Homura awkwardly stated.

“Maybe afterwards you can assist me in resupplying for our next visit.” Morgana suggested while grooming himself. “Joker is planning on getting more and better medicine tomorrow, but some updates to our equipment is in order.” He then revealed.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to smirk. “Think he’ll spend some of it on more soda?” Homura quipped out.

“Yes.” Morgana immediately responded in a deadpan tone before sighing. “Anyway, would you like some help with job searching today Lady Homura?” He then offered.

“Uh...I think I can do it by myself. I don’t think a talking cat with selective amnesia will help much.” Homura replied.

"Hey, I've been getting used to the real world. I know a thing or two you probably don't know about this city." Morgana bragged.

“Like what?” Homura soon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like...Um...” Morgana started before trailing off. “Uh...” He awkwardly got out.

“Oh my God, alright! I’ll let you help me...” Homura relented. 

“Thank you, Lady Homura. I promise you I’ll be a great asset in your job search.” Morgana replied in a reassuring tone.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m asking a talking cat to help me find a job...” Homura groaned out.

“NOT A CAT!” Morgana shouted out as he landed on the tan skinned girl’s shoulders.

“Look, I already look crazy talking to you so just go help me already.” Homura bluntly requested.

“Well, the best place to check out is probably the Underground. There’s a bunch of job listings there Lady Homura.” Morgana soon informed.

“Okay, good place to start.” Homura got out as she started making her way to the nearest subway entrance, with the _not cat_ jumping onto her head. “Oi, I didn’t say anything about that.” She then remarked.

“Do you have room in your bag then?” Morgana then asked.

“...Alright, you can stay there for now.” Homura sighed out after remembering all the books, emergency weapons and other crap in her bag. "Though, having a cat sit in your bag all day is probably counts as animal abuse, right?" She soon pointed out.

"I dunno. Akira's bag is actually pretty comfortable. I wonder if I can convince him to line the insides with fur or something..." He then added.

The conversation continued as the tan skinned girl and the _not cat_ descended down the stairs and into the subway...

* * *

**(Aoyama Itchome, Subway Platform)**

...And the conversation had shifted before they even made it to the platform.

“I’m taking care of Joker more than he’s taking care of me.” Morgana insisted.

“Okay, you’re right about one thing. I don’t want our Leader getting into serious trouble because he’s late. But do you really have to act like his alarm clock?” Homura asked, her eyes staring up at the _not cat_.

“It’s important. Joker is our most important asset, so he should be taking care of himself 24/7.” Morgana replied. “If our Leader falls behind, we all fall behind and Lady Homura, watch it!” He then quickly warned.

“Huh? Oh!” Homura got out as she quickly realised she was about to bump into someone’s back. “Oh, whoops. So-” She was about to apologize...only to see who she was about to bump into. “Wah! Kawakami-sensei?” She exclaimed in surprise.

“Hjkslfsd!” Kawakami got out as she jumped and turned to the tan skinned girl. “H-Homura-san! W-What are you doing here?” She exclaimed in confusion.

“...Taking the train...?” Homura replied with a confused look on her face. “You’re going home pretty early, sensei. I thought you’d be grading stuff at school.” She then pointed out.

“Well...I prefer doing it at home.” Kawakami responded, not exactly looking at her student.

“I don’t know, you could save yourself so much time if you just stayed at school, ah, but don’t let me tell you how to teach sensei.” Homura pointed out with a shrug.

“U-Um, well, I’ll take that into consideration.” Kawakami replied before checking her phone. “Crap, I’m going to be late...” She then mumbled to herself.

“What was that sensei?” Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah! Um...I have a...uh...Look, I don’t have time to explain, I need to go.” Kawakami got out as she quickly started to leave.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile blinked a couple of times to witnessing this. “Huh. Kawakami-sensei always seemed tired, but why was she so nervous right now?” Homura mentally wondered before spotting something fall out of her homeroom teacher’s pocket.

“Hey, she dropped something.” Morgana informed.

“Yeah, I have eyes you know.” Homura sighed out as she picked up the fallen item. “Hey, something fell out of...your...” She started to call out, only to realize what exactly fell out.

**_Housekeeping Services Victoria_ **

**_Call us now and we’ll give you a domestic service provider!_ **

**_Only 5,000 yen!_ **

Automatically, Homura and Morgana assumed the worst.

“Kawakami-sensei’s into maids!?” Homura mentally exclaimed in disbelief as her eye twitched. “I did not need to know that.” She outwardly groaned before noticing one little detail.

**_Now Hiring_ **

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl and the _not cat_ to blink a couple of times.

“Um...Lady Homura...?” Morgana got out as he slowly turned his head towards the girl.

“...Nope. Not trying this.” Homura bluntly declared before burning the flyer. “Not worth it.” She then added.

“I agree Lady Homura. You are much more than someone who should be a maid. Anyone choosing to work as one has no shame.” Morgana stated with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kawakami sneezed as she felt as if she had been insulted...and completely agreed with them.

* * *

“Now come on. I think there’s a rack of magazines with job listings near a weird smoothie place.” Morgana then suggested.

“Alright.” Homura replied with a nod. “...Where is that again?” She then awkwardly asked.

“In Shibuya’s Underground Lady Homura.” Morgana informed.

"I know that but _where_ in the Underground is it?" Homura then asked, correcting what she actually meant.

“How should I know? Akira just goes there. I don’t pay attention to the route.” Morgana answered.

Sighing to that answer, Homura got onto the train. “Let’s just walk around and look for it when we get to Shibuya.” She soon suggested.

"That sounds good. Normal life isn’t as easy as you thought, is it?" Morgana got out.

“Eh...No arguing against that. Hey, do you think I can get a job at Leblanc like Asuka?” Homura soon asked the _not cat_.

“I heard that Boss needed some serious convincing to hire Lady Asuka. I doubt he’d hire another employee so soon.” Morgana answered.

“It was worth a shot...” Homura sighed out. “Speaking of Leblanc, I wonder what Asuka’s doing...” She soon asked in a curious manner.

* * *

**(Yongen-Jaya, LeBlanc)**

As the two entered the coffee shop, the brunette bowed as she saw the owner. “Good afternoon Sojiro-san.” Asuka politely greeted.

In response, the cafe owner looked up from his crossword puzzle to see his tenant with his female friend. “Ah, Shirokage.” Sojiro got out. “You come in for work or to learn?” He soon asked.

“Both if that is alright with you sir.” Asuka soon requested in the same polite manner. “It won’t be too much trouble will it?” She then asked in a concerned manner.

Sojiro merely chuckled. “Not at all.” He replied as he looked at his tenant. “Hey, get her an apron.” He then instructed.

To that, the glasses wearing boy nodded as he walked to the back to get one before returning. “Here Asuka.” Akira offered as he held out the apron.

Asuka in response took it and got it on. “Thank you.” She replied. “I’m ready to start sir.” She then stated in an enthusiastic tone.

The cafe owner in turn nodded to that. “Okay then Shirokage, how much experience do you have with coffee? What's your favourite flavor? How do you like it?” Sojiro soon asked.

“...I-Instant.” Asuka answered, almost ashamed. “Sorry Sojiro-san...” She then apologized with a small bow.

“It’s not that much of a problem. You didn’t strike me as someone who would actually drink coffee in the first place.” Sojiro admitted.

“I get that a lot.” Asuka awkwardly replied with a giggle. “May I have a cup for a taste?” She then requested.

“How would you like it then? Black? With cream? Cream & sugar? Or would you like a surprise?” Sojiro questioned as he started preparing a cup.

“Hmm...” Asuka hummed out as she looked at her friend. “Any recommendations Akira-kun?” She soon asked in a curious manner.

To that, Akira had to think intently to his friend and fellow Leblanc employee’s question as he knew this could possibly affect their relationship. If he chose wrong, she would be upset that he doesn’t know her that well to guess how she liked her coffee.

Adjusting his glasses, the black haired soon looked at her friend. “I think cream and sugar would suit you Asuka.” Akira soon suggested.

Nodding to that, Asuka looked back at the cafe owner. “Cream and sugar please.” She soon requested in a polite manner.

Smiling to that, the cafe owner nodded to the request. “Coming right up.” Sojiro replied. “Come around here so you can watch the coffee being made.” He then instructed.

“Hai!” Asuka cheerfully replied as she walked around the counter.

Akira merely watched the cafe owner teach the Vice Leader the fundamentals of making a cup of coffee, who seemed really eager to learn it all, and it made him smile all the while.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Underground)**

Eventually, Homura and Morgana found some job listings in the Underground and started going through them and calling the places for an interview.

However...it was quickly discovered that Homura...well...

“OH! SO I’M A BITCH NOW, HUH!? That wasn’t what you told me earlier, you damn disgusting shithead!”

...Was terrible at interviews.

“Well fuck you too! I hope you and your stupid dog get diabetes!” Homura grumbled out before hanging up.

“What job was that now?” Morgana asked.

“Part-time pet sitter.” Homura revealed in a frustrated manner. “Next number, Morgana.” She soon requested.

“That was all of them.” The _not cat_ deadpanned.

“...Shit...” Homura swore out as she slumped to the ground. “I’m not fit for civilian life. I’m going to be unemployed and freeload off Asuka for the rest of the year...” She got out in an ashamed manner.

“There, there Lady Homura.” Morgana replied while placing a paw on the tan skinned girl’s hand. “It’s only just one day, a job will come up for you.” He then reassured. “I mean job searching isn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world, civilian or shinobi.” He soon added.

“Yeah, but I usually received my jobs. Hunting them down myself is new to me.” Homura admitted. “I bet Asuka’s having a better time than me learning how to make coffee.” She then added.

“Hey, for all you know, Lady Asuka could having as hard of a time as you.” Morgana then pointed out.

* * *

**(Yongen-Jaya, Leblanc)**

Asuka was having an easy time understanding the fundamentals of creating a cup of coffee. While it was a lot more complicated than she initially thought, she picked up on everything pretty quickly.

“Now then Asuka-chan, would you like to attempt at going?” Sojiro soon offered.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Yes please.” She politely replied as she got to work, the cafe owner instructing her all the while as she did so. Admittingly, she didn’t do as well, but eventually got a cup of coffee made.

“Hmm...” Sojiro hummed out after carefully tasting the drink. “Well, not bad for your first attempt Shirokage.” He soon praised with a smirk. “Let me explain! You used Kenya AA. Kenyan coffee farms are strictly controlled and are known to produce premium quality beans. Kenya AA is grown in the midwest of Kenya at high altitudes and AA signifies their quality. You should notice it has a full aroma with moderate acidity.” He explained before taking another sip. “However, I do notice a lot of flaws in this. It’s bland and the sugar and cream don’t help.” He then informed.

Meanwhile, Asuka was nodding as she took in the lessons with enthusiasm. “I see, well this was my first time, so I knew I would make some mistakes.” She admitted. “It just means I have a lot to learn.” She then added with a smile.

To hearing that, Akira merely smiled in an impressive manner as he continued watching.

When the cafe owner placed a fresh cup of coffee on the table, Asuka soon took the cup and took a sip, sighed in a peaceful manner as a result. “Aaaah~ This is really good Boss.” She admitted with a smile on her face.

Sojiro in response smiled to that compliment. “Heh, glad you’re enjoying it.” He replied in a satisfied tone before looking at the other male in the room. “Hey, watch the shop for a moment, I have to get some more supplies.” He then ordered as he walked out of the cafe.

Akira simply nodded to that as the two were soon alone in the cafe. “Not bad for your first coffee making attempt Asuka.” He soon praised.

Asuka in response smilled to that in an adorable manner. “Hehe, thanks.” The brunette replied with a giggle escaping her lips.

“You know, for a second I thought _Surprise me_ meant splashing coffee on my face.” Akira admitted.

Asuka in turn to hearing that giggled as she drank some more of her cup. “Hehe, you can be pretty silly sometimes Akira-kun.” She replied with a smile on her face.

Akira merely chuckled in amusement. “Hey, I’m not some blank slate. Besides, I wasn’t really like this back home.” He soon revealed.

“How was your hometown? You lived in the sticks, right?” Asuka asked, curious about his home. She noticed he never really talked about it outside of what got him his record in the first place.

“Yeah. It was...quiet. Nothing really happens there, so you just spend your days hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. It was kinda boring, especially if you had neither of those things and you just stayed inside, but it was home.” Akira revealed, smiling to himself a little as a nostalgic feeling came over him. “But it also means word gets around pretty quickly.” He then added as his smile dropped.

Asuka in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, I understand how you feel.” She replied. “I sort live in the sticks as well, though mine was more...rural with my _other_ job.” She then added, though whispered the last part.

Akira nodded in response. “I see, training as a shinobi for most of your life must be tough.” He replied.

“It was, but I didn’t mind.” Asuka replied. “I still want to be a great shinobi just like Jii-chan.” She revealed.

“Why be like him? Go your own way.” Akira however replied all of a sudden without much thought.

Asuka merely tilted her head to that. “My own way?” She repeated in confusion. “What do you mean Akira-kun?” She soon asked in a more curious tone.

“Uh...well...I’m not really a fan of having to live up to legacies and being compared to other people. I want to be great for entirely different reasons rather than just follow in someone’s footsteps.” Akira explained. “I wouldn’t want to be _just as great_ , I would want to become _greater_.” He then stated.

Asuka in response blinked to hearing that. “Huh, I...I never really thought of it that way...” She admitted.

Akira in turn smiled softly. “Guess that means you got a lot to think about huh?” He then responded.

Asuka simply nodded in response to that.

“Well, it’s just a sign of our wills of rebellion coming out in a way.” Akira then reminded with a smirk.

“You mean...like how me and Homura-chan are sort of rebelling against the Good and Evil Shinobi law by being friends?” Asuka then asked.

“Yeah, like that. Create something new rather than improve something old.” Akira answered.

“Hmm...” Asuka hummed out as she thought about it, going deep in thought as a result. “Yeah, that makes sense Akira-kun, thanks!” She replied in a more enthusiastic tone while pumping both of her fists.

Akira in response simply nodded, feeling as he saw the heightened motivation from his friend.

The Vice Leader then clapped her hands together as a thought came to her. “Well, let me help you learn how to make some sushi.” Asuka soon suggested with a smile.

To that suggestion, Akira felt as though he had two responses to choose from.

 _Sure thing._ A plain and simple answer. Nothing wrong with that persay.

 _Teach me Asuka-sensei!_ A bit exaggerated, but it made sense since the girl had more experience making sushi.

“Teach me, Asuka-sensei!” Akira replied before bowing his head...a little too quickly and ended up slamming his head onto the table. “Ow.” He soon got out in pain as he then rubbed his head.

Asuka couldn't help but giggle a little at that. "Are you okay?" She soon asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't thinking." Akira groaned out. “Which is probably why I need a teacher.” He then got out in a joking manner.

Asuka’s giggling didn’t stop even after hearing this joke. “Come on, my unwise pupil. I shall teach you the ways of the Futomaki Roll.” She soon declared in a playful manner.

Akira nodded with a smile as the Vice Leader started teaching him about sushi.

“No, Akira-kun, you put the ingredients there or else you’ll ruin the sushi. Also, put less pressure when you roll it up.” Asuka instructed in a serious tone.

To that, the Leader nodded as he followed the instructions. “This is a lot harder than I thought.” He admitted. “However, Asuka’s instructions are precise and clear and all without raising her voice. Just listening to her makes me feel like my Understanding has increased.” He meanwhile thought.

After a lot of trials and definately more errors, Akira managed to make a decent enough roll. It didn’t look as clean as he would like it to be but it was good enough for him for today.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut the sushi." Akira soon informed as he prepared the knife.

"Actually I like my sushi uncut just like Jii-chan’s. You can only experience all the flavors by taking it as a whole rather than bit by bit." Asuka innocently revealed.

Akira in turn blinked to that reveal. “But don’t you usually cut it?” He then asked.

“It’s just my personal preference.” Asuka replied.

Akira shrugged and put away the knife, seeing that he didn’t need it. “Alright then.” He breathed out as he put the sushi on the plate. “Here you go.” He soon offered.

Nodding to that, Asuka picked up of the Leader’s sushi. “Thank you for the food.” She happily declared as she started eating it.

Akira soon waited in anticipation as the resident sushi expert tried his Futomaki Roll.

Soon, the brunette nodded in approval. “Great first attempt Akira-kun.” Asuka complimented. “It’s not perfect but you did well.” She then praised.

“Alright!” Akira quietly cheered as he pumped his fist.

“Maybe you can look for a sushi book to read.” Asuka also suggested.

Akira in response nodded to the suggestion. “I’ll have to look into it.” He replied.

“Okay! Now, let’s clean this up before Boss gets back.” Asuka then pointed out.

Akira nodded and with that, they cleaned up the restaurant just in time for the owner to come back.

“Welcome back.” Akira greeted as the owner came through the door. However, instead of replying, his guardian noticed something… _odd_.

"Why is there a face print on my counter?" Sojiro asked.

“I uh...forgot a spot.” Asuka answered in a sheepish tone before going over to clean it.

Sojiro, not wanting to know how that face print got on his counter in the first place, decided not to ask anything else about it.

“Ah, you made some sushi Shirokage?” Sojiro asked in a curious manner, noticing the plate of sushi.

"No. I did." Akira spoke up as he cleaned the dishes. “Wanna try one?” He then offered.

“Hm...Alright...” Sojiro got out as he sat down. He wasn’t expecting much, but he could be surprised...as long as it didn’t kill him.

“Don’t worry about it, Boss. I tasted his sushi and it was surprisingly tasty. It had the right combination of flavor and texture.” Asuka assured.

Suddenly, Akira started coughing. “Oh dear God, it’s either that I have a dirty mind or that Asuka really is a suppressed pervert...” He thought in disbelief to hearing the Vice Leader’s words.

“...” Sojiro remained silent before taking a bite of Akira’s sushi. “Pretty decent, but tastes store-bought. Nothing special.” Sojiro stated. “That’s not the type of quality I want being sold here.” He soon informed.

“That’s understandable Boss.” Akira replied with a nod. "I'll do better." He then stated.

“You better. I expect better of you from now on if you're going to live here.” Sojiro responded.

Akira in response simply nodded to this.

“Here, I’ll make you one of my specials.” Asuka soon offered as she then got to work.Soon enough, Asuka placed a plate of sushi in front of Sojiro and Akira in record time. “Alright, eat up.” She announced, waiting in anticipation for what they thought about her sushi.

Her big, thick, long and juicy sushi.

“Uh...” Sojiro got out in an awkward manner.

Akira meanwhile blinked at the sight of the futomaki rolls. “Long...and thick?” He offhandedly thought.

“Here we go, Jii-chan’s special futomaki rolls!” Asuka happily and innocently declared.

Akira and Sojiro could only look at each other before picking up a roll and eating it.

“Uh Shirokage...about these futomaki rolls...” Sojiro began as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hm?” Asuka innocently hummed out while tilting her head.

"Well...It's great! Amazing even. There's a perfect amount of each ingredient in each bite." Akira interrupted.

“Y-You’re just saying that…” Asuka muttered out with a blush on her face.

"I'm not a sushi enthusiast but I do say it's better than his." Sojiro admitted. "Expected, but still a nice surprise." He then added.

“Thank you, Boss.” Asuka got out in a grateful manner with a bow.

"It's really is good. Shame we don't get to eat it often. I'm sure Morgana would like some one of these days." Akira got out.

“If you want Akira-kun, I can make you some sushi if you call me.” Asuka then offered. “I’ll swing over by Leblanc to make some. Hopefully Boss won’t be too bothered by it.” She then added.

“Of course.” Akira replied with a nod. “And I’ll help you get better at making coffee.” He then stated.

"You better, Akira-kun. I'm gonna be the Number 1 Sushi/Coffee Maker in Japan!" Asuka soon declared.

"That's an oddly specific goal." Akira thought in an amused tone.

**_SHATTER!_ **

**Rank 3**

**Innocent Talk: Chance to step in after Shadow negotiation fails, allowing a retry.**

“Alright!” Akira mentally cheered as he subtly pumped his fist.

“Hey, stop talking and help close up shop.” Sojiro soon ordered.

"Hai!" The two workers replied with a quick salute before going back to doing what they were told.

After wiping down the floor, washing all the equipment and putting away the chairs, Asuka breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Good work, Shirokage. Now, about your pay…” Sojiro started as he went through the register. “1000 yen an hour sound good to you?” He soon asked.

“That sounds good. I am just a part-timer.” Asuka replied with a nod.

“Good. However, just for today, you’re getting a bonus five thousand for the sushi.” Sojiro stated as he handed the cash to the brunette.

Asuka in response smiled as she took the money. “Thank you sir!” She happily replied. “Hey, do you mind if I grab some sushi? I don’t feel like making dinner tonight.” She then asked.

“Sure. Most of it is your sushi anyways.” Akira answered. “Want me to pack it up for you?” He then offered.

“That would be nice, Akira-kun.” Asuka replied.

“I’ve got a few containers in the back over there.” Sojiro informed as he walked over and took some out.

Akira then went over and packed the remaining sushi in the containers before placing them into a plastic bag. “Here you go.” Akira said as he handed over the food to Asuka.

“Thank you, Akira-kun.” Asuka replied before leaning in closer. “And here’s a little tip for your troubles and for the advice.” She whispered as she handed him 2500 yen.

“Alright, it’s getting late. You better head home Shirokage.” Sojiro soon suggested.

“Hai, Boss. I’ll see you tomorrow, Akira-kun.” Asuka replied as she got to the door.

The Leader in response nodded with a smile. “Yeah, see you at school.” Akira replied.

Smiling back, Asuka nodded as she exited the cafe and made a dash for the train station with the sushi in hand.

* * *

**_(4/20, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

"I'm back, Homu-nee! I made sushi at Leblanc." Asuka announced as she entered the apartment.

“Oh. Great. Glad you had fun today.” Homura replied in a flat tone, huddled up in a fetal position on the floor.

The Vice Leader in response blinked to seeing this. “Why are you on the floor?” Asuka asked.

“Wallowing in my self-loathing.” Homura responded in a miserable tone.

“What?” Asuka got out in confusion.

“I mean waiting for you.” Homura quickly answered before sniffing the air. “You smell like coffee, fish and spices...” She noted. “I kinda like it actually.” She then admitted.

“Er...okay...?” Asuka muttered out. “Anyways, do you want me to cook or do you want sushi for dinner?” She soon asked.

“Sushi Sis.” Homura replied as she stood up.

“You’re acting kind of weird.” Asuka got out as she set the sushi on the table.

“Sorry, I’m just...I’m just really tired...” Homura sighed out as they sat down and started eating.

“So, how was the job search Homu-nee?” Asuka politely asked.

“Hell.” Homura deadpanned.

Wincing at the miserable expression her roommate had, she decided to try and make her relax. “Oh...did you...” Asuka began to ask.

“No. Not even close.” Homura sighed out with slight frustration in her voice. “For now, I just want to eat and then take a bath with you Sis.” She soon requested.

Asuka in turn nodded to that as she patted her roommate’s head. “It’s ok Homu-nee, you’ll find a job.” She replied in reassuring manner. “...Do you wanna rest a bit and let _Sweet Homura_ come out for a bit?” She then awkwardly offered.

“Huh? What? No! No no no no!” Homura quickly denied with widened eyes to that offer. “What made you think I would want _that part_ of me to come out?” She then asked.

“Well...you seemed mentally stressed from what happened Homu-nee.” Asuka meekly answered while the tips of her pointer fingers together. “It was just a silly idea.” She then admitted with an awkward giggle escaping her lips.

“Please...it’s just super embarrassing to me...” Homura admitted before looking at the needy expression on her roommate’s face. “...You want _Sweet_ to come out don’t you?” She then accused.

Asuka’s eyes in response widened to that accusation. “Wha-Guh...I...N...Yes...” She reluctantly revealed. “After everything you possibly went though, I just think you really need to take a small mental rest...” She soon explained.

To that, the tan skinned girl saw that her roommate’s concerned expression, leading her to fully realize it was for own well being and not for a selfish reason. “...Ten minutes.” Homura offered.

“How about after we eat and then bathe?” Asuka then suggested.

“That sounds good. Deal?” Homura started as she brought a hand out.

“Deal.” The two replied in unison as they shook hands as they then sat down to eat their sushi before heading to the bath as they then soaked in the hot water.

“Aaaaaah~” The two sighed out in relief. “Sooooooo gooooood~” They then got out in unison.

They decided to spend the rest of the bath in silence before they went to their room, both still naked, ready to unleash Sweet Homura.

“Alright, ten minutes then bring me back.” Homura reminded.

Asuka in response nodded to that as she readied the timer on her phone. “Of course Homu-nee. Ready?” She soon asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Homura awkward got out while rubbing the back of her neck. “I still say you’re too good for this crappy world Sis.” She then added.

The brunette however shook her head to that. “No, you are Homu-nee.” Asuka stated in a mutter as she brought up her hand and...

**_SNAP!_ **

Immediately, the tan skinned girl’s eyes became glazed as a sweet and gentle smile graced her face. _“Ah, good evening Asuka-chan~”_ _Sweet Homura_ politely greeted as she looked at her roommate and saw they were just in towels. _“Had we just taken a bath?”_ She soon asked.

Asuka in response nodded to that. “Hai, me and Homu-nee made the deal that you would be out for ten minutes.” She informed as she activated the timer.

 _Sweet Homura_ in response nodded to that. _“I understand Asuka-chan~”_ She replied. _“So, what shall we do tonight?”_ She then happily asked.

“Well...” Asuka started as she began thinking about. “What do you want to do?” She then asked back. “...I should’ve thought this through.” She mentally admitted.

“ _Want me to pleasure you~?”_ _Sweet Homura_ soon offered.

“No.” Asuka immediately replied. “Do you have anything else we could do together _Sweet_?” She soon asked.

 _“Hmm~ How about a massage then Asuka-chan~?”_ _Sweet Homura_ then offered.

“...eh?” Asuka got out as she blinked a couple of times to this new offer. “A massage?” She repeated. “You mean an actual message and not... _groping_ like Katsu-nee does, right?” She then asked in concern.

 _Sweet Homura_ in response giggled in a feminine manner to what was asked. _“Tehehe~ Of course not Asuka-chan~ I would never do something like that to someone as adorable, sweet and kind as you~”_ She replied with reassurance.

“O-Oh.” Asuka stammered out to the compliments towards her with a blush on her face. “W-Well, if you’re alright with giving me one.” She then added.

 _“Of course I am~! It is the closest thing to actually pleasuring you~!” Sweet Homura_ happily replied.

The brunette in response to hearing that sighed in slight annoyance. “ _Sweet_... _please_ stop requesting to do that...” Asuka mumbled out in disapproval.

 _Sweet Homura_ however shook her head this request. “ _I can not Asuka-chan~”_ She politely responded. _“Now please lie down so I can begin your massage~”_ She then requested.

“Okay.” Asuka replied with a nod as she laid herself facedown. “Why is _Sweet_ so keen on wanting to pleasure me...” She mumbled out with a pout on her face.

With a crack of her knuckles, _Sweet Homura_ started her massage, as the brunette instantly felt its effects.

“W-Wow...y-you’re g-great at giving- Oooooooo~” Asuka began, only to moan in a bliss filled manner from the massage with a blush on her face.

 _“So you like it Asuka-chan~? Does it satisfy you~?”_ _Sweet Homura_ soon asked in a delighted yet soothing tone.

“Y-Yes, it is _Sweet_.” Asuka replied as she closed her eyes. “Mmmm, right there~” She once more moaned out in satisfaction.

“ _I can feel how stressed out you are~ Mostly because of some butt-fuck rapist bastard, right~?”_ _Sweet Homura_ guessed in a concerned manner as she kept applying pressure.

“Hai~ Kamoshida is a bastard~” Asuka mumbled out as she slightly narrowed her eyes.

 _“Please don’t dwell on such thoughts and just relax Asuka-chan~” Sweet Homura_ soon requested. “ _Just tell me where your think I will be effective~!_ ” She then added to the request.

“Well… maybe you can go lower… Lower...Lower...Lower...T-Too low _Sweet_! T-That’s my butt!” Asuka instructed before exclaiming in embarrassment, however she then suddenly relaxed herself. “...Actually keep it there, that feels soooo good...~” She soon requested in a pleased tone.

 _“As you wish Asuka-chan~”_ _Sweet Homura_ replied with a smile as she continued giving her roommate her massage. _“You feel so smooth~ Like a newborn baby~”_ She then complimented, kneading her thumbs in.

“Y-You’re exaggerating _Sweet_ ~” Asuka responded in denial to the compliments before relaxing again. “How are you soooooo goooood~?” She then moaned out.

“ _I honestly don’t know Asuka-chan~!_ ” Sweet Homura bluntly admitted with a smile.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

“ _Oh, it seems that my time is up~! However, do recommend an extension~ You’re so tense that ten minutes isn’t enough~!”_ _Sweet Homura_ soon informed.

The brunette meanwhile had a glazed expression on her face as she heard this information. “...Then turn off the alarm _Sweet_ , I want you to continue giving me a massage~” Asuka got out in a dazed yet relaxed manner.

Giggling to that request, _Sweet Homura_ looked at her pleased roommate. _“As you wish Asuka-chan~”_ She replied as she kept going after turning off the alarm.

"I'm sure Homu-nee will forgive me for adding a few...more...Zzzz..." Asuka, relaxed beyond all belief, fell asleep.

Without telling _Sweet Homura_ to fall asleep or change back beforehand.

So _Sweet_ Homura kept massaging her roommate all night...

* * *

**_(4/21, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

...and into the morning. However _Sweet Homura_ didn’t appear to be exhausted at all as she happily kept going without a care while humming a soothing tune.

“Mmm...” Asuka got out as she started to wake up. “Oh...it feels like I’m a fluffy cloud. Wait...” She mumbled out before realising something. “...When did I fall asleep?” She soon asked in confusion.

“ _Ah, you’re awake~! How was your 10 hour massage~?”_ _Sweet Homura_ asked in a curious manner.

To hearing that one bit of the question, Asuka’s eyes widened. “Ten what?” She soon asked.

Asuka had to do a double take to see that the sun was rising right outside the window, not the dark sky she expected and wanted, causing her to pale as a result.

“Y-You massaged me _all night_ _Sweet_!?” Asuka squeaked out.

 _Sweet Homura_ however innocently tilted her head to that. “Is there a problem with that~?” She questioned. _“Original Homura was asleep the entire time~”_ She then informed.

“B-But that’s not the point!” Asuka stammered out in a panic. "Oh I messed up...Homu-nee is going to yell at me for this..." She soon thought in a panicked concern.

" _You seem stressed. Want me to pleasure you~?_ " _Sweet Homura_ soon offered in an innocent manner.

"Stop asking me about that!" Asuka all but demanded. "Okay, Asuka, it's better to just face the music than delay it." She soon muttered as she brought her fingers up.

**_SNAP!_ **

“What the-?” Homura got out when she returned to normal. “What happened? And why...do I...” She then started, however...

**_THUD!_ **

“H-Homu-nee!” Asuka squeaked out as the tan skinned girl fell on top of her. “C-Can you please get up! We have school!” She soon requested.

“S-Sorry Sis, I don’t know why, but my body feels exhausted...though I also feel mentally refreshed.” Homura awkwardly replied. “...Carry me...and explain what _Sweet_ did.” She then got out.

“...She gives _really_ good massages...” Asuka meekly revealed. “... _Sweet_ was giving me one...and I fell asleep...sorry.” She added with the apology.

Blinking to that reveal, the tan skinned girl simply nodded to learning this. “That’s okay...just make sure to turn her off before you sleep next time. Besides, I don’t think I can go to school like this.” Homura replied.

“Oh...Sorry...” Asuka once more apologized.

The tan skinned girl however shook her head the apology. “Oh no, this is actually great! One less day of Kamoshida breathing down my neck.” Homura got out before realizing something, causing her to pale slightly. “...But he’s still breathing down yours.” She then got out concern.

“...Then I’m not going to school today.” Asuka immediately decided. “I can call the school and say we can’t come today.” She then decided.

“Sis, you don’t-” Homura started.

“I want to.” Asuka replied, interrupting her roommate as she then hugged her in a tender manner. “We can be _bad girls_ together for today.” She then added with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, well most _bad girls_ don't skip school because of overnight massages and hypnosis." Homura sighed out. “But yeah, _bad girls_ it is.” She soon decided.

“I-I didn’t mean to hypnotize you though...and I still don’t know how it happened in the first place.” Asuka mumbled out. “Sorry...” She once more apologized.

"I keep telling you, it's okay." Homura assured. "I mean, as long as Akira doesn't call for another trip to the Metaverse it should be fine." She then added.

Suddenly, their hearts stopped as their phones vibrated.

"...It's still not your fault." Homura tried to comfort her roommate upon seeing the scared expression on her face. “Just don’t-” She soon began, however...

“AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!” Asuka screamed in despair.

“...Freak out...” Homura sighed out. “Sis, did you even _check_ what the message says?” She soon asked.

“-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-Oh, right.” Asuka stopped screaming as she and picked up her phone, remembering she could do that.

**_[TheWildJ0ker: I just found out Yongen has a batting cage. I really need to explore it more.]_ **

As soon as they read the text, both girls sweatdropped at the random piece of info as they then just set their phones down.

“Of course he said something random as hell...” Homura muttered in annoyance.

“I’m gonna start the bath.” Asuka stated in a flat tone.

“You go do that.” Homura replied. “Though we’re gonna have to stay in our apartment until classes are out for the day.” She then added.

“I’m sure we can entertain ourselves until then.” Asuka replied. “...In a sister like way I mean!” She then quickly added.

“Huh?” Homura got out in confusion. “Why did you say that?” She then asked.

“Uh...Well...Y-Y-Y-You know...” Asuka sputtered out as she started making her way to the bathroom. “I-I’ll get the bath ready Homu-nee.” She then decided.

Nodding to that, Homura layed on the futon as she looked at the ceiling. “So _Sweet_ gives good massages...” She thought to herself in a curious manner. “So Sis, how did that massage _Sweet_ gave you feel?” She then called out.

“It was amazing!” Asuka replied with enthusiasm. “I wish I could give one to you...” She then admitted.

“It’s okay. Now stop regretting stuff! We should be enjoying this day off.” Homura called back.

“I know, but maybe if you let me bring _Sweet_ out again, I can ask her to teach me to give massages so I can then give you one Homu-nee.” Asuka happily suggested.

To that, Homura blinked to the idea before shaking it off. “That’s not happening any time soon.” She replied.

Asuka in response merely giggled to her roommate’s reply. “Yeah, I thought as much Homu-nee...though I feel _really_ limber now...” She then awkwardly admitted.

“That’s good. As long as you’re happy Sis, I’m fine. Emotionally at least.” Homura replied.

“Yeah. Hm… you think massages would help us recover after trips from the Metaverse?” Asuka soon asked in a curious manner.

“It would help, but going to a massage parlour every time would eat into our expenses and I doubt we can just do it to each other…even if I do let _Sweet_ teach you how to give massages.” Homura replied in a more serious tone.

“That’s unfortunate, but it’s something to put in the back of your mind.” Asuka stated as she quickly checked their hair care products. “Shoot, out of shampoo. Luckily I packed an extra bottle.” She thought to herself. “Ok, Homu-nee, let’s get you into the bath.” She then got out as she walked over to her downed roommate.

“Yeah.” Homura replied. “Still though, _Sweet_ gave you a ten hour massage without any rest. I would say it’s impressive that that side of me has that much stamina,” She then got out.

“I’m actually surprised that I’m not so relaxed that I’m like you.” Asuka admitted as she picked up her roommate and placed her arm over her shoulder. “It was sssooo ggggooooooodddddd…” She responded, becoming slightly dazed as a result.

Homura however raised an eyebrow to the sight of her dazed roommate. “Uh… Sis?” She called out.

“Buh, what?” Asuka snapped out of it as drool started to drip out of her mouth. “Sorry…” She meekly apologized.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much but you need to keep yourself together.” Homura giggled out.

“R-Right, _Sweet did_ say it was the closest thing to pleasuring that I would allow...” Asuka soon remembered.

Homura’s eye in turn immediately twitched to that statement. “Ugh, why does she keep asking!?” She got out in annoyance.

“That’s what I keep saying! It’s literally the only thing she refuses against when I ask her not to.” Asuka then revealed.

This immediately caused Homura to growl in a low tone. “Damn former clan...its those sickos fault...” She soon muttered in anger.

“Getting mad about it now won’t fix anything. Just be glad you’re here. And I’m here for you now.” Asuka responded in a soothing tone as the two walked towards the bathroom.

To that response, Homura’s anger dissipated as she gave a small smile. “You really _are_ too good for this damn world Sis.” She muttered while being dragged.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “No I’m not. I’m just trying to make the most of my time.” She responded in denial.

“Sis...” Homura got out in concern as the two got to the bathroom.

“Come on now, don’t be sad. It’s our day off as _bad girls_ , now let me help you get in.” Asuka responded as she lead the tan skinned girl into the tub.

“Mmmmm~” Homura moaned out in a satisfied tone being in the warm water.

“Okay, let me get a bottle of shampoo from my bag before I get in with you.” Asuka informed before leaving the bathroom.

“Don’t take too long Sis~” Homura got out as she lay in the tub.

Asuka went back into their bedroom and found her bag of supplies, non-perishable foods, extra weapons, and her various self-care products. However, she noticed a scroll amongst the items.

“Huh, what’s this?” Asuka got out as she pulled out the scroll. “I don’t remember putting something like this in here...” She thought to herself as she then noticed the note taped onto it. It was encrypted, but it was easy enough to solve in her head.

_Asuka,_

_There may be a time and place for this technique to be used to its full effect._

_Use it wisely._

_Jii-chan._

“Thank you, Jii-chan.” Asuka whispered out with a smile.

“You ok Sis?” Homura called out in concern.

“I am! I’ll be right there Homu-nee!” Asuka called backed as she placed the scroll back. “I’ll study it later.” She thought as she went off to help her roommate. “I _will_ make sure Homu-nee is happy from now on.” She thought to herself in a determined manner.


	17. Phantoms of the Castle- Day 2

**_(4/21, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“What a day...” Asuka breathed out as she laid down on the futon next to roommate.

“Sis, all we did was lay around, watch TV and gorged ourselves with whatever was in our fridge. We really didn’t do much today after we bathed.” Homura pointed out. “Honestly, Ann was right. That is kinda fun to do.” She then admitted with a smirk.

“Yeah...” Asuka replied. “Ikaruga-chan would be upset at me if she heard that I was lazy today.” She then admitted with a giggle.

“Well, she’s not here, is she?” Homura reminded as she rubbed her roommate’s head in an affectionate manner.

“True, I wonder how she and the others are doing?” Asuka then wondered in a curious manner.

“I’m pretty sure they’re fine.” Homura reassured. "You seem to wonder about them a lot. Now let’s get some sleep. Night Sis.” She then added.

“Hai.” Asuka replied once more as the two held each other close and closed their eyes, immediately falling asleep as a result.

* * *

**_(4/22, Early Morning)_ **

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Shinobi Girls Dorm)**

It was a  _ good morning _ as the Good Shinobi of Hanzō Academy started to get ready for the day.

**_"OFFERINGS TO THE BREAST GODDESS!"_ **

And Katsuragi loved to start it off with a bang.

**_BOOM!_ **

...A  _ bang. _

**_BANG!_ **

There we go.

"This is a waking nightmare..." Ikaruga sighed out as she got up. “I know she misses Asuka-san, but this is getting ridiculous...” She then added in a frustrated manner.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER KATSURAGI!" Yagyū demanded from another room.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Fu-" Katsuragi countered in a taunting manner, however...

**_SHINK!_ **

"Thank goodness..." Ikaruga breathed out in relief as her door opened, revealing the white haired girl. It looked like she had just been in a fight.

So, she was half naked.

“Katsuragi has been incapacitated.” Yagyū calmly informed as she closed her umbrella while a cold mist came out of the room as well.

“Thank you Yagyū, I appreciate this.” Ikaruga sighed out in grateful relief. "Ugh...Everything really fell apart the instant Asuka left, huh?" She soon stated.

"I wouldn't say  _ instant _ . It is more accurate to say...the day after? Or was it ten seconds before...?" Yagyū replied. Those 24 hours were honestly a blur. All she could remember was boobs...

"Well, no matter. Let's just enjoy this peaceful morning before we head to classes today." Ikaruga stated.

Yagyū nodded in agreement and was about to follow the temporary leader for breakfast, only to notice that the pink haired girl wasn't up yet. "I think we should wake Hibari up before we get breakfast." She soon suggested.

“I’m already up, Yagyū-chan.” Hibari yawned out as she approached the two. “Where’s Katsu-nee?” She soon asked.

“Over there.” Yagyū casually answered, pointing over to the blonde in mention.

Hibari did a double take to check if her eyes were working and...Yep, they were. "Y-Yagyū-chan, did you really have to freeze Katsu-nee in a block of ice like that?” She soon asked.

At the mention of this, the three looked at the blonde, who was encased in a block of ice.

"She'll be fine." Yagyū offhandedly replied.

"But doesn't she need to breathe?" Hibari then asked in concern as she tapped the block of ice.

“I left a small hole near her mouth so she can breath.” Yagyū then revealed.

“But what about frostbite?” Hibari then added.

“...” To that, Yagyū said nothing and walked away.

“Y-Yagyū-chan!” Hibari exclaimed as she went off to follow the white haired girl.

The ravenette merely sighed to this as she followed her fellow shinobi. "...Again, a waking nightmare." Ikaruga muttered as she followed her juniors to school after the white haired girl got a new uniform on.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

In contrast, the apartment of the Shinobi/Thieves was peaceful as they cuddled one another in an adorable and sister manner.

However the two also knew they had to get up as their eyes slowly began to open.

“Morning sis.” Homura casually greeted. “Yesterday was relaxing...” She got out.

“Hai.” Asuka replied in agreement as the two sat up. “How are you feeling?” She then asked.

“About ready to start a revolution.” Homura answered with a smirk.

“So you’re feeling better?” Asuka soon asked in concern.

Homura only stood up in response. “I’d say so. Let’s get ready for school Sis.” She then stated.

“Sure thing.” Asuka replied as the two headed for the bathroom.

They woke up a little later than usual, so they had clean themselves quickly and prepare a lighter breakfast than usual.

“Hurry up! We can pick up more food on the way to school!” Homura called out as her roommate got her shoes on.

“Ok!” Asuka replied as she fully got her shoes on. “I really hope Akira-kun has notes on yesterday’s classes...” She then muttered out in concern before they left the apartment.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Subway Station)**

As the two went down the stairs to the subway, they noticed the ash blonde waiting for the subway as well.

“Ah, morning Ann-chan.” Asuka happily greeted with a smile.

The ash blonde in response turned her head to see the two shinobi girls. “Hey, missed you guys at school yesterday.” Ann got out. “Did something happen?” She then asked in concern.

“Er...Just an unforeseen circumstance.” Homura replied with a blush. “I wasn’t feeling well.” She vaguely added.

“Oh really? Must’ve been pretty bad.” Ann got out.

“It was.” Asuka and Homura replied in perfect unison as they nodded to that.

As a result of hearing this, the ash blonde raised an eyebrow. “You were really in sync just now.” Ann informed.

“It’s just a coincidence Ann-chan.” Asuka and Homura stated once more in unison.

To hearing that bit, the ash blonde blinked to the tan skinned girl’s response. “Homura-chan, you just called me  _ Ann-chan _ like Asuka-chan does usually.” Ann then pointed out.

“So what?” Asuka and Homura innocently got out with raised eyebrows.

The ash blonde soon sweatdropped to witnessing this. “Are you two even noticing it?” Ann deadpanned.

The two then tilted their heads to that. “Noticing what?” Asuka and Homura then asked.

This in turn made the ash blonde sweatdrop again. “...Let’s just go to school.” Ann soon suggested, just as the subway arrived and they got on.

* * *

**_(4/22, Daytime)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

Another day, another lesson as the class they had now was history with Inui.

“Let’s talk about unification of Japan and the Edo period today.” Inui began as he wrote on the chalkboard. “The period was characterized by economic growth, strict social order, isolationist foreign policies, a stable population,  _ no more wars _ , and popular enjoyment of arts and culture." Inu then explained.

"And look how that turned out." Homura muttered out.

"There were three key figures during that period. Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Nobunaga tried to unify Japan, Hideyoshi brought an end to the Sengoku period and Tokugawa established the shogunate in Edo." Inui continued. "Unifying Japan is a very difficult task, as you can imagine, and these men needed protection from those who would try and stop them. Among the many protectors was Hittori Hanzō, who served under Tokugawa.” He then informed.

“Hanzō?” Asuka thought to hearing that. “Like Jii-chan?” She then added in her head as the teacher searched for someone to answer his next question.

“Akira, tell me, who  _ was  _ Hittori Hanzō?” Inui questioned.

Akira had some cursory knowledge of the Edo period. But he did remember a few things about Hittori Hanzō and that he was a...

_ A samurai.  _ Er...wait, maybe he was thinking about someone else if he was guessing samurai.

_ A demon.  _ No, he was sure Hanzō was real. Maybe he spent too much time in the Metaverse... __

_ A ninja.  _ That answer seemed to be the right one, however there was something telling him that it wasn’t.

After a bit of deliberation, he came to his answer. “A samurai.” Akira answered.

“Eh?” Asuka quietly got out in a curious manner to hearing this.

“Correct. Hittori Hanzō was a samurai. Many sources get that part wrong by claiming that he was a ninja. It was his descendants with their ninjutsu manuals as well as his ancestry in the Iga province that he became a ninja by association.” Inui revealed.

This in turn got the attention of the two shinobi girls. “Huh, that’s interesting to know...” Asuka and Homura whispered in perfect unison.

“You know, it’s quite unfortunate that you can be defined by forces outside your control. You could be a hero in real life, but end up vilified by history. All without giving your side of the story.” Inui then informed.

“Like what happened to me...” Homura thought as she narrowed her eyes before glancing at Akira, who looked rather annoyed.

“I wonder if Jii-chan knows about this...” Asuka thought in a curious manner as the other students whispered amongst themselves about how smart the local  _ criminal _ was.

* * *

**_(4/22, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

"Hey, aren't you going to try and get a job again?" Ann asked as she packed up her stuff.

Homura froze as she remembered how well job hunting went the last time. "...I've decided to take a short break from that." She awkwardly and hesitantly replied.

“Well, see you all tomorrow.” Ann got out as she got ready to leave.

However just as Asuka was about to wave her good-bye, they all suddenly got messages on the IM.

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Alleyway. Now.]_ **

Asuka looked at the message before looking towards her roommate and the ash blonde, who nodded as they all had dead serious expressions on their faces.

Time to return to the castle.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

“Hey guys.” Asuka greeted as she and her roommate approached the group. Asuka had to dash off to grab their duffel bag full of their gear and items before they had to meet up with everyone, so they were the last ones there.

“Okay, everyone’s here Joker.” Morgana announced.

“Alright everyone, ready to go?” Akira asked in a serious tone as he took out his phone.

“Yep. Go for it.” Ann replied.

“Let’s do this.” Asuka got out in a determined tone.

“Yeah, it’s been four days since the last time we went in.” Homura replied in agreement.

“Hurry up, I want to see that bastard cry!” Ryuji declared in determination.

Nodding to that, Akira opened the app. “It’s showtime.” He declared as he tapped on the app.

**[** **_Now entering_ ** **Kamoshida's Castle of Lust...]**

* * *

**(Kamoshida's Castle of Lust, Castle Gate)**

While Yin was passing out everyone’s equipment, the Leader approached her. “Hey, Joker.” Yin greeted.

“Hey, Yin. Got some new supplies.” Joker informed as he reached into his bag and pulled out the items he bought from Takemi. "Careful, I had to go through a lot to even buy this stuff." He then informed.

“Recov-R...Revivadrin...? I never heard of medicine like these before...” Yin muttered out while reading out the names.

"That's because it's all custom made." Joker replied.

"Oh. You made friends with a drug dealer, nice." Yang called out as she made sure her Micro-Uzis were clean and in working order.

Joker could only sigh in response. "She's a doctor. She has a clinic in Yongen." He then corrected.

“Okay Joker. As long as she can supply us with what we need.” Yin replied with a nod as she put away the medicine into the duffel.

“I still have to pay for the medicine.” Joker reminded as he then looked at the castle. “Time to get more free money.” He then thought with a smirk.

“Joker’s got that money making gleam in his eyes.” Yin pointed out.

“Hey, when your actual jobs and your only source of income is the murder of legends and myths, you have to be...uh...” Joker started, only to trail off. “Um...yeah, this got away from me quick and even with context it’s pretty disturbing if you think about it.” He then added.

“This entire situation is ridiculous.” Panther sighed out.

“Speaking of ridiculous, are you gonna use that Velvet Loli Paradise before we head in?” Yang asked their Leader.

“There is only the two, Yang.” Joker sighed out. “And I stopped by the Velvet Room yesterday and did some fusions. I’m good for now. Got something that resists Physical. Yin, Jack Frost is fine.” He then informed.

“Oh thank God...” Yin breathed out in relief.

“Alright everyone, let’s get to where the Treasure is this time.” Joker commanded as he adjusted his gloves. “Everyone all set?” He soon asked.

Yin meanwhile nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah, we’ve waited a while now and prepared ourselves. We are all ready to go now.” She then declared.

Panther in turn nodded in agreement to that. “Yeah, let’s get to the Treasure.” She replied.

“It’s just annoying that we gotta run all the way through again.” Yang admitted in an annoyed tone while rubbing the back of her head. “But it’s not like we can just teleport back to the last Safe Room we were in...” She then added.

“About that, there  _ is _ actually a way to do that.” Mona then revealed. “I just didn’t want to tell you until we got pretty far in.” He then added.

This in turn got everyone’s attention as the looked at the  _ not cat _ .

“...Really?” Yang soon asked, blinking to hearing that.

“Open up the Meta Nav.” Mona instructed.

“Oh, don't tell me we’re walking over there in the real world...” Yang groaned.

“No, I was playing with Joker's phone and noticed... _ this _ .” Mona informed as he pointed at a new feature on the Nav.

**_[Please select Safe Room.]_ **

“...What?” Yang got out in confusion.

“Select...Safe Room?” Yin slowly repeated with the same amount of confusion.

“Was that tab always there!?” Panther soon asked in disbelief.

"I don't think so..." Skull replied as he looked at his phone. "Did the Nav update last night or somethin'?" He then asked.

"Looks like it. And it's not even taking a byte of memory." Joker stated.

“From what I can tell, all the previous safe rooms we’ve secured is on this tab. I’m guessing if we select one of them, we’ll just end up there in the blink of an eye!” Mona informed.

“Hold up, are you sayin’ we got effin’  _ Fast Travel _ !?” Skull soon exclaimed in disbelief.

“...Basically.” Mona awkwardly replied while kicking the ground slightly.

“They should really put introductory instructions on this...” Joker muttered.

“Well, Mona kinda fills that role already.” Yang pointed out.

“Still, now we can warp to any Safe Room we’ve been to so far...” Yin got out in amazement to the thought.

"Looks like it's one way though and it can only be used once. Establishing shortcuts to the entrance and back is still rather important." Mona informed.

"Then what's the point of having this feature other than just gettin' back to where we were last time?" Skull groaned out.

"Well, being able to just teleport into the middle of a Palace is way too useful. Maybe there's something preventing more uses of the feature." Joker guessed. "Besides, it's a serious time saver. And we need all the time we can get and I'd rather not spend it on areas we've already explored." He then added.

"Well, let's not look too hard at the gift horse's mouth and just accept it." Mona stated.

“That type of statement is coming up more often than I’m comfortable with...” Yin admitted.

“Um...isn’t that  _ gift horse _ sayin’ a little different?” Skull pointed out.

“Let’s not argue about sayings and go. I think we’re ready.” Panther requested.

“Actually, not yet.” Mona said. “I have something that might help in our infiltration.”

“Well, I do like getting new toys. What do you have, Mona?” Joker asked.

“A new piece of equipment that will massively enhance our mobility.” Mona informed as he reached into his fanny pack. “I think you’re ready for this.” He then added as he pulled out an odd looking device.

“What’s that?” Skull got out as the Leader picked it up and examined it.

“It’s some kind of gauntlet.” Joker answered before pointing it at a nearby wall. Suddenly, a hook attached to a rope shot out of it. “Arm-mounted grappling hook launcher.” He then corrected.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Yang asked.

“Created them while Joker was sleeping last night.” Mona informed. “Just used some junk and some stuff from the second-hand shop.” He then added.

“Really? Are you sure they can handle our weight?” Panther questioned in concern.

Mona in turn nodded to that. “Yup, the Metaverse already makes it so we can pull off feats you can’t usually do in the real world, grappling is just one of those feats.” He soon explained.

“Are we just gonna ignore that a cat made grappling hooks out of trash?” Skull however remarked in a deadpan tone.

“Well, this is gonna be useful.” Joker stated as he rolled up his sleeve and attached the device. “Thanks Mona.” He then added.

“You're welcome, Joker.” Mona replied with a nod. "I could only make the one though, so please don't damage it."

"I'll take good care of it. Though, what about the others?" Joker then asked.

"They'll get their own soon enough once I have the materials. Just think of it as a test drive before we add it to our set of equipment." Mona answered.

“So I’m a guinea pig?” Joker bluntly guessed.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Mona casually replied.

"...Well, as long as I get to try out all the cool stuff first..." Joker muttered out as he adjusted the new piece of equipment.

“You can use the grappling hook to get yourselves to areas you couldn’t reach before.” Mona explained. “We can even use it to get closer to the top of one of the towers.” He then added.

“This could be useful. Though, I’m sure there are other uses...” Joker got out. “Just please don’t explode after five uses.” He mentally added.

“I think I have a grappling hook of our own in the duffel so we can follow Joker.” Yin informed as she checked the bag. “Though, it will be a bit time consuming getting everyone across. We won’t leave you alone, Leader.” She then added.

“Thank you, Yin. Now then, let’s head back in.” Joker declared as he scrolled through the list of safe rooms. “Er...East Building Annex, right?” He soon questioned, getting nods of approval from the rest of the group in response. "Okay, here goes nothing." He thought as he tapped the name of the safe room.

Soon the group was enveloped in shadows as the black blob shot into the air and into the depths of the castle.

* * *

**(East Building Annex Safe Room)**

When they arrived at their chosen safe room, Joker, Mona and the two Shinobis landed smoothly. The others...not so much.

"Oof!" Skull grunted out as he landed on his face. "Dammit..." He grumbled in pain.

“Ah!” Panther yelped as she landed perfectly onto a chair. “Oh...I’m not going to get used to that...” She awkwardly admitted.

“Is everyone okay?” Mona asked as he landed on the table.

“Huh, tingly.” Yang got out as she rubbed her arms. “Instantly warping feels weird.” She then admitted.

“Yeah, not unpleasant but not something I wanna do a lot.” Yin agreed with a nod.

"Did anyone leave anything behind?" Joker asked. After checking themselves, the group shook their heads. "Alright. Let the infiltration continue." He declared as they went through the door.

* * *

**(East Building Annex)**

The thieves soon made their way back to the chapel. However, they were stopped by the dozen guards still patrolling the area.

“Hide, hide, hide!” Panther warned through clenched teeth as the thieves dove for cover behind a bench, just as a guard want past them.

"Oh right, this place is crawling with guards." Yang quietly grumbled as she poked her head to study the Shadows’ movements. "Guess the King's paranoid that someone will destroy his statue again." She then added.

"...Wanna do it again?" Joker asked.

"Fuck yeah I do." Yang answered with a smile under mask.

“Good, because I have a plan on how to deal with all these guards in one swoop.” Joker got out with a smirk before he quietly started to explain his plan to his fellow thieves.

“Ohohoh...~ That sounds awesome!” Skull laughed excitedly.

"And really loud. It's going to increase the Security Level by a lot. You sure want to do that?" Mona asked in concern.

“It beats dealing with all the guards here. I’m into it Joker.” Yang spoke up as she turned to the Vice Leader. “You up for it?” She then asked.

“Well...We could probably sneak through them...but this sounds more fun and it pisses the King off. Let’s do it.” Yin replied with a nod of approval.

“Oh, this is gonna suck...” Panther muttered under her breath as they went off to do their part.

Mona, Skull and Panther were guiding the guards into one place.

Yin and Yang were cutting the statues ankles and were hiding behind it, waiting for the signal.

And Joker...

“Hey assholes!” A voice called out, causing the guards to look up.

It was Joker, on top of the statue’s head, with a rebellious smirk on his face as he then brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, confusing the guards greatly as a result.

On cue, Yin and Yang pushed.

And with that the statue fell over...

**_BOOM! CRASH!_ **

...Crushing all the Shadows and completely ruining the chapel.

The Leader rode the statue down and leapt off it at the last moment, landing in a stylish pose. "Haha! Nice work, everyone!" Joker laughed out. "Let's clean up the leftovers before we fully explore this place." He soon ordered.

“Sure thing!” Yin replied as they went off and did so. “Huh, I feel like I got stronger after that.” She soon revealed.

“Yeah. Me too.” Yang muttered out.

“Haha! That’s awesome!” Skull cheered out.

“The King probably heard that from his golden toilet.” Panther got out.

“That worked out perfectly, Joker!” Mona praised with a smirk on his face. “However, we raised the Security Level significantly, so we better watch our backs now.” He soon informed.

“Then let’s bring it down again.” Joker replied as everyone jumped over to his position. “Lead the way, Yin.” He soon requested.

“Hai!” The Vice Leader got out with a quick salute before hiding amongst the rubble upon spotting a few guards checking out the damage.

**_“Shit, the King’s gonna be pissed!”_ ** One of the Shadow got out while another guard turned to the others.

**_“Please bring some concubines into the King’s chambers. He will need all the help he can get to work out his stress.”_ ** Guard #9598345 ordered before turning to the ruins of the statue once again.  **_“Damned thieves...We know you’re here! Prepare to be punished for your insolence!”_ ** It then declared.

“Well, you can certainly try you bastards.” Panther quietly muttered out.

“Hey, I bet we can use some of these rocks as a distraction if these guys ain’t cooperatin’.” Skull suggested as he picked up the smaller pieces of the once glorious statue. “Get them to turn their backs on us so we can ambush ‘em.”

“Huh. That’s actually a really good idea Skull.” Mona admitted. “Hope you have a good arm Joker. And don’t bother using those rocks to hit guards, you’ll only give away our position.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Joker replied as he started putting some rocks into his coat. “Alright, we better get to the upper level. Probably safer than here.” He then muttered as they began to move between cover, making sure to avoid the guards.

However, they ran into an obstacle in the form of guard out in the open and in the way of their destination.

“Damn, this guy’s pretty far away and there’s nothing we can use as cover.” Skull cursed.

“Hey Joker, think you can grapple yourself towards the enemy and rip their mask off?” Yin then suggested.

“Is the grappling hook that powerful enough to do that?” Joker asked Mona.

“Why are you thinking about physics right now?” Mona pointed out.

“...Alright.” Joker got out with a shrug before focusing on the guard, aiming his gauntlet and fired.

And completely missed.

Yang had to resist face palming as the Leader quickly retracted the grappling hook before the guard could notice. However, due to the wonderful condition of subpar intelligence, the guard didn’t even hear it.

“Come here!” Joker called out in a low tone as he fired his grappling hook again, hitting the Shadow. He then pulled himself towards it and leapt onto its back. “I’ll reveal your true form!” He then declared as he ripped off the mask, revealing two Cavalrymen and two Laconic Warriors.

“We got some Brutal Cavalrymen now! You want to kill it or add it to your arsenal, Joker?” Mona called out.

Joker in response smirked to this question. “Time to recruit some new blood.” He replied. “Jack Frost, ravage them with Bufu!” He commanded as he ripped off his mask and snapped his fingers.

**“I will end your eternal suffering with a smile, ho!”** Jack Frost got out as it shot a snowball into the knight’s face, causing him to fall off his host.

“There we go!” Joker cheered out.

“Nice one Joker!” Mona praised. “Now to take down those Laconic Warriors!”

“Yin, you’ve got this!” Joker called out he high fived and passed the baton over to the Vice Leader.

“I’m on it Joker!” Yin declared as she removed her mask. “Strike them down! Magna!” She commanded as green flames surrounded her, aiming for one of Warriors.

Despite not being weak to Earth, it was so weak that it was flattened by the rock shot at it, killing it.

“Way to go, Yin! My turn!” Panther called out before dashing towards the other Warrior, striking it with her whip before jumping back to the others. “Did some damage, but not enough to kill it!” She informed.

“Allow me.” Mona got out as he stepped forward. “Witness my resolve! Zorro, Garu!” He then called out as he summoned his Persona, finishing off the Shadow. “Nyahahaha!” He soon laughed out.

“Alright, Mona! Guess it’s my shot now!” Skull declared. “Whip ‘em, Persona! Lunge!” He roared as Captain Kidd charged straight at the other Cavalryman, forcing him off his horse. “Get wrecked!” He then commanded with a smirk.

“All enemies down! Hold ‘em up!” Yang shouted out as they all took out their guns.

“Hey, the one on the left, let’s talk!” Joker demanded as he and the others aimed their guns on the Shadow. “Irritable...” He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

**_“Ow, ow, ow...What the hell ya doin’...?”_ ** The Cavalryman grunted out in pain.

“I just want your power.” Joker answered.

**_“So that’s yer move? ...Then I’ll guess I’ll talk first. I’ll decide if I’m gonna help you after.”_ ** The Cavalryman responded.

“Fair enough. Go ahead.” Yin got out as the thieves nodded.

**_“I was just passin’ by, and you roughed me up real bad. Hey, what’s yer deal? Somethin’ bad happen in yer life or somethin’, sonny?”_ ** The Cavalryman then informed followed by the question.

Joker’s eye twitched a little at that. “Shut up! You’re getting on my nerves!” He ordered.

**_“Man, yer parents must be ashamed ta hear you talkin’ that way. You oughta be punished.”_ ** The Cavalryman then remarked.

“Already am. That’s why I’m here” Joker muttered under his breath.

**_“Y’know, in the human world, I hear that when people meet each other, it’s called_ ** **fate.** **_What kinda_ ** **fate** **_do you do you think there is in this meetin’ between me and you?”_ ** The Cavalryman soon got out followed by another question.

“Hey, didn’t a Shadow already ask that question?” Panther pointed out.

“Yeah...Bicorn.” Joker replied with a nod. “Uh...is there an explanation for that, Mona?” He then asked in a mutter.

“I dunno. Hm...I guess Shadows under a Palace’s rule can’t think for themselves that much.” Mona guessed.

“Eh, good enough. Guess I’ll just use the same response I gave Bicorn.” Joker replied with a shrug before turning back to the Cavalryman and clearing his throat. “Well, I guess fate brought us together.” He then stated.

**_“Huh, I guess fate’s got some kinda role in all sorts of mysteries...”_ ** The Shadow laughed.  **_“What a coincidence, my sentiments is exactly-Hey! I can’t believe it..._ ** **I remember now...!”** He began before realizing something.

“I think he even had the exact same response as Bicorn...” Yang thought with a sweatdrop.

**"I am Berith. There is no need to fear, master of souls...I wholeheartedly pledge my loyalty to you, as your mask."** The knight on a horse Shadow revealed as he was absorbed into Joker’s mask.

“Welcome to the team, Berith.” Joker replied as his eyes returned to their normal color.

“What happened to the accent?” Yin thought with a raised eyebrow.

“That was a quick one, Joker. You’re getting better at this.” Mona stated.

“I think that was only because we were asked the same question from a different Shadow...” Panther sighed out. 

“Hey, let’s get a move on before the guards realise one of their buddies are missing.” Yang soon suggested.

“Agreed, now let’s go!” Yin replied as she took the lead.

The thieves eventually found a stack of crates and a break in the railing, allowing them to get up to the upper floor of the chapel. There was a door nearby, but it was barred up so they had to find another exit to the place.

“Hey, I can see a chest across from where we are.” Mona announced.

“Alright! So, how are we gonna get there?” Skull asked.

“We can probably use the archways and supports to get there.” Panther muttered out before seeing the two shinobi girls step back, as if they were about to get a running start. “What are you two doing?” She then asked.

“Shortcut.” Yang simply replied before dashing and jumping across the gap.

Yin then got out the grappling hook from the duffel bag and quickly created a tightrope across.

The Leader in response smirked to the sight of this. “Nice one, girls.” Joker got out before thieves carefully walked on the rope to the other side.

“Y’know, you could’ve just thrown the hook from where we were.” Skull pointed out as he finally made it across the rope.

“Yeah, but...” Yin started, only to trail off as she realized that the dyed blond was right. “Oh...” She awkwardly got out before she sheepishly began rubbing the back of her head and giggled.

“Well, it could be a useful thing we should take note of. The shinobi can cross bigger gaps than us, so they might be able to give us access to places we couldn’t get to otherwise.” Mona pointed out.

“Alright, I guess that could help out a lot. Just say the word, Joker, and we’ll leap across the bigger gaps.” Yang stated.

“Thank you. Now let’s see that chest.” Joker said as he walked up to the treasure chest. He let out a quick sigh of relief upon seeing that the chest had no lock before opening it.

As soon as Joker opened the chest, a pungent smell came out of it, causing everyone to gain disgusted expressions and began gagging as they covered their face.

The two full face masked girls bringing their hands up to under their masks as well.

“Aw gross, what is that?” Panther got out as Joker pulled the Grimy Gear out of the chest.

“It’s armor. But it’s useless in this state. We’re gonna have to clean it once we head back.” Mona informed with a grimace on his face. “I think there’s a laundromat near Leblanc. We can wash it there...if it  _ can  _ be washed.” He then suggested, though was unsure about it.

“Ugh, did someone wipe their ass with that? We are not putting it in with the rest of our crap. It would stink like that thing for weeks. Probably ruin it too.” Yang remarked.

“Well, we don’t have anywhere else to put it.” Panther pointed out.

"Alright..." Joker sighed out as he stuffed the dirty armor into his coat. Surprisingly, it didn't leave a lump. "I was thinking about having someone equip it but that would only leave them vulnerable and dirty." He then admitted.

“Thank you for making the sacrifice, Leader.” Mona got out.

“Huh, the stink vanished.” Yang then pointed out. “Thank God for that.” She soon added in relief.

“Yeah, it would’ve been bad if the smell gave away our position. Now let’s get going. Maybe there’s a way out of here on the other side of the room.” Joker stated.

The others nodded and got up onto the supports to get across the room.

“Why are there statues of Kamoshida up here?” Skull asked as they walked across the supports, with three more smaller Kamoshida statues underneath them. “I don’t think anyone will ever see ‘em.” He then added.

“Yeah. People usually don't look up.” Yang replied. “...I bet the King likes to fu-” She then started, however...

“Do not put that image in my head, Yang.” Panther sighed out, interrupting the tan skinned girl.

“Sorry, just thinking out loud.” Yang apologized as they jumped off the supports and landed back onto solid ground.

“Hey, look! A treasure chest!” Panther called out as she spotted one right near them.

“Thank you, Panther. Alright, let’s see what it’s-” Yin started as she started to walk up to the chest, only for a guard to spawn right in front of her. “What the-!?” She exclaimed.

Joker, thinking quickly as the guard started to turn around, jumped in front of the Vice Leader. “GAH!” Joker cried out in pain as the guard slashed his chest.

“Joker!” Yin exclaimed as the Shadow revealed itself to be three Kelpie.

“Dammit, we’ve been ambushed! Everyone, brace yourselves!” Mona warned before being hit with Garu. “Me-OW!” He then cried out in pain. Despite his resistance, he couldn’t take a lot of damage.

“Aw shit, they’re summoning another one!” Skull called out as another Kelpie appeared.

"Joker! Get up!" Panther called out as she dodged over an attack before another Kelpie joined the battle.

“Come on, Kaeru, Media!” Yin commanded as Kaeru appeared, healing everyone and giving the Leader enough energy to get back onto his feet.

“STOP SUMMONING SHADOWS YOU FUCKING HALF HORSE DICKS!” Yang shouted out in frustration. “I HATE THESE STUPID THINGS!” She then declared.

"A multiple target spell would be amazing right now." Mona stated.

“Those exist!?” Yin exclaimed.

“Yin, Mona told us that last time we were here!” Panther called out.

“But just because we don’t know such a spell doesn’t mean we can’t improvise...” Joker stated as Arsene appeared behind him, without even touching his mask.

**“You shall not fall here! Adverse Resolve!”** Arsene’s voice echoed.

“Huh!?” Yang exclaimed before suddenly feeling power course through her. “Wh-Whoa...!” She got out in a surprised manner.

“Wait, did Arsene use a spell without a command?” Skull got out in surprise.

“It’s an auto-skill! It’s a skill that triggers after certain conditions are met! Let’s take advantage of it!” Mona informed. “Come on, Skull! They’re weak to Electricity so give it your all!”

“Okay, I’ll just spam Zio!” Skull called out as he placed his hand on his mask.

“Good idea, just keep an eye on your SP!” Joker warned.

“I hear ya! Captain Kidd!” Skull shouted out as he ripped off his mask, his Persona casting Zio after Zio upon the Kelpie, knocking all to the ground. “That multi-target thing would really be good right now...” He then groaned out as he held onto his knees, feeling a little drained after using a decent chunk of his power.

“That was great, Skull! You turned it around!” Yin praised. “Let’s finish them off!” She then ordered.

The dyed blond then smirked as he stood up straight. “Eat shit! ALL-OUT ATTACK!” Skull shouted out as they rushed the Shadows.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! CRACK! SLAM!_ **

“ _ One-liner! _ ” Skull got out as the Shadows all died.

“Seriously Skull?” Yang deadpanned.

“What? I couldn’t think of anything better.” Skull grumbled out as the Vice Leader approached their Leader.

"I'm so sorry, Joker. Moh, that was so stupid of me. I'm really sorry." Yin quickly apologised as she bowed her head in shame.

“It’s okay, Yin. It looked worse than it feels. I’m fine.” Joker reassured with a smile.

"Let me heal you a little more just in case. Zorro, Dia!" Mona called out, healing the Leader. "All better?" 

"Yeah. Thanks Mona." Joker ranked the cat.

"Hey, we should be thanking you and that weird skill Arsene used. Think you can use it when we're not ambushed?" Yang asked.

“Adverse Resolve only triggers when we’re ambushed.” Joker informed.

“Well, let’s hope we never use that skill again.” Mona stated. “We need to be more aware from now on.” He then advised.

"Hey, do you think that you can use Third Eye to detect Shadow spawn points?" Yang asked.

Joker however shook his head to that. "I don't think so. I guess even Third Eye has its limits." He replied. “Now let’s see what that chest has inside.” He declared as he walked up to the chest and opened it.

“Hm. Wood Clappers. Decent find.” Mona muttered out.

“Wood...Clappers?” Yang deadpanned. “I don’t even know what that is and we almost died for  _ that _ ?” She then got out in disbelief.

“I think its a portable fire alarm...I think...?” Joker awkwardly replied.

“Well, it helps resist burning from what I can tell.” Mona informed. “Who hasn’t gotten an accessory yet?” He then asked.

“I think everyone except Skull and his Muckle Anklet.” Yang answered.

“ _ Muscle  _ Anklet.” Yin corrected with a giggle, causing the tan skinned girl to blush underneath her mask.

“I think Joker should use it. He has Jack Frost after all and it would be bad if he got set on fire while Leader’s using him.” Panther suggested.

“That’s sounds reasonable enough.” Joker replied with a nod as he equipped the Wood Clappers, replacing his Hip Glasses, which he gave to the Vice Leader for safekeeping. “Alright, let’s get going.” He then ordered as the Vice Leader.

Nodding to this, the entire group went on to traverse through the Palace.

They made their way into a hallway, where they saw a guard patrolling it. The thieves quickly hid behind chairs. “Ah...do we wanna go into a fight...?” Yang whispered out.

“We got into too many last time, which left us unprepared for that Guard Captain in the chapel. But we do need to get stronger if we want to survive the Palace.” Mona muttered out. “Your call Joker. What do you want to do?”

“Hm...” The Leader hummed out as he flashed his Third Eye. The guard came up yellow. “...We need to strengthen our Personas. Plus, we have a Soma to rely on just in case.” Joker then informed.

“You’re the boss. Let’s fuck ‘em up!” Yang declared as she leapt onto the guard’s back. “I wanna see your true form, asshole!” She then called out as she ripped it off.

“Two Silkies and an Incubus! We can take them easily!” Mona informed as the others leapt into action. “Remember. Fire, Electric and Guns are our best bets!”

“I got it!” Panther called out as she fired her Vector machine gun, hitting the Silkies and missing the male sex demon. “Oh, crap!” She swore out.

“Don’t worry, I got it!” Yang spoke up as she fired her Micro-Uzis, hitting the Incubus in the tail. “One down!”

“Nice going, Yang! Keep it up!” Yin cheered out.

“Gurentou, Wolverine!” Yang commanded as she ripped off her mask.

However, the Silky she was aiming for barely dodged Wolverine’s claws.

“What!?” Yang exclaimed as her mask reappeared on her face. “Aw, come on!” She got out in frustration as she stomped her foot.

“Shit, here comes the retaliation!” Joker warned as one of the Silkies casted a spell on the  _ not cat _ , who didn’t realise he was the target until it was too late.

“Huh? What...? Why do I feel...” Mona mumbled out before falling to the floor, asleep. “Zzzzz...” He soon snored out.

“Crap! Mona’s takin’ a cat nap!” Skull shouted out.

“AH! Mona-chan, wake up!” Yin called out while flailing her arms at the sight.

The  _ not cat _ however remained completely asleep as his head rocked back and forth. “Zzz...Finally, I’m...human...” Mona sleepily mumbled out.

“Aw, that’s really sad.” Panther got out with a wince.

“But kind of adorable.” Joker added. “Nonetheless, you’re getting fried! Skull!” He then called out.

“Got it Leader. What’s up, Persona! ZIO!” Skull commanded, his Persona knocking down both Silkies. “Took ‘em all down!” He declared in a satisfied tone.

“TAKE THEM OUT!” Yin roared out as the conscious Persona-users rushed the Shadows.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! CRACK! SLAM!_ **

“And...finish!” Joker called out as they jumped back.

“What a waste of our time.” Skull got out as the Shadows faded.

“Mona-chan, please wake up.” Yin begged as she nudged the  _ not cat _ , hoping to wake him up.

“Zzzz...Lady Ann...Lady Asuka...don’t...do that... I’m...too...Zzzz...” Mona however mumbled out.

The tan skinned girl however rolled her eyes to this. “Oh for the love of-” Yang began as then walked over and...

**_WHACK!_ **

Whacked the  _ not cat _ atop the head.

“OW! I’M AWAKE!” Mona yelped out.

“Good, you’re awake.” Yang replied with a nod of approval.

“O-Owww...! You didn’t have to hit me that hard!” Mona meanwhile winced out in pain.

“Yeah, that kinda counts as animal abuse.” Joker however got out in an awkward manner.

“Aw, you’re just overreacting.” Yang waved off.

“Yang...” Yin sighed out. “Didn’t have to do that.” She then chided in disapproval.

This in turn caused the white full face masked girl to wince. “S-Sorry, Yin...” Yang apologized, a blush on her face that she was glad no one else could see it.

“Why are you apologizing to her!?” Panther exclaimed, shocked by the sudden reaction.

“Yin really has Yang wrapped around her finger huh...” Skull muttered out.

Yang’s eye however twitched to that remark. “Sorry if I’m apologizing to the first  _ real _ friend I have...” She grumbled.

“You should be apologizing to  _ Mona _ , you siscon!” Skull called out.

“I’m not a siscon!” Yang countered in a furious manner. “...Am I?” She however thought in concern to herself as she glanced towards her roommate.

“What’s wrong with Yang-nee caring about me? That’s not a bad thing.” Yin meanwhile innocently thought in confusion.

“Can we please move on? We can save Yang’s secret submission to our Vice Leader at a safe room.” Panther groaned out.

“It’s not really secret...” Skull however remarked.

The tan skinned girl’s body meanwhile shivered in a furious manner as she stormed off. “You all are dicks!” Yang called out. “...Save for Yin!” She then added.

“You keep proving it with every word!” Joker pointed out.

“Keep that up and I’ll raise training by 10,000 Yen!” Yang countered.

“...Shit.” Joker groaned out in depression. “Foot, meet mouth...” He muttered.

“Huh?” Skull got out in confusion.

“Nothing just...stuff. Let’s go.” Joker sighed out before following the frustrated girl, travelling further into the depths of the Palace.

They went through a door in the northwest (according to the map) and saw that it led to a long hallway with doors on the sides. The thieves proceeded to check every door, just in case there was a safe room or a room they could loot.

“Hey, we got an unlocked door here.” Yin informed as she peeked inside. “No guards...” She then revealed.

“Maybe. Stay cautious, Joker. We don’t want another surprise attack like last time.” Mona got out as they carefully went into the room, slowly inching their way to the chest. However, their fears were thankfully unfounded as the room was empty, no guards in sight or in hiding.

Letting a breath, Joker opened the chest and grabbed what was inside. “Breath Sash...” He muttered as he looked at the accessory.

“It increases your energy. You should probably give it to me. I could use the boost.” Mona suggested.

“Here you go then. We need our medic alive after all.” Joker replied as he gave the  _ not cat  _ the sash, who equipped it without delay.

“Ah...I already feel better than ever.” Mona breathed out.

“We gotta stop by Untouchable some time and buy some accessories...” Yang muttered out.

“Guess we should’ve bought accessories while we were shopping the other day, huh.” Panther got out.

“Oh, maybe we should bring some of our shinobi equipment to see how they work in the Metaverse.” Yin suggested.

“We’ll test it out eventually. Now let’s check the other rooms.” Joker got out as they exited the room, going over to the next door.

“I can sense an enemy on the other side of this door.” Mona informed.

“It just a dead end room though...” Yin spoke up as she checked the map. “Doesn’t look like it’s anything special...”

“Well, we won’t know until we see. Get ready.” Joker ordered as he raised his hand before silently counting down.

The Leader kicked the door open, not giving the guard any time to react as he leapt onto its back.

A quick battle later, the thieves checked the room for anything useful.

“Was there anything in here that it was guarding?” Panther asked.

“I found a pearl in this pot.” Yin replied. “But that’s about it...”

“Well, that was a wash...” Skull sighed out. “Man, wish we could just assassinate guards without havin’ to fight ‘em...” He soon grumbled in annoyance.

“I agree. The enemies here aren’t giving us much in terms of experience...” Joker replied.

“Hey, unless you figure out how to rip off their mask in such a way they die before the Shadow reveals its true form, we’re gonna have to deal with it. Quit yer bitchin’.” Yang stated.

“Did...Did you go Kansai for a moment there?” Panther asked.

“...What’s Kansai...?” Yang questioned with a blank look on her face.

“The Kansai area of Japan, they talk that way Yang.” Mona explained.

“How the fuck do you know!? You don’t even know what a bagel looks like!” Yang exclaimed.

“...What’s a bagel?” Mona asked.

“See!?” Yang groaned out.

“Hey, I read in my offtime. I don’t always hang out in Joker’s bag.” Mona stated.

“...Why did your mind go to bagels in the first place?” Joker asked out of curiosity.

“Oh, did you find Hope’s Bagels? They make the best damn bagels in Tokyo.” Skull got out in excitement.

“Can we please stop talking about bagels and keep going?” Panther groaned out.

“Okay. Let’s see if there are any more doors we can.” Yang muttered as they continued on.

However, Joker noticed a barred door with a chain level next to it.

“Hello.” Joker muttered out as he pulled down the chain, causing the bars on the door to lift. “Alright.” He then whispered to himself with a fist pump as he opened the door into a familiar area.

“And we’re back in the chapel...” Yang sighed out. “At least we have a shortcut back.” She then added.

“Hey, they already repaired the statue.” Joker noticed. “You have to admit these guys must have a great work ethic.” He then added.

“It’s more like due to his cognition, we would have to affect the actual gym if we want to do anything permanent here in the castle.” Mona briefly explained.

"I-I know. I was being sarcastic." Joker got out before they turned around and continued their way down the hallways. Eventually, they made it to a spiral staircase.

“Um...up or down?” Panther asked.

“Down.” Joker answered before going down the steps.

“Sweet! A Treasure Chest!” Skull got out as they arrived at the bottom of stairs. “Ah, but it’s locked up pretty tight...” He then added as the tan skinned girl cracked her knuckles.

“Stay back, Yang. I’m using one of my lockpicks.” Joker informed as he pulled it out.

About a minute later, Joker finally unlocked the chest.

“You’re getting faster at that, Joker.” Mona complimented as the Leader opened the chest while the others peeked in.

“We found a cutlass?” Yang asked as she pulled it out of the chest. “Huh, a new weapon for you Mona.” She then remarked.

The  _ not cat _ in turn smirk as he was given the new weapon. "Nyahaha! A fine blade for a master thief." Mona boastfully declared as he held the cutlass up with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Okay. You know anyone like that?" Skull asked in a joking manner. 

“Hey!” Mona...and Joker got out in an indignant tone.

“Thank you for defending me Joker.” Mona then thanked.

“Who said I was?” Joker replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Just equip the stupid sword...” Yang groaned out, not wanting this to turn into yet another long winded conversation.

“A Ryozanpaku Sword.” Mona got out as he gave his new weapon a few test swings.

“Hey, almost forgot a pearl in here.” Yin informed after taking a second look into the chest before placing it in the duffel. “Now let’s go up now.”

The others nodded and ran up the stairs, satisfied with their little detour.

* * *

**(Roof)**

The Thieves climbed onwards and upwards on the stairs, feeling ever so closer to the Treasure but knowing they still had a ways to go.

“Well, we’re outside again.” Yang pointed out as she looked around.

“And it feels just as stuffy than it is inside.” Panther added.

“The moon should not be that big...” Joker thought as they arrived on the rooftop.

"Why are all these crates here?" Yin wondered out loud as she looked around the area.

"Yin, I think we should be focusing on that." Skull pointed out as he gestured towards the meaning looking tower.

"Oh! That matches up with the map. There's no doubt that's the tower we're heading for." Mona stated.

"And that's where the Treasure is." Panther added with a smile on her face.

“At the top just like in a video game...” Joker finished.

"Almost there. We just need to find an entrance into that tower." Yang got out as she looked around. "Over there. Right across from us." she then pointed out.

"Really? Because that seems a little easy for this place..." Skull remarked...just as several guards with visible red auras spawned around the area. "Aw, crap..." He soon swore.

"Nice jinxing it, dumbass." Yang grumbled out.

"That's a lot of red Shadows." Joker muttered out. "We'll only be asking for trouble engaging in combat. Stealth or die." He then declared in a serious tone.

"Luckily, all these random crates create perfect hiding spots." Mona stated.

"Seriously, why are all these crates here!?" Yin quietly asked. "It practically makes a maze..." She then added as she looked around before dashing to cover, signalling the others to follow her.

Though as they got further in, they noticed that one of the guards was remaining stationary.

“He’s not movin’...” Skull got out with a frown.

Joker dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of the Kamoshida statue. "Why don't you check this out." He whispered as he threw the rock a fair distance away, hoping to distract the guards.

**_"What was that noise!?"_ ** One of the guards soon asked as he went over to the source of the sound.

“Okay, now.” Joker quietly ordered as they dashed past the guard with ease.

Their hearts were pumping against their chests as they slowly but surely made it to the other side, but stopped when they saw a guard approaching their position. Skull nearly yelped, only for Yang to cover his mouth in time and glare at him.

The thieves held their breaths as a guard walked right past them. If they moved an inch, they were sure they would not survive the ensuing fight.

Those seconds felt like an eternity, but finally, the guard passed by them without even glancing at them.

“...I think I peed my Phantom pants a little.” Skull quietly admitted as the tan skinned girl gave him a look of disgust in response.

“So glad they’re dumb as rocks...” Panther muttered out.

“Yeah, well, rocks still hurt. Let’s move.” Joker ordered as they crawled along the set of crates before rolling over to the next set.

"What's in these crates anyways?" Yin wondered quietly as she carefully opened it a little to look inside.

And quickly shut it close.

"Yin, what was that? You're gonna get us caught if act like that." Yang asked in a curious tone.

“N-Nothing. Let’s move.” Yin stammered out as she dashed off to the next set of crates.

“Okay, now that just makes me curious.” Yang thought as she peeked into a crate.

As soon as she saw an eye, she shut it and followed the Vice Leader.

“Goddamn disgusting...” The two shinobi thieves thought in unison.

Eventually, they got past all the guards and made it to the other side of the rooftop.

“Made it.” Skull breathed out as Joker went to open the door.

He then slammed his shoulder into it, but the door didn’t budge an inch.

"That's a nope." Joker stated with slight annoyance on his face.

"Of course the door's locked." Yang sighed out. "Looks like we're gonna have to find an alternate entrance." She then stated.

"Don't you mean a window?" Joker corrected

"I thought that was implied." Yang replied. "We should probably head to rooftops then." She added as she looked around and saw a stack of crates nearby. She silently went over to it and climbed up the crates, the others following suit as the traveled along the roof.

“Careful, you don’t want to fall off here.” Mona warned.

“You don’t have to tell us tha-OH CRAP!” Skull got out before nearly falling off after a misstep but managed to correct himself in time. “I’m fine! I’m fine.” He soon informed the others.

“Real smooth, Skull.” Mona muttered to himself. “You need a safety strap?” He then asked.

“I’m fine, keep going.” Skull grumbled out.

With that, the thieves continued on, getting closer to the Central Tower...that is, until they hit a slight problem.

“Oh, come on!” Skull cried out upon seeing the obstacle.

Part of the castle roof had collapsed, leaving a giant gap between them and the window into the Central Tower.

“That’s...pretty far...” Yang muttered out. “No way we can jump across that.”

“I think we can find another way across.” Joker got out, activating Third Eye as he looked up to see a blue glowing anchor point in the form of a flagpole on the other side. “There.” He whispered out before firing his grappling hook, wrapping it around the pole.

“You think that can hold your weight?” Yin asked in concern.

“Hey, we have no other way across and I’m not letting a thousand feet drop stop us.” Joker answered before leaping off the roof.

The thieves tensed as they saw their Leader swing across, but breathed a sigh of relief when he made it across, going through a window and into the tower. Yin then pulled out her own grappling hook and hooked it on the flagpole as well.

“We shouldn’t all just grab on and swing. It’s a miracle the pole is still holding up.” Panther suggested. “We should do it one-by-one.”

“Sounds good, Panther.” Mona replied with a nod. 

“So...who’s going first?” The Vice Leader asked.

* * *

**(Central Tower)**

“Hup!” Joker grunted as he landed into a roll. “Nailed it!” He then congratulated himself with a fist pump.

“AAAHHH!” Skull screamed out as he landed next to the leader, face-first. “Damn it.” He grumbled out.

“As graceful as a monkey, Skull.” Mona sarcastically complimented as he landed on the dyed blond just as Panther went through the window.

“Holy crap, that was scarier than I thought.” The ash blond breathed out, placing a hand on her chest to calm herself down.

“WOOHOO!” They heard Yin squeal in excitement as she and the tan skinned girl swung inside.

“...Yang, why are you piggybacking Yin?” Joker asked.

“Because going one at a time was taking too long.” Yang answered as the Vice Leader hopped off her back.

“I’m sure there’s a hidden meaning to that.” Joker mentally deadpanned as the Vice Leader retrieved the grappling hook and put it back into the duffel. After quickly nodding to each other, they went through the door in front of them.

Only to see an extremely weird sight.

The entire area had this sickly purple tint to it all. There were sections of the floor shifting up and down constantly, creating holes and walls, and the atmosphere had gone from stuffy to crushing.

"Holy shit..." Yang got out. “What the hell is up with this area?” She then asked as she looked around.

"The distortions are getting stronger. The Treasure has got to be nearby!" Mona stated.

“If this is how it look here, then the actual Treasure Room should look like an alien world...” Joker muttered out.

“This scenery is making me a bit dizzy.” Yin then admitted.

“Stay focused Yin. We need you.” Panther got out as she patted the Vice Leader on the back.

“Hai.” Yin replied with a nod.

“I feel weird too, Yin. Like...I feel heavier...” Yang groaned out. “I don’t think we can use our agility here.” She then informed.

The door to the west was barred, so they decided to head south, passing by statues of women’s torsos. “Real classy. I’m surprised they’re not interactable...” Yang mentally grumbled as they continued on.

When they made it to the next room, parts of the floor rose up, perfect for cover. However, they didn’t see any need to use it just yet since they haven’t encountered any guards yet. 

“Two doors, Yin.” Joker got out. “Which one?” He then asked.

“Uh...Let’s go for the one on the right.” Yin replied as she walked up to it. The others nodded and followed the Vice Leader.

“Huh...What’s this...?” Panther asked as they went through the door.

“It looks like an elevator.” Yang guessed. “Wanna bet it takes us up to the Throne Room?” She then suggested in annoyance.

“It doesn’t look like it goes any higher though.” Mona pointed out. “Still, wanna check it out Joker?” He then asked.

“Well, it won’t hurt if we take a little detour.” Joker got out as they stepped onto the elevator. 

Yin then pulled the lever, activating the elevator, sending the thieves down the castle’s floors.

* * *

**(Hidden Room)**

“H-Hey...where are we...?” Skull asked as the elevator stopped.

“Is it some sort of secret area?” Yin got out as they stepped off the elevator.

“It’s not really a secret if you can take an elevator there...” Joker muttered out. “Not even a key to the thing...” He then mumbled to himself before exploring the area a little.

“Hey, come over here!” Yang called out as she saw an empty elevator shaft.

“Another elevator...” Joker muttered out. It seemed to go to a lower floor from where they are.

“This probably goes down to the dungeons.” Yang guessed. “Wanna check where it goes?” She then asked.

“Um...Something’s coming up already!” Panther warned as she saw the chains moving. Soon enough, they saw the elevator...carrying a guard.

“Oh come on!” Yang growled in frustration as tackled the guard down and ripped its mask off. “GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!” She soon roared.

"Twilight Prostitutes, inbound!" Mona warned as the Shadows spawned. "New enemies Joker, but we can take 'em easily." He then informed.

“Hope they don’t have any brainwashing spells or something.” Joker muttered out. “Let’s think logically here, what could they be weak to?”

“Well, Incubus was weak to Guns, let’s see if its female counterpart has the same!” Mona called out as he fired his slingshot at one of the enemies.

**“** **_Aaaahhhh~”_ ** One of the Shadows cried out as she was hit in the boobs, knocking her down.

“Yep, that’s a weakness!” Mona cheered out.

“Oh, that makes me feel weird...” Panther mumbled out.

"They’re like succubuses..." Joker quietly remarked. “Let's see what they can offer.” He thought to himself with a smirk.

“Joker! Get your mind out of the gutter!” Yang growled out. “Mona, keep shooting!”

“Right, Yang!” Mona called back as he fired again, downing the other. “Haha! Too easy!”

“All down! Surrender or die!” Yang called out as they aimed their guns at the Shadows. "What's the call, Joker?" She soon asked.

"...Leave nothing!" Joker declared.

"Time for some brutality! All-Out Attack!" Mona shouted out as they rushed the Shadows.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! CRACK! SLAM!_ **

_ "Cleanup complete!"  _ Mona called out as the thieves landed.

"Cleanup  _ not _ complete! One of 'em survived!" Skull corrected.

“Looks like it’s going to bargain for its life.” Yin guessed with a small wince.

**_“Teacup! TEACUP! I’m sorry! Please let me live!”_ ** The Twilight Prostitute begged.

“Teacup?” Yang repeated in confusion.

“Safeword.” Joker quietly guessed.

“Your call Joker.” Panther got out, ready to do anything for their Leader.

“...You won’t die today. But only if you lend me your power.” Joker soon ordered.

**_“R-Really? Wow, you’re such a forgiving master...For real, thank you for saving me._ ** **”** The Twilight Prostitute got out before gasping.  **“** **_Wait...just talking to you..._ ** **I just remembered!”** She soon declared in excitement.

“And what is that?” Joker asked with a smirk.

**“I am thou, thou art I. I am Succubus. You want to be with me so much you're making me a mask...? Sure, do whatever your heart desires.”** The seducing female Shadow replied.

“I will, Succubus.” Joker responded with a nod as she was absorbed into his mask. “Hooo...’kay. That’s a rush.” He then got out as he summoned his newest Persona.

“Ugh...I’m already feeling dread from her...” Yang groaned out.

“Me too, Yang. Me too.” Yin admitted as well.

**"Wow, these girls...they looks so yummy I want to eat them out-I mean...No, I meant eat them out."** Succubus got out.  **"You sure know how to pick 'em, Trickster."** She then encouraged.

"Well...I guess you're a little better than Incubus." Joker muttered to himself.

"No she isn't." Yang deadpanned.

**“Bah, I’m only joking. Don’t be such a prude.”** Succubus replied with a pout.  **“You better use my abilities well. Until you need me, Trickster.”** The new Persona then got out before returning to Joker’s soul.

Yang meanwhile rolled her eyes. “Ignoring the female pervert, what does the new Persona know Joker?” She remarked followed by the question.

To that, the Leader closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. “She knows...Marin Karin and...Rebellion.” Joker informed. 

“You got a brainwashing spell from her. That could be useful given the right circumstances.” Mona stated with a nod of approval.

“I don’t see myself using it often though.” Joker admitted. “I don’t want to waste energy on a spell if I can just kill the enemy after all.” He then added.

* * *

Meanwhile, the CEO of a certain company and a door sneezed.

One wondering why she felt insulted, the other feeling annoyed and mentally grumbling about priorities in combat.

* * *

“Well, you may never know if it’ll come in handy.” Mona stated.

“Hey, look! It brought a chest with them.” Panther noticed as Yin looked into it.

“A Bead.” Yin got out as she placed it into the duffel.

“A full heal to one person. That’s pretty rare, Joker. It could save us if our backs are against the wall.” Mona explained and advised.

“Where are these things coming from anyways?” Yang asked. “Why would the King even need half the stuff here? I mean, he certainly doesn’t need effin’ Revival Beads...” She then added.

“It could be a result of the Palace’s creation or to fit the cognition. His guards need equipment, medicine and such after all.” Mona guessed.

“I don’t think  _ Wood Clappers  _ would help guards catch thieves...” Yang deadpanned.

“Well, you may never know when the slaves decide to start burning stuff.” Joker got out before turning around to see something at the end of a hallway. It was a little dark, so he quickly flashed Third Eye to see that an entire wall was glowing blue. “Okay...that’s interesting.” He then started.

“Hm? What is it?” Panther asked as they followed the Leader over the large painting. It depicted the King in all his glory, laughing maniacally.

“What the hell is this?” Skull growled out.

“What the heck...? This is disgusting...” Panther got out with a frown at the painting.

“Either way...it’s kind of strange that this would be a dead end.” Mona pointed out.

“It is odd to have such a large painting cover an entire wall at the end of a hallway...” Yin muttered out. “Hm...I wonder...” She began in a curious manner as she pushed on it.

“What are you doin’ Yin?” Skull meanwhile asked.

Yin ignored the dyed blond as she pushed on the painting.

Suddenly, something gave way and the painting...opened.

"I knew it." Yin got out with a quick fist pump before jumping through the secret entrance.

* * *

**(Central Hall)**

Yin rolled once she landed on the other sider, with the others following close behind her.

“Please let it be the Treasure Room...” Skull whispered to himself.

“It isn’t.” Mona replied. “This is...” He soon began.

“What the...Isn’t this...?” Yin started as she looked around.

“Where it all started. The Central Hall.” Joker finished.

“What the- All the way back here!?” Skull exclaimed.

“Skull, quiet down!” Panther chided. “There could be guards!” She then reminded.

“But...I’m not detecting any.” Mona informed. “This floor is completely clear of any enemies.” He soon stated.

“What? Really?” Yang got out in an incredulous tone. “There’s no one here!?” She then asked.

“Yeah. Looks like. Either they’re on break or the King’s shifting guards to the upper floors to stop us.” Joker guessed.

“So this stupid ugly-ass painting was a shortcut to and from the Central Tower.” Yang noted as she looked at the familiar scenery before turning back towards the painting/revolving door. “Motherfucker.” She then growled out.

“You gotta be kidding me. There was an elevator this whole time...” Skull complained.

“Well, it's not like we would’ve noticed in the first place.” Joker pointed out. “Still would’ve been nice to know...” He mumbled under his breath.

“Why wasn’t this on the map!?” Yin got out as she double checked the map before realizing what she just said. “...It’s a secret entrance into a secret room. Of course it wouldn’t be recorded on the map.” She deadpanned.

“Welp, good time as any to put it down.” Mona suggested.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate this fucking place?” Yang groaned out.

“You and everyone else.” Panther replied with a nod.

“At least we can fully explore this area now. Thank God the guards stopped patrolling here...” Joker stated. “Split up and start looting. Joker needs a new knife.” He soon ordered.

“Leader’s really getting into being a thief, huh.” Yin muttered out as they separated to loot the area.

Joker went upstairs to lift the bars, allowing them to access previous areas of the castle should they want to visit.

Meanwhile, the others were grabbing everything and anything that wasn’t nailed down while searching for any doors they could open.

“Hey, there’s a door here I can’t open.” Mona informed from the west side of the Entrance Hall. “Tried using my lockpicks but no dice.” He then added.

“Let me do it.” Yang sighed out as she went up and unlocked the door for him. “You don’t need lockpicks. It’s locked from this side, ya dumb cat.” She soon revealed.

“I-I know that. I was testing you, and you did flawlessly Yang.” Mona awkwardly praised.

“Ssssuuurrreeee...” Yang muttered out as she rolled her eyes before opening the door. “It’s just back where we started.” She soon informed.

“Hey, Joker! Got something!” Panther called out as the Leader came down stairs. “Found it in a chest on the left of the stairs.” She explained as she gave him the item.

“Revival Bead! Yes!” Joker cheered as he pumped his fist.

“Joker, you get this one. We can’t let our Leader fall and we used up all our Revival Beads with that stupid Archangel thing.” Yang suggested.

“Yeah. We don’t wanna rely on Izanagi Picaro to get us out of situations like that.” Yin stated in agreement as the Leader put on the bracelet of beads.

“Anything else?” Joker soon asked.

“I got some loot we could sell.” Yin replied as she showed the team what she got.

“And another Bead.” Skull added as he tossed it over to the Vice Leader.

“There’s so much useful stuff down here.” Yang got out. “And we could’ve left it all behind. Kinda forgot we didn’t get a chance to really explore this place.” She then added.

“Hey, since we’re back at the bottom and we can easily get back to where we were, wanna use the Velvet Room?” Yin asked.

“Hm...no, I think I’m good for now at least.” Joker replied after a bit of thought. “Let’s get back to where we came. This was a nice detour but we’re burning daylight.” He then advised.

Nodding in agreement to this, the group as a whole dashed back deeper into the Palace.

* * *

**(Central Tower)**

The elevator eventually arrived back at the level they were at, the thieves stepping off just as they arrived.

“Back to the infiltration.” Yin muttered out as they left the elevator room and went for the other door.

“Hold up, I can detect a Shadow on the other side. It’s pretty close to the door.” Mona warned. “We better do this right, or else we’re screwed.” He then advised.

“Don’t worry, we can do this.” Joker replied in a confident manner as he opened the door. They saw the guard, their back thankfully facing them. Though, sections of the floor rose up as soon as they stepped in.

“Enemy up ahead.” Mona informed.

“I can see that Mona.” Yang deadpanned before leaping onto its back just as Joker activated Third Eye.

“Wait, DON’T!” Joker called out, but it was too late as Yang ripped off its mask.

“Oh no.” Yin whispered out as she saw the Shadow spawn, revealing...a Heavenly Punisher.

“OH SHIT!” Skull exclaimed in shock.

“Fuck, it’s that Guard Captain thing that almost killed us!” Yang swore out. “Are they just regular guards up here!?” She then asked.

“Correct. And they’re really strong, people! A single mistake can be lethal!” Mona warned.

“Let’s hope they have a weakness this time.” Joker got out as he ripped off his mask. “Arsene, Eiha!” He soon commanded as his Persona struck the still changing Shadow.

“ **_AAARRRGGGHHHH!_ ** ” The Archangel cried in pain as it collapsed.

“Huh. It actually worked this time.” Panther muttered to herself.

“It’s down! As expected of our trump card!” Mona praised with a smirk on his face as everyone aimed their guns at the fallen enemy. “I don’t think it’ll be willing to talk.” He then added.

“Just kill it, Joker! Don’t even give it a chance!” Yang growled out.

“Alright.  _ You’re finished! ALL-OUT ATTACK! _ ” Joker ordered as they rushed the down Archangel. “ _ The show’s over _ .” He calmly declared while adjusting his glove with the rebellious smirk on his face.

“...Well, that was almost a disaster.” Yang breathed out in relief.

“We...We better let Joker check the level of our enemies before we take them out.” Mona panted out.

“Agree...despite fighting stronger ones gives us more of a reward.” Joker replied. In satisfaction.

“Sorry, but I’d rather  _ not  _ die over more money.” Panther groaned out. “I mean, we’re just starting out here...” She then added.

“Sorry.” Joker apologized. “Just overestimated our power a little.” He then added.

“That’s okay. Summoning our Personas is a pretty awesome experience.” Yang admitted.

“So true.” Yin replied with a nod of agreement.

“Well, keep your eyes on the prize, the Treasure. We’re not here to make money, we’re here to-Hey! Treasure chest!” Mona started, only to interrupt himself over spotting a gold locked chest nearby. “Openitopenitopenit!” He all but demanded in excitement.

“Okay, Mona. As long as you realize your hypocrisy.” Yang quipped out.

“Yang!” Yin however chided in disapproval.

“He’s not paying attention.” Panther deadpanned as the Leader opened the chest with the  _ not cat _ on his shoulder watching eagerly.

“Balm of Life and a Pearl.” Joker got out.

“Haha! That’s amazing! A Balm of Life can revive someone back to their full strength!” Mona informed. “Better than Revival Beads.” He then added.

“Yeah, but they activate the instant we’re wiped out. We’re gonna need someone to apply that.” Yang pointed out as the Vice Leader placed it away.

“Well, I’m the medic of the team and I consider myself decently fast. I bet I can get up before you even fall.” Mona stated.

“But what if you need to be revived?” Panther asked.

“Then it’s Lady Yin’s. If she falls, then it’s Yang. Then Panther. Then Joker. Then Skull.”

“Why am I last?” Skull had to ask.

“Because you’re slowest out of all of us.” Mona answered. “In more ways than speed.” He then added.

The dyed blond in response winced to that remark. “...Eh. You got a point.” Skull admitted.

“...You...You didn’t get the insult did you?” Yang awkwardly guessed.

“Nah, I did.” Skull replied. “Let’s just keep goin’.” He then got out.

“Alright.” Joker got with a nod before they went through into the next room, where they saw another guard. Not really feeling up to it, the Leader decided to let the guard be and sneak into the next room.

“How many ass statues does that asshole need?” Yang grumbled out quietly in annoyance.

“To keep having his sick perversions that girls want to look as his own ass?” Joker guessed in a blunt manner.

“Joker, those are female asses. They’re not his ass.” Yang pointed out. “...I hope to God that they aren’t his own ass.” She then muttered.

“Can we stop talking about that bastard’s ass and kill that guard up ahead!” Panther snapped in frustration before running up to it and ripping its mask off. “Stay focused!” She then commanded.

“Sorry again.” Joker apologized as they took out their weapons.

“It’s a Menacing Owlman! It’s about on our level, so don’t underestimate it!” Mona warned.

“We won’t! Dance, Carmen!” Panther got out as she summoned her Persona. “Agi!” She commanded.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

“That was amazing, Panther! Knocked it down in one shot!” Mona praised as they raised their weapons at the Shadow. “Okay, you wanna recruit it Joker?” He soon asked.

“...Eh, I’ll try fusing it later. I can’t hold any more Personas.” Joker got out. “Finish him.” He ordered.

“You heard him! Go All-Out!” Yin shouted out as they rushed the Shadow.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! CRACK! SLAM!_ **

“ _ A beautiful rose has thorns! _ ” Panther declared while striking a pose as the Shadow exploded behind the team.

"We're one-shotting these guys like it's nothing!" Yin cheered out.

"Yeah, we're getting better at this every fight." Yang got out.

“I’m startin’ to get worried about your back, Panther.” Skull got out. “You keep bendin’ it like it like a...bendy...type...thingy.” He then awkwardly added.

“No worries, I pose like that at my part time job as a model.” Panther reassured without any worry.

“I’ve seen your photos. You do not.” Skull countered. “All that strain on your back’s gonna catch up to you in a few years, ya know.” He then pointed out.

“Ok you two, enough of that.” Yang ordered while rolling her eyes. “You complain to us about talking about asses, but here you are talking about your spine.” She then added.

“What was the bendy type thing he was talking about?” Yin meanwhile asked.

“Don’t know. Uh...maybe a...okay, we actually have to think about this. What bends like Panther’s spine?” Joker muttered out. “Why can’t I think of anything bendy right now?” He then asked.

“We can think about it later.” Yin decided. “We can think a lot clearer once we’re in a safe room.” She then added.

“I agree.” Joker replied with a nod. “Let’s get going then. I do not want to forget this conversation.” He then admitted as they continued on.

“Hey, I can see a chest behind that gate.” Panther informed. “How are we gonna get it?”

“Take the stairs.” Yang deadpanned as she pointed over to the small amount of steps nearby. “We can just go around it.” She pointed out.

“Random gates for no reason at all. This place is getting more and more distorted.” Joker muttered out as they started to go up said steps.

However, they stopped upon seeing a guard patrolling around. “Shit, it’s one of those red glowy Shadows.” Skull got out as the thieves hid and looked for another way around the guard.

However, Yang spotted something strange about the room. “Okay, what the fuck? Why is there a door all the way up there!?” She quietly got out as she spotted a door high up on the wall. There was no way anyone was going to get there without a ladder and they certainly haven’t come across any.

“Let’s just get the chests first before we figure out how to get up there.” Joker ordered as he jumped over to some cover to get to the first chest they saw and opened it, trying his hardest to not make a sound.

“Relax Gel.” Joker got out as he tossed over to the Vice Leader.

“Treats Rage, Despair, Brainwash, Fear and Confusion.” Mona soon informed. “Yang’s getting another chest. It’s over there on the west side of this floor.”

“Yeah, next to a set of stairs according to the map.” Yin added as she pulled it out to double-check. “Maybe this is outdated...” She then deducted.

“I’m back.” Yang whispered out as she dashed back to the others. “Here, check it out.” She then informed as she showed what she found.

“Baptismal Water...? Why is there something so holy in a place like this?” Panther asked in confusion as their Leader looked at the ingredients label.

“Made of sonically tuned water, rosewater, grain alcohol, sea salt, colloidal silver, therapeutic grade oils of: rosemary, juniper and lavender; a unique and complex blend of gem elixirs, including but not limited to: black tourmaline, lapis lazuli, ruby, labradorite, bloodstone, aqua aura, black onyx, garnet, pyrite and nuummite; reiki, sound waves, moonlight, female ejaculate, chakra, moonlight and reiki charged crystals...” Joker read out. “Wait, isn’t this for psychic vampire repellent...?” He soon asked.

“Why would you know that?” Yang asked in confusion as the Leader tossed the bottle over to the Vice Leader.

“I know a lot of things.” Joker simply replied. “So, what does it do in the Metaverse other than repel vampires and terrible movies?” He then asked.

“It nullifies all stat buffs. Best used on our enemies.” Mona informed.

“This might be useful then...” Joker muttered out as the Vice Leader took it out of his hands and put it in the duffel bag.

“The duffel bag’s getting pretty full...” Yin informed as she shuffled around all the items and loot. “Skull, do you have any other bags we can use? Preferably ones with dividers and other pockets?” She soon asked.

“Nope. Sorry.” Skull replied with a shake of his head.

The Vice Leader in turn sighed in response. “Note for the future, buy a duffel bag with multiple compartments.” Yin muttered.

“Why does it have to be a duffel bag? Buy one of those camping backpacks if you want more room and pockets.” Panther suggested.

“Nah, too bulky. A duffel bag is small enough to not impede us but big enough to fit all our crap in it.” Yang pointed out. “I’m actually surprised about the amount of crap we do have in it. We have crappy swords, crappy shields, crappy helmets...” She started before listing off the items they got.

“At least the metals are somewhat valuable." Joker pointed out before looking up at the door to the next room. “Okay, now let’s focus on getting up there. There are no anchor points so our grappling hooks aren’t going to be much use.”

“I mean, there’s no sign of destruction. Maybe there’s a lever of some kind that creates the stairs.” Panther guessed as Yang snuck her way over to where the stairs were supposed to be.

“I mean, I guess this is just more securittttyyyyy...!” Yang started, only to scream as she suddenly lifted off the ground.

“The stairs just appeared out of nowhere!” Panther got out in surprise.

“That’s a little freaky, but I’m not complainin’.” Skull admitted.

“Let’s move.” The two Leaders responded in unison.

“This place is more a funhouse than a castle up here...” Yang thought as the thieves went up the now appeared stairs and through the door, only to be met with more stairs.

“They have freaking elevators. Why can’t they use them more...” Skull grumbled to himself as they ran up the steps to a large, semicircular hallway.

Suddenly, a giant wall rose from the floor, blocking the thieves from continuing through the hallway.

“Welp, looks like we’re taking the long way.” Joker muttered out.

“Aw! That’s bullshit!” Skull complained.

“But that all but indicates that we’re getting really close to the Treasure. The ruler is actively trying to stop us instead of relying on his guards.” Mona informed.

“He can try.” Panther got out as she frowned as the thieves turned to see a suspended metal bridge. “I guess that’s the long way.” She then added.

“It can’t be that easy though...” Yang muttered out as they approached the bridge, however...

Joker’s instincts screamed at him to stop them.

“Back it up! Back it up!” Joker shouted out as he raised his arms and shoved everyone back, just as huge scythes came down and started swinging. “Whoa! That...That was close.” He got out in relief.

“Oh, I nearly had a heart attack...” Panther breathed out as she held her chest.

“This must be  _ the Bridge of Death and Spikes and Fuck You. _ ” Yin informed as she pulled out the map.

“Yes. A classic security measure. My tail might be in danger if we try to force our way through...” Mona stated.

“I mean, if we time it right, I’m sure can get across no problem.” Skull got out. “But I’m not too confident in my speed n’ shit.”

“Yeah. I’d get the feeling that we won’t make it in one piece if we try.” Panther muttered out.

“No wonder it’s called  _ the Bridge of Death and Spikes and Fuck You _ ...” Yang deadpanned before she and the Vice Leader started doing some stretches.

“How’re we supposed to get past this?” Skull asked as he, Joker, Panther and Mona tried to figure out what to do next.

The Leader put on a thoughtful expression as he racked his brain on their next move. “Well, we’ll probably need some sort of key to disable this so we can safely pass through, so we’re probably going to have to fight some Guard Captains or you could just do that. That works.” Joker started, realizing they were on the other side of  _ The Bridge of Death and Spikes and Fuck You  _ with the two shinobis rubbing their their gloves on their clothes.

“...I love knowin’ ninjas.” Skull stated with a smile.

Both girls however giggled in sly amusement. “Wait for it~” Yin and Yang playfully advised in unison.

**_CRASH!_ **

Suddenly, the swinging scythes from the ceiling fell to the spike pit below.

Soon enough, the entire group looked at the full face masked girls as they gave off eye smiles to the destruction.

“Hehe, nice.” Joker complimented in a satisfied tone with a smirk on his face.

“Not a problem Joker.” Yang casually replied.

“Well, I guess we disarmed the security. Now it’s a straight shot to the Treasure!” Mona declared.

“At least the bridge survived.” Panther muttered out.

“That’s a plus.” Yin replied in agreement as they were about to go on their way, only to spot a treasure chest just to the side of the bridge. “Wait, hold up, I got it.” She got out as she jumped over and opened the chest. “Soul Drop.” She then informed as she placed it in the duffel before jumping back to the others.

“Hey, wait, I see a guard up ahead.” Pather whispered out her warning.

“Let’s take him out. We need to get stronger.” Yang suggested as she cracked her knuckles.

“Yes, but we can easily ignore it and keep going. We gotta save most of our energy for any larger threats.” Mona countered.

“Eh, one quick fight won’t kill us.” Joker replied with a shrug before firing his grappling hook at its back. “GET OVER HERE!” He commanded in a menacing manner before pulling himself towards the Shadow before shooting it the face.

“Mortal Kombat, really Joker?” Skull quipped out.

“What?” Yin and Yang got out in confusion just as the Leader ripped off the guard’s mask.

“I-I’ll explain later. Fight now!” Skull replied as they took out their weapons. The guard only spawned another Menacing Owlman, which was swiftly dispatched by bullets to the face. Once it was done, they took a quick detour and got another Revival Bead before they continued on by climbing even more stairs and through a door.

“Ugh...I could really use a break...” Panther groaned out as they entered the room. It was semi-circular, with more busts of Kamoshida that seemed to be following them. “So...many...stairs...” She panted.

“I think we passed by a safe room from the first floor of the tower.” Mona awkwardly informed. “Wanna go back?” He then asked.

“No, we’re too far away from it plus there’s all the guards back there. Don’t bother.” Yang replied.

“Hey, there should be a set of stairs here.” Yin informed after pulling out the map. “I guess this is another one of those super secret stairs.” She soon deducted after seeing that it wasn’t there.

“Correct. Oh, I can smell the Treasure here.” Mona got out as he shuddered as they approached where the obvious set of stairs should be.

However, nothing happened.

“Huh?” Skull got out in confusion.

“Hey, why aren’t there any stairs appearing?” Yin asked.

“ **_Hmph. You are gravely mistaken if you think stairs will appear for you whenever you’d like.”_ ** A voice from behind the thieves stated. They turned around just in time to see a Guard Captain spawn, ready to take them on.

“So this guy’s stopping them...” Mona got out.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to fight this thing. Ready Joker?” Yang asked as she adjusted her gloves.

“I’m always ready.” Joker answered as they walked up to the gold armored Shadow. “You better have a damn good reason for getting in our way.” The Leader then demanded as he pointed his knife at the enemy.

**_“This majestic tower penetrating the sky represents the admirable King Kamoshida’s most sacred place...”_ ** The Guard Captain growled as it thrust its weapon towards the group.  **_“It is nowhere for children like yourselves! Prepare for punishment!”_ ** It declared.

“What kind of selfish reasoning is that!?” Panther called out. “The only one who needs to be punished is-” She was then interrupted by the Shadow revealing itself as a Slime-like Shadow...

With its head in the shape of a penis.

“A-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!” The girls screamed in disgust and horror.

"...You know, to be honest, I am surprised we made it this far without seeing phallic imagery." Joker casually admitted.

* * *

_ (Cue Up Up Up! By Shoji Meguro) _

“Dude, what the actual hell!?” Skull exclaimed in disgust.

“...” Yang was left speechless at the sight of the Shadow.

“ _ That  _ is a Torn King of Desire. I call this variation Slime Mara.” Mona informed.

“It's a  _ variation _ !?” Panther exclaimed in horror.

“I miss the toilet demon.” Yin muttered out. “...Can we please take it down?” She soon requested in a meek manner.

Yang in turn nodded to that. “Yeah, I don’t want Yin getting traumatized by this thing...” She admitted in a concerned tone.

“I’m traumatized  _ now _ !” Skull called out. “Let’s kick it’s ass! Oh, that’s a poor choice of words.” He then declared before quickly realizing his mistake.

“A literal dickhead.” Joker however got out. “Alright, how many penis puns can I think of before we kill this...thing.” He then quipped out with an amused smirk on his face.

“Please don’t.” Yin quietly begged as she took out her pistols.

“It’s cumming!” Mona warned. "I mean, coming! To kill us! Dammit!" He quickly corrected himself while being frustrated at how he worded it.

"Freud, eat your heart out." Joker thought, amused to the phrasing. "This'll be a tough one, people. We have to give it our all and go at it hard!" He then called out.

"Oh dear Lord, he's going to be like this the entire fight isn't he?" Panther groaned out.

"I think it's a coping mechanism." Yang guessed. “And a bad one at that.” She then added in disapproval.

“F-From the depths of my soul, Kaeru! M-Magna!” Yin meanwhile stammered out as green flames surrounded her.

**“We shall crush all who-Oh sweet butter of God.”** Kaeru started before taking a good look at the enemy.  **“Yep, that deserves a rock to the face.”** She then stated before blasting it with a boulder. However, the slime penis was barely affected.

“No! That’s not it!” Yin cried out, really hoping her Earth spells was a weakness.

At that moment, the Shadow began jiggling.  **_“Hm...I can sense the beauty of the princess from you...”_ ** The Shadow stated in a lust filled manner.

“It’s staring at me.  _ It’s staring at me! _ ” Panther got out in disgust and horror.

“Ugh...why does this thing exist!?” Yin soon exclaimed.

“I don’t think that’s good. I think it’s going to violate Panther!” Mona called out.

“Why did you choose the word  _ violate _ !?” Yang complained. “Fuck it, Wolverine!” She called out as she removed her mask and crimson flames surrounded her. “Kill it with fire! KILL IT FIRE! AGIAGIAGI!” She frantically commanded.

**“Gladly!”** Wolverine growled out before shooting a fireball at the slime. However, it didn’t even flinch as it got hit.

“DAMMIT!” Yang swore out, seeing that killing it with fire wasn’t a viable strategy.

“Panther, guard! Skull, hit it with all you’ve got!” Joker ordered.

“Got it Leader!” The two blonde replied as they did as such, with Skull summoning Captain Kidd.

“Lunge, Captain Kidd!” Skull commanded.

**“Hope you like it in the wee cannonballs!”** His Persona called out he rammed his ship into the Shadow, causing some slime to splatter around the area.

“Physical is effective! Nice hit, Skull!” Mona praised. "Now cut its head off!" He then called out, causing the boys to wince.

“It doesn’t have a head!” Yin pointed out. “It’s all slime!” She then declared.

“...It is, but it’s shaped like it has one...” Yang mumbled out as the Leader summoned Jack Frost.

“Freeze it!” Yin ordered in a panic.

“You heard her Jack Frost, Bufu!” Joker commanded,

**“Blue is my favourite color, ho!”** The cute little Persona got out as he casted a snowball at it. It barely did anything, but suddenly ice crystals started to grow on it.

“Frozen, Yin.” Joker got out with a smirk.

“Alright!’ Yin happily replied as the two Leaders high fived one another.

“Skull! Shock it now for extra damage!” Mona soon ordered.

“Got it! ZIO!” Skull responded as he ripped off his mask. “Captain Kidd!” He soon commanded.

**_BZZT!_ **

Lightning was cast on the Shadow, though was worryingly unaffected.

“Wait!? Mona, doesn’t look like it was that effective.” Panther got out.

“What? Oh, crap! It’s physical and Nuclear! I was thinking Water and getting soaked as well as the advantage of being Frozen, sorry.” Mona replied.

“OH YOU STUPID CAT!” Yang shouted out in anger.

**_“Such pitiful attacks! I will show you my might! Assault Dive!”_ ** The Torn King of Desire called out before...extending towards the Vice Leader.

“OH GOD!” Yin screamed out before getting hit, taking her down. “AAAHHH!” She got out in pain.

“YIN!” Yang called out. However, they had bigger things to worry about as the Shadow took advantage of the thieves’ distraction and casted Dia on itself.

“Oh, that’s bullshit!” Skull complained.

“Dammit! It knows a healing spell.” Mona swore out before summoning his Persona. “Zorro, cast our own Dia on Lady Yin!” He commanded.

**“You might fight, my friends!”** Zorro called out as he healed the Vice Leader.

“Thanks Mona-chan!” Yin replied as she felt her strength restored a bit.

“This isn’t going all that well...” Yang growled out. “But we can do this! Cleave!” She soon commanded.

**“Hey, bub!** **_DIE ALREADY_ ** **!”** Wolverine roared out as she slashed at the Shadow, taking a good chunk out of it and causing it to...deflate.

“I-I think I knocked it down.” Yang got out as she ran over to Joker. “You’re up, Leader!” She called out as she high-fived the boy, giving him a power boost.

Joker smirked as he summoned another Persona to his side. “Beat its meat, Obariyon! Lucky Punch!” Joker commanded.

“PHRASING!” Skull and Panther yelled out.

"What does meat have to do with this!?" Yin exclaimed in confusion.

“GO OUT MORE YIN!” Yang shouted out before pausing. “Actually, stay inside. Shut yourself away from this monstrosity!” She then ordered.

**“Wind it up and...!”** Obariyon got out as he winded up his fist before thrusting himself forward. Unfortunately, he missed.  **“Missed! Sorry, Trickster!”** He soon apologized.

“That’s okay. My fault. Should’ve went for a different skill.” Joker got out with a frown. “Damn, wasted the the Baton Pass.” He grumbled to himself.

“It’s getting up!” Panther warned as she saw the Shadow become reinvigorated.

**_“Grrr...! Tarunda!”_ ** The slime shouted out.

“Oh, dude, NO!” Skull cried out as the Torn King started spraying its slime everywhere. “WHY!?” He then exclaimed.

“Why not?” Joker replied.

“You are taking this way too calmly...” Yang deadpanned...before getting splashed in the stuff. “SHIT!” She got out.

“Yang!” Yin exclaimed in worry as she saw the white-masked girl get knocked over by the slime.

"What is this slime!?" Yang exclaimed, getting covered in the gunk. "Oh God, SOME OF IT WENT IN MY MOUTH! Ack!" she then screamed in despair before almost throwing up.

"For real!? That doesn't seem physically possible!" Skull shouted out.

“That slime lowered Yang’s strength!” Mona exclaimed.

“Someone fix up Yang! And clean her up!” Joker ordered.

“I’ll do it! Tarukaja!” Skull called out.

Feeling strength return to her, Yang got back up. “Thanks! Still covered in this shit though!” She replied as she began to wipe it off her body. “God, I need a shower.” She soon got out.

“I think we all do.” Panther muttered out. “Dance, Carmen! Agi!” She then commanded as she ripped off her mask.

**“Ugh. You disgust me.”** Carmen scoffed out as she casted a fireball, which the Torn King resisted.

“Panther, why would you do that!? We already know that element isn’t effective!” Yang called out.

“Sorry, but that’s the most damage I can do!” Panther apologized.

“Well it isn’t good enough!” Yang growled out as she glared at the slime.

**_“Hahahaha! Such pitiful tricks will not make me wilt!”_ ** The Torn King of Desire declared in a taunting tone.

“Then you should go get that checked out.” Joker suggested. “Succubus, I need a Rebellion!” He soon commanded.

**“Sure thing~!”** Succubus replied as she buffed the Leader.

“My turn! Garu!” Mona declared.

“Dammit! That’s all of our spells and we’re barely doing anything!” Skull exclaimed.

“That’s because it’s resistant to all elements he have!” Mona called out.

“Really!? Oh, come on!” Yang growled out.

“Yeah...but it isn’t resistant to melee and guns.” Joker noticed. “Alright. Mona, Panther, go on support. Yang, Skull, you’re on the frontlines. Yin and I will switch roles when necessary.” He soon ordered.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s fuck this penis-DAMMIT!” Yang shouted out. “Why can’t I speak right now!?” She whined out.

“We all can’t speak right now! Just focus on the penis-GAH! Dammit!” Panther suggested. “Slime...Mara...thing! Stop saying the P-word!” She then got out.

“You mean penis?” Joker replied.

“JOKER!” Skull, Panther, Mona and Yang yelled in unison while the Vice Leader blushed.

“Not sorry.” Joker admitted before dodging an Assault Dive. “Don’t even try! Obariyon! Snap!” Joker commanded as he took off his mask and snapped his fingers.

**_SNAP!_ **

“Down!” Joker called out as they saw the Torn King deflate once again. “Everyone, Hold Up!” He soon ordered.

“Don’t bother negotiating! It’s connection to the King is too strong!” Mona soon informed. “You know what to do!” He then declared.

“All-Out Attack, All-Out Attack, ALL-OUT ATTACK!” Yin frantically shouted out as they rushed the Shadow, slime splattering everywhere.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! CRACK! SLAM!_ **

“Ah! I think I got some of it on me!” Yin exclaimed. “It’s  _ wriggling _ ! AAAAHHHH!” She then cried out.

“Damn, not enough.” Joker got out with a frown.

"I feel so gross..." Yang groaned out.

“It’s still up!” Skull cried out.

“Oh my God, HURRY UP AND DIE ALREADY!” Panther yelled in frustration. The longer she looked at it, the longer it would last in her nightmares.

“It looks stunned though. Just one more push!” Mona informed.

Joker then smirked as he prepared himself, taking his knife out. “First I whip it out!” He began. “Then I thrust it...! With great force!” He continued in a passionate manner as he slashed and stabbed the Shadow. “Every angle...! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength! I...ram it in!” He declared as he then stepped back and did a little dance before he pulled out his gun. “And in the end...we are all satisfied...And you are set free.” He added concluded as he pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!_ **

_(End Music)_

* * *

"The rest...is silence." Joker then calmly concluded as he twirled his gun around before putting it away.

Meanwhile, the others were completely speechless to the  _ display _ their Leader had performed for them as the Shadow disintegrated.

“Joker... _ why _ ?” Yin soon asked in a slow tone.

“Why  _ not _ ?” Joker replied. “I'm  _ so  _ getting that as a Persona sooner or later.” He calmly declared with a smirk.

“Please don’t.” Everyone begged in unison, though the females of the group sounding more disgusted by the idea.

That was not going to stop him in the slightest. 

“Alright, after yet another memory I’d like to suppress for the rest of my life...” Yang mumbled out as she shook her head. “Let’s get going. I can feel we’re close to the Treasure.” She then admitted.

“I-I’m  _ so  _ done with this place...” Panther got out in a tired manner.

"The most traumatizing thing about this place isn't the slaves, or the King, or the almost dying near constantly, it's the slime penis and Joker's stupid jokes..." Yang mumbled out.

“I’m gonna change the subject and say that I feel stronger now.” Yin soon revealed.

“Same here.” Panther informed.

“Me as well.” Yang also got out. "And I don't feel proud about that." She soon admitted.

“I don’t blame ya.” Skull remarked. “...Uh...we should get this shit off us before we get goin’.” He then suggested.

“Yep, I feel like I’m covered in semen.” Joker muttered out as the thieves began to clean themselves up.

“We are never speaking of that fucker ever again.” Yang all but demanded in disgust.

“Variations, remember.” Mona awkwardly reminded.

The tan skinned girl’s eye twitched to that reminder. “Shut up! They don’t exist!” She declared in denial.

“Ugh...It smells like...I don’t wanna know what it smells like.” Panther groaned out.

“Purge that battle from our memories dammit!” Yang once more ordered.

“Only so much we can do about that...” Skull muttered out.

“It...It was so...so big...” Yin got out in a haunted manner, shivering as she held herself. “And...so wet...oh so wet...” She then muttered in a fear filled manner.

“Let’s just find a safe room and take a break.” Joker breathed out as he took off his coat.

After spending several minutes to clean themselves up, heal and eat a few snacks the Leader brought with him, they went to the secret stairs, which appeared this time. “We could’ve totally jumped up this if it wasn’t for this gravity...” Yang grumbled to herself was they climbed the stairs up to the next room.

* * *

**(Outside the Throne Room)**

“Come on, we’re almost there!” Mona got out as they entered the hallway.

“Oh come on...” Joker sighed out upon seeing yet another obstacle in the way...even more stairs.

“The next time we do this, let’s pick a place with escalators or somethin’!” Skull called out. “Stupid Kamoshida and all this shit...”

“You have to admit that it’s great cardio.” Yin stated as they ran up the stairs.

“Ugh...I don’t think I would survive running all the way up here if I didn’t have Carmen...” Panther groaned out as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

“There’s a guard up ahead in front of a big ass door.” Skull warned.

“Take it down!” Joker ordered as the ash blonde dashed ahead and leapt onto the guard’s back.

“That’s why I have to get stronger! Both here and in reality!” Panther finished as she ripped off the Shadow’s mask, unleashing its true self from within.

“Three Owlmen! You know what to do!” Mona called out.

“Gun ‘em down!” Joker commanded as they spent the last of their ammo on the Shadows before wordlessly going into an All-Out Attack.

“Nice. Didn’t even let the enemy react.” Mona praised.

“Relax Gel.” Joker muttered as he read the label on the bottle before tossing it to Yin.

“I can feel a safe room nearby.” Mona informed.

“Oh thank fucking God!” Yang got out in relief. “My sanity could only last so long.”

“You still have sanity?” Joker asked before getting punched in the arm as they headed into the safe room.

* * *

**(Throne Room Safe Room)**

"Nice work everyone. Let's take five. Or fifteen. Actually sixty sounds good right now..." Joker soon ordered as he sat down, rubbing his arm before rolling his shoulders.

"We've travelled pretty far in, huh." Panther breathed out. "I feel like we're close." She then added.

"We are. I would like to that I am proud of how everyone has done up to this point. You will make fine thieves." Mona replied in a proud tone.

“Thanks. Glad to know I have other job prospects.” Yang sarcastically got out.

“How has your job searching been going, anyways?” Joker had to ask.

“Terribly. Next question.” Yang casually answered with a sigh.

“What? Oh come on, it couldn’t have been that bad.” Panther stated.

“She told one of the managers she called a  _ dick-sucking fart-shiting Knucklehead McSpazatron with a thyroid condition. _ ” Mona deadpanned.

“Oi! You didn’t need to tell them that Mona!” Yang grumbled out.

“Aw what? That sounds awesome! Dude, you gotta bring me along next time so I can watch.” Skull however got out, causing the tan skinned girl’s eye to twitch.

“Skull...” Yin chided as he gave the dyed blond a glare.

“Uh, sorry.” Skull apologized.

“Well, other than Yang’s ability to create rather impressive insults towards random strangers...” Joker got out.

“Hey!”

“Is there anything else we’d like to talk about before we head out?” Yin asked.

“Yes. We need to discuss a certain topic just in case we do end up in such a situation: Facing a powerful Shadow or the Palace's Ruler.” Mona spoke up.

“Why?” Joker asked.

“Because of how powerful the distortions are in the Palace’s Ruler and certain powerful Shadows, our outfits won’t be able to protect us from it for long. They'll be torn to shreds if we're not careful. If the distortions get us unprotected, you might end up like me...or worse.” Mona informed. “Long story short, you get stripped down you’re as good as dead!” He soon declared.

“...Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me.” Yang deadpanned.

“That's why you made me make Sewing Kits along with the Lockpicks?” Joker got out in surprise.

“Bingo Joker.” Mona replied with a nod.

“But don’t our clothes repair themselves when we leave?” Yin then asked.

“Sewing Kits restore your clothing durability in battle.” Mona explained. “Plus, there is a good chance that your genitals will be exposed and we don't want that.” He then informed.

The girls immediately covered their chest at the thought.

"Are there any other...side effects?" Joker hesitantly asked.

"Well...due to the distortions, your weaknesses will be worsened and I doubt using healing spells will do much...or anything at all for that matter...I think." Mona replied.

"So the gist of it is, if our outfits are ruined we'll be weaker against attacks and can't heal?" Yang soon asked. “Great, that really makes it sound like Shinobi Tenshins.” She then added before her eyes widened as a thought came to her. “...Don’t tell me, did me and Yin make it so that concept exists in the Metaverse just because we're shinobi?” She soon guessed.

"..." To that deduction, everyone became quiet almost immediately.

"Your silence says everything we need to know." Joker stated.

"Hold on, Mona doesn’t have clothes." Skull pointed out.

"Yes I do! Don't you see my magnificent handkerchief on my neck?" Mona stated as flicked the yellow handkerchief. For some reason, it sparkled despite it being cloth.

“I don’t know how to feel about that.” Panther muttered out.

"Hold on, does that mean something similar to Frantic Mode works too?" Yin asked.

"Hm...That is a possibility." Mona replied. "The more your true self is revealed, the more powerful your Persona becomes. That is, as long as your Thief Outfit isn't shredded to bits. There's even armor that adds additional benefits the more ruined your clothes become." He soon revealed.

"So strippin' down can be a  _ good thing _ too?" Skull got out in an incredulous tone as he gave a quick glance to the girls.

“Well, it is  _ one  _ strategy...Risk vs. Reward...” Joker muttered out as he had a thoughtful expression on his face...contrasting the nosebleed he had.

“Hey, you guys have to strip too if you want that  _ strategy _ to work!” Panther called out.

“I-I never seen a-a b-boy g-go Frantic Mode before...” Yin mumbled to herself with a crimson blush on her face as she attempted to imagine it.

“Well, there’s always your grandfather...” Yang pointed out before blinking. “...Aw, dammit...” She then groaned out upon realising she just put the image of Hanzo in a speedo in her head. “Ignore that! Ignore me saying that!” She frantically demanded while flailing her arms.

“Too late.” Skull sighed out as everyone cringed at the thought.

“I-I assure you that Jii-chan's body isn't that bad looking.” Yin assured before realizing what she just said. “W-Wait...I-I didn’t mean it l-like that!” She exclaimed while flailing her arms.

“L-Let's just get back to facing Shadows that can destroy our clothes, please.” Joker suggested.

“Y-Yeah. Go on, Mona. Please.” Yang practically pleaded.

“O-Okay. Well, there's also the type of damage you should consider. Blunt attacks deal more damage to you but barely affect your clothes, but cutting will do vice versa.” Mona then informed. “Ailments can also affect durability. Getting burned, frozen, shocked etc etc.” He listed off.

“Can Shadows have clothing too like ours?” Panther then asked.

“I dunno. Probably not considering most Shadows are naked...” Mona replied while shrugging his shoulders.

“I'm pretty sure most of my Personas have clothes.” Joker muttered out. “...Succubus, stop stripping in my head or I  _ will _ fuse you away!” He mentally ordered.

**“Aw...”** Succubus got out in disappointment.

“Well, if we ever encounter an enemy can lose their clothes, we should change our tactics in order to take advantage of the situation.” Mona soon suggested.

“God the Metaverse is so weird and perverted...” Panther groaned out.

“I think this castle getting to us...” Yang mumbled out. “We need to destroy this place ASAP!” She soon declared.

“I agree Lady Yang.” Mona replied with a nod. “We’ve had enough of a break, let’s go rob perverted false royalty!” He then declared.

* * *

**(Outside the Throne Room)**

“Okay, now, where do we go from here?” Joker breathed out as he cracked his knuckles.

“I don’t know. Maybe this big-ass door leads to somewhere closer to the Treasure.” Yang deadpanned as pointed as said big-ass door.

“Um...actually it leads to the Throne Room...and behind the throne is the Treasure Room...” Yin muttered out as she checked the map.

“I was being sarcastic, Yin.” Yang coughed out. “...That break was kinda unnecessary, huh?” She then awkwardly asked.

“A little. But I ain’t complaining about puttin’ my legs up for a while.” Skull admitted. “Now let’s go! The only thing between us and the Treasure is a couple of doors.” He soon reminded.

The Leader nodded at this, went up to the large door and tried to open it. “Hm...Locked.” Joker hummed out. “Looks like we need another way in there.” He stated in a serious tone.

“Hey, how about up there?” Yin suggested as she pointed up towards an opening.

“Well that’s convenient.” Skull deadpanned. “Even this statue makes the perfect steps if we use its ass.” He then added.

“I was thinking about asking about the ass statues, but then I remembered this is Kamoshida’s fucked up head.” Yang got out.

“Gotta agree with you on that.” Yin replied.

“I'm actually more pissed that these statues aren't pointing the same way.” Joker admitted.

“His villainy knows no bounds.” Panther deadpanned.

“I know, right?” Joker replied, dismissing the sarcasm, as they used said ass statues to climb up into the opening.

* * *

**(Throne Room)**

Joker landed as silently as he could, his team soon following. He could feel his heart pump against his chest as sweat ran down his face.

“Okay, we’re in.” Skull got out as he pumped his fist.

“Quiet down, you idiot!” Mona quietly scolded.

“Yeah. Look.” Yang informed as the Thieves looked over the railing to see the lower floor. On the throne was the King himself, surrounded by a lot of guards. It seems like they were having a meeting.

“That’s why the door was locked...” Joker thought.

Yin put a finger to her mouth to signal that they should keep silent as they listened to the King talking to his minions.

**_“How have you not captured the intruders yet!?”_ ** The King demanded.

**_“I apologize, my liege!”_ ** One of the guards frantically apologized.  **_“We’ve recently received a report that the Bridge of Death and Spikes and Fuck You has been destroyed!”_ ** It then informed.

**_“Damn it, they’re close! All of you are damn worthless!”_ ** Shadow Kamoshida soon declared in annoyance.

“We’re not close. We’re already here.” Joker whispered out with a smirk.

“I bet he’d never imagine we’re in the same room as him. Come on, let’s keep moving while he’s yelling at his guards.” Mona suggested.

Everyone in response nodded to that suggestion as they snuck their way to the room behind the throne: The Treasure Room.

* * *

**(Treasure Room)**

"Sorry, but we've already won." Joker got out with a smirk as he silently shut the door behind them.

“We made it. We actually made it...” Panther got out in disbelief.

“Yeah, but we’re not in the clear yet.” Yang reminded.

“There could be a guard in here ready to ambush us.” Mona stated. “Just be cautious and stay quiet. The meeting is still in progress and we don’t want the King noticing us now.” He then warned.

“Yeah but accordin’ to the map, this sturdy lookin’ door is the only thing between us and Kamoshida’s heart.” Skull stated.

“Well then, let’s head inside.” Yin got out as they walked up to the large set of doors.

"No lock..." Joker muttered out as he pushed the door open.

"I guess the King wants easy access to his Treasure. And there's  _ no way  _ dastardly thieves would  _ ever _ make it this far..." Mona deducted with a smug look on his face.

“This entire Palace reflects his arrogance and intelligence. A lot of the former, not a lot of the latter.” Yang remarked.

“Well, let’s show him and the world his true self. Shall we?” Joker replied as he bowed and stepped aside. “Ladies first.” He soon offered.

"Why thank you, Sir Joker." Yang replied in a posh accent. "Such a gentleman. A modern knight in shining armor." She then added.

"Ah, but a knight in shining armor knows no hardship. And my armor is as filthy as it can be." Joker stated. "Literally, I think the Grimy Gear is staining the insides of my coat." He muttered to himself.

“We seriously gotta get that clean...” Mona got out with a sweatdrop as they all entered the Treasure Room.

Within the room itself, there was mountains and mountains of gold coins and other valuable looking artifacts along with rare gems that royalty would have.

“Whoa, what is this place!? Holy shit!” Skull exclaimed.

“Holy shit this is a lot of gold...” Yang got out as she looked at the gold and other expensive looking trinkets in the room.

“Maybe we should take some on the way out.” Joker suggested.

“I’m liking the way you think.” Yang then admitted.

“Yeah but uh...where’s the Treasure?” Yin asked as they looked around, the only thing of real note was the formless mass of  _ something  _ in the middle of the room. “One of these things have to be Kamoshida’s Treasure but which is it...?” She then added.

“Was Kamoshida a carpenter before he was an Olympian?” Joker mentally guessed as they walked towards the mass.

“What is this anyways?” Panther asked as they looked at the cloud. “Is it, like, a fancy light source or something?” She then added.

“Hehe...Nope! That’s the Treasure. Everyone, we’ve found the source of Kamoshida’s distorted desires!” Mona proudly announced.

“So this is the Treasure?” Yin asked in a curious manner. “It's...a cloud. We came all this way for a cloud?” She soon deadpanned.

“Erm, I guess this makes sense...?” Joker admitted.

“Um, do we have anything to put that thing in?” Yang asked, with the two blonds shrugging in response.

“Just hold on a second. I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far.” Mona informed. “Simply finding the Treasure isn’t enough. We’ll need to make it materialize before we can steal it.” He then revealed.

“WHAT!?” Everyone else exclaimed.

“Oh, come on! I thought we were done with this stupid fucking castle!” Yang groaned out, head in her hands as her roommate patted her back to comfort her.

“Goddammit...You could've said somethin' like that from the start...” Skull sighed out. “Whaddya mean by that...?” He soon enough asked.

“Like Joker said before; Desires is just a concept. It has no physical form by nature.” Mona explained. “Hence, we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure. Once they're conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself.” He then revealed.

“But how do we do that?” Panther questioned.

“Does that mean we have shove Kamoshida into the Metaverse or beat the crap out of him? I volunteer if that’s the case!” Yin offered.

“N-No! There’s no need for violence Lady Yin!” Mona quickly informed before pulling out a drawing from his fanny pack. It looked exactly like how a cat would draw something to the best of their ability “No, we instead warn them. We tell them:  _ We’re going to steal your heart _ .” He soon explained.

“Why did you need to draw this...?” Everyone save for the Vice Leader thought with a sweatdrop.

“Wait, so now we have to send a Calling Card in the Real World to make it actually materialize here?” Yang then asked while sneaking some gold into the duffle bag along with the Leader of the group.

“Yep, that’s the basic gist of it.” Mona replied with a nod.

“Heh, that’s totally what a Phantom Thief would do!” Skull then remarked with a smile.

“Yeah. If a shinobi did that, they’d be dead...” Yin muttered out as her roommate nodded in agreement.

“Once we do that, the Treasure will appear, we’ll swoop in and steal it from right under his nose!” Mona informed. “...I think.” He then awkwardly added.

“You know, every time you add  _ I think _ , it makes me doubt you more...” Yang mentally deadpanned.

"Sounds like it’s worth givin’ it a shot!” Skull stated.

“Alright, looks like we have to dedicate another day to this.” Joker informed. “And hopefully, it’ll be the last day we see this place in our lives.” He then concluded.

“Thank God...” Yin and Yang sighed in united relief.

“Well, that’s all we can do for the day. Our infiltration route has been established, and all we have to do now is to pump out a calling card and deliver it. Let’s end it here.” Mona informed.

“Okay! Let’s head home.” Skull replied as they walked towards the exit. “Ugh, it’s going to be a long way back though...” He then admitted.

“Hey do you think the meeting is still going on...? Because if it still is we might be screwed.” Joker pointed out.

Suddenly, the group stopped in their tracks...before turning around towards the window in the Treasure Room.

“...I really hate that I’m too lazy to take the stairs.” Panther groaned out.

“Well, it’s safer than facing the King’s army of Shadows.” Yang muttered out. “Even if it would be good experience.” She mentally added.

**“And also send every single guard and more to your location.”** Wolverine pointed out.

To that, the group then rushed towards the window...

**_CRASH! SHATTER!_ **

And broke through it as they jumped out of the Treasure Room window.

“Next time, we gotta get some Goho-M!” Mona soon declared as the group free fell out of the castle.

“Goho-What!?” Yin asked in confusion as she brought something out.

“A craftable item that in the Metaverse, allows us to teleport back to the entrance of a Palace!” Mona then revealed. “Though Joker has been lacking on making them!” He soon informed.

“But we need the lockpicks, Mona!” Joker replied.

“How tall is this goddamn castle!?” Skull shouted out as they all kept falling.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine!” Yang reassured.

“Well, it doesn’t feel like it’s fine!” Panther yelled back. “Please just activate the MetaNav before we hit the ground!” She begged.

“On it.” Joker calmly replied as he took his phone out.

**_[Now exiting Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust. Have a nice day.]_ **

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

**_CRASH!_ **

“Ugh...” Everyone save for Morgana groaned out in pain. The  _ not cat  _ was fine because he landed safely on top of the pile.

“Okay, that wasn’t the smartest idea.” Akira admitted.

“We really gotta stop jumping off shit.” Ryuji groaned out.

“Agreed...” Ann got out.

“Oooow...” Asuka whined out in a childish manner before a blush came across her face. “W-Who’s grabbing my butt?” She soon meekly asked in an embarrassed tone.

“Sorry...” Homura groaned out as she unintentionally squeezed her roommate’s butt. “...Soft...” She mentally got out.

**“Katsuragi alarm.”** Wolverine  _ coughed _ out in a blunt manner.

Homura in turn blushed to hearing that. “Can we get out of this dogpile?” She soon asked.

To that suggestion, everyone struggled to get out of the pile as they got to their feet.

“Well...we found the Treasure.” Homura once more reminded as she dusted herself off. “Thank God. We can end this madness once and for all.” She then added in relief.

“We should all head home now. Relax after a successful infiltration and an establishment of our route to the Treasure.” Akira suggested.

“We should. Our next meeting should be about when to send the calling card.” Morgana stated. “It’ll be up to our Leaders to make the call. But remember, the deadline is May 2nd.” He then reminded.

“Right,” Homura replied. “We have to do it before then, but not too early and not too late.” She then stated as she then looked at the Leader. “Akira, it’s all on you though when we do it.” She soon concluded.

“Yeah, somethin’ tells me we’re goin’ to need a few days to prepare for this.” Ryuji admitted. “Actually, I’m feeling a little nervous right now. We’re so close to exposing the bastard as the real monster he is!” He then reminded.

“Well, settle down Ryuji. It’ll take a few days to resupply so be patient.” Homura stated. “Let’s go home Asuka.” She then suggested.

"Hai, Homura-chan. See you all tomorrow!" Asuka happily said as they walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

**_(4/22, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

When the two roommates entered their apartment, Asuka dropped the duffel bag on the floor as what they have done finally hit them.

“We made it to the Treasure.” Homura got out in a calm tone.

“WOOHOO! WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE TREASURE HOMU-NEE!” Asuka happily declared in excitement as she hugged her roommate tightly while jumping up and down.

“W-Whoa Sis!” Homura got out as she couldn’t help but giggle at her overly happy roommate. “Save that energy for when we actually  _ steal  _ the Treasure from right under the bastard’s nose.” She then reminded.

To that reminded, Asuka blushed as she released her roommate. “R-Right. It’s not over yet.” She replied in embarrassment.

Homura in turn blinked to this sudden action. “...I didn’t say you had to let go.” She soon informed.

Asuka instantly wrapped her arms around her roommate. “We’re so close...Just one more push and it’ll be over Homu-nee...” She then muttered in anticipation.

"Oh, it's going to be so satisfying when he confesses..." Homura got out. "...But what happens after...?" She soon enough asked.

Asuka simply tighten the hug to the question. “Let’s not think about that now Homu-nee...” She muttered in a serious tone.

“Yeah...You’re right, Sis. Let’s just get some sleep.” Homura got out as they ended the hug and moved to the bedroom, stripping down as they did so.

“Not gonna even bother getting into pajamas.” The two girls muttered in unison.

"Wait, have we used our pajamas other than the first few days?" Asuka soon asked in a curious manner.

“Don’t think so, don’t care.” Homura replied. “Also like feeling your silky soft skin Sis.” She offhandedly added.

“You have soft and smooth skin too, Homu-nee.” Asuka complimented.

“Y-You’re just saying that!” Homura stammered out before suddenly feeling a heavy weight on her body. “Oh...Metaverse fatigue just hit me...” She groaned out.

"I-I think it just hit me too..." Asuka got out as she slumped. "Ugh...I feel so drained..." She moaned out in an exhausted manner.

"Then we should turn in early. We can have a bath tomorrow." Homura suggested as she rubbed her roommate’s head.

“Okay.” Asuka breathed out as they collapsed onto the futon, ready to just close their eyes, cuddle up against each other and sleep.

However, they were interrupted by their phones vibrating.

“Goddammit, let us sleep...” Homura grumbled as she and her roommate got their phones from their skirt pockets to check IM.

**_[Shut7heFUp: You back home yet? I’m pooped...]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: It hit me like a goddamn ton of bricks right when I sat down...]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: I know, right? After the adrenaline wore off, we were about to go sleep.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Asshole.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: Well, we did go pretty far in.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: I’m glad we found that Treasure thing though.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: Yeah. We’re so close!]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: So Kamoshida’ll turn a good guy if we steal that, huh...]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: He will NEVER be a good guy, Ryuji.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Yeah. Either way, it’s up to you when we send the card, Akira.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: All you need to do is call us to the alleyway when it’s time, Leader.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: Then it’ll be the beginning of the end.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: I will. Nice work back there, guys.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: Thanks. Night.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Yup. G’night guys.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: Let’s do our best tomorrow! Good night!]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0Ker: Dammit! We forgot to talk about Ann’s spine.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Sorry. Good night.]_ **

Both girls briefly sweatdropped to that last comment before they then smiled as they then plugged their phones into the chargers before getting under the covers.

The Vice Leader then hugged the tan skinned girl. “Well, night Homu-nee, see you in the morning.” Asuka got out in an adorable tone as she smiled.

To that, Homura rubbed the brunette’s head as she smiled back in a soft manner. “Yeah, night Sis.” She replied as the two closed their eyes, immediately drifting off to sleep as a result in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona Tracking)
> 
> Joker
> 
> Level: 11
> 
> Personas: Arsene (Resist: Curse) (Weak: Ice, Bless), Jack Frost (Block: Ice) (Weak: Fire), Obariyon (Resist: Physical) (Weak: Electric), Weredog (Resist: Fire, Ice) (Weak: Gun, Elec), Berith (Null: Gun) (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Ice ), Succubus (Block: Curse) (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Gun, Bless), Izanagi Picaro (Null: Elec, Curse) (Weak: Wind)
> 
> Skills: Eiha, Cleave (X3), Sukunda, Dream Needle, Adverse Resolve, Bufu, Ice Break, Baisudi, Tarunda, Snap, Sukunda, Lucky Punch, Resist Fear, Dekaja (X2), Double Fangs, Dodge Fire, Sledgehammer, Rakukaja (X3), Marin Karin, Rebellion, Brainwash Boost, Mudo, Cross Slash, Zionga, Recarm
> 
> Yin
> 
> Level: 12
> 
> Persona: Kaeru (Resist: Earth, Fire) (Weak: Wind, Gun)
> 
> Skills: Magna, Media, Sukukaja
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 3
> 
> Yang
> 
> Level: 12
> 
> Persona: Wolverine (Resist: Physical, Gun, Fire, Wind) (Weak: Water, Earth, Bless, Psychokinesis)
> 
> Skills: Agi, Cleave, Gurentou
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 3
> 
> Mona
> 
> Level: 12
> 
> Persona: Zorro (Resist: Wind) (Weak: Elec)
> 
> Skills: Garu, Dia, Patra
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
> Skull
> 
> Level: 12
> 
> Persona: Captain Kidd (Resist: Elec) (Weak: Wind, Earth)
> 
> Skills: Lunge, Zio, Tarukaja
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
> Panther
> 
> Level: 12
> 
> Persona: Carmen (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Ice, Water)
> 
> Skill: Agi, Dia, Dormina
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
> -
> 
> (Persona Analysis)
> 
> Spartan (Laconic Warrior)
> 
> Arcana: TBA
> 
> Weak: None.
> 
> Resist: None.
> 
> Skills: Cleave, Swift Strike
> 
> Description: These warriors are from the city of Sparta, trained at a young age to be soldiers. While Spartans are progressive in some ways such as treating women as equals (as strong men come from strong women) and respecting the elderly (as anyone who could survive to that age must be great), they also had slaves and have committed various other fun atrocities. However, they were also famous for their wit or "laconic phrase". Simply put, they were taught and beaten to be the biggest and best smartasses in history.


	18. Treasure of Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art is brought to you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm)

**_(4/25, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Homura woke up first this time, the sun hitting her face as if it were a mother trying to get their lazy-ass child out of bed for the fourth this week and she was _not having any of that shit anymore because she had to go to work in ten minutes and they hadn't gone to school in three weeks and for the love of God, **GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR I’M KICKING YOU OUT NAKED!**_

At least, that’s what Homura thought as she opened her eyes.

“Ugh, stupid aojiro shit...Really shouldn’t have shotgun it before bed.” The tan skinned girl mentally groaned as she sat up and yawned. “Sis, get up. Your turn to make breakfast.” She tiredly got out as she wiped the crust out of her eyes.

“No...it’s your turn...” Asuka mumbled out, her eyes still closed.

“Sis, we’re not doing this again. Get up or we’re gonna be late.” Homura got out.

“But we’re out of...milk...” Asuka muttered.

“...Oh crap, forgot to buy milk.” Homura suddenly remembered. “You got me there. Alright, I’ll make breakfast. But you’re doing it for the next two, got it.” She then added.

“Okay, Chichi-chan...Spray it all over me...I love chocolate so much...” Asuka soon muttered in a sleepy manner as a line of drool began running out of her mouth.

“...Oh, you’re still asleep.” Homura responded in an awkward manner before climbing out of her roommate’s grasp. “Well, already made a promise better not break it.” She muttered to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

As Homura started getting everything she needed to cook breakfast, she thought back over the last few days when they finished the Palace infiltration and the Leader telling them to get some rest until he told them when it was time to send the Calling Card.

Since Akira was busy doing other things and left school as soon as possible, Asuka and Homura had spent most of it exploring the city and getting to know each other more though they did seperate to spend time with the others.

Like the one time Asuka and Morgana when they went to the batting cages in Yongen-Jaya.

* * *

**_(4/23, Afternoon)_ **

**(Yongen-Jaya, Batting Cages)**

“So this place was nearby Leblanc all this time...” Asuka muttered out as she entered the batting cage.

“Yeah. Read up on it in a magazine he found. He hasn’t had the chance to visit it yet though Lady Asuka...” Morgana replied.

“Well, he has been really busy making sure we’re prepared for our heist...” Asuka muttered out. “I wonder what he’s doing...” She then got out in a curious manner, unaware of their currently vomiting his guts out at a nearby clinic.

“He’s probably acquiring more supplies.” Morgana guessed. “So, why are in Yongen in the first place?” He then asked in a curious manner.

“Just wanted to get some coffee from Leblanc, but then I saw you wandering around and I realised we didn’t have the chance to hang out so I’m gonna make up for it now.” Asuka soon explained with a smile.

“Thank you Lady Asuka. It is my pleasure to spend some time with you.” Morgana got out as he bowed his head just as the brunette arrived at the counter.

“Welcome to Yongen-Jaya Batting Cages. We’re having a special today so you can play any rank. We have Beginner for 500, Intermediate for 1000, and Advanced for 3000.” The clerk informed.

“I have some experience with baseball so...I’ll go for advanced.” Asuka soon decided as she gave the man the money.

“You sure? Alright, kid.” The man got out as he gave her a bat. “You got ten shots before you need to buy another set. If you hit the target ten times, you get a special prize.” He then instructed.

“Hai.” Asuka replied with a nod before getting herself a bat and heading into the cage.

“You can do this, Lady Asuka!” Morgana cheered out.

“Yosh! Batter up!” Asuka declared as she readied herself, doing a few practice swings before getting into a batting stance. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the baseball pitching machine fire up, ready to shoot balls at the batter.

Suddenly, it fired and she swung.

**_BONK!_ **

“Yosh! I got the target!” Asuka happily declared.

“Lady Asuka! Watch out!” Morgana warned.

“Huh?” Asuka got out before realising the pitching machine was readying the next ball. “Oh crap!” She swore out as another ball shot at her.

**_BONK!_ **

“That was really fast!” Asuka exclaimed.

“Well, you did pick advanced...” Morgana reminded. “Here comes another one!” Morgana soon warned.

“AH!” Asuka yelped out as she swung.

**_BONK!_ **

“It’s going faster. Why is it going faster!?” Asuka got out in a panic.

“To give customers more of a challenge I guess.” Morgana deducted. “Can you handle it Lady Asuka?” He then asked.

“Ye-OH CRAP!” Asuka began before yelping out as she swung the bat again.

**_BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!_ **

“Another four homeruns!” Morgana praised in amazement.

“PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” Asuka cried out.

“There’s only three more-” Morgana began.

**_BONK!_ **

“-Two more balls left!” Morgana corrected himself. “You can do this!”

“WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Asuka screamed as two curveballs came at her, surely in an attempt to end her life.

**_BONK! BONK!_ **

“Wow, you did it Lady Asuka! You hit ‘em all!” Morgana praised.

“That thing is a machine gun turret in disguise...” Asuka groaned out as she took in a deep breath when she heard the machine powering down. “I guess I’m done.” She soon stated as she left the cage.

“You did so well Lady Asuka. You’re more proficient than I thought.” Morgana admitted.

The Vice Leader in response giggled. “Thank you Morgana-chan.” Asuka replied as she then gained a far off expression. “You know, this kinda reminds me of my first crush...” She then suddenly muttered out.

The _not cat_ simply nodded to this before his eyes widened in realization. “...EEEEEEH!?” Morgana exclaimed in shock to hearing and learning that. “Y-You had a crush Lady Asuka!?” He then asked.

This in turn made the Vice Leader blush. “W-Well...yeah, sort of.” Asuka awkwardly replied. “H-He sort of asked me to go out with him when I first met him and I was unsure about it...” She soon explained.

“H-How far did this go?” Morgana soon asked.

“Not much. We held hands but that’s about it. I broke up with him because I didn’t want to put him in danger.” Asuka then revealed as she looked at the baseball bat.

“Ah, shinobi duties, that’s understandable.” Morgana responded as he nodded with a calm expression.

“Yeah...he was nice though, like Akira-kun.” Asuka confessed with a nostalgic smile on her face. “I hear he’s got a chance at the major leagues now.” She then revealed.

“Good for him.” Morgana got out with a smile of his own. “So, ready for another set?” He then asked.

“Yup!” Asuka replied with a smile. “I won’t panic this time!” She soon declared with confidence.

* * *

Homura remembered how proud her roommate looked as she brought home a bunch of prizes from the batting cages. She even managed to get a Celestial Light Cloak from it.

Then there was yesterday when Ryuji was available and Homura spent time with him at the arcade.

* * *

**_(4/24, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shibuya, Arcade)**

**YOU SUCK!**

**GAME OVER!**

“WHHHHYYYYY...!?” Homura cried out in despair, watching her character be gunned down brutally, the enemies shooting her lifeless corpse.

“Wow, you absolutely the opposite of Asuka.” Ryuji got out.

“Shut it! Another round dammit!” Homura demanded.

“Uh, I think you need to walk away.” The dyed blond awkwardly suggested.

“Hell no! I promise, this time I’ll win! I can feel it!” Homura soon declared as she held the gun shaped controller.

“Uh Homura...do you have any money left?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course I-” Homura started before pausing, quickly doing some math in her head. “MOTHERUFUCKER!” She swore out in frustration.

“You spent 5000 Yen on this single game.” Ryuji deadpanned.

“Dammit...” Homura muttered out as she dropped her head in depression.

“Look, I’ll give a 100 yen coin to get something from a gacha. Consider it as a consolation prize.” Ryuji got out as he dug into his pockets and gave her a coin.

“Fine.” Homura sighed out as she walked away from the machine. “But I’m heading back here some day to regain my honor!” She then declared.

“I thought you didn’t have any after try number five!” Ryuji called out.

“Yeah, well...shut up!” Homura childishly retorted before heading the nearby gacha machine, inserted the coin and turned the dial.

**_Gacha gacha gacha pon!_ **

“Huh, a Yin-Yang Pin.” Homura muttered as she opened the pod. “I wonder how it’ll work in the Metaverse...” She thought as she put the pin on her lapel before going back to Ryuji.

Who had already beaten the level she was stuck on.

“Son of a bitch...” Homura quietly growled.

“What?” Ryuji got out in confusion, looking away from the screen and yet still got a few hits on the enemies.

“Nothing.” Homura replied through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna go home now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sakamoto.” She added.

“Er...sure. See ya.” Ryuji answered awkwardly before going back to the game.

* * *

Overall, apart from her harrowing experience from the arcade, the last few days had gone pretty well. They got used to Kamoshida watching their every move during school hours and they were pretty sure there were boys planning a heist on their underwear, but it was a significant improvement over their first week in Tokyo.

“ _Toss your coin to your ninja, oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty...~_ ” Homura sang to herself as she finished up making breakfast.

“Homu-nee...?” Asuka mumbled out in a sleepy manner as she sat up, though her head still rocking back and forth.

The tan skinned girl in response smiled as she looked back at her roommate. “Hey, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready.” Homura replied in a sisterly manner as she placed the plates on the counter. “Eat up. Got another day at school.” She then reminded.

“Hai...” Asuka mumbled out as she got out the futon and got her food. “Thank you for the food.” She then got out before shoving a big portion of it in her mouth. “Ugh...I need...coffee...” She then added.

“You getting addicted to the coffee you get at Leblanc?” Homura guessed.

“A little...You should come and try it out. Boss makes the best cup.” Asuka suggested.

“Well, later. We still have a bastard to take down. Now eat up and get ready. We need to leave in ten.” Homura replied.

“Right.” Asuka yawned out before finishing her breakfast.

* * *

**_(4/25, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

Asuka and Homura arrived at the usual alleyway, having received a text from the Leader of their group that it was time to meet up and decide what to do with the calling card.

“Whew, the day’s over.” Homura got out in relief.

“Yeah...Oh! Um, here’s that fried bread I owe you from a while back.” Asuka replied as she gave the bread to her roommate.

Homura in turn smiled to that offer. “Thanks Sis.” She whispered in a grateful manner as she took the bread. “Though you really didn’t have to.” She then reminded as she then ripped the bread in half. “Here.” She then offered.

Asuka in response smiled at that as she took her half. “Thanks.” She replied.

However suddenly, two sodas appeared in front of the girls from behind. “You want a soda with that?” Akira offered from behind the two.

“Sure. Thanks Akira-kun.” Asuka replied as the two took the drinks.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile smirked to that offer. “Save some soda for the rest of the school, Leader.” Homura quipped out in amusement as she cracked the can open and the two began eating and drinking.

“Hey, they don’t have to go and fight monsters in their free time.” Akira pointed out as he leaned against the wall.

“True that.” Homura admitted with a nod as they waited for the others to show up.

“Sorry I’m late. Got chewed out from my teacher for sleepin’ in class again.” Ryuji apologized as he ran up to the group.

“You’re not late. We’re just waiting on Ann now.” Akira informed. Just as he said that, the ash blonde arrived.

“Hey. Just needed to go to the restroom real quick.” Ann explained as the _not cat_ ’s head popped out of the Leader’s bag.

“Alright, everyone’s here.” Morgana informed. “Let’s begin this meeting.” He soon stated.

The Leader in turn nodded to that. “Asuka, get the Kekkei ready.” Akira soon requested.

At that moment, the Vice Leader finished her soda. “Hai, Le-* _bbbbburrrrrrppppp!_ *” Asuka replied, only to be interrupted by a belch, immediately covering mouth out of embarrassment.

To that, everyone snorted in amusement as a result to the belch. “Hahaha! Nice one Asuka.” Ryuji laughed out.

Homura meanwhile held her stomach as she laughed in amusement. “Yeah! Awesome work there.” She replied.

Asuka couldn’t help but blush to the praise before forming a hand sign. “Shinobi Kekkei!” She announced in a calm tone.

* * *

**(Asuka’s Shinobi Kekkei)**

Immediately, the surroundings around them faded as the green and black tinted version of Asakusa formed while the masks appeared on their faces and the _not cat_ transformed into his Phantom Thief form as he hopped out of the Leader’s bag while the humans lifted their masks above their heads.

“You know, we’ve been getting Asuka to form the Kekkei all this time. What’s your Kekkei like Homura?” Akira asked in a curious manner.

“Well...it’s crimson.” Homura awkwardly replied as she leaned against a nearby wall.

“Yeah, we could sort of guess that.” Ryuji deadpanned.

“It’s not exactly a pleasant place, alright! Asuka’s Kekkei will do and leave it at that.” Homura then got out. “Please?” She soon requested in a slightly depressed tone.

To seeing the depressed expression, the others minus the tan skinned girl’s roommate figured that it was a touchy subject, so they decided to drop it.

Also nodding to that, the _not cat_ looked intently at the group. “Alright! It’s finally time,” Morgana started, gaining everyone’s attention. “All that’s left now is to send out the calling card can take Kamoshida’s heart!” He then declared.

The dyed blond however had an annoyed expression on his face. “Couldn’t we have just sent one at the beginnin’ of all of this...?” Ryuji soon asked.

Morgana however shook his head to that. “It’s not that simple.” He started in a serious tone.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Homura soon asked.

The _not cat_ then looked at the group in a serious manner. “A Treasure won’t stay materialized forever.” He soon revealed. “Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear.” He then explained.

“So we have a time limit of at most a couple of hours.” Homura stated in her own serious tone.

“The hell...? That’s like no time at all...” Ryuji however got out.

Asuka then looked at the Leader. “I think we should send the calling card on your order Akira-kun.” She suggested.

“Yeah, I agree with Asuka,” Homura replied in agreement as she placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. “It’s your call Akira, think we’re ready? It has been three days since we got to where the Treasure is.” She then reminded.

“And the deadline is coming up pretty fast.” Ann also reminded.

Taking a deep breath the suggestion and the reminder, Akira adjusted his glasses as he looked at his fellow thieves. “Yeah, I think we’re ready.” He declared.

Nodding to that, the rest of the group gained serious expressions on their faces. “So, tomorrow’s finally the day.” Ryuji stated.

“So we’re going to be doing this Tuesday, April 26th.” Asuka then pointed out. “Just wanted to keep a mental record.” She then explained.

“Right,” Ann replied. “So we send the calling card in the morning...and carry out the plan by the end of the day right?” She soon asked.

“Correct. The effect won’t last that long.” Morgana answered followed by the explanation once more. “...Are you worried?” He soon asked in concern.

Ann however giggled to that. “Heh. Waited too long.” She answered.

The two kunoichis also nodded to that. “Same here.” Asuka and Homura replied in agreement.

“Purr-fect.” Morgana got out with a smirk.

“We’re going to pull this off, no matter what!” Ann then declared.

“Alright then, who’s gonna write the calling card?” Akira asked.

The dyed blond then stepped forward. “Oh! Leave it to me!” Ryuji called out.

This in turn got the attention of the others as they all looked at him.

“Er, why you?” Homura questioned as she narrowed her eyes, giving him an expression that clearly said that she didn't exactly trust him.

“Why...? Why wouldn’t it be me!?” Ryuji replied.

“Ryuji-kun, you’re a great guy and all, but you aren’t exactly... _subtle_.” Asuka awkwardly admitted.

“We just don’t want to make it sound personal since you have a grudge against him.” Akira then stated.

“Yeah. This is important. Any hint to our identities and we’ve blown it and all that work would be for nothing.” Ann stated.

“I must agree.” Morgana spoke up.

Homura in turn also nodded in agreement to that. “Are you sure you can handle the pressure?” She soon asked.

The dyed blond then gained an excited smirk on his face. “I really wanna get him good! And I’ll make sure it won’t lead back to us in the slightest. Just lemme write it...C’mon, please?” Ryuji pleaded.

“...Alright. Just don’t go overboard.” Akira replied with a nod.

“Yeah, I got this!” Ryuji got out excitedly as he pumped his fist.

Meanwhile, Homura had a thoughtful expression on her face before she started laughing _evilly_ all of a sudden.

This however got everyone’s attention as they looked at the tan skinned girl.

“Homura-chan?” Asuka got out in concern.

“What’s up?” Ann meanwhile asked.

The tan skinned girl soon had a smirk on her face as she rubbed her hands in a menacing manner. “Let’s send more than _just_ a calling card. Let’s send a message.” Homura suggested, gaining the interest of the rest of the group.

This in turn caused the Leader to raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean? How so?” Akira questioned in a curious manner.

“You’ll see. By the way, how early are you guys willing to wake up?” Homura vaguely asked. “Because I want to paint the town _red_.” She then revealed.

Asuka meanwhile blinked to hearing this. “Is it weird that I have both a good and a bad feeling about this?” She soon asked.

“Well, either way, the heist begins tomorrow.” Morgana stated. “Be sure to not slack off on this.” He then added.

Homura however began petting her roommate’s head. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” She replied in a reassuring tone. “Now let’s get something to eat.” She then suggested.

“Huh? Why?” Ryuji soon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you plan to do something big, you should always make sure to eat before doing so.” Asuka and Homura explained in perfect unison, soon blinking to that as they looked at one another for a moment in realization.

“Huh, you do that too Homura-chan?” Asuka asked in a curious manner.

The tan skinned girl merely nodded to that. “Ever since I started going to Hebijo.” Homura revealed in a casual manner. “My old family though...they always thought it was best to perform missions on an empty stomach. Something about making it so you would be more desperate to complete the mission thanks to hunger or something.” She then added.

“But that’s unhealthy Lady Homura.” Morgana soon pointed out.

“Wouldn’t a growling stomach cause someone to notice you?” Ryuji pointed out.

“All the more reason to complete the mission quickly.” Homura darkly answered.

“...Your family is a bunch of dicks.” Akira deadpanned.

“...You have no idea...” Homura muttered out.

“...” Asuka meanwhile said nothing to that as she already knew what her roommate meant by that.

**_GRRRRRRRR!_ **

However, at that moment, six stomachs started growling at once.

“Huh, I guess we should get something to eat.” Asuka soon got out, trying to change the dark subject from before.

“Yeah. So...beef bowls?” Ryuji suggested.

“Nah, we had that after our first visit.” Homura disagreed while shaking her head.

“How about Big Bang Burger? I wanna try the challenge.” Akira suggested as he adjusted his glasses with a smirk on his face.

“No!” Ann and Asuka simultaneously called out.

Homura however smirked to that. “Sounds good to me.” She replied in agreement. “Ryuji?” She then asked.

“Nah, just ain't feelin’ for a burger right now.” The dyed blond answered while placing his hands in his pockets. “How about ramen?” He then suggested.

This in turn got smiles from the others. “I could go for ramen.” Asuka replied. “Katsu-nee loves ramen too Ryuji-kun, you two might get along if you ever meet.” She then revealed with a grin.

“Huh, not many girls like ramen.” Ryuji replied with a grin. “Well, you three also being an exception.” He then added.

“And is that a bad thing?” Homura soon asked in a sarcastic manner.

“Nah, not at all. Why were you offended by that, Homura?” Ryuji asked.

Realizing that she did take offense to that, Homura couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. “N-No reason.” She awkwardly replied.

“...Wanna talk about it?” Morgana offered.

“No. I want ramen now.” Homura replied.

“Alright. Ramen it is.” Akira decided.

“You know any good places for ramen then, Ryuji?” Ann soon asked.

“Yeah, this awesome place called Ogikubo.” Ryuji replied. “It’s only a few stops away from here. Won’t even take thirty minutes.” He then revealed.

“Then let’s go.” Asuka happily replied as she made a hand sign. “Ha!” She got out as the kekkei vanished around her.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

"Oh, right. Who's payin'?" Ryuji asked. "I'm kinda strapped today." He then admitted.

"Well, I don't think me and Homura-chan can pay for it. We're barely affording our groceries..." Asuka informed.

“Oh, maybe we can pay it with the money we got from all those gold coins.” Homura suggested.

“That's a great idea...If they weren't chocolate.” Akira replied. ”Though, really good chocolate. Got 500 yen a piece.” He then added.

“...What.” Homura got out in a flat tone with a deadpan expression on her face.

“Yeah...everything we stole from the Treasure Room was chocolate...” Akira awkwardly revealed. “Still got a decent chunk from selling most of it to Untouchable.” He then added.

“...I guess the King likes chocolate for his cheat days.” Morgana guessed. “Meh, I’m sure we've made enough money from killing Shadows to pay for it.” He then added.

"Don't worry, man, we'll all pitch in." Ryuji said.

“...Even when he’s not conscious of it, he still managed to screw us over...” Homura groaned out.

“Well, it's nothing ramen can't fix. We'll figure out who's payin' once we get there. Now hurry up and follow me, we’re gonna dine like kings tonight!” Ryuji declared with a smirk.

* * *

**(Ogikubo, Ramen Town)**

Soon, the group had made the former track star’s go-to place for ramen as they sat down.

“Mmm, the ramen smells good.” Asuka got out with delight.

“This is really nice.” Homura admitted as she looked around.

“I know how to choose ‘em, right? Now hurry up and order.” Ryuji got out. “Alright, give me the special!” He then called out.

"Hm...I heard sweet ramen exists...Oh, they have it here on the menu. I'll get that." Ann got out.

"I want mine with as much meat as possible!" Homura informed with a smirk on her face.

"I'll just have something light." Asuka soon decided as she put down her menu.

"Excuse me, but I want my ramen with plenty of fish." Akira requested while looking at the _not cat_ inside his bag. “And give me an extra bowl.” He then added.

“Coming right up!” The chef replied as he started preparing the bowls.

“So, what has everyone been doing over the past few days?” Asuka soon asked in a curious manner.

The ash blonde gave off a sad smile. “The usual. Visiting Shiho. I’m probably gonna leave after this to visit her.” Ann revealed.

“We’ll avenge her Ann. Soon.” Akira stated as he glanced over at the Vice Leader, who hid her eyes under her hair.

“Erm...well...” Ryuji spoke up in an attempt to break the sudden heavier atmosphere.

“You don’t have to say anything Ryuji. We know what you’ve been doing.” Homura interrupted.

“What!? How do you-” Ryuji started to get out in an indignant tone, however...

“Eat.” Akira deadpanned.

“Train.” Asuka spoke up.

“Goof off.” Ann sighed out.

“Sleep.” Homura finished.

“That’s pretty much all you ever do.” Morgana pointed out. “Don’t deny it.” He then added.

Ryuji opened his mouth to counter...before quickly shutting it and dropping his head in depression. “Oh come on...” He then got out.

“Well, it’s the truth.” Homura muttered out. “You’re a straight-forward type of person. I like that in a person.” She then admitted.

“Wait, so-?” Ryuji began to ask.

“You still don’t have a chance in hell, Ryuji.” Homura quickly stated with a smirk. “So, what have you been doing lately, Leader?” She soon asked.

“Well, you guys know what I’ve been doing but at night I’ve been either trying to get Sojiro to warm up to me or making Goho-Ms and other stuff we might need once the calling card’s been delivered.” Akira replied. “Wanted to make more lockpicks but Morgana wouldn’t let me.” He then added.

“You can’t spend every night making lockpicks!” Morgana called out in frustration.

"You do realize you do not have to make lockpicks and all that careful crap. All the locks on those golden chests were padlocks, right?” Homura informed as the others looked at her. “Here, give me a soda can." She soon requested.

“Um...okay.” Akira got out as he pulled out a TaP Soda and gave it to the tan skinned girl, who took it and drank the whole thing in one long gulp. She then looked around to make sure no one was looking before pulling out a knife and hiding her hands under the counter, using the sounds of boiling and people talking to mask the sound of her work.

About a minute later, she pulled her hands up and revealed what she created.

"This is called a padlock shim.” Homura got out as she showed her friends the little thing. “All you have to do is slide this part here down the right side of the shackle and boom. That's it. Takes like five seconds and you can use all those empty soda cans we leave around as material to make 'em." She then explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ryuji asked.

"...I forgot?" Homura sheepishly admitted.

“Noted, I’ll be sure to take advantage of this information from now on.” Akira casually replied with a smirk on his face and a _menacing_ gleam in his eyes.

“You are slowly turning us into burglars.” Ann deadpanned.

“Nuh-ah-ah! _Thieves_.” Homura corrected.

“Well, those things won’t unlock every lock. Lockpicks are more reliable.” Morgana pointed out, just as their ramen arrived and placed in front of them. “But enough of that, let’s eat!” He soon declared.

“Itadakimasu!” The thieves quickly got out before digging in.

They mostly ate in silence due to how hungry they were, though there were the occasional sounds of slurping coming from them. But eventually, the group all leaned back and sighed in satisfaction.

“That hit the spot...” Ryuji got out with a smile.

“I should try making ramen for dinner tomorrow night.” Asuka muttered to herself.

“Seconded.” Homura replied as she stretched her limbs.

“The fish was so tasty...” Morgana breathed out.

“I guess we should visit here more often.” Akira suggested.

“I heard this place usually has big lines so we’re lucky there wasn’t one today.” Ann informed.

“Welp, better head home soon. That calling card ain’t gonna write itself.” Ryuji stated as he got up from his seat.

“Yeah, it’s getting late. See ya guys tomorrow.” Ann replied as she got up and walked out of the restaurant.

“We need all the rest we can get. Let’s do our absolute best tomorrow, Leader!” Asuka got out as she and and her roommate left the restaurant.

“Yep. Good-bye.” Akira replied as he downed the last of his drink.

Then, the glasses wearing boy’s eyes widened.

He was going to pay for all the ramen, because all his friends had left. "...Dammit." Akira sighed out.

* * *

**_(4/25, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The two arrived at the apartment only an hour or two later, setting down their bags and taking off their shoes.

“Man, that was some good ramen Homu-nee.” Asuka delightly got out. “I think Katsu-nee might like if she went there.” She then added.

“Maybe Sis.” Homura casually replied in agreement while shrugging her shoulders. “Bath?” She then suggested while taking off her uniform.

Nodding to that, Asuka took off her uniform. “Sure.” She replied as the two went into the bathroom as the tan skinned girl ran the water.

Soon both girls fully took off their uniforms as the entered the bath, sighing in delight from the warmth.

“Today went so well...” Asuka sighed in relief.

“Well, calm before the storm.” Homura stated as she closed her eyes and leaned back. “...You ready to steal Kamoshida’s heart, Sis?” She soon asked as she got the shampoo.

“I’m...I’m actually kinda nervous.” Asuka admitted while sitting in front of the tan skinned girl. “I mean, I’ve stolen a lot stuff before but this...this feels way more different from that.” She then added.

“I hear ya. I’ve pulled my fair share of heists myself. I’ve stolen documents, money and such but those were usually from competing companies or enemy politicians.” Homura replied while scrubbing her roommate’s head as suds started forming. “But...I feel excited for this. This isn’t for my client or for Hebijo. This...This is for me and my friends.” She soon admitted with a smirk as she then poured the pail of water to get rid of the suds and excess shampoo. “...And for my precious Asuka...” She thought to herself as she unintentionally went and hugged the other girl.

“H-Homu-nee?” Asuka got out, surprised at the hug as she then smiled.

“Come on, we can do this. We can change his heart and make him confess for everything. This is for Akira, for Ryuji, for Ann, for Shiho and all his other victims. We will make sure he pays for all he’s done. I know it.” Homura declared and encouraged.

“Yeah. We will.” Asuka replied, giving her roommate a confident smirk unlike the Leader.

Akira...

Oh shit.

"...We just left Joker with the bill, didn't we?" Homura suddenly realized.

"What? O-Oh..." Asuka mumbled out. “Um...we’ll...we’ll pay him back later.” She then assured.

“Yeah...Well uh...I’m kinda broke...” Homura sheepishly informed. “I still gotta find a job...” She then added.

“Well...for now I’ll cover your share, but I don’t know about the others...” Asuka muttered out.

“Eh, we’ll...we’ll talk about it later.” Homura got out. “But I’m gonna pay you back before the end of the year.” She then reassured.

“That’s okay. You don’t owe me anything.” Asuka stated in a soothing tone. “Other than washing my back.” She then added.

“Well, that’s a debt I will happily repay.” Homura replied with a smile.

Several minutes later, they had finished their bath and were preparing to go to sleep.

Just as they were about to head to bed, their phones vibrated. Sighing in unison, they got their phones and opened up the IM.

**_[Shut7heFUp: Man, there’s so much I wanna write on the calling card. It’s kinda tough figuring out what to say.]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: That’s understandable. You’ve probably had so much to say over the years and there’s not enough space on the page.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: I know the feeling and I didn’t meet him until I transferred here.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: Are you sure you’re really capable of this!?]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Don’t worry, I got it. I even made a logo for us.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: ...A logo?]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: You are not an artist. But send me a picture of the logo anyways.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Speaking of which Homura, what are you planning to do?]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: You’ll see when you show up to school tomorrow. Unless you wanna help me.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: That’s worrying...]_ **

**_[SushiRoll23: What time?]_ **

**_[FireGirl20: Midnight.]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp:_ ** **_WHAT!? That’s way too early.]_**

**_[Shut7heFUp: Late. Whatever.]_ **

**_[FireGirl20:...You guys in though? I know you’ll like what I got planned. >:3]_ **

**_[Shut7heFUp: Well, I have to hang up all the calling cards early in the morning anyways.]_ **

**_[Sweetkat06: I’ll try. But no promises.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Sojiro might kill me if I sneak out. But I’ll figure it out if I can.]_ **

**_[TheWildJ0ker: Everyone, get some rest. Tomorrow won’t be easy, but we will succeed.]_ **

As the two turned off their phones, a yawn escaped Asuka’s lips. “Sleepy...” She mumbled out as she rubbed one of her eyes in an adorable manner.

Smiling softly, Homura placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. “Why don’t you head in Sis? I gotta go get some supplies.” She offered in a sisterly manner.

Simply nodding to that, Asuka stripped herself down and got into the futon in the same adorable manner as she immediately fell asleep.

Immediately, Homura had to resist gushing over her roommate’s expression. “Goddamn she’s so cute...” She mumbled out.

 **“Asuka-con...”** Wolverine whispered in her head.

“Shut up, Wolverine.” Homura thought as her eye twitched before laid down next to her roommate to get some shut-eye.

* * *

**_(4/26, Midnight)_ **

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Shujin Academy)**

Homura didn't actually sleep much that night, much to her regret, as she left the apartment only an hour later to... _liberate_ some stuff from shops all around the city. After that, she made her way to Shujin with all the necessary equipment she needed to make her mark.

“Let’s see... stencils, spray cans, primer, paint buckets, glue, emergency change of clothes... I think that should be everything...” Homura mumbled to herself. She was wearing a simple black hoodie, tracksuit pants and white ill-fitting shoes. “Now to wait for the others.” She then declared.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted as he ran up the steps. He seemed to have the same idea on how to be dressed, coming in a similar outfit apart from a red hat saying _Get Smoked_. “Gotta do this quick. My mom’s going to kill me if she knew I snuck out.” He soon admitted.

“Hey, Ryuji.” Homura replied. “Where’s everyone else?” She then asked.

“Er...they’re not coming.” Ryuji awkwardly revealed.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to gain a slightly irritated expression on her face. “What!? Ugh...Why are you the only one who showed up?” Homura groaned out.

“Well, Akira tells me Morgana is _threatening him at gunpoint to go to sleep_ and I think Ann needs the rest.” Ryuji explained. “By the way, where’s Asuka-chan?” He soon asked.

“Er...A-Asleep.” Homura sheepishly answered as the blond didn’t have to ask why her roommate was asleep. ”So, ready to paint the town red? We only have until 3AM to do this.” She soon asked as she pulled the medical mask over her face, put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up one of the dozen red spray cans among the dozens of black and white spray cans.

“Yup. May as well add vandalism to the list.” Ryuji suggested in a laid back manner as he got some dishwashing gloves on and hefted his bag full of fresh-off-the-printer calling cards. “I always thought the school needed a little _color_.” He then added with a grin.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Homura asked as she casually opened the entrance door. “Let's make our mark.” She then declared.

“Alright!” Ryuji cheered out as he wrapped some bandages around his face.

“They’ll never see it coming!” They whispered out in unison before they got to work.

* * *

**_(5/26, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“Urgh...I’m never doing that again.” Homura groaned out as she entered the apartment. “Stupid Ryuji, sleeping an hour in. He's fucking lucky I sprayed all the cameras so we wouldn't get caught. That paint fight was fun though.” She then added in her head.

She went to the bathroom, got out of her paint-stained clothes and took a quick bath.

"Would've been nice if there wasn't any paint in my hair...Such a bitch to wash out." Homura muttered out. “Sis, you mind getting my back?” She asked as she lathered herself in soap.

She didn’t get a response.

“Sis?” Homura called out as waited for her roommate to reply. “...Sis, what are you-” She started only to stop and slap her forehead. “Oh right, Sis is asleep...and now I feel lonely, great...” She groaned out in realization.

 **“You still have me to talk to.”** Wolverine pointed out.

“Yeah, because talking to a representation of my psyche is totally normal.” Homura muttered out as she sank into the tub. “...Why does the water feel so cold...?” She then thought in depression.

 **“One, because you usually have Asuka rubbing her breasts against your back. And two, the hot water is turned off in the apartment this early in the morning.”** Wolverine reminded.

“How do you know that?” Homura soon asked.

 **“I’m you and it was mentioned by the lady at the front desk, but you ignored it the first day here while you were being a brooding bitch.”** Wolverine responded in a deadpan tone.

“I-I don’t brood!” Homura called out, offended to that remark. “Just leave me alone. I feel like I’m gonna sleep in the tub at this rate.” She then admitted.

 **“Okay. Sweet dreams.”** Wolverine replied before cutting the connection.

Homura sighed before finishing up her bath, seeing no reason to linger any longer than necessary. After getting out, draining the tub and drying herself, she automatically went back to the bedroom. She seriously missed her roommate’s warmth.

“I don’t think I ever checked the time...” Homura muttered out as she plugged in the charger into her phone. “Bah, doesn’t matter. I just wanna sleep...” She then got out as she stripped down and crawled into the futon, immediately falling asleep as a result.

For about two hours before the Vice Leader’s alarm went off.

“Mmm...” Asuka moaned out in a sleep manner, her eyes slowly struggling open to see her roommate holding her in a tender manner that didn’t suffocate her. “Homu-nee...” She softly got out with a smile.

Then Homura let out a really loud snore.

This however just caused Asuka to giggle as she then leaned up...

**_CHU!_ **

And kissed her roommate’s forehead. “Homu-nee, it’s time to wake up.” Asuka whispered out.

To hearing that, the tan skinned girl’s eyes struggled slightly. “Sis, I’ve only had two hours of sleep. Let me stay here...” Homura whined in a childish manner.

Asuka in turn giggled to that. “But today is the day we steal Kamoshida’s Treasure! You can’t miss that!” She then reminded in a more chiding tone.

“Then wake me up when you need me. Carry me to school if you have to.” Homura mumbled out.

“How about just an ice cold shower together then?” Asuka soon suggested. “We can hug each other some more that way.” She then added.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes immediately widened to the idea. “I’M AWAKE!” Homura exclaimed before realizing the reason she had more energy. “...I like you like a sister Asuka...not _that way_.” She awkwardly stated with a blush.

Asuka however giggled some more to that. “When did I imply that?” She soon asked.

The tan skinned girl’s blush never left her face to that. “O-Oh. I just thought... well, um, you said...I’m gonna start the bath now.” Homura got out.

“Its alright Homu-nee, I’m only teasing, I like you like a sister too.” Asuka happily replied. “Now how about that cold shower to wake up?” She then offered with an innocent smile.

“Nope! Warm bath or no breakfast!” Homura _threatened_. “...We’ll do it another time.” She then added.

Nodding to that, both girls soon got up. “Ok.” Asuka replied as the headed for the bathroom. “Hehe, you really woke up though when I mentioned the cold shower Homu-nee.” She then got out with a small giggle.

“I-It’s not what you think Sis.” Homura stammered out in a flustered manner with a blush on her face. “I-I’m not a pervert or an Asuka-con like Wolverine says!” She then declared.

Asuka meanwhile blinked to the sudden declaration. “...What?” She got out in confusion.

“Nothing! School! Calling card! Heist!” Homura frantically got out as she got in the bath to prepare to get ready for the day.

Asuka meanwhile tilted her head to that as she followed her roommate into the bath.

Homura’s head meanwhile was half underwater in embarrassment. “What is wrong with me!? Why did I react like to thinking about taking a cold shower and cuddling up with Sis!?” She thought to herself.

 **“Asuka-con...”** Wolverine quipped out.

“SHUT UP!” Homura loudly shouted out.

“What’s wrong, Homu-nee!?” Asuka got out in confusion, surprised by the sudden shout.

“N-Nothing!” Homura quickly replied before scrubbing her hair.

“Homu-nee, you can tell me anything that’s troubling you.” Asuka softly reminded.

“It’s just more Wolverine being a bitch. Nothing more.” Homura sighed out. “Now let’s hurry this up Sis, I wanna get to school early today and show you what we did.” She then added in a vague manner with a smirk on her face.

“You sound excited.” Asuka noted as she saw the renewed determination.

“Well, we worked hard on it. I’m sure you’ll be amazed and proud once you see it.” Homura soon declared.

“I look forward to seeing it then.” Asuka replied with a smile before they finished up their bath followed by getting their uniforms on and their equipment ready before heading out the door.

“I don’t care if I have throw someone off, I’m getting a seat on the subway today.” Homura declared with a determined expression on her face as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**(Aoyama-Itchome, Shujin Academy School Gate)**

As the two girls were getting closer to the academy, Asuka then noticed a grin on her roommate’s face, but before she say something about it...

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” A voice echoed around the area.

“That’s a good sign.” Homura giggled out with a smirk.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion as the two ran towards the school.

As they got nearer and nearer, they saw more and more students and even some teachers dashing towards the school to see what was happening.

However, they didn’t expect something like this when they arrived.

“Oh...my...god...” Asuka breathed out while her roommate grinned in a sly manner. “Homu-nee...you’re amazing...” She soon declared in a whisper to the sight in front of her.

“Hehe, I aim to please.” Homura chuckled out in an amused tone. “And hearing the reactions makes it all the better.” She then added in satisfaction.

The exterior of the school was painted red, black and white with various symbols and words on it. Ranging from close approximations to the group’s thieves masks to the Shujin sign being sprayed over with **_PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEART_ **over it.

The hallways were filled with calling cards and the dyed blond’s Phantom Thieves logo on the walls, with the security cameras spray painted over.

In the courtyard, there was an outline of a body spray painted on the ground in the courtyard, where Shiho was supposed to have landed.

The gym was just splattered with red paint, it almost looked like blood. The same could also be said with Kamoshida’s office.

The principal’s office door was sprayed painted to look like it was closed off with police tape.

And to top it all off, if one were to have a bird's eye view of the school, they would see the words: **_TAKE YOUR HEART_**.

Suffice to say, that got a reaction from _everyone_ that saw it.

“ _You destroyed her_. What does that mean?”

“Wow, the school’s security is shit.”

“What do all these pictures mean? I’ve been seeing cats and hearts everywhere!”

“Who would do such a thing?”

“Is this a logo? Is it a gang!?”

“Who are these Phantom Thieves guys?”

Giving off a small pride filled smirk to the commentary from all the other students, she looked at her roommate. “Let’s go meet up with the others.” Homura soon suggested.

Asuka nodded in agreement to that as they went inside the school, passing by a Yin-Yang, a cat, a heart, a skull and a Joker card painted on the wall.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom Build 1F)**

Ann came in today not expecting much. A wall of calling cards here or there, maybe even trashing Kamoshida’s office.

It was that...and more...and more.

The school looked nice in red, black and white. However, Ann couldn’t help but feel there was a bias in the colors...

“Hey.” Homura greeted as she and both Leaders walked up to the ash blonde.

“Hey yourself.” Ann replied. “This...This isn’t what I was expecting...” She then admitted.

“I did say we’d paint the town red.” Homura got out with a smirk. “Akira, don’t correct me.” She quickly added.

“I wasn’t even thinking of it.” Akira spoke up.

“Man, you and Ryuji really went all out...” Ann muttered out as she looked at the red painted hallways.

“Eh. Go big or go home.” Homura replied with a shrug. “Plus, I bet the school doesn’t have the budget or the time to wash it all off so it’s probably gonna stay for awhile.” She then added.

Akira meanwhile smirked to this. “Well it should make the school stand out more.” He quipped out in amusement.

“I’ll say. ” Asuka got out in agreement as she noticed the bulletin board. “Be right back.” She added.

The ash blonde and brunette walked up to one of the many walls covered in the dyed blond’s calling cards where many students had gathered around.

“And here’s Ryuji’s contribution.” Ann muttered.

“Yep.” Asuka quietly replied with a smile.

Ann then went and pulled one of the calling cards down. “ _Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust_.” She soon began reading out loud. “ _We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can’t fight back_.” She continued.

“ _That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins_.” Asuka soon began reading out. “ _This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you are ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts_.” She concluded.

Looking at each other for a brief moment, the two returned to the rest of the group as they were looking from a distance.

“Such eloquence.” Homura deadpanned.

“Oh, like you’d do any better.” Ryuji countered.

“...Well, you’ve got a point.” Homura soon admitted in agreement as she looked at the calling card. “And uh, why the hell is there a kunai and shuriken stabbed into the top hat thing in the logo? Also, why aren’t we doing it at this very moment _?_ ” She soon asked. “And don’t just say ‘cause we have school right now.” She then added.

The _not cat_ of the group then popped out of the Leader’s bag. “Well the Palace’s Treasure will be available for the entire day after we send the calling card thanks to how it was worded.” Morgana soon revealed.

“Dude, we can only do it after school anyways. It would’ve made more sense if tomorrow was Sunday.” Homura pointed out.

However, at that moment, the group saw that their _target_ had just approached the calling card covered bulletin board.

“And here’s the bastard of the day.” Homura then muttered as she watched as the teacher’s face twisted into one of shock and anger. “Three...two...one...!” She counted off in excitement.

“WHO’S RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!?” Kamoshida yelled out as he looked at the students that were still gathered around the board.

The _not cat_ meanwhile smirked at the reaction. “Look at that.” Morgana started in a satisfied tone. “A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by _distorted desires_.” He then revealed with a smirk.

Ryuji meanwhile smirked to this reaction. “I think he’s takin’ it pretty hard.” He remarked as he saw the furious reaction on the man’s face.

Suddenly, Kamoshida started shaking his fist in anger as he glared at the surrounding students. “Did you do this!? Or was it you!?” He started accusing.

This in turn scared all the students surrounding the bulletin board as they began running away out of fear away from the P.E. Teacher.

Homura meanwhile gave a small smirk. “Gotta admit, this is gold.” She muttered in an amused tone.

“Oh yeah.” Akira replied in agreement.

Kamoshida then noticed the five remaining students as he them stormed up to them. “Or was it you!?” He once more accused in the same furious manner.

“We just got here.” Akira replied as the others nodded in agreement. “We're just surprised as you.” he then added.

Kamoshida however narrowed his eyes to this. “So, you’re playing dumb?” He then accused.

“Y-You're scaring me, Kamoshida-sensei.” Ann lied, acting out being afraid of the man.

Seeing the girl scared and that a lot of students were staring at him, he cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll let you off this time. But if I get any evidence any of you were responsible for this, expulsion will be the least of your worries.” He soon threatened.

“Heh. I’d like to see you try.” Akira replied with a smirk.

Kamoshida in turn glared at the group. “Hmph, what garbage...” He soon remarked in disgust. “Che, it’s not a problem. You’ll be expelled soon enough anyway.” He then reminded.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black apart from them and in place of the Kamoshida of reality was the King that ruled the castle.

 ** _“Come...Steal it if you can!”_** Shadow Kamoshida challenged.

The group however subtly narrowed their eyes to that taunt. “...Bring it on.” The Persona-users thought with determined expressions on their faces.

Everything then returned to normal as the P.E. teacher’s glare never left. “Get to class now.” He soon ordered.

Nodding to that, the group began to walk away from the P.E teacher. “Just watch your back, Kamoshida- _sensei_ ~” Asuka advised in a dark tone as she passed him. “That warning seemed serious.” She then added as a green gleam flashed in her eyes.

To that, Kamoshida felt a shiver run down his spine before shaking his head. He was _not_ scared of some girl with large breasts. He wasn’t!

After making sure they were out of hearing range, the group couldn’t help but smile as Morgana popped out of the Leader’s bag. “Judging from Kamoshida’s response... I’m sure we had an effect on his Palace!” The cat informed.

“The Treasure has definitely has materialized now.” Homura stated. “We can’t wait for tomorrow. We have to do it _today_.” She soon stated.

“That’s the plan.” Morgana replied. “The impact of seeing a calling card doesn’t last long, and it can’t be repeated. This will be our one and only chance to steal his Treasure.” He then informed.

“Heh, well then. Let’s meet up after school.” Akira soon suggested. “Let’s not keep the King waiting too long.” He then remarked.

And with that, the others nodded and went off to class.

But as soon as the bell rang...

* * *

**(Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust, Castle Gate)**

The group looked at the castle with determined expressions on their faces.

“WE’RE TAKING YOUR HEART YOU BASTARD!” Skull shouted out.

“Quiet Monkey!” Mona chidded in annoyance.

“He knows we’re coming. The Security Level is at max.” Joker stated. “I say we just blow through this place. Screw stealth!” He then declared.

“Rampage through the castle, I like it.” Yang replied.

“Same here.” Yin got out in agreement and in a antsy tone.

“Oh...I’ve been waiting for this!” Skull remarked with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

“We are on a time limit, so let’s get through this castle as fast as possible!” Panther declared.

“Oh yeah, Joker texted me saying he got you guys new weapons.” Yin remembered as she got the duffle bag. “A new metal whip and submachine gun for Panther, a spiked bat and shotgun for Skull and a new slingshot for Mona-chan.” She listed off.

“Really!? Sweet!” Skull got out with a smirk on his face.

“Also got some accessories and armor for Yin and Yang.” Joker soon revealed. “They haven’t gotten any equipment lately.” He then explained.

“Oh, what happened to that Grimy Gear Joker?” Yin soon asked in a curious manner.

“Washed and clean.” Joker replied with a smirk. “Turns out it was an Old Camisole after cleaning it.” He then revealed as he gave it to the Vice Leader.

“...That is not armor...” Yang stated in a deadpan tone.

“Don’t worry, I got a Padded Shirt for you, Yang.” Joker also revealed.

“It’s better than nothing...” Yin muttered out as the two put on their new equipment.

It would take her two days later to remember that she had her Celestial Light Cloak in her closet somewhere.

“And I also got a pair of Chakra Chokers. Mona says they boost your Spirit Pool.” Joker explained.

“Thanks.” Yin and Yang replied in unison as they took the accessories and equipped then, soon vanishing in green and red flames.

“Ah! My pin!” Yang got out as she saw her Yin-Yang pin on the ground.

“Oh! A Yin-Yang Pin! That reduced the effects of Bless and Curse attacks!” Mona informed with an impressed expression.

“What? Oh, cool. Guess I’ll equip that instead. Panther can have my choker.” Yang got out as she put it back on. “Not much of a magic user anyways.” She then reminded.

“Thanks!” Panther replied as she took the choker, it soon vanishing in pink flames.

“Alright, everyone is equipped with the best stuff Joker can afford.” Mona stated. “He also bought a bunch of medicine from Takemi so we’re good on supplies.” He soon revealed.

“Also, if anyone’s hungry, I got an MRE from a vending machine in Untouchable.” Joker then informed and offered.

“Wow, you really prepared a lot of stuff.” Skull muttered out. “I’ll take the MRE. Feelin’ kinda hungry.” He then added.

“Sure. Here.” The Leader got out as he gave it to the dyed blond, who opened it up as fast as he could.

However, Skull stopped at what he saw.

“...Well, the meat’s green.” Skull casually informed.

“That’s expired.” Yang deadpanned as the Vice Leader nodded in agreement.

“No. No it isn’t. I checked the date.” Joker stated. “I think the vegetables stained the meat. But it’s still...edible. I hope.” He added, though muttered the last bit.

“I-I’m kinda scared.” Skull admitted. “Er...hey, they have beverage base for a chocolate protein drink. Guess I’ll have that.” He then added as he pulled out a water bottle.

“Let’s save the rest of that MRE for later.” Mona suggested. “You’ll never know when you’ll need it.” He then added.

“I’d rather die than eat that.” Yang deadpanned.

“Oh yeah Joker, did you get any new Personas from Caroline-chan and Justine-chan?” Yin soon whispered.

Joker merely nodded to that. “Yeah, got something stronger and don’t worry, I still got Jack Frost for Ice attacks and Arsene for Curse attacks. I’ll reveal the other new ones I got if we get into a battle.” He replied.

“Okay, I guess the preparations are done. Let’s get going.” Yin ordered.

As the group walked over the bridge, they all noticed an obvious change to the castle.

“Heh, all the graffiti transferred over to the Palace.” Joker remarked with a smirk on his face as he noticed the _slight_ change to the Palace. “That should distract the guards.” He then added.

“We changed his cognition.” Yang got out with a smirk under her mask.

“Well we hopefully got everything worth looting in the castle, so we just have to go for the Treasure now.” Yin then stated.

“All we have to do is get in and get out. Is everyone set?” Joker asked while adjusting his gloves.

Everyone nodded in response.

“Okay. Time to take his heart!” Joker declared as he kicked down the front entrance door.

“BANZAI!” Yin cheered while pumping a fist into the air.

“BANZAI!” The others shouted out, charging into the Palace.

* * *

**(Throne Room)**

As it turns out, the thieves didn’t need to kill and destroy anything in their path...because all the guards were mysteriously missing.

“Gonna guess they’re scattered about.” Yang deducted as they ran up the stairs to the Throne Room.

“But we should’ve at least encountered at least _some_ resistance ...” Mona muttered out as he frowned.

“I’m gettin’ kinda nervous, man.” Skull admitted.

“Me too.” Panther got out.

“Don’t. We need to stay focused, but make sure to keep your eyes peeled.” Joker replied. “There could be an ambush around any corner.”

“Hai, Leader.” Yin responded with a nod.

However, when they got to the Throne Room entrance, they saw that it was just...left open.

With no one around.

“Okay, that’s worrying.” Skull muttered out. “The throne room door is wide open.” He then added.

“And look! There are bars on the entrance we used the first time around.” Yin informed as she pointed up to their previous entrance. “Moh... I don’t like this...” She got out in concern.

“I don’t like this either. Where are all the guards?” Joker muttered out as he looked around the throne room. “You’d think the King would’ve at least placed about a dozen here just in case even if he was lacking in men.” He remarked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Are they all trying to scrub off all the graffiti in the castle?” Panther guessed.

“I don’t think so Panther.” Yang got out. “Let’s just get the Treasure and get out of here. This does not seem good.” She soon suggested.

And with that, they started running towards the room behind the throne.

“So, what do you think the Treasure will be?” Skull asked.

“A statue of Ann. A trophy of himself. A gold ona-” Yang began listing off the possibilities.

“Okay, I regret asking.” Skull groaned out as he opened the door to the Treasure Room, letting everyone inside.

* * *

**(Treasure Room)**

When the Thieves arrived at the Treasure Room, they all saw a large sparkling golden crown with gems embedded in it along with red fabric floating in the air.

Mona soon smiled at the sight. “Awwwww yeah! The Treasure has appeared!” He declared.

“And... the window is barred as well...” Joker mumbled out.

“Great.” Yin sighed out before looking at the crown.

“Man, this thing is effin’ huge!” Skull exclaimed.

“What do you think!?” Mona asked in excitement. “It’s just as I said! Now we can steal it!” He then declared. “Ahh... this shine brings a tear to my eyes...” He soon got out in an excited tone.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile crossed her arms over her chest to the sight of their prize. “Damn, now _that_ is a Treasure...” Yang got out in an impressed tone. “But it also pisses me off as well...” She then admitted while narrowing her eyes.

“I know, like, why is it so pretty?” Panther then asked. “I mean, isn’t this supposed to be _Kamoshida’s_ desires?” She soon reminded.

“T-Treasure...” Mona droned out with stars in his eyes.

This in turn got the group’s attention as they looked at the _not cat_. “Uh, the cat’s gettin’ awfully excited.” Skull got out.

“Uh...Mona, you okay there?” Joker asked in concern.

“What’s wrong with him? Is something...?” Panther started, only to be interrupted by the _not cat_ jumping up and hugging the crown.

“ _MMMMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!_ ” Mona suddenly meowed out.

To hearing that, Yin also gained stars in her eyes to the sight. “Did Mona-chan just meow?” She got out, resisting the urge to squeal in an adorable manner.

The tan skinned girl however sweatdropped to this action. “Is he really sure he’s _not_ a cat?” Yang thought as she sighed outwardly. “Oi, stop dry humping the crown Mona.” She then called out in a blunt manner.

“...Meow, meow! Mewwwwwww...!” Mona continued meowing out in delight and excitement.

“It’s not catnip, Mona.” Joker got out.

“Oh my God, he’s gone feral.” Yang mumbled out. “I knew he was a cat!” She then declared.

“Dude, don’t get cat jizz on the crown! Get off it, you stupid cat!” Skull called out.

The Vice Leader however tilted her head to that. “... _Jizz_?” Yin innocently repeated.

The tan skinned girl’s eye twitched to hearing that. “Go. Out. More.” Yang got out. “...You have a lot to learn sis...and I’ll make sure you learn.” She mentally added.

 **“That sounds like a threat.”** Wolverine happily noted.

Thankfully, the dyed blond’s last exclamation snapped Mona out of his trance as he jumped off the crown with an embarrassed look on his face. “Oh, um, yeah...Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of such beautiful ladies.” He soon apologized in a polite manner.

“You were completely out of character too. What was that about?” Panther asked.

“He’s probably gonna blame it on the distortions.” Joker soon thought.

“I couldn’t stop it either...To think I’d be drawn to human desires this much...” Mona admitted before his eyes widened and gasped. “Doesn’t that prove that I’m human!?” He soon asked in excitement.

“Oh. He didn’t.” Joker thought. “Well...I don’t know.” He spoke up with a shrug.

“Maybe?” Yin replied in a curious tone.

“How should we know!?” Skull exclaimed.

“A-Anyways, you guys need to carry it!” Mona ordered.

“Y'know, for a cat all you do is _bark_ orders...” Skull grumbled out. “Still, that was easier than I thought! I thought for sure there’d be some insane trap or somethin’.” He then admitted in a laid back tone.

“Skull! Don’t say that!” Joker called out.

“Moh! You just jinxed us!” Yin then added.

“What? This ain’t some movie or somethin’.” Skull pointed out.

“Yeah, but it happens nearly every goddamn time on missions whenever someone says that. Number whatever rule of shinobi: Nothing is _ever_ too easy!” Yang stated.

“Whatever. Just get over here. I’m trying to figure out how to get the crown to stop floating.” Skull replied as everyone walked up to the Treasure.

The Leader then placed a hand on his chin in a thinking manner. “Still, how _are_ we gonna carry it?” Joker muttered out...before everyone turned their gaze to the tan skinned girl. “Yang, can you carry it?” He soon asked.

“Yeah, of course I can.” Yang answered as she cracked her knuckles. “I’m not the strongest shinobi out there but I can at the very least ca- _holy shit_.” She started before taking hold of the crown. “Why is this so heavy!?” She struggled to get out before the crown fell on top of her.

**_CLANG!_ **

“Yang!” The Thieves exclaimed in unison as they ran up and started lifting the crown off the girl.

“Are you ok?” Yin soon asked in concern.

“The only thing wounded...was my pride.” Yang groaned out. "And my spine.” She then added as she heard her back crack back into alignment.

“Looks like this is going to be a team effort.” Joker then stated. “Everyone save for Mona, get a side of the crown. Remember to lift with your groin.” He soon ordered.

“You do realize we can’t possibly go through this entire Palace carrying this stupid thing.” Skull pointed out.

“Unfortunately we’ll have to somehow.” Yang then admitted in an annoyed tone. “I’m sure there's a window big enough to shove this crown through it.” She then added.

“His Palace will disappear if we take this back right?” Panther then asked. “And Kamoshida’s heart will change too.” She soon added.

“That should be the case.” Mona replied with a nod.

“Good, now’s our chance.” Skull soon remarked.

“Yeah.” Yin replied in agreement as they went to take a side of the crown to hold.

“It’s so heavy...!” Panther complained, her arms shaking as she held up her side.

“We aren’t going yet! Just give us a sec to organize ourselves.” Yang called out as she did some stretches.

Meanwhile, Mona looked on with a proud look on his face. “Still though, to think it’d go so well, I even found _five_ Persona users in the process.” He admitted as he looked at the others. “My judgement was correct. I made the right choice in making a deal with you! Nyahaha!” He soon declared in confident manner followed by the cat like laugh.

Joker meanwhile smiled at hearing this.

**_SHATTER!_ **

**Magician Rank 2**

**Unlocked Baton Pass!**

“I still think you're a cat!” Yang however remarked as she took hold of her part of the crown.

“Is that really important now!?” Mona called back as he puffed his cheeks.

The dyed blond then realized something as they lifted the crown off the ground. “...Is the Treasure Room door a push or a pull from this side?” Skull asked.

“I think it’s push on this side.” Yin replied as she then kicked the door, opening it as a result. “Yup, it’s a push door.” She confirmed. “Now let’s go. Mona-chan, lead the way.” She then ordered.

“Of course Lady Yin,” Mona politely replied with a bow as he then walked over to the door. “Alright you guys, this way, it’s time we change Kamoshida’s heart!” He soon instructed.

“About time, I’m sick of this fuckin’ castle.” Yang admitted in agreement as she held the crown while the group started their daring yet slow escape.

* * *

**(Throne Room)**

As the group slowly went through the throne room with their prize, the _not cat_ kept being their guide through, but then...

 ** _“Go go let’s go Ka-mo-shida!”_** A distorted female voice suddenly cheered in a ditzy yet peppy manner.

“Oh, you gotta be fucking me!” Yang growled out before suddenly the crown was forced out of their hands by the King spiking a volleyball at it. “This is why you don’t say shit like that, Skull!” She then quietly remarked.

“Well, it was _really_ obvious this was a trap in hindsight.” Joker admitted.

Shadow Kamoshida then appeared over them and landed near his throne before he brought his arm out with a smirk on his face, his Treasure glowing for a moment as it shrunk and appeared in his hands while at the moment, the cognitive version of the ash blonde appeared and started hugging him. **_“I won’t let anyone take this!”_** He declared.

“The crown shrinks _now_!?” Yin muttered in annoyance to the sight of the Treasure.

“Would've been nice to know five minutes earlier.” Joker meanwhile thought, also annoyed like the Vice Leader.

“ ** _This proves that I am the king of this castle! It is the core of this world!_** ” The King declared.

“ ** _You tell them you hu-HURK!_** ” Cognitive Ann started, however...

**_BANG!_ **

Yin slightly lifted her mask as she blew the barrel a bit. “Another one bites the dust.” She remarked in amusement before placing her gun back in her holster.

“That never gets old.” Yang admitted before looking at the real ash blond. “Uh, sorry.” She then awkwardly apologized.

“None taken. That rat bastard...” Panther growled out as _another_ Cognitive version of herself took the previous one’s place. “That’s how he sees me isn’t it?” She then accused. “Hot. Dumb as hell. _Replaceable._ ” She soon listed off.

“Yo pervert! Were you waitin’ to ambush us?” Skull meanwhile asked in a taunting manner.

 ** _“I just made it easier to find you. I’ll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now._** ” Shadow Kamoshida however declared.

“Give me a break.” Joker remarked as he rolled his eyes. “You hid behind your guards and let us get away with this whole thing. Now, unlike back in the dungeon, we’re stronger. Better than you in more than just heart! We’re not afraid of you! You’re afraid of us, for standing against you even when you’ve thrown everything at us!” He then declared.

“He’s right, you raping piece of shit!” Skull called out.

 ** _“What a selfish misunderstanding...”_** Shadow Kamoshida however countered.

“What misunderstanding!? You forced everyone in the school to keep quiet! You abused your power! You destroyed everything and everyone in your path to this throne of blood!” Panther shouted out.

 ** _“I didn’t force them. They kept quiet out of their own free will. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners...They willingly protect me to we may all profit from it.”_** Shadow Kamoshida then explained.

“Profit!?” Yin and Skull repeated in disgusted unison.

“Bullshit! You’re just making fuckin’ excuses you abusive asshole!” Yang however countered in a furious manner.

The King however scoffed in annoyance. “ ** _Like you would understand. You’re one of the many imbeciles who wouldn’t accept that! Including naive brats like you...and that girl who tried to kill herself!”_** Shadow Kamoshida soon stated.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Yin yelled out, ready to charge at him with her blades ready, however the ash blonde stopped her.

“True, she’s a total idiot...letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide...” Panther admitted before a pink gleam came to her eyes. “And I’m even more of a dumbass for not realizing that...!” She started as she then went into a stance as pink flames surrounded her. “But no matter what kind of fool someone might be...They don’t need your permission to live their lives!” She soon declared.

 ** _“Drop the attitude, you filthy peasants and whores! There’s no wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I’m a cut above all other humans!”_** Shadow Kamoshida countered, annoyance rising in his voice.

“...Heh, you’re right.” Joker chuckled out. “You’re not human. You’re nothing but a monster.” He then declared.

The King in turn narrowed his eyes to that. **_“...What was that?_** ” Shadow Kamoshida questioned in anger.

“You heard me! You’re no King, you’re no teacher, you’re not even human! You’re nothing more than a fucking demon!” Joker shouted out. “The true self...is standing right in front of us!” He then declared.

“That’s why we’ll be taking that perverted heart of yours!” Yin then declared.

“And don’t bother trying to stop us!” Yang soon demanded.

“We’ve already won!” The three called out in unison as blue, crimson and green flames surrounded and flared around the trio.

 ** _“Hehehehe!”_** Suddenly an even more warped and gurgling chuckle started to come out of the Shadow of the P.E Teacher’s mouth as a red and black aura started rising all around him.

“Eh?” Yin got out in confusion to seeing this.

“The hell?” Yang muttered out in as much confusion as her roommate, though tensed up at the sudden rush of killing intent.

 ** _“That’s right. I’m not like you...”_** Shadow Kamoshida soon started as he took hold of the cognitive version of the ash blonde. **_“I AM A DEMON WHO RULES THIS WORLD!”_** He soon declared in a pride filled and excited manner as the malicious aura soon consumed him while all of sudden...he started to change and grow.

The Vice Leader soon started to pale at this. “M-Mona-chan!?” She got out. “W-What’s going on!?” She then exclaimed in a panic.

“He’s revealing his true monstrous self!” Mona declared. “Everyone! Get back!” He then called out.

* * *

* * *

As the _not cat_ ordered this, the self proclaimed King changed and grew in size as he became a large pink naked demon with multiple arms holding utensils and legs with a trophy in front of him as well as a thick purple tongue, while wearing his Treasure on his head as the crown it was.

By the monstrous Shadow’s side, there also appeared to be chained slaves with metal helmets that completely their heads.

“Asmodeus.” Joker whispered out.

“Wh-What the hell...!?” Skull exclaimed.

“So this is his true form...” Joker muttered. “Expected nothing less.” He then remarked.

“Why are you so calm about this!?” Panther shouted out.

“Good god...” Yang muttered in disgust to the monster in front of them. “That’s comparable to a Yōma...” She then admitted.

 ** _“HAHAHA! GYAHAHA!”_** The monstrous Shadow loudly laughed out. **_“I’M ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!”_** Shadow Kamoshida soon declared in the same demonic gurgled voice.

“No you’re not!” Yin soon countered as she then pointed at the monster. “You’re done ruling the school! A demon, a king, it doesn't matter! We'll take back everything you stole!” She then declared.

Nodding in agreement to that, the rest of the group looked at the monstrous Shadow. “Let’s finish this.” Joker calmly ordered as they all got their melee weapons out.

 ** _“NNNGH...GRAAAAAAGH!”_** Shadow Kamoshida roared as he then glared at the thieves. **_“CLASS IS IN SESSION!”_** He then declared.

* * *

_(Cue Roots of the King by TETRA-FANG)_

Immediately, the thieves spread out as they readied their weapons.

“Well, so much for in-and-out. Direct Command!” Joker commanded, pointing at the monster.

 ** _“You goddamn, no-good, shitty brats! Haven’t you been taught not to point at people!? Huh!?”_** Shadow Kamoshida then questioned in an annoyed tone.

“Only when it's impolite.” Joker replied with a smirk.

“Look, I see the Treasure right there!” Mona pointed out. “We should catch him off guard and steal it!” He then declared. “Let’s attack him and wait for that opportunity!” He soon suggested.

“And of course he’s wearing the Treasure on his head.” Yang growled out in annoyance.

“It’s fine either way Lady Yang, we can take on Kamoshida himself...” Mona then stated. “Everyone, let’s do this!” He soon declared.

“Yeah!” Yin replied in agreement.

“Also to point out, that the Ann in his glass looks like a sex doll...” Joker noted. “If you have stat buffs and debuffs spells, use them now!” He then ordered as he ripped off his mask. “Persona! Rakukaja!” He commanded with Berith appearing behind him.

 **“To think I was under control of such a vile creature...”** Berith got out in disgust as he then boosted the Trickster’s defense.

“Kaeru, Sukukaja!” Yin called out. “Give it to Skull!” She then requested.

 **“May your path to victory be clear!”** Kaeru prayed as she boosted the dyed blond’s speed.

“Hey, almost feelin’ like I’m back in track and field!” Skull got out with a smile. “But we can’t just keep buffin’ ourselves. We need to lay on some damage!” He then added.

“Then do it! Lunge!” Joker ordered.

“Got it! Come on, Captain Kidd! Let’s knock this monster off his ass!” Skull soon commanded.

 **“Walk the plank!”** His Persona shouted out as he rammed into the Shadow.

“Damn, that felt good!” Skull cheered out.

“But that was basically nothing!” Mona called out. “We need more power!” He then exclaimed.

“Yin, toss me something!” Panther requested.

“Um...” Yin awkwardly responded as she dug around through the duffel. “All we have is healing items! Nothing to boost our strength!” She soon revealed.

“Dammit. Fine, then let’s see if he can get roofied! Dormina!” Panther responded as she ripped off her mask as Carmen danced before the monstrous King in an attempt to lull him into sleep.

 ** _“Hahahaha! That didn’t even give me a quarter chub!”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in a confident manner.

“Ugh...” Panther got out in disgust.

“Well, that’s a nope.” Joker got out with a frown.

“I don’t think ailment spells will work on him. Just focus on damage and buffing!” Mona called out as he summoned Zorro. “Witness my resolve! Garu!” He commanded.

 **“Take care of this swiftly, my friends!”** Zorro called out as he blast a strong gust of wind into the ruler’s face, doing a little more damage than the last attack but still barely affecting the King.

“On it! Wolverine, Gurentou!” Yang commanded as she ripped off her mask.

 **“Slice, dice and burn!”** Wolverine declared as she rushed in and delivered a fiery slash.

**_“Keep wasting your energy! It’ll make killing you all that much easier!”_ **

“Come on, I wanted to burn him!” Yang got out in frustration.

“We just have to keep chipping away at him! Buff up and attack!” Joker soon ordered. “Actually, let’s make the King a little weaker. Obariyon! Rakunda!” He soon commanded.

“Eh?” Yin got out in confusion to the spell as she saw a dark purple orb in front of the demonic King.

 **“I’VE MADE IT SOFTER! Go, Trickster!”** Obariyon called out before turning to Joker’s soul.

“Could you always do that!?” Yang exclaimed in a surprised manner.

“Just never found the right time to use it.” Joker stated. “We didn’t need it but we sure need it now!” He then declared.

“Who cares?! He’s weaker now! Give it all you got, Captain Kidd!” Skull commanded as his Persona rammed his ship into the King’s face.

 ** _“GRAAAHHH!_** ” The King cried out in pain. **_“My face! You’ll pay for that! Slaves, on my mark!”_** He soon ordered.

“Wait, what?” Yin got out in confusion as she saw the minions chained to his golden balls suddenly spawn volleyballs in their hands.

 ** _“UNLEASH HELL!_** **”** The King commanded.

“What the fuck!?” Yang exclaimed.

“Panther, guard!” Joker warned, but it was too late as the ash blond was pelted with volleyballs.

“AAAHHH!” Panther cried in pain as she was knocked off her feet.

“Crap! Here comes another Volleyball Assault!” Skull shouted out.

“Sweet shit!” Yin swore out as barely dodged all the balls coming at her face.

“You okay, Yin!?” Yang got out in worry.

“I’m fine! God, those things are the volleyball team, aren’t they...” Yin growled out while narrowing her eyes.

“Focus on the fight Yin!” Joker called out. “Mona, Dia on Panther! Yin, Magna the shit out of him!”

“On it!” Mona and Yin replied at the same time as green flames surrounded the two. “Heal!” The two then commanded in unison as both of their Personas came out.

 **“Media!”** Kaeru commanded.

 **“Dia!”** Zorra soon ordered.

Soon, everyone was enveloped in a green light, with Panther getting a bright light around her.

“Thanks guys!” Panther got out as she picked herself up.

“You’re welcome. Now come on, Kaeru! Give it all you got!” Yin called out as her Persona blasted the ruler with boulder.

 ** _“GGGGAAAAAHHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!”_** The King roared in anger.

“Yeah, that one looked like it would hurt!” Skull cheered out. “Hope Kamoshida felt that in real world!” He then remarked.

 ** _“Nnnnnnngh! I need healin’! My libido needs a boost!”_** The King however growled out before stabbing his fork into his golden cup, getting himself a few legs and ate it. Suddenly, all the wounds the thieves had managed to inflict had disappeared. **_“Hah! Now come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain’t lettin’ you sleep tonight!”_** He soon declared with confidence.

“Oh, I promise you, we weren’t going to after seeing you.” Joker got out.

“He healed himself by eating legs!?” Yin exclaimed in disgust and shock.

“Dammit, if he’s just gonna do that, we’re never going to take him down.” Panther growled out.

“That trophy...maybe!” Yang began as she rushed in and slashed at the leg filled cup.

**_SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!_ **

It took some work, but eventually Yang made a scratch on the cup.

 ** _“Huh? Hey! What are you doing!?”_** The monstrous King exclaimed. ** _“You don’t know what this is worth, so stop touching it! Don’t do it anymore, got it? I’ve warned you!”_**

“Yes! I knew it!” Yang cheered out...before being pelted by volleyballs. “Owowowowow!” She winced in annoyance as she jumped back to the team. “We got a weak point at the moment guys!” She soon declared.

“Yosh! Half the team, take down the trophy while the rest keep attacking the King to distract him!” Joker soon ordered with a nod.

“Heh, when someone tells us not to do something, it makes us want to do it even more!” Mona declared. “I suggested the shinobi and I take care of the Trophy of Obsession. Everyone else on attacking the King!” He then added.

“In other words, shoot him in his stupid, smug face!” Yin soon ordered.

“Sounds good. Panther, go for the eyes!” Joker ordered.

Panther nodded before taking out her new gun. “Alright! Firing!” She declared.

“YIN! DUCK AND COVER!” Yang called out.

“I’M NOT THAT BAD OF A SHOT!” Panther yelled out as she fired, hitting the King’s eyes.

**_RATATATATATATA!_ **

**_“GAAAAAA! I CAN’T SEE YOU BITCH!”_** Shadow roared in pain.

Though the bullets did bounce off, it still stunned and blinded the King for the moment. “See!?” Panther declared as the King had his hands at his eyes.

“Still don’t trust you with a gun...” Yang muttered her breath.

“Rush in and destroy it! Now!” Joker commanded.

“You heard him! Give it your all ladies!” Mona soon ordered with a smirk while also drawing his cutlass.

“ _Okay!_ ” Yin and Yang replied in perfect unison as they rushed in.

**_SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!_ **

“BOOM!” The shinobi and Mona called out in unison as the trophy exploded to pieces.

“Great work, guys!” Joker praised as they jumped back.

“ _YAHOO_!” Yin and Yang meanwhile cheered with delight as they high fived each other with both hands.

“Those two are really in sync.” Panther got out with a smile.

“Focus! Get some more damage in while he’s still stunned! Arsene, Eiha!” Joker called out.

“On it!” Skull responded while taking out his new shotgun. “BAM!” He declared as he fired...and promptly missed. “Aw, shit!” He soon swore.

“Goddammit, Skull...” Yang groaned out.

 ** _“Huh!? What happened!?”_** The King demanded as he regained his sight, just to see his trophy destroyed. **_“Ack! No way...This was from when I won the national...”_** He then got out, clearly shaken up from this occurrence.

“Alright!” Mona cheered. “This is the perfect opportunity!” He then declared.

“You got that right!” Yin got out in excitement as they all pulled out their guns and aimed it at the Shadow.

“Stick ‘em up, you bastard! This is a Hold Up!” Skull demanded.

 ** _“You think that you can get away with doing such a thing? Do you realise who I am!?”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in anger. **_“...I am Kamoshida! Don’t you get it!?”_** He soon reminded.

“So what?” Joker asked in a casual tone.

“You’re just another name.” Yin however countered in cold tone. “You are not special. You are no King.” She then stated.

 ** _“Huh? No! I am Kamoshida! I’m the king!”_** Shadow Kamoshida soon declared once more.

“You look down on everyone...but right you’re seriously lame right now.” Skull meanwhile remarked.

“We came all this way to steal your heart! Will you just give it up and hand it over?” Panther demanded.

“We’re giving you the chance to stop this madness. Either give us the crown or we’ll take by force!” Yang threatened. “Though I’m _really_ hoping you don’t!” She then added as she smirked underneath her mask.

 ** _“Grrrr...Silence! I won’t let the likes of you have this!”_** Shadow Kamoshida countered in defiance.

“You still have the energy to say things like that!?” Mona got out in disbelief. “Then we’re gonna up our game as well!” He soon declared.

 ** _“I won’t LET YOU!”_** Shadow Kamoshida roared.

“Everyone get back!” Joker warned as they all managed to dodge the swing of his golden knife. “Dammit, we wasted it!” He swore in frustration.

“We’ll get another one soon! Just keep the pressure on!” Mona got out.

 ** _“I’m the king...! If I’m not, then who is!?”_** Shadow Kamoshida questioned.

“NO ONE!” Yin yelled out. “One person will never rule the world! As long as there is the will of rebellion, we’ll take down tyrants like you!” She soon declared.

“Yeah...No matter what you look like, in this world or reality, you're still an effin’ pathetic loser!” Skull shouted out.

 ** _“The only loser here is all of you!”_** The King retorted as he drank some of his wine from his wine glass. Suddenly, they saw his muscles grow like balloons while a red glow surrounded him.

“Shit, that wine is making him stronger!” Panther announced.

“Everyone guard! It’s like a Takukaja spell!” Joker commanded as the thieves braced themselves just as the King’s tongue lashed out at them, hitting them all and breaking their guard. Seeing the opportunity, he went got another Tongue Lash.

“GAH! Dammit!” Joker swore out as he clutched his shoulder.

“GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!” Yin cried out in pain as she was knocked off her feet, sending her into a wall.

“Sis! NO!” Yang called out before glaring at the King with a fiery aura surrounding her. “YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!” She roared with fury.

“Yang, calm down!” Joker called out.

 ** _“Gahahahaha! I like it when peasants offer themselves to me.”_** Shadow Kamoshida suddenly declared.

“W-What?” Yin got out in confusion before looking down...to see that her kimono had flipped up, showing her panties. “KYA!” She yelped out in embarrassment.

The tan skinned girl’s eyes soon widened to what had just happened. **“... _RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”_** Yang roared out. “ ** _I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!”_** She roared out with even more fury than before.

 ** _“I’d like to see you try you damn bitch!”_** The King laughed in a mocking tone as he went for another sip.

“Oh no you fucking don’t!” Yang shouted out as she dropkicked the King’s stomach, stopping him from taking a swig of his drink, spilling it as a result.

**_SPLASH!_ **

“Ugh!” Yang cried out as the wine splashed all over her. However, a quick lick of her lips made her realize something. “Shit! That’s not wine! That’s blooooooo-” She soon started before suddenly, her eyes became glazed, a red blush formed on her face and hearts appeared in them. _“Oh, Kamoshida-sensei~! How I long for the taste of this sweet and succulent beverage~_ ” She suddenly declared in a seductive tone.

This meanwhile shocked the rest of the group to the sudden change in voice and attitude. “WHAT!?” Skull and Panther exclaimed in confused unison.

The monstrous Shadow soon gave off a lecherous grin to hearing that. **_“Yes! Come to me, my new loyal concubine! Defeat these infidels for me while I refill my glass!”_** Shadow Kamoshida ordered as he looked at the tan skinned girl with a lecherous expression on his monstrous face.

Yang simply nodded to that. “ _Anything for you, Kamoshida-sensei~”_ She replied as she looked at her comrades. _“Okay, you fucking whores and bitches~! This is for defying his rule~! Let’s start with you Tits-For-Brains~_ ” She soon declared while preparing her weapons.

The Vice Leader’s eyes soon widened as her body shivered in a fear filled manner. “Y-Ya...H-HOMU-NEE!” Yin cried out in a panic.

The _not cat’s_ eyes meanwhile widened to the sight of this. “No, he charmed her with that wine!” Mona informed in a panicked tone. “We need to snap her out of it quick!” He then declared.

“And he had to get one of the ninja girls...” Skull growled. “Joker, do we have somethin’ to cure her with!?” He soon asked.

But even before the Leader could make a move however...

“ ** _RAAAAAAAH! I’M GONNA FUCKIN’ KILL YA!_** ” Yin roared unlike her usual self in a frantic manner as she dashed towards the massive Shadow with complete fury in her green glowing eyes, both pistols out and aimed at the wine glass.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! SHATTER! SPLASH!_ **

**“ _GAH! YOU WHORE!”_ **The horrendous looking Shadow growled out, his glass of wine broken from all the bullets, its contents scattered all over the floor.

“Yin destroyed the wine glass!” Mona informed. “But Yin herself doesn’t look like she’s gonna listen any time soon!” He then added.

“Dammit. Yin, calm down and get back!” Joker ordered.

“NO!” Yin responded. “Not until Yang’s back on our side!” She soon declared as she looked at her charmed roommate. “Snap out of it Yang! I thought you were stronger than that!” She then called out.

The monstrous Shadow however chuckled in dark amusement to this. **_“Sorry you little whore, but your friend is_ mine _now!”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in a wicked tone. **_“Now then my concubine, strike them down and capture the other girls!”_** He then ordered while raising his knife.

 _“Sure thing Kamoshida-sensei~”_ Yang _sweetly_ replied in a dazed tone unlike her usual self as she then seductively walked over to the other full face masked girl. _“So Yin, ready to play~?”_ She soon asked.

“And now she’s walking like a JoJo character...” Skull muttered to himself.

The Leader however heard that. “Not the time.” Joker got out in a serious tone. Two teammates acting out of his control. One under mind control, the other enraged. Why now of all times!? “Do you have something Mona?” He soon asked.

“Not really. Patra can't do anything about it.” Mona responded as he shook his head. ”And we can't wait it out. We're just gonna have to do it the old fashion way: beat it out of her!” He soon declared.

The Vice Leader’s eyes however widened to that. “What!? No! I can bring her back! Just give me time!” Yin yelled out.

“Yin, don't let your emotions control you! Focus on the giant pink fetus in front of you!” Joker ordered.

“I! Don't! **_CARE!_** ” Yin however countered, fury leaking from her voice. “I _will_ free Yang-nee no matter what!” She then declared as she looked at the monstrous Shadow. **_“YOU ARE SO DEAD KAMOSHIDA! YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!”_** She then roared as she charged at the demon.

“Yin! No!” Panther cried out.

But it was too late as the Vice Leader ended up getting wrapped in his tongue. Then she smelled something was burning, causing her to pale. “Oh God, his saliva is dissolving my clothes!” Yin screamed out.

This in turn got everyone’s attention. “Fire at Kamoshida! Distract him!” Joker soon commanded.

“Remember! If our clothes completely disappear, the distortions will overwhelm us!” Mona informed as he fired his slingshot.

"You don't have clothes, Mona!" Skull pointed out.

“THE HANDKERCHIEF COUNTS!” Mona shouted out.

“Both of you, shut it!” Joker ordered as he rushed towards the King, only to be intercepted by their brainwashed teammate.

“ _Just what do you think you’re doing, fuckface~?_ ” The charmed Yang asked in a dazed manner.

“Well, I was gonna stab your King in the penis but I guess we’re doing this now.” Joker got out before ducking up a slice that would’ve surely decapitated him. “And you’re going for lethal. I can fix that. PERSONA!” He declared as his Persona appeared behind him. “Hercules, Magna!” He soon commanded.

 **“Gotcha Trickster!”** The yellow biker replied he blasted the poor girl in the face with a rock.

Wasting no time, Joker then rushed up to the white full face masked girl and stole her katanas. “Alright, now we can do this fair and square.” The Leader got out as he tossed the katanas away.

**_CRASH!_ **

...And then he went through several pillars. “Okay...as fair as fighting Godzilla with a knife.” Joker groaned out in pain.

 _“Oh~! Your bones shattered with such a nice sound! I hope I didn’t break them all because I wanna hear it for as long possible~!”_ The charmed Yang got out as she licked her lips, though it was hidden underneath her mask.

“Oh boy, this is gonna hurt _a lot_.” Joker thought with a groan escaping his lips as he picked himself up and charged at the charmed girl.

Meanwhile, Mona, Skull and Panther were all trying to save Yin from the King and his clothes-melting salvia.

“HELP!” Yin cried out. She could feel it eating through her panties now.

“H-Hold on Lady Yin!” Mona exclaimed while flailing his arms. “What do we do?!”

“Sh-Shoot him!” Skull suddenly decided as he fired his shotgun.

All the King did was just lift Yin in the way of the bullets.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” Yin screamed in pain before slumping.

“Oh, nice going Skull!” Mona sarcastically shouted out. “That coward though, using Lady Yin as a human shield!” He then declared in anger.

“We really need to get Yin to safety! Her clothes are almost gone!” Panther exclaimed.

Then, she got an idea.

“Mona, come here!” Panther got out as she ran over to the cat and picked him up.

“L-L-Lady Ann, what are you-” Mona began in confusion.

“Mona, GO!” Panther however called out as she threw the _not cat_ at the King.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Mona screamed out as he approached the King. However, upon seeing Yin and her ruined state, he grit his teeth and pulled out his slingshot. “FOR LADY YIN YOU PERVERT!” He declared as he fired at point blank range.

**_THWAP!_ **

“GAH!” Shadow Kamoshida roared in pain as he covered his eyes again.

Mona then landed on his face and used his claws and cutlass to scratch up the King before leaping off it and slicing his tongue off!

 ** _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_** The King cried out in pain as his tongue flopped on the floor, though he was already regenerating a new one in its place.

 _“Kamoshida-sensei~!”_ The charmed Yang exclaimed. “ _No! How will you perform cunning linguistics now~!?”_ She soon asked in despair.

“It’s- Never mind.” Joker started to correct only to stop himself before attempting to kick the tan skinned girl in the throat...only to be grabbed and have his face punched. Repeatedly.

“CATCH HER!” Panther called out as the dyed blonde ran past her to catch the falling shinobi, diving just in time before the Vice Leader hit the ground.

“Got her!” Skull announced as he caught the nearly naked girl. “Daaaaaamn...” He unintentionally got out as he looked at the Vice Leader.

“NOT THE TIME! IS SHE EVEN BREATHING!?” Mona called out in concern as he jumped away from the King.

“Oh shit!” Skull swore out as he rushed the girl to safety to check. “Damn, it’s really faint...She needs a heal...a-and underwear!” He then got out in a panicked manner.

“M-Mona! Dia on Yin!” Joker commanded. Though, his commanding voice ruined by him holding face and running away from the charmed girl.

“Right, I’ll take care of Lady Yin! Go!” Mona replied as he dashed over to the Vice Leader. “Get her behind that pillar!” He then ordered.

“On it! Panther, keep the King distracted!” Skull called out as he picked up the unconscious girl and ran.

“U-Uh, what? By myself!?” Panther exclaimed before noticing the Shadow was staring straight at her. “E-Er...” She stammered out in a nervous manner.

“Just keep him blinded!” Joker also called out. “Oof! AAAAAHHHH!” He then screamed out as he tackled against a wall.

“Um...” Panther got out before lifting up her mask. “H-Hey, g-g-g-good-looking. W-W-Wanna...Wanna...Want me t-to give you a lap dance?” She then awkwardly asked as she tried to do a sexy pose.

The King on the other only stared at her as a perverse grin came across his face.

“...Yep. Plan B. AGI AGI AGI!” Panther frantically exclaimed with fury.

Meanwhile, Skull and Mona were doing their best to keep the Vice Leader alive, but there was only so much they could do.

“Is she gonna be okay, Mona?” Skull asked in concern.

“Damn it, the distortions are getting to her. I can’t heal her unless her clothes are repaired.” Mona informed.

"Shit, you're right." Skull muttered out, remembering that conversation about that topic.

"We have to work fast, but luckily we’re prepared!” Mona then declared with a smirk.

“Whaddaya mean we’re-the Sewing Kits!” Skull realized. “Shit, where’s the duffel?” He soon asked.

“Lady Yin had it but...” Mona got out before glancing over to where the King was...to see the duffel bag lying right next to him with it contents spilled out.

“...Crap.” Skull and Mona swore in unison.

Meanwhile, Joker was still engaged in close combat with the charmed tan skinned girl...and was very predictably losing.

“ _Wow~! You’re actually not dying~! Such a shame you have to die~_ ” The charmed Yang got out in the same glazed and seductive tone.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.” Joker replied...before being punched in the face again. “AUGH!” He grunted in pain as he was forced to the ground. “Damn it...” He grunted out.

“ _Not good enough though~!_ ” Yang taunted.

“Hey, what about Yin?” Joker asked. “What about Asuka? She’s barely alive right now! Snap out of it!” He then commanded.

“ _Sorry, but am I supposed to care about the needs of peasants~?_ ” Yang soon asked.

“Well, I guess Asuka is going to die here.” Joker pointed out...before adding something he couldn’t stop himself from saying. “After I have my way with her.” He then added.

“ _Oh, the bodies of women only belong to_ -JOKER, DON’T YOU FUCKING- _to the King_ ~” Yang got out, her eyes returning for a brief moment before going back to it charmed state, though her body slightly twitched, as if something was starting to fight inside her.

Joker, however, noticed as several plans started to form in his head. “Hmm...” He hummed out before charging at her once again, hoping to buy more time.

Meanwhile, Panther was panicking and throwing fireballs to keep the pressure on Shadow Kamoshida as she also kept moving.

“Panther! Get to the duffel bag that’s by the King!” Mona called out.

“What!?” Panther exclaimed as she heard the request.

“Don’t ask questions! Asuka’s dying!” Skull frantically got out.

“What!? No!” Panther got out before taking out her gun and firing at the King’s eyes.

**_RATATATATA! Click! Click! Click!_ **

“ ** _GGGGRRRAAAAHHHH! STOP THAT!”_** The King soon demanded in pain as he brought his hands to his eyes once more.

“Dammit, out of ammo.” Panther cursed as she put away her gun. Luckily, the last of the bullets gave her enough time to rush over to the duffel bag and retrieve it.

“There’s a Sewing Kit in the duffel! Get it!” Mona called out.

“Wait, I don’t know how to sew!” Panther got out, confused by the order.

“Just throw it over here!” Mona replied.

“You know how to sew!?” Skull exclaimed.

The _not cat_ shook his head. “Nope, but the Metaverse does!” Mona replied as he caught the item and placed it on the Vice Leader’s chest.

Suddenly, Yin glowed as the sounds of a sewing machine filled the air before it settled down to reveal a perfectly clothed Vice Leader. “Nnnngh...” She got out as her eyes struggled open.

“Zorro! Dia!” Mona called out as his Persona healed the Vice Leader.

“Y-Yang-nee...” Yin struggled out.

“You okay? Can you stand on your own?” Skull asked as he helped her to her feet.

“Y-Yeah...” Yin got out. “W-What about Yang-nee?” She soon asked in concern.

“Still the same Lady Yin, but we will get her back.” Mona responded in a serious tone.

“AUGH!” Joker screamed out as he was tossed into a nearby wall.

“Eventually.” Mona awkwardly added. “And you need to keep focus and calm as our Vice Leader Lady Yin.” He then reminded.

“S-Sorry...I acted without thinking...” Yin apologized, saddened to how she acted.

“It doesn’t matter, right now we need Yang back to help take down the giant pink asshole.” Skull comforted the girl.

“Someone help me.” Joker got out weakly as the ash blonde dug him out of the wall.

 ** _“HAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!”_** Shadow Kamoshida laughed out in a taunting manner. **_“Concubine! Kill the men and capture the girls!”_** he soon ordered while pointing his knife at the group.

“ _Of course~ Anything for you-_ SOMEONE STOP ME- _Kamoshida-sensei~_ ” Yang replied, swaying slightly from side to side.

To hearing her roommate saying that, the Vice Leader began grinding her teeth. “GRRRRRR!” Yin growled out, her anger immediately returning as the green gleam glowed in her eyes.

“Yin, for the love of God, I will kneecap you if you charge in again!” Joker snapped.

“Oh I won’t Joker!” Yin got out, though was still furious.

“You okay Leader?” Panther asked.

“I’m doing relatively fine thanks to Obariyon.” Joker replied as he quickly summoned the little guy for a quick high-five.

“Well, this is not looking good.” Panther sighed out. “What do we do...?” She soon asked.

“We don’t want to hurt her but we have nothing we can do to cure...her...” Joker muttered out before slowly...a really _bad_ idea formed in his head.

Mostly because it involved the Vice Leader.

“...She’s going to kill me after this.” Joker sighed out.

“Huh? What are you planning?” Mona soon asked in concern. “Why would Lady Yang kill you?” He then added to the question.

Joker however silently went over to the Vice Leader, took in a deep breath...before planting a kiss right on her.

Specifically over her mask where her mouth would be.

For Yin, this action immediately caused her to blush in confusion, though the blush itself was hidden by the mask. “EEEEEEEEEEEH!?” She squealed out as hot steam started rising out of her head.

For the charmed Yang however...her eyes widened as the hearts vanished immediately and was replaced by pure, unadulterated rage and hate. “WHAT THE _FUCK_!? **JOKER!** ” She roared, her voice returning to normal as she looked at the two Leaders in shock and fury.

“That’s the power of love baby!” Joker cheered out with a smirk on his face.

The _not cat_ then looked at the Leader with widened eyes. “Let me rephrase that question: Why would Lady Yang kill you _when I’m gonna do it first!_ ” Mona once more asked in a more angered and envious tone.

The Leader then looked at the _not cat_. “‘Cause she’s become like a protective big sister to Yin.” Joker stated. “Like a _very_ violent, protective big sister.” He then added.

“She is gonna murder you _so_ hard.” Panther deadpanned.

“Well, it worked. See, she’s coming over right now.” Joker pointed out before realising his mistake. “Oh shit, she’s coming over right now.” He stated as the white full face masked girl stormed over to him, katanas ready for his blood. “I-In my defense, you _were_ charmed by Shadow Kamoshida into becoming concubine for him. And it was over the mask and _it doesn’t count! IT DOESN’T COUNT!_ ” He then reminded in a nervous manner with his hands up to cover his face.

To that, the tan skinned girl froze as she turned around and looked at the Shadow of the P.E. Teacher that was glaring at all of them. “Oh you are so fuckin’ dead...” Yang growled out in fury. “And then you’re getting a punishment after this Joker.” She then added as she looked at her roommate. “Sis, you ready to fuck Kamoshida up?” She soon asked as she readied herself once more with the fiery aura surrounding her.

“I-In a minute...” Yin stammered out.

“Sorry.” Joker meanwhile apologized to the Vice Leader. “I’m not gonna live this down, am I?” He soon guessed.

“Nope.” Yin and Yang soon got out as the looked at the enemy. “Now let's take him down! No mercy!” They then declared in unison.

* * *

_(Cue Take It A Try by Ryoji Morimoto)_

“Alright, we’re back!” Skull cheered out with a smirk on his face. “Bring it on, ya bastard!”

“We won’t get anywhere with brute force alone though.” Mona stated as he frowned. “What do we do?” He then asked.

The Leader soon glanced at the Treasure as he narrowed his eyes. “...We go for the crown.” Joker answered.

“Hmm...that seems like a viable strategy.” Yang got out as the _not cat_ looked around before spotting something.

“Look over at that terrace.” Mona pointed out. “While the others are drawing Kamoshida’s attention, have someone go there. Let’s steal the Treasure without him noticing!” He soon instructed.

“Sounds good. But who are you going to choose?” Yin replied followed by the question.

Joker frowned as he thought about who to send before coming to a decision. “Let’s have two do it. Skull, Mona, you two go for the Treasure, the rest of us will distract Kamoshida.” He quietly ordered.

“Got it.” Skull replied in a serious tone. “Break his face for me.” He then requested.

“Will do.” Joker got out. “Now wait on my signal.” He then ordered.

“Got it Leader.” Mona answered as the two chosen nodded. “What will it be?” He soon asked.

“You’ll know.” Joker replied in a vague manner. “Now attack!” He soon ordered in a serious tone.

“We won’t survive on pure offense alone.” Yin got out with a frown before summoning her Persona. “Kaeru, Sukukaja! On Yang!” She commanded.

“Thanks for the boost!” Yang got out.

“Still have to do some damage. Persona! Sledgehammer!” Joker commanded as he summoned Berith, slamming its lance on the King.

“Seriously, a physical move called _Sledgehammer_? It uses a lance!” Yang remarked.

“Don’t question it.” Mona got out. “That drained a good bit of your energy, Joker. Let me fix that. Zorro, Dia!” He then added.

“Thanks!” Joker replied as he felt the boost.

Suddenly, the King attacked and swung his knife at the ashe blond.

“Hah!” Panther got out as she dodged the golden knife before jumping up onto it before running up his arm to slash the Shadow in the face with her whip a few times before leaping off. “Come on, go down already!”

“Persona! Tarukaja on Yin!” Skull called out as he ripped off his mask.

“Thanks you Skull!” Yin said. “Come on Joker, do the signal already!” She thought as she glared at the King.

Suddenly, Joker stepped forward and reached into his jacket...and pulled out a fedora.

“Um, Joker? What?” Yin got out in confusion.

The Leader said nothing as he flipped the hat onto his head.

And then...he _danced_ as a spotlight suddenly came down on him _._

 ** _“What the hell are you doing?”_** The King asked in an incredulous tone.

“He’s good.” Yin admitted in an impressed tone.

“But where are the lights coming from!?” Panther exclaimed as she looked up at the ceiling.

“...Oh my God, that’s the signal isn’t it.” Yang deadpanned in a mutter.

“That’s the effin’ signal!?” Skull got out in disbelief.

“No time to question it Skull. Move!” Mona however ordered as they dashed over to hide by a nearby ass statue. “Keep him busy everyone!” He then whispered.

“Got it but uh...I guess Joker’s doing that already.” Yin muttered out as the Leader busted out his best moves.

* * *

**_(Fast Forward)_ **

**(Interrogation Room)**

“You can’t be serious.” Sae bluntly deadpanned in denial.

“No. I...I actually did that.” Akira admitted in a sheepish manner. “I have the fedora in my bag.” He then revealed.

“Why do you have a fedora?” Sae then asked.

“Who doesn’t?” Akira countered with a smirk on his face.

“Ugh...” Sae simply groaned out.

**_(Rewind)_ **

* * *

**_“HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!”_** The King shouted out as swung his knife at the Leader.

“Oh shit!” Joker swore out as he put away his fedora and dived out of the way. “Okay, time to be serious. Jack Frost! Bufu!” He soon commanded.

 **“My favourite color is still blue, hee ho!”** Jack Frost got out as he threw a snowball at Kamoshida’s face, who really didn’t notice.

 ** _“Now listen up. This school exists because I’m around. You’re the only ones who don’t respect me, you know!”_** Shadow Kamoshida soon declared.

“Like hell they do!” Yang growled out. “They fear you! You force them to _respect_ you!”

“Maybe in the past we might’ve. But now...We’re gonna send you to hell you made!” Yin declared.

“It’s all according to plan.” Mona whispered out.

“Yeah, keep his attention off us guys.” Skull quietly added they climbed up the statue as the others continued battling the King.

 ** _“How dare you keep defying me...! Looks like I gotta bring out the big guns!”_** Shadow Kamoshida suddenly declared. **_“Slaves! Bring over you-know-what!”_** He soon ordered.

“Ruh roh.” Yin whispered out as the slaves dashed off somewhere to retrieve whatever the King was demanding for.

 ** _“Time for my killshot from when I was active and rockin’ it!”_** The King declared with confidence.

“Did you even have it in the first place?” Panther mumbled under her breath.

 ** _“Killshot...as in I make the kill!”_** The monstrous Shadow declared with confidence.

“Wow, you even suck at murder puns.” Joker taunted. “You don’t need to explain the joke. We get it idiot!” He then added.

“He also just telegraphed his next attack very clearly.” Yang stated.

“I need you Heracles!” Joker shouted out as he switched Personas. “Get ready everyone! This is gonna hurt.” He then ordered.

The others nodded as they all raised their guard just as the King’s slaves arrived...with a notable addition.

“I-I’m here...your Majesty...!” A weak and fear filled voice got out as he carries an oversized ball on his back.

“M-Mishima-kun!?” Yin exclaimed in confusion to the sight of the familiar student holding the volleyball.

**_“Hahaha! Thank you, my most loyal slave! Here it comes! The Gold Medal Spike!”_ **

“Everyone, get ready!” Yin ordered as the Shadow leapt into the air as a large volleyball was thrown over them.

“Watch it!” Panther called out as they prepared to move out of the way.

The Vice Leader however stood her ground to this action. “Haven't you learned?” Yin taunted as she leaped into the air, catching the volleyball with both arms before throwing it higher into the air. “ ** _CHESTO!_** ” She loudly declared she forced the large ball back at the monstrous Shadow.

**_BAM! CRACK!_ **

And just like the last time, the large volleyball struck towards the area in between the legs.

 ** _“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_** Shadow Kamoshida screamed in pain.

“That's some serious déjà vu.” Joker muttered out with a smile, though was hiding the fact that he was starting to feel drained. “Hurry up, you guys. We’re running out of steam here.” He thought.

“Aaaahhh...” Yin squeaked out in pain as she landed back on the ground, clutching onto her arm. “Fuck...I think I broke my arm doing that...” She muttered in concern.

“Panther, heal her! Yang, Full Assault!” Joker ordered.

“Got it, Leader!” The girl responded as Panther helped the Vice Leader to safety to fix her arm up.

“T-Thanks Panther.” Yin winced out.

“No problem. Just keep it still. Carmen, give her a Dia!” Panther requested as she removed her mask, wincing as she felt the drain of energy while Yin bathed in a green light. “Gah...Running low on SP...” She then muttered out as she held her head.

“Yeah, I’m getting a little low too...” Yin muttered out. “But can’t take a break for too long. We need to get back in and help.”

“Hold up, we still need to make sure your arm’s okay.” Panther stated as held her friend back.

Meanwhile, Joker and Yang were doing their best to stall for time.

“GO! AND! DIE! ALREADY!” Yang shouted out, Wolverine punctuating each word with a Gurentou.

“Hey, lighten up on that! You’re draining yourself too fast!” Joker warned as Yang stopped attacking. “Yin, toss over a Recov-R to Yang!”

“Got it!” Yin replied as she glanced at the duffel bag. “Panther, do you mind?” She then asked.

“Of course.” The ash blond replied as she dug into the bag and grabbed the small bottle. “Yang, heads up!” She soon called out.

“Huh?” Yang got out as she turned to Panther, just in time to get beaned in the forehead by the bottle. “Ow!” She winced as she caught the bottle before it hit the ground. “Throw it a little softer next time...” She then muttered to herself as she downed the bottle.

“Really need to fuse a Persona with healing spells next time...” Joker meanwhile thought with a frown.

“Sorry!” Panther quickly apologized before going back to fixing Yin’s arm. “Can you move it now?”

“Yeah.” Yin answered as she bent her arm to test it a little.

“Alright, all fixed up.” Panther got out. “Ready?” She soon asked.

“Always.” Yin replied with a smirk before they both leapt back into the fray. “Back in action! MAGNA!” She then called out as ripped off her mask, her Persona blasting a rock at the Shadow.

“Nice to have you guys back.” Joker got out with a smirk. “Now keep up the pressure! Don’t let him relax!” He then ordered.

“Got it Leader!” Yin replied as she fired her pistols at the King.

“Come on ya idiots. Hurry up and get the crown already...” Yang thought as she fired her Micro-Uzis as well.

 ** _“Ow! OW! Stop it!”_** The King whined out as he shielded his face from the bullets. **_“Grrr...! That’s it! Time to end this match! Come! My most loyal concubine! Give me my ball!”_** He soon ordered.

“Ugh, _another_ cognitive version of me?” Panther scoffed out. “How many does he have!?” She then remarked in annoyance.

“I dunno. Infinite? Just get ready!” Yang called out as she raised her guard.

“I’m not doing another spike.” Yin stated as she raised her guard as well.

“Didn’t think so.” Joker got out as he switched back to Hercules.

“I’m here, _Master Kamoshida~!_ ” A familiar voice greeted, carrying another large volleyball.

“S-Shiho!?” Yin and Panther exclaimed in unison to the familiar girl, save for the fact that she was wearing a skimpy bunny girl outfit.

“Oh, ** _come the fuck on_**!” Yang shouted out in rage.

**_BANG!_ **

**_“What the!?”_** The King exclaimed as his most loyal concubine’s head being blown off, dropping the ball and letting it roll away.

“He’s only using them to throw you off!” Joker called out, his gun smoking. “Don’t you dare fall for it!” He then added.

“Yeah, like the cognitive versions of Panther, we can probably attack them to stop more chances of his Killshot attack!” Mona then deducted.

“Mona, shut up and keep going for the crown.” Yang mouthed back before looking at the other girls. “Sis, Panther, think you can do it?” She soon asked.

“I mean, we’ve shot Cognitive Ann a bunch of times. This is a mercy.” Yin answered as she reloaded her guns.

“...” Panther however winced as she looked at the doll masquerading at her best friend.

“Panther, they’re not real. The real one is in the hospital because of him. Don’t forget that.” Yang soon reminded in a dead serious tone. “Turn that sadness to rage, and focus it on the true enemy.”

“...Alright.” Panther replied as she glared at the King.

 ** _“GGGGRRRRR...! BRING ME ANOTHER NOW!”_** The King once more demanded.

“Yes sir!” Cognitive Mishima got out in a fear filled manner as he ran off.

“Oh no you don’t! Obariyon, I need a Lucky Punch on the slave!” Joker ordered as he threw mask away, causing Obariyon to be summoned right in front of the cognition.

**“Boop!”**

**_CRACK!_ **

“Why is it always the groin...?” Cognitive Mishima squeaked out as he faded away.

“Down! 1 More!” Joker called out. “You’re up, Yin!” He then declared as he high-fived the tan skinned girl.

“I won’t back down!” Yin declared. “Magna, now!” She called out as Kaeru appeared, blasting a boulder at the King.

The King shook off the dust and focused on the thieves. **_“You’re misunderstanding it all! I never did anything to ‘em! They came onto me because they wanted to get on my good side!”_** Shadow Kamoshida declared in denial.

 ** _“YOU FUCKING LIAR!”_** Yang roared.

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. It’ll make your guilt a whole lot worse.” Joker muttered out.

“Everything you’ve done _...we’ll pay it back a thousand fold!”_ Yin declared as a green gleam shone in her eyes.

 ** _“We’ll see about that! Go get another ball!”_** Shadow Kamoshida ordered.

“Yes, Master...” Cognitive Shiho responded.

“He’s just going for Gold Medal Spikes!” Joker called out. “Keep killing the cognitives!” He then ordered.

“Panther! Go!” Yin shouted out as she attacked the ruler.

Panther hesitated for a sec, seeing her friend in such a state, before clenching her whip and swung it, wrapping it around Cognitive Shiho’s ankle which caused her to trip.

“I’m sorry, Shiho!” Panther cried out as she watched the tan skinned girl sliced the Cognition’s head off before narrowing her eyes. “Kamoshida’s gonna pay...” She then darkly declared in anger.

“He’s paying now!” Joker called out as crushed a tarot card in his hand, summoning Izanagi Picaro. “CROSS SLASH!” He commanded, instantly feeling the drain and causing him to go down on one knee.

 **“May the truth set you free!”** Izanagi Picaro declared as he swung his naginata at the Shadow.

**_SLASH!_ **

“ ** _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!”_** The King screamed in pain.

“Joker! You okay!?” Yin exclaimed as she ran up to her Leader.

“I’m fine. Just need a pick-me-up.” Joker panted out as the Vice Leader quickly dug into the duffel and pulled out an item. “The MRE?” He thought before eating it...before retching as he tried to keep it down. “Okay...that definitely wasn’t smart...” He groaned out as he felt his strength weaken, though he felt lighter on his feet.

“God, this fight is taking too long...” Yang groaned out. “Why don’t those idiots hurry up and steal the stupid crown already!?”

“Cognitive Mishima’s back.” Yin informed as she noticed her fellow student holding a volleyball.

**_BANG!_ **

“...And he is dead.” Yin soon corrected. “...Sorry about that Mishima-kun...” She then muttered out.

“He’s never gonna find out.” Joker assured as he blew the barrel of his gun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, a certain injured boy sneezed as he looked around. “Is pollen season starting early this year...?” He wondered to himself as he then looked at the calling card in his hands.

* * *

“Almost there. Come on, help me up Skull.” Mona got out as he tried to reach the balcony.

“Dude, come on! Don’t skip arm day next time!” Skull complained as he pulled the cat up.

“HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU GUYS! WE’RE DYING OVER HERE!” Yang shouted out. “...Oh, whoops.” She then got out as she realized her blunder.

 ** _“Are there some missing heads here?”_** Shadow Kamoshida asked, sending a shock of fear down their spines. **_“I knew it! They’re two missing! Where’d they go!?”_** He soon asked in anger.

“Right here, asswipe!” Skull called out. “Mona!” He then added.

“Check! And! Mate!” Mona shouted out as both of them jumped towards and kicked the crown off the monster’s head. “Nyahahaha!” He laughed as the two rejoined the rest of the group.

“ ** _Nooo! My...My precious...!_** ” Shadow Kamoshida exclaimed while flailing his arms.

“Aaaaw, what’s the matter asshole, lost your crown?” Yin taunted as she picked up the shrunken crown and placed it on her head. “Don’t worry, we’re keeping it safe from _dastardly thieves_.” She then added.

“Good, Kamoshida’s shaken up!” Mona cheered out.

“I think we can do this!” Panther declared.

“Hell yeah!” Yang and Skull got out in agreement.

“It ain’t over yet!” Yin reminded as she back flipped away from the Shadow. “So let’s end this!” She ordered.

“Alright! Give it all you got everyone! ALL-OUT ATTACK!” Joker commanded.

“GET HIM!” Yin and Yang ordered with fury as they rushed the enemy.

**_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! BAM! CRACK!_ **

“ ** _GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!”_** The King screamed in pain as he was beaten and sliced.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET!” Skull shouted out as they landed back on the ground.

“He’s still up!” Panther called out.

“Sure is.” Joker replied in agreement as he pulled out his pistol. “Wanna join me?” He then offered.

Yin then stepped forwards while taking out both pistols “Did you even have to ask?” She replied with a smile underneath her mask.

“Game.” Joker started as he pulled the slide.

“Set.” Yin continued as she pulled back the hammers and took aim by the Leader’s side.

“And match.” The two declared as one as they fired.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

_(End Music)_

* * *

And with that, the King fell and turned back into a human form.

“We’re not done yet, ya bastard!” Skull shouted in anger as the Vice Leader grabbed the King and slashed him across the chest before the white full face masked girl followed up by stabbing his groin.

“THIS IS FOR FUCKIN’ WITH MY HEAD AND MAKING ME ATTACK MY FRIENDS!” Yang roared.

 ** _“GAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_** Shadow Kamoshida wailed out in pain from the strike.

Then, as he collapsed to the ground, the skull masked thief came up, swept his legs off the ground and broke both of his legs with his club. Feeling satisfied as the Shadow cried in pain, he stepped aside to let the ash blonde walk up to the Shadow, her face emotionless and cold.

 ** _“Please...Show mercy...”_** The P.E. Teacher’s Shadow begged in a fear filled manner as sweat ran down his head.

This however infuriated the ash blonde. “Mercy? _MERCY!?_ ” Panther growled out in a furious manner as went up to the man and bitch-slapped him. “Did you ever show _Shiho_ mercy? Have you ever shown mercy to **_anyone YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”_** She shouted out as she punched and kicked him to the balcony, tears running down her eyes.

 ** _“W-Wait, please!”_** Shadow Kamoshida whimpered out.

 **“NO! SHUT UP!** ” Panther roared as pink flames surrounded her while Carmen appeared behind the King and picked him up by the neck. "Beg and grovel all you want, but know that I don't want you on your knees, _I want you in the ground."_ She then declared.

"Ann, hold on." Akira got out as he lifted up his mask. "Remember why we're here." He then reminded.

“Please...don’t do this...” Asuka pleaded. “Death is a mercy, Ann-chan!” She then declared.

“You’re right. But there’s always the option...” Ann darkly replied as she silently cast Dia on the man. She didn’t want him to die _too_ soon. “Look at where you are Kamoshida. Are you scared? Don’t you want to run away? I’m sure plenty of people were in the same position you’re in now, the same position you set them in. I can do _whatever I want_ to you and no one but us will hear you scream. And no one will be the wiser that your own _whore_ was the one who made you suffer.” She then revealed in a menacing tone.

 ** _“P-Please...It’s always been like this...all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me...! I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”_** Shadow Kamoshida got out in an annoyed tone.

“ _Reward_...Taking Shiho...and destroying her was **_your fucking reward for your bullshit!?_** ” Panther yelled out, her entire body shaking with rage as Carmen started crush his throat. “I want to kill you...I want you to suffer... I want you to feel everything you inflicted onto others... And send you to the lowest level of hell where you belong...” She soon revealed.

Soon, the Leader stepped forward and placed a hand on the ash blonde’s shoulder. “Ann...you can end this however you want. It's your choice.” Akira decided in a serious tone.

 ** _“No, please wait! I beg you...Just forgive me!”_** Shadow Kamoshida begged in a fear filled manner as Carmen changed from crushing his neck to lifting him by his cape, dangling him over the edge.

“Haven’t I already told you?” Ann growled out as Carmen lifted up one of her fingers from the man’s cape, the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. “ _Shut. Up._ ” She soon demanded once more.

“...Make the right choice Ann...” Homura got out.

“If you kill him, his real self dies too. You'll give him a mental shutdown.” Morgana soon informed. “But still...it’s your call.” He then added.

“No matter what you do, we’ll stick with you every step of the way.” Asuka stated.

“Yeah, you’re our friend Ann. Just think about it.” Ryuji advised.

After thinking about it for what seemed like an eternity, Ann came to a decision...

And let go.

“ ** _AAAAAHHHHHH!”_** Shadow Kamoshida cried out.

“Joker!” Ann called out.

“Already on it!” Akira replied as he leapt off the balcony. “Arsene! Catch him!” He soon ordered.

Arsene caught the fallen King and held him close to his face as Akira landed on his own Persona's shoulder. **"You shall not escape."** The Gentleman Thief growled out before throwing the man back inside.

“You're not getting away that easily.” Akira stated in a calm, chilling tone as he stepped off onto the balcony.

“Close one...” Asuka muttered in relief.

“Yeah...” Homura got out in agreement.

“Why’d you let go in the first place?” Ryuji asked in a curious manner.

“So he can be in Shiho’s shoes in that one moment.” Ann darkly replied.

“Filling him with the fear of what he did to everyone else...” Homura stated in a serious tone. “Something the asshole deserves...” She then added.

“Besides, if he was dead he wouldn’t be able to confess his crimes and live with it for the rest of his life.” Ann stated. “And that’s...the ultimate vengeance.” She soon concluded as she and the others looked at whimpering Shadow of the P.E teacher.

“After all you’ve done, be glad we won’t do anything worse.” Akira stated in a cold tone. ”Now go. Live with your crimes for the rest of your life, because there's no way you're getting another one.” He soon demanded in a dead serious.

To that, the whimpering Shadow looked at the thieves with tears in his eyes. **“Alright...I will leave now and return to my real self...I will make certain I...”** Shadow Kamoshida responded.

And before he could finish...the Shadow was gone in a white light.

“...He pissed himself.” Akira pointed out, noticing the wet spot on the floor.

“Yup.” Everyone else simply got out.

“Okay, why don’t we just escape on foot because I don’t wanna jump out of anymore windows.” Akira suggested.

“Yeah, that’s getting old.” Asuka admitted in agreement.

**_RUMBLE! RUMBLE! CRASH!_ **

Suddenly, the ground under the group started shaking like crazy.

“Hey, just so you know, we don’t have time to waste.” Morgana advised as he licked his fur. “This place is about to collapse.” He then revealed.

“W-What the!?” Homura got out in confusion. “Are you serious!?” She then exclaimed.

“Yeah, kind of noticed.” Akira remarked as he casually stepped out of the way of a falling chunk of ceiling. “ ** _RUN!_** ” He soon ordered.

“ _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ ” The group screamed out as they ran through the hallways, dodging falling debris and such.

"I thought it was going to just fade away, not _implode_!" Akira thought as they ran for their lives.

“We’re gonna die! We’re _so_ gonna die!” Ann exclaimed.

“Oh come on! We’ve been saying that for the last few weeks!” Homura pointed out as she sliced through some debris to create a path. “And this is all a load of bullshit!” She then swore out.

“I agree Homu-nee!” Asuka got out in agreement as she ran while holding the crown. Suddenly, she felt something land on her head. “What the-!?” She got out in confusion.

“Lady Asuka, do you mind if I hitch a ride?” Morgana, now in his cat form, politely asked.

“ _Oh of course you can, Morgana-chan~”_ Asuka happily replied.

“No fair, you jerk!” Ryuji called out.

“Goddammit cat!” Homura growled out.

“We’re almost there! Just keep going!” Akira informed as he switched to a faster Persona.

But just as the Leader said that, Ryuji suddenly collapsed!

“RYUJI-KUN!” Asuka shouted out she stopped running to pick the former track star up. “Y-Your leg...” She reminded in concern.

“Heh...It’s been a while, so I just tripped. It's al-AH!” Ryuji exclaimed as the Vice Leader put him on her back. “H-Hey!” He got out in a surprised manner.

“If you can’t rely on yourself, you can always rely on me.” Asuka got out with a wink as she then kept running.

“You’re so considerate Lady Asuka!” Morgana complimented.

“NOT THE FUCKIN’ TIME! KEEP RUNNING!” Homura shouted out as she barely dodged a part of the ceiling crushing her before they all continued running.

“Almost there! Just a few more feet!” Akira called out as the destruction started to catch up with them.

“We can make it! We can make it!” Asuka soon declared.

“ **AAAAAHHHHHH!** ” And with one last cry of effort, they ran as fast as they could for the final stretch towards the light.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Alleyway)**

The group was back where they started, in their Shujin Academy uniforms while breathing heavily from exhaustion.

“I can barely...” Asuka breathed out. “I can barely feel my legs...” She soon got out.

“You know, I think we should just... die...” Homura suggested as sweat ran down her face.

“Yeah...Good idea...” Akira got out as his breathing went to normal. “It’s not an option, but good idea.” He admitted.

“That...sucked...” Ann panted out as the dyed blond pulled out his phone.

“Everyone, look at the Nav!” Ryuji got out, causing everyone to pull out their phones as well.

**[ _The destination_ (Kamoshida’s Castle of Lust) _has been deleted. Have a nice day_.]**

“...It’s true. We can’t go there anymore.” Ann breathed out.

“Well, it did kind of implode...” Akira pointed out.

“We did it...” Homura couldn’t help but giggle a little to their achievement, though still felt as though it was too unbelievable that they _did_ succeed. “Holy fuckin’ shit, we did it...” She soon breathed out.

“What about the Treasure?” Morgana soon asked.

“Oh, you mean... _this_?” Asuka coolly answered as she pulled out...a gold medal. “...Wait what...?” She soon got out in confusion.

And like the Vice Leader, everyone else was confused to the sight of the medal.

“What the...I thought we had a crown!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Yeah, where did it go?” Ann asked. “Oh crap, did we drop it back in the castle?” She soon got out in a panic.

“Oh fuck, we screwed up...” Homura mumbled out.

“Everyone calm down.” Morgana instructed as the all looked at the _not cat_. “It means _that_ was the source of Kamoshida’s desires. To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace. Maybe even more.” He soon revealed.

This in turn caused everyone to look at what the Vice Leader was holding.

“An Olympic medal.” Ryuji soon stated.

“His Treasure is the dumb medal he won at the Olympics?” Homura groaned out. “Out of all things, it’s a hunk of metal.” She remarked. “It’s not even real gold...” She then muttered as she tapped the Treasure.

“So...Kamoshida kept hanging onto his days as an Olympian. He couldn’t let go of his glory days...” Asuka whispered out.

“Everyone expected him to be the best like he was in the olden days but in the end...he isn’t. Not anymore.” Akira then added.

“But...this means Kamoshida’s heart might’ve changed.” Ann soon got out.

“Probably.” Morgana replied.

“ _Probably!?_ ” Everyone else repeated in shock.

“Fuck! You!” Homura called out as she flipped the bird at the cat.

“What!?” Morgana exclaimed.

“Our expulsions are on the line, as well as jail time, and we just risked our lives on a _chance_ that a change of heart could happen!?” Ryuji then stated.

“This is the first successful example for me too!” Morgana soon admitted. “However, there’s no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida’s personality quite a lot.” He then informed.

“Or killed him.” Akira awkwardly pointed out. “...I guess we have to wait for now...” He then added.

“This is going to be the most painful wait of all time.” Homura sighed out.

“I hear that.” Ryuji admitted in agreement.

Morgana then narrowed his eyes towards the uneasy group. “Come on, why the gloomy faces?” He asked, getting everyone’s attention. “Be happy! We completed this with great success you know?” He then reminded.

“It won't be a victory until we see the results.” Homura then stated while her roommate nodded in agreement.

“I’m pretty sure it’ll be fine.” Morgana replied in a reassuring tone. “Remember how Kamoshida’s Shadow said that he’s returning to his self in reality?” He then asked.

“Yeah, what about it?” Homura soon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Morgana then gave off a serious expression to everyone after getting their attention. “As we already know, Suguru Kamoshida was a piece of scum, no doubt about that.” He began as the others nodded in agreement. “Still, it seemed like he regained his conscious in the end.” He then stated. “And there are definitely those who have been saved thanks to what you’ve done.” He soon concluded.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement to that after thinking about it. “Yeah, that is true.” She replied. “Every single person that was a victim of Kamoshida.” She stated in a serious tone. “We actually helped all of them and others.” She then added.

“But the damage is going to last a long while.” Ann sighed out. “It might not even go away...” She then added.

“Yeah...but for some, they will recover over time...” Asuka soon pointed out in a solemn manner. “It’s all we _can_ do.” She then added.

“That’s true Lady Asuka.” Morgana replied in agreement.

“Yeah, I guess all we have to do is wait for now.” Ryuji admitted as he kicked the ground a little. “It all boils down to what’s gonna happen next.” He then stated.

“The change of heart or expulsion.” Homura concluded as she narrowed her eyes.

Akira in turn nodded to that. “Yeah.” He replied as he then looked at the Vice Leader. “So Asuka, _Homu-nee_?” He soon questioned in a teasing manner and an amused smirk on his face.

This in turn got everyone’s attention as they then remembered what happened during the battle with the P.E teacher’s Shadow and what the Vice Leader had said in her angered state. “Y-You were just hearing things!” Asuka stammered out in a flustered manner. “I-It was a spur of the moment thing!” She then got out.

Homura meanwhile was just blushing in an awkward manner.

“Why are you two embarrassed? You two already seemed like sisters.” Ryuji soon asked in a casual manner followed by pointing out the extra detail.

“Yeah, Homura-chan _is_ pretty protective towards Asuka-chan like an older sister would.” Ann then pointed out. “And Asuka-chan does act like an adorable sibling you just wanna protect.” She then added.

This in turn caused the two shinobi girls to blush to the descriptions given to them.

“Hey, lay off them you guys. It’s probably just a thing between them.” Akira then pointed out.

“Yeah, this is Lady Asuka and Lady Homura’s issues.” Morgana chided the two.

Ryuji in response sighed. “Alright, alright, jeez.” He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Asuka then went towards the Leader and handed him the medal. “Here Akira-kun, you can hold the Treasure.” She offered with a smile.

“Thanks.” Akira replied as he pocketed the medal. “I hope this thing was all worth it.” He then got out.

“Me too, Joker. Me too.” Homura sighed out.

Akira however chuckled to that. “You could just call me Akira, Homura.” He then pointed out.

“Yeah, but...for some reason Joker comes out more naturally.” Homura admitted.

“It does, doesn’t it...” Ann muttered out.

“Guess that naturally became your nickname.” Ryuji stated.

Asuka meanwhile giggled to that. “It’s alright Akira-kun.” She reassured.

“I don’t have a problem with it, just don’t say it in public too much.” Akira advised.

“That’s reasonable.” Asuka replied. “Let’s go home everyone. I want nothing but to take a nice long bath and sleep.” She soon revealed.

“Ugh...Sunday cannot come any faster...” Ryuji sighed out.

“Wait, before we do that...COME HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE SO I CAN BREAK YOUR FACE!" Homura suddenly yelled out as she tackled the Leader to the ground.

“Oh right, the kiss. Almost forgot about that.” Akira casually thought as the tan skinned girl tried to choke the life out of him, however, she was prevented from doing so by the collective strength of everyone.

“C-Calm down Homu-nee! It was to snap you out of it!” Asuka frantically exclaimed and reminded as she held her roommate back.

“Let her go guys. Joker should be punished for stealing Lady Asuka’s first kiss.” Morgana got out in a creepy tone and a gleam in his eyes.

“No effin’ way!” Ryuji shouted out.

“Ah! I’m losing my grip!” Ann cried out in a panic.

 ** _“RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”_** Homura roared out as she broke out of everyone’s grasp and pounced at their Leader.

It was safe to say that they had nothing to do but wait and relax in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona Tracking)
> 
> Joker
> 
> Level: 12
> 
> Personas: Arsene (Resist: Curse) (Weak: Ice, Bless), Jack Frost (Block: Ice) (Weak: Fire), Obariyon (Resist: Physical) (Weak: Electric), Berith (Null: Gun) (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Ice), Succubus (Block: Curse) (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Gun, Bless), Izanagi Picaro (Null: Elec, Curse) (Weak: Wind), Heracles (Resists: Physical, Bless) (Weak: Curse)
> 
> Skills: Eiha, Cleave (X3), Vicious Strike, Magna, Zio, Sukunda (X2), Dream Needle, Adverse Resolve, Bufu, Ice Break, Baisudi, Tarunda, Snap,, Lucky Punch, Resist Fear, Dekaja (X2), Double Fangs, Dodge Fire, Sledgehammer, Rakukaja (X2), Marin Karin, Rebellion, Brainwash Boost, Mudo, Cross Slash, Zionga, Recarm
> 
> Yin
> 
> Level: 13
> 
> Persona: Kaeru (Resist: Earth, Fire) (Weak: Wind, Gun)
> 
> Skills: Magna, Media, Sukukaja
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 3
> 
> Yang
> 
> Level: 13
> 
> Persona: Wolverine (Resist: Physical, Gun, Fire, Wind) (Weak: Water, Earth, Bless, Psychokinesis)
> 
> Skills: Agi, Cleave, Gurentou
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 3
> 
> Mona
> 
> Level: 13
> 
> Persona: Zorro (Resist: Wind) (Weak: Elec)
> 
> Skills: Garu, Dia, Patra
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 2
> 
> Skull
> 
> Level: 13
> 
> Persona: Captain Kidd (Resist: Elec) (Weak: Wind, Earth)
> 
> Skills: Lunge, Zio, Tarukaja
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 3
> 
> Panther
> 
> Level: 13
> 
> Persona: Carmen (Resist: Fire) (Weak: Ice, Water)
> 
> Skill: Agi, Dia, Dormina
> 
> Confidant Rank: Rank 1
> 
> -
> 
> (Persona Analysis)
> 
> Heracles (Selfish Demigod)
> 
> Arcana: Happy Squirrel
> 
> Weak: Curse
> 
> Resist: Physical, Bless
> 
> Skills: Cleave, Vicious Strike, Magna, Zio,
> 
> Description: Heracles was a mythological Greek hero and demigod, known for his incredible strength and courage. He was the son of Zeus and the mortal Alcmene. Hera resented him and made him mortal, and would eventually drive him mad and murder his children. To atone for his sins, he was assigned 12 labors by his cousin Eurystheus. He had also take part in many other adventures, such as the Argonauts and at Gigantomachy, where he assisted the Olympians in order to defeat Chronos and his brothers, the Giants and the Titans. Heracles was granted his place among the gods for his accomplishments upon his death.


	19. Burn My Dread

**_(4/26, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

After a few moments, the group had separated and went home for the night.

The two shinobi girls were soon in front of their apartment as the Vice Leader opened the door. “Beating up Akira-kun like that was unnecessary Homu-nee.” Asuka bluntly stated in disapproval.

"He stole your most precious memory!" Homura countered.

"I-It doesn't count! He did it over my mask!" Asuka stammered out in a flustered manner.

"Yes it does count! And it was totally worth it!" Homura declared.

"You almost gave Akira-kun a black eye!" Asuka called out as they entered the apartment. "People would assume he got into a fight and would get expelled anyway as a result." She then added.

To that, Homura winced as she then sighed. “I’ll send him a text to apologize to him.” She soon decided.

Asuka then narrowed her eyes at her roommate as she let out a displeased noise.

“Er, I mean, apologize to him face-to-face tomorrow.” Homura corrected herself.

“Thank you.” Asuka got out in approval. “Now, let’s just eat dinner, take a bath and go to sleep.” She soon suggested.

“Good idea. Ugh...That had to be the worst heist ever...” Homura muttered out.

“We did well.” Asuka replied.

“Not only did the King stop us, he almost killed us all in various ways and then we had to run out of an imploding building.” Homura groaned out. “I can still feel his tongue on my boobs...” She then admitted in disgust.

“Speaking of which, let’s head for the bath to wash up.” Asuka replied as she started to take her clothes off.

“Well, I kinda want dinner first but whatever.” Homura muttered out as she stripped as well.

“We can eat when we finish.” Asuka replied in a reassuring manner.

“Deal.” Homura responded in approval to the idea.

Soon enough, they were in the bath cleaning each other, soap suds covering their private parts.

“It still feels so unreal. After all this time...we finally did it!” Asuka happily reminded once more.

“I know Sis, it felt really good taking down that asshole’s Shadow and bringing down his castle.” Homura admitted in agreement. “Still though...God, we were so close to failing...Especially when...” She started in a frustrated tone before trailing off.

To that hesitance, the Vice Leader gave a worried expression. “Are you sure you’re alright Homu-nee?” Asuka asked in a concerned manner as she scrubbed her roommate’s hair.

“Just worried about the change of heart and if it worked.” Homura answered. “Because, if it doesn’t...” She then added, however...

“...I was talking more about what Shadow Kamoshida did to you...how you fought against us...” Asuka then reminded in a more depressed tone, interrupting her roommate.

“Don’t make me think about that. That had to be the worst moment of my life.” Homura sighed out.

**_SPLASH!_ **

Asuka then poured the pail over her roommate’s head before tenderly hugging her from behind, pressing her breasts into her roommate’s back. “I know Homu-nee, but I’m still worried that it might’ve affected you in some way...I...I hated seeing you in that state...” She then explained.

To that, the tan skinned touched her roommate’s hand. “If it did, you have my permission to kill me.” Homura casually stated.

Asuka however tightened her hug. “Don’t you _dare_ talk like that Homu-nee, I don’t _ever_ want to kill you...” She then declared in a dead serious that was on par with her roommate.

“I know...Just...I want you to kill me before I kill you because if I did... I’d...I’d...” Homura replied as she started to breathe heavily. “Dammit! I don’t want to think about this! I want to go to sleep!” She soon got out in a slightly frustrated tone.

“...Ok...” Asuka depressingly replied, though didn’t release her roommate. “Can I stay like this for a while?” She soon asked in a softer tone.

To that request, the tan skinned girl sighed quietly. “...Sure.” Homura replied. “...I like your hugs sis...” She then confessed.

“Same here Homu-nee...” Asuka responded.

“...Is this always going to be like this...?” Homura asked in a quiet tone.

“Hm?” Asuka hummed out in confusion.

“I mean...I dunno, just...These past few weeks honestly have been so great for me but...I just have this feeling it’ll all be taken away.” Homura confessed.

“What do you mean?” Asuka soon asked in concern.

“It’s all gonna catch up to me. My past, fucking Hebijo, they’re gonna know and they’re gonna kill me then you and...” Homura got out in a frantic manner as she started to hyperventilate.

“H-Homu-nee...” Asuka got out in even more concern to witnessing this. “C-Calm down! That’s...That’s not going to happen. I won’t let anyone take your happiness!” She soon declared in a determined manner.

“Sis, I know you’re determined, but honestly...I’m scared...” Homura confessed. “I’m just dreading the day that everything catches up to me. I’m not an innocent person, I know that.” She then muttered as her body began shivered in a regret filled manner, but at that moment...

**_CHU!_ **

Suddenly, the Vice Leader kissed the tan skinned girl’s forehead.

Homura immediately blushed scarlet to that action as she looked at her soft smiling roommate. “S-Sis!” She stammered out in a flustered manner as the girl then hugged her.

“Whatever happens...we’re like sisters. Not by blood, but by heart.” Asuka soon whispered out as she closed her eyes.

To that statement, the tan skinned girl’s eyes widen in shock. “Asuka’s so pure...” Homura thought, soon realizing how important it was. “I...I gotta protect her...” She added to her thoughts as she then took in a deep breath. “Let’s make a promise Sis...” She suddenly requested.

“Eh?” Asuka responded in confusion.

The tan skinned girl then forced the brunette back to look at her with a serious expression on her face. “You have the belief that a shinobi must be both a sword and a shield...let’s make that true between the two of us Sis.” Homura soon suggested. “I’ll be the shield and you’ll be the sword.” She then explained.

“What made you think about that Homu-nee?” Asuka meanwhile asked in a curious manner.

“Well...the darkness protects the light, nurtures it and makes it brighter so that one day it will take over and give it to everyone who needs it.” Homura answered. “You...You get what I’m saying?” She then awkwardly asked.

“Um...I think?” Asuka replied in her own awkward manner. “Um...you’re not the most eloquent person I know but I get it.” She soon confessed with a giggle.

“Sis, I promise that I will be your sword that will fight by your side, I swear it...” Homura soon enough declared. “I want to fight beside you...” She then confessed.

“And...I will be your shield that will protect your from harm Homu-nee, I swear to that...” Asuka also declared. “And I want to fight beside you too...” She added.

The two girls then smiled as they once more embraced each other in a sisterly hug. “It’s a promise.” They soon enough replied to one another at the same time in a calm and soothing tone as the steam surrounded the two...

* * *

**_(4/27, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“Mmm...” Asuka moaned out as her eyes struggled opened. “Ugh...” She got out as she unintentionally smothered her head into her roommate’s breasts. 

“Ah~!” Homura moaned out in a rather... _odd_ manner as she held her roommate tighter. “So...warm...” She mumbled in a satisfactory manner.

Asuka however felt a little weak, with a headache and heavy limbs. “Homu-nee...wake up...” She soon got out.

“Yeah, in a...” Homura mumbled out before leaning forward, taking her roommate down with her.

**_SPLASH!_ **

Immediately, their eyes shot up in realization. “AH!” The two yelped out.

"Sis...Why does everything feel wet?" Homura muttered in slight confusion.

"And cold?" Asuka also got out. "And... _pruney_?" She then added.

It was at that moment the two girls noticed where they were.

"Shit!" Homura got as they both stood up and got out of the tub.

“...We never got out of the bath...did we?” Asuka stated more then asked in an awkward manner while unintentionally shivering.

“Y-Yeah...” Homura also shivered out. “W-We fell asleep...” She then informed.

“I-In the tub...w-while hugging...” Asuka finished off.

"Achoo!" They sneezed in unison as they went and got their towels.

“What time is it?” Homura asked as she dried herself.

“Hold on, let me check my phone.” Asuka replied as she left the bathroom to the bedroom...only to see it wasn’t there. “Huh? Oh, right, I left it in my skirt pocket.” She awkwardly revealed.

“We really should put our phones on charge as soon as we get home...” Homura muttered to herself as she picked up her clothes. “And we should do laundry soon...” She then added as her roommate tried turning on her phone...only to get nothing.

“My phone’s out of charge-ACHOO!” Asuka started before sneezing. “Ah! I sprayed my phone with my snot!” She got out in disgust.

“...We didn’t put our phones on charge...” Homura realized. “...We are coming straight home after school today.” She then stated.

Asuka’s eyes widened to remembering. “Not if we’re late! GET DRESSED AND RUN!” She soon exclaimed as she went to clean her phone.

“On it Sis!” Homura replied in her own panicked tone as the two dashed back into the bedroom.

It only took them about three-quarters of the way to school to realize that it wouldn’t start for another three hours.

* * *

**_(4/27, Lunchtime)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom Building 2F)**

Today seemed like any other normal day at Shujin Academy. But something had definitely changed, there was something off about the atmosphere, though many weren't sure why.

Not that Asuka and Homura noticed considering the sucky day they were having and how equally sucky they felt.

“Uuuuuuuugh...” The two shinobi sickly groaned out.

“Jeez, you two look like shit.” Ryuji got out as he grimaced at the sight of the two girls.

The Leader of the group meanwhile raised an eyebrow to this. “What happened?” Akira soon asked in concern. “Still tired from yesterday?” He then guessed.

The two girl however shook their heads to that. “We fell asleep in the bathtub, didn’t get breakfast or enough sleep...” Homura awkwardly revealed. A quick glare stopped the boys from laughing at them.

“Achoo!” Asuka sneezed. “H-Has anyone seen Kamoshida?” She soon asked in concern as she wiped her nose.

“No. Haven’t seen him all day.” Akira replied while shaking his head.

“Yeah, we’ve been hanging out together and we haven’t seen him either.” Homura answered.

“He's usually breathing down our necks and staring at us with that smug look on his face, so I wonder where he is?” Asuka muttered out.

“So, do you really think he changed?” Ryuji then asked.

“I hope so.” Akira sighed out while the girls nodded in agreement.

“Oh, perfect timing.” An older voice called out as the group turned to see that it was the Class 2-A homeroom teacher. “Study hall will be held instead of P.E. today. I’m letting you know just in case you haven’t.” Kawakami soon informed. “Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off.” She then revealed.

“He ain’t here...?” Ryuji then asked, surprised to hear that.

“Hm? Why?” Asuka questioned.

Kawakami looked around before leaning in a little closer. “Don’t tell anyone that you heard this from me...But we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension.” She informed.

“Suspension...?” They four students thought as their eyes widened.

“It’s such an important time before the tournament too...” Kawakami tiredly sighed out. “Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn’t making any sense...” She then explained.

“What did he say?” Akira asked as he frowned a little.

“Don’t know. But did hear something about...forgiveness...” Kawakami answered, though was still unsure of what he said. “The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold. I don’t know much else about it though...Anyway, I’ve relayed what’s going on to you.” She soon concluded as she walked away from the group.

Asuka in turn bowed politely to that. “Thank you Kawakami-sensei.” She got out.

“Have a good day.” Akira then added.

As the teacher left their sights, the group looked at one another. “Well, at least it didn’t sound like a mental shutdown...” Homura admitted.

“Yeah, we can at least rest during study hall...” Asuka then got out.

“I guess all we can do is wait...” Ryuji soon stated.

“You’re right, Homura. This _is_ the most painful wait of our lives.” Akira sighed out.

“That does not make me happy.” Homura deadpanned as the bell rang. “Back to class.” She then got out.

“What do we have now again?” Akira asked.

“I don't know, all the classes just blur together.” Asuka admitted.

“I’ll say.” Homura replied in agreement.

"Er...I think we have Math." Akira guessed. "Which at this rate will involve Jungian theory." He then added.

"Our teachers are kind of weird huh." Asuka muttered out as they went back to class.

* * *

**_(4/27, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

“Remember to do your homework tonight. It’s due in next week.” Their teacher informed right before the bell rang. “You’re dismissed.” They then added as they left the classroom.

“It’s finally over...” Ann yawned out as she stretched her limbs. “You know...it feels weird.” She then added.

“Hm?” Akira got out in a curious tone. “What’s weird?” He soon asked.

“That we can do...amazing things...have magical powers and stuff...but by the next day it barely matters.” Ann explained. “Like...no one will ever know that we almost died right here, that we fought for our lives...just to get a stupid medal. At least these types of things get TV shows, video games and merchandise, but the castle...it’ll never return.” She then added.

“Good riddance to the castle being gone I’d say.” Akira admitted. “At the end of the day, we’re not special. We’re still human and anyone could’ve gotten the MetaNav. So don’t worry yourself over it.” He then added.

“I think you should be more concerned about the shinobi though.” Morgana pointed out.

The Leader and ash blonde soon turned to see the Vice Leader and the tan skinned girl facedown on their desks, unmoving and silent.

“Asuka, Homura. Wake up.” Akira got out as he nudged the Vice Leader’s shoulder. “Classes are over for the day.” He then added.

“We know.” The two mumbled out in perfect unison.

“Then why do you look like you’ve died?” Ann questioned. “Did you even listen to anything today?” She then asked.

“In a sense?” Asuka and Homura awkwardly responded.

“You two don’t look so good honestly.” Morgana got out in concern. “You should probably turn in early today.” He then advised.

“I agree.” Akira admitted. “Go home. If you aren’t feeling up to it I could always carry you.” He then added followed by the offer.

“You’re willing to carry the both of us _all_ the way to our apartment?” Homura deadpanned.

“I can certainly try. I try to be a gentleman after all.” Akira replied.

“Yeah, because the Torn King was the height of your gentlemanliness.” Morgana quipped out as he rolled his eyes.

“I keep saying stop bringing that thing up!” Homura called out before wincing. “Ugh! Gave myself a headache.” She groaned out.

“Go home. Please.” Ann pleaded.

“We will.” The two mumbled out.

“So, we got how many days until Akira-kun and Ryuji are to be _expelled_?” Asuka asked in concern.

“Five days Lady Asuka.” Morgana revealed as he popped out of the Leader’s bag. "And don't you remember you're at risk too?" He then asked.

“I thought he was more focused on Akira and Ryuji.” Homura however pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“I won’t put it against him to do that. Expelling the boys but not girls as well sounds like him.” Ann admitted as got her bag. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, visiting Shiho again.” She then informed.

“Stay safe.” Akira got out as the ash blonde left. “Gonna hang out with Ryuji today. See ya later.”

The two girls nodded to that as they watched the Leader leave.

Seeing that everyone was gone, they left school as well.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Central Street)**

**_GRRRRRRR!_ **

However, the sounds of two growling stomachs were heard as they returned to the area where they live.

“Ah, looks like we’re hungry Homu-nee.” Asuka awkwardly giggled out.

“Mm.” Homura hummed out in agreement. “I guess we can get some food before heading home.” She replied. “As long as we have enough money for it.” She then added.

“Don’t worry. Jii-chan sent me some money out of the blue.” Asuka got out as she pulled out her partially-charged phone, which she charged at school. “We’re good for now.” She soon declared.

“Oh thank God.” Homura breathed out in relief.

“Boss also told me I’m gonna be paid tomorrow when I go in.” Asuka also revealed. 

“Oh, so you’re working tomorrow then?” Homura guessed. “You gonna hang out with Akira too?” She then added.

“We’ll see tomorrow, it might just be a work day.” Asuka replied. “Now, where do you wanna eat?” She soon asked.

“Eh...maybe a diner? Just someplace to relax.” Homura answered.

“Sounds good to me.” Asuka replied with a smile as the two headed into the diner nearby. “Huh, this is a soothing atmosphere.” She admitted as she looked around.

“Hello, I’ll be your waitress. What would you like?” The waitress soon as she had to notepad and pen ready

“Two Grandma’s Steaks for us please.” Asuka requested.

“Coming right up.” The waitress replied as she wrote the order down. “Would you like drinks too?”

“Two sodas, cola.” Homura replied, getting a nod of agreement from her roommate.

“Okay, two Grandma steaks and colas. Should be ready in a few minutes, so I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” The waitress replied while writing down the order before walking off.

“Thank you.” Asuka and Homura replied with nods...before realizing what the waitress just said. “Wait, HEY A MINUTE!” They called out in an offended manner.

Soon both girls groaned as they saw the waitress was out of earshot. “Ugh, perverts, the lot of them...” Homura grumbled in annoyance.

“I agree Homu-nee.” Asuka also grumbled out in agreement and annoyance as well.

The tan skinned girl just sighed again. “Well Sis, we may as well do our homework while we wait.” Homura suggested as she started pulled out her textbook out of her bag.

“We have homework?” Asuka got out in confusion as she also got her textbook out.

“Yup,” Homura replied. “So let’s get started.” She then decided.

“Hai!” Asuka replied with a nod she pulled out her own stuff.

However, the two couldn’t help but overhear a conversation at a booth right next to them as they did their homework.

“You didn’t have to do this senpai. The lunches were good enough.”

“Oh no, I have to take care of my kohai. You are already as skinny as a bean sprout. Plus, you may see this as a reward for doing so well today.”

“I merely did well in a test.”

“And that is worthy of praise. Now please eat.”

“Thank you, senpai. I would love to pay for part of this meal, however...um...well...I’m currently short on funds this week.”

“Ugh, again?”

“I am sorry, senpai.”

“Honestly, what did I say about spending all your money on art supplies...?”

“Hey quiet down...” Homura quietly growled out in annoyance. “Some people...” She soon grumbled out.

“Homu-nee...” Asuka sighed out just as their food arrived. “Well, let’s eat and continue our homework.” She then decided.

The two then continued doing their homework while eating their food, working through the tougher questions together. Soon enough, they finished all their schoolwork and headed home before it got too late.

* * *

**_(4/27, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Soon the two roommates made it back to their apartment without any troubles.

“Whew, what a day.” Homura muttered as she stretched her arms while resting on the couch as she dumped her bag to the side of it. “How are you feeling Sis?” She soon asked.

“Better Homu-nee.” Asuka replied with a smile. “I guess resting during study hall helped and doing homework at the diner made it easier.” She then awkwardly admitted while rubbing the back of her head. "School is already 1000% better without Kamoshida!" She soon cheered out.

"Now only if it would last..." Homura however added with a sigh.

"Hey, the change of heart will work. I know it." Asuka got out with a hopeful expression on her face.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

“I got it.” Asuka said as she went for the door.

“Tell them to fuck off! I just want to bathe and sleep.” Homura meanwhile called out.

Asuka in response awkwardly giggled to hearing that. “That’s rude, Homu-nee, but I will tell them to leave.” She replied as she went to the door.

“You better!” Homura once more called out.

The brunette soon opened the door, though her eyes were closed with a smile on her face. “Hello, can you please come by at a later date, we’re in...the...” Asuka began to politely asked as she opened her eyes, only for them to widen as she trailed off at recognizing who was at the door. “J-Jii-chan!?” She exclaimed in a surprised manner.

From the couch, Homura’s eyes meanwhile widened to that as she sat up. “Hanzō!? _The_ Hanzō!?” She thought in disbelief.

The elderly man however casually kept sipping some tea. “Gahaha! Good evening Asuka, I’m glad to see you are well!” Hanzō greeted.

Calming herself down, the brunette looked at her grandfather as she allowed him to enter their apartment. “S-Same here Jii-chan, w-what are you doing here?” Asuka soon replied followed by the question.

To that question asked, Hanzō merely chuckled in amusement. “I thought I’d come by and see how you are doing on your mission. Plus, I also wanted to see my cute little granddaughter again.” He replied with a playful smile.

To hearing that reason, Homura couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “This is the legendary Hanzō? He’s so...different than what I expected...” She soon thought.

Hanzō then spread out his arms. “Now come on over here and give your Jii-chan a hug!” He soon requested.

Asuka soon enough ran over and hugged him “It’s really good to see you Jii-chan!” She happily declared.

Homura meanwhile smiled sadly to seeing this interaction between the two. “...Must be nice...” She thought to herself.

Hanzō merely smiled happily. “Same here Asuka” He replied as he began rubbing his granddaughter’s head.

Asuka however started blushing slightly in embarrassment to that action. “Moh! Jii-chan!” She got out in embarrassment as she then glanced over to her roommate and noticed the sad smile. “Homu-nee...” She thought.

At that moment, Hanzō then noticed the other girl in the apartment. “Oh? And who is this? A friend of yours Asuka?” He soon asked.

Asuka immediately regained her focus to that. “Ah! That's right! Jii-chan, this is my roommate, Homura-chan!” She introduced.

Hanzō then looked at the other girl in an intriguing manner. “Oh, so this is the Homura-chan you've been talking about in your letters.” He got out in a curious manner.

To that, Homura regained her focus after being mentioned. “Y-Yes sir.” She replied as she gave off a respectful bow. “My name is...Homura Shinkukage.” She got out in a nervous manner.

Hanzō in response to hearing that began chuckling as he then walked over to the tan skinned girl. “And quite respectful as well." He stated in an impressive manner as he then began petting the girl’s head. “A pleasure to meet you in person Homura Shinkukage-chan.” He soon replied.

Homura soon blushed to that. “T-Thank you sir. Your granddaughter has been a good roommate for me...and a good friend...” She soon admitted.

Asuka immediately blushed again. “H-Homura-chan...” She meekly got out.

Hanzō instantly began chuckling to this display. “I’m happy to hear that Homura-chan. And I'm glad to see that Asuka has made a new friend during her time here.” He then declared in a pleased manner.

Homura then began rubbing the back of her head to hearing that. “W-Well we are in the same apartment.” She then reminded.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement to that reminder. “Yeah.” She soon added.

As this interaction was going on, Hanzō began rubbing his chin as he was thinking something over as the tan skinned girl’s name sounded familiar. “Could she be...?" He soon thought as he took in a deep breath while narrowing his eyes in a serious manner when he came to a realization. “...Homura Shinkukage...” He soon called out in a serious tone.

This got Homura’s attention as the sudden change in demeanor surprised her. “Y-Yes?” She got out. “What the?” She thought in confusion.

Also noticing the change in demeanor, Asuka instinctively got closer to her roommate. “Jii-chan?” She asked in concern.

Hanzō soon looked at the two with a serious expression on his face. “I thought I recognized that last name...what an interesting turn of fate this is...Homura Shinkukage, the former heiress of the Shinkukage Good Shinobi clan...” He soon revealed in a serious tone as he crossed his arms.

To that, Homura’s eyes widened as she gasped in shock. “Y-You know who I am!?” She got out in a panicked tone.

Asuka’s eyes widen as she got in front of her roommate to protect her with her arms spread out. “I won't let you hurt Homu-nee! She did nothing wrong Jii-chan!” She declared in a protective manner.

To hearing that declaration from his granddaughter, Hanzō gained an intrigued expression. “Oh, well this a new side of you Asuka.” He however stated in a curious manner.

Homura meanwhile gained a concerned expression to her roommate’s action. “A-Asuka...” She got out.

Hanzō then looked at his granddaughter and roommate. “Asuka, I can assure you that I'm not here to hurt Homura-chan.” He soon revealed.

To hearing that, both girls blinked in unison to this. “Eh?” Asuka and Homura got out in confusion.

“H-Hold on! W-What are you talking about!?” Homura soon asked.

Hanzō then took in a deep breath. “I’m here for an entirely different reason. One that I doubt either of you will like what I'm about to say...though you being my granddaughter's roommate must have been fate.” He soon revealed as he began rummaging through his yukata.

Asuka however noticed the seriousness in her grandfather’s voice. “Jii-chan?” She got out in concern.

Hanzō then narrowed his eyes in a serious manner. “The council may not have wanted me to tell you the reason behind your mission, however I believe now you must know..." He soon stated as he brought his hand out to reveal some photos. “More so now that I know who your roommate is...” He then added as he then placed the photos on the table.

To that, the two girls began looking at the photos, seeing what appeared to be the scene of a bloody massacre with corpses scattered around the scene of the crime.

“J-Jii-chan, w-what are these about?” Asuka stammered out with a pale face.

For Homura however, her eyes were wide as her body began shivering at the photos, as thought she couldn't believe what she was seeing. “Ah...Ah...” She got out.

Asuka meanwhile noticed this. “H-Homu-nee? W-What’s wrong?” She soon asked in concern.

Hanzō meanwhile narrowed his eyes to this. “So you _do_ recognize them...it is not a surprise though...” He then stated in a serious tone.

Homura soon enough felt as though she can’t breath as she recognizes the scenery and obviously dead corpses. “M-Mom? D-Dad?” She got out, her voice more in a whimper as her breathing started to pick up as her body begins to shiver while her tears start to form in her eyes. “N-No...t-this is...i-it can’t be!” She soon cried out in denial.

To hearing this, Hanzō lowered his head in a sorrowful tone. “I’m afraid so Homura-chan. Your parents and your clan are now deceased.” He soon revealed.

“H-Homu-nee’s clan...is dead...?” Asuka muttered out in shock to the thought.

Hanzō merely nodded to that. “But for what happened to them, that we don’t know. But from the looks of it, this was no ordinary death. It appeared as though some unknown force has drained the life out of them. Similar to that train incident here in Tokyo.” He then revealed.

To hearing this reveal, Asuka’s eyes widen in shock and realization. “N-No way...Homu-nee’s clan...suffered mental shutdowns!?” She exclaimed.

Hanzō once more nodded to that in a grim matter. “Indeed, the massacre of the Shinkukage clan is what lead to the council's decision to send you on this mission Asuka...” He then revealed.

Asuka merely gulped to that. “So this is the reason why I was sent on this mission to find the cause of the mental shutdowns?” She soon asked.

Hanzō once more nodded to the question. That is correct Asuka.” He responded as he then looked over to the shocked and tear filled tan skinned girl. “I believe this a...shocking reveal to you...” He solemnly got out.

Asuka meanwhile also looks over to her roommate. “Homu-nee...I'm sorry...I’m so sorry for what happened to your family...” She got out.

Homura meanwhile was still sobbing. “I-I hated for disowning me...but n-no one deserves this!” She admitted as she began sobbing even harder. “T-They can't get this...n-never! FUCK HEBIJO!” She soon declared as he sobs soon became full out crying as she latches onto her roommate for hug.

Hanzō soon narrowed his eyes to that declaration. “I see...Hebijo...” He muttered as he nodded in confirmation. “So that's where the heiress went after the Shinkukage Clan disowned her...” He then muttered.

Asuka meanwhile returned the hug her roommate gave her even tighter to comfort her as the tan skinned girl cried her eyes out. “It’s alright Homu-nee...it’ll be alright...” She softly reassured, though her eyes narrowed. “Hebijo cannot get the power of Persona...they would abuse it...” She thought to herself.

The tan skinned girl merely clenched onto the other girl’s shirt while still crying.

Hanzō then looked over to his granddaughter. “So you’ve become Homura's friend since starting Shujin.” He soon stated.

Asuka in response to the stated nodded. “Yes Jii-chan. I learned a lot about Homu-nee...even learning that her getting disowned was a plan by Evil Shinobis to get her power...” She soon revealed.

Hanzō merely nodded to that. “I see...” He replied in a calm manner.

Homura meanwhile started to calm down, though still sniffling.

Asuka then narrowed her eyes in an upset manner to remembering what she learned from her roommate. “Homu-nee’s clan was led to believe that she was the one who killed someone before being accepted into a Good Shinobi Academy...by committing suicide in front of her and led her clan to believe that she did kill him to the point where she herself began to believe that she did kill him...” She then revealed.

To hearing this, Hanzō began stroking his beard. “So that was their plan. To convince everyone that she killed someone while also taking advantage of the laws the council sets up.” He stated in a calm manner.

Asuka merely nodded to that. “That’s right Jii-chan...” She replied as she then looked at her roommate she was taking in deep breaths. “Are you alright Homu-nee?” She soon asked in concern.

Homura in response gave off a small nod. “A-A little...” She got out in an uneasy manner.

Asuka however noticed that her roommate was still hesitant and uneasy. “So what you gonna do now Homu-nee?” She soon asked.

Homura soon lowered her head to that in a depressed manner. “I...I have no idea...I _can’t_ go back to Hebijo now...I _have_ to know who caused the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns...” She soon declared.

Hanzō meanwhile narrowed his eyes to the decision made by the girl. “But if you do find the one responsible for these incidents, what will you do then? Kill them? Let them live?” He soon asked.

To that, Homura narrowed her eyes and gave off a serious expression. “I would...let them live...me and Asuka recently learned that...killing them would be the cowardly and easy way out...they should live and suffer...” She responded in a determined manner.

This answer in turn intrigued Hanzō. “Interesting...” He simply replied as he kept stroking his beard.

Asuka simply nodded in agreement to what her roommate said. “Homu-nee's right about that” She replied in the same determined manner.

To that Hanzō then looked at the two girls. “So have them face the consequences for their crimes, hmm? That should be a change of pace.” He admitted as he then nodded in an approving manner. “Very well, I'll allow this.” He suddenly declared in a calm manner.

To that, both Asuka and Homura blinked to this sudden approval with surprised expressions on their faces. “R-Really?" They soon asked unison.

Hanzō merely nodded to that. “Of course. Surprised?” He responded followed by the question.

Homura could only nod awkwardly to that. “Uh, yeah...I mean...I’m titled as an Evil Shinobi...” She replied.

To that, Hanzō nodded once more. “Yes, true, but you're also a human being.” He then stated.

Asuka however blinked in confusion to this statement. “Eh? But Jii-chan, I thought we had to discard being human when we became shinobis.” She reminded.

Homura meanwhile nodded in agreement before frowning in annoyance. “Yeah, that lesson was drilled into my head since day one...” She revealed.

Hanzō once more nodded to that as he also gained an annoyance expression on his face. “True, but that doesn’t mean it should dictate your lives. We may have been taught throughout the centuries of how to assassinate our targets, but that was another time back then. So I believe it’s time for a change as well.” He soon revealed.

Both girls meanwhile blinked to hearing this statement. “Really?” Asuka and Homura soon asked in unison.

Asuka soon looked at her grandfather, still surprised that he had just said. “I never heard Jii-chan say anything like this..." She thought.

Homura on the other hand looked at the elderly man with a confused expression. “So Hanzō thinks the same as us...” She thought as she rubbed the back of her neck. “And...what about _Evil Shinobis_? I mean some are bad, but some of them mainly go bad because they want to be shinobis, but the council wouldn't allow them to...” She then added.

Hanzō could only nod to that. “True, however _that’s_ the very reason why they become bad to begin with. I’ve never really agreed with how the council's running things, but I never said it out loud. So both of you didn’t hear this from me." He then admitted.

To that, Asuka and Homura couldn’t help but sigh in relief while nodding in agreement.

The elderly man then took another deep breath. “Now then,” Hanzō started as he then turned towards the tan skinned girl. “There is _one thing_ I would like to confirm about Hebijo if it’s true...the yoke technique...” He stated.

To hearing that, that tan skinned girl winced at what was said. “Oh...shit...” Homura thought in raising panic.

Asuka however blinked to hearing this. “...The what?” She asked, now feeling left out.

The elderly man then looked towards his granddaughter. “It’s a technique where the user can place it on the target’s body where if the person tries to expose any secrets, the user can instantly kill them using a hand sign.” Hanzō soon revealed in a serious tone.

To hearing that, Asuka immediately paled to the thought. “W-What!?” She exclaimed in shock as she jerked her head towards her roommate, who had a fear and guilt filled expression. "H-Homu-nee...w-we said no more lies in our apartment!” She reminded in a fear filled manner.

The fear and guilt filled expression however never left Homura’s face. "I know! I know we did say no more lies in our apartment! And I stuck to that! I didn't lie, I just...left out information." She soon explained.

Asuka’s body meanwhile shivered in fear. “T-That doesn't make it any better Homu-nee!” She got out.

Homura merely lowered her head some more to that. “I know...I know...” She got out.

Deciding not to want to be left out anymore in the discussion, Hanzō coughed into his fist to get the two girls attention. “Ahem...so I can confirm that all the Hebijo students have them?” He soon asked.

Homura in response nodded to that. “Yes...we all do...” She replied as she clutched her hands into fists. “To prevent the chances of defecting...though it was mainly influenced by Hebijo's prime investor, Dōgen.” She then revealed.

Asuka meanwhile narrowed her eyes to hearing this. “Dōgen...” She repeated the name, her voice full of venom.

Hanzō meanwhile nodded to that. “I see...” He responded.

Homura merely nodded to that. “Yes Hanzō-sama...he is the one in charge of the distributing of the Yoke Technique among the Hebijo students...” She replied in a respectful manner.

Hanzō then narrowed his eyes. “So if any of you were to ever expose any secrets, Dōgen would use the technique to kill all of you and send all his secrets to the grave with you.” He son stated.

Homura once more nodded to that while rubbing the back of her neck. “Y-Yes sir...” She hesitantly replied.

Hanzō however noticed the action right away. “So...the back of your neck?” He stated more than guessed in a serious tone.

Homura nodded and said nothing as she turns around to show the back of her neck.

Looking at the tan skinned girl’s neck, Hanzō made a hand sign before concentrating. “HA!” He yelled.

At that moment, a swirling snake like marking appears on the back of the tan skinned girl’s neck.

**_HISSSSSSSSSS!_ **

The snake even hissed at the Legendary Shinobi, almost like it was sentient.

This soon enough caused Hanzō to narrow his eyes. “Such a vile seal, as such for a forbidden technique...” He declared in a disgusted tone.

Homura merely nodded to that. “Yeah...” She replied in a depressed manner.

Hanzō soon enough began stroking his beard again. “However...removing it without Hebijo knowing won't be _too_ difficult.” He soon stated in a calm manner.

To hearing that, silence returned to the room as the two roommates look at the elderly man.

“...Eh?” Both girls got out, not sure if they heard what he said right.

 **“Well now...true freedom is upon you...will you take it?”** Wolverine soon questioned.

 **“Her chance of redemption can start now...”** Kaeru meanwhile stated in a calm yet serious tone.

Homura however turned around and looked at the elderly man. “W-Wait a minute...y-you can remove the yoke technique!? Are you serious!?” She soon started asking.

Asuka soon leaned forward to that. “Can you really Jii-chan!?” She then asked.

Hanzō simply nodded to that. “Yes, I can Asuka.” He replied.

This however shocked Homura as her jaw slightly dropped. “B-But...Dōgen’s always boasted about how the technique could _never_ be removed!” She soon stated in a shocked tone.

Hanzō in response to that shook his head in a negative manner. “Then the man is a fool for believing so...that or he wouldn’t expect me to be able to remove it.” He soon stated.

To that statement, Homura could only look at the elderly man in disbelief. “So...it _can_ be removed?" She soon asked.

Hanzō once more nodded to that. “Of course, but only if you want it removed...” He responded.

Asuka merely turned to her roommate in concern. “Homu-nee...” She mumbled out.

Homura however looked back at her roommate before looking at her hand and clutched it into a fist. “Yeah...I want this removed from me...I don’t want Asuka or any of my friends to feel sad...” She soon decided.

Asuka soon sighed in relief to hear that before smiling. “Homu-nee!” She happily replied as she hugged her roommate in a tender manner.

The tan skinned girl in response returned the hug while the elderly man only watched and smiled.

After a few moments passed, Hanzō coughed into his fist again to gain the two girls attention as they ended their hug. “Now then Homura-chan,” He started as he cracked his knuckles. “Shall we begin the removal?” He soon suggested.

Homura nodded to that as she rubbed where the yoke technique was. “It”s...not gonna hurt too much...is it?” She soon asked.

To that, Hanzō couldn’t help but sighs. “I will not lie to you, you will feel some slight pain, but will be worth it in the end for you.” He revealed in a reassuring tone.

Homura soon took in a deep breath to ready herself. “Then let’s begin. I'm ready.” She replied.

Hanzō merely nodded to that as the tan skinned girl once more turned around and reveals the technique on her neck once more. “Of course...” He responded.

Soon Homura braced herself as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Hanzō on the other hand began going through a number of complex hand signs before bringing out his pointer finger. “Yoke Seal Removal!” He declared as his finger ignites in a blue flame with a red center as he thrusts it towards the mark.

**_BAM! SHHHHHH!_ **

Immediately, Homura winced and she stood still while the Legendary Shinobi worked, but could feel some of the pain as her seal was being removed while closing her eyes.

Asuka meanwhile shivered in concern when she saw the pained expression. “H-Homu-nee..." She got out.

To heating that, Homura slightly opened her left eye to see her roommate worrying about her while enduring the removal of her seal. “It’s ok Asuka...” She got out as she winced in some more pain. “This is...to free me from Hebijo...” She soon reminded. “Though it hurts like hell!” She meanwhile thought in pain.

The Legendary Shinobi meanwhile continued to take this slowly as he knows that one wrong move could be the end for the tan skinned girl and he didn’t want to see his granddaughter sad.

Asuka’s worried expression however never left her face. “Mmm...” She whined out.

Soon, thirty minutes had passed after the ritual started.

At that point, Hanzō was able to completely remove the seal from the tan skinned girl as he wipes off the sweat from his brow. “It is done Homura-chan.” He soon declared as he looked intensely at the tan skinned girl, along with the slightly charred spot where the yoke technique was. “How do you feel?” He then asked.

Groaning slightly, Homura rolled her head as she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the crusty skin where the technique was. “Like I was put through the most intense training I’ve ever had. Not counting being bombarded with arrows.” She quipped out.

To hearing that, Asuka couldn’t help but sigh in concern. “Homu-nee...” She got out.

Homura then took in a deep breath to calm herself. “But other than that, I think I'll live.” She then admitted.

Hanzō soon nodded to that. “Indeed you will with the technique’s removal and Dōgen will never even know it.” He stated in a calm tone.

Homura meanwhile kept rubbing the back of her neck to that as she rubbed away the dead skin. “I’m sure he'll be in for a big surprise when he hears that I'm no longer his puppet.” She then remarked.

To that, Hanzō again nodded in agreement. “I’m sure he would...though do you _really_ want to go back?” He stated before following it up with the question.

Homura immediately shook her head in a negative manner to the question. “After everything he’s done, there's no way in hell I’m going back.” She soon decided.

Sighing to that decision, Asuka then gained a concerned expression as she knew issue came to mind. “But...what will you do now Homu-nee? Once they figure it out, won’t you be a renegade shinobi now?” She soon asked.

Eyes widening to that for a brief moment, Homura then lowered her heard. “I’m...not sure...Maybe I'll live the rest of my life as a renegade...” She then suggested.

Asuka’s eyes widened in shock before pulling her roommate into another hug. “Y-You can't Homu-nee! It's not fair!” She declared in a fearful manner.

Homura however gasped in shock to this action. “Asuka?!” She got out.

Asuka then gained her own serious expression. “You suffered enough with everything that happened Homu-nee! No more dammit!” She soon declared with passion.

Homura in response to that bit her lip as she had the feeling her roommate would say something like that. “But I don’t have anywhere else to go! My parents and clan are dead and there’s no way I can go back to Hebijo!” She then declared.

Asuka in turn nodded to that reminder. “I know that, but anything is better then becoming a renegade shinobi! Katsu-nee already has to suffer with her parents being renegade shinobis!" She soon revealed.

This however surprised Homura to hearing that. “Wait, her too? Her parents are renegades?” She soon asked.

Asuka merely nodded once more to that. “Yes, they failed a single important mission and were forced to choose between killing themselves or becoming renegades...” She then revealed.

As this discussion was occurring, Hanzō had his hand on his chin as he drowns out the two talking. “Hmm...this is a predicament...” He meanwhile thought.

The tan skinned girl in turn couldn’t help but narrow her eyes to that. “So they chose to be renegades while leaving their daughter behind?” Homura guessed.

Asuka once more nodded to that guess made. “They didn’t want her to suffer having to always be running...I think...” She revealed before hesitantly adding the last part.

Hanzō meanwhile narrowed his eyes to one of the terms mentioned. "Daughter..." He mentally repeated.

Homura in response to hearing her roommate raised an eyebrow. “You think?” She repeated in confusion.

Asuka then poked her pointer fingers together. “I don’t know all the details myself honestly..." She admitted.

Homura couldn’t help but sweatdrop. “I guess that makes sense coming from you.” She soon admitted.

Pouting for a brief moment, Asuka then turned to her grandfather. “Jii-chan, do you have any ideas? I don't want Homu-nee to suffer anymore...but we don't know what to do...” She soon got out.

Hanzō soon enough nodded to that. “Hmmm...I believe I do have an idea.” He replied in a calm manner.

To that reveal, the expressions on both girl brighten, but were still surprised. “Really, what is it!?” Asuka and Homura asked in unison.

Hanzō simply nodded to that. “Of course, and I’m sure it's something both of you would like very much.” He vaguely stated.

This however caused Homura to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Really? And what would that be?” She soon asked.

Asuka meanwhile was also curious to this. “What do you have in mind Jii-chan?” She also asked.

Hanzō then looked at the two intently. “I was thinking that perhaps we could adopt Homura-chan into our family. That is, if you girls don’t mind becoming _actual_ sisters.” He soon stated.

To hearing that, the two girls become speechless and blink to the suggestion as they looked at each other before looking back towards the elderly man in confusion. “...Eh?” They got out in unison, not sure if they heard what he said right.

Hanzō meanwhile stroked his beard in amusement to that reaction. “Well more technically, I would have to ask my daughter, Asuka’s mother to give you the offer.” He then stated.

Homura was soon in a state of even more confusion to this. “W-What kind of offer?” She soon asked. “I-Is he serious!?” She meanwhile thought in disbelief.

Hanzō then smiled softly towards the two. “Well for her to ask you if you would be willing to be adopted and becoming her daughter and Asuka’s older sister.” He soon revealed.

To that reveal, both girls were just stunned at what they heard.

Asuka blinked as her jaw was agape “Homu-nee . .becoming my _actual_ big sister?” She slowly thought, still trying to process this suggestion.

Homura meanwhile was still in a state of shock to this idea. “T-They wouldn’t mind!?” She meanwhile thought.

Hanzō soon gained in amused expression to the reactions from both girls. “But I’m sure you girls have a lot to think about, so give me an answer whenever you're ready.” He soon offered.

Both girls however dumbly nod to that as blushes graced their faces.

Hanzō then began chuckling. “Well, take all the time you need.” He soon requested as he started petting their heads.

Asuka immediately regained her focus as she blushed in embarrassment to the action. “J-Jii-chan...” She meekly got out.

Hanzō just smiled softly. “Just take your time, girls. I’ll be waiting for your answer.” He calmly stated.

Homura meanwhile was still in a state of mental disarray. “This is...just...I don’t...” She barely got out.

To seeing that, Hanzō figured that this was a surprise for the girl. “I know it’s a lot to take it and I may be asking too much, but I believe this was something my daughter would want.” He calmly revealed.

To hearing that, Asuka blinked a couple of times. “R-Really? Mama would?” She soon asked.

Hanzō merely nodded to that. “Yes, my daughter’s been hearing so much about Homura from your letters that she wanted to meet her. I’ll also let her know of Homura’s parents abandoning her, so I’m sure she’ll decide to adopt her.” He then revealed in a reassuring tone.

Homura soon blinked to that. “And...she wouldn’t care about what I had done?” She soon asked in a hesitant manner.

Hanzō however shook his head to that. “No, my daughter is not one to care about what you had done. She’ll see you as someone in need, much like Asuka has.” He soon declared.

To that, Asuka nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Mama's a really nice person Homu-nee.” She reassured.

To hearing this, Homura couldn’t help but smile softly. “I can tell where you got that from.” She remarked in amusement.

This immediately caused Asuka to blush while her grandfather chuckled in amusement.

Hanzō merely chuckled to that remark. “So true, those two are like peas in a pod.” He then stated in amusement.

To that, Asuka instantly pouted with puffed up cheeks. “Moooh! J-Jii-chan...” She whined while blushing in embarrassment.

Hanzō soon began laughing in amusement to his granddaughter’s actions.

Homura meanwhile also began giggling in an amusement. “Still though...being adopted by Asuka’s mom...and becoming Asuka’s _actual_ big sister?” She thought as she then started to blush to the idea.

Looking at the two once more, Hanzō was able to tell that both girls were really liking the idea of tan skinned girl being part of the same family. “As I said though, give it time to think about the offer.” He then reminded.

To that, both girls nodded in an understanding manner.

To those nods, Hanzō then stood up. “Well then, I believe it’s time for me to go.” He then revealed as he started heading for the door.

This however surprised Asuka as she stood up along with her roommate. “Already? But you weren’t here that long Jii-chan.” She got out.

Hanzō however just chuckled. “Well I originally came for a report on your progress for the council, but learning that the Shinkukage heiress is here has given me a new perspective on things.” He then admitted.

“Really?” Asuka and Homura asked in unison.

Hanzō merely nodded to that. “Yes, the truth about what happened to Homura-chan was shrouded in complete mystery as her clan wouldn’t reveal what had happened...until I learned about it just now...” He soon revealed.

Homura simply nodded, remembering how secluded her old family was. “So the reason you came was just about the mental shutdowns?” She soon asked.

Hanzō in turn nodded in response. "That along with hearing about what happened at your school regarding that P.E teacher...” He then revealed.

This immediately caused both girls to narrow their eyes. “Kamoshida...” Asuka and Homura darkly got out.

Hanzō immediately noticed the tone of voice changing in the two. “So, you two had encountered him?" He then asked as he narrowed his own eyes.

Homura’s eye merely twitched. “...More so than you think.” She hesitantly revealed.

Nodding to that, Hanzō then rummaged through his gi as he then pulled out a red card. “And not mention whoever sent _these_ out.” He then added.

The two girls soon gasped in shock to seeing the familiar red card. “W-Where did you get that?!” Asuka and Homura asked in shocked unison.

Hanzō however just chuckled in response. “I just happened to stumble across one of these calling cards while also seeing the school repainted.” He vaguely revealed.

Asuka soon gulped in a nervous manner. “Was he at Shujin when Homu-nee and Ryuji-kun sent the calling card!?” She soon thought in a panic.

Homura meanwhile paled slightly. “No way! He was able to figure it out so easily! He truly is _the_ Hanzō!” She thought in an impressed tone.

Hanzō then looked at the card in a curious manner. “Though _who_ sent out these calling cards is beyond me, and I _should_ show this to the council to inform them about these _Phantom Thieves of Hearts_.” He then admitted.

The two girls slightly paled to that. “He knows...” Asuka and Homura thought in a nervous manner.

Hanzō then stroked his beard with his free hand as he continued looking at the card. “However...there’s no proof in saying that whoever sent these calling cards even exist.” He then stated with a smirk.

The two girls in turn sweatdropped. “...Is he teasing us?” They soon thought in unison confusion.

Hanzō then looked at both girls. “So I _might_ have to keep holding onto this calling card for a while.” He soon revealed.

To that, Asuka gulped in nervousness. “That...would be a good idea Jii-chan...” She admitted.

Homura meanwhile was sweating in the same nervous manner. “Y-Yeah...it would...” She got out.

Hanzō then tucked the card away into his gi. “And that is what I’ll do.” He soon decided.

To hearing that, both girls were greatly confused. “Huh?” The two got out in confusion.

Asuka soon looked at her grandfather in disbelief. “You’re...not telling the council right away?” She soon asked.

Homura meanwhile was also confused to this course of action. “Why?” She then asked.

Hanzō however just smirked to those questions. “Well, would they believe that a group of thieves would even be a match to shinobi?” He then questioned.

Asuka merely nodded to that. “I...guess that’s true...” She admitted.

Homura just dumbly nodded in agreement to that. “It would make sense...” She replied.

Hanzō also nodded to those replies given. “So it’s best that the council doesn’t know about the Phantom Thieves. So you two won’t have to worry about anything.” He reassured.

This however caused Asuka and Homura to sweatdrop once more. “He knows...” They soon thought.

A smirk soon came across Hanzō’s face as he opened the door. “Now then, I believe it’s time to take my leave.” He then stated.

Asuka soon felt the nervousness dying down as she looked at her grandfather. “O-Of course Jii-chan...” She nervously got out.

Hanzō soon began petting his granddaughter’s head as he chuckled in amusement. “It’s good to see you doing well on this mission Asuka. I expected no less from my granddaughter.” He then praised.

Asuka immediately blushed again to the action. “T-Thanks Jii-chan...” She replied.

Hanzō then smiled before turning to the tan skinned girl. "And I’d like to thank you for keeping an eye on her. She’s lucky to have such a dependable person like you.” He soon thanked in a grateful manner.

This soon caused Homura to blush as well. “T-Thank you Hanzō-sama...” She replied as she gave off a respectable bow

Hanzō in turn gave off a hearty laugh to that action. “GAHAHA! No need to be so formal with me.” He declared in amusement.

Homura immediately became embarrassed to being laughed at. “Uh...r-right...” She stammered out.

Hanzō soon smiled as he looked at the two. “Well, I best be off. I’ll be seeing you girls again real soon.” He reassured.

The girls merely nodded to that as the elderly man exit and left the apartment complex.

Then after a moment, the two then sighed in exhaustion.

Homura then took another deep breath as she closed the door. “Geez...for a minute there, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack...” She admitted.

Asuka in turn nodded in agreement to that as the headed back in. “Yeah, though after what we learned...” She hesitantly started as she then looked towards the photos. “I don’t blame you Homu-nee...” She admitted in agreement. 

Homura soon picked up one of the photos. “Yeah...that's true...I just can’t believe they’re _really_ gone though...” She then got out in a slightly saddened tone.

Asuka then also took one of the photo and looked at it. “And I never thought my mission would be related to what happened to your old family...” She soon admitted.

Homura then narrowed her eyes as she soon realized something. “Wait...that can’t be...There’s no way...” She soon started.

This got Asuka’s attention as she looked at her roommate. “Hm?” She hummed out.

Homura the placed the photo back on the table. “The rumors we've been hearing...Us learning about the Metaverse and getting the Nav...The train accident...My former parents and clan dying...All of these are connected somehow!” She soon declared.

Asuka’s eyes immediately widen to that deduction. “So...it must have been the same person using their own Meta Nav!” She then stated.

Homura nodded to that as she gathers all the photos together. “Maybe, but I can’t say for sure just yet. I just hope it's not my imagination.” She then admitted.

Asuka nervously nodded to that. “...But this is major news...Should we tell the others about this?” She soon asked.

Homura in response downtrodden her head to that question. “I...don’t know...I don’t think they’ll believe us...” She then admitted.

Asuka soon placed a hand to her chin to think about this. “...Maybe just Akira-kun then...” She then suggested.

To that, Homura nodded to the idea. “...Yeah, maybe just him...” She replied.

Asuka soon smiled at that. “How about Mona-chan as well?" She then added to the suggested.

Homura once more nodded to that. “Yeah, him as well.” She replied.

Asuka’s smile soon widened to that. “Ok then.” She happily replied before she began yawning while stretching her arms.

Homura meanwhile mimicked her roommate. “I’m beat...I think it’s time we hit the sack.” She then suggested.

Asuka’s head then started to droop slightly. “Hai...” She replied in a sleepy manner as she started to strip down. “Too tired to put on pajamas Homu-nee...” She lazily got out.

Homura simply nodded in agreement to that. “Same here...” She replied as she stripped as well.

Another yawn then escaped Asuka’s mouth. “Sleeping naked it fine for tonight Homu-nee...” She mumbled out as she wobbled over in exhaustion.

Homura also yawned in a sleepy manner. “Fine by me...” She got out as she swayed from side to side while trying to stay awake.

The two soon make it into the futon and once they did, they instantly fell asleep.

However as they did, they once again moved themselves in their sleep as they began cuddling one another, even pulling the covers over them to keep them warm through the night.


	20. Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art is brought to you by [AlineSM](https://www.deviantart.com/alinesm).

**_(4/28, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

It was yet another peaceful morning in Tokyo, unaware of the changing times ahead and how it would rock the world. However, until then, the only shinobi in Tokyo (as far as they knew) slept peacefully, naked, together.

“Mmm~” Asuka moaned out as she snuggled her head.

"Mmm~” Homura moaned out as well with a gentle smile on her face.

“Ah...~!” The two breathed out in perfect unison.

They would’ve stayed like this for a few more hours, but the cold, crushing realities of...reality came at them hard.

In the form of a little surprise from Hanzō.

**_Click! FLASH!_ **

“Eep!” Asuka squeaked out in annoyance as her eyes struggled.

“GAH! WHO’S THERE!?” Homura shouted out as she summoned one of her katanas, ready to attack the intruder. “COME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” She then demanded.

“Homu-nee! Calm down! It was just a camera flash think.” Asuka assured before blinking. “Wait,  _ camera flash _ ?” She then got out in confused realization.

Homura scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary...before spotting the polaroid on a stand printing out its latest photo and what seemed to be a timer attached to it in the corner of the room.

“...Is this a fucking camera!?” Homura exclaimed, her left eye twitching. “Who the fuck got this into our apartment!?” She then asked.

“Moh...Jii-chan!” Asuka groaned out as the tan skinned girl turned off the camera.

“Well, so much for a peaceful morning...” Homura yawned out. “Mmm~ Good morning Sis~” She then mumbled in a more airy and peace filled tone as she then kissed her roommate’s forehead.

**_CHU!_ **

“Morning.” Asuka greeted as she picked up the photo. “Hey, we look really cute in this!” She then got out before the photo was snatched out of her hands .

* * *

* * *

“Nope!” Homura called out as she burned the photo into nothing.

**_FWOOSH!_ **

“WAH! Homu-nee!” Asuka exclaimed.

“I have a sneaking suspicion  _ Jii-chan  _ was gonna come back for this...” Homura muttered out.

“Did...Did we ever take a photo together yet?” Asuka however asked,

Homura immediately winced to hearing that. “N-No...” She awkwardly replied. “W-We’ll take one together in the future.” She soon reassured. “Preferably when we’re dressed...” She then added.

“Alright...” Asuka sighed out.

“You feelin’ okay?” Homura asked. “Still a little sick?” She then added.

“Nope! All refreshed and ready to take on the world!” Asuka happily declared before looking around. “...After we clean up our room. It’s really messy...” She then pointed out.

“Hm?” Homura hummed out before taking a look herself, seeing that her roommate was right, they had a bunch of their stuff laying around the place, including some of their clothes and equipment. It was a wonder how they didn’t notice until now.

“I...I guess we’ve been really busy.” Asuka sheepishly admitted.

“Well, I think it’s still pretty early. We should do it now rather than save it for later.” Homura suggested.

“Hai, Homu-nee.” Asuka replied with a nod as they got to work. “So...about what Jii-chan told us...” She soon started as she went and began picking up some of their stuff. “Everything he told us was surprising to say the least.” She then admitted.

“Yeah...” Homura responded as she lowered her head. “I’m...basically an orphan now...” She soon reminded in slight depression.

“Homu-nee...” Asuka responded, saddened at being reminded of that. “Its ok, I’ll be here for you, we made our promise, we will be the sword and shield to one another.” She then added.

“Well, with me being a shield, I need a fucking repair.” Homura admitted before she shook her head. “Well, I’m not gonna worry about it now, they were assholes that almost broke me mentally.” She soon decided.

“But...you still miss them, right?” Asuka however asked in concern.

Homura just winced to herself before silently picking up their clothes for laundry later. “T-That’s...” She soon started before trailing off in a hesitant manner. “A...Let’s not talk about this so early in the morning, okay?” She then requested.

Asuka wanted to press, but seeing that her roommate wasn’t going to budge, she relented and sighed. “You also feel good with that Yoke Technique removed from you?” She then asked to change the subject.

“Still stings a little but I’m sure it’ll fade soon enough.” Homura answered as she touched where it was. “I’m still chained to Hebijo though. That won’t fade along with my kill switch.” She then stated.

“Homu-nee...” Asuka mumbled out.

“But I will take care of that eventually.” Homura darkly muttered out. “I...I won’t let them chain me down for long...” She then revealed.

“So...about the idea Jii-chan came up with...” Asuka started, though started blushing as she trailed off.

Homura in response also blushed as she remembered the previous night’s suggestion. “Y-Yeah...” She replied. “I...I honestly don’t know about the idea.” She then confessed in an uneasy manner.

“Well, let’s see how things continue from here.” Asuka replied. “Things change and people are the same.” She then added. “Though I’m still gonna call you  _ Homu-nee _ .” She soon informed.

“If you didn’t, I’d probably cry...” Homura mumbled to herself. “Me...adopted into Sis’ family?” She offhandedly thought to herself in a more curious manner before it faded from her mind.

“The past few days have been really challenging, huh?” Asuka sighed out.

“Yeah, physically and emotionally...” Homura groaned out. “I already want a vacation...” She then confessed.

“Well, we’ll get one soon. Golden Week should be coming up soon.” Asuka pointed out. “Now come on and get dressed. We have to prove our existence to society once again.” She then added.

“I wish society could give it a rest and get its shit together.” Homura grumbled out.

“Well, that’s the life of a civilian.” Asuka pointed out. “I’ll get breakfast ready, you go and prepare the bathtub.” She then requested.

“Sure.” Homura replied with a nod as the two went off to do their own things.

* * *

**_(4/28, Morning)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom)**

Asuka and Homura couldn’t for the life of them remember what period it was but right now they were having Inui teaching them and they were barely listening, just writing down what he wrote on the board.

“Today we’re talking about ronin.” Mr. Inui got out. “Now brats these days think that ronin are ninjas, but you’re wrong. They’re actually samurai.”

“I have never thought that ronin were ninjas. Ever.” Akira thought.

“I kinda wanna know more about shinobi more than anything else.” Ann quietly admitted. 

"Known famous rōnin are, well, the forty-seven rōnin, Ryōma Sakamoto and the great Miyamoto Musashi." Mr. Inui continued as he listed off some names. "Though, I should be noted that Ryōma Sakamoto has never killed a man in his life." He then informed.

“Why did he feel the need to stress that?” The thieves thought in confusion.

“Kurusu, you look like you aren’t paying attention, meaning you must know about ronin already.” Mr. Inui accused as Akira sighed and stood up from his seat. "So tell me, how is it that a samurai becomes a rōnin?" the teacher soon asked as the Leader frowned in thought.

_ The death of their master or loss of favor. _

_ They fall in love. _

_ They kill their master. _

"Hm...The death of their master or loss of favor." Akira answered.

"Correct." Mr. Inui replied as he clapped to the answer. "Unfortunately, rōnin could not simply live simple lives either because they couldn't take up a new trade or their pride just would not allow it. So some became mercenaries, but many more became criminals. This resulted in their reputation of disgrace, with an image of being thugs, bullies, cutthroats, and wandering vagrants." He then explained.

Homura couldn’t help but wince. That hit a little close to home.

"Of course, the meaning of rōnin has changed to refer to the unemployed and graduates who haven't gotten into university yet." Mr. Inui soon informed. "It makes you wonder how real rōnin would react these days to be defined as lazy good-for-nothings, huh?" He then wondered in amusement.

“They’d kill you.” Homura mentally deadpanned over the whispers of the surprised students.

“Does Homu-nee count as a rōnin now?” Asuka thought as she continued writing down everything.

* * *

**_(4/28, After School)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Classroom Building 2F)**

“God, I thought today would never end...” Homura yawned out as she stretched her limbs. “Normal school’s so booorrrriiiiinnnngggggg...” She then droned out.

“Even with its new look?” Asuka asked as she pointed to all the graffiti around them.

“You can polish a turd, but at the end of the day its still an effin’ turd.” Homura stated.

“You sound like Ryuji-kun.” Asuka giggled out. “You trying to rein in your potty mouth?” She then asked in a teasing manner.

“Huh? What? Fuck no.” Homura muttered out. “Though, I guess his way of speaking is starting to rub off on me.” She then awkwardly admitted.

“For real?” Asuka continued teasing.

“For real.” Homura replied before blinking in realization. “Why you little goofball.” She muttered with a puffed up cheek.

The Vice Leader meanwhile giggled some more as she playfully stuck her tongue out and winked. “Well, I’m heading out Homu-nee, gonna work at my job.” Asuka happily informed. “See you at home!” She then added.

“Sure think Sis, work hard.” Homura replied and encouraged as she ruffled her roommate’s head in a playful manner. “And I’m gonna go,” She started before feeling something. “To the bathroom.” She finished.

“Hai, I’ll see you at home.” Asuka replied as she walked off.

“You already said that!” Homura pointed out before sighing. “Every time. Every time she’s away, I feel my world is a little duller.” She mumbled to herself before depressingly walking to the girl’s bathroom.

Soon after, Homura was walking out the school, planning to just head straight home. Maybe start up on dinner or try searching for a job again.

Feeling a little thirsty, she decided to go grab a drink from a vending machine on the way. As she bought herself some green tea, she spotted a certain cat land on top of the machine.

“Oh, hey Morgana.” Homura casually greeted. “Akira’s busy?” She then guessed.

“He’s taking Ryuji out to that ramen place you made him pay for.” Morgana informed.

“Oh...Uh...I’ll...I’ll pay my share...y’know, next week.” Homura mumbled out as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Did you find a job yet?” Morgana however asked.

Homura immediately dropped her head to that. “Why do you continue to remind me of my failures?” She grumbled out.

“So, no?” Morgana soon asked.

“No.” Homura instantly answered in frustration.

“Hey, don’t be sad. I know how to cheer you up.” Morgana replied as he wagged his tail.

“Oh, so you found me a job?” Homura guessed in a hopeful tone.

The  _ not cat _ however shook his head to that. “No. Just come with me.” Morgana replied before walking off.

Raising an eyebrow in response, Homura just shrugged her shoulders before following Morgana to the train station.

* * *

**(Yongen-Jaya, Leblanc)**

**_RING!_ **

"Oh, you're back." Sojiro greeted as Asuka came into the cafe.

“Good afternoon Boss.” Asuka greeted in a polite manner. “I’m ready to learn!” She soon declared.

"Akira isn't here today." Sojiro informed.

“Oh, Akira-kun told me that,” Asuka replied. “I came wanting to learn.” She then revealed.

“Well, maybe you should wait. I have customers here after all.” Sojiro pointed out.

Asuka gave him a confused look before looking around. “But...there’s no one here.” She awkwardly pointed out.

“Soon. I will have customers soon.” Sojiro corrected himself before sighing. “Alright. Go get an apron. We’re going to work on improving your coffee-making skills.”

“Yes sir!” Asuka replied with a salute as she walked further into the cafe, took off her blazer and got an apron on.

“Now go and make a cup for me. I want to see how well you do by yourself.” Sojiro instructed as he took a seat. “I’ll be judging you on both time and taste so get to it.” He then explained.

“Hai, Boss!” Asuka replied as she went behind the counter, took in a deep breath to calm herself and started preparing a cup.

A few minutes later, Asuka placed a cup of coffee in front of the cafe owner with an anxious look on her face.

“Hm, you took slightly longer than you should. Had trouble finding everything, Asuka?” Sojiro guessed.

“S-Sorry, I couldn’t find the cups.” Asuka mumbled out in embarrassment as she bowed her head. 

The cafe owner merely chuckled to that as he took hold of the cup and drank some of its contents. “This aroma and soft richness,” Sojiro started as he tasted the coffee in his mouth. “You used Mountain Blue huh...” He then deducted.

“Y-Yes sir.” Asuka replied with a nod. “I-I honestly just used one of the jars at random.” She then sheepishly admitted.

Sojiro in turn smiled in an impressed expression to that response. “It’s not bad for your first attempt.” He soon stated. “Let me explain! The Blue Mountains of Jamaica have a unique climate and volcanic soil advantageous for growing their famous high-quality coffee. The coffee undergoes a rigorous inspection process and is harvested in small quantities. This produces a rich coffee with a full aroma.” He then revealed.

“Ooooh~” Asuka got out in an interested tone.

“However, there’s still a lot of flaws in it.” Sojiro soon revealed. “Blue Mountain is best served without any additives. And well...you put a lot of milk and sugar in this.” He then revealed.

This in turn caused the brunette to blush. “I-I’m sorry Boss!” Asuka apologized in a nervous manner.

“Don’t be. It’s your first time so I’ll forgive you just this once. Just don’t do it again.” Sojiro instructed.

“Hai.” Asuka responded with a nod.

Sojiro merely smiled as went behind the counter. “Let me make you a cup as an example. Go wipe down the tables while I get it ready.” He offered followed by the order.

“Hai, Boss.” Asuka replied as she went to work.

Soon enough, the brunette sat down at the counter after finishing up just as the owner finished making the coffee. “Done Boss.” Asuka informed.

“Good. Now here you go, on the house.” Sojiro replied as he placed the cup in front of the girl.

Asuka nodded and silently thanked the cafe owner before taking a sip. “Wow...it is a lot better...” Asuka got out in an impressed tone as she took another sip. “Though, a little milk and sugar wouldn’t hurt.” She then added more to herself as she smacked her lips together.

“Hm, well you seem to be the type of person who likes likes their coffee sweet and creamy. And there’s nothing wrong with that, but too much of it will ruin the flavor of the coffee. Just be a little more restrained with it, okay?” He then advised.

“Hai, Boss.” Asuka replied with a nod.

“Hope you remember.” Sojiro got out. “Hm...Well, that took less time than I was thinking so...how about I teach you how to decorate your coffee.” He then offered.

“Decorate?” Asuka repeated in confusion with a tilt of her head.

“Little pictures like hearts or anime characters you see on your Myfaces and such.” Sojiro asked.

“...What’s a Myface?” Asuka asked once more.

Sojiro ignored that last sentence while trying not to feel old and got out another cup. “Just gonna whip up a quick flat white. Give me a second.” He then informed.

Nodding to that, Asuka continued sitting at the counter as she looked at the cafe again. “It really is a peaceful place.” She admitted with a smile.

“I’d like to think this place has that aesthetic.” Sojiro stated. “I want people to come here and forget their troubles and relax, let the world move on without them for a little bit.” He then revealed.

“That’s really nice.” Asuka replied in a more relaxed tone.

Sojiro soon brought the new cup out in front of the girl. “Thank you. Now, the heart is the easiest one you can make in your coffee so let’s start with that.” He then instructed.

“Okay Boss.” Asuka got out with a nod as she got to work.

“Just pour the milk just like that.” Sojiro advised. “Swish and flick. That’s all it takes.” He then informed.

“This a lot more difficult than I thought...” Asuka thought as she concentrated on her art.

“Don’t spend too long on it. You’ll overflow the cup with milk and ruin the flavor.” Sojiro warned.

“Done!” Asuka announced as she slid her coffee over to Boss. “Did I do it? Did I do it?” She soon asked in anticipation.

Sojiro had to choke back a cough.

Asuka’s art was not a heart. It was definitely  _ not  _ a heart.

It was definitely a...something of the male persuasion.

“B-Boss, why are you sweating...?” Asuka innocently asked.

Sojiro meanwhile looked at the girl in shock. “My god she’s innocent. She doesn’t even realize it.” He thought to himself.

“Boss, you’re starting to worry me...” Asuka soon got out in concern.

“I-It’s nothing Asuka. Just... _ admiring _ your art.” Sojiro lied as before quickly downing the coffee.

“So...I’ll take that as a good thing.” Asuka guessed. “But maybe I should try it one more time...”

“Um, that’ll be enough for today.” Sojiro quickly got out. “You’re done here.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask Boss, how much is my pay?” Asuka soon asked in a curious manner as she drank her coffee.

“Hmm, well for every hour, it is 900 Yen.” Sojiro revealed. “So since you worked six hours, that would be 5400 Yen total.” He then informed.

“Wait, am I getting paid now?” Asuka got out as she blinked.

“At the end of your shift.” Sojiro informed. “Which is-”

_**RING!** _

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a customer.

“Ah, welcome. What would you like?” Sojiro greeted.

“Hmm...Blue Mountain.” The customer replied as he sat down in the booth.

“Coming right up.” Sojiro got out as he searched for a cup. And that’s when the customer noticed a new face behind the counter.

“Oh, a new employee boss?” The customer guessed as he then got a good look at the girl. “Well, aren’t you a beauty.” He soon complimented.

The brunette in response as she smiled. “T-Thank you sir, my name is Asuka and I recently started working here.” Asuka revealed in a meek tone.

“A pleasure to meet you. Hey boss, what made you hire this lovely lady?” The customer replied followed with the question out of curiosity.

“Um...a friend of mine gave him a good word.” Asuka answered.

The cafe owner in response simply nodded to the answer given as he looked at the girl. “Asuka, before you head home for the night, you mind making him a cup of Blue Mountain?” Sojiro soon requested.

“Of course, Boss!” Asuka replied with a nod as she got straight to work.

Sojiro couldn’t help but be impressed as he watched the girl work. She was definitely someone who learned quickly from her mistakes. In no time, she served the customer his coffee as if she was already an experienced waitress.

“One Blue Mountain coffee, enjoy.” Asuka informed in a calm manner.

“Wow, this new girl is pretty good.” The customer praised in an impressed tone.

“I’ve been teaching her well.” Sojiro stated with a smile. “You can head home for the night. Asuka. Oh, and here’s your pay.” He then added as he went to the register and took out some money.

“Thank you Boss.” Asuka replied as she bowed her head and accepted her pay before going on her way after returning her apron.

Then she saw a familiar face running out of the batting cages.

“DON’T LOOK BACK! DON’T LOOK BACK!” Homura exclaimed.

“AAAAHHHHH!” Morgana cried out, holding onto her shoulder for dear life.

Asuka soon tilted her head in an innocent manner to the sight. “Homu-nee? Morgana-chan?” She got out in confusion.

Now, she could follow them but considering that they had laundry to do, she decided to go home and do it.

* * *

**(Yongen-Jaya, Batting Cages)**

Earlier, only about a few hours into Asuka’s shift, Homura and Morgana arrived at where the  _ not cat  _ was leading her.

“Why the hell are we here?” Homura asked.

“Looks like you needed some stress relief so here we are.” Morgana replied.

“Stress relief?” Homura repeated in a blunt tone. “But I feel pretty calm right now.” She then admitted.

“I dunno about that. I saw you in class and you didn’t look all too well.” Morgana replied.

“I was just tired. You know, with the castle and personal stuff.” Homura sighed out. “Alright,  _ maybe _ I do need some relief...” She then admitted once more as she walked up to the counter.

“Welcome to Yongen-Jaya Batting Cages. We’re having a special today so you can play any rank. We have Beginner for 500, Intermediate for 1000, and Advanced for 3000.” The clerk informed.

Homura was going to answer the man, but couldn’t help but notice the framed picture of her roommate’s smiling face while giving a peace sign on the wall with name “ _ Legendary Batter _ ” on a plaque nearby. “Sis came here?” She soon asked.

“Oh yeah! She totally destroyed every record here!” Morgana replied with pride in his face.

“...Does it count as cheating if you’re a shinobi...?” Homura muttered to herself.

“Well she was nervous at first and caught her off guard with how fast they were.” Morgana then informed with a playful chuckle.

“Really now.” Homura replied with a nod. “I can imagine that.” She then admitted.

“You should’ve been there. It was really funny and kind of adorable.” Morgana admitted. “Now come on and pick a difficulty.” He then requested.

To that, the tan skinned girl looked over at the difficulty choices...as well as the prices for them. “Um...I guess I’ll go for beginners.” Homura decided as she gave the man her money.

“You can’t pay for anything higher than that, can you?” Morgana guessed.

“Ignoring that...” Homura muttered as the man gave her a bat and walked over to the cages while tightly gripping the bat.

“You can do it!” Morgana cheered from outside the cage.

“Bring it on!” Homura called out as she aimed her bat at the machine before getting into a batting stance.

“Careful, Lady Homura. It’ll come out faster than you think.” Morgana meanwhile warned.

Homura however rolled her eyes to that. “Oh please, I can deflect bullets. I’m sure I can hit a ball-SHIT!” She began to remark before the ball was flung out and she swung without any restraint.

**_CRACK!_ **

There was a sonic boom as Homura swung, breaking a few windows and snapping her bat in half.

The ball then lit on fire thanks to friction in the air and hit the homerun target...and went right through it...and the cage...and a nearby building.

“...Oops.” Homura got out as she and and the  _ not cat _ stared at the hole she made.

“Uh...Cheese it?” Morgana soon asked.

“Yup, cheesing it sounds good right now.” Homura answered as she tossed the broken bat and quickly ran out of the place with her bag and the  _ not cat _ on her shoulder.

* * *

**(Shibuya, Big Bang Burger)**

“I really hope Sis didn’t hear that...” Homura groaned out as she ate her fries. “She was supposed to be working at Leblanc today.” She then added.

“I’m pretty sure Lady Asuka saw us Lady Homura.” Morgana replied from within the tan skinned girl’s bag. “Though I’m surprised you’ve been vocally calling Lady Asuka  _ Sis, _ Lady Homura.” He then admitted.

“Let’s just say its related to my personal issues...and her grandfather visiting us last night.” Homura revealed.

“Wait, what?” Morgana got out.

“Nothing! Just...don’t worry about it.” Homura responded, wanting to change the subject immediately. 

The  _ not cat _ merely raised an eyebrow to that before sighing. "At the very least, you didn't seriously injure anyone." Morgana stated.

“I guess that’s good.” Homura replied with a nod before glancing down at her phone to check the newsfeed. 

_ "A mysterious baseball-related incident has caused 20 car pile-up. While no one was injured, many are confused at this occurrence and are demanding answers while the traffic in Tokyo worsens." _

"...I standby my previous statement." Morgana got out in a firm tone. “You should learn to control your strength better Lady Homura.” He then advised.

“I-It just caught me by surprise!” Homura exclaimed in a flustered manner.

Morgana meanwhile chuckled to that. “Lady Asuka said the same thing Lady Homura.” He soon informed in amusement.

“...Er...I guess that’s a good thing...I guess...” Homura muttered out while feeding one of her fries to the  _ not cat _ , who took and ate it. “Guess Sis has been a good influence on me.” She then casually admitted.

“Hey, give me some onion rings!” Morgana demanded. “Potatoes aren’t that healthy and I need to be in top form always!” He then informed.

“Like onion rings are any healthier.” Homura mumbled out. “Anyway, why do you want some anyways?” She then asked.

“Because it’s the proof of my humanity!” Morgana declared.

The tan skinned girl in response sweatdropped. “Eating an onion does not mean you’re human. It means you’re stupid!” Homura called out. “When did you do that?” She then asked.

“Er...I got hungry in the middle of the night and snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack.” Morgana explained.

“And you went for the onions? Doesn’t Akira feed you cat food or something!?” Homura asked.

"Hmph! I can feed myself. Just the other day, I found a whole bag of tuna." Morgana replied in a confident manner

"Alright, lemme guess. Either it was in the trash or it was someone's groceries." Homura countered with a smirk on her face.

“Just please buy me some, Lady Homura!” Morgana once more demanded.

Homura in turn sighed as she got up. “Alright, alright, jeez.” She grumbled as she went to the counter. “I’m going to need an order of onion rings.” She soon requested as she looked at the board. “Also, I want to take on the Big Bang Burger Challenge.” She then added with a smirk while taking out her last 1000 yen.

“Coming right up!” The cashier happily replied. “Head back to your table and we’ll bring the challenge to you.” She then instructed.

Homura nodded and headed back to her table and...

**_THUD!_ **

“Here! I present you the second stage of the Big Bang Burger Challenge: the Gravity Burger!” The cashier announced.

"It's bigger than last time!" Homura thought in disbelief.

“I remember you did our previous challenge, yet failed to retrieve your prize from last time.” The cashier informed. "So I present you your first stage prizes." She then got out as she handed the tan skinned girl a bag.

“A 2nd Mate Badge and more burgers?” Homura got out with a raised eyebrow.

"You can eat them later, as any Big Bang Burger can be enjoyed at any time." The cashier stated.

“I can practically hear the trademarks...” Homura thought with a sweatdrop.

“Are you sure you can take on this monster?” Morgana asked in a skeptical tone.

"A-A burger like this can't stop me!" Homura tried to say confidently, though her nervous expression didn’t exactly help...

“You have thirty minutes! Your time starts...NOW!” The cashier declared.

“Shit!” Homura mentally exclaimed as she started going at the massive burger.

10 minutes passed as Homura ate the damn thing, but it just seemed like it wasn’t shrinking in size even after all the work she’s put into it.

“Chewing is for the weak! Just swallow! They pause the timer whenever you’re choking so don’t worry about it!” Morgana instructed.

“You want me to choke or something!?” Homura got out between bites.

“You don’t have the time to chew! You’re almost a third of the way done! Chop chop!” Morgana called out.

Homura mentally sighed as she kept eating. By this point there was no taste, no color, no sense of her stomach trying desperately not to explode. There was only eating.

But soon...with only 30 seconds left on the clock.

**_THUD!_ **

Homura laid face down on the table, covered in flecks of burger meat and other things, but in front of her was an empty plate and that was enough.

“We have a winner!” The cashier announced as the people around her clapped.

“I...I don’t feel like a winner...” Homura groaned out before burping. “But...worth it...” She then added.

“Urgh...just looking at you eat it is making my stomach churn...” Morgana groaned out. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He then added.

“Yeah.” Homura replied as she got up and headed out...before heading back in. “Whoops, almost forgot my prize!” She soon got out.

“Ah, you completed the second stage of the Big Bang Burger Challenge. Here’s your prize and I hope you come back for the final stage of the challenge.” The cashier declared.

“There’s...There’s more...?” Homura thought in horror and widened eyes as she grabbed her prize bag. “A 1st Mate Badge...and even  _ more  _ burgers...” She mumbled out, feeling a little green as she took the bag of burgers. “Welp, at least dinner’s taken care of...” She then muttered as she headed out once more while holding back a burp.

* * *

**_(4/28, Evening)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“Whew! Done!” Asuka breathed out as she put away the last of the clean clothes. “Laundry, done!” She then stated as she pumped her fist.

“I’m back.” Homura called out as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

“Welcome back.” Asuka replied. “You have a good day today? I think I saw you earlier near Leblanc.” She then informed.

“M-Must’ve been someone else.” Homura awkwardly replied while taking her shoes off.

At that moment, Asuka sniffed the air. “Did you bring food home?” She then asked.

Homura in response awkwardly giggled in response. “Well...me and Morgana went to Big Bang Burger and...I went and took on the Challenge.” She revealed.

The brunette’s eyes in response widened to hearing that. “You took on the Big Bang Burger Challenge again!?” Asuka exclaimed. “How was it?” She then asked.

“Filling.” Homura replied before grabbing her stomach. “A little  _ too _ filling. I kinda feel like I’m pregnant...” She then admitted in a strained tone.

“H-Homu-nee...” Asuka mumbled out to that comment.

“I-I’m fine. At least, I think I’m fine.” Homura muttered out. “Just...oh, that burger’s really starting to hit me...”

“Well, did you at least get anything out of it?” Asuka then asked as she spotted the bags in her roommate’s hand.

“My prizes were just some badges and...this.” Homura sighed out as she lifted up the paper bags.

“They gave you  _ more burgers _ !?” Asuka then got out in disbelief.

“If the final prize is  _ even fucking more _ burgers, someone is going to die.” Homura groaned out as she placed the bag on the counter.

“A-At least dinner’s taken care of?” Asuka awkwardly replied. “And you love meat Homu-nee.” She then reminded.

“There is such a thing as too much meat...” Homura sighed out. “Urgh...Like right now in my gut...” She then groaned out.

“How about we soak in the tub for a bit?” Asuka then suggested. “To help you settling your stomach.” She soon explained as she placed the paper bag in the fridge.

“Sure. But do you mind helping me Sis? Coming here was hell enough on me and I don’t think I can last a few more steps.” Homura requested.

“O-Okay...put your arm around my shoulder and I’ll help you get undressed.” Asuka replied.

“I feel like...I’m going to die...” Homura thought as her roommate helped her walk to the bathroom.

After slowly peeling off the tan skinned girl’s oddly sweaty clothes, Asuka undressed herself and got the bath ready.

“Oh...Oh...Oh...” Homura breathed out as she slowly dipped herself into the water. “Gah...what is up with that burger? I swear I can eat more than that...” She then got out.

“There, there, it’s ok Homu-nee...” Asuka quietly got out in a soothing tone. “It’s going to be okay.” She then reassured.

Homura meanwhile groaned “It feels like I wanna die...” Homura complained as she held her stomach.

**_GURGLE!_ **

The tan skinned girl soon paled at hearing that as her eyes widened. “Sis...do you mind leaving? Because my burger baby is about to be born.” Homura warned in an exaggerated manner.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion.

“I need to go shit. NOW!” Homura exclaimed in a panic.

“O-Oh crap!” Asuka exclaimed as she got out of the tub and realized the swear she just said. “I-I mean...um...l-let me help you to the toilet!” She then offered.

“No! Don’t! It’s too embarrassing! I can do it myself!” Homura countered.

“H-Homu-nee!” Asuka got out in a panic as she was then forced out.

“GO! Before the head comes out!” Homura called out as she pushed her roommate out of the bathroom.

“S-Stay safe!” Asuka couldn’t help but say as the door soon closed shut.

“HONK! HONK! BLARG!” Homura got out.

“What kind of noise is she making!?” Asuka thought with a weirded out look on her face.

Soon enough, the sound of the toilet being flushed was heard followed by a sigh of relief. “Good kami that was intense...” Homura muttered.

“Um...what were those noises in there?” Asuka asked in concern.

“Honestly Sis...I’m not sure.” Homura confessed as she opened the door and exited the bathroom while leaving it open. “Probably for the better...you don’t wanna know what happened in their prior to flushing.” She then added.

“Feeling better?” Asuka soon asked.

“So much.” Homura answered with a relaxed sigh. “...We’re still naked and wet.” She soon pointed out.

“Ehehe...at least we’re together?” Asuka awkwardly replied to try and lighten the mood.

“I just feel tired now. Gonna go to sleep.” Homura mumbled out as went for the bedroom.

“Wait, we should dry ourselves first.” Asuka pointed out before glancing at the bathroom. “And let the bathroom air out.” She then added.

“But that means...going in...” Homura pointed out as they both looked at the bathroom door. “...I have medical masks in my bag.” She then revealed.

“I’ll go get them.” Asuka got out as she went to go grab one. Once she returned, she gave it to her roommate. “Good luck.” She then encouraged.

“Asuka Shirokage, if I don’t return in thirty seconds, assume the worst has happened.” Homura stated in a serious tone as she faced the door, taking in a deep breath...and went in.

Asuka waited for an agonizing 29 seconds, hoping that the tan skinned girl would come out alive and well. It took all her willpower to not charge in and help, but knew that if she would both of them would’ve been lost.

Thankfully, Homura returned, if a little worse for wear.

As soon as she came back, Homura coughed and breathed in as much precious fresh air as she could. “...That...sucked...” She groaned out as she tossed off her medical mask. “I feel so gross...” She then admitted while offering a towel. “...Sorry for causing this.” She suddenly apologized.

“Why are you blaming yourself? It’s just a really stinky poop.” Asuka asked in a confused tone as she wiped herself down.

“No, it’s just that...I promise, I won’t do that stupid challenge again for a while. It’s probably bad for my health anyways...” Homura sighed out.

“I’ll take that advice too.” Asuka replied with a nod.

“Oh, are you thinking about taking the challenge?” Homura guessed.

“Maybe, if I want to challenge myself.” Asuka revealed.

“Well, I’ll be there to take care of you afterwards.” Homura got out. “Now come on, I wanna sleep this off...” She then requested.

“Yeah, I’m actually tired from work today.” Asuka admitted as the two headed for the bedroom.

“So, you finally got paid?” Homura asked.

“Yep. Look.” Asuka answered she pulled out her pay from her wallet.

“Whoa, you get a pay of 5400 Yen!?” Homura got out in disbelief.

“It’s not that much all things considered...” Asuka tried to downplay her earnings. “It’s just a little over minimum wage...” She then revealed.

“At least you got a pay.” Homura replied.

“Want me or Akira-kun to put in a good word for you to Boss?” Asuka offered. “We can spend more time together.” She then added with a smile.

Homura however shook her head to the offer. “Thanks Sis, but I need to find my own job and honestly, I might get myself distracted.” She then admitted.

“O-Oh...okay.” Asuka got out in an understanding tone. “Well, the offer’s always open just in case.” She then added.

“Of course.” Homura replied with a nod. “Now then, time to sleep Sis.” She declared.

“Yeah.” Asuka replied with a nod of agreement as the tan skinned girl put her phone on charge before they both climbed into the futon. “Good night Homu-nee.” She got out as she closed her eyes.

“Night.” Homura replied as she did the same.

The two soon drifted off to sleep in each other’s embrace.

* * *

**_(4/29, Daytime)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

“...No...please...I swear I’ll be good...” Homura murmured in her sleep. “Sis...Sis...Don’t leave...” She sleepily begged.

“Akira-kun...? What’s happening...?” Asuka muttered in her sleep as she tossed and turned. “No...It’s not supposed to be this way...No...NO!” She gasped out as she snapped awake, her eyes flashing green for a moment.

The brunette soon looked around to get her bearings straight before sighing. “Oh...Holy shit...it was just a nightmare...” Asuka thought as she looked out the window, seeing the sun high in the sky.

“Mmm...we slept in...” Asuka mumbled out as she laid back down and closed her eyes...before snapping her eyes wide open once more in realization. “Oh crap!” She exclaimed in a panic as she sat up again.

“What?” Homura mumbled out, her eyes still closed as she tried to pull her roommate back to lay down.

“School! We’re gonna be late!” Asuka quickly got out as she ran out the room. “Shit shit shit, get your uniform on! We’ll take a bath after school!” She then got out as she rushed about.

Homura meanwhile yawned as she sat up. “Sis, today is Showa Day. There is no school.” She informed while stretching her limbs and rolling her neck.

“Waff, whuff?” Asuka got out, her mouth full of toast before chewing and gulping it down. “...R-Really?” She soon asked.

“Yup. Pretty sure my phone says April 29th.” Homura stated as she turned on her phone. “Actually, if we were terrible with our time, this would probably have been the deadline to establish the infiltration route into the castle now that I think about it.” She then added before placing it back down.

“O-Oh...” Asuka muttered out before looking down at herself, already in her green lingerie underwear. “...I’m already halfway dressed. I may as well go out today.” She soon decided.

“Oh no  _ Asuka _ , morning bath time for the both of us.” Homura countered as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. “Come on and take your underwear off. Don’t want them soaked, do we?” She then added.

“...No...Ann-chan bought it for us after all.” Asuka stated as she took off her underwear. “I’ll go prepare the bath then.” She then offered as she went to the bathroom. “Whew, it cleared out...” She sighed in relief.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna...go get a few more minutes of sleep.” Homura got out as she laid back down. “Wake me up when it’s ready...”

“You’re getting kinda lazy Homu-nee.” Asuka giggled out in a teasing manner. “Keep it up and you’re gonna get chubby.” She then added in a joking manner.

**_SHATTER!_ **

Asuka could swear she heard glass breaking as the tan skinned girl’s eyes snapped wide open.

“Um...Homu-nee?” Asuka called out in concern.

The tan skinned girl soon groaned as she sat up. “Dammit, I really need to start training again. I haven’t been trained seriously since the last time I was in Hebijo for this mission.” Homura muttered under her breath.

“I thought you were training with Akira-kun?” Asuka pointed out.

“Akira isn’t ready for any serious training. Hell, he’s barely surviving the basics!” Homura replied with a groan. “Gah...I need to burn off that stupid burger!” She mentally declared.

“Well...I have been neglecting my training too now that I think about it...” Asuka responded. “I guess...I’ve been enjoying being a normal girl...” She then admitted.

“Me too, but we can’t neglect our duties as shinobi, especially our training!” Homura declared. “If we fall behind, we’ll...we’ll...” She then started before trailing off.

“Not become stronger to protect those we care about?” Asuka guessed in a concerned manner.

“Y-Yeah.” Homura replied with a nod. “We gotta get a training schedule together and we need to get ourselves back on our diets and fuck! I need to buy fucking training equipment that we can’t afford!” She then started listing off before swearing in slight frustration.

“Um...I have some weights but that’s about it.” Asuka muttered out. “Um...maybe we should just get a gym membership for any near by...” She then suggested.

“What the fuck are you-” Homura started, only to pause as it hit her. “...I totally forgot about gyms...” She awkwardly admitted.

“Yeah, well the last gym we were in had a giant statue we hated...” Asuka mumbled out. “But at least  _ that one _ is gone.” She then added.

“Right.” Homura sighed out. “Urgh...I think that stupid burger is messing with my brain...” She then muttered.

“Well, maybe a nice hot bath will clear your head. It’s ready!” Asuka called out.

“Huh? Oh, right!” Homura got out as she made her way to the bathroom, immediately being greeted with hot steam. “Oh yeah, that feels good.” She sighed out in satisfaction.

“It’ll be better if you join me here! I need someone to wash my back!” Asuka got out from the bathtub.

“Coming Sis~” Homura replied as she went over and stepped in. “Mmm~! God that feels good every time~!” She moaned out.

“Well, I could always buy one those bath bomb things to make this even better...” Asuka suggested with a smile.

“That sounds awesome.” Homura immediately responded. “We’ll have to enjoy a bath like that next time.” She then added.

Asuka soon giggled in response. “I’ll pick one up one day.” She happily replied.

“Yeah. Thank god, no school today.” Homura sighed out in relief.

“Hear, hear.” Asuka replied with a nod. “I feel silly for panicking like that, should’ve checked earlier.” She then added as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah, we could stay here and relax for an entire day...” Homura breathed out with a smile...before remembering what happened the day after they stole Kamoshida’s Treasure. “...Actually, we shouldn’t stay in the bathtub too long and go out...” She then added.

At that moment, Asuka also remembered the events the day after they took the Treasure. “Hai.” She replied with an embarrassed blush. “So, what are you planning to do?” She then asked.

“Hm...I dunno honestly. Maybe see if Akira’s available.” Homura replied. “Just because Kamoshida’s Treasure’s has been stolen doesn’t mean his training shouldn’t lighten up. What are you gonna do?” She then asked.

“Other than some shopping?” Asuka asked back while thinking about it. “Um...I don’t really know as well. I don’t really wanna do anything...well, by myself that is.” She soon answered.

“Uh...do we have any other homework?” Homura then asked.

“No, we finished it all at the diner.” Asuka reminded with a smile before giggling awkwardly. “...We finally have time to relax but we have no idea how to spend our free time.” She soon admitted.

“We’ll find something to do eventually.” Homura got out as they cleaned themselves.

Soon both girls got out of the bath as they began drying themselves off.

“A hot bath always feel good.” Asuka sighed out in a pleased manner. “Next time, bath bombs.” She then added.

“Can’t wait.” Homura replied as they got dressed and checked their phones for news and their friends’ availability.

“Akira-kun just messaged me saying he’s busy today.” Asuka informed as she pocketed her phone.

“Same with Ryuji.” Homura also revealed. “And we know how Ann’s spending her Showa Day...” She then added.

“Oh! How about we go to the movies together, just the two of us Homu-nee.” Asuka soon suggested.

“But not as a date,” Homura pointed out. “We’re friends, simple as that.” She then added.

**“You don’t need to tell her that.”** Wolverine reminded.  **“Still trying to convince yourself?”** She then asked in a teasing tone.

Homura could only let out a long suffering sigh.

“Wolverine teasing you again?” Asuka guessed as she hugged her roommate from behind.

“Why is my other self such a bitch...” Homura groaned out.

“Hey come on, don’t be like that.” Asuka softly requested. “If it wasn’t for Wolverine, you would’ve still been in denial over what happened and kept blaming yourself for something you didn’t do.” She then reminded.

“I know. But she can be annoying as hell...” Homura responded.

**“Hey, I’m trying to stop you from saying unnecessary things. Like political statements, sexual preferences and causes of awkward discussions.”** Wolverine countered before listing off some examples.

“And what, professing my platonic relationship with my friend?” Homura mentally guessed.

**“I’m not the one trying to convince myself.”** Wolverine countered.

“SHUT UP!” Homura cried out as slammed her fist into her forehead. “Ow! Okay, that was a bad idea.” She winced in pain.

“Homu-nee!?” Asuka exclaimed. “What was that!?” She then asked before blinking. “Ah, Wolverine.” She soon realized.

“Nope, that was just me and my dumb ass.” Homura sighed out as she rubbed her forehead.

“Hey, your ass isn’t dumb. I actually think your ass is smart, beautiful and firm.” Asuka replied...before realizing what she said. “W-Wait, that came out wrong!” She frantically declared.

Homura however just started giggling in amusement. “Don’t worry, I get what you meant Sis.” She replied in amusement.

“Mmm...” Asuka got out in embarrassment with her head crimson and steaming as a result.

“How are you and Kaeru doing anyways?” Homura asked.

“She’s been quiet for the most part.” Asuka answered. “I don’t know why though...I guess she isn’t that much of a talkative person.” She then deducted.

“If she is, I hope to God we can switch Personas one day like Akira can.” Homura muttered out.

“...I would like a Jack Frost of my own...” Asuka also muttered.

“I should hunt down a Jack Frost plushie for you.” Homura suggested.

“Thank you Homu-nee.” Asuka happily replied with a smile.

“I mean, won’t be too hard. I’m sure they’re available online...” Homura got out as she looked it up.

Then reality of life settled in as the tan skinned girl realized how truly the world hated her.

“They’re...They’re all sold out...everywhere...” Homura thought. “And the ones on online auction sites are absurdly expensive...” She then added.

“Is something wrong, Homu-nee. Are...Are you crying?” Asuka called out in concern.

“What?” Homura got out before wiping her eyes. “I-I must’ve not blinked for a bit. Um...Hey, let’s go!” She soon decided as she started to drag her roommate out the door.

“H-Hey! Let me get my hat!” Asuka exclaimed.

Homura then looked towards her roommate in her casual clothes. “Adorable.” She openly confessed.

“H-H-Homu-nee...” Asuka mumbled with a blush and a smile on her face.

The tan skinned girl meanwhile bushed as she realized what she said. “Y-You  _ really _ got a little sister-like vibe Sis.” Homura then admitted in a flustered manner.

That in response caused Asuka to blush even more to the compliment as she went and grabbed her hat before leaving the apartment.

* * *

**(Central Street)**

Eventually, they made their way to the movie theatre. There was nothing big released yet so there wasn’t a lot of people there, though there were a lot of couples...

“So...what do you wanna see Sis?” Homura soon asked as they looked at the showing timetable.

“Um...I dunno...I haven’t really been up-to-date with what’s out.” Asuka muttered out. “Okay um... _ Jilling It _ ?” She suggested.

“No, heard that sucks at school. Just some terrible romantic-comedy with Ladam Bandler.” Homura informed. “Oh, how about  _ The Prince Groom? _ ” She then suggested.

“Er...that doesn’t sound all that interesting to me...” Asuka admitted. “Hm...Er...Ah! That one!” She got out as she pointed at one of the other movie titles.

“ _ Shatter King Turbo _ ?” Homura read out. “Eh, I guess that sounds interesting enough.” She admitted before nodding. “I’ll go get tickets, you go and sneak in some snacks.” She then instructed.

“Roger that, Homu-nee.” Asuka replied with a salute before dashing off to buy popcorn from somewhere else.

* * *

" _ My name is Adolph Blaine Charles David Earl Frederick Gerald Hubert Irvin John Kenneth Lloyd Martin Nero Oliver Paul Quincy Randolph Sherman Thomas Uncas Victor William Xerxes Yancy Zeppeli Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff, Senior III. You killed my father. Prepare to die." _

_ "No! That's impossible! He's not dead...He's demon from another world!" _

_ "Oh, but you are horribly wrong...Mother!" _

_ "No...I was never your mother! I am...your dog, Kiddlebuns!" _

_ "Huh? But...But he died of ligma!"  _

_ "I came back! Thanks to you! Meow!" _

"This movie...Is completely nonsensical." Asuka and Homura thought in unison. However, they could will themselves to look away. And it was only 10 minutes in.

_ “I guess the true Shatter King Turbo was the people we killed along the way. _ ”

* * *

The movie ended 3 hours later, with Asuka and Homura walking out the theatre with blank looks on their faces.

“...I...I don’t know what to feel...” Asuka admitted.

“Yeah sis, that movie was...” Homura started, but trailed off at the end.

“Weird?” Asuka guessed as a giggle escaped her lips.

“Yeah.” Homura replied with a nod. “Well, it’s still daylight out. What do you wanna do next?” She then asked.

The brunette meanwhile looked around as she then noticed a shop and smiled. “Oh! How about we go to the crepes shop?” Asuka then suggested. “Something sweet after the popcorn we had.” She then explained. “I’ll pay for the both of us.” She also offered.

“Thanks because I have exactly...” Homura got out with a smile as she checked her wallet. “...Exactly zero yen. I spent what I had on our movie tickets.” She then informed, her smile frozen on her face as they got to the cashier.

“There there.” Asuka reassured as she patted her roommate’s head. “What crepe would you like?” She then asked.

Homura in response looked at the sign. “Hmm, custard, strawberries and chocolate sauce.” She soon requested.

Asuka nodded to that as she smiled. “Sure, I’m gonna get one with whipped cream, but with oranges and melon.” She soon decided.

“Coming right up! Please take your number and wait until we call it out.” The cashier replied with a nod.

“Thank you.” Asuka responded with a nod of herself before she and the tan skinned girl took a seat nearby after she paid for them.

“Man though, I can literally smell the sweetness in the air.” Homura quipped out in a relaxed manner.

“Yeah, that’s amazing...” Asuka got out with a smile.

“Hm...Ann seems like someone who likes sweets right?” Homura suddenly asked.

“Maybe.” Asuka replied. “Why do you ask?” She then asked in a curious tone.

“I dunno, just...I wonder if Ann came here with Shiho...” Homura answered with a sigh. “This seemed like a place they would go to.” She then added.

Asuka’s eyes in turn widened to hearing that. “O-Oh...” She got out as sighed and gained a slightly depressed expression. “Ann-chan and Shiho-chan...they must be really close.” She then added.

“Yeah...” Homura replied in a serious tone as she then narrowed her eyes. “And that bastard ruined them...” She soon added in anger.

“Don’t worry Homu-nee. We’ve got our vengeance.” Asuka reminded.

“But will it be enough...?” Homura however asked. “I mean...what will happen next? Will he actually confess?” She then added.

“We can only hope. Now come on, we shouldn’t be talking about sad stuff like this...” Asuka got out as she heard their number called. “We should be enjoying each other’s company.” She then reminded.

Homura sighed before nodding as Asuka went to get their order.

Soon the two girls sat down at a bench as they looked at their decorated crepes.

“These looks so good...” Asuka got out, sparkles in her eyes.

“I’ll say, and I’m not usually one for sweets.” Homura admitted in agreement before licking her lips. “...Though that’s due to be told to always eat healthy by my... _ former _ family...” She then revealed.

“Don’t you mean  _ late _ ?” Asuka corrected before wincing. “S-Sorry...” She meekly apologized.

“It’s alright.” Homura replied with a sigh. “It’s...all in the past now. This is our day off without the Metaverse or school. This is our day.” She then added.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A voice called out, causing the two to turn their heads to see a crepe shop employee bringing two crepes to the duo. “Here are your orders.” She

“W-Wait, we already have our-” Asuka started only for her roommate to cover her mouth.

“Free food Sis.” Homura whispered with a smirk on her face as she was handed the extra crepes before removing her hand from her roommate’s mouth.

“But we shouldn’t-” Asuka started.

“Why not? After everything we’ve been through, we should treat ourselves.” Homura interrupted.

“But-” Asuka once more started.

“Just enjoy your crepes.” Homura deadpanned as she placed the sweets in front of her roommate’s face as she then took a large bite out of her own. “Mmm...~! Fuck that’s good!” She soon got out in amazement.

“...This is gonna come for us some day...” Asuka thought as she relented and took a bite, her eyes soon widening as she smiled and took the sweets into her hands. “Mmm~! So good!” She happily declared with delight.

“Yeah, this is great.” Homura replied in a satisfied tone. “I was really missin’ out.” She then added.

“Here, let’s switch and try each other’s now.” Asuka then suggested.

“Sure.” Homura replied in approval as they took each other’s desert and took a bite.

“Delicious~!” The two got out in pleasure as they held their cheeks in delight.

Only for Homura to blush at how feminine she sounded. “T-That was a spur of the moment!” She quickly got out in a flustered manner.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion. “You mean sounding more girly?” She then asked.

Homura groaned to that. “Never mention this to the others.” She soon requested.

“But there’s nothing wrong with that.” Asuka pointed out in an innocent manner.

“It’s just a little embarrassing Sis. Besides, I have an image to uphold as the badass of the group.” Homura stated.

“Even if it’s cute?” Asuka however asked in an innocent manner.

Homura’s face immediately went crimson to that compliment. “W-Well...as along as its just around you...I-I’d be happy to.” She replied.

**“Whipped.”** Wolverine quipped out.

“Like cream.” Homura unconsciously added. “Wait, what?” She soon got out in confusion.

“Oh, you like the whipped cream Homu-nee? I won’t mind buying another one we can share with extra whipped cream.” Asuka asked followed by the offer.

“U-Um...you don’t need to.” Homura muttered out.

“Mommy, where’s our crepes?” A young female voice asked.

“I don’t know sweetie...” An older female voice replied in confusion.

“Aw...” The little girl got out in a sad tone.

To hearing this, both girls looked at one another as well as the extra crepes. “We should give them these.” Asuka suggested.

“But-” Homura started.

“Homu-nee...” Asuka interrupted with a frown as she gave her a disappointed look.

Homura immediately winced to seeing this expression. “Yeah, you’re right.” She admitted as the two went over the mother and daughter. “Excuse me ma’am, the crepe shop gave me and my friend extra crepes by mistake.” She informed.

Asuka meanwhile nodded to this. “Would you like them? We happened to overhear to talk about waiting for them.” She then offered with a smile.

“Oh, thank you.” The mother replied.

“Thank you miss!” The little girl meanwhile happily got out while taking the crepe.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day!” Asuka happily got out as she and here roommate walked away. “I tried to tell you that it wasn’t ours.” She quietly chastised

“Sorry...” Homura replied. “I guess I was really into wanting to eat sweets...” She then muttered while licking her lips.

“Just because we’ve gone through hell doesn’t mean we’re owed something.” Asuka stated. “We’re not making the world a better place with that mindset.” She then chided.

Homura in response winced to the chiding. “S-Sorry Sis...” She mumbled out.

“As long as you know. Let’s go home.” Asuka replied as they walked down the streets. “Maybe we can pick up some bath bombs on the way home.” She then suggested.

“Do we even know a place that sells bath bombs?” Homura asked.

“Let me look it up.” Asuka replied as she took out her phone and browsed through the internet.

“Well, you better hurry. Shops are gonna close soon.” Homura warned.

“Hm...Ah! Here!” Asuka got out as she finished searching. “There’s a shop that specialises in bath stuff. And it’s pretty close!” She soon informed.

“Really? That’s...awfully convenient.” Homura muttered out. “Though I’m not gonna complain, where to?” She added followed by the question.

“Um...there’s a shortcut through this alleyway. Come on.” Asuka informed as she pointed towards a nearby alleyway.

Homura in response nodded as the duo went into the alleyway, though couldn’t shake this...ominous feeling she was having.

“AH!” Asuka suddenly exclaimed. “I think someone grabbed my butt!” She then revealed.

“Huh? GAH!” Homura then exclaimed before grabbing whoever touched her and her roommate. “You’ve ten seconds to live, fuckstick. Make it count.” She soon threatened.

“I wouldn’t say so, sweetie.” The man countered as several men surround the two while he took out a knife.

Homura narrowed before looking around. No police, no cameras...this is probably an ideal spot for what they were trying to do.

“What is with us attracting trouble...” Homura got out in a blunt manner.

“Mm...and I was having fun...” Asuka mumbled in disappointment.

"Oh we're gonna have a lot more fun after we're done with you." One of the thugs then remarked with a lecherous expression on his face.

"You know, you're almost comically a rapist." Homura got out. "Tell me if you do charity work or some shit. If you do, I'll make sure to punch you a little softer." She then threatened.

"Homu-nee...Some people...can't be redeemed." Asuka stated before getting into a battle stance.

“Oh! I’m so scared! You think you can take us all one by yourselves?” The leader of the gang taunted, not even phased by the threat.

“Yeah, well, let’s see if you can say that again in the morgue.” Homura muttered quietly.

“Homu-nee, don’t kill them.” Asuka got out in a whisper.

“Of course Sis, death is the easy way out.” Homura muttered back. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t make them wish for death.” She then added.

“Just don’t do any permanent damage.” Asuka soon requested.

"I promise I won't. Now, on three." Homura whispered. "One. Two." She countered off.

"THREE!" Asuka shouted out as she dashed up to the knife-wielding man and grabbed his wrist, twisting it until...

**_SNAP!_ **

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The thug squealed in pain before Asuka laid him on with a right hook.

“Bitch!” One of the men yelled out as he charged at the two.

“Right back at ya!” Homura countered as she intercepted him and punched him in the gut, before lifting him up over her head and slamming him into one of his friends. She then elbow-dropped the two in the back. “Sis, on your left!” She then informed.

“Got it!” Asuka called back as she dodged a straight punch from behind before sweeping his legs from under him before kicking his head. “Shithead!” She then insulted.

“Come on, my blood is barely pumping!” Homura soon taunted as two guys came at her. She only smirked before kicking one in the face, punching the other in the side before taking them both down by knocking their heads together. 

“These guys are nothing compared to us!” Both girls thought to themselves in a confident manner, however...

**_BANG!_ **

To hearing that familiar sound, both girl’s eyes widened as they looked at the remaining man and what he was holding.

“GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND, BITCHES!” The last man demanded as he aimed his gun at them.

“Okay, someone’s definitely calling the police, you fucking idiot!” Homura exclaimed in response to the reckless action. “Keep our covers up Sis.” She meanwhile whispered.

“Fuck. That!” Asuka quietly called out before disappearing.

“Huh!? What the!?” The gunman exclaimed before the girl appeared right in front of him.

Asuka disassembled the gun in an instant before using the frame to beat the man over the head, knocking him out instantly. “You damn asshole! How dare you pull a gun on two girls like that!?” She declared with fury.

“Sis, I think he can’t hear you.” Homura pointed out as she looked at all the unconscious bodies around them. “...Do you think they have money on them?” She then asked.

“Homu-nee!” Asuka exclaimed.

“Sorry! Sorry...” Homura quickly apologized.

Asuka however then looked down at the men in a curious manner. “...Wanna check quick?” She suddenly asked. “I-I mean they did attack us first!” She then added as she saw her roommate’s surprised expression.

“Asuka...looting from the unconscious isn’t the way of the Good Shinobi.” Homura pointed out before smirking. “Too bad we’re thieves as well now. Take everything but their clothes.” She soon ordered.

Asuka nodded before they went and searched the gang of assholes’ pockets, but to no avail. “Nope...” She quietly got out.

“Ugh! Nothing...They didn’t even have phones.” Homura muttered out. “None of them had anything remotely valuable on them.” She then revealed.

“Dammit...” The duo then muttered in annoyance.

“Well, at least we got a good workout out of this.” Homura breathed out as she wiped the dust off her clothes.

“Uh...we should call the police.” Asuka pointed out. “And maybe an ambulance.” She then added.

“Yeah,” Homura admitted. “This was self defense after they pulled out fucking weapons on us.” She then stated.

“Exactly.” Asuka replied as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. “Hello, I would like to report an assault attempt...yes, me and my friend were almost robbed and they took knives and guns out to threaten us.” She informed over the phone. “Where are they? Um...on the ground...in pain...” She awkwardly revealed. “...Leave them be? Ok, we’ll leave it to you.” She concluded as she hung up.

“Eh, I don’t wanna wait around and deal with the police...Let’s just leave.” Homura muttered out.

“Hai,” Asuka replied as she looked at the downed men before sighing. “They really didn’t have to do that...” She then admitted.

“What? You feel sorry for these dickheads?” Homura asked as she stomped one of them in the nuts, causing him to let out a pained groan.

Asuka however shook her head to that. “No Homu-nee, they deserved it.” She admitted in agreement with narrowed eyes as she then went over to one of the others and stomped on his nuts, getting a pain filled groan in response.

“Good, you’re learning. Now let’s head out.” Homura got out.

“Hai!” Asuka replied as the two walked away from the crime scene.

However, they didn't notice the men fade and a shadow run away...

* * *

**(Macca Bath Essentials)**

Soon, both girls entered the store as they smiled in satisfaction.

“Whew, still open.” Asuka sighed out in relief.

“With an hour remaining.” Homura then informed. “So, let’s look around and find what we need.” She soon instructed.

“Hai!” Asuka replied as she then noticed a clerk. “Excuse me sir, where is the section where the bath bombs are?” She soon asked.

“Over on the...left...” The man at the counter got out as his eyes drifted down. “You uh...You need anything else? We have soap for people like you.” He then offered.

“Just bath bombs sir.” Homura replied in a calm tone.

“N-No no, you can have it for free.” The clerk once more offered as he handed it to them before walking off.

It was a bar of soap with  _ “Your boobs are fine the way their are”  _ on it in English with little bunnies at the bottom.

“...What?” The two girls bluntly got out in confused unison.

“...Well it is for free...” Homura muttered out before putting it away. “Anyway Sis, to the bath bombs section.” She then reminded.

“O-Okay...” Asuka muttered out as they went over there and checked out what was available.

“These ones Sis, carbonated bath bombs.” Homura revealed. “Oh, carbonated bath salts as well!” She then added in excitement.

“Oh! Get those as well, we are  _ so _ gonna enjoy having baths from now on!” Asuka replied with a smile with stars in her eyes. “And it’ll be my first time using these.” She then revealed.

“Yep. Me too. This is gonna be a nice way to end our day off!” Homura got out. “Hahaha!” She then suddenly started laughing.

“What?” Asuka got out in confusion and a tilt of her head.

“We just took out, what, seven guys and here we are buying bath bombs and salts for our personal satisfaction.” Homura giggled out. “Bet Akira or Ryuji would have a field day if they were here...” She then added.

Blinking, Asuka thought about it for a moment before she began giggling herself. “Y-Yeah, its true Homu-nee. Hehe~!” She giggled out as well. “And look at us, we’ve only been here for more than a week and we’ve already changed so much.” She then added.

“Sis, we’ve been here since the 8th. That’s a little longer than a week.” Homura meanwhile pointed out.

“Oh yeah.” Asuka replied in a playful manner as she looked at what they got. “I think we got enough to last us...two weeks.” She soon deducted while nodding in approval.

“Then we should go and pay for these and head home.” Homura replied with a nod of her own.

“Hai!” Asuka happily replied as the two did as such and headed out of the store.

* * *

**_(4/29, Evening)_ **

**(Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The two didn’t waste any time, stripping off their clothes and throwing them aside as soon as they entered the apartment.

“Hurry and get the bath ready! I’ll put away our shit.” Homura ordered as she began picking up their clothes.

“Hai!” Asuka responded with a quick salute before heading into the bathroom and turning on the water.

A few minutes later, the two were ready to enjoy the final topping of the proverbial cake. 

“Time to try a bath bomb out~!” Asuka declared in excitement as the bathtub of hot water was ready.

“Well then, drop it in!” Homura replied.

Asuka nodded and threw in one of the carbonated bath bombs.

**_PLOP! FIZZZZ!_ **

Suddenly, they were hit with a rather pleasant smell of lavender and cedarwood.

“Whoa...” The two got out in unison as the bath bomb dissolved. Deciding not to waste anymore time, they climbed into the tub and laid back, immediately feeling a fizzy rushing coursing through their bodies.

“Oooooooh~! The bubbles feel soooooo gooooood~!” Both girls got out in feminine and pleased unison. “Best! Idea! Ever~!” They then declared.

“Bliss...that was pure bliss Sis~” Homura soon declared in an extremely feminine manner.

“This is our own personal heaven~” Asuka breathed out as she dipped lower into the tub. “Hmm...I wonder if we can make this better...” She then added.

“Oh! Maybe waterproof pillows to rest our heads, softer towels, maybe little music, candles, rose petals, boxes of chocolates, the possibilities are endless~” Homura listed off in the same feminine and pleased manner.

“Yosh~! That’s gonna be one of my personal goals over the year! To have the best baths ever with you Homu-nee~!” Asuka soon declared in determination with a fire in her eyes.

“I like the sound of that~! Yosh, let’s put aside some money for that starting now because that sounds super expensive Sis~” Homura suggested before blinking in realization. “Wait...d-did I sound even  _ more _ girly just now?” She soon asked.

“You did~” Asuka giggled out. “Is the bath bomb making you all feminine~?” She then asked.

“W-Well...A-A badass like me should be able to let out their sensitive side sometimes...” Homura mumbled out with a blush.

**_FIZZZZZZ!_ **

At that moment however, the bath began fizzing some more as carbonated bubble hovered in the air and popped, filling the air with more of the scents.

“Oh...That’s good...” Homura sighed out.

“Wow, I think my skin’s gotten smoother!” Asuka got out in amazement as she rubbed her arm.

“I’ll say...” Homura also got out in amazement as she felt her roommate’s arm. “And to think you could get even  _ more _ charming...” She offhandedly added.

“Same with you Homu-nee...” Asuka replied as she began feeling her roommate’s skin in a fascinated manner. “Like a baby’s bottom.” She then added. “I wonder if my butt is even smoother than that...” She soon thought as her free hand began rubbing her butt. “Mmm~!” She unintentionally moaned out.

The tan skinned girl however noticed the action her roommate was performing right away. “Sis, why are you rubbing your butt like that?” Homura soon asked.

The brunette’s eyes soon widened in realization as she stopped herself. “Huh? What? Nothing!” Asuka frantically denied.

However, Homura smirked at this. “Oh, you like feeling up your own ass don’t you~?” She soon teased while poking the girl’s cheek.

“S-Stop it...!” Asuka whined out. “A-And it’s better then Katsu-nee groping me and making my breasts bigger!” She then added.

“Well, why don’t I feel it up for you~!” Homura got out as she leaned closer to her roommate.

“D-Don’t go Katsu-nee on me Homu-nee!” Asuka exclaimed in a panic.

“It’s only a little squeeze Sis~” Homura stated, a glazed and hazy look in her eyes.

“H-Homu-nee~!” Asuka got out once more in a panic. “Okay, what’s in these bath bombs~!?” She soon thought as she looked at the box. “...There’s nothing that would cause anything major~” She then muttered before noticing one little ingredient.

_ Jasmine oil. _

“Could that be- Mmmm~!” Asuka started to guess before moaning out, her eyes also gaining the same glazed and hazy look in them.

_ Fun fact: Jasmine oil can improve your mood, reduce anxiety and may or may not be an aphrodisiac at the right amounts. _

“Mmm~ So smooth Sis~” Homura moaned out with a smile on her face.

“Moh...~ Why is this happening...~?” Asuka got out, starting to feel really hot now. “H-Homu-nee~ W-We are like sisters~” She then reminded.

The tan skinned girl then hugged her roommate even more. “But close sisters always do things like this in manga to show how much they love one another~” Homura countered as she rubbed her cheek against the other girl’s.

“I...I don’t want to lose my innocence yet~!” Asuka thought in a panic. “B-But maybe it’ll be alright if it’s-NNNNOOOOO!” She began to think before stopping herself.

Homura meanwhile surprisingly began purring as she hugged the girl even tighter with a cat like smile on her face.

“G-Guh...Buh...Need to think, need to think~!” Asuka muttered to herself as the rubbing increased as she heard the current sound the tan skinned girl was making. “A-Ah...~ Oh no oh no oh no...~!” She moaned out.

“Sis...this could be the best bath ever if you let me~” Homura soon got out in the same dazed manner.

“U-Um...b-but...uh...Akira-kun promised me to fuck me!” Asuka frantically shouted out her lie in a panic.

Suddenly, the glazed and hazy look in Homura’s eyes faded as they then widened. “What~?” She bluntly asked, though her voice still having the same feminine tone to it as her eyes returned to normal...before a fire lit in them instead. “THAT SON OF A BITCH! I’LL KILL HIM~!” She soon roared.

“Homu-nee~ Help...~! Drain the tub now~! We’ve been in too long~!” Asuka got out, her willpower barely keeping her sane.

“Huh~? Oh, of course~!” Homura replied after snapping out of her rage as she took out the plug. “That was still amazing~” She then added.

However, Asuka used this opportunity to get out of her roommate’s tender grip and rush to the kitchen. She quickly got herself a glass of water and downed it in one gulp, sighing in relief as she felt her heat cool down in relief as a result. “Whew~” She breathed out.

“You ok Sis~?” Homura meanwhile asked in concern as she walked into the kitchen with just her towel wrapped around her breasts.

“Homu-nee, please drink!” Asuka however requested.

“What~?” Homura managed to get out in confusion...before her roommate decided to just force water down her throat before taking a deep breath. “Whew! That was good.” She sighed out before blinking. “...When did I get out of the tub?” She awkwardly asked.

“Um...there was something weird in the bath bomb...” Asuka mumbled out as she poked her fingers together. “I had to make you drink water to get you to snap out of it.” She then explained.

“Huh?” Homura however got out in confusion.

“Don’t you remember Homu-nee? If a shinobi were to get... _ aroused _ ...during a mission, it’s easier and quicker to eat or drink if they can.” Asuka informed.

To that, the memories rushed back as Homura blushed crimson. “A-A...So I was...” She began.

“Hai...I almost lost it too...” Asuka got out as she looked away from her roommate. “N-Next time, we’ll have something simple to eat by our sides so we don’t lose ourselves...” She then added.

“...Oh! We can have one of those bathtub trays to eat our breakfast on...” Homura suggested.

Asuka in response tilted to head to that in a curious manner. “Breakfast in the bath...” She mumbled out. “But...Aren’t we gonna talk about how-” She then started.

“Talk about what?” Homura interrupted. “Nothing happened earlier. All we did was relax and talk about the ultimate baths after putting the bath bomb in.  _ That’s it _ .” She then stated, though still had the blush on her face.

Asuka, seeing that the tan skinned girl didn’t want to talk an additional trauma, decided to forget about it as best as she could as well. “H-Hai. The ultimate bath.” She replied.

“So, wanna have reheated burgers for dinner?” Homura soon suggested to change the subject.

“I thought you’d be sick of burgers for a while.” Asuka pointed out.

“Eh, I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” Homura admitted.

“...Same here honestly.” Asuka then sheepishly admitted. “Erm...I’m gonna go dry myself off and get some clothes now.” She then informed.

“But aren’t we gonna be sleeping like we usually do afterwards?” Homura meanwhile asked.

“I don’t want to eat naked.” Asuka admitted before going to the bedroom.

“...Same.” Homura admitted in agreement as she followed her roommate.

Since they weren’t going to wear clothes for too long, they just got t-shirts and panties on before the tan skinned girl went and reheated her reward burgers.

“You think I should’ve made fries?” Homura asked as she sat down.

“Homu-nee, we should start eating a little healthier.” Asuka soon pointed out. “Especially you since you ate two massive burgers within a month!” She then added in a chiding manner.

“I know Sis, I know...” Homura awkwardly replied. “But for now, let’s eat, we’ll go food shopping another day.” She then added.

“Itadakimasu.” The two quickly got out before digging in.

**_CHOMP!_ **

...And instantly regretted it as their faces became slightly green.

“Sis...” Homura began.

“Yes?” Asuka responded.

“That was a mistake.” Homura soon stated.

“Yep.” Asuka replied.

The duo then rushed to the nearest bin and spat out the burgers in unison. “BLEH!” They got out in disgust.

“Why is this so terrible when reheated...?” Asuka muttered out.

“ _ Anywhere, anytime  _ my ass...” Homura grumbled out. “Ugh...I just lost my appetite...” She soon revealed in a sickly tone.

“Yeah...let’s...let’s head to sleep now.” Asuka soon decided.

“Sounds good.” Homura replied as they stripped off what little clothing they had and flopped into the futon. “Whew! What a day...” She got out as she got the covers over them.

“I’ll say.” Asuka mumbled out as she laid her head on her roommate’s breast. “It was really fun despite a few things...”

“S-Sis.” Homura meekly got out with a flustered expression.

“Huh? Is there a problem?” Asuka asked in innocent concern as she snuggled closer. “Mmm~ So soft Homu-nee~” She then got out with delight in her voice.

Homura just didn’t have the heart to get her roommate off her chest as she wrapped her arms around the other girl. “It’s nothing...such a soft feeling~” She soon responded.

“This has been...a really good day...” The two breathed out as they closed their eyes.

“Is this...really going to last...?” The two roommates offhandedly thought in concern, frowning for a brief moment before drifting off to sleep and forgetting that question.

* * *

The rest of the following days went on rather peacefully, everyone relaxing and enjoying the time they had together.

Until...eventually...

The day came.

**_May 2nd._ **

**_Day Until Expulsion: 0_ **


	21. A New Beginning

**_(5/2, Early Morning)_ **

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Asuka didn’t realize as she woke up that morning how much her life would change upon going to school today.

Homura meanwhile was the same as she had woken up, her eyes open as she looked at the ceiling. “Hey.” She got out.

“Morning.” Asuka replied. "Today's the day." She then muttered out.

"Yep." Homura replied with a nod. "...Should we pack our things, just in case?" She then asked.

“Let’s...wait and see...” Asuka hesitantly answered as the two sat up. “It’s just...so much has happened.” She then reminded.

“I know...” Homura replied in agreement. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's because of us meeting Akira and Ryuji that we've grown so close." She soon informed. “I...I honestly don’t want this to end Sis...” She then admitted in a mutter.

“Me too. All we've done...All we've risked...it couldn't be for nothing..." Asuka got out. "Homu-nee...I'm so scared..." She then whimpered as her body shivered.

Eyes widening to witness this, Homura cupped her roommate’s cheeks into her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Hey hey hey. Look at me Sis. No matter what happens, we will figure something out. Even if it forces us apart, I won't our bonds die so easily. I swear it." She reassured.

"But...But..." Asuka stammered out.

"Sis, I know you're stronger than this. You wouldn't be here in the first place if you weren't. Now calm down." Homura stated in a soft tone.

Asuka nodded shakily as she tried to settle her breathing down. “S-Sorry, I’m just worried that our fight with that monster was for nothing...” She then confessed.

“It won’t be. I won’t let it!” Homura declared. “...Somehow.” She then muttered.

“Hm?” Asuka hummed out.

“Remember, we promised to be each other’s sword and shield.” Homura then reminded as she leaned forward and kissed the other girl’s forehead.

**_CHU!_ **

“And neither can work as effectively without the other.” Homura then stated. “We better get ready for school now. If someone saw us like this, they might get the wrong idea.” Homura soon quipped out with a smirk on her face.

"Er...Sh-Should we just stop sleeping in the nude if you're worried so much about that possibility?" Asuka suggested as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Nope, you're too soft.” Homura immediately answered. “And you made me not want to sleep with clothes on either.” She then confessed.

“O-Oh...” Asuka got out, though smiled at the reason. “S-Same here, you’re soft too.” She then replied.

“Thanks. Now come on, the bathtub await.” Homura replied. “...But no bath bombs this time.” She then added.

“Huh? Wait, why-Oh, right...” Asuka started to ask before remembering the event from a few nights ago. “I really gotta throw out a few of those bath bombs...” She then muttered.

“No need, we just need to have better control when we use them. Remember, ultimate baths in the future.” Homura advised and reminded. “Meanwhile, I think we still have Big Bang Burgers in the fridge...” She then informed.

“Hmm...maybe I could use the burgers in a different way.” Asuka soon suggested. “Like weapons.” She then added.

“Or cook them in a different way.” Homura also suggested with a sweatdrop. “Why did you think about using them as weapons?” She then asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh...” Asuka got out as she looked to the side. “J-Just getting creative here...” She sheepishly explained.

“The world is a shinobi’s best weapon...” Homura muttered out. “I’ll go prepare the bath.” She then informed as she went to the bathroom.

“Hai.” Asuka replied with a nod. “Then I’ll make breakfast.” She then decided.

Homura however shook her head to that. “Nah, let’s just get some bread along the way. I have a feeling that we need to get to school as soon as possible today.” She replied.

“Yeah. Me too.” Asuka got out with a nod as her roommate stood up.

The two girls soon took their bath in silence as they washed each other off before getting out and drying themselves off.

“No matter what happens, I  _ will _ protect my precious Asuka...” Homura soon thought as she watched her roommate get her green lingerie on. “Precious...and sexy...” She unintentionally and vocally got out.

The brunette in response stopped getting dressed as she heard that. "What was that?" Asuka however asked.

“Precious...and sexy...” Homura offhandedly repeated as she got her crimson lingerie on.

In response, Asuka blushed as crimson as her roommate’s underwear to the compliment. “T-Thank you Homu-nee...” She stammered out as she got her uniform on. “Y-You look sexy too...” She then counter-complimented.

To that compliment, Homura blushed back as she realized that she had started this with her own compliment. "...We should start cooking breakfast." She soon got out as she finished getting her uniform on as well.

“Hai.” Asuka replied in agreement as the two headed for the kitchen.

“...Sorry for the compliment Sis, I don’t know what came over me...” Homura awkwardly apologized and explained.

“It’s ok Homu-nee.” Asuka replied as the two continued to get ready as they fully got their uniforms.

"Alright, ready?" Homura soon asked while adjusting her blazer.

"Let's do this." Asuka answered with a brave look on her face before they headed out the door, prepared for whatever the world was going to throw at them.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Front Gate)**

The two girls had finished their breakfast by the time they got to Aoyama-Itchome and were walking in relative silence, listening to the gossip around them.

“Mondays are such a drag...” A sleepy-looking student yawned out. “Why couldn’t they give us today off, too? We have the rest of the week off starting tomorrow...” He then complained.

“Wait, Golden Week is tomorrow...!?” Asuka thought in surprise. Wow, time flew by pretty fast.

“Thank God, Golden Week ...” Homura muttered in relief. “Now only if we can last that long...” She then thought.

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous. Speaking of, what’s up with the school? All that graffiti and and those calling cards for Kamoshida.” The serious-looking student then questioned. “All of it said stuff like  _ You destroyed her  _ and  _ Stealing his distorted desires _ . I wonder what that means...” He then asked.

“I dunno. Probably just some bitter students or somethin’. Heard the principal is trying to get to the bottom of it.” The sleepy student replied.

“Tch. You mean his lapdog, Miss President Bitch?” The serious student got out. “She’s been grilling a bunch of students since that happened. People are getting pretty pissed at her for thinking they were involved.” He then remarked.

“Did they just insult Makoto-chan?” Asuka whispered in anger.

Homura however placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. “People can have their own opinions Sis. Don’t get too angry over it.” Homura whispered back. “I mean, they’re wrong, but let them be.” She then added while glaring at the students.

“Okay...” Asuka sighed out as they continued past the two fools and arrived at the gate.

“Hey Akira-kun.” Asuka greeted as the Leader walked up to them.

“Asuka. Homura.” Akira replied, nodding at the two.

“Good to see you two today.” Morgana spoke up, popping out of the bag for a second.

“Good morning Morgana-chan.” Asuka soon greeted as she began petting the  _ not cat _ ’s head.

“You seem pretty cool today, Akira.” Homura noted as she crossed her arms under her breasts. “Forgot what day it is?” She then asked.

“No. Just that there’s no point in worrying about it right now.” Akira answered as he pushed up his glasses. “How about you guys? Ready to face your destiny?” He then questioned.

“Yep. We can’t delay it any further.” Asuka sighed out. “Moh...This is killing me...!” She then admitted in nervous tone.

Homura however placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. “Stay calm. Whatever happens, we can deal with it.” She reassured.

“I just don't want everything we've done be for nothing...” Asuka soon mumbled out. 

With that, the three started heading into the red, black and white graffiti covered school.

* * *

**(Gymnasium)**

Things had been quiet at the beginning save for the students still talking about the graffiti and the rumors about the P.E. Teacher, however during the early morning, an announcement went off requesting all the students to head for the gymnasium.

“Huh. I didn’t know we had an assembly today...” Akira muttered out with a frown as they made their way closer to the stage.

“Yeah, came out of nowhere.” Ryuji stated. “So lucky though. I had homework that needed to be turned in.” He then admitted.

“And no sign of Kamoshida anywhere.” Asuka pointed out.

“It’s like he dropped off the face of the earth.” Homura frowned as she crossed her arms. “Well, if he doesn’t show up, does that mean our expulsions are invalid...?” She soon asked.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Ann pointed out. “This is probably about either the calling card... or Shiho...” She then deducted.

“Well, whatever it is, we can all agree on one thing: This blows hard.” Homura sighed out as the principal waddled onto the stage.

“ _ Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly _ .” Kobayakawa announced through his microphone. 

“God, every time I look at him, I still shudder at the fact that he has no neck.” Akira whispered quietly. “Like, where does his chin start and end?”

“No kidding.” Asuka softly replied.

“ _ As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, and she will recover soon _ .” The principal informed over the microphone.

“You know, I expected for the principal to announce that we lost the tournament as the tragic event.” Ryuji admitted.

“...Well, I can see that.” Ann muttered out.

“ _ Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and _ blah blah blah...” The principal continued, eventually going into nonsense, at least to the thieves.

“Did they seriously wait an entire two weeks just to say the same suicide prevention junk they tell all the schools?” Homura groaned out. “Should’ve done it sooner, ya moron...” She then muttered in annoyance.

“Yeah...” Asuka muttered in agreement. “Idiot no neck principal...” She then mumbled out.

Suddenly, everyone heard a door open.

Ann was the first to react and turned to see who it was. “Ah...!” She gasped out.

“ _ Huh _ ?” The principal got out in confusion. “ _ Mr. Kamoshida, what the _ -” He soon started, however.

“I...have been reborn.” Kamoshida suddenly began with a shameful expression on his face.

“Eh?” Asuka got out as she heard that.

“...Holy...shit...” Homura whispered out as her eyes widened. “Is he...” She soon asked as she watched the PE teacher began walking to the stage.

“That is why I will confess everything to you all...” Kamoshida continued as he walked up on stage in front of everyone.

“It worked?” Ryuji quietly got out in disbelief.

“It worked.” Akira replied with a smirk as the whispers began.

Kamoshida then gave off a shame filled expression as he looked at all of his students. “I have repeatedly done things that were...unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students... physically abusing my team... tearing down anyone who stood up to me and... sexually harassing... and abusing female students. And more. So much more.” He began listing off.

“More?” A few students started to murmur. 

“I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!” Kamoshida revealed as he fell to his knees, crying all the while. “I thought of this school as my own castle... where everyone bent to my will. There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion... I ruined their lives... just because I didn’t like them! I will, of course, rescind those...” He soon confessed.

“Yes!” Akira, Asuka, Homura and Ryuji mentally cheered as they pumped their fists.

“I am...truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts...” Kamoshida sobbed out. “I am an arrogant, shallow... and shameful human being. No, I’m worse than that... I am nothing more... than a demon.” He continued before placing his forehead on the ground. “I will take responsibility... and kill myself for it...!” He declared as he pulled out a kitchen knife, causing students and staff to gasp and panic.

This in turn caused the group’s eyes to widen in shock. “Stop him!” Asuka exclaimed.

“Shit, I thought he was just gonna confess not make him suicidal!” Ryuji quietly got out before turning to the Shinobi. "What are you doing standin' there. Stop him!" He then whispered.

"If we do that, we're as good as dead!" Homura pointed out. "Should we really let him kill himself though...?" She then whispered as she tried to think.

_ "Aaahhhh! I don't wanna watch!" _

" _ He's not really gonna do it..." _

_ "What’s gotten into him!?" _

_ "This can't go on ViewTube like this!"  _

_ "Kamoshida-san, please rethink your actions!" _

_ "Do a flip!" _

" _ You are one sick person..." _

“ **Don’t you dare you bastard!** ” Ann however demanded in a furious manner, her voice echoing over the chaos and getting everyone’s attention. “Shiho is still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!” She soon declared.

Feeling a fire burn in his soul, Akira decided he had enough of staying quiet. “From all the things you’ve done... death is merely a mercy!” Akira called out.

To that, Kamoshida dropped the knife in the same shamed filled manner. “You’re right... You’re absolutely right. All of you... Kurusu, Sakamoto, Takamaki, Shirokage, Shinkukage... I’m so sorry. I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes...” He sobbed out.

“You better you bastard!” Ryuji shouted out as students started to step away from the group. “You broke my leg and lied sayin’ it was  _ self defense _ you prick! You practically ruined my life!” He then declared

“You revealed my record, which is illegal under all circumstances!” Akira soon declared.

“You tried to fuck me and Asuka you sicko!” Homura shouted out.

“You took advantage of Ann-chan all this time!” Asuka called out.

“And you destroyed Shiho!” Ann finished. “We were the only ones willing to speak up, and you tore us down! There is  _ nothing _ you can do that’ll make us forgive you!” She then declared.

As those statements were made, other students began muttering in shock and disbelief to what they heard from the group.

_ “Holy shit...” _

_ “He did all of that?” _

_ “He tried to seduce the new girls?” _

_ “What a sicko.” _

_ "Th-They must be lying!" _

_ “Doesn’t look like they’re lyin’ to me.” _

“It’s true... it’s all true...!” Kamoshida cried out. “As of today, I will resign from my position as a teacher and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!” He soon began begging in a frantic manner.

_ “The police!?” _

_ “Is he serious now!?” _

_ “Is he really gonna get arrested?” _

_ “H-Hey...was that calling card for real?” _

_ “That’s why there’s this crap on the school...” _

Meanwhile, the group looked on in shock as their prior anger faded.

“Wow, this feels so surreal and bizarre...” Ryuji admitted. “From a cocky piece of shit to beggin’ for forgiveness...” He then added.

“He had a change of heart.” Akira soon stated.

“Homu-nee...that confession...” Asuka started as she looked at the begging and whimpering teacher.

“Was awesome Sis?” Homura guessed, still looking towards the bowing and crying teacher.

The brunette however shook her head to that. “No...just kinda sad.” Asuka admitted. “I feel no sympathy for him, don’t get me wrong but...there’s something about this that makes it feel... _ off _ .” She soon revealed.

* * *

**(???)**

Meanwhile, in a room only lit by her computer, a hacker just cracked her knuckles, ready to watch the chaos.

“Hehe, ask and you shall receive.” A young female voice declared as she adjusted her glasses with a smirk on his face. “Boop.” She then got out as she pressed one key.

_**[Video Uploaded]** _

* * *

**(Shijin Academy, Gymnasium)**

**_BZZZT! BZZZT!_ **

“Huh?” Several students and even some teachers got out as everyone suddenly checked their phones.

“A notification?” Homura wondered out loud before checking it, her eyes immediately going wide. “... _ Oh  _ **_FUCK!_ ** ” She swore out, but only her roommate and friends heard her. “How the hell!?” She soon whispered in confusion and in a panic.

Because everyone else was already screaming.

_ “S-Suzui-san?” _

_ “What’s Kamoshida-sensei doing?” _

_ “Wait a minute, he isn’t gonna!?” _

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

The video...the one tan skinned girl had filmed...it was sent to every person in Tokyo and already gained over a million viewers and comments.

_ “WHAT THE FUCK!?” _

_ "Dude, that's just messed up!" _

_ "Oh God, hentai did not prepare me for this!"  _

_ "P-Please calm down everyone. It...Th-This footage is obviously doctored. _ " The principal tried to convince everyone, but was drowned out by everyone screaming. 

At that moment, a message appeared on everyone’s phones.

**_[This is not doctored or edited footage, this was taken the day before the attempted suicide of Shiho Suzui.]  
_ ** **_[From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart.]_ **

Immediately the teachers paled as the sobbing of Kamoshida was heard.

The Principal meanwhile also paled to reading this as he began sweating like crazy. “O-Oh no...” Kobayakawa muttered.

Akira at this point wisely decided to delete his copy of the video right there and then as the rest of Thieves did.

“Well, I’d say he’s going to jail.” Akira simply and calmly stated despite the chaos around him.

“Yeah...” Asuka got out in agreement, a smile soon forming across her face. “Now... _ Now _ I feel satisfied...” She then revealed.

“Let’s head out. This is not gonna end for a while.” Morgana soon suggested from within the Leader’s bag.

“E-Everyone! P-Put your phones away immediately! This assembly is over!” One of the teachers ordered in a panicked manner.

**_TWACK!_ **

Someone  _ kindly _ responded by throwing a shoe in their face.

_ “Screw you asshole!” _

_ “Go to hell!” _

_ “How the hell did you let him get away with this shit!?” _

_ "I thought it was all rumors...What a piece of shit..." _

_ "Fuck this, I'm going home!" _

_ “Hell yeah!” _

“Whoa, they’re going all out.” Asuka muttered.

“...Eh, fuck it.” Homura casually got out with a shrug before discreetly walking over to the fire alarm and pulling it. “Cheese it!” She soon ordered.

**_BRRRRRRRRING!_ **

And thus from that day forth Shujin Academy, and the rest of the world for that matter, would never be the same again.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Rooftop)**

The group soon met up again on the rooftop of the school, they also looked down to see several students arguing against the teachers.

_ “So you’ve been keeping this from everyone the entire time!?” _

_ “You’re no better than that sick bastard himself!” _

_ “Please, I didn’t know myself! It’s all new to me!” _

_ “Liar! My parents are gonna sue the shit out of you and this school!” _

_ “Yeah! I'm gonna transfer! I never want to see this shitty school again!” _

_ “Please return to your class! I’m begging you!” _

The Vice Leader soon sighed as she looked at the angry mob. “I feel bad for Kawakami-sensei.” Asuka admitted. “She already seems stressed out as it is.” She then added.

“Yeah, we should give her a gift basket or something.” Akira suggested. “Or booze.” He then added with a grimace.

“We’re minors. We can’t buy alcohol.” Ann pointed out.

“Who said anything about buying?” Homura rhetorically asked. “Come on, you know two shinobis.” She then reminded.

“Eh, that’s probably a bad idea. If Kawakami does drink, she would’ve been drunk since the day we met.” Ryuji stated.

“Hey, can we get back to the fact that our first successful heist ended up like this?” Morgana spoke up. “Look at them down there! They’re finally fighting back!” He soon declared.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe we started an effin’ riot.” Ryuji got out.

“Heh, prison riot...” Akira chuckled under his breath.

Asuka in turn giggled to that. “Yeah...” She also muttered under her breath.

“I guess we ignited the students’ rebellious spirits. Maybe now they’ll finally stand up for themselves and do what’s right.” Homura stated.

“The Phantom Thieves of Heart...” Akira whispered out. “Who knew thieves could be heroes.” He then remarked with a smile.

“Well, a hero would’ve done this out of the goodness of their heart. We...mostly did it for revenge. Totally deserved revenge, but revenge nonetheless. At the very least, we’re anti-heroes.” Homura pointed out. “Still, this is a nice side effect to stealing his heart. Plus, we got some serious cash out of it and that’s always a win.” She admitted with a smile.

“Still though...how  _ did _ the video get released...?” Asuka wondered out loud.

Suddenly, at that moment Akira’s phone vibrated. He swiftly pulled it out to check it what it is. “ _ You owe me...? _ ” He read out loud.

“Eh?” Asuka got out in confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?” She soon asked.

“Is it from our mysterious Benefactor?” Ann guessed.

“I don't know. Maybe.” Akira answered. “But I’ve been hearing that students are assuming that it was security cam footage so...” He then deducted.

“There’s no way we can be blamed for this.” Homura finished as they all high-fived one another.

“Yeah. Finally, something good came out of this...I don’t know what to call this.” Ann sighed out as she sat down on a nearby chair.

“Is something wrong, Ann?” Akira asked.

“I almost didn't want you to catch him.” Ann suddenly confessed as she clenched her hands into fists. “If I just didn't think for one more second, I would've let him hit the ground.  _ I was almost a murderer _ .” She shakily admitted.

“Don't worry. We were all in that dark place before.” Ryuji comforted as the two shinobi girls nodded. “It's okay to think that but as long as you don't act on those impulses, you'll be better than the bastard.” He then added.

“That...doesn’t exactly make me feel a lot better but...You’re right. I am better than him.” Ann breathed out. Just as she said that, three students came including a familiar dark blue haired boy.

“Huh? Um, how did you know we were up here?” Homura asked.

“We...We saw you guys.” Mishima answered. “From everyone in the volleyball team, we’d all like to say that...we’re sorry. We all knew the truth, but we pretended that we didn’t.” He soon confessed.

“Yeah, sorry for spreading rumors about you guys. I got you all wrong...” The tall female student apologized.

“I didn’t know at all...” The black-haired student sighed out. “With Kamoshida threatening you all and pushing himself on you...it must’ve been so hard...!” She soon admitted.

“I’m sure there’s a ton of other people who want to apologize to each of you.” The tall student informed. “We’re so sorry...” She apologized.

“I guess we have the Phantom Thieves to thank for allowing us to see the truth.” The black-haired student got out.

“Don’t.” Akira spoke up.

“Eh?” Mishima got out in surprise.

“Look, if you don’t stand up and shout, you wouldn’t have needed the Phantom Thieves in the first place.” Akira stated as he pushed up his glasses. “The first step to changing life is trying. Get your voice out there, because you’ll never know how far it will reach.” He soon revealed in a calm manner.

“Wow, for a criminal you’re really wise.” The tall student complimented. “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean...” She soon began in a flustered manner.

“It’s okay. Just don’t expect the Phantom Thieves to help you next time.” Homura replied politely. “Stand up for yourselves and maybe this wouldn’t have spiraled into...that.” She then added as she saw a student lay out a teacher. “Oh...that’s...that’s definitely a dislocation...” She winced out.

“Oh. Well...I guess school’s done for so...I’ll see you all tomorrow.” The tall student stammered out as she and the black-haired student left the rooftop.

“I can’t apologize enough for what I did to you.” Mishima soon began. “...I swear, I’ll make it up to you someday.” He promised as he left as well.

“Mishima-kun... You don’t have to...” Asuka whispered out before smiling.

“Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one that had a change of heart.” Ryuji got out. “Like...the entire school did...” He then added.

“Maybe all those dumb rumors are done for.” Homura then stated.

“Who cares about that junk.” Ann got out as she shook her head. “All I wanted was for Kamoshida to pay.” She then admitted.

“Yeah. But at the very least going to school won’t be such a pain now.” Asuka got out with a nod.

“Oh! We should all visit Shiho in hospital and tell her the good news!” Ann suggested.

“We did talk about that, huh?” Asuka giggled out.

“Hey, did someone record the confession?” Ryuji asked.

Akira merely smirked as he pulled out his phone. “Every single second.” He revealed.

“It’s probably on the internet already, but good thing you did Joker.” Homura replied. “Well, we better separate for now before people get suspicious.” She soon suggested.

Nodding in agreement to that, the group headed for the door to leave the rooftop as they did as such.

* * *

Meanwhile...in the alleyway where the Phantom Thieves called their hideout...The tall student looked around before taking out her phone and started calling someone. “Hello?” She began.

“ _ Provide confirmation. _ ” A mature voice requested.

“This is Prisoner, confirmation code:  _ Romeo, Echo, Bravo, Echo, Lima _ .” The tall student responded in a serious tone as she looked over her shoulder.

“ _ Confirmation accepted. Proceed, Prisoner. _ ” The mature voice responded.

The tall student in response sighed in relief. “Good, ‘cause I have some really juicy stuff I need to tell you!” She soon informed.

“ _ Is this about the Kamoshida case you contacted me about earlier? Is he in custody? _ ” The voice then asked.

“Yep, Suguru Kamoshida is getting arrested as we speak.” The tall student then informed. “These Phantom Thieves may have actually changed his heart. It's best we meet tonight. Same place and time?” She soon asked.

_ “Of course. Your payment will be ready by then. _ ” The voice informed.

The tall student nodded at that. “Roger that Weaver. Also, I'm sending you some names. They seemed really suspicious so maybe you can look into them.” She then informed before going into the IM app.

* * *

**(Kanda, ???)**

**_[Prisoner: Akira Kurusu. Ryuji Sakamoto. Ann Takamaki. Asuka Shirokage. Homura Shinkukage. Second years. Shujin Academy.]_ **

“Hm...I'll look into it. Thank you Prisoner.” A girl with light gray haired and a white bow wearing a dark blue bordering on black school uniform replied before hanging up. Suddenly, she heard someone running up behind her so she turned around, only to see a fellow student stop as she caught her breath.

“Yumi-kaichou! I’m glad I caught up with you, we need to talk about the newspaper club’s budget.” The exhausted student got out.

Said girl in response smiled kindly to that. “Of course, Miyuki-san.” Yumi politely replied as she put away her phone. “Lead the way.” She then politely requested as the two walked off.

* * *

**_(5/2, Daytime)_ **

**(Shujin Academy, Hallway)**

The group soon met up again after classes were dismissed as they hung out in the hallway.

“Hey, why don’t we all buy flowers for Shiho-chan?” Asuka suggested as they headed for the school gate. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” She then added.

“Gah, I don’t know anything ‘bout that though...” Ryuji groaned out. “I know they have meanings, so I’m kinda scared I’ll say through flowers  _ I’m happy you’re in a coma, bitch _ .” He then added.

“That would be...awkward.” Akira got out. “Also, it’s in yellow carnations.” He then added.

“How do you know that!?” Ryuji called out.

“Quiet down, ya dumbasses.” Homura grumbled out.

“Well, there’s nothing a little internet searching and asking around won’t fix.” Ann pointed out. “Come on, I know this awesome flower shop near here that we can get them for cheap.” She then revealed.

However for the tan skinned girl, she had other plans. “You guys go ahead and do that. I got some things to do before leaving. Let’s meet up at the front gate once we’re done.” Homura got out.

“Really? Well, okay Homu-nee.” Asuka replied with a nod as they waved her good-bye and walked out of the school.

Homura meanwhile smiled as she looked at the retreating figure of her roommate. “Ok, now to start changing the world. Er, school.” She thought to herself as she went into the other direction...

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Principal’s Office)**

And in front of the graffiti covered door to the principal’s office.

The tan skinned girl then smirked as she looked at the door to the principal’s office. It was her idea to make it look like it was covered in police tape with  **FREEDOM OFF LIMITS** on it. “Well, time to get Shujin under our group’s thumbs and improve it for the better.” Homura thought to herself as she brought a hand up.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

“Wh-Who is that? Do you not realise I’m very busy at the moment!” The principal called out in an obviously panicked tone.

“It’s me sir, Homura Shinkukage.” Homura politely informed. “May I come in?” She soon asked.

“O-Of course! M-My door is always open to any problems.” The principal nervously answered.

Homura however rolled her eyes to that. “Except when it came to Kamoshida.” She thought to herself as she opened the door. “Pardon me.” She politely informed as she closed the door behind her.

The overweight man however nodded as he looked at the girl. “Not a problem, how are you finding the school, Shinkukage-san?” The principal soon asked as he failed to keep his cool.

“Fine...despite recent events.” Homura replied while rubbing the back of her neck.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to transfer to a different school and press charges! I had several students already do that today.” Kobayakawa suddenly and desperately begged.

Homura meanwhile had to hold back a laugh to the begging. God, it was awesome to see him squirm. “Not at all sir, I had just transferred and I won’t let something like what Kamoshida did get to me.” She maturely replied with her hands behind her back.

“W-Well, thank you Shinkukage-san. You seem to be a very reliable person.” The principal soon praised.

“You don’t think that at all, do you. I’m more reliable than your belt.” Homura mentally deadpanned. “Thank you sir, despite my outburst in the gym, I am usually a very calm person.” She then informed.

* * *

For some reason, in a nearby flower shop, the thieves started to snicker or stifle their laughter.

* * *

“Y-Y-You do seem to give off this vibe of...reliability.” The principal admitted. “So, why are you here, Shinkukage-san? It cannot be out of the goodness of your own heart.” He then asked.

“Well, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you.” Homura revealed.

This in turn gained the principal’s curiosity. “I am all ears. Please keep this brief however. I have...a lot of meetings to attend to.” Kobayakawa requested as he glanced at his phone.

“Well, your _ star teacher _ just got arrested for defamation, pedophilia and rape. And let's not forget the almost criminal amount of neglect.” Homura stated in a serious manner. “I bet after the police investigates the school, they’ll arrest you for hiding Kamoshida’s terrible crime. That is, if that’s true, which all know that it isn’t.” She then added, smoothly bullshitting her way to the principal’s heart.

The principal in turn to hearing that paled and began sweating a bit as he knew the tan skinned girl had a point.

“And you know, I have been noticing a lot of students are talking about transferring. Looks like funding might be cut too at this rate. That is, assuming the school isn’t shut down outright.” Homura then pointed out. "Basically, you now need to do something that will increase Shujin’s reputation positively.” She soon explained.

“And how do you propose we do that, Shinkukage-san?” Kobayakawa soon asked in a more curious manner.

The tan skinned girl in response crossed her arms over her chest to that. “I’ll be blunt and cut to the chase. I want to be in charge of a Disciplinary Committee.” Homura soon declared in a serious tone. “I am more than willing to make sure an incident like with Kamoshida never happens again.” She then stated in a serious yet reassuring tone.

Kobayakawa started to cough a little violently. Eventually it settled down and he cleared his throat. “Ahem...Well...after considering your statements, I wholeheartedly agree. However, you must speak to the Student Council President. I do not have the time to deal with such a matter right now, especially with the soon-to-be developing media attention.” The principal replied.

“I understand sir.” Homura politely replied with a nod. “Hehe, manipulated this no neck idiot easily.” She mentally remarked in a satisfied tone. “Where can I find her?” She soon asked.

“I believe Niijima-san should be in the Student Council room. I’m sure she will be there for at least another hour.” The principal informed.

Homura in response gave a small bow to the information. “Thank you sir, I’ll take my leave then.” She then replied as she then left the office, smirking as she did so.

* * *

**(Student Council Room)**

Makoto was  _ not  _ having a good day.

She was not popular by any means. Her smarts and her beauty, instead of earning her admiration, earned her scorn and jealousy.

But when she came to school that day, when the graffiti and calling cards appeared...well...she wasn’t exactly everyone’s favourite person.

The graffiti was  _ apparently  _ her fault and now she was saddled with the task of finding which students could do such a thing overnight.

And Kamoshida’s confession...God, that tore her heart apart...

How could she have let that happen? Sure, there were rumours but she just wrote it off as nothing...

And now that she knew that someone tried to kill herself because of him...

That  _ she  _ allowed something like that to happen...

What would her father think of her...?

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

“Excuse me Niijima-senpai,” A familiar voice called out from the other side of the door. “Are you in?” She soon asked.

Makoto quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly cleaned herself up, wiping away a few tears, organized her papers and cleared her throat. “Please come in.” She soon requested.

Homura opened the door to see the Student Council President going through various papers, barely looking up to see her come in with no evidence of her self-loathing. It looked like the papers she was going through were student complaint forms.

Was she checking for evidence of Kamoshida’s cruelty?

“Ah. Shinkukage-san. Good afternoon.” Makoto greeted. “Sorry for the mess. The past few days have been quite hectic for me.” She then apologised.

“It’s not a problem and please, just call me to Homura.” Homura replied followed by the request.

“As you wish, Homura-san. Please take a seat.” Makoto requested as she watched the tan skinned girl sit down across from her. “So, what do you wish to speak with me about?” She soon asked in a curious manner.

“Well, the principal told me to come to you so...” Homura started and that was all that was needed for her to notice that the Student Council President was suppressing a groan.

Did he really have to rely on her for every single thing?

Despite her (hopefully) hidden annoyance, Makoto could not turn down any student’s problem so she kept up her mature and calm facade and spoke. “Ah, well, I’ll be happy to help you with any problems you have.” She then got out.

“Are you alright?” Homura asked, feigning ignorance.

“Hm? What was that?” Makoto responded.

“U-Um, well, you just seem a little...distracted.” Homura soon informed.

“Homura-san, I appreciate the concern but I’m fine. Now, what is it that you need?” Makoto stated in an almost robotic voice.

Deciding not to pry into the situation for the time being, Homura cleared her throat. “Right, I had just from the principal after discussing with him about starting a Disciplinary Committee here at Shujin Academy.” She soon informed.

“A Disciplinary Committee?” Makoto repeated. “I’ve...never heard of that before, honestly.” She then admitted. “Please explain.” She soon requested.

The tan skinned girl in response nodded to the request. “The disciplinary committee's role is to monitor the professional practice of the me- _ students _ in order to fulfill one of the aspects of their mission: protecting the public.” Homura explained, reading off her phone secretly. “It ensures that the behavior of our students is flawless and that their deeds and actions respect those of society.” She then added.

“Homura-san, a student’s job is to study. Not enforce discipline.” Makoto stated with a frown. “That’s a teacher’s job.” She then added.

“That may be true, but look how well that went...” Homura couldn’t help but sarcastically point out. Though she instantly regretted it upon seeing the Student Council President look a little shaken by that statement. “W-Well...um...in most circumstances but considering what happened...we need to give power back to the students. Adults...they seem to have forgotten the struggles of being a teenager. They think they know better but...sometimes they don’t. And that’s why I feel that if we have students help students, we can give the world brighter minds and better people. To help them find their place in the world and...maybe even change it one day.” She then explained, the words coming out of her mouth as if it was natural.

“Hm...” Makoto hummed out as she thought about Homura’s little speech. “I...cannot think of any argument against that.”

“Oh thank God, I don’t know what came over me there.” Homura thought in relief, keeping up her mask of maturity.

Time for the finisher.

“As such it is simple, you want a better school. I want a better future for everyone here. I bet we can reach an agreement, Niijima-senpai.” Homura declared with a smirk.

“I think we can.” Makoto replied with a nod. “It would surely lighten my workload here.” She then admitted while sighing.

This in turn caused the tan skinned girl to raise an eyebrow. “Okay, Niijima-senpai. Enough. Are you stressed about something?” Homura guessed. “Please answer me honestly.” She then demanded more than requested in a polite manner.

“Well, between preparing for university and my duties as the School Council President, it can be quite taxing, especially with Kamoshida-sensei's confession today.” Makoto stated with a sigh.

“Just out of curiosity...you didn’t know the truth about what Kamoshida did right?” Homura soon asked as she narrowed her eyes. “D-Don’t take it the wrong way though. It was just something in the rumor mill around the school.” She then revealed.

To hearing that, Makoto gasped a little to this new information before she dropped her head slightly in a depressed manner. “...I wish I knew...” She soon admitted in an ashamed tone.

“So I guess that’s a no then huh?” Homura stated more then guessed. “...She’s a victim in all of this bullshit...” She meanwhile thought, feeling bad for the Student Council President. “Just to let you know...I don’t believe they’re true.” She soon revealed.

“T-Thank you, Homura-san.” Makoto responded in a grateful tone.

“Hey, if you’re gonna call me by my given name, is it alright if I call you by yours?” Homura soon asked.

“U-Uh...Um...Well...” Makoto stammered out, surprised to the request. “We’ve only talked once or twice and...” She then pointed out.

“So?” Homura simply countered.

“W-Well...there’s an order to social interaction and calling someone by their given name so quickly is rather...” Makoto started explaining before trailing off.

“What? I mean we are friends now.” Homura pointed out. “And Akira just calls us by our name and he doesn’t care about  _ the order of social interaction _ .” She then explained.

Makoto’s eyes meanwhile widened to hearing this. “You...think of me as a friend?” She then asked.

“Of course, we both want to improve the school for the better.” Homura replied. “...And it looks like you could use one.” She then added with a soft smile.

Makoto...blushed and tried to give the tan skinned girl a response, but ended up sputtering and unable to say anything remotely close to a real language.

“Uh...you okay?” Homura soon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I-I’m fine!” Makoto squeaked out before clearing her throat, trying to regain her composure.    
“Just...I will need some time but I will look into starting this committee of yours. We will be working close together should that happen.” Makoto informed. “Is that alright with you?” She then asked.

“Of course.” Homura replied with a nod. “Nothing is done in a single day.” She then stated.

“Thank you, Homura-san. You should expect this committee to start roughly after exams. Now as you can see, I am quite busy so please enjoy the rest of your day. I have a lot of work to get through before going home.” Makoto responded.

“Thank you for you time Makoto-senpai. Have a good day.” Homura replied as she prepared to leave with a smile on her face. “Oh, we should exchange contacts.” She then suggested.

“Um...that is not necessary at the moment, Homura-san.” Makoto stated. “I mean, we may be f-friends, but this will be mostly a professional relationship.” She then explained.

“Oh. Okay then.” Homura replied, slightly disappointed to hearing that. “Well, I’ll see you around. Have a good Golden Week!” She soon added.

“You too, Homura-san.” Makoto got out as she watched the tan skinned girl go out the door and closed it behind her...

**_THUD!_ **

And slammed her head back onto the table.

She failed.

She  _ fucking  _ failed.

Principal Kobayakawa resorted to  _ replacing  _ her in student affairs.

She had failed not only the students...but her family as well...

“I...I’m...I’m not...Please...” Makoto sobbed out, tears staining the student complaint forms.

* * *

**(Shujin Academy, Front Gates)**

Meanwhile, Homura had a proud look on her face as she went down the steps of Shujin Academy to meet up with her friends, who all had flowers in hand.

“Hey, Homu-nee.” Asuka greeted.

“You look happy.” Akira then pointed out. “Oh, Asuka bought you some flowers to give to Shiho.” He then informed.

“Yeah. The lady told me that coriander means hidden worth! I’m sure Shiho-chan would need something like that!” Asuka stated as she offered the flowers to her roommate. 

“Thanks Sis.” Homura replied as she took them.

“So, what’re you so happy about?” Ryuji then asked.

“Well, I made a new friend, though she’s still awkward about it.” Homura giggled out in amusement.

“What? Really?  _ You  _ makin’  _ friends _ ?” Ryuji got out in disbelief.

“Hey!” Homura called out in an offended tone. “I can make friends too!” She then declared.

“...Really?” Ryuji couldn’t help but question.

“Ryuji-kun!” Asuka however got out in a chiding manner.

“What? Just because people feel sorry for us doesn’t mean we’re gonna make friends that fast. We are still the outcasts of the school.” Ryuji pointed out.

“Nope, this time is an actual friend. We’re even calling each other by our first names.” Homura however revealed with a smirk.

“Oh, I didn’t know you cared about that.” Akira pointed out.

“I have my moments.” Homura admitted. “And from that, I got myself a position in the school.” She then revealed.

“What is it?” Ann however asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hehe, let me reintroduce myself now. My name is Homura Shinkukage, Shujin Academy’s new Disciplinary Committee head.” Homura maturely and proudly declared as she stood up with a more prim and proper posture. “So all of you better be on your best behavior from now on.” She then advised.

“...Eh?” Asuka got out with a confused look on her face.

“Sis, you’ve been suggesting me to do that for a while. Don’t tell me you forgot?” Homura groaned out.

“Ah! I remember now!” Asuka exclaimed. “Homu-nee, you were able to pull it off?” She then asked.

“That is correct.” Homura replied in a more mature tone.

“You became the head of a Disciplinary Committee?” Akira got out in an amused tone.

“Doesn’t that only exist in anime?” Ryuji pointed out.

“They did, but not any more! It’s gonna be starting after exams are done and Makoto-senpai’s gonna be helping me start it up.” Homura replied. 

Suddenly, both Ryuji and Ann covered their mouths and almost burst out laughing before realizing something.

“...Makoto- _ senpai _ ?” The others repeated in unison, surprised that the tan skinned girl was giving someone that level of respect.

“Yeah? Also, what was that back there?” Homura responded.

“Nothin’. Just the fact that you’re taking her out of the job.” Ryuji replied.

“What?” Homura however asked.

“Homura-chan, Makoto Niijima-senpai has done _nothing_ _at all_ ever since she became the Student Council President.” Ann pointed out.

“Due to secret Principal orders.” Homura countered.

“How the hell do you know?” Ryuji challenged. “She could easily just been ignoring people, regardless of Principal Fatass. And if she was told, that just makes things worse! Look, all she cares about is that recommendation letter. Nothin’ more.” He then added.

“I...I believe Homu-nee.” Asuka however informed.

“That’s because you’d do anything for her regardless.” Akira pointed out.

“N-No, I mean Makoto-chan defended me and Homu-nee in the locker room from a bunch girls bombarding and harassing us with questions.” Asuka however explained.

“Okay, if me and Homura were in a situation where you could only save one of us, who would you pick?” Ann asked. “And you can’t say both.” She then added.

“That’s not fair Ann-chan...” Asuka mumbled out.

“Hm...that could happen.” Morgana pointed out.

“Sorry...but I’m trying to point out that you don’t know her as well as us.” Ann stated.

“Yeah. She’s just the principal’s lapdog.” Ryuji got out. “You’ll see soon enough.” He then added.

“Well, I will see. We’ll be working together.” Homura informed with a frown. “I will show you she’s a victim in all of this too.” She then added.

“Like Shiho? Or the volleyball team? Or us?” Ann got out with a frown. “Face it Homura-chan. She isn’t as innocent as you think.” She soon stated.

Homura however narrowed her eyes to that. “Ann Takamaki, when I entered the room, I saw tears on the papers she had, she was crying obviously out of guilt over what happened.” She soon informed in a mature manner. “She! Didn’t! Know!” She then stated.

“So she  _ really _ didn’t notice all the injured students?” Ann questioned as she narrowed her eyes. “That makes things  _ way  _ better. She isn’t ignorant, she’s just incompetent!” She then declared.

“Trust me, she’s already stressed and guilt filled enough as it is.” Homura countered in a serious tone. “She didn’t say it to me directly, but wished she did do something after she heard about it thanks to Kamoshida’s confession. I was able to see it in her eyes.” She then informed.

“Well, she should’ve noticed sooner!” Ann snapped before sighing. “Sorry. Just...I don’t feel like forgiving her right now...” She soon admitted in a slightly depressed tone.

“I don’t blame you Ann, just make sure not to let any of those rumors about her get to ya.” Homura advised.

“I know, it’s just...it feels so much easier to just hate her...” Ann muttered out.

“Ann-chan...” Asuka got out, saddened to her friend’s words. “You really shouldn’t hate someone like that. Kamoshida was one thing for what he did, but this is a different situation since Makoto-chan didn’t know.” She then added.

“I know, but every time I even see her face, it pisses me off after everything that happened. She did nothing while I watched one of my best friends-” Ann got out before stopping herself. “Just...let me cool off. We should be celebrating right now.” She then got out.

“Yeah, I am going to have the school under our thumb now.” Homura then reminded with a smirk. “So I’ll be able to make it seem like we aren’t as bad.” She then added.

“And the fact Kamoshida going to jail right now.” Akira also added.

“Yeah, now we just need the principal arrested.” Ryuji soon remarked.

“Wait, what? We never talked about that.” Ann got out in surprise.

“The idea came to me just now.” Ryuji bluntly revealed while shrugging his shoulders. “He hid all of the bastard’s crimes, so he’s gotta have a reason to right?” He then pointed out.

“Which means he possibly has distorted desires.” Morgana finally spoke up with a smirk and gleam in his eyes.

“Eh...I kinda don’t feel like it right now. We just took down our first Palace and that wasn’t easy to do.” Akira reminded. “Especially at the start.” He added with a wince.

“We should lay low for now.” Asuka then suggested. “Give ourselves time to rest after everything we went through in the castle.” She soon added.

“An excellent idea Lady Asuka.” Morgana praised. “And also an excellent work Lady Homura, if we have the school under our control, it will give us a great advantage in the future.” He then added.

“How so?” Ryuji asked with a raised eyebrow. “And don’t we sort of already own the school?” He then asked as he pointed a thumb to all the Phantom Thieves graffiti.

“I’ll explain it more when things have died down a bit.” Morgana replied. “But rest assured, it’ll be an important asset.” He then declared with a smile.

“Since it’s such a great advantage...do you guys wanna join the committee?” Homura soon asked.

“I got my job at Leblanc.” Asuka reminded with an apologetic expression on her face.

“Busy with my modeling.” Ann simply answered. “Sorry.” She then apologized.

“Sorry Homura-chan, I need to help my mom.” Ryuji replied with his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t want to.” Akira bluntly answered.

Homura merely shrugged her shoulders. “Worth a shot.” She awkwardly replied.

“So, you guys wanna go visit Shiho now?” Ann then suggested.

“Yeah, it'll be nice to see how she's doing now.” Asuka admitted. “I still need to apologise to her.” She then revealed.

This in turn got the ash blonde’s attention. “Eh? Why Asuka-chan?” Ann asked in confusion.

The glasses wearing boy however narrowed his eyes slightly to that. “Do you still blame yourself for not helping her in time?” Akira guessed.

To that, Asuka nodded softly in response. “Y-Yeah...” She replied in a meek and guilt filled manner.

The tan skinned girl in response to that placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. “Sis, there’s no need to blame yourself for that, you did your best at the time.” Homura responded in a sympathetic tone.

“But my best wasn't enough. And that's what makes it hurt more.” Asuka however countered. "I just need some closure on this whole situation. So let's go." She soon requested.

“Alright, lead the way Ann.” Homura got out. The ash blond nodded before leading the group to the hospital, flowers in hand.

* * *

**_(5/2, Afternoon)_ **

**(Shibuya, Hospital)**

The Thieves arrived at the hospital and went to Shiho's room, placing their flowers on the bedside table. It was almost uncomfortably quiet as Ann sat next to her comatose friend. None of them other than the ash blonde visited her so they winced at the various bandages and machines she was hooked up to.

“She looks so peaceful.” Ryuji whispered out.

“After all she's been through, a coma was probably the best thing to happen to her.” Akira admitted.

“She wouldn't be like this in the first place if I just...” Asuka started before shaking her head.

"Sis, stop it. Just be glad she's still alive." Homura comforted her roommate, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It could've been much worse." She then reminded.

"We...We did it, Shiho. He's gone. He'll never hurt anyone again...” Ann sniffled out. “I wish I knew you could hear me...” She soon whispered in a saddened tone.

However at that moment, the girl in mention’s eyes struggled open. “A-Ann?” Shiho muttered.

“Please...don’t speak. Just rest.” Ann sobbed out...before taking a second to realize who spoke. “S-SHIHO!” She shouted out as she climbed onto the bed and hugged her best friend.

"A-Ann! Catheter! Catheter!" Shiho called out. 

“...What?” Homura muttered in confusion and a raised eyebrow to hearing that.

"She's either talking about the tube in her arm...or the tube connected to that yellow bag." Akira informed. "I think. I get my medical equipment confused." He then admitted.

Ann then looked down to see that her knee was pressed down on her friend’s stomach. “Ah! Sorry!” She quickly apologized as she got off the bed.

“That’s alright. It...woke me a little more.” Shiho soon informed before looking around the room to see that there were others here. “Uh...Hi?” She awkwardly greeted with a small giggle.

“That was...awfully convenient.” Homura meanwhile remarked.

“I think the word you're looking for is;  _ miracle. _ ” Akira then got out.

“O-Oh! Right. Shiho, meet everyone that helped me...um...” Ann began before trailing off. “Well, they helped me through a really tough time. You know Ryuji, but meet Akira, Homura and Asuka.” She then introduced.

“Me and Shiho talked before.” Akira informed. “But it’s good to see you. I’m Akira Kurusu if you’ve forgotten.” He once more informed before glancing at his bag. “Oh, and meet Morgana. Better stay quiet about him though, the hospital doesn’t allow pets.” He then got out as he pulled the little guy out.

“Nya-ice to meet you.” Morgana greeted. “A friend of Lady Ann is a friend of mine.” He then got out.

“Aw...she’s so cute...” Shiho cooed out.

“GACK!?” Morgana choked out.

Akira and others meanwhile chuckled and giggled in amusement. “Morgana’s a guy.” He soon informed.

“Huh? Oh, sorry...” Shiho quickly apologized as she tried to pet the cat.

“My name is Homura Shinkukage.” Homura got out with a soft smile.

“Asuka Shirokage.” Asuka politely introduced herself with a bow. “I’m glad you’re alright.” She breathed out.

The bed ridden black haired girl then turned her head towards the brunette. “You’re...You’re the one who saved me...” Shiho got out.

“WH-Mmph!” Ryuji almost yelled out, only for the tan skinned girl to cover his mouth in time.

“We’re in a hospital idiot! Pipe it down!” Homura scolded in a whisper.

“Wh-Wh-What do you mean? I mean, I was on the toilet when it happened but uh...” Asuka nervously got out in a flustered manner.

The bedridden girl however giggled to that. “You don’t need to lie Asuka-san...the red scarf...gave you away.” Shiho mumbled out.

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards the Vice Leader, who was looking down at her accessory.

“Moh...Dammit.” Asuka swore under her breath.

The tan skinned girl merely groaned. “...Fuck it. She deserves to know what happened.” Homura sighed out. “She probably has the video on her phone anyways.” She then pointed out.

The rest of the group in turn nodded in agreement to that statement as they looked at the bedridden girl.

“Before we start, you get one free punch courtesy of Asuka.” Akira informed.

“Eh? Why?” Shiho asked with a confused expression on her face.

“You’ll see.” Akira replied as he then pulled out his phone. “Kamoshida had confessed to everything he had done to you and to everyone at Shujin.” He then revealed.

“But to actually...um... _ prove it _ ...er...So you know the day when you got...” Homura muttered out as she looked away. “Well...um...you see...” She started before trailed off.

“Homura sorta... _ filmed it _ .” Ryuji finished.

“...What?” Shiho got out in a flat tone.

“...Sorry...I was trying to find evidence against him and...” Homura soon apologized as she bowed her head in shame. “But...I just...God, fuck! I should’ve done something but I was hiding like a fucking coward and-” She self-berated herself, however...

“Hey hey hey...it’s...it’s okay...” Shiho got out before sighing. “You...If I was in a situation like that, I’d probably freeze up like that too.”

“A-Are you forgiving me...?” Homura gasped in surprise.

“...No...No not at all. Actually...I really,  _ really  _ hate you.” Shiho admitted. “But...I know you did your best to make up for it so...Asuka-san?” She then started.

“Yes?” Asuka asked.

“ _ Hit her...as hard as you can...over the head... _ ” Shiho requested.

**_SMACK!_ **

“Aaaahhhh...!” Homura squeaked out as she rubbed the spot where she was struck. “Am...Am I bleeding...?” She thought in concern.

“Be glad it wasn’t in the face.” Akira quietly got out.

“You want another free shot, Ann-chan?” Asuka then asked.

“No. I’ve had my vengeance.” Ann replied as she rubbed her knuckles.

"You know Shiho has to leave Tokyo. If the whole...incident wasn't enough, the video being released means her social life and standing is in ruins." Akira quietly pointed out. "It's going to be a very long time before she won't be recognized as the girl in the video." He then added.

Suddenly, the room became silent as they realized their mistake.

“...We didn’t think about the consequences of our actions...” Morgana stated.

“W-Well, we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Homura assured, unaware of the Student Council President’s existential crisis.

“T-Though we don’t know who uploaded the video...” Asuka pointed out.

“The video was our back up plan though...” Ryuji however got out.

“It doesn’t matter. I was probably going to transfer out of town anyways after...what I did...” Shiho sighed out.

“I see...” Asuka muttered to learning this. “Well...I hope you do well wherever you go. Hey, m-maybe you can do volley...ball...” She then suggested, only to shakily finish her sentence. “S-Sorry...” She meekly apologized.

“That’s okay, but I don’t think I’ll be doing any sports anytime soon...” Shiho tried to giggle, which only got sadder to remembering why everything happened in the first place.

"This got awkward fast." Akira thought. "Um...Well, you know, I heard Inaba is quite good at this time of year. Small town, and they have the best...pottery there." He then revealed in an awkward manner.

"I'll...think about it." Shiho muttered out.

"Yeah. Great." Akira mumbled out before going over to the dyed blond. "Should we tell her about...P and S?” He then asked.

“What?” Ryuji asked in a confused tone. “What, you mean about our Personas and Asuka and Homura bein’ shinobi?” He then clarified in a whisper.

"...They're what?" Shiho murmured out as her eyes widened.

The others eyes soon widened as they looked at the dyed blond. “...Ryuji...” Homura growled out, her eye twitching. “...Your whisper volume sucks...” She then stated.

“Huh?” Ryuji dimly got out before looking at the bed ridden girl, who was staring at them. “Aw, crap.” He swore.

“Goddammit Ryuji!” Ann called out before wincing. That was a little too loud.

“Oh...this is gonna be a long explanation...” Akira groaned out.

Shiho meanwhile smiled softly in response. “I have time.” She replied.

“Okay, then I want to preface this with saying we kinda have a talking cat.” Akira then informed in a whisper.

“I’M NOT A CAT!” Morgana’s muffled voice called out from within the Leader’ bag. 

“Um...” Shiho got out as she raised one of her eyebrows.

“Erm, as far as we know, only Persona-users can hear him.” Homura explained. “...We’re not crazy, I swear.” She then stated.

“Y-Yeah, um, well...it kinda all started...” Ann began as they went on to explain everything that’s happened over the past few weeks.

Afterwards, they remained silent as they let Shiho process everything. “...You did all of that...risked your lives...all for me?” She soon asked.

“Well...Yeah. Kinda.” Ryuji replied with a nod.

“It was for everyone at Shijun.” Homura then stated.

“But it was you who pushed us to do what we did.” Asuka soon revealed.

“This...This is all so weird...” Shiho admitted.

“Yeah, it’s been a bizarre adventure so far.” Akira got out with a shrug. “So...you believe us?” He then asked.

“I’m...not sure honestly.” Shiho responded. “But...if it’s true, thank you for doing this.” She then added.

“It was nothing.” Asuka muttered out as she rubbed the back of her head. “Please don’t tell anyone about our secrets. It’s really important that you don’t say anything about this. Especially to the police.” She then requested.

“I promise I won’t. But only if you do something for me.” Shiho stated.

“Anything.” Akira automatically replied.

The bedridden girl then looked at the group with a more serious expression. “Akira...Ryuji...Asuka...Homura...please continue being friends with Ann...” Shiho soon requested.

Asuka in turn smiled softly to that. “You didn’t need to ask me that Shiho-chan.” She replied. “Ann-chan’s a great person.” She then admitted.

“You don’t even need to ask.” Homura replied.

“We aren’t going to leave her alone anytime soon.” Akira assured.

“Yeah! After all we’ve been through, no way we’re gonna leave her in the dust.” Ryuji stated.

Shiho in response smiled softly to that compliment. “Thank you.” She replied as a yawn escaped her lips. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." She soon informed.

“Yeah. Good night.” Ann responded as her friend closed her eyes. "Oh, I should probably call Shiho's parents. They are going to be so happy!" She got out as she walked out of the room, her phone already out.

“Uh, you should probably inform the doctors too.” Akira reminded...before the ash blonde suddenly came back and hugged him. "Whoa! Ann?" He got out in confusion before noticing that she was crying and laughing at the same time.

No one said anything as the Leader let Ann soak his uniform, only smiling at fully knowing that this was a true victory for them.


	22. Golden Opportunities

_**(5/2, Evening)** _

**(Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The two girls arrived at their apartment with tired smiles on their faces. "Whew! It's good to be home after all that." Homura sighed as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Still can't believe it's over..." Asuka mumbled out. "It feels like we've been dealing with Kamoshida for years..." She then admitted.

"I know. But now we'll never have to deal with him again. Hopefully." Homura stated. "So...what do we do now?" She then asked before blinking.

It didn't even take them a second to know what they were going to do.

"Bath." They got out in unison before stripping and heading to the bathroom.

"O-Oh, I downloaded some music we might enjoy while we bathe." Asuka got out as she grabbed her phone. "Okay...what was it called..." She then muttered.

" _Everybody shut up! I have an erection! It only happens 87 times a day~"_

"Wait, what!? No! Um..." Asuka got out as she changed the song.

" _I'm a shape shifter~ At Poe's masquerade~ Hiding both face and mind~ All free for you to draw~"_

"Ah, there we go." Asuka got out with a smile and nod of approval. "Now to relax~" She then sighed out as she looked at the bathtub. "Um...should we use another bath bomb?" She soon asked.

"Nope, those will be strict celebrations from now on." Homura replied as she shook her head.

"Doesn't today count?" Asuka pointed out as she started the hot water. "Kamoshida's gone, the students are rebelling and Shiho-chan woke up. I'd say that's an appropriate reason to celebrate." She then added.

"...Today's an exception since we used one recently...and we really don't have the preparations ready at the moment." Homura explained. "And we really don't want to go into _that state_ again." She then added while blushing.

Asuka couldn't help but share the same blush. "I-I promise to check the ingredients next time." She got out. "Let's just get in..." She then added.

"Next time Sis, next for sure." Homura then reassured as they stepped into the tub.

"Ah~ Sooooo gooood~!" The two soon sighed out in a delighted manner.

"...But after having the bath bomb in it, I know it can be better..." Asuka admitted.

"We are not using bath bombs every chance we get!" Homura called out as splashed water into her roommate's face. "When we do use it, we'll appreciate it more." She then explained.

"I know...but-" Asuka began, however...

"No buts young lady! The only butts we have are our asses!" Homura interrupted in a mature manner.

"Your words do not fit your tone..." Asuka giggled out. "You need a little practice on that." She then advised.

"Well, considering the idiots we deal with on a daily basis, I think I have plenty of practice." Homura countered in amusement. "That and my new duty at Shujin." She then added.

"Speaking of which, how exactly are you going to get the school to...you know...be better Homu-nee?" Asuka had to ask in a curious manner.

"Basically making sure no one pulls off anything bad." Homura replied. "I plan to take the job seriously." She then revealed.

"I know you will, but it's probably going to be harder than yelling at people..." Asuka pointed out.

"True, I decided I'm gonna grow up like Makoto-senpai." Homura soon informed with a smirk.

"Huh?" Asuka got out in confusion.

"Sis, I am an angry, violent girl who can't find a job to save her life." Homura confessed in a sheepish manner. "If this is gonna work, I have to be the adult here." She then explained.

"Th-Th-Th...Does that mean no more bathing and sleeping together!?" Asuka soon asked in a panic.

Homura however raised an eyebrow to that question. "Where'd that come from?" She counter asked in confusion.

"W-Well, you know...because mostly children do tha-" Asuka murmured until...

_**BONK!** _

Immediately the tan skinned girl playfully bonked her roommate on the had. "Of course not Sis, just because we do that doesn't mean we're children. It's a sign of our friendship and bond." Homura explained. "...As cheesy as that sounds." She then awkwardly added.

"Oh thank God..." Asuka breathed out in relief. "Just don't grow up too much, okay? Enjoy our youth, you know?" She then requested.

"Duh." Homura replied in amusement. "Now come along Sis, we have have to finish up and get ready to go to sleep." She then advised in a more mature manner.

Asuka meanwhile blinked to the tone of voice change before giggling. "Hehe~ You sounded just like Ikaruga-chan there Homu-nee." She soon informed with a smile.

The tan skinned in turn nodded in an interested manner to learning this. "You know, I gotta meet her some day. She sounds like the type of person I should get some pointers from." Homura muttered out.

"Yeah, you should." Asuka got out in agreement as she looked up at the ceiling. "...I really should call them some time..." She then thought with a far off expression.

"Hey. Hey! Sis, can you pass me some soap." Homura called out, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Asuka replied as she passed the soap to the tan skinned girl.

Soon enough, they had finished bathing and were wiping themselves down.

"What should we have for dinner, Homu-nee?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not hungry, actually. I just want to go to sleep." Homura answered.

"Sure, I'm actually not that hungry myself." Asuka then confessed. "Just gonna have a bottle of milk." She then informed as she went to the fridge and took a bottle out and opened it. "Want one?" She soon offered.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Homura replied as she got some glasses for both of them.

"Here, let me pour it out for you. I'll just do mine first." Asuka offered as she took a glass and started pouring milk into it.

_**GLOP!** _

The two roommates stared at Asuka's glass as the milk just...slopped out in chunks.

"Oh yeah, we haven't bought milk yet from the store." Asuka remembered.

"Welp, there goes any sense of hunger or thirst." Homura simply stated as she grabbed the glass out of her roommate's hands, dumped out its contents into the trash and put it in the sink. "Let's just sleep and eat a big breakfast in the morning." She soon suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Asuka replied as they headed for the bedroom.

Just as they were getting ready for bed, their phones vibrated. They didn't bother sighing before picking up their phones and checking the IM.

_**[Shut7heFUp: Hey, you know how much the gold medal's worth?]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Huh? Why are you asking us that?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: We need to get rid of it as soon as possible. If the police find it...]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Ryuji, hate to break it to ya, but we're only gonna get 30,000 yen out of it.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: WHAT!? After all that!?]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: How do you know that off the top of your head?]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Actually, don't answer that...]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Oh...hey Ryuji...remember that time in middle school? When I lent you some money...?]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Really? What happened?]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: There is NO EFFIN' WAY I borrowed 30,000 from you!]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: But wouldn't it be around that much with compound interest?]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Interest my ass!]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Phrasing.]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Explanation please.]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: In middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium and Ryuji here spent all of his money on a dolphin. He didn't have any for the train fare home.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: D-Dude, it was for my mom!]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Aw~ That's so sweet, Ryuji-kun!]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Look, I'm not gonna take all of it. I mean, it is his fault for not paying it back all these years!]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Oh come on!]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Hey, Morgana's suggesting that we use the money to celebrate Kamoshida's downfall.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun.]** _

_**[FireGirl20: I'm up for it.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Sounds like fun! :)]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Anyone know of any good restaurants?]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Hey, wait a minute!]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Okay...fine. We'll use the money to go somewhere. And I know just the place.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Really?]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Yeah. It's a place Shiho and I have been dying to go to for a while.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: I owe money, so I can't complain...Yo, Leader. You good with that?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Fine by me.]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Sweet! I'll go call and check the prices tomorrow.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUP: When should we go then? Like tomorrow? Oh, we can always do it tonight.]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Ryuji, it's late. It's probably closed by now...]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Why don't we go on the last day of Golden Week? It'll help us getting back to school the next day.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Children's Day, then?]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Sounds good to me.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Alright. Who has the medal again?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker : I got it. Don't worry, I'll take care of selling it.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: To that Airsoft Shop owner, right? He doesn't ask questions...]** _

_**[FireGirl20: We'll leave it to you then. Good luck.]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Homura, it's just taking the train to Central Street and walking there. It can't be that hard.]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Anyways, Morgana's bothering me to go to sleep. Night.]** _

The two girls then placed their phones on the chargers and stretched their limbs in exhaustion.

"Today was emotionally exhausting, huh?" Homura sighed out.

"Yep. So glad we have an entire week to recover then, huh." Asuka replied.

"Golden Week." Homura breathed out as the two laid down. "We better enjoy it then. We have a bunch of stuff coming up." She then advised.

"Yeah." Asuka got out with a nod. "However..." She then started before trailing off.

"Hm? Something on your mind?" Homura soon asked.

"We...We still need to find out about who's been causing all the mental shutdowns." Asuka reminded.

To that, Homura nodded as she pulled her roommate's head into her breasts. "Don't worry Sis, we'll find something soon." She replied.

"Maybe we should use our Golden Week to get some info." Asuka suggested. "We need to work on finding this other Persona-user." She then added.

"And bring them to justice right?" Homura then guessed.

"Mmhm. We have the rest of the year, so let's make it count Homu-nee." Asuka got out before snuggling closer. "Anyways, good night." She then mumbled out while closing her eyes.

"Yeah. Night." Homura replied as she did the same, the two soon falling asleep.

* * *

_**(5/3, Daytime)** _

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Morning soon came as the darkness in the apartment brightened the room.

The brunette soon slowly opened her eyes to see her roommate also opening her eyes as well, causing her to smile. "Good morning Homu-nee." Asuka happily greeted.

"Morning Sis." Homura greeted back as she rubbed her roommate's head. "Slept well?" She soon asked

"Yeah. First day of Golden Week today." Asuka replied followed by the reminder with a smile.

"Yeah. And remember, we have that thing on Children's Day." Homura also added. "Now let's get into the bath and then get dressed so we can decide what we do today." She then suggested.

"Hai! Homu-nee!" Asuka happily replied as the two got up and headed for the bathroom. "So, what do you think we should do today?" She soon asked as her roommate ran the water.

"Hmm...not sure." Homura replied. "I mean we do have the week off and I really didn't have time for leisure back at Hebijo." She once more reminded. "What about you Sis? What do you usually do on breaks like this?" She then asked.

"Train." Asuka automatically answered before rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I really want to become a great shinobi like Jii-chan." She soon admitted in a sheepish manner.

"And that's not a bad thing. But this is an opportunity to do other things than train and hang out with friends." Homura then pointed out as she rubbed the brunette's head.

Asuka in response nodded to that. "Yeah..." She replied as she thought about. "I would like to see my friends from Hanzō Academy." She soon admitted.

"You want to visit your friends at Hanzō Academy?" Homura repeated as she raised an eyebrow. "What about hunting for info on the breakdowns and shit? And shouldn't you restrict your contact with your friends just in case?" She then pointed out.

"Well-" Asuka started before stopping herself as she tried to think of an answer to that before sighing in a frustrated manner. "...I just...really, _really_ miss my friends!" She soon revealed.

This in turn surprised the tan skinned girl as she raised an eyebrow. "...Even the one that gropes you?" Homura soon asked.

"Yes!" Asuka answered.

"...So, you actually _enjoy_ that Katsuragi chick groping you?" Homura then asked in a teasing manner with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I don't Homu-neechan! I just miss her, okay!" Asuka stated while flailing her arms. "I mean it _would_ be nice if she didn't grope me but I think it's ingrained into her DNA at this point." She then admitted.

Homura merely shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind if you go to Asakusa." She replied in a casual manner.

"Thanks Homu-nee." Asuka replied before a thought came to mind. "...Do you wanna come?" She then offered with a smile.

This in turn caused Homura to blink to the offer. "You don't mind?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone.

Asuka merely tilted her head to that as a confused expression came across her face. "What do you mean Homu-nee?" She asked.

"Well...they're _your_ friends..." Homura then reminded. "And I have to keep _my_ cover as a shinobi. An _Evil_ Shinobi." She soon added.

"Hey, I'll make sure they'll never know. To them, you're just my roommate." Asuka then reminded.

"That's...good... but..." Homura replied, though in a little unsure manner.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I just know you'll like them too Homu-nee!" Asuka reassured.

"...You know what? Alright. We have been talking about it so let's go." Homura got out. "When are we going?" She soon asked.

"How about today?" Asuka innocently suggested. "I'll call Ikaruga-chan and she and my friends will meet us in front of Hanzō Academy. We usually live at the student dorms." She then explained.

"Sounds good to me." Homura replied. "Let's go after we eat." She then stated.

The brunette in turn nodded in approval to the plan. "Yosh! Asakusa, here we come!" Asuka happily declared in excitement as the two continued eating.

Several minutes later, they were in their casual clothes and just about ready

"All set?" Homura asked as she zipped up her hoodie.

"Just about." Asuka replied as she adjusted her hat and got her open toe shoes on.

"Good. Now we better hurry to the train station. Asakusa is only an hour by train." Homura informed as she got her sneakers on while she checked the schedule.

"It will be so nice and fun to see my friends again. We'll just have to watch out for Katsu-nee though." Asuka then awkwardly admitted.

"No shit Sis." Homura replied. "That's why I'm gonna buy pepper spray on the way there. She's not groping you on my watch." She then declared in a protective manner.

"No pepper spray. She's immune to it." Asuka then informed.

"Are you serious?" Homura then asked in disbelief.

"With every mistake she makes, she only grows stronger. Katsu-nee will never stop trying to grope you. Never." Asuka replied with a haunted look on her face as she got her purse.

"Man, this Katsuragi's sounding crazier and crazier by the moment." Homura got out with a sweatdrop while getting her purse as well.

"I swear, she's still a really good person!" Asuka assured as the two exited the apartment and headed for the subway.

* * *

**(Asakusa, Hanzō Academy Front Entrance)**

After getting off the train and heading into the city, the two girls soon arrived at an average looking gated private school usually bustling with students, now empty due to it being Golden Week.

"Sorry Akira-kun, I'm visiting friends right now in Asakusa. I won't be available for the day." Asuka apologized. "...M-My friends aren't that big chested! ...Okay, _maybe_ they are but...No, this is not an excuse to take Homu-nee on a date! Stop messaging Ann-chan! Moh! ...Okay, fine. I'll get you a souvenir..." She got as she then hung up and pocketed her phone.

"What was that about?" Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Asuka however just sighed. "Nothing. Just Akira-kun asking me to sell the medal since Boss is getting him to work all day." She answered.

The tan skinned girl in response nodded to that before remembering another part mentioned. "...What was that about you and me being on a date then?" Homura then asked with a raised eyebrow once more.

"Akira-kun trying to win the stupid bet." Asuka deadpanned with another sigh. "Now enough of that, they should be coming any time now." She then got out as she looked at the school. "Hanzō Academy, it feels pretty good being back." She soon admitted as she stretched her arms in a relaxed manner.

"You know, I thought my first time here might've been breaking in to kill all your friends but this so much better." Homura casually admitted.

Asuka in turn sweatdropped to that. "'Cause of a Hebijo order or something Homu-nee?" She quietly whispered.

"Or revenge. Or to eventually steal that scroll...the, um...holy shit, I actually forgot what it was called." Homura realized in a surprised tone. "Man Sis, you _really_ had an effect on me." She then admitted.

The brunette in response blinked to that. "...Is that a bad thing?" Asuka soon asked in concern. "Is she talking about the Super Secret Ninja Scroll?" She meanwhile thought in a curious manner.

"I dunno. But I'm happier right now, so I guess yes?" Homura replied with a shrug. "I mean I don't plan to go back to Hebijo." She then reminded.

The brunette in turn nodded to that. "...And you're still thinking about Jii-chan's suggestion?" Asuka soon asked in concern.

The tan skinned girl merely nodded back to that. "Yeah. But enough about that, I wanna meet your friends." Homura replied, wanting to change the subject.

"...Ok Homu-nee." Asuka responded as she two got closer to the school. "I messaged them earlier, but I didn't tell them about you being a shinobi Homu-nee." She then informed in a whisper.

"That's just borrowed time. I'm sure they're gonna find out eventually." Homura sighed out.

"What makes you think that?" Asuka soon asked in concern.

"Well, it's just...paranoia I guess. I mean, with everything going on I can't help but feel like it's going to happen eventually." Homura admitted.

"Homu-nee..." Asuka whispered in concern, however...

_**BOING! BOING! BOING!** _

"And then there's the fact that-" Homura soon continued, only to stop as a blank expression came across her face as she looked down to see a pair of hands grabbing onto her breasts.

"Nehehe~ Welcome back Asuka~" An excited and giddy voice out in a pleasant tone. "Man it's been sooooo long since I got a feel at these mammies of yours!" She then declared. "They feel a little different but that can be rectified _very_ quickly Asuka!" She soon added in excitement.

This however caused the brunette in mention to sweatdrop. "I'm...I'm right here Katsu-nee." Asuka meekly got out as she waved to the blonde.

"Huh? Wait a minute, you're not Asuka." Katsuragi realized as she _really_ felt the chest. "These feel _slightly_ smaller." She then stated.

The brunette in turn groaned in slight annoyance to hearing that. "Katsu-nee..." Asuka got out in embarrassment.

Homura's eye merely twitched to that statement. " _Smaller_?" She thought in a slightly offended tone.

"Uh...sorry about that." Katsuragi apologized, although she still wasn't letting go. "Who's the new friend?" She soon asked in a curious manner.

"It's Homura and you must be the infamous _Katsu-nee_." Homura deadpanned, ignoring the girl squeezing her breasts.

Hearing instantly caused the blonde to gain proud smirk on her face. "Nehehe! I see my reputation precedes me." Katsuragi replied in a proud manner.

"That is not something you should be proud of in so many ways." Homura thought as she gave the girl a blank look.

"Asuka-chan!" A more childish female voice called out, causing the two roommates to turn to see a pink haired girl running up towards them while happily waving while a white haired pigtailed girl walk up behind them.

"Ah! Hibari-chan! Yagyū-chan! Long time no see!" Asuka happily replied.

Homura meanwhile blinked to the sight of the obvious youngest member of her roommate's friend. "Pink. A natural pinkette." She thought with a sweatdrop. "Also what is with her eyes?" She mentally asked herself.

"Asuka. You're back. It has been a while." Yagyū calmly greeted.

"And a chunni. You have some strange friends Sis..." Homura thought. "Though, it's not like I can say anything about it." She added in her head.

"I got all the stuffed animals you sent me! Thank you so much Asuka-chan!" Hibari happily declared as she hugged the brunette.

Asuka in response couldn't help but giggle at her friend's enthusiasm. "That's great! Glad to see you like them so much. I can go get more if you want." She then offered.

"How _did_ you get all those stuffed animals?" Yagyū asked.

"I was at an arcade in Shibuya." Asuka replied.

"Oh." Yagyū got out with a simple nod. "...What's an arcade?" She soon asked.

Homura however sweatdropped to that. "Seriously? And I thought I was bad." She thought in disbelief to hearing this.

"Asuka-san!" Another voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see a long raven haired girl approach the group.

"Ikaruga-chan!" Asuka happily replied with a smile on her face.

Ikaruga in turn nodded to this as she smiled back and nodded. "It's good to see you again, I didn't expect you to come back so early." She replied in a whisper.

"I-I'm still doing my duties, I just thought I'd visit during Golden Week and introduce you to my new friend here." Asuka whispered back. "Although, Katsu-nee already knows all she needs about Homu-nee..." She then mentally added with a sweatdrop.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, the name's Homura Shikukage, I'm Asuka's roommate." Homura then introduced herself, ignoring the fact that she was being groped.

"My god, your breasts feel sooooo nice..." Katsuragi muttered out in amazement.

Homura merely rolled her eyes to that. "Asuka's mentioned you guys a lot and I thought I'd tag along to finally meet you all." She simply explained.

"Yeah, and I was getting a little homesick." Asuka added in a sheepish tone.

"Well, it is always a pleasure to see you Asuka." Ikaruga got out with a bow. "Even more so now than before."

"So, how have things been since I was away?" Asuka awkwardly asked as she then looked on as her roommate was still being groped. "Sorry Homu-nee." She mentally apologized.

"Hectic." Yagyū bluntly revealed while glancing down at her own chest.

"Really? Well, I guess it's a given. It's been a really hectic month for me too." Asuka stated. "Katsu-nee's been rough with all of you huh?" She soon guessed.

" _Rough_ is a serious understatement." Ikaruga sighed out.

"...She...She touches you all a lot, doesn't she?" Homura muttered out.

"Yes..." Yagyū replied in her own blunt manner as she looked down at her own breasts. "...Me and Hibari have gone up a cup size and now Ikaruga's two cup sizes up now..." She then revealed.

The tan skinned girl in turn raised an eyebrow to that reveal. "...Ok, _how_?" Homura then questioned. "Breasts don't grow that fast." She soon stated in a serious tone filled with denial.

"They do when Katsuragi's involved..." Yagyū bluntly declared.

"Hey, why are you talking about it as if its a negative!" Katsuragi complained. "You should be thanking me for improving your already perfect bodies!" She then declared.

"Ugh...There is no way to control her..." Yagyū sighed out as the brunette suddenly recalled a conversation she had.

"Oh, I have an idea: We should get Katsu-nee laid!" Asuka innocently suggested, causing the tan skinned girl to gasp too hard and start coughing.

"...What do you mean by _laid_?" The Hanzō students asked as they tilted their heads in confusion.

Homura meanwhile _really_ had to resist laughing out loud to her roommate saying that along with the reactions. "Oh man, even I wasn't _that_ oblivious!" She thought in an amused tone.

Asuka meanwhile sweatdropped to that as she then went to her blonde friend's eye and whispered something before backing away. " _That's_ what I mean Katsu-nee." She bluntly answered.

Katsuragi meanwhile was just blushing red with a silly grin on her face. "Nehehe~" She giggled in a giddy manner.

Homura however rolled her eyes to that. "Pervert..." She bluntly whispered in annoyance.

"Agreed." Yagyū muttered in agreement.

_**Grrr...** _

Suddenly, the group's stomach all growled at the same time.

"A-Anyway, how about we get something to eat?" Asuka soon suggested.

"Good idea, but first of all _let go of me you psychotic breast-obsessed bi-_ " Homura started to yell out only for her roommate to cover her mouth.

"Homura-chan, shhhhhh!" Asuka whispered with a shush.

"Katsuragi-san, cut it out!" Ikaruga all but ordered in annoyance.

"Hibari knows somewhere we can all go! Follow me!" Hibari called out.

* * *

**(Bon Appétit)**

The restaurant Hibari brought them to was bustling with activity. It had such a bright and happy atmosphere, the girls couldn't help but smile as they entered.

Despite how busy it was, they got to the front of the line fairly fast. Everyone was so polite and happy, and all the smiles they gave them seemed so genuine.

It was actually triggering Homura's paranoia considering _no way in effin' hell_ a place like this would not have dark secrets or something.

They also noticed that most of the waitresses had rather...large cup sizes.

Asuka and Homura couldn't help but wonder if there was a bias in the job interviews, though they didn't dwell on those thoughts for very long.

"Welcome to Bon Appetit~!" The waitress greeted in a cutesy manner. "How many of you are dining with us~?" She then asked.

"There's six of us." Homura and Ikaruga maturely answered in unison before looking at one another in a surprised manner.

"Um, only one group at a time please." The waitress stated.

"No no no no no no no! U-Uh, I'm part of the six...pair, group. I mean I'm with them." Homura quickly corrected, her air of maturity almost vanishing for the brief moment. "Ugh, this is probably why I'm not the Leader..." She then thought.

"Okay...well, you're lucky. A table for six just opened up so please allow me to guide you there." The waitress said.

"Thank you ma'am." Homura and Ikaruga once more replied in unison before looking at one another again.

"Uh..." Homura soon started in an awkward manner.

"Homura-san, please allow me to talk to the employees next time. It's quite rude of you to that." Ikaruga requested.

Homura in response nodded to this. "My apologies Ikaruga, it just happened to come out at the time." She replied with the same mature air around her.

"And please relax. This is an informal dinner." Ikaruga then stated. "You sound like you're speaking in front of an entire crowd instead of being amongst friends." She soon informed.

"Uh, sorry." Homura mumbled out as they followed the waitress to the table.

"Homura-chan and Ikaruga-chan were really in sync there though." Hibari giggled out.

"Yeah, but at least Ikaruga knows about timing." Katsuragi stated. "Why's Homura trying to sound like a middle-aged lady?" She then asked.

"M-Middle aged!?" Homura got out in an offended tone. "I _did not_ sound like a middle-aged lady back there! I was trying to be a mature girl." She then declared.

"I dunno if anyone can act mature when the waitresses are dressed like that..." Katsuragi got out as she checked out one of the waitresses whose boobs were threatening to burst out of her dress. And it definitely looked like bras were not part of the uniform, exciting her more to the thought of it bursting out...

"I don't think there's anything mature about you, Katsuragi..." Yagyū bluntly sighed out.

"Hey, we have to enjoy our youth while we still can, right?" Katsuragi stated. "Oh, I am so getting a feel before we leave!" She declared with a fire in her eyes.

"Don't you even dare!" Homura and Ikaruga however demanded.

"Like mere words can stop the great Queen of Sexual Harassment!" Katsuragi called out in a proud tone.

However, Asuka and Homura shuddered at that as the memories of the King flashed in their minds as their eyes also twitched.

"A-Asuka-chan? Homura-chan? Are you okay?" Hibari asked in concern.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Asuka got out as she looked around.

"Goddammit Ryuji! I mean, what?" Homura called out on reflex.

"You just froze up all of a sudden." Ikaruga informed as she frowned. "Did something happen?" She then asked.

"U-Um, nothing. Just...uh...you know, got a little distracted by something." Homura lied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Y-Yeah. I just saw a bird fly into a closed window." Asuka lied as well. "We're fine. It's okay." She then reassured.

The Hanzō girls looked at each other before shrugging. They'll keep an eye on the two of them just in case though as they looked at their menus.

"Order whatever you want. I'll cover the costs." Ikaruga soon stated.

"Thank you." Homura replied in a grateful manner.

"Yeah. Homura-chan doesn't have a job yet, so she probably pay for her own food." Asuka revealed before covering her mouth upon seeing her roommate's mood drop. "S-S-Sorry..." She soon apologized.

"I-It's okay. It just gives more motivation to find one." Homura tried to reply in a happy, determined tone.

"Homura-san, are you crying...?" Yagyū however questioned.

"They're tears of happiness." Homura told herself. "Happiness for a future brighter than vantablack." She then stated.

Yagyū decided not to press further and went back to looking through the menu to see if they served squid.

Soon enough, they gave their orders to the waitress and were talking amongst themselves to pass the time.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Katsuragi chanted as she eagerly waited for her food.

"Oh, if you're ever in the city, there's this awesome ramen shop in Ogikubo." Asuka informed. "A friend took us there once and it had the best ramen!" She then declared.

"Ooooh~ _A friend_ , huh?" Katsuragi got out as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Has little Asuka-chan finally gotten herself a boyfriend?" She then teasingly asked.

"Well, there's Akira-kun and Ryuji-kun and I guess Mishima-kun..." Asuka listed off before it hit her what the blonde was saying, who was giving her a sly look all throughout. "I-I-I mean they're the boys who are my friends! Just friends!" She soon corrected as the blonde laughed.

"Oh man, I really missed moments like these..." Katsuragi got out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I really hope you come home soon." She then added.

"...I'm not ready yet. There's still a lot I need to do. But as soon as it's done, I'll come home." Asuka assured. "I mean, you can survive a year without me...right?" She then asked.

"Well...I have my hobbies..." Katsuragi stated as she glanced over at the tan skinned girl and the pinkette.

"Uh Hibari, why did you order _cake_ as your main?" Homura got out in an incredulous tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hibari innocently asked.

"Well, there's the threat of diabetes." Homura awkwardly pointed out.

"..." Hibari only stared at the tan skinned girl with her odd-looking eyes.

"Or I'll just shut up and not tell you how you live your life." Homura added with a groan.

"Thank you, Homura-chan!" Hibari happily got out.

"How much cake are you gonna get?" Homura however had to ask.

"Hibari got a super big slice!" Hibari happily replied.

"So what, like the entire cake?" Homura joked.

"Yes!" Hibari once more replied, causing the tan skinned girl to gasp so hard she choked.

"Sheesh, she has as big a sweet tooth as Ann..." Homura thought as she tried to breathe. "I pray to every sweet shop that they don't visit one at the same time." She then added in her head.

Meanwhile, as Hibari was trying to help Homura breathe normally, Ikaruga and Yagyu were having a rather quiet discussion.

"What do you think of Homura-san?" Yagyū meanwhile whispered to their temporary leader.

"Homura-san seems like a nice girl. Considerate of others as well." Ikaruga whispered back with a smile on her face.

"She does. She is friends with Asuka after all and she's getting along with Hibari." Yagyū replied with a nod as she watched the tan skinned girl chat with the brunette and pinkette. "However...why do I have this feeling that there's something more to her." She meanwhile thought. "Did Hanzo-sama look into Homura's history before allowing her to be Asuka's roommate?" She then added to her thoughts.

"Something wrong Yagyū?' Homura meanwhile asked, calling the white haired girl out.

This in turn caused Yagyū to regain her focus. "Hm? Oh, just thinking about my food." She answered as she closed her uncovered eye. "I wonder when it's going to get here." She then got out.

However, just as she said that, their food started to arrive one by one.

"Just in time." Homura and Ikaruga replied in satisfaction.

"You still sound like a middle-aged lady!" Katsuragi called out.

"Gack!" Homura choked out while the ravenette just sighed.

"Katsu-nee..." Asuka got out in a disapproving tone as her food was placed in front of her.

"What?" Katsuragi got out in confusion before seeing her ramen arrive. "Finally!" She then sighed in excitement.

Ikaruga then looked at the tan skinned girl. "I apologize for Katsuragi-san's actions Homura-san." She got out.

"Don't. You'll wear out your throat." Homura muttered out in resignation. "In any case, let's enjoy our food." She then suggested.

"I agree." Ikaruga replied with a nod.

"Yay!" Hibari cheered out as her strawberry cake arrived.

"You eat too much sweets Hibari. Why not have some of my dried squid?" Yagyū meanwhile suggested and offered.

"Aw...but I trained really hard yesterday!" Hibari whined out.

" _Trained_?" Homura repeated while feigning ignorance.

"It's what we call studying." Ikaruga smoothly lied. "We have exams coming up soon after all." She then informed.

"Oh. Okay." Homura got out with a shrug, forgetting that last part as she smelled her meat.

Eventually, everyone was digging in.

"God, the food here is so good." Homura moaned in pleasure as she ate her steak.

"Hai, the food here is delicious." Ikaruga praised with a nod of agreement. "You made a good choice, Hibari-chan." She then added as she drank some of her green tea before having some of her kaiseki meal.

"Thank you, Ikaruga-san." Hibari happily replied as she kept eating.

"So, how's the big city?" Katsuragi soon asked as she slurped up some of her ramen. "Any other friends you'd like us to meet?" She then added to the question.

"Please do not answer her. She will surely inflict what she has done to us onto them." Yagyū warned as she nibbled on her dried squid on a stick.

"Well...You know about Akira-kun and Ryuji-kun. Oh, and Akira-kun has the cutest cat named Morgana-chan. And there's Mishima-kun, who is...an acquaintance." Asuka replied as she ate some of her own steak. "I probably shouldn't mention Ann-chan..." She thought.

"Already? Can I see a picture?" Katsuragi soon asked.

"Um, sorry, I haven't taken any photos with my friends yet." Asuka replied sheepishly. "But I'll send one to you as soon as I can." She then added in a reassuring tone.

"If I recall, you are going to Shujin Academy correct?" Ikaruga pointed out. "The school that was recently on the news due to that P.E. teacher." She then added.

That instantly brought down the mood. "Yeah that...that was unfortunate..." Homura muttered out.

"Did you have anything to do with it Asuka?" Katsuragi whispered to the brunette.

The brunette in response shook her head to that. "No, I wasn't involved in any way." Asuka whispered back.

"Really? You let him slip under your nose like that?" Katsuragi got out in disbelief.

"W-Well I only knew about him for a month and tried to make sure I stayed hidden for my mission." Asuka stammered out in a whisper. "But those Phantom Thieves got to him before I could act." She then added.

"Oh yeah, those guys that painted your school right? Hibari saw that on the news." Hibari then got out.

The tan skinned girl however sweatdropped. "Did she just refer to herself in third person?" Homura thought while listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah," Asuka replied with a nod to her Hanzō Academy friend's questions. "It really surprised me when I saw it." She awkwardly admitted.

"Same here." Homura then got out.

"Yes. However, I find something odd about this act of vandalism..." Ikaruga admitted.

To hearing that, Asuka nearly choked before coughing into her fist. "Wh-What do you mean?" She soon asked.

Ikaruga then gained a contemplating expression. "Well...Hm...No, forget it. It's just a theory I just came up with just now." She responded as she then shook her head.

"N-No, I'm interested! Wh-What do you think?" Asuka soon asked.

The ravenette then leaned in closer to her friend. "Well...to do such a thing overnight and with such coverage while leaving next to no evidence, I'm just thinking that there may be a shinobi besides you at Shujin." Ikaruga then whispered to her friend.

"R-Really? That's...That's interesting." Asuka replied in a slightly nervous tone.

"However, there is also a possibility that there are enough students to coordinate such an act. Please just disregard these deductions, it may not be related to your mission so I do not want you to follow false leads." Ikaruga sighed out. "Let's just enjoy this moment. We don't know when we'll get a chance like this again." She then suggested.

"Y-Yeah..." Asuka muttered out before taking a sip of her water.

"Shujin's kind of a mess right now." Homura meanwhile admitted. "Though that's gonna be changing soon thanks to me and my newly formed disciplinary committee." She then revealed with a proud smile on her face.

"Oh, you plan to start a disciplinary committee at Shujin Homura-san?" Ikaruga asked in a curious tone.

Homura in response slurped up some ramen and gulped it down as she nodded to that. "Yeah, wanted to help the school get better in some way after the incident with Kamoshida." She casually replied. "It's going to be starting up after Golden Week." She then revealed.

To that, Ikaruga couldn't help but smile at that. "Well Homura-san, I wish you the best of luck for your committee." She replied in an encouraging manner.

"And I wish you to be strong enough to survive another month with the Groping Queen." Homura replied. "Maybe you should try and dominate her somehow." She then suggested.

"D-Dominate her?" Ikaruga stammered out with a crimson blush on her face.

Homura however giggled to that. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She casually replied while waving it off. "Unless..." She then began in a curious manner.

"Do I look like the type of person to do such a thing?" Ikaruga began before seeing the raised eyebrow on the tan skinned girl. "Please don't answer that." She soon requested.

Homura merely giggled some more to that as she got closer. "Give it some thought though, do you really wanna keep dealing with Katsuragi's perverted antics?" She then whispered in a more tempting manner.

To that question, Ikaruga blushed slightly as she gained a far off expression.

"Ikaruga, are you thinking perverted thoughts?" Katsuragi spoke up, snapping the acting leader out of her thoughts.

"O-Of course not!" Ikaruga stammered out with a blush on her face.

"She was totally thinking it though." Homura meanwhile thought in amusement and a smirk on her face while going back to eating.

"Yagyū-chan, what did Homura-chan mean by that?" Hibari meanwhile asked in an innocent manner.

The white pigtailed girl meanwhile blushed as well to the question. "N-Nothing! Please continue eating!" Yagyū soon requested in a flustered manner before glaring at the tan skinned girl. "Homura, please don't make Katsuragi level suggestions..." She soon requested in a low tone.

"It was only a joke." Homura quietly replied. "...Unless..." She then began.

"Stop. Please." Yagyū sighed out as the day continued on.

* * *

_**(5/3, Afternoon)** _

**(Asakusa, Asakusa Train Station)**

Unfortunately, the day had to end some time so the Hanzō Elites decided to see the two off at the station.

"I hope you visit us again soon." Hibari requested as the brunette was just finishing up a round of hugs she was giving her friends.

"I'll try Hibari-chan." Asuka replied. "But...I'm going to be really busy." She then pointed out in a whisper.

"Well...I hope you get it done soon. We do really miss you, Asuka." Yagyū admitted. "Some more than others." She then added as she glanced towards the blonde.

"I'll do my best to keep in contact." Asuka replied. "I'll miss you all too."

"Don't worry about me, Asuka. I have other ways to fulfill my needs." Katsuragi assured.

The brunette meanwhile sighed as she knew what this meant. "Please don't bully the others too much and make them even bigger, Katsu-nee..." Asuka pleaded as she gave the blonde the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"...Alright. But can I get one last grope before you leave?" Katsuragi soon asked in a slight begging tone.

This in turn caused the others to sweatdrop at the request. "Asuka..." Homura got in concern.

"No." Asuka bluntly answered.

"Oh come on!" Katsuragi begged.

"No is no, Katsu-nee." Asuka bluntly declared once more.

"Please..." Katsuragi once more begged.

"No!" Asuka demanded in annoyance while tapping her foot.

"Ppppppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Katsuragi once again in a more desperate manner.

"...Resistance...failing..." Asuka thought as she visibly struggled, her overt niceness starting to take over.

"Asuka-san, do not give in! You must show her strength!" Ikaruga called out.

"Asuka, our train's gonna be here soon." Homura meanwhile informed. "Sis, you must find strength in your resolve." She thought.

"...I'm sorry, Katsu-nee. But my answer is still _n_ -KYAAAAAA!" Asuka once more declared, however...

_**BOING! BOING!** _

Asuka suddenly remembered that the blonde wasn't the type to take no for an answer when it came to groping.

"I miss these mammies so much!" Katsuragi cried out as she rubbed her face in Asuka's boobs.

"ASUKA!" Homura exclaimed as she tried to pull the blonde off her roommate, the others soon joining after to help. "LET GO, YOU MOLESTER PSYCHO BITCH!" She demanded in anger.

"Katsuragi-san! Stop these antics this instant!" Ikaruga demanded.

"NO!" Katsuragi sobbed out as she was finally pulled off, just in time for the train to arrive. "ASUKA!" She cried out as she was dragged away.

"Hurry and get on! Get the fuck on the train!" Homura shouted out as they dived into a train car just as the doors opened.

"Good-bye!" Hibari meanwhile called out as the ravenette and white haired girl tied up the breast-loving girl.

"See you guys again!" Asuka called back as she soon took in deep breaths while she and her roommate sat down in some open seats just as the door closed and the train started moving. "I told you Homu-nee...she's persistent..." She soon got out with an awkward giggle.

"No kidding." Homura breathed out. "...I missed you calling me Homu-nee..." She soon confessed. "But, we have to hide our sister-like relationship." She then reminded herself.

"But why though?" Asuka soon asked.

"Well...um...er...Look, I'm just not ready for that type of affection to be shown in public." Homura answered before leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Now, let me rest a bit." She soon requested.

* * *

_**(5/3, Evening)** _

**(Shibuya, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

The two entered the apartment and instantly went for the couch, collapsing onto it and letting out a breath in unison.

"I feel like I just went through the castle again..." Homura groaned out. "Fuck, that was physically exhausting, mostly from Katsuragi. Ikaruga, Yagyū and Hibari were a breath of fresh air though." She then admitted.

"Why?" Asuka meanwhile asked in a curious manner.

"Because my _friends_ are a bunch of nutjobs." Homura sighed out as she sat up.

"Well, I haven't met them yet so I wouldn't know." Asuka got out.

"Still though, that was...surprisingly peaceful. Apart from the end." Homura admitted in an awkward manner. "I was expecting something horribly wrong happening like my acquaintances seeing me or a Yōma attack, maybe even somehow stumbling into another Palace." She then added.

"Well not everything that can go wrong will go wrong." Asuka pointed out. "So, what did you think of my friends?" She then asked in a curious manner.

"Well...instead of psychos you have a single pervert, a mature senior, a chunni and pretty childish girl but other than that, they're really great people." Homura replied. "Also, your friend Ikaruga...she has a fire affinity like me right?" She then guessed all of a sudden in a serious tone.

Blinking, Asuka soon nodded. "Yeah. Ikaruga-chan is fire, Katsu-nee's wind, Yagyū-chan is ice and Hibari-chan's lightning." She then listed off.

"Well, that almost takes care of all the other elements available in the Metaverse..." Homura thought. "I wonder if we'll meet shinobi with nuke and psychic as their element." She then openly asked.

Asuka however shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." She replied. "So what about your friends Homu-nee? What are their affinities" She then asked in a curious manner.

Homura in response blinked to that as she then went into a thinking position. "Well for Yomi, she's wind like Katsuragi. For Hikage, she's actually poison. For Mirai, I guess she's metal since she mainly uses all forms of gun if that makes sense. And lastly for Haruka, I guess water in a sense since she's always using chemicals in liquid form." She listed off after thinking about it.

"And you being fire Homu-nee." Asuka then stated in a manner full of interest. "Man, your friends sound awesome like mine." She then got out.

"They do certainly have their quirks though." Homura awkwardly giggled out while scratching her cheek with a single finger.

"It's just a shame that they probably won't get along cause of the stupid Good and Evill fight..." Asuka soon muttered in a disappointed tone.

To that, Homura also frowned to that reminded. "Yeah...Wonder how that started..." She then got out.

"A difference in beliefs?" Asuka soon guessed in a more serious tone.

The tan skinned girl in turn narrowed her eyes to that guess. "...That sounds like it could be accurate..." Homura responded in a serious tone. "Still, the Good and the Evil have killed each other, lost loved ones and such. That hatred will not be going away anytime soon." She then stated in a serious tone.

_**BZZT! BZZT!** _

Hearing that, both girls took out their phones.

_**[Shut7heFUp: Sold the medal off yet?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: No.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: What happened?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Didn't I call you today about it!?]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Oh yeah. ^^"]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Didn't you say something along the lines of "It can't be that hard."]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Screw you, Homura.]** _

_**[FireGirl20: How cruel Akira. I'll be keeping my eye on ya when I start enforcing discipline at school.]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: ...Are you joking?]** _

_**[FireGirl20: You'll have to see in the future.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Hey guys, did you see!? It was on the news!]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Homu-nee, did you post on the group chat!?]** _

_**[FireGirl20: About what?]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: You didn't see it? Shujin was on the news today! No way Principal Potato Meat gonna be able to play dumb after that!]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: That portly man's gonna lose his job hopefully.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Actually, they interviewed him. He's takin' credit for Homura's committee thing.]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Dammit, should've expected that. I'll make sure that they know the truth if they happen to interview me.]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Hey, I saw it too.]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: They didn't reveal Shiho's name, did they?]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Nope. Double checked. Media ain't cruel enough to reveal a victim's name.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: Somehow the Shiho video's gone too. Like it was never online in the first place.]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Ryuji...once it's out there, you can never take it down. We were taught this in middle school.]** _

_**[Shut7heFUp: I'm serious though!]** _

_**[FireGirl20: Mysterious Benefactor?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Maybe. But it hasn't been forgotten. Shiho still needs to skip town.]** _

_**[Sweetkat06: Well, at the very least, Shiho will never have to relive it in video form. Hopefully.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: Yeah...I think we should change the subject now.]** _

_**[FireGirl20: So, we're meeting up the day after tomorrow?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: If I can sell the medal tomorrow.]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: If I can't, it's on your head Asuka.]** _

_**[SushiRoll23: WHAT!?]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: And by that I mean, you do it. No exceptions.]** _

_**[TheWildJ0ker: Anyway, night. I'll contact everyone if I succeed in selling the medal.]** _

"Still, how in the world did the video vanish from the internet?" Asuka meanwhile wondered.

* * *

**(???)**

"ACHOO!" An orange haired girl sneezed out. "Hehe, everyone's so confused~" She then got out in a satisfied manner. "...Now if this program would just detect the other 5%..." She then grumbled to herself as she typed away.

Maybe she should just take down entire sites for possessing CP and wipe their servers...

Actually, she could really go for cheese pizza right now.

* * *

**(Shibuy** **a, Shin Megami Apartment Complex)**

Homura meanwhile shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, probably some magic bullshit with his loli guards or something..." She soon guessed.

Asuka however sweatdropped to that suggestion. "I don't think Caroline-chan and Justine-chan can do that." She thought to herself.

"Well, no worrying about it now." Homura then decided. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?" She soon asked.

"Er...I guess I'll go to work at Leblanc to make it up to Akira-kun..." Asuka got out. "Maybe it'll get Boss off his back for a little bit so he can sell the medal." She then added.

"Good idea. Maybe tomorrow I'll spend my day at the gym or something." Homura muttered out as she took out her phone. "How much is a gym membership?" She then asked.

"600 yen a session, I think." Asuka answered. "Are you sure you can afford that?" She soon questioned.

"I'm sure I can scrounge up 600 yen when I need it, but I'll probably train in a forest if I can't." Homura replied.

"I can always just give you the money for it. It's fine." Asuka stated.

"Sis, why do you think I'm trying to find work? I don't want to be some leech sucking you dry." Homura got out. "I want to use the money _I_ earned and the more I borrow from you, the worse I feel." She then explained.

"Leblanc's still on the table." Asuka then suggested.

"No. I am my own woman and I do not need the help of others to get a job. I just gotta get my shit together." Homura declared. "Homura Shinkukage will not allow the world to get the better of her!" She then added to the declaration.

"It would be more convincing if you were standing up." Asuka giggled out in amusement, seeing her roommate was still laying on the couch.

Homura blinked before standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Homura Shinkukage will not allow the world to get the better of her!" She declared...again, causing the brunette to burst out in laughter. "I walked right into that one." She then awkwardly admitted.

"I think you're just a little tired Homu-nee, we did have a fun day today." Asuka pointed out. "Come on, let's clean ourselves up and get some sleep." She then suggested.

"Sure, I'll get the bath ready." Homura replied with a nod as she went to the bathroom.

"You know, for a second there, I thought you were gonna say _bath bombs_." Asuka admitted as she held her chest as she went to her roommate's things.

"Only when we need them, Sis. Only when we need them." Homura assured as she checked how much shampoo they still have.

"Right." Asuka offhandedly replied as she took some money out and placed it in her roommate's bag. "A gift from me to Homu-nee." She thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" Homura asked as she popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Hm? Nothing Homu-nee~" Asuka innocently replied as she started stripping herself down in a slow and alluring manner.

Homura meanwhile blushed slightly from witnessing this. "S-Sis..." She stammered out.

"What?" Asuka got out in confusion. "I'm just getting undressed." She then pointed out.

"I-I know but...you're doing it kinda slowly..." Homura responded.

Asuka meanwhile tilted to head to that statement. "What are you talking about? I'm undressing at my... _normal speed_? It something wrong, Homu-nee?" She then asked.

"N-No." Homura muttered out. "Did those bath bombs affect my head or something?" She thought in distress.

"Distraction complete." Asuka meanwhile thought to herself in satisfaction before giggling. "You're so silly sometimes Homu-nee~" She then got out.

"Y-Yeah...just ol' silly Homura..." Homura mumbled out. "I-I'm gonna go into the tub now." She then decided as she went back into the bathroom.

"I'm coming too! Just give me a second!" Asuka got out as she threw off the last of her clothes before heading into the bathroom herself to see the tan skinned girl already in, soon getting in herself as well.

"S-Sorry Sis, I guess I'm a bit tired from today." Homura soon admitted.

Asuka in response nodded to this as she hugged her roommate from behind, pressing her breasts against her back. "Well, allow the steam of the bath water to clear your head and calm you down. Just relax, I'll wash you down for you." She softly got out in a tender manner.

"Y-Yeah..." Homura replied as she did as such and relaxed herself. "Soft..." She offhandedly thought in the quiet voice while her head dropped down slightly.

"...You know, I was really worried you wouldn't get along with my friends." Asuka admitted. "That...you'd hate them for having live that you never had a chance of getting. But...I know them, what troubles they've gone through just stand there. I...I can't compare, I just accepted my role as Jii-chan's granddaughter but they had to fight to be shinobi. But...you didn't know any of that. I can't imagine what you've gone through, but I know deep down that we all have the same goal: To be stronger to achieve our dreams. And I hope if they find out about your past that you'll all get along just like today."

No response.

"...Homu-nee?" Asuka got out, starting to get worried about her roommate not saying anything.

"Zzz..." Homura suddenly snored with a soft smile on her face.

"Ah, Homu-nee fell asleep." Asuka awkwardly stated. "I know I said she can relax but that doesn't mean go to sleep." She then added as she couldn't help but giggle. "Come on, Homu-nee let's get you to bed." She then got out as she lifted her roommate out of the tub as she then dried themselves off.

"Mmm...Sis...cute...protect...kill..." Homura mumbled out.

"Aw~!" Asuka thought, resisting the urge to squeal at the cuteness as she finished drying off as they got to the bedroom. "...Wait, _kill_?" She then thought in confusion as she leaned in. "What do you mean Homu-nee? Kill who?" She softly whispered into the tan skinned girl's ear.

"I dunno...Anyone who hurts you...? I don't give a fuck..." Homura murmured as she snuggled closer. "So soft...my precious Asuka~" She then added.

Asuka meanwhile didn't know if she should be flattered or disturbed. "Remember Homu-nee...killing is the easy way out for the enemy..." She then whispered. "Unless they're Shadows..." She soon added.

Homura in response nodded to that. "Easy...way...out...bad..." She mumbled before shuddering. "Green...penis...Joker's stupid jokes...protect...innocence..." She then added in her sleep.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." Asuka decided as she threw the tan skinned girl over her shoulder, pressing the girl's breasts against the back of her head.

"Sleepy time, cuddle time..." Homura got out.

"You are really chatty in your sleep." Asuka muttered out as she laid her roommate down before joining her. "Well, good night." She then added as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
